


Survivors

by Speedforce1229



Series: Survivors Trilogy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark Kara Danvers, Depression, Family, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 436,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedforce1229/pseuds/Speedforce1229
Summary: An escape pod lands on Earth with a 13 year old girl and a one year old boy. The two have only minutes before they are being chased by  a species they do not know or trust, humans. Kara runs across country with one goal in mind, fulfilling her oath to her mother to keep Kal El alive while trying to deal with powers that are becoming out of control.Family- Kara, Clark, Alex, Jeremiah, Eliza, J'onn. AU of Clark and Kara landing together.





	1. Arrival

Do not own CW characters. -To keep it easy when Kara is alone she is peaking Kryptonese. When she is with others and speaking her native language it will be italicized

**Chapter 1 The Arrival**

The sun rose over the dense forest, the start of a new day. There were no people for miles and miles, no one to enjoy the quiet, the peacefulness of nature.

The quiet was quickly broken by a streak of light breaking the atmosphere. Despite the speed of the object, it was not destroyed, instead leveling out then impacting and sliding, broken tree limbs, forest floor and rock being destroyed, smaller trees knocked down until the nose of the ship crashed into a giant Oak.

The occupants inside were not jostled, despite the violence of the landing. The young girl had seen everything, the planet coming at break neck speed, she held in a scream and gritted her teeth when the pod had broken atmosphere. She had seen a large body of what she believed was water, though it was not brown or boiling. She had watched the shore approaching and when the dense forest enveloped her pod, the trees rushing by, the dirt flying, Kara Zor El finally did scream.

The scream stopped as the ship did, replaced by the crying of the baby in the seat behind her. At one solar year, Kal El had no idea what happened, no real idea, only that he had been woken from a very long nap and his bed was shaking.

Kara reached out with a shaking finger and hit the button opening the hatch, and praying to Rao that the atmosphere was breathable as her parents told her it would be. If not, she knew death was certain, but the idea of staying in this pod one second more, made death not so frightening.

She still held her breath, taking in a small breath through her nose, trying to get a taste of the air. Opening her mouth slowly, taking a larger breath, she was struck by how…pure, the air was. Kal El was still crying however, and she had a mission. She had to put away thoughts of her parents, of the sound of her home exploding, of the shock wave she knew she felt and the few times she had woken, not flying through wormholes and space but stuck, floating aimlessly in a void. She had to focus.

Standing up and exiting the craft, the rising sun broke through the trees a bit and the rays struck her. Kara remembered her mother saying the Earth’s yellow sun would give her powers but not what kind of powers. She did know the sun rays felt so good, better than Rao’s even.

Reaching over the side, Kara picked up the crying baby and held him in her small arms.

“Shhh. Its going to be alright Kal. I won’t fail you. I won’t fail us. It is going to be…”

Kara cried out at a figure overhead. Looking up quickly she saw winged creatures, many of them flying into the branches overhead, watching her.

“Hello?”

Kara shook her head. Of course no creature here would speak Kryptonese.

Krypton was gone.

She watched the creatures for a few moments, deciding they were small and would not attack. Even if they did, she was certain she could fight them off, despite their numbers. The girl had been given a minimal amount combat training in the months leading to her escape. She at least knew how to swing, sort of. Though she had never been told exactly what was planned for her she knew the shaking of the ground was not normal. She had heard stories that the seas were not always brown and boiling in the past. Aunt Astra had told her many times before she disappeared that the planet was in danger but her mother shut her down when that topic was brought up. But Aunt Astra had left her, disappeared and her mother and father, aunt and uncle walked into her bedroom and told her it was time. She had no idea what time it was supposed to be, only that the shaking ground had gotten worse, it hadn’t stopped in so long Kara was becoming used to it.

Then she found herself in the space port. Space travel had been banned a decade ago by the Kryptonian High Council for personal use but there was a ship here, a pod, small enough for two.

Kara refocused. She did not have time to think of her mother and father, aunt and uncle, friends, planet…she had heard the explosion, she knew they were gone.

“Okay, let’s think. What do we need to do first, Kal?”

The baby had stopped crying, recognizing Kara’s voice and taking in her scent. She had spent all her time with Kal El since he was born taking care of him, leading up to Krypton’s… she supposed she knew why now.

“The bag!” Kara remembered, racing around to the back of the pod. She touched the compartment in back, noticing the pod was very, very hot but not quite noticing that she hadn’t been burned in her near panicked state. She needed the supplies her parents had sent her.

“I need to set you on the ground for just a moment. Can you sit up for me?”

“Kawa?” was the baby’s reply. At one he had been able to pull himself up on the tables at the family complex and chairs, sitting up and he had definitely learned how to say no. Thankfully he was not walking yet, as Kara would have enough to deal with but she knew the first steps were weeks away, maybe only days.

Though he had transitioned to baby food part of the time, he still required milk. The girl was happy to see the white bag had contained certain edible food that only required a liquid source, perhaps like the water made in the labs in their family dwelling. Kara wondered if the water here was drinkable, even if it was not made in a lab. She had heard stories that Krypton’s water had once been drinkable, but found it hard to believe.

There were also condensed milk, that once shook for a while, should be good for him before bedtime. Whatever bed she could find.

Kara continued to dig through the pack, finding a few sets of clothes for her baby cousin, another blanket and a lot of crystals. She knew these crystals contained information, knowledge she would need to teach Kal El as he grew, but that wasn’t her concern at the moment.

“There is no food in here for me. I only have a weeks worth for you. What is this? Why…where am I going to find food? No clothes, no… what were you thinking, mother?”

“Kawa?”

“Not now Kal El. Give me a moment. I am panicking. I don’t know where we are. I don’t know if any other humanoids live on this planet. I don’t know if the whole Earth looks like this, surrounded by blue liquid and these large structures, they appear to be some sort of wood, like I saw in museums. I suppose they don’t have to manufacture hard polymers for building materials here. I could build us a residence out of them, maybe. I don’t see any power source. Vapor showers, heat, cooling, waste! What are we… calm yourself Kara. You swore to mother you would not fail.”

The mention of her mother almost took her back, but she shook her head. There was no time. Kara was a practical girl now. She had to be. No more playing, no more crafts, no more classes…no more anything. She was a mother for all intents and purposes. A 13 year old homeless mother on a strange world with no food.

The blonde girl’s questions about whether there were other humanoids on this planet were answered quickly. She heard the noise, a mechanical noise, surrounded by wind. Trying to see through the leaves into the sky for the source of the noise, she was surprised to find she could. The noise was quite far away.

“The atmosphere must be thin. I can hear every sound, sounds I have never heard before. We… I think we are about to be attacked by some large mechanical flying contraption. It isn’t a pod or a hover… its crude and black…no its too soon. I don’t … I can’t trust these humanoids right now, Kal. We have to know more about them.”

The mechanical contraption was lowering towards the ground, still a ways off, but Kara looked back and saw the smoking path her pod had left behind. They would be here in minutes, the trail she had left easy to follow.

“We have to run.”

Picking up her baby cousin in one small arm and the bag in another, Kara did run. She had never been the fastest girl, her physical abilities were not great compared to all her other cousin’s, making her wonder why she had been chosen for this mission. But in her heart she did know. Her and Kal’s fathers were the head of the House of El. They made sure their children survived. They were alive because of who their parents were, when everyone else was gone. It hardly seemed fair. It wasn’t fair. Running through the dense forest Kara was beginning to learn a lesson that she never had any reason to learn before. Life wasn’t fair.

Because of the thoughts and worries running through her mind, the young girl didn’t notice how fast she was moving. Using only her legs, the large bag in one hand and Kal swaddled in her other arm, she easily maneuvered around trees and fallen logs, never tiring going up large inclines and never losing control down steep drops. Kal even began to giggle. Kara only concentrated on running. The sounds of the machine were fading but new sounds were making themselves known. At times Kara could swore she heard foot steps next to her and howls, the small beautiful creatures overhead flew off when she passed. She could hear slithering of a sort and rattles, smell the scent of pines, dirt, moss, and other creatures she had not determined to be animals yet.

The girl thought she had run a decent distance from the black flying machine. She could not hear it and was surprised that she was not out of breath. The atmosphere on this planet was very friendly, she supposed. Kara had no idea that she had ran over a hundred miles in ten minutes through the heart of Oregon. She was still surrounded by trees but saw open patches of land as well. The sun was now overhead, and the blonde tried to keep track of its position, thinking she could determine a solar cycle by its movement. She knew that Krypton took 24 hours to circle Rao and the orbit took nearly 365 days, but seasons did not change much on Krypton. There was the hot season and the hotter season, the reason Kara and all Kryptonians stayed inside so much of their life.

This so called Earth was loud. So many noises were rushing her ears, she was afraid they might be injured. She thought of covering Kal El’s ears with the red blanket he was still swaddled in but the dark haired child was smiling.

“It must be nice to smile little cousin. I wish I could. The sun is overhead but it isn’t burning. The distance must be greater from the Earth to the sun than Krypton was to Rao. Perhaps… or it may have to do with the ground not shaking. Kal, before we left I heard it. I felt it. Home is gone. Our parents are dead, everything is dead.” Kara finished, almost breaking down but not wanting to upset her smiling cousin.

She wondered how long until he was hungry. Kara was not sure how long they had been in statis. It shouldn’t have been long, a month perhaps but something in the back of her mind told her this wasn’t true. They had been asleep and frozen for much longer. Memories of waking up, floating in nothingness instead of rocketing through wormholes came to her. The blast… the darkness. Her pods power had been gone before she fell back asleep but she must have remained frozen.

Kara tried to remember the last thing she had eaten before she left and couldn’t remember. Her parents had grabbed her as she was about to begin her morning meal.

“Eat?” Kal asked on cue.

“Yes, you can eat. I just need to find a liquid source that is clean to hydrate the food. Do you want a bottle? I can give you a bottle.”

“Bah?”

“Yeah, I should be able to shake those and we will be fine. I don’t trust the water. If I can find a source I will drink a small amount. If I get sick I can still take care of you and we will figure something else out. There must be food on this planet. Those mechanical pods had humanoids in them. I bet if we can find the source of their food we can…”

We can what? was Kara’s unfinished sentence. She had no currency and nothing to trade. She certainly could not hand over Krypton artifacts. The only option she had was one of the highest crimes on Krypton, just under murder. Theft. Taking what wasn’t hers. It was one of the most dishonorable things you could do on her planet. You would be cast out of the house for that crime.

But Krypton was gone. She had no house, no great family, no blood bonds. She only had Kal and an oath to protect him.

“I guess my honor does not mean much when it comes down to stealing or letting you starve to death, does it? Our life, nothing, everything, has changed, just like that. Is it bad to think I wish I hadn’t gotten into that pod? I love you Kal but I am so scared. Why couldn’t your mother have come with you? She would know what to do. I have no clue. I guess I can start with a bottle. I am so hungry I may take a couple drinks myself. I feel like I haven’t eaten in years and my stomach is beginning to cramp.”

Kal El reached his hands out, obviously wanting the promised bottle and not caring about Kara’s stomach.

“Yes I know. Stop complaining. I could use a break. I’m not tired strangely but I need to think.”

Kara sat against a tree stump and lay Kal across her legs. Reaching into the bag, she grabbed one of the premixed bottles, one of only ten she had and shook.

The blonde girl was taking in her surroundings when she felt the liquid splash on her face. Judging by Kal’s reaction most of it got on him as well. Kara looked at the crushed cylinder in her hand.

“Rao, what did I do? Is it weak from the trip? That shouldn’t be possible. This polymer is impossible to break.”

She tore her gaze from the crushed plastic bottle and focused on a very angry Kal El, covered in formula. Taking the extra blanket from the bag, she wiped off his face and hers.

“One bottle down. Be careful Kara, they must be brittle from the travel.” she chided herself.

Taking the next one from the bag gently, she shook it, stopping when her hand became a blur. With wide eyes, she noted the former hardened form was pure liquid now.

“How did I do that? Did you see how fast I was moving?”

Kal El could care less, only wanting the bottle in his hands. She gently, very gently helped him hold it and leaned back against the stump, looking at her hand.

Her mother’s words came back to her, they had never really left. You will have great powers there Kara. The Earth’s yellow sun… Kara looked at the sky and noted that the sun had moved slightly, no longer overhead.

She knew she should move, Kal was nearly finished with his bottle and would want solid food when night fell. She needed to find a liquid source. Kara thought she could hear the sounds of running water or something fluid moving not far away. Then again she had no idea how far away it actually was. Having a moment to think, trying to figure out how her arm turned into a blur, she recalled the trip to their present location.

How fast had she been running? How did she never fall down?

Taking her mother’s necklace out of her white tunic, embossed with her family’s coat of arms she stared at it while Kal happily slurped his bottle down.

“Mother.” Kara whispered, closing her eyes and finally feeling the tears leak from her eyes. “What am I supposed to do? Please talk to me, give me a sign.”

She kept her eyes closed not wanting to confirm what she knew in her heart. There were going to be no signs. She was on her own.

**Crash Site**

Hank Henshaw's excitement died when he saw the empty ship. Though it was a class he had yet to see, he did recognize some of the same technology as that of the apparent giant prison that had crashed recently. Whoever this alien was could have given him answers and allowed him to find weaknesses in the recent onslaught of enemies.

“Search the perimeter. The damn thing is still hot, whatever this thing is, couldn’t have gotten far.” he ordered his four men.

Walking to the cockpit he took in the flight controls. It did not appear to be a fighter, no steering capabilities he could see off hand, not enough for an attack vessel. He saw no weapons mounted, no tech he could use to improve his own weapons. There was a compartment in the back that had been opened and considering how hot it was, he would guess the alien was very tough, impervious to heat.

“Its an escape pod.” a voice told him from the trees. His shoulders dropped, frustration setting in immediately. “Hope you don’t mind us crashing your party, Henshaw.”

“Connolly.” he greeted, turning to face the man in camp, walking out from the surrounding woods.

“That would be Lieutenant Commander Connolly to you. I’m pretty sure you are directing a civilian agency, correct?” the man asked smirking. Henshaw hated this guy. Every time his team arrived at a crash site Connolly and his band of goons were there.

“How about I go with Jason?”

“How about I break your neck? Only friends and commanding officers get to call me Jason. You are neither.

Henshaw took in the man, 6’3, thin but muscular and supposedly the deadliest SEAL in the Navy. He was supposed to be a Spec Ops legend but since he had been placed under the direct command of Admiral Robert Greer to lead a small spec op team of the best operators for quick insertion missions, he had for some reason kept showing up at crash sites.

The rest of his team stepped out behind him, weapons at the ready. The shaved headed, tall grinning black man and sniper on the team Ty Gavin, the 6’9 monster Dan Hawk and the Jack Webb, supposedly almost as good at killing as Connolly was. Word was, he was Connolly’s common sense.

“This isn’t a Navy matter. You need to leave.” Henshaw tried. He wouldn’t be intimidated by these …sailers.

“Actually the pod went right over an Aircraft Carrier. Admiral Greer wanted us to check it out, make sure it wasn’t a missile. Until I am sure this isn’t a missile I need you and your men to step away. Dante, where are his men?”

Dante Youngblood, the long haired Cherokee on the team, the man that handled most of the explosives and was as quiet as Connolly walked up behind Henshaw.

“I found Director Henshaw’s men taking a nap in the woods. I suppose it is a nice day, a nap would be good right now.”

Henshaw reached for his sidearm but stopped at Connolly’s grin.

“Look at that Hank, You can make a good decision.” Connolly congratulated him, black knife in hand.

“General Lane will hear about this.” Henshaw threatened.

“And if I was in the Army I might be concerned but since I’m not, I could give a damn. I’m here under orders from an Admiral. I need to continue my investigation of this pod. You should probably wake your men up. I’ll let you know when you can come back.”

“You know Jay, we could kill him now. He don’t exist, we don’t exist. Can’t have a murder if someone who doesn’t exists kills someone else who doesn’t exist.” Gavin pointed out.

“You do have a point, Ty. You don’t exist, right Director?”

“I’m going to tell you one last time…” Henshaw’s threat was stopped when his world went dark and he hit the ground, courtesy of Dante from behind him.

“Thats gonna hurt when he wakes up, Dante.” Connolly teased.

“I should kill him. He is a bigot and needs to…”

“Hey, calm down. Since the clowns are out we have business to take care of. Find anything in the surrounding area, guys?”

“I did.” Webb told them. “Footsteps, small, about the size of a young kid, or a really small adult, depending on the species. Footsteps were running East. Whoever it was, they were wearing shoes, most likely slippers and judging by the stride running. Probably when they heard those idiots flying in. We didn’t get here quick enough.”

“Yeah I know. Vivian does the best she can but pinpointing a landing point in a moments notice, if we hadn’t been in San Diego we wouldn’t have been here either. If we got too close we could have been hit. Whoever it is, Henshaw doesn’t have him or her and he or she is not bent on world domination.” Connolly concluded.

“How can you be sure?” Hawk asked. He had been looking for a fight and while taking out Henshaw’s men was often entertaining, fighting the aliens who had recently escaped from the crashed Death Star was more entertaining than helping refugees.

“Look around back. There are small footsteps but also an impression on the ground, kind of rounded, looks like a baby was sat there. There are two seats, one large, a kid or small adult could fit in and one very small seat in the back.”

“A space car seat. How about that?” Ty mentioned, impressed with alien’s having safety seats in space ships. He learned more every day since he took this job. It definitely beat taking down terrorists in the desert.

“The compartment in the back isn’t large, probably just enough for supplies and the alien and alien baby ran, far and fast according to Jack, instead of sticking around and observing. Hawk could you take Henshaw and dump him with the rest of his poorly trained agents?”

“Why do I have to always dump the bodies?”

“Because you are the biggest. Its not my fault you are strong. You are the one who lifted all those damn weights, not me. I need to call the Admiral. We need answers and he would be the one to know.”

Hank threw the unconscious body of Hank Henshaw over his shoulder and began the trek into the woods, while Connolly called his boss.

“Admiral Greer.”

“Secure line Alpha Tango 2674.” Connolly responded, knowing Vivian was monitoring and no one could hear this call.

“Vivian has us covered. What have you found Jason?”

“Sending you photos now sir. Tech is close to that Alien base, prison, whatever the hell it is but this resembles an escape pod.”

Taking several photos and sending them he waited for a few minutes.

“Kryptonian. From what Vivian has hacked from the DEO database, the alien space station was was designed on a planet called Krypton. Apparently it was placed in some section of space where time didn’t pass. A life sentence meant an eternal life sentence. If this pod is from Krypton it could have gotten lost in this area and the station used it to navigate here. It’s possible anyway.”

“Any idea why an escape pod would have needed to leave Krypton?”

“No, but it couldn’t have been good. First Krypton’s space prison winds up on Earth and a week later we have this pod. I’m guessing something pretty bad happened to the planet. Kryptonian’s are humanoids from what we found out, similar to us in every way, physiologically. There were many in the prison but we know next to nothing about them yet. I should say the DEO doesn’t. Have you found tracks?”

“If I had to guess a small girl and possibly a baby, ran off into the woods with a bag. Jack says they were running fast. I have a feeling we could track all day and not cover the ground this kid did. The strides were… impressive. If the child is humanoid the baby… Admiral there is a kid with a smaller kid somewhere in the Oregon forest alone right now.”

“I know and if Henshaw gets a hold of these two he will experiment… the thought of what he could do…this is your number one priority. Forget the prison escapees. The Army and DEO can handle them. I want your team to find these two. Once you do contact me and I will figure out a place to hide them. Where is Henshaw now?”

Connolly looked at the smirking faces of his team.

“Taking a nap.”

“Damn it! This is the third time in the last three months you have knocked him out. I am the one who has to cover for you guys with the Joint Chiefs. Not to mention the President.”

Connolly took a deep breath. “It’s not my fault, sir. My team gets overzealous at times. You know Hawk is hard to control and…”

“Hawk didn’t do it. If he had Henshaw would be dead.”

“And that would be a bad thing?” Connolly asked, his opinion already clear.

“Henshaw is dangerous and stupid. You kill him, he could be replaced by someone dangerous and smart. We don’t need that right now.”

“Or we kill him and you replace him, J’onn.” The team leader suggested.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line. “It may come to that. It probably will. If he stays in charge every alien is in danger, not just the ones who mean us harm. But right now, your only goal is to find these young Kryptonians, make friends, and keep them hidden until I can determine a safe location.”

“And our window?”

“I don’t care how long it takes, just find them. There is nothing worse than two kids… alone here, especially homeless and lost.”

“If we encounter hostiles? You know, bad guys, DEO, politicians, people who talk in the movie theater?”

“Deal with it, but Henshaw is off limits right now. He will be focused on these escaped prisoners and will give up the chase after a while. Just keep him off the trail and be careful. The kid is going to be scared and by how fast you think she is, will have powers. She may not even realize how many she as and definitely won’t know what to do with them.”

“Aye Aye sir. Connolly out.”

Connolly turned around and looked at the concerned faces of his team, even Hawk seemed disturbed.

“Remember in Khabul when we were pinned down and that villager in the Hawaiian shorts and Mickey Mouse T shirt came out firing an AR at the enemy?” Ty asked. “You said you would never see anything weirder than that. I bet you didn’t think we would be taking orders from a Martian posing as an Admiral one day, did you? The Martian Manhunter won’t let us kill Henry here and we are supposed to find an out of control kid alien, keeping a baby alive in these woods? There ain’t nothin but woods for four hundred miles.”

“J’onn hates it when you use that name. He would have given you a lobotomy by now if he thought you had a brain to work on.” Webb reminded his friend. “She won’t stay in the woods. If she has a baby and I am betting it’s a she by the footprints, she will head for the nearest populated area. They both have to eat and I doubt a bag that size is going to hold food for a year. She may not make herself known in public but she will be around.”

“So we find the kid, who doesn’t speak English, is freaked out, taking care of a baby and a ticking time bomb of potential unknown powers and convince her we are her friends, then hide her somewhere.” Dante summarized. “Seems easy enough.”

“Thats the kind of positive thinking I like to hear guys. Thank you Dante. If she looks like she is going to blast us with some space laser get behind Hawk. He is big enough that he can shield us all. Lets load up and get to the chopper men. We need drones, infrared, energy spike readings, the whole ballgame. Vivian you listening in?”

“Yeah.”

“So can you…”

“I can do my job. Do yours and find the kids. Don’t screw this up.”

“Yes ma’am. You heard the bit…Vivian, lets get a move on.”

**Oregon Idaho border**

As the sun fell, Kara found what she was looking for. A source of water. It appeared to be some sort of… she didn’t know the word for it, having never seen one before. The bottom of this drainage ditch was layered in rocks and the water on top was clear.

What she did know was that she was famished. The cramping in her stomach had not stopped but gotten worse as the day moved on. She had avoided the really loud sounds she knew must be cities because she was not certain she could remain hidden. Until she could find out what sort of armies guarded these population centers it was not safe. She had figured out as the day wore on that she had to hold Kal very lightly. She had squeezed a bit too hard and he cried earlier. She didn’t think she had squeezed hard at all but there was a small bruise on his arm. Kara was becoming stronger and everything seemed to become softer, more brittle. It was like living in a world of delicate glass.

Kal was becoming grumpy and she had an idea he would need a diaper change. Though she didn’t smell the tell tale signs of waste she surprisingly could smell urine and knew he was wet. Kara couldn’t understand how. The blonde felt as she would die from thirst and hunger.

Setting the grumpy baby down for a moment, the girl bent over the water and cupped it in her hands. Smelling it, it sort of resembled the lab made liquid in the family estate only a bit more… grimy? It wasn’t completely pure. She looked at it closely, peering hard and then saw everything. She could see the grains of minerals in it, so small she normally would never noticed. She looked around and the trees were fading in and out. Kara was able to see through some but not others.

“Stop it.” she begged, not sure who she was talking to. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again and her sight was normal.

“What was that, Kal?”

“Hungry.” he sniffed.

“Yeah, me too. Hold on.”

Relaxing, she cupped another handful of water and tasted. It tasted strange but good as well. She was so thirsty…this was all she had.

Taking one of the food containers out, she dripped water on it. Thankfully the baby food did as it was designed to. The vegetables became soft and the smell hit her strongly, causing her stomach to growl more.

“I’m going to feed you this, okay baby? Then… we can change your diaper after you do your business. I know you are wet but we only have so many and I really don’t want to steal until we have too. I really don’t. I know… it doesn’t matter. Here, let me grab a spoon and I can feed you. I don’t need food. I have water and that will be enough. I… I can give you a little after you eat. I’m not sure if it will hurt you so let it sit in me for a while and if it is good you can drink out of my hand. That will be…new, right? For now you eat.”

Kal El sat in Kara’s lap while she leaned up against a tree, doing her best to ignore the cramping. She needed food but she could survive. As long as he was eating that was all that mattered. A few hours went by, one diaper change and her stomach had not revolted, she decided the water must be clean enough. Watching Kal El sipping the water from her hands and laughing when it splashed on his face, she was glad at least one of them was having fun. Drinking more water to fight off the hunger, Kara wrapped the baby in his blanket and used the extra blanket to cover them both while she drifted off, sitting against a tree under the night sky with Kal El on her chest, hoping tomorrow, she could find food.


	2. Running

**Do not own CW characters**

  **Chapter 2- Running**

 The convoy was rolling down the deserted highway, unmolested so far. After waking from his nap in the woods and rousing his agents, Henshaw had called in an armored truck, unable to find a helicopter that could lift the weight of the small spaceship. Three cranes were brought in and the reenforced moving truck had been towed by two larger trucks for extra power, over the rough landscape to the nearest road. Now at 6AM, after navigating small game trials and using heavy ordinances in places to clear the way, the Kryptonian vessel was in the back of the large DEO moving truck, heading South to California. 

 Henshaw had flown ahead, feeling like he had wasted enough time organizing recovery efforts and not enough time tracking the occupants of the craft. He also had several official complaints to be filed with General Lane, knowing nothing would come of them. Connolly’s goons appeared to be untouchable. General Lane had told Henshaw that he spoke to the Secretary of the Navy and was informed that agents like Henshaw and those under him were easily replaceable, while operatives of Connolly’s teams skill were not.

 That left the large truck, an armored personnel carrier in the front and one in the back, moving quickly down the highway. The agents knew the longer this pod was out in the open, the longer they would be a target.

 By 8 AM, two hours into the drive, the agents had begun to relax. This turned out to be a mistake but not one that made a difference. Relaxed or not, they couldn’t have stopped the blur of black that rammed the lead truck off the road, so quickly the driver of the moving truck thought the carrier may have hit a roadside bomb.

 The blur moved from the flaming piece of wreckage and rammed the following vehicle, slamming it the other side of the road.

 The two men in the front seat of the carrier, panicked, unsure if they should stop and help their fellow agents, stop the vehicle and run or simply go faster. In the rearview mirror his traveling companion saw a man standing in the middle of the road behind him. A blonde haired man wearing a solid black suit.

 “Hit the gas, faster, faster, faster. He is just standing there.”

 “He can catch us! Did you see how fast he moved?” the driver asked, hitting the gas regardless.

 “What other…”

 The passengers question was cut off when the driver screamed. A brunette in black dropped in the middle of the road, not budging an inch, giving him no time to stop. He should have felt her body under his truck. Instead the truck slammed into the equivalent of a concrete pillar at 72 miles an hour,wrapping itself around Astra.

 Despite the seat belts being in place, both drivers were thrown forward, the bench seat breaking off it’s support and both skulls cracking through the windshield.

 Astra stepped back from the wreckage. In the short time she had been on Earth, her, Non and the other Kryptonians had worked very hard to master their abilities. She knew if she looked hard enough, she could see through objects. After the military abandoned Fort Rozz and left it in place they had returned, activated the systems as best as possible using the omegahedrons, and began monitoring the planet’s capabilities. Using the Satellites around the planet, and Fort Rozz proximity alarm they had picked up another mechanical object, crashing to the Earth. By the time its location had been determined and Astra and Non left to investigate, it had been too late. They both watched from a distance as the pod had been loaded. Astra knew what it was immediately. 

 Ripping the back door off its hinges, she peered into the darkness seeing what she hoped to find. While two agents had been in the back on either side of the ship, one was still alive, barely. Both had been thrown against the front wall by the sudden stop, breaking one agent’s neck immediately. The other appeared dazed and had a few broken bones in his leg and arm but otherwise appeared conscious.

 He looked up from the floor, seeing the woman with glowing eyes standing over him and tried to lift his rifle, only for it to be burnt, melted in his hand. The man screamed, the liquid metal scorching his skin as it burned quickly through his gloves. When the pain went away, replaced by a cold numbness as he descended into physical shock, he was on his feet, Astra looking at him from inches away. Non walked in behind her and handed her a small black case, no bigger than a cell phone. He held a similar one in front of the agent. 

 At Fort Rozz, not only Kryptonians had been incarcerated but any species that committed a crime on or against Krytpon. As a result, translation machines were needed. While an excellent way to learn the languages of this planet, neither of the couple wished to deal with nuances of language today.

 “Where is the occupant of this pod?” her electric voice asked through the device.

 “I…don’t…”

 Small laser beams emitted from her eyes, into the man’s chest. He flinched but due to the pain of his severally burnt hand he barely had a reaction. A glance at her husband and Non was searching the man’s clothing, finding his wallet in his back pocket. Inside was a single picture of an older woman. Astra took it, shoving it in his face and tried once again for answers.

 “Who is she?”

 “My…my mom.”

 “Do you want her to suffer as you are suffering? Shall we take you to her?”

 “No!”

 “Then answer my question. I realize you are in pain but you can still live. If you do not tell me what I want to know not only you but she as well, will die. Now concentrate!”

 “Okay! Okay, I will tell you whatever you want to know. Please don’t hurt her.”

 “I don’t want to.” Astra told him, while Non tried to not roll his eyes. “Where is the occupant of this pod? Where has she been taken? Exactly?”

 “She? She… there was no one. No one when we got there, I swear. You have to believe me! The thing was empty. We were looking but…”

 “But?”

 “Another team arrived, one that doesn’t work with us. They attacked us. I doubt they found it…her!” he corrected, seeing the look on Astra’s face. Astra had a very good idea who had been in this pod.

 “Who do you work for?”

 “The DEO. We investigate alien…”

 “Investigate? Find and exterminate would be more accurate. This rival team, who are they? Who do they work for?”

 “I don’t know, I swear I don’t know. They are nuts and… all I know is that they are scary. I think they are in the Navy. When I woke up they were gone. We weren’t out that long. They couldn’t have had time to find it…her! Her. You have to believe me.”

 “Where is your base of operations?”

 “We don’t have her!”

 “I don’t care. I want to know where your organization is located and you will tell me. I want to know who this other team is and I want to know where the experiments I know your people must be conducting are hidden.”

 “I don’t know about experiments. We just bring them in and hold them until some people come to take them.”

 Astra crushed the man’s small right pinky finger, the hand that hadn’t been burned.

 “California! The desert, forty miles East of National City. There is a single road from the interstate, it isn’t paved but has been hardened to drive on. There is an abandoned missile silo. You can see the domes above the ground. The rest of the base is below ground. I swear! Please don’t hurt me anymore.” he finished with a whimper. Astra looked at her husband who dropped his eyes and nodded. They would get nothing more out of a man whose only importance was sitting in the back of a moving truck guarding an object with only a rifle.

 “Your mother will be safe. I apologize that I brought her into our discussion. It was necessary but regretful. The occupant of this pod is someone I will burn the world down for and nothing can stand in my way. I promise you will feel no more pain.” Astra told him, then snapped his neck, letting him drop to the ground. She took in the pod, giving it all her attention.

 “Amazing. If this had been discovered, Alura would have had to send her husband and brother in law to the Phantom Zone while denying any knowledge herself.” Non told his wife. He knew she held no love for her twin sister but still enjoyed pointing out the hypocrisy of the House of El.

 “Alura did one thing right. She saved Kara. I recognize Jor and Zor’s work. Only those two could have developed this craft. It must have been to save Kara. It had to be.”

 “This craft has been in the Phantom Zone.” Non told her, operating the system files with ease, unlike the humans who would take years to pull its secrets. "The pod sustained a blast and was pushed from its original course. It is luck it ended up in the Phantom Zone or she could have drifted the universe, frozen forever. At some point it was activated and Fort Rozz hacked into the guidance system. Someone used this ship’s power to hack back into Fort Rozz and drag us to this planet.”

 “Indigo. She was the only one who could have done this and used the momentarily loss of power on impact to open the cells.” Astra guessed. The member of the Brainaic clan was the only prisoner not accounted for. The guards were all killed as well as the majority of prisoners.

 “I suppose we owe her thanks.” Non suggested quietly.

 “She is psychotic. Once she is found, she will be watched carefully. This place, this planet is perfect for rebuilding our people. The humans here haven’t destroyed the ecosystem, yet. If she were left unchecked the damage she could wrought would be too much. I…we need this planet. Here we can be gods and Kara, she could have the planet she has always dreamed of and deserves.”

 “Your plan to end this race before they can further destroy their own planet will be met with war. They will not go quietly, no matter how powerful we are.”

 “That is why we use Myriad. We can make them work for us or kill them all quickly without coming into direct conflict. It doesn’t matter if it takes a decade to convert it to this planet’s primitive technology. Either way, Kara will have the planet and home she deserves.” Astra whispered, finally finding purpose after weeks wondering what her next move would be and grieving over her believed dead niece.

 “And you are sure this was Kara’s pod? How can you be certain?” Non asked, guessing that she was right. The annoying blonde girl his wife had always doted on meant nothing to him, other than the girl made Astra happy. It was also enjoyable to witness Alura’s reactions whenever Non socialized with the child. Her disgust of him was evident as was Kra's fear but as the girl’s uncle Alura could not forbid him seeing her with Astra.

 “Who else would Jor El and Zor El send away? The pod is… if they only sent Kal El I will slaughter that baby. I will watch that child burn.” Astra vowed.

 “I don’t think you should worry.” Non told her, recognizing one of Astra’s epic flares of temper rising to the surface. “the seat in the back is smaller. There is a long strand of blonde hair in the front, no doubt shed before she entered this solar system. I will not have DNA ran. You are correct. Not only is the daughter of Alura…”

 “Do not call her that! That woman did not deserve her and she is dead. Kara will be mine, as she should have been if Rao had any sense of justice. She is alone, frightened and saddled with  Jor El’s brat. I shall find them, both of them. She is no doubt attached to the baby, she is too kind hearted not to be, so I will care for him as well. They will be with us. Kal has not been influenced by his idiot father. He may grow wise with the right guides educating him. Kara loves me. I will make her understand the truth of what her mother allowed to happen to our planet, to everyone. Kara will come to see the woman for who she was as well as her father.”

 Non shook his head. In the order of things, all looked to the General, the woman who outranked him in the military before their imprisonment. He was honor bound to serve her and follow her commands in regards to strategic decisions. As her husband he felt the need to break her out of her delusion.

 “You truly think it will be that easy? Astra, the prisoners respect you, even those of other races, because they know of the hate between you and Alura. They know you defied her and because of that you are legendary. You have brought them all together. But…the child, the daughter of Alura? The baby son of Jor El? The army will revolt. They will stop at nothing to kill those two, your standing as leader be damned. We need those people, no matter how revolting they are. We cannot build a new planet without using them and we cannot use them if you bring the daughter of Alura into our fold.”

 Astra took a moment, sensing the truth in her husband’s words. It would be delicate.

 “She must be found. I will search for her myself. If anyone asks about my whereabouts, I am on an intelligence gathering mission. You will begin organizing the army. We need the brightest minds studying this primitive technology. We need spies, scouts, we need to know if other races are on this planet other than humans. We need to know everything. This will not be a quick process. Before we act, we must know everything. Myriad has to be adapted, we need humans to conduct tests. There is much to be done and I leave the delegating of task to you, husband. When I find her… them, I will decide what to do from there. I cannot have her alone, unprotected, frightened and chased by these humans. She needs guidance learning her powers. I will find her and… reevaluate at that time. Perhaps I hide with her until she is old enough to be no longer recognizable as Alura’s daughter. Jor El’s brat will never know who his family is if we do not tell him and Kara will understand. I will be gentle but she will understand the monster her mother was and will no longer claim her house. Regardless, she stays where I put her and we kill anyone who makes a move against her. For now, do as I say.”

 Non nodded his head sadly. Though he had no love for the girl he recognized the extreme love his wife had for her and wanted her happy. “If you need help my dear, do not hesitate to call. You know of my hate for Alura but my love for you is greater. If this child makes you happy, I will love her as my own.” the man lied.

 Astra stepped forward and kissed Non gently. “Thank you, my love. Please erase any data from the pod that could give them any intel. Then leave it for them. It is just a machine. The cargo is what is important. I will contact you as soon as I can.”

 Astra stepped outside and noted other cars had pulled up on the scene. Despite the wreckage, the ones who had exited their cars had not come close to the crushed truck in the middle. Astra looked around and smiled. Humans. She briefly though of using her heat vision, her favored weapon now, to destroy their pods but decided against it. Astra had more important concerns. Looking up to the sky she launched, going back to the crash site and begin the search for her niece, the one who would be her daughter now.

 Non was not as gracious, stepping out after Alura had left and sending the humans running, screaming as their cars exploded, courtesy of his heat vision. Yes he had much to do, but these creatures should have a preview of the power of a god on Earth.

  **Idaho**

 Kara had finally broken out of the never-ending forest. It had taken a day followed by a night of sleeping on the ground with Kal El on top of her. Sleep was difficult due to the hunger in her stomach but she managed. She should have run farther the day before but had no idea where to run and needed to think, walking instead. Once she had entered the open wilderness of Idaho her hunger was momentarily forgotten by the scene in front of her. The Blue Mountain range that crossed from Oregon to Idaho. She had no idea what they were called but her breath was momentarily taken away.

 The blonde alien took in the sight of the majestic mountains. She had never seen mountains in this light, ones that weren’t constantly smoking or erupting. They were gorgeous, shades of blue, grey and purple with white peaks.

 “Kal, look.” she whispered, turning the baby in her arms so he could face forward, his head peaking out of his blanket.

 “Pretty.”

 “Yes it is. I’ve never seen anything like it. The flying creatures, they are around as well. They seem to be everywhere but I don’t think they will attack. They are so pretty. I never knew creatures could fly like a hovercraft. It looks like so much fun. It must be amazing to be up there, free, not a care in the world.” Kara shook her head, stopping her musings. Her cares were all she could think about but for one second, just one, her mind wasn’t on her dead planet, her dead family, Kal El’s food and diapers or lack of and her hunger. She was able to take in the beauty of this world.

 She could also hear noises in the distance. A mile away or a hundred miles, she wasn’t sure. Everything in this world was so loud. These sounds were different. They sounded mechanical, roaring. She also heard the hum of voices. Normally she would have been panicked but she was learning if anything had a normal volume, it was probably far away.

 But where there were voices, there was food and Kara was beginning to understand she could not go on without food much longer. She looked for food growing in the wild but was not sure what berries were good to eat. She knew on Krypton food had to be produced inside as the soil was bad on the surface.

 Taking a deep breath and trying to stand up straight despite the hunger pains, Kara ran, heading towards the range but wanting to avoid climbing at this time. She knew hypothetically the atmosphere could be thinner the higher she went. The blonde felt she could handle it but wasn’t certain about her baby cousin. Unlike her, he seemed to be the same while she spent the day holding him lighter and lighter by the hour, every time he whined. She had not bruised him anymore but did see he had red spots where her fingers had pressed. She was becoming stronger, she knew it, and he was not. She kept his head buried in the crook of her neck and ran. Kal El usually enjoyed this but Kara knew lunch time was coming soon and his joy at being ran would give way to annoyance at being jostled. Weaving through the canyons but slowing a bit, she began to feel lightheaded.

 “I have to find food Kal, or we won’t make it much farther. I don’t know… yes I do. We are going to have to go towards the voices and machinery. It is the only place we can find food. I also don’t want you sleeping with just a blanket. You could get sick. We have to find somewhere to sneak into, someplace abandoned. As long as no one sees us, we should be fine. Okay we probably won’t be…nothing about this is fine, but I won’t let anything happen to you. I just need you to trust me.” Kara assured him, as much as herself. Moving towards the North, or as she knew it the source of the loud sounds, she stopped ten minutes later.She could see a city in the distance and it was frightening. There were moving pods of metals that appeared to have some sort of wheels. There were tall buildings and smaller buildings, people walking around who thankfully resembled Kryptonians. At least she wouldn't stand out. Of course considering she was wearing what amounted to white pajamas that looked as if they had been ground in dirt and was carrying a baby wrapped in large red blankets, she accepted that if seen, she would stand out.

 As Kara stared at the city, still fifty miles away, her vision changed. Soon she was seeing through the buildings, through the metal pods and people…

 “No!” the girl screamed, closing her eyes tightly. She had nearly ran into a tree this morning, only seeing it at the last second. Kal would have been crushed and she was forced to stop. Closing her eyes seemed to help. Once her eyes were reopened, her vision was normal.

 “Okay, so if I look at something too hard or to long I start to see through it. So keep your eyes moving and don’t focus on one thing to long. Right Kal? Right?”

 “Hungry.” was his only reply. He had a limited vocabulary that usually revolved around food.

 “I know, believe me I know. Let me get somewhere, I can probably find a water source there. I need to get us closer, find a place to hide and you can have a bottle okay? We have four left. Then…that’s as far as I have gotten but its better than nothing right? Right? You agree?”

 “Hungry.”

 “Of course you are. Lets move.”

 Kara’s plan was cut short however when she was within a mile of the first highway she had ever seen. The asphalt surface was fascinating but the noises from the city cut short her study. Her ears were bombarded with thousands of sounds, all of them loud. She pressed one ear to Kal’s blanket and dropped her bag, using her hand to cover the other ear. 

 It still didn’t work, the pain in her head too great, the noise unbelievable, the smells too much. While she could smell what she thought was food, judging by how much her nose wanted to be near it, she also smelt fumes, horrible fumes, the smelt the humanoids in the distance, the sweat on their skin, the trash from the city, Kara smelt everything. It was too much, she felt as if the city was attacking her. Kara ran the direction she came, in tears. 

 “I failed you. I’m sorry, I can’t do it. It’s too much. Are you okay?”

 “Hungry.” was his reply once again, so Kara figured the sounds didn’t bother him as much. She wondered if this was one of those powers her mother talked about. She knew she was stronger as the past days had shown her. She knew she could see through things and it made her dizzy. Was the city really that loud, the winged creatures overhead, or were her senses enhanced? That must be the case because if Kara was crying due to the noise and smells, Kal El should be also. Was it because he was smaller?

 The young Kryptonian looked around, trying to come up with another plan. She sat on the ground and pulled a bottle out of the bag. Kara did not like being in the open field but no one was around. She would hear them. Feeding Kal his bottle and beginning to feel faint once again she looked hard, determined to keep her balance, not to get lost in the weird effect of seeing through things. She saw the mountains and the range continuing beyond…wait.

 A structure built of the same material as the large brown and green columns she had ran through for most of her time on this planet. There was another structure, what must be a dwelling. What caught her attention the most was the area of soil with plants growing from the ground. She had seen this in Krypton. One of her uncles who had married into the family developed many vegetables, using soil substitutes for the people of the city. If these were growing in the wild, they must be free. It wouldn’t be stealing. Kara waited impatiently for Kal to finish his bottle and then ran, not as fast as she could but covering the distance in impressive time. She stopped short and knelt down, taking in the two buildings. Peering at the two structures she was able to see inside both. No skeletons were walking around, no one appeared to be living in this dwelling. It must have been abandoned or set up here for the purpose of mining this food. 

 Walking slowly towards the soil, she was pleased to see like her uncle’s lab this was a food source. A strong smell caught her attention first. She sat Kal down, instructing him to sit and crawled over the ground. At this point she was so covered in dirt, her appearance made no difference to her any longer, Digging with her hand she found the vegetable with a purple covering. Peeling the cover back that did not seem appealing, she took a bite of the onion beneath it.

 The taste assaulted her senses but she was able to digest it, She wolfed the onion down quickly and considered another but her breath was burning. Perhaps another? She moved along searching the leafy plants until the sound assaulted her once again. Looking up she saw a pod on wheels coming towards the farm. She had a minute at most to hide. 

 “Kawa?”

 Kara turned around and to her delight and horror she noted Kal El was standing and took shaky steps toward her, reaching out.

 “Why did you have to have your first steps when we are about to be attacked?” she complained but smiled regardless, opening her arms. The smiling toddler half walked and half fell into her arms. Deciding to wait for dark to eat more and allow her stomach to process this very strong vegetable she had consumed, she rewrapped Kal and grabbed the bag, moving to the first structure. This did not have the furniture the other did so she suspected it wouldn’t be a residence.

 She ran into an empty structure full of yellow grass and a metal contraption like the pods but larger with no covered cabin. Moving towards the back, she hid in the darkness trying to cover herself in hay.

 “Please Rao, I love him but let him be quiet. He just had his first steps, please don’t let him cry right now.” she begged.

 Kal El tried to wiggle out of her arms but she held him tight, flinching when the pod’s door slammed shut and the occupants walked into the residence. 

 Taking in her surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she saw and smelt something new. In the corner in boxes were brown round objects. Slipping over, still holding on to Kal, she examined them.

 Kara tried to peel the potato with her hand but had no luck. She squeezed and watched the vegetable mash up, a white, solid substance coming out from behind the skin. Taking a quick taste with her finger, she was relieved it tasted fine. It was food. She had never seen this type of food but her growling stomach did not care at the moment. She bit into one, skin and all. Her teeth had no trouble breaking into the hard vegetable and while it had no taste and was covered in dirt, she was beyond being picky. Kara ate and ate. Kal tried to stand and she let him, feeling so good at the moment. Not only were the brown vegetables drawing out the stringent taste of the onions, the potatoes were filling her up quickly. She squeezed on, let the white edible portion, at the least the one inside that was dirt free, pop out. Breaking off a chunk she smashed it in her fingers easily and gave Kal a bite, watching him closely. He seemed to like it so she smashed more, keeping an ear out for the resident of the house, but scared to try and see. She couldn’t afford to be dizzy at this moment. Kal was standing, shakily but smiling, lapping the white smushed substance off her finger. 

 Kara couldn’t help but smile. She finally had a win. After Kal had gotten bored or full, she wasn’t sure which, Kara finished off the rest of the potatoes. She did her best not to think about the fact that these were gathered and most likely belonged to the resident. She knew in the back of her mind she had probably stolen, just as she knew her honor had to take a backseat to survival. More importantly Kal’s survival. Without her, he would not survive.

 The baby was beginning to doze, so she rewrapped him and held him, leaning against the soft yellow grass in the dark corner. She would only close her eyes for a second, just to rest them and would listen for the resident if he decided to walk this way. Kara knew she would hear him.

 Kara was out in seconds as the sun went down, her belly full, Kal El sleeping soundly and exhausted herself.

 In her dreams she was in the hangar, standing next to her smiling, crying mother. She begged her mother to come with her. The woman unclasped the necklace from behind her neck and reached for her daughter…

 Kara’s eyes shot open at the sound of the house door opening. It was full dark outside and she had no idea how long she had been out. Kal was still sleeping but had been whimpering in his sleep. Kara desperately hoped the food she had given him wasn't hurting his stomach. He hadn’t eaten a lot and it had been clean…

 Her mind refocused on a voice outside.

 “Who is there? I hear you. I told you kids to stay the hell out of my barn. I hear you moaning.”

 Kara froze, not wanting to confront the resident. She had no idea what he was saying anyway. Picking up the bag with one arm,Kal in the other, she ran, blowing past the man as he walked in front of the door. Kal woke and cried out, but Kara’s world was rocked by the noise she heard, a noise that reminded her of Krytpon, the last sound she heard.

 She barely felt the shotgun pellets hit her back, but the noise dropped her. She fell to her knees and lay down, shielding Kal with her body and putting both hands over her ringing ears.

 “Hey, what are you… I didn't hit you, I just wanted to scare you…Oh God your a little girl. I shot a little girl.”

 The farmer reached down and grabbed the back of her neck, trying to turn her over, his hand tangling into her mother’s necklace. He rolled her over, seeing the beautiful girl and the baby under her. Both were crying.

 “Are… are you…”

 Kara attacked, shoving both her hands onto the man’s chest and pushed with all her might, surprised to see he flew back into the barn, hitting the wall and dropping to the ground. Picking up Kal and the bag, she ran, praying to Rao she didn’t hear anymore explosions. Kara didn’t think, didn’t wonder how she had pushed the man so far, didn’t think about where she was going, she just ran.

  **Donaldson Farm, Boise, Idaho**

 Connolly and Gavin pulled up in the Corvette they had rented that J’onn would have a fit about when he saw the expense report. Government sedans weren’t really their style. While Webb and Hawk searched Boise and Dante continued the search by chopper using infrared scanners the two men had received a tip off from Vivian about a strange 911 call. 

 “Looks like we got beat here Jay. I guess Henshaw is determined to have his experiments.”

 Connolly saw the two DEO agents, wearing black BDUs, talking to a middle aged bald man in overalls and a dirty white t shirt. Connolly and Gavin were dressed in jeans and tee shirts, not seeing the need to search the country in camo.

 “These DEO dicks may as well where shirts that say Men in Black. What do you want to bet they are using FBI this time. What FBI agent dresses like that?” Connolly asked himself.

 The two stepped out of the car and approached the house. All three were looking at them.

 “This is not your…” was as far as the one DEO agent got before he was chopped in the throat, while Gavin punched the other in the kidney and followed it with a stranglehold until he passed out after 5 seconds. Connolly pinched the carotid artery of his agent and both were heaps on the ground.

 “Not to be rude but we are on an important mission and don’t have time to bullshit. Brett Donaldson, age 43, divorced, no kids, no official employment and receiving Government benefits while selling produce for cash, correct? You also bail hay and sell it but you don’t report that either. Unless you want to end up like these men you are going to talk. You called 911 last night and reported that you fired a warning shot at a wild animal, only to find a girl and a baby on the ground. The young girl then attacked you and threw you from the edge of your garden into that barn, a good thirty feet. I got that right?”

 “Yes sir. Who are you?”

 “Your biggest problem if I even suspect you are lying to me. Tell me what happened, the whole story.”

 “The police didn’t believe me. These FBI guys you just assaulted, am I gonna get in trouble for that?”

 “Like I said, you got bigger problems to worry about.”

 “I used to be in the service son. You should be careful…”

 “Shut up now or my friend burns down your house for starters. What is left of you can watch it go up in flame. Start talking.”

 The man blanched a bit but decided looking at the two feds on the ground, he probably should talk.

 “Uh…I told the police but they said I was probably drunk. I wasn’t drunk. My back is killing me and I got bruises all over my chest…”

 “I’m not your damn doctor. What happened?” Connolly asked for the last time.

 “I was closin up for the night, walked out here to lock the barn. I heard some noises, moaning and whimpering and stuff. I thought it might be kids…you know.”

 “You think a couple of teenagers are comin to your redneck farm to get laid? What the hell is wrong with you? I couldn’t imagine getting it on anywhere near your vicinity you little…”

 “Ty, the man was talking. Continue.”

 “Anyway I went back inside and grabbed my 410. I figured I’d scare the kids. I got to the barn and this blur moved out, right past me. It couldn’t be no kids so I fired, thinking it must have been a wild animal. Then I heard a scream and saw this figure hit the ground. I walked over to make sure whatever it was, was dead. I can’t have hogs and wild dogs tearing up my garden. You understand?”

 Connolly and Gavin stared at the man. He took a deep breath.

“So I walk over and its this girl. She was wearing this white outfit I think but it was filthy. I don’t know if she was homeless or what. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and she rolled over. There was this damn baby underneath her but she was alright. I know I hit her, the back of her shirt was shredded but there wasn’t any blood. I was gonna get her help but she stood up and pushed me. Next thing I know I’m waking up against the barn and she is gone. I called the police but they didn’t believe me, said I was drunk.”

 “Were you?”Connolly asked.

 “No! I may have had a couple but I know what happened.”

 “So you shot at what you thought was a creature with a  gun you intended to scare teenager with. A creature that was running from you, not attacking you.”

 “I got a right to protect my place. That is my livelihood out there.”

 “And the police didn’t find any blood?”

 “No, I don’t know, she must have had some kind of body armor I didn’t see.”

 “Would you show me exactly where she fell down?”

 “Yeah, follow me.”

 “Ty check the barn, I’ll be there in a sec.”

 Gavin walked off to investigate while Connolly followed the bastard.

 “It was right here.” Donaldson told him before his world became pain. Connolly crushed the side of his knee, punched him in the small of his back and twisted his arm on the way down, dislocating the man’s shoulder. Crawling on the ground, crying, Connolly knelt over him, lifting the back of his head and slid a knife under his throat. 

“You can call the police all you want. I’m the guy who stomps over civil liberties and gets away with it. Here is what is going to happen. You are about to go to sleep like those men over there. When you wake up you can crawl to a phone and call an ambulance. Tell them you had a tractor accident. If you say anything else I will know. I am going to have someone watching this farm. If you are seen with a gun in your hand I will order you to be killed. Its going to be messy and you are going to be awake the entire time. If you ever, ever try to shoot at someone again, especially a little girl I will come back for you, torture you for days, weeks and you will be begging me for death the entire time. Do you believe me?”

 “God yes!”

 “Good, because I am not lying. I want to kill you right now but my boss wouldn’t want to do the paperwork. If this happens again he will just have to deal. Pray you never see me again.”

 A strike to the back of his head and Donaldson joined the DEO agents in peaceful slumber.

 Connolly took a look around, checking the tracks. He saw no blood, thankfully, small scraps of white cloth, he pocketed to keep from the DEO and… a necklace.

 Picking up the strange jewelry he walked into the barn.

 “He still alive?” Gavin asked casually.

 “Unfortunately. What have you found?”

 “The girl likes potatoes. Looks like she ate a whole lot of them whole, but smashed some up. Must have been feeding the kid. How the hell could she stand to eat that many raw potatoes? I like mine baked with cheddar…”

 “When you are starving and alone in unfamiliar territory you will eat anything. On the good side, we know she can eat human food so we don’t have to worry about her starving. On the downside she is going to stay away from populated areas and be more cautious. She is probably scared to death right now. Maybe I should kill the bastard.”

 Connolly opened up his com.

 “Reaper, Charon. Listen up.” he told Webb and Hawk on the other side of Boise. “The kid took a shotgun blast to the back and didn’t bleed. She then threw the man who shot her about thirty feet. No telling how far he would have gone if he hadn’t hit the barn. Keep all guns hidden, any weapons. She will be scared, very scared. If she screamed and dropped when she was shot and wasn’t injured, the noise probably hurt her. We are going to have to talk to her very quietly, no weapons, no sudden moves. Do not corner her. If she runs let her run and we can keep an eye on her from the air. Dante is still flying so we can watch from a distance. Everybody understand? Do not scare her, no loud noises and do not even arm yourself. She won’t hurt you unless she is cornered.”

 “How sure are you?” Webb asked.

 “She could have killed that man and raided his house for supplies. He woke her from a nightmare. Whatever happened to her planet I have a feeling it was very, very bad. She has no family except the baby she has and will protect at all costs. She is hungry and could be sensitive to loud sounds. We won’t find her today. She is gone, probably still heading East, maybe in the mountains but most likely as far away as she can get from the unfortunate bastard who had a tractor accident outside.”

 “Copy. Moving the search. We can take Wyoming.”

 “Look for isolated farms she could possibly steal food from and nearby caves. Its what I would do if I was scared of humans and hungry. Also look for water sources. She has to be drinking somewhere. I’m sending Ty to Montana and I am covering Utah. Viv, keep hacking those 911 calls. Look for any reports of burglaries, especially of food. She can’t have that many diapers on her. She is going to need to resupply. She may be scared but she isn’t weak, she is a fighter.”

 “Copy Connolly.” Viv responded. Connolly turned his com off.

 “Damn, Viv didn’t call you a name. This is getting serious.”

 “There is a scared little girl out there with a baby, Ty. We have to find her, make friends and get her to safety.” Connolly told him, raising the necklace to examine it more closely.

 “What the hell is that?”

 “If the Earth was gone and you were sent to an alien world with only a small bag, you would want to keep everything you brought with you, every memento close to you, right?”

 “Yeah…”

 “This is hers. It got ripped off last night. We find her, we get it back to her. Lets go. You get to tell J’onn he has to explain two more DEO agents falling down accidentally.”


	3. Nature's Call

**Do not own CW characters**

**Chapter 3** **Nature’s Call**

 

After being assaulted by a sonic weapon of some sort, and seeing the dirty humanoid with the metal stick the sound must have originated from, Kara decided two things. She had apparently stolen the round brown objects and humans dealt with theft in a different manner than Kryptonians. Rather than finding out if there were other punishments or even what happened to the man who punished her for the transgression, Kara ran. Bag in one hand, Kal El in her other arm, she ran fast and did not stop. 

 

The blonde ran through the night, avoiding the sounds she had come to associate with pain, the mechanical contraptions that rolled the black paths, the sounds of human voices, the smells of large dwellings, the smaller villages and anything she associated with noise. She ran through the day, not stopping with Kal El, who slept in her arm, until he absolutely demanded food. The land was flat before, flatter than what she was accustomed to, without the tall rock structures and streams. In Nebraska she had found a stream, a very large stream, much longer than and wider than the one she had drank from earlier. She was thirsty and knew Kal needed more water with his food and by sundown the next day, the blonde decided it was safe enough to stop along the river in a small patch of trees that, unknown to her, bordered the Kansas, Missouri State line.

 

Taking out one of the few remaining food rations, she tasted the river water, thought it was dirtier but it seemed drinkable. She dripped a bit onto Kal El’s food tray and luckily the food had the same reaction, even if Kal El did not. He did not seem to enjoy the food as much, whining in between bites and spitting half of it out, but hunger won over so most found its way into his belly.

 

Kara’s stomach was a different story. Instead of hunger for once, her stomach was not happy. Looking around she decided there was no refresher here and the girl simply refused to do her business outside.

 

“This is not good. I don’t think my stomach agrees with the vegetables I ate. Or maybe I shouldn’t have eaten so many.” Kara sighed, talking to Kal El or herself. She suspected most of the time she was talking to herself but having Kal El there made her feel as if she wasn’t losing her mind, or as lonely.

 

Then Kara smelt the most wonderful thing she had smelt since arriving here. Turning to pick up Kal, she was thankful he was asleep, as she wasn’t certain about him actually drinking the water here. It tasted very different, much grittier along with other tastes. She could see the vague movements under the water that she took for biological entities and wondered if they contributed to the taste. This water was much deeper than the brook she had found and moved much quicker. Deciding to investigate, despite being scared out of her mind at the moment, Kara gently picked Kal up and walked slowly towards the smell that had captivated her.

 

Luckily the smell was still in the thicket of trees she had found herself in. Peering out behind a large trunk she was transfixed by what she saw.

 

A large group of people, many in fabric, small dwellings were walking about, talking and seemed to be having a generally good time. It reminded her of the parties she used to attend with her parents. Instead of lavish tables, and artificial lights, this party seemed to be in the open, under the skies. She spied the fires and the metal contraptions over them. They were loud but not as loud as the cities she had neared. Despite the smell and wish to rush the gathering, eating everything in sight, despite her stomach pain, Kara waited uncomfortably. If these people had congregated so far from a large or even small city, they had to have a method for waste, right?

 

Taking a deep breath, Kara investigated further with her nose. She saw a male humanoid moving towards the back of the gathering towards a small blue rectangular structure. When he opened the door, the smell hit her immediately.

 

“I can’t believe he is actually going in there, voluntarily. That is a worse punishment than the Phantom Zone.” she whispered to herself, yes talking to herself. Kal was still fast asleep.

 

Kara continued to investigate the campground, counting 22 humanoids, some a little older than Kal El, some appearing her age and some, many, much older, perhaps her parents age.

 

The Kryptonian knelt behind the tree, watching the gathering as the night grew longer. Many of the humanoids drifted into their fabric dwellings, only a few guards remaining. Looking at them, they did not appear to be alert guards and were soon snoring, sitting in chairs and holding silver metal cans in their hands. Kara made her way around the camp site and took in the strange small blue polymer building. It was tall but not very wide. She saw no others and the closer she got, the worse the smell became, even with the door closed.

 

“This is bad.” she mumbled. Though the stomach cramp that shot through her reminded the blonde that she had one or two options. Take care of her business outside, which absolutely appalled her, or enter the building that was smaller than her pod and smelt as if Rao himself would send people into it for eternal punishment.

 

“I can hold my breath. I can’t leave you alone but the bag can stay hidden. We only have two bottles and two rations left. The crystals… I suppose those are all we have left of our home. Except for this.”

 

Kara reached into her shirt, intending to pull her mother’s necklace out and look at it once more, in the event she actually died in the small building.

 

Her fingers found nothing and a dread filled Kara. She remembered the humanoid with the sonic weapon had grabbed her from behind by the neck. It must have come off and Kara had no idea how to go back, or even if she could survive the assault of sound that reminded her of the explosion she heard before Krypton was gone forever.

 

“It’s gone.” she whimpered. “It was all I had and its gone.” How could she not have noticed?

 

Why would she? For the past sundown and sunup and sundown Kara had been running, concentrating on staying out of sight and finding water, food, concentrating on surviving.

 

“It’s gone. I can’t believe I left it. Rao, Kal its all gone. Everything. All we have are these stupid crystals. I don’t care about the crystals, I just want my mother. Why isn’t she here Kal? I just… I want my mother!” she practically screamed, but held it to an angry whisper. She knew the tears were falling down her face, leaving streaks through the dirt she had no doubt were there, but…it was gone. Her parents were dead…

 

Kara shook her head and grim determination sat on her face now. She was no longer a member of her house. She had no house. All Kara had was Kal El. Her necklace was gone, her stupid assumption that she would always be fed, always have a bed, always have whatever she wanted was gone. The girl had no option. She would have to steal, have to do whatever it took to survive. This was it, she was a criminal and if she wanted to live, she would have to deal with that fact of life. Grief gave way to anger. Anger wold motivate her, grief would destroy her. At some point she prayed to Rao that she would be able to find a safe place, a hidden place that she could dwell for a while in safety and break down, let all the emotions go. But right now her necklace was gone, Kal’s food was nearly gone, his diapers were nearly gone and she needed to live for both of them, no matter what. She was stronger than these humanoids. She felt that when she threw the man she had stolen from, she was faster or he would have caught her.

 

She would live and Kal would somehow have the life she had on Krypton. Maybe not the same life but he would be safe and not have to worry about ever being hungry again.

 

But first Kara had to gather the courage to enter this cesspool and take care of business. She took in her sleeping cousin.

 

“I really hope you aren’t smelling what I am smelling but I can’t leave you here. You will never wake up and wonder where I am. This is going to be embarrassing for both of us, but considering how many diapers we have gone through, you deserve it. Just…stay asleep. Please stay asleep.”

 

Kara scrunched her nose, held her breath and walked towards the plastic porto potty door. She figured out the slide handle easily enough, Earth technology reminded her a bit of what she had studied in her history books. The door closed and she slid it locked, certain no one had seen her. Taking in the hole on the seat in front of her, she knew what she had to do. Setting Kal El on the minimal space on the ground, she placed herself in the right frame of mind and did what was necessary, holding her breath, eyes closed.

 

Unfortunately holding her breath had never been one of Kara’s strong suits and her need to breathe overcame her need to not smell. She took a quick breath and nearly vomited.

 

“Oh Rao, oh Rao, this is so barbaric.” she mumbled, mouth closed. Taking care of what came naturally wasn’t a problem. After she was done she realized she had another problem.

 

The moist vapor for cleaning, never came. She briefly wondered if it was broke but the truth came to her quickly.

 

“How do they do…” then Kara’s eyes spied the roll of paper.

 

“You have to be joking. These people are… are…no wonder I can’t stand the smells of what they must consider cities.”

 

Closing her eyes she reached for the roll.

 

“I am so glad you aren’t up for this Kal.” the blonde mumbled. So of course she heard…

 

“Kawa?”

 

“Close your eyes!” she whispered harshly. Kal El frowned, not used to Kara talking to him like that.

 

“Kawa?”

 

“Forget it. You will just have to deal. If you have nightmares later, trust me, they are better than mine. Oh Rao this smell.”

 

Kara finished, but her concentration on blocking out the foul smell distracted her from the sound of footsteps. The knocking on the door definitely surprised her. Pulling up her filthy, dirt covered pants she waited, hoping the humanoid would go away.

 

“Hello?” A voice asked from outside. The voice was male and slurring. Perhaps he was one of the guards who had been asleep.

 

If I am quiet, maybe he will go away. Kara thought. At least until Kal El stood and began tapping on the door. Apparently his senses were not as strong as hers.

 

“Who is in there? I need to go.”

 

Great. Answer?

 

 _“Go away.”_ Kara told him, then remembered he didn’t speak her language.

 

“What the hell did you say? Stop tapping on the door. Who is this? I really need to go!”

 

Rao, what am I going to do now, Kara thought. Then the idea hit her. It must be a greeting of some sort.

 

“Who is this? I really need to go!” Kara told him, slurring her words in the same fashion the man did.

 

“You think this is funny?”

 

“You think this is funny?” she replied back. She was communicating. Perhaps if he thought she was of this planet, he would leave her alone.

 

“How much longer are you going to be?”

 

“How much longer are you going to be?”

 

“Screw you girl!”

 

“Screw you girl!”

 

Quiet outside now, but she could hear his breathing. He was still there.

 

“Aight. You want to screw around, whatever. I can use the bushes but we are going to have a talk after you get out. I don’t know whose kid you are but I’m gonna have a talk with your parents.”

 

“I’m gonna have a talk with your parents.” Kara responded.

It must be working, she heard him walking away. Picking up Kal, she looked hard at the door, praying to Rao that she did not get dizzy and fall back into the seat she had occupied, or worse fall into the waste below it. Thankfully this time she did not become dizzy at first. She could see the man stumbling away, his back to her and gently opened the door.

 

He was behind a tree and… Kara closed her eyes quickly. Opening them a few seconds later, grateful she could not see the man, she slipped out, and ran towards the tree she hid behind earlier. None of the guards appeared up but she did spy a bit of the food still on the metal structure over the fire. Strange little winged creatures were landing on it but that didn’t matter. They were very small and didn’t require much food, she imagined. Moving back into the camp, she grabbed the cool slab of what must have been a meat of some sort and moved safely away from the campsite.

 

Once away she took a bite of the substance and found it chewy. The texture was too stringent and for the first time, the blonde wondered if the humans ate each other. This food had to be a muscle of some sort, it definitely was not a vegetable. Still it was so good.

 

“Kawa?”

 

She saw her cousin standing, shedding the blankets wearing one of the few remaining diapers she had. She needed to resupply, she knew this. She also needed clothes for herself. Her white shirt was no longer white, nor were her pants. Her slippers were covered in mud and her hands were covered in dirt. She was not clean like the other humans and if seen, she had no chance of blending in.

 

Kara also realized at night, the human’s were quieter.

 

Rather than running again, Kara sat on the ground, bouncing Kal on her knee and watching the settlement, using her vision as much as possible to see inside the tents. Two, a male and a female appeared to be involved in some sort of close contact wrestling sport. At first she thought they may be in pain until they disrobed and Kara closed her eyes quickly, then made sure Kal was facing her.

 

“What is wrong with these people? What was wrong with our parents for sending us here? I would prefer Daxam at this point.”

 

Spending the rest of the night up, after feeding a bottle to and changing Kal once more, he drifted off on her shoulder, allowing her to observe without a squirming baby to distract so he would stay quiet.

 

By morning, she knew what she had to do. She had no choice. Though there were no babies Kal El’s size there were a few girls her size. The packs also intrigued her. It was obvious the shoulder mounted bags were more practical than the luggage she toted across the country. The fabric dwellings also folded up into bags that would easily fit inside the backpack.

 

Watching carefully as the sun came up, she focused on what she supposed was a family. The head of the house, she guessed, was packing up one of the mechanical pods on wheels. Despite the male probably being the head of the house, as her and Kal’s fathers were, the mate of this man stood by, telling him what to do, judging by the annoyed face and her constant pointing towards tasks. The man seemed resigned to the social order so perhaps on this planet females were the heads of houses. It would make a nice change. If Kal ever tried to claim the head of her house she would have to beat him slightly until he understood his place, no matter how much she loved him. She ruled the house now. She had changed too many diapers to not have that title. Perhaps this man had been beaten and the female was a first born? It would explain his submission.

 

Despite this fascinating look at human culture and her hearing slightly adapting to the noise around her, Kara focused. The back hatch of the pod was open and the male and female stood in front of the pod. The girl was in the back, sleeping. Kara moved quickly, leaving Kal El and the bag behind a tree for just a moment. She grabbed the pack and the foldable dwelling and ran back to her cousin. She supposed no one saw her, she knew she moved quickly and the woman was still giving orders to her mate, or servant, Kara couldn’t tell nor did she care. Placing the portable dwelling in the cavernous pack, already stuffed with supplies and slinging it onto her shoulders, she grabbed her bag and Kal El, then moved, before she could be attacked by any other sonic devices. Moving quickly, she broke from the large water source, thinking it would be an obvious route and continued to run, hitting an area of hills and flat plains, hearing some sort of mechanical flying pod overhead but quietly, meaning not close, she continued to run until she found herself in the middle of Arkansas. All Kara could think was how beautiful the scenery was, the cliffs, the red sky as the sun set that slightly reminded her of Rao, the water and the grass and the trees in the distance, scattered around. Kara really had no time to spend on taking in her surroundings but she had to take this moment. She sat on the ground and watched Kal walk, watching him stumble a bit and giggling when he feel back on his rear and tried again.

 

Opening the pack, Kara took in her ill gotten gains. At the bottom were a pair of boots, shorts and a t shirt that had some sort of writing on it. The shorts, denim, amazed her. Kara had never felt any fabric like it. It was very comfortable and she slipped them on, happy that they were only slightly large. There were not as many clothes as she had hoped nor was there food appropriate for Kal El. She did find several hard bars, she suspected were food, in some sort of wrappings. Slipping on the boots, she was disappointed to find they were a bit loose, the younger girl obviously taller than her and her feet larger. The cloth shirt hung past her waist line but not past the shorts.

 

Her other garments were filthy, black and brown as were her shoes but she could not leave them behind. She needed them for her own sanity. Her necklace… her necklace was gone but she still had her clothes. The bag was too much trouble to carry but Kara knew it was Kryptonian fabric and if any humans were looking for her after she left her pod, they couldn’t find this.

 

She rolled the bag up and placed it in the large backpack. Taking out the few clothes that she knew wouldn’t fit her or Kal El, she was pleased to find a pair of slippers with strings on them. Slipping those on, she found that by closing the strings and tying them in several knots the shoes fit her better than the more awkward boots. 

 

Now she had the problem of the dirt that covered her and to her even greater shame, Kal El’s chubby little face. Though he had no care as to how he looked and Kara didn’t count her appearance as important right now, the emptiness of the pack bothered her. She realized she would have to go into a city once more. At night anyway. She needed supplies, and she needed them desperately. Despite the food she had the night before, she was about to use Kal El’s last bottle and she suspected the last ration would be gone tonight the way the baby ate.

 

Closing her eyes, she listened closely, ignoring the sounds of wings flapping, the howls in the distance that she had not encountered yet, the running streams of water in the distance and then heard what she was listening for.

 

The sound of a metal pod on wheels followed by others. Kara would go towards the destination and as night fell her new profession as a thief would continue.

 

First the sound of water. She needed to clean the two or they would stand out.

 

Moving towards the water she was happy to see the stream was much smaller than the larger one she had followed earlier. She took off Kal’s clean diaper, not leaving it behind, knowing she would need it.

 

“Time for you to have a bath, little boy.”

 

Kal seemed to enjoy sitting in the water, Kara using her old clothes to wash him as best as possible. He soon began to shake though and although the water temperature didn’t bother her, it obviously bothered him. He was not as strong as her, judging by how lightly she had to hold him now and wondered if he had any gifts or was the same as he was on Krypton. Kara hoped not as there did not appear to be any healers nearby. 

 

Picking him up quickly, she dried him off as best she could and wrapped the trembling child in both his blankets. Lying him down on the ground, facing away from her, she slipped out of her new clothes and walked into the stream. It only covered her from waist up but it was enough to wash her face and remove the smell of that plastic hell she relieved herself in the night before. 

 

“Kawa?”

 

Kara turned to see her cousin standing up. She dropped in the water quickly.

 

“Kal! Look that way!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh now you want to get inquisitive. Just do it!”

 

“Wata, drink?”

 

“Later! I’m… look that way! Only mother sees me like this! Look over there!”

 

“Wata.” the boy argued, shakily walking towards the stream.

 

“If you make one more step, I am going to… going to… make you sit in a corner! I will find a corner! Please turn around…Oh look!” she pointed towards the birds in the sky behind him.

 

Kal El turned, enraptured by the sight. Kara took the opportunity to dress faster than she ever had. When he turned around, his cousin was cleaner, at least her face could be seen and her hands were no longer grimy.

 

“Here, you can have a drink.” she offered, cuffing her hands and scooping water. More of it got on his face than in his mouth and the reminder of the cold had him scurrying back to his blanket.

 

“Now you decide to be proper. I should have thrown water on your face the minute you were looking, brat.” 

 

Adjusting the backpack over her shoulders and around her waist, the process seemed simple enough. It was snug so she grabbed Kal El lightly, buried his head between her shoulder and neck as always when she ran and moved.

 

Ten minutes later she was on the outside of the large village. The cars were still loud but Kara was becoming used to her world being loud. Her eyes moved constantly, not wanting to be dizzy. She waited, circling the city, crossing the black paths when the pods had passed. As night fell, she cautiously entered the limits of a large village on Earth for the first time. The village was much smaller than the first one she encountered. She was not overwhelmed by thousands of cars and the smell of exhaust. Yes, there were sounds but not as many as before. 

 

The architecture fascinated her, crude but effective and warm inside but not too warm she bet. Any of these would be a perfect place for Kal El but they were all inhabited. Her nose led her to a strange place of food, food by the thousands, the smells conflicting with each other. The market was huge but not overly crowded. Perhaps if she walked in, acting as if she belonged, no one would notice her taking a few items considering there were thousands.

 

Taking a deep breath, praying no one would pay mind to the young girl with the large backpack and baby wrapped in red in her arms, Kara entered her first supermarket.

 

The blonde nearly cried out when the overhead speaker rang out but simply closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. It was over quickly. Walking the aisles, she moved slowly, purposely moving, not at a run as she was used to. Then she found the jackpot.

 

Boxes and bottle with pictures of babies all over them. Examining each carefully, it was obvious one contained diapers. Another appeared to have liquid in it and small cans of some sort smelt as if food similar to Kal’s was inside. Kara looked towards both sides of the aisle, seeing no one. It was late and the noises of voices were dying down. Taking a box of diapers she sat Kal on the floor opened her backpack and began throwing as many from the ripped open box as she could into the pack, hoping they fit him. She moved quickly fitting as many cans of food as she could into the pack then grabbing as many of he empty plastic bottles and premixed formula cans as possible. Kara zipped her pack, adjusted it and picked up Kal who had been lying in the aisle. She moved but her escape was impeded by a female.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The woman had some sort of tag on her white shirt and Kara had a sinking feeling she had just ran into a guard of some sort.

 

“I asked what you are doing.” the woman repeated.

 

Remembering her earlier success Kara instituted the same strategy.

 

“What are you doing?” she replied.

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Where are your parents?”

 

“Where are your parents?” 

 

Judging by the woman’s darkening face, Kara was beginning to suspect this was not a successful tactic for communicating with this woman. She picked up some sort of device from her belt and spoke into it. It did not appear to be a stunner or weapon so Kara instituted her second strategy.

 

She ran.

 

Exiting the other end of the aisle, she saw other guards and similarly garbed individuals rushing towards her from the right. Kara went to the left, Kal crying in surprise. Running around one aisle she found another wall. The blonde heard cries of stop and though she didn’t know the language, she could guess what stop meant. Either you are under arrest or you are going to die. Kara could not afford either. She moved towards what she believed the front of the store was, only to see multiple humans looking at her with wide eyes. Turning back, the guards had made it to the other end. She turned right, into another aisle and then jumped high, landing on top of one of the high counters, knocking containers over.

 

“Hold on Kal.” Kara whispered. The Kryptonian jumped to the next aisle in a single leap, watching the guards below and running over and past them, until she spied an exit in the back. Dropping to the ground, cradling a screaming Kal El, she moved, faster than the guards could keep track of. They saw a streak of red and the emergency door in the back slammed open. Alarms went off, urging her to run faster and soon Kara was away from the village, ignoring the sirens far behind her now. She had what she came for and had to run, always running, always surviving.

 

Three hours later Kara had found a dense forest, she felt would provide enough cover for the night from humans. She would hear, hopefully anyone coming near.

 

“Ugh. This tastes…just ugh.” she complained about the energy bar that had been in the backpack. Still it was food. The girl was happy to find that either she was very, very strong now or the human containers were weak. A fingernail opened the small cans and Kal El happily ate out of her hand, ending his crying. She was able to prepare an empty bottle and fill it with the white liquid. Tasting it herself to check it for safety, she truly wished she hadn’t. The taste wouldn’t leave her tongue but Kal seemed to enjoy it. While Kal El stumbled around, Kara attempted to set up the fabric dwelling, looking forward to a night where she didn’t have to sleep under the stars. She was not having much luck, especially considering her strength.

 

After a fourth failed attempt Kara growled, her annoyance increased by Kal’s giggling.

 

“It’s not funny! I figured out the measurement of density in worm holes and an escape method for event horizons when I was three. Why can’t I put this stupid dwelling together? Why Kal? Why does Rao hate me? Is he angry I escaped? I bend one end down and the other pops up! These stupid sticks and these stupid directions on the package, I hate it! Why? Why Rao? Why did you take everything from me?!”

 

Kal El had stopped giggling and stumbled towards Kara, reaching for her where she sat on the ground, on her knees, sobbing into her hands

 

“Kawa?”

 

Kara looked up into her concerned cousin’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Kal. I just…I wish I had gone into Rao’s light with everyone else. I wish your mother was here. I’m not doing a very good job, am I?”

 

Kal sensed his cousins worry and reached for her neck, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments, Kara calmed down and tried again. On her second try, the tent was erected and she pulled her pack and Kal inside. Leaning back, she brought Kal onto her chest and he was asleep in moments. Kara quieted her mind, tuned out the sounds around her and closed her eyes.

 

She noted the light of the rising sun had barely infiltrated the tent but it was there. The girl briefly considered staying another day, the area seemed safe and she had no real idea where to go. Her bars, while tasteless, could sustain her and Kal was flush with food, thanks to their crime spree the night before.

 

The village she was no doubt wanted in for the crime, was not far enough away. She knew people had seen her jumping and running quicker than they could. There was no way she would not be considered different. Kara also wondered if any sort of recording device had captured her face. If so, this hard life became that much harder.

 

Kara heard a sound outside the tent, sniffing, deep breathing and the shuffle of feet. The sound was not the same as a normal humans but she wondered if she had been discovered and mentally prepared to fight her way out of this, doing her best to recall the limited self defense training she had received. Peaking out of the tent flap she saw a beast that resembled none she had met on this planet. It was large, very large and covered in black fur. It walked on four legs, shuffling and sniffing. The beast’s eyes looked at her when it heard the ten zip open.

 

Kara decided she needed a better view of this creature. Stepping out, leaving a sleeping Kal El inside she walked within four feet of the creature.

 

The bear growled, the sound hitting Kara’s ear’s immediately, scaring her greatly. It stood up on its hind legs, reaching six feet tall.

 

Kara panicked and screamed. Her eyesight turned red, something that had never happened before in her life. She saw the creature stumble back, she felt the heat in her eyes and saw the beams they were emitting. The creature was hit in its chest and fell backyards, a painful growl coming forth from it. Kara could not stop, not take her eyes off the monster, not stop screaming, frightened, frightened of the bear and frightened of what was happening to her.

 

With her red vision, she could see the creature catch on fire, its fur blazing ,its eyes in great pain and holes burning through it. She knew the tree behind it was being hit and closed her eyes quickly, still feeling the power but knowing it was caught, caught behind her eye lids.

 

The noise quieted, only the smell of burning flesh and the sizzle of flames in the area. She heard Kal crying behind her in the tent and opened her eyes carefully, taking deep breaths. The red was gone, the heat was gone and in its place was a creature on fire, dead.

 

It was dead.

 

Kara quickly moved to Kal and brought him out of the tent. She took in the surrounding area. The heat had melted the tent poles and it was slowly closing in on itself. The tree that had been behind the monster was scorched by two small holes, holes the size of her eyes.

 

“Oh Rao, what is happening to me?” Kara mumbled. “I’ve never killed anything Kal. I never wanted to kill anything. It was alive and now it isn’t. What have I done? It yelled and it had claws and stood up…I didn’t mean to. I swear I didn’t mean to. We … we have to go.”

 

Kara grabbed the backpack ignoring the ruined tent slowly falling around her and moved, not even stopping to adjust the pack. She ran as far away as she could, moving to the east again and wishing for anything, wishing for the nightmare to end, wishing for a safe place and food and shelter and not being attacked by monsters and guards.

 

She needed a miracle, so she ran. 

 

Though she didn’t know it at the time, she was running towards the miracle she needed, The Kryptonian was running towards North Carolina, to where land ended and a small village called Midvale rested. Soon, soon she would find the miracle she needed in the form of a fourteen year old girl.

 

But first she had to get there.

 


	4. Midvale

Do not own Supergirl or CW characters.

**Chapter 4- Midvale**

 

J’onn sat in his quarters on the John F Kennedy aircraft carrier, going over the video Vivian had forwarded him of the attack on the DEO convoy multiple times. Everytime he saw it, he became more disturbed. While not powerless himself by any means, he had serious doubts if his Martian gifts would give him any advantage over one Kryptonian much less two and he knew there were more out there. Judging by their special interest in the pod, the Martian was now certain  that this definitely was a Kryptonian pod and the two Kryptonians in black either wanted to kill the girl or find her because she meant something to the woman. The man had seemed more in control, almost gleefully sadistic, but the dark haired female seemed frantic behind her tough exterior.

 

His secure line, filtered through Vivian sounded, indicating Connolly had also seen the video.

 

“I take it you have seen what we are up against?” he asked, without preamble.

 

“Laser vision, flying, indestructible, incredibly strong and fast and dress like they are going surfing in cold water or skin diving. Yeah, I saw it. They Deathstar escapees?” he asked.

 

“That would be my guess. The man flew off in one direction and disappeared from radar, most likely going low or too fast for such a small object to be picked up. The female went back to the crash site and continued on. She is looking for the girl and baby.”

 

“Yep, and I am betting the girl has no idea or no way to contact her. Have you seen the grocery store video? A scared kid with a baby, stealing baby supplies and running. She was farther into the East than we thought, J’onn.” Connolly fretted. “She is moving at incredible speeds. The kid didn’t even try to steal food for herself.”

 

“So what is your next move?” the Martian asked.

 

“Well, Viv caught a strange report from some hunters. Seems they found a dead bear next to a tent and surrounded by scorched land. Me and Ty are here now. Hell, the leaves on the trees are burnt half way up because of the heat. The bear is barbecue, and my guess is the animal was standing over her because there are two perfect holes right through its body and into the tree behind it at a 60 degree angle. She got scared and just discovered she has laser vision.”

 

“Another problem to deal with. If she burnt that much, it is doubtful she knows how to control it.” J’onn guessed. It was hard enough to learn to live on a new planet, add in taking care of a baby and having her eyes explode unexpectedly and this girl’s life must be a nightmare right now. “As much as I hate to rely on DEO information, their scientists are the only ones I have to rely on for forensics and analyzation. Vivian has hacked and is hidden inside their network and everything I have learned about these Kryptonians does not give me hope. If you see this woman, disengage and disappear. I know you hate hearing that but there is no way to defeat them at this time. As much as I hate to say it, if the woman in black finds them first, there is nothing we can do about it.”

 

“Even you, green you, I mean?”

 

“Doubtful. I may be strong, but I am not that strong and I am not as fast in the air. Use your head on this one. If you aren’t sure how, ask Jack. Thats what he is there for.”

 

“Why do you have to say such spiteful things, J’onn? They hurt my feelings.” Connolly joked. He wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t risk his men, his team against a foe that was unbeatable… at least unbeatable for now.

 

“What is your plan from this point on? You can’t exactly put up missing posters with her face. The DEO wanted to issue wanted posters and Adam Alerts for her. Vivian wiped the footage of her face. The cops couldn’t hold her, she doesn’t need to be more frightened and the DEO has more people looking for her than we do. If needed, I will come out, but I would prefer to stay out of this. If Henshaw discovers a green alien flying, I’ll spend more time handling him than looking for the girl.”

 

Connolly sighed, already knowing this. The man honestly didn’t think it would matter if J’onn was involved. If the Admiral didn’t know exactly what planet the girl was from when she crashed, he doubted she would know about Martians. He could very well make the situation worse, if it could be worse.

 

“From what Dante can tell and I agree, she has been traveling East constantly with only a slight deviation to the South. There is absolutely no way we can keep up. She isn’t stopping, she isn’t hiding as much as she is running. She will stop though when she runs out of land. My guess is she will end up in North or South Carolina or Virginia. From that point she will either travel North or South. She is too scared to backtrack. She may be young but this is no dumb kid. She knows to keep moving until she can find a place she believes is absolutely safe or hidden. We have to catch up to her on the East Coast. Once she is at the shore, she will decided on a direction and at that point, its either lose her as she follows the coast into South America or really lose her if she makes it into the Canadian wild. Since she is running I doubt she has figured out that she can fly but it is a matter of time. Once that happens, the chances of the woman in black finding her are greater. We are going to set up in those three states. I’m sending Ty with Dante to Virginia, Jack and Hawk will take South Carolina and I am handling North Carolina myself. She has to resupply and has avoided large cities because if my guess is right, she can’t handle loud noises. We are going to stake out small towns in those three states. Not much but until she surfaces again, we have nothing. Vivian has her on facial recognition, right?”

 

“Yes, the DEO is wiped but ours is running. Sounds like a solid plan. If you find a clue and you need air support let me know. I’ll let you handle the DEO agents in the area and I can help.”

 

“Understood sir. I will keep you updated.”

 

Connolly ended the call and sighed, taking in the fried bear, the tent with melted poles and scorched ground, wondering when life became so complicated.

 

He knew of course. The moment he had a face to face meeting with Admiral Robert Greer. Fifteen months ago, what seemed like a lifetime ago, he had been the commanding officer of Seal Team 10, specializing in hostage rescues, mostly non combatants being held by terrorist cells and extremist organizations. After a successful mission, before he could change from his combat fatigues, he was summoned, transported by Helicopter to an aircraft carrier and escorted into Admiral Greer’s office. Connolly did not know much about the man, other than his rank and being one of the most influential men in the Navy, someone the Secretary of the Navy and the President listened to. He was 6’1 with dark hair, streaked with silver and deep blue eyes, obviously in shape for a man of any age, unlike most Admirals, and had a commanding presence.

 

“Welcome Lt. Commander Jason Connolly.”

 

“Thank you sir. I am a bit surprised to be here. Could you tell me what this is about without standing on niceties?”

 

Greer smiled at his bluntness and pulled out a classified folder.

 

“This is your service record with reports from commanding officers, at least for the last five years. You have been rewarded the medal of…”

 

“Yes sir, but you didn’t bring me here to congratulate me.”

 

Greer took a deep breath. 

 

“Your psychological profile interest me, as do these reports from your commanding officers.” Greer continued. “You are considered one of the best marksmen in the world. You have a mastery of three forms of martial arts. One of the best divers in spec ops. You are also an expert  with very sharp weapons. Your infiltration skills are impressive. You are supposedly a ghost. According to these reports, you are smart, brave and your men are absolutely loyal to you. You have a great mind for tactics, improvising when missions do not go according to plan.”

 

Connolly said nothing. He knew what was coming next, he had heard it all before.

 

“You are also very dangerous, perhaps to no one more than yourself. You are a risk taker.”

 

“Its only a risk if I lose. Since I haven’t yet, I consider them successful tactics in opposition to standard operating procedure.”

 

“One psych report indicates you possibly have a death wish.”

 

“I consider it a zest for life, sir.”

 

“Extremely violent tendencies towards enemies, to the point of causing unnecessary death.”

 

“That was one time and despite what others believed, it was very necessary.”

 

“So you killed twenty two terrorists in their sleep, after you had gotten the hostage to safety, because it was necessary, even though that was not an objective?”

 

“Twenty three. I may have fibbed a bit on the body count.”

 

Greer smirked.

 

“Connolly, I need to know right now, honestly, are you psychotic? Are you a killing machine or can you really think outside the box as your mission briefs suggest? Do you have a clear understanding of what is right and wrong?”

 

“I have a clear understanding that there are grey areas in life where there is no right or wrong. I killed those men in the desert because in the tent I had rescued the girl from, there was a letter indicting that the men planned to suicide bomb a daycare filled with the French embassy children the next day. By the time this information would have been sent to proper channels, read over by Naval Intelligence and passed on to the CIA then the French, it would have been too late. I couldn’t take a risk of it happening so I killed them all. I am not psychotic, I am always in control and know exactly what I am doing. I win. Its what I am paid to do and why I am in charge of my own team. If they really put any stock into those reports I would never be allowed to stay in the Navy, much less be trusted with classified missions. You know this Admiral. I am still not seeing the point of this conversation.”

 

“The point is, I have a job to offer you and I need to know if I have the right man. It was between you and Jack Webb and while I want Jack involved, the enemies you will be facing are what you could call, out of the box. I attended the Naval Academy when I was 19 but my high school records were faked. I never attended any high school. I used the identity of a kid killed in a motor vehicle accident when he was sixteen, used skills I had to bring him legally back to life and have spent twenty five years working my way to this position. Why the Navy? Because this planet is mostly covered in water and I needed to be anywhere at anytime with little trouble.”

 

Admiral Greer stood up, and in a flash of light, grew a foot, turned green and his uniform was gone, replaced by armor and a cape.

 

“You aren’t running. Thats good.”

 

“I doubt very seriously you brought me onto a large aircraft carrier in front of a thousand witnesses to kill me after doing whatever this is. You obviously aren’t human, or that is one hell of magic trick. Judging by my psych reports which you cleverly have, you know if I run out of here screaming, telling anyone about this, the powers that be will think I have finally reached my breaking point. I am also very intrigued now. Like I said, I know you didn’t bring me here to go over my service record. You need me for something. What is it?”

 

Satisfied, Connolly learned later that the Martian had read his mind, J’onn knew he had picked the right person.

 

“I need you to lead a team of four men, men you trust, men who won’t be frightened of me. Five minutes ago would it surprise you to know that there were aliens on Earth?”

 

“Nope. I never figured the underground portions of Area 51 and Dugway were holding fine art or an old spy plane museum. It wasn’t my business. I had real problems to deal with.”

 

“The problem is very real. Earth is a safe ground and has been for thousands of years. Some aliens were worshipped as Gods in the past. Some just tried to get by, landing here for some reason or another. Unfortunately there is an organization now, led by a man named Hank Henshaw. The organization is called the DEO and has been formed to capture ad kill aliens. The ones that can be taken in alive are experimented on. The problem we, me and now you face, is that not all of these aliens mean us harm. Some like myself, had nowhere else to go. I have been on this planet for over three hundred years. I have seen aliens hunted and killed, and I suspect even worse, taken to a fate probably worse than death. I have been setting up refugee spots, safe houses to hide the those who mean this planet no harm.”

 

“And you want us to beat this DEO to crash sites and determine if these aliens mean us harm or just need a safe place to hide.” Connolly guessed.

 

“Exactly. The team has to be mobile, ready to move at a moments notice and deadly. These aliens are no joke. Many of them have special powers, powers that I may know about but not all. I need men who can think in the field. These aliens could be scared and defensive, protecting themselves without meaning or wanting to cause actual harm. Others will attack without provocation. I need someone who knows the grey areas. Are you that person?”

 

Connolly took a sheet of paper from J’onn’s desk and began writing, then handed it over to him.

 

“Jack Webb, of course. Dante Youngblood, I have heard of him. He is also checked out on choppers in event extraction is needed. You worked with him in Khabul. Tyrone Gavin, the primary sniper on your team. Also… have you lost your mind?”

 

“Thats probably the reason I am here, right?”

 

“Dan Hawk? He is in the brig serving a five year sentence! The man is a psychotic monster.”

 

“He’s my psychotic monster. I’ve worked with him before. He will do what I say. I need someone to handle the big guns that we are probably going to need. Besides he likes kids and puppies. How bad can he be? Those are the guys I need, the guys I can trust, you can trust and can get the job done. Hawk takes orders from me and Jack. We are probably the only ones he listens to. The other two are familiar with grey areas and won’t panic. They are very good at what they do. Do we have a deal?”

 

J’onn sighed. “Yes. Hawk won’t be available for the first mission. I doubt he can swim that well anyway. A large object crashed into the Pacific four days ago. We are in route now and I need your men to dive to the crash site and find out whatever or whoever is down there. The official report has it listed as a meteor. I know better and so does the DEO. Unfortunately for them, they aren’t SEALs. They cannot dive to find out and the Navy is not going to waste resources looking on their behalf. Find out what is there and do what needs to be done. If extraction for a non combatant is needed, I will give you further instructions.”

 

“Then we have a deal. Have my men brought here by the time we reach the crash site and I will find out everything you need to know.”

 

Connolly shook his head, pulling himself out of the past. No matter how weird his life had become, it didn’t change the fact that there was a little girl and a baby, being chased by the DEO and a homicidal Kryptonian who may have her best interests at heart or may want to kill her.

 

The Kryptonian girl in question was running once again, a backpack attached to her, a baby in her arms and tears that had not stopped streaking down her face. Kara had no place to go so she kept running, staying away from nosies, the black pavement, the sounds of cities far off. She used the cover of trees whenever possible and ran faster across open land. Kal slept at times, wrapped in his blanket, head on her shoulders and at other times woke and cried to be let down. At those moments, Kara would find tree cover and let him walk, feed him a bottle or can of the food she had stolen and moved, never staying in one place, longer than an hour. She needed shelter, someplace completely hidden, no humanoids around, no creatures, that roared and importantly no one near who she could harm. The girl had even avoided looking Kal directly in the eyes for fear of whatever she had unleashed would come back. Nighttime came and though she was exhausted, the thought of burning that creature kept her running. She knew she was hungry once again, starving, but that didn’t matter now. Kara would deal with that later, eat some of Kal's baby food if she had to. Hunger didn’t matter.

 

Kara was freaked out and panicking.

 

As dawn approached and the sun rose, the worst happened.

 

She ran out of land. The girl had come to a stop and down below, at least a couple hundred feet, waves were crashing at the base of a cliff she was standing on. Though covered by trees, her former plan of running straight was gone. She had to chose a direction because this water seemed to stretch forever.

 

“Oh great. Which way Kal? I hear cities on either side of us, far off but that means people. There is a small village near here, but I can’t take that chance. Its better than the large cities though. If it is small maybe I can…I’m going to have to resupply, aren’t I? I can’t avoid it. Its either risk going into this small village or we starve. You have enough for maybe a week. I have nothing. If I pass out, I can’t take care of you.”

 

Rather than running, Kara took a moment and decided to walk the area, taking her time and thoroughly looking around the area. The girl noticed her eyesight either seemed sharper or everything was brighter here. She could see details of this planet that she had not noticed before. She noticed the creases in the trees, the bark and how it cracked, the dew on the blades of grass, the tiny grains of sand that littered the grassy ground. She could hear the sounds of the winged creatures more, the flapping of wings, the intricate colors of their feathers. She thought she had never really seen more beautiful creatures in her short life. They looked so angelic, so happy, so … free. Though she had unknowingly ran from one end of the United States to the other, Kara did not feel free. She felt trapped.

 

So Kara walked, trying to relax, trying not to focus on all the new sounds assaulting her ears. The sounds were at least gentle, not roaring like the loud overhead voice in the food market. The girl focused on one sound, the gentle flapping of wings, then the crashing yet soothing sounds of the waves breaking on the rock far below.

 

“I can drown the sounds out. If I focus on one or two sounds the others don’t bother me as much Kal.”

 

She opened her eyes but kept her ears focused on the two sounds that were most peaceful.

 

Kara had walked for five minutes, wandering aimlessly when she saw it. A small opening in the ground, covered by rock, a natural shelter. It was dark but her vision allowed her to see despite the near absence of light. The entrance was small but the inside was larger, even though it slightly dipped into the ground. Ahead she could see light, moving ahead carefully, ready to run if she saw any of the creatures like the one she had…killed.

 

Moving towards the light, deeper into the cave, Kara looked up and saw a slight opening high above, enough to let the light in. It was partially covered by limbs but the dim light was all she needed. Eventually the cave ended into a rock wall, approximately a hundred feet from the entrance. It was empty, she could see the insects crawling but they were few and seemed to scurry away from her. The cave stunk but was quiet. Having no way out if she was cornered was a problem, but Kara felt confident that she could jump through the small opening letting light in. During her run, her escape, she had jumped long distances over fallen trees and small streams without a second thought. At times it seemed as if she could fly. Yes, she wouldn’t be able to take the backpack but would definitely be able to take Kal with her. If nothing else she could barrel past whoever cornered her and hope they didn’t have a sound weapon like the man who had caught her sleeping. It wasn’t ideal but it would hide her.

 

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, while she had been tuning out sounds, focusing on others, she had neglected to hear a heartbeat near her.

 

Alex Danvers was very annoyed. The girl was brilliant. Alex could pick up school work with ease, not feeling challenged no matter how many advanced classes she was enrolled in. She desperately wanted to test out of high school and enter college, even if she was 14. Her mother and father forbid it, insisting she have what they considered a normal childhood.

 

So now normal had led her here, walking around these damn woods, photographing birds for some stupid science project her mother had given her instead of hanging out on the beach. Eliza felt it was important for Alex to get in touch with nature, instead of always focusing on her studies. So of course her father agreed and gave her a list of local birds to photograph. It was ridiculous and something only her parents could come up with. Still the sooner she had it done, the sooner she could relax on the beach. It was hard enough for Alex to fit in, always being too smart for others to want to hang out with her. If she wasn’t at the beach, she would be even more of a social outcast. Her parents wanted her to have a normal childhood so they made sure she had as few friends as possible. That was ridiculous logic.

 

A sound ahead drew her attention, brush being pushed aside, and the teen briefly thought it might be an animal. Not surprising for this area, so far from the populated beach, but enough that she needed to find out what it was. Looking for fur, she instead saw something bright red walking on the other side of the trees.

 

Alex was curious by nature and she was in an area not often explored. The girl had come here purposely, so her classmates would not catch her photographing birds like a giant nerd. Seeing what was obviously a person walking around with a bright red sack set her mind in motion.

 

Was it some serial killer hiding a body? A hiker who decided to camp, far from the beaten path? A drug dealer hiding his stash, or a bank robber hiding the loot?

 

One of the reasons Alex Danvers was so good at school and so often bored was because she was curious. It had always been in her nature to take things apart, find out how they work and put them back together again. If there was a puzzle, she would solve it, if there was a disease, she wanted to know how it worked and how to treat it, especially if it was incurable. Her plan was medical school, research and breaking ground in unlocking the key to so many incurable diseases. To do this one had to be curious.

 

Alex also had a sense of adventure. Doing what was expected was boring. Alex craved danger, even if it was something as simple as sneaking out of her house after curfew or sneaking into old abandoned buildings, just to see what was in them.

 

All these traits led her to walk closer, quietly, ready to run at a moment’s notice, but still so curious.

 

Her curiosity was stoked when she saw a young girl, perhaps not much younger than herself walking around with a baby wrapped in red, in her arms and a pack on her back. Crouching down, she watched the girl taking to herself or the baby, Alex wasn’t sure but she appeared to be looking for something. Maybe she was a hiker who had lost an earring or something? But where were her parents? This place was far off the beaten path and Alex couldn’t see or hear anyone else around. 

 

Following the girl while staying out of sight, she was surprised to see her looking into what appeared to be a small cave entrance. There were several in this area, tiny rock crevices formed millions of years ago, the ever shifting cliff, changing its shape slowly over the centuries due to the constant hammering of the ocean. Perhaps this opening had always been here, uncovered by a storm. Either way the girl went inside with the child and Alex had a choice to make.

 

But of course she knew there was no choice to make. It was just a girl with a baby, not a mass murderer. There was absolutely no way Alex was not going to find out what this kid was doing here, babysitting while exploring caves.

 

Walking quietly into the small opening, Alex was glad to see that the inside was a bit larger if still dark. Up ahead she could see there was a bit of light and she could hear the sound of a baby babbling.

 

The footsteps of the girl stopped and so did Alex’s. Quiet reigned for a moment. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

Hearing nothing she shuffled along the walkway, bumping her head on the rocky ceiling a couple times.

 

“Hello? This isn’t weird at all Danvers. Some kid walks into a small cave with a kid, you of course follow because you are stupid and if she isn’t in here I will swear I believe in ghosts which is ridiculous because I am a scientist. There is a rational explanation to this.”

 

Kara for her part, didn’t realize she was being followed until it was too late. Not ready to abandon the backpack to jump out of the small hole up top, she slid into the darkest corner she could find, placing Kal behind her and praying that he would stay quiet. So of course he started babbling.

 

Kara had to be prepared to run, prepared to attack. The last thing she wanted was to hurt anyone but she could not allow Kal to be injured. The sonic device these humans had would hurt her, disorient her, especially in an enclosed space.

 

To her surprise it was a gentle feminine voice that spoke. She wasn’t sure what hello mean’t but did not feel like using her strategy of repeating what the humans say. The was not a good tactic. It may have gotten her out of the hell hole refresher but it hadn’t worked at the food distribution center.

 

Placing Kal El sitting against the rock and the backpack in front of him, she decided her only option was to see who was coming and what weapons they had. The blonde cursed herself, thinking she had just found a perfect hiding spot so of course while she played with her hearing she should have been taking in everything. She she should have heard this human.

 

“Hello?” Alex said once again, stepping into the dimly lit end of the small cave. What she saw hurt her heart. She had thought a blonde hiker with a kid was exploring. Instead she saw a trembling blonde, a back pack behind her, crouched and ready to attack. It wasn’t anger on her face but fright and even in the darkened cave, Alex could see her face was filthy.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kara took the girl in, meeting her eyes. She was tense, very tense and frightened, for herself, for Kal El and for this girl who wasn’t much older than she.

 

“ _Please leave. I don’t want to hurt you. I will leave, I will never come back but please go away.”_

 

“Okay then, Not a language I have ever heard. Not that I have studied many. Or any I guess. Do you speak English?”

 

Alex could tell the girl was frightened, so she slowly raised her hands palm open and sat on the ground.

 

“I’m Alex. What is your name?” Best to start simple, Alex decided, hoping the girl knew at least some English.

 

Kara took the girl in, using her vision and nearly becoming dizzy. She didn’t appear to have any weapons on her, besides a device in her pocket that vaguely resembled the communicator the guard at the market had on her. She had made no move to reach for it, however.

 

Knowing she should not trust anyone, the look in the girl’s eyes stopped her from running. For the first time, Kara was with someone who wasn’t shouting at her or trying to stop her. This girl looked like she cared. The blonde tried to control her trembling. The voice, though loud and amplified by this rock structure she found herself in, sounded friendly. It reminded her of her cousins who…who were gone.

 

“Alex.” the girl tried again, pointing to herself. She was trying to communicate with her. Alex. She called herself Alex. Kara debated giving her name, not knowing if it was safe. There was no reason it shouldn't be but the alien was very, very nervous. So of course Kal made the decision for her. Climbing out from behind the backpack, he dropped into her lap.

 

“ _Kawa? Hungry._ ”

 

Alex picked up on this immediately. She didn’t know the second word the baby said but the first was obviously her name.

 

“Kawa?” Alex asked, pointing at the frightened girl. The blonde shook her head.

 

“Kara.” she replied, emphasis on the R.

 

“Kara. Thats a pretty name.” Alex told her. The teen knew she should leave, ask her parents to come back with her. If the girl was gone a police report could be done, surely someone was looking for two, a girl and a baby? Yet she didn’t. Whatever was going on it was obvious this girl wasn’t lost or missing, she was hiding and she was very frightened. Judging by the growling in her stomach Alex could hear from six feet away, the girl was also very hungry.

 

“Hungry?” Alex asked, patting her stomach and making a spoon feeding motion with her hand and mouth. Kara looked closely at the girl and nodded. Something about her made Kara trust her, or perhaps she just hoped she could trust her. She needed someone to trust.

 

 _“Don’t tell anyone I am here.”_ Kara pleaded, forgetting for a moment that the girl couldn’t understand her. 

 

Alex watched her look around and then cover her eyes.

 

“You don’t want anyone to know you are here, do you? You need food.” Alex decided, motioning to her mouth and repeating.

 

“Food?”

 

Alex rubbed her stomach. “Food.”

 

Kara slowly nodded her head.

 

Alex was excited about this. She had no idea what the hell was going on except this girl and kid needed to stay hidden, and the girl and boy were hungry. The boy was pawing at the backpack so Kara slowly moved it in front of her, the blonde’s eyes never leaving Alex and brought out a can of baby food. To Alex’s surprise, Kara opened the can with what looked like her fingernail.

 

“Whoa. Hardcore.”

 

“Hardcore?” the blonde asked, confused.

 

“You have some really sharp fingernails… even … you shouldn’t be able to do that. Where are you… what are you? You are a girl, I know that, Your stomach wouldn’t be growling if you were a robot. But…” Alex stopped talking when Kara looked at her confused and suspicious. She was immediately upset watching the girl scoop her hand into the small container and begin feeding the child. The kid didn’t even have a fork or spoon.

 

“Oh you are so screwed, aren’t you, Kara?”

 

“Screwed?”

 

“Yeah, I have a feeling that is what you are. Food?” Alex repeated then pointed to herself and up above. “I, me, I can get food for you.” she finished, pointing at the girl. Alex would take her home but she had a feeling Kara wouldn’t trust her that much yet. If she brought other people into this, the girl would run and Alex doubted she would be able to stop her if the rest of this girl was as strong as her fingernail.

 

“Do you want me to get food for you?”

 

Kara slowly nodded her head, continuing to feed Kal who happily lapped the food from her hand. 

 

Alex was grateful or at least hopeful that whoever this kid was, nodding the head was universal for yes,

 

“Stay here?” Alex asked, pointing at the ground. Kara quickly covered her eyes then looked back at Alex.

 

Alex covered her eyes. “Hide?”

 

“Hide.” Kara agreed. The blonde still wasn’t sure why, but she was beginning to trust the girl. She hadn’t attacked her and though they couldn’t understand each other at least they were beginning to communicate. Deep down, Kara was just tired. She needed a break, she needed help and taking this chance was better than chancing a trip into the village.

 

“Hide.” Alex agreed. “Stay?” she continued pointing at the ground. Kara nodded.

 

“I will be back. Stay.”

 

Alex slowly backed out, cursing a few times when she bumped her head on the way out. After exiting the cave she moved a short distance away and watched the cave. The girl hadn’t come out. Deciding the best she could do was hope the girl stayed, Alex walked quickly then ran, working up a sweat by the time she made it home.

 

“Hi darling.” Eliza greeted her from the kitchen. 

 

“Hey Mom.” she greeted her and moved towards her bedroom upstairs to grab a bag.

 

“Alex wait! Did you complete your assignment? Did you get outside today in nature or hang out on the beach?”

 

“Yep, I sure did get out. Found a lot of…birds, but most of them were the same… kind. I am going out to look for some more but my phone is dead. Think I can borrow your camera?”

 

“Oh, wow. I honestly thought… no, you did as I asked, why don’t you go to the beach and play with your friends?”

 

Normally Alex would have been extremely annoyed at her mother discussing her social life as if she was four and had play parties. Today she could care less.

 

“That’s great. I’m going to charge my phone for a bit and then head there. I think I am going to pack a  bag too, enjoy lunch at the beach.”

 

“Lunch? Can’t you eat before you leave? It’s only noon. You will have plenty of time before dark.”

 

“No, uh, this morning really gave me an appreciation for nature. I would really like to soak up some sun and eat outside. I’ll fix me something, take a bag, water, that sort of thing.” Blankets, pillow, lamp, and spoons, don’t forget spoons, Alex continued in her head.

 

“Okay then. I think I will go to the lab. Your Dad is there and wants me to look at some … do you want to come?”

 

“Nah, I hate the idea of being inside on a day like this. I’ll be fine.” Perfect. The lab was a thirty minute commute for her parents, giving her until at least 6 or 7 o clock tonight, maybe later.

 

“Okay, pack you a lunch and we will have a late supper, maybe we will pick up chicken on the way home. Would you like that?”

 

Great idea.

 

“Yeah, just pick up a lot. That sounds like a good snack for my…nature walks.”

 

Eliza patted Alex’s cheek. “I am so glad you are taking to this. The nature, the beauty of this place is why we wanted to move here, not just for that beach. Sometimes you work to hard in school and miss what is around you. I know its hard, you want to be with your friends…”

 

I want to have friends. Alex thought followed by would you please leave and leave the speeches for later.

 

“But while the beach is beautiful it isn’t the same as experiencing…”

 

“Nature in solitude. Got it. Talk to you later Mom. Love you.”

 

Alex ran up the stairs before Eliza could say another word or go on one of her parental wisdom speeches. Grabbing the largest carry on bag in her closet she folded blankets and placed an extra pillow in the bag. It wasn’t perfect but at least she would have something warm to wrap around her and a soft place to lay her head until Alex could get her to trust her enough to leave that horrible place. She waited until her mother had driven off then raced downstairs, making four sandwiches with ham and cheese, and grabbing every wrapped snack in the kitchen. She also grabbed four bottles of water from the fridge and threw them into the bag. The bag weighed quite a bit, but she wasn’t done. Running upstairs to grab a second, smaller bag, she ran to the back shed where her Dad kept their camping equipment and found what she needed, a battery powered lantern. Checking the batteries to make sure the lantern was working, she moved back upstairs, and grabbed a couple towels, a sweat shirt and sweat pants from her drawer, looked around and decided underwear would be a must. Judging by how filthy the girl was, she doubted Kara would mind wearing Alex’s clean underwear. Beggars can’t be choosers and this girl looked worse than a beggar.

 

Alex moved, nearly running and ten minutes later she had entered the woods on the cliff. Checking her watch, she decided that she had been gone an hour from Kara. The teen couldn’t determine what her pull was to this girl, she could be dangerous judging by how sharp her fingernails were, but someone dangerous wouldn’t hand feed a baby. This kid didn’t speak English, or sound like any language she had ever heard. She was a mystery, a puzzle, and Alex could never turn down a puzzle. 

 

Looking around to make sure no one was around who would see her enter, Alex slipped inside and moved to the back, managing not to bump her head this time. When she got to the end of the cave, she was very disappointed.

 

Kara wasn’t there.

 

Dropping the bags in frustration, she nearly jumped at the voice behind her.

 

“Alex?”

 

Kara was walking in behind her, backpack on and Kal in her arms. The baby was smiling and Alex wondered if he had any clothes besides the blankets he was wrapped in.

 

“You waited outside to see if I came alone. Smart girl.” the teen told her, impressed. At least she was still here.

 

“Alone?”

 

Alex sighed. She would have a ways to go with this girl in terms of communication. She pointed to Kara and her. “Alone.”

 

Kara nodded slightly and then her eyes shot to the bag with food, her stomach growling.

 

Alex sat down and slowly opened the bag, then slid it to Kara. She sat down, letting Kal down. The baby began walking towards Alex before Kara stopped him.

 

“Kal!” Kara called, not wanting him to leave her side. She was beginning to trust this Alex but he was her responsibility.

 

“Kal? His name is Kal? He is cute. Kara and Kal. I like it. Is he your little brother?”

 

Kara said nothing and Alex had no idea how to mime little brother.

 

“ _He is all I have.”_ Kara mumbled. She saw the food, the bread, the sandwiches and the water, the packages underneath.

 

“Eat.” Alex instructed. Kara was learning that word quickly. She opened one of the bags and sniffed, then took a bite. Then another. Alex sat in wonder, watching the girl go through one sandwich, two, three, four, before her eyes in less than two minutes. She barely took time to breathe. Alex offered her a bottle of water. Kara sniffed it, then met Alex’s eyes.

 

“Paranoid little thing, aren’t you?” Alex told her, grinning. She tipped the bottle back and sipped it herself then handed it back to Kara who was, for the first time since she had known the girl, smiling. The blonde tipped the water back and drained it in seconds. She then moved onto the first package and ripped it open, taking a bite.

 

Alex was frightened at first, thinking she may have hurt the girl, judging by Kara’s moan when she first took a bite. The girls eyes were wide, then closed as she threw her head back. Kara looked at the treat in almost awe.

 

“Like that, huh? They are called Sticky Buns. The ones that are hot and fresh are even better but these aren’t bad for a quick snack.”

 

Kara took her time with this, seeming to savor every bite. While she was eating Kal had once again made his way to Alex. Kara stopped chewing, watching him reach out for the brunette. Alex met her eyes and Kara slightly nodded. 

 

Kal El was in her arms in a second, giggling. Alex mimed eating once again. Kara’s eyes looked towards the bag and she nodded. Alex carried the baby over to the bag, pulling out the can and realizing she had not brought a can opener. She offered the small tin to Kara, who was licking her fingers. Understanding immediately what to do, Kara opened the can and Alex noticed when she pulled back the tin back, the rough, sharp edge did not cut her finger. Taking it back, Alex pulled a spoon out of her bag. She dipped into the can and brought the first bite to Kal’s mouth. He giggled at the feel of the spoon and clapped his hands, wanting more. After he was finished he walked around a bit before sitting down in Kara’s lap, resting his head on her chest.

 

Alex reached into the bag and brought out the clothes, indicating they were for her. She also grabbed the blankets and pillow out of the bag, then a towel. Taking the lantern out, she illuminated the cave, allowing her to take Kara in even more and she nearly gasped at how dirty the girl was. How long had she been outside? Kal also had some dirt on him but it was obvious Kara kept him fairly clean. She had food for him, but not for herself. She kept him clean but didn’t… if this wasn’t her brother she couldn’t imagine who else he could be, despite the fact that their hair colors were very different.

 

Alex grabbed a towel from the bag, the last item and took one of the two remaining water bottles. She poured a bit of water on the towel and scooted towards Kara. Lifting the towel she waited for approval. Kara nodded slightly. Alex gently began wiping the girl’s face. She needed more water on the towel but after five minutes Kara no longer looked as if she had been rolling around in a dirt pile. Laying out the blankets and pillow the girl said something to her that unsurprisingly Alex didn’t understand but thought she knew the meaning.

 

“ _Thank you.”_

 

 _“_ I don’t know what that means but if it means what I think it means, then you are welcome.”

 

Alex took in the girl, who was eating another Sticky Bun and she noted Kal was already asleep on the pillow and blanket she had prepared.

 

“I can’t believe I am leaving you two here tonight. He doesn’t belong here and neither do you, but if I take you home my parents are going to call the police and everything in me is screaming that wouldn’t be a good idea. You would run and never trust anyone again would you? Where are you from? Where is your home? God, I wish you could talk to me.”

 

“Home?” Kara asked, noting that Alex had said that word quite a bit today. Alex saw the sun was going down in the little natural light hole in the roof.

 

“Yeah, home. Where I have to go soon. You had better be here tomorrow. I will find you a place, a better place to hide than this.This is no place for either of you. We just need to make it one more day then Mom and Dad go to work on Monday. I can bring you home and get you really cleaned up, both of you.” Alex told her, knowing the girl wouldn’t understand.

 

“Home?” Kara asked again, pointing at Alex.

 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “Home, where I sleep.” Alex told her, placing both hands to the side of her head and closing her eyes. “Its where I sleep, that way. Where is your home?” she asked, pointing at the blonde. Kara looked over at a sleeping Kal and stood up, even placing the sticky bun back in its wrapper, She looked at Alex and slowly walked towards the cave exit. Alex checked on a lightly snoring Kal and followed. Just out of the entrance of the cave, Kara looked back and Alex could swear she was looking at Kal through rocks. Satisfied by whatever she saw in the rock, Kara looked at Alex once more.

 

“Home?”

 

“Yeah, home. That way.” she pointed. Then she mimicked sleeping once more. “Where is your home?” she asked the blonde, pointing at her.

 

Kara looked up at the sky, the stars were just coming out as the sun set. She slowly pointed to the sky, her eyes watering.

 

“Home.”

 

Alex followed her finger and guessed she wasn’t talking about the trees.

 

“Oh shit.” she whispered. “You mean you are from…”

 

Alex stopped her question at the wail that broke the silence in the forest. Kara was on her knees crying, her hands covering her eyes but the stream of tears not slowing. Her breathing was fast and the sobbing was broken. Alex looked back at the stars and then knelt behind Kara, putting her arms around the girl from behind. To her surprise, Kara actually turned towards her, pressing her face in Alex’s chest and wrapping her arms around the girl tightly. Alex noticed she had an unnaturally strong grip in the back of her mind but her focus was on the paranoid, skittish girl, who was having a complete breakdown in her arms.

 

“Something very bad happened to you, didn’t it? You are from… yeah. You are way to strong, you don’t bleed…oh Kara what happened? Thats why you can’t be found.”

 

Alex held the girl for a few more minutes until Kara’s breakdown seemed to subside and her eyes were drying up. Her breathing evened out but Alex still held on to her.

 

“Relax. We are going to figure this out. I’m going to help you. Just trust me. Can you trust me?” 

 

Kara looked up at her. The two were both on the ground but Kara was still shorter than her, not just because she had wrapped herself around the first person on this planet who had shown her kindness.

 

“Yeah, trust me.” Alex told her, squeezing her tighter.

 

Kara didn’t know exactly what those words meant but she thought she got the meaning. Despite the breakdown she had just had, thinking about everything that had happened since her home had been destroyed, she was not embarrassed. She trusted Alex. The girl had fed her, clothed her, given her water that was so clean and even fed Kal. She had a blanket to cover her tonight and a pillow for her and Kal to sleep on. It wasn’t a hard choice.

 

“Trust, Alex.”


	5. Trust

**Do not own CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 5- Trust**

 

Eliza Danvers walked into the kitchen at 8 AM to prepare breakfast. She customarily slept in on Sundays and still customarily had to drag Alex out of bed or she would sleep till noon. To say she was surprised to find a note from her daughter on the counter would be an understatement.

_Gone hiking. Packed a lunch. Be back later. Text me if you need me._

“Thats…weird.”

“Whats weird?” Jeremiah asked, walking in, kissing his wife on the cheek.

“Alex is already up.”

“That is weird.”

“And she has gone hiking.”

Jeremiah laughed. “Seriously, where is she?” Eliza handed him the note. The smiling face gave way to confusion.

“She actually went…no, she probably went to the beach.”

“The water is too cold and you know her friends aren’t up yet. Or at least those miscreants she wants acceptance from.” Eliza finished. The mother knew her daughter was special, intelligent, inquisitive and brave. She had no social problems but Eliza knew how hard it was for a smart kid to be accepted. Alex strove for acceptance though. The people she wanted acceptance from were idiots however, both figuratively and literally.

“Maybe your encouragement for her to get out in nature actually worked.” Jeremiah shrugged. “Want me to mix up a couple ham and cheese omelets?”

“That would be great, dear.”

Jeremiah opened the fridge, confused immediately. “I know I bought two packs of ham two days ago. The cheese is nearly all gone too.”

“And the sticky buns.” Eliza added. “I could swear the container was full yesterday. Surely Alex didn’t take all of them.There was a bag of chips in the cabinet that is gone. Have you been snacking at night again?”

Jeremiah threw up his hands. “Nope. I have not been snacking. I guess I can go to the grocery store and buy more ham and cheese. We must have had less than I thought. Unless Alex has suddenly started smoking pot and has developed the same massive munchies you had in college.”

“Jeremiah! Alex would never. And we don’t talk about those days…in the house. Who knows when she could sneak back in.”

“Oh, but those days were so fun.” he joked, holding her from behind and tickling her ribs.

“Stop it! Stop…” she finished squirming out with a grin. “I can just mix up some scrambled eggs and toast.”

“Nope, bread is gone.” her husband pointed out, looking at the top of the fridge. “I think someone may have broken in and ate our food last night.”

Eliza’s smile was gone when she looked at the fruit bowl that had been full yesterday. “You may be right or Alex has developed a very healthy appetite. The bananas and apples are gone.”

“Maybe she got picnic together for some early risers or lunch. I’ll run to the store and we can ask her later. I guess eggs it is for now?”

Eliza looked at him and Jeremiah knew he had not gotten away with anything. “I’ll have the coffee ready when you come back with the ham, cheese and bread. Did Alex seem…off to you last night? Her mind seemed to be a million miles away.”

“She is growing up, out of school, about to be in 8th grade. I would imagine we are going to have to get used to her mind being a million miles away. I’ll be back.”

Alex was not a million miles away, only two miles actually. She had a large bag, packed with her sneakers from last year that she had grown out of, fresh clothes she had that were slightly to small for her now, boxes of plastic spoons and forks and a lot of food. The girl hoped her parents wouldn’t notice the food that was gone. If they ever try to feed an alien in the future maybe they will understand.

Walking into the rocky hallway, being very careful this time not to bump her head, she did it anyway. She heard moaning in the cave and supposed Kara had not slept as well as she hoped. Walking quietly to not wake the girl from her restless slumber, she could see her in the dim light lying flat on her back with Kal next to her on his stomach, his head resting on the pillow. Kara was mumbling in that language Alex couldn’t understand, alien language she supposed, and was shaking her head side to side.

The brunette’s heart nearly stopped when Kara say up with a scream and her eyes exploded into the rock wall to the right of the entrance. Alex covered her eyes to shield them from the light, but the heat quickly became too much. She dropped her elbow watching Kal who was now sitting up and screaming as well. Thankfully lasers were not coming out of his eyes. Alex ran, careful to stay behind Kara and hoping she didn’t turn her head. Stepping behind Kal she grabbed Kara from behind, wrapping her arms around the girl and not surprised to discover she couldn’t move her in the slightest.

“Kara! Kara stop!”

The sound of Alex’s voice and Kal’s screaming brought Kara out of her nightmare. She hadn’t slept that deeply since coming to this planet and as a result the nightmare took hold and became very, very real. Realizing what was going on, seeing her vision was red once again, the girl closed her eyes, feeling the power behind them, trying to break out.

“ _Run Alex! Run please, run away!”_

“Calm down…

_“Run!”_

“I’m guessing that isn’t space talk for good morning. Breathe Kara.” Alex pressed herself against the girl and could still feel the heat behind her closed eyelids. Taking a deep slow breath, Kara began squirming but Alex held tight, moving with her, having no other option and kept taking slow deep breathes. Eventually Kara began breathing slowly as well, still keeping her eyes closed. The pressure the blonde felt went away and Alex could feel the drop in temperature. Kal was still screaming, trying to climb to Kara’s shoulders but Alex couldn’t let her go right now.

“There you go. Breathe. Wax on, wax off, all that kung fu stuff.”

Kara slumped her shoulders, wondering how long it would be before she could open her eyes. How could she care for Kal if she couldn’t see? The nightmare she had, her mother was gone, a blackened skeleton, blown to pieces, turned to nothing in the flames that surrounded her. 

“Open your eyes. It’s okay.” Alex prodded.

Kara kept her head down, barely opening her eyes and seeing her vision had returned to normal, she turned away from Alex.

“Look at me. You won’t burn me. Look at me!”

Kara stood up, breaking free of her arms without trying and keeping her eyes half closed, moved to the backpack, slipping it on. Alex saw what she was doing and grabbed the pack as well.

“No! You are not running!”

_“Let go. I have to take Kal and go. I’m not safe but I can’t leave him. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not safe.”_

No! I don’t know what the hell you just said but I think I got the idea. You aren’t going anywhere. Stay!”

Kara dropped the bag but remained staring away from Alex and Kal, who had finally calmed down but from the smell definitely needed a diaper change.

“Look at me!”

Kara recognized the tone of Alex’s voice and slowly turned towards her. Alex lifted her chin, tried to lift her chin, grunted trying to lift her chin before Kara finally let her.

“Okay, so nightmares mean exploding eyeballs. At least I know that I can bring you frozen meals now. Sit.”

Kara looked at her in confusion so Alex sat on the rocky floor and pointed to Kara. “Sit.”

Kara did as told, then repeated.

“Sit?”

“Yes, sit means…sit. I wonder if I can teach you to roll over. Okay, not funny but that scared the hell out of me and I joke until my heart goes back to beating at a normal rate. So I learned something today to add to the list. You have really strong lasers that come out of your eyes when you are scared. I definitely won’t be sneaking up on you. We can deal with this. You can deal with that.” Alex finished, pointing at Kal. Kara was confused so Alex pinched her nose.

“Stink.” Kara guessed.

“Stink.” Alex agreed. Kara sighed, definitely understanding stink when she looked at Kal’s diaper. Kal’s eyes were still red but he climbed into Kara’s lap and snuggled into her shoulder. Kara picked up the boy and took off his diaper.

“Oh God thats horrible. This is why I never wanted a pet or ever want a kid. Just…oh God.”

Peeling back the diaper, Kara did her best to use the clean side to wipe the baby. _“I usually use a stream of water but have’t found one near here.”_ the alien explained.

“Okay, unsurprisingly I have no idea what that means but its either I suck at keeping this kid’s butt clean or you have no diaper wipes. Okay, please take that thing outside, far away and I will keep an eye on Kal.”

Kara placed a diaper on Kal then looked at the one on the ground.

“Take away. Go.” Alex instructed pointing towards the exit. “I will watch Kal.” she continued, pointing at her eyes and at the baby. Kara looked at her doubtfully.

“Trust? Remember?”

Kara nodded slowly, took one look at Kal and was gone.

“Wow, I wish I could run like that. I’m a pretty good athlete but yeah, she is freaky fast Kal.” Alex took a deep breath and Kara was back.

“I hope you are even faster than you were exiting because that thing needs to be far away. Something tells me Mom wouldn’t approve of nature being improved in that manner. She and Dad are bio chemists so they are big on life and I like biology too, I might be a doctor one day, and I am talking to you and you have no idea what I am saying. Okay, lets get to work. You can’t stay here. He is going to get a diaper rash or worse a cold. He doesn’t seem to be like…you. Maybe its an age thing, You can’t control the powers you have, though you do seem to have the speed thing down and considering the kid hasn’t been crushed I guess you have the strength thing down, most of the time. My parents could really help here. You two can’t stay here and you can’t be found but I am afraid the kid is going to get sick and this is no way to live Kara. I’ve been thinking about this and we either have to find a better place or go to my house and convince my parents not to say anything.”

“Parents?”

“Yeah, Mom and Dad, mother and father, uh…hold up.” Alex pulled her phone and tried to log on to her Facebook account. Realizing she was not going to get a signal in her new friend’s underground lair, she looked through saved photos.

“Here we go. This is a photo my Mom’s friend took of us and posted. We really need to figure out how to get you wireless.”

Alex showed the picture of Jeremiah and Eliza with Alex in between. “Mom.” she pointed, “Dad, and then me.” she finished pointing at herself. Kara reached for the necklace that was no longer there and her eyes began misting over. She could see the resemblance between Alex and the male. These were her parents.

“What happened…where are… Parents?” she decided, pointing at Kara. Kara looked up and Alex saw the tears threatening to fall were now slowly gliding down her cheeks.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have asked that. That was dumb, Alex. Okay, this would be a lot easier with my parents helping but there is no way they are going to believe me, short of you tearing metal with your finger nails and we do not want a repeat of space vision. So we need a place that is somewhat normal but abandoned, and …fireproof. Yeah. Its warm so we don’t have to worry about heat…the fireproof is a problem. I thought the lighthouse would be perfect since no one uses it anymore. The bottom is wasted from the last hurricane, flooding and all, but the top with the light bulb isn’t messed up. Its been locked up and I can pick a lock but I would imagine a lock wouldn’t keep you out. Hey, stop crying. It’s going to be okay…his butt still stinks. We need supplies.Can I look in your bag?” 

Alex pointed at the backpack and Kara nodded. Opening it, the brunette began pulling out its contents.

“We got diapers, no wipes, I think something like powder is needed, empty bottles, a couple unwashed ones, ewww, those are done, one, two three, yep ten cans of food left although those beets look awful so I’m not sure if they should count. Cans of formula, thats good, some really, really dirty white…”

Alex took out Kara’s clothes that she had worn on her journey, taking in the mud caked slippers, the pants that used to be white and the top that had some weird S symbol in an upside down triangle. This top was also covered in filth but what concerned her was the back. Several small holes in a large pattern peppered the garment.

“Kara these were your clothes you wore… but…did you get shot? Let me see your back!” 

Kara didn’t move when Alex scooted behind her and lifted the sweat shirt, relieved to see her skin was unmarked. Being curious and knowing she was possibly risking death by space beams, Alex tried to pinch Kara’s arm. Kara just looked at her.

“Wow. Okay this is badass. You feel normal but, I can’t budge your skin. Kara what are you hiding for? I’m pretty sure you can kick anyone’s butt… of course if anyone knew that you would be really chased, wouldn’t you? Nobody can find out. Crap.”

“Crap?”

“How come you pick up those words like screwed and crap but not others? I guess I haven’t really tried yet. I have to teach you English. I …hold on. I need to make a list.”

Alex pulled out her phone and began typing.

**Diaper wipes and powder.**

**Baby clothes.**  
****

**FIRE EXTINGUISHER.**  
****

**FIre place proof to live.**  
****

**Air mattress.**  
****

**Bottles**  
****

**Formula?**  
****

**Plastic spoons**  
****

**Alien food (Likes sticky buns and sandwiches)**  
****

**Alien baby food (no beets)**  
****

**batteries for lantern**  
****

**More blankets.**  
****

**Baby toys because this kid has to be bored.**  
****

“Okay, thats what I can think of for now. Wow, this is…just need some money. A little theft might be in order, not that I approve! But sometimes the end justifies the means and… yeah I can get a fire extinguisher from that back corner of the public library. Amy and Scott make out there all the time because no cameras are covering it and no one ever goes back there. The other stuff…I can’t shoplift. That would be wrong…and too much to sneak out. I am going to have to lift a card and hope my parents think some single mom stole their identity. Oh yeah, I need to find something to teach you English. Lets start now. Want to see my photos? Of course you do, its not like you have anything better to do or anywhere to be.”

Alex pulled out her phone and Kara and a curious Kal  began looking at the photos. Kara stopped her at one particular photo, excitedly.

“Oh yeah. That was what I was doing yesterday before I saw you sneaking around. My Mom was making me take photos of birds. Lame right?”

Kara pointed at the creatures again.

“Bird.”

“Bird?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Yeah Bird.” Alex told her recognizing that look. A smiling Kara was better than a depressed or scared Kara. “Pretty, huh?”

“Pretty huh?”

“No, no, no.” Alex pointed to the bird. “Pretty.”

“Pretty.” Kara nodded.

“Did you have birds…up there?” she deeded on, pointing to the ceiling, then pointed at Kara.

Kara caught her meaning and shook her head.

“Okay lets start with basics. We got the nodding of the head down. Fix you some sandwiches while I feed the munchkin and we can start with yes and no, before I have to go lift a card and steal a fire extinguisher. I guess the extinguisher can wait since nothing in here burns. Let me check the rest of your pack. Maybe there is an idiot’s guide to space language in there.”

Alex dug deeper but only found…she brought one of the objects up, a beautiful crystal about 6 inches long.

“What is this? There are a lot of these.” Alex held one up for Kara but the girl shrugged her shoulders.

“ _Thats what Mother decided I needed to bring with me instead of food and clothes.”_

“I don’t know what that means but I have a feeling sarcasm and bitterness were involved. Not a fan of the crystals. Whoa, these must be space crystals! They aren’t from Earth, no way, You didn’t stop running to go searching for crystals here. Where are these from?”

Kara looked at her blankly. Alex huffed, then had an idea.

“Earth? You know what Earth is, right? The name of this planet?” Alex circled her arms around her, causing Kara to snort instead of laugh.

“Me,” she pointed to herself, “Earth. You?”

You Kara had figured out meant her when Alex spoke the word. Earth, the planet she was sent to. At least she knew for sure this was Earth. Alex seemed to want to know the name of her planet.

“Krypton.”

“Krypton? Cool name. Sounds like something from a sci fi movie. A lot cooler than Earth. Krypton. I like it. Is it spelt with a C or a K? Wait, you guys probably don’t have the same alphabet as we do. You know my Mom is a teacher. I mean her and Dad are researchers but she teaches also. She could really help with the whole language thing. Maybe you could lift a car for her or something? Just to show that you really are an alien and not some kid hiding in the woods with a baby? Yeah, probably not. We will talk about it. Right now, lets eat. I have a large assortment of food, that I am praying my parents don’t notice is gone…and I hope you still have a water bottle left because I forgot water. Screw water. Want to try something really cool? I’ll bring you back some water but we also have Gatorade, Coke, Sprite, yeah you definitely need to try those. Okay, eat, drink the water and I am going to steal…I mean borrow without them knowing, my parents credit card. I’m sure if I hit some sales the cost won’t be too much, right? How much could baby formula actually cost, right? Then I have some more clothes for you and I am definitely bringing wipes and…maybe a diaper genie? Something because wow. Kal that baby food stinks but it really smells bad coming out.”

Kal laughed, finding this funny, probably because of the face she was making while holding her nose. Alex noticed besides a few small smiles Kara seemed to be much more reserved than she was the day before, not eating with the same gusto and appeared very, very tired.

“You are probably upset about your eyeballs exploding huh? Look, these things happen but its not all bad. At least they aren’t always exploding like some busted water line that you can't stop flowing. That would definitely suck. I’ll be back in an hour or two. Chin up kid, its going to be alright.

Alex ruffled Kara’s hair to the blondes’s great annoyance and bewilderment and was gone, leaving Kara to her thoughts with only Kal as her sounding board.

“She talks a lot. I would appreciate that if I could understand it. I really need to learn the language. It would be nice to have someone to talk to again. How am I supposed to translate my planet blew up and we were rocketed here with minimal supplies by our parents who had the forethought to build an advanced spaceship but not pack decent supplies? By the way, I have no idea how to raise a boy but I am responsible for raising you because I was given the sacred duty five minutes before I never saw my parents again. So I am basically your mother and father now."

Kara sighed and took another bite of the sticky bun, then prepared Kal a bottle.

“Maybe Rao is finally giving us a break? I am glad I decided to trust her. She is like an answer to a prayer. I honestly thought she was going to bring back more humans yesterday but she didn’t. She is nice. Right now though? I am stuck Kal. We can’t live here forever. I think she was saying something in one of those long conversations that only she understood, to that affect. We can’t. I’m supposed to raise you in a hole in the ground? Really things are looking better but what are we going to do a week from now, a month from now? She can’t keep sneaking us food everyday. She is going to get in trouble.”

“Baba?” Kal asked, offering her the bottle.

“No thanks. I’m going to have this incredibly clean water. I guess they make water in a lab here also. Speaking of, I need to find a stream to wash your little butt because you still kind of stink. Everything here is more sharp. I’m beginning to get used to the sounds, everything is loud but I can almost tune it down or at least focus on certain sounds. But everything, I’m still seeing through things accidentally I can see so much clearer and your diapers smell so much worse here than they did on Krypton. Plus the fact that when I get scared my eyes, I don’t know what that is about, but it is scary. If she had been in front of me, she could have ended up like the beast at our last stop. I could have killed my only friend now because I had a nightmare. Do you think we should go? She is so nice but keeping our secret and being near me…it is so dangerous for her. Its dangerous for you too but I can’t leave you. I won’t. Meaning you are going to have to sleep behind me every night, or maybe I can sleep …I don’t know. I’ve had nightmares nearly every night since we got here but that creature unlocked something and now…I hate it. Look at the rock. I almost burned through it, I did burn it for a couple inches. Who does that?”

Kara took a look at the yellow fruit in the bag.

“I wonder what this is?” 

Taking a bite, she chewed and found the outside skin was horrible and stringy but the inside looked good. It tasted like nothing she had ever eaten before. Examining the fruit carefully, Kara decided to take the peel of the banana off and ate the inside.

“Whoa. This is really good. I wonder why humans keep the skin on it. Want one?”

Kara peeled another one, and handed the tip to Kal who munched it and seemed to be enjoying it, using the few teeth he had to mush it up. 

“Here is the problem Kal. Even though it is dangerous for her, even though I know we should leave before she becomes even more involved in the disaster of our life, I don’t want to. I don’t feel so alone, you know? Not that you aren’t great company but I just need… I don’t know. I can trust her. Its selfish but I don’t know what else to do. This is the first place we have been since we landed that I felt it was okay to spend more than a night in and it is a hole in the ground! That is the nightmare of our life Kal. She is the first good thing that has happened to us here and she is in danger by being around me. Yeah Mother said I would have great power. Its great alright. I have to hold you like you are made of glass, my eyes shoot streams of fire out of them when I get scared, everything is so loud my ears hurt and the cities we go near smell horrible. Not to mention that no matter how much I try not to think about it, I am going to have a need of a refresher and I’m not sure I can make myself go into one of those plastic stalls again. Oh, and you don’t want to know the other problem I have. Lets just say it caught me by surprise last year and if the solar cycles are the same based on the stars and rotation around the sun, sometime between now and three or four weeks I am going to have a bad couple days.”

Kara finished a second banana and leaned back, looking at the dark ceiling.

“Yep, the sad thing is, if I am found out, if these humans knew what I was, they would try to study me. I don’t think they can. I think I am stronger than they are but you aren’t. I can’t protect you if I am being attacked. I won’t be a test subject for their labs. They will probably try that sonic weapon on me again. I won’t let you be taken. So where does that leave us? We are going to be hiding, at least until you are older and can …I don’t know. I really don’t. I would take a nap but I may wake up burning this rock structure down around us.”

“Ba ba?”

Kara smiled. “Still don’t want a bottle, but thanks cousin. I need to think. I don’t know what to do Kal. She is so nice but we are going to bring nothing but trouble to her life. But she is also literally the only one in the universe who I know and she cares. Despite seeing my eyes blow up she grabbed me from behind. She makes me calm. What am I supposed to do?”

While Kara contemplated the immediate and near future, Alex Danvers made her way back to the house. Unfortunately for her, instead of taking a romantic stroll on the beach or having a nice time shopping in town, her parents were in the living room when she walked in.

“There you are princess. Where were you off to so early today?” Jeremiah asked, turning off the TV.

“Oh… uh I went back to where I was bird watching yesterday. Thought maybe if I got there early I might see some new…birds. Love those…birds.”

“Thats nice. I’m proud of you Alex.” Eliza offered. “I am glad you have taken such an interest. You have definitely earned time on the beach with your friends. Are you going out today with your friends?”’

“Yeah, maybe. But…I was wondering if you would mind me running into town. I thought I would go to the bookstore and buy a few books on…birds.”

“Sure, want me to come with you?” her father offered. 

“Nope! No…I got it. I’m not sure how long I will be and there were some other…books I wanted to check out.”

“Of course Alex. Jeremiah there is money in my purse…”

“I’m not sure how much I will need. If there are more than a few books, hardcovers, audio, notebooks, photo books. Could I just take your… bank card?”

The parents looked at each other but Jeremiah shrugged. “Sure, don’t see why not. Just don’t go crazy over your new hobby, okay? And do not lose the card or let it out of your sight.”

“No problem. Thanks Dad!” Alex kissed her father on the cheek hugged her mother quickly, pulled the card out of his wallet and was gone.

Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other once more, a little taken back. “Bird watching? I thought Alex would be more into dissecting birds and seeing what makes them tick.” Jeremiah joked.

“Leave her alone. Its a great hobby, especially for someone who has such intelligence. It is probably relaxing. It will pass and she will be back on the beach in no time.”

90 minutes later, Alex Danvers was done, ready to check out. She had everything she needed and felt like it shouldn’t be too much. Her Dad probably wouldn’t even miss the amount.

So this is a lot of stuff Alex.” the clerk told her unnecessarily. “Your mom have another baby I didn’t know about? I see her in here all the time and she hadn’t looked pregnant.”

“Oh no, no new baby. A friend she works with just had a baby. Mom just sent me with a list of stuff to help her get started.”

“Oh, okay. Air Mattress?”

“Yeah, we had a hole in ours and need one for camping. Those don’t catch fire right? Just kind of melt?”

“I wouldn’t know. Not much of a camper myself. These clothes… are you sure your mother wanted these sizes? You said the child was just born? These would fit a twelve or eighteen month child.”

“He was a big newborn. Like 16 or 20 pounds according to Mom.”

“Oh my God!”

“I know right? Hurts me just thinking about it.  So how much is all this going to cost?”

“Lets see…$226.32”

Alex’s jaw dropped and she began to sweat a bit.

“I’m sorry? How much was that?”

“$226.32”

“Great… here you go.” Alex told her, handing the card over with a shaking hand. The clerk noticed.

“You want to call your Mom or Dad? Was this more than they thought it would be? Maybe you got too much of something? That is a lot of cans of formula and the cost of those cans are unbelievable.”

“No! No this is what she wanted. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think baby stuff…cost this much. Wow. Yeah, lets ring it up.”

I am so going to get busted. Maybe I can pass it off as identity theft? Nope, cameras are all over this place. She needs these things. I cant take this stuff, stealing is wrong. Okay, I couldn’t get it all out without multiple attempts but stealing would be wrong except in cases where a girl is helping out a homeless alien kid and her alien baby. I’m pretty sure the ends justify the means in that case. No problem, I will just make up…something. Maybe they won’t notice. They didn’t notice I cleaned out the fridge and snacks this morning and they bought the bird watching story which is kind of disturbing that they don’t know me better than that. I would rather dissect a bird and study its tissues and bone structure than take a picture of one. Yeah, this won’t be a problem. I just have to get all this stuff to Kara three miles away through the woods, then run two miles back to the house to return the card with no books, and hope they don’t notice how much I spent until I think of a really, really good lie. No problem. If nothing else I will be in great shape.

Such were Alex’s thoughts as she made the trek with five large bags in hand. She felt a great deal of relief that Kara was still there, seeming to be in a better mood and playing with Kal, She was in a much better mood, even shocked speechless when Alex showed her all the bags contained. Kal stood clapping his hands at the toy balls and rattles, while Kara grabbed the moist towels and immediately pulled his diaper off and cleaned him up. Of course the minute she put another one on he wet it. They used a bag for the two diapers and wipes and Kal seemed to like the feel of the powder. He even liked the clothes and shoes.

Alex introduced Kara to the wonders of Pepsi, Coke and chocolate, and by the time Alex returned from getting the card back to her parents her little alien friend was smiling widely. Alex went over photos, naming things while Kara sounded them out behind her. Everything was great until evening time just as the sun was setting. Kara grabbed her stomach and bent over.

“Whoa, Kara? Whats going on? Please tell me I didn’t kill you with chocolate?”

Kara moaned but shook her head, keeping an arm around her abdomen. Alex recognized that look.

“Oh boy. I bet… you ate bananas, didn’t you? Of course you probably haven’t in days…and there is no indoor plumbing in a cave. Why would there be? Its a cave! Okay, I would say go outside but we don’t have toilette paper. I guess we could use the…who am I kidding, I won’t go outside. Hey…what are you doing?”

Kara had stood up straighter and picked up Kal. “ _I have to go into the village and find one of those disgusting buildings with the paper.”_

“I’m going to guess that is space language for where the hell is the bathroom. You can’t go into Midvale. The town is too small and you will stand out and why the hell do I keep talking about these things when I know you can’t understand me?! Okay…we got this. Trust?”

“Trust?”

“Yeah, you trust me.”

“I trust you.” Kara answered.

“Yes! I am an awesome teacher. You got I and you when talking about me and yeah…I am awesome. Follow me and trust me.” Alex beckoned with her finger. The two girls and the baby made the trek through the woods to Alex’s home as the sun set. Alex looked through the window and saw her parents on the couch focused on their own laptops.

“Okay, we are going to sneak around the back and make a move for the stairs. Follow me and Kal stay quiet.” Alex finished putting her fingers to her lips.

“ _Play?_ ”

“No stay quiet…screw it, we will just hope for the best.” 

The two followed Alex around the back and entered through the kitchen. Moving quietly they made it to the stairs. All Alex had to do was race up the stairs quietly with Kara and a baby behind her and let her in the bathroom then sneak back down without being caught. Pushing Kara in front of her and motioning for her to move, the two were gone. Alex made to follow when her father heard her footsteps.

“Alex?”

“Damn it.” she whispered. Kara had stopped at the top wide eyed and ready to run. 

“Yeah Dad?”

“I didn’t know you were home. Find anymore birds this afternoon? I was looking up some books on Amazon since you didn’t find what you were looking for…”

“Dad that is so sweet! But I’ve been out for a while and really need to get to the bathroom. Like really bad.”

“Oh, sorry honey. Come check out what I found when you get back down.”

“Sure thing!” Alex raced up the stairs trying to push Kara in the direction of the bathroom. All three entered and Alex locked the door behind them. The blonde took in her surroundings. This was much nicer than the refresher at the camp grounds. Kara looked at Alex.

“ _Could you take him outside, please_?”

“You are as bad as remembering that I can’t understand you as I am. Do your business!” she whispered.

“ _I can’t go if you are watching.”_

Kara looked at the door and then the toilet, and Alex got the meaning.

“You think this is fun for me? I can’t stand outside especially with a baby, if they walk up. Mom wants to have bonding moments at the weirdest times. I don’t like it any better than you do but it is this or the woods. Which one?”

Kara looked around, looked in a mirror and nearly jumped back. She hadn’t seen herself in days. Despite Alex cleaning her face, living in a cave had taken its toll. She ignored the mirror so she wouldn’t cry thinking about what her parents would say if they saw her like this, noticed the curtain and handed Kal to Alex, jerking a thumb towards the barrier.

“You want me and him to get in the bathtub and stand behind the curtain while you take care of nature’s call?”

Kara said nothing, just jerking her thumb with a pleading look.

“Fine brat. You owe me like a hundred. If I need a bully beat up thats all you. I’m not much of a fighter myself. I wanted to take karate but Mom thought it was too violent. Whatever. When I get out of here and go to college I am going to learn every martial art there is to know.” 

Alex and Kal stepped into the tub and closed the curtain behind them. Neither said a word, but both made faces as the minutes went on.

“Kara, I get that being strong and all that, must burn calories so you eat a lot, but if this is going to be a regular occurrence you are going to have to lay off certain foods.” Alex whined.

Kara said nothing, but Alex did hear the turning of a page.

“Are you seriously looking at a magazine right now?! I’m having to stand here and smell this. Light a candle or something, with a match, not your eyes!”

The flipping of pages was done and the rolling of toilette paper happened. The shower curtain was pulled back and Kara was pointing to the toilet.

_“Where does it go now? The other place, it just kind of stayed there.”_

“Okay this is called flushing. See the silver handle? We press it down and the water circles and poop goes by by.”

_“How primitive. Why isn’t it disintegrated? It has to wind up somewhere in liquid form. Probably in those larger cities from the smell.  Breaking it down on a molecular level would be much more efficient.”_

“Tomorrow you are coming back here. My parents will be at work and we can hang out, watch TV, you can take a shower because you definitely need one and we can keep working on English. Yes?”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Stop it. Okay when I say Yes you say yes. yes…yes. Now yes?

“Yes.”

“Awesome, high five!” Alex raised her hand and Kara slapped it like Alex had done with Kal earlier.

“Oww. Oh God. That really, really, yeah, ow. We need to work on those. Okay, remember what your spot is called? Cave?”

“No…Yes.”

“Good answer. I am going to sneak you two out the back and you are going to have to make your way back to it. If you get lost… don’t get lost. I will be there as soon as my parents go to work in the morning.”

Alex led the way downstairs, hoping she had a good lie if they were caught and hoping Kara wouldn’t get lost on the way back. Checking downstairs, she was relieved to see her Dad playing with his telescope with her mom beside him.

“Okay they are in front. Follow me.”

At the back door Kara prepared to leave but first turned around and brought Alex in for a hug, surprising the girl. Then Kara used one of her new phrases learned today.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Be careful. I’ll be there in the morning. Don’t forget how I showed you to blow up the air mattress. It is going to be okay. I’m really smart. I’ll figure this out, okay. Trust me.”

“I trust you.”


	6. Busted

 

Do not own CW characters.

 

**Chapter 6- Busted**

 

Astra hovered two hundred feet over the Arkansas River near Tulsa, Oklahoma. She knew he was near and didn’t bother turning around, instead keeping her vision sweeping the wilderness near the river, before having to walk another human city.

“I’m not done Non. I told you I will be back when I have found her.”

Non sighed, floating up beside his wife.

“Astra, I know, I understand what she means to you. But the army is beginning to wonder if you have abandoned them. There are whispers of disbanding and going separate ways. We need you there to hold us all together. Separately we can be taken easier. The majority of them are not as strong as our Kryptonian brothers and sisters.”

“I have no brothers and sisters. If they want to survive they will stay under my guidance and protection or these horrid humans can have them. They will not have me or my daughter.”

“She isn’t your daughter.”

Astra turned quickly, striking Non in the chest with a burst of heat vision, not enough to kill, but enough to make the man think twice before disagreeing with her. She had not only outranked him in the Kryptonian Military, she was also stronger than he was here and would be sure he understood it. Husband or no, she bowed down to no one.

“Were you saying something husband?” she asked, swooping near him when he had stopped tumbling through the air.

“I’m sorry…but this isn’t going to work. Flying over this planet, looking for a small girl and a child, the odds of you finding her are very small. She could be anywhere. She likely has the same powers as we do.”

“I know! You think I have not thought of this? Did you check the DEO base?”

“Yes…there are four aliens being kept but they are not the sort we need or want. The species owe us nothing and would just as soon attack us as help us. They can offer no clues on how to defeat us. Kara was not there. She could be anywhere.”

“My…Kara is very, very smart. She will stay hidden. I have heard no rumors or reports on those primitive communication screens that the humans have seen a flying girl. She may not know she can fly yet. She has to eat, she has to feed that damn child, and she has to have water. She needs clothes, refreshers, she needs…so much. But she is smart. She will be hiding but also be near a large water source once she determines that the water is clean and also near cities, probably smaller cities. Her nose would not be able to handle the smell and I doubt her ears could stand the noise of larger cities. I have a difficult enough time with it.”

“You do of course know how many water sources and small cities are on this landmass? She could be anywhere. You could search for years and never find her.”

“You expect me to give up?! Abandon her as Alura did? If she loved Kara she should be here with her, taking care of her! Not saddling her with her brother in law’s brat!”

“I am not suggesting giving up. I am only saying this approach you have will not work. Despite the vast portions of land, she will be noticed. As her powers grow, she will not be able to stay hidden. These information feeds the humans have are very detailed. Not much on this planet is hidden from the populace apart from military activities. The reporters are invasive and not controlled by the governments on the majority of this land mass. At least the portion called the United States and Canada. Something will happen and she will emerge. She cannot hide forever. I have an army monitoring all news feeds at all times, searching for any mention of a girl involved in strange events. At least I have someone watching as long as we have an army. Come back and we can continue the search in a more organized fashion. You will not find her in this manner. If she doesn’t know she can fly I guarantee she will know that she can run very fast. Perhaps you will get lucky and she will accidentally kill Jor El’s son.”

Astra’s blood boiled but she did not hit her husband. “If that were to happen, she would be devastated. You know nothing of children, probably why we weren’t gifted with one.”

“We are meant to be warriors, not parents.” Non argued, not for the first time.

“She is mine. If you ever say any different, I will kill you husband. You may not be able to hold the army together without me but I can hold them together without you.”

Non smiled at her. “I love you too Dear. I have always supported you in your desires and if you desire this child I have told you that I will take care of her as my own. I want her found as well since that would refocus you. I have even planned for the two of us to attack the DEO once she is found and pass the two off as Daxam refugees, taken prisoner shortly before we arrived. I will do everything to help you find her if you would just focus on the future!”

Astra took a deep breath, turning 180 degrees slowly for one last look. She knew in her head that Non was right. She would never find Kara in this manner. Her heart was another matter. The only way Kara could be discovered would be by humans first and then, she could possibly be attacked. Just because these humans could not hurt her did not mean they could not hurt a much younger Kara.

“Fine, I will go back to Roz with you. The search will continue for additional aliens, with a focus on children. We have reason to believe escape pods were launched from Daxam and Krypton. This should not be suspicious. I want her found Non. No matter what it takes, she is to be found, or the army can do as they wish and this planet can burn. It won’t matter…”

“Our people need a planet and this one is perfect.”

“Without Kara there is no our people. Find her, alert me immediately and if she is harmed you are dead husband. I love you, but never mistake your place. She is my daughter now and without her, there is nothing else. Update me on your progress with the army on the flight back.”

The two figures in black shot away with a sonic boom.

The object of Astra’s obsession was simply relieved that she woke up with a start, from a nightmare once again, but her eyes were not burning everything around her. Perhaps it was because she had not slept as soundly the night before. The mattress was so much better than the ground and Kal was snoring in a minute, but Kara had too much on her mind. She slept on her back, Kal leaned into her side and kept her eyes towards the rocky roof at all times. While drowsiness eventually gave way to sleep, she never felt rested, waking often in the darkness, listening to Kal breathing beside her and once again drifting off. The last time she had a nightmare, not of Krypton or her parents but of faceless men dressed in black, holding her down, while they took a screaming Kal El away from her. Mixed in with her fear was anger and Kara had to hold onto the sleeping baby’s hand gently to calm herself, assure herself that he was okay.

Lying on her back once again, she watched the bit of light breaking in from above, showing her that she, they, had survived another night on this planet.

“Things are better because of Alex." Kara told her waking cousin. "I don’t know where we would be if she hadn’t found us. I think I would have turned left, or maybe backtracked. I had been looking for a hidden spot to stay in and if we found this cave, there must be others. I haven’t been looking underground and I should have. I know we can’t live like this forever.”

Kara sighed, thinking that in her mind, it was only just over a week ago that she had gone to bed, laid out on her front, her preferred sleep position and felt incredibly warm with her own white blankets wrapped around her. Looking back, she had missed the signs that night, the stress on her mother’s face and the unshed tears she hid behind a forced smile. Why didn’t she say anything then? She had been woken up barely five hours later. Sure, the quakes had gotten worse but that was life on Krypton. You learned to ignore them, The family’s compound was well protected against collapse.

“What are we going to do Kal? Steal more food and clothing and… find another cave? Her parents do not know about us. I have no doubt they would want her to show us to them. She wouldn’t and would be in trouble. Not doing as your parents ordered was unheard of on Krypton. Something for you to remember as we get older. As far as you are concerned I have changed enough diapers to be considered the head of your house. But I think things are different here, or at least she is. We are still going to be trouble. We probably already have caused her trouble. This is her food we are eating, her clothes I am wearing. She must have procured these supplies from somewhere and it is only a matter of time before she is found out. Maybe…I don’t know.”

“Kara?” the blonde heard whispered. Alex had apparently decided it was wise to not suddenly wake the girl. Using her vision, feeling less dizzy every time she used it, Kara was happy to see Alex was alone, and also just happy to see her. The young girl had been her lifeline, the only kindness she had known since arriving here. And Kara was repaying it by putting her in danger.

“Alex?’

The shuffling of feet, the customary oww when Alex hit her head on the low outcrop in the narrow dark path followed by what Kara guessed was a human curse word and Alex appeared.

“Thank God. I was worried all night that you wouldn’t be able to find your way back. No reason to doubt you. You figured out to how get to this planet, so sure you could handle a cave, but the way you run, you could zig instead of zag and stop a hundred miles away. You look like crap, was the mattress not comfortable?”

Kara stared at the brunette.

“Right. The English lessons continue but I have great news. My parents went to work! They work thirty minutes away and aren’t usually home till like five or five thirty so we can spend the day at my house. Wake up Stinky and lets move. We can feed him there. Oh, and put diapers and wipes and some food I left, since all the baby stuff is here.”

The blonde continued to watch Alex, trying to make sense of her words and hand gestures. She understood diaper, bag, wipes, and house. She heard Stinky, knowing that was one of the many titles Alex had granted her cousin but the word that concerned her was parents. Her parents lived in that house. Kara didn’t need to sneak in for the refresher so why…

_“No. Your parents can’t see us. They can’t know. They will be in danger.”_

“Yeah, I’m excited too!” Alex guessed.

" _If your parents are involved I cannot stay. You are already in danger just being near us. I just need to hide here a little longer and then we will leave. Please don’t tell them where we are.”_

“You are getting your skittish blonde alien look. Something tells me…you are worried, aren’t you? About my parents? You don’t want to come to the house because…okay.”

Alex knelt in front of Kara.

“House? Parents? No. No parents at my house.” Alex shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

Kara thought she caught Alex’s meaning. She supposed she could see ahead of time if her parents were at the house, or anyone else for that matter, long before she was close to the residence. The girl wasn’t excited about her and Kal being open in the daylight, but Alex looked excited and was already preparing the bag, even though Kara hadn’t indicated agreement. She shrugged her shoulder and lifted her still sleepy cousin while Alex packed the bag.

Thirty minutes later the trio stopped when Alex’s cliffside home was in sight. Kara peered, straining her vision and going through the house, seeing the ocean behind it. Looking up and down, the blonde was satisfied the dwelling was empty.

Alex had noticed her looking at the house, the squint of her eyes, the concentration and the movement of her eyes.

“You can see inside the house, can’t you? You can see through walls! Are you serious right now? So your eyes don’t just blow things up, they can actually…wow. Okay, happy? Nobody home.”

Kara looked up at the girl and smiled shyly, suspecting she had been caught. Alex did not appear angry though, more amused.

The two started running, Kal bouncing in Kara’s arms until they reached inside. For the first time, Kara had the opportunity to take in a human dwelling, without worrying about being caught or attacked. 

She thought it was beautiful, so different from the halls of her family’s giant compound, so much…warmer. They had entered in the living room and Kara saw the large flat machine that passed for hologram projectors here. She had not had an opportunity to look at one yet. Kal began squirming so Kara let him on the ground to continue improving his walking skills. Moving over the rocky surface of the cave was doing wonders for his balance.

The blonde noted the art on the wall but also the photos, photos of Alex and her parents hung freely on the walls. Their family had a gallery where the portraits of the members were kept and kept certain photos in personal holo emitters but never openly on walls. Of course there were only three people who lived in this residence and they were parents and child, not aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, those who married in and were widowed. This was small and very…nice.

The photos were not just of the family posing. Alex and her parents were at some sort of water playland, smiling, laughing, having fun. Another of her and her father, an enormous mountain behind them. Another showed Alex and her mother, hugging at some sort of structure, perhaps a learning center? Alex was holding a microscope and a medal draped over her neck.

“I look like such a nerd in that photo. I won first place in the area science fair and… I wouldn’t have the first idea how to translate this story with hand signs.”

Kara smiled at her, recognizing her frustrated tone when she couldn’t translate something. Kara continued to look around the beautiful house. The furniture was soft, she was surprised when she sat on one chair and the bottom popped up when Alex hit a button, raising her feet level with her waist. Kara laughed thinking of her father looking stately, greeting visitors and delegates while reclined in this position.

Yes, human houses were much less formal than her old residence. Walking into the kitchen she had snuck through the night before, Kara finally had a chance to take it in. The tall silver container she knew must contain food, had various pieces stuck to it, some by magnetic force. The blonde could see more photos, crudely drawn pictures, papers that showed scenes of what must be other parts of the Earth.

“Don’t pay attention to the art. I drew those when I was a kid and Mom refuses to take them down. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Kara smiled at the girl and looked back over her work. She thought back to the art she kept in her nightstand by her bed. She loved to draw and wished dearly she had her artwork now. 

“Eat?”

Both girls looked down at Kal, who had grabbed a baby food can from the discarded bag and was holding it towards Kara. She laughed slightly. He was picking up more English than she was and suspected why. He hadn’t been on Krypton long enough to establish his vocabulary. How long until he didn’t remember any of the language?

No, that would not happen. Kara would not let it happen. HIs home may be gone but he was her responsibility and she would make sure he knew about it. She had these crystals she couldn’t eat but she would always have her memories. They would be his as well.

“Hey,”

Kara turned.

“Good, you got Hey down. I’ll feed him while you take a shower. You know, so you don’t smell like you have been sleeping underground?”

Kara must have looked as confused as she felt. Kal didn’t need a diaper change yet.

“You.” Alex pointed at her. Kara pointed at herself, questioningly.

“You’re not roses, kid. Follow me.”

Alex picked up Kal and marched up the stairs. Five minutes later, Kara was standing under hot, hot water and had never felt anything as good in her life. On Krytpon heated vapors were used, water made in lab setting in short supple and often recycled. Spending ten minutes in a shower was unheard of on her former planet. Alex had showed her what she called shampoo and soap and the funny ribbon ball. She also learned about conditioner. Of course they had scented soap on Krytpon but the smells here were different, closer to this planet’s flora.

Kara emerged twenty minutes later to find clean clothes, shorts and a red tshirt, along with socks and sneakers she had not seen before. They were slightly big and Kara had an idea Alex had worn these before. She also saw underwear, thankfully. The blonde was not comfortable showing this much of her legs but the first clothes she had stolen included them and Alex seemed to not mind. Shorts must be standard wear here. 

“Look at you looking like a civilized human. You clean up good, Kara.”

“Thank you.” Kara guessed. Alex’s eyes widened.

“You understood me?”

“Thank you.” Kara repeated, deflating Alex’s hope. The brunette finished cleaning Kal’s face after his food while Kara wandered around the girl’s room, taking in the posters on the wall of very strange people in some sort of ceremonial makeup, her bed, which looked very soft and the shiny small discs spread out around a black box.

“I never use CDs anymore. I have a speaker plug in for my I phone. Want to listen to my playlists?”

Kara shrugged.

“Of course you do. It’s why you are the perfect friend. You have nothing better to do and need me for direction.”

The music shocked Kara who, not expecting the new loud sound, covered her ears quickly. Alex stopped the music.

“She is actually a big deal here but if you don’t like it…”

“No!” Kara started when before Alex could touch her phone again.

“No? You don’t want me to change it? Again?”

Kara nodded recognizing again from Alex’s games with Kal.

The music started again, the voice of Alicia Keyes filling the room but at a quieter setting. Kara closed her eyes and focused on the voice, filtering out most other sounds as much as possible. The blonde had heard music before but nothing like this. The woman’s voice was soothing and powerful at the same time and captivated her. The song was over and a new one started up before Kara looked at Alex once more.

“Again?” she asked.

“Sure but you are going to get this song stuck in my head. You like music huh?”

The third time Kara asked to repeat the song, Alex warned her it was the last time. To Alex’s surprise, Kara sang along, the words, the pitch, everything in perfect harmony. Even Kal had stopped chewing on a rattle to listen to her.

“You really are on fire girl. God, I wish I could sing like that. That is called singing. Singing?”

“Singing. I…like…singing.”

“Sweet! We have a new sentence Kal!” the brunette cheered, high fiving her little buddy. “Okay, so you like Miss Keyes. Lets see what other R&B greats you can entertain us with. Hey, you picked up those words really quickly. At least copied them. Maybe I am moving too slow. You don’t have to be told twice. We can go all over the house and I will point out everything I can find and what they are called. Lets see how you feel about Mariah Carey.”

The morning and afternoon was the most fun Kara had since she could remember. Despite her predicament, she had never felt so free. For a while, she didn’t focus on her powers or where she would go next, or how she would stay hidden. For one day Kara Zor El, felt like a kid and it was wonderful. So much that she was even more depressed when night fell and she was alone with Kal in the cave. Alex asked, she thought, if Kara wanted her to sleep over. She wasn’t sure what lie Alex would tell to make that happen but Kara refused. Alex did not need to sleep in a cave. She would also never be able to rest knowing Alex was near her when she slept. Kara kept Kal tucked closely in her side. She knew if she sat up, fire burning from her eyes, the heat would go in front of her and even if she turned her head left or right, he would be under her. Having Alex in an enclosed space where she could accidentally be killed by Kara was not going to happen.

The young Kryptonian was able to sleep surprisingly, perhaps worn out from the day’s activities or the feel of being truly clean since she arrived. She had ate quite a bit but Alex assured her not to worry about it. She had learned that “bananas” were actually peeled by humans and she did not invent the new technique for eating them. She also learned that she still loved to sing, so tonight before bed, she sang Kal lullabies from her childhood, that her mother and Aunt Astra had sang to her every night.

The next morning, Kara’s eyes popped open, surprised that she had slept through the night and the dim sun light had entered the cave.

“Kara!”

“Alex!” she yelled back. For once Alex didn’t bump her head. Instead she had a bag and was wearing…

“ _What do you have on?”_

“I know, purple looks great on me, doesn’t it? I can’t believe Mom wouldnt let me get a bikini this year but whatever. My blue one piece from last year should fit you. Put it on and we can head to the beach. No one is there at this ungodly hour. We can just take Kal’s diaper off if he promises not to poop in the water.”

Alex pulled out a blue outfit from her beach bag and tossed it to Kara.

“I’ll take Kal up top. Hurry up and change and meet me there.” Alex instructed, pointing to the suit, Kara and the exit.

Five minutes later Kara walked out of the cave, wearing a t shirt and shorts. Alex walked over and pulled her shirt up.

“Fine but make sure your clothes stay in the bag or sand will get all over them when you take them off.”

Alex led the way, taking the shortest route to the beach and was pleased to see as expected there were very few people on the beach, just one retired couple walking a dog in the distance.

“Take your clothes off and lets go.” Alex ordered, walking with Kal to the edge of the water. She turned back after she set the boy right at the edge of the break, noticing Kara was not following. She motioned to pull her shirt off.

“ _No! I am not going to be dressed in only…tight blue fabric with no leggings! You shouldn’t be either. This is not appropriate.”_

 _“_ Kara, you are not going to wear clothes in the water. That is what the suit is for…you’ve never worn a swimsuit have you? Trust me, these suits are as conservative as they come. Mom made sure, believe me. Now take it off.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

The two girls stared at each other, a battle of wills being fought in their eyes.

Kara flinched first. “No?”

“Yes.”

“Please no?”

“You used please! But it won’t work. Yes.”

Kara took a long look around, trying to see as far as she could. It seemed mostly private. She quickly took her shirt off and wrapped her arms around her chest.

“Kara you aren’t naked for God’s sake. Would you relax? Something tells me bikinis aren’t big on your planet either if this one piece has you embarrassed. Off now! In the water!”

Kara shook her head.

“Do you want sticky buns? I asked Mom to bake some last night. A whole lot of sticky buns, fresh, not wrapped, hot in a minute in the microwave. No ocean, no sticky buns.”

“Sticky buns?”

“Yep, if you want sticky buns, shorts off and get in the water. You are on Earth now. On Earth we wear swimsuits.”

The blonde thought about this. Her mother and father would …Kara could not imagine what they would do, since wearing something like this in public was out of the question. She was pushing it with shorts. But she was on Earth now and if she wanted to blend in, things would have to change. Unbuttoning the shorts she stopped and pointed to Kal then covered her eyes.

“I’m not covering his eyes. Hurry up, I want to swim.”

Resigned, the girl dropped her shorts and stepped out of them, her cheeks burning, ran towards the water and stopped at the last moment. The water didn’t resemble the oceans on Krypton. She already knew the water on Earth was not poison. Obviously this beach was a thing on Earth. Still she was not prepared for the difference in the water. It smelt…different. Kara waded to her knees, gentle waves lapping over her. Slowly bending over she cupped water in her hand and sipped.

Alex stood on the beach holding Kal and waiting for the moment. The look on Kara’s face was worth it, along with watching the blonde continuing to spit the taste of salt water out of her mouth. Kara looked at Alex accusingly.

“Do not drink Ocean.” the earth girl told her.

Kara glared at her friend. _“You couldn’t have said that earlier?! It’s disgusting! Why does the water here taste so horrible? I could have put this disgusting liquid in his food!_

“You are right, that was a very funny joke. Now, stop trying to drink the ocean, and let’s have fun. I’ll stay shallow with munchkin and you wade out into the waves. Just kind of…figure it out.”

Kara turned, back towards the ocean and slowly, carefully walked deeper. The currents were stronger than the streams she had dealt with before, perhaps adding to the waters horrible taste but she admitted they sensations were amazing. She felt as if she could float, the water was much warmer, the feel of the waves lapping around her, was exhilarating.

Alex watched the girl slowly walk into the ocean, fascinated. Kara obviously didn’t have oceans where she was from or had never visited a beach. Perhaps there was something wrong with the water. Alex had noted several times Kara smelt water before drinking it, which was weird, but not surprising. The girl really had no clue what Kara’s planet was like except something very bad happened there and she suspected no one was left alive except for her two adopted aliens.

Kal was giggling at the edge of water, moving his toes into the sand and water, bending down to splash the water and feel the soft sand in-between his fingers.

Alex noted Kara was going deeper. Now when a wave passed her, the water reached her shoulders.

She doubted Kara had ever been to a beach. Uh oh.

“Kara! You can swim, right?”

Kara turned to look at her friend, not knowing one of the most important rules of the beach, never turn your back on the ocean. The water dipped more than usual and a wave crashed on top of her head. Though the girl was too strong to move, the look she gave Alex was not friendly, because the brunette could not help but laugh.

Kara stood, her hair soaking wet, plastered to her face and apparently spitting out more of the bad taste in her mouth. 

She looked like an angry, wet furry puppy, her hair stuck on her face. The glare did not go away as the second wave crashed over her from behind.

“Oh my God, you look so…I wish I had my phone. But if I take my eyes off of you to go…there is another one! Wow, you are just taking them. Are you not moving because you are mad or… come here.”

Kara quickly walked towards the beach, her eyes never leaving Alex.

“Can you swim?” the older girl asked, making a swimming motion with her arms. Kara said nothing.

“Well it is obvious you can drown. Lets teach Kal how to make a sand castle.”

Kara shook off her irritation, walked over to the two and began drying her hair with the towel Alex offered. She sat in the sand next to Alex, her embarrassment about the suit she was wearing forgotten, paling in the shame of her hair plastered around her face and the dirt and water she had swallowed. Kal walked over and sat in front of her, his diaper soaked but not seeming to mind. He was too fascinated by the sand to notice. Kara was also fascinated watching Alex grab cups of different sizes from her bag and packing wet soil into them, making tiny dirt structures stacked on top of one another, until Kal knocked them down.

“I think Kal is missing the point of building a sand castle.” Alex told her correctly. Kara began stacking cones of sand as well and all three eventually walked into the water, not to deep but enough that Alex could show Kara how to rise with the waves, while keeping Kal above water. The hours passed quickly and when the first group of kids moved towards the beach, Alex noted that it was 10 AM.

“Lets go back to the house. You don’t need to be seen. If it was just you, people would think maybe you were on vacation, not that many come here for vacation. But a baby with me and a new girl is going to be noticed.”

Kara did not understand most of what was said but she had noticed the arrival of others, became aware of the state of her clothing once again and hurriedly covered her suit in clothes, helped Alex pack and left. Within minutes they were back at Alex’s home. Kara stopped to look once more before Alex slapped the back of her head.

“No one is home, dork. Lets get cleaned up. Salt water is fun to swim in but not so much when it’s left in your hair.”

After showers and changing Kal, the three ate, Kara quite a bit and Kal a banana and apple skinned by Alex and ground up into pulp by Kara’s fist. After this Kara was introduced to the wonder of television.

“Hey Eight Mile is on HBO. I love this movie. You should like it, there is a lot of music…kinda. Just don’t repeat what you hear unless I tell you to, okay?”

“Okay?” the blonde agreed, guessing she should just agree with whatever Alex said.

Kara was more confused about language than she had been before the movie. Things were spoken very differently in this place called Detroit. It also solidified her belief to stay out of larger Earth cities. The sonic weapons were used and the alien discovered these weapons had the ability to hurt humans badly. Cheddar Bob shot himself accidentally. This was what humans called stupid. He did seem to be of below average intelligence compared to the other humans in the movie. She also saw a human mating ritual during which she covered Kal and her eyes once she realized what was going on. Alex seemed to think this was funny.

“I would be in so much trouble if my parents knew I watched this. But since you aren’t telling them, we should be good. Oh crap.” Alex finished, noting the time. Her parents were due home in the next thirty minutes. Alex wrote a note, saying she would be with friends until 7. The three made the trek back to Kara and Kal’s cave where Alex continued her English lessons using the photos on her phone.

Alex didn’t need to worry because her parents were delayed that night. Jeremiah and Eliza could not figure out Alex’s increased appetite and discussed asking her about it.

“She isn’t gaining weight that I have noticed or growing taller. Do you think she could be sick, some sort of parasite, tapeworm?” Eliza guessed. 

“Lets talk to her first. Maybe she is just snacking more than normal since she has all day off and isn’t realizing how much she is eating.”

“What if she has an eating disorder?! She could be purging!” Eliza thought worriedly. 

“Alex vomits when she sees vomit. Something tells me that wouldn’t happen to her. Lets stop at the grocery store, restock, keep better count of what we have, and talk to her tonight. Do not freak out and assume she has an eating disorder, Eliza.”

“I do not freak out.”

“You are the queen of freaking out when it comes to our daughter. Relax, I’m sure whatever is going on is no big deal. At least she hasn’t stopped eating. That would be a concern. She could use a little weight. She is practically skin and bones now.”

Eliza took a deep breath and admitted that she did tend to freak out about her daughter. She only wanted the best for her and both Eliza and Jeremiah knew the difficulties in trying to fit in when you were the smartest person in school by miles. 

The grocery store wasn’t busy, being a Tuesday night so the shopping went fairly quickly. At the check out counter, the clerk greeted the two.

“I have to say, what you are doing for that young girl you work with is so nice, Eliza.”

“Oh, thank you… wait, what?”

“The girl who had the baby? Alex bought so much, I was really surprised. Food, formula, diapers, baby clothes and toys? That is so generous of you. How is the poor thing doing? I couldn’t imagine having a 16 pound baby. I guess a C section was done? It had to be, right?”

“Wait what?” Eliza repeated again. The clerk noticed neither Jeremiah or Eliza had any idea what she was talking about.

“The other day, Alex came in and bought quite a bit of …she had your card. She said you were helping out…”

“Oh right.” Jeremiah told her, thinking quickly. “Yeah, we are sorry, its been a long day. We had forgotten. But since you bring it up, Alex lost the receipt. We actually donated it to a foundation that was set up for the girl and we need the receipt for a tax write off. I don’t suppose there is anyway we could get a copy?”

“Of course. Let me call the Ricky over and he can print one out from the server in the back.”

Ten minutes later, Jeremiah and Eliza were in the car, groceries in the back and looking at a very long receipt, that had been charged to their card.

“Wow.”

“She was supposed to be looking for books. Do you remember her mentioning donating to a daycare center? Because I don’t.” Eliza asked, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Jeremiah was worried as well, about many things. Why would Alex buy all this stuff, obviously none of it was for her. Why would she lie? Who did she give it too? Did she have a friend who had a child and was hiding it? No, there was absolutely no way something like that could happen in Midvale. No one could be pregnant in this small of a town and everyone not know about it, especially a girl Alex’s age or even a few years older.

“Lets go home. Don’t say a word. I want to look at this in depth before we ask her anything.”

The two had no problem since Alex had left a note, indicating she would be with friends and back in an hour.

Eliza looked at the kitchen with a critical eye. 

“The sticky buns I made are gone. All of them. The ham we bought is gone, almost every water bottle. The fruit… she is either throwing this away or eating it.”

“Or feeding someone else.” Jeremiah guessed. “These items do not make sense.”

“Baby supplies, clothes, diapers and wipes? You are right, they don’t make sense.”

“Yeah but its the other things that are catching my eye. An air mattress? A case of Coke, candy bars, she even bought more fruit, bread, packaged sticky buns. Its almost like someone is camping with a baby and Alex is supplying whoever it is."

Inspiration hit Eliza and she raced upstairs, Jeremiah following. The mother looked in Alex’s drawers, twice.

“Please don’t tell me you think she is trading camping and baby supplies for drugs?”

“This isn’t a joke Jeremiah. Alex is keeping a secret and that is not like her. Sure she tells lies every now and then like other kids her age but this…whatever this secret, it is big. Her clothes are missing.”

The woman walked to her closet, turning on the light and her feeling of dread increased.

“Eliza her clothes are here. She hasn’t ran away.”

“The clothes she has outgrown aren’t here. I kept them separate, planning to donate them and, her old shoes are gone. I do the laundry and I know how many socks she has…some are missing.”

Jeremiah closed his eyes, figuring this out quickly and not liking the conclusion he was coming to.

“Bird watching. This all started… she came back and went right back out. You said she packed a lunch and went back out. She has been going back out since then, staying gone all the time.”

“And her suit hasn’t needed to be washed. She hasn’t been to the beach.”

Eliza moved to the clothes hamper in the wash room and was relieved for a moment seeing the Alex’s swimsuit had been used. When she lifted it though, she noted that her suit from last year had been used.

“She is hiding a girl with a baby. How in the hell…why would she do this? What is going on?” Eliza asked her husband, very worried now. Had a girl run away with a baby, a short older girl? Does Alex know her and is helping her hide? No one had reported any runaway girls with a baby. That seems like something that would make the news.

Jeremiah sighed. “Something tells me if I go to the back shed I would find camping supplies missing as well. Nothing to do but wait for her to come home. She is going to have to explain this. I have a feeling if we wait…we can’t wait. Alex is helping a girl with a baby somewhere, camping out. I am betting a girl younger than her.”

Jeremiah and Eliza went into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for Alex’s return. Jeremiah continued to look at the receipt and Eliza focused on trying to relax, telling herself there must be a reasonable explanation for this.

Forty minutes later, the backdoor opened and Alex entered the kitchen, immediately concerned seeing her parents both sitting quietly, staring at her. She also noticed her Dad had a rather long receipt, similar to the one she had on her a few days ago.

“Hey Mom…Dad. Good day at work?”

Both parents continued to stare at her.

“I’m guessing you want me to have a seat?”

“That would be a good place to start, Alex.” Jeremiah agreed.

Alex slowly pulled a chair back and sat. She had expected this to happen when the bank statement was checked but honestly thought she would have more time to come up with a lie. At this moment, she had a million options going through her mind and none of them good, except the one that seemed viable. She was faster than her parents and could live in the cave with Kara. At this moment, it didn’t seem like a bad an option.

“Alex, I can tell by your face, that you know exactly what this is about. We know about the groceries, the missing food, your sudden interests in birds, the baby supplies, the old clothes that are now gone, you left two swimsuits including last years in the laundry hamper.” Jeremiah opened.

“Wow…that was dumb of me.” Alex admitted, internally kicking herself for missing that detail.

“Yes it was.” Jeremiah agreed. “You are obviously keeping a very big secret and lying to us. No more games, Alex, no more lies. You are helping out a girl with a baby and I am guessing this girl is camping somewhere. She is hiding and you are helping her hide. Tell us the truth.”

Alex met her mother and father’s eyes, feeling sick to her stomach. She looked at the table top and took a deep breath.

“Ground me. Keep me in the house all summer, take me to work with you so you know I’m not going anywhere. Do whatever you want but I can’t tell you the truth. I won’t lie to you but I won’t betray her.”

Jeremiah and Eliza were both shocked at the determination and resignation in her voice.

“Alex, we can help whoever this is. Has the girl been abused and ran away with her baby brother? Is the baby hers? Wherever she is, it can’t be safe. You are putting them in danger by not telling us.” Eliza tried.

“She is in trouble but you can’t help. You will call the police and she will run. She is very, very fast. If she runs she will never come near another human…another person again.”

“Okay,” Jeremiah sighed, “can you at least bring her to us if we promise not to call the police?”

“You will. She isn’t missing and she isn’t a runaway. She won’t trust you. She doesn’t trust anyone but me. I won’t betray her.”

“Why do you think she would feel betrayed because we want to help her?” he pressed.

“If people knew where she was, what she was, they would try to take her. They couldn’t, I doubt anyone can but her bro… she can’t be found. I don’t like her there, I don’t like leaving her there but its the only way right now. If I take you to her, she won’t give me a chance to explain. She will run and we can’t catch her and we won’t find her. Then they will be on their own again. If she stays I can sneak away from you. I will, and I will help her. I’m not trying to be…I don’t want to disobey you but this is…a different situation.”

Jeremiah and Eliza sat back and looked at each other.

“What do you expect us to do about this Alex?” Eliza asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Trust me and keep looking the other way?” the girl suggested. Judging by the look on her parent’s face that wasn’t an option.

“Why do you seem to think it is so important that she not be found? Can you at least tell us that? I won’t ask you where she is, I just want to understand.” her father asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I have a hard time believing it. She looks just like us, they both do. She can eat our food and she has to go to the bathroom, she…”

“We will believe you.” Eliza promised.

“No you won’t.” Alex told them once again.

“I won’t ask you again where she is if you tell us, but if you don’t, I am going to search everywhere around this area and I don’t care if it takes me weeks, I will not leave a little girl and a baby in the woods!” Jeremiah told her, starting to lose his patience.

“Fine! You want the truth? When I met her she didn’t speak English. She still doesn’t. She speaks a language I have never heard before. When she runs, really runs, all you can see is a blur. I’m not exaggerating. Her skin is impossible to break. I tried pinching her and her skin didn’t redden. She didn’t notice. She feels like us, she breathes, she laughs, her stomach cramps but … I think wherever she was before she got here, she was shot in the back. Her clothes, the ones she arrived in had holes in the back that looked like a lot of pellets but there isn't a mark on her skin. Loud noises bother her and I have a feeling her senses are very heightened. I also think she can see through walls.

She smells water before she drinks it or gives it to her brother. She didn’t even have a fork when I found her, she fed him from her hand. She can open baby food cans with her fingernail. I saw her crush an apple in her fist to soften it up so he could eat it. I also saw… her brother sleeps beside or behind her because she had a nightmare once and lasers came out of her eyes when she woke up. I saw it. They were really, really hot lasers. She still won’t look me directly in the eyes. I don’t think this is normal for her, something new. I think…I asked her where her home was. I’ve been trying to teach her English, at least what things are called and I asked her where home was and she just looked up at the stars. Then she was crying and I don’t mean a little crying, she was hyperventilating. She had never tasted sticky buns or Cokes or even bananas. I don’t think she had ever tasted any of the food I gave her.

I think…no, I know, that she isn’t from Earth and wherever she is from, something very bad happened. I think her parents are dead. She gets tears in her eyes when I show her pictures of you two. She smiles a lot and still looks sad. I am the only person she has and you won’t believe me. If I take you to her she will be gone and never trust anyone again. She…holds her brother like he is glass, because she is so strong but he isn’t. He is just like any other baby. He can walk and cry and laugh and he is really cute but he…they aren’t from this planet but you won’t believe me and I won’t betray them. At least I know where she is, she is safe. You won’t find her, she will see and hear you coming and she will run. You won’t be able to stop her, so there is no point in looking. You will just make it worse for them.”

Alex put her elbows on the table and head in her hands. She thought she would have more time to think about what to say, how to handle it, how to improve Kara’s situation. Now she would be watched and couldn’t even go to Kara and explain why. The girl would believe she had been abandoned. 

Her parents sat up straight, looking at their daughter and wondering if she even realized tears were coming from her eyes. What they had just learned was impossible. 

But it was obvious by the emotion on Alex’s face, her stories and the conviction she told them, their daughter was not lying. Jeremiah looked at Eliza, whose wide eyes were reddening.

“We believe you.” he told her.

Alex must have misheard him. “I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.”

“We do believe you. You aren’t a liar Alex. You don’t make up stories. Honestly you are probably the most practical child I have ever known.” Jeremiah told her. “Everything you say, what she can do, I agree with you. There is more to her and maybe she isn’t a runaway. Maybe she is hiding because she is scared and …different.”

Alex looked at her father who seemed sincere. Her mother was crying silently.

“You believe me?”

“Yes, we do.” Eliza told her daughter. “You say lasers…were you hurt, or burned?”

“No, I had just walked in and she was waking up. I heard her having a nightmare. I think she has a lot. I was watching from the side, calling her name and she sat straight up and these beams came out of her eyes and hit…the wall in front of her. I ran behind her and wrapped her up. Once she calmed down they stopped. They scare her and she can’t control them. I don’t think she is used to… anything. So…I can keep helping her? You won’t try to follow me?”

Jeremiah took a deep breath.

“Alex, you say this baby isn’t like her. He could get sick. They aren’t out in the open since you said she struck a wall but she isn’t in a tent and no buildings have been reported to be on fire in the last couple days. I am guessing she is in a cave, right? No, you don’t have to show me, but if you really want to help both of them, you are going to have to trust us.”

“Trust you with what?”

“I believe that you are telling the truth. I need you to believe in me, in us. You have been doing a good thing, even if I am not crazy about how you have gone about it. But you know she can’t live in one of those caves forever. It’s about to be June. In a couple months coastal storms will be hitting this town. You know what happens to those caves.”

Alex looked at the ceiling for a moment. She hadn’t had time to think of this either.

“You can go right now, and trust us not to follow you. Convince her to come here. Whatever form of communication you have established with her, she obviously trusts you, for good reason. I won’t follow you but you know she needs to be here, they both do. You can help them but we can do more together. I swear to you, I will not call the police or anyone else. We will keep her secret, but you have to get her here. Alex she doesn’t even have a bathroom.”

“She has been using ours…” Alex said before she could make her mouth stop moving.

“Of course she has.” Eliza laughed, trying to come to terms with this crazy night. She wasn’t sure what the hell was going on but she would bet her life that her daughter was telling the truth.

“Go to her. Convince her. Tell her she can trust us and I swear to you, we will not betray her or turn her in. It sounds like we couldn’t anyway, right?”

“Yeah, she is really strong and fast. I will do the best I can. I’m going to try. She is just so skittish and begged me…at least I think she was. I’ve just gotten her to the point she lets me hold Kal without worrying about it. I… I will talk to her. I will do everything I can to convince her but you won’t have to look for her if I fail. She will be gone the moment I leave.”

“Then be the stubborn woman I know you can be. Don’t leave without her.”

“Okay Dad. If I can convince her to come back, I will. Wish me luck.”


	7. Taking a Chance

Do not own CW characters

 

 

**Chapter 7 Taking a chance**

Kal El’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out just as Kara finished the lullaby, one of her favorites. Aunt Astra would save it for the few times she had a fever and whenever she suspected Kara was feeling alone, isolated, the times her mother and father were away on important business. Despite the extended family around her, Kara always wished she had a sibling. She knew some parents on Krypton had two children and though it was not common, her mother was a twin and she suspected her parents would have been offered the option. 

For the most part, Kara shrugged it off and found ways to entertain herself, singing, art, studying law, her lessons which she excelled at. Though she loved the beauty and elegance of science, the girl felt drawn to follow her mother’s footsteps and enter the field of law. Her mother had been her example all her life, perhaps because Kara had more interaction with her. Her father was a kind man, and she loved him, but only her mother seemed to show any real affection. Her mother and Aunt Astra. 

Watching her mother, the few times she saw her work, had instilled a strong sense of justice in the girl. Right and wrong seemed clear cut. You followed the law or you were punished. There were no grey areas.

Then her life slowly changed and though the girl didn’t recognize it at the time, it was falling apart, as was the planet around her. Aunt Astra disappeared. She had seen her only once when she called her with the spy beacon and her mother had found them together. Kara left as her mother instructed and she never heard from or saw her aunt again.

Then the strain began showing more on her mother’s face. Kara had assumed it was her work, but her father also showed changes. While he did not smile as much as before, he was always with mother when Kara laid down at night, which was unusual. He kissed her forehead each night as her mother had always done. He held her more often when he saw her, though he had been away longer hours during the day. She was also told to spend her days taking care of her newborn baby cousin while her parents were at work, even having her take a leave of absence from her lessons.

This made absolutely no sense, as education was everything in her family. Kara did not question though. She, as always, did what she was told. Instead of learning about planets and species and quantum physics, she was learning how to change diapers, feed a baby, burp the child for Rao’s sake. Kara did not ask questions.

Now she wished she had. Since that fateful day when she had been woken from bed and sent from her home, her ideas of justice had changed dramatically. Right and wrong did not matter as much anymore. She still believed in justice and had it been just her, she may have starved to death before ever stealing. Having a baby depending on you for life changed things. Right and wrong did not matter, her honor did not matter. All that mattered was keeping Kal El alive, whatever it took.

Now things had changed again. It was no longer just the two of them fighting to stay alive, hiding, running, stealing. Another had entered Kara’s life. When she had run out of land to travel, she had been found by an angel sent by Rao. Alex was not only kind to her but she actually enjoyed herself around the girl. For brief moments she wasn’t stricken by near paralyzing anxiety and fear. She wasn’t hearing the destruction of Krypton in the back of her mind, or the times she woke up in the pod surrounded by nothing but darkness before falling back asleep. Instead she could focus on the beauty of this new planet, that she had not had time to appreciate before.

But the anxiety was still there, only stifled. Kara knew this could not last forever. She had to find a better way, a better place to raise Kal El, away from other humans. She knew not all were like Alex just as she knew that the longer she spent around Alex, the more danger the girl would be in.

Lying back, with Kal El safely tucked into her side, so he would be safe in the event her eyes decided to…do whatever they had done when she had a nightmare or was frightened by a large monster, Kara tried to rest. If she could have four hours of uninterrupted sleep, sleep with no nightmares, the girl believed she could figure out her next move. 

Before she could clear her mind and drift off, she heard a noise, the unmistakable sound of foot steps. Kara moved to the entrance of their rocky room and the side, hiding herself but keeping an eye on Kal behind her. She knew if someone who meant them harm entered, she could not just grab Kal from behind and run around them. The exit was too narrow. She thought of jumping through the slight opening in the top, but while she had thought it would make a good escape route before, it looked very small now. 

The blonde felt a bit sick, realizing if anyone found them here, she would have to harm them, to get Kal and their supplies safely packed and exit. Once in the open, she felt she could avoid pursuers without harming them but right now she was trapped. 

Kara took a chance, looking hard through the stone, thankfully not becoming dizzy this time, and  only saw one figure. It was dark and the rock and lack of light made it difficult to tell if it was Alex. She had to wait. Her wait didn’t last long. A beam of light lit up the narrow corridor and a voice whispered through its tunnel.

“Kara? Don’t worry, its just me. Are you still awake?”

Kara let out a sigh of relief, her whole body nearly collapsing as the massive amount of anxiety she had felt drained from her.

“Alex.” she answered.

The shuffling of feet told her Alex was nearing. She backed up and turned on the lantern. What she saw when Alex entered, chilled her.

Alex was afraid. Of what, Kara couldn’t tell but she was afraid.

“What is wrong?” Kara asked, using one of the many phrases Alex had taught her the last four days.

“I need to you to listen to me, and not run, okay?” Alex told her, pointing to her ears and shaking her head as she points to Kara’s feet. Kara slowly nodded.

“My parents?”

The blonde nodded, understanding that phrase well.

“They know about you.”

“ _No. Do they know where I am?_ ” Kara asked, then covered her eyes and pointed to herself.

“No, I wouldn’t tell them. They want to see you. You can trust them.” Alex told her slowly, using her eyes and heart to make sure the girl understood.

Kara did understand. Alex had been discovered and her parents wanted to know where Kara was.

“No.” Kara told her immediately. It was enough that Alex knew and the blonde had known it was a matter of time before her friend was discovered. Now Alex was in trouble and she wanted Kara to place her parents in danger as well.

“I go.”

“No! You can trust them. They want to help. They won’t tell anyone. Trust me.”

Kara understood. Alex believed her parents would not report her. What Alex didn’t understand is too much was at stake. Her parents would never believe she was an alien. They would think she was just a young girl on the run with a baby. They would have to call authorities and Kara would have to run regardless. Then the authorities would question them and if anyone knew what she really was, because surely her pod had been discovered, they would be detained, questioned and Alex had the most contact with her.

“Thank you.” Kara told her. Alex seemed to relax, thinking Kara would come with her. Instead the blonde walked around her and began preparing the back pack. She would take what she came with and the supplies Alex had given her for Kal.

Alex shook her head, her relief turning to anxiety. She tried to grab the pack but couldn’t take it from Kara’s grip.

“No! Trust. Trust me, remember?”

Kara looked at her sadly and then smiled. “Thank you.” The blonde hugged her friend gently as Alex stood rooted to the spot. “Go home. Be safe.”

Kara moved quickly, everything packed that she needed in five seconds, before Alex’s disbelieving eyes.

“They swore they wouldn’t tell! They want to help Kara. You need help, more help than I can give you! You can’t go alone. What if you need a bathroom, how will you eat, you can’t sleep in another cave, you need a mattress. Sticky Buns! Who is going to give those to you? Bananas? Apples? Cheese? Chocolate! You can’t live without chocolate. What about Wipes, and you are going to need more diapers and you cant leave me!”

Kara didn’t turn around from the bag to look at Alex. She knew Alex was crying and she knew she had tears in her eyes but she had been selfish enough. She wouldn’t place her in more danger. Gently lifting a stirring baby who had been awoken by Alex’s pleas, Kara wrapped him in his two large red blankets. She felt Alex trying to turn her but couldn’t face the girl right now.

“Kara you are my only friend! You have to trust me! You said you would trust me! You can trust my parents I swear. You can’t do this alone!”

Cradling Kal into her chest she turned quickly and kissed Alex on the cheek. She had learned many phrases and one from one of the many movies the two had watched the past two days. There was one with sisters and they hugged and the phrase they uttered made sense to Kara. 

“I love you, Alex. Thank you.”

Kara ran, not trusting herself to stay any longer. She decided to follow the coast in the direction Alex had told her was North, based on the largest, brightest star in the sky. She believed if she made a long enough circle and headed back inland away from the ocean she may be able to find more caves, more wooded areas, more places to hide. One thing she was certain of, she would never place anyone like Alex in danger again.

She ran for an hour until she could no longer hear the sounds of Midvale. Finding a large tree, Kara sat, hoping Kal could get more sleep while she stayed up, watching for creatures, listening for humans. Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she found another suitable hiding spot, this time not so close to a small city, where she could be discovered by anyone. 

The blonde tried to forget the tears in her eyes, focusing instead on rocking a grumpy Kal El back to sleep. He had cried a bit, mostly whining but now refused to go back to sleep, not that Kara could blame him.

“Alex?”

Kara shook her head. “Just me and you again Kal. No Alex.”

“I want play.” he told her, using the English translation of I and play.

“Its still dark. Time to sleep. You are speaking much better.” 

“Play Alex?”

Kara rested her head against the tree trunk.

“I want to play with Alex too, but we can’t anymore. Her parents…she is in trouble and they want to meet us and they can’t. We can’t trust them Kal. I trust Alex but they will…I don’t know what they would do. I guess I will never know.”

While Kara held a grumpy Kal El close to her, sitting against a tree stump, Alex had made the trek back to her house. Her mother and father were waiting on the porch, relieved to see her back and distraught that she was alone. As Alex marched closer to the light her parents could tell she was crying and angry, very angry. The girl marched up the porch and passed them.

“Alex?” Jeremiah started. “She wouldn’t come? Would she feel more comfortable if I went with you and she could see that I was alone?”

“She left!” Alex yelled. “I told you she would! You should have trusted me instead of sending me back right away. You thought you were helping and now she is gone! She is on her own again. She didn’t even take the food I had brought for her, just food for the baby! Its all there. I can show you in the morning. She didn’t take the lantern or her mattress. She is going to be in the dark, no mattress, no pillow, no nothing! She told me thank you and that she loved me and she left! Is this what you wanted? I told you she wouldn’t come and now she is in a worse situation! You can’t follow her.  It took her five seconds to pack up and she was a blur. Now she is gone and on her own. I hope you are happy.”

Alex stormed into the house and ran quickly up the stairs. Jeremiah moved to follow but Eliza’s hand stopped him.

“Let me.”

Alex’s mother walked slowly up the stairs to her daughters room. Alex was standing in the dark, looking out the window towards the ocean.

“Go away.” she told whoever had entered her room. Eliza saw the girl had her arms wrapped around herself and was shaking. Her voice was hoarse. Walking slowly behind her, Eliza wrapped Alex in her arms. Thankfully the girl didn’t fight her, she just cried harder.

“I’m sorry Alex. I really am. I want…I’m sorry.”

“It doesn't matter now. She is gone.”

Alex eventually laid down, and passed out from exhaustion, knowing when she woke up, she wouldn’t see the blonde who had become such a huge part of her life in such a short time. She would never see Kal giggle again when she tickled him.

Her parents stayed at home with her the next day but it did not matter. Every attempt to speak to her was met with indifference. The girl would not come down from her room and refused to eat, stating that she was not hungry. Jeremiah tried to apologize, offer solutions on how they could find her but Alex knew better. Even if Kara was found, she couldn’t be stopped. The girl had made it on her own, been shot at, starved, who knew what else. She was a survivor and her life would be miserable but she would stay free. Alex spent most of the night sitting in front of her window, hoping the sudden storm that appeared wasn’t over wherever Kara was. Maybe she found another cave but what if it flooded? Kara hated loud noises. How would she deal with thunder? The same way she dealt with everything else. She would handle it and move on.

Kara was not as lucky as Alex had hoped. Though it was a different storm, than the one over Alex’s home, she was caught in another one. The severity of it frightened her and Kal, who she kept wrapped head to toe in his blankets so he would stay dry. She was not as lucky. The girl had found an old cabin eventually and after running circles for miles, determined that it was abandoned. By the look of it, it had been abandoned for a long time. Rain fell through the holes in the roof but there were enough dry spots to let Kal’s face out from under the blanket so he could cry to his hearts content. The noise scared him but it devastated Kara. Only what she had learned was called a gun had ever been as loud as this thunder. She was used to storms on Krypton. The planet had no shortage of them and no one who wanted to survive dared leave the compound. Even the rain was poison, burning the skin of those who ventured out. It had started before she was born. Her father had told her once that it had not always been like that. The planet was dying and Kara ignored the signs, believing her parents when they told her it would be fine. They knew better but she didn’t. They lied to her.

Now the thunder reminded her of the last sound she heard before she went to sleep in the pod. The shaking old walls reminded her of the earthquakes she learned to live with. The rain was frustrating but if the thunder would just stop, she would be fine. 

“I wish it would stop, Kal.” she whispered, holding the baby close. She tried to feed him a bottle but for once he refused. He was scared, they both were. Neither slept that night. By the time the sun was rising, the storm had given way to light rainfall that stopped and started all day. Kara decided to stay for one more day and be alert, watching for humans. She had dozed a few times, jerking herself awake, when she did. Kal was walking a bit, wearing one of the outfits Alex had bought him, playing with a ball he had found in the backpack.

“Alex?”

Kara took a deep breath. “I miss her too, Kal.”

By the third day, Alex had begun eating a bit, a sandwich at least. Her parents had been unable to cheer her up and unable to think of any method for finding the lost girl and baby. Jeremiah mentally berated himself the past two days for forcing Alex to visit her at night, or not having a better plan. Perhaps…it didn’t matter. He had never seen his daughter so depressed and it killed him. Eliza was hurting for the girl as well but feeling a bit better seeing Alex at the breakfast table. She barely ate her cereal but at least she was eating.

“Why don’t you go to the beach today Alex? Maybe being with your other friends might… I don’t know…”

“You don’t get it, Mom. I don’t have other friends. Have you seen anyone come to the house and ask me to come over or spend the night? Nobody cares about hanging out with the Area Science Fair champion. I’ve tried but…she was my friend. Go to work. I won’t be going anywhere. I’m leaving the supplies she left behind in the cave. Maybe she will come back and take them if she thinks no one is watching.”

Neither parent said anything, deciding that their presence was not helping the girl. Jeremiah and Eliza kissed her on the cheek and she let them without complaint. Her parents stepped out onto the porch and saw a sight neither expected.

A blonde girl, a bit smaller than Alex, holding a baby swaddled in red blankets, was standing in front of the house. Both recognized Alex’s old sneakers, t shirt and shorts. The girl was a mess, her clothes filthy, her face covered in dirt, legs covered in mud, a backpack too large for her, strapped tightly around her shoulders and small waist. Her hair was stringy and the blonde was streaked, not in colors but in dirt.

Neither said anything, taking in the sight of this child who had obviously been sleeping and hiding in the wilderness through the recent storms. Eliza was the first to step forward. Kara flinched a bit, took a half step back then steadied herself.

“Kara?” the mother asked, taking her eyes off the baby and looking at the dirty child who she could tell even under the mud, was beautiful…and frightened. Opening her arms in front of her, hoping to show she meant no harm, Eliza slowly approached the girl.

“You are Kara?”

Kara nodded.

“I’m Eliza. I am Alex’s mother.”

Kara nodded once more. Her eyes were not hard, wary, but not angry. Instead Eliza decided the girl looked exhausted, scared and beaten.

“I’m dangerous.” Kara told her, not threateningly, just wanting her to understand.

“I don’t care. We can protect you. You can trust us.”

While Eliza had been slowly making her way to the girl, Jeremiah had hustled a confused Alex outside.

 _“People will look for me. You will be in danger if I am discovered.”_ then shook her head at slipping into a language they had no hope of understanding. “Dangerous. Have to hide.” she decided on, pointing at herself.

“Kara? Is it really you?”

Kara took her eyes off the woman and saw Alex. Tears pooled immediately, seeing the girl who had become her only friend, the one who had shown the most kindness to her, the only kindness since she had arrived here.

“I have to hide. I trust you.”

Alex did not approach her slowly, instead running to her and wrapping them both in her small arms. Her parents stood back in astonishment, not suspecting the bond between these two was this strong, after such a short time. They obviously saw how Alex had reacted to Kara being gone but seeing the smaller girl breaking down as well as their daughter was a shock.

"I …we will hide you. Trust me?”

Kara nodded, “I trust you.”

“Then can we please come inside because you stink and need a shower?”

Kara smiled and nodded, taking Alex’s hand with the one that was not holding Kal in her arms. The two slowly walked up to Eliza who had been joined by Jeremiah.

“Hello. I’m Jeremiah. I am very glad you are here.” he told her softly, kneeling on front of the much shorter girl. Kara looked at the porch but smiled slightly.  Jeremiah wasn’t fooled. He ducked lower so she would have to meet her eyes.

“I will keep you safe. Do you understand? All of us. We will keep you safe.”

“We are going to help you. Thank you for coming back. I missed you so much.” Alex told her, running her hand through Kara’s stringy, muddy hair. “Come inside. I bet you haven't eaten since you left. I can hear your stomach growling. I can make you sandwiches and…”

“I’ll make her sandwiches. It is good to meet you Kara and Kal.” he offered his hand which she hesitantly took. Her grip was strong, too strong for a girl her size and Jeremiah knew she was holding back.

Kara followed Alex into the house, who took Kal from her and pointed upstairs.

“Shower. I will get you clothes and we can clean Munchkin, then eat.”

Kara left Kal with Alex and enjoyed the hot water. Despite the discovery that temperature didn’t bother her as it should, she felt horrible and even the blankets could only keep Kal so warm. The blonde wasn’t sure why she had come back. It was selfish, she knew this, but as she traveled her feet kept bringing her back here. She would just be vigilant. As long as she stayed as out of sight as possible, as long as she would not do anything noticeable, perhaps Alex and her parents wouldn’t be targets. She just had to be careful. She also had to be ready to protect them, the same as she would protect Kal. 

Kara must have lost track of how long she had been in the shower, because Alex was in the room.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” Kara told her.

“Take your time, I was just checking. There are clothes, here and Kal is in my room, waiting on you. I fed him and have food ready. You are sure you are okay? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“Yes…No?”

Alex sighed. “At least we can have more time to work on English so you won’t have to guess most of the time. After you eat we can give Kal a bath. He kind of stinks too and he has a diaper rash. Mom said some powder should take care of it. Its in your bag but I didn’t want to go into it without you there.”

Kara made it down after brushing her hair and wearing an incredibly comfortable pair of sweats Alex had given her. The Danvers parents were waiting at the table, all smiles, while Alex bounced a laughing Kal on her knee.

“Your brother is adorable.” Eliza told her.

“We haven’t gotten to adorable yet.” Alex informed Eliza. They hadn’t gotten to a lot of things but at least they had time. Kara took in the multiple sandwiches in front of her, some including meat she had not tasted before.

“Roast beef on three of them. Its good. I can hear your stomach. Eat.” Alex ordered.

The blonde sat slowly at the table, next to Alex and across from Jeremiah and Eliza. They were smiling but their eyes never left her, making Kara a bit nervous. She took a bite of one sandwich and chewed slowly, keeping an eye on them. At least until she felt a smack on the back of her head.

“I know you haven’t eaten since you left. Eat already.” Alex instructed. Kara glared at her, but then shrugged her shoulders. Jeremiah and Eliza sat stunned as the sandwiches disappeared in under a minute, along with a bag of chips. While both parents had believed Alex’s assertion that the beautiful girl was an alien, neither had seen her exhibit any signs of it until now. She truly was a blur.

“Wow. I’m beginning to understand the food bill.” Jeremiah said with a chuckle. “Alex has she said what…planet she is from?”

“Kara, he wants to know the name of your home?” Alex instructed.

“Krypton.” Kara answered.

“I wonder if I got a star chart, if she could point it out. Maybe there were solar flares that bombarded…I wonder if she knows where she landed.”

“Stop Jeremiah. The questions can wait. The first thing we have to do is help her communicate. She will always feel lost and isolated until she can understand everything that is said around her.” Eliza explained.

“I’m doing a good job. She didn’t know any English until we started. She knows quite a bit now.” Alex told her mother proudly.

“You have done an outstanding job, Alex, but right now she is memorizing what you are saying and connecting it to meaningful emotions, actions or objects. She needs to know how to read, right? She may know how to say Sandwich but…I have vacation time saved up. I will stay home for the next month. Jeremiah, you can cover for me, correct?”

“Yeah…think I am going to call us both out for the rest of the week, in my case.”

“Alex we can start with the basics. Learning the alphabet, sounds, simple words and move on from there. What do you think? You have been spearheading her education. Does that sound like a good place to start?”

“Seems cool. I can go to the bookstore…” Alex stopped at the look from her parents… “no, seriously, I will go to the bookstore this time and pick up some early learners. One is all it should take. She is really smart. Once she figures something out, it sticks.  Its like she has a photographic memory.”

Jeremiah took a deep breath. Perhaps it was too soon, but he had to ask, he needed to know if any family may have been separated from her.

“Kara, are your parents…” he stopped seeing the look on the blonde girls’ face.

“Can you show me tonight where Krypton is?”

Alex looked at her and pointed to her eyes and then up. “Krypton.”

Kara shook her head. “No.”

The girl stood up and beckoned Jeremiah to follow her. All three walked outside, Kal pulling Alex’s hair and chewing on it.

“She isn’t going to run, is she?” Eliza whispered to Alex.

“No, her bag is upstairs with the crystals and Kal’s supplies. Plus she would have him. She would never leave him.”

“Did you say crystals?” Eliza asked, fascinated already. “What is she…”

Kara had bent over and grabbed rock slightly larger than her fist from the ground. Turning back to Jeremiah, she showed it to him.

“Krypton.” she told him, then before the parents astonished eyes, ground the granite rock into dust with her tiny fist.

“Krypton gone.” Kara finished, letting the dust fall out of her hand. “Parents gone. Kal’s parents gone. Every…every…”

“Everybody.” Alex helped.

“Everybody gone.” Kara finished, her voice cracking. Eliza reached for her but she stiffened, then relaxed, allowing Eliza to touch her shoulders. Alex stepped up and wiped a tear from her eye.

“Hey, you are here. You got us now, okay?” Kara only nodded in response and gave her a shy smile.

“Her parents and Kal’s parents aren’t the same. He must be a nephew or cousin.” Jeremiah whispered. “We really need to teach her the language. We won’t find out what happened until she can…understand.”

“I think her demonstration explained what happened, Jeremiah. She was sent here…her planet is gone. How old do you think she is? How old is he? How long as the poor girl been here living in the wild?”

“The sooner we teach her English, the sooner we can find out.” he reminded his wife. It didn’t matter at this moment, he supposed. The loss was obviously fresh, the girl traumatized and everything she had grown up with was dead. Jeremiah wondered how they could get therapy here for a girl probably suffering from PTSD, grief, shock, severe anxiety he was sure she had and admitted to himself that it was going to be impossible. His only option was to begin reading every book he could find on the subjects.

“Lets just leave her alone for a few days with the questions so she can relax. Everything she has been through, I can’t imagine.” Eliza suggested. 

The two sat watching Alex and Kara sit in the living room that night, playing with Kal. Both parents were amazed at how motherly Kara was with the boy but also equally amazed at how well Alex interacted with him. He was obviously very comfortable with her. The two girls bathed him and Eliza provided powder Jeremiah had run to the store to buy. She thought of all Alex had bought and ran through her mind, how much more the grocery bill would be considering the cost of raising a baby and the amount she had seen Kara consume. It was no wonder Alex had such a high bill when she did her clandestine shopping.

The baby moved towards Eliza who had slid onto the floor with the girls and she noted Kara tensed. Meeting her eyes, the blonde girl saw Eliza’s face and dropped her head.

“I won’t hold him if you don’t want me to, Kara.”

Kara shook her head. “It is…okay.”

“Yes! We got okay down. Remember the sign?”

Kara laughed quietly and put her thumb and forefinger together in a circle.

“Feel privileged Mom. It took a couple days before she relaxed enough to let him near me for any length of time. She was very protective of him.”

Eliza nodded her head, not saying that is was obvious the girl was still extremely protective around him. Considering what happened, she was probably stemming off the grief she felt by focusing on him alone for the most part, plus the enormous pressure of raising a child at her age in such an extreme situation.

Kal himself was a bit shy, only having been around Kara and Alex for so long, Alex really only recently. When Eliza opened her arms, he stared at her for a long time and actually looked back at Kara.

_“It’s okay. You can trust her.”_

Eliza was not sure what exactly Kara told the little toddler who couldn’t have been more than 18 months old, but it must have worked because he moved into her arms. He yawned and lay his head on her shoulder then shook his head and moved back to the floor, towards his cousin. Sitting on the floor, he unceremoniously dropped his head into her lap. Kara also yawned.

“Alex, I bet Kara hasn’t slept since she left and I doubt the baby has much either. Why don’t the two of you go to bed. You realize you are going to have to share a room. We can make the extra room into a nursery.”

“I planned to share with her. That way I can keep an eye on her. She can sleep with me until we get her own bed. I can move mine to the wall and there will be plenty of room. If I start to hear her mumble I can wake her before the nightmares really bother her. We should probably invest in some fire extinguishers just in case.”

“Good point.” Jeremiah agreed. “We have a small one in the kitchen but I will pick up a few more tomorrow. Is your bed big enough for the three of you? Will it be…okay?”

“If it isn’t I can make a pallet on the floor and sleep with Kal. She needs the bed. She is exhausted.”

That decided by Alex’s decisive proclamation, the three went upstairs and they lay down on Alex’s queen size bed. The girl knew she would have to get a smaller bed but that was fine. She hoped Kara didn’t mind that she snored.

With Kara on her back and Kal snuggled between the two, the brunette and baby were fast asleep. It was only hours later that Alex woke and realized Kara was not in bed. At first she panicked, thinking that the girl may have run off again, but relaxed, feeling Kal next to her. Kara would never leave Kal behind. She quietly got out of bed, and looked at the floor, searching for the girl. Becoming worried, she checked the window of her room, the first floor roof just below her room, sticking out a good twenty feet. There she saw Kara in the moonlight, lying on her back, head on her pillow and red blankets covering her, no mattress under her on the roof. Alex thought of calling to her but wasn’t sure if it would frighten her.

“Whats wrong? I heard you moving.” Jeremiah asked, cracking her bedroom door.

“How the heck did you hear me moving?”

“Your floorboards creak, something to remember if you ever think of sneaking out. I haven’t been able to sleep. A lot of stuff going through my head. How is she…where is she?’ the man asked, seeing the sleeping baby but no blonde.

“Out there. I guess she slipped out the window. I can’t tell if she is sleeping or not but she hasn’t moved.”

“Why is she out there? Has she gotten that used to sleeping outside?”

“I think she is…scared?”

Jeremiah understood, walking over and lifting the window up quietly in the event the girl was asleep. “Lay back down with Kal so he doesn’t wake up. I will handle this. If she is asleep I can carry her back in.”

“Just don’t scare her.” Alex warned him. If Kara had an incident, the girl would run again.

Jeremiah winked at his daughter and crawled out onto the roof. He slowly made his way next to the girl and sat down. He was not surprised to see Kara awake, gazing at the stars.

“I know you have to be tired. Why don’t you go inside and sleep on a nice bed?”

Kara turned her eyes towards him then pointed to her eyes.

“Alex told me. You are scared of these powers you have. They are new…uh…” he pointed to his eyes and then to the sky, then shook his head. Kara looked back up and shook her head.

“Something about this planet is making you have these powers. You have obviously got the strength thing down and the speed but…Alex may have mentioned you can see through walls. I wouldn’t even begin to know how to ask that with hand gestures. The laser beams, they only happen when you are scared.”

Kara was looking at him now and even in the dark he could see how tired her eyes were.

“How many times?” he asked her, pointing to his eyes and counting with his fingers. Kara stuck up two fingers.

“Thats not bad. I’m sure it freaked you out. I couldn’t imagine that happening, but we are going to help you control it. For now, Alex can wake you when you have nightmares before you get too scared.”

Kara smiled, not quite understanding but she knew he was telling her Alex could help. But she would never be able to sleep inside, next to the girl, knowing what could happen.

“Okay, I know how to fix it, but we have to wait until I can get you a bed tomorrow. I guess we will do whatever makes you feel comfortable tonight.”

Jeremiah stood up and shuffled back into the house. Kara relaxed until he came back five minutes later, pillow blanket and two bed mats. He handed one to Kara and laid one for himself.

“You won’t be alone again, I promise. Go to sleep. Tomorrow I will have your bed facing the window so if something happens the worst you can do is break the window and cause a light show over the ocean. Now I am exhausted so lets sleep.”

Jeremiah laid back, his arms behind his head, against the pillow and closed his eyes. Kara stared at him in disbelief then smiled, copying his movement and closed her eyes as well. She focused on his breathing and tried to match her own. The next thing she knew, the sound of chirping birds and the warmth of sunlight told her it was morning. She had slept all night with no nightmares, no dreams at all. Sitting up, she saw Jeremiah next to her drinking a cup of coffee.

“I would offer you some, but something tells me you are more of a chocolate milk fan. How about this view?”

He pointed to the ocean and Kara smiled, catching his meaning. It was beautiful.

“Eliza is cooking breakfast and Alex is feeding Kal. You hungry?”

The blonde nodded. Despite her food last night she was definitely hungry. She was also rested, a strange feeling.

“Lets go get breakfast. Let me fix a plate first and you can have the rest. Forget the other two." Jeremiah told her, winking and moving quickly inside. Kara followed, seeing clothes had been laid out in Alex’s room for her to replace her pajamas. Alex also laid a toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter.

Kara stopped at the room and realized that today, she would not have to worry about food, not have to worry about the weather or hiding or clothes. She wouldn’t have to worry many of the things she had worried about recently.

She heard Alex holler from downstairs to hurry up. The smell of food was calling. Kara wiped a tear from her eye and walked downstairs for her first breakfast with the Danvers.

 


	8. Ghosts, Demons and Dora the Explorer

Do not own CW characters.

**Chapter 8 Ghosts, Demons and Dora the Explorer**

The blonde sat on the sofa, Kal sleeping beside her, wondering what she ever did to deserve this destiny. She appreciated all the Danvers had done for her, she owed them her life for all intents and purposes. If not for Alex and her parents, Kara knew she would be hiding in the wild, struggling to feed and care for Kal, sleeping under trees and in caves. Regardless, those circumstances may have been preferable when compared with the humiliation she was forced to endure now.

“Whats up Kara? Enjoying the show?” Alex asked, hopping down next to the alien. Kara gave her a sharp look indicating she was not amused.

“Don’t be upset. Kal likes them. They are really going to help you out. If you are tired of Dora the Explorer you can watch Sesame Street. I know Kal loves Big Bird and I think you have a secret little crush on Kermit.”

 _“Those of my house who are in Rao’s light would cry if they could see me now. I am shaming my ancestors by watching this nonsense. Are these the tools I will have to teach my cousin?.”_ she asked her only friend.

“Thats the spirit.” Alex encouraged. “Keep working on shapes and colors. We can work on the alphabet later. Mom is going through some of the preschool learners I picked up this morning. Are you hungry?”

“No.” Kara lied, watching Swiper attempt to take another’s possessions. Normally Kara would be appalled but by his appearance it was obvious he was not indigenous to this planet like her, so he had to do what needed to be done for survival. This Dora was obviously his enemy.

“Yes you are. You are always hungry. C’mon, I bet we can talk Mom into making a pie, maybe something you haven’t had before?”

Pie. That was a word Alex had used often but Kara had yet to see an example. Pie would be a welcome change and give her a reason to stay away from these awful shows, with the strange creatures, the caricatures of humans and the obnoxious colors.

“Pie?”

“Yep, yummy pie. You will like it, I promise. C’mon, Kal can continue his nap. He will be fine out of your sight for five minutes.”

Kara looked carefully at her charge. She realized she may be a bit obsessive in keeping him near at all times but they did not understand, they did not have her mission. Kara’s path, her responsibility given to her by her parents was to protect Kal at all costs. His life mattered in her mind much more than hers. She had no illusions about why she was alive. Her parents sent her to care and protect the last son of the House of El. The entire year prior to their departure had been about preparing Kara to be his mother. They knew then, they knew as far back as a year and said nothing. They built the ship for two, not a task that could be done in secret quickly, and made her his primary caregiver yet never said anything about why. Why hadn’t her mother told her? Instead she woke the girl up in the middle of a quake, gave her the final instructions and rocketed them off. Why could Kara be trusted with Kal’s safety but not with the knowledge of what was happening to Krypton or the plans her parent’s had for her? Why had they packed food for him and only crystals for her? Because she needed those crystals to teach him. While the blonde was not sure how to access the knowledge inside, Kara knew the crystals on Krypton held much knowledge and power. Her life was not hers. She stayed alive to protect Kal, she stayed hidden to protect Kal. Her job, her destiny was to be his bodyguard, mother and teacher.

“Earth to Kara? You with me?”

Kara shook her head and followed Alex to the kitchen. Eliza was there of course, a large smile gracing her face. It warmed her heart to see the relationship Alex had with her mother and father. They seemed more open with each other. There were no formalities in their conversations. Alex at times called her mother, Mom, Momma, it was never the same. She also expressed dissatisfaction and was not reprimanded for it. She had lied to her parents for Kara and had not been punished. Alex and her father seemed in sync with one another, joking often, laughing often. They had also been extremely kind to Kara and Eliza seemed to not mind changing diapers. The parents looked as if they enjoyed having the two around and were not worried.

Kara knew better though. Jeremiah and Eliza were very smart and they had to know the trouble Kara and Kal could bring to their lives. So why were they doing it? Just to make Alex happy? Why had Jeremiah slept on the roof with her? Was it because Alex loved her and they pitied her? Kara did not want to be pitied.

After discovering the wonder that was Chocolate Pecan Pie and working on the basic reading material, Kara found herself in the living room surrounded by Alex and her parents, Kal fast asleep on her lap.

“Why?” she asked, not sure why she said it then. It seemed important and she was in no way equipped to understand such a complex question but it had come out none the less.

“Why?” Eliza asked. “Why what, Kara? Is it something you are reading? It’s the U and Q right? That can be confusing. Let me see.”

Kara held back the book. “Why put you…your…family…in danger…for us?”

None of the three answered right away, all looking at each other. Alex thought of what to say but couldn’t find the words. Eliza wiped her eye, seeing the girl’s confused, vulnerable face.

Jeremiah rose from his chair and knelt by her.

“We can’t replace what you lost.” he told her, pointing at her head and her heart. “But we want you both with us.” he finished, pointing to the two of them. “We want you.”

Kara nodded, not understanding why but grateful. She was not of this house, had no blood connection yet they treated her as if she were. Perhaps they didn’t understand the danger she was after all. But they did. They knew about her eyes, they had to guess people would be looking for her, for both of them. Kara was no fool. She remembered the flying machines approaching her pod. Since the Danvers had not heard of visitors from another planet landing she suspected those men were not the welcoming party.

“I’m dangerous. For you.”

“You are family now. We asked and you accepted. There is nothing more to talk about. Dangerous to you, dangerous to us.” the man told her, wrapping his finger around her smaller one. “How are the books? Would you like to watch more Dora the Explorer?”

“Please no.” Kara whimpered.

“I suppose we are taking Dora off the lesson plans.” Eliza concluded with a small laugh, drying her eyes. It seemed Alex and her were not the only ones enraptured by the blonde and the baby. She already had Jeremiah wrapped literally around her finger.

The weeks flew by, Jeremiah eventually returning to work and Eliza setting up shop from the house, while giving hints to Alex about improving Kara’s language skills. Eliza had always been proud of her daughter but had never been more so than now. The bond between her and Kara grew everyday and having a baby around the house was a joy for Eliza as well. Kal had begun running and his vocabulary was ever expanding.

The only problem Eliza saw was Kara’s reluctance to leave Kal anywhere without her. Alex would beg the girl to go to the beach and while it took an hour to convince her to wear a swimsuit, no amount of discussion could convince Kara to leave Kal with Eliza. This caused the woman quite a bit of worry for the coming months. Soon Alex would be going back to school, only six weeks away. What would Kara do during the day? If she wanted a life, experiences, some amount of normalcy, then she would need to go to school as well. The girl couldn’t resign herself to being a single mother at her age. But what grade would she even enter? Her language skills had improved. As Alex had told them both when they first learned about the girl and baby, Kara had a photographic memory. Once she learned something that was it. She devoured books like she devoured food. 

The concerns over Kara’s powers were also there. The girl had shown great skill in dealing with her strength. She walked normally, never taking any short cuts Eliza knew she could. But the laser vision had not repeated and they all knew if she could not learn how to use it then she would never have control over keeping it in check. In this case avoiding the issue would not help. But neither parent had a idea on how to teach a girl to control lasers coming out of her eyes, especially when the girl was frightened of it.

Kara was the perfect guest, she loved to wash dishes and clean even though she wasn’t asked. She also was Kal’s primary caregiver. As much as Eliza loved having a baby in the house, Kara still was the one who bathed him most of the time, fed him, woke up with him at night and sang to him with her beautiful voice, soft, slow songs that Eliza could not understand. Alex was also allowed but Kara seemed to feel guilty when the girl took over.

The problem was Eliza wanted Kara to feel as if she and Kal were a part of the family, not just a guest. Kara had an issue letting her guard down. Though the surprisingly bubbly girl laughed and smiled often, the mother would still catch the sorrowful look on her face when she thought no one could see her.

The blonde also did not sleep well. Jeremiah had placed her bed facing the window, an awkward area but should Kara have a nightmare her laser heat vision that Alex had witnessed would only break the glass and flame out harmlessly over the ocean. The parents thought this may give her peace of mind but learned it was not only fear of hurting others or burning down the house that kept her awake. Whatever had happened to the girl before she arrived had left scars inside her. After the demonstration with the rock, no one had asked Kara again about her planet. One day, Eiiza knew this would have to change. Somehow the girl would have to talk about it or it would eat her up inside as it was already doing.

“Eliza…would you watch Kal while I go with Alex?” the girl asked quietly. Eliza was shocked. Kara had never asked her for much of anything much less watching her nephew or cousin.

“Of course, I would love to. You won’t mind?”

“No. Alex wants to go to the beach. If you need me or he asks for me I can hear you. Thank you.”

Alex hurried back down, mouthed a thank you to her mother and tried to pull Kara outside before the girl changed her mind. Ten minutes later it was just the two of them walking on the sand. The hour was still early and the birds that so enraptured the alien were flying about with no humans to frighten them away.

“Okay so what are we going to work on today? What do we do on the waves on the long boards?”

“Hang ten?” Kara guessed.

“It’s surfing but the judges will accept that answer. What are those birds called?”

“Seagulls.” Kara had that answer down.

“Good job. Ready to swim? Or bob up and down while I swim?”

Kara looked up at the house on top of the nearby cliff.

“Kara relax, Mom is watching him. You have us now. You don’t have to be with him every second. I heard her and Dad talking and I think she is going to be writing her latest research thesis from home. He is bringing her some equipment…”

“Work from home? Why?”

“Because we can’t just send Kal to a daycare. Who is going to watch him when we go to school?”

_“School? You think I am leaving him to go to school? I have to protect him. That means I have to be with him. I am not going to school!_

“Okay, so we just went all space talk there. I thought we were past that. I promise as soon as you learn English I will learn Space talk and then maybe we can both learn Spanish or something together. But right now, lets back up in English. What did you just say?”

Kara took a deep breath and chose her words carefully.

“I cannot go to school Alex. I cannot leave him. I have to be with him at all times.”

“Why don’t you trust Mom?” Alex asked, exasperated. They had this argument constantly.

“I do trust Eliza. I trust your mother and father or I would no…not be with you. But he is my responsibility. The only reason I am not dead is because I was chosen to keep him alive. If something happens to him there is no reason for me to live. Do you understand? My life is about keeping him safe. Thats all I have.”

Alex stepped in front of Kara.

“What do you mean the only reason you are not dead is because you have to take care of him? You think he is the only thing that gives you a right to be alive? What happened Kara? What happened on Krypton?”

“I do not want to talk.”

“I do not want to talk about it and no you don’t want to but you need to. I want to understand why you think his life is more important than your own. You are a person, Kara. I love Kal but you make it seem like you are some kind of bodyguard and that is all you are. It isn’t. I need to know what happened that makes you think this is true. You are alive and have every right to be.”

The blonde looked over Alex’s shoulder, up at the sky, to the ground, anywhere but her eyes.

“Look at me, Kara.”

“I thought you wanted to swim? Lets swim. I will swallow some of this horrible water so you can laugh at me.” Kara told her with a wink and ran into the surf.

Alex sighed. At least the blonde was getting used to wearing a swimsuit now. Still, she worried. Something was deeply wrong with Kara and it wasn’t just the death of her parents. She knew her best friend, her only friend was troubled. Alex knew what she had gone through, not the details but the gist of her travels to Midvale. Alex knew Kara’s parents were dead and guessed the entire planet of Krypton was gone. She had an idea that life on a planet that was going to die would be rough and leaving everyone and everything she had ever known to die was something Alex could not imagine. She also heard the girl mumble at night and cry in her sleep at times, having woken her from some pretty intense nightmares before Kara blew eyeball sized holes in the roof.

Kara seemed to think her only reason for living was being a bodyguard for Kal. Alex did not know a lot about psychology but it was obvious her friend had very little self worth and she had no idea how to fix that. Deciding to drop it for now, she ran into the surf to make sure the blonde did not drown. Kara was doing what she usually did when Alex asked about her past, ignoring it, laughing and playing, not fooling her at all with that bright smile and her squinting eyes. After the water she had no doubt the girl would want to search for seashells, acting as if she had discovered an ancient relic whenever she saw one. Soon after the usual beach crowd would arrive, Kara would beg to go back, desperately hoping no one saw her in a bathing suit. 

This was not over though. The girl had relaxed somewhat over the past weeks and focused on learning the language, learning everything Alex would show her about this new world. She played with Kal and fed him, held him while he slept, ate everything in sight and laughed a lot but Alex knew she was hiding. Her eyes hid a lot behind them.

Later that evening, Jeremiah was once again star gazing in the front of the house. Kara had been watching him from inside, using her X ray vision that no longer made her dizzy, and gathered the courage to approach him. Alex has showering and Eliza insisted on feeding Kal so she was left with nothing to do. It was either stare at the walls, or walk outside. She had read enough for the day and had no desire to watch Swiper continue his quest for survival while Dora defeated him at every turn.

Jeremiah heard her when the door closed and greeted her with a smile.

“I love looking at the stars. I have since I was younger than you. Knowing that there is life out there makes me love star gazing even more. Would you like to look?”

Kara nodded her head, taking in the stars, following the constellations she had worked out in her head. She was surprised by how powerful the telescope was, able to see distant points of light, that only Kara’s vision could see she suspected without the scope. She knew her eyesight was better than humans just as she knew her hearing was more sensitive, all her sense were heightened here.

Taking a look, she slowly began to move the lens on the tri pod. It took a while since she had never actively looked before, but instinctively the girl knew. She locked the tripod lens in place gently and stepped back. Jeremiah noted she was looking at him so he stepped out and saw a small cluster of stars their light barely seen and he doubted if the night had not been so clear it would never be picked up.

“My galaxy. I cannot see the planets but the star in the center is Rao. It is my sun, our …god. It is where my parents and Kal El’s parents are.”

“Your planet revolves around the star? Row?”

“Rao.”

“But it isn’t there. I wouldn’t be able to see it anymore than someone on Krypton could see the Earth around the massive sun. That star is a Red Dwarf Supergiant.”

“Yes. Mother said the Earth’s sun would give me great powers. She did not tell me…what power. I have found out and I do not want it.” Kara told him, then walked inside. The sight of Rao, so far away, so small it was barely noticeable, left her feeling cold, more alone than usual.It took her back to her first days on this strange world. Once she was inside she walked to the study and grabbed blank sheets of paper and a writing utensil called a pen. It was primitive like many of Earth’s tools but she had grasped the concept in her spelling lessons. The blonde broke three pens and one wood tool called a pencil but eventually managed to wield the delicate objects. Jeremiah was waiting for her in the living room and sat down in front of the coffee table.

Kara  knelt on the floor opposite the small table and began drawing, something she was always fond of, something that helped her relax. She drew the planets in her galaxy, the stars and constellations, including Kara, the Goddess of beauty and the one she was named after. She showed Jeremiah the rotations, the seasons, the hot and cold seasons, the stormy seasons and the dark seasons. He asked questions and she provided answers as best she could, including the calendar and the days of which she had lived. Mathematics was the language of the Universe and one Kara had instilled in her from the time she could walk and talk. It was second nature to Kryptonians. No matter the different cultures and languages mathematics was unchanging.

The hours dragged on, both of them so engrossed in their work, neither had noticed Eliza and Alex watching, not saying a word but mesmerized by the writing, the equations and drawings. The two had left to bathe Kal and neither Jeremiah or Kara stopped working. At midnight, they had both sat back, Alex and Eliza watching them closely, a sleeping Kal in Alex’s arms.

“I believe she is thirteen and has a birthday in seven months. I think as best I can estimate, the date would be sometime near Alex’s birthday. There seem to be discrepancies, almost as if she lost time on the journey here but I don’t understand all the formulas. These sheets,” he told the two, “are a map. A map of how she got here. The wormholes, the dark matter, I can’t explain it because I suspect not even the most brilliant physicist knows for certain about some of these irregularities and we would have no way of building anything that could possibly travel at light speed and breach the massive densities and areas of nothingness that it would take for a ship to reach here, but somehow she did it, they did it.”

“She can have my birthday. We will share.” Alex told them. “If she doesn’t know her’s for certain then we will have one together.”

“I am sleepy. Do you understand?” Kara asked, hoping he did. She had done the best she could. Her early forms covered the basics of the universe and later forms gave her a clear understanding of how the trip had been completed.

“Yes, thank you, Kara. Can we talk more about Krypton tomorrow?”

Kara nodded her head, and followed Alex to her room. Kara did not dream that night, at least that Alex noticed and Kal did not wake up once during the night. They all slept well but the next morning Alex noted that Kara was not even attempting to appear cheerful. She played with Kal after feeding him breakfast but skipped breakfast herself. Being Saturday, Jeremiah had hoped to spend the day with Kara learning more, but he picked up on the girl’s mood and decided not to broach the subject. Instead the new family of five hung around the house, relaxing and as the morning drew on Kara seemed to be coming back to her old self. Encouraged by this, Alex suggested watching movies. Kara had mostly watched TV shows up until that point and Eliza stressed to Alex that Kara most likely did not need to watch some shows in her ongoing social development, mostly ones involving real housewives or Kardashians, favorites of Alex’s and Eliza’s guilty pleasures as well. 

After Eliza helped Jeremiah start the grill and began making potato salad, she was alarmed by a scream, followed by a crying Kal. The scream was loud enough that Jeremiah heard it outside and rushed into the living room the same time as Eliza.

Alex looked as pale as a ghost, Kal was sitting on the floor next to blocks that had been knocked over and Kara was in the back corner of the room, trying to melt into the wall. Both parents looked at Alex who kept opening and closing her mouth.

“Kara?” Jeremiah tried.

 _“This is a true story? This is what the dead do on this planet? What is wrong with humans?! Why do your dead walk the planet? Have they no light to enter? They can appear in the dark with no warning?? They are hideous! How do you sleep at night?”_ she yelled, eyes on the television and not bothering to even try using English. Eliza stepped forward and saw Alex had been playing a Blu Ray of the Conjuring.

“Really Alex?”

“I thought she would get a kick out of it!”

Jeremiah slowly approached the girl but she paid no mind, her eyes not leaving the television. Once he got close, she moved in a blur, picking up a crying Kal El and darting outside. All three ran after her. Luckily she had not run far, just the backyard.

“Kara listen to me. It’s not real, I promise. It is just a story.”

“It said real story! True event. Alex said real!” the girl exclaimed, regaining her grasp of the English language.

“Its a lie. It isn’t true. There are no such things as ghosts.” Alex promised.

“Demons! The woman was hanging by her neck but no one could see her. The creature was stuck in the corner of the bedroom. The girl… the girl…s _he was dragged out by her feet, screaming! Can that happen? People are dragged out of bed screaming?!”_

“Okay kid, lets stick to one language. It isn’t true, there aren’t any ghosts or demons. Its just a movie for people to watch, have fun with, you see? It’s not real.”

“People have fun watching this?!”

“Some do… you obviously don’t. I’m sorry, my bad. We won’t watch anymore horror movies. I promise. I will get rid of it. At least I didn’t show you the Ring. You would never sit near a television again if you saw that monster crawling out of one.”

“What monster? A monster can crawl out of a television?”

“Kawa? Play with blocks?”

 _“Not near the television!_ ”

“Kara! I promise you it’s not real.Come inside and we can watch something else.” Alex told her, gently taking her hand and trying to pull the girl inside. Kara eventually let her, picking up Kal first and keeping him close.

Jeremiah and Eliza didn’t need to say anything. Alex mouthed sorry to them and they all returned to their prior activities, while Kara let Kal back on the floor but never took her eyes off the television except to check the corners of the room.

By lunch she had relaxed enough and her appetite returned, enjoying a food she had actually eaten before, steak. She remembered the chewy meat she had stolen from the campground and what she learned were potatoes were mixed up into a salad of a sort and tasted much better. The steak was much more tender as well and Kara discovered the joy of steak sauce.

That night Kara felt comfortable enough to watch a movie with the family. Eliza had objected to the choice of Star Wars but Jeremiah thought it might be a good idea, and get Kara to open up more about traveling through the stars. Eliza argued that Darth Vader would frighten her, but after giving the girl several assurances that the story was not real and there would be no demons or ghosts, the blonde gave in.

Kara watched, fascinated by the different species portrayed, created by human imagination and no species she was familiar with but enjoyed it all the same. The speeders reminded her of her father’s vehicle on Krypton. Darth Vader’s appearance did not bother her, she actually found the suit quite interesting and the lightsaber.

Everyone noticed her tense when the Wookie made an appearance.

“I killed one.” she mumbled quietly, as if confessing to a crime.

“You killed a Wookie? O your old planet? They had Wookies on your old planet?” Alex asked, getting excited, oblivious to Kara’s guilty face.

“No, here. You call them…bears? Kal and I were camping and …we had a …tent? I opened it in the morning and the bear was there. He growled and stood up on his legs and I was scared. I didn’t mean to, _I swear on the honor of my House. I did not mean to kill him.”_

“Oh my God, you poor girl.” Eliza whispered. “How…oh…”

“My eyes. It was the first time. It only happened once more after a nightmare that Alex saw. I have many nightmare…nightmares.”

“It wasn’t your fault Kara. That bear would have killed you and Kal. You had to do it to protect him.” Alex told her gently, bringing her in for a hug. They all watched her carefully but she did not cry. Instead she seemed rather resigned and asked to continue the movie. She only watched for ten more minutes until the Deathstar destroyed the planet. Kara moved quickly, running outside and falling to her knees, vomiting the food she had eaten. The three ran after her, Kal El stumbling behind them. Alex knelt next to her, scared to death. She didn’t think it was possible for Kara to vomit and obviously what had happened on screen effected her. She knew Kara’s planet was gone but she had imagined it dead, scoured of all life, not broken up, despite what the blonde had done with the rock.

“Please never let Kal see that movie.” she whispered, shaking.

“I think it is safe to say movie night has been a disaster.” Eliza whispered, kneeling next to the girl and rubbing her shaking back. Jeremiah picked up Kal who was desperately trying to get to his sick cousin.

“Let’s get you a shower and to bed sweetie.” Eliza suggested.

Alex slept with Kal once again, who calmed down after an hour, holding Kara tightly to make sure she was okay. He didn’t know why but even at his age, he knew his cousin was extremely upset and did not like seeing her so.

In the morning, Alex was surprised that once again, Kara had not woken up during the night and thought this was a good sign. She had no idea that Kara had not slept at all that night, instead lying in bed and staring out the windows at the distant stars, wondering not for the first time why her parents and Rao had chosen to place this on her. There had to have been others more capable of taking care of Kal. Why did she get to live? Because of who her parents were, was the most obvious answer. Jor El could not have built their ship without help. He needed her father. Kara wondered if her survival was the only reason Zor decided to help Jor El. She had done nothing to deserve life except been born to the second in line for Head of the House. She heard Alex drag out of bed, a grumpy Kal following her. Kara knew she should change his diaper but did not have the energy to get out of bed, instead thankful that Alex was doing it. 

After an hour, the blonde made her decision. She got quietly out of bed and dressed for the day in one of the many sets of clothes Eliza had provided her with. Walking downstairs she saw the family was still sitting in the kitchen, Alex feeding Kal, which had been her job and she immediately felt guilty about that on top of everything else.

She sat down, looking at the table top, ignoring the still warm food on the stove.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Jeremiah asked.

Kara took a deep breath.

“It was not always like…Krypton. I heard stories that the planet was beautiful once. It was beautiful but it was poisoned. I do not know why, or how it happened. The truth may be in the crystals but I do not know how to access them. 

The oceans of Krypton were dangerous. Our water made in labs. The…rain…would burn. The oceans would boil. There were no creatures, birds, or bears, nothing left alive. My mother told me stories that once different species lived but they were gone. The creatures that were rumored to still exist were…monsters? Yes, monsters. I do not now if it is true. I…all of us, stayed inside our family compound. My family was one of the ruling houses on the planet and my uncle, Kal’s father was the head. My father was second in line. My father and Kal’s were scientists like you. They knew what would happen.

The ground shook constantly. It never seemed to stop. It shook so much we all were used to it. I was supposed to begin my training. I wanted to be a …judge, like my mother. I was to be given a match, a mate who I would bond with in my 19th year and take my place by my mother’s side. If my mate was a lesser house, he would join ours. There were no higher houses than ours, only equals. If the house was equal I would join his and represent his house in our court. Before I started my specialty forms, I was taken out and became the primary caregiver of Kal almost a week after he was born. I was trained to be…his guardian. 

The shaking became worse. The rains fell harder and the oceans boiled more often. The winds howled. I lay down one night and was woken shortly after by my Mother. She took me to a hangar that had been used in the days space travel was permitted for…personal? Yes, personal use.There was a ship there and Kal was already inside. My mother told me the planet was dying, that it would be gone soon, in hours. It would …explode. I was told by my mother that my duty was to protect Kal El. I would be sent to this planet and would have powers. She did not tell me what kind of powers, only that the yellow sun would make me strong. My mission…I swore an oath to protect him. I swore I would not fail her. I begged her to come with me. The ship was too small. There was only room for myself and Kal. I am not sure why they did not build a ship larger and I will never know.

I said goodbye to my mother and father and then I was gone. I told myself once they saved the planet I would be brought back, somehow. But then I heard the explosion. The rocks hit my ship but I had no control. I was just a passenger. I knew Krypton was gone. It explosion…exploded. I felt something hard strike the ship and …I do not know what happened next. The ship was designed to place us in a type of stasis, I suppose. I fell asleep. I have no idea how long I slept. I woke up twice and the ship was not moving. It was drifting. Before I could find out why, I fell back asleep. I did not wake again until I saw Earth. We flew over the blue ocean and landed, crashed, surrounded by trees. I heard flying machines approaching and I took Kal and the bag in storage and ran. From what I understand of the star charts here, I ran East. I kept running. I stole food when I had to, I stole clothes, I was attacked by a man with a sound weapon, I know now it was a gun and that is why there are holes in the back of my clothes I wore here.

I do not know how many days and nights I ran. I entered a shopping mart, a large one, like those on the television and stole food and supplies for Kal. I was chased but escaped. When I ran out of land, I was very tired and needed a place to think and plan. That is when I found the cave and Alex found me.”

No one said a word, taking in the girl who obviously hadn’t slept the night before. This was the most Kara had ever talked about her former planet and how she had gotten here. All three knew she must have had a difficult time, a horrible time, but hearing it from her resigned voice hurt and made it seem more real.

“Thats why.” Alex realized. “Thats why you think the only reason you deserve to live is to protect him.”

Kara nodded her head. “I swore an oath. I was chosen because of who my father was. Everyone else died. If I fail, then I lived while others died for nothing. He is everything. He is what is important.”

“That is not true.” Eliza told her immediately. “You deserve to live, your parents wanted you to live Kara. You deserve to live and not just for him, but for yourself.”

"I have shamed my House, my parents. I have stolen. I have killed…”

“You have done what was necessary.” Jeremiah assured her. “Look at me.”

Kara hesitantly met his eyes. “You deserve to have a life, both of you do and we are going to give that to you. We can’t replace what you have lost but you are one of us now. We will protect the both of you. I know you are smart Kara, probably smarter than anyone in this room. You navigated star charts and explained theoretical physics to me with a pen, things that our brightest minds would take decades to discover but you are also 13 year old girl and you deserve to have a childhood. Your parents would want that. I would want that for Alex if something like that happened here. You are with us now. You belong to this house. You are not just a caretaker and bodyguard.”

“What am I then?” she asked the man.

“You are special. You are brave, brilliant, resourceful and loving and you both are a part of us now. Do you understand? We are a family. We will all help take care of Kal and each other.”

“I left my ship behind. The men in the flying machines must have discovered it. They will be looking for me. If they find me, you could all be in danger because I have spent time with you.”

“Let me worry about that. I have been working on a cover story. As long as no one sees you use your powers and you have obviously gotten very good at hiding them, and go to school, do things normal girls your age do, no one will know you are not from this planet. This can work and if they discover you we hide. We all hide. We are a family now. You cannot leave us and we will not leave you.”

Kara took a moment to let that sink in.

“Trust, Kara.” Alex reminded her.

“Yes.”

“Swear Kara. I swear we will not leave you. Do you swear the same? I know what oaths mean to you.” Jeremiah pushed.

“I swear. I will stay with you. But if I am discovered, I will protect you.” she told the three.

“And I swear if you are discovered we will protect you both. You have to let us help. You need to go to school, learn about this planet. I realize you know everything there is to know about math but you are going to have to pretend you do not. You need to study biology, learn about how organisms function here. You need to learn literature, history, so that you can fit in. If someone asks you about World War 2 one day, you cannot say that you know nothing about it. There are things you need to learn. You and Alex need each other. You are going to have to let us help take care of Kal so you can blend in. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Kara told him.

“Are you going to trust that we will not let him be harmed while you are away?”

“Yes.” the girl grudgingly admitted.

“Good, you can start right now.” the man told her. “I want to spend some time playing with the little guy today. You two need some beach time. Just don’t let her drown, Alex.”

“I’ll take care of her. I promise.”

“I have no doubt about that. You always do.” Eliza told her daughter. Despite the recognitions and awards that Alex had received since entering school, the strong, kind personality the girl had developed, Eliza did not believe she had ever been prouder of Alex’s strong love and compassion for the lost girl. She did it on her own, with no encouragement. She was able to convince a scared alien who did not speak English and trusted no one to trust her. The bond between the two was amazing.

The next week went by with no trauma except for Kara accidentally finding the Shining and reading halfway through before anyone noticed. The blonde was not a fan of the horror genre. She had loosened up more and seemed to enjoy playing with Kal, rather than focusing only on his wellbeing and safety. It was obvious Kara did not only feel a duty towards the small child but genuine love.

While the Danvers household was evolving from what they had considered normal in the past, Jason Connolly was visiting his fifteenth small town on the North Carolina coast. He had been at this for what seemed like forever, only leaving when his team had been called to a possible alien landing or sighting. His team had stayed back all three times watching the DEO fight what were obviously hostile aliens who had been murdering local citizens. He had no desire to risk his team. Henshaw could take the risks and he would learn more details about violent species by watching. His job was to protect innocents so J’onn could hide them and protect citizens if called for. If the DEO wanted to battle to perform the second function he would let them. As soon as the missions were over, he and his team moved back to the East Coast and split up.

Connolly really had no idea if the girl was here. She could be anywhere, and even J’onn was beginning to lose hope. Still the man could not get rid of the feeling that she was near. His plan was simple. While his men looked for clues in the wild or smaller towns of anything unusual he traveled from town to town.

Normally in a small town, residents were very closed off to outsiders. However if you dressed as a local, put on a John Deer cap or better, one from a feedstore and drove a moving truck, waitresses and locals in the diners would ignore you or chat you up. He wasn’t above using his looks to get what he wanted and he was skilled at flirting. Now he was spending the next few days in Midvale, North Carolina, a beautiful area, surrounded between the ocean and large forests, caves and very few people. A perfect place to hide. The waitress who had asked him six times in twenty minutes if she could refill his coffee, made one more check. Connolly took her in, perhaps 21 or 22, cute and bored, as a lot of girls were her age in small towns. They were drawn to outsiders who did not look like serial killers.

“You sure I can’t offer you some pie?”

The man almost spit out his coffee before getting rid of those thoughts.

“No…uh yeah, I guess. I could use some company though. Eating alone is just not the same. How about I move to the bar and you can tell me all about this little town?”

He had noticed that the bar and diner were mostly empty so it seemed a good spot as any.

“Of course. Let me grab you a slice and heat it up. I’ll meet you there.”

A short time later, Connolly had discovered that Emily had been the Homecoming Queen three years ago and was only still here because she was still working on her modeling portfolio to take with her to New York City. Midvale according to her was the most boring, dreadful place on Earth. He couldn’t help but think that if she spent a few months in a Middle Eastern dessert looking for terrorist cells who were not there because of bad intelligence she may appreciate her surroundings more.

“I don’t know, I think its pretty nice here. I mean every small town has a little excitement. C’mon, there has to be something going on, some crazy guy claiming to see forest monsters or sea monsters, some local scandal. Something, right? It was that way where I grew up.”

“Only scandal around here isn’t even much of a scandal. Just some scientists and their nerd daughter took in a couple strays. Word has it some young girl is staying with them this summer. She keeps to herself but supposedly she has a baby. When I say young, I mean young. But its probably nothing. Just a bunch of small town gossip. I haven’t seen her or no new baby in town.”

Connolly immediately picked up on this. Scientists, reclusive girl with a baby, he forced himself to calm down. It was most likely nothing. Still it was better than the only other lead he had, some hunter claiming to see a werewolf moving too quickly to make out clearly, fifty miles away. Turned out to be a wolf pack in new hunting grounds.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. A teen mom is a dime a dozen nowadays. She could be just passing through or a family friend I guess.”

“Oh no, I heard this girl has been down on the beach with the Danvers kid and the baby. Supposedly she is barely a teen. I can’t imagine what a girl that young is like to have a baby already. Becca said she couldn’t be more than thirteen or fourteen years old. I doubt its even her kid. Like you said, probably some passerby or family friend down for a visit. The Danvers are nice enough people. I can’t see them getting involved with a girl who got knocked up that young if it is her kid.”

“The Danvers. They are scientists you said? I think I heard of them. I don’t know the lady but I seem to have heard the man’s name once. Damn it, I can’t think of it right now.”

“Jeremiah?” the waitress offered.

“Yes! Jeremiah Danvers. I think a friend of mine over in Bixby is friends with him.”

“Oh yeah, you are from Bixby?”

“Nah, I kinda travel all over, moving furniture for people moving. I make a lot of friends that way, know people all over the place.”

“That must be so exciting.”

“At this moment, yes it is. Jeremiah Danvers…yeah I think he mentioned going fishing or hunting with the guy.”

“Dr. Danvers hunts? I doubt it, he is a biologist, all life matters, that kind of stuff. I’m not sure about fishing. He lives right on the beach. Him and his wife must be doing all right for themselves, cause their house is gorgeous. Its on this cliff overlooking the ocean…I’m going to get me a house like that one day when I make it big. Maybe you can come visit me sometimes?”

“I do believe that is possible. Why don’t you give me a call sometime?” Connolly offered, handing her a card with a fake number on it.

“I just may do that. Maybe I’ll see you around more before you leave town?”

If you have more information I need, but I doubt it. “I bet we just might meet up. Take care of yourself, Emma.”

“Emily.”

“Okay.” Connolly was already moving, trying to stay calm. He was close, he knew it and if what he suspected was true the girl was not starving in the wild or crying over a dead baby. Could she have gotten that lucky?

A quick call to Vivian and he had Jeremiah Danvers address. Instead of knocking on the front door, he did what he always did in recon. If the girl’s eyesight was exceptional she would see him from a mile away watching. Instead he informed J’onn of a possible lead and that he would be going dark for a few days. Packing minimal supplies he carefully made his way through the forest and lay down next to a tree, completely camouflaged in a woodlands sniper suit. Instead of a rifle he had high powered binoculars, with dulled lenses not to catch the glare of the sun and watched the Danvers home from the back. He was about five hundred yards away and wished he could see the front but the ocean kind of made that difficult.

He first saw the baby, playing with who he assumed was Jeremiah Danvers in the back. He saw a flash of the blonde but never could get a clear shot of her face. He only moved two or three times every twenty four hours, always at night, took care of business, ate an energy bar, drank a bottle of water and was back in place within minutes. Ty may have been his primary sniper but he was no stranger to the skill himself. Patience was everything, even it it took days with no movement.

On the fourth day all five were outside, the daughter Alex had set up some horse shoe game with bags and the alien girl looked towards the woods. He was relieved. She hadn’t noticed him and he caught her face, snapping a pic and sending it to Vivian immediately through a wireless signal.

At night, he backed out, having everything he needed. A conference call with his team and J’onn and all agreed it had to be her. Jack offered to approach the family but Connolly nixed that idea. Any approach to the house and he had no doubt the girl would be gone. She was in a good situation right now and needed to stay there. He had a better idea.

So it was that two days later Jeremiah Danvers was walking out of the lab, prepared for the thirty minute drive home. School started in two weeks and that meant school shopping for two this year in the morning. Normally he was not a fan of shopping but seeing Alex in her new outfits was always a joy. This year he was doubly excited. He and Eliza had never been able to have another child after Alex. They both had wanted a large family but accepted that it wasn’t to be. Alex was their pride and joy and she was everything Jeremiah could want, hard headed, adventurous, loving and brilliant. Now they had been blessed with a suddenly much larger family and despite the stress, he and Eliza were very happy. He still wasn’t sure how he planned to pull off getting Kara enrolled in school but had a few ideas and was good friends with the principle. A story about Kara’s parents dying in a fire that took her birth certificate shouldn’t be to hard to pass off. He hoped they would not ask for guardianship papers and just take his word that they were her foster parents now but doubted it. Like everything else this summer, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Another bridge to cross was waiting for him by his car. Jeremiah slowed, seeing the young blonde haired man in the faded jeans and brown leather jacket covering his white tee.The leather boots appeared scruffed and well used, not common foot wear for this area.

“Can I help you?”

“Jason Connolly and I think I can help you. Mind if I take a ride with you?”

Jeremiah reached inside his jacket for his phone. He had an emergency text ready to send with a push of a key that would alert Eliza to take the kids and run, drive as far away as possible until he contacted her again.

“So you do have an emergency alert. Good, you are a smart guy. Don’t bother pressing it, your cell phone is blocked. I’m not here to harm you, I am here to help you. Considering what you probably know about the girl and the baby living with you, you are going to need help. Lets take a ride. You can even drive. Again, I mean you know harm.”

“I’m just supposed to take your word for that?”

“If I wanted to harm you I could have killed you six times already standing here. I’ve been watching your house for near a week now and could have attacked at any time. I could have approached your wife or daughter. I haven’t done any of those things. I am here to help you, to offer help against people that would do exactly that to get their hands on that little girl and her baby brother. I know if I approached your house she would run. I’ve tracked her clear across the country and I don’t want to see her eating raw potatoes and getting shot at by redneck farmers. I know things you need to know. I know who would be interested in finding her, not just humans but those like her, probably from the same planet she is from.”

“They are all dead.” Jeremiah told him before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, I doubt any kid that steals baby food and not food for herself is associated with the Kryptonians looking for her. They are a might bit violent and if they find her, they will either take her or kill her. If Hank Henshaw finds her he will use your family to force her to do what he wants. Its the kind of bastard he is.”

“Who is Hank Henshaw?”

“A guy I wish my boss would let me kill but that fact that you don’t know is more reason why you need my help. I won’t try to take her from you but we both know to hide her you are going to have to get her in school, need papers for her, need a background for her. I wasn’t in Midvale two days before I heard about the strange new, very young teen mom who is friends with your daughter. If I were in your position I would be cautious around me too, but we all need to talk if we are going to keep her and that baby safe.”

“She will run. She will take off the minute she sees you.”

“I know. Thats why she isn’t going to see me. She is going to meet with a Martian. Another alien, not like her but not human. He helps refugees of a sort hide from the Hank Henshaws of the world. You are going to have to convince her to talk to him. She is going to have doubts so give her this.”

Connolly held out Alura’s necklace to Jeremiah. The man took it with a steady hand, trying to stay strong and not let his fear for Kara control him.

“What is this?”

“It’s hers. She lost it when a redneck shot her at his farm. Now I got dropped off here so why don’t you give me a ride back to Midvale and I will tell you everything you want to know. I will tell you what you need to know to keep your family safe. All five of you.”

Jeremiah took the man in. He was obviously not the laid back man he tried to portray and talked about killing this Henshaw guy very casually. He could have approached the house at any time but hadn’t.

“If I even suspect that you are lying to me I will drive my car of a bridge and kill us both.”

Connolly nodded.

“I believe you. Thats why we are going to get along so well. Think we could stop by a drive thru? I am starving.”

 


	9. The Martian and the American Jedi

Do not own DC or CW characters.

 

**Chapter 9  The Martian and the American Jedi**

 

Jeremiah walked into his living room seeing the new normal in his house. Alex and Kara, laughing and rolling a ball between them while Kal chased it and Eliza typing away happily on her paper, detailing her latest research project, at her desk in the back of the living room. Despite the lack of excitement that was associated with the task her smile was obvious, listening to the two girls playing with the baby. Tomorrow the furniture for Kal’s room would be delivered and she would no doubt throw herself into the preparation of his nursery. Kara would no doubt use her horrible sleeping habits to stand protectively over him several times a night, until Alex or he dragged her back to bed.

Now he wondered if the new normal would be shattered.

“Dad! Come have a seat. Kal is pretty good at throwing the ball when he can catch it.” Alex told him excitedly.

“Yeah, he looks like a regular major leaguer already.”

The man knew what he was about to do was probably not fair but the blonde had become too integral to his family to take a chance of her running. He wouldn’t lose her or the baby and she needed to understand this. Picking up the little boy, who actually clapped when he saw Jeremiah, his new favorite play partner, the man took a seat in the recliner, keeping both arms secure around him.

“Everybody, we need to have a family meeting.” He switched off the TV, while Eliza rose from her desk, noting her husband sounded a bit…worried. No, she knew his eyes. He was very worried.

Once he had everyone’s attention he began.

“Kara, you took an oath not long ago. You are a part of this family, you both are. You said you would not leave. If you had to leave, we all left. Remember?”

“Yes.” the blonde told him, beginning to get very nervous. She could hear his heart racing and it did not escape her attention that he had Kal wrapped in both arms on his lap. “Kal, come here.” she tried.

“He is fine where he is. I need you three to listen.”

Seeing he had their complete attention now and Kara didn’t look as if she would jump out the window in the next few minutes, he began.

“Kara, do you know the planet Mars? We looked at it the other night.”

“Yes” she replied.

“I have learned that three hundred years ago, there was life on the planet. Aliens to us, who were wiped out in a war with another species on the planet. I do not know all the details, but I was approached by a person working for a Martian.”

“A Martian? Like Marvin the Martian with his ray gun?” Alex asked. Seeing the look on her father’s face stopped anymore attempts at levity. “My bad, go on.”

“This man came to Earth three hundred years ago and is the last surviving Martian, he believes. He is a shapeshifter and has assumed human form and identity, currently as an Admiral in the Navy. I spoke to a man today who said he and his team work for this Martian and their job is to beat an organization called the DEO to crash sites or possible alien sightings and rescue those who mean us no harm, like you Kara. Once they do this, the Martian has safe areas set up around the world, hiding places, even communities, where these aliens live, safe from those looking for them.”

“Kara isn’t going anywhere. She is ours.” Alex told him immediately.

“I know that Alex. Can I finish talking and then we can all talk? Kara, are you doing okay?” he asked, noticing the blonde’s eyes were wide and darting around, and her hands were fidgeting.

“Yes. I swore an oath. I will not run.” she grudgingly admitted, though the thought had crossed her mind, a few ways she could get Kal from Jeremiah and leave before whoever this Martian was came after his family.

“Good. This man said his team found Kara’s pod after she crashed in Oregon. He said they took out, and no I did not want to know what he meant by took out, the DEO agents who arrived on scene. Apparently this DEO is in the business of killing aliens or …experimenting on them. They have all been racing to find you but the DEO has given up, he believes. Everybody with me so far?”

“How did he find us?” Eliza asked. “How can we trust him? Why did…was he waiting for you after work?” She was already mentally preparing what bags to pack in a hurry and how far they could get on the gas they had. 

“He has been searching for a couple months, since you landed. He figured you would wind up on the East Coast eventually and he and four other men have been going from town to town, looking for you.”

“Why?” Kara asked quickly.

“Because he said he knew there was a baby and a young girl on her own who was probably very scared. He…the man who shot you, this man hurt him very badly and recovered something that he believes belongs to you. As far as how he found us, he heard a story in town about the young girl and baby that Alex has been seen with on the beach. He has been watching the house for a week. He ran your face against some sort of program that matched it to a girl escaping a grocery market. Kara, is this yours?”

Jeremiah pulled the necklace from his pocket and handed it to her. It didn’t escape his attention that his newest daughter’s hand was shaking.

“Where did he get this?” she asked quietly.

“He found it at the farm where you were shot at. I guess it is yours? I didn’t recognize the stone.”

“ _It was my mother’s…_ It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me just before I was sent away.” she told him, staring at it through tear stained eyes. “I thought it was gone forever. It was all I had left of her and now I have it…again.”

“I spent the last hour talking to this man. He rode back from the lab with me and we talked in front of the motel room I dropped him off at. I believe we can trust him. It’s my gut feeling. He could have approached the house at any time. He could have talked to Eliza or Alex at any time. He said he came to me because he did not want to scare Kara. He seemed genuine but there is too much at stake. We need to decide as a family, whether we run or stay. He also told me that if we stayed but did not want to speak to the Martian, he would do his best to protect us from afar should the DEO ever track her down. He doesn’t think this is likely since he has some hacker working for him that is in the DEO’s database but does not want to take chances. So we put it to a vote. Alex, what do you think we should do?”

“Me? Uh…I don’t know. This is kind of a lot. Kara and Kal are just getting settled and this guy comes up and…he did give her back her mother’s necklace.” she admitted, watching the girl rubbing the stone, not crying loudly but tears still streaming down her face. “I go where Kara decides. If she wants to meet this person thats fine. If she wants to run I can be packed in two minutes. I’ve kept her backpack loaded with supplies and a couple other bags filled in the event something like this…if she were found.”

“Eliza?”

“Run. I don’t know how or where but we can’t take the chance of anyone getting their hands on her or Kal. I …I’ll kill whoever tries.”

Jeremiah was taken back by the conviction in her words. But watching her looking between the blonde on the floor and the baby on his lap, he believed her.

“Kara?”

“I will meet him. Alone. If you can all protect Kal, then he cannot harm me. As long as you are safe I can handle…”

“No. We stay or we go, but either way we do this together.” Jeremiah told her, expecting that from the girl.

“Yeah, you stay, I stay. We are a team. We won’t leave each other.” Alex agreed.

Kara took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “Do you trust him? I trust you. If you trust him I will meet this…Martian. I have heard of shape shifters before but do not know much about the history of this Galaxy. I didn’t not even know what Earth looked like until I arrived here.”

“Kara, I do trust him. I do not totally trust anyone outside of this family but if what he is saying is true, the man could be a huge help. He offered to get you and Kal backgrounds, birth certificates, whatever we need. Also there is something else you should know. He says there are others on this planet now, people he believes are Kryptonians. People that have your abilities and more. People that have used that laser vision of yours purposely to harm others.”

“Damn it! That’s what this is about! If there are others they will want to test her to find out how to stop them.” Eliza objected.

“He also believes these Kryptonians are looking for Kara and are very violent. He swore they wouldn’t study her. Like I said, I believe him. If he wanted her, there have been other ways he could have approached this. Kara, you have heard what they both said but it is your call. Alex says she will do what you want and Eliza will also. She wants to run and she may be right, but… I think he is genuine.”

“Other Kryptonians? They are …violent? They cause harm?”

“Yes, that is what he told me. He said he has photos of them if you wouldn’t mind looking at it, see if you might know anyone.”

“There were 3 million Kryptonians on the planet when it exploded. I can look but…you won’t let me do this alone? You can stay near with Kal. That way if I am attacked…”

“Not happening.” Alex told her. “Say the word and we are all gone. Maybe we could move to New Zealand. They filmed Lord of the Rings in New Zealand… yeah, you would like that movie I think.”

Kara closed her eyes and rubbed her necklace gently. This was crazy. Another alien? Other Kryptonians? Alive and here? Hurting…

“Did he say if the other Kryptonians…did they kill anyone? You said harm but did they…kill them?”

“Yes, some have killed humans.” he told her, watching her gaze drop to the floor.

“I would …I think I have to meet this Martian. When can he be here?”

“In two hours, if I make a call. If not, he promised he would never approach again. We can leave and I don’t think he would stop us but I have no doubt he could track us easily. It is worth the risk if you say no.”

“I will meet this Martian. Call him please.”

Kara sat on the couch, noticing that while Jeremiah had let Kal go, they all stayed close to him. They were afraid she would take him and run, even though that would be best for their family. Alex sat near her, holding her hand, hoping Kara didn’t decide to squeeze to hard.

One hour and forty two minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door. Kara used her special vision, straining to see through the wooden structure and beyond. She saw two men and neither were armed. Standing up, she began turning in circles, seeing everything as far as she could. Not seeing any other sentient life forms, she nodded to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah opened the door and saw Connolly along with a tall white man, dark hair streaked with grey and wearing a button downed white shirt and simple black pants. A tie and jacket would have completed the look and he wondered how long it took him to decide on what clothing to wear to make himself as non threatening as possible. Alex held Kal and Kara gently forced the girl behind her, annoying Alex but she had no chance with Kara’s strength to resist.

“Good to see you again so soon, Jeremiah. This is Admiral Robert Greer, also known as J’onn J’onzz. I guess you would be Eliza there in the back. No offense ma’am, but that gun is so old it will more likely kill you than anyone you are aiming at.”

The family turned around and saw Eliza in the back and Jeremiah wondered where the hell she got a rifle from.

“Family heirloom passed down from my grandfather. It has been in the attic for many years but all the same I will take my chances if you attack my family.”

“Kara, are they unarmed?” the father asked.

“Yes.”

“Do they look like the type of men who need guns to harm people?” Eliza argued. Jeremiah admitted she had a point.

“Ma’am if I wanted to attack you or your family I could have handled your husband already and snuck up on you before you had a chance to find that gun. We mean no harm.” Connolly tried. “But I am serious, when I say firing that rifle could be very dangerous to you. Plus it has quite a bit of kick and you wouldn’t be able to control it. The odds are just as good of you hitting the girls or baby, than hitting us. I don’t think you want that. Pretty please, put the gun down?”

Eliza took a deep breath and lowered the rifle but kept it in her hands.

“Thank you. By the way the safety is still on. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Jason Connolly and as I said,this is my boss the Martian, J’onn.”

“Are you an alien too?” Alex asked him, holding Kal tightly despite him wanting to squirm out.

“No ma’am, I’m an American Jedi. May we have a seat?”

“First of all, now that we are inside, may I take my true form? I didn’t want to surprise anyone. I am quite tall and quite green.” J’onn asked, speaking for the first time to all but looking at Kara. The blonde nodded and in a flash of light, the true appearance of the Martian was seen.

“Okay, I don’t know if I trust them, but I admit that was cool.” Alex whispered to Kara, who silently agreed.

The two men moved towards the couch, while Kara remained standing with Alex and Kal behind her. Jeremiah took his recliner but Eliza stood behind the couch, in front of the door.

Kara walked slowly to the Martian, taking him in. She had seen shape shifters before but never of this species. He was fascinating.

“I know what it is to lose a world. My people are gone and my family are dead as well. I understand your name is Kara? How is your English? I am afraid I don’t know any other besides the dialects of this Earth and Mars.”

“My English is…passable?”

“Good. Were you or the child harmed on your journey? I understand it was very difficult. I had a difficult time when I arrived on this Earth. You are very brave and resourceful to not only hide and make it across the country but to take care of a baby. Is he your brother?”

“Cousin and no, we are both fine. I do not want to leave here but I will if it is safer for them…”

“You are going nowhere. You are ours.” Eliza told her, leaving no room for further debate.

J’onn looked up at the woman, appreciating her dedication. The girl definitely got lucky finding these people. Or perhaps they found her. “I am glad to hear that. I think this family is safe. They will be safe, provided you hide your abilities. Have you gotten control over your strength and senses?”

“My strength when I concentrate and my senses if I can focus on one sound or smell. It is not easy but I am getting better.”

“And the laser vision?” he continued.

“It has only happened twice, once when I encountered a bear and once after a nightmare in a cave. I have not had it happen since but I am very afraid of it.” she admitted.

 

“That is because you cannot control it. While it is important to stay hidden, appear human, not using your power is crucial. However you will have to learn to use this vision safely, perhaps practicing in this cave you speak of. Once you control it, your body will no longer fear it. Right now I suspect that when you are truly frightened, it is a natural defense mechanism, out of instinct. With control, this should go away. I can tell by your eyes you do not sleep well. Do you have nightmares every night?”

Kara nodded her head.

“So do I.” J’onn admitted. “They may never go away but they do fade in severity with time. Can you tell me what happened to Krypton? If you would rather not talk about it, I understand.”

Kara looked at Jeremiah who nodded and began the story Kara had told him, knowing the girl did not want to rehash the tale herself. After five minutes, J’onn understood. It was obvious the girl did not have the abilities on Krypton that she had here and solar energy was the cause. This did not help him, as he suspected the Kryptonians store this energy. They would be as strong at night as during the day.

“Kara, words cannot express how sorry I am for your loss.”

“I am sorry for yours.” she told him, then looked at Connolly. “Thank you for returning my mother’s necklace.”

“You are very welcome.” he told her, having stayed quiet. He never had any family growing up after the age of five. Hearing her tale about losing her’s was gut wrenching.

“Kara, did Jeremiah tell you about other Kryptonians on this planet?”

“Yes. They harmed people. They have killed people?”

“Yes they have. I am sorry to tell you this. Would you mind if I showed you some photos? There have been quite a few aliens, not just of your planet, recently that arrived in a large structure, not long before your ship crashed. They have all been quite violent.”

“I will help any way that I can. I just do not…if you have to study me please leave Kal alone. He has no powers.” Kara begged.

“I will never study you, no matter what, nor will I allow others. You have my word and when I give my word, it is sacred to me.”

The Martian took his phone from his pocket and opened the photos. The first one chilled Kara to her bones.

“Do you know what this is?”

“Roz" she whispered and everyone heard the tremble, even in the silent admission.

“Roz? Do you know what its purpose was?”

Kara nodded, beginning to shake.

“You are scaring her.” Eliza objected.

“No, he needs to know. Roz was once a military space station…what humans would call a fort or garrison. It was Krypton’s first defense in times of war. It was eventually replaced by small weapons that orbited our planet that were not as easy a target. It was converted into a prison and placed in an area near Krypton called the…I am not sure how to say it here. A ghost or phantom zone? It was an area where time stood still. No one aged, no one… my mother. She was a judge and when a person committed a crime against Krypton, whether they were of our planet or not, they were sent there. My mother sent many people there. If they are here and free…” Kara looked at Kal. “He will be in danger if they know who he is. Our house was hated by criminals.”

“You won’t be in danger?” J’onn asked.

“They will kill me.” Kara admitted. Jeremiah and Eliza’s hearts began beating faster. Not only was she a target of this DEO but also violent aliens who want to kill her and most likely make her suffer first.

“Okay. How would they have escaped this Phantom Zone and made it to Earth?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know. The only ship that had these coordinates…was mine.”

Connolly caught the idea that was forming in her head. “Could you and Kal have been stuck in this Phantom Zone, Kara?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. The… we would have no sense of time. I remember waking up and drifting then falling back into stasis. I didn’t wake again until my ship was activated again. It is possible. Are they all…escaped? Do they know where I am? If so Eliza, Alex, Jeremiah, they are all in danger.”

“You are as well.” Connolly pointed out. “But no, they do not know where you are. Only two people seemed interested in your pod. They attacked the DEO truck transporting it to their headquarters. Would you take a look at some photos? See if you recognize them or know why they might be interested in this pod enough to kill?”

Kara nodded and J’onn showed her the next photo. They were a variety of images taken by the transport trucks, citizens cell phones and satellite images Vivian could find.

Kara froze at the first one and actually moved back. The look on her face frightened everyone.

“Kara?” Alex tried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“That is Aunt Astra. She is my mother’s twin sister. Why would she be… no! Why would she be there?! Did she kill those men?”

“Yes, she did. I am sorry to show you this Kara.” J’onn told her. He hadn’t thought she would really know, but seeing a vivid reminder of her family and an identical twin of her mother made the Martian regret showing the photos to her.

“She was in prison. That is why she disappeared.” Kara whispered, realization dawning on her.”She was…mother sentenced her…but why?”

“I am sorry. We believe she is looking for you or Kal…”

“She is looking for me. She hated Kal El’s mother and father. She loved me. I loved her.”

All three Danvers looked at each other hearing this. Kara had family still alive? Family she loved?

“Kara, if you want…we will understand…” Jeremiah started. “I want you to stay with us.”

“I won’t understand. She is obviously a criminal. You aren’t going near her.” Alex told her in no uncertain terms.

“Alex…” Eliza stopped her train of thought.  “We can’t make this decision for her.”

“No! If she was there, if my mother… she did something horrible. She killed these men? You are sure?” the blonde asked.

J’onn nodded. “I am afraid so. She was not alone. Do you recognize this man?” he showed her the picture of Non and Kara immediately spoke in Kryptonese angrily then remembered to speak English.

“He is Non, Aunt Astra’s husband. She was selected to mate with him. She is his superior in the Army, or was since there is no army now. But he is dishonorable. He was sentenced to the… what did you say? Phantom Zone, right before she disappeared. He is a horrible man. But divorce was not permitted and she was told by the high council and her house…oh no. What has happened? Is she looking for me? She will find me and take me. If she is with Non…Non hates my House and despises Kal El and me. I want nothing to do with them!” she told the room, standing up from her spot on the couch next to J’onn and pacing. Tears of anger were now streaming down her very red face.

J’onn tried to calm her down. “She does not know where you are and it does not appear she is looking any longer. If you wish to stay here…”

“If she finds me she will kill them all!” Kara shouted, pointing at the Danvers who sat silently, looking at the outrage on Kara’s face, the unbridled anger. They had seen her sad, but none had seen her angry.

“Then we make sure she doesn’t find you.” Jeremiah told her calmly.

“And if she does? She is a killer! She killed those men and if she was in the…Rozz, she must have been sent there for a reason. My mother would never send her there unless…Oh Rao, what did you do, Aunt Astra?”

“We can help you stay hidden.” J’onn assured her.

“Really? Can you stop her? Can you stop me? I am a child! She is…she was a general! She is a warrior and I am nothing! You can’t stop me! How am I supposed to protect them from her? From her and Non? What chance do I have? I hate this! I should have died! I should have died with the rest of my people and his mother should be here! I just want this nightmare to end!”

Kara ran, the family and Martian running after her, outside the house. Kal was crying in Jeremiah’s arms, if not from the volume of Kara’s voice, from his innate sense when she was troubled. Luckily she did not run far, only to the edge of the cliff. The girl dropped to her knees and screamed, looking at the sky, a sky lit up by twin beams of white hot light.

Despite Eliza trying to get to the girl first, Alex beat her, grabbing Kara from behind, sweat breaking out instantly due to the heat of her vision but she held on. Eventually Kara stopped, closing her eyes and collapsing to the ground on her hands as well as her knees, Alex with her. Alex didn’t say a word, just holding her from behind when Jeremiah and Eliza ran up behind her.

“Oh Kara.” Eliza whispered, just now seeing how truly broken the girl was. She knew she was fragile, having just lost her world, but she never understood the depth of emotions inside the girl until this moment, watching her finally lay face first on the ground, wailing.

Alex lay beside her whispering.

“We are together now. You have me, you have all of us. You are safe and we will be safe.”

“I love her Alex and she will…how did this happen? Why?” Kara mumbled, turning her face from the ground and looking at Alex.

“I don’t know, but I know you won’t ever get the chance to ask her. We will stay hidden. Nobody would think to look for you here. You are going to live, whether you like it or not. I need you and Kal needs you. Lets go inside, please?”

“My eyes.”

“I think you have probably burned out whatever is there. You are okay. I will never be afraid of you.”

“You should be.”

“So I’m not that smart. Doesn’t change anything. We are a team. You aren’t alone, I won’t leave you alone, I swear. I take my oaths seriously too.”

 

Kara crawled to her feet, feeling very weak despite her superhuman strength. Alex kept an arm around her while they walked back to the house where J’onn and the human waited for her. She walked inside without another word, sitting on the couch. Satisfied she wouldn’t run, Jeremiah gave a squirming Kal El to her. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck and seemed to try and melt into his cousin.

“So what do I do now? She has to be stopped.” Kara admitted, not sure if she was talking to the Martian or herself.

“She will be, by us.” Connolly told her.

“How?”

 

“I haven’t got that part planned yet kid, but don’t worry. I will figure out a way. It’s what I get paid for.” he assured her. “Your only job is to live life. Stay low and we will always be near. We will keep tabs on this DEO and your … Astra.You have a good thing here. People that want you and I can already tell they love you. Want to know how I know that? Because you just shot a couple of beams of pure energy into the sky and they ran after you instead of from you. That’s more than a lot of people have. You aren’t going to die and you should not have died. You are special. Screw whatever you think of your family. Trust me, I know. People like us, we make our own destiny, regardless of where we came from. The whys don’t matter. All that matters is you are here because some force in this universe knew what it was doing and got it right for once.”

“I do not believe that.”

“Yeah? I’m an adult and I know adults pretty well. If his mother came with him, she probably would have tried to welcome humans, worked out something with them, asked for help. They both would have been taken. You knew to run on instinct. You saved him, not his mother or anyone else. Can I show you something?”

Kara nodded her head. Connolly pulled up his shirt to his neck and everyone but J’onn in the room gasped. He put his shirt back down.

“Those scars? They are reminders, reminders of every fight I have been in and survived. Your scars, you have them too, but they are inside. Instead of thinking they are something to be ashamed of, think of them as what they really are. Proof that you are still here and you deserve to be. I swear to you, Hank Henshaw will never get his hands on you or your family. I will kill him first. If you stay low, your aunt won’t find you. All five of you will be safe.”

Connolly dropped his shirt. “You are going to live. Your parents wanted you to live and your aunt probably does too but this husband of hers, Kara I have a feeling he would try and kill you and I am betting your cousin as well. It’s important to not only stay low but to be happy. If you aren’t, you will truly have lived for nothing. Don’t let this define you.”

Kara knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Why hadn’t she paid attention on Krypton? Why didn’t she ask her mother why her and Astra had grown apart or why Astra stopped coming to visit as often until she disappeared. She was told not to ask and that was it. On Krypton, you did as you were told.

“I will have documents made for both children. They are in the works now. It is completely off the books but will be actual documents, not fake. She and her little brother, and yes I realize he is her cousin but that is too much to explain, will be children you have adopted. They will legally have your names. Kara is not an uncommon name, but Kal is. He is going to be called Clark…”

"Because J’onn still thinks we live in the fifties.” Connolly added until the Martian looked at him. 

“Regardless, the story is that friends of yours, Kara and Clark’s parents died in a fire. You and Eliza have adopted the two. You will have the documents tomorrow, including adoption papers. It would be too difficult for Kara at her age to learn a different name but I would suggest start calling Kal by Clark. He is young enough that he may never remember his true name until such a time as he can be told the truth. If Kara can determine certain stars it may be possible…”

“She is thirteen. We have already done this. She is a mathematical genius. Since time stopped in this area she could have possibly been stuck in, nothing should change. Alex offered to share a birthday with her.” Jeremiah told the Martian.

“Very well. I have to get back to my Carrier. Connolly will have a forwarding base moved within an hour of here. That way his team can respond quickly if needed but also won’t draw attention to this town. They may be away on missions but you will be informed and one man will likely stay back. You will meet the rest of his team tomorrow and be given directions to their safe house, should you need to flee. The men will have the documents. One of them, Dante Youngblood, will assist Kara with learning to control her powers, perhaps in this cave you mentioned. It has to be out of sight.”

“How will he help her? What does he know about…her powers?” Eliza asked.

“He doesn’t, but he is very good at controlling himself mentally. Out of all the team he is the least reckless and most calm. Calmness will be key for her. Kara, have you learned to control your ability to fly?”

All four looked at him, confused.

“I cannot fly.” the blonde told him.

“Yes you can, you just don’t know how. We need to work on this. You need to master these powers in secret so you don’t accidentally use them in public. I can work with you on this. I can fly  but we will have to travel to a hangar, somewhere with high ceilings so you can remain undercover.”

“I do not want to fly. I do not want any of this.” she pleaded.

“I know Kara, but you must learn how to control it. Then you never have to use any of them again. You cannot be at school and accidentally begin floating. Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, I have had funds set up for refugees…”

“We can handle it. We are her family now, both of them belong with us.” Eliza told him. “We will take care of everything. His nursery is being set up tomorrow.”

“I did not mean to imply that you couldn’t. I just want you to know I am always here for anything you may need. Always.”

“Thank you J’onn.” Jeremiah told him. “There is one thing we will need, that we cannot get for her. She needs someone…to talk to.”

“She has me.” Alex spoke up immediately.

“I know but there are other things, perhaps someone who can understand what she has gone through? Help her deal with the emotions in a way that those like us who have never experienced what she went through could help her with?” Jeremiah did not have to specify what he wanted. Even if J’onn was not reading his mind he knew what the girl was suffering and would suffer from. Anxiety, depression, survivors syndrome, inferiority, and post traumatic stress syndrome. He had dealt with it all himself. Many times over the past three hundred years, the Martian did not feel he had the right to be alive.

Taking a deep breath, he committed himself. He knew no one else who had gone through something similar other than himself.

“Every Sunday I will make the trip to the safe house. Bring her there. If I keep showing up here it could draw attention. I am an Admiral after all. While I am not watched there is no love lost between myself and Henshaw. I will speak to her as often as I can. The times I cannot be there, Mr. Connolly will contact you with a phone he will be bringing tomorrow. This will be the only phone you will ever use to contact his team and the phone he will contact you on. I will do the best I can."

“I cannot fly.” Kara told him again, frightened of the prospect.

“Kara,” Connolly spoke up, “Were there times when you were running that jumping over large streams of water and fallen trees seemed a bit to easy, even for you?”

Kara said nothing.

“I picked up your trail through some areas. I lost your footprints at times. You may not realize it but you were flying very close to the ground but flying all the same. Your…these other Kryptonians, they can fly, fast and far. There is no reason to think you can’t either. Better to find out in a controlled environment than accidentally right?”

Kara nodded, hating the prospect of having to use these gifts that she considered a curse but understanding the need.

“Thank you J’onn, Mr. Connolly.” Kara told him and meant it.

“Connolly works fine. Everybody else calls me that. And you are welcome. This is what we do, but I think my team has kind of already fallen in love with you. You got grit and guts, kid. You are going to be fine. Just try, try and find happiness, try and forget what happened or may have happened. At least don’t let it consume you.This is a new planet and a new life and you have a great family looking out for you. It may not seem like it now, but it is going to be okay.”

Kara noticed something in his eyes, a look, sad but also remembering the past.

“You lost your family, did you…didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but in my case it was a blessing. Family is who you make it. Blood has nothing to do with it. We should get going. Probably time for the kids to get to bed. I will bring my team tomorrow at 9 AM?”

“That will be fine Jason. Thank you for your help, both of you.” the father told him and offered his hand.

J’onn took his offered hand. “You are very welcome, Jeremiah Danvers. Good evening to you.” all.” 

Kara followed Alex upstairs, waited for the brunette to shower and then both bathed Kal, neither saying much of anything about the strange night they had all had. Alex was coming to grips with everything, including a very tall, very green Martian in her living room and the news of Kara’s aunt being here on Earth, possibly looking for her blonde best friend and married to a homicidal, super powered psychopath who most likely wanted to kill Kara and Kal.

Kara herself had too many thoughts running through her mind, too many emotions to deal with. She was angry, sad, relieved that Astra was alive but horrified by what that must mean.She was also scared, very scared. Non had always frightened her the few times she had been in his presence. It was obvious by his countenance that he despised the House of El and while he smiled and showed all the proper protocol in social gatherings he looked at her with what she now knew was murder in his eyes. She often had dreams on Krypton in which he was chasing her. He had been a curse Rao had placed on Aunt Astra that had followed her to this new world and likely destroyed her life before Krypton was gone. She could also hear Eliza and Jeremiah talking downstairs, Eliza thinking they should still take Kara and run, or at least entertaining the possibility. Jeremiah agreed that while it may be a good idea to have their own plans in place, he believed he could trust the Martian.Eliza also agreed that Kara needed help. Did they think she was crazy?

Maybe she was. Maybe…Kara did not know any longer. She did know that she had entered Alex’s family’s life and now they were determined to throw away their safe existence over her and Kal. She was afraid this would happen and this was the reason she left instead of following Alex back home the night Alex had come to her in the cave. Was she like Non? Would she ruin these nice people’s lives ? They had shown her kindness. Would she bring them hurt in return?

Ideas floated in her mind, plans to leave Kal here and turn herself into Astra, pray her Aunt had some love left and wasn’t the killer she appeared to be, pray that she would keep her safe from Non. She could tell her aunt that Kal died and she buried him. This DEO would not to think to look for a baby with no power. She would be the one they came after.

But Kara also knew this wouldn’t work. If anyone still came for them, she was the only one capable of protecting the Danvers. She had no illusions about being in Astra or Non’s league as far as fighting. Kara wasn’t a fighter. But perhaps she could hold them off long enough for the Danvers to escape.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Kara asked her friend.

“Whatever plans you have for becoming a martyr. Stop it. I can almost hear your mind at work. You made an oath and so did I. We don’t leave each other. We will stay low. Nobody will suspect you aren’t from here. You can learn control and maybe get a good nights sleep without waking up every five minutes.”

“That was not what I was thinking of.” Kara lied.

“Yeah, whatever. You know what tomorrow is?”

“Wednesday?”

“Yeah, but it is also the day you officially become my little sister. I’m your big sister now and you have to do everything I say.”

“I didn’t before?” the blonde asked jokingly.

“Not always. But when it comes to your safety, I look after you now. We are better, stronger together, right?”

“I can protect you. I will. I will learn to protect you all.” Kara promised.

“We are going to protect each other. Lets get Munchkin out of the bath. He is turning into prune. You shower and you are going to get a goods night sleep for a change. Forget about everything you learned tonight. You heard the scarred Jedi. They can handle it and you can be happy and forget all about it.”

Kara shook her head. “How can I ever forget what I learned?”

“By focusing on us. You are going to be fine. All of us.In four years we will be going to college and then we will be adults and we will figure out Kal but we are going to do it together. We made an oath. You are my sister now. Like it or not we are bound. So any ideas you have about sacrificing yourself are going to stop, because if you leave I will follow, no matter what. You don’t want me in danger, right?”

Kara watched her smirking new sister, so proud of her effective manipulation.

“I am not going anywhere.”

“I’m. We really have to work on you not sounding like a dictionary. More movies are needed.”

Kara took a shower and dressed in her very comfortable pajamas. Once out the door, Eliza was waiting for her.

“I won’t ask if you are okay. I know you aren’t. But I am here for you. If you ever need to talk or anything. I just want you to know that. I will never be able to replace what you lost but you belong with us now. We are always here for each other. Do you understand?”

“Yes. No. I do not…you place everyone in danger. Yourself, your husband and daughter. Why?”

“Because the first time I saw your muddy face I fell in love with you both. I just knew it was meant to be, for better or worse, you and Kal…Clark I guess, are a part of us.”

“Would you have shot those men?”

“If I thought they would try to hurt any of us, yes. I may have missed, the gun may have blown up in my face but I would have tried. There is nothing I will not do to protect my family. That includes the two of you. Try to get some sleep tonight honey. You need it. I know it will be hard, but go to bed thinking of happy things. Maybe it will help. Good night Kara.”

Eliza kissed the girl on her forehead and went to her bedroom. Kara walked to her bed by the window and found Alex and Kal in it.

“What are you doing?”

“He wants you. He is worried about you. I am too. I also think the reason you can’t sleep is because you have been sleeping on your back. That wasn’t how you slept on Krypton, was it?”

“No,” the blonde admitted. “I slept on my side.”

“Then lay down on your side and I will too. Kal can sleep between us and I can wake you if you start to have any bad dreams. You won’t though, not tonight. Your eyes are not going to explode and you are going to relax. I promise. Get in bed.”

Kara reluctantly got into bed and turned on her side, away from Alex. She felt Kal pressed into her back, lightly breathing, fast asleep and Alex was shuffling a bit then her breathing evened out. Despite what she had learned tonight or perhaps because of it, Kara felt exhausted. Laying on her side for the first time in months, she drifted off to sleep. 

For the first time since her arrival on Earth she did not dream and she did not wake. The girl slept the entire night.


	10. School shopping, arm wrestling and a message from beyond

**Do not own CW and DC characters.**

 

**Chapter 10 School shopping, arm wrestling and a message from beyond**

 

Kara woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. The girl was a bit disoriented at first, not understanding why there was daylight in the room. She had never slept an entire night without waking since arriving on this planet but appeared to have done so this night.

Standing and stretching her arms over her head, she let out a yawn and felt as if she could go back to bed if not for the rumbling in her stomach. Kara noted that Alex had already awoken and heard Kal being fed breakfast downstairs. He was still accustomed to eating out of her hand she supposed, because his eating habits were worse here than on Krypton and he tended to make a mess. She moved quietly to the bathroom, brushing her teeth with the delicious flavored gel that Alex insisted she could not swallow. While everything on Earth seemed more…manual, the scents and tastes were exquisite. The water here was clean and not made in labs, the air, while horrid around cities, smelt fresher in some ways out on her own, especially when she had been in the wooded and mountainous areas. She also enjoyed what Alex called the sea breeze. While the ocean tasted horrible, she did enjoy the feeling of floating and the scent of salt on the water. The food opened her eyes to so many possibilities. On Krypton there were of course different flavors but all were based around the same element, making the tastes all similar in a way. Eating food here was unexpected. The taste of a tomato was so different from the taste of a cucumber or an apple. It was apparent that this food was not grown in labs, but in the soil where she had her first encounter with an onion and raw potatoes.

Kara did feel a bit horrified when she learned what eggs were but Eliza assured her no baby chickens were killed. Alex told her she did not want to know where the bacon came from so she did not ask. Her question about steak was given the same reply. Kara knew that the meat was from living creatures, and had learned from television and books that humans used what they referred to as animals in general, for food, clothing, seat covers, jackets and numerous other purposes. It seemed cruel to her but she admitted the food was delicious. Animals were also used to make food for other animals, making the girl wonder if those animals knew that they were eating their own. Wildlife predators like the bear but even more impressive the lions and crocodiles fascinated her. Apparently animals here weren’t sentient but they did have personalities and familial bonds which Kara associated with sentient beings. 

Earth was strange in that way. She admitted to herself that it was a fascinating place. It hurt to think about Krypton but constantly comparing the Earth to her planet would not do her any good. 

 

Taking the hair brush, she manually began the taming of her wild blonde hair. Without a Kelex, she had to do her own hair, but found she didn’t mind. Her hairstyle had always been chosen for her. Here she could do as she pleased apparently, but Kara liked her hair. It was the one feature of her father they shared and she felt this was a bond between them if small but better than nothing. Everyone else claimed she was identical to her mother in every other feature. Looking at the small elastic string on the counter, she pulled her hair back and repeated the process she had seen Alex do on occasion, making a ponytail on her own. This was acceptable in public as well as in private here. She supposed she would have to learn to braid her own hair as well.

Making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she was greeted by three smiling faces and one covered in applesauce.

Alex was trying to decide what was different about Kara. Then she realized what it was. “Look who decided to get out of bed with a smile on her face!”

“Did you sleep well, dear?” Eliza asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good.” Jeremiah told her. “I am moving your bed from that window and lining it up next to Alex’s. You can sleep on your side from now on and not be distracted by the stars.”

“You cannot.” she objected.

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you cannot.”

“Yes, I can.” the father told her again.

“But…”

“I can’t believe this. I have to argue with two teen girls now. You slept better that way. It will…”

“I could burn Alex!”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes I…”

“So this is what having two teen daughters is like. Kara honey, I trust you, Alex trusts you. It won’t happen. If I thought it could, I would tell you. You will sleep better.”

“But…”

“Kara, you will sleep better.”

“I will move it back.”

“I will ground you.”

“I do not even know what that means.”

“That is going to be a problem.” he admitted. “We are going to have to get you some hobbies you love so I can ground you from them when you get in trouble. I’ll give it some thought. But you won’t move it. You are going to relax and trust me, right? You trust me? All of us?”

“Yes.”

“Then leave the bed where I put it. Sleep on your side. Face away from her if it makes you more comfortable.”

“What if I burn holes through the wall of the house?”

“Alex has a fire extinguisher under her bed and I can put wood over the holes in the morning. Then poof, no more holes. Now would you please, sit down, have breakfast and relax?”

Eliza watched the exchange, winking at Alex as the newest stubborn member of the family lost a battle of wills with Jeremiah and sat down at the table. At least the blonde was still smiling. Kara did not do that near enough, something Eliza desperately wanted to change. While the girl was still asleep it was agreed by all not to bring up the issues of the past night unless she wanted to talk about it. 

Today would be a busy day. Jeremiah had taken off to help set up Clark’s room, they apparently had an alien hunting or rescuing Navy Seal team who worked for a Martian and were dedicated to keeping their family safe, coming to visit in an hour and after that school shopping, something Jeremiah strangely enjoyed doing with the two females. Eliza suspected it was so he could monitor what outfits Alex would be wearing and how much money a pair of jeans cost this year. The mother couldn’t wait to show him the new food budget she had worked out. Jeremiah’s sail boat purchase would wait a couple years now, or perhaps permanently once the college funds were taken into consideration.

Watching him tease Clark with a spoon full of apple sauce, Eliza had a feeling he wouldn’t mind. Eliza was a scientist, having a difficult time taking things on faith her entire life. She was not a religious person nor was she an atheist. She just kept an open mind and believed that anything was possible until it had been proven otherwise. After she had found that she was no longer able to have children after Alex was born, her and Jeremiah had dealt with it. Both were only childs and both wanted a large family but Alex more than made up for it, being such a joy, so much like her father in spirit. Now though it seemed they were being blessed with a large family all because Alex decided to be curious and follow a girl and a baby into a dark cave.

Eliza sat a large plate in front of Kara, who did her best to eat slowly. She finally looked up at Eliza shyly.

“Eliza, I could not help but notice the lunar cycle two nights ago. If my calculations are correct, there is something I need to speak to you about soon, privately.”

“Okay…is everything…are you feeling alright?”

“I may not be tomorrow or the next day. My calculations could be off, I have not been able to fully concentrate on them recently, but I feel…”

“She is PMSing. That would explain the light show last night. God knows I wish I could do that sometimes.”

“Alex!”

“What Mom? It’s okay to say it. Tell her its that time of month, Kara.”

“Really?” Jeremiah complained, “She said privately. Privately is at the breakfast table, Alex?”

“You are a scientist who has spent years living with two women. How can this bother you?”

“If I am understanding this conversation correctly can someone please place an end to it?” Kara begged, her cheeks nearly on fire.

“No worries. Eat up and we can go upstairs. I have you covered. You need to get dressed before our new Special Ops bodyguard team arrives anyway.”

After Kara did her best to casually down three more plates while everyone casually did not notice lest she feel awkward, Eliza took Clark, happy to see Kara did not even glance at her for doing so, to prepare him for the day. Alex grabbed her new little sister and dragged her upstairs.

“Okay just wear these shorts and that blue tee. You can use one of my sports bras today and we can pick you up some decent underwear. Not that either of us need large bras. Lets keep it that way. You are not allowed to get bigger than me, chest wise anyway. Keep this with you.”

Alex tossed her a hand bag which Kara tried to adjust around her neck like a backpack, failing to do so.

“No, it hangs from your shoulder, see? Now keep a couple of these in it, just in case you need them.”

Alex put two tampons in the bag. Kara pulled one out and looked at it closely.

“Is this some sort of candy? Or a small pillow that inflates?”

“No…great, do I even want to know what you used on Krypton? Probably some laser tampon or something. Look, I am not going to demonstrate this one. I will tell you how it is done and then…you can figure it out.”

Alex explained the process to Kara. Kara dropped the bag and walked out.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Back to my cave! That is…no. There has to be another…no. Not happening. See you in a few days. I will figure something out.”

“Kara, get back here!” Alex yelled, running after her. They both stopped downstairs at the knock on the door, Kara immediately looking through it and relaxed seeing Connolly there. She assumed the other four men were his friends.

“Kara, Alex is everything okay?” Eliza asked, hearing Kara from the stairs. Kara took the tampon from Alex’s hand.

“This is…I have accepted toilet paper, but I need a lab. I can do better than this. I can replicate a padded…nothing this invasive!”

“Sweetie, that is great if you want to make a better tampon. But for right now, lets put it away unless you need it immediately and greet our guests. Go ahead dear, let them in.”

Jeremiah was staring at this two girls, arguing over a tampon, in disbelief. The idea of building a better tampon had never been suggested in his house and he momentarily forgot about the soldiers outside.

“Clark, little buddy, we are going to have to stick together for the next few years.” he whispered to the boy shakily following the man’s every step.

He opened the door to a smiling Jason Connolly and four men, or three men and a giant, who he did not know.

“Morning. We have the papers.”

Jeremiah shook his head, trying to regain his bearings.

“Of course, please come in. Welcome.”

“Thanks. Glad to see you ladies. Thanks for not pointing a hundred year old rifle at me this morning, Eliza.”

“Morning isn’t over. Come in Gentleman. I’ll bring some chairs from the kitchen.”

The crew sat in a semicircle of chairs in front on the coffee table while the five Danvers sat closely together on the couch. For a moment, the Danvers and Seals stared at each other, none knowing exactly what to say.

“So you are Kara?” Ty asked, breaking the ice.

“Yes.”

“And that means Alex, Eliza and of course Jeremiah. The little tater tot here is Clark.”

“Kal El… yes, Clark.” Kara finished in a whisper.

“My name is Ty Gavin.” the tall bald black man greeted her. “I know you met my sidekick Connolly last night. It would have been okay to shoot him. It happens to him all the time. This long haired Indian fuc…fun guy is Dante. He is good for tracking and talkin to spirits and such.”

“For the only black guy on the team why are you the one who is always stereotyping us?” Dante asked.

“I’m not stereotyping, just telling it the way it is. I’m the smooth, incredibly handsome and charismatic black man. Jack is the Yankee white boy from Boston thankfully without the accent they all seem to get, Connolly is a redneck country boy and Hawk is a pumped up idiot who is as stupid as they come. How is saying it like it is, stereotyping? You don’t want to be stereotyped stop trying to freak me out with all those tribal ghost stories you spout off about when we are drunk. Anyway, we are the guys who gonna make everything okay. Jack, stop staring at the little alien girl. You are making her self conscious.”

Webb let out a deep breath. “I was not staring at the alien girl. I was trying to go to my happy place where your mouth doesn’t exist. Now can you guys shut up, so we can give these people important information?”

“I didn’t say a word.”

“You just did Hawk.”

“My bad, Jack. Gavin, I’m kicking your ass later for calling me an idiot in front of the alien girl.”

“Your muscles won’t let your leg come up that high. Stand there and look intimidating or some…”

“Guys!” Connolly shouted and wished he hadn’t when he saw Kara flinch. “Enough. Save it for later. The Danvers need to trust us, see that we are a professional team of…professionals. I am sorry, we really do know what we are doing. We just don’t usually deal with…families. We used to spend our time going in and kill…arresting terrorist types and rescuing hostages. Plus we usually have Ty in a snipers perch somewhere so we can turn the volume down on our coms, but we forget he tends not to shut up around civilized people. Jack?” 

Webb laid the thick packet in his hands on the coffee table. 

“We have birth certificates, we just made up a birthday for Clark. Connolly said on the way back from the lab that you thought he was around a year old? We just made him fourteen months. Kara has the same birthday as Alex, something that happens occasionally so it shouldn’t raise any red flags. We have Kara’s records from her last school through the seventh grade. We weren’t sure if you wanted to enroll her in seventh or eight grade. If it’s the seventh grade just take out the seventh grade records that are already there. I would recommend using the optional records indicating she skipped ahead one grade and put her in the same classes as Alex. I’m sure if you tell the school that due to her unfortunate circumstances surrounding the tragic loss of her parents in a house fire she will need to be with Alex as much as possible, they will put them in the same classes.”

“But she will be with children a year older, have a difficult time making friends…” Eliza objected.

“She is already going to have a difficult time ma’am.” Connolly argued. “No offense, but she is a stranger to this planet. Alex, from what I understand, is the only girl she socializes with and it will remain that way at school because no matter how much she may want friends it is hard to make friends when you are hiding who you are from them. Alex is the only one who knows and who she trusts. In a matter of months, at least in her frame of time, she has gone from one civilization to a completely different planet, had to live on her own, hide, and fight to find food and keep her cousin alive. Since she has met Alex and then the two of you, she has learned English well enough to read advanced books in two weeks. She is absorbing information and processing it very quickly but now in two weeks she is going to be thrown into a building with hundreds of other kids, kids who would possibly ostracize her because she is the new kid in town, regardless of where she is from. She will be surrounded for most of the day by more people than she has spoken to in her life here, bombarded with noises, smells, fighting to keep control of herself and trying to appear normal. She may suffer anxiety attacks just from the new surroundings. J’onn said it is probable. Putting her on her own would, in my opinion, not be a good idea. Alex may be the only defense she has against…the world. Physically she can’t be harmed. Mentally and emotionally, you know that other children can destroy a kid, especially an orphan. You are going to have to trust me on that.”

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other, neither having given much thought to this. Everything had happened so fast.

“She is very smart in mathematics, but she is not at an eighth grade level as far as history, Government, English.” the mother argued.

“Is she at a seventh grade level?” Webb countered.

“No. I suppose she isn’t.”

“Which is another reason why it would be good to be with Alex. If she is asked something she should know but doesn’t, Alex can very quietly whisper the answer, without looking at her and Kara would hear. I realize it isn’t ideal for her social development but I would suggest looking at this long term. She is going to need all the help she can get to become acclimatized to Earth. Having someone with her to help is going to be big. I doubt Alex would mind. I understand you are the one who did what we could not and found her?”

Alex nodded. “I’ll keep her close to me. It is better, Mom. She shouldn’t be on her own and if she would be in seventh grade we would be on opposite sides of the campus at times. Besides she can read a couple books about history and government in a couple hours and remember everything. She has a photographic memory.” the girl told the men proudly.

“No, she doesn’t.” Jack corrected her. “A photographic memory is the ability to recall something you have seen for only a few moments in great detail. For instance she could look at a history book and recall the words and page numbers by memory but it doesn’t mean she understands. J’onn believes that she is actually assimilating the knowledge. Her brain learns the same way ours does, just quicker. This is why she has such a good grasp of English after a few weeks. Her brain works faster than ours. You and her may work on the same problem, come up with the same solution using the same thought processes. The difference is her mind is working at a different rate, just like her body operates at a faster rate when she is running. Were she on Krypton…”

“On Krypton they taught their children differently.” Jeremiah told him. “There is no way a thirteen year old should have had the grasp of physics and mathematics that she does. They start educating their young early.”

“I was given predisposition for law and science during conception. My mind swayed towards Law as I grew…” Kara stopped talking when everyone, even the tall black man who talked with the very loud voice was staring at her.

“Kara honey, what do you mean you were…predisposed?” Jeremiah asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “On Krypton, the children, all children were given certain traits during conception and incubation that would serve the house. My DNA strands were provided by my parents of course. I was then, like all other children of our planet, programmed towards the specially of our house. We were all scientists or enforcers of the law. Order and discovery were highly regarded traits on Krypton. This combination is why my House was one of the ruling factions and sat on the High Council.”

“So your DNA was designed in the womb?” Eliza asked.

“No. On our…we were grown in laboratory settings. Only one child was born naturally from a womb that I know of and not had his DNA manipulated in any manner. Kal El. Jor El was given approval because of his standing and justified it as a study of what traits a child would take for his own, in response to only the nurturing he was surrounded by. This would determine if Krypton was harming or bettering itself by the current method of population control.”

“I see. Kara, I am guessing all of Krypton spoke one language, had one government?” Connolly asked. 

“Of course. I am very surprised by the multiple governments on this Earth and languages. I never imagined a world at war with itself. Krypton fought many wars but always against other planets who wished to harm us.”

“Shit.” Connolly whispered. “Kara, I hate to bring this up, but last night you said your aunt was a general. So was she designed to be…a soldier?”

“Yes, she was predisposed. It was why she was selected to mate with Non. His was a house of soldiers but did not have the proud history in battle that Aunt Astra’s house did. Non’s house did not sit on the High Council and she elevated their rank. My mother mated into the House of El because of their need for a judge. She and Astra were identical but their genetics were programmed differently. Because she was a warrior she was mated to Non’s House to better that branch of our military. My mother came to the House of El because Jor El’s wife was a scientist like him and my father was as well. A female suited to the law was needed in a House as high as ours. She was so good she became the Chief judge of our planet. This is why so many in Rozz hated my House and my mother.”

“Great. So the Aunt and Uncle we are probably going to fight one day are genetically engineered soldiers.” Hawk mumbled.

Connolly shook his head. “So are we. Doesn’t matter. Dispositions don’t matter. We are what we make ourselves. What do you want to be when you are an adult, Kara?”

Kara gave it some thought. On Krypton her answer would have been automatic. She would be a judge like her mother. Now though, there were no judges in that sense. No High Councils.

“I don’t know.” the girl admitted.

“Good answer. Keep it that way until you figure out everything this world has to offer you. Okay, so eighth grade?”

Both the Danvers nodded, relieving both Kara and Alex. Kara did not want to face school alone and Alex did not want her to face school alone. Kara was very smart, pretty and easy to get along with. These were traits that made other girls jealous. Kara also sounded like someone speaking English as a second language, unable to use contractions at times and shocked by things like tampons. These were traits that made her susceptible to bullies. Left on her own, the school may be burnt to the ground if the blonde had an anxiety attack or became angry. Alex knew there were times she wanted to level the whole place. Kara just had the ability to do that without the control to stop it right now.

“Excellent. I have four cell phones, one for each of you. Hit 1 and an alert goes to all of us. We will try to get in contact with you on the way. We can track the location where the call came from so do not worry about talking to us if you can’t. We will use these phones to contact you. Do not use these phones for any other reason. They won’t work anyway. Always have them on you.”

“So we use them if you think we might be attacked?” Eliza asked.

“No, you use them if you see someone strange lurking around your house. Call us If there is someone new in town, hanging out asking questions . Call us if anyone has more than a passing interest in Kara and little Clark here. If you see any vehicles you do not recognize pass your house more than once in the same day or consecutive days. Let us know. If we are in the field, our tech Vivian will answer. She has control or can get into just about every spy satellite orbiting the globe, even other nations. She will have you on screen immediately. This isn’t like accidentally calling 911. Call us if you suspect the slightest thing. It will most likely be nothing, but it will take us five minutes to be sure. If we have to come down and take a look personally we will. Plans have been made that if your family is in danger or somehow Kara is discovered, we will move you all. If we tell you we have to go, that means we have to go, so anything you can’t live without prepare now. If it can fit into a small bag, do it now. We can always come back for the rest. One of us will always stay back when the rest of us are on missions. J’onn takes this personally and the two children’s safety, your whole family’s safety personally, Only the five of us and J’onn know about these two. No one else, not the military, not anyone knows. This is a lot. You are sure, right?” he asked the parents.

“Yes.” Jeremiah answered immediately. “If you tell us to move we are gone. If we have to start over somewhere then we will.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Connolly admitted. “I just had to ask. There are their social security cards, medical records, shot records…I would recommend having Clark immunized as a normal human child since he isn’t showing powers but if you aren’t sure you can ask J’onn. He can find out for sure but promised he would never study them. You are both more qualified to determine his care than J’onn is anyway, so we leave it to you. No one is more suited to taking care of him or her for that matter. If Kara needs any shot records that aren’t available or needs them later let us know and we take care of it. Finally the address of the safe house we will be operating out of. Forty four minute drive from here. J’onn will be there Sunday to talk with Kara and if she is up to it they can go to a nearby hangar we have rented and work on trying to fly. If you have time Saturday morning, Dante would like to take her to this cave and begin working on her heat vision. What do you think Kara?”

“I do not…I don’t…yes, I don’t want to. But I will if J’onn thinks it will help.”

“It will. I suspect it is like a muscle. Once you learn how to use it, the control will be second nature. You won’t immediately lash out with it when in danger because your body and mind will learn to control it, not your fear. We can do this. Just trust me, okay?” Dante asked. Kara smiled at him.

“I have had to trust a lot and have not regretted it yet. If Jeremiah and Eliza trust you and think this is necessary I will do it.”

“Then Saturday morning it is. I will have a fire suit, a prototype not on the market even for military, that will keep me cool in very extreme temperatures. We will be safe. No one will see us and no one will be hurt, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, I guess we are done and you guys have a busy day so…”

“I’m not done.” Hawk told them.

“Connolly said no.” Jack reminded him.

“Fine, then I win. You owe me fifty, Gavin.”

“You win what?” Alex asked.

Ty shook his head and answered. “Hawk asked how strong Kara could really be, not being very big. He doesn’t think she is that strong and could beat him arm wrestling. I told him he was an idiot.”

“I want in on that.” Alex told them immediately.

Jeremiah opened his mouth but Eliza beat him to it. “She will not. She will feel horrible if she hurts him.”

“Yeah right.” Hawk laughed. “Look, she will be safe. I promise I will put her hand down gently on the table. Please? I understand if you are nervous for her though.”

“Fifty says she puts your arm through a table. I have some money saved up.” Alex countered. “What about it Kara? Feel like showing this guy who the boss is?”

“Am I the boss?” the blonde asked, not sure what was going on or what arm wrestling was.

“You are today. I will show you what to do. You do it, and you get fifty bucks from him.”

“No.” Connolly told Hawk, who was already excited. 

“I can do it. Show me how?”

“Alex…Kara…” Jeremiah chided then stopped, seeing the smirk on the big man’s face. “You have a table? I don’t want her to slam you through ours.”

“I happened to bring a fold out with me. Meet me on the porch and I will set it up.”

Kara walked outside with everyone else, a disapproving Eliza holding Kal.

“If you hurt her I will shoot you in the head. I don’t think you have body armor there, correct?” she whispered when the large man set up the table.

“I promise I won’t hurt her. Just having a little fun.”

“And testing her strength.” Eliza mumbled. Hawk stopped what he was doing and looked down on the woman,

“Dr, Danvers, her aunt and uncle flew through two fully loaded trucks on the move and slammed them off the road. We know how strong Kryptonians can be. I am just curious for myself. If you don’t want me to play with her I won’t. I like kids. I would never hurt one and I will die before anyone touches your kids. I don’t die easy.”

Eliza looked up at the man, ignoring his serious and slightly intimidating face, instead focusing only on his eyes. He seemed genuine.

“Fine.”

Kara sat across from the man and placed her elbow on the table as Alex instructed. Hawk’s hand engulfed hers.

“Hold on.” Connolly ordered. “Vivian, is the area clear, including the water?”

“No boats, no heat signatures other than a man cutting his grass a block away in the fenced in back yard and a Doe about one hundred and ten yards away foraging behind some trees. All satellites on the house are blacked out. Hawk is an idiot. I got two hundred on the blonde.”

“On three,” Connolly told them, “and Kara try not to rip his arm completely off if possible. I still need him on missions. But if it happens, remember its not your fault. He asked for it.”

Alex counted down and at three Hawk began pushing against the girl gently. After a few seconds he pushed more, putting more into it, until he was straining.

“When is it my turn to try and push his hand down?” the girl asked Alex.

The brunette smirked. “Any time you want to put him out of his misery, little sis. That vein in his forehead looks like it is about to pop.”

Kara began pressing down, the large man’s hand moving slowly towards the table.

“This does not hurt you, right? If I am using too much strength or going to fast let me know. I do not want to injure you.”

“Give it all you got kid.” Hawk grunted. Kara looked at Alex who nodded and then slammed the man’s hand through the table, sending him sprawling to the ground with it.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried. The girl hadn’t thought he would give that easily, being so large.

“No, but it was worth it. That was awesome.” he told her from the ground, then began laughing.

“Get up and clean up your table. You owe her fifty bucks, big guy. Make him pay up, Dad.” Alex ordered then pulled Kara inside while the rest of the team outside laughed at their fallen comrade.

“Why was he laughing when he lost? I think I hurt him.” 

“Because he is what is known as a crazy person. He isn’t right in the mind. Probably too much testosterone but he seems okay. Don’t worry about him. We have a delivery coming soon and then school shopping.”

An hour later Jeremiah opened the door for the furniture delivery van and two men brought a dresser, baby bed and changing table, moving them upstairs into the now empty bedroom, set the boxes on the floor and left.

“I really thought they would put the baby bed together.” Jeremiah mentioned, worrying a bit.

“Dad you have a PhD. Are you worried you can’t put a baby bed together?” Alex asked, enjoying the worried look on her father’s face.

“Of course not. It will just take…time. I got this. I need to move this dresser against the wall. Eliza could you try and help me move it? Its solid oak and…”

Jeremiah stopped talking when Kara spread her arms wide and lifted the dresser off the ground, walked to the wall and deposited it gently on the wood floor.

“Is this okay?”

Jeremiah looked at Eliza, figuring it was her turn to take one.

“Yes dear, that is perfect but it does bring up something I need to talk with you about. When you are in public…around other people who aren’t us, remember that you are not supposed to be so strong. It may be a good idea to start practicing now at home. If there are heavy things to lift, let him worry about it. If it looks heavy, don’t even try. We don’t want anyone to see how strong you are, right?”

“Yes, I understand. It would not help me blend in.”

“Great. Lets go shopping and we can put the furniture together when we get back. The changing table should be easy enough, I hope.”

“I will get Kal…Clark’s supplies ready.” Kara offered.

“I already have his bag ready, dear.”

Kara stopped walking and looked at her adopted Mom. “You have packed three diapers, two bottles and the pears he is scheduled to eat today?”

“Yes.”

“And his wipes?”

“Yes.”

“A change of clothes…”

“Teen Mom, cut it ou!. Mom has this. Lets go have fun and spend Daddy’s money.” Alex ordered, ending the discussion.

“I apologize. I have been taking care of him for so long it is…difficult to…”

“I know and I am not saying you can’t but you don’t have to do it alone anymore. Besides I will be watching him during the day so I have to practice, right?”

Kara dropped her head. “Yes. I will take this bag and this tampon…”

“Okay, enough of that conversation.” Jeremiah cut in. “Lets move.”

Ten minutes in, Kara decided that cars were not enjoyable. She concentrated on the scent of air freshener but could not keep the mixture of gasoline and oil from overwhelming her. These tires were not as smooth as she hoped hitting every bump in the road, not at all like the quiet hovercraft of her old home. The sounds were unpleasant, the combustible engine sounding on the verge of exploding at any moment and the tires scraping over the pavement. Instead she focused on the radio and asked for the tree shaped air scent hanging from the rear view mirror. Eliza handed it to her and by placing it against her nose, the blonde was better able to focus on the artificial pine scent rather than the oil and gas.

After what seemed like days but was only thirty minutes, the car pulled to a stop, in the parking lot of the Mall. Kara had seen many malls on television but never experienced one. Exiting the car, the girl was assaulted by the sounds and smells of the city. Kara gritted her teeth and took it as best she could. Alex noticed, staying close to her.

Eliza noticed as well. “Kara, are you doing okay?”

“No, but I will be. I just need to acclimate…”

“You need to get used to it. Nobody really says acclimate.” Alex corrected. “You will be fine. Hang on to my hand and don’t crush it.”

Kara did as instructed and once inside, the sounds and smells of the city faded but the voices of humans was stronger here. She heard Eliza and Jeremiah talking but their voices were lost in a throng of everyone else in the giant mall. It was nowhere near full but being inside the echoes off the tall ceilings made everything worse.

“Listen to me.” Alex whispered in her ear. “Just focus on me. It’s going to be like this and worse at school but you can do this. Focus on me, on my heart and my breathing. As long as you do that, it will be okay.”

Kara nodded and did as she was told, closing her eyes and listening to the heart beat nearest hers. She focused on the steady rhythm and the continuous air going in and out of Alex’s lungs and tried to match her own breathing with her sister’s. After a minute or so Kara opened her eyes and the sounds were now a dull noise in the background. She could hear Alex’s heartbeat and heard Kal’s heartbeat fluttering quickly as it always did. She could make out Jeremiah talking to her and felt Eliza’s hand rubbing her back.

“This is a bad idea. Lets go to some smaller shoppes. This is too much at once.” the mother suggested.

“No. I am…I mean I’m fine. I’m good. I can handle it. I have to get accustomed, no, I have to get used to it. Yes, I have to get used to it. I am fine now. It smells better in this building than outside.”

Alex snorted. “So much for the air quality reports on the city. Kara’s nose has them beat. Just never go to Metropolis. You wouldn’t last thirty seconds breathing that smog in and stay the heck away from Gotham City. Hey we can hit the food court first. Maybe that will help take your mind off everything else. The smell of lots of different foods never bother you.”

“Thats a good idea.” Jeremiah agreed. “It is lunch time and I bet my little buddy could probably use a snack.”

The family sat in the food court which would be filled with people on the weekends but was thankfully quieter than normal on a Wednesday. The blonde immediately spotted where the smell of pizza was coming from and pointed.

“Please?”

“Nope. We had pizza the other night. Time for something new.” Alex told her.

“But…”

“Nope. Let’s go. Time to experience one of our family favorites, Chinese food.”

Kara followed Alex who had taken money from Jeremiah in the direction of the Chinese take out counter, staring at the pizza place sadly as she moved further away.

“We are probably going to take home fried chicken tonight so Mom and Dad can spend more time on Clarkster’s bedroom. You can down a whole chicken then. Yes I know it’s a bird but not a pretty one so you should be good. Take a look at this buffet behind the glass and point out what you want and the guy behind the counter will put it on a plate for you.”

“Do they have Chinese Pizza?”

“No, but you can pretend thats what it is, if you want. I’m having Orange Chicken and fried rice. You may like the lo mien noodles.”

Kara decided that pizza was not in her immediate future, since Alex had the money, so made the best of it. The blonde was amazed at all the selections. Not sure of what the items were called, she simply pointed.

“Fried rice, General Tsao Chicken, Lo mein noodles. Will there be anything else for your friend?”

“She is my sister and yeah, give us four pot stickers. Kara, you want a Coke?”

“Yes please.”

“Two Cokes.”

Purchases and trays in hand, they headed back to the table, where Jeremiah and Eliza were watching Clark play with his food in a portable high chair. Kara had no idea where they had gotten it from, but supposed this establishment had some on hand. Watching Kal spit half his food out while laughing warmed her heart and she was  thankful that he would soon forget the days after they had landed when they were both hungry, when Kara had snapped the spoon they had brought and had to feed him by hand. The days where nothing had gone to waste. The food that she had nearly been caught stealing was plentiful now. Everything was different.

His name was different. For the first time, Kara realized that her only real, breathing link to Krypton would never remember the planet. He wouldn’t even remember his real name until Kara told him one day. He would grow up human. The baby would most likely gain powers as he grew, hopefully slower than Kara had gained them. She would have to explain why. How could she explain it? When? Would he be angry at her for lying to him until he was old enough to understand? Would he care? Would he want to forget about these powers as she did or would he want to embrace them?

Kal El would never be the Head of the House of El and sit on the High Council. He would never determine their planet’s fate, go on diplomatic trips to other planets, see the wonders of the universe.

“Hey! Snap out of emo mode. Try the food.” Alex ordered.

Kara did try, enjoying the very different flavors, once again, amazed at the different textures and tastes of Earth food. Then she tried the last food item.

“Rao!” the girl mumbled through a full mouth when the flavor hit her. Chewing quickly, she saw four faces staring at her. “What is this?!”

“Uh…pot stickers?” Alex answered. “By the moan and look on your face I guess you like them? Want another one?”

Kara quickly nodded her head, forgetting to slow her motions for a moment. Soon all four of the Chinese dumplings were gone.

“Uh…you want more?” her sister asked, a bit concerned, hoping no one noticed Kara going through those four in seconds.

“Yes! How many more are there?”

Alex laughed at the look of pure desire on Kara’s face. She had only seen it twice, when Kara discovered chocolate and pizza. “You ate them all.” 

“No, I mean at the counter. How many does the man have?”

Jeremiah shook his head and laughed. “I need to get us some food. I will bring back some more for you Kara.”

After another twenty minutes, while Jeremiah and Eliza ate and all hoped no one would notice Kara’s moaning as she downed four more pot stickers the shopping was in full swing. Alex had a very clear idea of what she wanted and Jeremiah had a very clear idea on what he wanted her in. Eliza once again negotiated a middle ground for the two and her shopping went quickly.

Kara was a different story.

“Kara, come out of the dressing room honey.I need to see if the jeans fit you well.” Eliza told her through the door.

“I cannot. They are too small.”

“Okay, come out and let me see and we…”

“I cannot. I want pants the same size as the shorts of Alex’s I borrowed.”

“Those were too baggy. Get out here now.” the big sister ordered. Kara barely opened the door and peaked around. It wasn’t worse than the bathing suit by any means but she would be wearing these surrounded by people all day.

“They fit you great, whats the problem?” Alex asked.

“I may as well wear a bathing suit! They are tight. You can see the shape of my lower body.”

“They aren’t that tight! That is how jeans are supposed to fit.” Alex countered.

“I want bigger. Looser. The swim suit was bad enough but we were mostly alone. I cannot let others see my…my…”

“I love shopping with her.” Jeremiah admitted, earning a nasty look from Alex.

“Sweetie, I realize on Krypton clothes were most likely less constrictive…”

Alex snorted. “The clothes she arrived in looked like they belonged on a Kung Fu monk. The shirt nearly went to her knees.”

“but here, this is normal, even conservative. I promise they are not tight.” Eliza finished.

Kara dropped her head and looked in the mirror then turned around, looking over her shoulder.

“Can I have a long shirt to go over my waist?”

“Absolutely.” Jeremiah agreed.

“No you can’t. Let Mom and me pick out your outfits. Trust me, some of the clothes you are going to see on girls will probably blow your mind. Wait until you discover mini skirts.”

“Like on TV? They exist in actual life?  Your pants aren’t tight, why do mine have to be?”

“They are,” Alex argued…”I just haven’t completely filled out yet. I’m naturally very slim. Give me a couple years and…look, they look great on you. Don’t pay attention to Dad, just listen to me and Mom. We will get you set up and this will feel normal in no time. You got used to swimsuits, right?”

“No, I really have not. I feel naked. That is why I stay in the water so much, even if I do swallow much of it.”

“I definitely love shopping with her. Kara do you know what a bikini is?” the father asked.

“Rao yes, I have seen them on TV and I will never wear one, ever. Never, ever.”

“Yep.” he agreed, looking at Alex. “She definitely has better fashion sense than you do darling daughter. You can learn a thing or two.”

Alex gave her best sarcastic smile. “I plan to teach her a thing or two. Don’t get your hopes up Daddy. She is going to be an American teen in no time. Lets go Kara. The jeans look great but you need more. You also need underwear. Hey Dad, should we take her to VIctoria’s…”

“Do not go there, Alex.” he warned.

The rest of the day followed suit, Kara blushing but going along with Eliza’s conservative suggestions that were scandalous in the young girl’s mind and Jeremiah happily paying for the conservative clothes. No trips to Victoria’s Secret took place. 

As the day wore on, Kara realized that she had been unconsciously drowning out extra sounds and the noise and smells did not bother her as much. This was a relief but she still worried about school.

That night, while Jeremiah tried to put screw 6 into slot A with a tiny wrench, Kara sat on the floor of Clark’s bedroom reading the directions.

“Jeremiah, I know I am not supposed to use speed and strength to practice fitting in, but perhaps this once, I can help.”

The man looked at his newest daughter and back at the half assembled…one quarter assembled bed. He really shouldn’t.

“Jeremiah, how are you doing? Will Clark be able to sleep in the bed tonight?” he heard Eliza ask from downstairs.

“It’s going to be our secret right?”

Kara smiled. “I will not tell her you did not put it together, I promise.”

“Go for it.” 

In seconds, as if watching a do it yourself video in fast forward, the bed came together then the changing table. Kara finished and looked around.

“I think it is correct. What do you think?”

“That we are going to have a lot of secrets between us. Especially the next time I have to rotate tires. Good job Kara.”

“Jeremiah, you didn’t answer…Oh my. You did this?” Eliza asked, walking into the nursery.

The man looked at Kara who stood with an innocent face.

“Yep. Wasn’t really that hard. I didn’t really even need the directions. Hey Kara, do you want to paint…the symbol of your family that is on your white clothes?”

Kara thought of this. It was traditionally placed over all infant’s beds. Of course it would lead to questions as he grew older, questions he may not be ready to hear the answers to.

“No. It would be better if we did not. I will get him and we can try out his new bed.”

“Excellent.” Eliza agreed happily. “I have his toy chest and mobile. I think he will like the rocket ships and music while he sleeps. I also have a couple night lights and a monitor for our bedroom in case he wakes during the night, though he is such a good sleeper. Come help me bring it up, Jeremiah.”

“Thank you Kara.”the man whispered on his way out. Kara walked to Alex’s…and her’s she supposed, bedroom. Alex was rolling on the floor with Kal…Clark.

Kara smiled at the two having an obviously good time.

“I thought he would like to try out his bed.” Kara suggested.

“Dad did it already? I was looking forward to seeing him throw a few wrenches and screws in frustration before me and Mom took over.”

“He is very handy. The structure is secure.”

“Wow, okay. Hey, I was thinking we could put some of those space crystals on his window ledge. I bet the morning light would look cool coming through them.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and walked to the closet where her stolen backpack still resided, ready for a fast escape if it was deemed necessary. Reaching into the bottom, she pulled one out and looked closely at it.

“No. He will want to know where they came from. I will explain it to him one day but he should not have to worry about this now.”

Before she could put it back, Clark spoke up.

“Pretty!”

Kara smiled and handed the crystal to him. “Want to play? Just look, do not bite.”

The second the crystal touched his hand, it lit up and both girls jumped back. The image of a man in regal robes appeared before them. The hologram of the man looked around and a light illuminated Kara, starting at the floor and running up her body. Once it reached her face, the hologram smiled.

“Hello Kara Zor El. Have you learned the local dialect of the region you were programmed to land or should I speak our native language?”

“Uncle? I can speak English. What is this? Are you alive?” the blonde asked, trembling, while Alex debated calling her parents.

“No, not in the sense you consider alive. I programmed my knowledge and consciousness into this AI. I will be available to assist you in my son’s education. It is important that he grow, knowing the history of our planet, our culture and goals. You are responsible for ensuring that he does so. Kal El is the last hope our people have of continuing.”

“Kal El? Why him and not me?”

“You are the daughter of my brother. You are not the head of the house. Kal El is unburdened by all known dispositions. He will be able to represent all of our peoples culture. Your mother and father were well respected but my son is the chosen one, the one who carries our planet’s future.”

Kara tried not to let his words hurt her. She failed.

“Why was I chosen? Why not his mother?”

“I needed my brother to assist me, building the pod. I needed your mother to look the other way so she would not turn me into the rest of the Council. She only agreed to do so if you were saved. By my calculations I would not have enough time to covertly build a larger vessel. Your mother and father assured me you were up to the task. It was agreed that despite your dispositions towards law and order, you would be his primary caretaker.”

“I was chosen because my mother would report you if I did not live?”

“Yes.”

“That was the only reason? Why was I not told about the plans before hand?”

“You are but a child. You could not be trusted with such a secret. If word had been spread to anyone besides your mother, father and my wife and I, we would have been stopped. Kal El would have never survived.”

“Why can the crystal only give him access to the knowledge?”

“I have coded the crystals to his DNA. When he is older he will be able to use these crystals to assimilate a temple where all of our planet’s knowledge and technology would be at his disposal.”

“And I cannot access them?”

“No. If Kal El dies, our knowledge, everything we stood for dies with him. Your purpose in life is to keep him alive at all costs.”

A tear rolled down Kara’s cheek and her throat burned but she remained standing strong.

“Why did you not send food for me?”

“There was not enough space. He needed food and shelter and the crystals until you could find a safe area for the two of you to reside. Your parents assured me that you were resourceful. Since he is still alive you have proven so. You have honored your house. Continue to do so.”

Kara’s stomach began to roll and her body began to shake, her fists clinched tight. She was torn between depression and anger.

“Did you know that Astra and Non were still alive? That they were here?”

“If they are on Earth, Kal El is in great danger. Astra and Non were sentenced to the Phantom Zone for the murder of two Kryptonian guards. Is Rozz on Earth as well?”

“Yes.”

“Then you must master the gifts the yellow sun has brought you quickly. It is important that he is not found and if he is discovered you must fight them, even if it means your life.”

“Because he has to carry on our family’s legacy, correct?”

“Correct. Kal El should be taught at the age of sixteen months about our…”

“Shut up! His name is Clark now.” Kara yelled, unable to hold it in any longer. This would have been unheard of on Krypton but she had been through to much.

The hologram looked at her with an unreadable expression though it was calm.

“Your duty is…”

“My duty is what I make it. You are dead! You think I am just his bodyguard? You think that is all I am worth?! You planned to send me with no warning, to another planet with no food and no knowledge of what I was getting into. We have lived outside, hungry, thirsty, lost and alone!”

“I do not believe your parents would approve of the behavior you are exhibiting. You are a daughter of the House of El and as such, will follow my instructions.”

“You are a hologram of a dead man. You think I am nothing? _You think only he gets to have the knowledge in those crystals?! I am not nothing! I am not a bodyguard and I am not your servant. Not any longer.”_

“I know that you are a daughter of my brother and will perform your duty.”

“I won’t. I will protect him because I love him, but he will never know about you. He will never see this hologram. You do not deserve to speak to him!”

“That is not your decision to make. Your destiny is intertwined…”

“My destiny is what I make it. You are a criminal too. You talk about law and order  and duty but used my life to make my mother and father assist you in breaking the law. Who do you think you are?!”

“I am the Head of the House, Kara Zor El.”

“There is no house. The planet is dead, you are dead. Clark will be told where he comes from one day but that is it. He is not your great hope to continue on our line. He is a baby! I will protect him because I love him. He will never see this or you. I hate you!”

“You will…”

“Choose my own path.” Kara finished, grabbing the crystal off the floor. The moment she touched the crystal the hologram disappeared. Kal El looked up at her, wondering where the man made of bright lights had gone.

“Kara.” Alex tried, feeling quite a bit of anger and wishing that Clark’s father was in front of her now. She watched her sister throw the crystal back in the pack and remove the clothes, food and other emergency supplies Alex had packed. She carried the bag out down the stairs and out of the house and moved quickly, too fast for Alex to keep up with. Eliza and Jeremiah ran out, having heard Kara yelling. They thought she may have had an argument with Alex but the bag she was carrying without Clark with her, caused them to suspect otherwise.

The blonde ran towards the beach and looked around, finding three appropriately sized stones of sufficient weight and placed them on top of the crystals. She waded into the dark water until the waves crashed against her belly. Using all her strength she flung the bag into the air and watched as best she could in the darkness where the bag landed and sunk  about three hundred yards from the shore.

Kara took her time walking back to the house. The three and Clark were waiting for her on the porch, Alex holding a towel.

“I need to shower and want to go to bed. Eliza, would you mind giving Clark his bath tonight?”

"Of course. You never have to ask me that. Are you okay?”

Kara wiped her eyes.

“No, but I will be. I just need time. I need to lay down.”

“You haven’t ate yet.” Jeremiah reminded her.

“I am not hungry but thank you.”

Kara walked in leaving the three standing there, Clark patting Alex’s cheek to let him down so he could chase Kara. Alex kept him in her arms.

“What happened?” Jeremiah asked his daughter.

“Clark’s Dad is a dick."


	11. The naming of powers and the Notebook

Do not own CW or DC characters.

**Chapter 11 The naming of powers and the Notebook.**

Alex walked quietly into the dark bedroom.Though it was ten PM she knew Kara was not sleeping. She knew the blonde’s breathing patterns when she was asleep and she knew when the girl was pretending to be asleep. Unfortunately Kara pretended to be asleep much more than she actually slept. 

Kara was curled on her side, wearing the long sleeved wool pajamas Eliza had bought her, after drying off and taking a very quick shower to rinse the salt water off her skin and out of her hair. Though she tried to hide it, Alex saw the hitch in the girls breathing patterns. She doubted Kara would get much sleep tonight. Her parents and her saw Kara from the cliff as she waded out into the ocean. It was dark but they could make out her shape until she was far out in the waves. It wasn’t hard to figure out what Kara had done with the bag full of crystals.

Ignoring her own bed, Alex slowly pulled Kara’s covers back and slid in next to her. Her little sister faced the wall so she pressed herself against her back and wrapped an arm around her, trying to draw her close. The older girl half expected Kara to turn her away, but instead the blonde gently grabbed her hand and held her close.

“I used to think Kal was weird. The only child not born with any enhancements, grown inside his mother’s womb. I was wrong. It’s how everyone here is born. Everyone on this planet is born free. I’m a science experiment. I was grown in a lab and molded to be whatever my family wanted me to be. I was the same as the water we drank, the food we ate, everything we used, I was no different. Everything we made, even ourselves, were born from science. I am a science experiment, Alex.”

“No you aren’t. Science experiments don’t have the heart and soul that you do.”

“All these supposed powers. All these so called gifts. Do you have any idea how badly I wish I was you? I would love to be you, even if for one day. To be able to run and not worry about going too fast so people won’t know I am are different. To be able to hold things and not have to concentrate on whether I will break them. To be able to hug as hard as I can without worrying about breaking bones? I still have to hold Clark like glass. Do you know what I would give to be normal? To be human?”

Alex said nothing, letting the girl talk. She knew Kara needed this.

“I am …I’m supposed to learn to control these beams out of my eyes? Why can’t they work on something to help me get rid of them? They want me to fly? I don’t want to fly. I don’t want to see through walls. I don’t want any of it. You have parents that love you, a mother that carried you and does not expect anything from you except love. My parents knew. They did not…didn’t trust me to know about my own future. I was given a mission and that was it. My mother knew where Aunt Astra was, what she turned into and never told me. I didn’t have a right to know anything. I was sent here as part of a deal, a deal to break the law I had been designed to enforce one day, in my own family. My own family knew. I started training to be Kal’s care taker shortly after her was born. They knew for over a year, maybe longer. No it had to be longer, because Jor El wanted Kal to be untouched, grown inside his mother. He wanted him to be free of outside influences. Why would he want that? Because the rest of us were tools to be used. How long do you think they knew Krypton was dying? Two years, ten? They never said a word about it, not to me.”

“I don’t know why Kara. I can’t answer that.” the big sister answered, snuggling even closer to the blonde.

“He knew the area I would land and the dialect. They could have taught me the language. They could have explained what foods were available, what powers I would have. Instead they told me nothing. I was a science experiment like everyone else on Krypton. Just a pawn on a chessboard."

“You aren’t a pawn, not anymore. You are my little sister now. What happened there doesn’t matter. Besides Kara, all of us are born with some disposition. My parents are biologists. I love biology. They didn’t force it on me, it was just the way I was made. Besides if we were pieces on a chest board we would be the queens. I call black.”

“Fine, I like white anyway. I want to learn one day how to play. It should take me about sixty seconds to learn the strategies of the grandmasters. But still, despite what your parents were, you were able to choose. I had no choice. I have never had a choice.”

“You have a choice now. Now you can be whatever you want to be.” Alex reminded her.

“No, I can’t.”

“Why do you say that? There are a whole bunch of things you can be here. You can be anyone you want, do anything you want.”

“You truly think so? I don’t. Those men and the Martian may mean well. I believe they do but we both know they cannot stop Aunt Astra and Non. One day I will have to. I will die trying. Aunt Astra and Non, they are not attacking anyone besides the men in the trucks carrying my pod. That means they are planning something. Who can stop them? Humans rely on bullets and missiles but they will not work. Someday I will be the only one that can stop them. I have to. All of the Rozz escapees want to kill me, they would tear me to pieces if they could and one day they will have the chance. I cannot stand by and let my family destroy another world. But I will not win. I cannot beat them, any of them. I am not a fighter. I wasn’t made that way in the lab.”

“I won’t let anyone tear you to pieces Kara. It isn’t going to happen.”

“Alex, you cannot be involved.”

“Watch me. One day I will learn to fight. I will be by your side. Maybe I can’t fly but I can watch your back. I told you we are a team. We stick together. Besides, isn’t a little part of you curious to know what it is like to fly?”

“No. It is just another reminder than I am a freak.”

“You are not. Stop saying that. Plus nobody really uses freak anymore. So you learn to fly and then you never have to do it again. It shouldn’t take you long. You have caught on to everything else quickly. You will get this too. Then I bet you are going to want to fly all over the place.”

“I will never fly. Unless you fall off a high building. I will catch you. Or if you are ever in one of those huge planes and it might crash. I will save you. You and your parents, I would do anything for. Clark, I love him so much, but I will be as much a liar to him as my parents were to me. What am I supposed to tell him about his father one day? What kind of man should I say he was?”

“A dick.” Alex answered immediately. Kara began laughing, so hard she actually snorted.

“I cannot tell him that. I wish my mother… there are so many things I want to say and I miss her so badly. But many of the things I want to tell her are hurtful. She wanted me to live but she never asked me if I even wanted to. I have never had a choice in anything.”

“What if you did? What would you have done? If your mother told you that the planet was dying and she needed you to take Clark to safety but it was your choice, would you?” Alex asked.

Kara thought for a moment. “I suppose I would.”

“Being predisposed to law and science didn’t make you love him, or come to a whole different planet to save him. This so called predisposition had nothing to do with you putting him above yourself, feeding him out of your hand while you were hungry. Nothing I know about judges and scientists says anything about taking care of a baby, especially at your age. Kara, if I was in your position I would like to think I would have figured out a way but I’m not sure. I probably would have been a sobbing mess by the second day. That was all you. You have a soul and a big heart. You love and science experiments don’t.”

“Maybe. It doesn’t matter though because we both know how this will end one day.I will have to stop them from hurting people. I don’t know if I will ever be strong enough. The worst thing is I still love her. Even knowing that she killed those two men on Krypton and she has killed people here, I still love her. If I could, I would stop her but…am I wrong to love her?”

“No, it’s not wrong. I know she is hurting you so much because you love her so much. I’m not kidding though, whatever you have to do, I will be with you.”

“Why? Why have you been so kind to me?” Kara asked. She had asked Jeremiah and Eliza multiple times but never Alex.

“Because my life changed the moment I saw you and I don’t ever want to go back. I always wanted a sister and I knew you were her, the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you, Kara.”

Kara rolled over, keeping her eyes closed but pressing into Alex’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Alex. If nothing good ever comes from this life, you have made it better.”

Alex kissed the girl on her forehead. “Hey, maybe our weird SEAL team can actually pull this off. Then we won’t have to worry about a thing. We can decide what we want to do. I don’t have to go into biomedical research. Maybe we could become archeologists. We can raid tombs and stuff. I call Laura Croft’s outfit. You would probably be more comfortable dressing like Indiana Jones anyway. You are a great singer. Maybe you can be a professional singer and I can be your agent taking 50% of your pay. Or we can be astronauts. How ironic would that be? Maybe circus clowns? You would look cute with a big red nose. We have our whole lives ahead of us and that doesn’t necessarily mean fighting bad guys. Next week we start school. Aren’t you excited about that?”

“No, I am very afraid. I do not want to go.”

“Don’t, not do not. You had the Don’t thing down earlier, don’t backslide on me now. Why aren’t you excited? You catch on quick. You won’t have any problems with the classes. Is it because you still don’t want to leave Clark?”

“No, I trust Eliza. I just don’t want to go. All those people and I know they will talk about me, because I am new . Being around so many people and so many noises all day long. I am scared. I don’t want to admit but I am very afraid. I am so tired of being scared. I was never scared until my mother woke me up and placed me in that ship. Now it seems like I am always crying. When am I going to stop being scared?”

“You will one day, Kara. It won’t be easy. School isn’t easy for me and I have been here for five years. It took a while to get people to even talk to me and I still don’t have what I consider friends. I am more interested in things other kids don’t care about, but you have an advantage. You have me. We have each other, Screw the rest, right?”

“People could ignore you again because you have me around you.”

“Who cares? This is a small town. We won’t be here forever. We are going to go to college and have fresh starts in a big city. It’s no big deal. We can handle four years. Or five I guess. Maybe Mom and Dad will let us graduate early.”

“And Clark? How can I leave him behind?”

“Say bye Clark. Seriously you won’t leave him behind in the way you are thinking, but you don’t have to be around him constantly. Mom and Dad are going to be his parents. They are all he will know, even after you tell him about Krypton. He will go to school and be happy and so will we. We are just going to be far away from here. We can visit on Holidays! And you can Skype him. But we are going to have our own life. Right now, lets go to sleep.”

“Go back to your bed.”

“Nope. If you are worried about your eyes then turn back over but I am going to stay with you. Now roll over and close your eyes. Focus on my heartbeat and breathing. That is all that matters right now.”

Kara and Alex both woke the next morning, having slept all night long. Kara did not dream despite the event of the night before. Kal slept through the night the blonde supposed, since she didn’t hear him.

After breakfast, Alex was recruited by her mother to go grocery shopping while Kara watched Kal. When the two Danvers returned they were instantly worried. Kal was on the couch, chewing on a teething toy Eliza had bought him, drooling all over his face and clothes while Kara sat next to him, silently crying.

“Kara, what is wrong? Are you still upset about last night?” the mother asked her. Kara shook her head and pointed towards the TV.

Alex and Eliza noticed that Kara had placed a Blu Ray on. On screen was The Notebook.

“It’s so sad. She told him to read her story to her because she wouldn’t remember and he is talking to her and he is about to die and so is she and she barely remembers anything. But they loved each other and the mother kept his letters away and its horrible. Why couldn’t they just be happy? They should have lived forever together. They must have stayed together right? Ann just had to take Allie away because Noah didn’t have enough money. If she asked him to write their love story they must have stayed together. Thats why they are together now. Noah rebuilt the house for her! She came back but afterwards they stayed because Duke has to be him right?”

Alex nearly panicked, having seen this movie over and over again and knowing how emotional Kara was. “Yeah Kara. They stayed together.”

“But they lost so much time because of her mother! Mothers ruin everything!”

Eliza flinched. “Not all moms ruin everything…right?”

“They do on Krypton and whatever time period this was filmed in. World War 2. Horrible. It was tragic and the war kept them apart and Fin died and they should have been happy the whole time. I can’t believe Ann stole his letters! How could she do this?”

The mother decided to take doomed love stories as well as horror and sci fi off the movie night list. “I’m sorry. Why don’t we find a comedy? Maybe…”

“No! I want to watch it again, please?”

“Well, looks like we figured out what kind of movies she likes.” Alex told her mother. “Lets try a comedy and then we can watch The Notebook again, okay? Mom, get out the ice cream.”

“I need to get some work done on my findings…fine. I suppose this once won’t hurt. What did you have in mind?”

“The Hangover?” Alex hoped.

“Try again.”

“Uh…, wow. I guess you want a comedy that won’t shock little sis here. I am out of ideas.”

“Can we watch the Notebook again? I don’t feel like laughing. I want Rao to curse Ann.” Kara begged.

“And that is the problem.  She wants the sun god to curse a character in a movie. What about Sister Act? She will love the singing.” Eliza suggested.

“You want to explain nuns to her?” Alex countered.

Eliza admitted explaining nuns to a girl whose culture worshipped their sun would not be easy. “Mama Mia?” 

“And we have a winner.” Alex agreed. 

Two hours later both regretted the choice while Kara sang every song from the movie by heart. Her voice was beautiful but there were only so many times you could hear Super Trouper before you were ready to jump off the cliff. Still, the genuine smile on the girl made it worth it. Clark certainly enjoyed the singing and when she danced with him in her arms Kara looked every bit of the 13 year old girl she was supposed to be.

The night turned tragic though. Jeremiah arrived and was literally pulled by Kara onto the couch. He begged off The Notebook and told her he would rather sleep on the roof again than watch Mama Mia. So Alex played Titanic. Jeremiah sat and watched, thinking this wasn’t too horrible. He worried about the sinking of the ship bothering her but Kara seemed fascinated, never taking her eyes off the screen while stealing Alex’s popcorn. The ending however destroyed the blonde.

“Rose, get off the board! Move over! There is room for both of you! Just move. It’s a big floating board!” Kara begged. “Why won’t she move over?!”

Then Jack died, frozen, sinking to the bottom of the sea.

“I told you he would die! All you had to do was move over! You laid there and let him die? Now look! She has this necklace ad she isn’t telling anyone. All this work to find the necklace and these men were nice enough to allow her on their boat and she will not tell them the truth? Look at her laughing. She let Jack see her…paint her…and now he froze to death because she wouldn’t move over. Rose is evil... but I really like her hair.”

“Okay, I guess I should get Clark to bed…” Jeremiah tried.

“And then come down and watch another movie with me?” the blonde begged, and Jeremiah decided he would have to develop an immunity to begging puppy dog eyes. “Alex said Dirty Dancing is a lot of fun.”

“Yeah Dad. Nobody puts baby in a corner, right?” Alex laughed.

“I’m kinda tired, Kara. We don’t want to watch them all in one night, do we? Aren’t you tired?” he hoped.

“No, I feel great. I haven’t done anything all day except watch movies. Why would Baby be put in a corner? Should we put Clark in a corner? Did the baby get in trouble?”

“I’m pretty tired from work. I think I will go to sleep.”

“But…”

“And watch another tomorrow night. I get to pick. Deal?”

“Will you pick the Notebook?” she hoped.

“No, probably the Bourne Identity or Mission Impossible so I can try and find my missing man card. Alex, you two…you three since Eliza is pretending to be working on her research paper, don’t stay up too late.”

Two days later and Kara watched six more movies, including action which was fun and Jeremiah seemed to enjoy more. Kara learned important information about human speech and interaction. Apparently there were certain swear words she was not allowed to say, many coming from John McClane who had a habit of being shot at while not wearing shoes. She had learned that violence should be avoided if at all possible unless you had no memory of who you were but were pretty sure you were an assassin with a brief case full of money. Being stuck in a very tall building with strange sounding men who shot people was also acceptable for using violence. According to Alex, John McClane did not play around. The blonde learned all about mean girls, and surfing then robbing banks with Keanu Reeves and the man from Dirty Dancing. She also learned much about dancing techniques on Earth thanks to Step It Up. 

Now she would learn something new. A knock on the door and Kara saw Dante Youngblood standing on the other side.

Alex was less than excited. “You sure you don’t want me to go with you? I don’t really trust these guys completely.”

“I don’t want you around me when I am doing this. I can’t take the chance of hurting you, Alex. I love you.” Kara wrapped her in a hug and kissed Kal on the forehead then walked to the porch. Dante followed her to the cave she had resided in without a word, only his bag with him and no weapons that Kara saw. Once inside the Cherokee took a look around.

“So you were living here, huh?”

“Yes. It was hidden.”

“Good choice if you want to stay hidden. Not great for comfort or amenities.” the man took in the two small round indentions in the rock. “Interesting. Did you do this?”

“Yes. I had a nightmare.”

“That must have been a heck of a nightmare. Could you tell me about it?”

Kara shook her head. “I would rather not think about it.”

Dante nodded his head in understanding. “I have many nightmares I do not wish to think about either.”

 

Kara was surprised. “You have nightmares?”

 

“Yes. I have seen and done many things, a lot of them unpleasant. I want you to sit where you were sitting before, and look at those holes. Try to feel what you were feeling when you were angry the night you met J’onn and Connolly. This has happened three times. Twice when you were very frightened and once when you were very angry. It is hard to make yourself frightened when you are trying. Anger however, is a good motivator. Do you have anger in your heart Kara Zor El?”

“Yes.” the girl whispered.

“So do I. How we use that anger is what is important. I want you to think of something that makes you angry. I want you to concentrate on the power behind your eyes, building up, how it feels when it is preparing to be unleashed. Think of how it feels and when you are angry enough, let it go. Don’t hold back. I will put this suit on so you won’t burn me. I will be behind you. There is nothing to worry about. Jut focus on being angry and calling the power inside you.”

“So this will only happen when I am angry?”

“No, this is just the start. Eventually you will have to make peace with the anger in your heart or it will eat your soul.”

“What if I don’t have a soul?” the blonde asked without looking at him.

“I can see your soul. It burns very bright in your eyes and these beams have nothing to do with it. I heard about how angry and hurt you were when you found out about your family here. I see how much you love those around you, not just your cousin. A souless person would not care. No, you have the soul of a warrior and a peace maker. Those types of souls are not usually found inside the same person. Once you make peace with yourself, once you realize you control your own destiny then you will have absolute control of these powers. Right now your emotions are controlling you.”

“I don’t want to do this.” Kara admitted.

“I know. I wish you didn’t have too. But it is necessary. While it may not seem like it, taking control of your powers is no different than taking control of your life. They are what you make them, a blessing or a curse. You are going to be a blessing.” 

Kara tried the best she could. She did her best to make herself feel angry, but was unable. When she thought of all she had learned, all she could feel was sadness. After five minutes, she closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do it.”

“You do not want to do it. There is a difference. What are you angry about Kara? Forget about the beams for a moment. Since you have landed here on this planet you have had quite a lot happen to you. Some of it has frightened you, some of it has made you sad, feel hopeless, and some of it has made you very angry. Tell me what has made you angry.”

Kara took a deep breath and thought.

“I’m angry at my mother and father. They could have told me what was going to happen. They could have prepared me. I am angry at Kal…Clark’s father. I saw a hologram of him the other night and he said some…he told me that I was nothing more than a bodyguard for his son. That without his son our people will not live on. I felt like nothing. He made me feel worthless. I am angry that I was forced to run the moment I landed. I am angry that they didn’t pack food for me! I am mad at my mother for not telling me about Aunt Astra and I am mad that Aunt Astra killed those men. I hate Non. I wish he did not exist. I hate that she is looking for me. I hate that everybody is looking for me. I hate that I am not normal. I will never be normal. My mother knew this! I hate that there are other species who would kill me because of something I didn’t do. I hate that the Danvers are always in danger just because I am around them. I hate that Alex could be hurt because of me! I hate everything about this! I want to scream at my mother, hit her! I …I…”

Kara did scream. She felt the power build up, fill her head and her vision turn red, then a torrent of heat, blowing the rock apart in front of her. This time instead of panicking, she went with the feeling, letting it unleash and having no desire to stop. The walls around her turned incredibly hot, the temperature of the cave rising dangerously, but she did not stop. All she could think about was her anger.

“Now stop on your own. Do not close your eyes.” a muffled voice told her. “Bring that energy back into yourself. Calm yourself, take control of you anger and bring it back.”

Kara did keep her eyes open, nearly panicking when the flood would not stop but letting it run its course. She tried not to blink and thought of other things, happy things but they were ruined by the anger she felt.

“Calm yourself. Take control of your life. Only you can let them anger you. Do not give them that power, Kara.”

Listening to his calm voice, Kara’s mind began to wander off of her anger, listening to his words, controlling herself until the beams finally stopped. She took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart.

“Good job. I am very happy. You stopped them on your own.”

“But it still happened. When I get angry or frightened it can still happen.”

“Yep. I didn’t say we would fix it today. But now you know how it feels when they are coming. You know what it takes right now to build up the power. Eventually you will be able to do this without being angry or frightened and I suspect you can control how hot they become.”

“You really think so?” the blonde asked, finally looking at the SEAL wrapped in a strange bodysuit, a hood pushed back and his face sweating.

“Yeah, I really do. Have faith in me Kara. We will get a handle on this.”

“Thanks Dante. I…I read about the SEALs. You are specially trained soldiers. You can sky dive, swim and fight on land.”

“Yes.”

“You have fought a lot of battles, haven’t you?”

Dante smiled at the little girl who had very keen observational skills. “Yes, I have.”

“I need you to teach me something else.”

Dante cringed, expecting her to ask to learn to fight. “Kara you don’t need to learn to fight like we do.”

“I don’t want to. I want to learn how to swim. I don’t know how. You swim, you scuba dive as part of your training. You must all be good, right? I’m kind of getting used to wearing a swimsuit. But I want to swim like Alex. You are supposed to be the best warriors in the water, correct? Or is Wikipedia wrong?”

“I think Wikipedia got it right this time.” he laughed.  “When would you like to do this?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “The temperature of water does not seem to bother me. I recognize it is cold at times but it doesn’t matter to me. Does temperature bother you?”

“No, I wouldn’t be very good at what I do if it did. Next Saturday, after our practice session we will begin your swimming lessons. I will have you swimming like a SEAL in no time. You are going to talk to J’onn tomorrow. Before you learn to fly, he is going to want to talk about some things that may…help you. He has had much pain in his long life and is very good at teaching others how to deal with it. You may talk about some things that make you angry. Remember how you controlled the beams today. Control your anger and when you feel them threatening to break free remember how you stopped them.”

“Okay. Thank you, Dante.”

“Always Kara. I need to get out of here because it is hot as hell. Besides I bet your sister is waiting up top for you.”

“No, I told her to stay at the house. I didn’t want her to be anywhere she could accidentally get hurt.”

“Listen. Look.” he told her.

Kara did both. She heard Dante’s heartbeat, the leaves up top ruffling in the breeze, the birds flying overhead and the flapping of their wings. Then she heard another heartbeat, a shuffling of feet on the ground. Looking through the rock and soil she saw Alex appearing to be very bored. The blonde dropped her head.

“That is dedication. Get used to it. She will never leave you alone. One thing I have learned as a SEAL is having people who will never leave you no matter what, is a gift not many people have. Lets go. I bet she is bored.”

Alex was of course waiting up top for the girl.

“I thought we decided you were not going to come here?” Kara mentioned.

“You decided. I’m the big sister, I make the rules. How did it go? Considering the ground started getting hot up here I am guessing good? Or bad?”

“She did great. She won’t have any accidents. If she would it would have happened by now. We have a long way to go still. By the way, Connolly said to give one of you this card. We won’t be meeting at the safe house. We found a nice big hanger where we can keep our vehicles, equipment and chopper. J’onn can meet you there and then he and Kara can work on flying. Ten AM. Breakfast will be served. Have a great day ladies. I think I will check out the local wildlife before I leave.”

While Dante searched the area for possible sniper vantage points in the event the Danvers were ever under attack, Alex and Kara walked back hand in hand to the house.

“Want to go to the beach?” the older girl suggested. Kara shrugged. 

“I am…I’m kind of tired. It wasn’t easy. It was almost too easy making them but not as easy making them stop. I didn’t have to close my eyes though.”

Alex wasn’t crazy about that. “If it is making you tired maybe he needs to slow down.”

“You worry too much. It was fine. The sooner I can get this under control the sooner I can forget about them.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like the X ray vision.” Alex chided her. “I know a paranoid little blondie like you loves seeing whatever is around.”

“It does make me feel safer.” Kara admitted. “The hearing and smell though, I could do without. Wait, did you say X ray vision? I don’t emit X rays do I? They could be harmful to your family.”

“Our family and no you aren’t. I just thought it would be a cool name for it. I’m calling your eye beams heat vision because that sounds a lot cooler than laser vision or oh crap vision. Get the hell away vision was a strong contender but I like the simplicity of heat vision.”

“Don’t get used to it. As soon as this heat vision comes under control I am never using it again.”

“Of course not…unless you can control the temperature.”

Kara looked at her sharply, wondering how far into the cave she had been if she heard Dante talking about that.

“Don’t look at me like that. I may have snuck a head in the entrance. It was hot and I wanted to make sure you were alright. Plus sound carries in that tunnel. Think about it though, Kara. We are watching a movie, we want a pizza. Do we wait ten minutes for the oven to preheat and another 18 to bake or do we just give it a quick zap? Instant pizza.”

Kara shook her head. “These powers scare me, Alex. They should scare you.”

“I already told you I’m not that smart when it comes to certain things, mostly where you are involved. So we are going to a secret hanger with alien hunting Navy Seals and a real live Martian tomorrow. Thats going to be cool, right?”

“No…yes? I don’t know anymore.” the girl admitted.

“Look, lets go grab little Clark and work on our sand castle skills. We don’t have many more weekends. After school starts the weather is warm for a while but in less than two months the ocean just becomes something we see from the cliff to remind us that it isn’t summer.”

The three kids did work that afternoon on the beach, perfecting sandcastles only for Clark to knock them down. Kara slept on her own that night, having disturbing dreams of which she could make no sense but they did not wake her. At 9:00 AM, the family of five were off, pulling in early by fifteen minutes to the abandoned hanger.

“This isn’t out of a James Bond movie at all.” Jeremiah whispered.

“I will be fine. You can all go. I should be done in two hours I think.” Kara offered.

“There is no way in hell we are leaving you here by yourself. We won’t listen or watch if you don’t want us to see you fly but we aren’t leaving you.” the father told her quickly.

Resigned, Kara realized she no choice. The family, including Clark in his stroller, moved into the massive complex though a small front door. Judging by the sound, it was unlocked right before Eliza’s hand touched the knob, letting them all know this place was being watched very carefully.

Inside was a small desk where a thin teenage girl, definitely goth, with multiple piercings adorning her face, purple hair and black lipstick, sat with her feet kicked up in front of laptop.

“Welcome Danvers, party of five. I’m Vivian, the eyes and ears of those idiots inside.”

“Hi…” Jeremiah began uncertainly. “I have heard of you. I thought you would be…more of the military sort?”

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. “I got caught hacking into NORAD. They couldn’t prove it but the NSA still would have thrown me underground. It was that or work for these guys. At least here I get the chance to watch first hand if any of them get killed.”

“Why…did you hack into NORAD?” Eliza asked.

“Why did you take in an Alien girl and baby? We all get our kicks in different ways. They are waiting for you. Big Green is anyway. The others are doing…something. Either training or drinking beer. Good luck kid. Think happy thoughts and maybe you can fly like Peter Pan too.”

“Who is Peter Pan?” Kara asked Alex quietly.

“Doesn’t matter. Lets just keep moving and get away from Marilyn Manson’s groupie.” Alex muttered.

Everyone walked in to find J’onn standing in his Martian form, smiling at the Danvers. They thought he was smiling at least.

“Welcome. Thank you for coming. It is good to see all of you again. This is going to take a couple hours, I thought Kara and I could get to know one another first and then help her control…”

“You mean use.” Eliza corrected. She had noticed how drained her newest child looked yesterday when she returned from the cave.

“I mean control. If you and Jeremiah would like to go to your lab or shopping…” J’onn stopped talking when Jeremiah and Elia crossed their arms.

“Or we have a break room in the back. There is food and drinks, so make yourselves comfortable. Kara would you like to come with me?”

Kara nodded her head. Jeremiah laid a hand on her shoulder before she walked off. “You know how we have been talking about not using your speed and strength to help you blend in?”

“Yes.”

“If you are worried or scared, feel free to use both and mess him up. Scream and we will be there, okay?”

“Yes.” she told him, with a quiet laugh. The blonde followed J’onn into a room at the far end of the hanger. Inside was a table and two chairs.

“I haven’t had a lot of time to decorate the room. It is really just for us to talk. No one can hear us and nothing is being recorded. You may feel free to look around of course.”

“I believe you.” Kara told him.

“So this has been a very stressful time for you. That may be an understatement. Dante said you did well yesterday. He also said you have a lot of anger naturally. I would imagine you are feeling a lot of grief as well?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I’m tired of crying all the time and of the nightmares. I have weird dreams sometimes I can’t really remember in the morning. I miss my mother and father but I am also very angry. I shouldn’t be. I don’t want to be but I am.”

“Why do you think you shouldn’t be?”

“Because I love them.”

“It is okay to be angry at someone and still love them. We are going to get into the reasons for your anger later on. It will do you some good to talk about them. I won’t ever tell you what you are feeling is wrong. I have quite a bit of anger in myself as well. Today lets talk about some happier things. How have you been adjusting to this planet?”

“I would have …not been in my…I would have lost my mind if not for Alex and her parents.”

“You did get very lucky. Or maybe it was fate. Do you believe in fate? Have you learned that concept?”

“Yes I know of it. I don’t know if I believe it. It is impossible to prove or disprove.” the blonde admitted.

“I am not sure either. Tell me, what do you like about this planet?”

Kara brightened up at this question. “I like the plants, the trees, the ocean. They are all so beautiful. I love birds and other animals that aren’t frightening. I love the food here. The food is amazing. Pizza and these items called Pot Stickers. Chinese food is good but those Pot Stickers are…I don’t have a word to describe them. I like Sticky Buns. The kind Eliza makes are much better than the pre packaged ones. Pie, especially the chocolate one with pecans in it. The movies are much better here. I love playing on the beach. Dante said he would teach me to swim. Do you want to know what my favorite movies are?”

“Yes,” J’onn answered, happy with the girl’s enthusiasm. “Tell me everything. Whatever you want and when you are done I will tell you what took me by surprise when I first landed.”

“How long do we have? You are going to want to train me soon, right?”

“Train you for what? We are just going to practice flying inside, not very high, so you know how it feels and can avoid it in the future. Dante talked to you about needing to learn to use these powers so you can control them and hide them, correct?”

“Yes, but you are going to need me to stop Aunt Astra and Non one day.”

“No,” J’onn told her quickly. “That is our job.”

Kara looked at J’onn and could tell he was being honest. “I told you I had never heard of Mars and it was true. I also told you I had heard of shape shifters and that was true. Shape shifters are very powerful but they have one weakness. They can be burned. Do you know what Alex calls the beams that come out of my eyes? Heat vision. How can you stop them when they possess the one weapon that can kill you?”

J’onn had no answer for that and it was a question he had thought of in length. If this girl had picked up on that, the older Kryptonians certainly would if they knew what he could do.

“I will find a way. I haven’t lived over three hundred years here without being smart. You are not going after them. Not ever, Kara. Alex will go with you and you know she will be harmed trying to help you. You have to protect her from that. Now lets talk about your favorite movies.”

So Kara and J’onn did talk, or Kara talked and J’onn listened. He did not bring up the loss of her planet, her parents death, her anger, her fear. Today he wanted to concentrate on things that made her happy. She needed to be happy before any real work could be done. The little alien girl had focused too much on grief and anger. It sounded like the Danvers were helping pull her out of despair. Once they had spent a few weeks, talking about the things that brought her joy, the two could begin talking about deeper issues. Right now the last thing she needed to be reminded of was all that she had lost. She brooded enough on her own about that already.

 

J’onn listened to her talk for the next thirty minutes about how happy she was to see Clark playing outside, something he never would have been able to do on Krypton. She talked about the adventures Alex had taken her on, trying to swim in the ocean, the horrible taste of salt water and the sand castles they had unsuccessfully built. She talked about watching Jeremiah and Eliza playing with Clark, how the baby followed Jeremiah everywhere. Though she didn’t say it, J’onn had a feeling that the parents taking the weight of mothering the child was good for Kara. She seemed lighter and he could catch a glimpse of the sunny girl she most likely was before her world ended. He desperately hoped that girl would come back and perhaps she was.

Once Kara had talked nearly non stop for over an hour, J’onn asked if she would like to try flying. Kara’s sunny countenance darkened a bit but she nodded with grim determination. The Martian was relieved that she was not excited about these powers. It meant she would not be reckless with them. Had it been just her, it may have been a different story but he knew how serious Kara was about keeping her baby cousin safe and hidden as well as keeping the Danvers safe.

The two walked out into the main hanger, where Jeremiah was pacing and checking his watch and Eliza was rolling a ball with Clark on the floor. Alex stood with her arms crossed.

“You said an hour.” the girl reminded the Martian. “What took you so long?”

“It is my fault. I was telling him about the fun we have had. I am sorry I kept you waiting.” Kara told her immediately.

“You didn’t keep us waiting little sis. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing something like some Martian hypnotism or some crap.”

J’onn laughed internally but kept a stoic face. “I swear on my honor, no Martian hypnotism. Don’t you trust me Alex? Your father does…”

“Just make sure if she wants to talk to you longer you step out and let us know please. Not being an expert on Martians I was kind of worried about hypnotism myself. She won’t be turned into a weapon, J’onn.” the father told him.

“That is not my intent, I swear to you. I do not want her to ever have to fight. Now Kara was about to show us how to fly. Show us, Kara.”

Kara looked at the green man questioningly. “I don’t know how to fly. You were supposed to tell me, remember?”

“It’s easier than you think. As a matter of fact, all you have to do is think about it. It will come to you as naturally as running or even walking.”

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everyone waited, even Clark had stopped playing with the ball. 

After a minute, Kara opened her eyes again. “Sorry. Guess you were wrong. I can’t fly. We should probably go home, right?” she asked Eliza.

“I think that is a good idea sweetie. Thanks for talking to her J’onn…”

“She does not want to fly. But she can if she really wants to. You weren’t trying, were you Kara?”

“I thought about it. It didn’t happen. What do you want me to do?”

“Look at the top of the ceiling. See that chain? There is a tag on the chain. If you can’t fly do you think you are strong enough to jump and grab the tag?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “Probably… What…I smell pizza?”

“Yes, Ty just brought quite a few pizzas I asked him to get. Since it is nearly noon, and we didn’t have breakfast prepared I thought you all would join us. But first I need that tag.”

“Why? The pizza is over there. Behind that door! I can smell it!”

“No tag, no pizza.”

“You think you can bribe me with food? Jeremiah, can we go have pizza after this?”

“Absolutely.” he told her. “I won’t even make you grab a tag one hundred foot high either.” he added, giving J’onn another look indicating displeasure. J’onn took a look in his head and was pleased by what he saw. The love was obvious but the protectiveness this man had over his children was fierce.

“Of course you can. Then you would have to wait for it to be ready or you could just get the tag and have some pizza in seconds.”

“Fine. I will get your tag then we are all going to take all your pizzas.” Kara looked up at the very high ceiling. She just needed to jump. She knew she was good at it, had jumped very high and across long distances while on the run. This was high but doable.

Bending her knees she jumped, the ceiling coming quickly. She saw the tag and grabbed it.

“Got it! Pizza is ours! Oh crap.”

Everyone on the ground looked in wonder as Kara realized she was standing on nothing but air.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“How do I get down?” she asked shakily. Alex turned and kicked J’onn who had been gazing approvingly at the ceiling.

“She asked a question, flying dude. Get her down!”

“Alex, I really want to come down. I really…I’m afraid to move right now…whoa!” Kara looked at the Martian who was now eye level with her.

“Look at the floor. Think about moving towards it slowly. This time really think and don’t just say you are. I’m not carrying you down.”

“Get me down!” Kara whispered. “I don’t want them to see me like this. It is not good that they have seen my eyes…please J’onn. I don’t want them to be scared of me!”

“I can read minds, Kara. I promise you they are not scared of you. Jeremiah is ready to catch you if you fall.” he told her quietly.

“You read minds! Can you read mine?” she asked, continuing to whisper.

“No, yours is closed off to me. I suspect its a Kryptonian thing. I can read theirs though. I had to when I met them, to ensure you were safe.”

“They aren’t the ones whose eyes explode! Get me down! I’m a freak already, this is making it worse. You can keep your pizza!”

“Close your eyes and imagine yourself slowly lowering to the ground. If you relax, I promise you it will work.” he told her patiently. “Also I would appreciate it if we could keep the mind reading thing between us, okay? Its not something I really tell people about.”

Kara nodded her head and closed her eyes. She thought of going to the ground. The feeling of weightlessness would have been cool in other circumstances but right now she was the very big center of attention and the girl did not want this.

She thought she was dropping slowly but afraid to open her eyes and find out. She did open her eyes when her feet touched the ground and Eliza had her arms around her.

“Are you okay? You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

“She did fine.” J’onn assured them.

“J’onn can read minds! He told me he didn’t want anyone to know but I think its rude to read people’s minds without asking them. He has read all of yours before! Don’t think around him.”

J’onn dropped his head. So much for alien bonding. Kara had made her loyalties known.

“Dang,” Ty yelled, walking in. “Somebody finally called out the Martian Manhunter for eavesdropping. Bout time. Good job Kara. You guys want some pizza?”

“No, I think we are good. Kara, do you want to come back next Sunday?” the father asked, Clark in his arms trying to get to his freaked out cousin.

“Yes. I just don’t want to…fly again. I liked talking to you J’onn.”

"Perhaps we can fly not quite so high. Just to work on levitating.” the Martian suggested.

Jeremiah took offense. “Look I really appreciate everything you have done for them, for all of us, but you have said it yourself, she doesn’t need to show her powers. She knows what it is like to fly. As long as she doesn’t play basketball or volleyball we should be good. I can understand getting control of the…”

“Heat vision.” Alex declared.

“…heat vision, but flying? I’m having a hard time believing you aren’t training her to be a weapon if she needs to fly. She has never had a problem with it before. Why exactly is it so important for her to practice this every week?”

J’onn dropped his head. “May I have a moment with the two of you, without the children?”

Jeremiah and Eliza silently agreed and followed J’onn into the room he and Kara had previously been in. He grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer outside of it and a pen.

“Please have a seat. We need to talk. In a way she can’t hear.”

J’onn began writing.

/You both knew the risks, the danger they place your family in, right?/

Both of them nodded. “We have accepted that. If you expect us to change our minds you can go to…”

J’onn lifted a finger to his mouth, hoping Jeremiah stayed quiet. When it appeared the man would not speak more J’onn wrote once again.

/If Kara and Alex are alone and are found by her relatives or somehow the DEO gets by us, wouldn’t you feel better knowing Kara could fly away with Alex? I would. I know she doesn’t want to learn about her powers. I wish she didn’t have to learn about her powers. In this situation, it is best that she learn everything she can so if the worst ever does happen, she has every advantage to protect your family and herself. Clark will gain powers as he ages. If she can’t control hers how will she help him control his? This has to happen. She is smart enough and scared enough not to use them all on her own. But she needs to know how if the worst happens and we aren’t there. Don’t you both agree?/

Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other and then back at the Martian.

“If I ever suspect you are training her to be some government weapon you are going to need a lot more Navy Seals to protect you.” he told J’onn.

“I understand and you have my word that is not what I am doing.”

“Good. Don’t ever read our minds again either. Its not polite.” Eliza added and stood up to leave. The two parents found Kara with a pizza box in hand and gooey cheese leading from her mouth to the slice in her hand. Alex had one slice.

“She managed to down three and a half while you three were having your grown up conversation. We done here?” Alex asked.

Jeremiah nodded. “Yes we are. We will be back next Sunday. Thank you J’onn.”

Kara moved to follow after finishing the slice in her hand and grabbing another on the way out. Alex noticed.

“What?” Kara asked through a full mouth. “Flying makes me hungry. Swimming makes you hungry. Don’t judge me.”

Her big sister shook her head and smiled. “Why do I have the feeling you are going to eat like this for the rest of your life and never gain an ounce of fat? Yeah you are cursed alright. Think you can handle that strength of yours okay today, after the excitement?”

“Yes.” she answered immediately, swallowing the last slice.

“Great.” Eliza smiled. “Then it is time to teach you a time honored American Sunday tradition. It may not be as cool as flying but I think you will like bowling.”

“Like the Dude in the Big Lebowski?” she asked excitedly. Jeremiah looked at his oldest daughter.

“Are there any movies she hasn’t seen?”

 

 

 

 

 


	12. School Days

**Do not own CW characters**

 

**Chapter 12 School Days**   
****

 

Kara had faced many challenges since arriving on this planet. She had fought a Black Bear, been shot, chased through a grocery store, used a port o potty and slept outside in all types of weather while keeping a baby safe and fed. Nothing had made her as nervous as what she would face this morning.

“Look at you two! Adorable!” Eliza pushing aside a stray hair off Alex’s forehead and looking at Kara’s face, for what the girl wasn’t sure.

“Adorable isn’t quite the look I am going for this year, Mom, but thanks.” Alex grumbled. She was pleased with her appearance as she felt she filled out the jeans she wore a bit more than last year. The simple red t shirt and white button down shirt over it, was loose but stylish. Kara however, would have looked adorable if she didn’t appear to be facing a firing squad.

“Smile little sis. Mom insists on pictures on the first day of school every year.”

“Not in these jeans!” the blonde whispered fiercely, still uncomfortable with denim covering her this closely. The teel blue t shirt with a rabbit of some sort did not go to her knees either. The girl did enjoy her braided hair that Alex had done for her. Still the horrors that would come were greater in comparison to her appearance.

“Those jeans are perfect on you. You can wear your new dress tomorrow if you want.”

“Nobody wears dresses to school, Mom.” Alex reminded her.

“Stand still and smile you two.” Eliza ordered. Alex grinned and Kara planted the largest fake smile she could manage on her face.

Alex noticed the look on her face. “Kara, you look like a psycho. Ease up on the smile. Think of Pot Stickers.”

The smile turned gentle and genuine and while she still had the dreamy look in her eyes, Eliza snapped four photos.

“Perfect.”

“You girls ready? I’m sad to see the summer end. It has been amazing.” Jeremiah admitted, walking down the stairs. “Maybe I should drive you two instead of walking. I know you don’t like to be dropped off Alex, but the less she is seen the better.”

“If we keep her hidden people are going to really talk. If we stick to the story, which is mostly true, then people will get over it quicker and she can blend in, right Dad?”

Jeremiah had a hard time arguing that. He just hated to see them go. Walking would give Kara more time to contemplate running back to the house. He could tell she was shaking, despite the calm demeanor she was badly faking.

“Okay. Speaking of blending in, Kara, in Math class don’t get all the answers right. Not everybody gets everything right all the time. If you go through the year with perfect scores your teachers are going to want to give you IQ tests and pass you through more grades or bring more attention to you. The less the better, right? Shoot for between 90 and 98 percent.”

“I promise Jeremiah, I won’t get all the answers right. I will blend in.”

“I know you will, sweetheart.”

The parents kissed both girls on the head, surprising Kara when they told her they loved her. Not that she doubted it, but it still came as a surprise whenever she heard it. The blonde picked up her cousin from the floor.

“You have never been away from me for this long in your life. I don’t know what is going to happen in this place but if I don’t make it out, please be happy and live life for both of us.”

“Melodramatic much? We are going to school, not the Middle East. Put Squirt down and lets move kid.”

Jeremiah picked up the boy and the two parents watched their girls walk down the drive and onto the street behind the house. It was only a mile and a half walk but they hated it. Alex had insisted last year that she was old enough, so of course they gave in.

“Could you have ever imagined this would happen at the start of the summer?” the man asked his wife.

“That Alex would find an alien girl and baby in a cave, sneak her food, camping and baby supplies, sneak her into the house to use the bathroom and we would meet a Martian who gave us adoption papers for both of them? Of course. I’m surprised it took this long. Don’t forget to bring the DNA strand results home. I need those results for the next chapter.”

“Yes dear. Maybe I can figure out a way to work from home. We could spend all day not getting any work done.”

“Yes or you could spend all day feeding and changing Clark’s diapers while I work. Now go, do your job and do most of mine as well. I love you.”

“I love you. We need to get her a cell phone in case Alex gets separated from her. You think she is going to be alright?” he asked worriedly. While he agreed she needed to be at school he also worried about things he hadn’t seen but knew could happen. Mainly panic attacks and anxiety. So far she had not had any of these symptoms but knew it could be a matter of time.

“Alex will keep her safe.” Eliza assured him.

Kara was feeling quite a bit of anxiety, especially when the school came into view. She stopped and stared at the busy building, the number of moving cars in front, the hum of constant conversations and the sheer number of kids.

“Last year of Junior High then we are freshman. Hard to believe I have gotten this old. I remember when you were a muddy little mess living underground who couldn’t keep a kid’s butt clean. Time flies, huh sister?”

“I don’t want to go in there.” the blonde told her immediately.

“You did’t want to fly and look how that turned out.”

“I got stuck in the air and couldn’t get down.”

“I will be with you every step." Alex assured her. "Now there is one thing I need to warn you about. School starts and classes begin and end by a loud sound. We call it the bell. Once the bell rings the hallways are going to be very loud. The bell itself is a very sharp sound and very loud. I am going to warn you before it happens so you can prepare yourself but until you get used to it, its probably going to bother you. Just grit your teeth and handle it like you always do. You are brave to do this Kara. If I didn’t think you could handle it, I would have told Mom and Dad. There isn’t anything you can’t handle, right?”

“RIght?” she agreed, not sounding confident.

Alex grabbed her hand and the two crossed the street while Kara fought to not close her eyes, due to the sounds and smells of so many running vehicles and people in one place.

Kara did her best not to notice the stares her and Alex were receiving. She did her best to drown out the questions, everyone asking either who she was or is that her. Some were saying she had a baby and her parents kicked her out of the house so she lived with the Danvers. Others said she was a runaway from an abusive home, a ward of the State the Danvers had taken in. She heard the word orphan used quite a bit. None of these were directed towards her but in conversations between those staring at the two. Looking at the ground, she held onto Alex’s hand tightly and followed her.

“Pick your head up.” Alex told her.

“What? Why?”

“Because you should. They are going to talk and in a week it will be old news. They don’t matter. What matters is you are going to greatly improve my math scores and I am going to teach you a lot about the biology of life on Earth and you are going to help me defend my title at the Area Science Fair this year. I’ve won it four years in a row and my genius little sister is going to help me make it five. Your locker is next to mine. We can put our books away so we don’t have to carry the packs everywhere. Whatever you do, stay next to me.”

“They are talking about me. They will talk about you.”

“Let them talk. In ten years we are going to be making bank and they are still going to be working small time jobs in this damn town.”

The two made their way to their lockers, and left everything except the first period English book and binders. They made their way down the hall, Kara still keeping her head down, trying to come to grips with everything around her, when a girl walking towards the two moved into Kara’s path, attempting to knock her over. 

Instead the girl hit a brick wall of blonde alien and tumbled off to the side, grabbing her shoulder.

“Watch where you are going!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Watch where you are going, Becky. I saw you move into her way. Don’t do it again.” Alex told her before Kara could finish her apology. The blonde who Kara thought was very pretty but had a nasty look on her face, walked up inches from Alex.

“Looks like Danvers grew a spine over the summer. So this is her? You are the orphan right? Your parents died in a fire? I heard you started it.”

Kara stiffened, not knowing how to respond.

“I…”

Alex pushed the girl and the entire hallway stopped walking and watched.

“She did not start a fire. Don’t say another word to her. Ever.”

Kara watched the two, totally lost. She had not expected anyone to speak to her about…her parents. She knew everyone talked around her but to be openly accused of something that wasn’t true was strange. Were all children here violent? Was Alex the only one who cared about anyone?

The blonde was drawn out of her instant depression when she saw this Becky girl move towards Alex, seemingly to push her. Keeping in mind Jeremiah’s advice to blend in, Kara did not throw the girl into a locker. Instead she stepped between them and placed a hand on this Becky girl’s shoulder.

“You are not allowed to do that.” Kara told the girl quietly. Becky attempted to brush the smaller girls hand off but was unable to move it. “You are not allowed to touch her. Yes, I am an orphan. No, I did not start a fire. I don’t like fire. I am very sad my parents are dead. I do not understand why you are mad or walked into me but you will not touch her.”

Becky Rainer looked at the smaller girl who was stronger than she looked. She also noted the hallway was still watching and she wasn’t able to push a nerd and a freak away. Instead she smiled and backed away.

“Be seeing you around, Danvers.”

“I doubt it. You spend most of your time under the bleachers, right? I’m usually studying since I will be going to Stanford in five years and you are going to be waiting tables and still spending time under the bleachers.” Alex told her. Picking on her was one thing but bringing up Kara’s parents was another. That was a line no one would cross.

“Go back to Eight Mile.” Kara instructed the blonde then continued to walk with Alex by her side. The showdown over, the rest of the kids lost interest.

“You didn’t break anything on her did you?”

“No. I was very gentle.” Kara assured her. 

“Thats good. She is all talk, likes to think she is the social queen of the school. For some reason I guess she thinks I’m an easy target. She doesn’t think so anymore. Way to handle yourself.”

“Thanks?”

“Just don’t break anything on anyone. Remember we have to keep a low profile. Oh and chill on the Eight Mile references. We weren’t supposed to watch that movie. Mom is pretty cool about what she lets us watch but she has her limits.”

“Is that why the Eight Mile Blu Ray is in the Cinderella package?”

“That is exactly why.” 

The bell rang and Kara nearly screamed, dropping her books and placing her hands over her ears, her heart thumping from the shrill sound.

“Oh crap! I’m sorry Kara. I forgot! Listen to me, listen to my heart beat.”

Kara could not though, lost in a world of pain that seemed to last forever but was only five seconds. Once the noise had stopped she began breathing again and dropped her hands. Alex handed her the fallen book and binder.

“Sorry? I will do a better job of warning you, I promise.”

“It’s okay. I have to get used to it. I made a scene, didn’t I?”

“No you didn’t.” She assured her. “Not in front of anyone who matters. Come on. That’s the first bell. Once we are in class another will happen in five minutes meaning class has started. Grit your teeth, focus on anything you can, just be ready for it. You got this or do you want to go home? It’s okay if you do. I’ll go with you.”

Kara shook her head. “I got this. I promise.”

Alex grudgingly agreed. Kara did well with sounds but something so unexpected could cause her pain.

She was more prepared for the second bell but Alex knew it still hurt. They sat in the back, desks side by side, and thankfully the teacher did not ask the new kid to tell the class about herself, something Alex had worried about.

“Today Class,” The teacher Miss Comte, started, “we will be starting our study of Romeo and Juliet. If you would all turn to page twenty in the text we can take ten minutes to read act one and then discuss.”

Kara did as told, beginning to read…

“Alex?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I thought in English we would be reading stories in…English? What language is this?”

“Its English…but different, like really old. No one talks like this anymore.”

“Why would they want to? How am I supposed to understand this?”

“I’ll get Mom to pick you up a contemporary translation book.” the older sister assured her.

“Okay.” Kara agreed, doubt obvious in her voice. Alex rolled her eyes.

“There is a movie with Leonardo DiCaprio in it playing Romeo. We can watch it on Netflix.” she whispered.

“Awesome! I love Jack. Rose was evil. Rose isn’t going to kill him in this one too, is she?”

“No, this is before he met Rose. If the teacher asks just tell her there was a gang fight between two families that didn’t like each other and the prince threatened to kill them if they fought again. Romeo is bummed this girl Rosaline would rather never have sex than have sex with him.”

“It seems like sex causes a lot of problems on Earth.”

“You aren’t kidding.”

“Alex and …Kara isn’t it?” Comte asked. “You two are having a lively discussion. Kara, I understand you are quite bright, having skipped ahead a grade. Could you tell us what you believe is happening in Act 1?”

“Romeo is bummed that Rosaline won’t have sex with him and there was a gang fight between two families and the Prince was mad and threatened to kill anyone who fought again. I do not understand his logic in using deadly force to stop violence but this method seems common on this…story?”

Comte stared at the girl for a moment while Alex held her breath.

“Very good Kara. Your newest sister is as bright as you are, Alex. Congratulations. Does anyone else have anything to add to her summation? No? Okay, lets move to Act 2.”

“I think I did good.” Kara whispered.

Alex barely held in a laugh. “Yeah, you were perfect.” 

The older sister whispered much quieter this time what was going on in Act 2 but thankfully Kara was not called on again.

Kara did better in Geography since it was spoken in English. She had read up quite a bit about the nations on Earth but was fascinated to know more while everyone else in class tried to stay awake. 

Kara did not enjoy biology.

“We are really going to cut this poor creature open?”

“This poor creature is a frog and he is already dead.” Alex explained.

“The smell in this room is horrible. I want to vomit.”

“Please don’t. Now watch me. It is very important you learn this.”

“Its important to learn what a frog looks like inside? Are a lot of surgeries performed on frogs on this planet?”

“Uh…no. But they have similar organs to all creatures including humans and most likely you.”

“Oh. I knew that.” Kara lied.

“Sure you did, Blondie. Now let me give you a tour of this bad boy.”

After Kara was released from the smell of Formaldehyde, Alex complained about the upcoming art class.

“If you don’t like it why do you take the class?” the younger girl asked.

“Because it was this or band and I am not joining the band. Those uniforms and football games, nope, not happening. Art is boring and ridiculous but it is better than the alternative, trust me.”

The first instruction seemed simple enough. The teacher instructed the class to draw something in pencil, anything they want so long as it comes from the heart. The teacher was a bit of a free spirit.

Kara worked non stop, not having really drawn anything since she had left Krypton and had forgotten how relaxing it was. Towards the end of the period, she stopped and looked at Alex’s drawing.

“What is that?” the blonde asked.

“A cat.”

“Really?”

“Yep, it’s a cat cut open with its organs laid out. I think it would be cool to perform a heart transplant on a cat but Mom won’t let me adopt two from the pound even though I am sure one would make it. I could pull this off. I hate to see another cat die but sacrifices have to be made for science. I think I could get one with a terminal illness so …yeah its probably a bad idea. At least right now. I wouldn’t have the right tools for the job. It’s hard to find an oxygen mask and ventilation tube small enough for a cat. The medications I would need to administer during surgery are pretty much illegal for me to own. What did you draw?”

Kara slid her paper over and Alex’s mouth dropped open. On it, in different shades of carbon lead, complete with shadowing and lighter shades detailing a hole in the roof in the cave Kara had lived. In vivid detail Alex recognized herself peering inside. She looked great, the brightest shade and the details were like looking at a photograph. She was bent over, barely missing the top of the opening and her face looked…kind.

“Kara, this is…”

“It’s the first time I saw you. The teacher said to draw something from the heart. I am here because of you. I was very scared when you found me. I thought of running past you. You can have it unless she keeps them.”

“I’ll make sure she gets it back to you. I had no idea you could draw like this. This is beautiful. Why didn’t you? Run from me, I mean.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Your voice was the first kind voice I heard, your face was the first kind face I saw and I guess I knew inside that I needed you. That I could not…couldn’t do it on my own. I wanted to be with you. Even on Kry…there, I never had any real friends. We were only allowed to interact with the family. You are my first friend. I…don’t know. I am just glad I didn’t.”

“This…thank you. I’m glad you didn’t too. I wish I could draw you like this. Art isn’t my strong point.”

“I like the picture of the dead cat.” Kara argued, trying to make her feel better about the sad picture of the dead…something.

US History was a breeze. Kara was not asked any questions but soaked in everything. Watching her listen to the teachers today was fascinating. Alex was brilliant in the subjects she loved and did her best to stay awake in the ones that she didn’t. Kara seemed to absorb everything with fascination. She had come so far from when Alex first saw her that she forgot everything on this planet was still new to Kara. Clark would grow up knowing nothing but Earth but everything Kara saw and learned, she was seeing and learning for the first time. 

Math went well. Kara held her tongue, instead whispering to Alex that the teacher was like Cheddar Bob in intelligence and there were many fallacies in his methods. Kara Danvers, Astronaut, was the Marshall Mathers of Math.

In between classes, Kara asked another question that had been bothering her.

“Did I eat too much at lunch?”

“What? No! By your standards you practically starved yourself. I’ll remember to bring some candy bars tomorrow for you to chow down between classes so you don’t feint from hunger.”

“So it wasn’t my eating…nobody sat with you at Lunch because of me. Are your friends staying away because of me? I can eat alone if you…”

“Kara stop. People here, they don’t really like people like us. Smart people basically. Nobody sat with me last year, but I was usually studying so I didn’t care. You aren’t the only one who never had a friend. Now we have each other. Stop thinking you are holding me back. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time at school. The look on your face when we dissected the frog made the whole day worth it. You ready to go home? I bet Clark is missing us. Mom hasn’t had to handle a baby on her own since I was born. I bet she is exhausted.”

“Yes…what are those people doing?” the girl asked, pointing to a few kids signing a sheet on the wall.

“Oh God, they are signing up for Choir. Its so lame. They meet after school three times a week for an hour and sing. I guess they put on a concert at Christmas or something.”

“They sing?”

Alex stopped dead in her tracks.

“No.”

“But…”

“No.”

“Jeremiah said I can’t play volleyball. I don’t even know what that is. I saw a picture in a magazine of some girls hitting a ball over a net but don’t know the rules.I wouldn’t ever wear those shorts anyway. The beach is one thing…but maybe you can make more friends there?”

“I don’t need more friends. Besides I was saying no to you. I am not waiting around for an hour for you when we could be chilling on the beach before dark with Munchkin. I am not singing. I can’t sing. I don’t want to sing. I don’t like to sing…what are you…don’t do that! Seriously, is that a tear? Are you making yourself cry? You are thinking about the Notebook again. I am not joining a Choir. There is no way. Neither are you. We can sing all we want at home. I’ll let you watch Mama Mia as much as you want but no, not this. I’m drawing the line, Kara.”

An hour later the two finally made it home to a surprisingly happy Eliza. Apparently Clark had not worn her out today.

“How was school? Did everything go …okay?” she asked the two but was looking at Alex. A happy Kara answered instead.

“Yes! It was cool once I got used to it. Guess what? No, you weren’t there, how could you guess? Alex and I joined the Choir!”

“The Choir? Alex that is great! I didn’t know you liked to sing!”

“I don’t.” Alex grumbled.

“Then why…”

“Because somebody has puppy dog eyes, a strange ability to pout very effectively and can cry on command by thinking of Allie and Noah. I’m sure Rose and Jack played a part in this as well. I will not be singing. I will be lip syncing next to Alicia Keyes while she puts the those dorks to shame.”

Eliza smiled, recognizing that Alex wasn’t too upset. She had obviously done it so Kara could be a part of something.

“Hey Kara? Show Mom the picture you drew in art today.”

Kara reached into her pack and pulled out the her drawing of Alex. Eliza was speechless for a moment.

“Wow. This…”

“I know right? Little sis has some skills that don’t involve being an astrophysicist. Pretty cool huh? Thats going up in our room so don’t even think about the fridge. I may get a frame for it. How are you doing, Munchkin?”

Alex picked a happy, wobbly Clark up, then noticed he needed to be changed and handed him to Kara. “I signed up for the Choir, you are changing the diapers tonight. Enjoy.”

The rest of the week went well. As predicted by Alex, the conversations about Kara died down considerably as other social drama of junior high took center stage. On Saturday Dante arrived once again and Alex accompanied them to the cave since Kara had accepted she would not stay away regardless.  

Once again, Dante had brought his suit but this time did not put it on right away.

“Aren’t you going to put your suit on?”

“No, I won’t be needing it today. Today, I want you to think again of all the things that made you angry last week. Did people talk about you this week at school?”

“Yes, but it stopped for the most part by the end of the week. One girl almost got into a fight with Alex because she asked me if I started the fire that killed my parents. Kids can be mean. Even when I wasn’t being talked about, it seems all they care about is talking about other people. Then they are nice to those people minutes later. It is deceitful. I cannot understand their motivations. Alex isn’t like that.”

“How did you feel when the girl suggested that you caused a fire that killed your parents?”

“I was sad…shocked? Is that right? I didn’t really have time to react. Alex pushed her and she was going to push Alex and I stopped her. I didn’t hurt her. I just put a hand on her shoulder so she couldn’t get to Alex.”

“Did you think about it afterward?”

“Yes. I was not angry. I was just…”

“Sad?” Dante suggested.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Today I want you to think about everything that has made you angry, everything that has made you sad. Do not be afraid to feel. Feel the power building up in you. Do you remember how it felt last week?”

“Yes.” she admitted.

“Good. This time, and this will not be easy,I want you to build up that power, that rage and sadness and when you think you cannot hold it in anymore, you are going to stop. You are going to pull it back. You will not let it control you.”

“I can’t.” Kara told him, quickly, frightened at the prospect.

“You can. I have no desire to die of heat stroke in this cave. If I did not think you could do this, I would be in the suit. I believe in you. Believe in yourself. Learn to hold it in, control it. Do not let it control you. Once you feel the power, bring it back, calm yourself and hold it. This will be harder than letting go. Letting go is easy, stopping was more difficult but you had that release. You will get no release this time. This time you will douse that fire before it is unleashed.”

“Only if you put on the suit. If I mess up…”

“You won’t. You are going to trust me after this to not let you drown. I am going to trust you not to let me burn. Lets do this, Kara. Really try. The sooner you can do this, control your fear and anger, the sooner you can stop worrying about burning Alex or the house when you sleep at night. I know you want that, right?”

“Yes.” she whispered. Kara looked at the rock, concentrating on the week before. Her thoughts were mixed because despite the needless cruelty not only to her but to each other, Kara had enjoyed the time with Alex. She had enjoyed Choir, and had impressed the teacher. She had gotten used to the smells in biology and was fascinated by Alex’s knowledge of living things or things that used to be alive. The week wasn’t too bad and the good offset the bad. It may have even surpassed it. 

So Kara thought about Astra. She thought about Non. She thought about what they would do to the Danvers if she was found.

She thought about the horror stories she had listened to about Rozz when her parents did not think she could hear. Kara remembered every chance her mother had to tell her about Astra, about Krypton, about why she had become Kal’s caretaker and didn’t.

Then she felt it. It was coming. A strange pressure in her head, not heavy or painful, more like a fire that needed gasoline, a thirst that needed to be quenched. The feeling was heady, overtaking most of her thoughts as if all her anger and sadness merged into an expression of pure power.

“Your eyes are glowing. Bring it back in. Take control of your fire and douse it.” Dante whispered behind her. Kara heard him in some part of her brain, she knew she couldn’t let go of the power. Keeping her eyes open wasn’t difficult, it would have impossible to close them now. Here entire body was heating up from the inside and she knew it needed release or she would explode.

“Good. Build the power, flex it, control it and put it down. Your anger does not control you Kara. Only you control you.”

Kara gritted her teeth and tried to pull back, to douse the flames. Every part of her wanted to explode but if she did Dante would be dead. 

After a long thirty six seconds, Kara screamed, pushing everything she had, only instead of out, it stayed in her until the pressure lessened. She continued to fight, controlling her breathing, straining her young muscles, her entire body locked until the flame was gone, her body cool and her vision no longer red.

Kara fell to the floor face first, Dante catching her before she touched the ground and rolled her onto her back. Kara closed her eyes for a moment and opened to see her mentor smiling over her.

“What the hell did you do!? Why was she screaming?” Alex yelled, running inside, only bumping her head twice in the dark entrance. She saw Kara on the ground and ran to her, practically pushing Dante aside.

“Kara? Are you okay? What is going on?”

“I stopped them.” the blond whispered. “I actually stopped them. It hurt but I did it.”

“Yes you did. You flexed your muscle but did not strike. Now you will be able to call on this power at will, knowing that you can stop it if you wish. Next week we will work on calling it up without becoming angry. You know how it feels now. You know how it feels to let loose and now you know how it feels to take control. I am proud of you Kara. You have done an outstanding job. Wanting to fight is easy. It is in the nature of people like us. Having the strength to hold back and not fight is much, much harder. Are you feeling up to swimming?”

Kara took Alex’s hand and sat up. “She isn’t swimming. You probably caused her to have an aneurism. Wait until I tell Mom and Dad about this. Your Martian is going to have some explaining to do.”

“No, I am fine Alex. I am …exhausted but I am fine. I want to swim.” 

Dante looked at Alex. “You bring your suit?”

“Of course. I saw Kara had hers on underneath her clothes. I can’t let her swim without me. She may be able to fly but floating isn’t really her thing. You are really okay?”

“I controlled it, Alex.” Kara told her, still disbelieving she had. “It didn’t control me. I could feel it and I stopped it without closing my eyes. It hurt, but I did it.”

“Great." Dante said, since he had been looking forward to giving swimming lessons. "Meet at the beach. I will change into my wet suit in here and the both of you can learn to swim like sailers.”

By the time the two made it home in the late afternoon, Kara announced that she was fine and had made a lot of progress. Alex announced that Kara had been screaming to the blonde’s irritation. Assuring Eliza and Jeremiah that she was okay, she played with Clark, ate her usual amount of food and was in bed by 8 PM, sleeping dreamlessly through the night.

The next morning, the customary drive taken, Kara found herself in the same room with J’onn.

“How was school?”

“No one told you? I thought Dante…”

“Dante doesn’t say anything about how you are doing, other than you have come far. He isn’t the sharing type. I asked him once and he told me he had it handled and it was between the two of you. Besides,I have been overseeing Naval drills in the Pacific this week, near Hawaii. Did you enjoy it? School?”

“I loved to draw and sing. Alex and I joined the Choir. The teacher said I am very good. It is strange to sing in front of people and to draw and allow others to see.”

“You didn’t sing or draw on Krypton?”

“Yes I did. I sang for Kal all the time, and I drew almost every night. But my drawings…we didn’t actually have a refrigerator to hang them on. All the art in our compound was purchased from an …I guess you would say artist Family? Their compound was on the …what would be considered here the Northern tip of the planet. Our family was not encouraged to have hobbies outside our specialties. I made a sculpture, it was small and crooked but I was young. My father liked it. He put it in our living area. But my drawings…I kept them in the desk by my bed. I…I don’t know why. I should have been studying, learning our family’s history back to the birth of life on Krypton. There were false case studies my mother prepared for me to analyze. I got more attention for completing difficult equations than I did for art. I suppose it was my secret. I am not sure why. Maybe it was the way I was made.”

“But now?”

“Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, they really liked it. Jeremiah brought a frame home and Alex hung it in our room.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“I guess…proud? I am not sure. Pride was not encouraged. Pride means that you feel as if you cannot be better. It was not enough to be good at something, you were encouraged to be better, to further knowledge. Pride was a hindrance to this. Pride was settling for what had been done and not moving forward.”

“But that was on Krypton. Here it is okay to be proud of something. You are able to feel pride and keep getting better. It is okay.”

“Was it like that on Mars?”

“Our young were encouraged to grow, to be better than their parents but…yes, we are…were very proud of our children. Our culture was very different. We all communicated mentally for the most part. Our families were merged, sharing mental bonds open to each others thoughts and to a lesser degree all Martians shared this with all our kind.”

“It must have been very difficult to have such love and deep connection severed. Is that why you are so kind and help so many aliens?”

J’onn nodded his head. “That is a part of it. I know what it is to be different, lost and feeling all consuming grief. I know that there are many times I feel that I do not deserve to be alive when everyone else is gone. Do you ever feel like this Kara?”

The blonde dropped her head. “I feel…sometimes…it is wrong that so many are dead but I am alive because of…no other reason than who my family was. I sometimes don’t feel worthy.”

“But other times you do?”

“I have kept Kal El alive. He is loved.”

“Do you believe you are loved?”

 

Kara nodded her head.

“I am told often that I am loved and I believe them. I will fail one of my missions though. One of my purposes for surviving was to teach Kal about our home, our traditions, our family. But he would be better off not knowing. I know he will eventually have the same powers I do and I will have to explain why. I will have to explain why he can never be discovered because of who we are, why we are hated by so many for no other reason than our name. I will not tell him our family were the greatest scientific minds on our planet because he will wonder like I do, why they couldn’t save Krypton. I will lie to him about how beautiful the planet was. I won’t tell him about the poisoned water and the quakes. I won’t tell him about the howling winds and poison rain. I will not teach him to pray to Rao. He will be told of Krypton but he will grow up human. He will never see the crystals. He will never be in danger. He will be told he must hide. I am grateful he will never remember the horrors we faced, leaving the planet, landing here, hiding. I will remember for both of us.”

“You mentioned the crystals. Have you determined how they work?”

“Yes. Kal touched one and a hologram of his father appeared. He even scanned me and recognized me. They only work for him. Jor El spoke English. He had loaded his consciousness and knowledge into the AI and told me why I was chosen. I was chosen because my parents would not assist him in building the pod unless I was kept alive. I was told I am Kal El's bodyguard and he is the future of our people.”

J’onn internally flinched but did his best to not show his anger.

“What did you do?”

“I told him I was more than Kal’s bodyguard. I told him Kal will never learn about Krypton. I took the crystals and placed them in the backpack. Then I went to the beach and found stones to provide additional weight. I waded out as far as I could and then I threw the bag as far as I could. I have studied maps of the area and I knew there was a drop off just past a small coral reef, a ledge really. I know the bag landed there. Even if the stones did not have the appropriate weight I know they will not wash back. You can send your men to retrieve it but Kal’s DNA will never be used to operate them. If you can find another way, information to stop Aunt Astra, take them. I just never want to see them again.”

J’onn looked at the blonde, so meek at times and unsure and at others so strong and steadfast.

“I think those crystals are exactly where they belong. They are the past. You survived. You deserve to be here and it has nothing to do with Kal El or your family. You are special, Kara. Would you like to fly today or take a Sunday off?”

“I can do that?” she asked, surprised.

“Kara, I do not control you. I realize your family has suspicions but I am not here to turn you into a weapon. I think you need to learn to eventually master it, in the event of the worst case should you ever need them but it isn’t necessary. You will never be forced to do anything you do not want to. You have my word.”

Kara decided he was being honest but still wanted to test him.

“I do not want to fly today. I want to go home and watch Romeo and Juliet.”

J’onn smiled at her, suspecting as much. “Then your Romeo awaits. Just don’t model any future behavior after those fools. They were not quite role models for teenage love.”

The following week started off rough as the first of the Coastal storms hit the town of Midvale. Kara and Alex were sitting in English when the first thunder occurred. The blonde had not been in a storm since she was caught in the abandoned cabin after leaving Alex the first time.

Alex asked if she was alright, noting the sweat on her brow. Kara hardly ever sweated.  The only time she had seen the girl sweat was when she found Kara laid on her back in the cave on Saturday.

Alex also noticed Kara’s hand shaking, focusing intently  on the book on front of her, despite despising Olde English.

Finally after another thunder bolt, Kara spoke up, something she rarely did and asked the Teacher if she could go to the restroom. Comte must have recognized that Kara was not well, she was pale and sweating and immediately gave permission. The blonde left the room quickly, almost too fast but none noticed.

Alex waited a few minutes, hoping Kara just needed a moment to collect herself. When five minutes went by and Kara had not returned, she was beginning to panic, having visions of the blonde running off and away from the storm at incredible speeds.

“Miss Comte, can…”

“Go check on her.” the teacher told Alex before she could finish the question.

Alex moved without hesitation, thinking she should search the bathroom first, in case the her little sister had actually gone inside it. Opening the door she saw no one but definitely heard her. Moving to the stall closest to the wall, she jerked it open and found Kara curled between the toilet and wall, eyes closed and shaking, breathing rapidly. Her face looked as if was in pain and her cheeks were red, the sweat worsening.

“Kara? Kara talk to me.” Alex asked her, bending over the girl. Kara could not hear her.

Instead the girl was lost in a world of fear. She was not thinking of Krypton or any of the nightmares she had endured. She just knew in class that she had a feeling of foreboding and had to get away. Running and hiding was all that was on her mind but the second she feel into the corner, she felt as if she were about to be killed. Fear took over, not nightmares, no target for her power, just an overwhelming sense of helplessness.

Alex shook the unresponsive girl, trying to break her trance but it did no good. She relaxed when Kara’s breathing evened out, only to panic once more when she realized the girl had fallen unconscious from hyperventilating.

“Damn it! Wake up Kara, you are seriously freaking me out.”

Pulling her phone and seeing there were no bars, Alex reluctantly left her to lay against the bathroom stall corner, and called Eliza who picked up immediately. She knew Alex’s call tone and her daughter would never call unless there was an emergency.

“Whats wrong?”

A frantic Alex on the other end, calmed herself enough to talk. “Kara passed out in the bathroom. I think she had a panic attack and I don’t know what to do! Should I tell a teacher, get a nurse? They can’t look at her closely. Should I try to wake her? She was freaking out! She wouldn’t even open her eyes or talk.”

“Stay with her. I’m on my way. Call for the nearest teacher but do not let them call an ambulance. Tell whoever, she had a panic attack and I am bringing her medicine. I will be there in five minutes.”

Eliza ended the call leaving Alex shaken and alone, waiting for help. She ran back into the bathroom, Kara still not up. Trying to wake her once more, Kara still lay limp, sleeping as deeply as Alex had ever seen. Checking her pulse she was relieved that her heart rate was normal. She ran out of the bathroom again and into the next class where Mrs. Alvarez was going over the Louisiana Purchase.

“I need your help now.”

The teacher told her class to stay put and ran behind Alex who was already trying to pull Kara out of the stall.

“She had a panic attack. My mother is in her way. Please don’t call an ambulance. Mom is kind of a doctor and has Kara’s medicine. Kara will be so embarrassed if she is taken out by an ambulance. She doesn’t need more anxiety.”

The teacher helped her pull the girl out and lay her gently on the floor.

“She needs…” the teacher started, panicking a bit herself.

“If you call an ambulance she will be so embarrassed she would never come back to school.”

“Does this happen often?” the worried woman asked, trying to decide what to do with an unconscious student.

“Her parents…they died in a fire but there was an explosion and Kara heard it. The thunder…”

“You poor child.” Alvarez whispered. Taking a paper towel and slightly dampening it, she patted Kara’s face, trying to cool her feverish skin off. A minute later Eliza burst in, handing a very confused Clark to Alex and scooping Kara up in her arms. Eliza was not a large woman by any means but had no problem picking the thirteen year old up.

“Thank you for your help. Could you please tell Alex’s teacher that Kara was sick and Alex accompanied her home? Please do not tell anyone but her what happened and ask her that she keep it quiet. I do not want this getting out.”

“Of course.”Alverez told Eliza who was a woman on a mission. Walking out the nearest exit, Alex following behind and doing her best to keep Kal dry, the four made it to the car, where Eliza buckled Kara into the back seat and Alex buckled Clark in his baby seat.

“This is my fault. I knew I should have kept her home today! I saw the weather report and thought…I thought the noise might upset her but I let her go anyway. I’m an idiot!” Eliza huffed, in frustration at herself. “Alex call your father and tell him what happened.”

Kara woke three hours later in her bed, the storm having passed. Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex were sitting by her bed, nearly causing the blonde to shout in surprise.

“Hey you. Feeling better?” her sister asked.

“What happened? How did I get home?”

“You passed out in the bathroom.” Eliza told her, brushing her hair with her hands. “Do you remember?”

“Kara shook her head. “I remember being upset, being afraid. I felt like I couldn’t breathe and my chest hurt. I remember going to the bathroom but that is all. Did anyone see me?”

“No, none of the kids saw you. Alex found you and I brought you home before the class bell. Only one teacher knows and she won’t say anything. Your English teacher just thinks you had a stomach flu.”

Kara looked at Alex. “Did I embarrass you?”

“You have really got to stop worrying about that. You scared me is what you did. The next time you are feeling like that you need to tell me so I can take you home, okay? Promise?”

“Yes. How long have I been asleep?”

“Only a few hours. Are you hungry?” Jeremiah asked, still shaken from the call a frantic Alex had given him and wishing he didn’t work so far away from home.

“No. I just want to lie here longer if that is okay?”

“Of course.” Eliza assured her. “I will fix you a sandwich or five and you can eat in bed. Would you mind if Clark lays down with you? I can tell he has been worried. He hasn’t been happy since we got you home.”

“Yes, I would like to have him with me. Thank you.”

Alex got into bed with Kara and Clark and the three just laid for the rest of the night, only sitting up to eat sandwiches and later pizza Eliza had brought them, while Jeremiah and Eliza sat downstairs learning everything they could about anxiety attacks and finding remedies that could help which did not involve drugs. There were not many, other than the simple meditation techniques which focused more on preventing panic attacks. Finally Jeremiah made use of the phone Connolly had given him for the first time.

“We are moving, whats going on?” Connolly answered.

“No emergency.” Jeremiah told the man immediately. “I need to get into contact with J’onn. It was thundering today…”

“And Kara had a panic attack. How severe?”

“Enough that she hyperventilated and passed out.” the man admitted.

“J’onn is in Washington this week for a series of meetings. Is she okay for the moment?”

“Yes…”

“I will be there first thing in the morning.”

“You? What about Dante?”

“Trust me, Jeremiah.” Connolly told him and ended the call.

True to his word, Connolly did show up at 7 AM. Kara and Alex both stayed home from school that day, Alex refusing to leave her side. Although Kara seemed fine and had dressed for school, no one was fooled and Eliza told her there was no way she would be going today. Connolly walked in and asked Kara if he could speak to her alone in her room. The blonde agreed, and he followed her upstairs.

“What do you think he is going to say? Should we trust him?” Eliza asked.

“We are about to find out. I put Clark’s monitor in her room this morning in case he wanted to talk to her alone. I hate to ease drop but there is no way I am not going to listen to what he says to her.” the man informed his wife and made his way to his bedroom where he could listen with the volume very low.

Connolly for his part didn’t care if anyone was listening. He had never seen Kara look this drained before.

“Mind if I sit?” he asked the girl, pulling a chair in front of her where she sat on the edge of her bed.

“No, I don't mind.”

“You had a panic attack yesterday. Do you know what those are?”

“No, not really. I have an idea. I don’t remember much.”

“You won’t because when this happens you aren’t really thinking. You are overcome with fear. Thats okay. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Can I tell you a story about a boy who had panic attacks? It isn’t a very happy story but I think you have been through enough that you can handle unhappy stories.”

“I can handle it.”

“I knew a boy who had a father who wasn’t very nice. The boy was only 5 years old but he had seen that his father hurt his mother quite a bit, especially when he got drunk. The boy was scared of his father and so was his mother.”

“Why didn’t his mother take the boy away?” Kara asked.

“Because despite everything he did to her, she loved him. One day he had a gun and threatened to kill her. They fought and he dropped the gun. The boy took it and wanted to protect his mother so he pulled the trigger.I bet you have watched enough action movies to know what happens when a trigger is pulled, right?”

“Yes.” the girl admitted.

“The boy's mother was upset. He didn’t understand why since he had just saved her. His ears were ringing because of how loud the gun was. His mom took the gun away from the boy. She then used it to kill herself.”

“Thats horrible.” Kara told him, not imaging why anyone would do this.

“Yeah, it was. The boy had panic attacks like you, every time he heard a loud noise like thunder or a gun or even watched a movie where a gun was fired. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move and he thought he would die. This lasted a long time. He didn’t have good people looking after him like you do.”

Kara took this in. She had seen many action movies and read enough online, watched enough news to know humans did horrible things to each other.

“Did…he get better? Did they stop?”

“Yes they did. When the boy was eleven he was taken in by a good man, like the Danvers have taken you in. He had never spoken to anyone about what happened but he found himself opening up to this man, telling him everything. The man was very wise, He had been a warrior and knew battle but he also knew peace. So the boy learned to meditate. To focus on anything besides the sounds he heard that scared him. He learned to fight, to take control of his life and his fears to an extent, the same way Dante is helping you take control of this heat vision of yours. But that wasn’t enough, because the fear of thunder and loud bangs still caused him to hesitate, to stop what he was doing and focus on drowning out the fear. So the man who took care of him, finally took him to a gun range."

At this point, Kara could tell he was not telling a story but reliving a memory. She said nothing though and did not ask.

"He was fifteen and though he was older, the sights and sounds of the place scared him. Max…Max, this man, talked to him, stood next to him and stayed by his side while the boy fired a gun for the first time since he was five. He was scared, but he did it again anyway. He kept doing it until the fear was silent. It would always be there but it never controlled him again. When he heard the sound of thunder it didn’t bother him. Gunfire stopped bothering him. He actually became a pretty good shot. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Because he faced his fear. You aren’t there yet, but one day you will be.”

“I need to fire a gun?”

“God no. Stay away from guns. You are going to face your fears in a different way. You are going to recognize your triggers, know why they make you feel the way they do. You are also going to learn to meditate, something Dante is going to teach you when he sees you in two days. You are very good at drowning out most of the sounds you hear that bother you. You wouldn’t be able to stand being in school if you weren’t. Now you are going to take it to the next level. You are going to be able to know when something like a panic attack is coming over you and recognize it. You are going to leave class and take Alex with you. Find a quiet place and you will learn to empty everything in your mind. You will escape your body. You will drown out everything, no sight, no smells and no sounds until you feel at absolute peace. This isn’t easy and you won’t be able to do it right away but with practice it will come to you naturally. Until then if you feel like it is going to happen for now, let your teacher know you need to go home. I am going to tell you some things you can do right now to help with them, to lessen them and eventually through meditation and being at peace with yourself this will no longer bother you. I wouldn’t say that to everyone. But you are strong. Do you want to hear about these techniques?”

“Yes.”

Connolly spent the next ten minutes talking to Kara about recognizing triggers, breathing deeply and trying to calm her heart rate. Counting backwards in her mind or focusing on advanced mathematics problems until Eliza can come to her, and as a last resort flexing and relaxing her muscles. After he was finished he ruffled her hair to Kara’s annoyance and met Jeremiah and Eliza downstairs.

“I’m guessing you are going to tell her teacher’s about this. She needs to be able to get away. I would recommend keeping her home on days that storms are in the forecast.”

“Yeah, we figured that. I read about the techniques you told her about already.” Jeremiah told the man. Connolly was not surprised he had been listening. He would have been to if it was his daughter. “You couldn’t have given her a less violent story to make her feel better?”

“Sorry, It’s the only one I know. She had been through too much to go for fairy tales. J’onn thinks she hasn’t even begun to deal with grief over her parents death, considering how much she has had to deal with already. I am guessing you are going to keep her home tomorrow as well. Dante was planning on starting meditation with her on Saturday anyway. Its going to take a while for her to get a handle on this but she will. Thanks for calling. If there is ever anything we can do, especially something like this, don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you for coming.” Eliza told him as he walked out.

“Hey Connolly, what happened to that boy?” Jeremiah asked before the man got into his Jeep.

“He became a Navy Seal working for a Martian. Weird world we live in huh? I guess that is what makes it interesting. Have a good day guys.”

The weekend went well and the anxiety attack was not spoken of. After her session with het vision and a discussion on the physical and emotional aspects of meditation and swimming lesson on Saturday, Kara was back to her smiling self, finally convincing Jeremiah to watch Mama Mia with her and playing with Alex and Clark on the beach. She did not see J’onn on Sunday because he was still stuck in Washington in meetings but the Martian did call her. Whatever he said in the short phone call made her laugh so the parents supposed it wasn’t too serious a conversation.

On Monday the Danvers met with the principle first thing that morning and explained the situation. She was sympathetic and promised to discreetly talk to Kara’s teachers.

Tuesday afternoon Alex was very surprised when Micah Sanders asked her to join fellow students after school at the beach. Micah wasn’t exactly the type that would normally be caught dead associating with those who weren’t cheerleaders or as Alex fondly referred to as, sluts. She agreed that her and Kara would be there.

“Do you have to bring her? I realize she follows you around everywhere but your parents do give you a break every now and then, right?” the boy asked.

“She doesn’t follow me. We stay together because I want her with me. If it bothers you then we can go to the beach near my house. No big deal. Thanks for the offer.”

“No wait! Its fine. C’mon and hang with us. You never talk to anyone.”

“No one ever talks to me.” Alex countered.

“Maybe if you came to the beach others might. Please?”

Alex suspected something was up. She wasn’t stupid. There was no way out of the blue she would be asked to go out with this crowd if they didn’t have bad intentions.

“She will go.” Kara told the boy, having listened to the conversation.

“Looks like your little sister has made the decision for you. See you there.” he told her with a wink and walked off. A very annoyed Alex turned on Kara.

“Why did you say that?”

“Because I know you want to go. I can stay back. It’s okay, Alex.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“It isn’t right that people won’t talk to you because of me.” she countered.

“Whatever. If I go, you go. You got me into this mess. They want something and I want to know what it is I guess.”

The rest of the classes flew by and Alex and Kara found themselves on the beach with the half the eighth grade class. It was too cool that day to swim but kids seemed to be just hanging out anyway. Micah asked if he could talk to Alex alone. Kara gently pushed her and walked away, looking at the Seagulls overhead, wishing she had bread to feed them. Perhaps if she snuck off she could take Clark to the beach by the house and Alex could spend time with others for a change.

Alex kept her eye on Kara but was curious what Micah wanted to talk to her about.

“Hey…why is she staring at the birds like that?”

“She likes birds.” Alex answered shortly.

“Oh…okay. Listen, is the rumor true?”

Alex was instantly alert.

“What rumor?”

“You know, that the baby living with you is her kid. Becky said she stayed out two days last week because she had morning sickness and is pregnant again. Does she like have an older boyfriend…”

Micah’s questions were cut off when Alex hit him in the mouth, splitting his lip.

“Stay away from her and stay away from me. No rumors about her are true and tell Becky if she doesn’t shut up I am going to beat the hell out of her.”

“You split my lip!”

“Be glad I didn’t kick your nuts…”

All conversations and interest in Micah and Alex’s conversation ended when they all heard the crash. Kara took off running, Alex hot in her heels. By the time Kara arrived at the scene of the crash, Alex was only seconds behind her, followed by everyone else who had been on the beach. A car somehow turned onto its side and slid into a power line post, knocking the line down.

“Stay back Kara. We don’t know what electricity will do to you.” Alex told her, grabbing her arm  as tightly as she could. Kara was focused on peering inside the car. She saw a baby in a car seat and the mother behind the steering wheel.”

“I can get them out, Alex.” she told her sister.

“No! You are human and humans call the Fire Department which is what half of those around us are doing.”

“There is a baby inside.” the blonde told her, stepping towards the car.

“Kara, you can be hurt. You don’t know if you are indestructible, not from this. If you move them and they have injuries you could make it worse.”

Kara heard her, understood what she was saying, but she also saw the gas leaking from the car towards the downed power line.

“The fire department won’t make it…”

With wide eyes, she saw everything happen as if it was in slow motion. She saw the spark, she saw the gas light up and saw the trail of fire going into the car. The vehicle exploded, so loud that Kara screamed, but once again in slow motion she saw the metal of the car flying, the fireball right behind it. She reacted, grabbing Alex and throwing her to the ground, covering her sister with her own body. Once the noise was over, Alex looked out from under Kara and saw several students had been injured in some way but none appeared dead. She also knew that had Kara not knocked her over a piece of metal would have taken her head off. Kara rolled off and Alex could see the gash in her shirt where the metal had hit her back and bounced off, leaving no marks except a wide gash in the cloth.

“Alex, are you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah I’m good… thank you…”

“Oh Rao.” Kara said, looking at the car on fire. Her eyes wouldn’t stop staring and Alex regained her sense enough to remember there had been a mother and baby in that car.

“I let them die, Alex. I let them die. Rao forgive me, I let them die.”


	13. Broken

**Do not own CW or DC characters**

**Chapter 13 Broken**   
****

 

“Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought we had gotten passed sleeping on the roof?”

Jeremiah stepped out his daughters bedroom window, not having heard Kara in a while. She had been shaken obviously as they all had, by the events and the Danvers watched her for a possible panic attack, but Kara had seemed to take the whole thing in stride. Alex was downstairs on the couch, Eliza feeding her Tylenol and keeping a bag of ice on her head, while Clark poked and prodded her to get attention. While it could have been a lot worse, the girl still had a good bump on the head from Kara taking her to the ground and covering her.

“Is Alex okay?” Kara asked, continuing to look at the stars.

“Yeah, her little headache is going away. She has been bugging me to come get you, wondering why you aren’t with her? Was it the noise today? Are you having one of those feelings? You promised to tell me or Eliza if you started to sweat or get nervous, remember? We can take some deep breaths and count backwards. You can try to explain those crazy equations you know that I will never have a chance of understanding.”

“I feel fine. I’ve been listening to Alex’s heartbeat. She is relaxing. I should have cushioned her head when I knocked her over.”

Jeremiah shook his head and frowned. “Kara, you saved her life. If you hadn’t been there, she would be dead.”

“She was only there because I wanted her to go. She didn’t want to go.” the blonde countered.

Jeremiah shook his head. “Eleven kids were injured, three with burns and eight with broken bones and burns. You know who wasn’t injured? Your sister. She came home with a slight headache because of you. This isn’t really about Alex’s head, is it?”

“I could have saved them all. I hesitated. I …if no one had been there, I could have gotten the woman and child out, I could have ripped open the roof of the car. I could have grabbed the power line and moved it away from the gasoline so nobody would be injured. I should have been smart enough and fast enough to save them all. But I couldn’t. I froze. There were too many people around and I knew if I did save them everybody would have known that I was different. Clark and your family will always be my first priority. I do not regret that. I could not take the chance, but I should have done something. I should have figured out a way without exposing myself or us. I…I almost couldn’t save Alex. I …froze? I was so surprised, even though it seemed like it was happening in slow motion, I …I almost did not get to Alex in time. She was right next to me but I had plenty of time, I should have. The metal hit me. I was almost too late to save her. And then I had and I wanted to make sure she was okay, then I remembered."

Kara's face was stoic, calm, her emotions only given away by her trembling lip that she occasionally bit.

"For a moment I had forgotten. I saw inside the car. I saw the look on the mother’s face.I saw the baby’s face before the blast. I am fast. I have never shown you how fast I really am. None of you have seen it but I am fast. Why was I so slow? Alex could have been killed because I didn’t move and she was right next to me. I should have saved the lady and baby, grabbed Alex and ran. I should have taken the power line and moved it away before anyone noticed. I think I could have. I think I would have been fast enough…to do it without anyone knowing.”

“Kara, we don’t know what effect electricity has on you and I don’t want to find out. As hard as this is to understand, you did everything you could have done. You saved Alex. That was more than a lot of kids would have been able to do.”

“I should have saved everyone. I wasn’t smart enough to figure out a way but there had to be a way.”

Jeremiah sighed and took her hand. “Kara, no one person can save everyone, not even you.”

“The mother’s face. She was looking at her baby in the car seat. She must have smelt the gas. I had seen the look on her face before. I saw it on my own mother the last time I saw her. That mother knew that she was going to die and her baby as well. She knew it. I was too slow, too stupid, too afraid to do anything. I could have really hurt Alex. I could have cracked her skull because I hit her too hard.”

“No, you couldn’t have Kara. You are very good at controlling your strength. You were a hero today.”

“I do not feel like a hero, Jeremiah. I feel like a coward.”

“Well, Alex thinks differently and she is really worried about you. She wants you downstairs with her. We all do. Eliza wants her to sleep in our room tonight. We are going to wake her every few hours to make sure she is feeling okay, just in case she has a slight concussion. You want to sleep in our room too? We can blow up air mattresses and bring Clark in. We can have a big camp out.”

Kara shook her head. “Alex needs to rest. It is best she have a lot of room for herself. I will be down to check on her in a bit.”

“Just need some time huh? Kara, I am serious. No hero can save everyone.”

Kara nodded her head, not wanting to argue. She stayed on the roof twenty minutes after Jeremiah had gone inside, doing nothing but staring at the stars. Walking downstairs, she kissed a still grateful and worried Alex on the forehead and announced she was going to give Clark a bath and they would be going to bed.

The blonde tried to sleep but all she saw when she closed her eyes was her mother’s face before she got into the pod and was sent off. The sound of an explosion woke her every time. The next morning, she came down and ate a small breakfast then went for a walk since Eliza insisted she could not go to school alone. It was fine with her, as Kara did not feel like going anyway. She had no more desire to listen to children call her a freak, a slut with a child, an idiot or an arsonist. She didn’t tell Alex but Kara heard them all, always talking about her.

Instead she took a walk, much to Alex’s irritation as she was still couch ridden because she felt Eliza was freaking out way too much. Her head felt fine and while Eliza wanted Alex to follow the girl because of Kara’s behavior, she erred on the side of caution. The mother thought of following her, but Kara was gone by the time Eliza made it to the porch. She asked Jeremiah where the cave was, but he told her to give the girl some space. Eliza didn’t exactly agree.

Kara had ran, after looking around to ensure no one was watching her. The blonde decided she needed to train and her cave was the only place she knew where she could truly be herself with no one around. Dante would be coming tomorrow but Kara would be having Jeremiah call him. She did not want to see him tomorrow or J’onn on Sunday. She needed control of her powers and she felt she shouldn’t be babied any longer.

So the blonde sat. She stared at the wall. She didn’t make herself angry or need to make herself anymore depressed. She just remembered the feeling of the power in her eyes, the warmth in her body and brought it forward. She felt it, flexed it and grabbed on to it. Relaxing her heart rate as much as possible, Kara let lose, hitting the familiar wall in front of her, one that had already became nearly smooth due to the heat she placed on her favorite target area. Without closing her eyes, she forced it down, sweat dripping off her forehead from the effort. The girl nearly passed out from exertion but shook her head and stayed awake. 

Then she did it again and again over and over for the next four hours. Finally she had just enough to conduct one last test. Kara looked at her right forearm and unleashed her vision. She nearly screamed from the pain but clenched her teeth instead. The pain flared her power more but after a few seconds she was able to move her head away and shut her eyes, closing off the power.

Then the pain really hit her. Kara did scream, her arm nearly numb but not numb enough to hold off the searing flesh. Making herself look, she could tell her arm was red and swollen, some parts blackened.

Then the pain lessened. She watched her arm in fascination as the black spots, the redness and swelling went away completely along with the pain.  Flexing her fingers, she noted that her arm was soon unblemished.

“So we can hurt each other. They can hurt me but I can hurt them.” Kara whispered. “But it goes away. Think Kara. We can’t be all powerful. How would we kill each other? If Non is strong enough, he could burn through me. If he hit my heart or…head! Eyes! The brain controls everything. If I can place my beams into and through his eyes I can burn his brain. If his brain is burned he would have no chance of living. He would die. His cells would be unable to store power. He …I could finish this. I know I can. I just have to get close enough. I have to find him and get close enough. Then no more deaths.”

Deciding she knew enough and wondering how she would have the energy to make the walk back home, she found Alex and Eliza waiting for her at the cave’s entrance.

“Hi? I thought you were not supposed to be moving much Alex?”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t going to let you brood for hours by yourself. Mom wanted to come look for you and wouldn’t let me come by myself so we both took a hiking trip. Why were you screaming? Why can I feel the heat inside even from out here? There is steam coming off of you. Your clothes are smoking! You have been in there the entire time, haven’t you? I thought Dante was supposed to work on that with you? Did he give you homework?”

“No! I just wanted to practice. I don’t feel ready for Dante tomorrow. I do not want to talk to J’onn on Sunday. I just want to… relax this weekend so I thought I would practice. I did well. I started and stopped on my own.”

“Yeah, for four hours. You look like hell. Why did you scream? Mom tried to rush inside but her shoes nearly melted the second her foot touched the rock. What happened?”

“Uh…I was frustrated.” she lied.

“Why? Sounds like you were doing good. You burnt yourself, didn’t you?” Alex accused.

Kara said nothing, but dropped her head.

“Oh honey, why would you do that? Let me see!” Eliza dropped next to the girl and was relieved to see nothing marking her skin. Perhaps Alex was wrong.

“Kara sweetie, you didn’t burn yourself, did you?” the mother asked.

Kara tried to swallow though her throat was very dry. “I needed…”

“I swear if you say you needed pain and this is some kind of emo Kryptonian self harm phase you are going through…” Alex started.

“No! I needed to know if we could hurt each other with our heat vision! I needed to know what it felt like and if I could recover. I needed to know if I can hurt him! I need to know if I can stop him but I healed! The only way to stop him is to hit his eyes and I am not sure that will even work!” Kara shouted, shocking both women. Neither had heard her shout in anger since the night she had found out about Non and Astra.

“Him? You think you are going to go after Non? You aren’t. You are coming back to the house and we are going to watch TV and eat Ice Cream and if you are lucky I won’t make you rub my feet for being so stupid!” Alex yelled back.

“I’m cursed! Death follows me everywhere! I brought Rozz here! It is my fault, my families fault! I am going to have to be the one to stop this one day! You expect me to sit here while my Aunt and Uncle kill people!”

“I expect you to live. You agreed that you would live, not be some weapon to use against Non. Those guys won’t let you find him anyway.”

“And when he finds me? What about you and your parents, Alex?”

“They are your parents now too!”

“Eliza does not have a sister who is killing people!” Kara began to walk past them but stumbled, her foot catching a root and dropped face first to the ground.

“Yeah, you are ready to go after Non. You used up so much energy you can’t walk straight. What those people are doing is not your fault. You may share blood with Astra but you are not responsible for her. I am your family now. We are, all of us.”

Kara stood up shakily and brushed the dirt off her face. “I know you are my family, Alex. One of my families died. Do you think I want to watch another one die?”

Kara took off, walking slowly for her but faster than the Danvers could walk. Both Eliza and Alex were relieved to find out that Kara had returned home, just as Jeremiah had planned to go after all three women, Clark in tow.

Alex was about to run to the bedroom when Kara came down, wearing clean clothes and apparently having washed her face.

“I am sorry I yelled at you both. Please forgive me. I love you both.”

Eliza held her, assuring her that she was okay, giving her words of understanding, which Kara gratefully accepted, though Alex was not fooled one bit. She knew there was no way Kara had calmed down that quickly.

For the rest of the night Alex kept an eye on her and Kara was doing a perfect job at pretending she was fine. She laughed and played with Clark, tried to goad Alex into singing with her, and smiled often, nearly non stop. Alex slept in her room but hardly slept,keeping an eye on the blonde in the bed next to hers. She knew Kara wasn’t sleeping as well. When Kara was really asleep she did not snore but had a distinctive nasally wheeze that occurred off and on every ten minutes or so. The girl thought of calling out to her but didn’t, instead giving her time and space and making sure she didn’t run.

Kara did not make it down for breakfast that morning. Alex thought she had actually feel asleep sometime around five AM so let her lie. Dante knocked on the door at 10.

“Hey Dante.” Jeremiah greeted him. “I got a message to Connolly that Kara wasn’t feeling like…”

“Yes, I got the message. I thought I would check and see if she might change her mind. If she still doesn’t want to, ask her if she would like a swimming lesson today. I understand Alex was close to an accident and some children were harmed. Is she okay?”

“Kara saved her life, or she would be dead.” the father told him.

Dante nodded his head, thinking how to put the next question.

“Did anyone see Kara do anything strange while she was saving Alex? Be hit by metal that didn’t hurt her, covered in fire and not burned? I read the hospital reports of the other victims. It should have harmed both of them. No one has said anything?”

“No.” Jeremiah shook his head. “It happened so quickly, no one really had time to see anything. Why? Do we need to move? How much time do we have. We have our…”

“Calm down. I just wanted to know if anyone had brought up anything and talk to the person if they had suspicions and if they shared them with anyone else.”

“If they had suspicions then wouldn’t you talking to them kind of confirm those suspicions?” Eliza asked.

Dante didn’t answer.

“You wouldn’t be asking them not to say anything, would you?” Jeremiah guessed.

“No. I would make sure they didn’t. I realize this seems extreme but your daughters, both of them, and new son’s life could hang in the balance. You know which side we fall on. Our mission, our primary mission assigned by J’onn is to keep your family safe at all costs to the point that one of us is always back while the rest are on missions. You don’t need to know anymore, just that we are good at what we do.”

“I…I understand.” the father told him, shocked a bit.

“You would kill…” Eliza started.

“You would kill anyone who tried to harm your family. Is it difficult to believe we would be any different? Kara is the number one target of alien criminals and government sponsored criminals like Hank Henshaw. That makes you all targets. Would you mind if I came in? Perhaps Kara could at least talk to me today?”

“She burned herself yesterday.” Eliza blurted out without thinking. “She said she wanted to be alone. Alex and I followed her, she was in the cave. She was there for nearly four hours starting and stopping her heat vision and then she screamed…she burned herself.”

“She did what?” Dante asked too quietly. “Did she say why? Is she okay?”

“Yes, she said she healed and I couldn’t find a mark on her. She said she wanted to know how to fight Non, how to kill him. She needed to know if she could be harmed and if he could. She said something about his eyes…and then she tripped and ran back to the house. When we got here she seemed fine. She apologized and…”

“Kara isn’t here.” Alex told her parents angrily. “Her clothes and everything are still here…”

“Is Clark in bed?” the father asked, quickly.

“Yeah, he is awake and trying to pull himself out of bed but she isn’t here.”

“I can call Vivian. If she has her cellphone…”

“She doesn’t, Dante. She probably has her I Phone on her. I didn’t see it on the charger.” Alex suggested.

Dante was hoping she hadn’t crushed it or left it somewhere. He pulled out his phone but was stopped by Jeremiah.

“I have her. I know where she is.”

“How?” Alex asked.

“Find an I Phone app. I know where all the phones are.”

“You said we didn’t have that feature.” Alex reminded him.

“Like I am going to tell my teenager daughter that I do, so you can figure out a way to turn it off? Not likely. Just so you know if I ever do find it off I am taking your phone away. I know where she is. Let us handle this Dante. Thanks for everything. She … I will talk to her but forcing her to talk or do anything she doesn’t want to do isn’t a good idea right now.”

“I understand.” he agreed. “Day or night, call me and one of us will be here. It will be me unless I am in the field.”

Jeremiah grabbed his keys, telling Alex and Eliza to stay put and left before they could argue.

Ten minutes later, the man pulled up to the Cemetery and turned off his car. He didn’t have to walk far. Kara was on a bench on top of the hill where a funeral was being held below. Jeremiah sat down next to her but she never took her eyes away from the two coffins below, one very small one.

“On Krypton, we do not bury our dead.” she told him quietly. “We place the dead in a pod. We pray and the pod is sent into Rao to be in his light.”

“Kara…”

“It’s not true. The two coffins I mean. I can see. There was not enough left…there are two coffins but the baby and mother are together in the larger coffin.”

“You weren’t driving that car. I heard from a friend in town that a dog had ran into the path of the car. She swerved and hit a slick spot on the road. The car flipped on its side and rammed a power line pole. The power line fell and the car exploded. You didn’t make that dog go into the road. You didn’t crash the car to avoid it. You didn’t even put the slick spot on the road. You didn’t cause it to rain the night before, making the normally dry oil on the pavement slick. What happened is a tragedy. Tragedy happens Kara. It happened to you. It happens…”

“If I had never come, Alex would not have been on that beach and never been in danger. If I had not come, Aunt Astra and Non would have never had reason to kill those men who had taken my pod. How many more deaths will follow me, Jeremiah? I was fast enough to save them all. Alex, the woman and her baby. I didn’t though. I was fast enough.”

“No, you aren’t. You are human now and you did exactly what you were supposed to do. You protected Alex, you protected Clark and us. You did more than expected, more than any other kid would have done. Kara those men worked for an organization that hunted aliens and they were killed by aliens. It would have happened regardless. Your aunt is not your responsibility. She isn’t even your aunt. You may have the same blood but souls are what matter and I promise you, she would not care about those two people. Getting yourself killed isn’t the answer.”

“And if I was? If I was killed you would take care of Kal El wouldn’t you?”

Jeremiah sighed. “Of course I would. So this is the part where we go home and wake up tomorrow with a note from you, saying to please take care of Clark and you are going to…what is your plan, Kara? You might as well tell me, since you know I can’t stop you. Turn yourself into the DEO? You don’t even know where Astra is. So what is the plan? You are very smart and I am sure you have this worked out. Save yourself the trouble of writing a note and just tell me.”

Kara tore her eyes away from the funeral below her.

“I need to learn to fly. I know what it feels like. I can do it on my own. I will run back to where I landed, find a city and fly. Everyone will see me. The DEO will attempt to capture me maybe but I can outrun them. I already have. Aunt Astra will have seen me on television. She will find me.”

“And then what? You are going to fight Non? Beat him and all will be okay with the world? What about your aunt?”

“She would choose me over him. I know she would. I do not think I can beat him but I will try and if I die, perhaps her eyes will be opened and she will see the kind of person he is. She can defeat him.”

Jeremiah sat back and thought about this.

“And if she doesn’t? Do you think she doesn’t know the type of man he is?”

“She will kill him to save or avenge me.”

“And then who will stop her? Non wasn’t forcing her to attack those men. I doubt he could from what I understand about her. Do you think he forced her to kill those men on Krypton?”

A large tear rolled down Kara’s unchanging face.

“I don’t know.” she told him, her voice cracking. “I am just so tired of death. I am so sick of it, Jeremiah. I just want it to stop.”

Jeremiah moved closer and wrapped his arms around the girl. Kara turned into him and cried. He wasn’t sure how long she cried. The funeral had ended and the mourners had gone but she didn’t notice. By the time her tears had dried and her breathing had slowed down, she was only clutching onto Jeremiah’s jacket and her eyes remained closed.

“Can I tell you a story?” he asked finally. “When Alex first told us about you, I made her. She told us that she would never betray you, even if it meant we grounded her for life. When you ran, those three days you and Clark were away, she wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t hardly speak, she didn’t sleep. I had never in my life seen her like that. It was like you had died and to her I guess you did. Since you have been with her, she has come alive in ways she never has been before. She is stronger, more sure of herself and so devoted to you that if you left it would destroy her. I know you don’t want to do that to her. Clark needs you. He relies on you, Kara. Eliza and I, we need you. You see you agreed to become part of our family. That means we all need each other. If you are tired of death, why do you want to fight?”

“I don’t want to. I have to.”

“No, you do not have to ever fight. The world is not on your shoulders. You can honor your parents, your people by living. Don’t become like those others, Hank Henshaw, Astra, Non. They can be stopped. It doesn’t have to be you. It shouldn’t be you. All you would be doing is quitting. You know you can’t stop this Non. You would be committing suicide and for what? Hoping your Aunt kills him? What if she does and without you, she becomes worse than he is? You of all people know anger can eat you up inside, turn you into someone different. You have to let it go, Kara. You have people that need you and love you. You are more than some weapon or a martyr. You are our daughter and Alex’s sister and Clark is your little brother, not your cousin. You are brilliant, a great singer, an amazing artist. You have everything this world has to offer in front of you and you get to choose who you are going to be.”

“What am I supposed to do? Go to college? To be what? What is the point? I have no direction, no path, no mission. Clark doesn’t even need me to care for him anymore. He has Eliza and you and Alex.”

 

“And all of us, need you. You are thirteen. You aren’t supposed to have a direction or a path yet and unless you join the military you aren’t really supposed to have  mission. Despite Alex being certain about what she wants to do one day she is probably going to change her mind a hundred times. Kara, I cannot stop you. Only a few people on this planet can. If you really want to run, fight, die or kill, I will get in my car and leave. You can take anything with you that you want. We will keep Clark safe. There is no need to sneak away or leave notes. I am just asking you to think about it. Think about a life where Clark has you and Alex as big sisters. A life with you and Alex side by side, having good times and bad times and being there for each other. Think of all the things you can do in life to help people without fighting and dying. There are a lot of heroes in this world and not all of them hold guns. Most of them don’t. These guys you have watching over you? They carry guns but they put them down to help you, to help all of us. I want you with us. I will beg you if I have to. But I can’t stop you. I’m going to go to the car. You feel like coming with me, maybe force me to watch the Notebook again, cheer Alex up? Her and Eliza are worried, scared, they just know you are going to run. If you don’t want to come, I won’t try to make you.”

Kara took her face out off of his chest, taking in the kindness in his eyes. She noted he was crying a bit as well but he had that bright smile she had quickly learn to love. Jeremiah always made her feel safe.

“I want to go home.” she told him.

Jeremiah put his arm under her leg and picked her up, Kara curled into his arms, and carried her to the car. 

Alex and Eliza were waiting on the porch, both watching the GPS I Phone apps and relieved to see the two phones were in one place and coming back. Alex, as always, was the first to grab her.

“Do not leave without telling me where you are going! Please? I thought…”

“I won’t. I promise I am not going anywhere. I’m sorry.”

“And don’t burn yourself again? Swear.”

“I won’t. I swear.” Kara promised.

“Come inside. Clark is ready for lunch. I think we all are. I am going to grill chicken. Do you want to learn how Kara?” Eliza asked.

“You are going to grill a bird?”

“Its already dead.” Alex reminded her, again. “We agreed chickens are fair game because they aren’t cute birds. Somebody is going to eat them. May as well be us, right?”

“Yep, may as well be us.” the blonde agreed.

“Yes! You used yep. You have come so far. Come on, since you took off without me you can see if Clark needs a diaper change.”

Kara followed grumbling, leaving Jeremiah and Eliza alone.

“Is she going to be okay?” the mother asked.

“It’s going to be a long road but we will get her there.” he told his wife.

“She was at the funeral?”

“Watching from the top of the hill.” he admitted. “She wants to save the world, Eliza, even if it kills her. She has too much on her. If she were human we would be taking her to grief counselors, psychiatrists, therapists. Instead we are relying on Martians and Navy Seals for the therapy she needs. She has the weight of the world on her small shoulders and it is going to crush her if it keeps up. This aunt and uncle of hers? I would kill them both if I could. They are destroying her and they aren’t even around her.”

“We can do it. We just have to love her and make sure she understands that.”

“We will. She won’t leave. If she would have she would have left today.”

“How close was it? Do I even want to know?”

“She planned to  travel back across country and cause a scene by flying so her Aunt would find her. Then she planned to kill Non or force him to kill her so her aunt would kill Non. How many 13 year olds do you know that sit up thinking about things like that?”

“Dear God. Okay…the first thing we have to do is get her fed. You are going to watch the Notebook with us…”’

“I already promised.”

“And … we love her. We already do. We just have to make sure…I don’t know. Maybe… maybe thats the problem. Maybe she needs a mother. A real mother.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, beginning to get a bit worried. “You are a great mother.”

“No, I really haven’t been, but that needs to change.”

Eliza walked inside and up the stairs, happy to find the girls in their room, playing with Clark.

“Alex, could I have a minute to speak to Kara?”

“Uh…okay. C’mon Clark, we can help Dad to get the pit ready to grill.” Alex looked uncertainly at Eliza and then left with the boy.

“Kara dear, have a seat next to me.”

“Okay.” Kara sat on the edge of the bed next to the woman, who took her small hands in hers.

“Kara you said on Krypton that children always obeyed their parents, right?”

“Yes…”

“Here things are sort of the same. You don’t dishonor your house or get kicked out or anything but you do get in trouble if you don’t obey. You understand that, right?”

‘Yes…”

“You agreed that you are a member of this family. I will never expect to replace your mother or for Jeremiah to replace your father but you are ours now, right? And as parents we set the rules in the house. You understand?”

“Yes…”

“There are some rules you are going to have to follow or you are going to be in trouble. Number one, you are never to practice your powers unless someone is with you. Ever. Understand?”

“Okay…”

“Number two, don’t you ever think about burning yourself again just to see what happens. Never. Do not ever harm yourself.”

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m not done. When you leave the house, let one of us know where you are going and when you will be back. If Jeremiah or I say you can’t go then you don’t.”

“Okay.”

“If you ever try to run away I will find you and you do not want to see me when I do. Angry will not begin to describe what I will be feeling.”

“But…”

“Never. That is not up for discussion. None of these are. When you are upset you let Jeremiah and I know. If you want to talk to J’onn or one of us that is fine, you can even talk to Alex about it but you will talk to someone. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kara tried.

“Cut it out. Puppy dog eyes may work on Jeremiah and Alex but they do not work on me…okay yours are very good, but they won’t work. If you break one of these rules you will be grounded.”

“Grounded?”

“Yes, grounded for as long as Jeremiah and I think you should be, no different than if Alex screws up.”

“But I don’t really do anything to be grounded from.”

“Really? No TV for a week?”

“Seven days!?”

"Maybe less, maybe more. No sticky buns, pies, chocolate or pot stickers.”

“But thats food!”

“Vegetables and meat are as well. You can live without sticky buns , pies, chocolate and pot stickers. No pies, no phone…”

“I don’t use my phone. I am afraid I will crack the screen.” she tried.

“If you can run cross country with a baby in your arms I don’t think you will crack a screen. So you don’t listen to the playlist Alex made for you?”

“They are really good songs. No phone? Really?”

“Really. These are a few of the things I can ground you from. Face it, you may not have had anything to be grounded from when you came to us but you have become addicted to enough things now that punishment is no walk in the park. You are a member of this family and will follow these rules. They are no different than what Alex is not allowed to do.”

“Alex isn’t allowed to burn herself with heat vision?”

Eliza stopped for a moment. “Uh…okay, but she has other rules she cant break like performing surgeries on healthy animals. Now do you understand the rules?”

Kara nodded her head. “Yes. I will not break the rules.”

“I know you won’t because you are a good girl. I love you. I only wants what is best for you just like I want what is best for Alex. You are both my girls now and just like her if you screw up I am going to ground you.”

“Because you love me?” she asked doubtfully.

“Exactly. Ready to learn to grill chicken?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Yes. I think it is cruel to do this to a bird but they do taste good.”

“Yes they do. I won’t even try to ever prepare lamb for you.”

“People eat lambs?!” she nearly screamed. They were so cute. “Eliza, do you really think it isn’t my fault that the woman and baby are dead?”

Eliza stopped and bent down, looking her in the eye. “No matter how powerful you are Kara, you are not a god. Tragedy happened on Earth before you arrived and it will continue. Its part of life. Just remember every time you see Alex smile, she is able because you saved her life. You may not think you did enough, but you did more than anyone else could have. She is alive because of you and not just because you saved her life. You have given her new life since she found you. You are a hero and we are all proud of you. Lets go eat before I decide I am still mad about you burning yourself yesterday and retroactively ground you.”

“Eating sounds good. Time to grill a chicken.”

"Eliza watched the blonde blur move down the stairs and let out a breath. Kara needed a mother, not someone to treat her like glass. As tough as it would be, she would make herself be that mother.

The next morning the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, Jeremiah looked at Kara who was sitting on the couch with Kal.

“Do you want me to use my powers or not? I am getting…mixed signals?” she admitted.

Jeremiah admitted she had a point. “For safety’s sake feel free to use X ray vision at anytime. Sound good?”

Kara nodded and looked carefully. She saw the human guise of the Martian.

“J’onn.” she confirmed, disappointed. She had told Jeremiah she didn’t feel like talking today.

The father opened the door and J’onn walked in with a smile, shifting into his green form the second the door was closed.

“Good morning Jeremiah.” he greeted him and noted Eliza and Alex walking out of the kitchen.”Ladies. I realize you wouldn’t be coming today but I needed to talk to Kara. Would you mind if I borrowed her for a moment?”

“We will give you two some privacy.” Eliza agreed, picking up Clark and the four walking into the kitchen to the backyard. A beach trip was discussed and items needed to be prepared.

“I don’t feel like talking today. J’onn.” Kara tried, doing her best not to whine.

“Good, because I came here for you to listen.” The Martian sat down across from her. “Are you that stupid?”

Kara was shocked by his tone and question. “What? Are you mad? Why are you mad?”

“Because you thought about getting us both killed! You thought you would fight Non? I can’t beat Non, not yet. I haven’t figured out a way. I am not ready. And I am not mad. You do not want to see me mad. I am disappointed and trying to figure out how such a smart girl as yourself can be so stupid.”

“I wasn’t being stupid. I told Jeremiah I wouldn’t do it. What does this have to do with you?”

“Because if I see you flying on TV, guess who is going to be flying next to you? Me. He will attack you or try and take you and I will attack both of them and the results probably won’t turn in either of our favors. Are you trying to get me killed? I am three hundred years old. I will find a way to beat both of them, perhaps even take your aunt in alive, if you would give me a chance to plan.”

“I never would ask you to be involved in my fight.” Kara countered.

“Your fight? Your fight? You are here a couple months and you think it’s your fight? I won’t let you fight on your own. If we both die who stops them? I have to be alive so you don’t have to fight them. You won’t be alone. Meaning if you fight, I fight. So stay low and give me time. Live your life so I don’t have to worry about you going on suicide missions and let me and my team do what we are good at!”

“Why? Why do you care?!”

“Why do I care? Fine, you really want to hear it? I told you my people died. My family died, murdered by White Martians. My entire race died but it is the faces of my wife and daughters I see every night. I see them screaming, helpless, watching them die before my eyes. Do you know why I do what I do? Because I wanted to save aliens, try to make up for the loss I was powerless to stop. That I was too weak to prevent. So I help, I find and I hide aliens. I hide them in places they will never be found but these places are not paradise. Then you show up. A young girl, the same age as one of my daughters. I have never found a child who escaped to this planet. If you hadn’t found the Danvers, I would have left the Navy and taken you and Clark in on my own. I won’t fail another young girl. Not again, not ever. I swore when they found that pod and knew there had been a girl and a baby in it that I would find you and I would not fail you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough. I know you are brave and hard headed and broken. I know if you don’t start to repair yourself you are going to shatter. I keep my team on the move. They stay on ships and near the central coasts of the States or the middle of the US so they can respond quickly anywhere. I now have them parked on the East Coast and they are going to move with much longer response times, short handed and I am doing this to protect you and Clark and your family. If you die, I die and they die because Connolly will fire three hundred rounds into a bulletproof alien and take his last breath pulling the trigger. That is the way they all are and that is why they are my team. I am not telling you this again. Stay low and let us do the fighting. I swear to you, if you make a stupid move we are going to be right there, having to fix your screw up and hope you don’t get us all killed.”

“I never asked you to.”

“I never asked for your permission! I won’t lose another girl. I won’t lose another child, ever! I will make sure I die fighting this time. It will never happen again! You burned yourself? You could have taken your arm off!”

“I apologized!”

“I don’t want an apology. I just want to make sure you understand how idiotic that was! Life is about more than you, Kara. You are a part of others and it is too late to back out. Every decision you make has an effect on everyone else. There are five guys forty miles form here who would go on a suicide mission for you. I would die for you, your new parents would die for you. You are a child and you do not get to make decisions about who is going to fight who and when on your own. You do not fight! You do not conduct tests on yourself to see if Kryptonians can be harmed. You do not plan to fry your uncles’s brain!”

“I won’t. Stop yelling at me!”

“Stop? I will probably never stop because you are so damn hardheaded. You don’t have to fly if you don’t want to. At this point, I am regretting ever trying to teach you. But on Sundays or whenever I can make it down you are going to talk to me. I am the only one who knows what it is like to see a family die in front of you. I am the only one who knows the grief you are feeling, the hopelessness, the fear, the nightmares. I have tried to ease you into this, hope you open up on your own but I underestimated how hard headed you can be. Do you miss your parents?”

“Yes!” Kara yelled.

“Do you ever regret living?”

“Yes.” she admitted, much quieter.

“So do I sometimes. But we are here and we do the best we can. I miss my wife and daughters. I miss them so much I cry almost every night. I know you are hurting and the only way you are going to make the pain lessen is to talk about it. You can’t keep it in. I can’t fail you Kara. I won’t. Next Sunday we are going to talk. We are going to talk about everything that is bothering you. We are going to keep doing it. You don’t want to fly, fine. Don’t fly. I don’t care. You don’t want to ride that far, fine, I will come here. But we will talk. You are going to talk to your new parents, to your sister, to Dante, to me. You are going to talk until you are sick of talking and you are going to cry. You are supposed to. I have babied you too much already. You are going to get better. I am not giving you a choice. You are going to eventually be the happy girl you pretend to be half the time.”

“What if I can’t?” she asked, looking away from the Martian.

“Of course you can. The question is, are you strong enough. It’s easy to keep things inside. Its harder to lay it out and face them. I have never had anyone to talk to. Now I have you and you will have me. We are going to heal and it is going to hurt, maybe worse than burning your arm. But if you are brave enough, if you are strong enough, then you will heal. Maybe we both will. Let me know next Sunday if I am coming here or you are going to come to the hangar. Either way we will see each other and you are going to talk, really talk. Your new parents are about to yell at me for yelling at you. They want to go to the beach.”

“Stop reading their minds. Its rude.”

“I know. Start using your head Kara. If you die, I die and that will be on you. I have taken you and your family’s safety as my personal mission. I swear I will not let anything happen to you all while I am alive. Do we have an understanding?”

Kara looked at the floor.

“Look at me. Do we have an understanding?”

Kara met his red eyes, and he could see a flash of anger in hers that he had not seen before. Something new, a look that made her seem...deadly.

“Yes, we have an understanding. I will not do anything stupid. I will…talk to you.”

“Good. See you next weekend. If you want to talk before then, have Jeremiah contact me. Whether you believe it or not, a lot of people love you Kara. You, not Clark’s bodyguard or a weapon against evil aliens. We love you. Have a good week at school. I am looking forward to the Christmas Concert in a few months.”

J’onn walked out, not bothering to say good bye to anyone. Eliza and Jeremiah saw him drive off and walked back inside, Alex and Clark hot on their heels.

“Everything okay? Was he yelling at you? It sounded like he was yelling at you.” Alex asked. “I’m pretty sure only we are allowed to yell at you.”

"No.” Kara shook her head. “He just talks very loudly sometimes. He is okay. He read your minds again. So we are going to the beach?”

 


	14. Rage

Do not own DC or CW characters.

 

 

**Chapter 14 Rage**

Kara sat on the porch with Alex, gazing at the setting sun, Clark in between them, doing nothing, which in and of itself was strange to the blonde who had her days in her previous life mapped out. In the last eight months on Krypton she also had Kal’s days mapped out.

_“Kal El, are you hungry? Want a bottle?”_

The boy looked at her with a face that was obviously confused.

“ _Bottle? Seriously? I have spoken to you in our language since you were born and since we landed and you don’t know what bottle is?_

 _“_ Hey Clarkie, are you getting hungry?” Alex asked.

“Uh huh.”

“Wow, he has never used uh huh…Kara? Your face is red. Are you going to have…are you feeling okay?”

“I feel fine.” she nearly snapped, looking away from Kal and Alex.

“Seriously, you can lie to other people but we don’t lie to each other, right? Whats wrong?”

Kara sighed. “I just asked him if he wanted a bottle and he had no idea what I was saying. We haven’t even been here that long and he is already forgetting our language.”

Alex closed her eyes, not having thought of that. “And you feel like he is the last link you had to that aspect of your home, right?”

Kara nodded her head. “He has gotten better with his speech but all he hears now is English. I understand…I guess I just had the idea that we would always have our language, even if he wouldn’t remember our home. I don’t know why it bothers me so much. It is not…isn’t a big deal. I’m just being …stupid.”

“Whoa! Never call yourself stupid. Never. I get it okay? You want someone to talk to in your own language. I can understand that. But Clark, he is going to…I don’t think babies are great at learning two languages at the same time. Maybe they are, I don’t want kids so have never had a need to research them but it seems it could be confusing.”

“I know.” Kara grudgingly admitted.

“But…” Alex reminded her, “I promised you, if you learned to speak English, I would learn to speak space talk. So maybe you can start teaching me. Your English has come a long way. I’m not saying that I would pick it up in three weeks like your super brain did but I like to think I am pretty bright. We can start tonight.”

The blonde perked up a bit. “You would do that? Learn Kryptonese?”

 

“Sure. It would be cool. We could talk to each other in a language only we would understand. How many sisters can say that? Think of all the things we can plan to get away with right in front of Mom and Dad. Start me off however you want. We can feed Munchkin and then go to our room and start. I know you don’t have any Kryptonian Dora the Explorer DVDs around so I am game.”

“Thanks Alex.” the girl told her gratefully. “I would really like that. I know I am supposed to blend in but I love to speak my language. It feels natural. English feels forced. In my nightmares…dreams, I speak in Kryptonese. I think in it as well. I just can’t give it up. My home was nothing like Earth. It didn’t have clear blue skies, or beautiful lakes and rivers and the blue ocean. There were no mountains I could see from my bedroom window, though there were mountains in other parts of the planet. Seeing how this planet is, how beautiful the creatures and nature are, makes me realize how … not horrible, but ruined Krypton was. I never thought it was because I didn’t know any different. It was normal to me. Despite this, I still miss it so badly. I wish I could look out our window and see the red light of Rao over this beautiful planet. I think Krypton used to be like Earth. I hope Earth never changes. I wish I could have shown you my old rooms and my drawings. I miss our Kelex…”

“Your klenex? Like to blow your nose?”

“No, he was a robot. He didn’t have legs, but hovered instead. He was very good for providing knowledge from Kryptonian databanks. He was also able to treat us when we were sick, he brought us food at meal times, he did my hair…”

“Whoa! Hold up, you had a robotic maid with a supercomputer for a brain? Are you serious? He did your hair?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “They were common among the higher level families, mostly those who sat on the council. Every branch of the family had their own. My mother, father and I had one, Kal…Clark, had one assigned to him alone and his mother and father had one. It was no different than having a car on Earth.”

“That is so cool. You think we could build one now? We could steal…I mean borrow the parts from a garage or robotics lab and…”

“I don’t need Kelex here. I can do everything in seconds. I can read and understand any book in seconds. I have you to do my hair.”

Alex looked closely at Kara and could tell she was holding back a smile. “Did you just basically say you didn’t need Kelex because you had me to do your hair?”

“No…you are not my Kelex you are my Alex.” Kara told her. “He could float. You also snag my hair too often.”

“You little brat!”

Kara picked up Clark and ran inside, Alex close behind her, grabbing a pillow from the couch and tossing it at her, missing of course.

After dinner which Alex and Kara insisted on cooking, and Eliza and Jeremiah made themselves eat, the two girls went to their room and Kara began working on the Kryptonian alphabet with Alex. She would start with basic sounds and then numbers. The blonde was not sure how long it would take Alex to actually learn but didn’t suspect it would take long. Alex was brilliant, Kara figured out, in more than just biology.

Except with Alex, Kara stayed quiet most of the week. She took more of a role in caring for Clark and spoke Kryptonese to him often. The sad fact that he was forgetting was weighing on her the more she thought of it. Another thought, one that bothered her, was that she was jealous of him. A small part of her wished she could have arrived here and had no memory. She wouldn’t have the past hurting her. She wouldn’t remember her parents were dead, her world gone. She wouldn’t know the truth about Aunt Astra. She wouldn’t see Earth and wish for what Krypton could have been and wish that she still had what she had lost. There were many things wrong with Krypton, but to the day she left, the blonde loved looking out her window over Argo City. There was always something going on, or at least hovercraft moving. The stars were still bright and larger at night.

Life there was more restrictive in many ways, not as warm and cozy as Alex’s home, but at times here, she felt crowded, a stranger in a packed room of people who knew each other. She believed she was loved, of that she had no doubt, but Alex was still the only one she felt completely comfortable around and wished the girl had grown up with her, shared her memories, shared her powers. Perhaps she wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed with them as she did at times if she had someone to share the experience with.

The school that week was more subdued than usual, many kids missing parts of the week due to injuries sustained in the accident’s aftermath. Kara’s nightmares came back strong, though she had learned to hold her screams and only felt the power behind her eyes build up a couple of times, able to push it back down on her own.

She dreamed of the woman’s face, the crying baby right before the explosion. She dreamed of being paralyzed, standing, unable to move while a sharp piece of metal took off Alex’s head. She also dreamed of waking up, surrounded by complete darkness, reaching out and feeling something hard over and around her. She knew she was in her pod, her tomb for all intents in her mind, for who knew how long. How long had she been stuck in the Phantom Zone? She doubted she would ever know.

Her big sister had slept in bed with her three times that week, hearing every time the girl jerked awake and moving over to her. The other two nights Kara had simply given up on sleep and walked into Clark’s room. Kara would take the sleeping baby from his bed and rock him in the chair in his room. The blonde sang to him softly, quietly and always in Kryptonese. 

Saturday rolled around and as always at 10:00 AM, a knock on the door indicated Dante’s arrival. Jeremiah and Eliza met him outside while Kara and Alex prepared swimsuits and towels for their post practice swim. The three adults spoke in very hushed whispers.

“How has she been? Anymore incidents of…hurting herself?”

“No.” Eliza denied. “We set some ground rules and I think she is doing much better. Alex said she has done well at school this week. I think she was just traumatized over seeing the woman and baby die, obviously, and was looking for some way to vent.”

“Some way to vent?” Dante asked, skeptically. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to do something painful to yourself and keep doing it? I had to dig a bullet out of my calve muscle once with a knife and while it was necessary, if I wanted to continue to my extraction point and I have a higher tolerance for pain than the average human, it was incredibly hard. Forcing yourself to do something that is causing you great pain goes against everything your brain is telling you to do. That is usually why when in the field, we dig bullets out of each other, sew each other’s stitches instead of our own unless necessary. It goes much faster.”

“You and Connolly should write children’s books.” Jeremiah told the man, wincing at the idea of digging a bullet out of anything on him or anyone else.

“I’ll think about it. My point is her beams are hot, molten lava hot at full strength which is all she knows right now. Controlling them takes a lot out of her. For four hours she practiced controlling them and then turned them on herself. I have been in that hot cave when she is at full power and never seen her sweat. If she did that to herself it didn’t take a moment. She had to intentionally hold her arm under her beams, ignoring her brain’s desire to stop and kept going. This was more extreme than venting.”

“She wanted to know if she could take down her aunt and uncle. She was experimenting.” Jeremiah argued. “Kara will be fine. She is handling things well. We have been talking to her and keeping a very close eye on her all week. She has laughed a lot, played with Clark, sang all the time like usual.”

“So you think after seeing something as traumatic as she did, being close to an explosion that claimed lives and then burning herself to an extreme degree, you set some rules and don’t find it abnormal that she is all sunshine and rainbows now? Okay. You are the parents. I have very little, actually no knowledge of children. That seems very strange to me but if you are happy, so be it.”

Neither Eliza or Jeremiah had any further comment, but his statement did catch them both off guard. Kara had been much better, or at least the same as she had seemed before the accident. Was it an act? Was her experiment with heat vision more than testing if she could harm Non?

The two girls came down before the conversation could continue, Alex bringing her phone with her to have something to do for the hour that Kara played in the cave, and the three headed off without a word. Once settled in the cave, Dante suited up. Kara took a deep breath.

“So I guess you heard I burnt my arm?”

“Yes, I did.” he said without further comment. Kara waited for him to say something, anything but the man seemed to be willing to leave it alone.

“Do you want to know what I discovered?”

“I would guess that you can feel pain. You want to battle your uncle. I am here to help you control your beams and to talk to you about anything else you wish to speak about. Would you like to tell me the real reason you burnt yourself? Kara, are you familiar with the human term bullshit?”

“No…I have heard it in movies. I am fairly certain that this is one of the terms not appropriate for a child my age to use.”

“You are correct, however just because you can’t say it, does not mean you do not use it. You won’t tell me the real reason. Perhaps the only reason was a genuine curiosity to find out if you could hurt your uncle. Only you know that and you will tell me if you wish. If you don’t want to you won’t and will make something up or rationalize something in your head and tell me. In that case it will be bullshit. I have a very low tolerance for it, so if you want to tell me, I am willing to listen and talk but do not lie to me. I would rather you say nothing at all.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to get into it this morning, and appreciating that he wasn’t pushing.  
 ****

“So what do we do today?”

“For the next ten minutes you are going to show me what you learned on your own apparently. Blast the rock, give it all you got and stop when you can, not closing your eyes but holding the power back. For the next fifty minutes afterward you are going to learn to meditate, if you want.”

“If I want?” she asked.

“I can’t make you meditate. It is not something I can do for you. If you want to learn how it is done, how to become calm, how to empty your mind and escape your worries and anxiety, how to take control of your life enough that eventually you will take complete control of your powers, then you are going to have to do it on your own. So if you want to truly try then we can. If you don’t, we will be wasting time and can go swim. You are getting very good. I’m thinking next summer I can teach you and Alex how to scuba dive. So let’s begin. Show me what you got, Kara.”

And Kara did. Dante was impressed. Her abilities to start and stop were much improved. She had obviously found the mental link in the power and was using it as a muscle. At some point, she had mentally broken through and was owning it. Perhaps it was something as simple as she was not afraid of it any longer. Her justified fear of the power had made her want to ignore it instead of embrace it. Now somewhere along the line, Kara decided she needed to embrace it and was doing so with little to no problem. After eleven minutes he told her to stop once again and immediately the beams stopped. The Seal also noticed she was not sweating from exertion as she normally would be after stopping the beams.

“Do you want to meditate or swim?” he asked.

“Do you meditate often?”

“No. I did a lot growing up. My grandfather taught me. My parents died when I was very young and I had a lot of anger in my soul. It became important for me to control my anger so he taught me. As I have grown older, I have had less need for it. Sometimes after stressful situations or battles, I do it to clear my mind so I can sleep. For the most part I have no need for it. I have trained my mind to do it naturally.”

“Yes, I want to learn…your parents died when you were young and Jason Connolly’s did as well?”

“Yes. Jack’s parents were also murdered when he was a child in a robbery. Dan never knew his parents, he was left at a fire station as a baby. Ty is the only one who has parents still alive. His mother lives in Houston and is a good woman. His father has been in prison for most of Ty’s life. Vivian spent most of her life in the foster care system never staying at one home longer than a year. None of us have any relationships outside of Ty’s mother, which is why despite our bickering, we are a family. Family is what you make it. You and Alex will always be there for each other, the same way we six will always be there for each other, no matter what. Bonds like the ones we have with my brothers and sister and you have with your sister cannot be broken. In the end, they are all that matter. In our case we have dedicated ourselves to a mission, freely of our own agreement and will. We have dedicated ourselves to you and your family’s safety. That cannot nor will ever be broken.”

“So how do I start?”  
 ****

“Find a position you are comfortable in. It can be any position, but one in which you can completely relax. Then close your eyes and listen to me.”  
 ****

Kara and Dante worked the rest of the time on meditation. Kara was never able to completely relax though she tried. Pushing thoughts, worries and fear from her mind seemed impossible. They were there constantly on her mind during the day and vividly at night invading and interrupting her sleep. The blonde did her best, trying to push many aside and only a few coming through at a time.

Dante began sensing her frustration towards the end and called a close to the session. The two and Alex made their trek to the beach.

The next morning the family of five made the trip to the Hanger. Before they could walk in, Kara stopped them all.

“I feel…I don’t like when I am watched using these powers. Would you mind if I am …alone? Could you…”

“Are you sure, Kara?” Eliza told her uncertainly. “I can understand you do not like to be seen. It doesn’t bother us but if it would make you feel more comfortable, we can shop, stop by the lab. I need to pick up some results that Jeremiah was going to bring home tomorrow. I know a few people might be at the lab and they have been wanting to meet Clark.”

“I…Kara, I understand if you don’t want to be seen by us, but I don’t…like leaving you alone with them. They are good guys but…” Jeremiah started, leaving you are mine unsaid.

“No worries, Dad. I will stay with her and make sure there are no Martian mind tricks being used.” Alex assured him.

Eliza shook her head. “She said she wanted to be alone.”

“I don’t count, do I Kara?” Alex asked her sister in a tone that indicated she wasn’t asking.

“Of course not.” the girl agreed quietly.

“There you go. Have fun guys, do some shopping and be back in a couple hours. I will keep her out of trouble.”

Eliza and Jeremiah reluctantly drove off, leaving the two girls alone.

“So what is that about? Why the move to get rid of them?” the older girl asked. Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t want to be seen using my powers. You have seen everything but they…it just makes me uncomfortable to be watched. I know you don’t judge me, but…”

“It was uncomfortable for me to explain tampons to you, but we got through it. I am going to be here. Let’s go say hi to the freaky computer witch and the Martian.”

Kara soon found herself in the familiar room with the Martian. J’onn seemed to be in a good mood today.

“How has your week been Kara? Have you been sleeping better?”

“No. How do you sleep?” she answered shortly.

“I…not very well.”

“It has been three hundred years for you. How would I sleep any better?”

J’onn was taken back by her sharp tone. “I guess you wouldn’t. I am sorry…”

“I want to practice flying. I want to know how to fly and fight. If I am ever found I need to protect my new family and myself.”

“You can fly away but there is no need to fight.” J’onn countered.

“You want me to only learn to fly to run away? Why should I run away? What if I can’t get away J’onn? Why do you get to decide what I need and don’t need to work on?”

J’onn shook his head. “Kara, that is not what I am trying to do.”

“That is exactly what you are trying to do. You can’t defeat Aunt Astra and Non because you could be burned. You aren’t strong enough to fight them either. I am the only Kryptonian on this planet who does not want to kill humans. Who or where am I supposed to run to? You say you don’t want me to die, but instead of teaching me what I need to learn to protect myself and my new family, you want me grabbing tags from the ceiling so I can feel like a freak in front of the people who took me in. You are deciding what I do and don’t need to learn.”

“If I teach you how to fight, how long until you decided to undertake another suicide mission?”

“That is what I am talking about. You are controlling me, not wanting me to learn what I need for survival and protection of the ones who have taken me and my cousin in. You sit there and think of ways I can use what you teach me in a way that does not fit with your plans. I am not controlled by you. Teach me to fly and fight or I will learn myself.”

J’onn shook his head and tried to reassert himself. He had not expected this bitterness and barely concealed anger and wondered what Kara’s real reason for not wanting the Danvers to come inside.

“I am thinking we are going to talk for the next few weeks during our time and should probably wait on anymore flying. I can see you are… Kara?”

The blonde had stood up and walked out the door, J’onn scrambling to keep up. As soon as Kara was in the main hanger she shot into the sky easily. J’onn floated up to the top, face to face with her.

“You are right J’onn, it is easy. All I have to do is think about it. I do not think flying is much different than swimming underwater. I would guess it is easier, less use of the muscles. Not that muscle is a problem for me.”

“We need to talk. You agreed…”

“No, you agreed. I sat there while you yelled at me. We both lost our people and I am sorry for your loss but do not think you understand me, know me or control me.”

J’onn felt his temper rise but did his best to hold himself in check. Alex was still standing at the far end of the hanger, wondering what was going on. Kara was being a bit loud and J’onn’s team must have noticed as they were slowly peaking out of their closed off training area.

“Lets go to the ground and talk, Kara.”

“I don’t want to talk. I am tired of talking. Fight me. You are so strong, so fight me. Hit me!”

“I am not going to hit you!”

J’onn’s temper gave way to shock when he felt an incredibly strong, if small, fist strike his jaw. She had moved like a cobra, so fast. The punch was clumsy, her form all wrong and only utilizing the power of her arm instead of her body, but it had been a very long time since the Martian had been struck with this kind of power. He normally stayed out of the fights his team engaged in due to his position as an Admiral over a carrier fleet or his required presence in Washington. Now he had a suddenly angry Kryptonian girl to deal with. Luckily she couldn’t control her ability to fly.

This thought was dispelled when Kara lay her arms out in front of her and dove, straight for him. Instead of attacking, something he would not do, he took the brunt and fell back to the ground, Kara on top of him. The girl stood back, a look of pure rage on her face.

“Fight me! Fight back! How can you stop the others if you cannot fight me?! Fight me!”

“Kara!” Alex yelled, running behind her sister and placing an arm on the shaking girl’s shoulder. The older sister had never seen her in such a state of fury. Her entire body was trembling, her cheeks red and Alex doubted she even noticed she was crying.

“Stay back Alex. J’onn wants to train what he wants me to learn. I’m going to learn what I want to learn or make him teach me. I will keep attacking you J’onn. I won’t stop until you stop me. When you do I will see how you do it and learn from it. I’m going to keep doing it. You do not control me!”

“Kara, please calm down. If you tell me what he did, I will kick him in his green nuts but you don’t have to do this. I’m getting worried here.”

Alex’s voice seemed to calm Kara as it usually did. She took a look at the shocked Martian on the ground then turned and took in the team. Their faces were emotionless, but J’onn’s was shocked. The Martian was speechless, never having expected the day to go this route.

Alex looked…sad, Kara decided. She wasn’t worried or scared, just…sad? For her?

Shaking her head, the blonde could feel some of the anger leaving her body, her small muscles were uncoiling and her breathing slowed.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you please call Jeremiah and Eliza and ask them to come and get us? I want to go home.”

“Yeah, lets wait outside, huh?” Kara nodded her head and walked out. Alex took a look at J’onn on the floor.

“You are a great therapist. Maybe you can start a suicide intervention hotline and help the world’s overpopulation problem.” she told the man and marched out behind her sister.

 

**DEO Headquarters**

“Sir?”  
 ****

Hank Henshaw turned at the voice of his newest analyst, Agent …Vasquez. He couldn’t remember her first name and didn’t care. Usually these people reported to their supervisor who reported to him. For her to address him directly was irritating.

“What?”

“I … my supervisor…”

“Speak woman.” he barked.

“I was asked to look into the alien who stole from the grocery store a few months back. The blonde haired girl with the baby?”

“Yes, the one whose video conveniently disappeared. The one the Navy swears Greer had nothing to do with. What about it?”

“I was asked to investigate on my own computer, not connected to the DEO.”

“Do you have a problem with that? I have no doubt Connolly’s team has someone watching our every move.”

“No problem sir. I found something. The video from the grocery store was gone of course, but I was able to capture a decent picture of her from a traffic cam before she entered the store. So I ran our facial recognition software on my own server and found a match this morning.”

Henshaw perked up at this. A pre teen alien girl and an alien baby. He had wanted these two since he saw the video and suspected they had arrived in the pod that agents had lost their lives transporting to the DEO base.

“Where?” he asked quietly, no longer irritated at the young agent.

“A school sir. A school security camera has picked her up several times, three to four times a day. She is apparently enrolled. I checked the schools record server and only one new student has enrolled this year, a Kara Danvers. Her and her brother were apparently adopted by Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, scientists that live in the town of Midvale, North Carolina.”

“She is going to school. Adopted…unbelievable…wait, do these Danvers have any connection to Greer or Connolly?”

“Not that I can find but since we have no records of Connolly’s activities or his background I have no way of confirming that. No one even knows where his team is right now.”

“And you did this completely off our server? There is no way whatever hacker they have can connect it to the DEO?” Henshaw asked, wheels in his head spinning. Not only does she have a weakness in the child but also people that have taken her in.

“Unless they were to look at my home computer I doubt it.”

Henshaw rubbed his hands together. “Tell you supervisor quietly to come into my office. I want a black op, completely off the grid. I am going to need a strike team, at least ten men maybe more if Connolly gets involved. Vasquez go home and get everything you can about this girl and the Danvers. Use Google Earth if you have to. I want a complete rundown of the Danvers residence. The school is too public. We are going to have to assault the house, take the family and use them as bargaining leverage to get the girl to comply. If she is of importance to those two who attacked our convoy then she is most likely from their planet. That means we have a chance to study them in detail to find weaknesses, especially if we can get the kid.”

“Sir? The kid? You mean…the baby?”

Henshaw did not like that tone. “I gave you orders, so get to it. You have done very well. I see a bright future for you here. Now move. I want to be moving covertly by road in six hours and its a big country. I need everything off grid. Get your supervisor in here and get to work.”

“Yes sir.” Vasquez told him, feeling a bit sick to her stomach and wishing she had kept what she found to herself. Some of the agents killed had become friends to the new girl on the squad and she thought maybe Henshaw would question the alien girl. That did not appear to be the case and she wondered what she had done. Still the woman had a job to do and did it.

**The Hangar (Two days later)**

“Guys we have a problem.” Vivian told the team who were all in the weight room, cut off from the rest of the Hanger.

“Kara kick J’onn’s ass again?” Ty asked.

“Henshaw. I picked up DEO vehicles on traffic cams. They are fifteen minutes from Midvale.”

“Dante get the chopper ready and get us there now. How the hell did this happen Viv?” Connolly yelled.

“I don’t know! They must have used a system that wasn’t connected to the DEO. This is completely off the books!”

“Call the Danvers and tell them to run.” he ordered.

“I tried, but something has blocked all signals in the entire town. Everything is down, cell phones, wireless internet. I think the local towers have been damaged.”The team was on the move in five minutes, the roof opening up and the Blackhawk in the air. The flight should take ten minutes but they were already behind Henshaw’s team.

**Midvale**

Kara and Alex returned to the house as the sun fell into the horizon, from the beach where Kara had gone on a search for seashells. She actually just wanted to be near the soothing sounds of the waves rolling in and enjoy the sea breeze but shell hunting was a good excuse.

They were in sight of the house when Kara heard the sounds of unfamiliar voices inside the residence. Clark was crying. She held out a hand to stop Alex, and used her X ray vision to see inside the house. What she saw chilled her to the bone. Four men in black, including masks had Eliza who was holding Clark and Jeremiah at gunpoint.

“Run Alex.” she whispered.

“What is going on Kara?”

“They found us. Run! I will get your parents out, just please run.”

"Not a chance." Alex told her. She then sensed the movement in woods around them.

“Kara they are on both sides of us.” Alex whispered. Kara took her attention away from the house and saw her sister was right. Three men came out of the woods, to the right and another three to the left. All were holding rifles.

Inside, Jeremiah kept his cool, while Eliza held Clark tightly. Clark was not at all comfortable with the strange men who had burst into the home while he had been playing ball with Jeremiah. Eliza had been cooking and dropped a pan when the kitchen door was kicked in. Jeremiah tried calling but he was grabbed quickly, Eliza was pushed into the living room and grabbed a screaming Clark off the floor. One of the men pulled his mask off and smiled.

“My name is Hank Henshaw, Director of the DEO. I am going to assume since you are both very smart people you know exactly what the blonde girl and the baby here are. We are going to wait for the girl to return from the beach.”

“Kara will take Alex and run. You will never catch her.” Jeremiah told him.

“So her name really is Kara? Interesting. What is his name?”

“None of your damn business.” Eliza told him.

“Well, the birth certificate we found is legitimate but somehow Clark doesn’t strike me as an alien name. Where did you get the documents? They are real. It takes someone with a great amount of skill to forge but these aren’t forged. You wouldn’t happen to have friends in the Navy, now would you?”

“Sir, we have the girls.” a voice came through a radio clipped to the man’s belt.

“Tell the little alien if she tries anything we are killing everyone here including her baby.” Henshaw ordered. “These men are going to keep you three company. Parker, if any of them try to move kill the kid first. One less alien in the world. I need to explain to the blonde why she is going to do exactly what I tell her to do. She belongs to me now.”

Henshaw walked out, leaving a furious Eliza and Jeremiah who was thinking of every option out of this. Alex was out there and while he doubted bullets would hurt Kara they would certainly hurt Alex and the sound would cause Kara to drop, possibly into a panic attack and unable to save Alex.

Henshaw for his part, walked outside to see his six men surrounding a pissed off fourteen year old brunette and a younger blonde alien who seemed resigned and worried, fidgeting. Hank had hoped for this reaction. The two going to the beach made the breach perfect. The perfect timing, the perfect takedown and now he had her exactly where he wanted her.

“So you are Kara. Kara, I am…”

“I know who you are.” the blonde told him. “Let them go and I will do whatever you want. I will come willingly. You can test me all you want. But if you harm one of them, I will kill you all.”

 

“Oh don’t worry. You won’t be killing anyone." he told her, amused at her threats. "They are all coming with us. As long as you do what you are told, all of you will be free to leave. We just have to find out what makes you so strong. Some others of your kind killed a lot of my agents. I want a chance to stop them and you are going to show me how. At least our scientists are going to figure out your weaknesses. After that, you can go back to school and they can go…”

“You are a liar. You will never let them go.” Alex told him.

“I only need one of you alive. I bet you would do what we ask for the boy, wouldn’t you Kara?”

“I will do as you ask. You can come back anytime if I do not cooperate. There is no need for them to come with us.”

“You aren’t in a position to bargain. Turn around. I have some pretty strong binders that give out a pretty strong electrical discharge if you misbehave. Be a good girl now and place your hands behind your back.”

“Kara run.” Alex hissed.

“No Alex, I'm not running. I won't run.” Kara turned her back to Henshaw and he quickly was handed large metal cuffs which he snapped securely over her small wrists.

“Please, I will tell you everything I know, just leave them alone.” Kara begged.

“You are going to tell me…”

Henshaw stopped talking when the man next to him fell down, blood splashing on the director’s face. No one outside heard any shots but they did hear the screaming from inside and it was not Jeremiah or Eliza. 

Alex watched one more of the six men fall, his head missing. She hadn’t heard a sound or seen a shooter but Ty Gavin immediately popped into her head. The four and Henshaw looked around and another dropped, Connolly was running from around the house and fired three silenced shots without hesitation, dropping all three of the remaining men. 

“Run Alex!” Kara shouted. Of course Alex stayed by her side, trying to pull her away. Kara looked inside the house and saw the men around Eliza and Jeremiah drop, as Jack Webb, and Dante came inside knifing the men from behind. Kara watched in fascination, the bright blood of the agents as their throats were cut open. Three more men who had been waiting in the woods, ran out, aiming at Connolly. Before Alex could warn him, Dan Hawk stepped behind them and gunned them down.

Henshaw was all that was left.

Kara’s nervousness, her hopelessness, her desperation disappeared and her anger took over. Henshaw watched as she snapped the binders, pulling the metal off her wrists like it was paper. The man made the mistake of pulling a gun from his back holster and Kara struck.

Kara struck hard, running into his gut with her head, throwing the man near the edge of the cliff. Connolly was right behind her, Dan Hawk picking up Alex by the waist and running towards the house, as she called out for Kara.

Henshaw gained some awareness and attempted to breath, feeling his broken ribs immediately and sending pain through his entire upper body. In a panic he reached for the gun holstered to his ankle and had it in hand when his world lit up in fire. Kara was standing over him, heat vision focused on the gun and his arm. The Director was quickly numbed from shock and saw what used to be his hand and the gun it held were now gone, just a blob of molten metal and ruined flesh. The girl’s eyes were still glowing.

“I never hurt anyone. We only wanted to be left alone. I never did anything to anyone. Why? Why did you do this?! You threatened them?! What have I ever done to you? You think I wanted to come to this planet?! You think I wanted to lose everything!? I lost everything and I finally get something and you want to take it away. I never hurt anyone but I swear to Rao I am going to kill you.” Kara finished , the malice in her voice, thick.

The Danvers along with Hawk, Webb and Dante rushed out of the house towards Connolly and an escaped Alex who were standing behind Kara but feet away due to the heat she was radiating.

“Kara, please don’t kill him.” Connolly pleaded.

“Why not?”

“Because that is a line that cannot be uncrossed. I swear I will make sure he never takes another breath but not you.”

“He attacked me! He attacked the only people who have shown me kindness on this planet since I arrived! They are in danger because of me! Now what am I going to do? Where am I going to go?! I can’t stay here. My own cousin doesn’t need me and I have been with him since birth!”

“Kara you aren’t going anywhere.” Jeremiah told her soothingly, walking as close as he could, breaking out in sweat and holding Alex back. They could see Henshaw on the ground, realizing his pathetic life was over. He looked terrified. If the Danvers had seen Kara from his vantage point they would have been scared too. “Its over. We are safe. Everyone is safe.”

“Until the next man comes for me! I can’t leave him alive. I won’t. I am going to turn him into nothing. My people, my family were turned to nothing! Why should he live?!”

“Kara please,” Connolly tried. “I will kill him I swear. But don’t do this. You aren’t a killer.”

“What is the human saying? It runs in the family? Why aren’t I? Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill him? You are scared, aren’t you? Now you know how I feel every day!” she shouted at Henshaw. Kara slammed her foot down hard on the man's lower leg. the bone snapping. She also dug her foot into the ground, disintegrating the bone fragments.

“Kara, once you do this you will never be the same. Trust me, I know. It isn’t worth it. He isn’t worth it.” Connolly begged once again.

“You die Henshaw.” Kara hissed, prepared to fry him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Even through the red haze of her vision and the anger fogging her brain she recognized Alex’s hand.

“Lets go inside…or somewhere there aren’t bodies. They can clean this up and we can come back when they are all gone. He isn’t worth it Kara. He won’t be a problem anymore. His men are all dead and he knows he is next. It doesn’t have to be you. I am asking you not to. I will love you either way, I will always love you but don’t do this. Let Connolly. Henshaw isn’t worth it. We have school tomorrow…okay we are calling in sick but we you have to teach me your language. You have a solo at the concert in a couple months. Its over. These guys will never bother us again. We are safe.”

“Until Astra and Non find me.” Kara argued. “The Martian won’t teach me to fight. He wants me to lose more. I have to learn to kill. What does it matter? He is here now!”

“You don’t have to. They won’t find us. We will figure it out together how to protect ourselves. Kara for me, please don’t do this. You are too sweet for this. Kal is here.”

“I want him dead!” she screamed.

“I will kill him, I swear! Go inside and let me handle this, please Kara.” Connolly begged again.

“You are working on that drawing of the view of the beach. We were going to get paint so you could do it on canvas. We don’t need this Kara.We have too much to look forward to.”

“I have nothing, Alex.”

“You have me. You have all of us, and you will always have me. Please, Kara, leave it alone for me. He will never hurt us or anyone else. You aren’t him, you are better than him. He knows it. Come on Kara, for me.”

Kara’s eyes stopped glowing and the tears started flowing.

“I hate you so much.” she told Henshaw. “I don’t even know you and I hate you. I lost everything and you want to study me? You think I am some rat? My cousin, my sister, Jeremiah and Eliza, they…they…he needs to die Alex! I am so tired of everything good dying and people like this get to live? How is that fair?! How is any of this fair?! Why did… why did… _I want my mother and father! I want Jor El to die again, I hate everything! I wish I was dead!”_ she finished in Kryptonese.

“Kara, come with me. I know…no, I don’t know, but I think I get it. He isn’t worth it. Lets go to our room. Clark is upset. These guys can handle it. Come on, sweetie.”

Kara finally backed into Alex’s arms, her wet eyes never leaving Henshaw. The two slowly back away, Jeremiah grabbing both and trying to tug them towards the house where Dan Hawk was carrying bodies out of the living room.

Eliza followed with Clark who had finally calmed down and buried his head into the crook of the woman’s neck. Kara finally turned to Alex who kept her arms wrapped around the girl while Jeremiah stood by their side trying to shield them from the bodies now outside but nothing could keep Alex and Kara’s eyes from the blood on the floor. Kara felt it coming, but she couldn’t say a word. Her face reddened and her eyes rolled in her head, her breathing coming in short, quick gasps. The blonde dropped to the floor, beginning to shake. Alex and Jeremiah tried to hold her but she was too strong, knocking them both away whenever they got close.

“Kara! Listen to me! Listen to my heart!” Alex screamed but it was too late. Her eyes rolled into her head once more, her breathing worsened and, tight as a coil, she finally let loose a scream then passed out.

Jeremiah gently picked her up.

“She is breathing, right Jeremiah? Please tell me she is breathing.” Eliza begged.

“She had an attack. She will be asleep for a while. They entered through you and Kara’s window, Alex. We heard the glass break. I would imagine the window is shattered. I am going to lay her in our bed.” her father told the shaken girl. Alex was more upset watching Kara suffer another debilitating panic attack than the blood on the floor. The blood did not bother her, to her surprise. Seeing Kara screaming in rage, so close to killing the man, unleashing her heat vision. If Kara had killed him she would never forgive herself even if he did deserve it. It had been too close.

“She is going to want to leave.” Alex whispered after Jeremiah lay her down.

“She can’t. We have to make her understand. We knew the risks. We took them on and we aren’t turning them away. They are a part of us now. She can’t leave us Alex.” Eliza told her daughter, part of her begging. Even in a haze of murderous rage, Alex could reach her. Alex would keep her with them.

“She has so much…” Alex wasn’t sure what to say. She knew Kara had issues, fears, depression, anxiety. But until tonight she never knew how much emotion the girl hid behind a sunny facade.

“We know.” Eliza told her. “She needs us. She needs…maybe we should let J’onn talk to her…”

“Not a good idea. She hit him yesterday. Basically attacked him and told him to go to hell.”

“So thats why she didn’t want us there.” the father guessed.

“On the bright side she really has flying down…” Alex stopped, finally breaking down, the stress and fear of the last hour hitting her at once. She lay on her parents bed and wrapped her arms around Kara, crying, wailing, wishing her sister would wake up and afraid of what she would do when she did.

Outside, Jason Connolly, his team behind him, knelt next to Hank Henshaw.

“How did you get past us? Tell us and I may tourniquet your arm, cut it off and save your life. If you don’t I will let that burn fester. That infection is going to seep into your whole body while I keep you locked away somewhere, experiencing a very painful death. Now since we know you are too much of a coward to face death, answer the question.”

“One of our techs found a pic of her on a traffic cam and ran facial recognition on her own computer. She found her at the school. We did everything on a server separate from the DEO. I knew you were behind this. Do you have any idea of how screwed you are? You and your men killed federal agents.” Henshaw whispered through the pain.

“Yeah federal agents who were off the grid on a non documented mission with no support outside of those who are dead. How did you mess with the cell service?”

“We sabotaged the towers. Now help me!”

“Calm down dumb ass. The pain is going to stop soon. Does anyone at the DEO besides those who are here know you did this?”

“No…Ahhhh!” the man screamed when Connolly pressed down on his shattered foot.

“Try again Henry.”

“The agent who found the information! Vasquez, Susan or something. She is new. I told her not to say a word.”

“No one else? I’ll know if you are lying.”

“No. No one else. If you save me I will keep this under wraps. We can work out an arrangement. You saw how dangerous she is Connolly. She could kill everyone just like the rest of her people.”

“Yeah, I know she is dangerous. Thats what I love about her. Neck or heart?”

“What?!”

“Neck or heart. You want me to slice your throat or shove this knife in your heart?”

“You said you would help me!”

“You believed me?” he asked. “You are dumber than I thought.” 

Connolly flipped a screaming Hank Henshaw on his stomach, pulled his head back and with a swipe of his blade, the Director of the DEO was gone in seconds.

“Ty, nice shooting. Keep a look out for more hostiles. Dante check the woods to see if any hold overs decided to hide. If you find any make it quick, quiet and clean. Jack, check the front and main roads, discreetly check surrounding houses. I think he brought all his people here but I want to know for sure. Were there any shots that weren’t silenced?”

 

“No, even Hawk was quiet.” Jack informed him.

 

“Vivian, I want satellite of this whole area. I want to know what every living thing is doing, every car that is moving or neighbor snooping. There aren’t any close neighbors but I want to be sure. Jack if she finds anybody speeding off, steal a car, hunt them down and kill them. Hawk, you take care of the bodies?”

“The ones from inside the house are on the south side, hidden under a tarp. I can drag these others and hide them. I’ll take care of the blood on the floor.”

“Thank you Dan. I will be there to help as soon as I make a call. See which one of those bodies is the most similar in height  and weight to Greer. The Admiral is about to have an accident tonight and Henshaw has to report back to the DEO that a team on a routine training mission was ambushed and killed by an alien in North Dakota. Ty, we doing okay?”

“Nothing on infrared. The Danvers are all upstairs in the parents bedroom. I think Kara passed out as soon as she was inside.”

“Dante?”

“Woods are clear so far. Have about three hundred yards to still cover. Vivian you got any potential targets?”

“No, no sign of life except the nearest neighbor two blocks away. He just walked into the backyard but by heat signature I think he is grilling.”

“Copy. Keep alert guys. I need to make a call to the big guy.” Connolly took out his secure phone and received no signal then remembered the towers had been sabotaged. “Viv, I need sat com sent to my phone stat.”

The familiar sound hit his phone and he dialed the secure number that J’onn always answered.

“What’s wrong?” the Martian answered. He knew if Connolly was using this line something bad had gone down.

“Henshaw used a private server and caught Kara on facial recognition at school. The Danvers were attacked. Henshaw went off grid, no log in DEO server, totally dark.”

“Are the Danvers okay?”

“Yeah, we got to them but Henshaw got there first. They are okay but…”

“How many dead?”

“Uh…one, two, three…J’onn. I’m not going to lie, we killed a lot of people. He brought a squadron with him and we took them all out silently. The Danvers are uninjured, but Kara nearly killed Henshaw, melted the gun and the hand holding it then crushed his foot. She didn’t kill him, Alex talked her down but it was close.”

“And Henshaw?”

“I saw to it myself. Bodies don’t get much deader. I encouraged him to tell me all he knew using aggressive persuasion. He said only one person at the DEO knew about this, an agent named Vasquez. We have the chopper on the beach. Hawk is finding a suitable body and will meet you enroute. Admiral Greer has to have a tragic accident tonight J’onn. Hank Henshaw has to go back to the DEO. Its on you now.”

“I understand. I am at the Pentagon. I am going to use a Government issued car to take a quick road trip tonight. Once a suitable body is found, load it into the chopper and have Dante and Hawk contact me. I’m thinking a high bridge. Vivian can change DNA results. You figure out where to hide the bodies…”

“J’onn we have hidden bodies before. This isn’t the first time. Listen they picked her up using personal computers and facial recognition from a traffic cam she crossed on the way to the grocery store. Is the device you were working on ready? If Henshaw thought of this those Kryptonians won’t be far behind.”

“They are ready. I will bring them. Once the car accident is staged I will fly there.”

“Take your time. I think she had a panic attack inside the house and passed out. If she can sleep through the night that would be good. We aren’t going anywhere.”

“Copy. After this we need to work on a rotation. You boys have just been drafted into the DEO. If I am stuck there so are you. A pair need to stay around the Danvers. You can rotate in and out. Take care of business. I would recommend borrowing a boat and dropping the bodies about fifteen to twenty miles off shore. Don’t forget to weigh the body bags…”

“J’onn you are starting to hurt my feelings. Do what you do and I will do what I do. I have ten hours of night to make Midvale think everything is normal in the morning.” Connolly ended the call and passed on the information.

“Jack, we are going to need a big boat. Go to the nearest marina and borrow one.” was his final order before getting to work. 

The next morning as Jeremiah and Eliza sat in chairs by their bed, watching their sleeping children, they were instantly alerted by a knock on the door. Jeremiah looked downstairs and saw Connolly and Webb standing guard on the first floor as they had since sun up. Apparently Gavin was still in a sniper’s perch somewhere. Connolly nodded to him and moved towards the door. A white man in his early fifties, dressed in casual shorts and a t shirt walked in. As soon as the door was opened J’onn took his natural form. The father beckoned him upstairs.

“They are all still asleep. Kara hasn’t dreamed tonight, she didn’t after the last panic attack. She needs her rest, they all do. You are going to have to wait until they wake up.”

“I understand.”

J’onn stood in the corner of the room for another hour until Alex stirred, followed by Clark who immediately started pulling Kara’s ear. That not working he stuck a finger in her ear, causing her to move a bit and finally waken. By her eyes, Jeremiah and Eliza knew she remembered everything that happened before her panic attack.

Kara noted J’onn was in the room.

“Wherever you need to take me I will go. I need to pack Kal El’s things…”

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Jeremiah told her. Eliza sat down next to her.

“We knew the risks,” Eliza told her. “Nothing has changed, except we don’t need to worry about the DEO again.”

“All of you could have been killed.”

“Like I said, all of us knew the risks. Nothing has changed. You are ours, Kara.”

Kara looked at her doubtfully and then at Alex who shook her head. “You go, I go. We stick together, remember?”

“Then why is he here?” she asked, pointing at J’onn but not looking at him.

“Because Hank Henshaw is gone but he has to stay in charge. That means I have to take his place, using his form, Kara.”

“He is dead? Did I kill him? I remember wanting to but…”

“No, you didn’t kill him. Connolly did.” Jeremiah told her, taking her hand. “We are safe. J’onn is going to take over, change the DEO from a search and kill agency to what it is supposed to be.”

“I’m sorry.” the girl whispered.

“It wasn’t your fault, Kara. We knew the risks. We would go through it again. Henshaw is dead.” he assured her again.

“How did he find me?” she asked J’onn, finally looking at him.

“We were watching every move they made on their system. All the missions, all the travel reports were logged. He suspected this and had an agent use her personal computer to run facial recognition. We had destroyed the footage of you in the supermarket but you passed a traffic cam and she had your picture then matched to the security feeds at your school. Henshaw went on his own, bringing men loyal to him who could keep quiet on an unsanctioned mission. Since Lane has not tried to contact him last night or so far this morning we don’t think the general even knew about it. Vivian has gone back to the city and every city you might have been caught by a camera and has deleted the archived security footage on the school server.”

“If he could find me, Aunt Astra can.” Kara reasoned.

“I know. That is why Vivian and I started a project a couple months ago. You need to wear these whenever you are in public. The beach, the house, those are all safe places but if there is even the possibility of a camera keep these on.”

The Martian handed her a pair of glasses.

“Eyeglasses?” Eliza asked doubtfully.

“They emit a very low static distortion. Her face will be unrecognizable on any cameras. Obviously you don’t want to put her on social networking sites. If you want to take a family picture or vacations she can take the glasses off or else the picture will show nothing but a blurry face. If you do take a vacation picture be absolutely sure that there are no cameras. She won’t be identified.”

Kara took the glasses and placed them on her face. They felt weird but she could get used to it. Once again the blonde looked at the parents.

“Are you sure? Men held guns to your head. They were killed in your home because…”

“Because Hank Henshaw is a bastard. Yes, we are sure. Don’t run now Kara. We got through the worst. The men are gone, there is no sign of anything happening. Jack even found time to fix your window this morning. Its over. We can relax.” Jeremiah tried to assure her.

How can I ever relax, was Kara’s first thought.

“You are certain these will work? If Astra and Non have this technology they cannot find me as long as I wear these?”

“Feel free to have Eliza take your picture. You will be unrecognizable on any image capturing device.” the Martian told her. “Keep your powers hidden. I am bringing the team with me into the DEO. Lane will be upset but it is time I cut ties with the military. Hank Henshaw is going to become a new man. Two will always be in the Hangar and Vivian will always be keeping tabs from her own set up even while she works at the DEO. I am sorry this happened. We thought we had ever angle covered and I was wrong. It won’t happen again.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, hoping to comfort her and still worried about her taking off in a blur of blonde hair, Clark in her arms.

“Thank you.I…I need to take a shower if that is alright?” she asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

“Of course. I will make breakfast…” Eliza offered

“I’m not hungry. Don’t make as much. I think I will get back in bed after my shower if that is okay?”

“Whatever you need. I’ll be in the bedroom waiting on you. I’m not very hungry either.” Alex offered. Kara nodded and stood up.

“Thank you J’onn. Thank everyone for saving us.”

“I will. Dante will be staying behind to continue work on meditation and controlling the temperatures of your heat vision…if you still want him to.”

“Yes, I think it is necessary.”

Kara apologized to the room once more, not to anyone in particular, her head down and walked to the bathroom. Once inside she turned on the shower. Instead of undressing she placed the toilette lid down and sat.Kara looked at her forearm and brought her power to the forefront. This time when the beams hit her arms she did not scream

 


	15. Pain

Do not own CW or DC characters.

 

**Chapter 15 Pain**

Kara opened her eyes in the dark room. The moon was new and barely any light peaked into the window but she could see Alex in her bed, on her side, breathing softly and slowly. The blonde knew her sister was in a deep sleep. Not sleeping well or at all often, had made the girl an expert on the sounds Alex Danvers made when she was restless, dreaming or completely out. Tonight Alex was oblivious to the world.

Kara was not sure what woke her but she felt they were not alone. Turning towards the window, she first noted it was open, trying her best to ignore the cause of the open window. Finally she forced down the shiver and took in the long haired woman in black standing in her room.

Astra smiled, the same familiar smile that had brought so much comfort to the girl in her life, identical to her mother’s smile, identical in every way to her mother except the streak of white hair running free in the storm of brown. 

Astra bent down next to Kara’s bed. The blonde didn’t say a word, reveling for a moment in her aunt’s smile.

“I finally found you, little one. I have never stopped looking. My Kara.”

“Aunt Astra.” Kara whispered. She sat up in bed and turned to face her only living blood.

“Yes, I have come to take you home.”

“Home?”

“Yes. I have found you. You are safe now. Do these humans know where you are from?” the woman in black asked.

“Yes.” she responded. “They have taken me in, me and Kal…”

“Kal is here? Where?” Astra was still smiling but the smile seemed more forced.

“How did you find me?” the blonde asked.

“I have been watching the men who tracked you for months. I was waiting for them to take you away from the house so I could kill them all in secret. You did well against the leader. You hurt him badly. Why didn’t you end him?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“That is okay. You shouldn’t have to. I will protect you, as it should be. Lets hurry and leave. It is time to come home.”

Kara looked where Alex thankfully still slept soundly.

“I don’t want to leave. Couldn’t you just let me stay here?”

“Stay here?” Astra frowned. “Why would you want to stay here? On this planet we are more powerful than Rao. Humans are beneath us. Look what they tried to do to you, Kara.”

“Not all humans. The Danvers have been so good to us. I was alone and Alex found me and Kal and we were… we didn’t have anything. They have given us everything.”

“And I will give you the life you deserve.” Astra argued.

Kara did her best to ignore that Astra had not said the same of Kal.

“Aunt Astra…where is Non?” the girl asked, hoping to take Astra’s attention away from leaving with her.

“Non? He won’t harm you, Kara.”

“He hates me. He hates Kal.”

“He does not make the decisions in our marriage. I will protect you.”

“Did he make the decision to kill those humans who had my pod?”

Astra stilled while Kara looked closely at her. She saw the truth in her aunt’s eyes. No matter who had planned it, Astra hadn’t been forced to do anything.

“Did you…why were in the Phantom Zone? In Rozz?” she asked finally, not sure she wanted to know the answer but needing to. Jor El’s hologram must have been lying. Non yes but not Aunt Astra.

“Because your mother betrayed me. She was a liar and she is gone now. There is nothing to keep us apart. We can be together, the way it was meant to be. Just the two of us.”

“And Non and Kal El?”

“Kal El has no part in this. He belongs to Jor El. He doesn’t matter. I will let him stay here or take the burden off of you permanently.”

“Permanently? What does that mean? I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here. Non scares me. I like it here. You can move nearby! We can see each other everyday!”

“You would choose humans over me?” the woman frowned disapprovingly. “I love you, Kara. I have always loved you and always will.”

“They love me too. Men threatened them and they still didn’t turn me away. Kal needs…I can’t, I won’t leave Alex. She is my sister. You can leave Non, he will never find us. You can move here, live here. The ocean is so beautiful and the seagulls and I sing in a choir…Aunt Astra?”

Astra had stood up, her eyes glowing.

“Aunt Astra, what are you doing?”

“The humans have poisoned your mind, Little One. The burden Jor El placed on you has caused you to rely on those beneath us. I am going to remove the poison. You will understand once it is done. I am going to do what you should have done to Henshaw. I will make sure they feel no pain since they have shown you kindness. Then you will be free to join me.”

Astra walked over to where Alex still lay asleep. Kara moved in front of her quickly.

“What are you doing? You can’t kill them! You aren’t a killer!”

“I am what I need to be. Move aside Kara. Do as you are told, or have the humans changed this as well? Have you forgotten your duty? You are a child, my child. You do as your are told. I am your elder and you are my daughter now. It will be over for them soon. It will not hurt.”

Astra’s eyes lit up again as did Kara’s. Her vision became red and though she could see the shock on her aunt’s face it did not matter. Astra wanted to kill them all. Her new family…

Astra’s heat vision met Kara’s. The blonde could feel the pressure in her head, her power being defeated. She could not stop her aunt. Instead the girl screamed and flew into her aunt, knocking her out the window. She felt her aunt slap her across her face hard sending her flying back, her skin burning. She stayed in the air,floating in front of the window to her room, trying to prepare to fight and not let her past.

"Stay away from them!” Kara screamed. Astra frowned and shot into the air, disappearing in the darkness above in less than a second. She could hear the frantic voices behind her. The Danvers, Alex, Kal El, they had to run.

_“Go! Run! Astra is here! I can’t hold her off for long! You have to run! Take Kal! She will kill you! I will fight her as long as I can!”_

_“_ Kara stop! Come back inside!” Alex screamed.

The girl turned around, seeing Alex step gently around broken glass on the roof. Alex did not understand. English. Alex needed to hear that damn language Kara could not remember at the moment.

“Astra!” she settled for, pointing up at the sky. “ _She is… she is above us_! She was in our room! She wants to kill you Alex, run!”

“Kara, honey, listen to me.” Jeremiah told her. “Astra isn’t anywhere around. You jumped out of the window. Through the window I mean. Come back down to the roof. I want to make sure you aren’t cut. Please come down.”

“Run! She is a murderer! I do not know how long I can fight her!” the girl pleaded. Why didn’t they understand?

“Kara, please come back down.” Alex asked her calmly.

Kara looked to the sky and then back down. She was ten feet high, over the extended rooftop outside her and Alex’s room. Why was their briken glass? Hadn’t the window been open? Where was Astra? She had smelled her. Her familiar scent, the same perfume…she wouldn’t have had that perfume in Rozz. She wouldn’t have found that scent on Earth. Kara looked to the sky once more, seeing no sign of her aunt.

“Kara, honey, you were having a nightmare. It’s okay, come back to me.” Eliza told her calmly, her arms reaching up, but still well below Kara's feet.

Kara looked up and around, turning in the air with no problem. Her vision was red, her power at the ready but she knew when she felt Astra’s beams that she could not over power the woman.

The Danvers took her in, circling in place where she floated and looking everywhere, up, down, everywhere. Her eyes were glowing with immense power. From the ocean she would have no doubt resembled a lighthouse.

“What happened Alex?” her father asked.

“I don’t know. Kara screamed, I woke up and she was in front of my bed with her back to me, her arms were out like she was protecting me. I thought for a second someone might be there but I couldn’t see anyone. Then she used her heat vision and screamed and flew out the window. She isn’t going to fall is she? Kara, turn your eyes off and look at me!”

Kara hesitantly pulled her power back, very confused. She was becoming more disoriented by the second. Finally she floated down to the roof.

“It is real. Astra wants to kill you all. She found me! I have to fight her.”

Eliza wrapped her arms around the girl from behind, not surprised that Kara’s hard body was tenser than usual. She was like a snake, coiled to strike.

Eliza whisperer in her ear softly.

“No one was here. It was just a bad dream. Do you know where you are?”

Kara nodded. “I am on the roof. She wanted to kill Alex. I couldn’t overpower her vision and she…I hit her. She slapped me but I flew in front of the window so she couldn't get back in. She said she would kill you all. She smelt like…” Krypton was Kara’s unspoken word. The blonde realized then that Astra had not been here. She couldn’t have smelled like that. Kara had never smelt that scent on Earth.

"It felt so…what did I do? I…is the house on fire? Oh Rao, what have I done?”

“You thought Alex was in danger and you protected her. You protected us all but it wasn’t real, Kara, I promise.” Jeremiah told her. “Astra wasn’t here, the window was closed.”

“It felt so real.” she whispered, almost begging, hoping that she hadn’t fought an imaginary enemy, her own aunt, using heat vision that close to Alex.

“It wasn’t real. Come back to bed. I’m tired and we have school in like two hours.” Alex told her, taking her hand. “I’ll lay down with you.”

“Kara come inside. It is okay. You protected us.” Jeremiah encouraged.

“I used heat vision inside our room, didn’t I?”

“It is okay. We are going…Kara, some dreams can feel very real at times. It happens, especially after what you and Alex have seen a couple days ago. It is fine.” Jeremiah reassured her. “Come back to bed. I can close the blinds and replace the window. Nothing is on fire, I promise.”

“Is Kal El okay? Have you seen him? Is he alone? What if she is real? She could come through his window!”

“She isn’t. She can’t find you. We are safe now.” Alex assured her and took her hand, trying to coax her back into the house. “Watch your step…I guess glass wouldn’t bother you. We can check on Clark and you can see he is fine, then we are going to sleep a few more hours. Come with me.”

Kara followed Alex back into the room and down the hall. Just as Alex had said, Kal was trying to stand using the railing of his baby bed, unaware of the drama that had taken place down the hall, only knowing a lot of noise had occurred and woke him.

“See, Sweetie? Eliza told her. "He is alright. You had a nightmare.”

“It was so real.” Kara whispered.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t. Come get into me bed. The breeze feels nice, right?” Alex offered, pulling as hard as she could, not making much progress. Finally Kara turned towards her and began following, not knowing what to say. She felt she had made a fool of herself. She lay down with Alex as ordered by her big sister, but did not sleep. Alex had no problems but it still felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when the alarm clock woke her two hours later.

Both girls got ready as usual, Alex sleep walking as usual and Kara quiet but very alert. She couldn’t shake the feeling someone or something was watching her. She had felt like this since J’onn left.

On the way to school, Alex was talking about something but Kara could not focus on her, missing a question.

“Hey! Are you listening to me? No, because you would have answered me. Let me try… _Me Alex, need attention.”_

Hearing Kryptonese brought Kara out of her constant scanning of the area.

“Sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?”

“I said do the glasses feel weird? I think they look cute on you but it is probably weird having something sitting on your nose, huh?”

Kara shook her head. “How are you not freaking out?”

Alex scrunched her eyebrows, pretending to not know what she was talking about. “Why would I be freaking out?”

“Because your family was almost killed, you could have been killed! Men were shot in the head near you. Their heads were just…gone! I fired lasers…”

“Heat vision.”

“…heat vision in our room then I flew out the window, shattering it! How does none of this freak you out?”

“Oh yeah, that stuff. No big. By the way thanks for protecting me, even if it wasn’t real. That was really sweet.”

“Protecting you?”

“We can call it a trial run.” Alex offered.

“If she had been there I couldn’t have stopped her!”

“It’s the thought that counts. I mean it.” the older sister assured her.

Kara shook her head. “I will always protect you, Alex. Always. No one will take you away from me.”

Alex felt her eyes beginning to burn so instead punched Kara in the shoulder, lightly so she wouldn’t crack her knuckles. “I’m the big sister. I protect you, Blondie.”

“None of this bothers you?” Kara asked, disbelieving.

Alex shook her head. “What do you want me to say? I saw guys threaten you, our family, I saw them die. I thought you were going to be taken away from me forever. I didn’t know what would happen. I… Kara, do you think I am stupid?”

Kara was surprised by the question. “Of course not. You are very smart.”

“Then why do you think I should be…I don’t know. You warned me, you warned us all many, many times. Too many times. We knew, we all knew, that there were people after you. We all knew what could happen. I knew what could happen. You may think this started out as a game or I was curious and maybe I was for about five seconds. But after that, I knew what was involved. I knew bad things could happen to you and me for being around you. My parents knew what could happen. We aren’t stupid, Kara. We knew we could be attacked. We took the risk. Yeah, it sucked and yeah it scared me. I thought I was going to lose you all, my parents, Kal and you. I just knew they had figured out a way to kill you. I have nightmares about it. I may be better at hiding them than you and yeah my nightmares aren’t as vivid but they happen. I love you. So yeah, what happened was horrible, but we didn’t make them come after you. They decided to do that. They dealt with the consequences. We got lucky but the worst is behind us.”

“Before I came into your life, no one would have ever invaded your home and threatened your family’s life.”

“Yep, things were pretty boring.” she admitted.

“This isn’t funny, Alex!”

Alex started walking again. “I know it isn’t funny. What would you have done? If you had found me on Krypton, my planet gone, my family dead, no food, no…nothing. What would you have done, if you knew people on your planet were hunting me? Would you have taken me in?”

Kara walked slowly behind her. “Of course I would.”

“Then why do you think I should be any different? I found you, your are mine. They tried to take you away and they got dealt with by our personal special forces team. It happened and we came out ahead. Screw your aunt and uncle. They won’t find us. It’s a big country. If Henshaw hadn’t had a bright idea for once and gotten lucky he wouldn’t have found us. Let it go Kara. There is no use dwelling on it. You keep enough stuff in your head that you should let go.”

“Like what?”

Alex stopped and turned towards her. “I don’t know, how about constantly feeling bad for feeling good? I get it, okay? You are a good person and want to protect everyone. You think you are responsible for every bad thing on this planet because you could stop it. You couldn’t have stopped Henshaw. I mean you did but you…look, you have the weight of this world and Krypton on your shoulders. You talk in your sleep sometimes. I can never understand it because I haven’t gotten that far into space talk but I know you are sad. I know you are constantly feeling guilty and I don’t know what to do to help you stop. I just know that you have to.”

“I don’t constantly feel guilty.”

“Nope, sometimes you feel very afraid.” her sister told her.

“Do not.”

“So you haven’t spent this whole walk to school constantly using your X ray vision to make sure no one is watching us?”

Kara dropped her head, knowing she had been caught.

“Yeah, thats what I thought. Lets take it a day at a time. Today is going to be a good day. So tell me, does this skirt make me look…uh… _like a Daxamite Harlot?_ ”

“Yes it does. _If you ever apologize to me for letting me drink ocean water, I may tell you what that really means.”_

Alex frowned, seeing Kara’s sly grin. “That doesn’t mean totally hot, does it? What did I just ask?”

“Nothing. I swear to God.”

“You pray to Rao! It doesn’t count! What did I just ask you?”

“I think the skirt looks very nice on you, Alex. We are going to be late. I would hate to miss that horrible sound that makes my head feel like it will split in two.”

“Fine. I got a surprise for you in biology anyway. I found a piece of one guy’s brain in the yard. I think the Seals must have missed it. I’m thinking when the teacher isn’t looking, we check it out under the microscope, you know, see what was on his mind…Kara? That was a joke, please don’t vomit.”

“You are so weird, Alex.” Kara admitted, smiling at her.

No matter what mood she was in, Alex could make her smile. Kare felt horrible about keeping the truth from her. Alex had dealt with enough, they all had. How could Kara tell her that the only time her brain rests, the only time she can actually feel something was when she hurt herself. She had promised Eliza she wouldn’t, but she had to. The blonde never felt physical pain any longer and though the idea seemed great the reality was less so. She felt even more differentl than others every time she should have been hurt but wasn’t. Her pain made her feel less like a machine and more Kryptonian. Kara had only done it three times yesterday, never for long than a minute. The last time took her almost three minutes to heal but she had felt…something. Anything would be preferable to the blackness she felt so often. Only Alex could make her forget for a while.

Kal used to make her feel that way. Kara was there for everything, his first tooth, his first word which had been her name, giving her a slight thrill at the time, especially when his mother watched the recording. She had been there for his first steps, sat up at night when his tummy wasn’t feeling well, or he had a toothache. She had been the one to see his first smile.

She also knew that Kal…Clark, was no longer hers. He spent the day with Eliza. How long before he would be calling her Mom or Mommy? How long until he reached for her when he was hurt instead of Kara? How long until she would be the annoying older sister instead of the one who had been trained to be his caretaker, who took care of his every need? Her position in his life was changing. He wouldn’t know the language, and while he might one day grow into powers and have to be told about Krypton, Eliza would always be his mother and Jeremiah would always be his father. Where did that leave her?

Class was the same, the injuries from the automobile accident that still haunted Kara, had mostly healed for her fellow students. While her and Alex were not popular, the kids in Choir were nice to them and she suspected Alex enjoyed it, even if she acted like she didn’t. Her sister still wouldn’t sing but her lip syncing skills had vastly improved. Kara had learned to become…comfortable in school.

Today was different. All the eyes on her, she wondered had anyone seen the gun battle? Had anyone been up early and seen her light show and waking nightmare? Was someone watching her and Alex now?

The girl fought off feelings of anxiety all day. She did her best to avoid looking directly at the security camera but couldn’t help herself at times. Was someone watching her on the other end of the camera? Kara found herself listening to more of the conversations around her. She normally did her best to tune them out but not today. Today she had to be alert. A few people in choir told her the glasses were pretty, making her feel a bit better but that was thhe only highlight of the day.

She also noticed that Alex also appeared to be more alert, her guard up even more than usual. Kara felt horrible about this. Alex never had to worry about people watching her or attacking her with guns before the blonde entered her life. They still seemed the same, seeming to have fun, Alex making jokes about who she called stuck up brats and hoes, but Kara knew things were different. The idea of danger had always been there, constantly on Kara’s mind and in the back of Alex’s mind.

Now it was real and both had grown very aware of that fact.

Once home, they were greeted by Eliza and Kal in his high chair, apple sauce covering his face and seeming to have a good time.

It must be nice to not understand what was going on, was Kara’s first thought, then stopped, realizing she was a bit bitter. Maybe Jor El had gotten what he wanted. Kara would carry the load, Kara would be the one who lived with the death of every life on Krypton and quite a few on Earth weighing her down. Like his birth, Kal El would be free of dispositions. No burdens on him, the chosen one to preserve the Kryptonian race, no stress, no fear. He was already forgetting their language.

“How was school today, you two?”

“It was great.” the blonde answered quickly and enthusiastically. Even Alex was taken back by how happy she had sounded in comparison to the day. While not depressed by any means Kara had been more subdued but now seemed to be in the best mood.

“Great! Clark has been wanting to play with you all day. He has been asking for you and Alex.”

Alex most likely, Kara thought. She was happy he at least seemed to be glad to see her.

“Kawa? Bite?” the toddler offered.

“ _No thank you, Kal.”_

“Bite?”

Kara shook her head. “No thank you, Clark.”

The blonde moved quickly up the stairs and began doing her homework slowly. She could normally be done with a dozen assignments in a minute but was in no mood to do so tonight. Alex took her customary place next to her on the floor, turning on music and reading, asking Kara questions about advanced math and Kara patiently explaining while Kara asked her about immune systems and viruses, trying to understand the complexities of life and ignore the fact that she had no need for an immune system. It was for the best. If she did not have these powers she would have no doubt been dead from the exposure to elements she had endured on her trip across country. It was a testament to her skill and the durability of Kryptonian blankets that Clark had not fallen ill.

That night, Kara had taken a shower first. After starting the water, she did her best not to, but failed. The girl knew she shouldn’t, it wasn’t right, normal people, normal humans didn’t do this. 

She still focused her power on herself, her hand this time. Gritting her teeth to prevent a scream, she turned the back of her hand over and ignored her reddened blistering palm. Once the back was red and swollen, she stopped and cried, the noise from the shower drowning the sound. It took longer for Kara to completely heal, but after a few minutes the pain was gone and the shame and guilt returned. Stepping into the shower and hurrying along, she opened the door to find her sister waiting for her.

“Thank God, I thought you were going to be in there forever. If we are going to watch Netflix before bed, I really need to get my clean on so…scram.”

“Sorry.” Kara told her sheepishly but Alex caught her tone.

“Hey? I was joking. Its no big deal.”

“I know.” Kara lied and moved off to their room. Alex shook her head, wishing she hadn’t said anything. Kara had been off today, paranoid, and if she was being honest with herself Alex had been too. Still, she worried about the usually sunny blonde. 

Walking into the bathroom she also worried about something else. The heat.  Of course Kara had been in the shower and usually took incredibly hot showers but the room felt different. There was less of a humid heat and more searing heat. But Kara wouldn’t use her heat vision. She was afraid of it. The small room felt like an oven instead of a sauna. Looking for signs of scorching and finding none she worried more. Perhaps it was nothing. Maybe her imagination was running wild. She had been on edge lately.

It was one time. 

If I ask her about it and I am wrong she will be upset, think I don’t trust her.

If I don’t and she is, then she is going to keep doing it. No.

No.

“Kara wouldn’t do that.” Alex whispered to herself. “She just did it one time to find out of she could hurt Non. Thats it. It is my imagination. She would have screamed. She screamed the last time. Yeah, she has been different but we have gone through a lot lately. Its just hotter than usual. Maybe she cranked up the water. That’s it. No way she used her heat vision on herself. No way.”

After Alex's shower, the two sat side by side watching Seinfeld reruns on Netflix while Alex explained the jokes to her sister, Kara laughing whether she got them or not. After two episodes they went upstairs and continued to work on Kryptonese.

Alex slept restlessly, dreaming of men in black masks tying Kara to a surgical table, opening her up while the girl screamed. She dreamed of Kal being taken away, locked in a cell. Her parents taken away and hearing gunshots as soon as they were out of sight. 

She woke up once to check on Kara, unsurprised that the girl was faking being asleep. Kara may be immune to most human conditions but the blonde couldn’t hide eyes that desperately need a good weeks sleep. It was becoming more difficult for her to carry her usual smile, though her mother and father seemed not to notice. They had been strong since the attack, doting on all three of them a bit more perhaps but trying to keep things normal, whatever that meant. Normal would never apply again though. Alex knew that the second she became attached to the two aliens. She didn’t mind, even if it caused a few nightmares and a lot of worry. It was what it was. Alex was a pragmatic person and had been since she figured out Santa Claus wasn’t real at age four. She was also pragmatic enough to pretend to believe in Santa Claus until she was ten to keep the extra presents coming.

Still the the girl believed in destiny since she had found Kara. Something had drawn her to the muddy girl and her baby cousin and the list of coincidences that brought them into each others lives was too long to discount as a random occurrence. Her life would never be normal but she never wanted it to be anyway. As long as her family was safe, Kara included, Alex could handle whatever came. 

She also actively ignored the part in the back of her mind that was screaming that Kara was hurting, not only obviously emotionally but physically harming herself. Deciding she would do research on the net tomorrow she forced herself to relax, eventually falling back asleep.

Kara listened to Alex’s breathing pattern and deciding that she had fallen asleep and was safe, allowed herself to drift off. Unfortunately her super hearing was still alert and she heard Kal squirming in his bed. She knew he was about to cry. The very tired girl prepared to roll out of bed. Kara opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

Non knelt next to her bed, smiling at her, inches from her face.

Kara closed her eyes and reopened them. 

He wasn’t there. Her heart was racing and she stood on shaky legs, trying to control her breathing. As soon as she was able, Kal began crying.

Shaking her head, the blonde caretaker walked into his room, hoping to get to him before he woke anyone. Walking into the room she saw he had rolled over to his stomach and was on all fours. Kara picked the little boy up and sat in the chair with him.

_“Shhh. You are going to wake up the house. Whats wrong?”_

Kal began biting his tiny fist but the crying wouldn’t stop. Kara had seen this before and gently ran her finger over his gums, feeling the budding tooth.

_“Got a new tooth, huh?_

“Mommy.”

“No, Kara.” she told him standing up. She knew what he needed. If she could get him downstairs quickly and place a teething ring in the freezer he would feel much better. Cold always numbed the soreness. One time she believed the two had maybe got six hours sleep in four days due to teething. Of course no one helped. He was her responsibility. She had resented it a bit at the time but now understood. She was being groomed to be a mother and she had done well.

On the way out, Eliza walked in.

“Hey sweetie. Whats wrong with the baby boy?”

“He is teething. I have dealt with it before. Go back to bed. You need rest. I am sorry we woke you.”

“Mommy!” Kal cried out, reaching for Eliza. Both females froze. Kal tried to wiggle out of Kara’s arms to reach the woman.

Kara sighed and handed the boy over who hopped into Eliza’s arms quickly.

“Kara… its okay. I can handle this. You have school in the morning and I have all day. I don’t have to write tomorrow. I know you…if you want to take care of this, you can. I can call you out tomorrow.” she offered, noting the look on the girl’s face she desperately tried to hide.

Kara shook her head. “That is fine. He wants you tonight. If you don’t mind, I will go back to bed.”

Eliza touched Kara’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “He is always going to need you, Kara. He is just used to me being around him all day. You don’t have to do this alone.”

I’ve been doing this alone since he was born. He doesn’t need me anymore. I’ve been replaced, were Kara’s unspoken thoughts. Instead of voicing them she just nodded and smiled.

“Thank you, Eliza. He likes the teething ring. Usually five minute in the freezer works fine. Good night.”

Kara walked into the hallway but stopped short of the bedroom, watching a soothed Clark, because that was who he was now, being taken down by his ‘mother’. Once downstairs she looked at the bathroom and tried to force herself away from it. It wasn’t right, she didn’t need this and she shouldn’t do it.

But it wasn’t like she was hurting herself. Not really. Nobody would know if she did it just one more time.

Kara argued with herself that she shouldn’t but was closing the door before she realized it. The lights were off and she didn’t bother to turn them on, instead just locking the door. Kara couldn’t stop the tears or the nausea in her stomach but she didn’t cry aloud. She wouldn’t. Instead she took several deep breaths and focused, her heat vision coming easier every time. The pain hit her immediately, stronger and sharper than anything she had felt in her life. She hated it, hated every part of it. She knew her arm was blistering, skin burning, but couldn’t make herself stop, instead softly crying while her forearm fried.

Alex had gotten out of bed, listening from her room to the exchange. She knew Kara was standing in the hallway after her mother went downstairs. Alex heard the bathroom door open and close. Walking as quietly as possible, she noted from the gap between the bottom of the door and floor that the lights were still off. She heard Kara crying softly, her respiratory rate telling her that her little sister was trying to control her breathing. Before Alex could knock on the door, the crack at the bottom of the door lit up and she could feel the increase in heat. 

She could also hear the sizzling of skin. Frozen for a moment, having to face one of her worst suspicions, Alex couldn’t move. She finally knocked on the door.

“Kara, are you in there? I need to use the bathroom.”

The glow at the bottom of the door ended immediately.

“Give me a minute and I will be right out.” the girl’s shaky voice told her.

Alex waited a minute and a half, debating several things, calling her mother and father, kicking in the door or waiting longer. She knew what the hold up was, Kara was waiting for whatever part of her body she injured to heal. 

Alex supposed it was taking too long because the door opened and with a half mumbled apology, Kara shot past her and moved towards the bedroom, no doubt for the covers to hide her injury. Alex stood for a few moments, trying to hold in the tears, until she heard her mother coming up the stairs. Shaking her head, she moved slowly back into the bedroom, seeing Kara nearly completely covered, her back to her.

Kara, what am I going to do with you? Alex thought. She passed her own bed and slid under the covers. Kara jumped but Alex pulled off the covers regardless.

“Let me see?”

“See…?”

“Don’t lie to me, Kara. Let me see.”

Kara hesitantly held her arm up. Even in the dim light in the moonlit room, Alex could tell that her arm was very red, and very swollen.

“Kara.” Alex whispered.

“Please don’t tell.” the girl begged quietly.

“Keep your arm out from under the cover. It will hurt worse if it is touched. How long does it take to heal?”

“A few more minutes. I wasn’t as hot this time. Please don’t tell, Alex.”

Alex wrapped her arms around the girl and Kara let her pull her close.

“I won’t. But you are going to have to do something for me.”

“I won’t do it again.” Kara tried. “I didn’t want to.”

“Yeah, I didn’t figure you were a masochist. Kara you are going to have to talk to someone who knows what the hell is going on with you or I am going to tell Mom and Dad. One day you are going to go too far. One day you might not be able to heal yourself or could… damn it, Kara. You are going to have to talk to someone.”

“I don’t want to talk to J’onn.” she told Alex immediately. J’onn was judgmental. He also was to close to her own experiences. The last thing she wanted was to compare experiences with someone else.

“I know. I will figure out something. Until then you go nowhere without me. We stay in the same room. I can feel the heat from the door. I am going to be outside the bathroom when you are inside. Please Kara, until I can figure something out please try to hold off. I…just please. Let me…I will figure something out.”

“I don’t want anyone to know.” she begged.

“I know. Just…let me figure something out, okay? Now try to sleep. I got you, no one will find us. We are safe. I am going to hold you and we are going to keep the nightmares away. Thats an order, little sister. Close your eyes and go to sleep or I am going to sing you to sleep.”

“You can’t sing.”

“Thats why it works as a threat. Go to sleep, sis. I got you. No nightmares tonight.”

 

**DEO Headquarters**

Vasquez felt sick to her stomach, having been summoned to Director Henshaw’s office. She had her letter clutched in her hand but had no idea if it would be needed. She had been told to keep her mouth shut when they left and did the same when Henshaw returned with none of the men he left with, including her supervisor. Obviously things had gone badly and she would find out how badly in a moment.

The Director sat behind his large desk as usual, but seemed different. Most of the time Vasquez had seen him, he was energetic, excitable, aggressive, stalking the DEO hallways and listening for any bit of intel that may lead him to an alien. Despite being the director he preferred to lead teams himself in the field. 

Today he looked…tired.

“Agent Vasquez, Susan, have a seat, please?”

If Vasquez had not been alert before she definitely was now. The woman slowly walked around the chair in front of the desk and sat, her eyes never leaving Henshaw’s.

“As you have no doubt determined by the lack of agents I returned with, the mission did not go as planned. I…may I ask what the letter in your hand is?” J’onn asked.

“Did you hurt the girl or the baby? Did you hurt the family?”

“No. How does that pertain to the letter?”

“It’s my letter of resignation. I want to be a part of defending this planet, not hurting children. I…thought you wanted to question the girl. You threatened to use the baby…I can’t work here if…”

“I was wrong. We never made it to the house regardless. On the way, I received a call from a friend of mine. He is in the Army, stationed in Wyoming. His unit found something … strange. We detoured there and were attacked by a very dangerous alien. I cannot tell you what kind because it slaughtered the men, took their bodies. I barely escaped. I had been held back by a call and when I heard the screams it was too late. I ran over the hill and they were all…gone. No remains, just blood.”

“Oh my God.” the agent whispered.

“Yes, it was truly horrible. I have given some thought to the girl and baby. Since she is going to school and obviously not caused any trouble, I believe it would be best to leave her and her baby alone. They may have information on these other super powered individuals who attacked our convoy and killed our men, but since she is not with them I doubt she would know anything that could help us. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Vasquez watched Henshaw’s eyes carefully. He seemed…sincere?

“I think that would be best, sir.”

“I assume you have told no one of this information you found, correct?”

“No one sir, as you ordered.” she told him quickly.

“Excellent. I would like you to erase any information you have on your home computer about her.”

“I already have.” Vasquez told him. She made sure she wouldn’t be used for something like that again.

Henshaw nodded, satisfied she was telling the truth.

“I have been looking at your resume. Quite impressive. You are very skilled. You are part of the monitoring section, correct? You keep an eye on the world, alert the DEO when possible signs of alien activity occur?”

“Yes sir.”

“Your supervisor is dead. You have not been with the agency long but I don’t need to impress upon you the importance of having someone I can trust in command positions. You kept this secret, the information on the girl. I want you to head the division and be on the monitors yourself as a primary field support. Another young woman will be joining us but she isn’t what you would consider Agency material. She prefers to work from home. Vivian is a genius hacker. I would give her a better, more professional title but it would be coloring. She is a hacker, a virtual goddess who can be anywhere in seconds, electronically of course. She will work in conjunction only with you. You monitor, she will help the teams in the field in regards to situations where we need immediate control of traffic lights, locked doors, etc. I am also bringing in some new field agents. I have plans to turn this organization into what it was supposed to be. You can say the deaths of my agents has opened my eyes to how unprofessionally things are done here. I would like you to consider putting that letter in the trash and becoming a real part of this team. I need people who are loyal and dedicated. Dedicated to me and not Lane.”

This caught Vasquez by complete surprise. Everyone knew Henshaw and Lane were best friends. J’onn saw the surprise on her face.

“We are a civilian organization, no different than the CIA or FBI. Lane’s interference has caused us to make many tactical mistakes. He will be here shortly and I will inform him of our new relationship. We are going to become the protectors of this planet from those who wish to do it harm and only those. Can I count on you Vasquez?”

“You are serious.” she whispered, poorly hiding the shock she felt.

“Yes, I am. Very serious.”

“In that case, yes sir. You can count on me…provided there are no innocent children harmed. No innocents period.”

“I give you my word. I will have an organizational meeting going over the new structure and chain of command tomorrow. Thank you Susan.” J’onn told her, standing and offering his hand. The agent took it with her shaking hand and gave a slight smile before moving out.

J’onn was alone for a few moments before General Samuel Lane walked in without knocking of course, a wide smile on his face.

“I suppose you haven’t heard about our recent loss?” Henshaw guessed. 

“Oh, you mean the off the record mission you wouldn’t even give me the details? I was supposed to be surprised. Judging by how many agents died in the plane that crashed over the Pacific which is total bull, I am guessing we lost quite a few in this mission of yours and you have no surprise. I am glad to see you survived.”

“Thank you.”

“So what was it? What took out a whole team? How did you get away?” Lane asked, excitably like a kid wanting to hear how his buddy shagged the Prom Queen.

“They were taken when I was away in Wyoming. I thought that staying off the grid would keep Greer’s team away from the capture. Instead my men were slaughtered. I was taking a call and only heard the screams.”

“That is a loss, but it was a great idea. Going completely off the grid with no way for the Navy to pry into our business. We should think about it more in the future. Have you heard the great news? Greer is dead! Car wreck, flipped off a bridge! His body has been discovered, DNA confirmed. A buddy of mine is slated to replace him and I will see Connolly in court for every act… he may have been under orders but if nothing else he and his men can be sent back to the desert where they belong. He won’t be a problem anymore.”

“I know he won’t, because he works for me now.” Henshaw told him, wiping the smile off of Lane’s face.

“What the hell are you talking about Henshaw? Who gave you permission to make a decision like that?”

“The President when I was appointed to head this agency. It is time I did so. My agents were killed and I have lost many more agents. I need people who can fight, not the agents I have now. Things are going to change”

“I can give you my men! I have Delta Force, I have Green Berets…”

“And I do not want them. This isn’t a military organization. This isn’t the Army. I have tried it your way and it isn’t working.”

“Excuse me?!”

“General, remember we are friends. You have no actual jurisdiction over me or my agency. I have relied on you for advice in the past…”

Lane shook his head. “This is about losing the men from the last mission. That kind of loss can lead you to rethinking everything. Its nothing to be ashamed of. Losing men is part of war but it does…”

“Its over. I am in charge of this organization. Of course the President can have me removed but judging from the conversation I had with him this morning, he agrees that a new direction is needed. He also agreed to have Connolly and his team’s military contracts be released. As of this morning none of them are under the employ of the US Armed Forces. They agreed to work for me shortly afterward.”

“Connolly will never agree to work with you!”

Henshaw shrugged his shoulders. “Greer is dead and he has developed a taste for fighting aliens. His men go where he goes. You can ask him yourself.”

J’onn looked out his office window and beckoned Connolly inside. Lane didn’t hide his disgust for the man.

“General Lane. Look at you. Have you gained weight? Do Generals not have to participate in PT in the Army? You look like hell.”

“What is the meaning of this Connolly? What do you have over him?” Lane demanded, his face a bright red.

“Have over him? He is my superior officer. Or what are you? I’m confused after being in the military for so long. What should I call you, Director Henshaw?”

“Director works.”

“You think you can trust him?!” Lane shouted at Henshaw.

“Yes, I can. From this point on the DEO is restricted. Military will not have the right to come and go as they please. We have dangerous creatures in holding cells and the less people in, the better. If you need to contact me General, please do so through official channels.”

“Thats it? I have been with you, I supported your appointment, I…”

“Need to leave.” Connolly finished. “Hawk can show you the way out if you like. Give my congratulations to Lois when you see her. I heard she is going to be receiving a full journalism scholarship. And Lucy, making the homecoming court as a sophomore? Very impressive. You have some daughters to be proud of there, General. Oh, a friend told me you had your house painted. Deep red for the trim? Nice. I have always liked a deep dark crimson. Reminds me of blood. So…you are leaving?”

“Yes I am. This isn’t over Henshaw.” Lane threatened.

“Yeah, it is.” Connolly told him, opening the door. “Go back to fighting terrorists. Leave the aliens to the people who know how to fight aliens. Take care General.” he finished with a wink. Hawk was waiting outside but Lane moved quickly for the exit not bothering to acknowledge the man.

“That went well.” Connolly told his boss.

“Bringing up the daughters? Really?”

“I was congratulating him! Honest. Just trying to be nice.”

“You were trying to intimidate him.” J’onn chided.

“I don’t need to try to intimidate him. He is intimidated by me all on his own. So what are the first steps to fixing this piece of crap organization? Jack is about to set up an evaluation exercise to determine which of these agents, if any, have any idea how to fight.”

"First we need…”

Both men stopped talking when the tone went off on Conolly’s phone. The one Vivian only used when she needed to get in touch with him about really off the board topics.

“Yeah?”

“They are okay. Haven’t been attacked or anything. Ty and Dante are in town setting up the house regardless. Alex called privately. Said she needs to talk to J’onn now.”

“Patch her through. I am with him now.”

Connolly handed the phone to J’onn. “They are okay, but Alex wants to talk to you.”

The Martian took the phone, dreading what this was about. Alex did not strike him as the type to just call and chat.

“Hello?”

“Director Henshaw now, right? Kara needs to talk to someone.”

“Okay, put her on the phone.” he offered.

“No, you don’t understand. She doesn’t need someone to talk to for five minutes or a Martian and his Seals. She needs someone who knows what they are doing. Dante is cool but…she is going to self destruct if she can’t…”

J’onn was shocked to hear Alex crying. The girl regained herself after a few moments. “Look get somebody. We…she needs someone long term, someone…she just needs someone and I have no idea what I am doing. She is a wreck. She doesn’t sleep, she barely eats, she is always paranoid, she… she needs someone who can really help her. Find someone and do it quickly.”

Alex ended the call. 

J’onn took a deep breath. He wished he could have read her mind then.

“Whats wrong? She doesn’t seem the type to call and ask how the weather is.”

“You still seeing that FBI profiler?” J’onn asked. Connolly shook his head.

“Don’t know what you are talking about and don’t even think about trying to read my mind.”

“So you and Dr. Jessica Ryan, FBI Behavioral Science Unit, are not involved in an affair? You do not drive or fly to whatever city she is in when you are on leave. She doesn’t visit any city you are in when she is near. The two of you do not contact each other by burner phones an average of twenty two times a month?”

“Who I do… what I do on my own time is my business.” The former Seal told him shortly.

“Yes and I don’t really care. No, I haven’t been watching you. Ty thinks its funny that you would wind up in love with a psychiatrist and talks a lot. Something about a match made in Hell. I wasn’t aware that it was something you wished to keep hidden.”

“I don’t… look I may not be known but their are whispers about me. Those FBI guys keep a tight lid on their profilers. If they found out she was seeing me, they would look into my erased background, as some old friends and officers about me... it would cause trouble for her."

“Can you trust her? Can I trust her? I know you haven’t told her about what we do. If you did, do you think she would consider working with us?”

Connolly dropped his head. “Kara is seriously messed up, isn’t she? I knew…damn it! Okay…okay… yeah. Jess is great at what she does. I don’t know if she will want to leave it for…this.”

“Okay…”

“But I will ask. She will keep quiet about this even if she doesn’t agree. Maybe she knows somebody if she can’t…”

“Jason…if she is in love with you she is obviously not scared of challenges. Just tell her a young girl’s life hangs in the balance and she is the only one who can help. Kara needs her…and I bet Alex does as well.”

Connolly nodded his head. 

“I was about to call her anyway. I will fly out tonight wherever she is and talk to her. I’ll do my best, Director Hank.”

 

 

 


	16. Honesty

Do not own DC or CW characters.

**Chapter 16 Honesty**

**Nashville, Tennessee**

“Okay, whats wrong? Kill the wrong person, threaten the President, kill the President? What did you do?” the brunette asked him, standing at the arrival gate in the Airport.

Connolly took a moment, drinking her in as he often did when weeks had gone by without her. Tall, lean but muscular, long straight chocolate hair and green eyes, a body under that black and green pants suit that seemed as if was sculpted from diamond. Every single time he saw her she took his breath away. Of course he told her so as romantically as possible.

“Damn Jess, every time I see you I remember how damn fine you are. I love the outfit. Only your ass could pull it off.”

Jess rolled her eyes. The man did have a way with words. “You are the only one who gets away with saying that, asshole. You didn’t call me at 7 AM and ask to see me then fly to Nashville just to remember what my ass looked like. Like you would ever forget. Something is wrong. I thought you were on assignment on the East Coast and we wouldn’t be able to meet for two more weeks? I have a few safe houses the Feds don’t know about.”

“Don’t need a safe house. Not this time anyway. I’m also not in the Navy any longer, as of yesterday morning. I need your help.”

Every warning bell was going off in Dr. Ryan’s head. Connolly never asked her for help. Ever. He would also never leave the Navy. That was one of the reasons she knew they could never be together long term. He would keep pushing until he died and she should have stayed away but couldn’t. For him to ask for help and leave the Navy, something very, very bad happened.

“Not here. I have a hotel room a few blocks away. My team is out with local PD where I should be. We can talk there.”

Connolly agreed and the two walked out, leaving the busy airport behind. On the drive to the hotel neither talked about Connolly’s problem, instead talking about the serial killer her team was currently chasing.

Once the door to the room closed, she nearly took her jacket off, falling back on their usual pattern of getting to know each other again after a long absence. Instead she sat on the sofa and offered him a spot at the other end.

“No one is trying to kill you?” she asked.

“Not at the moment.”

“Okay…you aren’t on the run from the military, right?”

‘Honorable discharge, decorated hero, metads and all, scout’s honor.” he promised.

“So talk.”

Connolly grinned. “Aren’t you going to say you missed me? You love me? You had a hard time breathing while I was away?”

“I can buy you a Hallmark card if it would help you get to the point. Fine, I missed you and love you. Happy?”

“Yeah, kind of. You are not going to be happy with what I need. I…just keep an open mind, okay?”

“We aren’t having a three way.” she told him immediately. Perhaps Gavin’s BS stories had gotten into his head.

“Oh its worse than that. I want you to quit your job and come work with me…kind of. Not with me exactly…”

“Oh God, you took a mortar shell too close to the brain didn’t you? How extensive is the damage?” Ryan asked, teasingly…sort of.

“Could you just listen to everything I have to say first? This is top secret, so top secret your boss doesn’t know about it. Your boss in Washington I mean.”

That caught Jessica’s attention. “So how much trouble are we going to be in because I know this?”

“None. I was given permission by my …Director I guess, to tell you everything.”

“And what do I have to sign?”

“Nothing. Nobody would believe you if you said anything regardless. I have been doing this over a year and I still have a hard time believing it. I guess a good place to start would be …”

“The beginning?” she suggested.

Connolly moved closer and took her hands. He didn’t doubt she would believe him. Jessica could always tell when he was lying. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

So he told her, everything from meeting J’onn or Admiral Greer, to the missions his team had undergone, the problems with the DEO, the aliens they had killed and the ones they had saved, gotten to refuge.

“Okay, stop for a moment.” she asked calmly, then walked to the mini bar. Pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small bottle of Coke, she looked at both and placed the Coke back in the fridge. “You want one?”

“You got tequila?”

“I always keep tequila in case you can get away.” Handing him the bottle she turned hers up and it was gone in seconds. “Wow, thats better. Okay, lets get back to the alien adventure story you were telling me.”

“It’s the truth.” he insisted.

“Oh, I know. Why do you think I am drinking? You don’t have the imagination to make this up. So aliens are real, have been on this planet for thousands of years, you work for a shape shifting Martian and fight these losers from the DEO but also aliens and you save some and place them in hiding spots around the world. What does this have to do with me leaving my job? Because I just had a whole new suspect pool open up in front of me. One I can’t talk about of course…”

“Because if you don’t come work with us she could go crazy, figure out a way to kill herself or live in misery for the rest of her life.”

Connolly pulled out a picture of Kara from his wallet and handed it to Jess.

“She is pretty. Who is she? An alien?” the woman asked.

“Yes. Her name is Kara Zor El and she is from Krypton.”

Jessica stopped smiling.

“So she is a shapeshifter? What does she really look like?”

“She looks like this. Kryptonians are human in appearance and we think anatomically but we haven’t studied her and never will. From what we can tell they are nearly identical except one big difference. Her cells can metabolize solar energy from our sun that give her power. A lot of power. She ran from the West Coast to the East Coast in a couple days right after landing. She was shot in the back by a farmer and didn’t have a mark on her. She emits energy beams from her eyes that are so hot she burned a black bear to death in seconds. She is extremely strong. She arm wrestled Hawk and slammed him through the table and she wasn’t even trying. She can see through walls, hear things for miles and…she can fly.”

Jessica took another moment to look at the photo of what could be a beautiful little girl in any small American town.

“Okay…”

“And she did all this taking care of a one year old who escaped with her. The boy is her cousin. Her planet, it blew up, Jess. I don’t mean a lot of eruptions and lava, I mean it literally blew up. Her parents and the baby’s parents sent them here to live. She escaped moments before the planet was gone forever. She heard the explosion. Everything she ever knew, every one, it was all gone. She landed here and ran. A girl found her in a cave, took care of her and eventually told her parents who took the girl and baby in. Thats when I found them finally. We had been looking for her since she landed, trying to keep the DEO off of them. We knew from the pod that it was most likely a young child and an infant. I found her and we helped get her papers, she even learned English pretty good.”

“She can’t be worse than you.”

“Fair point. I speak great Texan though. Look, it gets worse.”

Connolly went on to tell her about Kara’s aunt and uncle, the explosion she saved Alex from, the panic attacks, the nightmares. Connolly told her about the attack by Henshaw’s team, the death she had witnessed around her and about Kara nearly killing Henshaw herself. He finished with the phone call Alex had with J’onn and what both of them thought this could mean.

“There is also…there was an incident where she hurt herself because she planned to find and kill her uncle or force him to kill her so her aunt would kill him. She said she wanted to see if she could hurt him so she tested it on herself. I’m not sure if that was her only reason.” the man admitted.

“How in the hell could she hurt herself? It sounds like she is invincible.”

“She has gotten very good at controlling her heat vision. It does work on her own body. She heals in minutes…”

“Thats worse.” Jessica muttered, standing and walking back to the bar. Pouring herself a few shots of vodka, she took a moment.

“I’m not a therapist.”

“You’re a great psychologist.” Connolly countered.

“I chase psychos for a living and sleep with one when I have time.”

“That just hurt both of my feelings. Jess, you know you can help her. I believe you can. You can do this. No one else would even believe me. Despite all the powers this girl has she is just that. A little girl who has lost everything and had a huge burden put on her. She has to be an emotional wreck. She, that whole family needs you. The Danvers are doing a great thing and Alex is so dedicated to her, she talked her down from killing a man who had threatened them all. But all the love isn’t going to matter if this isn’t handled right and you know this. She will never be a danger to others. She just won’t, it isn’t in her. If it was she would have fried Henshaw. But she could grow up to be a danger to herself. I don’t want to see this kid burn herself to death or fly off into space one day trying to kill herself.”

Jessica saw the desperation in his eyes. “This is close to home for you isn’t it? So you killed the Director of a Federal Agency and your boss, the dead Admiral who was actually a Martian is now the director and you are working for him. How is the family protected? I know you aren’t leaving it alone now that Henshaw is out of the picture.”

“Two of us are setting up house in Midvale. We will rotate in and out but Dante will always be one of them until she has complete control over these beams. I will probably be there quite a bit myself. If you come aboard, you can stay there.”

“With you? We would live together?”

Connolly shrugged his shoulders. “I can get you your own place if you want.” he offered. “But yeah, I would want you to live with me. I can operate out of anywhere. We can be alone…hell Jess we had talked about this before. If I ever quit…”

“And I never thought you would actually quit. I never thought I would. I never thought…wow Connolly, you sure know how to blow up a girl’s world in a day.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, I love you and we can be whatever you want, its up to you but it doesn’t matter. This kid, she needs you, Jess. She matters, they all do. You may not be a professional therapist, but you know a hell of a lot more than any of us do.”

“I’ll do it.” she told him. “On a couple of conditions.”

“Name them.” he agreed immediately.

“Dante can have whatever house he wants. You don’t rotate. We have our own place. If I am giving up a career for this, we are going to see if our past talks were just talks or something is there. We’ve been at this for three years. Maybe I miss you as much as you miss me. We have our own place. If you want to fight ET, you can do it from Midvale.”

“Done.” Connolly agreed, trying to ignore the fact that he just agreed to live with a woman for the first time in his life. “Anything else?”

“Yes, the whole family has to know and participate. It isn’t enough for me to just work with Kara. The entire dynamic has to change. Two new children, one a baby and one a severely emotionally traumatized girl, just dropped into this family’s life. They have had their whole world twisted, to the point that armed men invaded their home and were killed in front of them. I need to work with them all and they have to agree to it. I will meet with them all and give them the option. If they all agree to participate then I am in. If they don’t, I am wasting my time. Everything I could do could be undone by a harmless action or word without the actor knowing they did it. They could destroy her emotionally without intending to and she would be too grateful to them to say anything about it. If they don’t want it I am not pushing myself into this situation. It wouldn’t work anyway.”

“Done. I can set it up for whenever you want.”

“I’m not done. I will work for this DEO but no one, not you, not your Martian boss, no one will ever know or ask me how she is doing, want updates or reports. There will be no digital reports, only my handwritten notes that will be kept locked up by me for my use. I don’t work for him. I am not an informant and I won’t turn her into whatever he wants her to be.”

“He doesn’t want her to be…” Connolly stopped, recognizing the look he was getting. “We wouldn’t have it any other way. We want her helped, all of them. These people doing what they are doing…”

“You wish you had someone like that when you were young, right?” Jessica guessed. “You see another kid traumatized, trying to make it, figure out…”

“Please don’t psychoanalyze me now. You have full latitude with this. You won’t answer to anyone and we won’t ask you to see any other agents or aliens or anything. Just her and her family.  So we have a deal?”

“Just one more thing. Whatever you are getting paid, I want more.”

“Why?”

“Just so you know who the breadwinner is. Now I guess you have a lot to do and so do I, like resigning in the middle of an investigation. Garcia will jump at the chance to lead. But before we get to work I have missed you. Probably time you showed me how much you missed me?”

“Yeah, we can make an hour or ten. Then I guess I better get house hunting.”

“Don’t bother. Just get a motel room. I’ll decide on one when we get there. I’ve never had a house. This should be fun. Actually this is going to be incredibly difficult. You know this, right? I can’t even refer her to a psychiatrist who can prescribe her anti anxiety medication because drugs won’t work on her.”

“She really likes Pot Stickers. Maybe you can try those.” he suggested.

Jessica shook her head. “You guys really are out of your league, aren’t you? Stick to shooting people. I got this. At least I hope I do.”

**Midvale**

Kara walked slowly home from school, next to an equally slow Alex. She kew something was up with her big sister and worried what it could be. Was she feeling guilty about keeping her secret? Kara hadn’t used her heat vision on herself in two nights. She hadn’t had a chance to. True to her word, though it was never verbally acknowledged, Alex shadowed her everywhere. The blonde knew her sister stood outside the bathroom door, checked the heat in the room after she showered and never left her alone. She had even accompanied her to the school bathroom three times in the past two days. Sadly to Kara, none of the teachers minded a bit, even expecting it, making the girl feel more of an outcast than usual. The teachers, everyone in the school except for the students from what she could hear, knew about her panic attacks, knew that she was…damaged.  
 ****

At home the atmosphere was different as well. Eliza had started correcting Clark when he called her Mommy or Momma until Kara asked her to stop. She had realized when she moved in that Clark would grow with Jeremiah and Eliza as his parents. It was natural he associated them with those titles. He barely saw his parents before they were rocketed off Krypton. Had it still been the two of them, the blonde had no doubt Clark would be calling her Mommy or at least the Kryptonese version.

She knew as much time as he spent with Jeremiah, his new favorite play partner and best friend, it would be a matter of time before he called the man Daddy. A mean spirited part of Kara that she was ashamed of, was thrilled at that prospect and hoped Jor El would be able to witness it from Rao’s flames. 

Eliza had pushed Clark on Kara more since the night he called her Mommy and reached for her. She asked Kara to do more with him, feed him, bathe him, basically everything Kara had done his whole life, but it didn’t matter. The boy knew Kara wasn’t his mother. She didn’t want to be, but being rejected by her only blood relative and best friend for the past year of wakefulness was tough to take. Kara desperately wanted to…but she wouldn’t use heat vision. She knew Alex would not tell on her, but then Alex would have to lie to her parents. If she didn’t, Kara would be punished and though they weren’t severe punishments by any means, the idea of disappointing the people who had risked their lives for her was too much to bear. 

“Whats wrong? I haven’t hurt myself. Why have you been so quiet?” Kara finally asked. Alex dropped her head.

“I haven’t meant to be. I’m just worried about you.” the older girl admitted.

“I’ve been doing what I promised you though.” the blonde argued.

Alex shook her head. “Blondie, I’m not mad at you. I am worried. I know you still aren’t sleeping at night. You almost fell asleep in English class.”

“Shakespeare is stupid.” Kara fairly pointed out.

“Hard to argue that, but you never fall asleep. Your eyes are tired, Kara. I listen to you mumble at night when you do sleep. You toss and turn and I am afraid if I wake you, then you will never get back to sleep. I can’t hold you without you knowing because I don’t feel like getting knocked off the bed. We talked about this. You need help, someone to talk to who knows how to help you.”

“I like talking to you! I do not want to talk to anyone else! I have done what I promised!” 

Alex stopped, looking at her little sister, who was now panicked. “Yes and you also promised if I could find someone who you could talk to, a professional, then you would. Remember?”

“Yes, but who are you going to find? Who can you tell the truth? No one! It is too dangerous!”

“I called Vivian.” Alex admitted finally. “She texted me that Connolly had someone to help you. Someone who isn’t a soldier or a Martian. Someone we could trust. She is coming tomorrow morning. Dante is going to take the morning off I guess. I am going to let Mom and Dad know tonight. I wanted to tell you first.”

Kara began to really panic. Someone else who knew? How could they trust this woman? Where did she come from, why was she really coming? Did she just want to meet the aliens? Would she treat Kara like an experiment? What if she just wanted information?

“You didn’t think you could tell me first?” she nearly shouted.

“What am I doing now?”

“You said tomorrow! Less than 24 hours! Why…when did you call? How long have you…”

“Hey!” Alex snapped. “I told you that I would get you the help you need. I know you are afraid to trust anyone but you trust me! Aren’t you tired of living like this, Kara? Wouldn’t you like to sleep through the night? Wouldn’t you like to stop burning yourself for whatever reason?”

“I haven’t done that!”

“Because I am following you around. What if I wasn’t there? What then?”

Kara looked away not meeting her eyes.

“You are having nightmares so real, they feel real to you, including physical sensation like touch and smell. You need help Kara! I don’t want you to just live, I want you to be happy. I want everyone to be happy and I don’t know what to do! I have tried reading everything I can and all I get is conflicting information and I don’t understand psychology. I told you I would protect you and that means even from yourself.”

“You had no right.” the girl seethed. 

“Yeah I did, but even if I didn’t, I did it anyway. I love you and I am not sleeping either. I listen to you all night…”

“I can sleep in Kal’s room…”

“Its not the noise, Kara! I have nightmares about you on fire! Burning to nothing, screaming while you are on fire because you pushed it too far! I dream of you in something resembling an X Wing sitting in some space port and the damn place exploding before you can get out! It has to stop! I can’t be with you every second of the day. You are fast enough to get away from me and I know you still want to do it. I can see it in your eyes every time Clark reaches for Dad or you hear a sound from far away that makes you flinch. I listen to you every night and it…has to stop. The only thing I have ever asked from you is to trust me. Right?”

 Kara could feel her face on fire, not from anger but embarrassment. If someone new came, the Danvers will want to know why. Alex will tell them. What will they do? Decide she isn’t worth the trouble? Lose Alex and completely lose Kal? Hide in more caves? Run from her aunt or try and find her, face Non, the source of many of her nightmares?

“They will know. Eliza told me not to do it again after the first time in the cave. If she finds out she will punish me or make me leave.”

“I would hit you in the head right now if it wouldn’t hurt my palm.” Alex growled. “She loves you, Dad loves you! Nothing you could do will ever be bad enough to ask you to leave! They wouldn’t let you! Mom was ready to jump off the roof to grab you in the air the other night. Why are you really scared?”

“I don’t want anyone to know! I am different enough! If they find out… they will know…that…”

“That what? That you are hurting yourself? That you eat a quarter of what you used to? That you look like a zombie? You think they won’t figure it out eventually? You think they haven’t noticed? Maybe they are blind to you using your arms like birthday candles but they see the rest. They are just as worried as I am but afraid to bring it up.”

Kara shook her head, fighting back tears. “They will know I am broken! I am not right! I am different enough, Alex. I am trying, I really am but I don’t want them to know.”

Alex let out a breath. She knew Kara’s trust issues. She knew this wouldn’t be easy which was why she put off telling her for so long. “Kara, they know, we all know that what you have been through has…”

“I haven’t had any panic attacks!”

“I’m talking. What you have been through is traumatic. You lost everything…I don’t have to rehash what you have lived through. You want the truth? What happened with Henshaw messed with me a little too. I was scared he was going to kill you, or kill us and take you and Clark to experiment on. I have nightmares about that too, you on some surgical table being cut open while you are still awake. I know you listen, you can probably hear my heart race in my sleep sometimes. I am going to talk to her too. I can be with you or we can do this alone but we are doing this together. You are my sister. Nothing and no one is ever going to take you away from me. If it was just me and bad dreams I can deal but seeing you always tired, always scared, looking like you got punched in the gut every time Clark asks for someone other than you…I don’t know what to do. We have our whole lives ahead of us and I want to see you happy or whats the point?”

Kara turned her back on Alex and dropped her head. She felt the girl’s hands gently touch her shoulders.

“You need this, Kara. We all do. You aren’t alone. If you are messed up, I am messed up. Please try. Trust me. Have I ever led you wrong before?”

Kara shook her head slightly.

“Why can’t I just forget Alex? Why can’t they figure out some way to take away these powers and erase my memory, give me new ones? My mother cried when I left her. She gave me her necklace and smiled but she was crying. Why couldn’t I have just stayed? It would be over quickly and you would never have been in danger.”

“I would have never known you and that is unacceptable. I need you alive and happy. Please Kara, just try? I can protect you, I can learn to protect you from everything but yourself.”

“It isn’t your job to protect me! It was my mother’s and she sent me away with no warning. I have to protect you and Kal and your mother and father! This is all my fault!” 

Kara began walking away quickly.

“Kara! Where are you going?” Alex asked, trying to keep up.

“To the beach. I need some time. Please Alex. I won’t burn myself, I promise. Just give me…some time, please.”

Alex stopped chasing her and dropped her head. She had to decide to follow and watch or go home and inform her parents that she just royally pissed of Kara by calling their protectors and asking for someone else to be brought in. Deciding since this conversation hadn’t gone well, it couldn’t be worse telling her parents. 

Entering the house, she told an immediately worried Eliza that Kara needed time alone on the beach and that she should be left alone. When asked to explain, the brunette told her mother to wait until her father was home. No reason to repeat herself. She sat upstairs staring out the window, waiting. The hours went by and Jeremiah made it home from work with no sign of Kara. In the past Alex would have been worried about Kara running off, but she knew the girl wouldn’t do that now. Now she worried her little sister was in a cave trying to catch herself on fire. Deciding two hours was enough time to herself, Alex marched towards the door. Opening it up she was relieved to see Kara standing on the porch.

“Where have you been? Its almost dark!” Alex reminded her, unable to prevent her eyes from roaming up and down Kara’s exposed arms, looking for any sign of redness.

“I told you I wouldn’t.” the girl mumbled, then wrapped Alex in a hug. “I am sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean it. I’m scared Alex. I don’t want to lose what I have.”

“You won’t. I swear. But we are all in this together right? We have to be honest with each other.”

“I know. Jeremiah and Eliza are going to want to know why you called them.”

“Yeah, and we have to tell them. We can’t start keeping secrets between us. You won’t be in trouble, I promise.”

Kara shook her head. “Eliza said she would ground me, if I…”

“Mom is a great biochemist. None of us know what the hell we are doing with everything else. You won’t be in trouble. This isn’t staying out after curfew. We have to be honest Kara. How can we protect each other if we can’t be honest? If I hadn’t caught you, you would have hid it from me. We don’t have secrets between each other but we would have. I know you don’t want to do it but I can’t always follow you and stay outside the bathroom, ready to bust the door down if I think you are in trouble. Trust me?”

“Always.” Kara told her, taking her hand and walking inside. Jeremiah and Eliza were both relieved to see her but said nothing about it, doing their best to give her space rather than forcing her to talk. They had figured out quickly that if Kara didn’t want to talk, she immediately became very cheerful and agreed with everything while denying any negative emotions. Both were surprised when Alex asked for a family meeting. Clark wobbled over to Kara, making her and everyone in the room feel a bit better. Kara held onto him like a security blanket.

“Okay, so,” Alex started, “I kind of made an executive decision. There have been some things going on that need to stop. Kara and I have been having a rough time since, well everything. She…we, aren’t doing well. I called the Martian the other night on our secure phone and told him he needed to send someone, anyone who knew what they were doing. He found someone, someone not connected to the DEO and she is coming in the morning to talk to all of us.”

Alex closed her eyes, waiting for the backlash, the reproaches, something, anything. Instead there was just silence. Opening her eyes, she saw her parents looking at her and Kara but neither seemed angry, just…sad.

Finally Jeremiah broke the silence. “I know you haven’t been sleeping and eating much Kara. But that isn’t why Alex called J’onn is it? She is keeping a secret to protect you, right? Please Kara, we love you. Tell us what is going on. The truth.”

Kara looked away, to the side so she wouldn’t have to see Clark. Alex took the baby from her arms.

“It’s okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. No secrets right? We are all in this together.”

“I’ve brought nothing but trouble to your life.” the girl mumbled.

“And we will handle whatever trouble that comes our way again if it does.” Eliza told her, moving from her chair to sit beside Kara and tang her hand. “Please talk to us Kara. We love you, no matter what.”

Kara shook he her head. “You will be mad. You…”

“No, I won’t.”

“You said you would punish me.” the blonde reminded her. Eliza closed her eyes, regretting that now. Jeremiah had approved of the stricter rules, feeling Kara would feel more a part of the family if she lived under the same rules Alex did. Now he wondered if they had just forced her to hide her emotions and actions. He had a sick feeling he knew what those actions were.

“This isn’t just about the nightmares, is it, Kara? Tell us. We are here for you.”

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. “I can’t stop. It’s the only time I can feel something, something other than…I don’t know why I do it. It makes me feel better but I am ashamed afterwards.”

Eliza hoped Kara wouldn’t say what she thought she was going to say. Kara didn’t. She looked at Alex, instead.

“It is okay. We are in this together. They won’t be mad.” her sister assured her.

“I can’t stop burning myself, I don’t want to do it. I just, I can’t feel anything sometimes. I feel like a machine…I have been…”

Tears poured out of the girls eyes and her breathing quickened. Eliza wrapped her arms around her.

“How bad is it Alex?” the mother murmured, knowing Kara was in no state to talk.

“After you took Clark downstairs when he was upset a couple nights ago, Kara went into the bathroom. The lights were off and I noticed the gap at the floor lit up. She came out and I got her to show me in the bedroom.  It has happened before then as well. I told her I would find her help and have been with her constantly…”

“So that is why you are stuck to each other more than normal.” Jeremiah figured out. “How often does this happen Kara?”

The blonde wiped her eyes and sniffed. “Sometimes.” was her answer. “I am sorry. Please don’t make me leave. I won’t do it again. If I have to go, please let Kal stay. He…you take better care of him than I do. He doesn’t need me anymore. He… he doesn’t want me anymore. I used to be everything to him and now he doesn’t even remember our language and I almost killed that man and I have been using heat vision in the house and, and…I broke the window, I could have hurt Alex, burned down the house. Please don’t send me away. I will do better, I swear.”

Jeremiah knelt in front of her and pressed his forehead to hers. “You are never going anywhere. Ever. You are ours. I may never be your father but in my mind and heart you are my daughter. You are never going anywhere. We won’t let you. I am sorry Kara. I am sorry you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell us. We … will get through this. We are going to talk more. All of us. Kal does need you. He loves you, he is alive because of you. We are …Kara, we are never going to let you go. Do you understand? Are you hurt? Still hurt I mean? Do we need to…is there something we can do? Maybe between Eliza and I, we can figure out a way to heal you.”

‘I am healed. It only take a few minutes.” she told him in a broken voice.

“It’s taking longer though, isn’t it?” Alex guessed. “So am I not going to get slammed for calling the Martian? Kara promised me she would talk to someone but I was afraid if…”

“If this happens, anything like this happens, you both tell us immediately. Please?” Jeremiah pleaded.

“Sorry.” Alex whispered.

“Don’t be sorry.” Eliza told her. “You did the best thing you could do. You have stayed with her. Kara, whoever this is, J’onn wouldn’t send her if he didn’t trust her.”

“I hope so.” Alex mumbled. She had the same concerns, but felt she had no choice. Taking Clark out of Kara’s arms, the older sister moved aside, so her father could take her place. With Eliza and Jeremiah both holding her, Kara lost it, unable to talk, curling into a ball on the couch. They all stayed in the room, not saying a word until Kara finally passed out with her head on Jeremiah’s chest. The man picked her up and walked her up the stairs, Eliza pulling the sheets back to tuck the girl in. Once she was on the bed, Eliza slipped under the covers in the smaller bed and wrapped her arms around Kara. Kara slept soundly the rest of the night, Eliza staying awake most of the night, her mind racing.

It had been a fantasy. Two beautiful children were dropped into her family’s lives, and just like that, Alex had the siblings Eliza always wanted for her, she had another daughter and a baby to love, Jeremiah had another teenage girl who would wrap him around her finger and a son to bond over male things as he got older. It was perfect.

Except it wasn’t, because Kara had so much hurt and guilt inside her. Eliza had been terrified the night the DEO burst into their home. She dreamed about those men’s throats being cut from behind when Jack Webb and Dante moved from above so quickly, she hadn’t had time to register what was going on. One moment she was certain they were all dead and Kara and Clark would be experimented on then killed and the next, everyone who wanted to hurt them was dead and Kara burned a man's arm off,crushed his leg and had to be talked out of turning him into ash.

That was the first time she really saw the anger in the usually cheerful blonde. Kara was so gentle and loving but underneath there was a lot of guilt, rage and a hundred other emotions she couldn’t begin to describe.

“It’s going to be okay. I don’t know how but it will be okay. I swear Kara.” the woman whispered to the sleeping blonde and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest. Alex for her part, left them alone, instead snuggling up to her Dad in bed, something she hadn’t done in years and feel asleep, an exhausted and worried Clark in her arms. The baby didn’t know exactly what was going on but he knew Kara was upset. Whenever Kara was upset, he was upset. That was enough for him to be grumpy and restless and now very tired.

The family woke up around 8 and went through the Saturday morning ritual of slowly getting dressed, breakfast, which Kara ate the same amount as everyone else, despite prodding by Alex and Eliza to eat more and then sat down in front of the Cartoon Network channel Clark enjoyed so much while waiting for Dante to arrive. Today would be different. At ten the knock on the door was much lighter. Jeremiah didn’t look towards Kara for security. He was done asking her to use her powers for his own benefit. He had no doubt she had looked anyway. 

The man was struck by the beautiful brunette that met him at the door. She was dressed casually in a red and white Stanford tee shirt and well worn blue jeans over brown leather cowboy boots.

“Jessica Ryan. You are Jeremiah Danvers I hope?”

“You are Dr. Ryan?” the man had expected something…different.

“Thats me but Jess works fine. Were you told I would be coming? Please tell me someone told you I was coming this morning.”

“Yes.” the man shook his head and stepped aside. “Please come in. Are you …alone?”

“Yep.” the woman answered, walking inside confidently. The entire family was in the living room, appearing very tired. The young brunette was Alex. She was smiling but it was definitely a reserved smile. Eliza was eyeing her cautiously next to Alex on the couch with Kara close to her other side, while the baby was on the floor, enraptured by the television.

“Good morning, everyone. I understand you were told I was coming? I am Dr. Jessica Ryan. You must be Alex, Eliza, Kara and little Clark of course.”

“Yes, please have a seat.” the mother offered but did not stand, wanting to keep her daughters and son near. Jessica took a seat in the love seat and Jeremiah sat in his recliner. He reached for the remote and turned the sound off.

“Sorry. I would turn it completely off but he would be a handful. As long as the bright lights are on he is usually content.”

“Not a problem. I …I guess I should tell you all about myself. As of two days ago, I worked for the FBI in the Behavioral Science Department.”

“Like Criminal Minds? You caught serial killers?” Alex guessed. “Thanks J’onn.”

“Yes, sort of like that but we didn’t have the private plane and our cases took longer than 45 minutes to solve. My friend Mr. Connolly filled me in the details of the world around me and indicated I could be of some use here.”

“Why you? I mean why did he pick you?” Alex asked. She was determined to not be jacked around by J’onn any longer. The girl needed to know this woman had some credentials.

“Mr. Connolly and I have had a…relationship for the past couple years. We have been…”

“Hold up.” the girl stopped her. “Jason Connolly is your boyfriend and you are a psychologist who chases serial killers? Seriously?”

“I am not sure if there is a God but if there is, she has a wicked sense of humor. Jason’s boss told him he needed a psychologist or psychiatrist who could be trusted and was not connected to the DEO in the past. He told me what he knew about the situation and the events leading up to now. I agreed to leave my job and work with him, stay in Midvale, under the agreement that I do not report to the Martian who is apparently secretly in charge of the alien hunting organization. I am not a therapist, never have been but I do have a PhD in psychology and he felt I was the best option. What goes on between us, whatever is said, will never be discussed outside of us. Not Hank Henshaw or whatever his name is, not Jason Connolly, no one will be privy to our discussions and counseling. There will be no recording devices anywhere near the room we speak in.”

“I’m sorry.” Eliza interrupted, “but you said you weren’t a therapist. A therapist is what she…I mean we need.”

“From what I understand you are right. At least when you say we. You are also right in that I am not the most qualified therapist. Unfortunately, searching the world for a therapist who specializes in integrating traumatized alien children into a human family isn’t an easy task. Since I am going to guess the search will not be successful, I am the best you got. While I have never been a practicing therapist I do know what I am doing for the most part. That said I am not perfect. I can be trusted with the truth. Kara is not much different than a human girl emotionally, I am guessing.  But she cannot be completely honest with a normal therapist. Talking in half truths about the events she has survived will not work. Alex, I understand you are extremely close to Kara. Jason said your bond to each other is amazing, not something he would say lightly. Can you explain to a normal therapist that you have nightmares where your sister is taken, experimented on, or do you have nightmares where she is stuck in an exploding space craft? Do you have nightmares where you stand by helpless as she is harmed?”

Alex was instantly tense. “You can read minds?” she asked harshly.

“I don’t have to. If I had a sibling I was close to who had undergone what Kara had gone through those are the types of nightmares I would have. I suppose I was on the mark by your reaction. The big question is, why after months of Kara and Clark living with you and everything that your family has gone through, what was the final catalyst that drove you to call J’onn, Alex? I understand you were quite upset. What happened?”

Jessica noticed Alex wouldn’t meet her eyes, any of them, and Kara was turning red from embarrassment. After a few moments of silence she spoke once again.

“This isn’t going to work. I told Connolly I would only do this if all were in agreement and involved. I cannot treat only Kara. I see a family of five in front of me and the love you all have for one another is obvious. But you have all gone through changes, reevaluated roles, had your lives changed and gone through extremely stressful and traumatic events. She isn’t the only one effected by this. I think you all need help if all of you are going to be happy. This is a unique situation obviously, and that makes it more difficult. You and her are not only dealing with learning how each of you fit into a new puzzle but dealing with different cultures clashing. Kryptonians may look like humans but I have a feeling the likelihood of Krypton’s culture being the same as North Carolina’s culture is pretty low. She is learning about this world and probably still hasn’t come to terms with her former one being gone. The boy Clark, has he started calling you Mommy and Daddy yet?” she asked the parents. Both looked down.

“Its natural. It is a title children will associate with the primary caregivers. Kara who was his primary caregiver on Krypton?”

“I was.” the girl answered.

“How do you feel about not being in that role any longer?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. Jessica sighed.

“Okay, before we start, you all need to decide if this is something you all want. If we do this, we do it together. I am in a different situation than most therapists. I have only one client, this family. I can’t have a talk with Kara and everything will be roses. It doesn’t work like that. I can’t sprinkle fairy dust over Alex and make her nightmares go away, or Kara. I can’t have a talk with you and Jeremiah and tell you how to make everything better and then leave. This requires work, dedication and 100%  buy in. If you aren’t ready for that I understand…”

“I will do whatever it takes for my children. All three of them.” the mother stated firmly, Jeremiah nodding his head.

“I just want her happy. She isn’t eating, she isn’t sleeping and I…” Alex started then stopped when Kara looked at her with pleading eyes.

Jessica stared at Kara till the blonde looked at her. “You can’t do this to make Alex feel better. You have to want to feel better for yourself. You need to decide, Kara. They are willing but it is your choice. If you don’t want to we can try again after some time. I won’t make you, I couldn’t make you do anything. Just tell me what you want, not what Alex or Jeremiah or Eliza wants. What do you want?”

Kara looked at the floor. “I don’t want…I want to forget everything.”

“Not possible. What else?”

“I want to feel…” the blonde stopped, trying to think of the best word and finding none.

“Better? Happy? At peace?”

The girl nodded her head. “I will do what I have to do. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I have dreams I think are real. They feel real. I am afraid I might hurt someone one day.”

“So you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“And we will all be completely honest with each other and me? We work together?”

“Yes, whatever it takes.” Alex told her quickly, grabbing Kara’s hand.

“Then tell me what was the catalyst for your call to Henshaw, Alex. Someone, anyone tell me. You all know and if you can’t be honest about this we can’t very well start yet, can we?”

“I burn myself.” Kara admitted quietly, her cheeks still on fire.

“Okay, how many times? How often?”

“Every time I feel…nervous. I am afraid of having panic attacks and passing out. I am afraid…of a lot of things. When I do it I just feel pain. I…I don’t know why. It hurts and I don’t want to but something is wrong with me.”

“Have you done it more than ten times?” Ryan asked. Kara nodded.

“Would it surprise you to know that some humans do the same thing? That sometimes people, especially people who have gone through or survived traumatic events hurt themselves, even though they don’t want to? There isn’t anything wrong with you Kara. You are not broken. You have gone through some experiences and they have hurt you but you are still here. We can get through this, all of us in this room. I have only been here for a few moments but I can tell you all love each other very much. There are children who go through the foster care system their entire adolescence and never find the love you have found. This means you can heal. Thank you for being honest with me. I know that wasn’t easy for you to say.”

“So…when can we begin?” Jeremiah asked.

“I understand the girls get out of class at three but have choir until four?  I would like to start with them when they get home. Eliza if you could spare sometime during the day from your work, that would be great. I could talk to Jeremiah in the evening after he returns home. I believe twice a week with each of you to start, but on Wednesday night I would like all five of us to talk. During these sessions it is important that we are honest with each other. Kara, do you believe no matter what is said, you will not be asked to leave if you complain about something?”

“Yes.” she answered quickly, automatically.

“Try again and give it some thought this time, please? It is important that you are able to say what you feel to everyone without fear.”

“She knows we would never let her go.” the father told the woman.

“No, she doesn’t. Not deep inside where it counts. If you asked her to clean this house from top to bottom with a toothbrush right now, she would because I am betting she is afraid of you being disappointed in her. Kara, I need to know. We can wait on family talks for a while until you feel more comfortable, if you want. There is no pressure.”

“No…I believe they would not make me leave. They would have already. I have brought much trouble into their lives.”

“No, you haven’t.” Elia told her quickly.

“Eliza, stop for a moment. This is what Kara believes. You can tell her over and over again that she hasn’t but until she believes that herself she will just agree with you. She is being honest about how she feels. You are being honest about how you feel. This is good and we can’t discount other’s feelings. Now, what I will and won’t share. What is said in the one on one sessions is kept between me and the person I am with. You can talk about anything, and it will never be reported to anyone or spoken of by me. There is one thing that will be reported to your parents. Kara, therapy does take time and we cannot fix the issues you are having overnight. That said, this does not give you a free pass to keep burning yourself. I need you to tell me if you do it. You won’t be punished but their will be some consequences that will be put into place to prevent you from harming yourself as much as possible. We can all decide on those and you will have input as well because it effects you. One goal is to make you as safe as possible. This may include being with someone at all times until we can be sure you are past the trigger that caused the reaction. Again we won’t do this to punish you but to make sure you are safe. Therefore if it happens you must tell someone immediately or even better before you do it. If you tell me you have harmed yourself, I will ask you to tell Jeremiah and Eliza and if you don’t we can do it together or I can, but they will know.”

“I understand. I haven’t done it in three…two days.”

“That is good. Our goal is zero, right? This family needs you and you need them. You all need each other. You five have a big secret to keep from the world. You can’t keep secrets from each other, right?”

“Yes.” the blonde agreed.

“Kara, I know you feel a lot of shame and guilt when this happens. You probably feel a lot of fear and I am guessing after what happened here in the house with the DEO a week ago you are probably very paranoid. This is natural and I can’t blame you. I would be too in your situation. It doesn’t mean you are broken, or something is wrong with you. I bet Alex has felt the same, haven’t you Alex?”

“Yeah.” the girl admitted. 

“Okay. So we are all in agreement then? I would like to take the day, finish moving my things into town. If anyone asks I am a writer on retreat to work on a novel and Connolly is my pool boy. I will be visiting you often because you are helping me with the scientific aspects of my novel. I am not a psychologist nor am I connected to the FBI, DEO or any government agency as far as the public knows. I will be making the rounds in town to introduce myself to locals. Hopefully this will take some of the buzz off my sudden appearance in a small town. If it is okay with you all, I would like to meet here for therapy. I think the children will be more comfortable in familiar surroundings. I would also like to start tomorrow, meeting with each of you one on one and we can go over a final plan tomorrow evening. I realize it is Sunday but I think the sooner we get started the better. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, it will.” Jeremiah told her. “Thank you Dr. Ryan.”

“You can all call me Jessica, Jess, whatever. Dr. makes me sound to stuffy. I am way too cool to be stuffy. I’m a real life Criminal Minds agent, right Alex? See you all tomorrow. Have fun today, enjoy your Saturday and Kara, if you feel the need to hurt yourself let one of them know first. I am always in town and can be here in minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” she agreed with a slight nod of her head.

“Good. Go have fun. I have a house to find and order Connolly to set up. Dante will be by next Saturday to resume your lessons on this heat vision and swimming.”

“I still get to do it?” the girl asked, surprised. “The heat vision?”

“You need to learn to control all your powers, Kara. They are a part of your life that won’t go away. You will never have control of your life until you control them. I understand you are probably afraid of them. I would be too. In theory having super powers sounds cool. The reality is quite different I would imagine. But I also know you have been afraid before and put it aside to do what needs to be done. You are brave. All of you are. I look forward to working with you all.”

Jessica showed herself out before anyone could stand, leaving the five alone.

“So…that happened.” Alex muttered.

“Yeah.“ Jeremiah agreed. “Okay girls, its Saturday. What do you three ladies want to do? We have all day.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. It was worth a shot.

“We think… Kara needs more practice blending in. She has become a lot more comfortable in Earth clothes and…shopping is an important therapy.” Alex suggested.

“At the Mall…where the Pot Stickers are.” Kara added. “I’m kind of hungry. Also this girl in Choir named Christy had some new jeans and I really liked them. Alex liked them too. I like Alex’s denim skirt. Skirts look…comfortable. We thought it might be cool if we could match?”

Jeremiah dropped his head and took a deep breath, while Eliza held back a smile. “I guess we need to get Clark’s bag together. Looks like we have a long day of shopping ahead of us.”


	17. Chapter 17 The Best Laid Plans

 

 

**Chapter 17  The Best Laid Plans**

 

“So this is you and Alex’s room? I like it.” Jess started. Jeremiah had sat two table chairs up in their room so Dr. Ryan could begin her one on ones. They all had a time today but it had been decided that Kara would go first since the girl looked more anxious than she did on the first day of school, everyone wondering when she would shoot off into the sky and try to fly over the Atlantic.

“Alex decorated it. I stay here…she lets me sleep in here with her.”

“She lets you? That is an interesting way to put it. From what I understand Alex wouldn’t let you sleep anywhere else. Do you not consider this your room as well?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Yes, I do.”

Jess took in the girl before her. She was obviously nervous, scared even, walking on eggshells.

“Kara, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. We can sit here the whole time and not talk about anything. I won’t tell.”

Kara looked at her doubtfully. “You wouldn’t? But everyone else is going to talk. I have to.”

“No you don’t. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m not here to find out information that you don’t want anyone to know unless you want me to know. There is a lot about you that I want to know. You are from another planet, someone I never thought I would meet. But I don’t want you to tell me if you feel you have to.”

“What do you want to know?” the girl asked.

“You squeeze your hands when you are nervous. Have you always done that?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “I guess. I used to do it if I had a difficult assignment and wasn’t sure of the answer. It was important to be right.”

“I see. I have something you can try out if you want while we talk. It might help ease your nerves. Take a look at this.” Jessica reached into her handbag and pulled out a colorful cube she hoped to use as a prop, then handed it to the blonde.

“What is this?”

“Its called a Rubik’s Cube. See the color squares should all be on the same side as their color. Once the cube is a solid color on all sides, the puzzle is solved. It can be fun to play with. I used to play with it when I needed to relax. It took my mind off my problems and gave me something to focus on. It can be quite time consuming. Give it a try.”

Before Jessica’s amazed eyes, Kara’s hands and the cube in them blurred for a few seconds only to stop with a perfectly solved cube.

“Here you go.” the blonde offered, handing it back.

“Extremely smart and fast…right? Probably not the best prop. Thank you Kara. So what did you and your family do after I left yesterday? I hope you didn’t sit around the house on a beautiful Saturday.”

“No!” the girl brightened. “We went shopping! I actually wore a skirt. It was weird. I’ve never worn one around…I’ve never worn one. I swore I wouldn’t but Alex looks cool in hers. Its weird feeling air on my legs still, even though I have gotten used to shorts and a swimsuit. It isn’t worse than the first time I wore a swimsuit. That was embarrassing. This just felt more free I guess, less confining. I could move easier.”

“Not many skirts on Krypton, huh?”

“No. Clothing like that was forbidden. But I kind of like them, they are very comfortable.”

“Sounds like you are going to be wearing a lot more skirts in the future. So you went to the Mall?”

“Yes, I had six Pot Stickers and we visited a Ben and Jerry’s before we left the city. Do you know what a Ben…of course you do. You are from here. I love Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. I like cones too. They are fun to eat. I never tasted anything like ice cream on Krypton. All our food was made in laboratories and tended to have the same base flavor. Food on Earth is amazing.” Kara admitted. 

Jessica was pleasantly surprised. The girl was opening up easily, as long as the conversation did not touch her emotional trauma. Getting her to open up was the first part and she was beginning to see the bubbly girl Connolly had told her he saw once or twice.

“What else do you like about Earth?”

“The animals, the birds, the sky, the ocean…”

“Thats right. Dante is teaching you how to swim, isn’t he? How is that going?”

“Good! I can do what he calls freestyle. I can also back stroke but it is hard because the waves crash over me and the water tastes horrible. The first time I entered the ocean, I wanted to taste the water to determine if it was safe in the event Kal swallowed some. Alex didn’t tell me it was… ugh. She thought it was funny. I didn’t.”

“That doesn’t sound like a very nice joke.”

Kara laughed a bit. “it was kind of funny. A wave crashed over me from behind and the look on her face was so funny, I tried to pretend to be mad but I couldn’t. She is a lot of fun. I wish she had been with me my whole life. I never had a friend before her and on Krypton parents were rarely allowed to have two children. My mother was a twin…but I never had a sibling. It is fun. She…she saved me. I don’t want her hurt.”

“I would say based on what has happened since you met her she is safe with you. You saved her life, you protected her from those men. You protected your cousin. You are quite a hero, Kara.”

“I am not a hero.” the girl responded immediately. Jessica shrugged her shoulders. 

“Maybe you don’t think you are now, but you have the heart of a hero. A hero puts others first. You seem to have that down. So what do you do for fun besides swimming?”

Kara brightened at that. “I love to sing. Alex says I am really good. I also like to draw. She and my teacher said I am good. I drew that.” the girl finished, pointing at the framed charcoal drawing of Alex in the cave, Kara had done her first day in Art Class.

“Wow.” Jess said. “You did that? That is amazing. I struggle with stick figures. That is beautiful. Have you drawn anything else?”

Kara nodded her head but began looking anywhere besides Jessica’s eyes. The doctor noticed she seemed nervous again.

“Can I see them? Your drawings?”

“My art teacher keeps most of them. Alex asked for that one.”

“Oh, okay. Thats too bad. I really wanted to see more but I guess thats my loss. So you don’t have anything just lying around, anything you might just doodle on?”

Kara’s eyes shot to under her bed and then back to Jessica’s, realizing she had been caught. Ryan sighed.

“Kara, you don’t have to show me. It’s okay. They are yours.”

“I know.” she lied, feeling like she did have to show them. “I draw sometimes when Alex is in the shower or busy and I am alone. I don’t even show her. They are weird…scary? Strange. I would never draw them in art class. Do you really want to see?”

“If you want to show me. I have seen a lot of weird, scary things in my life. But they are yours as is the decision. I would be honored.”

Kara moved to the writing tablet she kept hidden under her bed and back to her chair too fast for  Ryan to keep track of. When she realized Kara had moved, the tablet was in her hands.

“You are fast, aren’t you?” she observed with a smile. Being around that would take some getting used to. Jess opened the tablet and could see why Kara would want to keep these secret. They were strange but not unexpected. The first was of a dark haired woman Jessica assumed to be her mother. The second was identical only a streak of white hair differing the two women. Jess guessed this was her Aunt Astra from Connolly’s description. The third was disturbing. A man, not large, not small, average looking if perhaps a bit on the older handsome side. The frightening thing about him was the look on his face, one of disdain, anger, even hate.

“That’s Non. He always looks like that. He looked at me all the time, my family, he hated us. I could feel it. I wish he…”

“You wish he what?” Jess prodded.

“I wish he was dead like everyone else.” the blonde finished in a whisper.

Jessica moved on and noticed the drawings became increasingly violent. A drawing of her mother and a man she assumed was Kara’s father. They were surrounded by flames and looks of complete fear graced their faces.

“Thats how they look in my dreams. After I left. I think thats how they would have looked.” she admitted. 

The rest showed scenes of a city from a window. Jessica realized that she was seeing an alien city. The city was crumbling though, piles of rubble down below, some buildings in the process of falling.

“I saw out my window when Mother was rushing me to the port. I do not think she wished me, to but the noise, the city was falling apart. I didn’t have time to look very clearly but I see it in my dreams. I could hear the screams even as high up as we were.” 

“I see. I am sorry you had to see that. Kara, this is your time with me. I am here to work on some things that are bothering you, some things you want to work on. But ultimately it is your decision how this goes. So I want you to think about this. You have had some problems. You aren’t eating as much as you want, are you?”

“No. I have to blend in though. Eating as much as I want…it is different than humans.”

“Okay, and you also have nightmares a lot, right?”

“Yes.”

“You miss your parents.”

“Yes, but…I am also…”

“Angry at them?” Jess guessed.

Kara nodded her head.

“Believe it or not, its okay to be angry at your parents and still love them, but you will figure that out one day. You have panic attacks and they scare you very badly, right?”

“I don’t like the feeling. I can’t think, I can’t see, I…wake up somewhere else. If I was still on my own trying to take care of Kal they would…he could be injured while I was unconscious.”

“You have been hurting yourself.” she continued.

The girl nodded.

Jessica took a deep breath and a soft tone. “All of these things are related to each other. They stem from multiple feelings and traumatic experiences. However, we cannot work on them all at once. So of all the things you want to change, which one is most important to you?”

Kara said nothing, looking around the room and no longer meeting the woman’s eyes.

“Kara, are you suicidal? Do you ever think about killing yourself?”

Kara shook her head.

“Are you afraid of dying?”

“A little.” the girl admitted.

“But I understand you were prepared to face your uncle, force him to kill you. Did the idea scare you?”

“Yes, but I would have done it. It is…was necessary. I know, one day I know I will have to face him and Aunt Astra and I don’t know if I can win.”

Jessica nodded her head, expecting as much. “So you aren’t suicidal but you are not afraid to die. Are you afraid to live?”

“Afraid to live? I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Jessica told her, happy with the answer and happier that the girl meant it. “I see you having three main areas we need to work on. Grief, anxiety and guilt. You decide which one of these we should talk about in two days. Its up to you.”

Kara looked at her doubtfully. “I get to decide?”

“It’s your time. We can talk about what you want to talk about. Give it some thought and let me know when we meet again, okay?”

The blonde nodded her head. “Okay.”

“And Kara? What do you do if you feel the need to harm yourself?”

“Tell someone first…”

“And then don’t. Its going to be hard, but you have done hard things before. I believe in you. If it happens we can deal with it, we are all going to talk about our plan tonight and you need to think about some things others can do to help you if you need it. Sound good?”

“Yes, thank you. Are we…is it over?”

“Unless you have anything else you want to talk about.”

“No thank you. Bye.”

Kara was gone in a blur of blonde, leaving Jessica shaking her head. “That’s definitely going to take some getting used to.”

Alex walked in next, confident and doing her best not to appear intimidated.

“So, whats up? Everything go good? She was moving fast. I know you aren’t supposed to talk about what you guys said but it went okay?”

Jessica laughed. “Yes, I think it went great. How are you? Did you enjoy shopping yesterday?”

“Yep. Seeing Kara wearing a skirt, the look on her face and Dad seemed so sad made it all worth it. She looked so cute. We had ice cream and Clark got it all over his face and Dad’s shirt. Kara finally ate like she usually eats, at least more than she has. I’m worried she is going to pass out. I bring candy bars for her to eat in between classes but she has been refusing them lately. Did you talk to her about that? Did you tell her it is okay to eat as much as she wants? I’ve told her but she doesn’t listen. She gets embarrassed so easily and…”

“Alex, stop for a moment. We are here to talk about you, not Kara.”

Alex looked at her suspiciously. “I’m not the one burning my arms and starving myself and not sleeping and having panic attacks. I asked for someone to help her.”

“And I agreed provided everyone participate. That was the agreement your family made. That means you also. We can talk about all the problems during family time. This is your time to focus on you.”

“I’m fine. I’m worried about her.” Alex argued.

“So you were good with seeing the woman and baby die in the explosion that nearly killed you? You don’t have nightmares about Kara dying? You don’t have nightmares about your parents dying? You don’t stay up all night, worried constantly?”

Alex looked around and then whispered. “Listen, I can’t let her go to the beach by herself. Mom and Dad are playing with Clark but I have no idea if she is listening. She can’t just walk away and doesn’t have that great of control over her hearing. If she hears about my problems it will make her feel worse.”

“If you don’t work through your problems she will notice and not only feel worse but keep it inside. Your call.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Look, I do have nightmares. Who wouldn’t? But we knew, all of us, what we were getting into. Kara warned us constantly. Yeah, what happened with the DEO scared the hell out of me, but it worked out. We got lucky or they did until they weren’t lucky anymore. I knew we were taking a chance. We all did. But I would do it again.”

“Why? I notice the two of you seem to have an extreme bond for two girls that haven’t known each other that long. Despite what she has gone through on her own, what she has accomplished, she relies on you, she looks up to you. You on the other hand, seem to have made it your life’s mission to protect an invincible alien girl. Can you tell me why? I want to understand.”

“Number one, we don’t know if she is invincible and I would rather not find out. Thats why I didn’t want her touching that power line. Yeah, bullets and knives can’t harm her but electricity is a whole other ball game. The effect it could have had on her nervous system…she could have died if she moved that power line. Remind her of that. As far as our bond as you put it, she is my sister.”

“Sisters fight over clothes, they argue, they get on each other’s nerves. You two don’t seem to do this. Or am I missing something?”

“I have never had many friends. I’m smart, okay? I am guessing by your PhD that you are smart too. You know how hard it is to make friends when you are like us. Kara…I don’t know. I always wanted a little sister. Mom couldn’t have anymore kids but it didn’t change the fact that I did. I wanted someone to look up to me. To be my best friend, someone I could share everything with and didn’t judge me. I love her. I don’t know what you want me to tell you. She needs me and I need her. The two of us work together. Clark is cute and fun, but Kara…I don’t know how to explain it. I just worry about her, okay? When she is happy, she has this smile that lights up a room. I want to see that more. But she has taken so many hits, her parents died and then running with Clark, then finding that message from Clark’s father, then the car wreck and the DEO thing. Its wearing her down. If she is wore down so am I. Now she is burning herself.”

“What message from Clark’s father?” Jessica asked, making note of it for the future.

“Thats between the two of you. If she wants to bring it up she can.”

Jess let it go, deciding that was something to bring up with Kara. “Almost every girl I know or could imagine at your age, would have tried to take them both to your parents within minutes of meeting them in that cave. You kept it a secret. Why?”

Alex laughed a bit but there was no humor. “You didn’t see her. You weren’t there. I followed her and I saw her in this dark corner. She was filthy, wore clothes that were obviously too big for her, but her eyes…she was so frightened. Then this baby crawls out from behind her where she had been protecting him. She was so scared. I watched her open a can of baby food with her fingernail and feed this baby out of her hand. It was probably the saddest…see I knew she was different. The fingernail thing clued me in, the language, that night when she looked to the stars…I knew if I tried t take her to my parents she would run. I just knew it. I couldn’t let that happen. I don’t know why but I just did. She was mine from the moment I laid eyes on her. I know if I was in her situation, she would have helped me.”

“Okay. Do you have nightmares beside the DEO raid on your home?”

“Yes.” Alex admitted. “I have dreams about the two of them in some sort of spaceship and everything blowing up around them. I have dreams of finding my family dead, all of them. I dream about this Astra and Non finding her, taking her away, kill…killing her. I….I am frustrated because she can’t fight for herself. I can’t fight. I am tired of not being able to fight. I need to learn how.”

“You? You want to fight this Non and Astra?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I know I can’t but I can at least fight for her at school. People say horrible things, call her names and she can hear it all. She can’t fight because she is too strong. I should be fighting for her. And for the record, yeah, if I could fight this Non and Astra I would. They are destroying her with their actions.”

Jess nodded her head. “You said you never had friends? Do you think it is just because they are intimidated by your intelligence?”

Alex once again shrugged her shoulders. “I guess I never really tried. I have always been a loner until I met her.”

“Alex, normally I would just try to get to know someone when I first meet them. I can tell you are pretty pragmatic, probably the kind of person who keeps a tight lid on her emotions. I can’t change that, I just want to know a few things, give you a few things to think about. If you want to tell me, thats fine. If not, I hope you can figure it out on your own.”

“I’m not afraid to answer anything you want, so long as you help Kara.”

“Okay, you have been an only child your whole life. Your parents world has revolved around you. How do you feel about your parents getting a baby and getting a new daughter who needs a lot of attention? You won’t be the center of their world anymore. You are going to have to get used to sharing. Not your clothes or your room, you obviously have no problem with that. I mean attention. What are you going to do the first time you really need your parents to listen, the first time you are truly in need and Kara has a panic attack or Clark is sick and needs their attention? How are you going to handle taking a backseat in those situations, so to speak?”

“I know my parents love me. They wouldn’t have taken Kara and Clark in without telling anyone if they didn’t. When I told them where Kara was from, that she was an alien, they believed me. Kara is the one who doesn’t like their attention I think. She doesn’t feel comfortable. I am comfortable. Besides, if she needs attention, I will be there before they are anyway.”

“Even if it means putting your problems in the backseat?” Jess asked.

“Yes. I took her in, she trusts me and I trust her. If I ever lose my whole world and everyone I love, she can take a backseat to my problems and she would. She would now. She worries about embarrassing me all the time. I can handle it. I just wish she would open up to them more.”

“But a large part of you enjoys the fact that you are the only person she truly trusts completely, right?”

Alex nodded her head. “Yeah, I like that. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Absolutely not. I wish I had a sibling sometimes, but I doubt any relationship would be as intense as yours. You two came to each other in a unique way. That is to be treasured. You should be aware that the worries and nightmares won’t just go away. You may always have bad dreams occasionally. I would like for you to do something for me, if you want. I would like for you to keep a dream journal. Every morning write down what you dreamed about the night before, good or bad. We can talk about them, the next time we meet.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to face your fears. Once you understand they are fears and not reality, you will be able to handle them better, I think. Would you do that?”

Alex nodded. “Can I go now? Kara probably went to the beach so she wouldn’t listen. I want to make sure she hasn’t drowned.”

Jess nodded. “Of course. Until next time.”

“Yep, see ya.”

Alex hurried out of the room, nearly running downstairs. She didn’t see Kara or Clark. Her parents were in the living room relaxing.

“Where are they?” the girl asked immediately. Eliza looked up at her, noticing her on the stairs for the first time.

“How did it go? I know you aren’t supposed to say anything…”

“Where are Kara and Clark?” Alex asked again. Jeremiah noted the agitation on her face and in her voice.

“Kara didn’t want to listen and she wasn’t sure she could drown out the conversations. She took Clark to the beach.”

“By herself? Did she seem okay, was she freaked out? Why did you let her take…”

“Alex!” Eliza stopped her. “Sweetie, I can appreciate your concern but Kara isn’t a prisoner here.  If she were going to run off she would have before now and she wouldn’t take Clark with her. She probably needs some time with Clark, just the two of them. It is going to be okay. She didn’t seem upset when she came down, she even took a couple sandwiches. It will be okay.”

“Yeah, unless she has a panic attack or decides Clark won’t say anything and burns…”

“Alex, be her sister.” Jeremiah suggested gently. “You don’t have to be her mother. We have talked about this and she probably needs to feel…normal sometimes.”

“She lights her arms on fire.” Alex unnecessarily reminded them.

“And we have to trust that she will tell us if she has the urge. How are we ever going to get her to truly trust us if we make her think we can’t truly trust her?” Eliza asked. “Maybe we are wrong. I have a million questions for Jessica but how would you feel if we didn’t trust you to go to the beach by yourself?”

“If I was lighting myself on fire, I would understand.” Alex argued. “I need to go. Ryan is waiting for whoever is next.”

While Alex was wishing she could move as fast as Kara, the blonde in question was sitting on the beach in the sand, Kal playing in front of her, digging seashells as if they were hidden diamonds.

_“I love you, Kal.”_

_“Love you Kawa.”_

Kara’s heart warmed a bit, hearing that one bit of her own language he had told her since he began talking.

“Please don’t ever forget how to say that. I understand you will lose the memory of our language. I am certain you have already lost the memories of our home, but never lose that. I’ll tell you all the time so you don’t forget.” 

Kara enjoyed the ocean breeze and watching her cousin playing so carelessly. For a moment she had a thought of how unreal this was. Not long ago, less than a year in her mind, the two had been in their family’s complex, living indoors for the most part, watching the planet outside spinning around Rao. Now they were here in this paradise. Clark played under a beautiful yellow sun, birds flew over head…and she could lift cars and crush people’s bones with her hand.

Her phone buzzed, not surprisingly. She knew Alex probably wouldn’t be happy that she was out here on her own, but Kara could not have resisted the temptation to listen. It was better that she was here. She was taken back when a number popped up that she did not recognize.

“Hello?”

“Hello Kara.” 

Kara stiffened, knowing who was on the line, but that voice, telling her he would take them all, placing her in cuffs she was forced to wear if she wanted her loved ones safe…

“Please do not use that voice.” she asked quietly. The blonde heard a sigh on the other end.

“I am sorry, Kara.” the deeper voice of J’onn Jonzz told her. “I didn’t think. I have been in this form for days…I am sorry.”

“Its okay.” the blonde lied. “Jeremiah and Eliza aren’t with me. Do you want me to tell them to call you?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you. I…I know things didn’t go great the last time we talked. I am sorry about the DEO. Kara, I am not what you would call an easy man to open up to. Martians bonded, we shared a mind, especially with our families. It made it easier to communicate on an emotional level. This human style of talking about our emotions confuses me. I hope you like Dr. Ryan.”

“I do. She seems very nice.” Kara admitted.

“I am glad. Though I obviously wanted to be the one to talk to you, I see now that I was out of my league. I want you to know however, that if you ever need anything, anything at all, even someone to scream at, I am here for you and always will be.”

“Thank you, J’onn. I am sorry I attacked you in the hangar.”

“I probably deserved it. Thats what I get for pretending to be a therapist. I will never know what it must be like to go through what you did. I know we have some similar situations but we are both strangers to this planet with different experiences. I still feel out of place at times after 300 years sometimes. I just want to apologize and I …I don’t want you to be angry with me Kara. You mean a lot to me. I will always be here if and when you need me for anything.”

“Thank you J’onn. I am not angry. You have done much for me and the Danvers. I owe you my gratitude.”

“You owe me nothing. Just remember, you are a Danvers now too. Goodbye, Kara.”

Kara saw the call ended and placed the phone back in her pocket.

“Hey.” a soft and familiar voice called to her. “Who was that?”

“J’onn.” Kara told her sister who sat down next to her. Clark was so obsessed with digging through the sand he didn’t seem notice her arrival.

“He didn’t make you mad, did he? Everything cool?”

Kara smiled, amused at Alex’s constantly anxiety about her.

“No, he did not anger me. He was nice. I feel bad about what I did the last time I saw him in the hangar. We just, I guess neither of us are good with handling emotions. Alex, do you think I am broken? That I can’t be fixed? Do you think I will ever be normal?”

Alex was instantly alert. “Did she tell you that you weren’t normal? Because, I can go right back to the house…”

“Alex,” Kara stopped her, “relax. She did not say that to me. She told me the opposite but I am not sure I can believe her. I don’t know if I will ever be what I once was. When my world ended, I think everything I ever believed, everything I thought of as…I don’t know. It is hard to explain. I sometimes…miss pain. I know that sounds crazy but…do you want to know how I got this scar by my eyebrow?”

“Of course.” Alex told her carefully. Pain was a topic that made her very alert.

“I was five Earth years. I was running in the common room. I had made my father a sculpture. It was small, only 6 inches tall, but I was very proud of it. Art wasn’t actively encouraged but I did it on my own time. I suppose you would say it resembled an angel. Krypton had stories of winged Kryptonians in the far past. Supposedly they were messengers of Rao, sent to provide wisdom to the families and unite the planet. The stories were fables, I guess you would call it, but the idea of flying, to me it was so wonderful. So I made a small sculpture. I never could get the wings right.

"I was running to the common room because I had heard him." she continued. "He was gone quite a bit so to be home at that time was special. On my way in, I tripped over my own feet and hit the edge of a small table. I only barely hit it but it cut my head slightly. I bled and Mother ran inside, putting pressure on the wound. I was a bit dizzy, but I remember being picked up in my Father’s arms and carried to his bedroom. I fell asleep and woke after two hours. Kelex was there of course but so were my Mother and Father. My Mother had been crying. She was worried about me. My Father, he was by my bed, holding the sculpture. He told me he loved it. He really loved it. It stayed on his desk until… but what I remember the most, was the way they stayed by my side. My head hurt but it was worth it because for a whole day, I was the center of my parent’s attention. Not court cases, or experiments, just me. It meant so much to me.

Kara actually grinned, reliving the memory.

"Now I cannot feel pain. If I fall, my head will destroy whatever I fall on. I can’t even fall. I am confident I will just hover in the air. My parents will never again take care of any wound I might have. I am indestructible. I had Argo fever once when I was seven. Aunt Astra stayed by my side for four days. It was a serious case but not unheard of. Every time I woke, she was there, wiping my head with a cool towel, helping me drink, feeding me when I couldn’t feed myself. When I saw things that were not there, I felt her hand and knew she was real. You would think not feeling pain would be wonderful, but it is not. I feel like a machine, a robot, a statue. When I burn my arms, for an instant the loss of everything, the fear, the worry, it all goes away. I don’t know if I will ever be able to stop. I am scared of stopping because if I do, what will I feel?”

Alex wiped her eyes, and moved closer to Kara, wrapping her arms around the trembling girl.

“Can you feel this?” she asked, squeezing her as tight as possible.

“Yes.”

“Then you will always have this to feel. I promise. I will always be here.”

“You won’t. One day you will have your own career, your own life, a love who you choose. I can’t hold you back from that. I have almost accepted that I will be alone. Kal El won’t remember, my people are dead and cannot rest, and I will never have a mate. How can I ever love a person if I cannot be truthful? How can I ever love someone who I have to touch as if they are glass. Do you know how many times a day I want to hug you as hard as I can? But I can’t.”

“Kara, that isn’t true. I would bet money that you will find someone one day, if you want to. I take my money seriously. Thats why I spend Mom and Dad’s all the time.”

Kara snorted. “My luck, it will be some jerk from Daxam. I wouldn’t be surprised if they showed up here. I am certain the destruction of Krypton must have devastated their planet.”

“Uh, what is Daxam? Are they like really scaly, slimy or have fangs?”

“That is a good way to describe them, without the fangs, scales and slime. No, I think the slime is accurate. I have overheard stories. A horrible, war mongering race. Doesn’t matter. So how did your therapy session go? Do you like her?”

“Sure, but I like her boyfriend better.” Alex told her. “At least what he can do for me. You are going to help.”

“Uh…that doesn’t sound good. I suppose you had the same discussion I had once with my mother? The one that was more awkward than the tampon discussion we had.”

Alex nearly gagged. “Kara please. That isn’t what I am talking about. Lets go. Mom and Dad are having Doctor Phil time. It shouldn’t take long to figure out where they are living right now.”

Kara looked at her suspiciously. “You want to go to Jason Connolly’s house? I am guessing it will be a secret?”

“Our secret. Lets go. Clark is about to become one with the beach.”

Kara picked her cousin up and after Alex sent a quick text to her parents, the three made their way into town. A short stop at the nearest convenience store and the trio had directions. Connolly was in the backyard of the cute one story wooden house. Not exactly what you would expect a Navy Seal to be living in with his serial killer hunting, alien therapist. Kara and Alex noticed him sweating in the backyard, working on a lawn mower, while practicing curse words Alex was fairly certain she had never heard spoken in person.

“Having problems?” she asked.

Connolly took a deep breath, stood up and turned to face the girls and the baby. “You know there are at least three companies in this small town that do lawns? They edge and everything. Hell, they will plant a garden if you want. Jess says I have to do the lawn. Something about being a home owner or some shit. Sorry Clark, don’t repeat that. Anyway I buy this damn thing and it won’t work. I can take apart any automatic weapon you show me in seconds. I can wire a bomb to an ignition system and I can break nearly every digital lock I have ever come across. Believe it or not, cutting grass isn’t in my wheelhouse. She is doing this to screw with me.”

“And yet you are doing it. She really does have you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she? While she is having Mom and Dad time we thought it would be a good time to have a discussion with you.”

“Whats wrong?” he asked, instantly alert.

“You learned to control your fear when you were young right? Because this guy took you in and taught you how to fight?” Alex guessed.

“No.” he responded immediately.

“Yes. We need to know how to defend ourselves and since you and your boy band obviously are experts at…fighting, you are the guy Kara and I need. You are going to teach me and I will show her what I learn from you.”

“No. This is exactly the kind of thing I was told not to do. There are other, healthier ways to learn to control your fears. Thats why Jessica is here. She would not be happy if I showed you how to fight. I only know one way and thats not a way you need to learn. Ask your parents to put you in karate or something.”

Alex shook her head. “Nope. They won’t and karate isn’t what we need. I need you to teach us how to fight. If any…”

“No!”

Alex sighed. “I really didn’t want to do this. Kara, do your thing.”

Kara walked up to the man, Clark in her arms.

“I’m scared. Alex needs to know how to defend herself and if someone …stronger comes for us, I need to know how to hold them off while she gets away. I will run as soon as they are safe but how can…”

“No, This is exactly the kind of irresponsible sh…stuff I get accused of all the time. You want me…no Kara. Work with Dante on meditation, let your sister join in but…”

“Please? No one else will help us." Kara pleaded. "We can keep it a secret. While I work with Dante you can work with Alex. No one will know, I promise. It will be just between the three of us. We won’t tell Jessica or Dante. But she needs to know and she needs to show me.”

“No. Absolutely not. Just forget it…what are you doing? Don’t do that! Are you seriously crying right now? How are you…close your eyes! What the hell? Are those space puppy eyes? No! Absolutely not…please stop. Please don’t do that…damn it! Fine, just stop the tears, how the hell do you do that?”

“She thinks about the Notebook and Jack dying because Rose wouldn’t move over on the board in…” Alex started.

“Yeah Titanic. I’ve seen it. Would have been plenty of room for him. You know some guys in Kabul actually built a board to those exact dimensions and proved that two…besides the point. Listen, if I teach you and you get in a fight at school you could kill somebody. I really don’t know many self defense moves. I can show you how to do an arm bar but the primary purpose is to break the arm and dislocate the shoulder. If you use any of what I teach you on someone else, everybody is going to know I taught you that.”

“I won’t use it. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just want to feel more comfortable in the event anyone ever…”

“No one is going to come! We took care of that…Kara, stop with the tears! Great, now the kid is getting upset. Tell him to stop looking…Clark, stop looking at me, Kara cut it out…damn it Danvers, you really don’t play fair.”

“Like you do?” a smirking Alex asked.

Connolly let out a deep breath. “You have a point. Look I can show you a few things. At least teach you some things you are not allowed to use ever. While Kara is working with Dante, if you can peel yourself from guard duty, then we can work on some things. I’m not teaching you how to knife fight. And forget about guns. Your parents, hell the whole town would hear the shots.”

“Not if you use a silencer. You guys did have a gun battle on our front lawn and the town didn’t notice.” Alex reminded him.

“No guns! You are going to need more space puppy tears for that. At least not now. Maybe in a couple years but not now. We work on what I decide you need to work on. Agreed?”

Kara and Alex grinned at each other. “I think we have a deal. So next Saturday?” the older girl asked, not really asking.

“Yeah, and if Jess finds out about this we are all in trouble. I am only doing this because Kara has a strange ability to cry, thinking about crappy romance movies. No more crying though. I don’t appreciate that kind of emotional blackmail. I’m not good with emotions.”

“I never would have guessed that.” the older sister told him. “I suppose now that you are a kept man who belongs to a psychologist you should probably work on getting better. Later Rambo.”

The three girls happily made their way back to the house, just in time for Jeremiah to walk down with Jessica.

“Great! We are all here. Lets talk in the living room and I can head home to make sure Jason has the lawn done. I can’t believe he is actually trying.”

The five and Clark sat down, Kara and Alex on the floor, Kara looking around and wondering if this would be bad. She was instantly paranoid about what everyone else may have said. Were Jeremiah and Eliza keeping her because they loved Kal El? 

“Okay, so I think we had a good start together today. The important thing is that you all feel comfortable with me and with each other. I think all of us have identified some issues we could begin to address. As a family there also need to be goals. I have touched on some of these things with all of you but now I would like us to talk about what you all want together.”

“I want Kara to stop burning herself.” Alex said immediately.

Kara dropped her head and Alex instantly felt bad. “Sorry. Its constantly on my mind. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It is fine to bring it up. But I think we need to think bigger goals instead of just goals for Kara. Jeremiah you have some ideas?”

Jeremiah looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. “I…I would like us to be one family. At times it seems Kara acts like a guest. I would like us all to bond. I realize we will never take her parents place but…this is her home now, not just a place she feels like she is staying. I would like us all to be ourselves and be open with each other. We have so many secrets that we cannot afford to keep any here, between us.”

“That seems like a reasonable goal. Does anyone have any objections?”

Kara and Alex looked at each other. No secrets? But wasn’t that what Alex and Connolly…Kara cut that line of thought off when she saw Alex’s eyes.

“Yes, that seems like a good goal.” the blonde agreed.

“Eliza?”

“I would like to…I realize each of my children need different things but I would also like us to all live on an even playing field. One where we all feel equal….and I think we need a plan, in case…” Eliza wasn’t sure what to say, not wanting to put Kara on the spot. “Also, I want my children to have fun, enjoy life, Alex you as well. I know you worry but you are not solely responsible for her. Kara, it is not your job or some duty to protect us. Every time something threatens us your first instinct is to fight while we escape. I hope you come to realize we are not leaving you, ever. We knew the risks, you warned us, and we accepted them. The first thing you ever said to me was that you were dangerous. I told you it didn’t matter and it still doesn’t.”

“Okay then. Reasonable goals. Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have anything you want or would suggest?”

“No.”

“Kara,” Jeremiah started, before Jessica raised her hand.

“If she has nothing that is fine. She may next time. This isn’t a one shot deal.”

“Can we talk about a plan, in case any of us, decide to burn our arms? Not singling out anyone.”

Kara glared at Alex. the older sister shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, if I ever do it I would want you to stop me. Just saying.”

“I won’t do it.” Kara said sharply.

Jessica shook her head slightly. “You might, Kara. But that is what it is so important that you tell someone before or after so we can all take measures. What would help you to resist an urge to harm yourself?”

“I don’t know. I guess…I don’t know. I guess they can ground me.” she told the Doctor, looking at Jeremiah and Eliza.

“Grounding is a punishment. No one is looking to punish you, Kara. What would make you feel better?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “I guess, when I am not by myself I feel less…I don’t know. When I am with Kal El I feel…better.”

“Uh, what about me?” Alex asked, a bit surprised.

Jessica answered when she saw Kara’s cheeks go red. “She feels guilty that she is taking your time, don’t you, Kara?”

“A little. I don’t want to be pitied or Alex to feel like she has to take care of me. It is not…isn’t right. She has done so much for me and I feel I am letting her down, that she is having to stop her life to take care of me. I don’t want to be…I was chosen…I know why I was chosen and it had nothing to do with me being capable, but I was sent wiht a mission. I did the best I could and now I brought her into my life and she worries about me. I embarrass her at school…”

“You do not! Kara…”

“Alex, please let her finish.”

“She stands outside the bathroom when I am inside because she worries. I don’t want to be a problem for her.”

“Alex loves you.” Jess reminded her.

“I know. I love her. But … I feel guilty. My arms turn red and my skin starts to blacken. I don’t want Kal to ever know about this but what if…” Kara stopped talking, tears running down her cheeks. Alex moved closer wrapping her arms around the girl, whispering in her ear like she often did when Kara needed to calm down.

“What if we agreed to not use your heat vision in the house, ever? Because if you had an accident or lost control due to the pain you could catch the house on fire, right? So if you feel the need, you can let someone know and they can talk to you outside, but you have to let someone know. If it happens, would you agree to be with someone at all times? Thats reasonable, right? It could be Jeremiah, Eliza, or Alex. It can even be me. I only live a five minute walk…”

“Six…I heard.” Alex clarified, wishing she wouldn’t feel the need to correct everyone.

“Can we agree to that? And afterwards, you and I will talk and figure out exactly what you were feeling in the moment, okay? Maybe we can agree to see each other everyday until we can get a handle on it. Just when you have that feeling. Maybe a week after each incident? Does that sound reasonable?”

“Yes.”

“Good, we have a plan. Maybe not perfect but we can change it or modify it as we go along. So I guess you all need to have dinner and get ready for school and work in the morning and I have to make sure the pool boy has cut the grass and then find something to criticize him about. Living together is so fun.”

“Are you mated to him?” the blonde asked.

“No, he is mated to me. Remember, women always have the power.”

After Ryan left, the family sat down and Eliza was pleased to see Kara ate her usual amount of food that she consumed when she had arrived in their lives. Perhaps the talk…no, the mother would not let herself get fooled again. Kara could be eating as much because they expected it of her. Her talk with Jessica had been eye opening. She knew it was important to be a mother so Alex wouldn’t feel as if she was but, she also knew the girls would have very different needs. Alex’s needs would change in relation to Kara’s and vice versa.

Kara and Alex walked upstairs to prepare for the night. Kara stopped at the bathroom door.

“Please don’t stand outside.” the blonde asked, practically pleading.

“Why?” Is…are you…why?”

“Because I just want to feel normal for a small amount of time. I don’t want to hurry because I don’t want you have to stay outside longer than normal.”

“Fine. Kara just don’t…okay, I will be in our room. Just…okay.” Alex gave up and walked to the room, standing in the doorway, not technically breaking her promise.

Kara for her part sat inside the bathroom on the floor, trying to digest everything that had happened that day. She stood and turned on the shower, washing herself quickly and after a minute, stepping out, drying off and leaving the shower running. She sank to the floor once more and looked at her left arm, eyes glowing.

“No, please no.” she begged herself. The girl held back as long as possible, and pulled her power back. Eyes blue once more, she stood up and looked in the mirror. Though it was only her reflection, she was struck by the sight of herself.

Steam was rising off of her from the heat and her thoughts immediately went to the picture she had showed Jessica that morning, the picture of her mother and father…

Alex heard the crash first, and ran, followed by Eliza and Jeremiah from their bedroom. Jeremiah tried unlocking the door, while Eliza called for her. The door was stuck, so he kicked it in. All of them saw Kara on the ground, curled into herself, shaking, her breathing out of control. They all knew there was nothing they could do by this point besides just kneeling by her. When she passed out, Jeremiah carried her to her bed. Eliza sat by her side all night, till she woke at sun up. No one said anything about the panic attack and Kara was not inclined to mention it. She ate a normal breakfast for her and took the offered candy bars in between classes, seeming happy and content, ignoring those around her and focused on learning as much as she could, while trying to get 8% of the math questions wrong.

While the girls dealt with junior high and Eliza dealt with a teething Clark, Jeremiah sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on test results from the latest trial run, but his mind was not into it today. He was grateful Kara had not harmed herself but the panic attack she suffered scared the hell out of him. For the first time since they had arrived in his life, he considered learning more about how Kara’s body worked and Clark’s for that matter. Would certain drugs harm him? Were there anti anxiety pills he could give Kara that could help? Were they wrong to assume nothing would work on her?

His phone rang, that phone, the one that practically gave him an anxiety attack every time it was called.

“Hello?”

“Dr. Danvers, Jack Webb. We have some information you need to know.”

“Good information or bad?”

“Depends on how you look at it. I wanted to warn you that Kara is susceptible to electricity. Keep her away from large sources of power, especially downed power lines. I doubt they will kill her but they will hurt her and prolonged exposure could kill her. It worked on her aunt and uncle.”

Jeremiah’s heart began to race.

“How did you use that much electricity on Astra and Non?”

“You don’t want to know. Lets just say we set a trap and they fell into it. On the bright side they are looking for Kara in Northern Canada now.”

“Okay…how much electricity?”

“Think of a large power plant and then multiply it a couple times. It’s a lot and that was just to stop them. Kara being smaller, younger…just make sure she stays away from power lines and let her know. Like I said, she may not be killed but she could definitely be harmed, perhaps long term. Thats it. Astra is apparently still looking for her but we are setting a trail far away from the East Coast. They won’t find her. Just make sure she keeps wearing the glasses.”

“Definitely. Thank you Jack. I am sure you guys took a big risk.”

“Thats what we do. We will figure out a way to stop them. We are going to make sure those kids stay safe. Take care, Space Dad.”

The call ended, Jeremiah had made his decision. The records would be kept at home, off line. He could borrow the equipment, run the tests he needed to in secret but he had to learn more about Kara and Clark. He had to know what could harm them and stop it before it did. He needed to know what could help them.

Now he just had to convince Kara.

 


	18. Lip Syncing and a Throne of Lies

**Do not own CW or DC characters**

**Chapter 18  Lip syncing and a throne of lies**   
****

 

 

 

“Thanks for seeing us early.” Jeremiah started, seeming very nervous. Jessica was surprised and didn’t believe she had ever seen him sweat. “We, Eliza and I, wanted to talk to you about something before you spoke to Kara.”

“Benefit of having only one family as a client. I am available whenever. So has something happened?”

“Yes… did Connolly tell you that his team encountered Astra and Non?”

This caught Jessica by surprise. He would not mention an encounter but he would mention some of his men dying which she believed would happen if they engaged.

“No, we don’t talk about his activities and I don’t talk about mine. If I get involved in their business it would be a matter of time before they wanted to get into mine. They can deal with the aliens that want to harm others. I’m worried about the alien harming herself.”

“Don’t call her that!” Eliza snapped, then dropped her worried eyes again.

Jessica sighed.

“I am sorry. That came out wrong. I tend to have sarcastic qualities I am in desperate need of suppressing in my new role.” the woman admitted.

“I just…I know she isn’t from Earth but I don’t want her labeled, not by herself or anyone else.” the woman explained quietly.

Jessica nodded and took a deep breath, wondering why she ever thought she could be a therapist if she couldn’t keep her damn foot out of her mouth. “So I am guessing something in this encounter is the catalyst for this early meeting. Was her aunt killed?”

“No.” Jeremiah told her, his voice indicating she wished she had been. “They managed to hurt them. I don’t know how but they used electricity, a lot of electricity. It didn’t kill them but it did stop them, it hurt them. I am worried since Kara is younger she could be even more susceptible. The problem is I…”

The man stopped talking, so Jess took an educated guess. “You are afraid if you tell her she will harm herself?”

Eliza shook her head. “No, thats not it. You see, if Alex gets sick, I know what to do. I know when to give her Tylenol, I know when to give her household drugs for whatever ailment she might have. I know when to take her to the doctor or hospital. We have no hospital or doctor we can take Kara or Clark for that matter. We know Kara passes out and can vomit due to panic attacks, we know Clark runs a fever when he is teething. We know he isn’t invulnerable or strong like Kara but we don’t know why.”

“And you need to study them.” Jess finished, seeing the dilemma. “It sounds like your mind is made up. Do you want me to run it by Kara? Because I think the reasoning should come from the two of you.”

“No.” Jeremiah told her, looking at Eliza. “We want to know how to approach the subject without making her feel like she is a science experiment. I don’t like this, but what if she is exposed to some Earth virus that she reacts badly to? What if she does come down with a fever, or is able to take medication and we are withholding it because we think it won’t work?”

“Stop for a moment. You are justifying this to me. You don’t have to. You two have made the decision. As far as Kara, she will let you do anything you want. She won’t say no to either of you.”

“We think she may react badly to us learning about Clark.” Eliza admitted.

Jess shook her head.

“I’m going to take a wild guess here about Kryptonian culture. It was very family oriented from what I can tell but not in the warm and cozy atmosphere like your home. Their ruling factions were based on family ties. Blood ties.Think of Kara like royalty because that is, in a way, what she was. However instead of the spoiled princess you got a princess with the expectations of thousands of years of tradition and expectations on her back. Kara hasn’t spoken to me much about it, but I am just guessing from what I understand about the genetic manipulation that went on in the embryo stage. Now she is thrown into a new world and her only job, her only duty is to protect the crown prince, the boy who would be king. She doesn’t even have that anymore. She doesn’t know who she is much less where she fits in. It will get better but one thing is certain. She will do whatever you want her to do. She desperately wants to impress you three. I wasn’t kidding when I said she would clean this house top to bottom with a toothbrush if you asked her to.”

“I don’t want her to feel like that.” Eliza told the woman.

“No you don’t. It doesn’t mean that isn’t how she feels. You also don’t want her to have panic attacks, stop eating, stop sleeping, burning her arms and have vivid night terrors but they happen. I think one day she can be a wise cracking rebellious teen you want to have. Probably not rebellious but it is going to get better. For right now…I haven’t spoken to Kara much about her parents or Krypton yet so I am not divulging any confidential information, but you both told me she talks about her mother often. She has mentioned her father but I have a feeling males were probably more involved with sons or work. Has she said anything to either of you about this?”

“No, we really haven’t talked to her about her parents except when she brings it up. Should we?” the father asked.

“No, if she wants to bring it up she will.”

“She is right.” Eliza admitted. “Kara loved both her parents but it is her mother she talks about the most. She barely ever mentions her father.”

Jess nodded, suspecting as much. “I have a feeling from what Jason told me, that when Kara became more interested in law her mother took over the nurturing role, as much as possible in a house with so many traditions and rules to follow. She no doubt loved her father and I could be wrong but I don’t think she had the same relationship with him as her mother or even her aunt.”

“So what? You are saying she has Daddy issues?” Jeremiah asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“That is exactly what I suspect. That means she will seek both your approval but she will desperately seek your approval, Jeremiah. She loves you both but she is going to crave your attention. You both mentioned in our first session about Jeremiah sleeping on the roof with her the first night she stayed here?” 

Both nodded.

“That is the kind of action that I am betting was unheard of on Krypton. I have a feeling relationships were more formal. You doing something like that…Jason told me the first time she flew she asked you if you could all have pizza instead of showing off for J’onn. She looked right at you, Jeremiah. When she came down and told everyone the green guy could read minds she was looking right at you. She is the one who showed you where her sun was. She is the one who sat down and drew out her path here, hoping you would understand. You are the one who talked her out of leaving at the cemetery.”

“Connolly notices a lot.” Jeremiah admitted. The man had never thought of this but she was right.

“I am just telling you this because I know she loves you both but unconsciously she has already began placing you on a pedestal nearly as high as Alex’s. She is going to look to you Eliza for love and nurturing, and learn that the more demonstrative human form of nurturing is acceptable. But you Jeremiah, she is going to strive to impress. If you tell her to do something, she will do it. That is a lot of responsibility. She wants Eliza’s love but she wants your approval. I would imagine her deciding to focus on the law instead of science may have limited her interactions with her father.”

“I don’t want her to agree to impress me.”

“She will regardless. The key is to explain your reasoning, which is very sound, and give her an option. Stress that it is her choice. She may not be able to believe that but it is something that can come with time. Now I need to ask you both something. I may have some way for the two girls to combat the nightmares. They feel vunerable. They are scared, Alex is whether she wants to admit it or not. I think they need to learn to fight.”

“Absolutely not.” Eliza told her immediately.

“I heard you out, now can you please return the favor?”

“Fine.” the woman grudgingly agreed. Jess explained the benefits of learning different styles of fighting and how it may help the girls feel more in control of their own lives. Jeremiah could see her point but Eliza would have none of it.

“If she learned to fight, she would go after Non and Astra.” the mother argued.

“You think she will need to learn to fight to do that? From what I understand she nearly ran off to find them and force Non to kill her without any knowledge or skills.” the therapist reminded her.

“It won’t work if you both don’t back it. I honestly think Kara would feel better knowing she could protect all of you, or at least have a chance because she can truly control her powers. Alex needs to get some sense of security. She is extremely protective and felt unable to stop those DEO men. Of course she couldn’t have done anything but the idea that she couldn’t scares the hell out of her.”

“If we encourage Kara, how do we know she won’t go after them?” Eliza pressed.

“I guess you are going to have to trust her. You do trust her, right?”

“We trust her.” Jeremiah agreed. “But, she almost left once…”

“And you talked her out of it. You carried her home, literally. At least to the car. Like I said, she is going to crave your approval. She knows you don’t want her to fight so she won’t. For now.”

That caught both parents attention. 

“What do you mean for now?” Elia asked suspiciously.

Jess shrugged her shoulders. “She is a fighter. When you were all safe, she went after Henshaw. She didn’t hesitate, she burned his arm off and melted the gun in his hand. She crushed his leg deliberately because she was angry and he threatened you all. I don’t think she will go after this Non and Astra anytime soon, probably not until she is an adult but trust me, the girl is a warrior. If my boyfriend and his boy band can’t take them out by then, she will try. You can bet Alex will be right there with her. Now do you want those two prepared come what may and trust them not to use what they learn to place themselves in danger, or let them stay uncertain and feeling weak, afraid? You never thought the DEO would be on your doorstep and there they were. They are both waiting for the next threat and won’t be able to fully relax until Kara is sure that she has a chance, at least for you to get away and Alex has some sort of defense. Your call. If you are okay with it, you need to be as committed as they will be. If you aren’t, it won’t work and I will have to find other ways to alleviate the fear. Martial arts is good for the mind and soul. It also teaches discipline and serenity. They may not need discipline but serenity isn’t a bad thing, is it? Especially if it helps them sleep.”

Eliza nodded and took a deep breath. “I suppose that makes sense.” she admitted.

“Good. You can have a family meeting to talk about your ideas for testing Kara and Clark. I have no doubt it will be off the books. If they were my kids I would want to know how to protect them too.”

Jessica heard the front door open and Alex and Kara talking. Both seemed happy and this gave Jessica hope that Kara’s mood would flow into their therapy session. As soon as the two settled in her and Alex’s room she realized this wouldn’t be true.

“So have you decided which of the three areas we should discuss today?” she asked the blonde.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Not really. I haven’t burned myself. Do we have to talk about it today?”

Jess raised an eyebrow. “I’m glad you haven’t burned yourself. Have you wanted to?”

Kara looked at the floor. “It doesn’t matter. I haven’t burned myself. I am following the rules.”

Jess noted that Kara would not look her in the eyes. The blonde’s eyes were darting all around the room, over and around her.

“Have you felt as if you were going to have a panic attack?”

“No.” Kara answered shortly. Jess doubted this was the case. Something was up.

“So since our last talk you have not wanted to hurt yourself nor have you felt any anxiety? At all?”

“Why do you keep asking me that? I haven’t burned myself and I have not felt like I am going to have a panic attack.”

Burning herself. Kara kept saying burning herself, Jess realized.

“I asked if you have hurt yourself. That does not only mean burning. Your mother was a lawyer, right?”

“She was a judge.” Kara mumbled. “I was designed to be.”

Jess caught the bitterness in the girl’s voice and filed it away. “I see. I understand you began studies very young on Krypton. You said last time we talked that it was important to be right, correct?”

“Yes.” Kara was looking more uncomfortable by the second, so Jess eased back. The last thing she wanted was the young girl to feel as if she was backed into a corner.

“And if your mother was a judge and you wanted to follow in her footsteps, did you have to study the law?”

“Of course.” Kara told her fidgeting her hands.

“So you know that technicalities are important. I asked you if you wanted to burn yourself and you said you did not. I asked you if you have wanted to hurt yourself and you told me you hadn’t burned yourself. Kara, we are going to be truthful with each other, right? I won’t lie to you and you won’t lie to me or this is never going to work. Now, have you harmed yourself in anyway?”

Kara stood up and began pacing. “I don’t want to talk about it. You said you wouldn’t make me talk about anything that I didn’t want to.”

“And you said you would let someone know…”

“If I burned myself! I didn’t, okay? Alex shouldn’t have to follow me around. I am fine!”

“Yep, you are definitely the picture of fine right now. Why don’t you sit down and we can discuss this? Tell me what you are doing so we can put a plan in place.”

“I’m not admitting anything. I didn’t burn myself. I didn’t use this heat vision inside the house or anywhere. There is no need for me to be treated like I can’t take care of myself. I always have! I always took care of Kal El since he was born. I will not be followed around like I am breakable!”

Jess took a deep breath. “Kara, please, for me, for yourself, sit down and explain what is going on. Maybe it is something they don’t need to follow you around for. But we have a plan, a plan you agreed to. I don’t want to see you in pain and right now, you look like you are in a lot of pain.”

“Pain is all I have of my own! Its the only thing not given to me by others. I need it to feel something! My pain belongs to me!”

Kara began breathing heavy, trying to hold back the tears and failing miserably.

“Okay, lets take a step back. I want to talk today but if you don’t want to that is okay. I can tell you are upset and I want to know why but if you don’t feel you can tell me could you tell someone?”

Kara walked over to her chair and practically dumped herself on it. “Sorry.” the girl whispered, the fight seeming to have left her.

“You don’t have to apologize to me. If you are going to or need to yell at someone I would prefer it to be me. Has something happened at school yesterday or today?”

“No. Nothing that doesn’t usually happen. Alex stays by my side and people ignore her unless they want to find out if some new rumor is true about me. I am tired of being talked about. If we were on Krypton, these children would not dare say the things they are saying.” she told Jessica bitterly.

“What would have happened on Krypton?”

“I cannot tell you. It never would have occurred. It just would not. It was uncivilized and unheard of. Anyone spreading such things would be… I do not know. It was unheard of. It could not happen. Maybe Jor El thought I was just a babysitter and bodyguard but I was the daughter of Alura and Zor El. No one would speak of me in that manner. I wish I was not so strong. I would…I would…”

“What would you do?”

 

“Nothing. I just hate them all.” she whispered. “I just don’t understand it. Alex said it would die down after a few weeks but it has been months and they still talk about me. I don’t bother them, I don’t talk to them, I don’t eat beside them but they still talk about me.”

“Are there any kids that aren’t mean? Who are nice to you? Besides Alex of course.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “The girls in choir are nice. The boys look at me, strangely. One always seems to sweat and stutters when he talks to me but he is nice enough.”

“So have you gotten to know these children?”

“I think enough people know about me. Every human I become involved with is in danger. It is bad enough that I have brought Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex into my life. They have nearly been killed for showing me kindness. I will not let anyone else be in danger.”

Jessica saw the resignation in her eyes. The girl had been preparing for a life of isolation from the world for a long time. She had accepted being with the Danvers but as far as the world at large, it was apparent Kara had every intention of staying out of it. 

“So you plan to keep to yourself for the rest of your life? Is that the kind of life you expect Clark to live?”

“No!” she answered quickly. “He will grow up here. It will be all he knows. I will tell him if he ever starts to show powers that we are aliens from a dead planet. That is all he will need to know. I won’t ever tell him about that place. It would do him no good.”

“You say that place. Do you not miss it? Do you not miss anything about Krypton?”

“I miss everything.” Kara told her quietly. “It isn’t fair. I knew it, I knew everything, or most everything about the planet except for the fact that it was dying. I was not told. I was not told about being sent here because I was a child who couldn’t keep a secret. I was not told my mother was helping break the laws she enforced. She once told me that the law was above all else. She and my father broke it.”

“That is why you are angry at your parents. Is there any other reason?”

“They could have told me!” Kara nearly shouted, standing up once again. “I went to sleep and my world was the same. I was woken and in minutes I was saying goodbye to my parents. I had no idea that I would never see them again. They told me I had to protect him, that the planet was dying and I had to go. I wanted to say goodbye! They could have told me. I could have told them I loved them more, I could have been prepared! Instead, I didn’t know what was going on. The world around me was falling apart, screams, there were screams everywhere! I cried, I told her I loved her. My father hugged me but he never said it, he never did, ever! I didn’t have a chance to say it to him. I was gone. Kal El wasn’t crying. He had no clue what was going on and he will never remember. I do. I have to live with that.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“I don’t know! I…don’t know. I miss her, them, but they are gone. I’m never going to see them again. All I have is this necklace. She knew I would never see her again. She didn’t even send me food! She knew I would have to steal. She was supposed to be the law! She broke it and knew I would have to! She could have told me!”

Jessica took a deep breath, at this moment wishing she had spent more time in the past actually studying grief therapy instead of psychotic personality disorders. “What would you say to her if she were here now?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked cautiously.

“If she were in front of you, sitting where I am, and you could say anything, what would you say?”

“Nothing. I would tell her I miss her, I guess. Also how much I love her.”

“You wouldn’t tell her how angry you are?”

Kara shook her head. “I would forget it if I could just have her back. I don’t care that she…I am angry but I just want her back. I want to see her eyes again. I want to see her smile. I want to feel her arms around me. I could hug her as hard as I wanted. She would make me feel better.”

“Do you not think it is okay to be mad, to tell her you are mad?”

“No. I would never say such a thing. She would be hurt. I don’t want her to hurt.”

“Kara would you try something for me? You …I think you express yourself better with art. The drawings you have shown me, they tell me a lot about your feelings. I think you might be able to draw what you feel instead of finding the words. Words can be difficult, even for humans. Start drawing how you feel about your parents and be honest. Put the love into what you draw, the grief, the hurt and anger. Can you do that?”

Kara appeared confused. “I draw what I see. I draw what I see in my dreams sometimes. How am I supposed to draw a feeling?”

Jess pointed to the framed picture on the wall Kara had drawn in art class. “That picture to me says a lot about how you are feeling.”

“It is a picture of the first time I saw Alex.”

“Yeah, and knowing you, it is a picture of love, adoration, hope. That is how you draw a feeling. You expressed love. Now think about your grief, your anger and try not to be afraid to draw it. Be honest with yourself. Don’t be afraid to draw what you feel. We will talk about it next week.”

“Okay. Are we done?”

“I don’t think we are, are we? Not if you are committed to this therapy and this family.”

“Alex will be mad.” Kara told her immediately.

“Alex will be very upset if you keep it from her. She won’t be angry. Perhaps she will express it as anger but she will not be mad at you. She loves you very much. All of them do. Do you want to tell me and I can talk to everyone or would you rather tell them yourself?”

Kara’s eyes darted around, as if looking for a way out. Seeing none, knowing by the look on Jess’s face that she had been caught, she finally gave up.

“I have broken my fingers. I can snap my fingers with my other hand.”

Jessica had not known what to expect but that made her stomach recoil and nauseous. She schooled her face not to show it but…the idea of someone snapping their own finger, human or not, was something she had never heard of. Of course she had never dealt with self harming, indestructible aliens either.

“That…that must have hurt quite a bit. I guess your fingers have healed?” she asked, trying not to stutter or allow her shock into her voice.

Kara nodded her head. “I can straighten it out and it seems to heal after ten minutes. It hurts a lot when I break them and put them back…it hurts a lot. I don't want to but I said I wouldn't burn myself.”

“How many times have you done this?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Six times this week.”

“Do you know what the triggers are that cause you to feel this way?”

“Non! I see him everywhere. I thought he was watching me at the mall, I see him in my nightmares, I see him outside my window at night. Sometimes I see him behind me in the mirror. I know he isn’t there but I can’t stop. And when I …I…”

“You aren’t just afraid are you? You are angry.” Jess told her. 

“How would you know how I feel? J’onn thought he knew how I felt. I need to learn to fight. I am tired of feeling helpless.”

“Let me guess. J’onn didn’t want you to learn because he was afraid you would take off and try to fight Non, right?”

Kara looked her suspciously in the eyes. “He told you?”

“Nope. He may be a Martian but he is a man and a man who has occupied positions of high authority before. He is used to people doing what he says. Or at least he was. I am pretty sure he is pulling his shapeshifting hair out since he met my houseboy. You are afraid of your powers though, right?”

“Yes, but I have…I need…”

“You need to control them. You need to feel like you can protect yourself and those around you. You wouldn’t go after Non would you? Because if you did and didn’t win he might find out about the Danvers and they would be in danger, especially if he wanted Clark. The safest way for them to be safe is for you to be hidden. But you have been found once and are scared maybe, of it happening again?”

Kara nodded her head. “He doesn’t … I don’t want to fight but I have to learn.”

“I completely agree.” Jess told her, surprising the blonde.

“You do?”

“Kara, I chased very bad, very emotionally disturbed people who killed others with absolutely no remorse. I had to learn to defend myself. I prefer to take down bad people with many, many officers so we don’t have to fight but we both know life doesn’t always work that way. Sometimes we don’t have a choice. Sometimes we may be backed in a corner. Want to hear a story about me?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Sure.” she agree figuring it beat talking about herself.

“When I was in college I was obsessed with becoming an FBI agent. I wanted to be in the Behavioral Science Unit and chase the really bad guys, solve the mysteries no one else could. I was going to be a genius, look at crime scenes like Sherlock Holmes and see things other people didn’t see.I studied hard. I became what I had to be, or I thought I did, to go out there and make myself a legend. I was going to be Clarice Starling without the whole losing her mind thing in the sequel.”

“I am sorry, I have no idea who you are talking about.” the girl admitted.

“Yeah, sorry, I kind of went off point. The thing is I studied so hard I never thought about the reality of going after these people. It seemed simple, put on a badge, carry a gun and they surrender or you shoot them. It isn’t that simple though. The first time at the Academy that the instructor gave me a gun to fire, I had never held a real gun in my life. I was terrified. Kind of the same way you are terrified of your heat vision. Or at least you were. I had to overcome that. I had to work harder than everyone else because they knew what they were doing. I had never been in a fight in my life and I was being taught to take down people, protect myself, hurt the bad guys, kill if I had to. It was pretty damn scary.”

“But you did it.”

“Yeah, I did. I had to if I was ever going to feel safe on the job. The people I look for are right out of nightmares, kind of like this Non is for you. If I was being hunted by one of them, and didn’t know how to protect myself I would be terrified. I don’t think you want to fight these escapees. I think you want to be with Alex and Clark and your new family. I think you want to try to get a hold of all the emotions you are feeling that you can’t describe. But you need to have some sort of control or you will never feel safe. So I will talk to my commando at home and Dante if the family agrees. This seems like a decision you should all make together, right?”

Kara dropped her head. “They will not agree. Unless you do not tell them about my finger…”

“Nope. We made a deal. We don’t break deals. Why don’t you keep an open mind and give them a chance. If you explain how you feel instead of holding it in, they just might surprise you. Sound good?”

Kara nodded, not thinking it sounded good at all.

The two walked downstairs, Kara taking in the carefree sight in the living room. Jeremiah was lying on the floor with Clark who was doing his best to tickle the man in return, Alex helping out. Eliza walked in, smiling at the trio on the floor and moved towards her desk to continue work. Everyone stopped when they heard the two reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Good evening everyone. Could we have a family meeting?” Jess asked.

“No. Nothing good ever comes from family meetings. We are going to close our eyes and know that everything is okay, right Kara?” Alex asked. “Everything is okay, right?”

Kara didn’t meet her eyes, telling Alex everything she needed to know.

“Actually I think we all have some things I would like to discuss as well.” Jeremiah agreed.

“Great. Communication is the best thing for all of us right?” Jess happily told the group. “Besides we were going to have a family discussion tomorrow night so this will just replace that.”

Everyone took their customary seats, Eliza picking up Clark and sitting on the love seat next to Jeremiah, the girls taking the couch, which Alex noted Kara was sitting on the far side of and Jessica in the recliner Jeremiah had reluctantly given up for these meets.

“So there have been some events that we need to adjust or perhaps make clearer for our plan to work effectively.” Jess started.

“When did you burn yourself?” was Alex’s immediate question to Kara.

“I haven’t. I have followed the rules. I have not used heat vision in the house or on myself.” she weakly defended. Jeremiah and Eliza braced themselves for this. Kara had followed the rules but Jessica needed to talk to them. The girl had obviously had found a way around the rules.

“First of all, lets get the word rules out of your vocabulary, Kara. You see these safety guidelines as hard rules to work around. The goal, one of our goals, is to help you not hurt yourself, right?”

“Yes.” Kara mumbled.

“And since we don’t keep secrets you can tell us what is going on and we can work on that. Isn’t that part of the agreement?”

Kara nodded her head and took a deep breath, looking at the floor.

“I have been breaking my fingers. I can use this hand…” she held up her right…”and snap the fingers on this hand and then put them back in place."

Alex stood up and ran, reaching the first floor bathroom just in time before she vomited. Kara closed her eyes tightly listening to the sound. Eliza groaned softly but not softly enough that Kara didn’t notice. The mother walked to where she sat and placed her arms around Kara, gently taking on of the girl’s hands and looking at it, inspecting it for any deformities.

“You poor baby.”

“I am not a baby.” Kara muttered, not meeting her eyes.

“I know, I didn’t mean it that way. Kara, are you sure you are okay? You can still move the fingers and not feel any pain? It isn’t hard to grip anything, is it?”

“No. I can’t be hurt. I mean I can’t stay hurt. They are… Alex is crying. I can hear her. I have upset her. You should go to her.”

“She just needs a moment. She is upset because she is worried.” the woman calmly explained.

“She is angry. I understand.”

Not bothering to correct her since Kara would never believe differently, they waited until Alex had returned. Alex did return, face red and wet with tears, her nose running. And as Kara predicted and Jess guessed she was mad, very mad.

“Thats it!" she screamed, standing in front fo Kara. "You want to hurt yourself? I’m going to do the same thing. You break your fingers and I will smash mine with a hammer! You want to burn yourself, I will burn myself! What else Kara? What else are we going to do?”

“Alex, calm down.” Jeremiah whispered.

“No! I have been calm! I am tired of seeing you in pain, Kara! So if you won’t stop for you then stop for me! Because everything you do to yourself, you are going to be doing to me.”

“You won’t hurt yourself.” Kara told her immediately, not able to look her in the eyes.

Alex bent down in front of her.

“Watch me. You think you can stop me? I can’t stop you, what makes you think you can stop me?”

“Alex, calm down. I know you aren’t really mad…” Ryan tried, hoping this wouldn’t be the reaction but not surprised. 

“I will not calm down! When the hell does this stop? She can’t live like this! It has to stop and if I have to spend every second of the day with her I will. You can’t…”

Kara stood up, quickly moved around Alex and ran. She was out the door and moving towards the place she hated and the place she considered her safe spot. Her cave.

She had been there for twenty minutes, sitting in the complete dark when a light shined in the entrance. 

“I would knock but there really isn’t anything to knock on.” Jeremiah’s voice greeted her. He stumbled in, hitting his head on the same rock Alex had banged numerous times, but managed not to say ow. Looking into the dark opening with the flashlight he finally illuminated Kara’s small form, huddled in the corner, head buried in her arms that were wrapped around her knees.

“Hey there. Kind of dark in here. I hope you aren’t planning on moving back in. I don’t think we could get a satellite signal in here or a power outlet for the TV. How are we going to watch all those romance and action movies here?”

Kara said nothing so he moved towards her, sitting down beside the young girl and flipped off the flashlight.

“I know you aren’t okay. But sitting here isn’t going to make anything better. Why don’t we go back to the house?”

“I want to stay here tonight. Alex is mad at me.”

“Alex is very worried about you. She is in the house right now, crying because she thinks she ran you off. I knew that wouldn’t be true. You wouldn’t leave us, would you? She isn’t mad, that is just how Alex expresses herself when she is…worried.We are all worried and I know you are too, but hiding in a dark hole isn’t going to make anything better.”

“This is what space is like. Complete darkness, only without the sound. If you sit long enough, you can forget you exist.”

“Is that what you want to do?”

“Maybe...No...I guess not.” she whispered.

“Thats good. I know there are four people in our family that will never forget you exist. That would be devastated without you. So are we staying here tonight or going home? I’m good with either but if we are staying I need to pick up a couple air mattresses and some pillows and blankets. My back can handle a lot but something tells me rock floors is pushing it.”

“You don’t have to stay. I can take care of myself.” Kara told him. He couldn’t see her well, but knew her head was still buried in her arms from her muffled voice.

“I know you can take care of yourself. I also know that I don’t want you to be alone. I don’t want any of my children alone, ever. If you want to stay, I want to stay. So am I getting a blow up mattress and pillows or do you want to go back home?  Alex is really worried about you. She wanted to come, but I asked her to stay back.”

“She is outside the cave entrance. She knows I can hear her.” Kara told him. "She is still crying."

“Told you she wasn’t mad. Your call. I can send her back and the two of us can sleep here, or we can go back to the house.”

Kara thought about it. She wanted the warmth of the house but the darkness was so soothing. The girl chuckled.

“If I don’t go back, you are going to stay here and Alex will probably stay outside all night, right?”

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. My money is once you go to sleep she will sneak in and cuddle right next to us. Fifty fifty.”

“Then I guess we better go back. I don’t want her catching a cold and it is chilly outside.”

“Its your decision. The only thing you don’t get to decide is if you are going to be alone. Because you won’t be. Ever. We will never let you be alone, Kara."

The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around Jeremiah. “Why are you so good to me?”

“How could I not be? You are my daughter now. I love my kids. That means I love you. Want me to carry you back?”

“No, I can walk, but thank you.”

Walking up into the open, Alex rushed the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes you did. It’s okay, because you are right. I would hate if you did anything to yourself. I don’t want to Alex.”

“I know you don’t. We are going to get through this together. You just have to tell me, please Kara? Just tell me at least.”

“I will, I promise.”

The trio made its way back to the house slowly, Jeremiah in the middle holding the girls hand on either side of him. Eliza was airing on the porch with Clark in her arms, smiling at the sight.

“I was wondering if I was going to have to take a bunch of blankets and pillows to the cave.” she told the group.

“Kara decided to have mercy on my back and didn’t want Alex to catch a cold. Jessica leave?”

“Yep. I think the rest of the things we need to talk about we can handle ourselves. We don’t need a therapist to talk to about everything, right? At least that is what she told me.” Eliza admitted. Kara took Clark from her and the family reentered the home. Everyone sat again, only this time Jeremiah reclaimed his recliner.

“Okay, so its just us now. First lets get the…plan modified." the father started. "Kara would you agree that for a while until we can get this under control that one of us will be nearby at all times for the near future?”

“Alex is going to stand outside the bathroom again, isn’t she?” Kara guessed, frustrated.

“I don’t think that is going to do any good.” Alex told them all. “I could tell the heat difference after the showers but I am betting you are breaking your fingers in the shower, right? Its the only time you are alone long enough to do it and wait for them to heal. The noise of the shower drowns out every noise you make.”

“So I can’t take showers?” the girl asked quickly.

“Of course you can. Kara…you are going to have to be honest. Thats the only way we can beat this.” Eliza explained. “If you feel like hurting yourself you have to tell one of us at least. If you do it when we can’t see you, at least tell us then, so we can make sure you are okay. I think that maybe you are ashamed after you have done it and don’t want to admit it then. Am I close?”

Kara nodded her head in agreement.

“Kara, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If I had gone through what you went through, I don’t know if I could…I don’t know. It would destroy me. You are still fighting, still living, you are stronger than me. I need you to trust that I am strong enough to take whatever you tell me." Eliza told her. "I can handle it and we will never be disappointed in you. This has to be a family effort, right? So we all have to be here for each other. Try not to be ashamed, Kara, to ever tell me or Jeremiah anything.”

“I will tell you, if I want to hurt myself…like I do right now.” Kara admitted. “I want so badly to go into the bathroom, turn on the shower and snap my finger. I can forget for a moment…everything. But I won’t. I promise.”

Jeremiah let out a breath. That was the first heads up Kara had ever given them. Progress, even if it was small. He wondered if now would be a good time to bring up the next topic considering the emotional toll the night had already taken. Eliza met his eyes and he figured she was right. May as well get it all out of the way.

“I have something…we have something we would like to talk to you kids about. Kara, this is your choice but I would appreciate it if you would hear me out before making a decision.”

The girl agreed, and Jeremiah began.

“I got a call from Jack Webb a couple days ago. The team had an encounter with Non and Astra. They set a trap for them. No one was killed and none of our friends were injured. Apparently Non and Astra were driven off by electricity, a lot of electricity. Not the kind you can find in a wall socket but think a couple power plants. They were repelled but escaped. According to Jack because of their little trick Non and Astra are looking for Kara in the Northwest part of Canada. I wasn’t given details…”

“I knew power lines could hurt you!” Alex cut in. “Thats why I didn’t want you grabbing that power line. Electricity can screw with your nervous system, Kara. And don’t even think about shocking yourself.”

“Alex, can you hold up a moment?” her father asked. “Kara, this got me and Eliza thinking, we know everything about human physiology, so when Alex gets sick we can…”

“You want to study me and Clark.” Kara interrupted. “It is okay. I realize if he gets sick or…I was worried when we arrived about a lot of things but the thought of him acquiring a virus was a chief concern. Normally vaccinations are required before arriving at another planet and the diseases and health risks are known. Earth is an unknown. You need to know how to treat him if he gets sick. I know you will keep it a secret. Just please be careful that no one, Astra, Non, even J’onn can get the information.”

The parents looked at each other surprised. They had felt sure Kara would be against the idea.

“Are you sure, Kara?” Eliza asked. “We don’t want to make you feel…”

“I trust you. I cannot help Clark if he gets a virus or some drugs work and other don’t. I would also like to know…I don’t think human drugs will have an effect on me but I want to make sure. If I can use anti anxiety medication or something to help me sleep better I would not be opposed to it. But I have a request. I need to study myself. I need to know how strong I am, how fast, how to use my heat vision to defend myself and you. I need…”

“To learn to fight.” Alex finished. “We both do. I know you don’t want us to know how but we need to.”

“I didn’t.” Eliza admitted. “But Jeremiah and I have come to see another side of this and we agree. We will talk to Mr. Connolly and see if he is amenable…”

“He will be…he just seems like that kind of guy.” Alex hurriedly finished, while Kara fought not to roll her eyes.

“Anyway,” Eliza gave a sharp look to a now sheepish Alex, “we agree that the two of you should learn how to defend yourselves and we know we can trust both of you not to use what you learn unless it is absolutely life or death emergency, right?”

Both girls nodded their heads furiously.

“Okay then. We will work out a schedule with Connolly and Dante. Last thing on the agenda, Christmas.” Jeremiah announced.

“Like in the movies? The fat man in the red suit who sits on a throne of lies?” Kara asked, prompting a confused Jeremiah to look at Alex.

“Elf. Will Ferrel. She wouldn’t stop laughing the entire movie. We watched it twice. I wasn’t laughing during the second running.”

“Okay then.” Jeremiah continued. “I believe you girls have a Christmas concert on the 15th?”

“Kara does. I’m going to stand behind her with the rest of the hacks and hope I lip sync at the right time.”

“You are a great lip syncer Alex. Don’t ever doubt that.” Jeremiah admonished her. “So Eliza and I were thinking after the concert, maybe the next morning we head to the Pocanos and you kids can have fun, learn to ski or build snowmen or whatever. Kara have you ever seen snow? TV doesn’t count.”

“Then no, I have not seen snow personally. I thought of telling you both that I planned to go hiking one morning this winter and run to Colorado and back in a three hours. Technically that would be considered hiking but since technicalities aren’t that important here I suppose I would be grounded.”

“You suppose correctly.” Eliza confirmed.

“You were going to Colorado without me?” Alex complained.

“Just to look! I wasn’t going to stay the night or anything. I wanted to see snow. Besides you can’t just grab onto my back. The wind shear would be too much. I’m not flying, especially with Non and Astra still searching. The worst thing that could happen is a story to get out about a flying girl. So I would have to stay hidden under forest canopy from the sky. That means breaking branches and a lot of twists and turns. You would not be comfortable.”

Jeremiah and Eliza both were getting headaches thinking about these two girl’s high school years. Alex potential for raising havoc just quadrupled with Kara in her life.

“Regardless of any plans that would have the two of you grounded for the next decade, how does snow for the holidays sound?” the father asked again. “I have a friend who has a cabin he isn’t using near one of the resorts. We can decorate, tree and that stuff, bring the gifts down and be back here before New Years Eve. Any objections?”

“Since someone has thought of a lot of reasons to not take me to Colorado, this seems like the next best thing.” the older sister admitted, giving Kara the look the blonde had come to know well.

The family meeting closed, Kara found herself in bed with Kal El, wrapped in her arms. Alex behind her. Thankfully Alex had not followed her into the bathroom but instead knocked every two minutes, asking Kara how much longer it would be, to check her voice for any signs of pain she may be in.

Kara accepted it. She would be better, she would fight this with everything she had. 

She hoped it would be enough, even as she flexed her fingers back and forth, fighting the urge. She couldn’t, not with Alex in bed with her. So that was why Alex laid down with her, and placed Kal in bed with her?

“Go to sleep and stop flexing your fingers.” Alex mumbled from where her face was buried in the pillow. “If you are feeling anxious listen to my heartbeat or Clark’s and focus on that. If that doesn’t calm you down we will think of something else. Now listen to my heartbeat and count them.”

“Okay.” Kara whispered.

“I love you Kara.”

“I love you Alex. I won’t break…or…I feel…” 

“I know Blondie. listen to my heart beat and if you get really scared fight it. If you can’t, I will take Clark to his room and be right here, okay? Now listen and count. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow. We are going to start training and not even have to sneak behind Mom and Dad’s back. I’m going to become a badass and you going to be the world’s first superhero. Thats pretty cool, right? Maybe we could call you Supergirl.”

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled.

“That sounds so lame. You are such a dork, Alex. Now go to sleep so I can count your heartbeats.”


	19. The Birth of heroes

**Do not own DC or CW characters**

 

**Chapter 19 The birth of heroes**   
****

 

Ty Gavin took in his short, skinny young charges, one emotionally traumatized blonde with tremendous power and one skinny brunette with a stubborn streak that could rival Connolly’s. He had been called from California to replace Dante and begin the training while Dante and Connolly joined the team in a search through the Canadian wilderness, looking for the newest downed ship that graced Earth with its presence.

He tried to ignore the watchful eyes of the parents behind him. Even the baby seemed to take a keen interest in these proceedings. Ty had no doubts about the dedication the girls would have. Both were dressed in simple grey sweats with faces that looked ready for war. He did have doubts about himself. The man spent a short time at Coronado as a trainer. This was very different. He also worried about pushing Kara too hard and a light show taking out the large hanger they were in.  
 ****

“Welcome to Hell Week girls.”

Both girl’s eyes widened.

“Nah, I’m just kidding. Relax. This is one of the spots we will be able to train, at least to start. We will spend time in the wilderness, spend a lot of time exercising, and we are building and refurbishing a few other places. Thats where the fun really starts. But for right now, we take it easy. We get some measurements on strength, speed, agility and go from there. Alex, you are going to have to learn different skills than Kara obviously, but you can become just as dangerous. Kara you are incredibly strong and fast. You are going to become stronger and faster. If any hostiles show up, the two of you will learn tactics to make them pay, curse their mommas for given birth to them. Ninety percent of combat is planning and ten percent is shooting people. Actually if plans go to hell like they usually do, shooting everybody you see is the way to go. Now the rules.

The first rule of superhero fight club is we do not talk about superhero fight club. The second rule of superhero fight club is we do not talk about superhero fight club. This is very important. Outside of the hot shrink and the six on our team, and your parents of course, no one knows about this. If J’onn finds out he is going to throw a fit, I’m probably gonna have to shoot him, we could get some jackass in charge and I would have to quit. I like getting paid. Looking this good does not come cheap.

Third rule and this is especially true with you Kara, when I say stop, you best stop immediately. I ain’t playin either. 

Fourth rule, don’t ask about guns or knives. Lookin at you, Alex. Until you have absolute control over your body you aren’t touching a weapon. When we decide you are both ready we will begin using kali sticks, batons and gradually move up to more dangerous weapons. 

Fifth rule, you are not to use this knowledge outside of our facilities at any time unless it is a life or death situation. Alex, life or death situations do not involve people calling Kara names or being rude to her.

And the final and most important rule. If your parents say they aren’t good with something, we don’t do it and no complaining. This isn’t easy for them to watch and I hope you both realize how difficult this is for parents to watch their babies prepare to fight. If they say no, we stop and I better not hear any whining. There is no whining in superhero fight club. Now we all on the same page?”

“Yes.” both girls answered.

“Yes what?” 

Kara and Alex looked at each other. Alex took a stab.

“We aren’t joining the military, Ty. You call Connolly redneck and he is your commanding officer. You really expect us to call you sir? Cause it isn’t going to happen. I won’t try and steal your guns or ask to play with knives and Kara won’t treat you like a Martian who needs to lower his voice before it gets lowered for him. Good enough?”

Ty met the eyes of the older girl deciding he had to deal with this attitude quickly.

“Yeah, thats cool. Aight Alex, show me how many pushups you can do. Kara walk to that padded little square over yonder and wait for us.”

Alex hopped to the ground and began, moving furiously. After twelve she gave out.

“Not bad. When we get you to one hundred one arms then we will celebrate. Work on that every night. Do a set of ten, take a minute, do another set and another and another till you can’t feel your arms anymore. You weigh maybe 80 pounds soaking wet so you are going to have to rely on body weight exercises, stomach crunches, pull ups, push ups. You are always gonna be lean and thats a good thing. Means you can fight quick, not all lumbering like Hawk’s oversized ass.”

“Language!”

Ty looked over sheepishly. “Sorry Mrs. Docotor D. My bad. Anyway like I said, give me a few months and I guarantee you can take his big a…butt down. Walk over next to your little sis and let’s start by showing ya’ll how to punch.”

The two girls walked in front of a white square pad about four feet off the ground and three foot high and wide wide. Around it was a solid steel box with a small Led screen imbedded.

“This here is going to measure how hard you can hit by pounds per square inch. An average heavy weight boxer can hit five hundred or so. Somebody like Mike Tyson…”

“Who?” Alex asked.

“Rocky? You know Rocky right? Seen one of the movies? Lets go with him. He could probably reach a thousand. Now the interesting thing is lightweights can hit with as much force as some heavy weights because of speed. Now Kara, when you decked the Martian Manhunter you had some serous strength but you bent your wrist. That is a rookie mistake. You are basically taking the power out of your arm and letting your wrist take all the pressure. I’m going to demonstrate a straight jab. Simplest method of hitting someone. Its quick, compact and delivered in the right area of an enemy’s body can be brutal. All the black belts in the world cannot replace one straight jab into an enemy’s throat or even better turn your hand into a blade and…”

“Ty!”

“Yes Mr. Docor D?”

“Can you please just show them how to perform the technique?” Jeremiah asked. He had almost made himself think this was a good idea.

“Right, my bad. Okay girls, watch Uncle Ty pound the hell out of this pad.”

Ty’s arm shot out, his fist striking the pad and a number popping up on the LED screen to the side.

“607. Not bad, not bad at all. Alex step up and show Ty what you got.”

The brunette did step up striking the pad and scoring a 72. “That sucks.” she grumbled.

“Because your feet weren’t set. You ain’t gonna get any power out of this arm. Watch me again, watch my hips, watch how I turn into the punch, even slightly. Your power is going to come from your core and your thighs.”

Ty demonstrated once again. This time Alex set her feet, twisted her hips too much and her fist struck the pad at an angle.

“Try again, Straight forward, picture the throat… face of an attacker and slam that tiny fist into it.”

This time Alex performed perfectly, scoring a 92.

“Not bad. Its a good starting point. Remember it ain’t about a whole lot of strength, but more speed. Lets see what little sis can do.”

“You are going to need a bigger pad.” Alex suggested.

“Girl please, this pad is designed to handle 20,000 pounds of pressure per square inch. In other words a person would have to be able to break through three feet of solid steel with one swing. She is strong but she ain’t there yet. Kara step up and do what  Alex just did. Pick the spot, twist your hips slightly and fist straight out as hard as you can. I promise it won’t break.”

Kara looked at him doubtfully but approached as told. She planted her feet, copying Alex’s movements and her small fist shot out, a loud pop on the solid pad. True to Ty’s words, the pad only gave an inch and registered a 5,127.

“Not bad, good form, but I could see you. I saw you take out…I saw you move before. You are a  blur when you really want to be. Copy the movement and focus on speed, not strength. Don’t hold back.” Ty told her.

Kara took a deep breath, looked at the pad and closed her eyes, focusing. When she opened them, she saw Non’s face in front of her. Striking out, as Ty ordered, no one in the room actually saw her move. Kara was standing still one minute and the next her arm was through the pad, the machine short circuiting and the Led showing an error. The blonde sheepishly pulled her arm out of the ruined metal box and looked guiltily at her instructor.

“I’m sorry. I think I broke your machine.” she told him quietly.

Alex and Ty’s eyes were wide open, mouths dropped in schlock. Kara didn’t want to see the looks on Jeremiah and Eliza’s faces so she avoided looking over.

“It’s…its no problem. We can get it fixed…and upgraded. Uh, I don’t think we are going to have anything for you to actually hit for a while until we go outside, maybe find a nice hidden spot where you can hit a mountain or something. Until then, you and Alex are just going to have to copy my movements. That was pretty much all we was gonna do for a few weeks anyway. I want to show you both a certain style and once we get good at it we can try a different method. Alex, you are going to keep doing body weight exercises, eating more and running to build up your endurance. Fights don’t always end quick and you are not going to want to be tired in them. Thats why professional fighters do so much cardio. Think triathlete kind of endurance. Kara you are going to have to work on meditation and focus, perfecting the moves we go through. Once you have those techniques down, if anyone ever finds the two of you, you are going to be able to take off their head with that jab. Not many things…I mean a cruise missile could take this thing out I suppose…okay we will figure something out. Lets go back to the mat and ya’ll can watch me perform kicks. Pay attention to my feet. I cannot stress how important cardio, technique and foot work are to fighting. Kara, were Kryptonians taught a certain style of hand to hand combat in the military?”

“Yes, there was standard training.” she admitted, thinking of her beginning forms of combat and self defense that were interrupted after three days when she became a full time motherly figure to her cousin.

“Good. You are going to learn a dozen styles I guarantee those Rozz peeps ain’t ever seen. They may be genetically designed super soldiers but I promise if you ever have to defend yourself they will never have seen anything like you. Lets get to work.”

The work continued for the next two hours, Kara eventually loosening up and having fun, realizing she wasn’t going to have to actually hit anything for the near future. She did feel a bit bad about breaking his boxing machine but he did say it could handle her. It wasn’t her fault, she reasoned, if he was wrong.

The following week went well for the most part, except for one nightmare Kara had, that woke the entire house followed by her diving on the roof and snapping four of her fingers while Eliza and Alex dove after her, unable to stop it. Eliza held her mending hand on the roof while Jeremiah comforted a distraught Alex in the bedroom. Kara never spoke of the nightmare and no one asked for fear of a what would happen.

Alex followed her around as usual after that, even so far as practically ordering Kara to shower so she could stay inside the bathroom and Kara would be hidden by a curtain, embarrassing the blonde greatly. But as with all other things, Kara found she could not turn Alex down. The parents planned to bring the necessary equipment into the home this weekend to begin studying Clark’s biology and determine what immunizations he might need and whether it would be safe to give him human medication. Kara was more reserved. Despite drawing, her dreams they did not improve and may have worsened a bit. The Thursday before the big equipment move that would occur after their weekly training session, this time with Dante and Connolly, Alex and Eliza were requested by Jessica. Jeremiah noted Kara found this strange and was a bit apprehensive so offered to take her and Clark to the beach, hopefully out of ear shot of whatever the hell was going on. Kara had just succeeded in two nights of actual sleep and he desperately wanted to keep her new sleeping habits intact. If she was anxious that could be undone.

The three women sat in Eliza and Jeremiah’s room, not saying anything, but all silently agreeing that they should wait for Kara to be out of hearing distance. Once ten awkward minutes had passed Jessica began.

“I realize this is unusual for us to meet together without Jeremiah and Kara but there are some things I needed to discuss with both of you in regards to Kara’s safety plan.”

“Its going good. I think the training is helping us. She hasn’t hurt herself except the other night but that really wasn’t her fault. She was scared and didn’t know what she was doing.” Alex defended.

“She knew exactly what she was doing. Yes, she was scared and she has trained her mind to react in a certain way to counter that fear. Unfortunately her mind goes quickly to pain as a method to stop the fright. I won’t talk bout what is said in individual sessions so I want you to tell me, how is this plan to keep her safe from herself being enacted?”

Both Danvers looked at each other. “What do you mean?” Eliza asked. “We stay with her, we always have someone in the room. Alex even goes into the bathroom when she takes showers now…”

“Stop right there." Ryan ordered. "We…you two…need to decide what your roles are going to be in regards to Kara. From what I have observed you Alex are the doting big sister when it comes to Clark but the overprotective mother when it comes to Kara. What do you want to be? Eliza, what do you want to be? Alex, are you going to be a sister or a mother?”

“I love her and I will be what I need to be.” Alex told her shortly.

“And I have never doubted that. I asked what do you want to be? Do you want her to see you as a sister, a confidante, a person you share everything with, clothes, room, and secrets sisters keep to themselves? Or do you want her to see you as a mother she is scared to disappoint? Because the more I have observed and listened to all of you, I see you falling into that trap, Alex. It is easy to switch from one role to another when someone you love is hurting. I understand you are very overprotective of her. But are you her mother?”

“No!”

“Then why are you the one in the bathroom with her?”

Neither female had an answer to that. Eliza spoke up after a minute. “I’m afraid if I try to … I don’t want her to think I am trying to replace her mother…”

“She knows you won’t try. But one day she is going to want you to. Again, I will share nothing that the two of you have not told me you observed about her and what I know from outside sources. Kara lost her world and she wasn’t prepared for it, then sent into a nightmare. She blames two people the most, her mother and father. She will deal with the grief over their deaths one day, probably when we least expect it, but the anger will remain. She is bitter and everything she thought she knew of her family, aunt included, has turned out to be a lie. Maybe not a lie but in her mind it is. She thought her mother and father did no wrong and her aunt was defending the planet, not murdering people. She is going to be bitter about it and that is never going to go away. I got news for you, Eliza, she is going to be looking for a maternal figure one day, she is going to crave it, especially seeing how Clark is already calling you Mom and Alex as well…she is going to feel like even more of an outsider. If she senses that Alex is her primary maternal figure she is going to cling to Alex for security and comfort like she does now. She is going to need you Eliza and Alex needs you in that role, even if she doesn’t think so. The same way Kara was thrust into the role of Clark’s caretaker, Alex is going to be thrust into the role of Kara’s whether they admit it or not.”

“I don’t care.” Alex retorted.

“You should. Do you want a sister who you can laugh with, argue with, bond with, be best friends with or do you want to have a girl a year younger than you who looks to you for approval for everything? You told me she worried about embarrassing you all the time. Has it ever occurred to you that the only other person she made it clear that she worried about embarrassing before was her mother and father? Eliza, do you want to be her mother? Alex do you want to be her sister? Because right now, Alex you are acting like the mother and Eliza you are in the advisory grandmother role. You both love her, I have no doubt but defined roles are important. She has already began identifying Jeremiah in the role of father, as we have discussed before. But right now she is leaning more towards Alex in the maternal role, primarily I mean. If that is how you both want it, that is fine. I think it is unfair to Alex but if she prefers it that way, it is a choice you can both live with. I just need to know so I know how to move forward.”

“She is right.” Eliza finally admitted. “If I am going to be her Mom it is going to take more than setting ground rules and hugging her when she is upset. When she is feeling anxious on stormy days I should keep her with me, not both of you.”

“I’m not going to school when…”

“Yes. Yes you are. I love her, Alex. She needs a mother and Jessica and I have been talking about how to be a mother to an emotionally traumatized child and… I have tried some things but  I knew you too had a deeper bond so when she has been really upset I have let you take the lead. It isn’t right. You are 14. Sometimes we are going to have to do things she won’t like to protect her like standing in bathrooms while she showers. She is going to resent someone for it eventually and that person has to be me. It shouldn’t be you. She is going to need someone to love her like a mother and someone to love her like a sister, a best friend. That needs to be you. Jeremiah has already began forming a paternal bond with her. This needs to happen. I need you on board though. I need you to let me take the lead.”

Alex looked doubtful. Inside, while she worried about Kara constantly, she liked the idea of being the one person Kara came to when she was frightened or upset.

“This won’t ruin the bond you have to each other Alex.” Jessica told her, guessing what was on her mind. “If anything it will make it better because she will come to see you as a confidante, a sister, a partner, an equal, not a parent. Plus you are not equipped to be a mother at your age to a girl a year younger than you. I am not saying you shouldn’t be protective. You definitely should, but we are talking about roles in the family. She needs to feel like she is there to protect you as much as you have her back Alex. If not, it will hurt her confidence, make her feel inferior. The two of you have to be a team, not mother and daughter, for you both to have your best relationship. Think about it and let me know what the two of you decide.” 

Jessica moved to stand before Alex stopped her. “Wait, just what are we supposed to do? What do I have to change?”

Ryan shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing much. Keep looking out for her but when she is especially anxious or needs to be watched, it has to be Eliza or Jeremiah unless they can’t. We can talk about it in coming sessions but for starters, start encouraging her to have fun instead of always focusing on keeping her safe from herself. She will start to see you as a warden. You two are more than sisters. Embrace the other parts of it. Let Eliza embrace more. She wants to, but she is scared of stepping on your toes. You two will work this out. Have a good day, you two.”

Alex and Eliza stayed back, wanting to talk but not knowing really what to say. Finally Alex shrugged.

“I guess you get to tell her you are going to stay in the bathroom with her.”

“No, she has been doing well. Besides the incident after the nightmare which she didn’t even try to hide, she hasn’t been sneaking off or doing it behind our backs. We are going to give her some space. If it happens again we can reevaluate and talk to her about other methods. We have to show her some trust Alex or she is going to rely on us not to leave her alone for even a minute for life. She will feel like a prisoner.”

“How do you know she won’t figure out another way to hurt herself? I never would have thought she would do this. What if she starts breaking her toes or her own arm? What if she…”

“There are a lot of what ifs Alex.” Eliza interrupted. “She is never going to have confidence in herself unless we have confidence in her. I hate it as much as you do. I want her at my side all the time making sure she isn’t hurting herself, but we can’t do it constantly. She may as well still be hiding in a cave. If it happens again or she tells us she feels like hurting herself then we reenact the safety measures.”

“And if she doesn’t tell us?”

“We watch her and trust her to tell us. Trust me, huh? I love her too. We all do. Please?”

Alex reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. She didn’t like it but admitted what Jessica said made sense. Before this started, before Kara found out about Astra and Hank Henshaw and that damn car wreck, before the video from Clark’s father, the two had fun, exploring, teaching each other, hanging out. Since all those events had happened to Kara, their relationship had changed, Alex admitting she had become more stifling than anything. Kara didn’t seem to mind, even relied on it but it wasn’t right. She had to be her own person as well.

“Mom…do you ever think she will be able to get rid of the…anger, inside her?”

Eliza shook her head. “I don’t know, Alex. I suspect it will always be there. The important thing is we give her reasons to feel other emotions, right? I think you and your father can go to training tomorrow. I want to spend some time alone with her.”

The next morning Kara was surprised when Eliza asked her to forgo training and spend the day with her instead. Jeremiah and Alex would take Clark to the lab while no one was present except cleaning staff and use the equipment to sequence his DNA and save it then erase existence from the servers. Vivian had promised to double check their work afterward. Kara had no clue what was going on and was apprehensive.

“Have I done something wrong?” she asked the mother.

“Of course not. Why?”

“Because you want me alone and…Alex is always with us and you never want to leave Clark and…”

“And,” Eliza stopped her, “I was hoping the two of us could have some time to ourselves. There is a place I enjoy going and haven’t been in a while. I took Alex there when she was younger but she is more into other things now. I thought you might enjoy it with me. Then I know of an all you can eat Chinese place, pot stickers everywhere, that is nearby. I just thought the two of us could have some fun. If you want to stay I understand…”

“No! I want to go…with you. If…yes, I would like that.”

“Excellent.” Eliza agreed, driving out of the parking lot where she had left the other three. The drive was short but Kara took it in, never having seen this much of the city before. She had been to the mall on the outskirts and the lab farther in but Eliza seemed to be taking them downtown. Kara cringed, trying to hold her breath and ignore the increasing sounds and smells of the more numerous vehicles.

“Kara, I am so sorry. I forgot you haven’t been in this far…let me turn around, this was a bad idea.”

“No! I am getting used to it. Please? I want to see this place.”

Eliza was doubtful but Kara looked determined and…excited? The look suited her more than fear and anxiety so the mother went with it. The drive ended just past downtown in a large parking lot. At the end of the parking lot were two very large, glass pyramids.

“What is this place?” she whispered, using her X ray vision to peer into the stained glass structures but having difficulty making out exact shapes due to the light distortions from the sun on the angles. She knew that there were people walking inside and large tall structures but wasn’t sure what kind.

“No peeking. These are what the city calls the Botanical Gardens. The small pyramid is a man made rainforest environment. There are quite a few creatures I think you might like. If you start to feel anxious let me know and we can leave or step outside and come back in when you  feel better, okay?”

“Okay, I promise.” Kara forced herself to walk slowly by Eliza’s side, patiently waited in the ticket line and finally walked into the open area.

The blonde had never seen anything like it. Ten stories tall, real trees growing to the top of the pyramid, walkways through the terrain, ponds on all sides, and no cages. The birds were flying free in the large structure, the monkeys! Kara had never seen a monkey with her own eyes.

“What is this? It’s amazing.” she whispered. Eliza was glad to see a genuine smile on the girl’s face.

“I know how much you love birds and wildlife and I do as well, so I thought you might like this. Seagulls aren’t the only birds on this planet, though you wouldn’t think it in our area. Lets walk and if you have any questions…

“What is that? Is that a monkey? He has friends. Will they come down? Can we climb up?”

The woman chuckled at Kara’s enthusiasm. “No, they tend to stay their distance from people and the staff won’t really approve of any one climbing their trees. They are beautiful aren’t they? Those are called Saki monkeys. Want to see some giant Amazon River Otters? We can get very close to those.”

“Yes! I saw a show on Animal Planet about them. They are so cool!”

Eliza noted that Kara’s glasses were fogging up do to the humid atmosphere. She told Kara she would be back and moved to the gift shop, buying the girl a baseball cap with the Garden’s logo on it. 

“Take off your glasses and put this on. It will cover your face enough.”

Kara tensed immediately. “I can see okay. I will just keep wiping them off. Its no big deal. I am sure there are cameras in here. Please don’t make me take them off.”

Eliza sighed and bent down in front of the girl. “I am never going to make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable with Kara. Would you wear it even with the glasses? I think you would look adorable in it. Blue is really your color.”

The girl grinned and placed it on.

“Just like I thought, adorable. Lets go check those otters out.”

“And can we sit here for a while and watch the birds? I can’t believe how beautiful the feathers are. The red feathers…the red are my favorite. You know I tried to talk to birds when I first landed? I thought they were the dominant species here. I had never seen anything that could fly.”

The two wandered the paths through the rainforest, Eliza enjoying seeing everything for the first time through Kara’s eyes. The trip had been worth it already. The girl looked like an excited 13 year old should look. She even grabbed Eliza’s hand and pulled her along. The reptiles creeped her out but the color schemes of the frogs impressed her. The girl reluctantly allowed Eliza to pull her away after three hours and four bottles of water for the mother. Kara’s excitement did not dim when they entered the twelve story Aquarium Pyramid. Though the atmosphere was not humid or replicating anything other than what a sane person would want to walk through, the scenery was even more vivid, giant glass walls, millions of gallons of water behind them and every aquatic species one could imagine swam behind it, in full view of all.

Kara stood by each wall at least ten minutes while Eliza pointed out the different species and Kara gave them individual names. She laughed at the penguin exhibit and their antics and watched the dolphins with fascination. Seeing so many creatures on TV was one thing, but seeing them in front of you, in the flesh was quite another. Finally they had seen all there was to see twice and after eliciting promises that they would return, the two went to the promised all you can eat buffet, Kara eating nearly everything in sight, pleasing Eliza tremendously.

Before getting into the car to pick up the remainder of the family, Kara wrapped her arms around the woman.

“Thank you. I had so much fun today.”

A misty eyed Eliza returned the hug and kissed her on top of her head. “I had an amazing time also. Thank you for being with me. I can’t wait for Christmas. You are going to love snow and I bet we can find some animals in the wild you haven’t seen yet.”

The following week, Kara seemed more light hearted, even Alex noticing and relaxing a bit. While she thought the bonding trip idea Eliza had was going to be a waste of time, she admitted it had merits. 

“Clark, are you paying attention to me?” Alex asked.

“Hungry? Want a snack?”

“Me? No, I am not hungry. While little sis is upstairs chatting with Dr. Phil I need someone to complain too. That leaves you. Now do I have your undivided attention?”

“Want a rock? I get you rock.” the toddler walked toward the backdoor, leaving Alex following in his wake. “I need a back up friend for times when Kara isn’t available and the baby isn’t cutting it. I don’t want a rock, Clark. I mean maybe if you think I should throw it at the art teacher. Where does she get off telling Mom I am showing signs of being a future serial killer because she doesn’t appreciate my scientific diagrams? I wanted to tell her we had a lady who chased serial killers providing free therapy for us and she would have noticed by now. Damn flower child. I think Mom and Dad were too but at least they grew out of it and didn’t become art teachers. Don’t tell anyone I said damn.”

Clark stopped at the door and looked quickly up. Alex followed his line of sight and saw nothing but ceiling until she heard it. A very loud screech followed by uncontrollable crying. Kara.

Eliza ran out of the bedroom, racing for the stairs, Alex right behind her, Clark in her arms. When they reached the door, Jessica was stepping out.

“What happened?!” the mother shouted, causing Jess to wince.

“She…she just realized her parents are dead. I mean, really realized it.”

“Then why aren’t you with her?!”

“Because she needs you right now. You are the mother, its your role. Alex, give her some time, she will be…upset and need you. But right now she needs Eliza whether she knows it or not.”

Eliza practically shoved Jess to the ground, running in. What she saw broke her heart. Kara was on the floor in a fetal position, eyes closed and rapidly breathing. Eliza feared a panic attack but quickly saw it for what it was. A child in great pain, crying. Next to her was a book she must have been keeping her own drawings in. Eliza lay on the floor and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. Kara kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself so as not to hurt anyone. She needed to hold something hard and she only had herself. Even through the tears she felt Eliza’s arms and turned her head into the woman’s chest.

“They are gone.” Kara mumbled and pointed to the notebook on the floor. Eliza glanced at it and saw a red sun and debris…no, not debris. People, Kryptonians in ruin, floating in space.

“I know sweetie. I know.”

“It is not fair. She should have came with me!” Kara screamed then reached for the fingers on her left hand. Eliza didn’t try to stop her, just whispered in her ear.

“Please don’t Kara. Thats not the answer. She wouldn’t want you in pain. She wouldn’t. She is still here in you, watching over you. Please don’t, for me, for Alex, for yourself. Please don’t.”

Kara squeezed her hand but didn’t pull. She began shaking harder and Eliza feared another panic attack. The girl did not pass out though, only continuing to sob.

Outside the room, Alex stood heartbroken, listening to Kara cry, wonder if this would make her better or worse. Jess and Jeremiah were standing by her. 

“Why did you run out?” she asked the psychologist.

“I walked out when I heard Eliza coming up the stairs because I am her therapist, Alex, you are her family. She didn’t need me, she needed you all. Let her calm down and then go to her. She needs Eliza right now. I don’t think she will have a panic attack and I haven’t heard any snapping bones. She needs to get this out Alex. She will be very sad for the next few days, maybe even weeks, but it will get better.”

“It better.” the girl mumbled and picked up an almost running Clark. He held onto her tightly but his eyes strayed into the room where he heard his cousin crying and Alex was glad Clark would never remember the pain of losing his family, never know what an ass his father was. Maybe it wasn’t right but at the moment she didn’t care.

An hour passed then two, before Alex, Clark and Jeremiah stepped inside. Both Eliza and Kara were lying on the floor but a quick look by the two humans showed Kara had not hurt herself. It was a start, another sign that maybe things would get better.

A week later and while Kara still wasn’t exactly happy, breaking out in tears for no reason, even once at school, the family had arrived at the hangar and was promptly ushered into a helicopter by Jason Connolly. They landed an hour away in an open field with only a small building in the middle of the grassy plains.

“Where the hell are we and why did I allow my family to get on a helicopter with you?” Jeremiah asked Connolly though he was speaking more to himself. Eliza still hadn’t loosened her death grip on Clark, though the baby was fascinated by the flight, as was Alex. Kara had sat the entire time, eyes closed and very rigid.

“What we are doing here is training. Why you allowed your family to get on a helicopter with me, thats on you. If I had kids I sure as hell wouldn’t let them get on a chopper with a guy like me. We are going inside that building and following a small staircase underground. This used to be a  tunnel system that led to a Cold War bunker in the event of a nuclear war. It has been decommissioned and since no one uses it any longer or even really remembers it, I thought it may be a good spot for Kara to let out a little aggression and practice flying.”

“You want her to practice flying in a tunnel?” Eliza asked doubtfully.

“If she is ever in a situation where she has to fly whether to defend herself and all of you or get the hell away, the worst thing she can do is hit the open air where others can catch her. She needs to learn to fly around things, stop on a dime, make sharp turns, all the things this tunnel will provide. It is reenforced by ten feet of concrete with steel supports and solid Earth behind that. She can hit the concrete all she wants. Alex, we are going to practice close quarters fighting. You have been practicing on a mat, learning foot work, learning positioning, stuff like that. But when, I mean if, you ever get in an actual fight it is likely going to be with someone who is only a few feet from you. You are going to have to learn to escape the attacker’s hold and hurt the attacker. You won’t have time to think of a strategy or see if he has tells. It is going to be fast and dirty and that is what you have to be to win.”

“Now wait a minute…” Eiiza started.

“Ma’am, I mean no disrespect but Jess said you two backed this. Do you want me to teach her how to fight to live or do you want me to teach her karate? Because karate doesn’t cut it in the real world. I don’t give out black belts or any other colors. Kara is already at a disadvantage because she can’t spar. She has to learn by observing and if it ever comes to a real fight she is going to have to be prepared for the adrenalin, the chaos, all things she can learn in sparring. Since she can’t she has to at least know the techniques to survive. They both do. This is last resort, fighting for your life training. Do you want me to show her how to hurt and disable someone who is trying to hurt her or not?”

Eliza looked at Jeremiah who nodded. “Fine then. Show her what she needs to know.”

“Yes.” Alex cheered, “do I get to knee you in the nuts?”

Connolly shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, do you want to walk back to the surface or have Kara carry you?”

“Point taken.” Alex quickly told him.

 

“First, Kara there is a blue suit in the corner of the room below The lights are on over the whole tunnel. We are also developing this place when we have time as a fall back bunker for your family and us should anything catastrophic happen. It is going to take a while since we are hiding this from a mind reading Martian and doing it ourselves. Vivian is good but she can only reappropriate so much money before someone notices.”

“You mean steal?” Kara asked.

“Don’t judge us.” he told her quickly. “Downstairs, blue suit with sensors over them. It will allow Vivian to keep track of you. You got five minutes and we will be down there.”

Five minutes later the family did find a very short blonde superhero in a blue spandex body suit and sensors all over her. 

“Put this in your ear…take off the glasses, there are no cameras here. Viv is monitoring these data points on you from the hangar. Its just us. This tunnel runs a mile total. It has quite a few twists and turns. They couldn’t build it straight because of different forms of bedrock or something.”

Jeremiah shook his head, wondering what that…

“I’m not a geologist, okay?” he told the man before he could say anything. “I didn’t build it, I just know it is perfect for her. Kara go to the end in the air as fast as you can. Just like you dove when you destroyed J’onn, do the same thing but really work on speed and controlling your movements especially around the turns. Whenever you are ready you can start.”

Kara handed her glasses to Eliza and placed the funny bluetooth in her ear. Hovering only a foot off the ground she looked at her family, confused. 

“I only flew fast that one time when I hit J’onn. I am not sure how I did it.” the girl admitted.

“I don’t know either but you are the one who can fly so you have to figure it out. I can show you how to shoot a knat in the eye from a thousand yards away but you are on your own when it comes to flying.” the man admitted.

Kara gently and slowly turned, still standing on air and looked down the lit hall. She fell forward, remembering the similarities of flying to swimming. Pushing her arms out in front, she took off horizontally. Though slow at first she began to pick up speed quickly.

“Yeah Kara! Go!” Alex cheered until the family heard the crash a few seconds later.

“Viv?” Connolly called.

“She hit the wall on the first turn. She was going 55 miles an hour. Not bad but no chance at that turn.”

“Uh…Kara? You are okay, right?” Connolly asked.

There was silence for a moment, Jeremiah and Alex both moving down the tunnel until they heard her voice from the Connolly's com.

“I broke the wall.” she admitted in a tone that suggested she was probably blushing.

“Screw the wall! Are you okay? Is anything broken?” Eliza asked, ripping the com out of Connolly’s ear.

“No, I’m good. I am going to try this next turn. I haven’t made it to the end of the tunnel yet. I got this. I just…yeah I have it figured out now.”

A few seconds later another crash echoed in the tunnel.

“I’m good. Almost had it. I think…yeah I made…yeah I got this. I have it. I broke another wall.”

For the next ten minutes it seemed a series of never ending booms and loud echoes. Kara stopped responding but another crash told the family she was still moving.

“I think the com is toast. Probably smashed against concrete. Or through it.” Vivian explained. “She is getting some serious speed and the force she is hitting with is amazing. Ouch! Yeah, she hit a wall again. She was doing 89 and only needed a few hundred feet. She has rockets on her feet but her wings need work or she is only going to be good in a straight line.”

A few minutes later the family heard Kara screaming. “Get out of the way! I can’t slow down!”

Jeremiah and Eliza pulled Alex and Clark against the wall looking for Kara. They had heard her voice but…then a blue streak shot by and into the wall behind the staircase they descended on. A large girl shaped chunk of concretes was crushed and the little blonde’s suit was ripped, her hair covered in smashed concrete dust and the sensors were blinking on and off.

“Sorry? I got a lot of speed on the straight part towards the end but forgot how to stop.” she shyly explained.

“That was amazing!” Alex told her. “Are you okay? Is your head hurt? That looks like it hurt. The speed, we heard you say to move and you were like a blur. You looked like you do when you are really running.”

“I am fine.I don’t think the suit is functioning any longer and the plastic thing in my ear was smashed in a wall but it was fun. Can I do it again?”

Connolly shook his head. “Let me see if the tunnel needs reenforcement. I don’t want the whole thing caving in on you because of a crash in the wrong spot. We are going to come back out next weekend and work for a few hours. I want you to watch what I show Alex. When she swings at me or kicks at me, you do the same to the wall. Don’t go all out. Just enough that you can feel the pressure. If you ever have to fight off humans and don’t want to kill them you have to learn to control the amount of strength you use when you hit something. You are good at containing your strength to hug someone or hold a phone and you are great at punching with the same amount of force a large Tomahawk missile delivers, but you have to find the in-between, just like you do with your heat vision. That is why we practice. Dante will also be with us next week to continue that work while I build little soldier here up. Now copy me, Eliza, Jeremiah feel free to participate if you like.”

“I want to.” Jeremiah told him immediately.

“Jeremiah?”

The man looked at his wife and son. “I want to protect them before it ever comes to that. I need to know what I am doing. That said, don’t break my jaw.” he finished looking at Connolly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Line up you three. Lets go back over the basics Ty worked on a couple weeks ago and some Kara missed when her and Eliza were having fun while Alex trained.”

The week after, Kara felt much better, her and Alex laughing again, the blonde seeming to enjoy spending time with Clark without constantly fussing over him. She still had nightmares but they were less frequent. Eliza and Jeremiah kept watch though. They both knew she wasn’t magically healed and watched for any signs of self harming. At times Kara appeared anxious but seemed to pull herself out of it. Jessica was happy with the progress, Kara opening up more about the anger she felt towards everything she had loved dying, the lies, the actions of her aunt and Non who she refused to call an uncle. Jess noted the girl who once had spoken of Non with quite a bit of fear seemed more focused on her anger at him. She told Jess about the hologram she and seen from Clark's father and how much she hated him, how he had made her feel worthless.

Jeremiah and Eliza spent quite a bit of time each night after the kids had lain down trying to figure out Kara and Clark’s DNA. Clark’s blood sample gave no clues. His DNA was different obviously but he was not storing power as strongly as Kara. He could apparently become slightly feverish while teething but had never been truly sick. Kara on the other hand was radiating power. Though they only had a DNA swab from her mouth to give them clues, everything about her was not different but more evolved than Clark, leading them both to believe that by the time Clark was fourteen or younger he would have the same powers Kara had.

They also did not believe that any drugs would work on Kara and probably have little effect on Clark. Jeremiah planned to take the blood and saliva samples to the lab this week and after hours, expose them to viruses to observe the reactions.

Deciding to turn in for the night, both jumped at the sound of thunder.

“Did you watch the weather report?” the husband asked his wife. They had made it a habit of keeping up with weather since they both knew one of Kara’s main triggers was thunder.

“Yes, but there was nothing about a storm.” Another thunder roll shook the house and rain began to beat down. Alex ran down the stairs but past her parents and out the front door. Jeremiah and Eliza followed and saw Kara in the middle of the yard looking towards the ocean. The rain was soaking her but she stood strong while Alex begged her to come back inside.

“No! I am tired of being scared!” Kara shouted back to her. All three saw the lightning flashing over the sea but none of the bolts seemed close. Still, in the open she was a target.

“Kara, there is lightning!” Jeremiah shouted and moved towards her in the rain.

“I am not going to be…”

The girl stopped talking and stood rigid. Even in the dark everyone could see her shaking. The blonde got onto her knees and then curled into a fetal position on the wet grass. All three ran to her, watching her eyes roll up in her head and her respiratory rate climbing. They knew she was far gone past getting back. Alex lay on the ground regardless and whispered in her hear to listen to her heartbeat but it was too late. Kara began screaming, followed by hyperventilating and then passed out.

Jeremiah picked her up and carried her back in.

“What happened, Alex?” the mother asked.

“The thunder woke us up. I was going to get in bed with her but she was already moving towards the window. She opened it and walked off the roof onto the yard. I couldn’t get her to stop.”

Jeremiah understood. “She wanted to beat it.”

Alex lay next to her and the parents sat up all night, watching their daughters sleep. In the morning Kara woke up and saw she wasn’t alone. Remembering her conviction the night before, and lack of memory afterward it was clear what happened.

“I couldn’t do it.” she whispered.

Jeremiah placed his hand on her forehead.

“You couldn’t make turns when you were flying the first time. But one day you will, just like one day you will beat this. It isn’t going to happen overnight. But next time, come get me. I’ll walk into the storm with you. We can do it together, okay?”

“Okay. I promise we will do it together. My head hurts, have you figured out if Tylenol will work for me?”


	20. First Christmas

Do not own DC or CW characters

 

Chapter 20  T **he Kryptonians first Christmas**

Kara stood by Alex behind the curtain of the stage in the junior high auditorium. Looking through the heavy drape with her X ray vision she saw one hundred and twenty two people sitting in the packed viewing area.

The blonde was sweating, her heart racing fast and her breathes coming quickly.

“Hey, calm down.” Alex whispered. Kara nodded her head while digging her clenching her fists, trying to tear her fingernails into the the skin of her palm. She had learned two nights before if she did this it did hurt, for a moment, not a lot and didn’t last long but just enough. Tonight it wasn’t enough.

The idea of singing with the eleven others in the choir in public had not bothered Kara. She felt she could blend in. She was even excited, though she would never admit it, that the teacher had asked her to perform a solo. Eliza and Jeremiah had been so proud of her and Alex, taking multiple photos before leaving for the venue. The red and white robes were not very fashionable according to Alex but they seemed to be standard wear for a choir, from what Kara had gathered from television.

“I can’t calm down. I can’t go out there.” Kara whispered. “Its too dangerous.”

The older sister sighed, noticing not for the first time that any time something involved crowds, Kara would deem it too dangerous.

“It’s a Junior High Recital not flying in underground tunnels. You have a great voice…”

“Alex!” Kara whispered harshly, not wanting flying or anything else about powers ever being talked about in public. “It is not just my voice. My glasses! People have cameras, they are going to take pictures of us. My picture will be distorted on all the photos. Parents will want to borrow other parents photos of their children. My face will be distorted in every one of them. This will be noticed! Someone is going to notice or a lot of people. They will ask Jeremiah and Eliza if they can see their pictures and they won’t be able to explain why they didn’t take any. Don’t you see? I cannot go out there!”

Alex listened to Kara with patience then growing concern. Her paranoid little sister was right this time. It would complicate things. Alex shook the thought off.

“They will mostly focus on their own kids. We can just say the light reflected off your glasses in some weird way. You got this.”

Kara looked out over the crowd once again.

Photos, questions, social media sites, security cameras, Facebook… people. The people were so loud.

“I can’t do this. I can’t go out there, Alex.” Kara told her once again, her chest visibly rising and falling as her breath picked up. Alex tried to rub her shoulders, something that usually calmed her when she was only slightly anxious at school, but it wasn’t going to work this time. Kara was moving into full blown panic mode. It also didn’t escape Alex’s attention that Kara’s nails were digging so hard into her palms that a very small spot of blood could be seen. Checking her phone, Alex saw they had 15 minutes before the curtain opened and she estimated Kara would be on the floor having a full blown panic attack in less than three minutes.

“Close your eyes, calm your breathing and I will be right back. Do not move Kara. Do not run to the bathroom, just breathe slowly and give me a minute.”

The blonde nodded her head and did as instructed while Alex raced quickly to the side of the stage and walked out into the audience. Her parents noticed her and Alex beckoned her mother over to her. Eliza handed Clark to Jeremiah and moved quickly, not bothering to ask what was wrong but following Alex back. 

In the back, Eliza saw a shaken, pale Kara who looked as if she were barely holding it together. The girl was not crying but when she opened her eyes they were red.

“Kara, whats wrong sweetie?”

Kara’s lower lip trembled but she grabbed Eliza’s hand and pulled her to the back.

“Tell her Alex.” Kara pleaded.

Alex recounted Kara’s theories about the cameras to Eliza and how dangerous it was for the blonde to go out there for all of them.

“Is that the only reason?” the mother asked, and gently took Kara’s clenched fist. The girl shook her head.

“I’m scared. I didn’t want to do this in front of so many people. I just wanted to sing and… I …but you and Jeremiah were happy and I…”

“You are frightened of singing in front of people.” Eliza correctly guessed. 

“I don’t want to have a panic attack, I don’t want pictures taken of me or all those flashes from the camera phones, I don’t want just anyone’s camera pointed at me, or people looking at me…”

“Kara, you just have stage fright. Its going…” Alex started until Eliza held her hand up.

“Kara, Jeremiah and I are here to support both of you. You aren’t letting us down if you don’t do this. This is your decision. If you don’t want to go out and sing you don’t have to. You can sing at home, you can sing during choir practice, you don’t have to do it in front of people or anything else you aren’t comfortable with. I don’t want you to worry. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I don’t?”

“Say the word and we can leave or sit in the audience and listen to Alex. I will tell your instructor that you are not feeling well. This is not something you have to do. Would you do me a favor and loosen your fist up a little? I think you might be cutting yourself just a bit with your strong fingernails and we don’t want that, do we? It will probably sting. Can you loosen it up and hold my hand?”

Kara did loosen her fist, flexing her hand and taking Eliza’s gently.

“Want me to tell your teacher that you aren’t feeling well?”

Kara nodded her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Never be sorry. Maybe you might try it again one day. The important thing is to keep singing if you love it. It doesn’t matter if it is in the shower or in front of a bunch of strangers. Just do what makes you happy. I will let him know and you and Clark can watch Alex …”

“Whoa! I joined up for her. If she goes, I go. There isn’t any reason for me…”

“You have gotten a lot better. Since we started? You have gotten very good. I would like…to hear you sing. If you don’t want to I understand but…” Kara stopped, trying to control her breathing and deal with the pain in her gut. “I would really like to hear you sing. I bet your parents…”

“Our parents.” Alex corrected, like she always did.

“I bet they would like to hear how much better you have gotten. You have a beautiful voice.”

Alex shook her head. “Kara, I wouldn’t even be heard with all those other kids. Its…”

“I always hear your voice. Please? Sing for me?”

Alex took a deep breath, caught by sad puppy dog eyes. “Okay Blondie. I’ll sing for you but you have to relax. No squeezing your fists, or anything else. Deal?”

Kara nodded her head and Eliza walked off after giving Alex a hug and taking Kara’s robe from her. Kara’s teacher understood of course. The faculty knew of Kara’s panic attacks and though he loved the girl, the instructor had noticed how distraught she was becoming and wondered if she would be well.

A shy Kara, not wanting to know what Jeremiah’s reaction would be, was pleasantly surprised when Eliza seated her between the two parents. Jeremiah smiled and handed her Clark, then put an arm around her.

“You okay?” he asked. Kara nodded timidly.

“I’m…”

“Don’t you dare apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I’ll let you know I have always had stage fright. Its why I have always done research and never taught. Eliza is the teacher. Me? I can’t stand the idea of talking in front of people I don’t know. Now lets relax and listen. Maybe Alex has learned something from you. She inherited my singing ability which isn’t great. After this, tomorrow we pack and leave and the fun continues, right?”

“Right.” the girl told him with a relieved grin. Clark patted her cheek and gave her a sloppy kiss on the forehead, causing the last of her nerves to leave.

The concert began and true to Kara’s words and her pleasure, Alex did sing, more than lip syncing. Her voice could be heard among the others, clearly and she had gotten much better. Eliza took photo after photo and Jeremiah let Kara hold the camera recording her. After thirty minutes the event was over and parents mingled waiting for their children, then slowly dispersed. All that was left was the Danvers.

“Alex, you sounded so good.” Kara told her. 

“Listening to you, it had to rub off. So their aren’t any security cameras in here and I’m about to lock the doors. Old man Maran said we could have the place for a while. You want to give it a go? Maybe take those eye glasses off and let Mom get some pics of both of us for the wall?”

“What are you talking about? Everyone is gone. Why would I sing here? I can sing at home.”

“Yeah but you have some guests that wanted to hear you. Want to give it a go?”

“Who?”

Alex walked to the front and ushered in the familiar males and females. Connolly and his team, including Vivian who actually looked somewhat normal tonight and Jessica walked in.

“What about it?” Hawk asked her, kneeling down. “I’ll let you slam me through a table again if you let me hear you sing.”

Kara nodded her head and hesitantly took off her glasses. Alex slipped off the robe she found hideous and the two girls in blue jeans and green matching sweaters walked to the front of the stage while the gathered audience sat after Connolly made sure the door was locked and the back was clear.

“No one here but us, Kara. Your choice. If you don’t want to, I can sing for everybody.” the man offered. Kara laughed, genuinely amused. 

“I have heard you sing. I think Alex and I will sing.”

“Yeah, I’ll help you out with harmony but the solo is yours. Amy butchered it. Let them hear how Silent Night is supposed to be sung.” Alex told her. 

Kara took the mic and began, Alex joining in after a solo that had a tear running down Dan Hawk’s big cheek. No one made a sound, not even Clark, who was in awe of his cousin’s voice. It was one he knew from his earliest days, perhaps forgotten but engrained in his mind. When Kara sang he always felt better.

The songs continued for twenty minutes, the girls, Kara for the most part, completing the set quicker without the teacher making announcements and thanking everyone for something between each number. After twenty Alex sat while the crowd begged Kara to take requests. After four more songs the transfixed Seal team and others gave her a break and both girls were rewarded with standing ovations by the small crowd.

Connolly pulled Jeremiah to the side, once he was satisfied that Kara was talking animatedly with others. He suspected when she was engaged in conversation she was able to block out sounds around her more easily. The man still spoke in a whisper.

“Your family is leaving tomorrow for the mountains, right?”

“Yeah, and no, neither will be training again till after New Year.” the father told him firmly.

Connolly rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to train them now. I have to get huge holes in concrete walls restructured. Damn Jeremiah, give us some credit.”

“Sorry.” the man told him. He recognized he still, after all these people had done for Kara and his family, jumped to the worst thoughts.

“I get it, okay? I don’t trust easy either. The cabin you are staying at has a small basement. If you seen anything strange you all go into the basement and hit the button on this.” the Seal handed him a small remote with only a single button protected by a plastic case. “Pop the guard up and push once you are inside the basement. Carry it with you. The guard will make sure you won’t accidentally hit the button. Once inside, the cabin is going to be surrounded by a very powerful electromagnetic shield. It is going to shock the hell out of anyone who approaches. That is why it is so important you and your family are in the only safe area of the cabin.”

“You think something is going to happen? Ast…her and…him?”

“Nope. I actually think nothing is going to happen. I am certain of it.”

“Then why go through the trouble?”

“I am paranoid so you don’t have to be. Keep the thing on you somewhere or in the basement if you have to but within easy reach and protected. It will also alert us of you need us. You still have your sat phone. So go have fun, merry holidays and all that stuff.”

Unfortunately Kara did hear, maintaining her cheerful banter with Ty and Dan, and not letting anyone know that she heard everything. The Danvers couldn’t even go on vacation without taking extreme precautions because of her. The blonde decided the time to mull that over was later. Tonight, what had started as frightening turned out to be fun. Alex had done well, Eliza and Jeremiah were so proud of her. She was brushing off praise but Kara knew Alex liked it and that made the whole night worth it in her mind.

Early the next morning, before sunrise, the family was up, or in Kara’s case had never gone to sleep, packing the bags into the Jeep Cherokee, Jeremiah had rented for the trip. The packing went quickly, Kara moving at slightly faster than normal speeds, grabbing three bags at a time and seemingly very excited. In reality she was. The idea of seeing someplace new that she wasn’t running through, only stopping to look for shelter or food, was an intriguing idea and for once something other than Non kept her up all night. Alex was excited as well but in true Alex style hid it well. Clark was asleep in the car seat in between Kara and Alex in the back. Forty minutes into the drive, Kara and Alex’s heads were both leaned against the carseat, the girls lightly snoring in unison. 

Eliza leaned back from the front and snapped a photo of the three.

“Kara seemed really excited this morning. Do you think it was an act?” Eliza whispered. She always suspected an awake Kara heard everything and doubted that she had not heard Connolly’s talk with Jeremiah about the safe basement.

“No, I think she is genuinely excited. Alex is excited even if she won’t admit it. Could you believe how well she sang last night? She has worked hard. That was amazing what she did.”

“I know. I ordered the performance CD before the teacher left. I wish Kara…I’m glad she was okay. I suppose we need to anticipate things like this. I never even thought about the glasses and so forth messing with pictures and everyone being suspicious. She shouldn’t have thought of that. She shouldn’t have to think about things like that.” Eliza finished quietly.

“Connolly told me last night that he was paranoid so we wouldn’t have to be. I think Kara is always going to have that in her. She will always be looking for ways to further hide when she is with us. I don’t think that is something we can change. Maybe it will lessen with time and…she is making a lot of progress. They both are. Lets just focus on fun. I can’t wait to see you attempt to ski again. I have our insurance cards ready and have mapped out the nearest ERs. There is a resort not far from us with beginner trails so …”

“Jeremiah, shut up. I am going to ski circles around you. I always do and if you keep talking trash I won’t pick you up when you get stuck in the ground again.” 

The man did just that, remembering getting stuck in the drift the last time he skied an unmarked trail and was very stuck and very cold until Eliza pulled him out.

Six hours later and two pit stops, one for burgers and fries and another for bathroom breaks and changing Clark, the first flurries began to fall as the family neared its destination. Kara was transfixed, once again realizing how different seeing something on television and seeing it in person were. The snow was beautiful, and there was a cleanliness to the air, the farther into the woods they went. Kara remembered how fresh the air was when she first landed in the forested region.  By the time the Danvers had slowly made their way down the nearly deserted trail and arrived at the cabin, the entire ground had been covered in snow. Alex beat Kara to grabbing Clark and wrapped him up tightly in his red blanket. The older girl had tried it once and admitted the Kryptonian fabric was extremely warm. Kara didn’t bother with a jacket, jumping out of the backseat when Clark was taken and looking around the small yard, the trees circling it, the snow flakes falling, everything. She closed her eyes and felt the flakes land on her nose gently, listened to the sounds of thousands of birds nesting in trees, animals walking the forest,  

The blonde thought she heard shuffling that reminded her of the bear she had closely and unfortunately briefly encountered on her travels. She knew they generally hibernated this time of year but not always. She could also hear squirrels running the tree limbs. Kara heard the quick, graceful strides of deer. Despite the cold the sounds of life were abundant. One other thing she noted was the silence from humans. She only heard her Earth family and Kal El. No other human voices for miles.

“Where is everyone? I mean other people? What if one of you is injured? How far away is a hospital?” she asked the parents.

“It’s Monday so things are quiet as far as visitors. The weekends are the busiest.” Jeremiah explained. “We can walk about two miles or drive to a series of ski trails that belong to a small resort. People are around, but here in nature they tend to stay silent. The peacefulness of this place can do that to a person. As far as the hospital we are less than twenty minutes but there are also Rangers around. They can be called and in extreme emergencies a helicopter can be here in minutes. Relax Kara, it is going to be okay.”

Kara silently agreed, and tried to relax, closing her eyes once again and letting the flakes fall onto her face, enjoying the moment. 

“Kawa? Play?”

Opening her eyes the blonde smiled at her little cousin, whose nose was already turning red despite the rest of him being bundled up to the point she doubted his arms could hang flat on his sides.

“Not until you get warmed up little one.” she told him. “Then we will bring you out into the snow.”

Her racing mind would not stay still long, no matter how much meditation she had practiced with Dante. The girl began unloading the Jeep as quickly as she had loaded it, placing all the bags in the living area of the large cabin in minutes. It was only then that she took in the place. It was large, very large. She looked using what Alex had dubbed her X ray vision and saw three bedrooms on the second floor, a bathroom, kitchen and large living room she was standing in on the first. There was a fireplace and a back door at the end of the kitchen. The yard behind the cabin was non existent. Trees surrounded the house. While beautiful, Kara recognized that it could provide cover for anyone wanting to access the house from a hidden vantage point quickly.

The three others stood and watched Kara, not even sure if she realized how obvious she was being. The girl was turning about, looking up and down but instead of wonder on her face there was a look of intense concentration. She finally looked down, obviously at the basement, confirming Eliza’s suspicion that Kara did hear about the safe room and then looked back up to the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she looked at everyone and blushed. Kara had been so caught up in scanning the building and surrounding area she had forgotten she was being watched by her new family.

“It will be difficult to get from the bedrooms to the basement in less than one minute. Perhaps we should bring the beds down here? I can move them myself.” the blonde suggested.

Jeremiah shook his head and knelt before her. “Relax. The beds are where they are supposed to be. If no one can find us in Midvale no one can certainly find us here, right? Those guys are just being overprotective, kinda the way Alex can be with you. Nothing is going to happen.”

“You have the detonator?” Kara asked. Eliza winced at the term.

“Yep and it won’t be needed. I am only keeping it on me so you will feel better. I can leave it in the basement but I am scared of something accidentally setting it off. Then we would be in trouble, right? So relax, we are here to have fun, right? What do you think of the cabin?”

Kara smiled a bit and really took in the structure with its beautiful wooden walls and high roof. The hardwood floors and the large windows she noted in the upstairs bedrooms. The wrap around porch would allow them to enjoy the scenery without getting wet from melted snow.

“Its beautiful. Much better than the last cabin I stayed in.”

This caught Alex’s attention. “When did you stay at a cabin?”

“Those three days I ran, I was in unfamiliar woods and there were storms. I don’t know why but the though the thunder scared me I did not have a panic attack. I could not afford one, taking care of Kal El. Still it was wet and his blankets were only keeping so much water off of him. I tried to stay under tree cover as much as possible but I feared him getting colder if the water got into his blankets. We eventually found a very old wooden residence. It was obviously abandoned and in complete disrepair. There were holes in the roof but enough left that there were dry spots we could sit under. We stayed there for two days, waiting on the rain to stop. As I said, this is a lot nicer.”

No one said anything about her recap of those three days she had run from Alex, not wanting to dwell on them. The five began exploring the house, taking bags to bedrooms and Jeremiah preparing the kitchen, storing the groceries they had brought and making a mental list of what was still needed. The gifts were due to arrive the next day and as promised by his friend, there were many trees to choose from and a tree stand in the closet, along with an axe. 

Kara asked Eliza if it would be alright if she took a rebundled Clark up a tall hill that she was certain would give her a view of the whole area. Alex was immediately tense, wondering why Kara would want to be alone so soon after arriving but a look at her mother and father told her to leave it alone. She had to trust the girl. Besides she wouldn’t do anything to herself with Clark there. She just wouldn’t. Clark kept her calm, just like he did in the storms. Even now, he still took priority for her.

Kara placed Clark’s face in between her neck and shoulder and with a quick look around to ensure she was alone, Kara ran, climbing the hill with ease. Once at the top she sat on the ground and allowed Kal El to turn in her lap and look over the vast wideness, snow covered trees and larger mountains in the distance.

“Beautiful, isn’t it Kal El? I suppose I better use English since you have forgotten our language. Perhaps I will use Kryptonese to tell you about your father. That way I can be honest and you won’t be upset when you find out the kind of man he was. My parents were no better, so I guess you could say we are in the same boat.

I am so glad we found Alex. I don’t know what I would do during this time of year. You would definitely get sick if we were still living in a cave somewhere. I wouldn’t have a clue what to give you. It is so weird. I can feel the cold, I recognize it is cold but my body does not respond. I do not shake, I do not lose feeling in my extremities. I love hot showers because the heat feels so good but it doesn’t not bother me if it is too hot. I have turned off all cold water before and set the heat as high as possible, enough to scald any human and while it does not feel as good as warm showers, it does not have any effect on me. Not even my skin turns red.”

Kal El stood up, walking around and taking in the majestic scene before him. The nearest ledge was far away but Kara kept a close eye on him. He turned and looked at her with a smile, then walked in circles, finally gracelessly dropping into the snow, which he pushed around with his gloved hands. 

Taking a look back down the hill, she could see the cabin far off, Alex helping her father build a fire while Eliza placed what looked like an apple pie in the oven. 

Kara reached over and snapped her index finger, gritting her teeth so she wouldn’t cry out and worry Clark. Popping it back into place and holding it where the bone began mending itself, fusing back together, she chanced another look at Kal El who still was paying more attention to the snow than her.

_“We don’t have to tell them. It is…was necessary, just once. I will not ruin this Holiday for them. I don’t really like new places. It is fascinating and I am glad I came but new surroundings make me nervous. I will not have a panic attack here, even if I have to burn my entire leg. They can follow me around when we are home, not here. You aren’t saying anything, are you?”_

Clark looked at her and laughed. 

_“Thats right little cousin, I mean brother. I will always protect you, always love you. I am broken, but what is not broken belongs to you and not because of your worthless father. You are the closest I will ever have to my own child. I will not have a child using the matrix, I will not carry one naturally. I will never know romantic love or a mate. But I have you and I have Alex and her parents. I have love which is more than I expected when I landed on this planet.”_

Kara took in her finger. The bones had mended and she wiped the tears off her cheek, flexing the hand.

 _“If I ever encounter Non he will assume I have never felt pain on this planet. How wrong he will be. I am my own pain, and one day, I will be his. When I am ready, I will make this world safe, for you, for Alex, for Jeremiah and Eliza. I will become better, and I will defeat my demons. I will stand in the storm and not flinch. You just have to trust me Kal. Who I was, is no longer who I am. I know too much. Soon I am going to swim, dive underwater and retrieve those crystals. I will hide them and take a sample of your blood, just a small pin prick, like Eliza has done. It is necessary. I need to know everything.”_ the blonde told her cousin and though he didn’t understand 90% of what she was saying, she had his complete attention.

_“I will atone for the woman and child I let die. I will save others and when Non notices, and he will notice, I will kill him. I may even wear a skirt while I do it, just to anger him. Won’t that be funny? A girl in a short skirt taking out the big tough soldier. The symbol of our house will be on me as well. I am still blood and I want the symbol of the House of El to be the last thing he sees before I send him to Rao’s flames.”_

Kara laughed at the image, seeing herself in a red skirt and blue top with the symbol of her house large on her chest, like a giant target. Let them come for her, let them all come. Perhaps she was insane, perhaps she had a death wish but one day the blonde knew it would happen. One day she would control these powers and use all her anger, all her grief and all her love and defeat the ones who followed her here. She will make them wish they had never been born, much less arrived on this planet.

Then her and Astra would meet and Kara honestly had no idea what would happen. 

Kara shook her head. She had to get these thoughts from her mind. How could she do that though? Alex looked at her at times as if she could read Kara’s mind. She knew when the alien was angry, sad, worried or happy. Kara wanted to be nothing but happy around her, show the family that she wasn’t completely broken, but how to do that?

_“I have to become two people Kal El. Not literally. I have a monster inside me. Part of me wants to use my powers and go to war. That part scares me but it is the part I will need if I am ever going to survive, if all of us are going to survive and win. But I can’t keep it in me all the time. The others want me happy and sometimes I am but it is clouded. I have to separate them. I truly have to become two people, the girl I used to be and the girl I am. They have seen too much of who I am. I need to show them the girl I used to be. The girl who laughed with you and tickled you, the one who played when allowed, the one who went to bed smiling and never had nightmares. That is the person I have to show the world. I have to hide what I have become from everyone, because they would be scared of me. They would be scared for me and worry. Only Alex can know the real me. The rest, even you, will have to see the old me. I understand now. When I am alone, when I am training I can let the monster free. When I am with others, I must play the part. It is the only way I can make them happy and find any happiness myself.”_

“Having a long conversation in Kryptonese without me?” Alex asked, almost scaring Kara. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t heard her heartbeat.

“You are very sneaky. How did you get up here?”

“I walked, duh. It isn’t that high. It's just a tall hill with a great view. It just took me longer than thirty seconds. Its fine though, I wasn’t running on your back regardless. Wow, this is amazing. We are a long way from the beach, huh?”

“It is beautiful. The snow makes everything look so fresh, new. I remember when I first saw mountains, I had to stop despite being chased after landing. I was struck silent by the sight of them. I always wanted to find a place I could relax with Kal, some place safe where we could eventually set up residence and come back to visit the places I had seen. I doubted it was possible but I hoped one day when he was older…but here we are. I am glad you found me, Alex.”

“I think we probably found each other. Not to be a total dork but we need to talk about school for the Spring semester. I know I told you that you were going to help me with my science fair project but I think you should enter your own. You are smart and…”

“No.” Kara told her, leaving no room for discussion. Alex attempted to discuss it regardless.

“You shouldn’t have to help me. I don’t mind Kara. We can help each other….”

“Astra's smile and the feel of my mother when she hugged me. Those are the things I want to remember from Krypton. Nothing else. I never want anything to do with science or law. I will never work in those fields and have no desire to conduct any type of experiment. You do not need my help but I will give it if asked. You are brilliant. If my brain was not running at a faster processing speed than a human brain I could barely compete with you in academics, nor do I want to. If there is an art contest I may enter that, so long as my picture will not be taken if I win. But I want nothing to do with science.”

Alex was surprised by the conviction in Kara’s voice. The girl was calm, eerily calm but focused and not timid in the least. Alex had never heard her talk with such certainty.

“Okay. But seriously it is okay to have your picture taken every now and then. Who is going to look at the Midvale Gazette?”

“Alex, after Hank Henshaw, I would expect you to have a better understanding of the danger me being discovered brings us. Aunt Astra will not try to use your life or our family’s lives to get me to obey. She will kill you all and take me. She will most likely kill Kal El. A year ago I would have told you this was impossible but I have come to terms with the fact that she is a killer, as much as Non. She would try and take me and though she may not harm me, she will expect me to do as I am told, because she is my elder. She will not hesitate to slaughter you all, Alex. I am happy, I have you, I have all of you and I am with Kal El and we are in this beautiful place. I do not need recognition. I need to be hidden so I can feel more comfortable. Do you understand? I do not need anyone to tell me I did well except the three of you. Nothing else matters except keeping me hidden. If I could be picked up on a school security camera I could certainly be picked up in a newspaper, no matter how small.”

Alex listened to her, her chest starting to hurt a bit. Kara’s resignation was tough to listen to. The blonde had already determined her life. Of course, it was important to stay hidden but would she really never open up to anyone besides her and her parents?

“Now, Clark is getting cold and I am guessing the pie Eliza started is near finished. We have plans to design and build the perfect snow woman, skiing to plan, sledding, and I am thinking we can try snowboarding. Anything you want to do?”

Alex smirked. “I will have you know I have skied before. I was like five and it was a bunny slope but I still skied. I am a natural. You are going to have a hard time keeping up. Super speed isn’t going to help you with this.”

Kara nodded her head seriously. “You are right, but it will help us get down the mountain faster. Its starting to snow harder. Its getting colder. Are you going to get on my back while I hold Clark in front and let us go down or be stubborn and do this yourself?”

Alex dropped her head, knowing Kara had her. The trip up had been bad enough. She would slide a dozen times heading down before she reached bottom. Swallowing her pride, Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and wrapped her slightly longer legs awkwardly around her waist.

“This is so embarrassing.” the older girl mumbled.

“Yes, because it is so much more comfortable for me. I feel like a pack mule.”

“Did you just use sarcasm? I am so proud of you! Now move horsey. Don’t make me kick your sides. I left my spurs on my other boots.” 

Alex closed her eyes and held on tight, face in Kara’s hair. She had run with Kara once for a short distance and nearly vomited when she was done. Luckily this was a shorter distance and the two were in the living room before Alex could register the change in temperature. She opened her eyes and found her amused parents shaking their heads.

“Thats one way to go sledding. Clark buddy, I think you need a warm bath.” Jeremiah noted. “You mind Kara? I need to unload his bath toys anyway.”

“Of course.” Kara handed the baby to Jeremiah and turned towards Eliza.

“I smell apple pie.” the alien stated.

“You actually smell two apple pies. I was kind of hoping that the fresh mountainy air might restore your appetite.” Eliza hinted.

“Is there vanilla ice cream?”

“Of course. What is apple pie without vanilla ice cream? Hungry girls?”

Both girls were eating pie soon enough, enough that Alex skipped out on the dinner that evening of sandwiches and chips. Kara had two sandwiches which was the equivalent of skipping out. Both parents were relieved. She seemed so much like the happy girl they knew she could be and showed sometimes. Neither would admit to themselves that they were waiting for the other shoe to drop but if traveling could keep her mind and heart happy, then more trips would be needed in the future.

The next morning, the family was up early, Clark even leaving his usual grumpy morning moods back in Midvale for the chance to get into snow again. Alex assured both parents that Kara had seemed to sleep through the night with no nightmares as she was downing a huge breakfast this morning. 

Kara for her part had slept well. Her epiphany on top of the mountain had caused her a bit of peace, gave her something to focus on, instead of being afraid. She had a plan, she knew she would have a chance at killing Non one day, she knew she would have a chance to confront Astra and demand answers, but when she did, her monster would be ready. Until then, it would only be allowed out at certain times. And if it came out sooner, Kara knew how to handle that as well. Her behavior had caused trouble for the Alex and her parents. She was a burden because of harming herself. Jessica was her therapist, not her friend and would rat her out at every opportunity. Kara would have to become a better liar, at least when it came to doing what had to be done to protect herself and her family from what was inside her. The rage, the panic attacks, it could all be hidden behind a small amount of pain. But she had to hide it better.

The day was filled with Alex relearning how to ski, Jeremiah admitting he was never very good and Kara giving it a half hearted try before begging off to play with Clark while Eliza took off down the slopes, the only real skier in the family. Kara did discover the joy of sledding, and the joy she got from the laughter of her baby cousin in between her legs, racing down a mountain.

The days passed by until Christmas eve was around the corner. That day, while Eliza and Alex baked Christmas cookies and fought off Kal’s attempts to eat them as soon as they came out of the oven, giving his new teeth a workout, Kara accompanied Jeremiah on trip to decide which tree would be cut down and decorated. After searching through the many options, an appropriately sized tree was chosen, full and tall.

“It seems shame to cut it down. It is so beautiful.” Kara whispered. “They all are.”

Jeremiah caught the sad tone in her voice. “We can get an artificial tree. It wouldn’t take us long to get to the nearest town. I don’t mind.”

The blonde shook her head quickly. “There are many. Alex and Eliza will like this one. The smell is amazing. I have always liked the smell of pine.  Maybe before we leave we can cut it up and I can use the wood for something. Would you like me to chop?”

Jeremiah shook his head. “Nope. I know you can do it in one swing. Actually this axe probably wouldn’t hold up to that. But I told you I wouldn’t use you to take short cuts and I meant it. You can help me carry it. Alex is very relieved she doesn’t have to do it this year. We usually go to a tree farm. This is a new experience. So have you had fun?”

“Yes.” Kara told him. “Thank you for bringing us here. I don’t know that I have ever had this much fun. You have all been so good to us…”

“Kara, you and Clark are part of us. You have got to start remembering this. We have quite a lot of fun with the two of you. Before you came along, Alex would have never dared thought of snow boarding.”

Kara laughed, remembering the attempt both of them had made.

“I am afraid neither of us are very good but Alex is getting much better.” the blonde admitted.

“Yep, and I was very impressed by you.” the father told her.

“Me? I was horrible. I fell over and over.”

“And yet you never fell on your face or in anyway that could harm your glasses. I think you are a little better at snow boarding than you let on.” Jeremiah guessed. Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes,” she admitted, “I could move as gracefully as I wanted. I could ski better than any of you. What would be the point? I can only do these things because of this strength and speed and gracefulness that I did not possess on Krypton. I had more fun playing around with Alex, falling. What would be the point of doing tricks like the other children on the half pipe? To show Alex how good I can be? To make her feel less? I do not have this talent because I worked for it. I don’t need to show off. If I am truly going to do any good in this world because of these nightmarish talents I have been given, I doubt it will be for showing off snowboarding skills.”

Jeremiah nodded, impressed as always by the girl. It would be so easy for her to show off, to be the center of attention. Instead she did everything she could to ensure she was not the center of attention. She performed as well or as bad as Alex did, perhaps a bit worse always. Deciding while they were alone, it might be a good time to bring up another subject everyone had avoided but kept an eye on.

“So how have these hikes you have taken in the forest been? Find any animals you and Eliza can track? She has really been enjoying observing wild life with you.”

“Thank you, Jeremiah.”

“For what?”

“For not asking outright if I have been hurting myself when I am alone. I know that is what you want to know. I have not broken any fingers, or burned myself.” Kara lied. “I know everyone wants me to pull my sleeves up when I return and I am glad I have not been asked. I have felt normal here. My anxiety has lessoned and I have really enjoyed myself.”

In truth Kara had not felt as much anxiety as expected. She had not broken a bone since the day she arrived. She had not burned herself… yet.

She had discovered that she could cut her arms with her fingernails.

Jeremiah was relieved that he hadn’t had to ask outright, Kara as perceptive as ever. He didn’t see any traces of lying on her face. The girl had never been a good liar, thankfully.

“I am really glad Kara. So really, how have the hikes been? Enjoying the wildlife?”

“I have but there is not much present. I have actually been working on Christmas gifts for everyone.”

This caught the man by surprise.

“Kara, you do not have…”

“This is a holiday with a tradition of giving gifts, correct? I want to participate. Since I am low on funds and no longer living a life of a crime on the run, I have had to rely on my artistic skill. You shall see my results in the morning. I hope you enjoy them.”

Jeremiah nodded his head and smiled. “I am pretty certain we will love them. You haven’t looked in the closet have you?”

“No,” Kara told him truthfully, “I promised I would not use X ray vision to peek. I only use my vision to ensure we are safe. We have been. It has been very nice.”

“Glad to hear it,” he told her, “not that I doubted it. You are one of the most honest people I have ever known in my life, child or adult.”

That statement caused a sharp feeling of guilt inside the girl but she had worked on schooling her face to give away nothing. It was necessary.

No matter how well she had thought she schooled her face, Jeremiah caught something there. He couldn’t say for sure what, but Kara had…saddened for a bit. Now her smile was back in place so he turned and began cutting. The job did not take long and carrying it back was easy, even if both were covered in pine needles by the time the trip ended at the cabin.

While the two had been tree hunting, Eliza and Alex had been working steadily on making enough cookies to feed everyone and Kara. Kara’s appetite had returned thankfully and the two females did not want to run out of food causing her to starve herself.

“How are you doing, Alex?” Eliza asked, while working on cutting out tree shapes. Alex had been in charge of the star shaped cookies.

“I’m great. I’m having a great time. Why? Aren’t you?”

Eliza took a look at her oldest, working so hard, concentrating on making everything right and sneaking Clark bit of cookie dough when she thought Eliza wasn’t watching.

“Of course. I don’t mean…how are you? The two of us focus on Kara quite a bit but I don’t want you to lose yourself in this either. How are you? With everything? With Kara’s problems and Clark and school and having new siblings, I…things are very different from last Christmas. Sometimes it seems like this hit us so fast I have a hard time remembering when life wasn’t the five of us. Then I remember that it was less than a year ago. A lot has changed. How are you?”

Alex thought about it a second, then took a bit of cookie dough and stuck it onto Clark’s nose, while the baby sat on the kitchen counter giggling and vying for his big sisters attention.

“Happy.” she finally answered. “I mean I worry a lot, not about her aunt and uncle. I worry that she is going to never let herself be happy, never get over her fear and anger. But me? I hate to say it because of how hurt she is sometimes but I am really happy. Even when she scares the heck out of me, I would rather have that than nothing at all. I guess I just feel like…this was supposed to happen. Do you ever feel like that?”

“Yes, I do. I want to tell you in case you didn’t know, how proud I am of you. I don’t know of any girl that would ever do what you have done. Not only taking them in but loving her, trying to protect her even from herself. You sleep with her when you know she needs it, whether she asks or not. You give Clark baths without being asked. You have made this transition so much easier than it would be in other circumstances. You are amazing, Alex.”

Alex face reddened a bit. Her parents had expressed pride over her academic accomplishments before but this was different.

“Thanks.” she mumbled, sniffing her nose a bit. “It isn’t hard. I want them as much as you do… by the way, thanks for believing me.”

Eliza looked at her, trying to understand what she was talking about. “When…”

“When I first told you and Dad about them. I told you a story I would have laughed at if someone told me and you believed me. That meant a lot to me. You kept them hidden, you never turned them away even after the whole Henshaw thing. But you and Dad believing me? That is something I will always remember. I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, daughter. Never forget that. I will never doubt you.” Eliza told her, wrapping her in a hug.

The moment was cut short when Clark threw a chunk of cookie dough at Alex’s cheek, just as the front door opened, indicating the husband and daughter had returned from a successful tree hunting trip.

All four family members over two foot tall decorated the tree that night while Clark chewed a ground up cookie to mush and stared at the pretty lights once it was lit up. The lights were all glowing a soft white and were very impressive to Kara. The tree was absolutely beautiful. Eliza insisted on pictures of course, forcing Kara to relinquish her glasses which she had begun clinging to like a safety net. While she did not need them when inside or alone without the presence of cameras, she had unconsciously began wearing them at all times. The irritation she had first felt at having to look through lenses had long since passed.

Alex and Kara slept on the first floor, sharing a blow out mattress and several blankets.

“I really love Christmas.” the blonde told her sister. “I don’t understand the basic tenants of Christianity or any human religion but it is a beautiful holiday. The lights, the weather, the cookies… just everything. It is so beautiful and warm. By the way your feet are touching mine. I can feel your cold feet. If you want to sleep down here then at least put your socks back on. I won’t have you getting sick before a holiday.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t like to wear socks to sleep. My feet itch.”

“It is too chilly to not wear socks. I would rather your feet itch than you not be able to feel them. Put your socks on or we go upstairs.” Kara told her firmly.

“Don’t be bossy with me. I will put my socks on but only because you won’t stop whining until I do and I don’t feel like listening to it.”

“Oh really? I will have you know I would not whine. I would just wait until you fall asleep and put them on you myself.”

“You would? Seriously? You think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I never said you wouldn’t notice. I said I would do it. I have to take care of my Alex. Unlike my Kelex, you can get a cold and then who would do my hair?”

“You are asking for it, brat. Seriously, have you had fun?”

“Yes, I have probably…I don’t know if I have ever had this much fun.” Kara told her. “and please don’t ask, Alex. Let me pretend to be normal.” 

“We will never be normal. We are too cool for that. But I won’t. You would tell me at least, right Kara?”

“Alex, the lights are beautiful, the tree is beautiful, and it is so quiet I can’t hear a car anywhere. Can you please hold my hand and for a while we can just be?”

Alex reached across and grabbed Kara’s warm hand. “Anything you want little sis.” she agreed, doing her best to ignore the fact that Kara had not answered

The two drifted off eventually, waking at 6 AM as the sunlight filtered through the trees and into the large windows in front of the cabin. Eliza and Jeremiah came down and laid out additional gifts that were unwrapped for Clark. They decided it was never to early to teach a child about the concept of Santa Claus. Kara went outside and moved quickly to a nook in the ground she had found days before, pulling out three pieces of circular shaped thing wood. The cedar was rough, unfinished and the girl preferred it that way. She had discovered a new way to make art, one that humans would not be able to do. While it was not as precise as pencil, Kara found she enjoyed the crudeness in a way. 

She had also discovered while doing this that she could cut her arms if she dug her fingernails in hard enough. Shaking her head to get rid of that thought, the girl moved quickly back. She didn’t bother with wrapping paper, just wished Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex a merry Christmas and handed them each the circular inch thick piece of cedar. All were impressed, even in awe.

Kara had used her fingernails to carve into the wood, a picture of Kara, Clark, Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex standing close together as if in a family portrait. She gave all three a piece of cedar, different poses but the same, detail. Though drawn in rough wood, the likenesses were amazing.

“I thought when we returned if you wished to, the cedar can be polished and varnished, making it stand out a bit more. I realize it is a bit rough.”

“I think they are perfect the way they are. Thank you so much, Kara.” Eliza told her, relief and joy mixing in her. “So this is what you were doing on your hikes.”

“Yes. It was difficult to cut the wood, but I found a manual hand saw in the basement.”

“A handsaw? You cut through a thick piece of cedar with a handsaw?” Alex asked. “How did you carve these?”

“With my fingernails. I am glad I can’t get splinters.” Kara joked. “No one saw me, I promise.”

Jeremiah hugged the girl. “I know you would never let anyone see you. I also know you don’t like doing things like this often and you did it for us. Thank you so much. They are beautiful.”

The pieces of wood set aside, the rest of the gift giving began. Clark had been brought down by Kara who had taken a moment to look over the scene from the top of the stairs.

“ _Can you believe this has happened, Kal El? I never thought in my wildest thoughts that we would have this life. I honestly thought we would run for years. Perhaps Rao hasn’t abandoned us completely. We have been very, very lucky. Enjoy this, little cousin. Life could have gone very different for both of us. Never stop appreciating it. Never disobey them. They are better people than your father was. They will never lie to you, not like our parents. They are good people, not like our murdering family. Now lets go see what toys you have.”_

Clark was not the only one overwhelmed by gifts. Though not as numerous, the two teens benefited from Santa Claus as well. Kara even received a couple more skirts to Jeremiah’s dismay and both were stocked up on Spring Clothes for the next few months at least. 

Kara stared for a while at the canvases and paints, water colors and acrylic paints. Both her adopted parents told her to please never stop making art, no matter what kind. Eyes and hearts like hers were rare in this world.

Alex was giddy, like a young child, something Kara rarely if ever saw on her. Even when having fun Alex always had a sense of maturity and control, so to see her squealing was a shock.

“This is a OM2330S- GX 4 stereo boom microscope! I can’t believe you bought this for me! You two are awesome! Kara, do you have any idea what I can see with this? What we, I mean I can research, discover, I can go deeper into…thanks you Mom and Dad! You are the best!”

Kara relaxed and smiled, her attention diverted from her art supplies to see Alex’s excitement. She then heard the roar of an electric battery catching her attention as Clark took off on his small electric tractor inside and bumped into the sofa, falling off. Of course Kara was under him in a blink, catching him gently and placing him back on the tractor. The baby then got off and decided to explore more, not being able to focus on one toy at a time. 

Cookies were handed out, and turkey served, fried this time unlike the roasted one at Thanksgiving. Kara had read the history of that particular holiday and was not sure why anyone would want to mark that day. It seemed everything went downhill from that point for the Native Americans. She was also fairly certain a turkey was not eaten that day, more like a bunch of pheasants. The atrocities that were committed at that point in history were especially brutal in Kara’s mind but she put aside actual history for the accepted story of Pilgrims and Native Americans enjoying turkey for the sake of her appetite. Turkeys, though cuter than chickens, were still acceptable birds to eat. By this point Kara had only sworn off birds that could fly. 

The remaining time passed too quickly for the family, Alex and Kara building snowmen with Clark, Alex getting better at skiing while Kara drew scene after scene to commit to canvas when she returned home. She also used this as an excuse to be alone while Alex played with her microscope. The girl had tried to hold off as long as possible but it became too hard after a day. She began noticing things she had let go earlier. She noted boys watching her. An amused Eliza and grumpy Jeremiah told her it was because they thought she was cute but now the blonde wondered. Were they shape shifters? Had they been sent to search for her and were reporting her activities to other escapees or worse, Non? Why did they want to know her name? Kara used different names when having to introduce herself at Alex’s insistence she talk to boys. Once she used Linda and came up with Carol after watching A Christmas Carol the night before. Alex didn’t want to know where she came up with Ariella. The anxiety would wear her down and she would slip out, slip away, long enough for her to mark her arm, hold snow to the fresh cut until it went away and she would be able to pull her sleeve back down. Once done, the girl she used to be came to the surface. 

If only she could get rid of the guilt that came with lying to the ones who loved her.

The day before New Years Eve, the Danvers had returned and Kara found herself with Jessica once again.

“So I have spoken to everyone else. They seem in agreement that this was the best holiday ever. How about you Kara? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did. It was wonderful. How was your holiday?”

Jess ignored the question. “So no panic attacks, no incidents where you might have harmed yourself?”

“Nope. The change of scenery made a lot of difference.”

“I have no doubt. You slept better? No nightmares?”

“Nope, no nightmares.” the blonde answered. Jessica seemed please.

“I was wondering how long it would take you. You are smart so I figured it wouldn’t be long. Eliza showed me the gift you made her. Art with your fingernails huh? How long did it take you to figure out that you could cut your skin with your nails?”

Kara tensed immediately but kept the her pleasant face firmly in place.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I have not cut myself.”

“Okay.” Jess agreed. “So you have figured it out. You haven’t harmed yourself, have you? She has though.”

Kara clenched her teeth and balled her fists. “Who is she supposed to be? Do you think I have some sort of dissociative personality disorder?”

“Its interesting to me that you know about that. Been studying? No, I know you don’t. You know exactly what you are doing. Instead of getting better, you are going to hide, hide the rage away. Your dark passenger, your monster, your demon? When life gets to tough you let it come out and play?”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Kara insisted again, her voice more neutral.

“The first time I met Connolly was at a bar. He seemed like a good guy, good looking, charming, a bit roguish. We left the bar and the serial killer I had been closing in on was actually a cult. Six men had us surrounded in a dark parking lot, all armed. I pulled my firearm and killed one. When I had come to terms with what I had just done, I realized I didn’t hear anymore nosies. I turned around and there he was, standing over five bodies with a knife in his hand. He looked at me and I didn’t recognize him. He was the same, but he was a different person as well. Once he was back from wherever he went, he smiled and made some sarcastic remark about hanging around me. He had learned long ago before he met me to separate the part of him that made him dangerous, from the rest of him. Its not healthy. Its a struggle for him. Now you are starting down the same path, becoming a better liar to those you love the most all and justifying it by telling yourself you are protecting them. Using your rage when you need it but pretending to be someone else the rest of the time. Now Kara, you told me you wanted to feel better, to come to some sort of peace in your life. Is that still true or do you want to become twisted, guarded, always fearful? Because I am not here to help you become a better liar.”

Kara’s painted on expression finally lessened, her face becoming neutral then angry. She said nothing though and Jess was very glad the girl’s eyes weren’t glowing.

“Kara, I need to know. Are you still committed, or is this what you want to become? I won’t help you become this and I won’t be someone to try out new lies on. You are not a liar.”

“Everyone lies about something.” she whispered.

“Have the Danvers lied to you about anything?”

The blonde looked at the floor.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. So how many times?”

Kara did not raise her head, not wanting the tears to be seen. “I cut myself nine times, I broke three of my fingers, once when only Clark and I were together. I also…I also burned my ankle once. I didn’t want to but I did not want to…I don’t do well with new surroundings and…I didn’t want to ruin the trip for them. If you tell them they will wish they hadn’t taken us, it will be all they remember. You cannot do that to them! You will hurt them!”

“I’m not going to tell them and they won’t be hurt. You are going to tell them and they are going to love you, protect you, and they will not remember this trip only because of what they didn’t see. Now lets talk a little more. I want to know what the triggers were that made you so anxious. We have to identify them and be prepared for the next time they occur. We can beat this Kara, but I need you with me. I can’t do it for you. Are you going to help us? Me and you?”

“Yes.” she agreed.

“Look me in the eye and tell me. I want your word. No more rationalizing, no more trying to separate yourself from your actions for what you consider the greater good. We continue, we continue to identify triggers, feelings, and working on dealing with them in a better manner.”

“I promise.”

“Good, then we are going downstairs and you are going to show me how brave you are. You have done some difficult things in your life. You are going to have to keep doing difficult things. They won’t be angry.”

“Alex will be furious.”

“I think after the last time she will probably handle it better. Give her a chance and if she is, try not to run this time. You say you want to know how to fight so you don’t have to run from a fight. Start by not running from anything, even if it is dealing with other’s emotions. Then if she gets mad and calms down quickly like she always does we are going to talk about ways to modify your safety plan, because what we have is not working as well as we would like. Now, lets talk. Tell me about the first time you hurt yourself on the trip. Where were you, what were you doing and what were you thinking about?”

Kara took a deep breath.

“I was with Clark on a hilltop looking over the wilderness. My first thought, my first real thought was how glad I was that Jor El was dead. It was horrible but I thought it anyway.”

“Good. Honesty. Lets keep going.” Jess encouraged.

So Kara took a deep breath and did continue. If she ever wanted to defeat her demons she really didn’t have a choice.


	21. Faster than a Speeding Bullet

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 21 Faster than a Speeding Bullet**

Dante stood in front of Kara, his torso, head and legs padded, heavy target mitts on his hands.

“Why are you dressed like this?” the blonde mini hero asked.

“You are going to fight me. We are going to spar. I will attack with my hands in different sections. You are to use the skills you have gained to dodge the blows, strike the pad and then follow with a strike to my chest.”

Kara stepped back, thinking her favorite mentor had lost his mind. “I can’t do that! I will kill you! You have seen how hard I hit. Those pads won’t protect you. I will shatter your hands, shatter your chest. No, I refuse.”

The girl crossed her arms and glared at Dante, not giving an inch. The man knelt down in front of her.

“You want to be a hero one day. I know you do and it has more to do with Non and Astra. I told you once that you had the soul of a warrior and a peacemaker. You want to help others, you want to fight for those who can’t fight for themselves. Am I wrong?”

Kara shook her head.

“No, you are not wrong but what does that have to do with me killing you?”

“Because you may not always be fighting super strong Kryptonians. You may be fighting human criminals. Alien prisoners are not the only ones who do harm in this world. You are working on controlling the intensity of your heat vision. Now you need to work on controlling your strength while fighting. You have absolute control in everyday life but when the adrenalin is pumping, it is going to be difficult for you to hold back. If someone is trying to steal from another person you would stop the thief, correct?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to knock him or her out or send your fist through their skull? You have to learn to fight at different intensities. We will take it slow. Play with your strength, don’t go all out, just tap, tap the pads on my hands and I will let you know if you need to hit harder.”

“And how will I know if I hit too hard?”

“You will know because I will be on the ground crying, holding whats left of my hand. No pressure.”

So the two began, Jeremiah walking over from where Alex had been training with Connolly. They had decided to practice today in a wooded area behind Connolly and Jessica’s house. After making sure Connolly wasn’t teaching Alex how to gut a person he walked over to check on his blonde daughter and was surprised to see her actually hitting. Not wanting to distract Kara, he stayed back, watching silently. She was doing well, if being slow to the point of over exaggerating. The pops on the mitts were sound, not crushing and she was following up with shots to the chest.

“Harder, faster. You can go harder and faster. Fight like a human, control your speed and strength.”

Kara did put a bit more into it, beginning to get into a rhythm. He could not catch her off guard. At times like this when she really wanted to, the world slowed down for her. When she focused in on a moving object and was moving herself, it was almost as if the object was standing still. The strength was another obstacle. She had never had to gauge her strength when fighting. She usually went all out against a wall or went through the motions with no opponent.

Dante was doing his best, which was considerable…for a human. Eventually he stopped giving her just pads to hit, kicking at the short girl’s head which she easily ducked and countered with an uppercut to the pad in his hand.

Jeremiah was impressed with the dance the two were having, noticing that Kara’s punches were becoming crisper and the man had a hard time holding his ground. The blonde was becoming more confident and for a split second her concentration slipped. A tiny fist struck his padded chest and sent the Seal into the tree behind him.

“Dante?! Dante, talk to me!” Kara begged, running to the slumped over man. To her relief she saw him smiling.

“Now that was a jab. Perfect. My sternum is in one piece and you knocked me off my feet. Good job Kara.”

Kara helped him up and used her X ray vision, for the first time ever trying to look through the skin of a person. She saw his lungs breathing in and out, she saw his heart beating and she saw his ribs. None appeared to be broken. Looking harder she backed her vision up, trying not to focus on the heart but the sternum covering it. She saw no cracks but her vision faded in and out, heart, sternum, tree behind him, his padded chest, and back. Kara had not realized the effort was making her dizzy until she fell backwards into Jeremiah’s arms.

“I got you. Stop with the X ray vision. You haven’t gotten good enough to do a Cat Scan yet. You are making yourself dizzy. Relax, I got you.” the father whispered in her ear.

“I’m okay.” she told him shakily. “I had to make sure I didn’t hurt him. I don’t want to do that again.”

“Why?” Dante asked. “You were perfect. Just like with your heat vision the more you do it, the more comfortable you will feel. Tomorrow we continue controlling the temperature of your heat vision. I know the risks Kara and I have faith in you. I do not wish to be injured. I have been shot, stabbed, had bones broken, I have dealt with a lot of pain. I can handle this if you can. One day you may have to fight someone who is not superhuman to save another person, maybe Alex. I know you don’t want to kill that person so you need to learn this. It was a good start. One more exercise.”

Dante walked to his black bag lying on the ground, where he had kept the pads. Jeremiah nearly grabbed Kara and ran when he saw what the man pulled out.

“What the hell?! You are not shooting her! Have you lost your damn mind?” 

Jeremiah moved in front of a confused Kara, blocking her body with his own. Dante just stared at him for a moment before dropping his head.

“I appreciate the dedication to protecting her but are you ever going to stop jumping to the worst conclusions about us? I am not going to shoot at her!”

“Oh.” the man said, shoulders slipping in relief. HIs brain had been working on a dozen scenarios to disarm a Navy Seal and not one of them had worked out, short of Kara flying them both away. “I’m sorry. But you brought out the gun and I have seen enough movies to know that is a silencer… so what? You want her to shoot the gun?”

“Nope. The gun is silenced. She is going to stand on the side of that tree. I am going to shoot at the tree. She is going to catch the bullet before it hits the tree. Just reach out into the path of the bullet and catch it, Kara. Do not try to block it with your arm or body, fingers only. Catch it in an open fist if you must. Just make sure you catch it.”

The father shook his head. “This is only slightly better than shooting her and it is still a bad idea. Number one, what makes you think she is fast enough to catch it? Number two, it could slice her hand. She has never had anything metal moving that fast towards her.”

Dante took the nervous man in and asked the question he wanted to avoid. “Can a bullet harm her? You have been studying her. You know she is impenetrable. Her skin can’t be harmed by anything as weak as a bullet and you know it. She needs this. If she should ever fight another alien for her life, for Alex’s life, for anyone, that alien could be conceivably as fast and strong as she is, maybe more so. Weight lifting and running on the track won’t make her stronger or faster. But exercises to perfect her speed, her reflexes, even by a split second could be the difference between life and death. Kara, do you think you can catch the bullet?”

The blonde looked up at Jeremiah, who was now looking down at her, deciding that she didn’t need to be shielded from a bullet. Kara could see the indecision and stress on her adopted father’s face.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Kara told him. 

Jeremiah remembered his last session with Jessica, three days before. She will do whatever you tell her to. She will crave your approval. You have to stress that some choices, not involving her safety, will be hers to make.

“I trust you, Kara. If you think you can do it, give it a shot. If not we don’t have to. I’m good either way.”

“You sure?” Kara asked doubtfully. “You don’t seem like…I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Yes it does.” Jeremiah told her, bending down to one knee. “I can see it in your eyes. He thinks you can’t do it and I think we both know you can prove him wrong. Don’t you want to prove him wrong?”

“Yeah…I really do. You think he doesn’t believe I can do it?”

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders. “I bet he doesn’t think you can get it on the first try. The question is, do you want to do it? I can watch you do it, or you can zip over there and bring me his gun and we can see if he can catch bullets.”

Kara actually laughed at that, something Jeremiah considered a win. Since the emotional night of Kara’s first therapy session since their return the girl had loosened up a bit it seemed, smiling more without being prodded, and playing with Clark, building castles on the beach with Alex and painting, a lot of painting.

“I don’t think he would be very good at that. I will do it, if you don’t mind. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t. I back you and I always will, no matter what. Go show him that you are faster than a speeding bullet.”

And Kara did. Dante couldn’t hold back a smile when he fired at the large tree and a tiny arm was in front of the trunk holding a bullet between her thumb and forefinger. The blonde had a wicked grin on her face and tossed the bullet to Jeremiah.

“Not bad. Now lets see him many you can catch. I have fifteen left in the clip.”

Dante fired and a wide eyed Kara tried to keep up. When she focused, truly focused, the world around her seemed to move in slow-motion. She saw multiple bullets coming towards her tree. Kara did her best, grabbing six of the slow moving objects, but the world sped up as she concentrated on each one and dropped six to the ground while nine more struck the bark.

“Let’s see, eight out of 15? No, looks like 6. Not bad for a first time. Want to see if you can heat up a frozen pizza? It is almost lunch.”

Kara immediately looked at Jeremiah who she was relieved to see was grinning and let her know it was okay. 

“That was amazing.” the father whispered as he walked her to the lunch box Dante had brought.

 _“I love you.”_ Kara told him quietly.

Jeremiah was confused for a moment. It had been a while since Kara had slipped into Kryptonese and doubted she did it accidentally this time.

“What does that mean? _I love you?”_

“It means thank you.” she told him, not meeting his eyes. She had told Alex often that she loved her. She had been told many times by Jeremiah and Eliza that she was loved but never said it back. She felt it, but it almost seemed as if admitting it would be betraying her parents memories. So Kara did what she did often. She hid her true feelings, maybe not through a lie this time but behind her own language.

“Well, you are very welcome. Heat me up some pizza and I will go check on Alex.I am sure now that I am not watching, Connolly is teaching her to knife fight or something. This afternoon you both owe me. We are going fishing. I have the boat rented and the gear packed.”

“That is good. We can trick living creatures into swallowing what they think is food only to have a hook pierce their mouths and be ripped out of their home, brought into an atmosphere where they cannot breathe and feel absolute fear as the poor creature waits and wonders how it will die.”

The man stopped walking, taking her in for a moment. Kara never could hide her grin when she was being sarcastic, not that she often was. 

“You are not going to guilt me out of this. You are both coming.”

Later that night, after a less than enthusiastic trip from the two girls, in which Kara used her superior vision to peer under the murky water and ensure her hook came nowhere near a poor fish and Alex followed her lead, the eldest Danvers sister found herself across from her shrink.

“How was today?” the woman started off.

“Fine. Okay, it was decent. Fighting was fun. Connolly was showing me some basics of knife fighting until we heard Dad coming back.”

“Thats great…”

“Kara is learning to control the temperatures of her heat vision. She almost had a pizza heated up today until it turned to ash. Its not easy for her to control the temp but …”

“Alex, for once, can we talk about you and not about Kara?”

Alex let out a sigh and dropped her head. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

“Anything? Fine. I guess since someone is paying you I may as well make use of you.” Alex admitted.

“Thanks for not making me feel like a cheap call girl.” the doctor responded, trying to decide whether to be annoyed or humored.

“I have been feeling out of place lately. Maybe you can help me out with that.” Alex suggested, and Jess noted that she didn’t seem to be hiding by sarcasm for once. This had her a bit worried.

“Out of place? Are you feeling distant from your parents?”

“No, God no. They are making very sure I am included. Even as far as my father trying to ensure I smell like fish. He expected me to not only catch a fish but to reach into its mouth and unhook the thing. Luckily Kara doesn’t really care for eating fish so she used her eagle eyes to spy the little guys and toss her line far away from them. I kept mine in the same general area or tangled my line in Dad’s when she gave me the sign that he was too close. Mom insists on teaching me how to cook and wanting to get involved in my science fair project. I don’t know what you have been telling them but its okay for them to lay off for a bit.”

“Then what are you feeling out of place of?”

Alex looked around, then stood up and walked to the door, opening it and shouting.

“Hey Kara!”

“She went for a walk in the woods!” her Dad yelled back from downstairs.

“By herself?! Thats not part of the plan!”

“No, Eliza is with her, Mom. Relax and enjoy therapy time. No one with super hearing is around.”

Alex closed the door roughly and walked back to her seat, then met Jess’s eyes. “See here is the thing. I notice that a lot of boys like Kara. I mean okay the popular kids avoid us like a plague but whatever. Its the boys in choir and some of the other nerds like us. I understand biology obviously. I know everything about hormones and puberty and all the other crap that goes with it. Acne is a side effect I battle everyday and until I knew about the Astras and Henshaws of the world, it was my mortal enemy. But the girls I know, I watch…they don’t … they are into guys. Like some are always falling all over themselves to be noticed by these idiots. Kara doesn’t but she has a lot going on. Plus coming from a culture of arranged marriages at birth based on societal needs and DNA matching I doubt the idea of dating has ever occurred to her. But it should occur to me. Only it hasn’t.”

“Okay. This bothers you? So you aren’t into boys yet. Consider yourself lucky. They only bring trouble. If not for boys, I would probably still be on track to become the youngest FBI Director in history. Not that this isn’t interesting. I’ve actually been enjoying it. Its neat to watch the family…”

“Hey weren’t we talking about me? Hello? Sorry you won’t make Director. Seeing how Kara isn’t anymore emotionally stable or hurting herself any less than when you arrived you can always go back to chasing psychos.”

Jess cleared her throat. “Sorry, you are right, I kind of got off point. But we are making a lot of progress. I told you all this wouldn’t be easy. Maybe if you would open up more…”

“Hey, I’ m trying to open up now and you are playing the blame game? Are you not in therapist mood today? Because I can go talk to Clark about this. He will probably just offer me a rock or some dirt but at least I will have his attention.”

Dr. Ryan dropped her head and rubbed her temples.

“Sorry. Not on my game today. Out to late, drank too much and you don’t need to know the rest. Okay, you have my complete attention, you have since the start. You are the…and I am not playing the blame game. You aren’t into guys. Not a big deal, like I said, Some girls do not become interested in…”

“Girls do it for me.” Alex blurted out quickly.

“Okay so…Oh! Oh you mean… wow. Okay. I admit I didn’t see that coming. Why the hell can’t we talk about this stuff all the time instead of you complaining about me not helping Kara? How long has this been on your mind?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, a while. Not anyone I go to school with, just…ugh. But there are certain times and certain things I see on TV that…yeah. I mean…yeah. So I am beginning to see a little of how Kara feels being on Earth. I used to think about it a lot, but then Kara and Clark came into our lives and I kind of pushed it to the back of my mind. It didn’t matter, you know? But Mom is going to expect me to date or at least be interested, Kara is going to think she is holding me back from guys… there is a lot going…I can’t just talk about this to anyone. Since you can’t say anything and I don’t care about your opinion very much, you are perfect. So there. We have something to talk about besides Kara okay?”

“Great! So how do you feel about …this revelation?”

“Wonderful! I feel great. I can come out so young and everybody will be so accepting of me at school because people in Midvale have officially seen more aliens than lesbians!”

“They have?” Jess asked, confused.

“Well, I am pretty sure if I am gay I am the only lesbian this town has ever seen whether they know it or not and they have seen Kara and Clark and they are aliens whether know it or not so technically they have unknowingly seen more aliens than lesbians.”

Jess took a deep breath. “Wow. I never thought of it that way. But at least you won’t grow up all confused, wondering why you aren’t like…you can tell your parents.”

“I’m 14 and they will probably believe it is a phase or a cry for attention. They won’t believe me or…”

“They believed you when you said the girl and baby you were hiding in the woods were aliens. Please stop with the excuses.”

“What if I am wrong? What if this isn’t something or is something that will change? What am I supposed to do? What does it matter? As long as we are in this lost world of the United States…”

“Lost world?”

“Yeah, like it’s set back in time million of years. More like a couple decades but you get the idea. Bad analogy?”

“Not your best.” Jessica admitted, “So what if you are wrong? I don’t think this is one of those things you are really wrong about. It seems pretty cut and dry when you reach puberty you start to feel attractions and if you feel attracted to one sex over the other that could be a major clue. Maybe it won’t make a difference in Smallville, but having your parents to talk with about it could ease that burden until you can get to college.”

“Did you just say Smallville?”

“This place is too small to even warrant being called Midvale. Not my best?”

“You’ve had better. I don’t want to tell my parents. I don’t know how they would react.”

“Again, I hate to keep bringing this up but they love Kara and she has had the potential to burn the house down many times now and is an alien to top it off. I think maybe telling your parents might make it real to you and that has you afraid.”

“Seriously? You want something to talk about, I give us something to talk about and the first advice you have is tell your parents?”

“Yes. Just because it is cliched doesn’t mean it is bad advice. Cliches sometimes become cliches because they are correct. Would you at least tell Kara?”

“No! Kara cannot know! Why the hell did I bring this up to you again?”

“Because you obviously need someone to talk to since you seem intent on keeping this a secret.”

“And you are someone to talk to. The Martian does pay you, right? I cannot tell Kara. I just told you what kind of society she is from. I doubt the term gay was used or needed on Krypton. The society was literally designed around male and female couples being assigned to each other. Hell, the men controlled the planet. Don’t tell Kara I said that, but it is true.”

“Why do you say the men controlled the planet? From what I understand it was a council that governed the planet? Were no women on the council?”

“I doubt it. Lets think about it. Clark’s given name was Kal El. His name and his father’s last name. Kara’s name was Kara Zor El. Her name plus her father’s full name. Staking a claim much? Do you wonder why Kara doesn’t look like an ape despite her hair being impossible to break?”

“Oh…I never gave it any thought. She can’t shave her legs?”

“She doesn’t have to. Apparently Kryptonian men had the same taste in women as Earth men. The women were given dispositions such as hair length and even body hair or lack of, before they were born. It is more efficient than having to keep razors around. Kryptonians were all about efficiency. Don’t want millions of razors clogging up the trash heaps? Get rid of body hair. The hair on her head is a determined length and will reach optimal length when she is 20. Sure she could have cut it on Krypton but wouldn’t. Who in society would care about how long a woman’s hair was, or where she had and did not have hair? Men, thats who. She ever tell you about that hologram of Clark’s father?”

“Yes. I understand he was… a…”

“An asshole, a dick, a pig? Basically told her she was still alive because she had to protect his son. I doubt he was the only one who acted like that.”

“But Astra is Non’s superior.”

“Yep, but she wasn’t the head of the military. I’m not saying it was a completely male dominated society but it seemed as far as relationships went the men got the better deal. I feel sorry for Clark. Since he wasn’t tampered with, if he becomes as strong as Kara, he is going to look like one of those rednecks on Duck Dynasty before High School graduation. Probably look like Tom Hanks in Castaway before he finishes college.”

“Oh wow. I didn’t think about that. I’m sure your parents will figure out something. Lets get back to you being gay.”

“Maybe. It may just be a thing…”

“Are you having…dreams…the kind that aren’t nightmares, about…?”

“Yep.”

“Pretty strong sign Alex. This is good though. A lot of women deny this part of themselves or try and make themselves bend to what they believe society wants. You are coming to grips with this early. You should still tell someone. I think it would be good if you told Kara. No matter what her culture was like I think we both know she isn’t like that.”

“Kara has too much going on. She is never alone when she is home. Even at night, Mom and Dad are taking turns waking up every few hours and making sure she is actually sleeping and not cutting herself. I told them I could handle it and was told I needed sleep more than they did. Point being, she has a lot going on and doesn’t need my crap on top of it.”

“Maybe she does.” Jessica argued. “You wanted a sister to bond with, to share and have no secrets from. You were angry when she told you all what she had been doing on vacation but your anger had more to do, in my opinion, with the fact that she kept it secret from you. You want her to be totally honest with you, maybe if you showed her that you can do the same it may give her some confidence. Right now she is constantly feeling as if she is letting you down and frustrated because in her mind she has to be taken care of by you. It could be a major step in your relationship if you were to tell her a secret and let her listen to your problems. Maybe she wouldn’t feel as if she were such a burden on you and feel more of an equal. Alex, you know Kara would never judge you. You could murder someone and she would hide the body while complimenting your aim. She practically worships the ground you walk on. Tell her and think about telling your parents.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No. You don’t get to tell me what to do. You get to make suggestions.”

“Maybe but I do get to tell Connolly what to do and if I tell him not to teach you anymore tricks with sharp edged weapons or anything past basic self defense skills he will obey. Since I am seeing him every day now I have him completely under my control. Its fun. So tell Kara or I tell him to stop teaching you the cool tricks when Daddy isn’t watching.”

Alex glared at the women, trying to burn her with her eyes and wishing Kara could share that power. “Thats not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair and I told you when we started I wasn’t a great therapist. Times up. Next week we can talk about your dream journal, nightmares, emotions and how your conversation went with Kara and maybe your parents. All the emotional touchy feely stuff you love so much. Take care little Danvers.”

Jessica stood and walked out, leaving a fuming Alex.

“Had to open your mouth, didn’t you Alex? Tell Kara. Yeah right. I’m sure that would…” 

Alex let out a deep breath and slipped out the window onto the roof, to wait for her sister to return. She didn’t have to wait long. Ten minutes later as the sun was setting a smiling Kara and Eliza were walking hand in hand from the nearby woods. They were easy to see in the darkening sky thanks to Kara’s white t shirt. 

As part of the new safety measures Kara agreed to wear light colored tops so she would not be able to hide the blood stains so easily. She was also to write in a log book of sorts every time during the day something made her slightly anxious. 

She would also be watched constantly by someone and agreed to spend no more time than necessary in the restroom, unless she wanted Eliza to follow her inside. Kara had agreed to these measures and seemed to be taking it in stride but Alex wondered how long before she snapped. Despite her wanting Eliza and Jeremiah’s approval, Kara had a lot of pride, pride that could only be pushed so far. In exchange for the concessions, Eliza, Alex and Jeremiah had agreed not to ask her constantly how she was feeling or show any parts of her arms for inspection, since the white shirts would give her away. Alex wondered if she had been cutting her legs under the sheets at night but doubted it. There had been no tears in her pajamas or blood on the sheets.

Alex knew this because she checked every morning after Kara went down for breakfast. 

The blonde walked inside their room, and sat on the bed, opening her drawer and pulling out a magazine of some sort.

“Hey, how was bird watching?”

“Good. We found more species I had not seen here before. The cold weather is keeping many of them away unfortunately but another couple months and Spring is here.”

“Yeah, look at you being optimistic. Have you updated…”

“I was bird watching! How nervous do you think I was?”

Alex opened her mouth and then closed it. Kara’s eyes opened wide and her hand slapped over her mouth.

“Alex I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“Nah, its cool little sis. I shouldn’t ask about it all the time. I know you have to be sick of it. If…if you didn’t think Clark needed to stay here so he…he isn’t the only reason you stay, is he? I know you have got to be tired of all of us watching you. I know it probably…”

“I stay because I want to be here, with you. You are my sister. I know I hurt you by not telling you what I was doing at the cabin. I am sorry. I am sorry that I did it and I am sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“Hey, I know you are. I shouldn’t have asked that. I’m just not on my game this evening.”

“Problems with the science fair project? If you want me to help I will. I know I said I didn’t want to…”

“No, it was Dr. Phillis time. Not really, she just wanted to talk about something new and so I popped something up I haven’t thought about in a while. She thought I should tell you, but…”

“But?” Kara asked, eyebrow raised.

“Its just you have so much going on and…”

“And you want me to tell you everything but you won’t tell me this? You obviously want to since you brought it up. Why are you talking yourself out of it now?”

Alex began sweating a bit. “Because it is something I am not entirely sure you will be comfortable with.”

“It can’t be worse than the tampon discussion.” the blonde fairly pointed out. “Besides you want me to tell you everything. I won’t have the whole discussion reminding you that I was the eldest daughter of the honored House of El and I now have someone standing outside the bathroom door when I am inside. But seriously, there is something you are not comfortable telling me? Why did you bring it up?”

“I want to tell you. But you can’t tell anyone and I am honestly not sure how you are going to take this.”

“You took me being an alien well. I think I could extend you the same courtesy, Alex.” Kara told her.

“Wow. You are getting really good at sarcasm. Is it our practice or does bitterness play a major role in this newfound ability?”

“Probably a bit of both. I haven’t been feeling my best lately I guess you could say. Besides the guilt and lying and spending most of the day wondering why I bother getting out of bed to go to a school I don’t need with horrible children and the constant nightmares are fun to deal with. I actually am enjoying the arm inspection and pray to Rao no other parts will be subjected to inspection later on. By the way, I am not fond of Dr. Ryan but I have this strange desire to tell her everything whenever I am in her presence. If you hadn’t told anyone I burned my arm none of this would have happened.”

“Okay, yeah I should definitely tell you some other time. Bird watching with Mom didn’t agree with you today.”

“I had a good time. Why didn’t you come with us?”

“Because I thought you like bird watching, she likes bird watching, I would rather scratch my nails across a chalkboard than look for birds in the winter, or any season really. Seems like the two of you didn’t need me. What are you reading?”

“Dr. Strange. Its a comic book. Jeremiah got it for me when we stopped at the gas station on the trip back from the Mountains. You were asleep and drooling against the car window. I liked the art. I also have one about a young teen who sticks to walls. I like his suit. Red and blue, I am pretty certain they are my favorite colors. I like Dr. Strange’s red cape. Besides…no, you are trying to distract me. What is it Jessica thinks you should tell me?”

“Uh…” Alex let out a deep breath. “okay, on Krypton was there…no…okay you know how we reach a certain age and things start to happen to us? Things…”

“We had the tampon talk Alex, I am pretty certain you are speaking of puberty. It is apparently universal since we had the stage on Krypton as well.”

“Right, puberty. So when puberty set in, you had…you came to see things like…boys, differently, right?”

“I was related to nearly every male I was allowed contact with. I would have a husband selected for me and the two of us would have a romantic night of giving DNA samples to the population distribution codex council. They would determine the sex and inclination of the product of our union and begin designing the blessed gift from Rao. In 8 months and 6 days by your solar cycle, we would be given a child and Kelex would do an excellent job at taking care of him or her. Yes, I certainly looked at boys differently.”

“Wow. Really good at sarcasm. I am so proud, I could cry right now. Okay, so you are telling me when you started going through changes you didn’t feel any… other feelings?”

“This is going to be more awkward than the tampon talk. I thought we had mutually agreed that our mothers had given us all the information we needed to know about intercourse.”

“Yeah, but I may not have gotten all the information I need. The whole boys thing…”

“Are you physically attracted to a boy, Alex?” Kara asked, curiously, wondering what this was all about. It hadn’t escaped her notice that Alex was sweating despite the room being comfortable.

“No! Thats what I am trying to say! I’m not attracted to boys!” she whispered harshly.

“Okay. We are very young. You are 14. I am fairly certain the mating age for respectable girls is not for at the very least another 4 years. What are you concerned about?”

“Because I am attracted…to…”

“Yes?” the blonde prodded.

“Girls. Women I mean. Not any I know just…books and TV…and…you like Spiderman because of the color of his suit, right? I like…other things. It started before I met you and hasn’t stopped. I mean we have had a lot going on with the learning to fly and home invasions and special forces teams and self harming and panic attacks but I saw this girl on TV today and it sort of reminded me and I blurted it out to Jess but I thought it might be a phase or go away or…”

“Wait! I know this! I saw this on TV. MTV or maybe Lifetime. You are coming out. I get to be first? Not Eliza or Jeremiah? This is awesome! Okay start again and try to stay calm, stop stuttering. Lets do this right.”

Alex looked at the suddenly smiling blonde in disbelief. “Are you seriously getting excited about this because you are part of a coming out situation here?”

“Can I not be?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “No reason you can’t. This doesn’t bother you? I know you didn’t have this on Krypton.”

“Of course not. From what I gather homosexuality is genetic in a way. All our genetics were tampered with to ensure our race continued in a productive manner. There were many things on our planet we did not have because it would not be in the so called best interest of Krypton. I am glad I don’t have to shave my legs though, considering how often you cut yourself. If I had a razor, Eliza would literally watch me shave my legs. Okay, so you have come out to me. Thank you. Was that so hard? Are you going to tell your parents?”

“Our parents…so thats it? You are good with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You thought I would turn you away? You think so little of me? I would accept you no matter who you loved or what you did. I am glad you aren’t hiding this. You should tell Eliza and Jeremiah.”

“No! You cannot tell them! This is our secret!”

“Why are you afraid to tell them? You think they would care?”

“I don’t know! Maybe. Maybe not but they could think a million things. They could think its a phase or…or…”

Kara sighed.

“Fine, I will tell them I am gay. That way we can see what their reaction is and you can decide if you want to go forward or keep it to yourself for now.”

Alex looked at Kara in disbelief, realizing the girl was being serious.

“You can’t just tell them you are gay. You aren’t gay!”

“I may as well be. I think we both know the odds of any coupling between myself and a human at any point in my life would not end well for the human. So it really doesn’t matter. I will get the lay of the land so to speak…”

“Kara stop. Please, can we just keep this between the two of us?”

Kara nodded and opened her arms. Alex walked over and hugged her, the two girls laying on the mattress.

“Thanks for telling me.” Kara whispered. “I really feel bad about not telling you about what I had been doing. It means a lot that you trust me. I will never tell anyone. My loyalty is to you first. Always Alex.”

“Thanks Kara. I’m glad I pulled you and stinky out of that hole in the ground.”

Kara snorted and began tickling Alex in her ribs gently, enough to send the girl squealing off the bed. Alex hit the floor right next to Kara’s fallen comic book. Inspiration struck her.

“Hey brat? I think I figured out a way you can control your flight better.”

“Oh really? You had inspiration when you hit the floor on improving my flying?”

“No, I have been inspired by Doctor Strange. You have two blankets from Krypton. They are pretty much indestructible and have pretty good weight to them. Water doesn’t soak them, nothing can pierce them, right?”

“Yes,”

“A cape could help you control your aerodynamics. You could feel the wind under the cape, use it on turns to catch air, streamline you to pick up more speed…a cape could help out a lot.”

“A cape? You want me to turn Kal’s blanket into a cape? You think this will help?”

“Considering you can’t make a turn to save your life or stop for that matter without hitting something, it really can’t hurt to try.”

“You do have a point but its a blanket. How can I cut the top into a cape? How would I attach it too me? We should probably wait on that. You saw the video. Astra and Non did not need capes to fly. I won’t use one either.”

“A cape would look really cool. Don’t you think Doctor Strange looks cool in his suit? What the hell is this comic about anyway?”

“Nothing. Magic I guess. Besides the point. Once again I need your help this weekend. You need to be my jailer Saturday.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “We are not jailers Kara.”

“I was using sarcasm again. It is cold, too cold for you to swim but I need to swim. I need to get the crystals.”

Alex lookrd at her, shocked to see she was serious. “Kara, you still need to breathe. I am not going to watch you kill yourself. You said those crystals were against a ledge. How deep are they?”

“Only thirty or so feet. I can make it. I was hasty throwing them away. I need them back. We are going to keep them at the cave.”

“The cave is flooded.” Alex reminded her.

“Which is why it will be perfect to hide them.” the blonde reasoned. “I need those crystals, I need the information, I need a small sample of Kal’s blood and I need a place to keep them hidden. I don’t want anyone to know about this. Not Jessica, not Dante or Connolly, not Eliza or Jeremiah. Only you Alex. I don’t want Clark to ever know about them.”

“Okay…you are kind of scaring me. Why do you need these crystals so badly?”

“Because I want to see Jor El again. I realize it is only his conscience downloaded into an AI but it is him in a manner of speaking. I want to know why the planet blew up, how long they had known, if anything could have been done to stop it and I want to let him know…”

“Know what?”

“I want him to know that his son is calling someone else Daddy. I may not be able to speak to him in Rao’s flames but angering his AI is the next best thing. It will make me feel better.”

“You will feel better? Pissing off a dead man’s hologram is going to make you feel better? Shouldn't you run this by the shrink or Mom and Dad?”

Kara shook her head. “Of course not. They will tell me it is a bad idea. I know it is a bad idea but I want it. I want to face him in some way. I want him to hurt. Will you help me?”

Alex let out a breath, knowing this was a bad idea. But if she didn’t help her Kara would try on her own. Not that Alex could save her if she drowned but …

“Yeah, you know I got your back. Saturday morning?”

“The perfect time for a swim.” the blonde agreed. “Now come here and let me hold you for once. Its going to be okay. Our secret right?”

Alex grinned and laid down on Kara’s bed, feeling her small, strong arms holding her.

“Thanks for telling me Alex.”

“Always. No secrets anymore between us, right? That goes both ways.”

“I promise. Go to sleep and…I think I will update the log book and say good night. Don’t move, I will be right back.”

 


	22. Family Secrets

 

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

**Chapter 22 Family secrets**   
****

“Have I mentioned this is a bad idea?”

“Only about a dozen times since we woke up, Alex.” Kara answered, looking at the ocean, the cold, cold water and the high waves. Both girls had woken at 6 AM on a Sunday, left a note that they were going shell hunting for an art project Kara wanted to start and made the trek to the beach. A hundred yards into the water, Kara knew there was a ledge that dropped off around thirty feet. She knew the backpack was somewhere at the bottom, pressed against the ledge where she had tossed it.

The blonde took her shorts and shirt off, standing in only her blue swimsuit. Alex was shivering but started undressing as well.

“What do you think you are doing?” Kara asked her.

“Going for a swim with you. Maybe you haven’t noticed that when you have panic attacks you hyperventilate and pass out. That means Blondie needs oxygen. You have never practiced holding your breath. I can’t let you dive down yourself.”

The girl picked up her sister’s jacket and handed it back to her. 

“You can’t go into the water. It is freezing. You won’t be able to move much less swim and dive. The temperature won’t bother me. I will be right back, under five minutes.”

“You are going to drown. This is…”

“A bad idea. I have heard. Stay here and if I am not back soon then… call Dante or someone to check the ocean for me. I won’t be caught under but a current could move me if I am not touching bottom. I will be fine though.”

Alex sighed and her shoulders sagged. “You have to do this, don’t you? Why is it so important to talk to that jerk again?”

“He has information I need. I can handle him, Alex. He is just a hologram of a dead man but he is also a hologram with information. Information I want and he will give to me.”

“Not if you drown getting it. Lets wait until the summer or until I can get a wetsuit. Maybe Dante can teach us to scuba dive and we can make it a summer project.”

“Stay here and be my lookout. Trust me Alex, I will make it. Five minutes and I will be back.” Kara told her, and then moved before Alex could say another word. She rushed into the water, feet in the shifting sands and head down, crashing through the waves until she had gone as far as possible without being able to catch air between wave breaks. Kara let herself float and then began to swim, not focusing on power but technique as she had been taught. Once she was in the deeper water, Kara found out how much different swimming in rough, cold water was, than the calmer water her and Dante usually practiced in. She had not swam in some weeks since learning to fight and had not learned to deal with currents.

The blonde strained to stay on a straight path, correcting her course many times. She knew if her muscles were able to tire she would have been swept out to sea or back to the shore right after she entered. Kara stopped finally, trying to peer through the water while floating up and down on the waves. Straining her vision to see clearly in the murky water, she was unable to hold her position and for the first time thought that Alex’s plan to come back in a few months might have some merit. 

Before deciding to give up, Kara spotted the ledge and moved over it, fighting the waves. Taking a deep breath she dove.

The girl was surprised that despite the waves being up top, the currents still threw her around. She reached the sandy bottom and dug her feet in. Taking a quick look around, scanning the wall of the ledge, she thought she spied the bag to her left maybe thirty or forty feet away. Kara started to move towards the bag when the burning in her chest became unbearable. Not wanting to give in, the blonde eventually had no choice and shot to the surface. Once her head broke the surface she took a deep gulp of air until a wave crashed over her, sending salt water into her mouth, burning her throat. Spitting out the water she could, Kara took another breath, this not as deep due to the salt water burning her nose and throat, and dove again. Using her powerful legs, she shot straight down and rode the current towards the bag. Reaching the bottom, the girl planted her feet and walked the remaining ten feet towards the bag. Despite the darkness of the deeper water, Kara could make it out perfectly. The bag was still intact, having survived its trip here. She took the bag in a hand and shot to the surface. 

On the surface Kara allowed the currents and waves to wash her to the shore, only using her feet and one arm to steer. A minute later she touched shallow ground and walked quickly from the water, landing on the beach and keeling over.

Alex saw her exit the water about a hundred feet from where she entered. Running to her sister, the older girl saw the blonde on her hands and knees, coughing up saltwater.

“You idiot! You said five minutes, five  minutes! You were gone for ten! Why the hell are you so stupid? This was a dumb idea! I told you it was a dumb idea! Why don’t you listen to me?”

“Yes, I am okay, thank you for asking.” Kara told her breathlessly, trying to stop the burning in her lungs and chest. Her nose was also running.

“You don’t look okay.” Alex told her, for once not impressed by Kara’s growing mastery of sarcasm.

“I will be as soon as I get the salt water out of my body. It was a more difficult task than I expected but I was successful.”

“Congrats. Lets go back to where you were supposed to exit. You need a towel and then need to get dressed. Mom and Dad are going to be pissed if they find you went swimming without Dante. You aren’t even supposed to be swimming. Blending in, remember?”

“That is why we are here at 6:00 AM. We should hurry. I need to find shells of some impressive sort so they will believe our story.”

Alex shook her head. “I thought we weren’t going to do this whole secret thing? From all of us I mean.”

Kara looked sharply at her. “We aren’t. If I hurt myself or want to, I write in the book. I stay around someone and do not complain that I am watched like I am suicidal. I do not sneak off on my own, which we both know I am capable of doing. I am following the plan we all agreed to. But this? This is our secret Alex. We have no secrets from each other, right? I trust Jeremiah and Eliza but there are things we keep to ourselves. That is what sisters do, right?”

‘Yeah, I guess.” Alex admitted, taking the girl’s hand and trying to pull her down the beach. “Just please don’t let this make you worse.”

“How could I be worse, Alex?”

“That is what I am afraid of finding out.”

Thirty minutes later, after Kara had dug up a few impressive Keyhole Sand Dollars, the two girls arrived at what was now simply called The Cave. Kara’s retreat when she felt particularly dark or wanted to be alone, not that she was allowed to be alone any longer.

“Okay, the cave is flooded, just like I said it would be.” Alex pointed out. “It always floods every time the slightest rain shower falls. Where are we going to hide the pack now? You know Mom puts our clean clothes in our closet during the day. She has taken to this homemaking stuff way too well. The back shed is hardly used this time of year. We could hide it under some other stuff.” 

Kara handed the soggy and weighted bag to Alex, who nearly dropped when she felt the weight.

“Relax. I got this. Just stay out here and don’t stand near the entrance. It’s going to become very humid.”

Alex scrambled away from the entrance and watched Kara walk inside. She knew the girl was wading in water and wondered what plan she had. Her question was answered when the cave entrance lit up and steam began exiting the ground.

Kara for her part, waded as far in as she could, until the hem of her shorts were just above water. Looking down at the water, she smiled and unleashed her heat vision, watching the water boil and evaporate around her. She continued to walk forward, the water turning to steam as she did. When she reached the main chamber her power flared and the water practically exploded if possible, the massive amount of steam resembling smoke. She stood in the middle of the no longer flooded room and waited for steam team to blow out the top hole of the chamber. 

Walking out of the cave, she found Alex not happy, probably because she used a massive amount of heat vision. Alex’s look of anger was transformed after taking Kara in, to one of absolute delight. The blonde watched her sister double over in laughter.

“What is funny? I don’t get it. I dried the cave.”

“Your…your hair. Its so frizzed…oh my God, Mom is going to freak when she sees it. It looks like you got struck by lightning. You better run into the shower when we get home and try out some conditioner before she sees you. This is too good. Hold on.”

Alex took her phone out before Kara placed her hand over the camera lens.

“I am not wearing my glasses.”

“I’m not posting this anywhere. This is for me. Now move your hand.”

“No.”

Alex looked at her in challenge, the two girls engaging in a clash of wills. As always, Kara gave in first and dropped her hand. Alex snapped the photo and showed it to her. 

The younger girl reached up to her hair and felt it was indeed standing straight up in areas as the picture showed. She couldn’t contain a laugh which Alex returned. Soon both girls were on the ground in tears. They waited another twenty minutes until Kara’s hair went almost back to normal and the floor of the cave was no longer as hot as molten lava. 

The warmth was actually nice, considering the amount of time Alex had spent in the cold already today. Kara took the backpack from her and held out her hand. Alex slipped her the microscope slide, the one that held a bit of blood that Alex had procured from Eliza’s sample of Clark’s that the woman usually kept in a vault. She had left it out one day after running a test to determine if stool softeners may work for him and Alex had granted Kara’s request to take a bit and keep it clean and secure. At the time Alex wondered why and guessed she knew now.

Kara dumped the crystals unceremoniously on the ground and searched for the one with Jor El’s hologram. She slid the slide with Clark’s blood onto her finger and touched the crystal. As last time, the hologram came to life. Unlike last time, Kara was prepared.

The hologram looked at her, scanning her body.

“Kara Zor El.”

“Kara Danvers.” she corrected.

“So you have forsaken your heritage as a Kryptonian, as a member of your house and your honor, deciding to identify with humans?”

“Our house has no honor. We were criminals, we broke the law, we ignored the warning signs and you all lied to me. I owe you nothing.” the blonde told him defiantly. Alex watched from the back, keeping a close eye on Kara’s mental and emotional state. So far the girl appeared very calm.

“Then why have you summoned me from the crystal?”

“I need access to all of them. You are going to give me access.”

“Only my son shall have access to him. Where is he?”

“He is at home with his parents. He is so cute when he calls them Mommy and Daddy. He does not even remember our language any longer. You will give me access or else.”

“You would threaten your elder?”

“I am threatening a dead man’s hologram but if you were alive, yes I would threaten you. You will give me access or I will destroy these crystals forever. Perhaps I will keep using Clark’s blood to access them. I will never tell him about Krypton. When he asks, should he gain powers, I will tell him his father was an evil man who we escaped from. I will tell him he was lucky to have never known you and my parents saved the both of us. Perhaps I will tell him he was an orphan and I found him. Maybe the Danvers found us and I have no memory of where we came from. Shall I go on? Our House is gifted at lies. If you are truly Jor El’s consciousness then you have his hubris as well. What is it going to be? Give me what I want, or any knowledge you ever existed done away with.”

“You have become mentally unstable.”

“I have become what you made me. What will it be Jor El? Give me access to the crystals or ensure your son never has knowledge of you?”

The hologram’s face morphed into one of displeasure as opposed to a neutral expression it normally wore.

“You will do as you are told.”

“Wrong answer. It will be fun making up stories to tell Clark about you. The wonderful thing is I won’t even have to make much up.”

Kara moved to grab the crystal from the ground when his voice stopped her. A light enveloped her.

“You now have access. There is no reason for you to steal my son’s blood any longer.”

“I am glad to see you can make good decisions. Jor El was nothing if not pragmatic. it seems to have followed his artificial conscience. I have questions you are going to answer. Failure to answer means your immediate destruction. False answers will result in the same. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“First question. Why was Krypton destroyed?”

“The planet’s core became unstable.”

“Why did it become unstable?”

“The planet used up the stores of energy we had recovered from the ground, what humans would call fossil fuels, natural gas, oil and such. The technology we had to use Rao’s massive energy was not strong enough to power our entire planet for any long period of time. Krypton needed a new power source before our defenses failed, or cities died, our technology rose against us in a quest for survival. We found it under us, in our planet’s core. The core of Krypton was radioactive, and we were able to harness the power, similar to the manner humans have begun harnessing the power of uranium. We made a mistake however, a miscalculation. We believed the process to be safe, the core to continue to recharge due to the natural magnetic fields and gravity of the planet. The core could not recharge quickly enough and the it began losing stability. By the time we realized it was becoming unstable, it was too late to stop the chain reaction. Jor El and I discovered this two years before your birth. It was estimated that we had perhaps a decade, no more than two decades before the planet’s core exploded. It lasted 15 years.”

Kara felt herself becoming sick, listening to the robotic retelling of her planet’s destruction.

“You say you discovered this method of powering the planet?”

“Our House, my father, your father, Lara and I, discovered the technique for powering Krypton. Your father and I were not even of age to sit in on Council meetings. We were young and foolish and our father was too ambitious.”

“So our House is responsible for the destruction of our planet. Did anyone else know? Did the Council know?”

“No. At the time of our discovery it became obvious that we could do nothing to stop it. Instead we focused on saving our culture. The Council was told the quakes and boiling seas were the result of a shifting of magnetic poles and provided falsified data to back this. They asked no questions and we assured them that in two decades the planet would once again regain its beauty and stability.”

“All of Krypton, everyone, not one person had an idea that we were all doomed. That we were going to die. You kept that from them? What gave you the right?”

“If I had told the populace, wide spread panic would have ensued. That would have done our planet no good. Instead your parents and I focused on preserving our culture and race.”

“Through Kal El?” Kara asked once again.

“Yes.”

“But you do not expect him to mate with a human. I do not sleep more than three hours a night. I have a lot of time to think. It makes no sense that you would believe he is the last hope for our race to continue. You want him to have a child? No, I know that isn’t it. You wanted him born of the womb but not because you did not want him to have predispositions. What was the real reason? Something is different about him. What did you do? Why is he the future of our planet? The truth, now.”

“Kal El had to be born naturally. If his DNA had been overseen by the birthing council, our plan would have been discovered. He was not under their authority, nor had he ever been while in Lara’s womb. I was able to alter his genetic makeup slightly right before his birth in the womb. I encoded his DNA with the future of all Kryptonians who had not been born yet. These crystals will tell him how to extract the genetic material. Other crystals when accessed shall be able to rebuild a small piece of our heritage, a fortress where our secrets can be kept, technology that was only developed by our planet. A birthing matrix is stored in these crystals.”

“Oh Rao. Please tell me you didn’t. You put the Codex…you planted it inside him. The genetic material of all Krypton. You did that?!”

“Yes. There are many areas of Earth that cannot be inhabited by humans. Our people may slowly rise in these areas, our technology can be protected by those of us alive, given powers by the Yellow Sun. We would be unstoppable and able to continue to develop space exploration technology until an uninhabited planet that could sustain life could be found. Then we would leave Earth and start a new Krypton.”

“You expect him to extract the codex from himself and use the growth matrix to start over. You lost your mind didn’t you?”

“I am concerned that you are not emotionally stable. I was very sane. I had the future of our planet to ensure. That is your duty as well.”

“Do not tell me my duty or you will cease to exist. Did you even love him or was he just a tool for you to smuggle the Codex off the planet?”

“I needed a naturally born child. The child needed to be cared for. Because of your mother, Lara was unable to accompany him. Now the duty of our race’s future depends on you.”

Kara nearly vomited, but held it down. She had wanted information and she was getting it. It made her sick but she would remain strong, at least while Alex was watching. Alex uncharacteristically had not said a word and Kara deeply regretted her being here, hearing all the sordid secrets of her house.

“How do I extract the Codex from him? How do I get it out of him?”

“You cannot. The Codex has bonded with his cells. When he is of age, you will understand how to develop a method of extraction for individual genetic material, but the Codex will always remain in him. This is why it is imperative that he remain alive above all else.”

 

“Unlike you, I love him for who he is. I will protect him because I love him. But he will never know what you have done to him. He will never extract any genetic material to form any Kryptonian. Krypton is dead and it will stay that way. Our family destroyed it once. I will not allow our family to destroy another world for our sake. Any planet we find capable of sustaining life will have life already there. We had a planet, we had a chance. The House of El killed that chance.”

“I cannot force you to do anything, Kara Zor…”

“My name is Kara Danvers and you will address me as such. You and your information belong to me now. You will do as I command.”

“What shall I do since you have no intention of saving our race?” Jor El asked.

“I will find a suitable place to hide our technology some day. I will destroy any birthing matrixes that come from the crystals but the rest shall remain. It will be used for the betterment of this planet. My sister Alex is a scientist and she appreciates life. The two of us will have the knowledge of Krypton at our disposal. I will defeat Non and Astra. Because of our family this planet is in danger and I will do what you could not do for Krypton. I will access you as I need you. Should I ever decide to bring Clark here you will not mention the Codex being bonded to his cells."

“You are a disappointment, Kara Danvers. You do not deserve to carry the name of our house.”

“I am glad to be a disappointment to you. I will carry the symbol of our house one day. I will use it as a target to draw my enemies out of hiding. Perhaps I can bring some honor to it. How can our people rest? What prayers can I say to allow our race to go into Rao’s light and find peace?”

“Prayers are nothing more than words. Religion is a tool for population behavior control. Raoism is taught to our young to ensure discipline and loyalty to the planet. Rao’s light is a fable constructed by the Council of Order to prevent panic due to inevitable death and give comfort to the loved ones still living.”

“That is not true! Rao is our God and…”

“Rao is what humans call a Red Dwarf Supergiant star. That is all it is, in the same manner Earth’s sun is just a dwarf star. You wanted the truth Kara Danvers. As you have ordered, I will not lie. There is no god, no Rao’s light, there is only our race, a race you have determined to end.”

Kara began shaking, her fists clenched and her face red.

“You know nothing. You are burning in some sort of hell somewhere. There has to be some justice in this universe for mass murderers like you.” she hissed.

“Your father is as responsible as I am. Your mother participated in our cover up. Are they in this hell you believe in?”

Kara dropped her head then raised it back up, looking at the hologram without blinking. 

“Yes they are.”

The girl grabbed the crystal and squeezed, the light turning off immediately.

Kara stood in silence, staring at the place Jor El had just been in. Alex stood behind her, not sure at this moment what to do.

“Kara?”

“Who was it?” the blonde asked, turning to Alex with a smile. A smile that was so joyful and natural it frightened Alex how easily she could pull it off.

“Who…who was what?”

“The woman? You said you saw a woman on television that reminded you of feelings you had before you met me. Who was the woman?”

“Oh! Uh…are you okay?”

“Of course I am. Our plan worked, I didn’t drown, I am happy we have succeeded. Stop trying to change the subject. Who was she?”

“Uh…Lara…Croft?”

“Angelina Jolie? Good choice. I read a poll of one hundred heterosexual woman who when asked what celebrity female they would have sexual relations with, over 73% chose Angelina Jolie. Jennifer Aniston was second. Brad Pitt mates with very attractive women. Before we leave, I want to find a large boulder and place it over the hole in the roof. I also need some sort of natural camouflage to hide the bag under. Do you think we should roll a boulder in front of the entrance?  Not only for security but to also minimize the flooding.”

“I…I…Kara…”

“Not now Alex. I want to take care of this and watch Netflix a bit more before you get to learn to knife fight and I am stuck either catching bullets, frying pizzas or flying into walls. So what do you think? Boulder for the entrance?”

Alex shook her head. “Kara, I am so sorry. What you learned…”

Kara put her hand on Alex’s cheek gently.

“You are my blood. Those crystals are just a means to an end. We keep them safe, we keep them hidden and we use them one day to better the planet and the human race. Or perhaps we rid this world of them forever. No matter what, they do not matter to us. Boulder in front or no?”

Alex hugged Kara, rubbing her back. “Yeah we should probably close this thing up if we are going to stash space crystals here. Lets get to work. I bet Mom will have breakfast ready when we get back. Your hair is already back to normal. Now I suppose you can use that eyesight of yours to find two suitable big rocks and make sure we are alone.”

**The Baltic Sea USS Dallas (SSN 700)**

“Lt Commander Jason Connolly. I heard you and your team were decommissioned.” Captain Rickover said curiously, taking in the newcomers on his sub. The order had came from on high that his LA Class sub would be surfacing in the swimming pool of NATO to pick up a team, boating in. He had expected Delta Force hacks working for the CIA. To find a team of Seals made the orders easier to swallow.

“Captain, a pleasure to see you again. I apologize for the delineation of your planned cruise. We no longer work for the Navy as you have correctly heard. We are working for a Federal task force which I am not allowed to identify.”

“Why am I not surprised?” he laughed. “Shame about Greer. He was a good man. I am glad your team is together for the most part…where is the giant psycho?”

“Not a great swimmer so we left him behind on babysitting duty. Captain have you received the coordinates of our target zone?”

“Yes I have. We will be there in three hours. So far we know of a Russian diesel operating in the waters and Japan of all places has one of their new Iod battery powered diesels. Loud as hell and a waste of money or poor crew. We are silent and invisible. Ivan doesn’t have a whiff of us. The Dry Deck is in place. I am guessing since you guys are here this is a dive scenario?”

“Yes sir. Two nights ago a large object crashed into this area at a high rate of speed. We need to find out what that object is. I am not at liberty to say why we are interested or what will happen once we find it. I do not expect trouble but I always plan for it.”

“You think this is a weapon of some sort? A missile?”

“That is what we are here to find out. Once we are off, there is absolutely nothing you can do for us. If I give the order to leave, please Captain, take this boat and the 129 men on it and leave quickly. Do not try and wait for us. If I say leave, leave.”

“I understand.What is the depth of the target?”

“Only one hundred feet. If you could get us above fifty we can exit for a quick look. We will need a decompression chamber prepped on return. If …samples are needed we will try to be as quiet as possible but a hammer may be needed. We have a lead container if radioactive containment is needed. Should we be heard…”

“Anyone wants to play with us, they are more than welcome. We aren’t at war. We can lose them as quickly as they pick us up. Don’t worry about us Lt. Do what you need to do.”

“Thank you sir.”

The Captain walked off, leaving Connolly with Webb, Gavin and Dante.

“I always get a kick out of listening to how polite you can be around officers. Its like you actually belong in the Navy for a few minutes.” Ty told him.

“I am nice to people I can count on to watch our backs. He’s a good guy and he has a good crew. Business as usual guys, we don’t know what is down there, only that it is big and came from space. Gear ready, Dive suits, rad meters, weapons hot. Any sign of harmful radiation and we back off. If we find a contact, check the damage, check for signs of life and then back off. We can circle this thing as much as we need and take as many shots as we need.”

“Uh, yeah but we were all coming to Midvale Saturday, right? Mrs Dcotor D said she was going to fry chicken.” Ty reminded him. “Girls birthday party and such. Cake, Kool Aid, you know what I mean?”

The three men looked at Connolly.

“Guys, are you seriously saying we are going to stop an op so we can get to North Carolina for a birthday party in a few days?”

None of them said a word, just stared at him.

“Fine, if it takes longer you guys can go. I will stay if recovery is needed. Just make sure we are all alive to worry about it.”

“How are they doing?” Webb asked. Tasked with training and retraining the DEO agents he had spent the least amount of time with the family but still kept up with news with interest. He had a daughter himself.

“Alex is doing good. Kara…I don’t know.” the man admitted.

“How the hell do you not know? Your the wife of their shrink.” Webb countered.

"I am not a damn wife or married or anything else. Jessica doesn’t talk about therapy. I’ve been working with Alex while Dante has been working with Kara and…Alex said Kara is getting better. She doesn’t think she is hurting herself anymore. But Kara still has moods, days she refuses to get out of bed or eat. Other days she is really happy. Alex is keeping something back though. Those two have a secret but it isn’t our business to get involved in that. That is between them and Jess.”

“No more panic attacks?” Ty asked. Connolly looked at Dante who sighed.

“There have been two storms the past three weeks. Kara has stayed on the porch with Jeremiah trying to meditate through them. Trying to…she hasn’t been successful. The last panic attack was the worst he had ever seen her have. She clawed at her face. almost got her eyes…it was bad.”

“The flying?” Webb asked after a few moments of silence.

Connolly laughed. “Like a missile. Goes forward in a straight line and blows up whatever she hits.”

“She needs someway to manage aerodynamics. The other Kryptonians fly rough, all power and stops and starts. Kara can fly more eloquently, she could be more graceful and more effective at flying than the Roz prisoners but she has to learn how the wind and air currents work around her.” Dante continued. “She will improve. She just needs practice. Its not like we are in a hurry. No sign of Astra or Non, right? They aren’t near her. Unless someone really screws up, like Kara deciding to go flying around the Emperor Building in daylight, I think we are safe.”

“We thought the same thing about Henshaw. So she still has panic attacks, you don’t think she is hurting herself but she has bouts of severe depression and doesn’t want to get out of bed or eat. I got all that?” Webb asked.

“Yep.”

“Tell your girlfriend, good job. Sounds like she is knocking it out of the park.”

“Screw you, Webb. Not like you could do better. She isn’t pulling out her hair, burning herself to death, planning suicide missions or trying to kill herself any other way.  She is also sleeping better and having fewer nightmares. Jess is making progress. Now if everybody is on the same page lets do a gear check before we hit the water.”

Four hours later the four divers slipped out of the submarine through the darkness of the water, using infrared on their masks, not wanting to give any light or hint from below the surface that they were there, even to possible submarine hunting drones passing overhead. The infrared was not needed. The target was not one target but a target area, and emitting a green eery glow.

“We got meteors, guys. Big green meteors. Webb, what kind of radiation are you picking up? There has to be some.”

“I’m showing nothing familiar. Whatever it is, it is not registering on our spectrum. The signatures almost resemble the ones I picked up after Kara’s pod crashed but I would need a sample taken to the top to be certain.”

“You think these could be meteors from the galaxy Krypton was floating around in?” Connolly asked.

“For all we know these could be pieces of Krypton." Webb reminded him. "Whatever they are, they are big and there is a lot of them. I’m going to collect samples.”

“Yeah but samples of what?” Ty asked, swimming closer. “They seem to be a mixture of metal, rock and crystals. All kinds of green stuff.”

“We won’t be able to take the smoothed out metal with these tools. It is most likely rock surface smoothed out from entry. Chip away a crystal, Dante. Ty help me get a rock sample from the rougher areas. Jack we are going to need the sealed lead containers. We can’t expose the sub to this radiation until we know if it is safe or not.”

**Midvale**

The school year was coming to a close, and Alex was ready for it to be over. The science fair was all that remained, her project on researching and recording the kinetic energy of the enzymatic reaction of a protein. Her nearest competitor was a girl three counties away who was rumored to attempt to separate the colors of grape soda to reveal the mixtures natural color. Alex was fairly confident she had this.  
 ****

But her and Kara needed warm beach days. The two had not been back to the cave since it was sealed up but the older sister's relief soon gave way to concern. Kara would wake up with dry blood on her face or arms and not try to hide it at times. This occurred once every couple of weeks and she denied knowledge of the act but no one quite believed her. While she had not snuck off or shied away from anyone, there were days the girl refused to get out of bed. Twice storms had rocked the coastal town and twice Kara had attempted to stand in the idle of the yard, Jeremiah holding her from behind while she mumbled, tried to calm herself, did anything possible and still broke down in screams, only passing out once but the other time shaking the rest of the night, unable to sleep.

The majority of days were good however. Kara laughed, played with Clark, the two girls goofed off and spent more time outside as the temperature turned warmer. She sang and danced around the house, laughed a lot, star gazed with Jeremiah, took long hikes with Eliza and ate constantly. Kara began opening up more with Jessica about her life on Krypton and training continued to go well for the most part.

Except yesterday, which led to Kara’s current mood. Refusing to acknowledge Alex or get out of bed, the older sister resorted to bringing Clark into the room and allowing him to stick fingers into Kara’s ears and nose. The girl still was unmoved, leading a now grumpy Clark to give up and walk out.

“Seriously, get up. You are not staying in bed all day. School remember?"

“I knocked over three trees yesterday.” Kara finally mumbled.

“You didn't knock down more though. Thats a win. It could have been worse.”

“I can’t control my turns. How am I ever going to battle Rozz prisoners if I can’t fly? Aunt Astra and Non flew into trucks and knocked them off the road. I can’t fly in anything other than a straight line. I can’t fly up or down quickly. I get lost in the air. I suck.”

Alex let out a deep breath. “Okay, so you suck right now. Nobody said you had to be an expert. You are getting really good at controlling your heat vision temp.”

“Yes, because heating up a frozen meal in seconds will help me in the future.”

“Screw the future! We said we wanted to be prepared in a worst case scenario. Nobody said anything about planning a mission, remember? We let the DEO handle this and we live life unless we have to go after them. You don’t have to be battle ready today. We do have to be at school today though.”

“I don’t feel good.”

“You literally can’t get sick.”

“Thanks for reminding me. Now I really don’t feel good.”

“I do and I don’t feel like going to school alone. We are on the home stretch. Soon it will be nothing but sandcastles on the beach. Birthdays this weekend, gifts, food, you are going to eat a lot…”

“It isn’t my birthday this weekend. It is yours. You should be celebrating, your parents should be focused on you, not us. They have done enough for me.”

Alex sighed and sat on the edge of Kara’s bed, running her fingers through her hair.

“No matter how many times you say it I will always correct you. They are our parents. This is our birthday. Get in the spirit or else.”

“Or else what?” Kara asked, one eye finally opening.

“Or else I will tell Ginger Ronnie that you will sit with him at lunch, like he has asked you to four times.”

“You better not.” Kara told her quietly but with conviction.

“Watch me Blondie. Don’t act like you don’t think the gleam off his braces is pretty. I bet he would love to come to our party.”

“Don’t even think about it Alex.”

“Oh I am thinking and if I am in school alone, who knows what trouble I could get up to. I heard Lonnie has been asking about you.”

“Fine! I will go to school.” the girl told her sister, not at all happy about this development. One thing Kara had learned quickly was that if she did not want to go to school, Eliza did not make her. Alex was another story. Apparently school was not as much fun without Kara there to entertain her.

Kara played with Clark a bit and ate breakfast, not her usual amount but her usual really was no longer defined. Her appetite depended on her mood and her mood depended on any number of things. She stayed polite and helpful but some days not even Clark could get a smile out of her. At other times she would sit on the roof and stare at the ocean as much as possible. 

Other days she was seemingly happy, her and Alex giggling often, playing with the boy or running through the woods or on the beach. The girls sang and tried to teach each other to dance, played video games, watched Netflix and Blu rays. On those days Kara seemed like any other happy 13 year old girl.

Then there was the book. She followed the plan as agreed. Every time she wanted to harm herself she wrote her trigger down. Every time she did it secretly, which was not often any longer, she wrote it down. For a few days afterward Eliza, Alex or Jeremiah were always with her. Eliza stayed in the bathroom while she showered and only once had Kara came close to losing her temper over it. Instead she did not argue, but she also did not talk until the next day.

Jessica had spoken to the family about this in one of their meetings and listened to Jeremiah and Eliza’s concerns in their one on one sessions. Kara had severe depression which was to be expected in one who had lost so much and basically had her entire world view torn apart. Neither girl ever told Dr. Ryan about the crystals or what had happened to them. The therapist knew that something had shifted and that Kara would discuss it when ready. As far as her moods, the parents would just have to ride it out, be ready to talk when she wants it but above all do not push her to cheer up. She will simply act cheerful and begin to hide her true emotions as much as she hid her self harm.

The girls still trained with Dante, Ty or Connolly and this also effected Kara’s mood. If she had accomplished something such as controlling the temperature of her heat vision she was ecstatic for a few days. If she had a bad day like the recent session where she attempted to fly around trees and caused three of them to fall over, three very large trees, Kara could be extremely down.

On the way to school, Alex brought up something that had been on her mind.

“Hey dork?”

“Yes nerd?”

“Before we moved here, I used to play soccer. It was little kids soccer but I kind of enjoyed it.”

“Thats nice. Before I moved here I camped a lot, stole raw potatoes, ran from security guards after being caught shoplifting, killed black bears and got shot in the back.”

Alex stopped walking and glared at her then smiled. Kara’s mastery of sarcasm had risen to epic levels and a playfully sarcastic Kara was a happy Kara.

“Yeah, anyway, about me, there is a soccer league this summer. I think with all the training we have been doing my footwork has gotten a lot better. I was thinking about signing up. What do you think?”

Kara was surprised. Alex usually hated all things sports. It was good that she was opening up to new possibilities. Perhaps her focus wouldn’t be solely on Kara and Kara would not feel like she was holding Alex back.

“I think you would be the best out there. From what I understand Soccer is a sport in which success is based on footwork and speed and you have both.”

“So we can play? You are cool with it?”

“No, we cannot play. You can play and I will be your biggest cheerleader. You know why I can’t play Alex.”

“You blend in fine Kara. Its not like…”

“It would not be fair and you know it. Even at slower speeds my reflexes are superior to humans because of this yellow sun that has blessed with me with so much joy. There are things you are going to have to do in life for the both of us Alex. I can never compete in a team sport. I can watch you though and that is just as good. You are going to sign up and do great for both of us.”

“Seriously? I don’t want to play if you…”

“Yes you do. I want you to play. Alex, you are going to have to do some things for the both of us. I need you to play and you need to. Sign up, please. I’ll even make a sign for me and Clark to hold in the stands. That is custom right?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Hey, just so you know, I get what you are saying about me doing things for the both of us.”

“I am glad…”

“But if I ever get laid its just for me. You are on your own.”

 

Kara’s mouth opened and her face turned complexity red. She wanted to yell but was unable to make a sound. Getting the reaction she wanted, Alex doubled over in laughter. Kara’s red face slowly went away into her retribution face. Alex took off before the smaller girl could grab her and begin the tickling she hated. This close to school, Kara could not use her real speed and was at a great disadvantage.

Once inside the building, Alex moved towards the table that had been set up in the hall and signed her name for soccer tryouts.

Kara’s happiness that was slowly overcoming the dark mood she woke in was shattered quickly. Across the hall, too far for Alex to hear and quiet enough that only those closest could hear, Becky stood with three girls, watching her older sister. Though they spoke quietly, Kara heard everything.

Alex noted something was off but Kara quickly painted on her smile and moved off towards their first class, happily listening to Alex talk about her previous soccer experience while the blonde waited for her chance.

Her chance occurred in second period. Alex thankfully just thought Kara was being spacey. She didn’t suspect that Kara was using her vision to see the other side of the school, through eight classrooms and her vision was focused on one girl who had just went to the restroom alone.

“Miss Lane, may I go to the restroom?”

“Of course, Kara.” the teacher looked at Alex who was surprised as well. The faculty knew Kara hardly ever asked to leave class and if she did it was important that she left immediately. In that case Alex always went with her.

“Kara?”

“I just need to go to the restroom. Not sweating, not nervous, I will be right back, please stay. People already think I cant go to the bathroom myself.” Kara whispered. Alex nodded at her hesitantly, trying to relax. Before she could think much about the situation Kara was gone.

The blonde was not nervous, nor did she feel any anxiety. Instead she was very focused. 

Becky was coming out of her stall when Kara walked in. The blonde girl closed the bathroom door and placed a broom in the handle, jamming the entrance to block visitors. Becky noticed this and became very nervous.

“Hello Becky.”

Kara walked up to the girl, took her glasses off and placed them in her pocket.

“Something to say freak? Shouldn’t you be in class with your babysitter?”

Becky tried to move around the girl but a small hand on her shoulder stopped her. Becky remembered the strength the girl showed the first day of school. She couldn’t move.

“Let me go.” the older girl hissed.

“I heard you and your friends in the hallway this morning. I want to know something. Truthfully, do you really believe I set a fire and killed my parents?”

“Yes I do.” Becky hissed.

“So your first instinct is to constantly ridicule the psychotic girl who killed her parents. The girl who is weird, the girl who is obviously stronger than she looks? Your bright idea is to give me reason to hate you?”

“Wh…what?”

“I am trying to understand you. Because if I went to school with a girl who I thought killed her parents I would be very afraid of her. Do you know the ironic thing about the two of us? You have talked about me and Alex all year. Your friends are beginning to talk about you behind your back. They say you have an unnatural obsession with us. Because of how many lies you have told about us, no one will believe anything you say now.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I heard you tell your friends to make sure Alex was hurt at tryouts. That isn’t going to happen. Do you know why?”

“You couldn’t have heard that!”

“You would be surprised what I can do. Of course no one will believe you, because everyone knows you are a liar, especially when it comes to me and Alex. So consider this your warning. If anything happens to Alex on that field or any other time I am coming for you. The psycho girl you think killed her parents? Me? I will be coming for you. Not your friends but you. I will deal with them later but you are first, get it?”

“You are…”

“Don’t. You are not qualified to say what I am. Talk to your friends, Becky. Make sure they understand not to touch Alex. You won’t say anything about this. If you do they won’t believe you, just think you are more of a freak with an obsession over two nerds. You have had a change of heart. You don’t want her hurt. She isn’t worth the time. Understand?”

“You…”

Kara gently pushed the girl against a wall with one hand.

“Understand?”

“Yes! I will tell them right after this period I swear. Just please leave me alone. Stay away from me!”

“I will. So long as Alex  is unharmed and left alone, you won’t need to see me. I would suggest you stop talking about us. Your friends really are laughing at you behind your back. Talk to them Becky, make them believe, make sure they do not hurt her or I am coming for you. I would hate to see another house burn down, but accidents happen all the time, right?"

Kara took her hand off the trembling girl’s shoulder and walked out. Halfway to class Alex met her in the hallway.

“Are you okay? What took so long?”

“I am fine. I guess breakfast didn’t agree with me. Lets get back to class. I really wish you hadn’t followed me.”

“I have to watch out for you. I’m always going to take care of you, Kara.”

Kara stopped and hugged a surprised Alex.

“I am grateful. I love you. Lets get through today. Perhaps we can practice some soccer this afternoon before your tryout tomorrow. I have a feeling you are going to do great.”

“You think so? I don’t really have many admirers at tryouts. I …”

“I bet you will find you have more friends than you think out there. I am sure everyone will play fair.”

Or else, was Kara’s thought before the two headed back to class.

 


	23. The Cold

Do not own CW or DC characters.

 

 

**Chapter 23 - The Cold**

“Dante, do you have a girlfriend?”

Dante stopped fighting for a split second, surprised by the question. HIs hesitation was enough for Kara to land a shot to his chest and then follow up with a leg sweep, knocking him to the ground.

The man stood up slowly and took in his tiny blonde charge who was getting much better at controlling the speed and strength of her strikes.

“No…that was kind of a random question. Why do you ask?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Connolly has one, I just wondered if you did. You never leave Midvale except for missions. Don’t you have anyone who misses you?”

The man shook his head. “Not really.”

“How old are you?” Kara continued.

“Uh, 26. I joined the Navy right out of High School and went straight into the Seal program. Most new recruits who were promised a shot at the program didn’t make it. I did.”

“Why the Navy?”

“Why the questions?” the man countered. Kara shrugged her shoulders once again.

“You know about me. You are training me. I want to know something about you. I know nothing.”

Dante decided she had a point. They often spent their time together during Dante’s breaks between sparring sessions talking about her, her life, her schooling, her frustrations.

“I grew up in Arizona. There was nothing but desert and it was beautiful in its own way. Despite the beauty of it I wanted something more. There was a pool at the Rec Center on the Reservation. I would swim every day in the summer and as much as I could in the winters. It never really got cold in Arizona. I enjoyed it and became very good at it. My grandfather raised me and taught me to track, taught me about nature and taught me to shoot a rifle and handgun. I had a girlfriend, only one in my entire life. Her name was Awanita. We had been together since 7th grade. I loved her. When I neared graduation I wanted to leave, see more of the world. I was also tired of the desert. I wanted to see the ocean I had only viewed through pictures on the internet and TV. So I joined the Navy. I wanted her to come with me, to marry me, but she wanted to stay on the Reservation. We fought and she told me if I left to never bother coming back. I haven’t.”

“If you loved her, why did you leave?”

“Because, I felt I had a destiny and I needed to do it. I needed to be in the world, fighting battles others could not. Ironically I have spent a large majority of my time in the Navy in deserts, but I love swimming, I love the feeling of freedom. One day you will love the feeling of flying, the freedom from worries for just a moment while you are soaring in the sky.”

“I feel that when I hurt myself.” the blonde admitted, causing the man to wince.

“Which is why you need to find another outlet. No one should ever harm themselves. The world is hard enough without you making it harder on yourself.”

“Pain also makes me stronger.” Kara reasoned. The more she felt, the less bothered she was by it.

“Pain does not make you stronger, Kara, love does. You have not progressed in your skills because you want to feel pain. You have made the great progress you have because of love. The love for your adopted parents, for your baby cousin and for your sister. Pain can only get you so far. Love is what makes a hero.”

Kara shook her head but didn’t disagree. She really knew nothing about being a hero.

“What happened to Awanita? Did she mate…marry someone else?”

Dante looked to the sky, lost in the past for a moment and then looked down at the girl.

“She had another path to follow. We all have our own paths to travel. Some are full of happiness and some are full of pain. The best paths I think, are the ones that are filled with a bit of both. Pain is something to be learned from, not to be used as an escape. Love is something to learn from as well, not something to be lost in. I think that last combo, which was very good, is the last I want today. You have a birthday party tomorrow evening. This weekend should be about fun, not fighting. No more training.”

“I like training.” she argued.

“You also like hanging out with Alex, playing with Clark, star gazing with Jeremiah and bird watching with Eliza. You like making art, capturing the world around you forever on canvas and paper. There is more to life than preparing for a possible future battle that may never happen. Enjoy what you have now Kara. Enjoy these years as much as you can. They go by very fast.”

“I know. I spent 13 years on Krypton and it feels like I never had enough time. Everything about that time seems poisoned now. Poisoned by death, poisoned by shame, poisoned by deceit. Will everyone be at mine and Alex’s party?”

“Yes, except J’onn maybe. He wants to be there, but wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“I would like him to be there. He has done a lot for all of us.” Kara admitted.

“Great. I will let him know. He will be very…”

“If he shows up looking like Hank Henshaw I will burn him. He must also give his word as the last of his kind not to read any minds. If I suspect he has, the two of us will battle. He doesn’t need to know about the training Alex and I have been doing. He will give me his word in person before he enters our home. If he lies, I will be done with him.”

Dante shut up for a moment, noting the sunniness Kara usually carried was gone, her face now neutral, almost blank and her words spoken in a matter of fact tone. He wondered exactly how much of her happiness and excitement about life when she was in a good mood was an act. Her anger was very close to the surface at all times. The only time she felt anything other than anger, he suspected, were the days she was very depressed. 

“He would not do that Kara. We wouldn’t let him regardless. You seem angry.”

“I am not angry. I did not yell.”

“Anger has many forms. You need to meditate more often, find your peace without causing pain and letting go of your anger. You started this path because of fear. Fear for your family’s safety. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Suffering leads to the dark side."

Dante could not hold a straight face, a grin escaping. Kara for her part was surprised but laughed as well.

“Did you really just quote Yoda? Seriously?”

“You are smiling. It was worth it. I know you love Star Wars.”

“Yes, but the Sith code makes more sense to me. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory.Through victory my chains are broken. Isn’t this why we train? So I may have victory over my enemies, over all our enemies? We both know what I am doing here. I am not catching bullets, trying to hone my reflexes, using my heat vision to knock clay disks from the sky or flying at high speeds while navigating sharp turns for self defense. Please, Dante, I don’t want there to be lies between us. We both know what we are doing.”

Dante stared at the little girl in front of him, not quite sure what to say. Was this what he was doing? He thought and told himself he trained her so she would be able to defend herself if the worst happened. But was he lying to himself? Were they all? Alex had learned a dozen ways to take down a person, causing serious bodily harm. He knew next year, if allowed, Connolly and Ty would begin teaching her how to shoot a gun, a rifle, turn her into a sniper in skills at least. When had this become more about offensive than defensive skills? Had it always been?

He would think of this later but right now he wondered if the girls, at least Kara, had manipulated them all into what they wanted. Or perhaps they had manipulated themselves into training the girls as they wanted.

And if he was being honest with himself, they were training Alex to be what they needed. They did not need another fighter. The five could fight on their own. 

Alex had to be involved in any battles Kara was involved in the future. Alex would be skilled, very capable, very dangerous but that was not why they needed the girl. Her primary value had already been made apparent time and time again.

Alex could calm Kara when the Kryptonian was in danger of going too far. Alex kept Kara sane in a manner of speaking. Only she seemed to be able to pull Kara back from the brink of darkness that was always threatening to break free. Kara may save the world but without Alex no one would be able to save the world from her. The thought of what they may have all been doing made him a bit sick. He would have to talk to Connolly about this. Instead of addressing it with Kara, he attempted to change the subject to one he was very interested in.

“If you don’t want lies between us, why don’t you tell me your secret? The one only you and Alex know? I know the two of you are holding something back. There has been a change in you for the last few weeks. You are more focused than ever and I would guess angrier. What happened?”

Kara stopped walking, wishing the man had not known her so well at the moment. Not even Jeremiah and Eliza had picked up on this.

“Whatever might have happened, and I am not admitting that anything did, is not a lie. If Alex and I ever do have a secret it is ours.  Only me and my sister would ever know our secrets, whatever they are. You told me once that you would rather I say nothing at all than lie to you. I am fulfilling your wish by saying nothing at all. Alex is tired. I can hear her breathing heavily. Jeremiah should be putting a stop to this momentarily. If he doesn’t I will ask him to. Alex will never admit she is tired and stop on her own.”

Kara was gone in a second, a blur into the forest. Dante shook his head and began walking towards Connolly, Jeremiah and Alex. He had much to think about.

The next night, the girls stood outside in the backyard, Kara holding Kal who couldn’t get enough of her today. Her cousin could almost sense her moods now and sought her out when she was happy. When she was sad or angry he sought the others out for attention. 

“This is pretty cool, right Kal? I bet Jeremiah and Eliza will have a big party for you with lots of gifts when you turn two. I can’t wait to see your face. It will be like Christmas again.”

“Kismas?” Clark asked, remembering that word well. Christmas meant candy, toys and pretty lights.

“Christmas. We have to say it correctly. I don’t want you to develop bad habits. If we were…still there, I would have to sit you in front of a holopad and not let you leave, listening to the word over and over again until you pronounced it correctly. The education system here does not begin until you are five, so some things can slide I suppose.”

“Have you wished Kara a happy birthday, baby boy?” Eliza asked. She loved the sight of Kara smiling with Kal in her arms. At times, when Kara was feeling very down, it felt like she was pulling away from everyone, even her cousin. Times like these reminded her of the beautiful muddy girl who showed up in her yard with a beautiful baby boy wrapped in red and amazingly cleaner than the situation called for. This Kara was the one who went without food but stole for him.

“Happy birthday Kawa!” Clark yelled, followed by a laugh. He and Eliza had worked on that all week. “Happy birthday Alex!”

Present outside were the team, all of them along with a man neither recognized but all knew as J’onn. He was in the form of a middle aged man of oriental decent, dressed casually in a pair of dockers and a blue pullover. Kara greeted him warmly.

“Thank you for being here J’onn.”

“Of course Kara. Thank you for allowing me to be here. Dante said you have made great strides in controlling your powers. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Did Dante mention that you had to give your word not to read anyones mind here?”

“I give you my word as a Martian, Kara. I will behave.”

Kara smiled and her eyes glowed, thought no one else could see her but the Martian “That is good J’onn. I do not want my family’s private thoughts being read or what goes on in therapy to be known. I am sure I can count on you to uphold your word. I believe Alex is ready to blow out the candles on the cakes. There is a song tradition as well. It should be fun.”

The glow left Kara’s eyes but the smile remained as she turned to her family. J’onn for his part was a bit disturbed, noting how easy it was to bring her power to the forefront but still remain smiling.

Alex on the other hand paid little mind to the Martian. She had taken Clark from Kara and was sneaking him icing from the side of her cake. Eliza finally shooed her off while she lit the candles.

“Alex, I understand you made a summer soccer team. Congratulations.” Webb told her.

Jeremiah proudly placed a hand on her shoulder. “Made it? She was the best player out there. When she had the ball the other girls practically dove out of her way. That kind of speed is amazing.”

Alex’s cheeks grew red and as always she tried to brush the praise off. The girl did admit she was much faster than she thought and the other girls on the field did have a difficult time keeping up with her.

Happy birthday was sung by all as soon as Eliza finished lighting the twenty nine candles. On three Kara and Alex both took deep breaths and blew hard.

No one, not Kara, nor the people around her expected an arctic blast from Kara’s mouth. The blonde continued to blow for a moment, shocked at what she was seeing. Once the table went airborne she closed her mouth.

Everyone stood still, taking in the frozen ground, the frozen table with legs blown off and the frozen cakes on top.

“Sweet. Ice cream cake. I love it…Kara? Kara please don’t get upset…” Alex tried but her good natured acceptance and usual humor when Kara did something impossible did not work this time. Kara was gone, into the house and up the stairs. Alex followed, Jessica behind her, while the rest still tried to come to grips with what had just happened. 

“Kawa?”

Jeremiah lowered Clark to the ground.

“Please keep an eye on him.” he asked the Seals and ran, Eliza right behind him. The four found themselves in front of the bathroom door.

“Kara come out. It’s okay. So you discovered a new power. Big deal. Its better than the heat vision. You just can’t blow out candles for a while until you get it under control.”

“Go away Alex and get Jessica out of here. I don’t want to talk. Please go enjoy whats left of your party. Don’t let me take that away from you too.”

Jeremiah tried to push the door in, but it wouldn’t budge even an inch.

“She is sitting against it. We aren’t moving that door.” Alex told her father. She could hear her sister crying quietly on the other side. Only two inches of wood separated them but it felt like a million miles at this moment.

Eliza thought of what to say but before she could make an attempt, Kara screamed. All four at the door jumped back, the sound so shrill and indicating obvious and severe pain, continuning for at least thirty seconds but felt like hours. A new set of footsteps were heard on the stairs, the Seals and J’onn running up. No one even noticed the odd sight of Dan Hawk carrying Clark.

“What happened?” J’onn asked, already in his Martian form.

“Kara? Kara what is going on…thats blood. Thats blood!” Alex pointed at the floor. A small amount was seeping from under the door. “Kara, open the damn door!”

“Move!” the Martian ordered, phasing through the door and Kara as well who was on the other side jammed against the wooden entrance. He saw the girl, her eyes closed and breathing heavily. He also saw her nails dug into her left arm, a slice from her elbow to the middle of her forearm, that was very deep. Somehow despite the pain, she had dug into her own skin and cut.Had her fingernail been longer he suspected the cut would have been even deeper. This was not self harm he feared. The cut was jagged and bleeding profusely and was not healing. J’onn picked the half unconscious girl up in his arms and told Eliza and Jeremiah to come inside. Alex stepped in first and screamed, seeing the blood covering Kara’s arms. Jeremiah took her from J’onn and rushed the girl to his bedroom, Eliza grabbing towels from the cabinet and following.

Inside the bedroom, Jeremiah wrapped Kara’s arm tightly in a towel, applying as much pressure as possible. Jessica tried to pull Alex out of the room to calm her down. That attempt was shut down when Alex stomped on her foot.

“I think the bleeding is slowing down.” Eliza told her husband. The white towel was no longer steadily turning red. “She is warm, sweating. Kara, can you hear me? Answer me, please?”

Kara moaned but that was all the response she gave. The girl tried to reach for her injured arm but Jeremiah was surprisingly and alarmingly able to hold it against the bed. Had Kara been herself he knew he would have no chance. She was not weak now, just not giving much fight.

 _“Go away. All of you please go away.”_ she mumbled in her native language.

“No one is going away, Kara. I’m not leaving you.” Alex told her, surprising those in the hall who had no idea Alex had improved that much in her Kryptonese.

“ _I want it to end. I want this nightmare to end. Why can’t I wake up? When am I going to wake up?”_

_“You are awake. You are here and you are safe. We can get through this like everything else.”_

_I want it to end. I am an abomination. I …I wish you had never met me Alex. I wish I had not ruined your life. I should have left Kal El with you and ran, gone somewhere, anywhere I could hide, forget I exist. Just like in space. Do you think I can fly into space? My parents killed a whole planet and I got to live. Now …”_

Kara fell unconscious, no longer mumbling in her native Kryptonese.

“What did she say Alex?” the father asked. Alex shook her head.

“Just that she was scared. She didn’t mean to…”

“Alex, what did she really say?” Jeremiah asked again.

“Basically that she wants to die and wishes she had.” Alex admitted. “Why hasn’t she gotten better?” the sister asked, looking straight at Jessica.

“I know you hate the blame game Alex, but maybe if one of you would tell me the secret you two have been hiding I may have a better idea. We were making headway, both of you were until a few weeks ago, and then something changed in her. Since she won’t tell me what, why don’t we go to your room and you can tell me?”

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at their oldest daughter. “Is this true?” the man asked. Alex shook her head and then ran her fingers through Kara’s sweat matted hair.

“I can’t tell you. She made me swear not to. I just can’t.”

“Then how am I supposed to help her if she isn’t telling me everything, either of you? I am here because everyone can be completely honest with me. I can know everything and keep it a secret. That was the agreement.”

“You said sisters could have secrets between them. Remember? You asked me if I wanted a sister who I could share secrets with?”

“Not this kind of secret, Alex! Whatever happened was obviously big. She has not had a response like this in a very long time. Tell me what happened that has made her worse.”

“She wasn’t worse! She hasn’t been. I have been watching her carefully. She is just freaked because of another power. She hates these powers! Just give her time and she will learn to use this one as well. She gets used to things quick, okay?”

“Alex,” Jeremiah asked softly, “please tell us. If there is a secret, something that has maybe put Kara more on edge than she usually is, we need to know.”

“The bleeding has stopped.” Eliza told them. “The cut is healing. I need a wet towel. Ty, can you bring a few wet towels? I need one for her head and a couple to clean the blood off her arm and unde her fingernails.”

“Yes Ma’am.” 

Alex waited for the man to return and asked the team and J’onn if they would step outside and go downstairs.

 _“_ Alex?” her father prompted. Alex looked at her sleeping sister and let out a breath.

“A few weeks ago, the Sunday we woke up early and went to the beach so Kara could find her seashells…”

“You didn’t go to the beach?” Eliza guessed.

“No, thats not it. We did, just not for seashells. Kara told me she wanted the crystals back. We went there and she swam out and then dove…”

“You let her swim without telling us? Alex she needs to breathe. She could have drowned.” Jeremiah told her, keeping his voice low and not letting frustration be heard.

The man secretly wanted to yell at everyone and everything but he had to stay cool. If he didn’t Eliza and Alex wouldn’t and that was not what Kara needed right now. For a moment, maybe a minute, he had thought that Kara had finally gone too far, not able to heal or found a way to kill herself. He was still freezing cold despite the warmth in the room. His heart had still not slowed down and his stomach was in knots.

“I know! I told her not to but she insisted. I went with her and I was going to go out but she wouldn’t let me. I wanted to tell you, I told her it was a bad idea but she would have snuck off and done it anyway. You know how she gets when she is determined.”

Eliza looked at her daughter, close to losing it herself, but remaining calm. “Alex, what happened? Did she find the crystals?”

“Yeah, she nearly swallowed the whole ocean but she found the bag. We took them to the cave.”

“The cave is flooded.” Jeremiah quickly pointed out.

“It wasn’t when she was done. She evaporated all the water. She had…I helped…she asked me and I took a microscope slide and put a bit of Clark’s blood from the blood sample you had taken Mom. You left it out of the safe while you went to the bathroom and I took it. Kara used the  blood to bring back Jor El’s hologram.”

Jessica grabbed her hair with both hands to keep from screaming in frustration. “Yeah, because that worked out well the last time.”

“She was ready this time. Or she thought she was. First she told him that if he didn’t give her access to all the crystals she would destroy them forever, lie to Clark about where he came from and what his father was like or pretend they landed here with no memories. He gave in. Then she asked what happened to Krypton. Why it blew up and stuff.”

“Okay.” her father encouraged. “Keep going.”

“He told her that her family, her grandfather, her father, Clark’s mother and Jor El were the ones who thought that Krypton could be powered by its radioactive core. They miscalculated though. The core became unstable. Instead of warning the people of the planets destruction they kept it a secret, told the council it was a magnetic polar shift. They were the only ones who knew the planet would die. They knew fifteen years before it happened. They lied to everyone about it and started figuring out a way to carry on their race.”

“Through Clark, right?” Eliza guessed, remembering Kara telling her about the last conversation one night.

“Yeah, but not the way I thought. I thought it was because he was a boy but Kara figured something else out. Something to do with how Kryptonians were made, grown, developed. She told Jor El that she knew he wouldn’t want Clark to be with a human and asked why he was the hope of a planet. The real reason.”

Alex took the towel off Kara’s forehead and began wiping off a bit of blood still left on her arm.

“So it turns out that the reason Clark was born from his mother's womb was because Daddy needed to make sure his son wasn’t monitored by the baby police. He did something to Clark’s cells. He hardwired the Codex, I guess the DNA and genetic material of future little Kryptonians, into Clark. These other crystals can form some sort of technology lab or something. They can tell him how to extract the DNA and begin growing a new race that would eventually set out to find other planets to colonize.”

“Oh my God. He did that to his own son?” Eliza whispered. Jeremiah was angrier now, angry at a long dead man but one he very much wished he had in front of him right now, os he could kill again.

“Kara got angry, told him that if a machine like that existed she would destroy it. She forbid him from ever talking to Clark about this in the event Clark somehow found the crystals. She can’t get it out of him but it won’t hurt him. I don’t think… I don’t think he ever loved, Clark. Anyway Kara asked how to pray, you know, so her people can have peace and go into Rao’s light. He basically told her there was no god and that it was a trick to ensure the populace stayed docile and dedicated to the planet. She told him there had to be a hell and he had to be in it. He reminded her that her parents were involved in the coverup and she said they were there too. Then she turned the crystal off. But when she turned around she was fine. I have been watching her. She seemed a little more spaced out at times but hasn’t mentioned it. She was fine!”

Jessica moaned, pulling her hair again and looking at the ceiling. “So she found definite proof that not only had her parents known for a very long time about Krypton’s destruction, but also that her House, the one she took so much pride in was directly responsible for the deaths of millions of people, her cousin was as much of a science experiment as she was and the religion she grew up believing in was a lie. Any chance at forgiving or accepting her parents faults were destroyed and her entire spiritual belief system was stripped away and neither of you thought this was important for any of us to know.” 

“She didn’t want…”

“Yeah, I got it Alex. I got it. I’ll be by tomorrow morning. These lies and secrets have to stop if you ever want either of you to get better.”

“I am fine…”

“Yeah, because you look like your fine.”

Jess walked out and moved quickly down the stairs, the front door slamming behind her as she left the house. The three knew the team was still down there along with J’onn because Clark was down there somewhere. None of them said anything, Alex lying next to her and Eliza and Jeremiah on the bed next to her. Eliza was glad that Kara’s temperature had gone down. J’onn made his way up and stood in the door, his green form barely fitting under the door frame.

“Has her fever gone down?”

“Can’t you read it in our minds?” Eliza asked, a bit too sharply then let out a breath. “I’m sorry, J’onn. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Thank you for getting her out of the bathroom.”

“No thanks needed. As far as reading your minds I gave Kara my word I would not do that again. I won’t break my word. Has her cut healed?”

“Yes. It was deep and very long, and she is lucky she didn’t hit an artery. Do you think she was trying?” the father asked.

“I stopped playing psychiatrist at the hangar. I would imagine only she knows that and only Jessica can determine one way or the other. We will all be staying at Dante’s house tonight. Would you like any of us to sleep downstairs? We could help with Clark. He and Dan are playing in the back with frozen cake.”

“No thank you. I will get Clark. He still needs to eat and probably needs another diaper after these events.” Eliza told him. She needed the baby just like she needed Kara and Alex. Kara and Alex were a wreck and she didn’t want Clark to become one either if he was being kept by unfamiliar people.

While the Danvers held vigil over a sleeping Kara, Connolly arrived home on his bike, glad to see that Jessica was there. He knew she was pissed off when she left which was unlike her. She usually kept a cool head at all times.

The door was halfway open and he found her in the living room, drinking from a bottle off vodka.

“I’m not stupid enough to ask if you are okay, so I guess I will settle with want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what? What a great therapist I am? That she won’t open up to me after all this time and has probably progressed from self harm and severe depression to suicidal thoughts and attempts? That I have done nothing right?! She needs someone else! She needs someone who knows what they are doing! Why me? You can bring some other shrink in here and make them keep quiet. Most of them would jump at the opportunity. I am not equipped for this, Connolly!”

“Yes you are. It has to be you, Jess.”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“You are right. There are a million psychologists we could have gotten who would jump at the chance to give therapy to the alien girl. Thats the problem. They wouldn’t see her as a girl, just as an alien. She would be a case study in the hope that one day, if any of this makes the light of day, they could be the famous doctor who got inside an alien’s mind. You are the only one I knew who could do this, who could treat her like the person she is. You have been making progress. I know I am not supposed to ask, but was tonight just about her discovering she can form a glacier if she blows hard enough?”

Jessica took another long drink, turned around and threw the bottle at the wall, shattering the glass and cracking the plaster.

“You don’t get it. This isn’t an op. I can’t do what you do. This is harder than going in and killing the bad guys. This is delicate and complicated and I am failing! I am out of my league here!”

“Grow up.” Connolly muttered, walking past her to begin picking up the shattered glass.

“What did you say?”

The man stood up, inches from her.

 

“I said to grow up. You think all I do is kill people? I have a million worries on an op. Did I place Ty in the right place so he isn’t discovered or is his mother getting a flag? Jack can enter with me, he should, but one lucky shot and his daughter doesn’t have a father. Hawk is huge and he makes a big target. Dante goes ahead of us all, giving us scouting intel and having no idea what he is walking into. I see hostages and have to make a decision. Can I get them and my people back safely? Can I save some and not others? Are the ones I can save worth the cost of the ones who aren’t saved? What happens when all hell breaks loose? When do I call in air support? When do I call a fall back or attack? Are there children nearby? Are they going to be hit by stray bullets? I think about this stuff constantly  They replay themselves in my head over and over, every failure I have ever had. But I do the job because it needs to be done and I can. This needs to be done and you can do it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself! She needs you, not some angry woman throwing bottles of perfectly good vodka against a wall!”

Jessica looked at him in disbelief. He hardly ever talked to her like this. Yeah they had fights but he never called her out.

“You have no idea what a screwed up situation this is.” she tried.

“Your right. Its not like I tracked her across the country, had to talk to her when she almost became a killer at thirteen, had to rely on a 14 year old to talk her down. I didn’t see the places she slept on her run. I didn’t see videos of her stealing baby food from a grocery market. I didn’t see the anger in her soul when she found out her murdering aunt was on this planet and worse, her evil uncle. I know nothing. Go to bed, stay up and get drunk, I don’t give a damn. If you decide you can’t do it, let me know in the morning. I’ll find someone else. That's probably exactly what Kara needs, one more person abandoning her. I’ll be at Dante’s. Let me know by 7 AM. I don’t want to waste any time trying to find another psychologist since judging by the blood, she needs one more now than ever.”

The next morning Kara woke in her adopted parents bed. Eliza and Jeremiah were on either side of her, the mother having her arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist. Kara could hear two heartbeats on the floor and guessed Alex and Clark were sleeping on an air mattress. She checked her arm and though she saw no marks, it did sting, surprising her. The pain usually went away with the cuts. Her memories of the night before came back. She remembered blowing the table and the cakes away with her breath. She was frightened and she ran, hiding in the bathroom. 

Her thoughts were not on her new power but on her Kryptonian family. The millions dead, the escape, the Codex and her cousin and then she looked at her fingernail. Kara had cut herself many times but at that moment she wanted to bleed. She had jabbed her nail into the underside of her elbow and screamed from the pain, never having gone that deep before. Still she kept going, not thinking, just watching her nail travel toward her wrist. That is where her memories stopped.

“How are you feeling?” Eliza whispered, brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“I am sorry. I am sorry you have to deal with me.”

“I’m not. I love you. Nothing you do will ever change that. Nothing Kara. I want you to get better but I will never regret having you in my life. I have to ask you, beg you, please never do that again. I was so scared I was going to…I thought I lost you. Don’t take yourself away from us. Please.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to…I don’t know what I wanted. I never know anymore. I’m lost. I know things about my family. I don’t deserve to be here. Of all Krypton, we are the ones who deserved to survive the least. I didn’t tell you or Jeremiah because I was embarrassed. I got the crystals. I …”

“I know. We made Alex tell us. She didn’t want to. Kara, why didn’t you come to me?”

The girl buried her head into Eliza’s shoulder. “I didn’t want you to know.” she mumbled. “I didn’t want you to know what my blood truly was.”

“You aren’t your blood Kara. You are so much more. That is the reason you are here. Not because of anything your family did or didn’t do. I never really believed in a god until I met you and Clark. But since you two have came into our lives…there is something out there, something looking out for us all. You need us and we need you and we were brought together for a reason. We belong together, for better or worse. You have to accept that. You have to let us really in, talk to us. We will always love you, no matter what.”

“I wish you were my mother. You have memories of Alex, her first steps, her first word, her first Christmas. You will have all these memories of Clark as he grows. You don’t have that with me. I wish you did. I wish you and Jeremiah were my blood parents. I wouldn’t be so messed up now. I wish I could give you the memories you have with Alex and will have with Clark.”

“I wish I could have those memories too, but that doesn’t mean you are any less my daughter. Your first words, your first steps, they will always be that moment I walked out of the house and saw you in the yard. You looked so lost and tired, you had me from the moment I saw you. Maybe I don’t have those memories your parents had but I love you anyway. You were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Thank you. I love you Eliza. I tell you and Jeremiah all the time but you think I am saying thank you. I’m not. I’m saying I love you. I don’t know why I have been afraid to say it in…English. I thought I would be betraying my parents or something. I don’t know. I don’t know why they wanted me to to be born since they knew Krypton would die before I reached adulthood. But you both, you all have been so good to us. I love you both.”

Eliza kissed the girl on her head, noticing for the first time that Jeremiah was awake, staring at Kara’s back and had tears in his eyes.

“Kara, how are you feeling? Be honest.” the mother told her.

“My arm still stings where I cut it. It isn’t bad and is getting better but it still stings.”

“Okay. I have a device at work that I will bring home. It may allow me to look under your skin using a sonogram of a sort and see if there is any damage. If it doesn’t feel better I will get it this afternoon. If it starts to feel better, Jeremiah can bring it home from work tomorrow. Sound okay?”

“Yes. I think it will be better. I… cut myself badly, didn’t I?”

Eliza sighed, pulling Kara closer. “Kara, were you trying to kill yourself? Please be honest.”

“I don’t know. Thats the truth. I really don’t know anymore.”

“Then I suppose we need to figure it out.” a new voice from the door told them. Jessica was standing in the doorway, a thermos of coffee in her hand. “When Alex wakes, I would like to speak to both of you. Since there aren’t any secrets between you two the both of you can spend time with me together. We are going to be talking every day. We are going to get better, all of us. I’ll be in the kitchen starting breakfast.”

 


	24. First Crushes and Facing Her Fear

Do not own DC or CW characters.

 

**Chapter 24- First crushes and facing her fear**

“Why is everyone here?” Kara asked, abruptly standing up in the middle of a game of chess with Alex and moving down the stairs.

“So much for surprises.” the older sister mumbled, picking up the pieces and board since the game was definitely over. She was losing anyway, again.

Kara reached the door before Eliza and Jeremiah, opening it and seeing her personal special forces team and personal shrink as Alex called her.

“What is wrong? Are we under attack? Does Astra know where I am?” she asked in rapid succession.

“No,” Connolly answered, really wishing she wouldn’t always jump to that conclusion, “we have unfinished business from last weekend. We didn’t get to finish your birthday party. Hawk even baked a couple cakes.”

Kara stood still, not even moving when Jeremiah’s hand was placed on her shoulder.

“You didn’t think we would let you two go without a party, did you?” he asked. “We thought of a surprise party but since you have the whole super hearing thing and probably don’t need any surprises right now, we just decided to have everyone over. Surprise.”

“But, her…our birthday has already…”

“Nobody says parties have to be on the day of your birthday. I baked two big cakes. We are going to eat them no matter what so get into the spirit. Got some cool gifts too. If you don’t want them I will take them.” Hawk told her, picking up Clark who half ran and half stumbled over to his giant play partner. 

“Awk! Awk play?”

“Your dam…dang right we are going to play kid. I have had a long week of kicking butt and taking names. I need some play time.”

Kara moved back into the living room, quietly watching everyone setting up for a party as if nothing happened the weekend before. Alex was greeting everyone, presents were laid out in the living room. Alex even put a paper party hat on her head.

“You okay?” Eliza asked the girl, noting that she had not moved.

“I don’t understand. I ruined everything. I…I…”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Kara." Eliza told her. "Sometimes things get broken and they can be fixed. This was one of those things we could fix. You both deserve a party after the year you both have had. We have a lot to celebrate. We have all gone through a lot and come out of it together. Everyone is here because they care about you. So lets have a party. Have a little fun? I bet Clark would love to help you both unwrap presents. He loves the paper more than the toys I think.”

The party this time was successful. Kara moved carefully towards her cake this time and looked once more at Dante who had spent at least a couple hours a day with her over the past three days. He gave her a wink and she blew very gently, the candles being extinguished without an arctic blast.

Gifts were passed out, iPads from the parents, Clark gave Alex a rock, and Ty gave the gift Kara  and Alex loved but Kara was most excited about, large headphones called Beats that would make it easier to focus on music and drown out outside sounds. At least Kara thought it was her favorite gift until she received her gift from Dante.

“It actually isn’t a gift, since technically it belongs to you, but I think it is something you need.” he explained.

Kara pulled the top of the box off and saw one of Kal’s red blankets. Under it was the blue flight suit she often practiced in. The suit had buttons on the inside on each shoulder, large flat buttons that attached the bunched ends of the blanket inside securely. 

“The buttons are very secure. It was not easy folding that blanket into a perfect end of a cape but it should hold. It won’t tear but if it is caught on something that will not give, it will snap off. I realize it is a bit long but I think you will grow into it. A few more inches in height and it will be off the ground.” Dante told her.

Kara moved quickly, in a blur to the restroom and emerged in her blue suit, the red cape dragging a few inches on the ground, trailing her.

“That looks awesome Sis. Dr. Strange has nothing on you.” Alex admitted. 

Kara grabbed the sides, lifting them up like wings or a shield. The cape fit comfortably on her back and over her shoulders, snug but not too snug. She moved side to side and it felt natural.

“Thank you. But why a cape?”

“This will help you feel the wind heath beneath you and around you. You will be able to feel the way the wind reacts to you and turn more gracefully. This will help you with stops as well I think.”

“Thank you.” Kara told him, gratefully. For some reason, she felt safer with it wrapped around her.

The final gift was from Jeremiah and Eliza and both girls tried not to squeal, especially Alex who detested squealing. Dance Revolution and a new Playstation. The girls may forgo the beach this summer, learning to dance the newest techniques in the privacy of their own home. 

While they played the game with everyone else, even Hawk giving it a try with Clark on his large shoulders, laughing along, Jeremiah pulled Dante into the kitchen.

“You think this cape will actually work?” the man whispered as low as possible. Dante shrugged his shoulders.

“Does it matter if it really helps her with aerodynamics? Kara is driven by emotion, both good and bad. If she feels it will work, if she believes it, whether it does or not, it will give her the confidence she needs.”

“So it will be her security blanket?” the father asked, but already understanding. From a scientific standpoint he couldn’t see how a cape could make that much difference in a human body moving through the air at high speeds. Hang gliding would be the closest example he could think of but hang gliders did not travel over a hundred miles an hour or zip six feet off the ground in between trees and through winding tunnels. Kara was ruled by her emotions, whether they were happy, afraid, sad or angry, they were always strong. Unfortunately pure joy was not something she had much experience with, despite the family’s best efforts. Perhaps if this could be the mental and emotion security blanket she needed. It couldn’t hurt.

“Yes. If it doesn’t help her we can make adjustments. It is not just mental or emotional. I really think this could work. J’onn wears a cape when he flies. We will see and hope for the best. For now we should go back to the living room and watch you dance, right?”

Jeremiah smiled and patted the man on the shoulder, moving inside and being dragged by Alex and Kara to the pad on the floor where a nervous Eliza waited for him in a dance off.

The party was successful in the minds of both parents, which is why Jessica was confused about the session the next night with Jeremiah.

“You don’t look happy.” she told him, before he could say hi.

Jeremiah shrugged it off. “Of course I am happy. School is out, the girls seem happier, the weather is great. Clark’s speech is improving every day. The second birthday party was a success. I just had a long day at work.”

“You love your job. Long days excite you. Don’t pull a Kara. Tell me whats going on in that brilliant mind, Jeremiah.”

The man sighed, leaning back in the rocking chair he had placed in the corner of his bedroom for these sessions.

“I guess seeing them having so much fun yesterday, made me realize…I feel like a failure.”

The doctor was very surprised by this. “So things went well and you feel like a failure?”

“No, but it reminded me of last weekend. The pain…I have a hard time scratching myself over and over. Kara dug her nails into her forearm and ripped her skin open… I honestly thought she had done it. I never…we talked about her not being suicidal but hurting herself as a coping mechanism, but that felt like she…and I think she was. I know you can’t talk about it but I think she tried to kill herself.  I also think the about pain she must have been feeling to do something like that, the blood, those screams…I thought I lost her.”

“I know, but you didn’t.” Jess reminded him.

“The first thing she told us when we saw her was that she needed to hide. She was dangerous and she needed to hide. We…Eliza and I told her we would keep them safe. We would take care of them. I made that promise to both my girls. When she had disappeared Alex was devastated. If Kara did something to herself Alex would…but thats not it. I said I would protect her.”

“And you have.”

“No, I haven’t! If not for Connolly she would have been taken by Henshaw, we all would have been. I stood there while my whole family was threatened and could do nothing. I couldn’t protect her, any of my children. Kara… what they could have made her do to herself, and Clark, they would have killed him, cut him…”

Jeremiah sat back and stared at the ceiling. Jess noted his eyes were reddening. She had never seen him as emotional in their sessions. Jeremiah, even when talking about difficult subjects, was usually very composed.

“I haven’t protected them. Alex is scared of Kara killing herself, I’m scared she is never going to be okay and to be honest I am scared of her killing herself as well. Sometimes I think the only reason she hasn’t is…”

“Yes?”

“I think she stays alive because she is determined to defeat Non and I don’t think she has even thought about what to do with her aunt. I think… we aren’t enough. I also wonder why I am letting the girls train like they are. Alex… and Kara learning to fly. We said that it was so they could feel secure, confident, but I wonder. Alex, when she fights, its like she is training for war. Kara is so focused she is depressed for days if she doesn’t do well. She puts tremendous amounts of pressure on herself. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I won’t be able to stop them, will I? When they are older, Kara is going after those two and all of those prisoners. Alex won’t let her go alone. Thats what it is going to come down to. I am going to have to watch my daughters fight for their lives, fight to keep the world safe. I can’t stop them. I can’t protect Kara from herself and I can’t protect her from them.”

“You are right. Kara is going to go after them all one day. She thinks everything is her fault and the fault of her family. She won’t care if she dies in the attempt. Alex will be there and she will figure out some way to help Kara or at least try.”

Jeremiah snorted. “Thanks Jess. Aren’t you supposed to make me feel better?”

“You want me to lie to you? I promise you not one of those guys wants her in danger but they are training her like they are because they know in ten years, maybe five, she is going after them whether she is ready or not. Kara will never care about college or a career, never be able to move forward in her life until she makes peace with her past. Unfortunately peace in this case involves taking out a lot of bad people. She wants to atone for something that isn’t her fault. Not just Krypton either. She has never said but I don’t think that woman and baby who died in front of her have ever really left her mind. Have you ever thought about the fact that Kara went through storms, when on the run, she dealt with continuous stress and fear but not once on her trip here did she ever hurt herself or have a panic attack?”

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I haven’t.”

“She had Clark. She needs to be needed. If she lost it, he would suffer, so she made herself keep it together. Then she finds Alex and you and Eliza and suddenly realizes Clark will survive if she isn’t there any longer and falls apart. Kara needs to be a hero. She needs to feel needed. Telling her that you all need her because you would be upset if she were gone isn’t going to work with her.”

“So what will? Because I am clueless here.”

Jess thought for a moment.

“Teach her to be a hero. Let her be a hero. Let them both.”

“Thats what I’m doing.” Jeremiah pointed out, annoyed. “At least I am letting them become soldiers.”

“I didn’t say soldiers. I said heroes. There are many ways to be a hero without powers, or fighting. Kara needs to be needed. There is a retirement home in town. I saw a paper advertisement asking for kids to volunteer this summer, to visit some of the residents who don’t have family. There aren’t many I would imagine in a town this small but maybe while Alex is practicing soccer, Kara could have something to do. Something that would benefit others, let her feel needed and take her focus off herself all the time.”

“She doesn’t like interacting with new people outside the house.” he told the woman quickly.

“Exactly. She doesn’t like it but eventually she is going to have to really interact with someone. Older people like to talk but mostly about their memories. It could be good for her.”

“She wouldn’t go for it. Other people make her nervous. I’m still not certain she is comfortable at school. I don’t need her more nervous and putting her in a house with someone she doesn’t know could be very bad for her. Plus I couldn’t…” Jeremiah sighed and clenched his fists. “we couldn’t watch her. She would be more tempted to hurt herself. I know we have to give her some trust but she could have killed herself last weekend and this freeze breath stuff, its just not a good time. I get what you are saying but being with other people, strangers, is not a good idea right now.”

 “Maybe she could help at an animal shelter this summer. Maybe look for something her and Eliza can do together. Its just a suggestion. I think Kara feels better when she feels she has a purpose and can think of someone besides herself and her own problems. Focusing on herself all the time will just make her feel worse.”

Jeremiah nodded, thinking perhaps this wasn’t a bad idea. Kara did have a strong desire to feel needed. He decided to talk to Eliza about it.

“I’ll see what Eliza and Kara think. Alex’s first practice is in the morning and I promised to get her new cleats tonight. We are going to have to make a drive to the city before the Sporting Goods store closes. Kara doesn’t want to come, so Eliza is going to stay home, watching her carefully. I think Eliza was more shook than I was last week, if possible.”

“Don’t treat her like a prisoner and it will be okay. Not okay, but better. So I guess that is your way of saying we need to cut it short. No other problems before you go?”

Jeremiah just shook his head grimly. Problems were all he had recently lately. Not having Kara and Clark but constantly feeling he was failing them, at least Kara and by extension Alex, if anything happened to Kara. Right now he would focus on what he could control.

“Nope, but I am sure I will have more next week. Thanks Jess.”

“Thats why I am here. Let me know if she writes in the book anymore, okay? Last weekend…it scared the hell out of me too. She isn’t just a project to me or some subject to study. I care about you all.”

“I know Jessica. If there are problems…more problems…more extreme problems, you will be the first to know.”

Two days later, Jeremiah and Eliza approached Kara, while she stared out her bedroom window, brush in hand and painting the sun setting over the ocean.

“Wow, that is beautiful.” Eliza told her, as always amazed at her artistic ability.

“Thank you. What is wrong?”

Both stopped short and looked at each other.

“Why would you think something is wrong?” Jeremiah asked.

“Because Alex is outside while Clark is playing with his electric tractor. Dinner hasn’t been started, so I know you aren’t here to tell me to come downstairs. Normally one of you would check on me, if I have been alone longer than ten minutes. Sometimes I am called downstairs for a false reason, so I won’t feel awkward about being checked on. The both of you are here. It is a change in pattern, therefore I assume something must be wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong,” Eliza assured her, “we were just wondering what you wanted to do this summer? Alex is going to play soccer but you should be able to do more than watch her practice and play games.”

Both parents sat on the bed, eye level with a standing Kara who had put her brush down and was looking at them suspiciously.

“You want me to get a job? I can do this. I am confident I can make enough to feed myself and Clark if the expenses…”

“Kara! Never say that.” Jeremiah chided. “That is not an issue and never will be. We take care of feeding you and anything else you need, always. What we mean is, are there any activities you might be interested in?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Dante is going to help me try out the cape this weekend and I have to get used to this freeze breath…thats what Alex is calling it. Other than that, I will continue to swim. I am hopeful Dante can teach me to scuba dive soon. I should be starting on a new fighting style called Jeet Kun Do. Did you know Bruce Lee developed the system? I am going to find Enter the Dragon on Netflix. Connolly said it was a great movie.”

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other quickly, communicating the same thoughts. As they suspected Kara would spend the whole summer focusing on training.

“What about other things? Things that you might like to try out for the first time that don’t involve fighting?” the mother suggested. “I know there is an organization looking for children to visit the elderly in the town…”

“I don’t want to be around new people. I am enjoying not having to listen to the sounds of hundreds of kids in a small building for the first time in six months.”

“There is the animal shelter.” Jeremiah told her. “They are always looking for volunteers to walk the dogs or help feed them…”

“Puppies are adorable,” Kara admitted. “but I can’t be around one. I do not want to become attached and then watch as the animal is euthanized because no one will adopt the dog. I am not in a position to take care of another living being full time and I would not pass that responsibility to you.”

“Oh…okay.” Eliza said, disturbed that Kara had not only thought of this but came up with reasons why she could not do it.

“Besides, with me home for the next few months, you can go back to the lab, Eliza. I realize that taking care of Clark all these months must have put you behind on your work. You can visit the lab more often and I can resume my role as Clark’s caretaker during the day.”

Both parents stilled, watching her carefully. They noted her face was tense as if trying this out and waiting for a reaction.

“Kara,” Jeremiah tried, “do you think that is a good idea? Of course Alex will be with you but she will be at practice some of the time…”

“We will watch her or perhaps stay in and watch television. I won’t take him to the beach without her. He will be safe.”

“Okay, but…”

“You don’t trust me alone with Clark? I will not have a panic attack. I know he would be counting on me to be okay. I can fight them off even in storms if he is relying on me for protection. I have before.”

“But…we had a plan…for you and to help…so you wouldn’t…hurt yourself.” Eliza tried.

“I would never hurt myself while taking care of Clark.”

Eliza looked at Jeremiah and he realized he would be the one on the spot.

“Kara, you have before.” he reminded her gently.

“You are saying you don’t trust me alone with the baby I swore to protect? That I have taken care of since birth until we arrived here?”

“No! We aren’t…” the mother looked toward Jeremiah for help but found none.

“You are. I understand. You are our parents. I agreed to this. I will follow your rules to the best of my ability.  He is your son. If you do not trust me alone with him, then I accept that. Perhaps I can find a job. Maybe a paper route? I think I am old enough for that. But that would hamper someone else since I cannot be alone.”

“Kara please don’t think we don’t trust you.” the father told her.

“You don’t trust me. I don’t blame you. I would’t trust me in your position. I recognize I tried to kill myself two weeks ago. I know if I were human I would be taking medication or be in a hospital. I understand. I think, if it okay with you both, I would prefer to help around the house and paint. There are several historical events and novels we will be discussing next school year and I can spend the time researching them and becoming familiar before the start of the new school year.”

Eliza wiped a tear from her eye. This was the first time Kara had ever said she tried to kill herself.

“Kara, were you really… did you really try…you said you weren’t sure…”

“I had a moment of weakness. I did something to myself no human would be able to do to themself, unless they have a mental illness. I recognize what I did and I have had time…in that moment, yes, I did want to die. I no longer do. I can understand that you don’t trust me. You love me and I love you. I do not want to become involved with the world outside of the house this summer if that is okay. If you want me to I will, of course.”

Jeremiah shook his head and pulled her into his arms. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, ever. Scuba diving sounds like fun. Maybe on the weekends I can try it out. It would be good for you to spend more time with Clark. He missed you while you were at school during the day. Eliza said he was always asking for you…”

“No, he wasn’t, but thank you for telling me that. I think I will go play with him and Alex, unless you need my help with dinner or any chores?”

“No,” Eliza told her, “but thank you.”

Kara smiled and hugged her then moved downstairs. Eliza clenched her teeth and tried her best to muffle the sobs that threatened to break free, knowing Kara would hear. Jeremiah pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

“We made her feel worse.” Eliza finally whispered.

“No, we … we are feeling our way through this. She…”

“Probably wants to hurt herself right now. I need to make sure she is with Alex and Clark.” Eliza finished, wiping her eyes and hurrying out of the room, leaving Jeremiah with a heavy heart. He took in the painting that Kara had been working on. It was beautiful, like everything she did. So much light and sunshine mixed with so much darkness, anger and fear.

On Saturday, as the sun set behind Jason Connolly’s house, Alex, Kara and Dante stood amongst the tall trees in the dimming light.

“The area is clear?” the man asked into his com.

“All clear. A couple of deer and a stray dog she might scare the hell out of but other than that she will be alone.” the woman on the other end confirmed. 

Kara took one last look around to make sure then swished her shoulders, trying to get used to the feel of the blanket, or cape now, on her back.

“It feels good. What do you think Alex?”

The older sister took her tiny charge in, standing in a blue spandex bodysuit covered in sensors and a red cape.

“We should probably find you better gear for your feet. Something tells me Nikes aren’t designed for a high speed landing. Other than the sneaks though you look great. We could put you in a comic book. You’ve come a long way from Kung Fu pajamas.” Alex admitted.

“I wish the suit didn’t have to be so tight. I don’t feel comfortable having my body …”

“The sensors have to be close to your body to measure your speed and aerodynamics. A teeshirt isn’t going to cover it. Besides Dante has seen you in a swimsuit, what do you care? Him and Connolly are the only ones who have seen you in this outside of the family.”

Kara’s cheeks turned red and she walked away, Alex quickly following. 

“Hey, its almost dark and I can see the blush. What is wrong?” the girl whispered, Dante walked farther away casually, sensing the two may want some time.

“Do you think he minds…seeing me like this?” Kara asked quietly.

“Who, Dante? Why would he? Why would you care?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “No reason. I know he has seen me in a swimsuit but not for some time. I wasn’t sure if I had changed since the last time, physically I mean.”

Alex took her in, trying to catch her eyes and figure out what the hell Kara was talking about. The blush and quick look in Dante’s direction gave her a pretty good guess.

“Kara…do you like, are you attracted to…”

“I am not attracted to anyone. I am pretty certain you know my views on that. I just didn’t want him to be uncomfortable if I had…filled out from last summer. Wish me luck sis. Maybe no trees will have to die tonight.”

Kara moved quickly to Dante’s side and levitated a foot up so she could be even with his face and her cape wouldn’t be touching the ground.

“How does it feel?” he asked her.

“Reassuring I guess. I like the way it moves.”

“Can you feel the currents of air as they gently go by?”

“Yes, but I always can.”

“I know, but this time when you are flying, concentrate on how the wind feels going past your cape and how you can use that wind to move as you want. It is like sailing. If you want to turn a direction, angle your body and imagine the cape is a sail, catching the wind and letting you control it. When you want to stop, drop your feet and imagine the cape is catching the wind, slowing you quickly. Start slow, a leisurely flight a few feet off the ground. Twist in and out of trees under fallen logs, pay attention to what is in front of you and how the wind reacts to the fabric around you. As you feel more comfortable, pick up speed. Tonight, just have fun, play, enjoy the feeling of soaring in the air. You okay?”

“Yes.” the girl assured him. “I feel good tonight.”

Kara was not lying. The cape felt good and she had enjoyed the past two days. Alex was by far the best player on the team, the other girls were obviously jealous of her talent. But whatever Becky had said to her friends must have been convincing because not one took a cheap shot at her. Becky herself was not at practices and Kara did note that a few had even begun to talk to Alex in breaks. Perhaps without Becky’s influence that Kara may have broken, Alex would be more accepted as she should be. Clark and her had played for hours the past two days, playing soccer with Alex, making sandcastle on the beach and racing with him, as he became used to moving quicker on his chubby legs. Tonight, mentally and emotionally she was in the right frame of mind. 

Of course she heard Jeremiah and Eliza standing with Connolly in his backyard, worried as usual. They hated when she flew at night. Kara found it endearing, the way Eliza always worried about her flying into a tree, knowing she couldn’t be hurt. Kara lay her arms out in front of her and moved her body horizontally. She slowly began moving only a few feet off the ground, then slightly higher. The cape felt strange but a good strange. She felt the reassuring weight on her back, it somehow made her feel more in control. Picking up speed, she wove around a few mid size trees and shot to the top of one , then straight back down. Her cape caught the wind and she knew it was time to swing a leg down. Rather than crashing straight into the ground head first, her feet landed, not softly but not causing a crater either.

“Nice landing Sis.” Alex told her through the blu tooth in her ear.

“Thank you flight control. How fast was I going?”

“Remember the old lady walking the fat Pug on the beach yesterday? You may be able to catch her if you put some effort into it. Take your time though. No hurry.”

“Thank you. No one likes a back seat flier.” the blonde reminded her sister.

“Not saying a word Super Nerd. Have fun while I fight to stay awake.”

Kara smiled, used to Alex’s good natured yet sarcastic encouragement. Deciding to keep her sister awake, Kara did go faster. This time she shot straight up, high into the air and flipped over a large tree. Before hitting the ground on the other side she leveled off at four feet and moved, zooming toward a patch of oaks that had given her trouble three weeks before as evidenced by one of them lying dead in the middle, its large trunk broken in half.

While Kara became more and more confident, her speed picking up quickly, Alex stood in the backyard of Connolly and Jess’s house now with everyone else watching an IPad showing the sensors on Kara’s suit zipping around. Eliza held Jeremiah’s hand tightly, praying Kara did not knock over a tree. Though the idea of her being hurt by something other than herself didn’t seem possible it still worried her. She was more worried about what happened when Kara didn’t do well. If Kara felt like she failed at something it could take the family days to get her out of a severe episode of depression.

“She is going really fast.” Alex whispered. “Whoa! Blondie!” the older girl called, pressing the talk button on her own blu tooth, “Why are you so high? Come down!”

Kara shook her head, trying to calm down after the exhilarating effect of finally weaving in and out of trees faster than she ever thought possible. Something, some barrier in her mind broke and it all became so clear. She knew she could move faster and turn quicker, the girl still had work to do but she could do it! Before she ruined her moment by becoming overexcited and crushing a tree, Kara had shot straight up into the dark sky. She knew the air space was clear as was the ocean miles away. She wouldn’t be seen at night this high regardless but the team took no chances when she practiced. If any plane was near or boat, or a vehicle driving by that could see over the trees they stopped and she waited. Tonight was clear as her own vision told her. Their was no moon, no stars, just darkness.

“I’m okay, Alex. Just taking a break.”

“We don’t take breaks 500 feet above sea level. Please come down? Please?”

Kara was surprised by the pleading in Alex’s voice. She sounded scared but Alex was normally so excited when Kara did something cool.

“What is wrong, Alex? I can see you all in the yard. No one is around anywhere. I …”

“Kara, I don’t like you that high. Please don’t go higher. Just come down. _Don’t fly into space. I need you. You are doing good, right?”_

Kara couldn’t understand the fear in Alex’s voice but in the back of her mind she remembered. It was a  fuzzy memory, she was lying on a bed, her arm ravaged and felt feverish. She remembered asking Alex if she thought she could fly into space and…

“I’m coming down, Alex. _Everything is alright. I won’t take myself from you, I swear.”_

_“You wanted to. You tried.”_

Kara was surprised. The two had sessions with Jessica everyday last week, together. But despite Kara’s reluctant admittance on day three that yes, at that moment she had truly wanted to die, Alex and her had not talked about it outside of therapy. Now with one in the sky and one on the ground, Alex would mention it.

_“I know. I am sorry. I won’t fly higher. I won’t leave you, ever.”_

Those in the yard, especially Jessica, were watching Alex talk to Kara intently and with barely concealed annoyance that they couldn’t understand half of what was being said. Jeremiah and Eliza had thought it neat that their two daughters had that bond of a language spoken only by them, but at times like this were not as excited. Everyone’s annoyance ended when a boom of thunder was heard.

“Vivian!” Connolly yelled into his com. “Aren’t you watching the weather?”

“I was watching the kid. I’m not a god. I am just getting a report now. A damn storm is forming right over Midvale. Its a flash thunderstorm. Should be over in a few minutes, ten tops. Get her in.”

Before Connolly could respond, heavy rain came down, and lightning danced across the sky.

“Kara, get down here now!” Alex yelled, not bothering with the blu tooth. To her relief, Kara did land, quickly, the ground shaking slightly but she was on her feet. Her eyes were wide and it was obvious the sudden storm had shaken her. Alex was just relieved she held it together enough to land and not crash.

“Inside now Kara.” Dante told her, trying to push her and failing miserably. Instead Kara met Alex’s eyes and stood her ground. 

“Kara…”

Alex was able to say no more because she found herself inside the house, then Dante did as well.

“Did she seriously just pick you up and deposit you inside?” Connolly asked his friend.

“No, I teleported here. Yes, she did!”

“I’ll get her inside. Alex get her headphones, Jessica what was that calming music you said she might be able to focus on best? We have about thirty seconds before a panic attack hits her.” Jeremiah told the group.

“Don’t try to talk her inside, Jeremiah.” Ryan told him quickly.

“Why? Do you want her to have an attack?”

“That cape is going to do more than just help her fly. She needs an anchor, a physical anchor and security blanket and she has one now. Look. Go be with her but don’t try and talk her inside.”

Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex saw what Jess was talking about. Kara had her cape wrapped around her, nearly covering her front as well. Eliza handed Clark to Dante and the parents and sister, walked out into the yard, into the pouring rain to where she stood, blonde hair soaked, wrapped in red cape that dwarfed her small thin frame. The lightning lit up the dark night and all of them could see her eyes staring at the sky and her lower lip trembling. Alex put her arm around Kara and Jeremiah and Eliza stood behind her, a hand on each of her red covered shoulders.

“I am not going to lose. I’m scared but I won’t lose this time.” she said quietly. The girl flinched every time thunder struck, they all did. Standing in the middle of an open yard while a thunderstorm raged around you was not something a necessarily smart person would do. But the four did so, not saying a word, just being there for the youngest daughter. 

Kara shook, she jumped with every thunder clap, she closed her eyes when lightning would dance across the sky. She knew a bolt had struck a tree sixteen miles away. 

Still though, Kara controlled her breathing. She thought of every exercise Dante had ever given her to improve her focus, every calming technique Connolly had told her about to keep her head when panic attacks were imminent.

After twelve minutes, as Vivian had predicted, the storm moved away. The world was quiet once again. The Danvers were soaked but that was nothing. Kara was no longer shaking. She was not on the ground, passed out, nor had she tried to claw her eyes out. She never screamed.

“You did it.” Alex told her, tears mixed with rain drops running from her face.

“Yeah, I did.” Kara agreed, having trouble believing it herself. “I’m still here. Thank you all for being with me.”

“We always will be with you.” Eliza told her. “I am so proud of you. Next time we can face the storm inside though, okay? Won’t that be fun? We need to dry off and go home. I am hungry, how about you? Does flying like a daredevil make you hungry?”

“Yes.” the girl told her with a smile. “I am very hungry.”

“Good, lets go eat Supergirl. I need to get into some dry clothes.” Alex ordered.

“Do not call me Supergirl! That is so lame.”

As the family accepted the towels from Jessica and prepared to leave, Jessica pulled Jeremiah and Eliza closely and slipped the mother a note.

“It isn’t over, not by a long shot. Don’t become complacent. But it is a very good start, something to build on. I’m proud of you all.” the note said. Eliza showed it to Jeremiah who handed it back to Jessica with a smile and followed his girls out. Pizza would be picked up tonight, not enough food could be cooked to keep up with Kara’s appetite when things in her life were succesful. 

The remaining week went well, the family even making plans to visit a water park. Vivian gave them a list of parks she could easily hack and kill the cameras or erase Kara from so the girl wouldn’t have to wear her glasses which Kara reluctantly accepted.

On a Saturday morning, Dante had arrived with three scuba tanks on the beach. Jeremiah, Alex and Kara waded out into the water with him, after he explained the basics. The family would learn in shallow water and as the summer progressed, perhaps do an actual dive at a ship wreck he knew about nearby. The lesson went well and Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun. Scuba diving must be what Kara felt like when flying. Even in the shallow water, the feeling of being immersed while still breathing fascinated her. Kara seemed to enjoy it, smiling around her mouth piece while the two girls played underwater. 

It was when Dante exited the water that Alex knew there was a potential problem. Kara’s eyes were not glowing but they may as well have been when she looked at Dante, the top of his wetsuit pulled down to his hips as he walked and chatted with Jeremiah.

“Kara? What has your attention? Because unless Dante is growing horns from his back, I don’t see why you are staring that hard at him.”

Kara instantly blushed and looked away from the man quickly.

“Are you kidding me? You like…Kara, do you have a crush on him?”

“No! I …I have told you how I feel time and time again about relationships of any kind outside the family. But if I did seek a relationship…someone who I would not have to lie to, who could fight and take care of himself…mother promised me that I would be able to choose my mate. My mother and father would have started accepting interviews this year. I was just thinking…I mean I probably would have chosen someone with tan skin, incredible lean muscles and long black hair…if that type of person existed on Krypton. I guess I have been thinking about it lately. It is stupid.”

“Kara…”

“He knows I am broken. Why would anyone want to mate with a girl who harms herself? Who has anxiety, depression and anger and…”

“Whoa! Calm down and stop saying you are broken. Any guy would love to be with you, when we are older. But Dante is kind of like an uncle or something to you and that sort of stuff only happens in isolated pockets of the US that people do not drive through unless they have to. Kara, he is kind of old.”

“He is 27 in two weeks! My father was six solar years older than my mother. The application process was lengthy. Do you think Jeremiah would consider interviewing…” Kara stopped talking when she saw Alex’s face… “nevermind. We should probably keep this to ourselves. It was a dumb idea.”

“No, it isn’t that it is a dumb idea…okay yeah, Dad interviewing men in their late twenties to marry his 14 year old daughter is kind of out there, possibly a little dumb, but I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Its obvious he thinks of you like a …”

“Child?”

“No, like a niece or little sister.” 

Kara shook her head and looked at the sandy beach. “I know. I don’t need an older brother or an uncle. I haven’t had great luck in the uncle department when you consider Non and Jor El. Don’t say anything, please?”

“Not a problem.” Alex agreed quickly.

The two girls made it to the house and quickly changed clothes, moving towards the backyard with Clark to begin practicing soccer. Kara began working with Alex on her defense, moving the ball with her feet, Clark at her side, laughing and trying to keep up. Alex moved in, attempting to take the ball. 

While this had happened Kara had heard the car pull up, recognized Jack Webb’s voice but paid no mind. They stopped by occasionally when picking up Connolly or Dante for a mission, to say hello. Had she paid attention to what was being said, Kara may not have been so surprised when her foot tangled up with Alex’s and she fell face first to the ground, cracking her nose.

Alex looked down at her little sister in horror, taking in the blood pouring from her nose and the paleness of her complexion.

“Kara?”

Kara was nearly blinded, caught off guard by a pain she had not expected or inflicted on herself, unable to talk and having difficulty breathing due to the blood from her nose. Instead she looked at Alex in confusion and then turned over and vomited on the ground.

“Mom! Dad! Get out here fast!” Alex screamed. 

Jeremiah and Eliza did run quickly, knowing very few things would make Alex sound that terrified and the chief one being Kara hurting herself badly. Seeing their blonde daughter on the ground, with blood pouring from her obviously broken nose, dirt on her face and vomit underneath her, it became obvious that something was very wrong.

Jack Webb ran outside and saw the girl, panicked, forgetting for a moment that he still had the green crystal in his hand with the feint signature resembling Kara’s pod. The man had brought it to Kara, hoping to find out if it was a knowledge crystal like the one she already had.

Eliza bent over Kara, who was very weak, even unable to hold herself up with her hands from the ground. Jeremiah lifted her in his arms and fought panic away, trying to think clearly. It was obvious Kara had not done this to herself and even when falling and vomiting from panic attacks, none of her bones ever broke.

“Clark?” Alex’s scared voice said, then she swooped down and picked the child up who was now sitting flat on the ground with eyes that were glossing over. Jeremiah looked towards Webb and the crystal in his hand.

“Get that thing the hell away from then now!” the man screamed, breaking Webb out of his trance. He ran around the house and drove off, tires squealing.

After a few moments Kara began to feel better and the family watched her nose incredibly begin to heal, the bones actually realigning themselves. Clark was crying now that his energy was back and clinging to Alex’s neck.

The family sat in the living room after Eliza had cleaned Kara up and Clark had calmed down. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Eliza moved to open it, Jeremiah standing in front of his children. 

Connolly slowly walked inside with his hands in the air.

“Jack had no idea, I swear. We picked up similar radiation signatures from Kara’s pod. We thought is might be a knowledge crystal or some tech. I swear we never thought it would hurt her or Clark.”

Jeremiah and Eliza were fuming, the anger in their eyes almost making the Seal flinch.

“Jack said it was found from meteors in the ocean. Meteors, not space ships. Why the hell would you assume it was safe? You could have killed them!” the father shouted.

“I realize that. We made a mistake. I am sorry. I promise you those meteors are going to stay on the bottom of the ocean. We will get rid of the samples, drop them in the deepest part of the ocean.”

“No.” Kara told him, the first words she had spoken since she fell. “You have to leave the samples here, find a safe way to store them so Clark isn’t hurt. You can test it on me.”

“The hell you will. That stuff is never coming near this house again.” Jeremiah told her quickly.

“Don’t you see? With it I wouldn’t worry about Non and Astra as much. You could use it to weaken them if they were to find us.”

“And you would use it to hurt yourself…” Alex started.

“No I won’t! Don’t you see? How much was there?” she asked Connolly.

Connolly looked at Jeremiah and knew without a doubt there would be no tests or any green crystals or metal around the house.

“A lot. The meteors were huge. They are huge.” Jason admitted.

“Can you fashion weapons from them? Are they only crystals? How strong are they?”

“There is metal as well, rock at least. I think it is soft enough that we could fashion weapons.”

“We need weapons here.” Kara argued, looking straight at Jeremiah and Eliza.

Jeremiah knelt in front of her.

“There is no way that stuff will ever be around you again.” 

Kara listened, knowing she would not win this war.

“Fine, but they cannot let it stay on the ocean floor. They can make weapons…”

“That could kill you.” Eliza argued.

“They can be killed as well! How are they supposed to fight if they have nothing to hurt Kryptonians with? You can all be killed! With this substance they have a chance to defeat Astra and Non! I won’t have to!”

Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza had not thought of this. Could Kara  feel better, less anxious, if she didn’t feel the weight of defeating her aunt and uncle alone? What if this could be ended before Kara was old enough and felt she needed to do it?

“Fine,” Eliza spoke, “they can make their weapons but there is to be none around you, ever. I am about to spend the next week running every test I can think of to make sure you and Clark are okay, maybe longer. We will agree to let them make their weapons and fight these others but you are to never ask for any to be around here. They haven’t found us and they won’t.”

“Besides they are going to have other problems on their hands now.” Jeremiah admitted, sounding defeated. “We need to check the kids out now. I guess do what you have to but do not ever bring that around Kara again. Understand?”

“I give you my word.” Connolly swore.

Kara stood and walked towards the man confidently, no longer weak but determined.

“If you can, please take Astra alive, but if you can’t I will not hold it against any of you. Kill Non. If you don’t, one day I will.”

Connolly nodded and hugged the girl then walked out. He had plans to make and Kryptonians to track down. He had a new mission. Kill the Fort Rozz escapees before Kara was old enough to try it herself.

**A/N Okay that is the end of part 1. Next chapter we begin some time jumps, starting with Alex and Kara’s junior or senior year and moving forward into National City. Thanks to those who have stuck with me so far. I hope you enjoy part 2.**   
****


	25. High School Heartbreaks

**Do not own DC or CW characters-**

**Welcome to part two where we will focus more on young Kara and Alex senior and college years. Thanks for the comments. Would love to hear from you all :) Its fun to converse with you and its one of the things I am loving about AO3.**   
****

 

**Chapter 25 High school heartbreaks**

“Clark is getting ready for his first soccer practice and you are in a cemetery?”

Kara didn’t take her eyes off the tombstone where she knew both mother and child lay in rest together. She had made this visit on the same day her freshman, sophomore and junior years. Now in her senior year, she took the day, the moment like she always did, to stand before the grave, leave flowers and ask for forgiveness.

“I will be there soon, Dante. Alex knows where I am. Her, Mom and Dad are capable of keeping track of ten five year olds for a few minutes while I pay my respects.”

“Pay respects or beg forgiveness for something that was not your fault?”

“My thoughts and my reasons are my own Dante. I thought you were leaving? Don’t you have a mission? Something tells me it will take a long time, a few months maybe?” Kara tried to keep the hurt and bitterness out of her tone but knew she was not entirely successful.

“Kara, I am sorry. I was surprised. I have …you have always been…”

“Like a little sister right? I know. I get it okay? It was dumb. Alex told me not to and I should have listened.”

“Kara, it was not dumb to say how you feel. Now that it is open we can move past it, come to an understanding of our…”

“I asked you if you would consider entering a marriage contract with me. I had thought the two of us due to our unique situations and knowledge of the secrets and dangers of this world would be a good match. You did not feel the same. There is nothing more to understand or move on from. So how long will you be gone this time?”

The man sighed. When Kara began speaking in a clinical tone he knew the conversation was over…for the moment. “I am not sure. We believe we may have a lead on Astra’s army possibly having a base in the Pacific 32 miles off the coast of National City. Dan will be…”

“We don’t need Dan. Alex and I can protect our family.” Kara told him quickly. “Or at least Alex could if you would get her at least a Kryptonite knife.”

Dante shook his head, not wanting to have this argument again. “Eliza and Jeremiah forbid it and Alex told me time and time again that she does not want it. I am one of the deadliest warriors on Earth and I would fear for my life if they were to ever discover Kyrptonite around you and Clark. You can never have too much protection for your cousin. Dan will be at my house. I will be back. I hope we can…”

“Nothing to talk about Dante. I’m over it and I really don’t want this to be anymore awkward so just…go get em and be safe…okay?”

Dante nodded his head and walked slowly away, wishing he would see her face smile more often, the genuine smile, not the one she showed the world to hide the pain. The worst times were when she didn’t even try to hide the pain like now.

Once out of earshot, Kara spoke as she did every year.

“That was Dante. He is the guy who trains me in…everything I guess. I did something stupid. I’ve had this crush on him since I was 13. Kind of been in love with him I guess. I’m sure you can see why. But he never gave any indication…that he felt the same. I thought he might though. You know I am different but so is he. I talked to Jess about it, but I didn’t tell her it was him of course. She encouraged me to follow my heart and I did. Landed right on my face. I asked him if he would consider a marriage contract when I was 18 and he turned white as a cotton sheet. That’s pretty impressive for a Cherokee. I figured after he stuttered for thirty or so seconds that was not joy in his mangled words and ran. So the whole acceptance, big first kiss and talking to Dad about details didn’t quite happen the way I thought it would. Alex told me not to do it but I thought maybe… just maybe I could catch a break. I caught one with my family and maybe I could have another. I don’t know if Dad knows. God, I hope not. Oh yeah, thats  new. I started calling Jeremiah and Eliza Mom and Dad. I am also making myself say god instead of Rao to fit in. Its not easy, the Rao thing, but necessary.”

Kara shuffled her feet and walked over to the headstone, brushing leaves off the surface.

“Mom and Dad…it was less confusing for Clark. Alura and Zor El were addressed formally on Krypton, so addressing Eliza and Jeremiah as Mom and Dad isn’t exactly…” 

Kara stopped speaking, looked up into the sky and took a deep breath.

“Fine, I call them Mom and Dad because I love them and I hate my birthparents. I don’t want to think about them. I came so close to throwing my mother’s necklace in the toilet last summer, Alex talked me out of it but I wanted to. I just want to forget them.”

The blonde adjusted her glasses and smiled, knelt down by the headstone and placed the flowers she carried in the vase.

“I’m sorry. I’ll never be able to make it up but I will try to atone one day. I am so sorry.”

Across town at the Midvale Park Alex Danvers was close to losing her cool. Clark was running with one shoe on, one shoe off, kicking a soccer ball almost as tall as he was, and the other nine children on the team were following him.

“Better get a hold of your team, Coach.” Jeremiah told her good naturedly. Alex Danvers, All District soccer player had been excited about coaching Clark’s first pee wee soccer team. The reality was less exciting.

“Where is Kara?” Alex griped. “Stinky always listens to her.”

“You know what day it is.” Eliza told Alex, swopping in and picking up two more excited five year olds and depositing them back on the bench for the tying of shoes.

“Yeah, I know. I hope …one of us should have gone with her.”

“Drop it Alex. Kara has been doing very good.” Jeremiah told her, then oomphed when a bubbly blonde sat down on his lap hard.

“Yes, Kara has been doing very good, Daddy. Thank you. Clark! Get over here and sit in front of Alex. Your shoes need to be tied.”

To everyone’s, even the other parents amazement, Clark stopped running with the ball and immediately sat in front of an irritated Alex.

“So you think only she is your boss, huh?” the older girl asked her little brother.

“Kara scary when mad.” he whispered to Alex. Kara heard of course but ignored it and Alex was glad no one else heard. Kara had never openly yelled at Clark but he had seen her lose her temper after particularly emotional sessions with Jessica, often brandishing her heat vision into the ground or punching the ground repeatedly. They didn’t happen often but they did happen. He loved his Kara dearly but he also knew in the back of his little mind what she was capable of.

“Kara is not scary. Kara loves you.” Eliza corrected him.

“I love Kara too, but Kara can be scary when she gets mad and I don’t want her to hurt herself. She burned herself one time…”

“Okay, shoes are tied! Line up team.” Alex ordered her five girls and five boys, then whispered to Clark.

“Remember, we don’t ever, ever talk about Kara hurting herself around other people?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay buddy. Now lets play some soccer!”

“Am I going to be as good as you since you are my sister?”

“Probably better. Okay gang, who has never kicked a ball while running before? Lets start with …the basics.” Alex finished, realizing this was going to be a long season when no hands came up. Three kids were already picking flowers.

“Kara, could you take the kids picking flowers and see if they would like to try kicking a ball?”

“On it big sis.”

The blonde walked over to the three wayward children and soon had their attention, bouncing a ball between them. Eliza stood by proudly, watching her daughters work with children. She never thought she would see the day Kara would be actively involved in something like this. The girl had come far. She still had periods of anxiety but had become very good at taking control of them. She never lost consciousness from panic attacks anymore and she kept her journal daily, including the one journal that always seemed at the front and center. Kara no longer hurt herself. Often, Eliza corrected herself. Once was too much but she had only had two episodes in the past year and told Eliza about both of them as soon as they happened. One unfortunately occurred when she had ran into the backyard and burned her arm as soon as she hit the ground. She never knew Clark was out back hanging clothes with Eliza, until the pain died and she realized the crying wasn’t her. Though not close he had seen everything. For a few months, a few months that hurt Kara deeply and filled her with more shame, Clark was scared to be alone with her.

Eliza shook away those thoughts, her eyes sweeping the field, seven kids kicking the ball around Alex on one side and three kids who had talked Kara into picking flowers with them.

“I don’t know how you do it Eliza. You are amazing.” a female voice told her, standing by her side. Eliza recognized she was the assistant principle, Rebecca Creaves.

“My girls are amazing.” the mother told her.

“Yes but…when we were informed by the Junior High about Kara’s panic…her needs her freshman year and the story about her parents, I honestly thought the girl would be a wreck. But she is so bright, always smiling, always cheerful. So polite. I didn’t even think teenagers knew what gosh meant anymore but she certainly does. Beautiful voice and the bond your two girls have is amazing. Alex has come out of her shell as well. She is a genius but so outgoing. I have a feeling Kara probably is a genius as well but at times loses focuses. Her calculus teacher told me she can solve the most advanced equations so easily and then make the silliest mistakes. You have done an amazing job with all three of them. They are both going far. Have they talked about Colleges?”

The mother internally groaned. This was a debate that had been ongoing since last year. Alex wanted to go to National City for University. Kara did not want to go to college and instead work for the DEO. J’onn refused her over the phone and Connolly in person and Alex refused to go to college unless Kara did. Kara agreed so Alex would go and didn’t care where. Jeremiah wanted North Carolina or perhaps Metropolis to at least keep them on the same coast. Eliza knew he also wanted to keep them away from the suspected alien activity that was occurring in Nevada and California.

Alex refused Metropolis, pointing out that if Kara wanted to go after escapees nobody could stop her and it wouldn’t matter what coast they were on, Kara would go. If Alex were on the same coast she could at least contact J’onn or Webb which irritated Kara.

“I am hoping they go to school in Paris myself. Maybe London. I would miss them terribly but I want them to experience the best the world has to offer.”

As far away from National City as possible.

“But I suspect they will be attending NCU. Alex loves their genetics program and Kara loves the sun so I doubt we will be able to stop them.”

“Kara being such a gifted artist, all the media companies in National City should offer many internship possibilities. Has she ever thought of being a graphic artist?”

“She has, but right now she is more focused on the here and now. Whatever the girls do, I can guarantee they will be together and brilliant at it.”

“No doubt.” the assistant principle agreed. 

After another forty minutes in which Alex and Jeremiah had managed to get a bunch of five year olds to run in a straight line with a ball in front of them for at least six feet and Kara had collected a large bouquet of flowers for her three players’ mothers, the session was called.

The family made it home and Kara immediately took Clark upstairs for a bath. He looked adorable in his blue soccer uniform, especially the shin guards that went past his knees. Clark’s legs hadn’t quite caught up with his upper body but judging by the reaction on the field he was already a ladies man.

“Can I have bubbles?”

“Of course, little man. Sit on the potty so I can take your shoes and socks off. How was kindergarten today? Learn anything new?”

“We learned about animals. Birds can fly. I promise I didn’t say anything about you.”

Kara looked at him, confused at his tone. He seemed nervous.

“Clark, are you okay? You aren’t…scared of me, are you?”

“No.” he quickly denied. “I just don’t get it. Why you can do some things nobody else does. Why we have to keep it a secret.”

“It's hard to understand right now but I promise I will tell you one day when you are older. For right now it is very important…”

“I know. Nobody can know or the bad guy comes and gets us, right?” the little boy asked quietly. Kara pulled him into a hug.

“You need to stop eavesdropping. No bad guy is going to get you. I won’t ever let a bad guy get you. Don’t you trust me and Alex?”

Clark shrugged his tiny shoulders. “Yeah but I am afraid. You hurt yourself bad that one time. I…I thought you were on fire…I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Clark, I can only apologize so many times. It was an accident and I promise it won’t happen again. I’m going to be here for you. I have been since the day you were born. Now you have ten minutes of play time with the boats and ducks then five to wash. I also have to wash your hair so get to business, okay?”

“I love you, Kara.”

Clark kissed Kara on the cheek and laughed when she gently plopped him into the warm water.

 _“I love you too, little one.”_ she whispered to herself and smiled genuinely, loving the joy on his face that something as simple as bubbles could cause. If he were on Krypton he would spend most of his day in a small, private classroom by now. He still showed no signs of getting any strange powers and though Eliza and Jeremiah expected it, Kara prayed to whatever deity existed that he would not. She would bear the memory of their world and the burden of these powers for him as well, if she could. 

After being tucked in, Clark began dreaming of fishing with Jeremiah in the morning and Kara and Alex made their way to manipulate their father once more. Each girl hopped on an arm of his recliner leading the man to groan.

“Nothing good is going to come out of this, is it?”

“Of course it is!” Alex assured him. “Unless Kara has to pout. But you can avoid that if you give us what we want.”

“And what it is you two want?”

“Bangor High is playing tomorrow night and we want to watch. I am playing them in a couple weeks and they are supposed to be good…” Alex started.

“Whoa! Where is the game?”

“Raleigh.” she answered quickly.

“So you two want to take the car to Raleigh? Thats it? I don’t see the big deal.”

“Not exactly…” Kara told him. Jeremiah knew what was coming next.

“Kara, that thing is a …. if you weren’t indestructible….I don’t even like you on it knowing you are indestructible.”

“I’ll protect her Dad. You know I would never let anything happen to Alex.”

Jeremiah closed his eyes and thought back to last year, wishing he had never made that dumb bet. The man enjoyed Alex using the family car so he could control when and where his girls went. She played soccer too often or spent time with Kara on the beach too often and couldn’t get a job that would pay enough for her to buy a car. The parents genuine concerns over Kara’s anxiety issues kept her from getting a job at their request.The girl had gotten much better and neither wanted to see her backslide due to an irrationally angry customer wanting french fries who might become fried himself.

So one day Kara and Jeremiah had driven past the local junk yard and seen it, or what Kara referred to as her. The remains of a motorcycle that had once been sleek and black and was now twisted and bent metal and broken plastic. Kara begged to stop and ask the man how much it was. 

The owner laughed, told her that it was nothing but garbage and she could have it for free if it meant getting it out of his yard.  A dose of puppy dog eyes broke Jeremiah’s will. He told her she had a week to get it running and if she did, he would get a title and insurance.

Using the internet, heat vision and negotiating skills, including selling her art for the first time, Kara had the bike restored and road worthy in three days.

Eliza sat this one out. She hated the idea of either of her girls on that bike but recognized the pride Kara took in it and knew she would never let Alex be harmed.

“Fine, but right back home after the game. Keep the GPS apps on your phones on while you are gone and text when you arrive and are on your way back. Also text back whenever I text you. Understand?”

Both girls solemnly nodded. The trick of leaving their cell phones behind was done for, when they returned from a detour of the city with 16 missed messages on each of their phones where they waited in their hiding spots for their owner’s returns.

Both spoiled daddy’s girls hopped off his arm chair and sat on the couch. 

“So whats going on with the news Dad?” the blonde asked.

“Nothing good. The freak you have a crush on is still at it.”

Kara froze for a moment, her mind going immediately to Dante then realized who he meant.

“Gotham PD still can’t catch the guy? He brand another one?” she asked. “And I do not have a crush on him. I just think a normal guy fighting criminals without powers is cool. I admitted the bat costume meant he was probably a freak but I am hardly the one to judge someone’s mental health. I’ve been known to be a bit crazy myself, Daddio.”

“You are nothing like whatever that person is and never compare yourself… you have and continue to address your issues. His answer to whatever is wrong is to get into a Halloween costume and assault people. Twenty six people who were given no trial, bound, branded and left outside police stations. He isn’t trying to get criminals put behind bars, he is trying to scare the hell out of them and their friends.”

“Its working too.” Alex agreed. She had kept up with this story as well.

“He is a freak in a bat suit hurting those he decides are guilty. You think that is some kind of hero, Alex, Kara?”

“No!” Alex defended quickly.  “ And Kara already pointed out that he is most likely crazy. I am just pointing out that street crime is down in Gotham for the first time ever. Most of the thugs are scared to leave their slum pits.”

“That is not justice, its terrorism.” Jeremiah said, ending the conversation. “Now what else…oh yeah, Robert Queen’s yacht went down today. Him and his son are dead, everyone on board. Sunk in the North China Sea.”

“Who is Robert Queen and why do we care?” Alex asked.

“He is the owner and CEO of Queen Consolidated, Alex. We should care because it is a tragedy whether he is rich or poor. There has been no sign of survivors?” Kara asked, ignoring Alex’s eye roll.

“Nope. The boy, Oliver had a girlfriend or someone on board but her, the kid, the crew, all gone. No wreckage found. Shame. Tragedy can reach out at any time, rich or poor.”

“Isn’t Oliver Queen the boy who urinated on the police officer?” Eliza asked, walking in after making sure Clark had his nightly kiss.

Alex shook her head. “I thought it was a paparazzi?”

“I think he hit the paparazzi.” Kara said, trying to remember. She had a lot going on and if she did watch TV it was mostly to keep up with the Kardashians. “Who is Harrison Wells? I’ve never heard that name before.”

The family listened to the next story about promised scientific breakthroughs in Central City.

“I’ve heard of him. I understand his wife died in an automobile accident last year. It was tragic. He is supposed to be brilliant and so was she.” the mother told the three, remembering the sad story. “He is going to continue their dream of opening something called S.T.A.R. Labs. I guess if that is what he is still going to call it.”

“Hope he has that grand idea about building a particle accelerator out of his head.” Jeremiah mumbled.

“A particle accelarator?! The dangers even one in a billion…we should force J’onn to return my pod. I can expand it, make it larger for us all and food and we can map out a path Dad. We can recreate stasis and get out in plenty of time, no Phantom Zone trips, I have ideas of some really beautiful planets I bet we could find…”

“Kara sweetie, calm down.”  her adopted father told her, recognizing a nervous Kara rant on its way. “Nobody is going to blow up the planet with a particle accelerator. If I thought it was possible I would be the first one helping you build a ship. Enough bad news, who wants to watch MI3?”

“I’m in, who wants popcorn?” Kara asked hopping up and zipping to the kitchen.

“What is wrong with her tonight?” Jeremiah wrote on a pad and handed it to Alex.

“She is good.” Alex wrote back.

Kara did seem good. She was not the emotional wreck Alex had feared she would be when she came back from Dante’s house. Alex told her Dante did not feel that way about her for years but Kara had convinced herself more and more that he did. Now… she had been upset, told Alex that she was right, that she had embarrassed herself and needed to go to the cemetery before practice. Alex nearly followed, sure that Kara was going to hurt herself, but decided to trust her instead. The look of guilt that Kara could rarely hide after she hurt herself had not been on her face at practice but Alex still needed alone time with her. Apparently alone time would be delayed by Tom Cruise for a few hours.

“I guess. She seems really good.” Jeremiah wrote. “Too good.”

“Honestly Dad, you want her happy and when she is, you are worried that she is too happy?” Alex wrote back, frustrated that he was picking up on this. Kara would probably literally die of embarrassment if Jeremiah found out about her conversation with Dante.

“Sorry. I’ve just learned to stay cautious. I do the same with you. It happens when you love someone.” he finished writing, showed it to Alex and then tore the page out of the pad, wadding it up and putting it in his pocket.

The movie completed two hours later, both girls turned in for the night, or at least were alone for the first time that night.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Kara asked excitedly, lying on her side in bed and not fooling Alex a bit.

“To hell with that. What happened? Tell me.”

Kara dropped her head and began playing with her sheets, before wrapping them over her waist.

“What do you want to know? Details of my horrific mistake? How embarrassed I felt? How I should have listened to you?”

“I want to know how badly you aren’t okay? Need me over there?”

Kara shook her head. “It was…I knew it was dumb. I just told him before we sparred that I wanted to talk to him, I had an offer…very romantic of course. You know us Kryptonians, we are all about the romance. Anyway I told him since he had a demanding job and was single and I had a unique situation and he was one of the few I could be honest with about my life, that perhaps we could consider a marriage contract. Thats what I said. A marriage contract. His jaw just dropped and hung there so I was like, not until I’m 18. He began stuttering and I told him…I told him I wanted to because I loved him.”

Alex groaned. “Kara…”

“I know. He looked at me and I realized that everything I had read, every single stupid little sign I saw from him wasn’t him having feelings for me. It was me wanting him to. He doesn’t love me. Not like that. I will always be the skinny, broken alien girl to him. Anyway, he found me at the Cemetery and has left for a mission. It had been planned before this but I would guess he will be gone for a longer length of time.”

“Come to my bed. Blondie needs to be hugged tonight.”

Kara did not offer much reluctance, moving towards Alex quickly and sliding under the covers. She had her face buried in Alex’s chest before the tears fell. Alex held her for a few minutes, not saying a word. She knew this would sting her younger sister, had tried and tried to warn her off, but knew it would do no good and prepared for the worst.

“Not a word to Jessica. I’ll tell her it didn’t work out, I was considering asking a guy on a date and will tell her he said no but she can never know who. I don’t think Dante will say anything. He just wouldn’t do that to me.”

“No he wouldn’t.” Alex agreed. “Not a word from me to our shrink. You sure you are up for tomorrow night? We can catch a movie or something instead, maybe go to the mall? Or if you don’t feel like driving me I can take Mom’s car…”

“No. We are riding. We get there and I hang back and watch you get the girl. I need to see this female that has my big sister so worked up. Have you let her know you are going to be there?”

“No, I thought I would surprise her.”

Alex had met Rachel at a week long soccer camp this summer. Rachel’s younger sister played and Rachel had spent most days watching her from the stands, her and Alex. Alex noticed and after a few days of awkward bumbling around each other, the two had managed to have a decent chat and found they had certain interests in common, mainly each other. Since that time, the two had kept up with each other over Facebook weekly, sometimes daily. Despite this, the distance between each other was over an hours drive. Her sister playing in Raleigh was a perfect half way point for the two to meet.

“Cool. I will get us there, blend into the backdrop of the city and you pull up on the bike, pull the helmet off, swoosh the hair side to side and it should be a lock.”

“You could come with me. I wish you would. She would like to meet you, I’m sure.”

“I know I can come and I will be there, in the background, watching. You barely know her besides online. Getting to know someone is easier without the geeky younger sister around.”

“You are not a geek.”

“Then I am not doing very well at playing the part I have given myself. Please Alex, I want to watch the game, scout the enemy so to speak and I want you to have fun. So please, have fun and don’t worry about me.”

“Just promise to stay at the field?” Alex asked.

“Of course. I will be in the stands.” 

The next night, both were helmeted, zipped up in their black ridings suits and mounted Kara’s restored 2002 Kawasawki Ninja 600, as the nervous parents looked on. They both knew that if there was the slightest problem, Kara would have Alex airborne with her quickly, but being parents to an indestructible daughter who managed to always find ways to hurt herself had also taught them to take nothing for granted.

Five miles out of town, Kara slowed to a stop and dismounted, letting Alex slide into the driver’s position.

“If I feel you begin to swerve even a bit…” the blonde warned.

“You are going to pick me up and we are in the air, to hell with the bike. Got it little sister. Stop mothering me and let me open this thing up.”

“Fine. Just…be careful.”

“Whatever you say, Dark Angel. How can someone be careful on a bike like this? Of all the art you have ever created, this bike is the greatest.”

The trip was over quickly and Kara had no doubt Jeremiah was watching the locators on their phone and would be having a talk with her about how quickly later. She would never convince them to let Alex drive so like most things Alex and Kara did, they tended to go on assumptions of permissions given.  Kara hopped off a block from the school and pulled her helmet off, slipping her glasses on quickly. 

“Be careful.” the blonde warned once more when Alex winked and pulled away, only a block over into the parking lot.

Alex for her part idled the bike, moving ahead slowly, not searching for a parking spot but searching for her. Many heads had turned in the lot and beyond when the sound of the high powered engine entered the field of family cars and vans. 

The brunette wished for Kara’s vision but then spotted the beauty she had met over the summer and communicated with often. Pulling into the nearest spot and putting the kick stand in place, Alex stood up, still astride the bike and took the helmet off. Rachel recognized her immediately.

The girl who took Rachel’s hand did not recognize her, nor did Alex recognize the girl.

“Alex? I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it?” 

Rachel was as beautiful as last time they had talked in person, dark eyes, chocolate brown mid length wavy hair, long limbs, and sharp features. She looked older than her 17 years in Alex’s mind. The blonde next to her looked ever bit the beach bunny she was sure was stereotyped as often. Perhaps she would cure cancer one day but today Alex was going with idiot beach bunny.

“I uh…I know but I was able to get out of the thing I had and wanted to surprise you. You sounded like you really…hi, I am Alex, who are you?”

“Meghan. Who is this Rachel? I didn’t realize you had asked anyone to meet us here I didn’t know.”

“Oh yeah, Alex and I met at Jule’s soccer camp this summer and we have been friends on Facebook. Keep up and stuff. Alex this is Meghan…”

“Her girlfriend.” the blonde added quickly.

“Wow. I had no idea. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. I never saw anything about a girlfriend on your profile.”

Oh…we keep things kind of quiet. Because of Meghan’s parents…”

“You are holding hands in the middle of a busy parking lot.” the brunette pointed out.

“Meghan doesn’t live in Bangor, her parents live…”

“Alex! I couldn’t find the bathroom. Glad you found a semi safe place to park the bike. Who is this? The friend you said we might see?” Kara asked, seemingly out of nowhere, still in head to toe black but her glasses off and hair loose, long, wavy and very, very blonde.

“What… oh yeah. Yeah this is Rachel and her apparent girlfriend Meghan. Meghan this is…”

“Linda. Linda Kent. Alex’s girlfriend. No apparent or anything. I’ve heard a lot about you Rachel. I’m sure I will hear a lot more but right now I need a restroom so we need to ride Alex.”

“Wait…I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Alex.” Rachel told her, surprised at seeing the slim blonde with incredible hair and blue eyes like comets, matching Alex in head to toe black.

“I guess we don’t know each other as well as we thought we did Rachel. We have some other spots we wanted to hit up, I just wanted to check your sisters team out but since she can’t find a bathroom to her liking we better jet. See you online maybe.”

Kara helmeted up again quickly and sat behind Alex while her big sister led them off. The blonde had been watching and listening from a distance and knew that Alex did not know about this girlfriend and that Rachel was a player who got caught and Alex was going to be the one in the awkward situation. Kara wouldn’t have that,

 A mile down the road, the two stopped at a gas station and Alex dismounted, tore her helmet off and began pacing the nearly deserted lot. Kara took her helmet off but waited.

The older sister began to speak a few times then stopped, not able to find the words. Finally after a series of very slow, deep breaths she was able to talk.

“She had a girlfriend. She probably has more than one. She told me she was lonely. I have a dozen emails where she talks about being lonely. She lied! I couldn’t make it so she called some other girl from another city and invited her! How many girlfriends do you think she has? Is this what she does? She finds girls who are closeted and can’t say anything and plays them all? We cant exactly communicate with each other.”

“I know.”

“I felt like an idiot! She…she… that girl came up and held her hand the second she met my eyes and staked a claim, made me feel like a fool!”

“I am sorry.”

“Its not your fault. I’d still be standing there, trying to save face if not for you. So you heard and saw right? I…I…a girlfriend? She didn’t even deny it. Five months we have talked almost every day and not once did she say anything about a girlfriend.”

“I know.”

“And where the hell do you come up with these fake names?!”

“I don’t know.”

“She…why did I bother? Why didn’t I wait until I got to college like we planned?”

“We?”

“Exactly. Damn…damn it! That ….”

“Sucked?”

“Exactly!”

Alex continued pacing while Kara slid to the front of the bike, no amount of effort would let Alex drive her baby again tonight. 

Finally the older sister calmed down. Alex looked at Kara and grinned. “My girlfriend? She is going to see you in the stands when Bangor High plays us next month.”

“No she won’t.” Kara placed her glasses back on her nose and tied her long blonde hair in three tight buns on top. Sliding off the riding jacket, she buttoned her blouse all the way up her neckline and slouched.

“She is going to see your geeky, little adopted sister Kara Danvers. You seriously think she is going to get close enough to us or me to mistake me for the motorcycle riding, black clad blonde she just saw?”

Alex shook her head. It seemed ridiculous and if someone were to look closely of course it was obvious they would be the same person. But Kara was beautiful. Drop dead, runway model beautiful. Kara knew this brought attention from others and one thing Kara hated was attention. So she made turning herself from beautiful into ordinary an obsession. Alex had watched Kara stand in front of a mirror an learn to slouch a bit, learn to keep her eyes always a bit down, take quick steps but not too quick to attract notice, just enough to get through an area while causing as little as notice as possible. To Jeremiah’s approval, she still dressed as conservatively as possible, except for the occasional skirt because she loved them. Modesty wasn’t an issue any longer. The girl was very comfortable in bathing suits and never mentioned her flight suit that had to be lengthened a few times now. Still the sweaters and loose jeans ruled her wardrobe. If you didn’t know her well, then there is no way someone would mistake her sister for the force of nature blonde who had just showed up and saved her from embarrassment.

“Good point. Okay, I have pretty much been played and it sucks so since we are not going back to that game and we are not wasting a Saturday night out, I vote for Pizza.”

“Nope.” Kara disagreed. “Pot stickers.”

“Uh…I’m the one that just got played, made to look like a fool.”

“But you weren’t, made to look like a fool anyway, thanks to me. By the way I threw my heart out there to a guy I have been in love with since I knew what love was and had it chewed up and thrown back at my face. We are eating pot stickers.”

“I told you not to ask a 30 year old guy to marry you! You never listen to me about things like that!”

“Just because it had never been done on Earth didn’t mean it was a bad idea. I stand by that notion, even if you were right this time.” Kara countered. “I guess the Mall it is. Pizza’s and Pot stickers together.”

At the Food Court in the Mall, the two girls stuffed themselves in silence for a half hour, each lost in their own thoughts. Alex wondering that Rachel would do tonight, if she would email her with some kind of explanation and if she should respond, while Kara wondered where Dante was and if he would text her or Jeremiah, anyone and let them know if the mission was a success or if they were safe.

“Okay enough silence. What are you going to do if she emails you? Ask questions or block her?” Kara finally asked.

“Screw it. I’m blocking her. She lived to far away anyway, especially if she can’t remember to update relationship status’s online. Are you going to text him? Or Vivian?”

“I might text Vivian. She won’t say anything or suspect anything. Probably not though. He is okay. I bet they are diving tonight. I’m sure Hawk will come by to play with Clark tomorrow, maybe I will ask him if he has heard anything. How is the work on the location?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Depends on what you have learned. How far into the construction crystal have you gotten? Do we have the anchor points along with pressures?”

“Yeah I forgot to tell you, I made it all the way through to the end. Not easy to do. It was so boring. The bland robotic voice almost made me miss Jor El’s arrogant nasally voice. I have them written in our black journal under your mattress.

“Will the Arctic work?” Alex asked. Over the past three years though it was never spoken of, Kara and Alex did sneak away occasionally to the cave and Kara would access the crystals. She never spoke to Jor El’s AI but did study the others databanks, including the construction of a temple where the knowledge and technology could be held.

“I don’t like the Arctic. Too many people around.”

“Too many people at the North Pole?” the brunette asked.

“For what we want to hide, yes. The North Pole isn’t that remote. It is very easy to get research expeditions there, the seas are always full of military activity, borders between Russia, Alaska, and Canada are watched closely. Commercial vessels and the Coast Guard regularly visit and patrol the Far North. The ice shelf is constantly shifting as well. We need to be in the middle of a very big continent, far south on somewhat stable ground.”

“Please tell me you mean Australia.” Alex begged.

“You know what I mean. Antarctica is larger, colder, harder to survive in, harder to access and has much stabler ice. What about somewhere between twenty and a hundred miles true east of Hercules Dome?” Kara suggested.

“Right on the Prime Meridian?” Alex asked doubtfully.

 

“So we go 15 degrees towards Valkyrie Dome. Doesn’t matter. Thousands of miles of white powder, ice shelves, frozen ground and s structures we could build inside or underneath. I could use my heat vision and freeze breath to do all the manual labor. If we do it anywhere else it would cause a scene, considering the amount of construction I am going to have to do. There it can be silenced or passed off as underwater quakes.”

Alex took a bite of pizza and admitted defeat. “There is absolutely no way we are going to be able to build this thing in a hidden tropical paradise, is there?”

“No, but once it is ready, we will be able to stabilize the temperature inside while still remaining cloaked from the outside. I think. You are going to have to look over some of the schematics, because I am not completely sure. I could use a second set of eyes, to confirm that I am right. I can get us a work area cut out first and if we can stabilize that temperature we can expand from there. Most of what needs to be done is going to be moving, molding, carving and refreezing anyway.I can handle that in between semester breaks and you can handle getting the tech set up the way you want it to figure out if there is anyway we can get the Codex out of Clark. I'll handle the construction, you handle biology. I bet we can get a lot done during Spring Break next year.”

“Yes we can, in Cancun, which is where we are going to be. Or Daytona, or the Bahamas or I would even take the beach in Midvale but there is no way in hell we spend Spring Breaks in college working on this Fortress. I’m not even sure why we need it. Whats wrong with where the crystals are now?”

Kara shook her head and stole the last slice of pizza before Alex’s annoyed eyes.

“Because if there is any tech that assembles itself I need to destroy it as soon as it comes together.”

“What are you talking about? Like a crystal is going to pop open and then there is a Kelex inside?”

Kara nodded her head. “Thats exactly what I am talking about. I thought this was understood?”

“I knew there were plans to build tech! I didn’t know…how is that even possible? Krypton crystals can do that?”

“Yes. I am almost certain a Kelex is in one of them, one that belonged to the House of El. The Codex harvesters are the ones I am very keen to get rid of. Besides that, this place could be indestructible. In an extinction level even, our family could survive in it for decades. Plenty of time for me to build a ship with a Phantom Drive and leave this wasteland.”

“Earth is not a wasteland!”

“It would be if there was an extinction level event!”

Alex opened her mouth once more then closed it. “Point to you, Kara. Fine, I will start looking at the geological formations of the tropical paradise known as Antarctica. Since you just devoured the last slice of pizza and the last two pot stickers, shall we go home and actually beat Daddy’s curfew by a couple hours?”

“Sure. I probably need to put Clark to bed anyway. I think he is …I think he knows Alex.”

“Yeah he has been freaked about seeing you that one time…”

“No, he knows something is very wrong with me, not just what he saw. He knows I am broken. I thought…”

“You are not broken! Enough with this crap! Broken people don’t give a damn if they are broken or even worry about other people thinking they might be. You are hurt and you are getting better.  Yeah, he is probably a bit nervous around you because he has seen you have some massive tantrums or I guess we could say outbursts during and after therapy. He is respectful but he loves you.”

“He does what I say because he is afraid of my reaction if he doesn’t. I have never yelled at him, never raised a hand at him and he knows to be scared of me.”

“He is five. He barely knows if he has shoes on. He doesn’t know anything. Am I driving or you?”

Five minutes later Kara was driving through downtown Raleigh, Alex behind her when she pulled over.

“Whats wrong?” Alex asked.

“You got your expandable tactical baton with you?”

“Yep. Never leave town without it. Unless I’m wearing shorts. It looks awkward then.” 

“We keep our helmets on. Next block over in an alley. Sounds like five guys, harassing a couple. ‘ll check for weapons and take those out. When I give the okay, dive in.”

Behind her black visor, Alex Danvers smiled. Perhaps tonight would not be a waste after all.


	26. The Inferno

Do not own DC or CW characters. 

 

**Chapter 26 the Inferno**

 

“Kara?”

Alex was not sure where she was. She knew it was a hallway of some sort, nearly blacked out with only a very small pinpoint of light at the far end. She heard her footsteps, water dripping from a pipe overhead. She felt the gun in her hand, the one her father had given her for her 17th birthday, the one she had practiced with Connolly daily, firing round after round until it became a part of her. She normally kept  the Glock 40 in a safe lock box at the top of her closet, hidden from Clark’s curious hands. Now it was in her hand, in front of her as she walked down a corridor towards her sister. Why Kara was here, where they were or how she knew her sister was in trouble, Alex had no idea.

As the brunette moved closer, the pinpoint of light grew. It was a keyhole, a door and on the other side Alex knew she would find nothing good. Her heart was racing, she was sweating and despite everything she had learned, she had a death grip on her weapon. Reaching out with her free hand to the knob, she slowly turned, gun at the ready. Once the mechanism clicked, Alex took a deep breath and yanked the door open, stepping inside, gun in front.

Astra.

“Kara!”

Kara lay at Astra’s feet in a pool of blood so large Alex had hoped it might have been her cape. Her blonde hair was stained dark crimson and her bright blue eyes were lifeless and dull, staring at the ceiling above her. 

Astra shook her head.

“So you are her. You are the one my niece gave up the life she should have had, to be with you.”

Alex raised her gun with both hands and fired, knowing the shots would do no good. She needed some release, something to take her focus from her sister’s dead body. The gun finally ran dry.

“Why? Why did you kill her? She never wanted you dead! Non, but she never said you!”

“I didn’t kill her. She killed herself. The soldier didn’t want her, her blood cousin rejects her, she isolated herself for years. How long did you think you alone could keep her? You should have brought her to me. I would not have rejected her. I would have loved her enough. Kara did this to herself.”

“You are evil! You did this! Kara would not…she wouldn’t! You are a liar and a…a…a murderer!”

“Look at her hand. You know I am right.”

Alex did, her eyes traveling from Kara’s face, down her shoulder and there it was, in her left hand she held a bloody Kryptonite knife. Her body was so pale, she wasn’t breathing and that may be why when Kara sat up and told Alex she was sorry, Alex screamed.

The brunette no longer felt cold, she was no longer in the room with her sister’s dead body. Alex was in her bed and her scream was being muffled by her sister’s chest. Kara was in her bed, holding her tightly and rubbing her back.

“It’s okay. I got you. It will be okay.” Kara whispered to her big sister. She had woken five minutes before and listened to Alex call for her, then cry in her sleep. She slid in bed beside her and had her arms already in place when Alex woke up.

“Kara?”

“Yeah, its me. You are safe.”

Alex pushed away from her and Kara let her. The older girl jumped for her bedside lamp and once it was on, she was inspecting the blonde for any blood. Kara didn’t move, didn’t say a word while Alex pushed up her pajama sleeves, checked her ankles, ran her fingers over Kara’s neck to make sure no blood was there. It had happened before, usually after very bad nightmares where she dreamed Kara had hurt or killed herself and Kara knew the routine. Alex wouldn’t go to sleep until she knew that Kara was physically okay.

Once the inspection was over, Alex grabbed her again.

“I must have performed a number on myself this time. What new feats of villainy did I reach in this nightmare?” she asked, trying to make Alex smile, snort, anything. The thin girl was shaking like a leaf.

“Nothing…I mean…I don’t want to talk about it. Please? You are okay, right?”

“Yeah Alex, I’m great. Relax.” Kara whispered, pushing a strand of chestnut hair from Alex’s face, behind her ear.

“What time it is?” Alex asked.

“Time to get back to sleep. It’s only 1. We have 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep remaining and an hour of snooze buttons. Want me to stay with you?”

“Please?”

“You never have to ask.”

That day dragged on, neither girl being able to get much more interrupted sleep that night and feeling like the day would never end. They considered going home sick a few times but if Kara came home from school for no reason Eliza would institute what she considered a subtle suicide watch, or at least a severe depression watch. If both girls came home because they were tired the overprotectiveness would go into overdrive.

That night the two decided for this week their therapy session would be together to get it out of the way.

“Congratulations girls.” Jess started.

“We didn’t do it.” they both said, not sure what they were being congratulated for but knowing it couldn’t be good.

“Really?” Jess reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of the Raleigh Gazette. “Gang crime on rise, Newlywed couple saved from mugging by unknown Good Samaritans.”

“That has nothing to do with us.” Kara told her quickly.

“You have that crinkle…”

“I will throw you into space if you mention that again, Jessica Ryan. Who have you shown that to?”

“No one. I’m surprised your mother and father didn’t see it last week. So according to the lovely new bride a motorcycle pulled up into the alley and the men no longer had weapons. The guy in front of her had a gun and then it wasn’t there. Then two people in black, wearing black helmets fought the guys, knocked all five out and left without a word.”

“I took out the weapons and Alex and I had fun. So what? It had been a crappy night and we needed entertainment.”

“Entertainment?”

“You would rather us drive by and let those people be hurt or killed? Call the police and watch for ten minutes until they respond? Of course when those guys heard the sirens if they weren’t done they would be, probably kill them and take off. What would you have done?” Kara challenged.

“Kicked the hell out of all of them. Actually I’m not that great at martial arts so I would have had to rely on guns and a shoot out and it probably would not have ended well for anybody. But like I said, congratulations.”

Kara and Alex looked at each other, waiting for the hammer to fall.

“Thats it? Just congratulations?”

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. “You acted like heroes, you didn’t light the place up with heat vision, or fly, or throw cars. You both acted human, managed to save two people in an outstanding fashion, kept your identities hidden and didn’t do enough damage that the police are even interested in finding you to get a statement.”

“Thanks.” Kara told her gratefully.

“Now how are you going to handle it when someone dies the next time? I need to start planning for these things.”

“Nobody got hurt.” Alex told her. She knew Jessica’s praise was too good to be true.

“I know. I stand by what I said. Good job. But understand when you do this, there is always the possibility somebody can die. It could be a victim before you can stop the bad guy. It could be a bad guy who sees you and panics, shoots himself or a friend. It could be the victim has a heart attack or stroke from the excitement. You may think you had it under control Kara, but things like that are never in complete control. You took out the weapons, right?”

“Yep, before Alex became involved I emptied all their hands and pockets, guns, knives, one steel bar. They didn’t even know I had done it until it was over.”

“Did you check the male victim?”

“What?” she asked, surprised.

“The male? The female for that matter. Do you know if either of them had a gun? What if one had? What if he saw an opportunity to save his love and reached for his own weapon, began firing into the crowd of bad guys? It didn’t happen but it could have. How would you have felt?”

“I…I…”

“She couldn’t, we couldn’t… So what, just do nothing or Kara has to frisk everyone now?!”

“Number one, how many times have you girls done this?”

“Less than five!” Kara told her, causing Alex to drop her head.

“Okay, so four exactly. I am not criticizing, I am asking you to think about this from all angles. Especially since one of you isn’t bulletproof and one of you feels responsible every time a bird falls off a power line in the world. If you are going to do this you both need to come to grips with some things. Namely, what are you willing to do to save someone. Kara are you willing to let Alex risk her life?”

Kara said nothing. Alex stared at her sister, growing angry.

“Number one, she doesn’t let me do anything. I can handle myself as well as she can out there.”

Kara remained silent, her hands squeezed together and fidgeting. Both women knew it was a matter of time before her nails started digging into her palms.

“Kara?” Alex asked again, quietly this time.

“I can’t let you go into a fight against armed people Alex. I had to disarm them first. If it is a choice between them dying or you being in danger then they are on their own. I’m sorry.”

“Kara, I have trained for the past four years to fight by your side.”

“You have trained to protect yourself and our family. Alex…how can I fight if I am worried about you being hurt? I have to have you. If you, Mom, Dad, Clark, if you aren’t safe how can I concentrate on doing what needs to be done?”

“We concentrate! I am not going to try to take a Kryptonian on in hand to hand combat but I can watch your back.”

“And do what?! You refuse to carry Kryptonite! All that training means nothing if you won’t learn to use the weapons that can save both our lives one day!”

“They will find something besides Kryptonite!”

“They are not looking! They have what they need, but you won’t carry it. If Astra attacked us now, I could fight her but how would you fight Non? With bullets? It is ridiculous that there is no Kryptonite here! Mom and Dad are being stubborn and you are backing them!”

“I had a nightmare last night that you used a Kryptonite knife to kill yourself! You slit your throat and wrist! Do you blame us for not wanting that around here?! We love you and you just saying you won’t hurt yourself doesn’t always work out, does it?!”

Both girls stopped talking, now standing inches from each other, in shock at what Alex had just said.

“Kara…”

“I haven’t done that in a long time, Alex.”

“I know. I am sorry…”

“Then why did you say it? Nobody believes in me, but you. You don’t believe in me now either? Clark is scared of me, Mom and Dad still watch me all the time, check that stupid book I wish I could burn. I am never alone for more than ten minutes and I still wear short sleeve shirts or white pajamas…but I thought you would have more faith in me.”

“Don’t…” Alex started.

“I think I am done tonight, Jessica.”

Kara didn’t make it two steps before Alex stopped her with three words.

“Under your fingernails.”

Kara looked at the floor, not moving. She sniffed to fight back tears. She would not cry. Her days of crying were over, she told herself.

“When you came back from the bathroom yesterday at school, you did a good job at cleaning your arm or wherever you cut yourself but you didn’t get the dried blood from under your fingernails. Right hand, Ring and Index fingers. If I have a Kryptonite crystal, knife, shard, rock, silly putty even, you would figure out some way to hurt yourself. I love you Kara more than anyone and you know I am right.”

Kara did not turn around. She took a deep breath instead. 

“Like I said, I am done today, Jessica. Maybe you and Alex can talk about why she still refuses to come out even though she knows Mom and Dad won’t be upset. Don’t bother calling a family meeting. I had an itch. I am not a machine. I scratched a bit too hard. I am not having any meeting, we are not going over any damn plan and I am not going to be followed, watched, or anything else.”

Kara walked out or ran, she was a blur so neither woman was sure but the door did slam, nearly hard enough to take it off the hinges.

“So that could have gone better but at least you two are expressing emotions that are true instead of worrying about hurting the other.”

Alex looked at Jessica and shook her head. “I have to go after her.”

“Because that won’t make her angrier. How angry has she been? Not all the time. I understand she has perkiness and adorkableness down to an art. She even worked a snort into the laugh? But when she gets angry, how angry? Is it getting better or worse?”

Alex sat on her bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling. 

“It depends. She doesn’t get mad often, but when she does…it is always at herself. I don’t know. I don’t even know if I can tell the difference anymore. She has gotten better about being happier, enjoying life, even if she insists on staying out of it. The water park was a blast this summer and she went without glasses for three days. I think that Clark being scared of her and the thing with D…”

“The thing with what? Please don’t tell me you are keeping something huge from me again.”

“No! Maybe! I don’t know! But no, no way in hell will I tell you that. It wasn’t some dead uncle destroying her belief system and making her curse her parents into hell. This was really personal and there is no way in hell I would ever tell you. Look, she is fine, I will keep her cool, I always do. Just relax, you are doing good. She really has been getting better, especially from where she was a few years ago. I need to find her.”

“Don’t apologize to her.” Ryan told Alex.

“What? But I…”

“Told her the truth. Don’t apologize to her for telling her the truth. Never for that. You guys always support each other. Always. So that means you two are the only ones who can call each other on your bullshit. Its probably time you both started doing that, instead of babying each other.”

Alex left without another word, moving past the living room where Jeremiah and Clark watched her walk by quickly and out the front.

“So were her and Kara doing the same thing and Kara was just way faster? Because they just…”

“Yeah, I think Kara got the jump on mad this time and Alex is probably playing catch up.”

“Girls are weird.” Clark wisely observed.

“Big time.”

“We gonna have to put another door on Kara and Alex’s room?”

“Probably.” the Dad admitted. 

Clark shook his head. “They probably need some help. You should tell Mom to go help them… hey the games back on!”

Jeremiah looked off into the yard the girls had raced towards and patted Clark on the back.

“I love you son.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

“Just make sure you always tell Kara you love her, okay? Sometimes people sacrifice a lot for the ones they love. They live with things, they carry things so others don’t have to. She… she loves you a lot.”

“I know Daddy. What do you mean? Is Kara carrying something for me? Can I help?”

Jeremiah shook his head and smiled down at his curly dark haired companion. “I would carry it for both of you if I could. Lets see who is up to bat. I think we are at the top of the order. Remember what the top of the order is?” 

Alex finally tracked down Kara, but not in any of her usual haunts. Since the blonde had left without her phone and the beach was empty Alex checked the cave. The boulder in front of the entrance had not been moved though, as Alex had the indention marks memorized, in the event Kara ever hid here and wouldn’t say anything.

She finally hiked a half mile behind Connolly’s house, making her way through the overgrown fields. Even trough the approaching darkness and cover of leaves, the blonde mane could be made out at the height of one of the tallest trees, sitting on a branch Kara had long ago claimed as her break room during flight practice.

“Come down or bring me up.” Alex ordered.

Kara said and did nothing.

“I’m not screwing around. If I have to climb that tree I am going to be pissed off even more. Come down or bring me…”

Alex’s speech and most of her stomach it felt, was left on the ground as she suddenly found herself on a large branch sixty feet off the ground, sitting next to her sister.

“I’m going to puke. I hate it when you do that so fast! You know it screws with me!”

“I hate it when you tell me to do something or you won’t go away, whether I like it or not. I wanted to be alone.”

“I know. You have been alone. I checked the beach and the cave first. You have had an hour.”

“I should have all the time that I want.”

“I didn't say you couldn’t. I just didn’t want to be alone. If you want, gently put me back on the ground and I will go home. Stay up here all you want.”

Kara finally met her eyes and let out a breath. 

“You can stay since I went to the trouble of bringing you up here. If you want to talk about what was said in there…”

“Nope. Just wanted to be with you.”

“Make sure I won’t start a wildfire trying to burn my arm off? Don’t worry Alex. I won’t burn or break any appendages. I need them all in top working order soon.”

Alex did not like the ominous tone Kara was using.

“Soon? What happened to getting the fortress set up, getting a plan together, weapons, finding someone outside of Viv to handle tech so we won’t have any connection with the DEO? All the things we were going to do when we went to college?”

Kara shook her head. “I’ve been so stupid. I wanted… I am going to get you killed. I am. You are so damn hard headed, I… after graduation Alex, no more games. You are going to college and I am going to end this.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.” Alex told her, shocking Kara. Kara was used to being told what to do by Alex.

“You wish I wouldn’t?”

The older sister shrugged her shoulders. 

“I know I can’t stop you, Kara. I’ve never been able to stop you from doing things I didn’t like. I try and sometimes I think if I can just be bossy enough you will back down, but I know in my heart I can’t stop you. I want to be with you when you go after them. I know I might be a liability but I don’t think I will be.”

“Shooting them with regular bullets…”

“I know. When the time comes I will be armed appropriately. I know I could distract you but I need you to trust me.”

“I will always trust you Alex.” Kara told her quickly.

“You aren’t trusting me now. Not if you want to run off…”

“Alex I won’t. If you don’t…you know I can never turn you down when you ask me for something. You are the only reason Kal and I aren’t living like cavemen in the wild. I couldn’t have kept him alive without you. I would have lost my mind long ago, what mind I have left…”

“Stop. Don’t say you will do what I want because you owe me. You owe me nothing. Tell me you want me there because you want my help and mean it. If you really don’t want me there, not because you think I will die but because you don’t think I can help, then tell me. I will stay back. But you are not going to tell me it is okay for you to risk your life and it isn’t okay for me to risk mine.”

Kara nodded her head. “I do want you there. I always want you with me. I am so scared, Alex. I am not scared of dying. I’m scared of living and everyone else dying. I can't take that anymore. I can lose anymore while I am left behind to pick up the pieces.”

“I know, Kara. We are just going to have to fight and see what happens. I’ve believed in destiny since I met you. Maybe ours is good and maybe it isn’t but it won’t be boring, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. You are sure you want this? Alex, you have so much to offer this world. You have…”

“A sister who is going up against some pretty tough enemies one day and I will be right there with her. Then we are both becoming circus clowns. I still think you would be adorable with a big red nose.”

“Sure, as soon as you wear a pink wig and blue ribbons. Lets go home I guess. I want to see how Clark is coming along with his studies.”

“He is learning to color in the lines. I’m pretty sure he is keeping up with the Kindergarten curriculum.”

“I know, I just…need him tonight.”

“Great…hey listen, about what I said…”

“Its fine Alex. You were upset…”

“I meant every word. I love you, Kara. We both know that you are doing a lot better on some things but there is no reason to tempt you. There isn’t and you know it.”

Kara gritted her teeth but said nothing for a moment while she forced her temper down.

“Anything else?” she whispered.

“I think we all need to talk about it. That was the agreement. We have all, always followed the agreement.”

“It wasn’t a big deal. Jake was saying something about my jeans being tight and I guess he noticed and was talking to other guys about what I probably looked like without clothes on, something about being the quiet nerd who was a freak in bed…you know I hate being talked about, especially by those pigs, like I am some piece of meat. I started wondering who else was watching and I needed to…I was starting to panic and just wanted to leave but I couldn’t…”

“If someone talks about your ass you come to me and I will deal with it. Me! Nobody talks about you like that.”

“Guys talk about girls like that all the time Alex. You can’t beat up the whole school.”

“You still should have told me. I could have talked to you. You wouldn’t have had to go to the bathroom…”

“It was just a small scratch on my rib. Not a big deal. Just a pinch really. I took some deep breaths…”

“It is always a big deal! You do not get to hurt yourself, ever. You talk to me, we hug, I beat somebody up, we tell Dad and watch him beat somebody up but you do not scratch yourself, cut yourself or anything else. Understand?”

“Yeah, I got it. I guess we get to have family meeting time after Clark goes to bed. Thanks Alex. See you back at the house.”

Alex saw Kara move and stopped her.

“Uh, aren’t you going to get me down?”

“Why? I’m not an elevator. You wanted up here, you can get down. I have to go update a journal and write the words I nearly had a panic attack because a guy liked my ass and wondered if I was a nerd who was a freak in bed. Can’t wait for Dad to read that one.”

“I am not climbing down. I like these jeans. Get me down.” the brunette ordered.

“No.”

The two stared at each other and this time Kara did not blink. Instead Alex smirked.

“You are right, I can get myself down. Later sis.”

Alex fell backward with a smile, free falling towards the ground.

She was gently placed on the surface on her feet by a furious Kara a second later.

“That was stupid!”

“I knew you would catch me. I do believe in you. Always will. Now walk with me. It’s a beautiful night. We should enjoy it.”

Kara did enjoy the walk. Her mind was in a million different places as always but for a few moments she just enjoyed the night sky. She would be home soon, color with Clark, read him a bed time story with Eliza, she would check the search programs that were constantly running on her laptop to flag any news alerts that met specific otherworldly terms or conditions and then paint before bed. Tonight painting would take a back seat while she sat with her parents and sister and explained what happened a few days before.

The following Saturday, Kara finally received a text from Dante, telling her the suspected base was a dead end and asking how she was doing. Kara could have answered fine, probably should have answered fine. Instead she ignored the message and sat next to Eliza, watching Jeremiah and Alex coach Clark’s first ever soccer match.

The results were less than successful. The team fought valiantly but lost 6 to 5. The greater tragedy in Clark’s eyes was that he had not scored a goal. No amount of encouragement from Alex could get the boy through his second slice of pizza or to smile for the team photo afterward.

“Clark, there are six more games. You are going to have plenty of chances to score goals. You did great stopping the other team.” Kara encouraged him once she had him alone. He agreed a walk to the beach might make him feel better.

“Alex always scores goals.” he countered. The two were on the beach alone, sitting on the wet sand. The temperature was 62 and the beach deserted.

“Not always. I have seen games where she didn’t. She didn’t score in her first two games as a matter of fact. Mom had to hold me back. A player from the other team ran into her hard her first game and almost hurt her. I was about to attack her.”

“Why? Did she try to hurt Alex on purpose?”

Kara shrugged. “I’m not great at controlling my temper when the people I love are being hurt.”

“I don’t like it when you get mad.”

“I know.” she told him, adjusting her glasses and putting on her brightest smile. “I’m going to do better. But I don’t like you being sad. You did great today and you should be happy.”

“I stunk. Maybe thats why Alex always calls me stinky.”

Kara let out a genuine laugh. 

“No sweetie, Alex has called you that since the day she met… one time Alex saw me trying to change your diaper. I wasn’t very good at it I guess. I didn’t have anything to keep you…clean, on me. She told me you still stunk and pinched her nose.It was really funny. I had been having a bad day and she made me laugh. Sometimes something like that can change a life, you know? Anyway, whenever you had a dirty diaper she would point to me and say I had to take care of Stinky. I guess I got pretty good at changing your diaper. The name stuck though. She also calls you squirt and munchkin.”

“Those aren’t better.”

Kara ruffled his hair. “Sorry buddy. I don’t think Alex is going to give up her nicknames for you. She still calls me Blondie. What can I do to make you feel better?”

Clark raised his eyebrows, knowing he had his big sister where he wanted her.

“I want to run with you.”

Kara’s eyes widened comically and she placed her hand over her mouth but didn’t hide the smile behind it.

“Clark! You know Mom and Dad don’t like it when we do that.”

Clark grinned and looked back towards the cliff and the house that sat on top.

“It can be our secret. You and Alex have secrets. We can have a secret right?”

Kara looked at the house and saw everyone was lounging about, Alex listening to music and Eliza and Jeremiah staring into a microscope, probably studying Clark’s cells to determine if any changes were occurring that could lead to powers. They did a saliva sample every week and a blood sample every month. Luckily Clark was not scared of needles.

“Lets go!” Kara whispered, picking up her cousin and walking quickly, slowly for her towards the path to the house. Once past the house she continued on for four minutes, entering a path to the side of the street that led off into the woods. Soon she was behind her training grounds and used her vision to take a good look around. It was only 5 but there was no air traffic and no group traffic on the hiking path. Nothing Kara wouldn’t be able to avoid.

“Hold on.”

Clark twisted in her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck but kept his eyes forward. He wrapped his legs around her waist and waited. He didn’t wait long. The world sped up, the wind rushed past his face, and Kara held him in her strong arms. He had no idea how fast they were moving, he just knew it was fast. Kara would approach a creek and jump but it was more like gliding. Despite the speed, it was never rough running with her. He always felt steady as if he was flying himself. 

Zipping in and out of trees, jumping over long distances and huge fallen trees, most of which had been knocked down by Kara at some point, the two finally stopped, giving Clark a sense of disorientation.

“You okay, Buddy? Can you walk or do I need to hold you a bit more?”

“Just hold on to me for a bit. That was so awesome! I love running with you!”

“I love running with you too.”

“How old was I when you first ran with me?”

“What?” Kara asked, caught off guard. “You only ran with me one other time and that was this summer, remember? Mom wanted to put an inner tube around you in case I ran into a tree.”

“Really? Cause when we did I remembered…I couldn’t remember good or nothing but I remember running with you. You holding me and talking to me while we were running. I thought I must have been a baby or something. Do you think it was a dream?”

Kara nodded her head. “A nightmare probably. Lets go back. I’ll carry you.”

“No, I can walk. But since this is our secret and Mommy and Daddy are going to want to know where we were, we should probably get some ice cream. That way you can say you bought me ice cream to cheer me up and it won’t be a lie.”

Kara laughed and put the brat on the ground. “You are getting really good.”

“Thanks! I want chocolate. Buy one for yourself too.”

Clark was in a much better mood when the two returned home. It was nearly dark and Kara expected Alex to be at the door waiting or Eliza to be complaining about her ruining Clark’s appetite with ice cream. Jeremiah had spent the night before being talked out of assaulting teenage boys when Eliza and Kara convinced him there was no way they could prove Kara heard what she heard. The boys had been too far away. So with the potentially tense situations present, Kara was surprised to hear nothing but the news on. Walking into the living room she was immediately alert. Jeremiah, Alex and Eliza were on the couch watching the news intently.

“Please tell me that it…”

Jeremiah shook his head, realizing she had walked in. “Hey sweetie. No, nothing to do with… them. Its Gotham.”

“What did the bat guy do this time? Finally kill someone?”

“No, it's the Children’s Hospital. There were explosions. The place is on fire, some children are trapped inside, the firefighters who went in…another explosion occurred. There are a lot of people trapped. They are saying its terrorism.” Alex finished.

“Clark, lets get you a bath. You can watch cartoons in your room…” Eliza started, not wanting Clark to see this. The death toll would be huge, so many children. She saw he had chocolate ice cream around his mouth and Kara was not there any longer for her to complain to.

“Where did Kara go?” she asked herself but Alex and Jeremiah also looked. Clark shrugged his little shoulders. 

“She went, zoooooom, whoosh, and then another whoosh out the back.”

“Oh no.” Jeremiah whispered.

“May as well sit down Dad. Its too late to stop her.” Alex told him, sitting down herself. Her mind was worrying already, would Kara be smart and hold her breath, not breathe too much smoke, not have a panic attack in a burning building, not be discovered, and not see too many dead and burning bodies of adults and children. The effect that sight could have on her was too frightening to think of.

“If she sees those bodies…” Jeremiah started. He had already thought of this as well.

“Alex, if you call her…” Eliza tried, before Alex shook her head. 

“Nothing on Earth is keeping her from that hospital. I am betting she has her phone on her but she is just using it for GPS. She has told me before about trails she had mapped out that she could run with one of us to Metropolis, Gotham, Washington, Opal City, Pittsburgh in the event she needed to hide us quickly. She can make it to Gotham City in thirty minutes.”

“So we sit here and pray.” Eliza decided, her stomach in knots. “I’m going to get ice cream off a certain little boy’s face. Blackmailed your sister into getting you ice cream, didn’t you?”

“Yes Mommy.”

“Lets get you in a bath.”

“Is Kara in trouble? Is that why she left so fast? She didn’t mean to, I told her I wanted ice cream to…”

Jeremiah shook his head. “No, she isn’t in trouble. It’s who she is. Its who all my kids are. Go with Mommy. Me and big sis are going to pray we don’t see Kara on TV.”

Kara was running the trail she had mapped out a year ago, her own personal escape plan she had. It wasn’t perfect but she knew how to carry one or two people from the house into another major city within an hour, should an exit from Midvale ever be needed quickly. Now she was actually putting her route to Gotham City in use. Her phone’s GPS could not keep up but did give her a general direction and her vision and hearing did the rest. Once in the city, Kara knew that moving at break neck speed was impossible. She would have to find normal transportation to the scene of a tragedy that was most likely blocked off for miles around or take to the rooftops. 

The blonde stopped in a rest spot next to the bridge into Gotham City and ran into the woods next to it, far from highway eyes. Dropping her backpack, she tossed her jacket off and stuffed it inside along with her glasses and phone. She didn’t need GPS. She could see the fire from there. Kara had the presence of mind to change into dark jeans, black Nikes and a dark red top before leaving but it was not exactly fire fighting gear. 

The bridge was backed up with traffic but the moon was not out. The bay below was black and the expanse wasn’t long. Taking a deep breath and a last look around, Kara jumped into the bay below, out of sight of those on the highway. She leveled out a few feet above the water and skimmed across in two seconds, moving up the embankment and entering Gotham City. Using her vision she found a nearby fire station and moved quickly. One truck was coming back for resupplying from the fire and another prepared to leave. Slipping under the truck, Kara held onto the frame and caught a ride to the emergency zone.

Waiting until the crew had exited, she stayed under, checking the fire fighters, EMS and police officers around. There were evacuees but she did not want to get directed into a medical evac area and have to make a break for it. One section had been set up for fireman who were overheated and receiving IVs. One dropped his turn out gear and the second the man’s back was turned, the gear was off the ground and around a corner of an ambulance where a skinny blonde was dressing out, mask and oxygen tank as well. To her relief it was fairly still full of air.

Kara took a good look at the hospital and what she saw horrified her. 

The building was massive, fifteen stories. The top four were gone but the eleven below were twisted unstable piles of mangled metal. She saw people trapped under beams, under furniture, she saw obviously dead people, she saw bodies moving, bodies trapped behind doors. 

She also heard explosions of a smaller scale occurring every moment it seemed. The metal was groaning, the wood cracking…. she shook her head and focused. 

“Face your fear, Kara. You can do this.” she whispered to herself and ran into the building. The heroine heard another fireman call to her from across the parking lot to not go inside. Looking at the fire, she was moving and they would have no way to follow. Kara was very thankful for the fire fighting gear because her blouse was already smoking from the extreme heat and her sneakers would not have lasted two minutes.

Thanks to her scuba diving expertise, Kara had a good idea how the oxygen tank worked. She turned the tank off and pulled her mask off for a moment, using her last deep breath and blowing, a powerful freeze blast, extinguishing the hallway in front of her. She continued to move as long as the breath lasted. Once it was over, she placed her mask back on and began clearing the stairwell. A column had fallen in front of the stairway exit, blocking off a major evacuation route.

It was on the second floor that she found the first victims who had not escaped yet. Four children were being held by firemen trying to get into the other stairwell exit. One fireman was under a support strut from the ceiling that had fallen on him. His legs were broken and the strut was too heavy for the other firemen to lift.

Kara knew at this point that being incognito was out the window. There was only one option. Don’t look anyone in the face, do the impossible and evacuate everyone. With luck she will become an urban legend told around dinner tables at Firehouses and that would be it. If she did enough of the impossible, it would be passed off as overworked and over stressed firemen seeing things. At least that is what she was banking on.

If all else failed she could just say she was Batman. The guy could use some good press.

Moving over to the officer next to the escape stairwell she turned him around. The man was surprised to see a very short fireman in oversized turnout gear he did not recognize.

“Use the other escape route! It is clear!” Kara yelled. The heat was unbearable and she knew the children in the firemen’s arms were running out of time just like they were.

“It is blocked! Debris everywhere. We have to try and clear this one!”

“I cleared it. The debris is clear and the flames put out but I can’t guarantee how long the structure above will be stable.”

The officer shook his head. Who the hell was this and how had she made it from the ground floor?

“Its clear! We don’t have much time! Get the kids out of here!”

“You lead them out. Bring a hydro jack back up. Jim is damaged and I can’t…”

The Lieutenant stopped speaking when Kara moved quickly over to the downed fireman and lifted the strut over his legs up, easily. The surprised men moved, pulling him free and moving towards the cleared escape route. Kara stopped the officer before he descended.

“If you have radio contact with any of your men, tell them to use this stairwell, no matter what. I will keep it clear, understand?”

“Who are you?”

“Nobody.” The blonde pushed the officer after his men and moved up as they moved down. Despite the heat, she was forced to pull her mask off and use her heat vision to cut through a couple steel braces and her freeze breath to clear a path through flames. 

She stopped on the fourth seeing movement on the floor. The door opened easily enough but the movement she had spied was a fireman rolling on the ground, alone. Kara moved quickly through the flames he lay in but realized when she turned him over, it was too late. His body was reacting on instinct but the man was gone. She stood and swept through the room, finding overturned beds in the hallways, rooms all on fire. Kara moved quickly through the halls, past the destroyed nurses stations, the food prep rooms and the patients rooms, looking for any signs of life. 

Instead she saw burnt remains everywhere. The explosion had been devastating on this floor in comparison to the second. Kara tried to not focus on the burnt bodies, large and small. She opened her hearing, trying to find voices and ignore the nightmarish sounds of the raging inferno.

“It’s going to be okay, Kara. You are going to be okay. Focus on the voices.” she encouraged herself. The girl did not focus on the burnt bodies, the cries outside of the survivors, the sirens, the hoses. She focused on her own heartbeat, ignored the trembling her body seemed to be subjecting itself too. The oxygen was nearly out and she would not have a chance to leave, refill and come back. 

Kara continued to move quickly, taking in everything, every room looking for signs of life before going to the stairwell, blowing out the flames, shifting and smashing debris and moving to the next floor. On the seventh, as her oxygen was nearly depleted, she found what she was looking for. A surgical suite in the back, cut off from the main inferno, where four firemen were holding up with eight children and a nurse. The rooms around them were on fire and if they opened the door, there was no way to run through thirty foot of fiery ground to make it to the stairwell. On top of that, the debris that Kara had cleared was beginning to shift back, new flames replacing the ones she had stopped. The escape route was closing.

Standing in the middle of a waiting room, flames licking her fireproof boots, she took a look around. If she opened the door protecting the surgical suite from the rest of the inferno on the floor, the influx of oxygen would  increase the fire, making it impossible to get to the stairwell in time. They would run out of oxygen soon, the fire would find a way into the safe area, something, something, something, it was always something. 

Kara made a decision, ran to a window and punched the glass. Leaning out, she began waving towards the ground, yelling to gain anyones attention. A spot light hit her and she motioned for help. Hoping she wouldn’t have to fly the people out of the room, she was relieved when a ladder truck began moving towards her location and the ladder extended high.

The heroine moved towards the solid steel fire door protecting the surgery suite. Deciding to make the move sooner than later, she took a deep death of pure oxygen, emptying her tank. Ripping her mask and tank off she sent her fist into the solid steel door, breaking free into the other side and feeling the oxygen leaving the room and feeding the room she was in. Standing in front of the hole, she blew into the room, fighting the exploding atmosphere.

On the other side of the door, a very scared group of ten children, one nurse with a broken arm and four firemen, listened inside the safety of the suite, not wanting to admit that the end was near. The children were frightened obviously but gamely holding it together. The oldest of the group couldn’t have been more than 6 and the youngest 3. They had all been in the sealed wing due to the need for sterile surroundings following surgeries and while none of the surgeries had been major, they were all injured in some way.

“We got about ten minutes worth of oxygen, Captain.” Maggert whispered to his commanding officer. They had broken into the area, but a second explosion had triggered the blast doors to slam shut behind them. While they were in the one part of the hospital that was not on fire, the air was hot and oxygen was being consumed. If they forced the doors open, the remaining oxygen would ignite a backdraft, engulfing them all. Unfortunately the hospital would break up around them or they would suffocate before fire ever became an issue.

“If the building makes it that long. I’m out of ideas. Its gotta be nothing but fire on the ground. We would be dead from heat before the flames…I am out of ideas Maggs.” he whispered.

Everyone jumped when a small fist blasted through the steel door. The firemen didn’t know what had breached the door but felt the air rushing out. Huddling the children to the ground, and waiting for the wall of flame to burst into the room, they were greeted by moaning metal. Everyone looked up and saw the doors being pried apart by two tiny hands. 

The door finally forced open completely and the occupants took in the young girl, 5’8 maybe, who had just bent two solid steel blast doors opened. Her hair as midnight black, as was her face. Only her eyes were an obvious blue, the rest of her concealed by ash and oversized turn out gear

“I had to vent this room.” Kara told them. “The backdraft is over and the room is extinguished for the moment. I have a ladder truck moving towards here. The routes are blocked again. We have to move now or its over.”

The adults shook themselves out of their surprise first, grabbing the children in their arms. Kara grabbed a small girl, blonde, pale and shaking, too warm and not sweating, and gave her a slight smile. To her relief the girl smiled back.

The firemen walked out first, taking in the impossible sight. The room looked as if all fire had been put out long ago. It was even cool compared to what it should have felt like.

“Who are you? How did you do this?” the Captain finally asked.

“The ladder is there, we need to move.” Kara pointed and moved. Looking out the window she was glad to see a ladder and a bucket truck had also joined, so water would be available if the flames tried to reignite. Oxygen was very scarce even near the window so it was important to move. 

Looking above at the higher floors it was obvious anyone or thing still up there was utterly destroyed. It also sounded as if the building was not long to stand.

Kara watched the firemen evacuate the nurse and children, a firemen going with each group until it was only the Captain and Kara remaining.

“You are next, fireman.” the Captain ordered, still trying to figure out who this kid was and how she had done the things she had done. She had obviously punched a hole through steel, pried open emergency airtight doors with her hands and in his mind she had singlehandedly fought the fire on this floor with no equipment or hoses.

“You first Captain.”

“Who the hell are you, girl…”

The Captains demand for an explanation was cut short when the ceiling began to buckle. Kara flew up and grabbed the support beam, pushing it back up.

“The roof is going to collapse. The longer we are here the less likely you make it down. Go now! Get the kids away from the building! I’ll hold it as long as I can.”

The longtime fire veteran looked at her in disbelief, floating near the ceiling pushing a steel beam up, actually bending it.

“I can’t…”

“I can find my own way down! Get the kids free and go! Now!”

The fireman moved towards the ladder and looked one last time at the dirty blonde in scorched turnout gear. 

“Thank you.”

“You want to thank me, get those kids to safety and make up a story about what happened. Never tell anyone about me. Now go!”

Kara watched the man reluctantly leave. She held her breath as much as possible but the fresh air from the window was beginning to loose its effect. The floors above her were groaning and shifting. The blonde moved from one anchor point into another, trying everything to shore up a building and give those outside as much time as possible to get away. 

The final breaking point had passed though. Kara could hold up an anchor point indefinitely but she could not hold up a dozen at once. 

Despite being prepared for it, Kara screamed when the building broke, deflating almost and began sliding down around her. She held her ground, or air as the case was, not being pushed down but the building sliding past her instead. 

She tried to keep her eyes open, look into the falling remains but what she saw was too much. She could see everything, the remains of victims from the top floors, rooms, personal effects, beds, furniture, so much fabric and wood, all turned to ash. 

The debris cluttered her eyesight and she let herself go, holding her breath, despite the massive headache she had and hit the floor, then continued to roll, drop, caught in a tornado of fire and ear crushing sounds.

When Kara finally stopped moving she was on the edge of what was left of the building, under thirty feet of flaming debris. No human would have been in one piece, much less alive in this situation but she was and fortunately she was also hidden from the thousands surrounding the area. Kara looked around, her head moving debris as she shifted. She knew that she had helped the firemen on two escape and the children and firemen on the last floor. She had cleared an evacuation route and sent others out. 

But how many didn't make it? How many were trapped as she was, only not alien and very dead? 

The girl coughed, tried to breathe air in that was not completely foul. Her head ached, she felt dehydrated and knew she would be blowing ashes out of her nose for months. Considering she should be dead if she were human, Kara was in better shape than she had a right to be.

Deciding she probably shouldn’t wait to be discovered, Kara stood up and shot to the top, debris sliding out of her way. Once she made it to the surface, to her regret and relief there was no free air to breathe. The building, the entire hospital had collapsed and a black cloud enveloped the area. Kara rubbed her eyes though it did no good. She finally brought her heat vision, just to the front, incinerating the dirt and goo covering her eyes. Vision cleared, she could see that the evac line had been pulled back and the two trucks that had helped rescue the children on the seventh had made it back. There was a barrier a half mile out. The cloud was still rolling towards the onlookers so Kara took her chance and moved quickly, moving out of the smoke into a thinned out area of rescue workers, leaving the turnout gear. As she suspected, by blending in with the cloud and darkness, she slipped easily through and continued walking into the shadows away from the red and blue emergency lights in other areas. 

Once free, Kara found a backstreet and ran as fast as possible, only stopping twenty blocks away by a dumpster. Her shirt was nearly ash, the heat having nearly incinerated the fabric but it would hold on for another moment. Her jeans were safe enough, only a bit blackened and her sneakers were ruined, the rubber soles melted but would survive a run back home. 

Kara took a few moments, sucking in huge gulps of clean air. Her dizziness became a bit better and she decided to move again. The girl at this point wanted to go home, find out how many decades she would be grounded for and stay in bed for a week, maybe longer.

The teenager ran, not bothering to catch rides under cars this time. She would avoid main highways, stay in the dark, avoid cameras and people as much as possible but she really, really wanted out of Gotham City. She continued to work for the next fifteen minutes, finally making her way back to the hiding spot of her backpack. Kara checked her phone and saw only one text from Jeremiah, begging her to be careful and to call when she was done. The girl smiled and dialed his number, briefly noting that it was 1 AM.

“Kara? Are you okay?”

“Hey Dad. I’m…”

“Kara?”

Kara tried to talk, to tell him she was alright but the shaking would not let her speak. She felt a pressure in her chest, her world began to spin. 

The blonde tried to look for something, anything to focus on, to focus her eyes on. Instead she saw thousands of images, burnt bodies, broken bones, tears, terrified people…

In the back of her mind, Kara heard Jeremiah yelling for her. She knew she had dropped her phone and she knew she was on the ground. Kara tried to count backwards, tried to repeat formulas, flexed her muscles…nothing. As a last ditch effort, Kara grabbed her left arm with her right hand and prepared to dig her nails but lost consciousness before skin could be broken.

Kara lay on the ground, a couple hundred feet from a major highway, hidden, alone and completely unaware of her surroundings. The sound of a helicopter landing a mile away in the dark wilderness didn’t give her warning that Dante was back.

The man found her, on her back, completely black, with a phone near her hand. At first sight he was afraid she had been horribly burned but realized the black covering every inch of her skin was the result of hanging out in an inferno for a couple hours.

He checked her pulse and breathing, then satisfied with both took the phone near her hand and hit call back.

“Kara?”

“I have her Jeremiah. She is unconscious, I think she had a panic attack. Physically she is fine, except for being overheated and filthy. I am not sure what she must have breathed or how much smoke or other chemicals.”

“The news isn’t saying much except that a lot of people were saved because of emergency escape stairways were somehow miraculously cleared, and some stories of an angel fireman performing some pretty amazing things…I think she was in the building when it went down. She is probably the reason those last kids had the chance to get away. Rumors of the angel are being talked about already according to some of the reports from firemen. She was probably in it when the whole thing came down.”

"Yeah, looking at her she was. I need to get her back to the chopper, get her cleaned up and put a jacket on her. Her damn clothes are smoking and they aren’t even burned. I’ll have her at the hangar in an hour. Connolly and Hawk are getting the equipment you are going to need from your lab now and taking it there.”

“We will be waiting. Dante, tell her if she wakes up… tell her we love her.”

“She knows Jeremiah.”

“And tell her… tell her not to worry. I…we…are really proud of her.”

“You can tell her yourself in 90 minutes, Dad. Let me get her home to you.”

 

 


	27. New Friends and Suitors

**Do not own DC or CW characters**

 

**Chapter 27 New friends and suitors**

 

Kara opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Above her head was a very bright light, one that was also very warm judging by the heat her body felt. It felt like sunlight but the hard surface under her told the girl she was not sunbathing. She also had a mask of some sort on her face. She thought it felt like an oxygen mask would feel like if she had ever worn one. There was definitely oxygen being blown over her mouth and nose. It was a strange feeling but the pure air did feel good. 

Kara slowly opened her eyes again and took stock of her surroundings. She knew she was wearing the cotton shorts she sometimes slept in and an old t shirt, judging by how worn and comfortable the cotton was. She was in some sort of tanning bed, was pretty certain she had an oxygen mask on and something on one of her fingers. She also recognized Jeremiah holding her right hand. Where was she and how did she get here? 

The blonde tried to remember what had happened after the fire. She had called her father and planned to run back but never made it. 

Kara realized after hours in the raging fire, she must have had a panic attack.

So how was she back? Where was she? Surely her adopted mother and father had not taken her to a hospital.

“Welcome back. You have had me very worried. All of us I mean. Alex and Eliza are asleep with Clark.” Jeremiah told her, squeezing her hand a bit harder.

Kara pulled the mask off her face, not surprised to see it was an oxygen mask.

“What …where am I?” she asked, her voice a bit scratchy.

“You are at your hangar. I’ve been making some improvements when I can slip out of the lab. This is a solar bed. It replicates the yellow sun’s rays. I thought if anything every happened that you would need to be healed from quickly, this might help. Eliza finally designed a pulse oxometer that is strong enough to read the oxygen levels in your blood. You were at an 89% when you got here. Now you are showing a strong 98%. How do you feel?”

“Good, I guess. My head doesn’t hurt. The sun rays feel really good. You shouldn’t have held my hand. If I had a nightmare I could have broken yours.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“What time is it?”Kara asked.

“Five AM, Monday morning. You have been asleep since you passed out at 1:00 AM Sunday morning. You have had us worried. I was…scared. Dante found you and flew you here and Eliza and Alex gave you a bath. You were covered in ash and grime. We put your under the lamps and have been watching ever since. Not much else we could do. I tried to analyze your breath with a GC to see what chemicals you may have inhaled but didn’t have much luck. I didn’t think I would but I had to try something.”

“Wow.Thats a long time to sleep.” Kara admitted. “You said Dante found me? Is he still here?”

“He left about five hours ago. He is staying at a hotel in town. Dan is in the back office monitoring the video cameras with Vivian. If you want I can call Dante…”

“No! I mean…he probably needs some sleep. So…how long am I grounded for? Should I just cancel college plans?” the girl asked nervously.

Jeremiah shook his head.

“Kara, 82 staff, firemen and children were able to escape down the stairwell you cleared, one that had been demolished. Firemen on the second were reported as saying another fireman lifted… we saw the fireman on the 7th who called for a ladder truck, you I mean. Rumor is, some mystery angel came out of nowhere and did the impossible, extinguished a room that should not have been able to be put out, broke open steel blast doors and flew to the top of the room and lifted a support beam to give the kids time to evacuate.”

“Ouch. I really thought he wouldn’t say anything. I asked him nicely. I guess I screwed up, huh? I’m sorry.”

“I have never been prouder of you and that is saying something. What you did Kara, you were amazing. A lot of people died in those explosions and more should have but didn’t because you were there. What you did was … I don’t have the words, Kara.”

The blonde was surprised to see a tear in the man’s eyes. She had thought he would be furious.

“I was so scared, especially when the building came down” he admitted. “I didn’t know if you could survive that, but you did. All the fears you had, all the triggers that were in that building and you overcame them. No matter what you think, you are a hero.”

“I exposed myself.” Kara pointed out, laying back down but keeping a hold of her father’s hand.

“You could have. Instead you were smart about it. Yeah some firemen may say some things but it will go down as either delusions caused by stress or some supernatural angel looking out for them. No one saw you fly in, or use the freeze breath from the outside. You did the best you could.”

“We are pretty proud of you too.” Alex told her, a smiling Eliza behind her. “Dad, you said you would wake us immediately if she woke up.” the girl chided her father.

“She has only been up five minutes.” he defended. 

“So do we need to move?” Kara asked.

“Nope. If anyone did put it together, they would be looking in Gotham City. I doubt anyone is looking though.” Eliza told her. “Clark is going to be attached to you when he wakes up. He snuck down and stayed on the stairs watching the TV. He saw the building come down and Alex was asking very loudly if you were in it.”

“He shouldn’t have snuck down. I was worried.” Alex argued.

“Anyway he thought you were and then when Dante brought you here you were covered in ash and he may have freaked out. It took us three baths to get you clean and you probably will want to wash your hair a few more times.”  the mother suggested.

“Okay. I didn’t know you had done all this Mom, Dad. The machines…”

“We have been working on it for a while, refurbishing older machines and such. Jeremiah has been the one to really amp them up. We needed whatever advantage we could get if anything happened to you. The solar rays, the X ray machines, the pulse ox and cellular scanners have taken some time and we haven’t had to try them before. I was hoping we never would.” Eliza admitted. 

“The X ray didn’t work,” Jeremiah admitted, “but the cellular scanner worked great. We were also able to use the pulse ox to give us a baseline. Still haven’t figured out a way to take your blood pressure but I will. I have to take care of my girls. You are just a little harder to take care of than Alex. Technology wise anyway.”

“Yep, all I need is a thermometer and a barf bag and I am good to go. As glad as I am to see you awake, why don’t you try to get some more sleep?” Alex suggested.

“Can I lay down on something else? The rays feel good but the bed isn’t that comfortable and I hate sleeping on my back. Or I can stay up and we can leave in a few hours when Clark wakes up, right?”

Alex shook her head. “We are sleeping in right here. Then we are going to eat a very big breakfast, go home and sleep some more. Come lay down with me. You have gotten enough rays, right Mom, Dad?”

“Yeah,” the father agreed, “we could all use some sleep. Lets put those cots to use.”

Kara moved to the cot that held her baby cousin or brother she supposed. He wasn’t a baby any longer but she still saw him as the fragile bundle she carried cross country. The second she lay down next to him, he turned and pressed himself into her without waking.

_“I love you, Kal El.”_

Kara thought of the sights she had seen in the hospital, the burning bodies, the dead, the devastation, and held him closer, probably too tight but she couldn’t help it. He was the light in her life, the one who had not been touched by the darkness that always threatened to consume her. He was not invulnerable and so many of those victims reminded her of him. She did not feel responsible for these deaths. The girl wished she could have saved more but the fault lay with whoever had set off those explosives. Attacking a children’s hospital was one of the most vile thing she could think of. 

It had been three days before Clark allowed Kara to be in a separate room when they were all home. He followed her constantly and if she didn’t know better, thought he might have been included in the old bathroom guard rotation that had not been used in a very long while. On the fourth day Kara had to face her long time therapist. Alex begged out, wanting her own time so Kara was flying solo, figuratively.

“So lets cut to the chase. Tell me what you saw in that hospital.” Jess started.

“Nothing I feel like talking about today. I’m fine, no suicidal thoughts, no self harm, no panic attacks. I have had dreams about what I saw but have been actively trying to keep my mind off of it during my waking hours. Thats all I can say about it now.”

Ryan nodded her head. She had learned Kara’s tone and facial features over the past four years. She knew if Kara was lying, holding back, or being straight. Tonight she was being straight.

“You did have a panic attack right after, correct?”

“Thats what I understand. I remember calling Dad and the world kind of spinning, then I tried to grab my side and rip. I hoped the pain might…you know. It isn’t the first time I have fallen on that excuse. But it hit me too fast. Once I heard his voice, everything came at me and all the sensory inputs I had ignored at the hospital rushed me. I guess it was too much.”

“But you handled it inside the hospital. You operated effectively, kept your cool, didn’t succumb to your triggers and managed to sneak in and out, leaving only a rumor that someone may have been there. At the risk of sounding condescending, I am proud of you.”

Kara blushed a bit but waved it off.

“You should be proud of you. As much as I would like to take credit and as much as you drove me crazy, I would have lost my mind a long time ago if not for you, Jess. I mean that. As much as I have put you through and screamed at you, lied to you sometimes, you stuck with me.”

Jessica was a bit shocked to hear that but kept her face schooled. It was true that being Kara’s therapist at times felt like being a referee in a fight you were also participating in. The girl was sweet and loving at times, mostly when talking about her family, and a volcano full of rage, self loathing and depression that threatened to erupt at any second at other times. Kara had never thanked Jessica, not that the woman expected her to. She stuck to her job and Kara had gotten better. She hardly ever harmed herself and she had not tried to kill herself, her manic depressive episodes had lessened, and her outbursts during therapy had lessened. That in itself was a win for Jessica Ryan.

“Thank you Kara, but there is no need to thank me.”

“I know. I didn’t thank you. I said you should be proud. You took a difficult job, keeping me sane, and have done your job well. I know I am a job to you and that is fine. What will you do now that the job is going to be over soon? Will you go back to the FBI or are you and Connolly going to National City? I would guess with Alex and I going to National City there really isn’t a reason to keep a team member here any longer. Mom and Dad won’t be a target if I am not here. I am sure he is getting tired of being picked up or flying out to meet his team for missions.”

Jessica steeled herself. Perhaps she had banked on Kara’s lessening outbursts of anger too soon.

“Uh…yes, we are going to National City. But I assumed we would keep seeing each other. Jason will be at the DEO and I will be assisting but I haven’t determined my role. Right now I think we have a lot more work to do. We have made progress. Don’t you want to continue?”

Kara sat for a moment and stared at the therapist, keeping a bright smile on her face but not saying a word. After a minute, Jessica began to squirm in her seat a little.

“Kara? Would you say something?”

“Aren’t you tired of me yet? The novelty of psycho analyzing a crazy alien has to have worn off by now. How can you not want more out of life? I appreciate what you have done for everyone but at some point this has to end for both of us, right?”

“Why…what makes you…we have talked about this before…”

“Yes, we have. I agreed to this four years ago because my family wanted it. I admitted I needed it but I have grown, I have gotten better. I am never going to get over what my family did to a planet of innocents. Never. I am never going to forget the look on that mother’s face when she looked at her baby and realized they were going to die. I am never going to forgive my parents. I won’t ever forget the time when I first arrived, scared and hungry, wishing I was dead. I will never forget Hank Henshaw and how much I wanted to kill him. I still want to kill him. If he was alive I would burn him to nothing. I will never forget that my Aunt who I loved is a murderer and is probably still looking for me. I won’t forget that Non is alive and would kill me if he could. I won’t forget that there are hundreds if not thousands of alien criminals on this planet and my pod was used to bring them here. No amount of talking is ever going to change these things. I have learned to deal with them.”

“Kara, I realize this…”

“Then why can’t we drop it? Why can’t you go on with your life? There has to be other things you want to do besides listen to me whine about my life.”

“Helping you get better is one of the most important things I can do with my life! Don’t you get it yet? Haven’t you figured it out?”

“Figured what out? That if you don’t keep me sane I may terrorize the planet? I wouldn’t do that, despite what my house was like.”

“Exactly. What you did the other night was amazing. You want to help people. You put yourself on the line and it had nothing to do with Fort Rozz prisoners or your aunt and uncle. You saved people because you could. I know you and Alex have a plan. I am not stupid. I don’t know when you two are going to enact it but I know the two of you are going to try to draw out Non and Astra. The Martian will never go along with it so you two will be on your own. I am betting when you do this, you won’t be subtle right?”

Kara wondered for a moment if the room was bugged. She would be checking it with X ray vision later. 

“What about it? Once Alex and I are out of here we can do what needs to be done. Alex will put herself in danger whether I let her help or not. At least if she is with me I can try to watch out for her. So long as Jeremiah and Eliza are here with Clark and the alien activity stays on the West Coast, they will be too busy coming after me to wonder about the name I have been living under or where I have been living. Vivian will block my records from any searches. She won’t help us because J’onn won’t let her but she will watch our backs as far as security goes. Yes, I plan to put a big target on my chest and when Non takes his shot I will kill him and whoever else he brings or die trying.”

“I know. But what are you going to do with that symbol on your chest when someone needs help? When a lot of people need help? When lives are in danger and fire departments and police departments aren’t enough to save them? What are you going to do when a miracle is needed? Are you going to be that miracle? I know you won’t ever let a person die if you feel like you can stop it. You still blame yourself for that woman and baby. We have gone over and over it and yet you still blame yourself. I know you won’t stand on the sidelines.”

“So?” Kara shrugged. “I help some people. What is the big deal? What does that have to do with me continuing therapy?”

“Gotham City has a vigilante running around in a bat suit branding criminals and assaulting those he judges as guilty. People are so tired of crime and hopelessness in this world that they are starting to see him as some kind of hero. I promise you, no psycho dressed like a bat was going to save those people in the hospital. You, you can be more than just some avenging angel. You can be a symbol Kara. You can give people hope.”

“People will be scared when they see what I can do.” she argued. “No matter what, no matter how many I help, I will never be accepted. You are right, I will help people as much as I can, if I am needed. But I will never be trusted by them. Do you know why people are always going to feel better about a freak in a bat suit beating people up than a flying blonde saving people from burning buildings? Because he is just a man. He can be stopped. They will fear me. I won’t give them any hope at all, Jessica. I will do what I can to atone for my failures and my house’s sins and it will never be enough but I won’t be a symbol of hope. I will just be a reminder that aliens are on Earth and humans are no longer at the top of the food chain. I will always be feared.”

“I respectfully disagree, Kara. You inspire a lot of people already. Alex is inspired by you. She is ready to go to war by your side. Your mother and father are inspired by you. They are so proud of you. The men who have been looking out for you since you arrived have been inspired by you.”

“But they know me. The rest of humanity? They will never know Kara Danvers.”

“And the rest of the world could know you a bit at least. It wouldn’t hurt to try and practice some human interaction outside of your family.”

“I interact well in school. I have friends in choir and I interact with Alex’s teammates…”

“You and Alex know people and are friendly with people but neither of you have developed any significant relationships outside of each other. Have you ever thought about having a friend besides your sister? Not someone you pretend to be friends with or play a role with to fit in but someone you genuinely take an interest in?”

“There is no point. My life is too dangerous. I will probably get Alex killed and… there is no point Jessica.”

“Yes there is and that is exactly why you need to continue therapy. I don’t see you as some alien project Kara. I see you as possibly the greatest hero and symbol of all that could be right in this horrible world and to do this you need to keep working on you. You need to have human experiences outside of pretending to be a bubbly blonde who gets along with everyone but no one hardly knows you. What about the boy you liked? You said you were interested in someone, right? Have you pursued it?”

“He didn’t like me, not like that. I put myself out there and got rejected.” Kara told her. “It was for the best. I can never marry, have children, have a normal life. How can I have a relationship with a man if it is built on a lie? If I told him what I was he would be horrified, plus I would be exposing myself. If I lied to him then what is the point?”

“The point is maybe you don’t have to worry about getting married and you can just try dating. See if you like a person enough to get to know them better. Its okay to date without a marriage contract pending. If you ever find someone you really like, could maybe love, then we talk about taking the next step.” Jessica suggested.

“And what guy is going to want a wife or even a girlfriend who cannot have sex with him?”

“You don’t know that. You have become very good at controlling your strength and you know it.”

“There are also physical barriers, barriers that are impossible to break without the Kryptonite I am not allowed to be around. Have you thought of this? I have. I don’t connect because I am not human. I cannot just decide that I want a normal life and go with it. You say I could be a symbol of hope. What the hell does that even mean? If I am a symbol then I am not a real person. I can’t be both.”

“Yes you can. If you really want to, you could find a way to make anything work in your life. You use excuses to stay away from people and never consider solutions. You are a real person and need constant reminding of that. You can be a symbol of hope and a person. Because you are a real person is another reason you need to continue with therapy.”

“I am tired, Jessica.” Kara told her. “I am so tired of talking. When will you understand this? I will never be normal, I will never be completely happy. I feel happiness but it is always a fight, always a battle. I am tired of fighting the battle. I have others to fight, more important battles. Once I move to college, we are done. I appreciate everything you have done for me but it is time I moved on. Maybe Alex or Mom and Dad will want to keep seeing you but I am finished Jessica.”

Kara smiled at the woman, her eyes squinting, the smile that never failed to creep Jessica out just a little. The blonde had the most innocent, happy smile and could call on it whenever she wished. It frightened her just how well Kara had gotten at hiding her true self behind a pair of glasses and a goofy smile. She quickly stood and was gone in a blur.

“Okay, I guess that was a disaster. On the bright side she didn’t crush any granite rocks in her hand or threaten to leave forever. We can still work on it.” Ryan told herself. Anger management had been placed on the back burner as it was in her opinion a result of Kara’s other issues. But if Jess truly had only a few months and she did not doubt the girl was serious, then anger management would become a very important issue.

 

**Gotham City**

Zon Se sat across from the firefighter at his home in the kitchen, a dining table separating them. The man had been one of the last to leave the hospital alive and General Astra insisted he be interviewed about the ridiculous rumors of some flying angel with abnormal strength at the scene. According to Non, this girl could be the Daxamite refugee that Astra had been looking for since they landed. Zon had a different idea and planned to take advantage of this opportunity to find out if the rumors among the army were true.

Many whispered but no one said aloud that it was not a Daxamite girl who Astra was looking for but her niece, the daughter of Zor El and Alura. For four years someone was constantly monitoring news feeds from every available source looking for information on any strange events that could be connected to Kryptonian powers. Now Zon had Captain Frank Sanders of the Gotham City Fire Department across from him.

“Thank you for seeing me, especially at your home Captain.”

“No problem. Mickie right? You are with the arson investigation unit? I kind of wondered why you just didn’t call me down to the main station but I guess you guys are kind of busy. I put everything in my report but would be glad to answer any other questions you might have.”

“Thank you. My inquiry is of an unofficial nature though which is why I was hesitant to conduct this interview downtown. I want to know…”

“About her.” the Captain guessed. “I’ve kind of kept quiet about it since no one really wanted to hear it. Then others started claiming weird things like a girl who lifted a five hundred pound girder by herself to free a fireman. I let some of the higher ups know what I saw and was told to forget it. It does seem kind of out there but I don’t want to be forced on psych leave. Besides she told me not to say anything about her. If this is some kind of psychological eval I will deny knowing anything. I am not crazy.”

“I promise you this is not a psychological evaluation. I have interviewed others who saw this girl. I want to know what you saw, if she spoke to you, exactly what she did.”

The man shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“No reason not to tell you. I know she put out a room, a floor that should have been impossible to put out. She was obviously smart. She vented our room and caused a backdraft outside. I have no idea how she put out the room, absolutely none. The blast doors were jammed but she punched through them and then she opened them. She stuck her hands inside and pried them apart. No one should have been able to do that, much less a tiny girl. Then while we were evacuating the victims down the ladder, the building began to give way. She flew up to the ceiling and somehow knew which beam would hold up the most and held it up.”

“Amazing.” Zon whispered, having no doubt this was a Kryptonian. There were many strong alien species in Fort Rozz and refugees that had been discovered on this planet before Rozz crashed, but only a Kryptonian possessed the power of flight and that much strength. The ability to put out a raging inferno was most likely a result of freeze breath. He had heard from others already about the metal debris in the stairwell that appeared to be cut with a cutting torch, indicative of heat vision.

“Did you speak to her? Did she give any clue as to who she may have been?”

“Yeah, she said her name. I asked her who she was and she said Kara Zor El.”

Zon tensed, not able to believe his luck or the stupidity of the girl to identify herself to the human.

“Kara Zor El. You are sure of that?”

“Yep, just as sure as I am that your name isn’t Mickie Peterson and my name isn’t Frank Sanders.

Zon was instantly alert. How did this man know… his pondering stopped when he began feeling sick to his stomach. His strength left him and he felt like he was going to vomit, something he had not done in a very long time.

Jack Webb pulled out the Kryptonite from a lead container he had held under the table and placed it on the top.

“My name is Jack Webb and this just became a very bad day for you. You are about to go to sleep. When you wake up you are going to be in a special place, a place where you will tell me everything you know about everything. Do you understand?”

Zon tried to open his mouth but failed.

“Never mind. You will understand.” Webb walked around and punched the man in his jaw, knocking him out. Hawk entered the house and placed the Kryptonian in a body bag.

Three weeks later a beaten and broken Zon Se sat on the floor of his glass cell in the DEO. He had undergone multiple tests over the past three weeks and had as Webb predicted broken. The man had not felt pain in decades and the sensation was too much.

Jason Connolly and Dante Youngblood walked into the room where his cell was housed.

“Zon Se. How are you today? You don’t look so good.” Connolly asked.

“You can’t stop us. There are too many of us.” he told the man with a scratchy voice that had screamed quite a bit over the past few weeks.

“Yeah, that is why we are planning on nuking Fort Rozz and seeing if your people can handle a nuclear blast. The area has been classified as a nuclear testing area since it crashed. I wanted to thank you. Your ordeal is almost at an end. You have helped us tremendously. We now know where Astra is operating out of. We know the effects of Kryptonite over the long and short term. We know how to manipulate the radiation to hold someone without injuring them. We know the number and types of aliens in Fort Rozz to go along with the records we had from the prison. Only a few more things and this nightmare is over for you. You can’t leave of course but the questioning will stop. You can live peacefully in your glass fishbowl.”

“What else? I have told you everything.”

“Who sent you to ask about Kara Zor El?”

“General Astra.”

“So the rest of the army knows Astra is looking for Kara Zor El?”

“Some suspect but no one had the bravery to ask Astra or Non about it.”

“How is she looking for Kara? What methods has she been using?”

Zon shook his head. “I am not sure of all the methods. One of us is constantly monitoring news sources for any stories or rumors of super powered females. That is all I know. She leaves for days at a time and it is suspected that she is looking for the mystery girl but like I said, no one questions her. General Astra can be quite cruel and none of us cross her, not even her husband.”

“Has she ever tried facial recognition?”

“No. Not that I am aware of.”

“Okay. One more test. My friend Dante wants to fight you. We are going to let you out of your fishbowl but the Kryptonite radiation will be present. It will only be enough to limit your power, to make you human in strength, so the fight will be on a level playing field. Take him out and you get a bigger cage, more amenities. Lose and…you don’t want to lose.”

Zon stood quickly. After weeks of torture he was ready to fight someone, with or without his strength. The door opened and he took in the long haired Cherokee. The man was dressed in black like most of these DEO agents, his hair in a pony tail and he appeared fit. 

Zon launched out of the cell and engaged. For five minutes the DEO agent only defended blocking and dodging attempts. Zon realized after a bit that the man was simply testing him, studying his fighting style. The tables turned quickly when Dante attacked. Zon was unable to fend off the various styles being thrown at him. A combination of leg sweeps, shin kicks, followed by punches to the pressure points and a vicious strike that ripped the tendons in his knee, were too much for him. After a take down, he felt legs around his neck and his arm locked. A twist of Dante’s hips and Zon Se was no more.

The Kryptonite emitters were turned off and the two men watched the body closely. After twenty minutes they decided the test was successful.

“His bones aren’t healing like Kara’s nose. J’onn was right. If the nervous system or heart is compromised the cells cannot metabolize yellow sun rays and they stay dead. We need to put him under a solar bed but I doubt he is coming back. Heart, brain or spinal column goes, so does the Kryptonian.” Connolly decided.

“Enough. Get someone else to help. I need to scout Fort Rozz.”

“You aren’t going out there by yourself. We have satellites watching the place. They all most likely evacuated when their man didn’t come back.”

“Then I need to get back to the Danvers. Astra could be in Gotham City. That means she is on the same coast. I don’t like it. I am taking Ty with me.”

Connolly noticed his usually calm and unflappable friend was tense, on edge, not something the man was used to seeing.

“Talk to me Dante. Whats wrong?” 

“Whats wrong? If we had never found Kara, if Henshaw had or Lane was in charge, what we just did to this man could have been done to her. It would have been done to her. They would have figured out a way to harm her. We should have just killed him.”

“I know but we had to take advantage of this opportunity. The autopsy report is going to the Danvers. Everything we learned is to keep Kara safe. We know now that they cannot handle the different styles of combat we have taught her. We know how to keep Kryptonians without killing them. We know that Fort Rozz was the base of operations, that they circled back after Lane left it alone. We have either forced them to run and regroup or will have them in our sights should they go back. These are all good things that will help our girl and her baby cousin.”

“It could have been her. I can’t get that out of my mind.”

Jason took Dante in, trying to understand the extreme reaction he was having. Yes, they had put this guy through hell but he was willing to kill Kara and everything they did was to help the Danvers keep Kara safe.

“You and Kara haven’t trained a lot recently. It has been a couple months hasn’t it? Alex has been working with me and Kara has been watching. I get that we have been busy but normally you always make time. Did you two have a fight? Should I send Ty or Webb to work with her?”

“You should let me scout Rozz so we can end this before she gets involved! They won’t know I am there. Heightened senses be damned you know I can get in, close enough to determine what satellites can’t see.”

“Dante, calm down man. Talk to me. What has got you and Kara avoiding each other?”

The bronze skinned man shook his head. “Nothing, I think she just needs a break from me. Perhaps you should send Ty to help you train them both.”

“I have tried to train her myself. She said she will only work with you.”

“Then maybe I need a break. I don’t like preparing her for war. Yes, she could take one out but hundreds? We should have ended this already. She needs a life, a life where she can focus on being happy. Have you give any thought to how this can go if we don’t end it? Kara is going to become the killer you never wanted her to be. She is going to have to kill her aunt one day. How do you think she will deal with that?! We need to end this! I have followed you everywhere, I have gone into every battle with you, but we are losing this one. We are running out of time Connolly! I am going to scout Rozz. I will bring Ty with some Kryptonite bullets from a cover point. If nothing else I can determine if the inside is empty and if there is any intel.”

“Something did happen. She…hero worship can turn into something else for a young girl, can’t it?”

“You are my brother but never talk about things you don’t understand. I would never reveal her secrets anymore than Jessica would.”

“Fine. Lets gather the team. We are assaulting Fort Rozz.”

So it was, hours later that a very large DEO task force, carrying Kryptonite weapons and ammo approached Fort Rozz. It was eerily silent in the desert, not even a hot breeze blowing. The task force was struck by how huge the prison was. All present had never seen it in person. Lane had left it where it was, cloaked by its own technology to prevent prying satellites from seeing it and marked the area off limits.

Webb held his fist up and the task force dropped to a knee, weapons ready.

“This is Connolly. Dante and I have met at the top. No occupants and no sign of explosives. Quite a bit of equipment has been stripped. Send in the technical team, secure the outside then we are nuking this place.”

“Copy.” Webb acknowledged. “Geek Squad is moving in. I hope we have enough nukes to take this place out.”

**Metropolis - Spring Break**

Kara, Clark and Alex stood on the second floor walkway, overlooking the massive floor below, filled with presentations and information booths. Beyond the throngs was a stage where the leading scientists of the day spoke about what the future held.

“I thought you said Metropolis would be fun?” Clark asked Kara and Alex. Kara was not crazy about being here either. Alex was in her personal heaven.

“This is fun, Clark.” Alex defended. “The biggest names in science are here. Mom and Dad getting an invite to this is huge. Not many people get a booth to present their research at Luthercorp’s Advanced Science Expo. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. We can be on the beach all summer.”

“Its boring.” Clark told her, obviously disagreeing.

“Yeah, I have to agree with you, Clark,” Kara admitted. Though she would never say, most of the science here was dull and ages behind Krypton and in her mind, that was a good thing. “But I promise we will do some fun things later. We can go see the giant globe on top of the Daily Planet building. Dad has tickets for us to see the Meteors play tonight. Won’t that be fun? A real big league baseball game?”

“I guess.”

“You might catch a ball if it heads into the stands.”

“That would be awesome.” the young boy admitted.

“We are going to see the Solar Tower, Metro Square, Hobb’s Ferry Naval Base and the Metropolist Museum of Art.” Kara continued.

“You think this is boring. I can’t wait till you get to the museum.” Alex told him with a laugh, earning a nasty look from Kara. “I want to go down, check out the exhibits.”

“Go, Me and Clark will stay up here.” Kara offered. Alex hesitated and Kara noticed.

“Alex, go. I am fine. If you want to see me not fine then by all means pull me into the teeming mass of people below.”

“I think I will stay up here and people watch. Can you believe the big names here? See the guy with long red hair who looks like a hippy in a suit? Thats Lionel Luther, the head of Luthercorp. The bald headed guy next to him is his son Lex. They are supposed to be geniuses, like Stephen Hawking level smarts.”

“The woman next to Mr. Luthor looks miserable.” Kara noticed.

“Yes, that is his wife, Lillian. I have heard she is a piece of work. Look at the smug guy over there who doesn’t know how to shave. Thats Max Lord, owner of Lord Technologies. He is only 26 and a billionaire. Thats going to be us one day Sis.”

“Why don’t you go down and ask him about the secret to his success? Don’t stay here and babysit us, Alex.”

“I like people watching. There is Harrison Wells, the guy you are convinced is going to open a black hole…”

“Alex! Go check out the exhibits. There are too many people down there. I don’t want to be involved in that throng but you can have fun. I am okay.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt herself, Alex.” Clark offered. 

Kara’s face turned bright red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment and Alex held her breath, internally wanting to scream at Clark for saying that. 

“On second thought, take him downstairs with you. I certainly don’t need a baby babysitting me.”

Kara stormed off, leaving Alex and Clark alone. Alex didn’t bother to follow. She knew the second Kara was covered from roaming eyes she would be gone.

“Damn it.” the brunette whispered. “You seriously had to say that?”

“I was just trying to help. I made her mad. She is mad at me, isn’t she?” the boy asked sadly. “I need to find her and say I’m sorry.”

“No, we need to give her some space. I shouldn’t have gone downstairs and trusted her…damn it!”

“Thats a bad word…”

“I think you have said enough. Lets go find Mom and Dad. Kara will come back when she is ready.” Alex hoped.

Kara was not ready, rushing up to the nearly deserted third level. Even from this height, she had perfect views of the floor and saw Alex and Clark moving to the bottom.

“My little cousin thinks he is going to watch me? Who the hell does he think he is? He wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for me. Alex won’t leave me by myself in public. This is getting ridiculous. I am sick of being treated like this. I went into a burning building and saved a lot of people. I have gone to therapy, I hardly ever hurt myself anymore. I keep it together in public, hardly have any panic attacks anymore. What the hell do they want from me? Jessica thinks she is following me to National City? No more. I have had it…”

“Talking to yourself?” a voice asked from behind, startling the girl She had been so wrapped up in her own angry ramblings she had actually been snuck up on. 

Kara managed not to jump, instead placing her patented cheerful smile on and turning. In front of her was a beautiful brunette , perhaps a year or two older than her dressed in a conservative black and red pantsuit and red high heels. Her hair was long and dark, as dark as her eyes. She had a beautiful smile though, Kara admitted. She also wondered if her smile was anymore authentic than Kara’s own.

“Yeah, bad habit I guess. I came up here to be alone and wind up talking to myself.” she told the girl, fidgeting a bit and adjusting her glasses.

“So you want to be alone? Not interested in the exhibits?”

“Not really. Science isn’t really my thing. I prefer art.”

“Nice. I haven’t met an artist before. You are already the most fascinating person I have met today. Lena Luthor.” she introduced herself, offering her hand.

Kara took the hand and introduced herself. “Kara Danvers. So Luthor? Are you related to the Luthors who are putting this on?”

Lena quietly laughed. “You really aren’t into science. Yes, I am Lionel’s daughter…adopted daughter. I should be with my brother, greeting the guests, presenters and so forth but I do enjoy angering my mother. The longer I am away, the angrier she will become. So if you aren’t into science, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, my parents and sister are scientists and they were asked to come present their research on some sort of stem cells. I’m not really sure what it is all about.” Kara lied. She knew exactly what the research was about, despite biology being Alex’s thing more than hers. The more she let on that she knew, the more she would be asked about it and Kara hated discussing biology. It was another reminder that she was different, similar to humans but not human.

“So your sister and parents are scientists and you are an artist. Are you a rebel or did the gene skip you?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I’m adopted too. My little brother and I are. I guess I never had the gene to begin with.”

“Now that is interesting. If you and your little brother are adopted I suppose you were older like I was. I was five. If I may ask, how old were you?”

“13. My birth parents died in…we weren’t close. I am happy. I have a great family. It must be fascinating to be a Luthor. I would imagine we have pretty different lives.” Kara admitted. For some reason she felt comfortable opening up to this girl. Maybe because she had the same sad look in her eyes that Kara saw in the mirror at times.

“Probably but I will trade ives with you if you are interested. Look, I am bored and you seem to be the only one not fascinated by the eggheads below. Want to go do something? I know of a pizza place not far from here. We could sneak out and down a Supreme? On me.”

“Really? You want me to go with you? Don’t you have bodyguards and stuff?”

“I ditched them too. C’mon Kara. I only have a week to gorge myself on Metropolis food before I go back to college in National City. The hot dogs and pizza just aren’t the same there.”

“You go to NCU? My sister and I are going there in the fall.”

“Great. Help me sneak out and I can tell you where all the great clubs are.”

Kara looked back at the floor below. She probably shouldn’t. This girl was rich and belonged to a pretty powerful family, but she seemed nice. It was possible someone in her position couldn’t have many friends who weren’t put off or attracted towards her because of her name.

“Yeah, definitely. I am pretty good at sneaking off. Let me at least text my sister. If not she will have the Metropolis police looking for me.”

Kara did send a text to Alex, letting her know she would be back in a couple hours. Alex called back immediately of course.

“Where the hell are you going? I get that you are mad but you are seriously leaving me behind? I will come with you if you are that bored.”

“Have fun Alex. I made a friend who wants to grab pizza. I will be back in a couple hours. No need to worry.”

“A friend? Since when do you make friends?”

Kara tried not to be annoyed. “Isn’t that what everyone is always telling me I should do? I’ll be back. Have fun. I love you.”

Kara ended the call and saw Lena looking at her strangely.

“You tell your sister you love her before you hang up the phone? Thats sweet. The two of you must be close.”

“She is my best friend too, my only real friend. She always has been. There were people in my past I never got to tell that I loved, not enough. I take nothing for granted now.”

“It must be nice to have a real friend. Maybe we can be real friends. First, lets see if you can keep up with me on downing pizza. I have been known to gorge myself.”

“I think I can keep up.” Kara told her.

“Great. Now we just have to sneak out without my bodyguards or mother finding me.”

Kara took a look around, seeing men who appeared to be searching on the floor below and a fire escape on the other end of the third floor.

“Follow me. I am pretty good at sneaking out.”

The two did sneak out, managing to find the pizza place undetected. After an hour the game was up however. A young bald headed but handsome man, Kara admitted, found them.

“I knew where you would be. Follow the pizza. You have mother quite annoyed, dear sister.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “She can get over it. Lex, this is my friend Kara Danvers. Kara is from Midvale, North Carolina and will be attending NCU next year. Kara, this is my big brother Lex. A little secret, I tell him I love him when we end our calls to. He is such a softy.”

“May I have a seat Kara Danvers from Midvale?” he asked. Kara scooted over in the booth. Lex took her hand and kissed it, shocking the blonde.

“A true pleasure to meet you. What can I do to convince you to study in Metropolis? It seems all the beautiful women want to flee to the West Coast.”

Lena looked down and held in a laugh, noting Kara’s red face. Kara for her part was shocked. She wore blue jeans and a Midvale High T shirt, her hair long and loose and the ever present glasses on. She certainly didn’t feel she qualified as a beautiful woman.

“Oh! Uh, gosh, I don’t…I don’t know. My sister and I are …yeah, I have some …I mean I have always wanted to… Metropolis just doesn’t have the right feel for me I guess. It’s a great city though! I…yeah.”

“Maybe, I can catch up when I visit Lena next year. Perhaps you will tire of the heat and earthquakes and find my humble home more to your liking. Danvers…that would be Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, correct? They are quite brilliant. My father has tried to hire them several times but they prefer North Carolina I suppose. What do you plan to study at NCU?”

“Art.” a new voice told him. Kara turned and saw a smiling Jeremiah Danvers walking up. “You must be Alexander Luthor. Is it okay if I call you Lex?”

“Of course Dr. Danvers.” Luthor told, him standing himself and shaking the man’s hand. “I came looking for my sister and found her with your daughter. I suppose our symposium has bored them both.”

“If there is pizza around, Kara will find it. I was just speaking to your father Lionel. You are 23 years old and nearly finished with your PhD he tells me. Impressive.”

“Thank you.”

“Well 23 is young, but not as young as 17. I need to take my 17 year old daughter back to her family so we can go sight seeing. I doubt the two of you will have time to see each other again this week. You will probably be very busy.”

“Actually I was here with Lena. Lex just arrived looking for her.”

“My sister and your daughter share an affinity it seems. I do hope I get to see you again before you leave Kara. Perhaps Lena can arrange for you to see our private collection.”

“I doubt we will have the time. Kara, are you ready?” Jeremiah asked in a tone that indicated he was not asking.

“Yeah, Lena thanks for the pizza.”

“Thank you for the company. I will find you tomorrow. Perhaps we can sneak out again, maybe for Chinese?”

“Yeah, I am sure we will run into each other. It was nice to meet you Lex.”

Judging by the pressure her adopted father was using to try and pull her away, Kara supposed long goodbyes were not in the cards.

“You too Kara.”

Jeremiah did his best to pull Kara out of the restaurant and Kara let him. Once outside she stopped.

“Are you mad I left? I just went down the block. I told Alex.”

Jeremiah’s shoulders dropped.

“No, I am not mad that you left. I am not mad that you met someone and very uncharacteristically decided to have lunch with them. I just don’t … those people…I was coming to check on you but when I saw who you were with…”

“Lena seems really cool. Why would you have a problem with her?”

“I have no problem with Lena Luthor. I know nothing about her. I do know that Lionel Luthor has been making inquiries into alien activity. He is convinced there are aliens and has tried to hack the DEO several times, or at least those under his employ. Jack told me. They have nothing to hang on him and couldn’t take the risk either way of arresting a billionaire without exposing their organization. But if he is truly looking out for alien life, I don’t want you anywhere near him. Luthorcorp has had questionable business ethics and dealings in the past as well.”

“Okay and what does this have to do with me being rushed out of pizza with Lena?”

“Because her brother was looking at you like you look at pot stickers and I don’t want you involved with that. He is too old for… he shouldn’t be looking at you like that. Aren’t you ready to see a Major League baseball game? Clark is kind of upset. I’m sorry he said that Kara.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “It isn’t your fault. I suppose it is mine. I’m definitely ready to go watch baseball. But you owe me pizza since my free lunch was interrupted.”

“I’ll get you all the pizza you want as long as you stay away from 23 year old billionaires.”

Kara laughed a bit, then decided to egg him a bit.

“So you think he thought I was hot? Is it the jeans?”

“Don’t go there, Kara.”

“The bald head is actually sort of attractive.” she continued teasing. Jeremiah scowled but then grinned and punched her in the shoulder.

“Cut it out or I am going to leash you by my side tomorrow.”

Once back, Alex and Eliza were waiting out front with a sheepish Clark. 

“Have fun with your new friend?” Alex asked, curiously. Kara had never voluntarily left with a person she just met.

“Yeah, she was cool. Maybe we can all get together tomorrow. She goes to NCU. Lena Luthor?”

Alex and Eliza tensed and looked at each other.

“Probably best we stay away from that family Sis. Lets take Muchkin to see how the big boys play baseball.” Alex told her.

Kara shook her head, surprised at her family’s reaction to the Luthor name. The family hailed a taxi to go back to the hotel. Before she entered, Kara saw a man staring at her from across the street. He had a creepy smile.

“Hey Dad? Who is that guy smiling at us across the street?” she asked quietly. 

Jeremiah took a quick look and shook his head. 

“He’s nobody. Dr. Milton Fine I think. From what I hear he is a weird one. Ignore him. If he keeps staring at you tomorrow I will hit him. I am ready to buy you and Alex Meteor hats.”

“Do you think Lex will think it is cute on me when I see his private collection Daddy?” Kara asked, unable to resist. Jeremiah grinned at her and pushed as hard as he could.

“Kara, just get in the taxi before any other weirdos or billionaires take an interest in you.”


	28. The End of the Beginning

Do not own DC or CW characters.

 

 

**Chapter 28 The end of the beginning**

“You want Alex and I to go out and have fun tonight.”

“Kara, stop it.” Jeremiah ordered.

“You want Alex and I to go out and have fun tonight.”

“Kara, no matter how many times you try it, a Jedi Mind Trick is not one of your powers. I don’t think you are going to pick up anymore.”

Kara huffed, hopping on her hotel bed, while Eliza stood behind Jeremiah trying not to laugh. As much as Kara hated her powers, she alway wanted to be able to perform a Jedi Mind Trick. Since once again it hadn’t worked, she would fall back to her primary power.

Pouting.

“Stop that. We can all go out, have dinner early and then get some sleep. We have to be at the airport at 8 AM and Clark is grumpy…”

“Which is why you guys should get some rest. Kara and I feel great. You know we don’t need as much rest as you humans.” Alex reminded him, once again asserting her alien nature since Clark wasn’t in the room, causing Kara to break her pouting technique and laugh out loud.

“Please Dad? Its our last night in Metropolis. Kara and I can take care of ourselves. We just want to go to the Emperor Building.”

“We went there yesterday.” he reminded his girls, not liking the idea of them being out in this city alone at night.

“Yes but it was daytime. We want to see the city at night. Metropolis is the same size as National City and in a few months we will be living there ourselves.” Kara fairly pointed out. “You won’t have a problem with us going out at night there, would you?”

“Actually I do. UNC Raleigh has an excellent…” Jeremiah stopped talking when Eliza cleared her throat. There was no point. Kara would be going to National City one way or another. At least this would buy her and Alex time to go to college and maybe the DEO to actually beat the Kryptonians and other escapees.

“Fine, but be back by midnight and keep your phones on you. I will be calling and I expect answers.”

“Yes Daddy.” both girls said at the same time and kissed his cheek. They grabbed handbags and after giving a quick hug to Eliza they were gone.

Jeremiah sat down in an arm chair by the suite’s sole desk.

“They will be fine. I love how you treat Kara as if she is breakable. Secretly, she loves it too.” his wife told him.

“She is breakable. We both know that. In a few months… she told Jessica she wouldn’t see her anymore. She won’t have a journal we can watch, talk her through episodes, stay with her. Who is going to count backwards with her when she is about to have an attack?”

“She hasn’t had one in a long time.”

“Because she cuts herself.” he reminded his wife. “She had one after the hospital. I know she has been having nightmares about that. When I check on her at night I can hear her mumbling, apologizing to burnt children.”

“I can too.” Eliza admitted. She wondered how long it would be after the girls moved out that Jeremiah would not wake up at two and Eliza at five to check on her. It had become such  routine they hardly thought about it anymore or needed an alarm. A simple check of the room, making sure Kara was breathing deeply, not faking sleep, and a small cell phone light to check her white long sleeved pajamas for any sign of blood.

“She won’t do well without us, Eliza. Being that close to the activity, she could…she isn’t ready. Mentally and emotionally she isn’t ready.”

“She won’t do anything to risk Alex and Alex won’t let her hurt herself.”

“Alex can’t stop her.”

“Yes she can and you know it.” Eliza argued.

“Not when she doesn’t know about it. They are going to have different classes in college. They may still live together but for the first time since Kara came to us, those two are going to spend the majority of the day away from each other. Kara is going to be alone for most of the day and maybe the night. We may have always talked about giving her space but we really haven’t. She has never been away from one of us for more than a few hours. What is going to happen when she is on her own?”

“Would you rather keep her home? Hide her away in our house, never go to college, never have a life?”

“I…sometimes, as wrong as it is, I think I would. I would let her live in her room forever, painting, selling what she wanted or opening some shop, maybe restoring motorcycles and cars. She would be good at that. Something, anything to keep her near. Alex can handle life, handle the world. Kara has gotten better but she can fall back so easily. You know she can hardly talk to strangers without Alex around. I hoped she would at least continue therapy but that doesn’t look to be the case. When she is stressed, when she is sad or worried, how long do you think it will be before she burns herself or snaps a bone? On days when she is too depressed to get out of bed, you know Alex won’t make her. Or if she does, Kara will just come right back home. Maybe we should move to National City and Kara can live with us.”

Eliza shook her head. “Absolutely not. Kara wants Clark to grow up here, the same place she has grown up, and his home. Do you not understand what a miracle it is that she is leaving him with us to go off to college? You remember how protective she was over him even a year after they moved in she worried like a mother does. She would grill me about how many vegetables he ate when she came home from school. She loves being around him.”

Jeremiah nodded his head. 

“Exactly. The only time she had ever been so willing to leave him before was when she was planning on going after Astra and Non and dying in the process. You know she will! Alex knows it. Thats why Alex gave in so easily in going to NCU. She knows Kara is going after them and Kara would have probably preferred Alex stay away.”

Eliza wrapped her arms around her seated husband from behind. He leaned his head back onto her chest.

“It’s going to be okay. Somehow it will work out.” she whispered. 

“How do you know?”

“I just have to believe it, Jeremiah. Hope is all we have. It will get us through. It’s gotten us this far. I need to get Clark out of the bath before he prunes.”

While the parents lamented the future of their youngest daughter and the state of her mental and emotional health, the daughter in question and her older sister were in a taxi near the Emperor Building. Though Luthorcorp and the Daily Planet buildings were as tall and taller in Luthorcorp’s case, the Emperor Building was the only one in Metropolis that had a public viewing deck. After a short taxi ride, both girls were in the elevator to the top. Stepping out onto the observation deck, both took their phones and snapped various pictures of the city scape from many angles. Metropolis at night was a beautiful scene, one they enjoyed for three minutes.

“How many have you taken?” Alex asked.

“Sixteen, more than enough to prove we were here.”

“I’ve got ten. Don’t want to use up all my data. Time to party.”

“I can’t believe I am about to wear a dress that is small enough to fit in my purse in addition to these shoes.” Kara mumbled half heartedly but was secretly slightly looking forward to this. Both teens made it to the restroom and within ten minutes, clothes had been changed, makeup applied and shoes changed and adjusted adding height to both girls. Within minutes they looked like runway models in hot dresses. While Alex wore a short form fitting red halter bodycon dress, Kara had dressed in a black strapless dress that barely fell to mid thigh. Both girls hair flowed freely down their backs. 

“Leave the glasses on if you insist but no pretending to be a dork tonight. You be you, got it?”

“An emotionally scarred, basket case alien with a perfect body?” Kara asked to be sure. Alex took a deep breath.

“A gorgeous blonde who looks like a fitness model and never has to work out for perfect slim muscle tone. My happy little knockout sister.”

“I’m not going to pick up a guy, Alex. Why don’t we just go to a gay club? There are a lot of them in Metropolis.”

“Because I am not going to try and pick up a girl. Its time we practiced our dance moves in a real world setting and this is as real as it gets. The place is the place in Metropolis. This club is a huge deal. If we can slip in, smile big and show off some goods tastefully of course, who knows who we might see? Celebrities visit this club.”

“Okay, but don’t expect me to flirt.” Kara warned as the two rode the elevator down, looking quite a bit different than when they rode up.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m just happy that you are standing up straight, wearing that dress which looks great on you and plan to dance in public.”

“You told me I had to.” Kara grumbled. Although a bit excited, she was not sold on this idea. Crowds, loud music, loud noises from people, hundreds of bodies sweating along with cigarette smoke and assorted other smells all in an enclosed space, was not her idea of a good time. But Alex wanted this and Kara would not disappoint.

She also wouldn’t let Alex visit anywhere in this city alone. The blonde alien’s ears picked up everything. This city was full of crime, despair, pain, despite its gleaming, beautiful appearance. It was very different from Midvale. In Midvale things were slow, no one bothered anyone much. Alex had teammates they both hung out with and since Kara’s incident with Becky in eighth grade, that girl had never bothered them again, nor any of her friends.  While still not extremely popular, the two sisters were not outcasts, not targets and definitely not talked about. It was understood that the Danvers sisters kept to themselves for the most part and others should leave them alone. 

“By the way, you know Dad is going to kill us if he ever finds out we got these dresses much less wore them. He will literally kill us. Probably break his whole no Kryptonite rule to do it. Since you are the oldest your death will be the most painful.” the blonde pointed out.

“Like I said, worth it. Now remember, if we see a celebrity we can’t go nuts. We have to act like we belong.”

The two found a taxi and rode very far away from the landmark they were supposed to be visiting, that was actually a very impressive bathroom for the two, to prepare for a night of clubbing. Nothing was ever easy for the Danvers sisters however. The first problem was at the door. Bypassing the line as Alex had seen many do in movies, they were stopped by the doorman.

“Where do you two think you are going?”

“Inside. We are expected.” Alex told him confidently, despite the man’s size, crew cut and intimidating stare. He was nearly as large as Dan Hawk. The brunette wished she had Clark’s pet giant with her now.

“Expected by who? I’m going to need to see some ID. I doubt you two are 21.”

Kara stepped up and looked him in the eye.

“You want to let us in…”

“Kara stop. For the last damn time you aren’t a Jedi. Let’s go…” Alex told her. She knew a battle she couldn’t win and felt no need to continue fighting it. Kara was right, there were a few lesbian clubs around according to the internet. She could check it out and if she got bothered by unwanted attention she could always make Kara say she was her girlfriend again.

“They are okay, Mike. They are with us.”

Both girls turned around and saw the bald head of Lex Luthor, his sister Lena on his arm. Lex was dressed fashionably in slacks, cotton pull over and tan jacket while Lena wore a blood red floor length halter top and lip stick to match.

“Right this way, ladies.” The guard stood aside without a word and a very surprised Alex and Kara walked in behind them. 

Lena motioned for them to follow once inside and the two trailed the Luthor siblings to the second floor while Kara gritted her teeth and held Alex’s hand, trying to drown out the sounds by focusing on Alex’s heartbeat as usual when in a new place. Within thirty seconds she let go of her sisters now cramped hand and relaxed her jaw. She had this.

Both girls were surprised when another large man in a tuxedo opened the door to a room. Inside was a large semi circular sofa with a coffee table in front.

The four had a seat and once the door closed, the sound was cut off. In front of them was a glass wall, looking over the club and the dance floor below.

“Wow. How did you get this place?” Kara asked, extremely impressed.

“I had it built when I bought the club. A nice place for my innocent sister to visit and keep her out of trouble. If left to her own devices I would never be able to get her off the dance floor.” Lex told them. “Now I have to say I am surprised to see you two here. When you both missed the conference yesterday and today, I assumed your father sent Kara back to North Carolina to make sure we had no further contact and you accompanied her, Alex.”

“What? Oh no. We just had a lot we wanted to see so Mom and Dad took breaks from the symposium to show us around. Its a great city.” Alex admitted.

“I like it. Kara, since as your father pointed out sternly, you are 17, I am assuming he does not know you are here or that you are making my club much more enticing by wearing that dress?”

“Lex! Stop. Ignore him, Kara. He can’t resist a woman who is not intimidated or impressed by his name.” Lena explained. “Would you two like drinks? We can have whatever brought up.”

“Oh no, drinks…probably a very bad idea.” Alex told them, imagining her parents reactions if they ever found out. “I was thinking we would dance, if that is…okay. I realize you two got us in…”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Leave your purses here and we can dance, or at least us girls can. Lex refuses to dance. He is too dignified for that. This room is the most secure in the club.”

The three women moved downstairs and into the throng. After a few minutes, Kara was once again able to turn down the volume on the crowd and relax, just focusing on the music and the movement of her body. The floor was crowded but that was fine. She held it together. 

Alex was having a blast but also kept an eye on her little sister. Kara was smiling, seeming to be in the moment and relaxed. The second her eyebrow twitched, her forehead scrunched or she clenched a fist, the two were out of there, no matter who got them in. 

After an hour, the music changed from dance music to a surprisingly slow song, not something typical of a high energy dance club. Kara turned to walk off when she nearly walked into Lex.

“A dance? Just one? My sister is taking your sister to meet the Kardashian, the very tall one I think, and I despise them.”

“Kara! Look who is over there! Play it cool, Lena is going to introduce us.” Alex told her quickly.

Kara looked at her sister, looked over at her least favorite Kardashian, she was honestly fed up by all of them at this point in the show, and back at Lex. Since he had been kind enough to get Alex and her in, she supposed one wouldn’t kill her.

“I’ll check it out later. Lex wants to dance.”

Alex looked confused for a moment then turned a suspicious eye on the man in question.

“I promise my intentions are honorable, Alex.”

“You sure?” she asked her sister. “I know she isn’t your favorite but maybe the others are around…”

“Go Alex, then come back and dance with me.”

Alex reluctantly went off with a smirking Lena, who was well aware of her brother’s penchant for getting what he wanted.

Kara awkwardly danced, not having much or any experience slow dancing with anyone outside of Jeremiah teaching her a waltz. Lex did not seem to care.

“My sister is very taken with you. I hope the two of you can become good friends next year. Lena does not have many friends who are not put off or trying to be associated with the Luthor name.”

“Your sister is cool. I imagine she has a lot of friends.”

“There are over five hundred people in this club right now and about a hundred of them are A or B listers. I know them all and they know me. I am not friends with any of them. True friends are hard to come by. Lena is more guarded than most. She has been used by girls before to boost their own popularity. She is very important to me. I am very glad she met you. She just wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

“Yeah, I liked her too. It will be nice to already know someone at NCU next year. Alex and I have never actually been to the city. We plan to apartment hunt this summer and try to get the lay of the land so to speak.”

“I am sure you will find it to your liking. My sister seems to. Cat Grant seems to be making quite the name for herself there and of course Maxwell Lord is doing his best to compete with our company, the poor fool. There is the beach and celebrities, mostly near Coast City. You will enjoy it, I am sure.”

The dance ended and Kara took a look around. Alex and Lena were still talking to her least favorite Kardashian. The music began blaring again and Lex bowed out.

“That is my cue to exit the floor. I don’t suppose you can keep me company until your sister and mine are done socializing with the rich and famous? I will have our guard let Lena know we are in the suite.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kara told him. The idea of getting out of the noise was appealing and Lex seemed nice enough.

The two walked up and Lex sat down next to Kara, a bit closer than before.

“So my sister wasn’t lying. I am fascinated by people who are not impressed or intimidated by our name. I admit I was surprised to see you tonight, especially in that dress.”

“Alex wanted to come. I wanted to fit in.” she explained, slightly moving down the couch away from him.

“You don’t fit in, you stand out. You are much more than the Kansas farm girl I met two days ago. Though you were just as beautiful then.”

Kara fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“We actually live in North Carolina, remember? We have a really nice house on the beach. It is beautiful.”

“Right, but you spent the first twelve years of your life in Kansas, correct? Kara Kent and your little brother Clark. I look up everyone my sister takes an interest in. I was sorry to read about your parents. Martha and Jonathan, right? They died in the tragic fire. It must have been horrible for you."

Kara froze, every muscle in her body tightening. She fought back the tremors she felt. Kara hated anyone asking too many questions, and especially hated anyone looking into her carefully woven fake history.

“Thank you for you condolences. I have done my best to move on but it is difficult.” she told him tightly. “Its not something I like to talk about.”

“I am glad to see you and your brother adopted by such a wonderful family like the brilliant Danvers. I am surprised you took their name. Was it difficult…”

“Do you think this is cute or charming?” Kara asked, barely suppressing a growl. She stood up and over the man.

“I am sorry. I was just interested…”

“You saw me for five minutes. I was with your sister for an hour and you think that gives you the right to research me?! Why I took their name is my business, not yours.”

Lex attempted to stand but Kara stepped into him, bumping him back down. Despite her fury or perhaps because of it, Lex smiled.

“I knew it when I saw you. There is a lot more to you than middle America, girl next door, than you let on, Kara Danvers. I apologize. You are right, it was rude but I…”

“Wanted to find out about everyone your sister bumps into? Does she know?”

“No, and I just…I didn’t find out for her. I thought you were beautiful when I saw you. You are going to college in a few months with Lena and I thought if we might see each other…”

“What the hell makes you think we have anything in common?” Kara growled.

“If I wasn’t completely taken with you before, I defintely am now. Your shoulders are very impressive when you are angry. You must work out a lot. I’ve seen gymnasts that would kill to be in the shape you are in.”

“Answer the damn question!”

“We have nothing in common. I could tell that right away. What makes you think I would ever be interested in a woman I have something in common with? I just wanted to find out more about you. Since you are the only high school senior in America without a Facebook page I just did a Google search. When that turned up nothing, the challenge was too great. I am sorry, Kara.”

“I prefer my privacy and don’t date anyone, ever. Find someone else who is unimpressed with you. It shouldn’t be hard if you try. Don’t look into my background again. What happened is no ones business but my own!”

Lena and Alex had walked in to find Kara standing over Lex Luthor practically screaming at him. Alex panicked. While Luthor may have been amused, he had no idea how close he was to unleashing the beast and having a fist literally punched through his heart.

“Kara, whats wrong?!” Alex asked, grabbing her shoulders and immediately rubbing.

“Lex thought it would be a good idea to research my past before I came to our family and ask me about it.”

“Lex!” Lena yelled, groaning internally. Only her brother would not be happy just asking a girl about herself.

“Okay, calm down. Im sure he won’t do it again.” Alex tried.

“I can guarantee it.” Kara hissed, her fist balling. Alex recognized it. She had seen this side of Kara against Henshaw, she had seen it against J’onn and she had seen it after several sessions with Jessica where she was so angry the blonde would go to her makeshift training grounds and punch trees and boulders. Kara was about to slip into a rage. 

And Lex Luthor was still too stupid to see it.

“I have tried apologizing. I swear it won’t happen again Kara…”

“Look she is sensitive about the death of her parents and does not like to talk about it. I don’t know what your problem is but we really  need to go. We need to go, right Kara? Clark probably wants you to sing to him before bed.”

Kara continued to lock eyes with Lex and though Alex couldn’t see Kara’s face from her position behind her sister she did see Lex’s face. The man was beginning to show signs of fear and Alex prayed Kara’s eyes were not glowing.

Lex moved to the side and stood up.

“I am sincerely sorry, Kara. I didn’t know that…”

“You didn’t know she wouldn’t like talking about it? Do I like talking about it, Lex?” Lena practically yelled.

“Lets go home. You are safe.” Alex whispered in her ear. Her voice snapped Kara out of wherever she went, the place where everything was dark but lit by fire. The place she saw a target and channeled all her rage into destroying. Sometimes it was trees and boulders, sometimes it was herself. In this case it was the bald young man in front of her who had invaded her privacy. 

Kara blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths. She then turned to Lena and smiled.

“Thanks for a great time tonight, Lena. It was really good to see you again. I hope we can get together in National City.” Kara told her cheerfully, the change so abrupt that Lena was caught off guard.

“Yeah me too.” Alex agreed, wanting to get the volcano known as her sister out of the crowded club. “Thanks for getting us in. If you happen to see our parents ever again we would appreciate you not saying anything and good night.”

Alex did her best to push Kara out of the upstairs suite. They had no problem catching a cab thankfully since Alex bumped one drunk club goer out of the way as he had been entering the vehicle. Kara remained silent on the trip back. Alex didn’t try to get her to talk, just letting her take her time and come back to herself.

Though Alex really did not want Kara to battle these Fort Rozz escapees, she would almost be glad when Kara had a target she could let her rage loose on. It seemed at times to eat her up inside. 

The brunette also knew the first Rozz prisoner she found would wish he had never been born when Kara was through with him.

Once they had arrived Alex noted Kara looking around, up and down, everywhere. Then her head dropped.

“Is it bad?”

Kara nodded her head.

“How bad?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “Mom is waiting for us in the lobby. Dad is asleep with Clark. Did you have any missed texts?”

“Nope. You know he always threatens to text and call and hardly ever does.” Alex reminded her. “Lets go face the music. If Dad is asleep maybe it won’t be too bad.”

The two young women exited the taxi and entered the hotel lobby, Kara turning right and walking right up to Eliza.

“X ray vision makes it hard to ambush the two of you. You both look…nice. I don’t remember the two of you looking like this when you left to go sight seeing.”

“We went to a club. Alex met a Kardashian. I nearly beat a man to death but didn’t. We danced too. It was a lot of fun. No drinking took place.”

Alex dropped her head. For someone who could be a very good liar at times, when Kara didn’t feel like lying her honesty could be very blunt. Thankfully it worked out this time since Eliza smiled.

“Thank you for the honesty. I wish you had told us before the two of you left and didn’t feel the need to sneak off.” 

“There is absolutely no way Dad would ever let us go to a club, especially one we are too young to get into, dressed like this.” Alex told her.

Eliza took in her two daughters who looked quite a bit more glamorous and older than they actually were.

“You have a point. He has a point on why he wouldn’t have wanted you to be there, especially dressed like this. Tell me about this boy, Kara. Am I going to have to call our personal special force team to take someone out?” the woman joked. 

Sort of.

“It was just some rude guy…” Alex tried but once Kara was in her I don’t feel like lying because it takes too much effort mood there was no stopping her.

“Lex Luthor owned the club. We didn’t know. He and Lena recognized us at the door and took us inside. Lena was introducing Alex to the Kardashian and Lex took me upstairs and basically told me he was interested in me and had researched my background. I screamed at him and contemplated crushing his bald skull and flying through the top of the roof to get rid of the body.”

Eliza paled. She recognized Kara’s moods almost as well as Alex and the manner in which she spoke let her know the girl was not joking. There had been many mornings when Kara refused to get out of bed and go to school, especially during her sophomore year, when she told Eliza that she didn’t want to get up, she just wanted to die in the same flat tone she was using now. Eliza would stay with her all day and night during those times except when Jessica was with her. No matter how much better she had gotten, Kara suffered from manic depression and no anti depressant would work on her.

“Okay…I am glad you didn’t Kara. That would have been…hard to explain. Your background is secure. He isn’t going to find anything. This isn’t your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have left with Lena at the Symposium.This is why I don’t get involved with other people. Nothing good ever comes from it.”

“You made a friend and had pizza. That bald headed spoiled brat shouldn’t have researched you after seeing you for five minutes. He probably saw an innocent girl he thought he could corrupt. Did he…did he see your eyes glow?” she asked, looking at Alex for any sign and wondering if Jason Connolly could really arrange the death of a famous billionaire’s son. She suspected he could and probably would enjoy the challenge.

“No. I wanted to rip him apart, not burn him. We should probably change before we go upstairs, huh?”

“Yes, in case your father wakes up.”

Kara nodded and headed for the lobby bathroom. Alex held back with her mother. Once they were alone she whispered, though she suspected Kara could still hear if she bothered to listen.

“Sorry?”

“I was young once too, Alex. I get your father but I wish you would have at least told me. I may not have liked it but… noise, smells, crowded rooms. I can guess that she was barely hanging on as it was. Lex Luthor is lucky to be alive. You know how paranoid she can be.”

“Yeah, but she enjoyed dancing. We didn’t expect to see them, I swear. We were just about to leave when we couldn’t get in and they showed up and practically dragged us inside. I only left her for a minute to meet…”

“I know Alex. It isn’t your fault. Luthor shouldn’t have invaded anyone’s privacy like that. He is lucky she didn’t hurt him. Go change and then we can all go to bed. I don’t know about you but I am going to be glad to get back to Midvale.”

“Yeah.” Alex admitted, especially after tonight. “I don’t think large cities agree with Kara. I hope she can handle National City.”

Eliza said nothing because there was really nothing to say. She suspected her girls were up to something tonight and suspected nightlife may have been involved. Of all the bad luck to run into that family.

Eliza had her wish the next evening as the family of five entered the home. She had decided against telling Jeremiah about the girls outing because nothing could really be done except for him getting upset which Kara did not need. She had gotten back to herself in the morning, even jumping on their bed to wake up Clark and Jeremiah. None of the anger or flatness from her voice the night before were present. Eliza had woken up three times to check on her despite Alex sleeping in bed with her and saw no sign that she was having a nightmare or cutting herself. She let Alex keep her arms around her and that usually meant Kara had no desire to sneak off and cut herself or worse.

“It is good to be home. Only four more weeks until graduation.” Alex reminded her sister. It seemed like yesterday that her and Kara had walked in together on the first day of eighth grade. She thought of what her life would have been like without the blonde, if she had never met her or Kara had never came back.

Despite the danger they had faced with Henshaw, despite Kara nearly self destructing many times, the self harming, depression, the suicide attempt, the screams in the night when she had a nightmare, Alex would not trade it for anything. Her sister had become an integral part of her life and the idea of not having her was unfathomable. She knew their journey was not ending by a long shot but would miss these years. Alex had accomplished much more in high school, more than she ever dreamed because of the confidence Kara had given her. Kara had opened up more as the years went by, talking to others more openly, not constantly being paranoid about those around her. She had expressed herself, the side of her that wasn’t darkness, in her art and seeing how much she loved her motorcycle never failed to warm Alex’s heart. A girl who could run and fly probably faster than the speed of sound, to be so enraptured by a motorcycle found in a junk yard defined who Kara was. No matter how used to Earth she had become, the girl still took joy in the simple things. She would still sit on the roof for hours and watch birds, take nature walks and visit botanical gardens with their mother. She took pride in things she did and had come far.

Alex also wondered how much better Kara would be if Hank Henshaw had never found her, if Non and Astra had never landed on Earth, if she had never found out about her family’s role in the destruction of her planet and what they had done to Clark.

The older sister suspected Kara would have been much happier. They could only deal with the cards dealt and considering everything, they were still in one piece and happy, as happy as Kara could be, as they all were. It wasn’t easy but it was worth it.

Jeremiah had much the same thoughts the following Monday, sitting in his office and looking at a picture of Alex, Kara and Clark at a water park in Florida two years ago. It had been Kara’s first and so far only trip to Disney World and the nearby water park. While she had liked Disney, Clark had fallen in love with the happiest place on Earth. It seemed like yesterday that he and Eliza had walked onto the porch and saw the skinny, muddy girl, holding a baby in red blankets. The thought that they were about to graduate nearly brought him to tears, every single time he thought of it. One of the greatest days of his life was when Kara asked him and Eliza if they would mind if she called them Mom and Dad. Not hearing it in person everyday would be a blow. Not seeing Alex’s eyes when she had thought of or had done something clever, seeing her chasing Clark around the yard, Kara helping him hide from her, these things would be tough to live without.

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

The man tensed immediately, and nearly reached for the gun he kept in his desk drawer. Hank Henshaw was there. Of course it wasn’t Henshaw but those memories, the day he could have lost everything because of that man, still filled him with anger.

“You think it’s a good idea to walk in here, looking like that?” Jeremiah asked quietly.

J’onn closed the door, took a seat in front of the man and laid a packet on his desk.

“I apologize but the more I change forms the greater chance I have of being discovered. If I am seen entering a plane in one form and exiting in another and am being watched, questions will be asked. I always assume Lane or someone else is watching. You know I am not him.”

“And you know if Kara saw you right now, she would snap and probably kill you.”

“Which is exactly one of the reasons she could not work with the DEO. She has made strides but we both know she cannot control her anger. I haven’t read her therapists mind, I’ve only met Jessica Ryan once, but I do keep up with her training.”

“Training?”

“You think my guys could keep it from me all these years? I haven’t said anything, pretended I don’t know because that is between you and Eliza. My job is to protect your daughters and take out threats before Kara and Alex conduct a suicide mission.”

“You have had four years to take them out. I can’t stop Kara. I can talk her into or out of most everything but I can’t stop her from this. I can’t stop Alex from following her. You have that green crap so why haven’t you taken them out?”

“We have tried. We have had success, capturing some escapees. None of them would talk about what they knew. Most seemed to be on their own, not part of a larger group, performing acts of violence for the sake of destruction, sometimes feeding on energy sources, feeding from humans and animals en masse. In all this time we never got a lead or heard of any activity by Astra.”

Jeremiah huffed and leaned back in his desk. “Don’t worry, I have a feeling she will make herself known when Kara does whatever she is planning on doing. Maybe we can be lucky and she and Non are dead. You should at least hire Alex after college. She needs a support team behind her, helping Kara, rather than being on her own.”

“I can’t count on Alex, either. Kara won’t take orders and Alex’s loyalty will always be towards Kara first. I have agents whose lives rely on following orders and a chain of command.”

“Whatever you say, J’onn.  Your agents aren’t getting it done and neither are you . Why are you here?” 

While Jeremiah was grateful towards J’onn for his actions in the past, he felt more beholden to Dante and his team of friends. They may have technically worked for the DEO and J’onn but everyone knew those guys answered to Connolly and with Connolly knowing J’onn’s secret, the Martian could only demand so much of him. If they had a serious disagreement, it would be a simple matter for Connolly to expose J’onn and take over the DEO himself.

“I have brought you something. Astra is still looking for Kara. She isn’t using facial recognition software but does have many of her army monitoring news feeds for anything unusual involving a girl. After the Gotham incident…”

“The incident? My daughter saved hundreds of lives. It was no incident, it was a heroic act.”

“An act that could have exposed her.”

“Maybe you have been on Earth too long and seen to much but one thing I am grateful for, is despite losing everything, Kara still cares about people and wants to help them. You would have rather let those people, those children, die instead of risking exposure? You are too jaded J’onn. Its why she will always be a hero.”

J’onn shook his head and leaned back. 

“Perhaps you are right. I have experience with…it doesn’t matter. I am not trying to belittle her accomplishments. Saving children is one of the greatest things a person can do.” he told the man in a tone that surprised Jeremiah. Jeremiah knew J’onn had lost his world but wasn’t privy to the details. Perhaps he was more sympathetic than he let on.

“We monitored any activity, conversations online or over the phone and fire department reports afterward. Most of the reports were swept under the rug and ignored but one interview request between a Captain and an arson investigator, off the record, caught our eye. We intercepted the Captain, Webb took his place at the man’s home and a Kryptonian showed up. We captured him.”

“You captured him?” Jeremiah repeated. “How did you capture a Kryptonian?”

“Simply exposed him to Kryptonite. He was sick, weak and easy to knock out. We placed him in a cell, surrounded by Kryptonite radiation we have copied from the metal and crystals. We were able to get him to talk using torture. Astra’s army had circled back and was using Rozz itself as a headquarters in the Nevada Desert.”

Jeremiah shook his head.

“You guys seriously just left the thing in the desert and never checked on it, never put a guard on it?”

“No, we didn’t. It was too large to move and… it was a decision made before I…took over and honestly on the list of priorities…I never thought they would have gone back.”

“So have you attacked it?”

“We did, or at least tried. When their man didn’t come back they left, took all the intel and left the shell behind. We nuked it. Fort Rozz is gone.”

“But the army still exists. What is in the packet?”

“The autopsy report on the Kryptonian. I thought it would help you. The more you know about Kara’s physiology…”

Jeremiah grabbed the package on his desk and threw it at J’onn.

“Get out.” he hissed, standing up. “You tortured him to get the information. You killed him to find out how Kryptonians die? That could have been Kara! Are you sure you really aren’t Henshaw?!”

J’onn stood up himself, not backing down this time.

“Make up your damn mind! Do you want Kara safe? How exactly am I allowed to take out these people Jeremiah? This is war! No, I do not like what we did but if he had harmed Kara you would have done the same thing! You want them dead or arrested? Does it really matter to you? By the way, this isn’t all about Kara. These people have been here for four years and besides a few loners this army has kept quiet. They are planning something, something the dead Kryptonian wouldn’t even talk about. He may not have even known.”

“That could have been my daughter. You just came into my office and laid a package containing information on how to kill my Kara, and potentially Clark one day, and you want to preach to me about protecting the world and doing what is necessary?”

“Yes I am. The Earth must be protected. If you want complete honesty, how stable is Kara? Can you guarantee she will never become a danger to everyone around her?”

“I can guarantee, I will burn you before you ever touch her.” the father told the Martian.

“Do what you have to, Jeremiah. I care about your son and daughters. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here. I also have a responsibility to protect this planet from alien dangers and that has to come first. In here is information on how Kryptonite effects Kryptonians, how they react, what short term harm it can do, how long it takes them to recover and the harm different radiation levels can inflict. Take it if you want it, if not burn it. You are welcome.”

J’onn stood up, turning towards the door, Opening it, he was surprised to find a furious blonde Kryptonian in the doorway. J’onn felt small hands on his neck, pushing him down  and back on Jeremiah’s desk, choking him, the door kicked closed with Kara’s foot.

“I heard you. No matter how far away you are, no matter who you really are, I will always recognize your voice, Henshaw.” Kara told him. 

J’onn tried to pry her hands off his neck with both arms but could not budge her.

“Kara, I am not…”

“Shut up. I know who you are. You think you can yell at him? Try to move and I will burn you. Try to phase and when you regain solid form I will burn you. I listen to my family, all day. Even when I am at school I check in on my mother and Clark and even from thirty miles away I can hear my father when I want to. It took me three minutes to get here. If I ever see you with any of my family again in this form, someone else is going to take over the DEO and I will deal with them.”

“This is exactly why you can’t work with us.” J’onn gasped.

“I bet if I snap your neck, Connolly will take over and back me up. I’m letting you live this time, Henshaw. Go back to torturing aliens. I really don’t care what you do with them. Just remember when I am in National City if you ever get in my way we are going to see if experience can beat power. Never let me see this face again J’onn. Never yell at my father or I will end you.”

Jeremiah stood back, shocked and not knowing how to react. He had no idea Kara could hear this far, much less single out individual voices when she wanted to. He also had not seen her like this, to this degree, in years. Her eyes were glowing and he was sweating just being near her. Her muscles were coiled and J’onn or Hank’s throat was literally buckling under her fingers.

The man’s phone buzzed, breaking him out of his catatonic state. He looked at his phone on the desk and saw an SOS from Eliza, telling him Kara went to the bathroom at school and has disappeared.

“Kara, let him go. Its not Henshaw.”

“J’onn wasn’t there the night we were attacked. How do you know he wasn’t Henshaw then? We have no way of knowing for sure. Did you see Connolly kill him? This could be Henshaw. Jessica could have been studying us for him for years. Maybe they weren’t training me. Maybe they were studying me. Webb brought the Kryptonite that made Clark sick. We only have the Martian’s word they didn’t know what it was.”

The man shook his head, shocked that Kara would have this thought. He knew she could be paranoid but this was over the top. Hearing that man’s voice and seeing his face had her questioning everything.

 

“Kara, do you really think Dante would do that? You know him better than anyone. Do you think he would betray you?” Jeremiah asked, hoping the man Kara, he thought saw like a brother, would calm her down. 

It worked. Her eyes became blue and she stood up, one hand still on J’onn’s throat.

“Never again J’onn. Never come around them again in this form. You can talk to me all you like, yell as much as you want but not them. Never come around my family again in this form and never yell at any of them or I will kill you!"

“I am sorry, Kara. Can I breathe now?” he gasped.

Kara released his throat and the Martian stood up. “Kara…”

“Stay out of my way when I go after Astra and Non, J’onn. Do not interfere. If you won’t help me that is fine, but if you try to stop me you will be my enemy.”

"How much time do I have to take care of this Kara? Are you planning on grabbing your diploma and flying off to Nevada? Can I at least have a heads up so I know when to get out of your way?”

“When I am ready, the whole world is going to know it. Leave. I never want to see that face again.”

“Yet you requested to work with us.” he reminded her.

“I made a mistake. You are right. I am emotionally unstable and I won’t take orders from you. Leave the autopsy information. If Dad doesn’t want it, I do. Thank you. Goodbye.”

J’onn figured this was as much as a cease fire as he and Kara would come today. The two had talked a few times over the years, at the girl’s birthday parties and Clark’s but he was always in a different form, afraid of what her reaction would be if she saw Henshaw. Today he realized he was right to be afraid and also realized that he may not be able to beat Kara if he had to. The Martian had not asked Jessica how she had been doing but assumed she was getting better since there were no explosions in Midvale. Now he wondered. Kara Danvers was paranoid to an extreme that made J’onn seemed relaxed. It also did not escape his attention that she had been at school and heard his voice talking to Jeremiah from over thirty miles away. Despite her instability, the girl’s obsessive training had paid off. He had no doubt she had complete control over her powers.

J’onn left without another word hurriedly. He had wanted to visit Jeremiah at the lab for several reasons such as not being followed to Midvale in the event he was being watched. The chief reason was he did not want Kara to see him in his Henshaw guise and he had been proven correct that it was not a good idea.

Kara was standing in Jeremiah’s office, the door closed, staring at her adopted father.

“Go home. Please? I can take you there quickly and I can get Alex from school and we can all be together and I can see anything coming…”

“Kara, honey, calm down. What is going on? You know that was J’onn.”

“I know.” she admitted now, feeling a bit of embarrassment along with the anxiety, anger and fear she had slammed into her twenty minutes ago. “But I heard his voice and he yelled at you…”

“You heard him from Midvale?”

“Yes. I couldn’t do it in Metropolis but here, I have gotten used to the sounds over the past few years. I can cut them out, focus on some not others and isolate certain sounds. You aren’t as clear but I can hear you sometimes during the day. Mom is easy to hear since school is so close and Clark’s Kindergarten is only three blocks away but you are more difficult. I check on you all during the day at least once or twice. I didn’t run where I could be seen. All anyone would have seen was a blur in the woods on the side of the road, I promise.”

“So you heard me yell at J’onn and he yelled back.”

“Yeah, I was just trying to dial in on you. We were in Trig and you know how bored I get in trig so it is a good time to check on everyone. Did he scare you? Do you think he read your mind or did anything to you?”

“Kara…have a seat, sweetie.”

“Not util you tell me you are okay. If he did something I need to get him before he gets far. I can beat him until he reverses…”

“Kara, he did nothing. Are you okay? Those things you were saying, you know they aren’t true, right? Do you really think those guys and Jessica have been studying you for him? You really think he has always been Henshaw?”

Kara’s cheeks reddened and she looked at the wall to her right, not meeting his eyes.

“We can’t assume anything. I don’t think its true but, but…we can’t just assume anything.”

“Kara, they could have hurt us a long time ago if they wanted. Dante has been with you through a lot. The man has gotten into caves with you without a heat suit because he trusted you to control your vision. He let you hit him. Hawk dressed like a clown at Clark’s fifth birthday party. None of them seem very good at deception. They are actually more blunt than I would prefer around my children. Jessica has been your therapist for four years. Do you really think they would turn on us?”

“No, but I have to be prepared. My family is all I have. I can’t risk you all. I know you think Alex will risk herself to be with me in National City but I will protect her. I can keep her from being harmed. I plan to fight in the sky where she can’t be involved. I won’t let her get hurt.”

Jeremiah put his head in his hands as he leaned on his desk.

“Kara, please don’t. Please don’t do this.”

“I have to Dad. You know I have to. I will never be able to move on until I have done this.”

Jeremiah didn’t argue with her. He knew it would get him nowhere. Instead he picked up his phone and texted Eliza back that Kara was with him and he would explain later.

“Alex is probably going to be pretty mad at me. But you aren’t.”

“I’m not?”

“I will Jedi Mind Trick you if I have to.” Kara told him, hoping to make him smile.

“You can’t do a Jedi mind trick.”

“Or am I doing it correctly? If you are mind tricked successfully you shouldn’t remember.”

“That is ridiculous…actually it makes a lot of sense. I’m not mad. I am worried Kara. I am worried about you.”

“About me hurting other people.” she guessed.

“No, about you getting hurt. Because J’onn did have a point about one thing. How can you really concentrate on fighting if you can’t keep your cool around him? You can’t just fight on pure rage, Kara. You aren’t ready. You may not ever be ready. Maybe you should consider trying to move on without facing off against these bastards. Let them handle it. Keep working on you. You are going to go to college, right? Please tell me that.”

Kara nodded her head, finally meeting his eyes.

“I am. Alex is. I know I am not ready. I want to go to college. But we never know. It could strike us at anytime. It could be a nuclear attack, a biological attack, anything. I don’t know. We have to be ready for anything.”

“I will make more of an effort to prepare us all for whatever might possibly come if you can make more an effort to stop being paranoid as much.”

“Just because I’m paranoid doesn’t mean they aren’t all out to get me.” Kara told him with the most innocent smile, finally causing Jeremiah to laugh. He stepped around and hugged the blonde pulling her as close as he could.

“I love you so much, Kara.” he whispered.

“I love you too, Dad. I guess I better get back to class.”

“Nah, why don’t we both take off and go to the mall, maybe pick up some pot stickers? We can go to the aquarium and then see those birds and monkeys you and your Mom like so much.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Work will always be there. I think I would prefer to spend the day with you.”

Four weeks later, the day Jeremiah and Eliza had dreaded was upon them. In four short hours their two daughters would be graduating high school. Alex and Kara got ready quietly in their room. They had one last carefree Midvale summer before them and another part of their lives would open, on a different coast, a different world.

“Hey, if I don’t say it enough, thanks.” Kara told her sister.

“You never have to thank me.”

“Yeah, I pretty much always do. I have to thank you for the diapers and the food and water, the chocolate and the sandwiches, the mattress, pillows and lantern. For music and sandcastles and staying behind a curtain while I relieved myself.”

“Kara…”

“And thanks for getting me help, for staying with me, for never being afraid of me, even though you should have. I would have died or killed myself long ago without you, Alex.Thanks for making me go to school when I didn’t want to. Thanks for holding me at night when the nightmares got too bad, even though I knock you off the bed half the time.”

“Kara, please stop. I just put on eyeliner and…”

“And thanks for making me feel normal sometimes, as much as possible and not making me feel too awkward about all the times you had to stay by my side to protect me from myself. Thanks for listening to me cry at night, for always backing me up no matter what. Thanks for not running when I told you to, when the DEO had us surrounded. Thank you for always being there, no matter what. You gave me your birthday, your parents, your room, your home. You will never understand how much I love you.”

“Damn it Kara, you are making me cry. Just…you will never understand how much I love you either. Me and you, you saved me too, you know? Having you by my side, I have always felt like I can pretty much do anything. You give me a lot of confidence and love and… I don’t know what I would do without you. I don’t want to find out. Hey, we got a long way to go, kid. Our trip isn’t over by a long shot. This is just the end of the beginning and it has been pretty good right?”

“Yes it has. You made it great. Fix your makeup, its running.”

Alex laughed and did as she was told. Kara brushed her hair slowly, in no hurry tonight. A tiny soft knock on the door about three foot high let them know the prince of the house was requesting access.

“Come in Squirt.” Alex told him. The little boy walked in dressed in a mini suit and tie.

“Oh my God! You look adorable!” Kara practically screamed, bending down in front of him and straightening his already straight tie.

“Clark you look awesome. You are going to have to fight the girls off tonight.” Alex agreed.

Kara frowned a bit, noting his lack of a smile or general excitement.

“Since you both are graduating, you are going to move away?” he asked.

“Yeah, but not till after the summer, little buddy. We got a lot of sandcastles to build and waves to boogie board on this summer.” Kara assured him.

“But you won’t live at home. What is going to happen to your room? Who am I going to play with if Mommy and Daddy are too busy? Who is going to sing to me at night, Kara?”

Kara looked at Alex and saw no answers. Both girls thought they would have more time to think of an answer.

“Clark, we are going to college but that doesn’t mean you won’t see us again. We can Skype, and FaceTime, remember how we do that? And during the summers we will be back and the holidays. In between semesters we will be here. It will just be a few months in the fall and spring and we will be back.” Kara tried.

“It won’t be the same. I don’t want you to leave, either of you. Why can’t you go to college close by and still live here? You can ride your motorcycle, Kara. Alex could ride with you, then we can still play on the beach after school or play Nintendo. Alex you won’t be able to coach my soccer team if you are in National City. Kara, who is going to tell me what to do all the time?”

“Did Dad put you up to this?” Alex asked, impressed with the effective guilt trip Clark was laying on and trying to not let it hurt as much as it did.

“No, Dan and his friends are downstairs and they are talking about you two getting a place to live there. I didn’t think you wouldn’t live here. Please don’t. I need you here Kara. I need you too, Alex. I can go with you. We all can. Mom and Dad would come. We could get a house there and all live together!”

“Then who would live in this one? This is our home and we will be back. This is your home.” the blonde told him. “We have to go to college like you will one day. After that we have to take care of a few things but when it is over I am coming to live by you again and I will never go far away again, I promise. But Clark, there are things I have to do first. I mean things we have to do.”

“But what if the bad guy gets you? What if you get hurt?” the little boy asked. “I hear things sometimes. I know Mommy and Daddy are scared of you and Alex getting hurt, Kara.”

“Listen to me. I will not let Alex get hurt. I am going to protect you all. That is what I do. You are going to have to trust me. I know I have given you reasons in the past… I know I am not normal Clark but loving you gives me focus just like Alex and Mom and Dad do. I am going to be okay and when it is all over, one day we will be near each other all the time. But right now, I need you here at home. We have all summer and I bet Mom and Dad will bring you to visit us a lot on weekends. We aren’t going away forever. I swear.”

“I’m going to miss you both.” he told them with a sigh of defeat.

“We are going to miss you too, Stinky, but you can call anytime no matter how early or late, okay?” Alex offered. The boy nodded his head and walked out, the two sisters following.

At the bottom of the stairs they were met by a weeping Eliza and a stoic but happy Jeremiah. The other guests were outside or already on their way to the gym for the ceremonies. After several pictures with differing combinations of the family, the Danvers prepared to exit. On the way out, Dante stopped Kara.

“We haven’t trained in a while.”

“You have been avoiding me since I asked you to marry me, remember?” Kara whispered.

The man dropped his head. “No matter how different we feel about each other, you are important to me Kara. That will never change.”

“And I appreciate everything you have all done for me and my family. But I am pretty sure now that we are going to National City we go our separate ways, right? J’onn doesn’t want us working with the DEO and we won’t work for the DEO so that kind of leaves us with separate paths to follow.”

Dante nodded his head. “I have quite a bit of money saved up.”

“Okay. what does that…”

“It means I can go without a job for a while if I have to. I am working with my brothers to end this but my loyalty is to you. I’m on your side, Kara. You need me, I am there not matter what J’onn says. You are my priority. If you and Alex are determined to fight this on your own, then include me.”

“You would do that? I’m confused Dante, because…”

‘Kara, I have been with you since shortly after you arrived here. We have worked together, I know your powers, I know how you fight, I taught you how to fight. I didn’t do it because I was ordered to. The love I have for you may not be the love you want but it is love all the same. Go to college, keep training with me and one day, if you decide it is time, remember, my loyalty is to you. So next weekend? I’m thinking we find out if you can take out bullets with heat vision.”

Kara nodded her head and smiled. It would be difficult to be around him, feeling like she had for the past two years but… she couldn’t cut him loose. Her and Alex were better with him and if there was one person who had her absolute, unquestioned trust, outside her family, it was Dante. The other guys and Jessica, Kara trusted and appreciated but he is the only one she could never doubt.

“Thank you, Dante.”

The two hugged, Alex watching from the car’s backseat with a smile. One more person capable of pulling Kara back from the brink would be with them. Alex feared she may have lost the only person not in the family who could bring her back from the edge, but Kara let him back in. There was hope for the future yet. 

 

Alex shook her head. She wouldn’t worry about the future right now. Tonight was a celebration, an ending and a new beginning.

 


	29. New Surroundings

Do not own DC or CW characters

 

**Chapter 29 New surroundings**

 

The black motorcycle and its two female occupants, in black riding suits and helmets, pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Kara and Alex were taking a road trip, one Jeremiah had grudgingly allowed. While the two parents and the youngest child would fly to National City in four days, Kara and Alex would take a road trip across country, for one, to allow the girls one last summer adventure and two, to get Kara’s beloved motorcycle to National City. Apartments would be searched for, a lease signed and bags unpacked, Once they were set, Jeremiah, Eliza and Clark would leave their girls alone, on the other side of the country.

Stepping off the bike where she had been perched behind Kara, a large backpack strapped over her shoulders, Alex removed her helmet.

“Why are we here? I am not carrying anything else in this bag, much less, more groceries. You are going to have to deal with energy bars. Why do I have to carry the bag? Why can’t I drive? My ass is so sore…maybe I should drive for a while. The front seat doesn’t rub as much as this booster…”

“Alex! Calm yourself.” Kara told her, taking her own helmet off. “I love when I get a chance to say that to you for a change. Check the GPS and you can drive to our next spot. I will carry the bag. The first camp spot I picked out should be two hours from here. I’ll be right back.”

Kara slipped her glasses on and tied her hair in a pony tail. Alex was not sure why the hell they were here and hadn’t noticed the course deviation until they had just stopped.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Stay here Alex. I doubt this store would be crazy about shoppers with large backpacks on. Trust me on that. I will be back in a minute.”

“Don’t you need money? All our wordily finances and Dad’s credit card  are in my purse in this pack.”

“I have my own money.”

“You only made a $150 painting a mural at the elementary.” Alex pointed out, wanting to remind Kara that her two week summer job hadn’t actually netted her a fortune. “Shouldn’t you hold on to it or something? Like if you are ever stranded and need food?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Like you said, we have Daddy’s money, right? At least until I can get a job.”

“You can’t work a job. Not unless Mom and Dad approve it. You agreed to that, Kara.” the older sister reminded her. 

The issue of employment had been discussed over the summer with the blonde. Kara wanted to work, to make her own way and Eliza and Jeremiah argued against it, citing her anxiety issues. The blonde made many points in her favor, including the fact that she would have to work one day and the parents told her that if she would not continue with therapy, she needed to start small, not working the drive thru window during the lunch rush. So as part of an agreement to prevent Jeremiah selling the house and moving to National City, Kara agreed not to work unless they all discussed the job and agreed or Kara began going to therapy again. If she did anything he thought would cause her to fall back on the progress she had made, he and Eliza would be moving to National City and Kara would live with them.

The teen had never once thought of telling them she was 18 and could do as she liked. The idea of saying something like that to Jeremiah and Eliza, even the thought horrified her. Kara needed parents in her life and would do whatever they told her, no matter how old she was. The only thing she would not do is stop her plans to go after Non and Astra and they understood this. A big part of Kara loved that Jeremiah was so protective of her. If Rozz had never crashed on Earth, Kara would have never dreamed of leaving home to go to college, much less another coast. Leaving home pained her. She tried to hide the sadness but of course fooled no one but Clark.

“I’m fine, Alex. I have plenty of job ideas that they will approve of. We can talk about this later. I will be right back then we head to the first camp site.”

Kara entered the store and took a look around. It had undergone a remodel in the past five years since she had been here but the smell was the same, the same smell as all supermarkets, thousands of foods, drinks, and packagings mixed in one covered space.

She walked to the baby aisle and a chill swept through her. Kara remembered this. She remembered the guard, running, the loud speakers, yelling, being chased. She remembered jumping on top of the counters and hopping the aisles from above. She remembered the sheer terror she felt, wondering if another sonic weapon would be used against her.

The teen shook her head and got down to business, deciding to find the store manager. Using her X ray vision she finally found a woman in the back , talking into a radio and from the conversation, she seemed to be the one in charge.

“Hello?”

“Yes, how can I help you?”

Kara opened her mouth, but wasn’t actually sure how to start.

“Uh…okay see…this is going to sound weird but…”

“Whatever it is, I am sure I can help.”

The woman looked kind, helpful and patient, even smiling a bit. She was not much different than Eliza in age and size and Kara suspected she probably had kids and the patience one develops along the way with them.

“Okay, my… a…my cousin, she was here… a long time ago. She stole some things. She was young and stupid and I just found out…anyway she didn’t want…she has been trying to turn things around so she asked me if I would come…”

The woman’s face went from friendliness to confusion then to shock.

“You are her, aren’t you?”

Kara dropped her head, kicking herself inside. She knew this would be a bad idea but she wanted to try.

“I don’t know who…”

“I know. Its okay. Are you okay?”

The blonde shook her head, making sure her hearing was working correctly.

“Am I okay?”

The manager looked around and saw no one around close enough to hear.

“I was an assistant manager at the time. I was here. You and the baby…you looked so scared. The security guard that chased you, she felt horrible. Everybody was so surprised, you looked like this homeless child and I guess she worried that you and the baby were runaways…then the stuff you did, the jumps and the speed… then there were these people taking the video or trying to. One guy was so angry that our video was erased. He actually threatened to have the store manager arrested on charges of treason. It was a nightmare. But we all wondered what happened to you and the baby. Is… the baby alright?”

Kara wiped a tear from her eye, being careful not to remove her glasses.

“Yeah, he is great. He really is. The reason I am here… I wanted to pay back what I took. I didn’t want to take it then but I had no choice. I have $150.”

“You don’t owe us anything.” the manager countered, still in a bit of shock that the girl who was an urban legend in the small town was standing in front of her.

“Yes I do. I don’t like the idea…it has always bothered me. At the time I was scared and my cousin was hungry… I have a family now, a really good family but for reasons I can’t explain, I need to do this. Please take this, put it into the store or something. Please?”

The manager looked at the girl, saw the sincerity and almost desperation in her face. 

“Our store is making a donation to the United Way this weekend. I will add this in. That way you will have paid this store back and help out others. Deal?”

Kara nodded her head. “Thank you. Is there anyway you can maybe, not mention this, to anyone? Ever?”

The woman laughed slightly, remembering the last buzz of federal activity when this girl showed up.

“I think that would be best. I won’t mention this to anyone, ever. I am just glad you and your baby brother are okay. Maybe now I won’t think back on it as the night we chased a homeless girl and baby who were being chased by bad people, out of this store. It’s better I don’t ask your name, I guess?”

“Probably so.” Kara admitted.

“Then thank you for letting me know. I am glad you are okay. You really are lovely. Good luck to you.”

“Thank you.”

Kara walked calmly but quickly, glasses in place and head down towards the front and out the door without incident. It was an unnecessary risk but unless the manager mentioned something over social media, which she doubted, Kara doubted that Astra would look here ever, especially with the glasses protecting her face from scanning.

Still, it was a foolish risk but one she had to take. Maybe her family were criminals, liars and murderers but Kara Danvers had her own honor to uphold as best she could.

“Get that taken care of?” Alex asked. “So this was the store you pulled the great escape from?”

The blonde nodded her head.

“Just when I think you can’t surprise me anymore, you pull something like this. You would never have let this go, would you?”

“No, but the scales are somewhat balanced now. I doubt I will ever find the family I stole the backpack from, or want to find the man who Connolly crippled but I could right this wrong. Have you programmed in our next destination?”

“Yeah. One of your old camp grounds?” Alex guessed.

“Nope, just a spot I thought looked nice. I was researching campgrounds we could stop at. We aren’t very far off course. This one will have a clear view of the night sky with no trees impeding our vision. I can talk you to sleep while giving you a tour of the stars.”

“Oh yay.” Alex practically moaned. “Dad is your star gazing buddy, not me.”

Kara shook her head and put her helmet on. “Most people would be very excited to have an astronomy lesson given by an alien.” she pointed out.

“The novelty of living with an alien ended when I went to the bathroom after you, the night Mom tried to make enchiladas. Whatever place we wind up getting, needs two bathrooms. Though I’m not sure if there are many one bedrooms with two baths.”

The two girls rode off, Kara on the back, thinking about what Alex just said. She had questions but they could wait. Alex was driving over the speed limit and if she made the slightest mistake, Kara would be in the air with her while watching her pride and joy crumbling on the pavement below.

Two hours later, the duo pulled over. The sun was setting and both girls struggled with the small tent in the back pack.

“You have to hold your end down and steady, Alex.”

“No, because if I do then you will break it. They aren’t meant to bend.”

"Yes they are! How can you not get this? Tents are generally domes. That means they have support rods that curve.”

“No, they curve by adding different pieces together.”

“No they don’t. I’ve done this before.” Kara reminded her, again.

“Once! Let me see the directions again.”

“Move.” Kara ordered. Alex stood with her arms crossed. “Move Alex. I can have this done in seconds.”

“No. Give me the directions. I want to do it. We are going to do it. Teamwork, remember?”

“Then why won’t you follow my directions?”

“Because I am the team leader.” the older sister argued.

“Then the team leader doesn’t know how to put together a tent which is the whole purpose of the team! Will you please just try it my way and if it doesn’t work we can do it your way until we run out of pieces before the thing is done?”

“Fine. So slip this into the peg?”

“Yes.” Kara told her gratefully.

“I still think you are going to…oh…okay. I see what you are doing. Uh…keep doing that. Now do it again…”

Kara didn’t bother not rolling her eyes. “Thanks team leader. Where would I be without your direction?”

“No sarcasm on this team unless it is from the team leader.” 

Once the tent was erected the two laid a blanket out and gathered firewood from around the area, Kara breaking off a few limbs that may not have naturally fallen. They made a perfect triangle of sticks and a small beam of heat vision gave them a roaring fire.

“We need marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate. You should have picked some up in the grocery store.” Alex told her, still in team leader mode.

“Sorry, I was kind of caught up in the past. I was so scared that night. You have no idea. Anyway, I think we have something else to talk about, don’t we? So lets lay it out on the table, no therapist, no family meetings or me having some breakdown or another. Why did you say we were looking for a one bedroom?”

Alex sat down on the blanket next to Kara and took her hand.

“Because… a lot of reasons. For one, a one bedroom is cheaper. We have always shared a room so what is different now? Two, you aren’t going to be in therapy any longer which I have said is a very bad idea but your choice. Still, I want to be near you, so if you have nightmares I will know. This is going to be a big change for both of us and you know you don’t like change. Being in an apartment, you are going to have to learn to drown out the sounds of neighbors above and below us, all the voices in the city, you know how Metropolis bothered you. If you aren’t going to continue therapy then I need to be … we need to share a room.”

“I am not a baby.” Kara retorted. “We are sharing an apartment, it isn’t like we are going to be miles from each other. You deserve your own room where you can sleep all night instead of listening to me mumble and scream. Not that I scream often anymore. You get the point. We are getting a two bedroom.”

“Only if you keep going to therapy.” Alex told her quietly.

“Excuse me? You are giving me ultimatums about therapy? Are you going to keep going?”

“Yeah, I am.” Alex told her, surprising Kara. “We have come a long way but we aren’t there yet, Kara.”

“You mean I am not there.” she told Alex quietly, a bit embarrassed.

“If you aren’t there, we aren’t there. Me and Mom and Dad all agreed…”

“You talked about this without me?” she caught quickly.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “It wasn’t like we planned a secret meeting. It isn’t just me that wants you with me. Mom and Dad think it is a good idea if we are together, since you basically kicked Jess to the curb.”

“I didn’t kick her to the curb. I just said it was over. It should be. I have done enough.”

“No, you haven’t. We aren’t going to be together all day Kara. Is sharing a room with me that bad?”

“It is when I know you are doing it because you, Mom and Dad think I can’t take care of myself, even at night!”

“Go back to therapy and prove that you can. Then we can think about moving into a two bedroom. It doesn’t matter anyway. Mom and Dad are paying for this and they make the decisions on how many bedrooms.”

“And you should back me! You said when you went to college you would date. Like seriously think about having a real, regular girlfriend occasionally. Us sharing a room would definitely make that awkward.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open for a bit and she shook her head. “You seriously think I would have sex in the apartment when you are there? Kara, it wouldn’t matter if you were in a different room. I don’t even know how to have sex but I can imagine noise that I don’t want you to hear is going to be involved. I will be going to this hypothetical girlfriend’s apartment, not ours.”

“We are getting two rooms. Maybe I don’t want to share a room. Maybe I want my own space.” she suggested unconvincingly.

“No you don’t. Kara, why is this a big deal?”

“Because I am not your responsibility! I shouldn’t have to be. You have given so much…”

“Stop it.” Alex told her. “Always with this same crap. I don’t feel like I have to do anything. We are sharing a room, Dad said we are getting a one bedroom. If you don’t want to sleep in the same room with me, sleep on the couch but its not up for discussion unless you want to take it up with him and Mom.”

“Fine. As long as we are talking about Mom and Dad and discussions, isn’t it time you told them? Or are we going to wait for a holiday and bring home the girlfriend? I am good with that, honestly I am great with that because…I mean epic awesomeness, but they should probably be given a heads up. You have been avoiding this for years. Its time you told them.”

“I will when the time is right.”

“The time is right.”

“You don’t get to make that call.”

“You make calls for me all the time. I am making this one. Deal with it.”

“No…okay, yeah it is probably past time. I’m just…nervous. I know I shouldn’t be but this is a big deal. Yeah you took it well but thats you. I could tell you I killed someone and you would help me hide the body.”

Kara laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I hide a body for you when I could burn the soft tissues and stomp the bones into dust in under a minute?”

Kara continued laughing until she noted Alex wasn’t.

“It seriously disturbs me how thought out and quick that was.” the older sister told her, then shook her head. “Regardless, I am nervous and need a little time. Christmas break…”

“No, before they go back to Midvale.”

“Not your decision!” 

“Yes it is. I called it, its mine.” the blonde stressed.

“Fine. You keep going to therapy and I will tell them.”

“No. I am done. Not up for negotiation. Keep the secret from them, but I am done. I am good, I can handle life, I am not suicidal, I have not hurt myself in months, I have not had a panic attack…”

“Kara stop. Just forget it. Making you go, I couldn’t anyway and you would just be angry that you were there instead of getting anything done. You stay in denial about your problems like, I don’t know, extreme anger that eats you up until it explodes, usually on some poor boulder or Martian. I will stay in the closet in regards to Mommy and Daddy until I decide it is the right time.”

Kara sat up straight and crossed her arms, pouting.

“There must be something you want. What if I agreed to go on a date this semester?”

That offer caught Alex’s attention.

“A date? A real date? You think a guy is cute, he asks you out and you actually say yes?”

“Yep. I will go on a date.”

“And threaten to kill him when he asks where you grew up.” Alex guessed.

“That was different. That bald headed…he had no right. No, I won’t threaten to kill him. One date and you let Mom and Dad know.”

“Three dates. Three bonafide, no wishy washy stuff, but three legitimate dates. Can be with the same guy or different guys. Your call.”

“And you tell the parental units?”

“After your…”

“Nope. I just paid back a grocery store I stole from nearly five yeas ago. You know I am good for it. I give you my word. Before they leave National City you tell them.”

Alex took a deep breath and laid on her back, adjusting her small pillow.

“Fine. You have a deal. I am picking the clothes you wear on these dates. Thats final. The blonde bombshell is coming out, not the librarian.”

Three days later, the two girls, Kara feeling great and Alex with a very sore ass from riding across country on a bike that was not designed for cross country cruising, met Jeremiah, Eliza and a very grumpy Clark at an apartment finder agency and began the search. It was not easy.

Kara attempted to talk Jeremiah and Eliza into a two bedroom to Alex’s irritation but Jeremiah’s look told her this would not happen so she let the subject drop. An agent drove the family around National City, allowing them all to take in the sights and Kara to act like the new noises didn’t bother her. Being on the road for the last four days was heaven for her. It reminded her of her first cross country trip but without being hunted, having to take care of a baby, starving and being attacked. She felt free and alive and for four days, her mind was not on future battles, or paranoia, fear, or anger. She didn’t think about fighting, sparring, running her movements in her head over and over, fighting numerous battles in her mind before they ever happened. She didn’t feel anxious, although she did listen constantly for everything from miles around because the habit had developed to the point she did it unconsciously.

“I can’t believe you two want to live here. It stinks. Everything stinks.” Clark grumbled. Despite what could be the grumblings of a sad boy who thought he was losing his sisters, everyone was alert. It was Kara who asked the question aloud.

“Clark, what do you mean it stinks? What does it smell like?”

“Like the bathroom after you and Alex used it that time Mommy tried to make the ench…”

“We get it. Its just because we are going over a sewer drain. I smell it too. It will get better. There are a few every ten blocks. Have you been smelling different things in Midvale? Things you haven’t smelt before?”

“Nope. Why? Am I supposed to?”

Kara shook her head. “No, little one, I was just wondering. Is the smell getting better?”

Clark took a long whiff.

“It’s not as strong.”

Kara felt a bit of relief. He shouldn’t have been able to smell the underground sewer tunnel but at least it was passing. She wasn’t stupid, she knew the day would come when his powers would emerge. She hoped if they came on slowly, like a sense of smell and maybe a bit of X ray vision followed by dizziness, he would be okay, able to handle it better. He would have support, support she didn’t have when hopping out of a space ship, fully powered, not knowing how to use any of them. Her powers came to her in a matter of hours. If his could stretch out over a few years it would be so much better.

“You should come back to Midvale. No sewer pipes.” he grumbled, shifting between the two of them in the back of the van.

Kara looked at Alex who slightly shook her head with a stern look in Kara’s direction.

“Maybe I should.” she whispered over his head. ”I don’t have to go to college. I would have more time to set things up and search more area. If they aren’t at Fort…”

“No. You are going to college, we are going to college. Mom and Dad know what to expect and you can be there in an hour if they need you. You are not doing this on your own. We can both go to UNC Raleigh but that is it.” Alex told her.

Kara shook her head. Alex was right. The blonde had promised to go to college and planned to use the time to work on her fortress. She had packed the crystals in one of her bags that Jeremiah and Eliza had brought. The rest of their belongings would be shipped as soon as they had an address but the clothes and the crystals were here. Kara had an idea her adoptive parents weren’t crazy about her having them but neither said anything. She was thankful they got through security but they looked no different than ordinary crystals on Earth and those were allowed on planes.

Alex was excited about NCU and if Kara didn’t attend Alex would follow her. Kara owed it to her.

The apartment shopping did not go well. Eliza and the girls liked a few places and Jeremiah found something wrong with every one of them, especially the two bedrooms the finder tried to sneak in.

It was on the seventh try that three out of the four, Clark abstaining, hit gold.

“I don’t like it. There are too many windows.” Kara told the three. “Anyone can see in.”

“Miss, I assure you, being on the seventh floor, no one will see inside. The view of the city is amazing.” 

The apartment finder was getting very frustrated. The father had been hell to please and now the quiet blonde didn’t like the best feature of the place?

“The entire wall isn’t covered in windows. We could put the table there and have an amazing view. We can put the couch over there, TV in front, flows into the bedroom. The bedroom is bigger than our bedroom at home.” Alex argued. “There is an underground parking garage where you can keep your baby.”

“Yeah, I guess.” the blonde admitted.

“The windows open…” Alex hinted strongly, determined that this would be where they were going to live. “Look at the view. I can see you having your canvas right here by the window, looking out over the city.”

Kara recognized the slight pleading tone in Alex’s voice. Despite what she considered a defensive weak point with so many windows, it did stand to reason that any Kryptonian looking wouldn’t be stopped by a wall or unable to see through one for that matter.

“Okay, lets take it.”

“Really? Dad?” Alex looked at her father hopefully. The man grudgingly nodded his head.

Six hours later, a lease had been signed and bags brought in. Kara’s motorcycle had a new home as well.

That night the parents and children sat on the floor of the as of yet unfurnished apartment and had three pizza boxes laid in the middle of the circle they formed. Furniture shopping would be done tomorrow and the next day Jeremiah, Eliza and Clark Danvers would leave their two girls in National City for the next four years at least. Kara and Alex would have one week to learn the city and prepare for the start of the semester. Alex was excited, having already tested out of most basics this summer she would be starting on core classes, not sitting in freshman level science and math classes with thousands of other students.

Kara was in no such hurry. While Alex had determined to be nearly finished with a Masters in four years and onto a PhD program in Bioengineering with a specialty in genetics, Kara decided to obtain a Bachelors degree in graphic design. The blonde had researched a number of possible careers in the event she actually survived defeating the Fort Rozz escapees and Non, and decided that was the career she could show some interest in, since it combined her love of entertainment with her love of art. Though she tested out of many of the same classes Alex did, some she decided to not forgo, like English. Kara had serious doubt she would have passed the accreditation class on that one regardless. She was still not a fan of Shakespeare or any olde English author for that matter.

“ _Are you going to tell them now? They are leaving in two days and we will be busy shopping tomorrow.”_ Kara reminded her, annoying Jeremiah and Eliza like every time the two girls spoke in their sister language as they told Clark it was called.

“ _We are sitting on the floor of an empty apartment. Probably not the best time.”_

_“There is no best time or worst time. You act like you are telling them you are burning your arms or something. Oh, wait. Yes, that was what I had to do when you called the therapist without telling me first.”_

_“You have really got to let that go.”_

_“Tell them.”_

_“No, later.”_

_“No later, now. Clark can go take a bath and the three of you can talk.”_

_“No, you are going to be with me.”_

_“Fine.”_

“Could someone please speak English and clue the rest of us in?!” Jeremiah practically shouted, causing Eliza to jump a bit from her seated position and Clark to giggle.

“Alex would like to talk to the two of you about something. Clark why don’t you check the shower out and see if it works good. There are some towels in my black duffle bag.” Kara told him.

“No, I want to hear…”

“Do as you are told.” 

Clark recognized Kara’s tone of voice. There were times Kara was playful with him, calling him a spoiled brat for not doing what he was told and hanging him upside down by his ankles and tickling his feet until he squealed an apology. There were also times when Kara told him to do something, he did it without hesitation. Though she had never raised her voice at him, he knew instinctively that unlike Alex, when his blonde big sister wanted him to do something she expected it to be done.

The little boy hopped up and practically ran out of the room.

“Kara…” Eliza started.

“I am just teaching him discipline. He was not yelled at or punished.”

“I know but it is natural for a boy to want to be involved in family discussions. Did you have to be so short?”

Kara looked at the floor and mumbled an apology.

“None of that. I know you mean well. He is very well behaved and that is in no small part to you.” Eliza comforted her. “Now what would you like to talk to us about Alex?”

Alex froze, trying to keep track of her emotional reactions. Irritated that Kara had put her on the spot, relieved that she had an in, hopeful that Clark would not leave, secretly glad that Kara was being spoken to again about being short and demanding with Clark and sad when she realized this was probably how Kara was raised in her early years. The girl had often told Alex that on Krypton children did as their parents instructed. There was no other option. Now the ball was in her court.

“Uh…yeah. See, there is something I have known for a long time but never really wanted to talk about. Its kind of personal and I know, or at least I think I know you guys would be cool with it, but I just haven’t really found the right time. Its kind of different and will probably be a bit of a shock at first…”

“Alex honey, no matter what it is, you can tell us. You know this, right?” Jeremiah asked calmly, while on the inside praying she didn’t have an addiction or an eating disorder.

“Yeah, of course… so here goes…”

Alex took a very deep breath and met Kara’s encouraging eyes.

“Kara is gay.” she said very quickly. 

Both parents looked at Kara who had titled her head back and was staring at the ceiling, frustrated.

“Kara? You are gay?” Eliza asked doubtfully. Despite her denial of being attracted to anyone because it wouldn’t work out in her mind, Kara did seem to have a major infatuation with Justin Timberlake and Eliza would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed at times Kara stared at Dante like she stared at Pot Stickers. Thankfully neither Dante nor Jeremiah had ever caught wind of that.

Kara for her part, shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess I am now. Okay then, that is all she wanted.”

“No wait.” Alex told them. “That isn’t true. Kara isn’t gay, I am.”

No one said anything for a moment.

Eliza finally broke the silence.

“Alex, how long have you known this?”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. “Since I was 13 probably. I only told Kara.”

“You have known for six years and never said anything?” Jeremiah asked. “Why didn’t you tell us before? Why did you feel the need to keep this a secret?”

“I don’t know. I was scared. Scared of… maybe it would make it…I don’t know.”

The parents and kids were quiet for a moment, none knowing exactly what to do with this. Finally Jeremiah broke the silence.

“Alex…have we done something that would make you uncomfortable telling us this before? Have we ever done anything that would make you think you would have to hide this? Please be honest, because if we have, we want to know.”

“No!” she told her father quickly. She could tell he was upset but not why. “You two have always supported me. It wasn’t about you, it was about…I don’t know. I guess I just thought there was no hurry. It wasn’t like I would have met anyone in Midvale anyway…I didn’t want you to… I know how much you love us but Clark…I thought maybe one day you two would want grandkids or something and that was never going to happen but this would kinda …”

“Alex, we want you to be happy. That is all that matters, not grandchildren.” Eliza told her. “Besides being gay does not limit what you can do in this life. If you want children one day you can, there are ways, but you have to be true to yourself. What you want out of life is what is important.”

“So you aren’t upset?” Alex asked.

“Not that you are gay. I…we, I think, are upset you felt the need to keep this from us. We would never be disappointed in you. There is no way that could happen.” Her mother told her fiercely. Jeremiah reached over and pulled his daughter into his arms. Alex cried, from relief or happiness, she wasn’t sure.

Clark let it be known that he could not get the shower the correct temperature. Kara stood up quickly and walked to the bathroom, leaving the three in the living room alone, happy that Alex had finally opened up to the most important people in her life about something she hid for no good reason in Kara’s mind.

Walking into the bathroom, she found Clark wrapped in a towel, trying to adjust knobs.

“Let me, little one.” the blonde offered.

Clark turned around and his face dropped a bit. “Is Mommy busy?”

Kara looked away for a moment. “I guess you are mad at me?”

“No…yeah kinda. I just wanted to know. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“You didn’t make me mad.” Kara told him.

“Yes I did. When I ask Mommy something or Alex or Daddy they answer me or at least tell me why I can’t do something. You tell me what to do. I’m scared not to. I don’t know why. Why are you so bossy?”

Kara got on her knees, eye level with her younger adopted brother.

“I’m sorry.”

“You always say that and you keep doing it.” the little boy told her. 

The blonde clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, forcing herself to count to ten in her head.

“Clark, I am sorry. The way I was raised, we did as our parents said. We did not question. When I was your age, I did as I was told, no questions asked. I realize this isn’t the way you have been raised and I forget that sometimes. I am doing the best I can.”

“What do you mean you were raised? Mommy would talk to you the way you talk to me?”

“No! Not Mom. Not Dad either. There are things about my childhood that you don’t know. Things I will tell you when you are older. I promise. But not now.”

“Did you have a different Mommy and Daddy? Is that why Alex and I have dark hair and you have blonde hair? Mommy has blonde hair. I thought that was why you have blonde hair.”

“Clark, I didn’t have a different Mommy and Daddy. I…its complicated and I will tell you one day. I am sorry I was short with you. I don’t mean to be so bossy. I love you and I want you to be the best kid you can and Mom and Dad are doing a good job with that, better than I could. But there are times I am going to forget that I am not your mother. When I say I am sorry I mean it, but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen again. I am very far from perfect.”

“Is it because of your powers? Do they make you crazy? Is that why you get so mad and have nightmares?  Is that why you have to talk to Jessica all the time? I wake up sometimes because you are screaming. Do the powers hurt you? Do they make you hurt yourself? Are they why you are so bossy and mad sometimes? Why doesn’t Alex have them? Is it because you had a different Mommy and Daddy?”

“Enough!” Kara told him, trying to keep her voice low to not disturb the three in the living room but unable to hide her frustration. Clark sensed that he had pushed to far. Kara’s entire face was bright red and it wasn’t from embarrassment.

“Let me get the water right and you can take a shower. I told you all this will be explained one day but today is not the day. Do not ask again and do not bring this up to our parents. I will explain when I think the time is right. I am not crazy, Clark. I love you. I love you so much and if there are things I don’t tell you, then it is for your own good. Move aside so I can get your shower ready.”

Clark did so, stepping aside and not saying another word. Even at five years old, the boy realized he had come close to pushing Kara over the edge and there were no boulders or trees for her to break nearby. 

Six days later, a tearful goodbye between the girls and their parents, a quiet Clark that Kara was pretty sure wouldn’t be missing her and four days of becoming settled, finding the best Chinese and pizza delivery services and touring the campus of NCU, Alex and Kara sat on their couch watching television, and eating ice cream. 

“This isn’t a horrible show.” Kara admitted, seeing the first episode of Homeland. “Kind of violent. Dad might like it.”

“Dad? I love it. I can tell Danes’ character is going to be awesome.” Alex told her. Despite the assertion that she would be researching diseases and their cures one day, the brunette still believed she would be a full time DEO agent, once the Fort Rozz escapees were dealt with. She would back Kara up until then, because there was no way Alex could take orders from J’onn instead of being there for Kara. But once it was over Alex knew her training and scientific knowledge would be too much for the DEO to turn down. She hoped that Kara would find something else when it was over, that she would be tired of fighting. Her biggest hope was one day her little sister would be the graphic designer she said she wanted to be or a singer or street artist trying to make it big. Anything but a soldier. 

“Besides since when do you not like violent shows?”

“Since my little brother thinks I am a psycho.” The blonde groused,

“Kara, he doesn’t think you are a psycho. You know he misses you. He clung to you before they boarded the plane.”

“He likes you better.”

Alex shook her head. “No, he doesn’t. Sometimes he doesn’t know how to act around you and that throws him off. He is five, It will get better.”

“He is almost six. He smelt a sewer pipe ten feet underground from a moving car. He is going to get powers. What am I going to say then, Alex? He is going to hate me. He is going to be upset and… he is going to hate me. I have loved him since birth. I am the only one who has loved him from the start of his life for no ulterior motive. But instead of hating his bastard father, he is going to hate me for protecting him from the truth. I hope Jor El is enjoying whatever flames he is burning in because I promise he is laughing at me. Our family wiped out a planet, committed genocide on an unprecedented scale, used us and especially Clark for their own purposes and I will be the one who is hated. He will forgive everyone else. He will never forgive me.”

“Kara, stop. We can tell him soon. Maybe next year. You are right, he isn’t old enough but I think the smell thing was a fluke. He has a few more years I am betting. If we explain it to him so he knows what to expect…”

“It wasn’t a fluke and he could wake up tomorrow with a new life. He could kick a soccer ball and it would explode or fly a few hundred yards. Once that happens, everything he loves is gone. Soccer, baseball, even the pee wee football league he wants to play in next year. What happens if he becomes angry in a game and suddenly hits a kid as hard as he can? What if his strength kicks in and that kid gets…my strength came quickly. I was becoming stronger by the hour and Clark’s cries let me know. By the end of the first day here I was holding him like glass.”

“But they still came on gradually, even if it was a few hours. He isn’t going to suddenly be able to lift a couple thousands tons in an instant.” Alex pointed out. “Lets not worry right now. Clark will never hate you. I won’t allow him to.”

“Thats the funny thing about hate, Alex. You really can't control who you feel it towards. I don’t want to hate my parents but I do.”

Alex moved over and wrapped her arms around her little sister who relaxed into her. No amount of talking would make Kara feel better but hugging always did the trick, at least for a little while. 

While Alex showered, Kara checked the time and knew that even in a different time zone, Eliza would be up, working. She called her cell instead of the house phone.

“Kara? Is everything okay?”

“No, not really. I miss you.”

Eliza let out a breath. The woman had been terrified since she left that something would happen, even something not related to Fort Rozz.

“I miss you too, sweetie. So much.”

“Did Dad look at the stars tonight?” she asked. Her and Jeremiah star gazed often but Sunday night was a reserved night that was never broken.

“Of course. Not as long. I think he missed you too much but he said he wouldn’t break tradition.”

“What did you cook for dinner tonight?” she asked.

“Roasted herb chicken and mashed potatoes.” Eliza told her.

“Did you put the cheese and bacon bits in the potatoes?”

“Of course.” the mother told her with a chuckle.

“I love when you do that. I…I wish I was there. I didn’t want to leave. You know that, right?”

In Midvale, Eliza dropped her head, a tear escaping. The sadness in Kara’s voice was killing her.

“I know, Kara. If you want, you can come back. Alex will stay to go to college, I promise. You can attend a local college and stay here…”

“I can’t. Alex will follow me and I don’t want to leave her anyway. Plus, you know why I have to be here.”

“Kara, they could be anywhere.” Eliza tried. “If you are going to be there, be there for the right reasons. Be there because you want to go to college, plan for the future.”

“I know. Its funny, I wake up twice a night, expecting to hear you or Dad next to my bed. I know you thought you were being quiet but I knew you checked on me every night. It must be nice to get a whole nights sleep, doesn’t it? You don’t have to worry about me now.”

“We will always worry about you. As far as sleeping, your father and I both still wake up. I have walked to your room three times this week at 4 AM and panicked when you weren’t in bed. Then I remembered, you and Alex were living your lives. That is what you have to do. Say the word and we will all move to National City or nearby.”

“No.” Kara told her. “I miss you all really bad but no. I want Clark to grow up where I did. It is so beautiful and I want to come back home one day. I want it to be there and you have to keep him safe, protected from this, hidden. I just need to hear your voice. I am scared about tomorrow. I have always been with Alex. I don’t think I realized until this week how much we were together. We were together all day in school, all day in the summer, every weekend. Tomorrow she isn’t going to be there to talk me through classes or keep me calm. There are going to be a lot of new people. I’m going to be on my own and I guess it is just now really hitting me. This is a bad idea, isn’t it? I should stay inside, here. I can get a job. I can help with rent and food. College isn’t that important. It’s not like I want to be a doctor or lawyer.”

Eliza rubbed her forehead on the other end of the line. She so much wanted to beg Kara to come home. The house was empty, Clark was sad and had left on a bad note with Kara. Jeremiah was constantly ringing his hands and doing odds and ends to keep his mind off of his two girls. Alex in a large environment, learning about who she is, hoping she wasn’t taken advantage of. Alex was tough but people were mean, not just evil aliens. A small town girl like her could be taken advantage of. Kara could have a panic attack and the first thing that would happen is an ambulance called. If a paramedic tried to start an IV while she was unconscious the fall out would be great. He also worried about her acting recklessly, letting her anger override her common sense if she did find alien escapees, harming herself, becoming so depressed that she wouldn’t get out of bed for weeks at a time instead of just days.

“Kara, you are going to college. You are too bright and gifted not to be whatever you want to be. College is going to help you grow, not just academically or artistically. You are going to have to interact with the world. As much as I want to, I can’t hide you away forever. You have too much to offer the world and it has nothing to do with Fort Rozz. Say the word and I am on a plane to National City but you can’t quit before you have even begun. You just can’t Kara. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Kara closed her eyes, thinking of Eliza’s face. She could almost match the expressions to her tones of voice.

“I love you Mom. Tell Dad I love him. Sleep tonight, okay? I haven’t hurt myself. I won’t.”

She heard a sigh on the other end. “I…we love you too, Kara. Call me after class and let me know how it went, promise?”

“I promise. Good night.”

The next day, Kara and Alex stood in the covered parking garage of the building. Alex had a helmet in hand but Kara did not. Instead the blonde stood in a full length tan skirt and white blouse, her glasses in place and hair pinned tightly in a bun at the back of her head.

“Are you sure about this? Alex asked.

“Your classes are on the other side of campus. You need to drive, you have a parking permit. Just be careful with my baby. Take care of you too while you are at it.”

“I can give you a ride.” she told Kara, again.

“I’m a ten minute walk from my three classes. I can handle it. I promise I won’t get tired.”

The two hugged and separated, for the first time, going separate ways during a school day. Kara shook her head, picked up her backpack from the ground and began the short walk to the NCU campus. 

The closer she got, the greater the desire to run. What started out as a crowded, busy sidewalk was turning into a mass of humanity, standing closely to one another, talking, laughing, asking for directions. Student organizations had booths asking people to sign up, fraternities and sororities were asking for pledges and handing out party invitations. 

Kara wandered into the crowd, head down and arms crossed tightly. She raised her head, just enough to see the building she needed to go towards and then continued walking, head down.

Students bumped into her and off of her, a few surprised but most so absorbed in what they were doing, they didn’t pay attention to the fact that they had just bumped into the equivalent of a concrete post.

Once inside the classroom, it did not get better. Kara quickly scanned the seats and saw there were over two hundred students in freshman level English.

A blonde haired man sat down in the seat on one side of her and a young red headed girl took the other side of her. She never had anyone sit this close to her in class beside Alex. Everyone in Midvale knew Kara liked her space.

“Hi! I’m Brandon.” the man next to her introduced himself. Kara froze but her face went to its automatic blending in mode. Her eyes squinted and she smiled, perfect white teeth shining.

“Thank you.” she said, then realized that wasn’t the right thing to say. Now her heart was racing.

“Uh…your welcome? You can repay the favor by telling me your name?”

Kara’s smile stayed on her face but no words were coming. Feeling a bit uncomfortable the man stood up and walked away from the crazy smiling blonde who could not even say her name. He wondered briefly if she spoke English despite being in an English class. The girl next to her laughed.

“Thats one way to get rid of them. Nice job.” she told the blonde approvingly. 

Kara stared straight ahead, still smiling, her left hand balled up in a fist and her fingernails biting into her palms. 

The teacher began and class quieted down. He explained the attendance policies. Each student would be required to sign in as they arrived. The course syllabus was read and class let out. Kara was surprised. It was obvious the teacher, or professor, she supposed, did not care to know any of his students. They were names on a paper his grad assistant used to take roll and drop or fail those who missed too often. There would be no discussion, only lectures, no tests, only papers. Once the room had emptied, Kara took deep breaths and counted backwards from a hundred, flexing and relaxing her muscles over and over. When she felt ready, she stood.

She had two more classes today and two tomorrow. Next a beginners Adobe InDesign course, part of her major, followed by French, part of her language requirements for a Bachelor of Arts.

The computer class was better, as each student had their own work station but with 52 students it was twice as large as any class she had in Midvale. 

After class, Kara noted that she had twelve missed texts and three missed calls from her silenced phone. Rather than responding to the texts she called.

“Why haven’t you answered?” Alex greeted, not sounding happy.

“Sorry, I had my phone on silent, for class remember?”

“Check your phone in class. That is why I texted. Are you okay? You don’t sound good.”

“I sound fine and I am fine.” the blonde lied. “How are you? Classes fun?”

“We have only gone over syllabuses all day but the lab is amazing. You have one more class then you are going to the apartment, right? Do you want to get something to eat? I don’t have to make the last class, I can leave with you.”

“Don’t start skipping class already. I am fine. I have one more class then I am going back. I will be there when you get there, I promise. I am fine.”

Kara moved, trying to break free of the hordes of students exiting the buildings. She finally forced her way into the Language Arts building and found her classroom. The class was larger than English, at least 250 students in a great lecture hall setting. She was approached by three men this time and did not bother trying to talk or introduce herself. She couldn’t even muster a fake smile. The sounds of the entire campus were threatening to overwhelm her, the smells making it hard to breathe. Kara had not had this happen to her in years. She always had control of her senses now. She tried to sort out the voices and find Alex’s but was unable. Her shaking would not stop.

“Please hold it together. Please hold it together. Please hold it together.” she mumbled over and over. The girl next to her noticed and moved a few chairs away. Kara took a syllabus that was passed down and didn’t wait this time for the others to leave. The blonde practically bowled her way through the mass and did not stop moving until she reached the sidewalk outside of campus. Only taking a few breaths, she realized the shaking was not going to stop and hurried as fast as a human could, towards her apartment. Alex was calling but Kara did not trust herself to answer. She had to get to the apartment. Her palms were bloody and her face pale, and if Alex had seen her at the moment, she would have them both on the first flight back to Midvale.

Once inside the apartment, she managed to calm herself enough for her shaking fingers to text Alex that she was home and okay.

She lied.

Kara curled up on the couch, brought her knees into her chest and hid her head in her arms. Alex had texted back she thought but couldn’t look. She didn’t want to. She just wanted the shaking to stop. Her heart was racing and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

The blonde grabbed and began twisting one of her fingers.

Then she stopped. Taking her phone in her shaking hand she hit a name in her contacts she never thought she would dial again.

“Kara?”

“I was wrong. I’m not ready. I’m not ready Jess. I’m scared.” Kara told her quickly, fighting back the sobs.

“Is your door unlocked?”

“Y…Yes…”

“Hang on for a couple minutes.”

Kara dropped the phone and clenched her fists, fighting off a panic attack, fighting the urge to hurt herself, to let the pain focus her and give her something else to concentrate on.

A minute and fifteen seconds later, Jessica Ryan entered the apartment. She rushed to the couch and took a knee in front of Kara. Kara looked like a mess, her eyes red, her breathing deep and rapid and tears streaking her cheeks.

“How did you get here so fast?”

“I was nearby just in case you needed me. I knew it would be a hard day for you.”

“I thought I was ready but I’m not, am I?”

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No. I wanted to but…”

“You called me instead. See? You have made progress. We still have a way to go but every journey has rest stops. We just got through one and now we can keep going, right?”

Kara nodded her head. “Thank you for coming.” she whispered.

Jess wrapped the blonde’s head in her arms.

“Thats what I do. I am here for you, Kara. Lets do our breathing exercises and count backward with me. Then we can talk about what happened and what to expect tomorrow. Sound like a plan?”

Kara nodded her head, beginning to calm down.

“Yes, it sounds like a good plan.”


	30. First Kills and Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had a couple stories on here before but didn't seem to egenerate interest. To be honest I am not familiar with deciding if interest is being generated on this site. Are Kudos like, hey good job I like it? I'm guessing that is what it is? And subscriptions are like Favorites?

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 30 First Kills and Kittens**

“Alex and Kara started college.” Connolly told his Martian boss, walking into the alien’s office.

“I am aware. Dante is moving into the building they are living in. Why are you telling me things I already know?” J’onn asked.

“Because I don’t think you realize how short time is. We need to have a plan. As of right now, we have captured or killed thirty two Rozz escapees and none of them are talking.”

“Especially the dead ones.” J’onn pointed out. Connolly and his team had still not learned restraint or subtly.

“The live ones don’t know anything. According to you, Astra is keeping whatever she has planned a secret from damn near everyone. She is setting up cells all over the world and one doesn’t know what the other is doing. She is operating like Al Qaeda. We are running out of time and we need to look at contingency plans.”

“Plans for what, exactly? We don’t know what we are facing.”

“Exactly. In four years, Alex is going to graduate college. I need her on my team. She joins us and we support Kara. Only Kara can bring Astra out of hiding.”

J’onn took a look in the man’s head and only saw automatic guns and Jessica in a blue bikini.

“Stop reading my mind, Director. I recognize that look on your face and I am well aware how to protect my thoughts.”

J’onn sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Alex will never join the DEO. She won’t take orders from us because Kara won’t take orders from us. You really want someone like that on your team?”

Connolly laughed a bit. “You can say that about every one of my guys. Besides she won’t have to take orders because my team’s primary purpose is going to be to work with Kara.”

“Kara does not listen! She is not disciplined! She is reckless and emotionally unstable!”

“People said the same thing about me.”

“And they were right!”

Connolly took a seat, taking in the Martian who was normally cool and collected at all times. If there was one subject that could make him lose his cool quickly, it was the Danvers sisters.

“Maybe they were right, and I know Kara won’t take orders…from you. But she does listen, she wants to get this done and she will work with me, not for me. That is a huge difference in her mind. She just needs to be handled right. I have been managing a team of Alphas for years now. I can work with her, get her to see reason and teach her patience on the battlefield. Alex will listen to me. I’ve been training her for years. My team either supports Kara when she gets ready to go public, or I lose half my team. Judging by the agents you have working here, I think we both know we can’t afford to lose one. Jack is doing the best he can but half of them piss their pants when we come up against an actual hostile alien.”

J’onn shook his head. “What do you mean you lose half your team?”

“I only got four guys, J’onn. Dante will quit and back the girls and so will Hawk. They have told me this. We either back the girls or Kara and Alex go off with two of my guys and we are out of the loop.  To be honest, Ty will follow them and working without Ty isn’t as fun and Jack knows you will dump even more work on him if I leave so he is coming too. Then its you and a squad that is barely better than the one you inherited. Oh Vivian is ours too. You get on her nerves more than I do somehow. If I can get Alex as an agent, she could be invaluable. She is smarter than anyone we got now. Ma and Pa Danvers would be on our side and you know how brilliant they are. We don’t have anyone who could understand how aliens work and figure out ways to stop them that would be in their league. What is your problem with Kara? I get that she almost killed you but in this body and that face, c’mon Director Henshaw, you had to have suspected that reaction.”

“She heard me from thirty two miles away. It appears Dante has done an excellent job. She is paranoid to an extreme. She doesn’t trust anyone but Dante, Alex and her parents. She is dangerous, Connolly. You know this.”

“So are her aunt and uncle. Alex and Kara, every time I bring them up you refuse to talk about them. What is your problem with Kara? Really, no bullshit. Yeah, she can be a might bit nuts sometimes but who isn’t?”

J’onn took the man in and tried to read his mind…

“Cut it the hell out J’onn or I am trying out my new lighter.”

“Fine. I screwed up. You know my people were killed, wiped out, by White Martians.”

“Yeah.”

“What I have never told you, what I have never told anyone, is that I had a family. A beautiful wife and two daughters, M’yri’ah and K’hym. They were…my world, my everything. I watched them die, I watched them burn with my wife. My people were killed but I escaped. The memories of my wife and daughters are the ones that haunt me every night. When Kara first landed, I saw a chance I suppose. A chance… that is why I pushed your team so hard to find them. I saw a chance to possibly redeem myself. I would take them into hiding, leave the Navy, leave everything behind and raise them, give them whatever they needed, keep them hidden and safe.”

“You thought she might be another daughter and Clark a son.” Connolly reasoned. J’onn nodded.

“Not a replacement but perhaps a chance to not fail someone again, the way I failed my daughters. But when I saw her with the Danvers and realized how lucky she was, the best I could do was be her friend, protect her from afar, both of them. I thought… I might become a father figure to her one day. But I screwed up. Every time I tried something, I screwed up. I had no idea what I was doing and instead of bonding with a fellow alien, she tolerated me and I can’t blame her. I should have been the one to help her but I couldn’t.”

“You didn’t fail her J’onn. You have given her a lot. Because of you being here, she isn’t being hunted by the DEO, she has an identity. She appreciates what you have done. They all do.”

“Yet, I still feel like I have failed her. I will never forget phasing through that bathroom door and seeing her tiny frame, leaned against it. I will never forget the panic and shock I felt, seeing what she had done to her own arm with her fingernails, the blood, the delirious look on her face. She nearly killed herself. I failed her. I haven’t been what she needed.”

“She has gotten better.” Connolly pointed out.

“She almost had a panic attack yesterday in school. She can barely speak to people in her classes. Scratch that. She can’t speak to people in classes. She just walked around with her head down and that fake smile she has perfected.”

The man shook his head. “You followed her?”

J’onn shrugged his shoulders. “If she had a panic attack a doctor would have needed to be on hand who wouldn’t ask questions when a needle wouldn’t pierce her skin. I was also…worried about her. She means a lot to me, much more than I mean to her. I don’t plan to follow her everyday but yesterday, it was her first day and I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“She called Jess after school I guess. Jess told me she would be near Kara’s apartment on the off chance that Kara might call her. She wasn’t expecting it, but it happened because Jess wasn’t home until ten o clock last night. She wouldn’t talk about it of course but I doubt she spent six hours with Kara talking about the weather. Kara will be ready. I am hiring Alex as soon as she graduates and we are working with Kara.”

J’onn gave up. He needed Connolly in the DEO and Connolly like always, would do whatever the hell he wanted to do. He only had one chance to keep the girls out of this.

“You said it yourself. We are running out of time. Step up the pressure. Astra and Non have to be somewhere and someone out there knows where. If they are setting up cells like you think then there has to be a purpose. For now the mission stays the same. Find them and kill them. Take the rest prisoners if you can but Astra and Non die.”

Connolly agreed. He had planned to kill them anyway. If he didn’t Kara would have to and in his mind, that was unacceptable.

The next day, after an exhausting night of talking to Jess, Kara woke up with a mixture of dread and hope. Part of her wanted to try to face the world today, succeed where she had failed the day before. Another part of her wanted to stay in bed with the windows closed and pretend she was still in Midvale and when she felt like getting out of bed she could open the curtains and there would be the beautiful Atlantic ocean, her personal view, placed there just for her. Instead, if she got out of bed, the blonde would see the city, tall buildings, emissions from thousands of vehicles poisoning the air, the sounds of a million machines operating at once, a million voices in the city alone and thousands of smells, 90% of which were not pleasant.

“I should go back to Midvale.” Kara mumbled.

“No you will not and you are not staying in bed today. You did good last night, Kara. Time to put your plan into action.” her sister told her.

Alex had come home yesterday afternoon, worried that Jessica was there, concerned over what could have happened to make Kara call her after being so determined not to attend therapy any longer. She left them alone, going over syllabuses in their room and was also happy. No matter what happened it was for the best if Kara finally woke up and realized she still needed help.

“I don’t have a plan. I have a lot of techniques to put into practice. I don’t know if they will work. I do know if I stay in bed I won’t have to worry about any of them.” the blonde mumbled.

“And I know if you refuse to get out of bed I will call Mom and she will be on the first flight here. Dad will insist on coming too, meaning Clark is going to miss his first grade classes and Dad will miss work plus they will have to buy three plane tickets, all because you won’t get out of bed. I promised I would call them if it happened.”

Kara rolled over on her back and glared at her sister.

“Guilt trip, Alex? That is what we have come to?”

“I use whatever weapon I have in my arsenal when it comes to your stubborn self. Besides you don’t want me to miss class and if you stay here, so do I.”

Kara practically growled but in a whirlwind, Alex couldn’t even see, she was dressed, hair done in a pony tail, glasses on, looking like an average everyday college girl.

Alex looked her over approvingly.

“You look great, White NCU shirt, your favorite faded jeans, red and white Nikes. It is a shame you are going to have to undress again. You forgot to shower, dork.”

Kara practically screamed in frustration but as always did as Alex instructed. Okay, not always but half the time anyway. The other half, Alex would call Eliza or Jeremiah to get what she wanted.

An hour later, both girls were walking to campus, Alex’s classes on the same side this time as Kara’s. The motorcycle sat unused today, meaning Kara would probably be taking a cruise through the city tonight.

Alex left her with a hug at the art building and Kara walked in bravely, head held high.

“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I will remain calm. They are just people, nothing to be scared of. I will be social, I will say hi and if someone asks my name, I will give it, my first name, not my last, my real first name. I will also stop talking to myself because people will think I am crazy which I am but I have to pretend not to be.”

The blonde made it to the art room where she would spend the next three months discovering the history and practice of Photo Realism, something Kara was already good at and enjoyed.

“Hi.” the girl at the canvas next to her said.

Kara gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, smiled and turned towards the girl.

“Hi, my name is Kara. I am from North Carolina. I am a freshman.”

The short haired brunette seemed surprised by the extra information but laughed it off.

“Nice to meet you. Ashley and the same except for North Carolina. California girl. So are you as excited as I am about this class?”

The blonde froze. Her and Jessica had talked about introductions but not followups. For a moment Kara flashed back to when she was first learning English. Jessica had told her to talk to classmates like she talked to classmates in Midvale. She had this.

“Gosh, I am so excited.” Kara told her and followed up with a laugh, then smiled larger. She left the snort out but did adjust the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Ashley took her in and wondered if she wasn’t a bit crazy based on her smile or maybe just a lovable nerd. Before she could ask and to Kara’s relief, the class began. Unlike the other classes, they were allowed to draw whatever they wanted to give the teacher an idea of where they were at, instead of going over attendance policies. Kara drew the view out of her apartment window. Hopefully next week she could have access to paint.

After class she hurried out, mumbling a quick goodbye to the girl next to her and pleased with herself. She had gotten her name out, a bit of background and met someone. She had absolutely no interest in learning anything else about the California girl but she had completed her goal for the day. Jessica and Kara had established a number of goals, some daily short term and some long term over the years. The short term goals could be anything from not cutting or burning herself to talking to someone other than Alex for five minutes and not clenching her fists while she did it.

Sometimes she was successful, sometimes she was not.

After class she texted Alex that she was fine, no issues but would be meeting with Jessica tonight for follow up and review of the day. Alex offered to pick up Chinese and meet up at the apartment.

Kara went through her next class with no problems. The photography class was smaller and no one introduced themselves so she breezed through it. 

The depression she had woken up with lessened during the day, but it was what happened after class that put her in the best mood she had been in for years.

Kara walked slowly home, sniffing the air discretely and working on separating the smells. She had a number of them identified until she hit one, a foul one she had never smelled anywhere on Earth and after the Metropolis trip, Kara was certain she had smelled everything.

Looking around for the source, she followed her nose into a crowd on a sidewalk and pinpointed a man in a hoody walking very quickly, head down, hood up. Strange since in National City it was always warm no matter the season. She saw him enter a parking garage. Kara followed at a distance. Her X Ray vision was of no use since his back was to her. His internal organs looked no different than that of a human but the scent he was emitting was definitely not human. His spine also seemed thicker and less flexible.

To her mild surprise, the man did not go higher into the parking garage, but entered a door to what looked like an electrical room. Kara hid behind a concrete pillar, able to see the man give a look around the garage and close the door behind him. That look with her X Ray vision through the pillar was all she needed. His face almost resembled a werewolf’s, hairy with long sideburns. The skin appeared grayish and the eyes were larger than a humans. Though his size was not abnormal, Kara guessed he was very strong and most likely had weapons. She had seen this kind before in her early history classes on Krypton. 

Vrangs, a warring race that had actually conquered and enslaved Krypton in the past until the death of Val Or inspired a revolution. Vrangs were not allowed on Krypton from that point on. Even being present on the planet was a high crime, worthy of the Phantom Zone if the Vrang wasn’t killed on sight.

The blonde approached the door, looking inside and down the stairs. She was surprised to see past the electrical room, another door was present. Through that door, Kara could barely make out from the angle of vision, another girl, arms chained to the top of the wall, hanging in her bonds and very frightened obviously. The Vrang was near her and Kara heard his threatening words. He was toying with her.

He had obviously been on Earth a while judging by how well his English was. A blind fold was placed on the girl’s head and the Vrang sat down in a chair to watch her. He had turned this basement into some sub level lair and Kara wondered briefly what happened to the man who actually was supposed to work down here. Had this Vrang somehow managed the job or was impersonating the maintenance man?

Kara shook her head, because none of that mattered right now. She quietly opened the door and moved down the stairs. Once she was in the electrical room, the blonde pulled the handle off the door and quicker than the Vrang could react, she had the girl in chains free and to the top. Standing behind her, Kara took the blindfold off and told her to run. The hapless victim did not need to be told twice nor did she look back at the blonde whirlwind who had saved her.

Once she was away, Kara moved quickly to the office she had left the Vrang.

He was standing there, hood down and scowl on his face, trying to figure out what had just happened and very surprised by the blonde teen standing in front of him.

“Just like a Vrang, Your species isn’t happy unless it is enslaving those who are weaker.”

The alien looked at the small girl, surprised at her speed and her absolute lack of fear when faced with him. Humans typically ran away screaming but judging by what he had already seen it was obvious she was no human.

“Who are you girl? How did you do that?”

Kara grinned at the ugly beast.

“My name is Kara Zor El, daughter of Alura Zor El. I am guessing you were in Fort Rozz and she sent you there. My mother ruined your life, sentenced you to an eternity of nothingness. What are you going to do about it, dog?”

The Vrang was enraged at the name. The House of El was supposed to be dead! Astra had told them all that Krypton was destroyed and everyone on it dead, vaporized and thrown into their god’s light.

“You are Alura’s daughter? You dare to face me? You dare to talk to me as an equal? Do you know what I am?”

Kara did not answer, instead moving quickly and punching the alien in the face, crushing his nose and sending him back to the wall. She stood unmoving when he picked himself off the ground and hit her in the mouth.

The creature was definitely stronger than a human but nowhere near her league. The girl touched her lip, saw blood on her finger and grinned.

“Thanks, I needed that. Your people are fairly stronger here. Strong enough to draw a bit of blood but more like a sting to me. Are you ready?”

“For what?” the Vrang asked. 

"The beating you are about recieve. I promise you, this is going to hurt." Kara answered then began hitting him in the body multiple times at a blur. The Vrang felt every punch like a jackhammer was placed on his stomach and torso. Looking down all he saw was a blur where her arms had been. She had him pinned against a concrete wall and the wall was beginning to crack behind him.

Kara hit the alien with an upper cut, sending him to the roof. He landed and caught an elbow in his nose, shattering the pieces that still remained whole and disfiguring his face permanently.

Stumbling away dazed, trying to find the exit, Kara stood behind him with an evil smile.

“Should have stayed in Fort Rozz when it crashed.” she told the Vrang and swung hard, her fist striking the middle of his spine and shattering it, the thick solid structure no more than bone chips now. He fell face first to the ground unmoving.

Kara rolled the creature over and knelt next to him.

“Your people are cowards at heart, enslaving those weaker than you, relying on your weapons and once those are gone, you run. You took a girl for what? You had to have power over someone, didn’t you? You planned to torture her? Or kill her? Now you are going to answer my questions or I will kill you slowly and we both know you are too much of a coward to face death and feel what your victims have felt. Where are Astra and Non?”

The Vrang looked at her from the ground, his abnormally large eyes wide, barely blinking. His mouth was moving but no words came out. His nose was useless and he was barely able to breathe. He felt like he was drowning on the blood and bone chips from his nose.

“Answer the question or I will burn you alive.” the blonde warned, her eyes lighting up.

It made no difference to the Vrang. He could feel nothing, could barely breathe and could not speak.

Kara noted his mouth opening and closing, trying to say something. A quick look with her X Ray vision showed her what she had done. This man would never move again and most likely never speak again.

The Kryptonian patted him on the cheek. “I told you, you should have stayed on Fort Rozz when it crashed. Don’t worry, you will be back in a cell in no time and maybe if they decide you are worth it, someone can fix your spine or give you a robotic one if they have that technology here. I doubt you know anything anyway. Astra wouldn’t trust a Vrang with the truth about anything. I am surprised she let your kind live. If I didn’t have a place to contain you, I would kill you myself.”

Kara walked to the ground floor of the parking garage, slipping out as soon as a car had driven by to the upper level. She was glad to see that girl had not returned and wondered how long it would be before she told a police officer what had happened and where. It wouldn’t do for police to find the Vrang.

The blonde opened her contacts and called Dante.

“Are you okay?”

“I am perfect. There is a Vrang who is not. I followed one into a basement in the parking garage at Louis and 51st. He was keeping a young girl prisoner. I rescued her and let her go. I don’t know how long till police get here but you guys need to collect the Vrang.”

“Kara, are you okay?!” Dante repeated again, definite apprehension in his voice.

Kara wiped the bit of blood off her mouth and smiled.

“Never better, Dante. I let him hit me once to get a feel for his strength. You also should hurry if you want him to talk. I shattered his spine and he has serious internal bleeding. I think if he gets quick medical intervention he may be stabilized and perhaps can give information if he has any. The species are cowards and should break easily. I left him in the basement. He isn’t going anywhere.”

Kara ended the call, picked up her backpack where she had left it by the door and strolled home, humming to herself. She felt alive, exhilarated. Finally she had been able to fight something stronger than a human, a species hated by Kryptonians,, and not only fought and defeated it easily, but also saved a young woman. 

National City was turning out to be a pretty good place to be after all.

Kara entered her apartment to find a very annoyed Alex with boxes of Chinese food in front of her.

“Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here before me. Why don’t you answer your phone? Since when do you not answer my texts? This is two days in…”

“Chill, Alex.” Kara interrupted her with a laugh, shocking Alex.

Kara looked happy, ecstatic almost. Alex had not seen her with so much obvious joy on her face in a very long while. Probably the water park trip after her first water slide experience. “I ran into an alien on the way home and followed him. He had a girl captive underground so I went in and rescued her, kicked the Vrang’s furry ass and called Dante to come and get him.”

Alex’s blood ran cold as she really took her sister in. There was a bit of smudged red next to her lip and it was not lipstick.

“He hurt you.” she whispered, not used to anything being able to hurt her sister except herself.

“Yeah, he was pretty strong, not as strong as me though and a lot slower. I let him hit me to gauge his strength. He was nowhere near my speed. I turned his internal organs into swiss cheese in seconds. I got a little carried away though and shattered his spine. I just meant to break it and paralyze him from the waist down but I got excited. I think the DEO can get him stabilized enough for him to at least talk. Not that he would know much. Vrangs enslaved Krypton a very long time ago. I am honestly surprised Astra and Non and the other Kryptonians let him live. They were probably going to use him for a suicide mission. One pawn off the board though. One full week in National City and we have already taken down an alien hurting humans. Who needs the DEO for anything besides clean up, right?”

“Kara…why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I knew you didn’t have your gun on you. Please tell me you are not carrying a gun to class. Actually with the crime in this city, and now that we know there are murderous aliens, you should probably carry your gun to class. Anyway, he had a girl chained up downstairs in a parking garage. Time was of the essence. I promise whatever he had planned for her wasn’t pleasant. That species makes Daxamites seem like saints. Now lets eat. I am starving and if you are mad about being left out we can find some street crime to stop tonight. Or maybe just go dancing! There has to be clubs that let 18 year olds dance in National City, right? If not we can sneak in. Better yet, I bet Lena is here, of course she is and Lex isn’t. Lena can get us in anywhere. Lets order a couple pizzas too. I am starving and this Chinese isn’t going to cover it. By the way, how were your classes? I loved mine. Tell me about yours.”

Alex stared at her for a moment, taken in by the look of pure joy and excitement on Kara’s face in contrast to the mess she found talking to Jessica when she arrived home yesterday.

Did Kara say she turned his internal organs into swiss cheese and shattered his spine? How could he be alive at all if his spine…all living creatures that have a spine, generally rely on those spines for life.

“Kara…was this…Vrang…alive when you left?” the older sister asked hesitantly.

“Of course. I’m not some psycho killer Alex. I left him in the basement and called Dante. He will probably never walk again but he also won’t kidnap and maybe murder other girls. So pizza? How many?”

While Kara surprised her sister with her happiness and appetite,  J’onn needed to determine the status of the Vrang and if the DEO did have any technology capable of giving him enough nerve reaction for speech.

“Doctor Hamilton.” Henshaw greeted on entering her medical wing. The woman could often work miracles in treating aliens or at least keeping them alive long enough for intel should they be injured in the field. Connolly and his team were behind J’onn, wanting an update on the mess they had pulled up fro the parking garage basement.  
 ****

“Director.”

“Is the Vrang able to talk or will we need to perform surgery?”

Dr. Hamilton laughed.

“It is a miracle he was still breathing when he arrived. He died five minutes after you brought him in and I took him off life support ten minutes later when I saw the internal damage on the scan. There was no way he was going to live for long. Complete paralysis. If he hadn’t been intubated in the field he would not have been able to breathe. I managed to keep him on life support but his internal organs shut completely down. Whatever alien did this, be careful, Director. There is a savage monster out there.”

J’onn stiffened at her assertion and glanced at Connolly who kept his face impassive, showing no emotion.

“Why would you say that, Doctor?”

Hamilton pulled up a 3D X ray and sonogram of the Vrang on the screen and began pointing out various clues.

“The Vrang as we know, have incredibly strong spines and are very strong. This spine was turned to dust, probably with one strike at the exact location needed to paralyze someone with a bullet or metal weapon. His internal organs were mush, barely holding on. Judging by the bruising it appeared his attacker hit him over a hundred times and probably very quickly since he shows no signs that he moved or tried to. The bruising is very localized, all shots to the soft tissues, a few to the ribs that cracked them in half but most directly into the abdomen except a couple to the right of the rib cage, striking where a human liver would be. Whatever this alien is, it knows the exact spots to strike doing the most damage. You and your team didn't develop super strength and go hunting, did you Connolly? This looks like your team’s style.”

Seeing no smiles on the men’s faces due to her attempt at levity, Dr. Hamilton carried on.

“The nose is shattered, completely gone for the most part, furthering difficulty breathing and the jaw is crushed. He wouldn’t have been able to ever breathe on his own or eaten solid food again.The funny thing is, from what the computer can determine, many of the shots to the body were given out at different pressures, almost like the alien was playing with the guy, testing out different amounts of force.” 

“I see.” Henshaw said quietly, taking in the visual on screen showing the severe destruction the Vrang had been subjected to. 

“I would say only a Kryptonian would have this sort of strength, but there must be another alien out there. Kryptonians will kill obviously, but they usually break necks or kill with heat vision quickly. Whatever did this was a savage beast.”

“So was the Vrang. He had a girl tied up. We think he is the reason behind ten girls missing in the past month.” Connolly pointed out.

“I guess he got what he deserved. Still, be careful. Whatever this is, that kind of strength and aggression can be a very dangerous combo. If the alien will attack another alien, I would suspect it wouldn’t have a problem killing humans as well.”

“Thank you Dr Hamilton.” Henshaw told her then turned to Connolly. “All of you, my office now.”

The five stood around J’onn’s office, none sitting, even the director who was pacing in front of his desk.

“Congratulations gentleman. You turned an 18 year old girl into the perfect killing machine.”

Connolly became immediately angry.

“She saved a girl’s life! She did what she had to do.”

“She had to turn him into a useless pile of boneless flesh? That is what you have taught these girls they have to do?”

“I taught her to fight the only way we know how and the way she needs to if she plans to win battles..” Dante told him, stepping up to the Martian. “She had no idea how strong that creature could have been. All she knew was he had a girl captive. She did the best she could. You heard Hamilton. She was trying to measure the pressure to use on him.”

“His body made an indention in a concrete wall! Was she measuring when she hit him in the precise location of the spine to disable him permanently? What about when she let him hit her? I guess its not self harm, just testing his strength, right Dante?”

The man looked at the Director carefully. “Who told you she let him hit her? She told me and I didn’t tell anyone. You read my mind, didn’t you? How many damn times do we have to warn you to cut it out?! My mind is my own! To hell with this, I quit. Kara was a hero today, and quite frankly J’onn Jonzz I am sick of you.”

“She killed a man. An alien who was a murderer but a man all the same.”

Connolly shook his head. 

“No she didn’t. If she ever asks, if anyone ever asks, Jeremiah, Jess, Eliza, Alex, anyone, that Vrang was taken into custody. He is paralyzed but is able to talk. He knew nothing of any use. He had been murdering girls in the area and Kara put a stop to it. That is all anyone needs to know outside of this room.”

Dante nodded his head in agreement then turned to walk out.

“I will have an account number for human resources to transfer my 401K to by tomorrow. Never bother me again, Director Henshaw.”

“Dante wait! Damn it!” Webb finished, as it was obvious Dante was not waiting for anyone or thing.

“I’ll talk to him, Jack.” Connolly said with a heavy sigh then looked at the Martian. “How many more times do I have to tell you not to read our minds? Do it again and we all walk. You can have this screwed up organization yourself. We work with you, not for you and its time you remembered that. Show some damn respect and not a word to Kara about the unfortunate death of a murderer.”

The team exited, leaving J’onn alone. The man sat down at his desk putting his head in his hands.

It felt like everything was falling apart. Every nightmare he ever had for Kara, what she could possibly become, was described in vivid detail by Dr. Hamilton. It was a reality. She couldn’t speak to classmates without nearly having a panic attack but put a Fort Rozz escapee in front of her and she becomes a killing machine. No, a machine has boundaries, instructions, Kara was simply a force of destruction.

At the apartment, after filling in Jessica on the excitement of the day, fighting the Vrang and meeting a girl in class and having an actual sort of conversation, Kara left the apartment. Alex had wanted a session with Jessica and Kara promised to meet with her tomorrow night again. For now the girl needed to be free and her bike needed attention.

She drove through the night, taking in the busier parts of National City, getting used to the noise and sheer number of people. She parked outside clubs and enjoyed the music within. After a while, Kara began exploring the darker parts of National City but to her dismay found no actual physical crime taking place, just drug deals that she could really do nothing about. Yes, she could stop them but she couldn’t arrest them. They would be back regardless no matter what she did. Kara was not a vice cop.

Stopping at a 24 hour burger place, she noted it was close to midnight and had three missed texts from Alex asking where the hell she was. Kara told her she would be home in an hour and wolfed down two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries.

Walking to her bike, she found it had been claimed by another. On the seat was a kitten, an orange Calico with a white streak down both sides. The poor thing was staring at her with eyes that seemed too big for its tiny face.

“You are on my bike. Move or I am sitting on you.”

The kitten made no attempt to move. Kara looked at it closely and saw it had a few fleas, was filthy and malnourished as if it hadn’t eaten in a long while. It sort of remind her of herself when Alex had first found her.

“Seriously move. Fine.” 

The blonde picked the kitten up and placed it on the ground. Before she could mount the bike it leaped to the engine block and onto the seat.

“What are you doing? Get off. I don’t have any cat food to give you. If you knew how that stuff was made you wouldn’t want any. Of course when you are starving you will eat anything. I know that well.”

The kitten meowed at her.

“Don’t look at me like that. Seriously? Is your Dad Puss in Boots or something? Hold onto a hat while you are at it. You can’t come with me. I am going home. You wouldn’t want to hang out with me regardless. I can barely take care of myself. I am a basket case. I can hardly talk to normal people and the only true joy I really ever feel is when I am stomping the hell out of aliens.”

The kitten meowed again.

Kara sighed, wondering if she should drop this feline off at a pound. But looking at her state, her obvious hunger and the thought of what the DEO would have done to her if she had been in a cage was too close to home. She couldn’t take the cat to a prison.

“Okay I am putting you on the ground one more time and you need to run because my baby’s engine is very loud. Understand?”

Kara tried to pick up the kitten but it quickly jumped up her arm and onto her shoulder, rubbing against her neck and purring.

“Seriously? Why? You don’t want to be around me. My sister used to want to try and perform a heart transplant on your kind. I’m nuts. I am talking to a cat! How much more proof do you need that I am unfit to care for another living creature? Until recently I had people standing outside the bathroom while I was in it.Mom even stood inside the bathroom while I took showers to make sure I didn’t snap my bones or cut myself with my fingernails. I am not a good person to be around. Wait for the next motorcycle…stop purring. That feels good. Stop it!”

Kara took the kitten in her hand and looked at it once more taking in big eyes she could swear had tears in them.

“Damn it. I really don’t need this.” she muttered.

The next morning Alex woke up, surprised to find Kara already awake. She knew her sister came in very late and the minute she heard Kara inside and made sure she was okay, Alex was asleep. Her and Jessica had an intense session the night before and Alex was emotionally and mentally drained, plus she was still agitated about the fight Kara had gotten involved in.

The smell from the kitchen, let the older sister know her younger sister had made breakfast.

“You made breakfast?”

“Yes I did, Captain Obvious. I could’t sleep much last night and am ready to give conversing with new people another shot today.”

“Good, You aren’t sore or anything from yesterday right? I talked to Mom and Dad and they want you to call them this morning…”

“You told them?”

“That you got into a fight with an alien? Yeah, probably something they should know about. Stop complaining and call them. I need a plate.”

“Got it right here.” Kara told her, handing over the plate on the bar.

“Uh, thanks. Coffee…”

…cup, right here.” Kara finished.

“Okay then, thanks. So, you are going to meet with Jess again tonight, right?”

“Yep.”

“Thats good…” Alex stopped talking when she heard something move in the cabinet. “What was that?”

“What was what?” the blonde asked.

“Something is in the cabinet.”

“No there isn’t. I was in there getting out dishes. I would know.”

Another rattle of glass was heard. Alex looked at Kara then back at the cabinet.

“Please tell me we don’t have a rat problem. Are you seeing something in the walls and just don’t want me to know?”

Kara shook her head. “Probably the building slightly moving. You know National City and those small quakes.”

“Uh huh. I think I will have a look anyway. That was not a small quake.”

Kara dropped her head but didn’t stop Alex from opening the cabinet.

Alex for her part did not say anything for a moment, just staring into the large eyes on the small creature looking back at her from inside a bowl.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is there a cat in our cabinet?”

“Oh her? Thats…thats Streaky. I found her last night, or she found me and…we have a cat now. Surprise? At least we won’t worry about rats, right?”

Alex shook her head and patted her sister on the back.

“Be waiting for me in front of my last class. I want to know you aren’t fighting aliens without me and it looks like we need to pick up a flea collar and some cat food I guess. Really Kara? A cat?”

“I didn’t want her to follow me. Look at her eyes, Alex! How can you say no to those eyes? If I took her to the pound they would kill her, if I left her she would starve. What else was I supposed to do? She crawled up to my shoulder and purred against my neck! I didn’t have a choice!”

Alex looked at the desperation on her sister’s face and it broke any argument she might have had. Alex had picked up a couple orphan kids once and it worked out pretty well. She supposed this might work out too.

“Welcome to the family, Streaky. Think we can get her off our dishes? Something tells me she is going to need a lot of baths.”


	31. First Date

**Do not own CW or DC characters.**

 

 

**Chapter 31 First Dates**

“Hello little one.”  
 ****

Astra stood in front of her in the family compound of the House of El. They were in Kara’s room. Instead of the black military suit that had haunted Kara’s dreams in the past, in this dream her beloved aunt was dressed in a white gown, similar to the one the blonde knew she had on.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why? Is it not what you call your little cousin? Or is he your brother? Have you decided who his father will be? Zor El, Jor El, or no one? He is going to find the truth in the crystals one day, Kara. He will hate you.”

Kara shook her head. “No he won’t. He will love me. I kept him safe, I have always been there for him from his first days. He will not hate me. He loves me!”

“Like you love me? And now you want to kill me. I wonder if he will have to, what is the English phrase? Take you down? Yes, I wonder if he will have to take you down when he is older. If he will have to defend mankind from you the way you feel you have to defend mankind from me.”

The blonde shook her head. “I am not a danger. Not like you. You are a murderer! My mother and father, my whole family are nothing but murderers! I am not like any of you!”

Kara walked to her window, looking out over the red city. Though she could hear no noise, the buildings outside were crumbling.

“But you are. You have finally taken your place beside us. And to make it better, you killed a Vrang. I am so proud of you. You know what it is like to murder another creature.” Astra whispered in her ear from close behind. “You know how good it feels.”

Kara closed her eyes, darkness covering her dream for a moment then the buildings crumbling outside were seen again. She could’t stop watching.

“I didn’t kill him. I saved a girl, I hurt him and I made sure he would never hurt anyone else. I called the DEO and they locked him up.”

Astra actually laughed, a harsh, bitter laugh almost, that made Kara flinch.

“You saw, Kara! You used your so called X ray vision and saw what you did. He was bleeding internally. His spine was gone. His nose was crushed and his jaw. Kara you didn’t just hurt him or stop him, you killed him. You saw the blood inside his body. His torso was destroyed. He wasn’t having difficulty talking, he was having difficulty breathing. The humans wouldn’t have the technology to save him even if they could prolong his life.You beat him to death and you enjoyed it.”

“He was alive. I would have heard if he was dead.” Kara argued.

“Yes, because the DEO has been so forthcoming with you. Or are you talking about the man you lust after? The one you love who still sees you as a 13 year old little girl. You cannot be with him Kara, even if he wanted you. Don’t you want to be touched like a woman should be? There are many in my army who would be suitable mates for you. Men you would not have to treat like glass. Men whose only crime was following me when we stood up to your evil mother. Men who would love you despite who and what your parents were. You can be the future, the two of us, ruling a new house, the way it is supposed to be, guiding a new planet to safety and harmony. Ending all the infighting the humans do, uniting the world as one, under our rule.”

“Go away. You and your army are murderers. I didn’t kill anyone and I don’t want your power. This is not our planet. Our planet is dead. The Vrang was still alive. I know I am dreaming. You are a liar even in my dreams.”

“You let him hit you because you felt you deserved it. Once you got what you wanted, just a bit of your blood spilled, all restraint was gone. Kara, you toyed with him. It would have been simple to crush his jaw and leave him. He was trying to stumble away from you. You looked for the exact spot, the weak point on his spine and swung with all your power. You were smiling, niece! You did it on purpose because you liked it. You are a member of the House of El. Killers one and all. It is okay. Stop denying what you are. Join me and I will even let you kill Non. We can do it together.”

“I am not a killer!” Kara screamed, turning to face her aunt. She pushed the woman across the room onto the floor and stood over her.

“Look at you. Eyes glowing, fists ready, rage coloring your entire essence. My sweet Kara, what has happened to you?" Astra asked with a soft smile that Kara thought showed pride. “You are so magnificent. You lack discipline but definitely have a killer instinct. Are you planning to stop with Non or am I on your list as well? Will you kill me?”

“Only if you threaten my family.”

“I am your family.”

“You are not my family!” Kara screamed then felt water hit her face. She did not understand where the water had come from. This did not feel like the harder textured water from vapor on Krypton. It felt cold. She saw darkness and felt another wave, over her eyes.

The blonde sat up, eyes open in her room, her real room. Her face and the pajama shirt she wore were soaked. Alex sat on the edge with a pitcher of ice water.

“What the hell, Alex!?”

Alex for her part, let out a relieved breath. She worried for her little sister. She thought the girl was having a nightmare but understood it was not fear she mumbled, it was anger. Then her eyes glowed behind the shut lids.

“I tried everything to wake you up. I even slapped the side of your head and put a finger in your ear. Nothing. You seemed to be wrapped up in your dream but before you fried the apartment building, I figured I should douse your eyes. I could feel the heat even behind your closed eyelids.”

“Oh…oh no. I didn’t…”

“No, you didn’t. You never do. You just didn’t look happy so I wanted to wake you. I have to keep my Blondie happy.”

“By pouring water on my face?”

“Pinching and slapping didn’t work. I almost threw your fur ball on you to see if I could get a reaction. Water did the trick. Want to talk about it?”

Kara shook her head, not surprising the older sister. Kara rarely wanted to talk about her dreams outside of therapy.

Alex, satisfied that Kara was up and not catatonic today, moved to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Streaky was waiting for her on the counter.

“Hungry? You can wait. I have to take you to the vet this afternoon. You are going to get spayed and declawed. Its a very simple procedure I am confident I could perform myself but I am wasting Daddy’s money by sending you to a vet so Kara doesn’t think I am trying to perform surgery on her reclamation project.”

Streaky meowed a bit, more of a concerned tone, not liking the look on Alex’s face.

“She is too young to be declawed and spayed. I looked it up. I cooked breakfast yesterday. What is on today’s menu?” the younger sister asked, walking in and still half asleep.

“Cat is on the menu if you think I am not at least getting her declawed today.”

“What difference does it make? Whats the hurry? She isn’t hurting anything.” Kara pointed out. Alex marched to the back of the couch and beckoned her sister over.

“What do you see there?” Alex asked, pointing at a recent purchase.

“A scratching post we bought yesterday.”

“And what do you see there?” she pointed to the back of the couch.

“They could be claw marks, possibly from some sort of biological life form that has decided the fabric on the back of the couch would be a good place to shed the dead outer layers of its claws, or mark its territory or even to flex the claws in question while stretching its body. I can see what you are upset about but Streaky is just a kitten. She can’t take on every clawed animal that sneaks into our apartment and defaces our furniture.”

“Kara…”

“I will have a talk with her, I promise.”

“She won’t understand you! We declaw her.”

“She is too young. No vet will do it until she is older. I checked, in case you got this idea in your head.”

“Then she goes in a kennel at night and when we aren’t home.” Alex countered.

Kara shook her head and crossed her arms. “You know how I feel about cages. You want to imprison her for doing what is natural for her? She will start using the scratching post. She was just marking her territory or something. There will be no imprisoning.”

Alex crossed her arms as well. “I can’t believe this. I am living with the crazy cat lady.” You are making your own breakfast. I am going for a run.”

“Just pick up donuts on your way back. Wait, don’t we have class in like an hour? You are going for a run?”

“Two hours. I set the clock ahead so you would get up and not wait until the last minute to shower. I’ll bring you back donuts, if you can wait.”

Once Alex left, Kara took a long look at her most recent problem.

“Seriously? I can’t keep you safe from her. She isn’t an animal lover. Neither am I, honestly. But I am giving you a chance here. You have no idea how important it is that you don’t destroy things. She is a neat freak.”

Streaky walked over to her new box of toys and rolled out a carpeted ball, moving it with her nose towards Kara.

“No, I don’t have time to play. I have to get ready to go to classes that I don’t really want so I can prepare for a career field that I doubt I will live to enter.I don’t have time…don’t look at me like that! Do you know I blew the window out of our bedroom with heat vision once and Alex wasn’t even the least bit mad? You scratched the back of the couch and I promise you if not for me she would have thrown you out the window. We are six floors up and in a large city. I couldn’t just jump out and save you. Stop pushing the ball onto my feet. Fine, if I play will you try to listen? I know you understand English, at least the basics like scat and shoo. You ignore them well.”

Kara sat down and rolled the ball towards the kitten who promptly pawed it and rolled it back.

“I think I could skip class for this. Its more entertaining and you are easier to talk to than the people I am stuffed in those halls with. You would not believe how obnoxious the smell of so many body sprays can be. But I have to go. If I don’t, Alex calls Mom and Mom tells Dad and they both fly down here with my little brother cousin, which sounds so wrong, and then I am living with them. I miss them so much but it would break my heart if they sold the house I lived in. There are so many memories there. Yeah, a lot of bad ones, mostly things I did to myself. Yeah, pretty much everything I did to myself except for Hank Henshaw. The rest though are so good. I hold onto them when things get bad. Dad telling me he loves me, Mom running her fingers through my hair. Clark’s face when he saw his new bed, his first bed after he had figured out how to exit his baby bed and we all realized he could not fly.”

Kara took a deep breath.

“Alex is right. I am the crazy cat lady. Crazy alien, crazy cat lady. I have got to stop talking to you. This … paw the ball back. Good girl. Hey, you want to play with the stick and the furry fake mouse attached to the string? Lets see how good you can jump. You are going to have to develop very quick reflexes because Alex is fast and if you scratch the couch one more time and she catches you, then you are going to find out you can’t fly either.”

While Kara avoided getting ready for another exciting day of college, Alex was five miles into a six mile run and heading back to the apartment. Although glad that Kara had been attending therapy, or allowing it in their apartment, she still felt uneasy leaving her for longer than she had to, especially after nightmares like she had. Kara had expressed something new now, instead of fright she felt anger in her sleep.

Her thoughts were so consumed by her little sister that she had neglected to keep her senses open when running through an alley. Though not dark or dangerous by any means and full of daylight, there were several large dumpsters that she needed to be aware of.

Luckily her reflexes came back in the split second she needed them, allowing her to dodge an attack from the side, rolling and hopping back to her feet in time to dodge a kick to the head. Alex blocked a strike and swung, a straight jab to the abdomen, and spun into a chop with the blade of her hand to her attackers throat. Her hand was stopped as soon as she touched skin.

“Not bad, but if I had a weapon I could have shot you or stabbed you. Stop running in alleys. It may be daylight but they box you in. At least if you are going to be looking for trouble keep your head on a swivel, slow down or speed up around blind spots.” Connolly told her.

“Nice to see you too, Yoda.” Alex told him with a smirk. She hadn’t seen him since being in National City but knew they were set to resume training this weekend.

“How many damn times do I have to tell you I am a Sith? How are you?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Besides getting randomly attacked in alleys and Kara’s stray alley cat tearing up my couch, pretty good. You enjoying being back in the big city?”

The man shook his head. 

“Not particularly. I never would have thought it, but I miss Midvale. Too much damn noise here. I’m heading to Dante’s and saw you running. Thought I would say hi.”

Alex laughed and shook her head. “You have the weirdest way of saying hi.”

“We are the weirdest family on this planet. And we are Alex. We are family. Make sure Kara understands that.”

“I will. I’ll try. So Dante is living in our building? I figured he wouldn’t be far from Kara.”

“Or you.” Connolly reminded her.

“Yeah but Kara is…Kara, to him. Why can’t you just talk to him at the DEO?”

“J’onn read his mind and he quit.” the man admitted.

Alex looked at the ground. “That Mar…man will never learn, will he?”

“I’m getting Dante back. I just gave him a few days to calm down. That Vrang Kara took out, he was the serial killer the police have been looking for the past few months. Tell her she did good, saved a lot of lives.”

The brunette picked up on his words immediately. “Was? She killed him, didn’t she?”

“No.” the Seal lied. “He was messed up no doubt, paralyzed but our doc is pretty damn impressive and has tech the average surgeon does not have available. Plus aliens are tougher to kill. Something to remember.”

Alex studied his face carefully then gave up. If he was lying she would never be able to tell and a part of her didn’t want to know if he was.

“By the way, I have something for you.” 

Connolly walked back to the dumpster he had hid behind and grabbed a backpack, tossing it too Alex. She opened it up and found some sort of gun inside.

“If this has Kryptonite bullets…”

“It doesn’t. It does pack quite a punch though. Its some sort of plasma blaster. The power source seems to be renewing itself. It doesn’t have radiation, Webb has been carrying it for a while with no signs of being affected by it. Anyway, hit the button on the bottom of the barrel twice and it is ready to roll. We can practice with it this weekend. It will knock the hell out of a Kryptonian and probably go through any other alien you encounter. Keep it on you at all times. It won’t set off a metal detector. If you have to go on a plane give it to me and it will be waiting wherever you arrive.”

Alex held the lightweight gun gently.

“Any reason you think I should carry this constantly?”

“Yeah, how about you two have been here less than a month and Kara has already taken out one alien and she wasn’t even looking for one. We don’t know where Astra and Non are. Since we blew up Fort Rozz they could be in North Korea for all I know. But act like they are near. If you can knock them back but don’t feel you can get away, put this to one of their eyes and fire.”

The girl took a deep breath.

“Okay. Anything else before you beg Dante to come back to Big Greenie?”

“Yeah, just something to think about. That Vrang was slow. Very slow. Stronger than a human but not faster. He never should have been able to hit her, much less in the mouth. She let him and…self harm comes in a lot of forms, doesn’t it? Later Danvers.”

Connolly walked off, leaving Alex with the backpack, ray gun she supposed she could call it, and some unwelcome thoughts. She had assumed the Vrang was fast and Kara just wanted to gauge his strength but he was right. That was not why she let him hit her.

“Damn it.” she muttered, slid the backpack on and continued her run back at a faster pace.

Kara for the most part had a decent day in class. She had spoken to two more people, managed not to blurt out her information in one go, and learned names. Small talk though awkward also took place. She did not talk to herself…much… and did not clench her fists or experience rapid breathing or heartbeats. Alex texted her during class and Kara was able to look across campus now and find her sister. Watching Alex or at least knowing where she was, helped quite a bit. 

After assuring her that she would call her sister if she saw anything strange on the walk home, Kara began her short journey feeling much better. The dream she had of Astra was almost forgotten. Kara had become much better at tuning out dreams over the years. A large part of her hoped that she could find another alien to fight soon but realized the more she fought the greater the chance of discovery and she was not ready for that now. Plans had to be made and a base of operations had to be established. Alex had to be armed, meaning Kara had to figure out a way to convince or manipulate Dante into getting the green substance out of the DEO.

Her thoughts of avoiding conflict left however when she checked out of curiosity to see if any other Vrang had taken up residence in the parking garage basement. To her surprise and excitement, she spied a figure, humanoid, most likely human, picking the lock of the door and walking down the stairs Kara had been in a week prior.

The blonde honestly forgot about calling her sister. This was no Vrang but a human, a tallish thin one, and Kara wanted to know his interest in whatever was going on down there.

She moved quickly and found the young man in the electrical room, looking around, appearing confused.

He also jumped when he turned and saw her. Taking a deep breath and already failing to hide the shock, he met Kara’s eyes.

Kara herself was shocked. She hadn’t known what to expect but his eyes…his eyes stopped her cold. Any thoughts of an interrogation ended with a look. Her blues met his light greens and neither said a word for a moment, staring at each other. Kara took him in, 6’2, thin with thick dark hair, but stylish. He wore a light blue collared pullover and stone washed jeans, along with simple white sneakers. 

Then he smiled.

“Hi.”

Kara shook her head, to get her bearings.

“Hi.”

Neither said anything for a moment, surprised but not sure why.

“You are probably wondering what I am doing here? I was just looking around.”

Kara shook her head again slightly and smiled. “Looking for what?”

The man shook his head. “It would probably sound weird. I’m Barry, by the way. Barry Allen.”

Kara looked at his offered hand and took it then did something she had never done before. She introduced herself to a stranger using her entire real name.

“I’m Kara Danvers.”

And she wasn’t nervous.

“So uh, I’m good with weird. Its a little weird to hang out in an electrical room of parking garage but who am I to judge?”

Barry took a last look around and picked up a bag by his feet. 

“I heard…there had been a serial killer active in National City recently. Anyway, some internet rumor boards are saying that a girl escaped or was rescued last week but she wasn’t sure how. She also told the cops that a werewolf took her. Supposedly before the police could get here the FBI showed up and all video was erased. The police weren’t even allowed to investigate. I guess I just wanted to see if there was any truth to it. Everything looks normal. I was just about to pick the lock to that room. Could you maybe do me a favor and not tell anyone about this?”

“Okay…why would you care? Do you live near here?”

“Oh no…I …uh…I live in Central City. I go to CCU. I took the train last night and arrived this morning.”

Kara laughed, a genuine laugh, not the forced and fake one she usually delivered. What was this boy doing to her? As beautiful as his eyes were, he was not Dante. He was thin and looked and acted as awkward as she pretended to be. Instead of being annoyed she was taken with him and reacting in a way she had never reacted to another new person.

“Wow. You came all the way to National City because you read some internet rumors? Why? Did you know the girl?”

Barry looked embarrassed and Kara felt bad for a moment. She hadn’t meant to put him on the spot, especially since she was the cause of those rumors he read.

“I’m interested in the unusual. More specifically, in stories about people who can do impossible things. Its kind of a personal quest of mine, I guess you could say…would you mind if I took a quick look in this room? Then maybe…if you don’t think I am like weird in a stalker type kind of way, maybe you would like to get coffee? With me I mean. Or tea? Its hot for coffee, maybe ice cream? Could I buy you ice cream?”

Kara laughed once again and he smiled shyly, probably realizing how awkward he sounded. That smile did something to the blonde. She did another thing she had never done before.

“Yeah, I would love too. I will be your look out. It has been a while since I took part in a breaking and entering. Enjoy yourself, I got your back.”

Barry nodded his head happily and turned back to the lock, hoping for some reason, to impress her with his skills at a criminal activity. After a few minutes where Kara stood behind him, impressed at his earnestness if not his obvious lack of skill, the man succeeded.

Barry walked into the empty room and took a look around.

“This makes no sense. Why would there just be an empty room here? It must have been used for cones and replacement lights but nothing is in here. It has been cleaned out.”

“You think the FBI cleaned it out when they arrested the werewolf?” Kara asked, trying to maintain a straight face. What amazed her was he was right. He had taken a twelve hour bus ride to look at a room where she had actually nearly killed an alien a few days before.

“I don’t know. Look at the concrete on this wall. It is crumbled, like a large mass was pushed into it. It isn’t just cracked. Of course that could mean anything. This whole trip is probably a waste of time. I thought I might find something, hear something. You hadn’t heard anything about this?” he asked hopefully. “Seen anything unusual?”

“Nope.” she lied. “I didn’t even know there was a serial killer loose. I’m a freshman, just started. My sister and I moved here from Midvale, North Carolina.”

Kara heard herself speaking and couldn’t shut up. Why was she telling him this?

“So…ice cream?” he offered again.

“Sure, as long as it is in a very public place. You are visiting lairs of suspected serial killers. You going to tell me what makes a guy like you come all the way here to look at an empty room?”

“If you are sure you want to know, I would be glad to tell you, Kara Danvers.”

“Then follow me. I haven’t lived here long but I found a place that makes a great chocolate shake. Just let me call my sister so she won’t worry. I was supposed to meet her back at our apartment for Chinese.”

Kara stepped outside and pulled out her phone, moving away from Barry. He stood there and gave her a goofy grin when she met his eyes.

“Whats wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing. Just wanted you to know I would be a little late getting back. I have a…date. Ice cream. I told you I would go on three dates. He asked me out, I accepted and will be back later.”

Kara heard nothing on the other end for a few moments.

“Alex?”

“I have your location on the I phone tracker. Stop screwing around and tell me what the alien looks like. You are at the garage? Is it another Vrang?”

Kara could tell Alex was running, the bumping of the phone against her ear obvious.

“Alex slow down. I am actually going on an ice cream date. It counts, right?”

She heard her sister slow down.

“You are actually going on a date? With who?”

“A guy I met named Barry Allen. We sort of ran into each other. I don’t know much about him but plan to.Thats what the date part is about. I have to go, he is waiting. Love you!”

Kara ended the call before Alex could grill her more. She had no doubt Alex would find her and watch from a distance but that was fine. For the first time in her life, Kara, for some strange reason, wanted to get to know another human.

The two made their way to an ice cream shop, grabbing two cones and a shake for Kara. Sitting outside, she asked Barry again what made him come all the way to National City.

“Okay, I don’t usually tell people this and it is probably going to freak you out.” the man for his part also had no idea why he was going to tell the beautiful blonde his history. He never really told anyone who didn’t know.

“I don’t freak out easily.” Kara assured him.

“Well, this might.When I was ten my mother was murdered.”

“I’m so sorry.” she told him, wishing she hadn’t pressed.

“Thanks. My Dad…he was arrested for her murder but I know he didn’t do it. I was in the house, I had ran downstairs and saw my mother caught in a circle of lightning, inside our living room. I yelled for her and then I was ten blocks away, no idea how I got there. When I got back, my mom was dead, police were there and my Dad was being arrested. My Dad had been yelling at me to get back while Mom was circled and I know he didn’t do it. Of course nobody believed me. He went to prison and is serving a life sentence.”

“That must be so difficult. Were you…wow, I can’t even imagine.”

Kara meant it. At least she knew her parents and extended family were responsible for mass genocide. The idea of her mother or father or her adopted mother and father being accused of something they didn’t do would destroy her. The idea of losing either Jeremiah or Eliza… she couldn’t think about it or she would slip into the depression that ruled quite a bit of her life.

“Yeah, are you sure this isn’t freaking you out? Most people would be running from me right now. Probably why I never tell this too anyone, ever.”

“Then why me?”

Barry took her in and decided to be honest.

“I have no idea.”

Kara recognized the honesty. She also had no idea what she was doing here with the weird guy that followed werewolf serial killers all over the nation.

“So what does this have to do with you being here?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

“Nobody believed me like I said. So I figure if I can find something, anything that seemed impossible, maybe I could prove my Dad’s innocence. I doubt even if I did find proof, it would be enough to let him go. Maybe its for my own sanity, to reenforce to myself that I didn’t imagine anything that night.”

Kara nodded her head, understanding a bit about doing anything you can to hold on to your sanity. She suspected her definition of sanity was different than his.

“So…have you had any luck?”

Barry grinned, happy to see he hadn’t scared her off.

“I’ve never found proof but I have heard a lot of things, stories from reliable witnesses to amazing things that seem impossible. I saw a video when I was 12 on the internet of a flying man and woman knocking two moving vehicles off the road. Of course the video disappeared quickly and was said to be a hoax. I heard a story posted by a couple Coast Guard sailors two years ago about a man who came from beneath the sea and was holding up a sinking boat by himself. Once they arrived, he went back under and never surfaced. I tried to find the sailors who posted the story and was met at my motel by a couple Coast Guard officers who told me to drop it and stop spreading rumors about crazy tales their sailors mistakenly made up.”

“That does sound suspicious.” Kara told him, wondering what kind of alien with super strength could stay underwater and also breathe above the surface. The video, Kara was very aware of and wondered who had taken it down so quickly and hushed the many witnesses. She would have to ask Dante about it. Her guess would have been Lane or Henshaw.

“Yeah but the coolest story I heard, the one I finally found someone to talk about was the angel of Gotham City Children’s Hospital.”

Kara tensed for a moment, held her breath and wondered who talked but of course there were rumors even directly after the fire.

“Oh really? That sounds…an angel? Seems like that could be…different.”

Probably so but I listened to a young firefighter who was pretty lit at a bar in Gotham. It was a regular hangout for fire and police. Since I didn’t want to be arrested, I drank my Coke at a table in the back but this guy was talking loudly. He said there was a girl in firefighters gear who lifted a steel beam that shouldn’t have been able to move. He also heard that she managed to cut the debris in the fire escape with a cutting torch somehow and cleared the way. And supposedly…this gets a little or more strange I guess, a Captain claimed she opened jammed blast doors with her hands, put out a room that had been an inferno somehow without a hose and flew to the roof and supported the building while his men and the kids escaped. Nobody talks about it sober from what I understand but that is the story told around the bar. Most firemen just call the angel. Nobody talks about it sober and I have a feeling most firemen think it is just an urban legend or something, but I think it is true. There was someone in that building doing the impossible."

At this point, Kara knew she should get away from him. Thank him for the conversation and information on the web that she had apparently missed, and move on. It was time for her to go.

“So how long are you staying in National City?” she asked instead of saying goodbye.

Barry shrugged his shoulders. “My return ticket was for Sunday but since I didn’t find anything and the motels I can afford aren’t in the best neighborhoods, I should probably leave tonight. My foster father is going to be pretty mad when I get back. He really doesn’t like me doing things like this.”

Kara should have felt relief but instead felt disappointed.

“What if…I haven’t really discovered much about the city myself. We could, maybe take in the sights tonight? I have a motorcycle, we could ride…”

“You have a motorcycle?” Barry asked, not being able to imagine the beautiful, sweet and very accepting blonde in glasses as the motorcycle type.

“Don’t sound surprised. I rebuilt her myself. So I’m thinking since you came all this way we could maybe explore a little bit? If you wanted, I mean? I know a place you can stay for free. A friend of mine moved into my building but thinks I don’t know it. You could crash with him for the night.”

The boy grinned, the option of staying the night with a friend of hers not appealing but taking a motorcycle ride around National City would be pretty great.

“You don’t think he would mind?”

“No, I can get him to do almost anything.”

Almost being the word that had irritated Kara since she began to develop romantic feelings for the man. Still, he said he loved her in some way, was willing to fight with her, moved into the same building thinking he could hide anything from her, so he shouldn’t mind a friend staying with her. He would probably be relieved to find out that she was interested in someone, even if that someone spent his free time chasing down proof of people like her.

Thirty minutes later, Barry stood outside in the hall while Kara talked to Dante inside, Connolly doing his best not to listen from the kitchen but unable to help himself.

“Absolutely not! Kara he needs to go back to Central City. He chases down leads on people…”

“Like me?”

“Like us! What are you even doing? You never talk to new people much less strangers or have ice cream with them. Never. He tells you about his hobby, oh and his father is in prison for killing his mother and you think its a good idea to go on a date with him? You asked him? When is your next therapy session?”

Kara became immediately irritated. “My next therapy session is none of your damn business. I know I am acting out of character but I figured you would be happy. Jessica is always saying I need to open myself up to other people and this is me doing that!”

“With the absolutely worst person you could find!”

Kara nearly growled. “Screw it. Thanks Dante. He can sleep on our couch. By the way, what are you doing here in this building? Stalker much?”

“I’m watching you and Alex’s back and making sure you don’t do dumb things like going on dates with guys who chase urban legends, two of which you are the major player in.”

“I…we, don’t need you to watch our backs. We can handle whatever comes. Forget it, I just asked for a favor and figured you would be happy. I was wrong. He stays in my apartment.”

Kara moved towards the door when Dante lay a hand on her shoulder gently.

“If you insist on doing this I would prefer it if he stay with me. I apologize for my rudeness. I hope you can see my point of view.”

Kara looked at him suspiciously. “You won’t try and scare him?”

“If he scares easily he probably doesn’t deserve to take up your time.”

The blonde glared at him. Dante threw his hands up. “Fine, I won’t scare him. Just be careful This isn’t like you.”

“I know.” the blonde admitted. “He is leaving on Sunday. I would just like to practice socializing with someone who doesn’t make me nervous.”

Dante let out a deep breath. “So I suppose you are going to see him tomorrow as well?”

Kara groaned. “What do you care Dante? Why does it matter to you?”

“I am just looking out for you, Kara. Bring him in. I promise to be on my best behavior.”

Kara smiled and then opened the door for Barry. The dark haired man walked in and took the surroundings in, then took in the long haired Indian standing by the bar frowning. 

The man walked up and offered his hand. 

“Dante Youngblood. You are welcome here.”

Barry did his best not to let the pain show from the man’s grip. He also noted the guy had really big arms with veins popping out on top.

“Barry, why don’t you drop your bag and freshen up then come up to my apartment after you relax?  Its 706. You will probably only need to sleep here and I am sure my sister will want to meet you or she will follow us on our date.”

“What? Oh yeah. Let me…yeah.”

“I’m going to change so give me thirty minutes. I am sure Dante can be civilized that long.” Kara warned then smiled at Barry and walked out.

Barry for his part had become very nervous when another man walked out of the kitchen, gun in hand. He handed the gun to Dante.

“I cleaned it for you while I was waiting for Kara to be done. See you later. Nice to meet you, kid. I bet we might see each other again one day.”

Connolly patted him on the back hard as he left. The two men were now alone and Dante placed the gun in a desk drawer in the living room.

“Thats uh, nice of your friend…to clean your gun…are you related to Kara? She said you were a friend but you seem sort of…I feel like this is some sort of intimidation thing…”

“I am good friends with her parents and agreed to protect her when she and her sister moved here. My friend who left protects her sister.”

“Protect them from what?”

“Weirdos who travel across the country chasing fairy tales. Bedroom is second door on left, bathroom is the next room over. Kara hates body spray, especially Axe. Something to think about. Even from a distance, which is what you will be, it irritates her nose. I have six more guns to clean, so I will leave you to it.”

Upstairs Kara was getting the third degree from her sister.

“What is wrong with you? Are you feeling okay? This is extremely out of character for you. Plus what this guy does, c’mon Kara, out of all the guys in National City, you decide to ask some nerd who chases impossible stories?”

Kara shrugged his shoulders. “I know Alex. I know this is a bad idea but you should see his eyes. And he isn’t a nerd. He is cute and his hair is awesome. Its dark but kind of reminds me of Justin…”

“His what? Did you say eyes? Since when do you look someone in the eyes that you don’t know?” Alex asked, thinking she couldn’t have heard that right.

“I know Alex, but his eyes. He has beautiful eyes. Besides I promised you three dates. Ice cream is one, tonight is two and I am gong to ask him out tomorrow for three. Then he will be gone and I will likely never see him again.”

The older sister shook her head slightly. She hadn’t heard that tone of voice in Kara since she began talking about Dante when she was 15. Maybe this could be good for her. If Kara found one person she didn’t suffer severe anxiety around, perhaps she could find others when this guy was gone. 

“Fine. If you weren’t indestructible, I wouldn’t let you near this guy.”

“You wouldn’t let me?” Kara challenged.

“I would call Dad.”

“Oh…I would appreciate it if we could keep this to ourselves until Sunday at least. You know he will fly down and they shouldn’t have to pay for a plane ticket.”

“Yeah, no problem. I don’t want to deal with an interrogation about you unless I have to. Kara, are you sure? You haven’t had the best luck socializing since we have been here. What if you have a panic attack? Has he asked you about your past or any of your other triggers?”

“No, he told me his and it couldn’t have been easy for him. I know I haven’t had any luck but maybe this could help.”

Alex gave in. Once Kara decided she wanted something she was hard to turn down. Case in point being how much Alex wanted to throw the kitten out the window who was scratching the back of the couch as they spoke.

“Let me show you the the gun Connolly gave me. It is not Kryptonite but he says it works well against aliens.” Alex pulled it from the backpack the Seal had given her and handed it to Kara, explaining what she had been told about it.

“So it is a ray gun and he says it can hurt Kryptonians?”

“And kill every other alien, or at least those he has encountered. Do you feel better now?”

“As soon as I can study it and determine how it is powered. Barry shouldn’t be here for at least ten minutes. If it can’t pierce Kryptonians we should at least find out the damage it can do.”

Kara’s eyes never left the gun in her right hand as she pointed it to her left shoulder. She stopped from pulling the trigger when Alex’s hand went over the barrel.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!”

The blonde shook her head. “You are right, we should test it after Barry is gone. I may not heal quickly…”

“No! You are not testing it on yourself Kara! You used to sneak away to hurt yourself now you are making lame excuses! You didn’t let that Vrang hit you to gauge its strength. That was just an excuse and you know it.”

“Alex…”

“Give me the damn gun now, Kara. If you ever touch it again I am giving it back to him. Swear to me you won’t touch it.”

“But…we need to know what effect it can have and he said it wouldn’t kill me…”

“Swear to me or I will find some way to destroy this.”

“Okay.” Kara told her. She had just wanted to test it to make sure her sister would be safe. That was what she told herself but deep down she didn’t believe it.

“This is exactly why I won’t keep Kryptonite in this place. We are having a therapy session together. We can conference call with Mom and Dad too. Nothing as changed. You are going to keep another journal and we are going to talk about this with Jessica.”

“If you tell Mom and Dad they will move here and make me live with them.”

“If you are still hurting yourself maybe we should. You were about to shoot yourself in the shoulder! I’m putting this away. Never touch it again Kara. We can have a session Sunday night. And if Streaky keeps scratching the couch, I will kill her. Understand? You want to see the gun in action, she is a perfect candidate.”

“Don’t touch my cat, Alex. I told her she would be safe here. I’m not crazy about her being here either but…”

“I know you were playing with her this morning instead of getting ready. Cut it out Kara. You are attached to her. She is attached to our couch. Something has to give. The couch cost more than she did.”

Kara shook her head. “You don’t have to be mean about it. I will figure out something. In a few weeks she can be declawed.”

“In a few weeks our couch will be shredded material and boards.”

Alex was cut off from further complaining by a knock at the door. Kara used her X ray vision and to Alex’s shock actually smiled.

“Thank R…God. I was afraid Dante may have sent him running to the bus station.”

“You actually smiled when you saw him.” Alex whispered, disbelieving. “It wasn’t a fake smile.”

“Duh. I told you he had beautiful eyes.” Kara took a whiff of the air. “And he isn’t wearing any body spray, just deodorant. He is perfect.”

Barry walked in and was introduced to a shellshocked Alex. The older sister admitted he did have pretty eyes, not the grey that Dante carried and was glad this guy was the complete opposite of the former Seal. Maybe her little sister was finally getting over her hang up over an older guy she couldn’t have. Kara grabbed her riding jacket and handed Alex’s helmet to Barry who was a bit surprised by it. She then turned to Alex.

“We are going to the downtown area. It should be quiet this time of day. I think all the offices have closed. Do you want to come?”

“I don’t think there is room on the bike for the three of us.” Alex told her, sarcastically.

“Please, answer your texts when I send them. I need to know you are okay, no excuses right? Promise me."

Kara felt herself blush a bit, wishing Alex wasn’t saying this in front of Barry but she supposed it could have been worse. Alex was probably more surprised by this than Kara was. “I promise, Alex. I will be okay. We won’t be out late.”

The two hugged and Barry followed his new friend out.

“So that is your sister?”

“Yeah, she is great. We both just started.”

“You are twins?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Oh…no, we…I can explain more when we get to where we are going. There is a place I read was really good for food and coffee, everything really. Its called Noonans, downtown. I have never been there.”

“Great…whoa! This is your bike?!” Allen asked once the elevator had opened and he realized she was climbing aboard this sleek black machine that looked like a racing bike. He wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't this.

“Yep. I found her in a junkyard and rebuilt her myself. You like?”

“Uh…yeah. Its sweet! Okay, I realize since you can rebuild motorcycles I am going to sound like a huge wimp but I have never ridden a motorcycle much less on the back of one. How does this work? Is there an etiquette?”

Kara actually giggled, something she was not used to. The honesty of his question touched her.

“Put a leg on each side, feet on the small kickstands and your hands on my waist or on the seat. If it gets bumpy I would recommend my waist. Its easier to hold on to. Then just relax and trust me. I won’t go to fast. I know what its like to be a passenger in something that feels out of control. I promise you will be safe.”

Barry smiled at her, wondering briefly how he had gotten so lucky. He came down, knowing he shouldn’t, chasing a rumor, knowing he would most likely find nothing. Then he met a beautiful girl in glasses who offered him a place to stay with a very scary man and she was taking him out on the town. Kara didn’t strike him as one who associated with strangers often. 

She was beautiful. He noticed her eyes squinted when she smiled.

He pulled his helmet on and did as he was told, taking the offer to grab her waist. Despite not having the appearance of a typical athlete, Kara’s core felt like it as carved out of marble. Barry had never been this close to a woman who was in this kind of shape.

True to her word, she took it slow and he found the experience of being on a bike kind of cool. He had never considered himself a guy who was into speed but a large part of him would have loved for Kara to open the bike up. Maybe speed was addictive.


	32. Another First

**Do not own DC or CW characters**

 

**Chapter 32 Another First**

“So what did you think of my bike?” Kara asked begin to feel a bit of nervousness. For a reason she had not identified yet, she desperately wanted to impress Barry Allen. There was no logical reason she should yet it was there.

Barry for his part smiled at the concern hiding behind a smile. He had never met someone he felt this open with or trusting and he had no idea either.

“It was amazing. I have never been on a bike before. How fast can it go?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. In theory a Ninja should be able to reach 190 but I have only gotten her to 165. There are not a lot of straight aways where we lived so I had to sneak her onto a small airport at night. It was mostly used for crop dusters and private planes and was usually closed after 7.”

The boy looked at the innocent blonde and tried to comprehend her going 165 miles an hour down an airport runway.

“Thats…wow…thats impressive. You said you rebuilt it?”

“Her and yeah, my Dad and I were driving by a junkyard and I saw her. The moldings were cracked and replacing those was difficult but I found enough parts on the internet from other junkyards including the moldings, that I was able to replace them quickly. Dad and I had to visit eight different junk yards. I bought the paint from a body shop in a town near Midvale and the owner allowed me to use his equipment. I learned from the internet how to paint bikes and got it done myself. Dad did the paperwork to get a title and license plate. I have tweaked the engine a bit since I have had her, allowed for about a hundred extra horsepower.” Kara finished proudly.

“Again all I can say is wow. I’m not sure I could change the oil in a car or change a tire for that matter. Never have before. You taught yourself?”

“Yep, I’m a fast learner and pretty good with machines. So tell me about yourself. I want to know.”

"What would you like to know? I think I have already told you my weirdest and most embarrassing secrets.”

The blonde took him in, wondering what she should ask. Instead of a specific question she went with the easiest and most honest one.

“I want to know everything. Not just your dark secrets. Tell me?”

So Barry did. He told her about Joe and Iris, his foster family, his age, 20, a junior at CCU with a double major in chemistry and physics, his hobbies which revolved around forensic science in some form of fashion and his non existent love life.

“Don’t feel bad. I have never had much of a dating history either. Any history actually.” Kara sympathized. Barry shook his head, trying to believe that.

“You have never been on a date? Never? Thats hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you has never…yeah, I just said that. Sorry, I ramble sometimes.”

“You think I am beautiful?” she asked, saving him from embarrassment and genuinely curious. Kara spent the majority of her life trying to not appear beautiful.

“Yeah, of course you are. So you have never been on a date?”

“I have been asked before but never really wanted to. Never found a guy I liked enough to take a chance on I guess.”

“So is that why your sister and friends seemed a bit nervous about us going out tonight. I couldn’t help but notice. I thought it might be my colorful background.”

Before Kara commented, the waitress arrived and both ordered cheeseburgers and fries, along with two chocolate shakes.

“Its not you. They, especially Alex, worry about me. I have had issues socializing in the past. I don’t have the best track record with new people I guess you could say. I have some slight…major…anxiety issues.”

“But you feel comfortable with me?” he asked doubtfully. Kara smiled and nodded and the man relaxed a bit.

“So you were going to tell me how you and your sister are freshman but not twins?”

“Oh right! Well, I was adopted, my brother and I were adopted when I was 13 and he was 1. I had skipped ahead a year in school so we were in the same grade.”

“Oh, I see. Since he was one and you were thirteen I guess something bad happened to your birth parents. I’m sorry.”

“It was their fault…I mean thank you. Its not something I really like to talk about. I took the Danvers name so my little brother would not be confused as he grew. They are the only parents he will remember.”

Barry noted she as becoming a bit agitated, looking at the table and around the dining area more than at him. Time to change the subject.

“So I noticed your cat was kind of shy. Animals usually love me. You think I made a bad first impression?”

Kara laughed, remembering that Streaky had stayed in the background. Was it Barry or was she afraid of Alex?

“I just met her three days ago. I was riding around the city and stopped for food. When I came out she was on the seat of my bike and wouldn’t let me leave without her. She is kind of a mess. Alex called her my latest reclamation project. She is less enthusiastic about this one than the motorcycle.”

“But you like cats then right? You have had a cat before?”

The blonde shook her head slightly. “I was never much of a pet lover. I think they are adorable and love watching wildlife in nature but pets are not for me. I’m not one to get easily attached outside my parents and brother and sister of course.”

“So why now? Why this cat?”

“I don’t know.” she told him. “I guess its the same as the reason I had to have that bike in the junkyard. I want to know that something so broken can be fixed. That something ugly can be beautiful again. It kind of gives me a little hope, I guess. Nothing is beyond redemption. I like to think that anyway, even if I don’t believe it.”

The food arrived and Kara did her best to eat slowly, making sure to leave some on the plate.

“I’m kind of surprised you eat cheeseburgers. When we were riding I couldn’t help noticing you are in phenomenal shape. I don’t mean that as a come on, just a compliment.” he added quickly. Kara shook her head and grinned.

“I work out a lot. Mostly mixed martial arts. The guy you are staying with used to be in the Navy and has taught me a lot. Alex is really good as well.”

“Wow.” Barry said, taking the blonde in with new eyes every time she opened her mouth. “You are an enigma, Kara Danvers. I can’t figure you out. You seem like the type that would enjoy spending the weekend reading a good book like me, but you rebuild motorcycles and attempt to break speed barriers on runways. You love to paint and practice mixed martial arts for exercise. You are a fan of wildlife but not pets, yet you take in one because she looked broken and you want to fix her.”

Kara smiled genuinely. “I like to keep people guessing I suppose. I hope thats not a problem.”

“No, it definitely isn’t. I can honestly say you are one of the most fascinating people I have ever met and I barely know you. I wish I was that fascinating. I am kind of a science nerd who watches and reads anything sci fi related. Thanks to you I have discovered a love for riding motorcycles but I doubt very seriously I am coordinated enough to actually pull it off. The idea of going 165 miles on anything besides a plane scares me but I kind of want to try it now, so long as you are driving.”

“I will have to find a runway I can sneak out on near here and if you ever come back to National City we can give it a shot. If you want I can find a highway tonight where we can open her up a bit. I am pretty good at knowing if cops are around.”

“That sounds great…”

“Kara?” a female voice from behind asked. Kara turned and saw Lena Luthor.

“Lena? Hey, how are you?”

“I’m great now that I found you. I never did get your number and…oh I am interrupting, aren’t I?”

Yes, Kara thought. “My friend Barry and I were just eating. Lena, this is Barry Allen. Barry this is Lena Luthor.”

“Wow, the same name as Lionel Luthor’s daughter…wait are you Lionel Luthor’s daughter?” he asked excitedly. Everyone knew of the Luthors but to those in the field of science, Lionel Luthor was a rock star.

“That would be me.” she admitted. “I am sorry to interrupt. Kara and I met about 7 months ago and I knew she would be in National City. I tried to find you on Facebook but had no luck.”

“I don’t have an account.” the blonde admitted, leaving out the need to stay hidden from murderous aliens out to get her and her cousin.

“Well, here is my number.” Lena offered, touching her phone to Kara’s. “Call me. Lets go out tomorrow night! I can show you and your sister some great clubs!”

“I will ask Alex but I think I am going to busy tomorrow night.” Kara chanced, looking at Barry. It was going well right? Lena looked at the young man who was obviously taken with the blonde from the way his eyes stayed on her.

“Of course. Next weekend though, I insist.”

“Next weekend,” Kara agreed. At least Friday night. Saturday morning, her and Alex had plans in a very cold place.

“Great. I look forward to your call.” Lena told her with a wink. “Nice to meet you Barry.”

The brunette walked off with a smile, leaving a star struck Barry Allen.

“So you are friends with Lena Luthor?” he asked. “And the surprises keep coming.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure we are really friends. I met her in Metropolis last Spring Break. We snuck out of a symposium and had pizza. Then my sister and I were trying to get into a club we were too young to enter. Her brother got us in since he owned the club. He sort of made a pass at me and I got pretty angry and left. I hadn’t seen or spoken to her since. She is cool though. Her brother is another thing.”

“Wow, so Lex Luthor…billionaire, genius…”

“Bald, rude, full of himself and complete ass. Thats him. So what movies do you like? Are you a Star Wars fan or a Trekkie?”

“Why do I have the feeling this answer is going to go a long way towards determining how you think of me?”

“Because it is. Isn’t that one of the great questions, up there with Elvis or the Beatles? You can tell a lot about a person based on which series they like better. So answer the question Barry.” ordered with a wink.

**Metropolis**

Mercy Graves walked into the office of her boss, not surprised to see him staring out his massive window with a drink in his hand. She had been his bodyguard and assistant since he was 18 and most likely knew him better than his parents. What she did not understand was his obsession with a blonde teenager from North Carolina. He could have his pick of women and often did but this Kara Danvers was the one he kept coming back to. A girl who wanted nothing to do with him from what she understood of their last encounter.  
 ****

“Sir? Your sister’s bodyguard just texted me as you instructed. Lena made contact with the Danvers girl, just as you suspected she would.”

“Where?” he asked, not turning around.

“GPS shows them at a restaurant in the downtown area called Noonan’s.”

“Hack into the security feed. I want to see her.”

Mercy shook her head slightly but moved towards the computer on his desk to bring up the requested video on the large screen mounted on the wall.

“Sir? If I may…”

“Why her?” Lex guessed. “She is a mystery I luckily stumbled upon. You know I love mysteries. If my hunch is correct, you will see when you pull up the feed, which I expect to happen in the next minute.”

Mercy did have the feed up in thirty two seconds, thankful it was a wi fi signal to the back servers of the restaurant and not a hardline. What she saw surprised her.

“Do you see?” Lex asked, standing and moving towards Mercy. “A perfect view of the restaurant except for one thing. Go to the camera closest to her.”

The screen changed, showing Barry Allen and someone sitting with him.

“Her face is distorted.” Graves whispered.

“When I met her the first time, with my sister in a pizza place, I only spoke to her for a few minutes. I admit I was quite taken with her. I had given some thought to her and then by chance or fate I saw her at a club two nights later. Her and her sister were trying to get in and not having much luck. Lena and I invited them in and I got to spend a little time with Kara. The thing that stood out was how perfect she would be, once she was a bit older of course. Behind those glasses was a beautiful face. She was soft spoken and my sister seemed entranced by her.”

“I see.”

“You really don’t, Mercy. Kara Danvers is adopted by two brilliant scientists but has no interest in science. She wasn’t awestruck by me or my sister. She was perfect, perfect to be groomed for a future wife. A bit shy, quiet, could be a beautiful sight in the background, who remained silent. You know stock holders love a happy marriage. Marry someone who looks like a gold digger or trophy wife and investor confidence goes down. Marry the girl next door you have been courting for a few years, an artist who has no ambition to become involved in my business and you have the perfect wife. Then she practically threatened to kill me when we were alone.”

“Our security team let this happen?”

Lex laughed. “I don’t think they could have stopped her. I had looked a bit into her background, asked her about some things in her past and she became another person. The shy girl next door turned into an inferno of rage, simply because I had inquired about her. Her sister had to talk her down, so apparently this had happened before.”

“So she is emotionally unstable? Perhaps just anger issues?” the bodyguard asked, not liking where this was going.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. I admit it was a mistake telling her I looked into her background. I reviewed the camera footage that night, seeing if she had any other unusual personality quirks. The only thing about her that was unusual was her face. Like the feed we are watching now, it was distorted. It must be the glasses. She is wearing them to protect herself from facial recognition software. What other reason could she have? Of course, I couldn’t let this go. At this point she was too much of a mystery for me to turn my back on her.”

“Why was I not brought in?”

“Because I wanted you to concentrate on my father. I dug a bit more into her background, prior to the Danvers. Her records, her brothers records, even her biological parents records were clean. Rock solid. So I sent investigators to Kansas. Kara Kent was not in any yearbook photo. I had them ask teachers who had no memory of the girl or a tragedy. In a small town, a fire claiming two lives and left two orphans would be remembered, wouldn’t you think? Then I checked with Midvale Junior High and High School. Kara Danvers is remembered there quite fondly by teachers. She was also always absent every year on the day Yearbook photos were taken. Not even a senior picture.”

“She is hiding, not from a person so much as an organization that has access to facial recognition software.” Graves surmised.

“Exactly. Kara Kent did not exist before she was adopted by the Danvers, I am sure of it. Where did she come from? Why is she hiding behind glasses that prevent her face from being seen by cameras? Why was she so enraged that she would break her carefully constructed facade of meekness because I looked into her background? You told me when you checked my father’s servers he is still on a hunt for these aliens he believes exist, correct? While I was reviewing his files three nights ago, I saw he was interested in a particular girl who escaped the clutches of a serial killer in a parking garage. I checked the feed and guess what dear old Dad found?”

Lex pulled a remote and flipped to the data he had stolen from his father’s computer. He had watched the man often, just as he was sure Lionel watched him. The parking garage footage showed up.

“This was taken and saved before it was erased by an unknown agency. Dad moved fast. The thing in the hoodie is the suspected killer. See the blond girl watching him go inside the electrical room?”

“Her face is distorted.” Mercy whispered. “It’s her.”

“Watch carefully. You might miss the best part.” he told her. Within seconds, Kara had entered the room and a blindfolded girl was out with her almost as if they had both materialized from thin air.

“What is she?” Graves whispered.

The video showed the girl with no discernible face entering the room once more then exiting five minutes later. Lex fast forwarded and ten minutes later three black SUVs pulled in, complete with men in black tactical gear rushing out. Someone was carried out, not a man but a grayish figure, with long sideburns and a fine layer of hair over its warped face. The creature was barely breathing and if its face had once resembled a humans it was beaten beyond recognition now.

“Your father was right.” Mercy told him, not believing it herself.

“It would appear so. Either werewolves exist or he is right about aliens on Earth.”

“And this Kara Danvers defeated him. She not only rescued the girl but went in and finished the job. She must be…”

“Most likely. She probably is an alien but what about that killer instinct? She could have ran with the girl. But not Kara Danvers, shy girl from North Carolina. She went after the thing, beat it and called a Government black ops agency to clean up. She definitely has style.”

“You should convince your sister to stay away from her. She is obviously dangerous.” the woman told her charge.

“Dangerous? So am I. But to who? She saved the girl and beat the alien, nearly to death by the looks of it. Whatever she is, she is strong and is obviously compassionate about human life. If these aliens…if there are more like my father thinks, she may be the key to stopping them. She could be humanity’s greatest weapon, if she is handled right. Mercy, what the two of us together could do, it even stretches my imagination. This was fate that brought us into contact with each other. I have to atone for my earlier mistake and somehow move into her graces again. Besides, it is hard to tell due to her face being distorted but she is very lovely. She would look incredible on my arm. With my resources there would be no need to wear glasses and hide from anyone or thing.”

Graves shook her head. She was well accustomed to Lex’s more outlandish and reckless moves but this was over the top. 

“She is unable to handle her anger, violent, incredibly strong and fast and you want to court her? This is reckless even for you, Lex.”

“No, it isn’t. She has adopted human parents, an adopted sister she is very close to. She may well be an alien but she loves humanity, she does love family. She is everything I could want. A perfect wife who would not attempt to steal my company or stab me in the back and a super powered weapon that when pointed in the right direction, can save the world. She can be tamed and guided. I just have to find a way to atone for my earlier lapse, admitting I had researched her, and find a way to win her. If she stays friends with Lena it will be much easier. Lena being fond of her is a bonus. My sister could use a friend who isn’t out to use her for their own purposes. Her relationship with our mother is non existent at this point. If it wasn’t for dear old Dad, Lena may have left when she turned 18. I love my sister, Mercy. She has to be happy. If this girl can do so, even better. Kara Danvers is the key to solving so many problems.”

“So you want to fly to National City? I can have the jet readied.”

“No. I won’t push this time. I am going to do this right. The closer she becomes to Lena, the easier it will be. There is no hurry. She is young. I meet her a few times in passing, while with Lena, apologize sincerely and leave it at that. Perhaps right before the Holiday break. She will continue to attend college and grow and I will be there, supporting her, becoming her friend first. Speaking of friends, who is this person she is with? My information says she has never been on a date.”

“I will find out.”

“Good. I doubt he is a threat. I do want someone watching her occasionally, following her movements. It had better be someone who is very good at not being seen. If he is spotted, we will have to kill him before he talks. We have no idea what all she can do. Have video surveillance searching for any girl with that pattern of facial distortion. I want to know everything. I will have her, Mercy. If she is going to be a weapon, she will be my weapon, not belong to some pathetic government agency.”

“Yes sir. Right way.”

Graves walked out, leaving Lex with his multiple video screens. She could tell by the grin on his face that he had made up his mind. Once Lex Luthor made up his mind there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Perhaps he was right. A woman with that kind of power could be a valuable resource.

If she could be controlled. If not she would be the thing that could bring Lex down. If that happened it would be up to Mercy to protect Lex from himself as she had often done, by any means necessary.

**National City**

**“** I’m confused.” Clark told his big sister over the computer screen.  
 ****

“About what?” Alex asked. She had a video chat feature brought up on her laptop and after conversing shortly with her mother and father who were very concerned for Kara’s state of anxiety on her first date ever, she had asked to talk to her best friend under five foot tall.

“If you hate the kitten, why are you petting him?”

“To keep her from tearing up the couch.” Alex told him quickly.

“But if Kara isn’t there why not just put him outside?

“Her, not him, and Kara would be upset.”

“But she is crawling all over you and you don’t seem to be mad. I thought you didn’t like animals?”

“I don’t like animals.” she argued, petting Streaky while she crawled all over the brunette.

“I think you like her and don’t want to…”

“Clark, how is first grade? Made any girlfriends yet?”

“No.” the little boy admitted. “What about you? Have you made any girlfriends? Mom said you would have a girlfriend like I will one day. Its kind of yucky. Girls have all kinds of germs. You haven’t kissed any, have you?”

Alex laughed quietly, resisting the urge to pet the fur ball rubbing against her neck.

“No, not yet, but I will. Besides Kara and I are girls. You think we have germs?”

“Probably. Where is Kara? Mommy said she was on a date but Kara doesn’t talk to other people unless you are around. Does she not want to talk to me? Is she mad at me?”

The brunette dropped her head, gently taking Streaky and placing her in her lap.

“Clark, Kara is on a date. Its kind of a big deal for her. She met a guy…a strange guy but a guy and they went out tonight. She is not mad at you.”

“Then who is watching her?”

“No one.” Alex answered, glad that Kara was not here for once tonight. Though she was nervous, Clark going down this route led to a bout of anger and then depression whenever Kara heard it. “And you aren’t supposed to talk about that stuff. It hurts Kara’s feelings. How many times do I have to tell you? Now tell me about…”

“But she is still hurting herself. I heard Daddy tell Mommy that you were all going to have a family meeting Sunday night with Miss Jessica after I go to bed. Those only happen when…”

“Clark, cut it out, right now. Those are adult things, not things for you to talk about. Do not worry about Kara. She is fine. Understand?” Alex asked, trying to maintain her patience and reminding herself to bring this up to her Mom and Dad Sunday night. Clark had to learn to control what he talked about. He was young but saying anything that popped into his mind at anytime no matter who was around was dangerous for all of them.

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Can I stop you?”

“No.”

“Is it about Kara?”

“Sort of. Not really. Yeah, I guess.”

Alex took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment and then prepared to shoot Clark down again. “Go ahead.”

“My friend Lana told me today that I was adopted. She said her Mommy told her Daddy that. She said Kara was too. She asked me what it meant. What does it mean?”

Alex’s heart began beating wildly in her chest and she felt herself heating up. It wouldn’t be long until she started sweating.

“Clark! I told you we would talk about that the next time we were all together. Kara and Alex need to be with us.” Eliza told him, coming into the view of the screen and saving Alex from an incredibly awkward conversation.

“Sorry. I have soccer practice tomorrow morning. I will call you and let you know everything the new coach is doing wrong after its over. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Munchkin. Get some sleep. You are going to score a lot of goals this year and Mom is going to Facetime every game so we can watch, okay?”

“I wish you were here to watch at the game. I miss you and Kara. Your room is empty. I don’t see why we can’t move. Mommy and Daddy have talked about it…”

“Time for your bath little boy. Say good night to Alex.” Eliza cut in.

“Good night Alex.”

Clark exited the screen and half ran from the room. She saw Jeremiah chasing him in the background and the sound of his laughter, meaning her Dad must be tickling the boy who wasn’t fast enough to get away.

“Thanks for the heads up, Mom.” Alex groused.

“I’m sorry. I hoped he would forget about bringing it up tonight. He didn’t argue when I told him we all needed to be together to talk about it. Wait until Sunday before you tell Kara. She doesn’t need to worry about this. She has enough to worry about. I will make sure he doesn’t ask her.”

“You need to have a talk with him before he talks to her over video chat. She is going to go ballistic if he keeps talking to her like she is some child who needs to be watched.” Alex pointed out.

“I know. He loves her Alex. He has grown up and seen things and sees how we have reacted in the past. He worries, just like we all do. I’ll keep talking to him. Have you heard from her?”

“She texted me five minutes ago that she is having a great time. She has been sending short texts every twenty minutes just letting me know if there is any anxiety. I thought she wouldn’t but she probably doesn’t want me watching her or anyone else watching her for that matter.”

“I still can’t get over the fact that she is actually spending alone time with a boy she met. This guy must be something special. He doesn’t look like Dante, right? Please tell me she has gotten over that fixation.”

Alex tried not to let her surprise show and failed. “You knew about that? Did she tell you?”

“No, I am her mother. I pay attention to both of you. I admit you slipped being gay right past me but I like to think I am observant most of the time. I knew she was attracted to Dante. She has had a hero worship thing for him since they first started training together. Outside of the family she has spent the most time with him. They have bonded and let’s face it, the man has a body to kill for. Plus that hair and those eyes. Alex, I realize you have no interest in men but even you have to admit the man is sex on legs…”

“Mom! I am not hearing this right now! Please stop before I need extra therapy sessions.”

Eliza shook her head. “Sorry. Got a bit carried away. Your father is much better looking. Still, it was pretty obvious. Kara never said anything to him, right?”

Alex looked away from the screen and it was all the answer Eliza needed.

“I guess she didn’t take the rejection that bad?”

“It wasn’t easy for her.” Alex admitted. “I got her through it. I am still not sure if she is over it but this guy is nothing like Dante. He is kind of a slim nerd, sort of like the guys we were in choir with, but he is cute and without the acne or braces. He does have some great eyes. Its easy to see why she would like him, I’m just surprised. A lot of guys who look like him have tried and she has shot down everyone. I don’t know what it is about this guy. I doubt she does either.”

“I suppose we should be happy. If this is something that can help her, great. We hope for the best. What about you? Any hot girls on campus?”

Alex’s face turned red. 

“Mom…”

“What? I’m not allowed to ask?”

“Fine, yes there are thousands of hot girls on campus but its only been a week. I still can’t get over the fact that Kara has had a date before I have.”

“Me too. I honestly never thought she would date anyone. So neither of you have seen Lena Luthor, have you?”

Alex was surprised. She had honestly forgotten that Lena attended NCU. Every time she thought of the Luthor’s, which wasn’t often, she thought about Lex nearly being killed by Kara.

“No, why? I thought it was Lex and Lionel that made you nervous?”

“Lionel does make me very nervous. He has been obsessive lately in his quest for aliens. He isn’t even trying to keep it quiet anymore. He has been hiring theoretical biologists to determine possible life forms from rumors and intel from black op agencies supposedly and devise ways to neutralize them. He tried to recruit your father and I again. Having any contact with that family could be a bad idea.”

“And yet like this Barry Allen guy, Lena is the only female Kara has ever voluntarily hung out with after barely meeting her and didn’t feel any anxiety. Who knows why some people make her feel comfortable? Don’t worry, I will watch her.”

Eliza smiled at her daughter’s mantra. It had been the same since she was 14 and feeding Kara and Clark in a cave. She always looked out for Kara.

“Just make sure you are looking out for yourself too, okay? I worry about you. Remember, there may have been some close minded, ignorant people in Midvale but in National City there are those who are just plain evil, who will take advantage of you because you are new. Be careful Alex. We need you safe. We all do.”

Alex was touched by her Mom’s concern like she always was, feeling a tear building up and wanting to hold it back.

“Okay, I better go. I love you. Give Dad a kiss for me.”

“I love you too, sweetie. Let me know how Kara is or at least send a text that she made it home. And have fun playing with your new kitty you have been petting the entire time off screen.”

The chat ended before Alex could lie and deny the truth. She looked at the little kitten.

“Want to play with the stick and the mouse until Kara comes home? Do not tell her I like you or I will throw you out the window. This never happened, alright?”

Four hours later Kara walked in, a dopey smile on her face and looking happier than Alex had seen her in a very long time.

“Look at you. It went well?” Alex hoped.

“It was amazing. I mean… we didn’t do anything special, just ate and talked and I didn’t even have to lie much because he didn’t pry and then I found a highway and got my bike up to 170. I was afraid it would freak him out but he asked me to do it and he has discovered a serious love for speed tonight. He is a Trekkie but thats not the worst thing ever. Is it okay if he comes over tomorrow? He wants to take me out again tomorrow night before he leaves on Sunday but I thought he could hang with us during the day? Please?”

Alex shook her head and smiled. “I’m not your mother. You don’t have to ask me if you can have a friend come over and play, Kara. Of course, I would love to meet him for more than a few minutes. I suppose you are going to force feed him Star Wars?”

“Big time. Just now, at the door…I think he wanted to kiss me.” Kara told her softly.

Alex raised an eyebrow. She remembered her first kiss, at a movie theater in Raleigh, with a girl from Bonner High. She had hoped the day would come for Kara one day but like Eliza, Alex had begun to think it would never be.

“Oh yeah? You were going to let him?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “It would have been nice but I wouldn’t want to lead him on. You know I can’t…”

“Kara, do me a favor. For this weekend, just forget about the things you have convinced yourself you can’t do and do the things that you want to do. In reason of course.” Alex had to add, not knowing for sure exactly what all Kara wanted to do.

“I’ll try. I promise.”

“You had fun though, right?”

“Yeah totally. Oh look, Streaky is rubbing against your leg. I figured she would have been terrified and  hiding somewhere. Are you getting soft ,Alex?”

“No, but as long as she is rubbing against my leg she isn’t scratching our couch. Go change in your pajamas and lets watch Netflix for a while. Unless you are too tired?”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted to.”

Two floors below Kara’s apartment, Barry Allen knocked on Dante’s door, praying that the man would let him in. If not he would be in the awkward position of having to ask Kara if he could use her couch. Despite being no stranger to awkward positions, Barry was still not fond of them. Luckily the door did open and he followed the long haired Native American into the living room.

“Have a seat Barry. Want a beer?”

“I’m actually too young to drink…”

“Barry, do you want a beer?”

Barry nodded his head. “Yeah, that would be great. Are you sure you are cool with me staying here?”

Dante walked off briefly and returned with two bottles, one of which was handed to Barry.

“Yes. I owe you an apology. I came across as intimidating and it was wrong. I, my friends and I have known Kara for a long time. She is…sensitive, more so than the average person.”

“I know.” Barry told him. “She told me about her birth parents dying and her anxiety problems she has.”

Dante couldn’t hide the shock on his face.

“She told you about her parents?”

“Not much. She said they died and…she started to look anxious so I changed the subject.”

Dante couldn’t help but be impressed with the young man’s decision. There was more to Barry Allen than being a bit of a weirdo who chased urban legends.

“A good decision. I was shocked that she would go out with you, not you, but anyone. She caught me by surprise and I suppose I didn’t have the most warming welcome.”

Barry let out a relieved breath, satisfied he wouldn’t be killed in his sleep tonight.

“No, thats fine. I think its great that her Dad is friends with scary…I mean concerned people like you who keep in contact with them and such. I’m not sure why he feels the need for them to have a bodyguard. They both look like they could handle themselves.”

Dante shrugged his shoulders and took a drink. 

“I’m not a bodyguard. We don’t protect them so much as just look out for them, new girls in the city kind of thing. Me and my friends work in National City and check in on them. They are from a small town and cities like National or I imagine Central City, can be hard to get used to for someone not acclimated to so much…noise.”

“And who also has anxiety issues.” Barry finished. “I get it. I know what I am doing here sounds weird and I…”

“I believe you. I did a bit of research on you while you were out. I am sorry about what happened to your mother. The story you told the police about the circle of lightning is not something a kid would make up to protect his father. Being moved ten blocks away, the whole thing. It would have been simpler to make yourself believe there had been another man there if you were trying to protect your father or yourself from what you had seen. I believe that you father did not kill your mother.”

“You are serious?” Barry asked, never having heard anyone tell him this before. He and Kara had not talked about it either, other than to say she believed him and left it at that.

“Barry, I was a Navy Seal from the time I was 18 till about 5 years ago. I have been all over the world and I have seen many strange things, things most people would consider impossible. It does not make them less true. I have never heard or seen anything that can turn into a circle of lightning but that does not mean it does not exist. If I knew something I would tell you. Just know that I don’t doubt your story and if I should ever run across anything that could help you, you will be told.”

“Thanks… it feels really good to hear someone say they believe me. Kara didn’t doubt me when I told her why I was here and what happened. Not even my best fiend Iris believes me, but I find two people in National City who do.”

“Also remember Barry, that sometime when you find the unusual, the impossible, it could be very dangerous. If you die not only would you not be able to free your father, your death would destroy him. I have to ask that you be very careful on these trips of yours. Things like these stay secret for a reason. They do not want to be found and will do whatever it takes to stay hidden.”

Barry looked at the man for a moment, wondering how much he could actually get out of him. Deciding the worst that could happen is a quick death he went ahead.

“These things you have seen in the Navy. What are they? Can you tell me?”

Dante shook his head. “No, I cannot. I will just say that there are things in this world that cannot be explained by mankind as of yet. You are not crazy. I will give you a way to contact me before you leave National City. If you ever find anything you think may have had a hand in your mother’s death, call me.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks…so if you aren’t a Navy Seal anymore what do you and your…friends do?”

“We work for the Post Office.” the man told him.

“Oh…that makes sense. Its been a long night and I told Kara I would be over for breakfast in the morning…”

“One more thing. Are the two of you going out tomorrow night?”

Barry shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “Yeah, I would like to. I thought we could catch a play at this old theater I found a brochure for.”

“If you wouldn’t mind, her father and I have some ideas where the two of you could go for dinner. My friend Ty will be here tomorrow afternoon to take you shopping. You are going to use his car. She needs this. Can you work with me, Barry?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

The next morning, Alex sat on the couch, petting her nemesis and watching her little sister bounce around, singing and cleaning the kitchen then starting on pancakes. The brunette couldn’t help but wish Kara was like this all the time. She looked like a completely different person, a bright smile, laughing easily, no worries or concerns. Alex had seen this side of her before, many times, but never for long. Kara did a wonderful, and to someone who didn’t know her, convincing job of acting happy 90 percent of the time. But much of it was only an act. Sure she was happy at times but there was always the hurt behind her eyes, her guilt, grief, depression, paranoia, rage at herself and those she considered her enemies. In other words her dead family and those still alive named Astra and Non.

This was one of the rare times that Kara seemed to be completely care free and full of joy. It was enough to make Alex want to beg the skinny boy Kara was fond of not to leave National City.

It was also enough to worry about what Kara’s reaction would be when he did go.

Barry arrived at ten. Kara had the original trilogy out but at the last minute decided to go with the prequels. Before Alex could throw the TV out the window because of Kara’s favorite, Jar Jar Binks, an alien apparently only an alien could love, Barry received a text, telling Kara he had things to prepare to night for their date. Kara was a bit confused, thinking they were just going to a local theatre production but did not let it diminish her spirits. Alex would not let her regardless. Armed with Daddy’s card, the two took a taxi to a shopping district. The blonde was forced to try on dresses until Alex was satisfied, deciding on a blue lacy knee length dress that tied behind her neck and left her impressive shoulders bare. Alex secretly hoped that Kara’s shoulders didn’t intimidate Barry. Because of the clothes she wore, even her casual jeans and tees one would never guess just how much muscle tone Kara Danvers had. She was built like a panther, long lean lines of muscle. Alex worked obsessively for the shape she was in. Kara went sunbathing.  It was hard to hold it against her though when taken into consideration with everything else her little sister had to live with.

“Are you sure about this dress? Its kind of expensive and Dad probably wouldn’t like me using his card to buy a dress for one date.”

“Its perfect on you and he won’t care, trust me.”

“But we are just going to a play. Its a Neil Simon. You know I love Neil Simon. Its called Rumors. I have never seen or read it but it is supposed to be hilarious. I hope I don’t accidentally snort.”

“Kara, you said three dates and I could pick the clothes out. You got through two of them too quick for me to pick anything. I’m not missing my opportunity on this one.”

Kara did not resist, nor did she resist that afternoon's hair and make up session by he sister. Barry texted her saying he would get her at 6 so Alex took the opportunity to wash and brush her hair, and adorn her sister with makeup, something Kara normally never wore or if she did, not much. 

Despite missing out on some time with Barry her good mood persisted and as promised, at 6 o clock the man knocked on her door. 

Kara opened it and saw Barry Allen, decked out in a black suit with a blue shirt and darker blue tie underneath it.

“Wow.” the man told her, caught off guard by her dress and appearance. “I knew you were beautiful but you …wow.”

Kara giggled, barely holding in a snort, and played with her glasses.

“You uh…you look really great too. I didn’t know you had a suit with you.”

“I bought it. Is it okay? I heard you liked blue. Red is more my color and if you want I can go buy a different tie or shirt…”

“You look perfect. Blue is my favorite color. I am pretty fond of red also. On of my favorite accessories is red. So, should I call a taxi or can we just grab one outside? It depends on the time of day I guess how many…”

“I was thinking we could go to the parking garage?”

Kara took him in and then looked at herself. “As much as I love the idea, I don’t think I can ride with this dress. Dad is going to be pretty mad when he sees how much Alex paid for it. I’m putting it all on her.”

“I’ll pay him back. Its worth it. Just uh…trust me?” he asked, reaching out his hand. Kara took it immediately and with a quick turn and wave to Alex, she was gone, following this Barry Allen who had shown up in their lives out of nowhere.

In the garage Barry led her to a black 1969 Corvette Stingray convertible. Kara took a quick breath.

“Wow! This is a 1969 … I have a friend who has one of these. He let me work on it with him a few times when I was younger. He drove it to Midvale twice when he was staying near.”

“Ty? Yeah, this is his car. I met him this afternoon. Great guy. Told us to have fun and I needed to take you out in something classier than a taxi, so here we are. After you Miss Danvers.” Barry offered, opening the passenger door.

Kara recognized that this was definitely Ty’s car. If she had ever found one of these wrecked she would have rebuilt it as well. 

Driving down the interstate, Kara noted with some amusement that Barry was actually driving over 70 miles an hour.

“Speed demon? Have I got you hooked?”

He grinned at her. Barry couldn’t imagine this happy, bubbly blonde having any of the anxiety issues she had told him about or have so many people, strange people who had connections to the military, worried about her. She just seemed so happy and carefree. 

“Yeah, a little bit. Ty told me if I drove this car under 70 it would be a sin.”

Barry thought of asking her why so many of her father’s friends were former Navy Seals but Ty told him it probably was best not to ask her. Kara did not like people asking questions, just wait until she volunteered or leave it alone. Ty did tell him Kara’s adoptive parents were involved in some research for the Navy that made them and their family possible terrorist targets and they had been assigned to protect them. Once the work was over they all remained friends. This made sense to Barry. It would also account for Dante’s testimonial that there were strange things out there but Barry wouldn’t worry now. He had tonight and he wanted to enjoy this time with this incredible woman he had lucked into. The shy artist who rebuilt and raced motorcycles, had friends who were Navy Seals, was asked to hang out by the daughter of one of the richest men in America and practiced mixed martial arts.

They arrived at the Italian Restaurant Mario’s. Neither had been here before and Kara was certain it was closed.

“There are hardly any cars in the lot. I think this place is either closed or no one wants to eat here.” she told him, not sure which was worse. The lights were on inside but Kara could see no one.

“I would like to take credit for this but I can’t. I’m kind of a broke college student. Your Dad however told me that since you and Alex were on scholarship he had a few college funds to spend.”

“What are you talking about? You talked to my Dad?”

“He may have called when I was shopping with Ty. You have definitely made this trip one to remember Kara. Follow me?”

Kara did, taking his hand gently, not sure of what was going on but not sensing any danger. She had expected Alex or Dante to try and watch her but this was not going the way she had imagined. Once inside, Kara noted that there were a two heartbeats around and the food being cooked in the back was very appetizing.

“He rented out the whole place?”

“Yeah, he did.” Barry told her. “I am impressed. He said he wanted us to have fun and you not be crowded and…here we are. Oh yeah, that is our table, our waitress coming out and I think there is music…yep, now its on.” 

Kara followed Barry thinking she must be in a dream. The lights were low, the music soft, and apart from the waitress and the cook in the back, they were alone.

“I would offer you wine but your friend Ty said you hate the taste of alcohol and if I drank alcohol while driving his car he would make my death slow and painful. Surprisingly that was the only time I was threatened today and I think he was…no he was serious about that. So Coke or tea?”

“Uh…tea. Wow. I can’t believe this.”

“Yeah, your Dad is pretty awesome.”

“Yes he is and so are you.”

“Yeah, it is a big sacrifice for me to spend a weekend with a beautiful woman, in nice restaurants, riding really fast motorcycles and driving classic Corvettes.”

“Its a big deal that you want to be with me. Thank you Barry. I’ve only seen things like this in movies. I didn’t think they were real.”

Barry grinned at her wide eyed wonder. He was a bit in awe himself.

“Next time, I’m going to plan and pay for it myself. I bet I can do better but this will work for now.”

“Next time? Planning on moving to National City?”

“No, but I have a feeling I will be visiting a lot. Would that be okay with you?”

“Yeah…of course. Wow. So you would take a train to see me?”

“Yeah, I would.”

The waitress brought the salads followed by bowls of pasta and bread. The two ate, talked about the restaurant, their high school activities, their favorite comic books. Barry was happy they both agreed on Spider Man. After they ate but before dessert he asked her to dance. 

It was during the second song that Kara Danvers was kissed for the first time.

 


	33. Solitude

**Do not own CW or DC characters**

 

**Chapter 33 Solitude**

“So before we connect with Jeremiah and Eliza, tell me about the first week of school.” Jessica told the girls. They had taken their posts in front of the camera that would soon connect them with their parents and both were a bit nervous. It was Sunday night, and Alex’s fears about Kara’s state of mind after Barry Allen left on a train to Central City were somewhat allayed. The blonde still seemed happy, riding on a high almost, but Alex knew from much personal experience the wrong topic or tone in therapy and Kara would come crashing down hard.

Alex took a breath and decided to start. Kara never started, taking a back seat to her in these sessions at times, which is why they had stopped having as many sessions together after a while.

“I had a good week. Classes were fine, if a bit boring. I didn’t have any trouble getting around campus.The facilities looked great. The people seemed friendly enough. All in all, it was about what I expected.”

“And how do you like the city, being away from home for the first time?”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “It wasn’t like I was lonely. I had my sunny blonde next to me, keeping me company and bringing home stray kittens that tore up our couch but whatever. It was good. I like the apartment. It’s a lot of room, more room than Kara and I are used to for ourselves and the view is great.”

Jessica seemed happy with this answer. At least she had answered truthfully even if she did skirt around issues like Kara’s near panic attacks, and her self harm attempts, namely shooting herself in the shoulder as the older sister had told Jess in their one on one session last night.

“Kara? What about you?”

“I think you know how the first week went for me.” Kara told her, somewhat embarrassed.

“Okay, how did your time with the boy this weekend go? We haven’t talked about it.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “It was great. I really liked him. We kissed. I had never thought that would happen for me. He even kissed me goodbye at the bus station before he left. It was amazing but it…also…”

Kara stopped and as Alex suspected, the smile that had been on her face most of the day was slowly cracking.

“It also made me realize what I could have had if I had just been human. If I had been born here. If I wasn’t so strong and my life wasn’t so complicated. I have dragged Alex into this and what if she never gets to have a real relationship because she is so focused on what we are doing, what we have to face and it isn’t fair, not to her and not to me. It just isn’t fair.” Kara finished. 

Neither one said a word, waiting to see if the blonde would compose herself or break down. Kara shook her head and placed a fake smile back on her face.

“Sorry. It was great, I had a great time and I really liked him. He might actually call me but I don’t know if I should answer. I am not sure if I should lead him on. He is such a sweet guy and cute and has so much ahead of him. He has enough issues with his father in prison and being involved with me would only bring him down. Plus he lives so far away. He would, he would wait for me, its the kind of guy he is, but it wouldn’t be fair of me to ask. I wouldn’t.”

Jess mets Alex’s eyes for a moment and saw the resignation in them. They had both thought this was good for Kara and while she experienced much joy this weekend, with Allen gone, the loneliness was setting back in.

“So if he lived in National City, you wouldn’t see him again?” the therapist asked. Kara actually had a small smile grace her face.

“It would be hard not to, but eventually it would end. One day everyone close to me could be a target. Enough people know my secret. Enough people have almost died because of me.”

Before Alex or Jess could respond, Eliza and Jeremiah popped up on the screen. The computer had been hooked up to a Smart Television and video chat displayed them as if they were in the room.

“Hi girls!” Eliza greeted them.

“Hi Mom.” both girls sang out, Kara immediately slipping into her sunny personality. It still concerned Jess how easily she was able to do that. 

“Dad, thank you, both of you, for everything this weekend. I had a great time.” Kara told them.

Jeremiah of course, shook it off. “I’d do the same thing for Alex but she doesn’t move as fast as you, do you eldest child?”

“No, I am much pickier I suppose. Besides one of us had to focus on school.”

“So we have a lot to talk about. What should we start with?” Jess asked, looking at Kara. Kara scowled for a second but shook it off. Of course this meeting was about her. Most of them were.

“I…uh…I saved a girl…from a Vrang. That was…new.”

“Go on. Tell us about it.” Eliza encouraged her.

“Vrangs are disgusting creatures. I don’t know who to compare them to on Earth. Perhaps Nazis. They took over Krypton almost a thousand Earth years ago. They enslaved the planet, experimented on our people, killed thousands, hundreds of thousands. Whole houses were wiped out. They tried to take everything, our lives, our resources. Krypton rose up against them but the war was bloody. After that, any Vrang on Krypton was usually killed on sight, unless law enforcers caught them first. They were the only race any citizen was allowed to kill and not be prosecuted. If Vrangs were arrested they were automatically sentenced to the Phantom Zone.”

“So this was the first time you had ever seen one outside of books? Or holocubes?” Jess asked.

“Yes. I was shocked. Astra and Non, the other Kryptonians, they kill humans so easily but let Vrangs live. If I had any doubt about how depraved Astra was, that made it clear. She not only kills humans, she allows other species to become murderers, roaming freely among the humans. Perhaps my mother got one thing right. She put her and Non where they belonged.”

No one said anything for a few seconds, letting that soak in, trying not to focus on the bitterness in her voice. Finally Jeremiah spoke up.

“How strong was he, Kara? Were you certain of his level of strength?”

“No, but he had to be put down.” she explained quickly. Kara could handle a lot, much more than she used to, but the one thing that still stung was even the idea of Jeremiah being disappointed in her.

“I am not saying he shouldn’t have been, but you could have called Dante for back up instead of clean up. The thing that concerns me the most is you allowing him to hit you. You had no idea of his strength. He could have crushed your skull, Kara.”

“He wasn’t that strong.”

“You didn’t know that, did you?”

The blonde said nothing.

“Kara? Did you know that?”

“No.” she admitted. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, I am worried. You let him hit you because you wanted to feel pain and didn’t want to be blamed for it, right?”

Kara looked at the floor but nodded her head. She could lie quite a bit but when her adopted father asked something, it was difficult to not tell the truth.

Eliza took a deep breath. “Alex said something about a gun Connolly may have given her?”

Kara immediately looked at Alex, her face reddening. “You told them? I was just trying to help!”

“Calm down Kara. You took the gun and placed it on your own shoulder. You were about to pull the trigger.” Alex told her.

“I needed to see what it could do. I still don’t know what it can do. If it can protect you that is great but if Astra finds me, I have to know if it will cause enough damage that you have a chance at getting away or keeping her down until I arrive if I am not there.”

“Kara, enough. Connolly wouldn’t have given that weapon to her if he didn’t know exactly what it could do. You are rationalizing hurting yourself and I thought we were past that.” Jeremiah told her.

“We are! I am! I just… I’m sorry. I won't do it again, I promise.”

“You need to keep writing in your journal.” Eliza told her. “Start a new one.”

Kara took a deep breath and nodded her head. She wasn’t going to win this fight so there was no point in arguing.

“Okay, so we have a plan in place, no more rationalizing, you keep a journal that Alex can look at. And if you hurt yourself again…you did good last week. You called me instead of hurting yourself. That was a huge step forward. You did so good Kara.” Jessica told her. She had learned that though Kara outwardly brushed it off, she thrived on positive reenforcement.

“If you hurt yourself again I think you need to come home for a couple months, honey. You can start back next semester when we are all there.” Jeremiah told her, causing Eliza to look at him in disbelief.

“We haven’t spoke to her about that!”

“About what?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I would like to know as well, since my roomie is affected. I’m not taking care of this cat by myself. Changing the litter box is disgusting.”

Eliza looked at Jeremiah in disbelief. They had only made a final decision two days ago and were going to discuss the best way to approach Kara with this. They had hoped to talk over Thanksgiving so they could all be together. This was on him to talk it through now.

“I uh…we had an offer. I know the two of you don’t want us to sell the house but we have had job offers. We are going to keep the house here and we can all stay here during the holidays or whenever. But we are buying a house in National City. We have been looking at houses there over the last few days. There is a beach house, not far from Jessica’s we are considering. There is a small private school nearby that Clark could attend, small classes…”

“I’m sorry, when did we become rich and what offer?” Alex interrupted.

“The DEO, J’onn wants us to work with him. They have agreed to pay off the mortgage on this house, buy us the one on the beach and pay for Clark’s education.” Jeremiah told them, then closed his eyes, waiting for Kara to blow up. He didn’t wait long.

“Are you out of your mind? How can you trust them? You can’t do that to me! They want your information on Clark! How can you consider working for them?!”

“Can I explain?” Jeremiah tried.

 Kara said nothing and didn’t need to. Even over a wi fi connection from Midvale, the parents could tell that her fists were clenched, her face was burning red and her muscles were coiled. Kara was standing and minutes if not seconds away from an epic tantrum. The problem was, in Midvale there was quite a bit of space for her to blow off steam. In National City, surrounded by a million people, Kara had only one outlet, one thing to break and that was herself.

“Kara sit down.” Alex told her, standing up with her hands on the blonde’s stiff shoulders. She began to whisper in her ear.

“Three, two, one, one two three, count with me. Lets start at one thousand, only prime numbers and we go back.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I am fine. Dad, you know J’onn will read your mind.”

“He gave us his word he would not. Kara as much as I have been cautious in the past of him, you have to admit, beside wearing the face of a dead man we all hated, he has never done anything to cause us not to trust him. He had to take that man’s place.”

“He refused to train me.”

“You were thirteen. I didn’t want you trained.” Jeremiah countered.

“He…he…why now? Alex and I are in National City and now he wants you?”

“Because he didn’t want you in National City any sooner than you had to be. He had a point. You have been there a week and run into an alien. He has no idea where most of the escapees are. Since Fort Rozz was nuked, they could be anywhere. But since you…”

“He wants you because he wants me to work under him. He would do anything to have me under his control. If he can’t stop me, he wants to tell me what to do.”

“He doesn’t…Kara, I get it. I knew you wouldn’t be happy but this is our chance. This is a way we can help you. You have no idea what aliens are in Fort Rozz, how many and what species. There could be species you have never heard of and you have no idea what powers they may have here on Earth. We can find out, devise ways for them to be defeated or at least neutralized. This is our way to help you.”

“You are helping me by keeping Clark safe and out of harm’s way.”

“He will be. He is even going to go to school under the name in his fake background. Everyone will know him as Clark Kent in school. There will be no electronic way to trace him to you.”

“And you don’t think that is going to confuse him?”

“No more than he is going to be confused if we don’t explain some things to him. He will get powers eventually. We are going to need you near, Kara. He needs to be near you. A girl at school asked him what adopted meant. She told him he was adopted. He has questions and we are going to have to figure out how to answer them.”

Kara relaxed her hands and then squeezed again. Alex was whispering in her ear, prime numbers backwards from one thousand.

“Alex, please stop!” she hissed. “You are going to work in a hole in the ground, surrounded by the most dangerous creatures on Earth.”

“No we aren’t. There is a DEO facility disguised as a Federal Building downtown. It only houses minimum risk alien escapees. It is also where the majority of research happens. Most of the main operations are there. Kara there is more to this than just helping you. We can make a difference. J’onn has places set up all over the world for peaceful visitors. But sometimes, certain things on Earth can make them sick. Your mother and I can help develop treatments and cures. No one else can without risking the rest of the government finding out.”

Neither girl said anything, Jess keeping a very close watch on Kara, for any signs that she may come undone and wondering what the hell she could do to stop it. Her conclusions were not encouraging.

“If I move back home will you stay away from the DEO? You two being safe is more important than me finding these escapees.”

Eliza and Jeremiah were speechless for a moment. Kara had never, ever, made an offer like this. It was too good to be true. They don’t go to work for the DEO and Kara and by extension Alex, come home to go to college? Kara forgets her self imposed mission in life that may end with her death.

“That isn’t true, is it Kara?” Eliza asked. “You would still find a way, right?”

Kara’s silence told her the truth of the matter. For a moment, both parents would have jumped on the opportunity but Kara would have rationalized her involvement like she rationalized many things.

“We aren’t saying you have to live with us, sweetie. We just want to be close.” Eliza continued. “This isn’t a typical parents not wanting the children to leave the nest. You know this is a different situation. You need us nearby, Clark needs you nearby and we have to feel like we are helping you in some way. If we can do this, then it would be the solution to a lot of problems. Yes Clark won’t grow up  where you did but he is young and a fresh start where he isn’t asked so many questions could be good for him. We can all talk to him at Christmas here, decide what he needs to know and then start fresh nearby.”

“You think I can’t take care of myself.” Kara told them.

“We know you can…I mean…of course you can but it would be easier if we were there. You don’t have to do this alone, Kara.” her father told her.

“And when one of you…when something happens? How am I supposed to live with that guilt? I came here to bring the fight as far away from you as I could and now you are going to follow me into it?”

“You are there to go to college.” her mother reminded her.

“I hate college! It’s a waste of time for me. What do you think I am going to do with a degree? Sit around an office and draw? If you want the truth I want to be a fireman and there is no degree that will help me do that.”

“A fire…Kara, why would you put yourself in a position to be surrounded by so many of your triggers?” Jess asked, for the first time joining the conversation.

“Because I have beaten my triggers. I can save the most lives as a fire fighter. I have already.”

“Yes and you had a panic attack right afterward. You did great but you cannot just have an attack after the adrenaline wears off when it is your job.” Ryan argued.

“I can beat it. I haven’t had a panic attack in a long time.”

“You also haven’t been surrounded by fire and burning bodies in a long time.” she countered.

“You are going to school.” Jeremiah told her. “Find another degree plan if you like but you are getting a degree in something. I don’t care if it philosophy or pottery but something.”

“I can work as a motorcycle mechanic. It doesn’t matter what I do because once this starts…”

“Kara, listen to me.” her father told her in a voice that usually shut Kara down. It was soft but firm, his version of expressing displeasure and she always felt chastised when he used it. “You are going to college. You are going to get a degree and that is it. We are going to work for the DEO. If I suspect they are using us for anything other than what they have stated we will leave, but this is happening. I need to keep any eye on them if nothing else. I want to know how much of this Kryptonite there is and develop something to make you immune to it. It is important that I am there. Not only can I help you, I can watch your back. We both can.”

Kara said nothing, just stood, staring at the screen. Jess and Alex watched her and then the screen and back to her. This was not the first time Kara and Jeremiah had a near silent battle of wills and Kara always lost.

“I guess you are going to do whatever, no matter what I say, so there isn’t anything more to talk about.” Kara conceded, dropping back onto the couch.

“Kara please don’t…” Eliza tried, inside furious at how Jeremiah had handled that. 

“Its fine. Enjoy the new job. I’ll start writing a journal again. I’ll think of something to tell Clark. I’ll do whatever you want. Tell Henshaw I said hello.”

Kara stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the bedroom door. Alex dropped her head.

“That went well. You guys couldn’t have given me a heads up?”

“Sorry.” Jeremiah mumbled. His eyes were stinging and he realized that for the first time, he wouldn’t be able to give Kara time to cool off before going into her room and hugging her.

“Okay, lets continue.” Dr. Ryan told them. “I have no doubt Kara can hear us so we may as well continue. Eliza, how have you been adjusting, with the girls on the other side of the country?”

“It has been difficult. Especially during moments like right now. At least I have my husband to beat tonight. And I will beat him, I give you my word."

“I was just trying to make her understand…”

“Shut up, Jeremiah. You have said enough tonight!”

“Eliza,” Jess interrupted, “he has a right to express his thoughts.”

“He handled this horribly! He should have waited until we were all together.”

“I just want them home! She can’t take care of herself! You want the truth, thats the truth! She can’t take care of herself! She needs us! You know what is inside her, what she has to live with. You know how much fear and guilt and anger is inside her! If I have to keep her with me until she is old enough to retire I will! I told her I would protect her and I will! Somehow she has it in her head that she is going on a suicide mission to kill her aunt and uncle and we have never really tried to talk her out of it! What do you want from me, Eliza?”

“I want you to both to stop yelling.” Alex told them. “This isn’t helping things and Clark is probably freaking out right now wherever he is. I pray he is upstairs.”

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other then sheepishly at the screen, mumbling apologies.

“Why don’t we take a breather? Maybe Alex can talk Kara into joining us. Of course considering what she just heard, that may not happen tonight…”

“Quiet.” Alex told her. The shower had turned on. Alex listened carefully and then felt it. Even Jessica felt the gradual climb in temperature in the room.

“Whats wrong?” Eliza asked.

“I’ll handle it. This meeting is over tonight. Next time you tell me first!” Alex hissed and ran into the bedroom. She tried to enter the attached bathroom and of course the door was locked. 

“Kara, open the door.” she told her, knowing Kara could hear over the shower, probably for hundred of miles over a thunderstorm if she wanted to.

“Last chance.” Alex warned.

Not hearing any movement, she stepped back and kicked the door in. Seeing her little sister on the floor made her want to vomit from the smell. She was holding her arm, her blackened forearm and hand. The skin on the underside was red but where the beams had hit was covered in several third degree burns. The smell of burnt flesh, especially Kara’s always made Alex sick. Unfortunately this wasn’t the first time Kara had done this to herself. She dropped to the ground and Kara curled into her. There was nothing they could really do. The burns would improve in five to ten minutes and in fifteen they would be gone as if it never happened. Alex pulled Kara up and the two walked towards her bed, where they sat. Jessica was in the doorway watching. Right now she had greatly wished that she had been given a heads up as well and wanted to scream at Eliza and Jeremiah.

Kneeling in front of the two girls, she placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, forcing her to look at her.

“Its going to be alright. I know you hate it when your father sounds disappointed but he is worried, he is worried about things like this. He wants to protect you Kara.”

“He is mad at me.”

“No, he isn’t.” Jessica told her. Over the years, one of Kara’s big triggers, was if she perceived that Jeremiah was upset with her. It could be a careless word or action but if the blonde interpreted it as disappointment she came unglued quickly, retreating into herself.

“He said I can’t take care of myself and he is right. Now Alex has to. I should leave. I should go on my own and end this.”

“Kara.” Alex warned. “That is not happening. Stop threatening to leave every time thing get tough.”

“My arm really hurts,” she said quietly. “Why am I so weak? The only time I feel strong is when I am destroying something. I need something to destroy. The rest of the time I feel like a child and I shouldn’t. Clark is going to find out. He is going to find out and I don’t know what to tell him, how to explain any of this. I can’t just tell him the truth. He shouldn’t have to live with that.”

“We will handle it together. Just like we always do. Clark will be fine, you are going to be fine.”

“I’ll never be fine.”

Alex shook her head and the heard Kara’s phone buzz on the counter. Jessica handed it to her and she saw Barry Allen’s text that he had gotten home safely and couldn’t wait to see her again. Alex showed the text to Kara.

“Tell him I am glad and had a great time. Tell him to never contact me again.” the blonde told her sister. Alex shook her head and sent a return text.

/I had a great time. Can’t wait to see you again. Miss you already/

“Did you send it?”

“Yeah, I sent it. The black is starting to go away. It shouldn’t be long now. Take a cold shower when it is gone. You know that makes it feel better.”

“Jess, am I ever going to be normal? Don’t answer that. I know I won’t.”

“Kara, there is no normal.” the therapist told her. “What do you think is normal? We all have different hurts, different pains. A lot of people have trauma, not on your scale but trauma all the same. There are children that go through such horrible things that it sticks with them for life. There are those who are overly sensitive, those with no feelings at all. No one is normal. There is no normal. We make the best of what is given. You are getting better. Tonight you had a moment of weakness but it was just a temporary set back. Jeremiah loves you. You could never disappoint him. But whenever you think he is upset you break down. We have talked about different ways to deal with your hurt and anxiety. What caused you to do this tonight?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. 

“Maybe if he was worried about me he wouldn’t be mad at me?” she admitted.

“Sometimes I wish I could hit you hard no matter how much I love you.” Alex mumbled. 

“I know. If I wasn’t so hard I would let you.”

Alex wrapped her head in her arms and held her until the pain and redness was gone. Jessica went into the living room and came back with her bag and a book. She tossed the book on the bed besides Kara.

“New journal. Start tonight and I will see you tomorrow. Call Jeremiah. He has been blowing up our phones. Eliza is trying to reestablish a connection on video chat. Let them know you are okay.”

“Am I?”

“You will be. Night girls.”

Alex woke the next morning in Kara’s bed, the blonde snoring in her ear. Luckily her little sister woke up in a much better mood than she expected. After Kara had passed out the night before Alex had called a very distraught set of parents and told them under no circumstances would they be flying cross country to check on Kara because she had gotten upset. The girl did tell them about Kara’s incident, not the severity but of it happening, causing Jeremiah to break down, convinced he had caused it. Alex suspected her mother had taken him outside and yelled at him quite a bit before the call and probably after the call.

“Dad asked if you would call him after class. He just wants to talk. You know he isn’t upset with you, right?”

“Yeah.” Kara mumbled, picking up a sleeping Streaky from her pillow. The cat had decided Kara’s hair made a good nest at night.

The day went well as far as Alex knew. Kara answered her texts and claimed to have no problems. They met afterward and walked home together, ordered pizza and lay on the couch watching TV. Alex sat, Kara laid across her, as was her habit. They looked at old photos and promised each other they would hit the water park in National City soon and the beach. Neither talked about Mom and Dad joining the DEO.

At 10 PM, Kara told Alex she was going for a ride. Alex insisted on coming, so grabbing her helmet and ray gun, or Blaster as Kara insisted it be called, the two drove into the night. Kara for once did not wear a helmet, leaving her glasses on. Every few miles she would stop and listen. Finally the two pulled up to a very large Federal Building with a couple serious looking security guards in the lobby. On the seventh floor was a balcony, unusual for a Government building but Kara had noticed many buildings in National City came equipped with private balconies.

“This is the DEO.” Alex guessed.

“Either that or the FBI has changed their dress code and all agents have to dress like they belong on SWAT teams now. I can hear Connolly and Ty sparring. Jack has an earpiece in and is talking to Vivian but she isn’t there, just communicating with him. He is also talking to someone named Vasquez. Hawk is lifting weights. I don’t hear Dante. Wait…he is at his apartment. I finally am able to tune him in.”

“Okay, so we know where they are. You want to find the prison in the desert tomorrow night?” Alex asked.

“No…the walls here are lined with lead.” Kara realized.

“Makes sense. They wouldn’t want Kryptonians seeing inside.”

“If they are that concerned about Kryptonians they should hide somewhere better. I can’t believe Mom and Dad want to work here. Its a giant target, Alex. I hear quite a few alien prisoners inside as well. I know the dangerous ones are supposed to be in the desert but there are a lot here. If I can hear them, Non can.”

“Are they experimenting on them?” Alex asked, afraid of the answer. Kara listened hard for a few minutes.

“Not right now. None of them sound in pain, just angry at being locked up, I would imagine. Okay, we know where it is. Lets go home.

It was the next night, at midnight while Alex slept, that J’onn Jonzz walked into his apartment after a very long day. J’onn did not worry about an alarm system. He could hear the thoughts of anyone approaching and was hardly at his apartment regardless. Inside was the blonde whose thoughts he couldn’t hear. 

The Martian flipped on the lights and in his living room was the statuesque blonde, looking quite a bit different than her appearance when she first landed. Kara was wearing a black wetsuit, probably the one she scuba dived in. Her hair was blonder than when she first arrived and the shyness, the meekness was gone. Her body was lean, yet imposing. Her face was hard and though her blue eyes weren’t glowing they may as well have been.

“Nice outfit. Black is favorited by your fellow Kryptonians as well.”

“I needed something to help me blend in while I scaled the walls. Besides, it is appropriate. Black was the color of our army. The only clothing women were allowed to wear that weren’t dresses. I used to be awed at how my Aunt looked in her uniform. She was so strong and powerful and I wanted to be just like her one day. Maybe I am, even though ironically we are on different sides of a war I haven’t started yet. We need to talk.”

“About what? I am not changing forms. If you want to kill me, if it will make you feel better, pretending I’m Henshaw and finishing what Connolly wouldn’t let you finish when you were 13, do it. If you really think this will help, kill me. I just want you better, Kara.”

Kara moved quickly, almost too quickly for J’onn to see. She grabbed his throat and pushed him against the door.

“My parents? You are bringing them into this? What is your problem? Explain this to me, Martian.”

“I can’t talk if you keep squeezing my throat.” he whispered, then grabbed Kara’s wrist and twisted, sending the girl to the floor. Kara immediately tried a leg sweep only for J’onn to jump over her and into the apartment. He turned, eyes glowing, while she stood up.

“I can't fight you, forever. I am not as strong as you, not as fast and we both know the second you catch me with your heat vision I am done. It won’t take me long to go up in flames. But I want you to have the maximum benefit from killing me. I won’t make it easy. Do you want your questions answered or does this become a death match? I am getting very tired of your temper, Kara.”

Kara slowed her breathing deliberately and pushed down the anger threatening to take over. 

“My parents? My family is all I have and you are trying to take them from me? What gives you the right?”

“Because they are the best. There are only a few scientists in this world who are equipped to study and offer solutions to alien threats and illnesses for that matter. Since I am not about to trust any Luthors, that leaves your parents. Our science division is poorly staffed and they are very motivated. They want to take these people down so you and Alex don’t have to.”

“So this has nothing to do with you wanting to control me? I am supposed to believe that?”

J’onn sat in his recliner and kicked his feet up, relaxed now that she was talking instead of attacking.

“Believe it or not my whole damn world doesn’t revolve around you. I never wanted you in this fight. I still don’t. I can’t control you. No one can so why do you worry about it? But I do have a job. That job is to take out alien threats. To do that I need the best. They are the best. I don’t want you in the DEO. I am not saying in the future we can’t work together but you will never be an employee because if something happened to me, Lane or someone like him could take over and you would be under their orders. You have to remain an outsider, an independent. No one should control you Kara. I don’t want to. I just pray you never become a threat.”

“And what if I do J’onn? What are you going to do? Send your men to hunt me? Maybe fill me full of Kryptonite bullets? You think I would care? Just tell them to make sure they don’t miss, because they won’t get a second shot.”

J’onn shook his head. “Connolly would never go after you. I wouldn’t either. You are never going to get it are you? I love you and your cousin. No matter how you feel about me, I love you. So if killing me will make you feel better, do it Kara. But for your own sake, get a hold of this anger because right now, you aren’t prepared to take on one Kryptonian much less dozens. You are a better fighter than any of them and I have a feeling when you do see Astra you are going to hesitate and it could cost you. When you see Non, all those childhood fears are going to come back and you are going to lose it. If you lose it while fighting a disciplined soldier, that is it. Non wins. You die, the world suffers and everyone you love is in jeopardy. I am not stupid enough to think you are going to stay out of this. I understand. If I were in your position, I think I would do the same. I also realize that if we cannot end this, if we cannot draw them out of hiding, you are the best option. You are the one who can lead us to victory. I never wanted this for you.”

“Why? Why not? You just admitted, I am your strongest weapon.”

“And my weakest one. Kara, when you and your cousin first landed, I drove my men to find you. It was important to me for so many reasons. Would you have a seat? I think it is time we had a talk without the two of us yelling at each other. Like or not, our lives are intertwined and we have a common goal.”

Kara sat on the couch across from J’onn. “I’m listening.”

J’onn talked and kept talking. He told her about Mars, about his people, about White Martians, how he came to be on Earth. He told her about his shame, watching his wife and daughters die and living himself. Kara found her anger subsiding until it was gone, listening to his story.

“So that is why you wanted to find me and my cousin so badly. You felt like you could atone for what you perceived as failures?”

The Martian smiled at her, but there was no humor behind it.

“I will never atone. I did think that perhaps once in my existence, I could save two children instead of standing by helpless, watching the children die. I knew there were two children alone, one a baby and this time I wasn’t helpless. This time, I could do something. I planned to leave it all behind. The Navy, my work trying to hide other aliens, all because I saw a possible daughter and son I  could try not to fail this time. But it wasn’t to be. Fate brought you and the Danvers together. The way I feel never changed though, Kara. I will always try to protect you. I didn’t want you in this battle. You were gentle and pure of heart. So hurt but so strong. You still are, you just forget sometimes how strong you are. Your heart is strong Kara, strong enough that you can still love, despite everything. The love you have for your family is amazing. A weaker person would not be capable. It is the other side of you I worry about. That is the prt that could get you killed but your heart is strong."

Kara dropped her head, breaking eye contact with the man for the first time since he started talking.

“I am not strong J’onn. Should I have been left alone, I would have become a feral beast. We both know this. I am not much better than that now.”

“You have no idea how much better you are.”

“I used my X ray vision.” Kara admitted. J’onn knew what she was talking about. He didn’t ask, so she continued.

“I used my X ray vision to see his spine. He was trying to get away from me. He was beaten, defeated and I knew exactly what I was doing. The whole world felt like it was in slow motion except for me. I looked and saw the strongest part of his spine, I knew where I could do the most damage and while he tried to get away from me I struck. I turned his spine to dust. He was already bleeding internally. I killed him, didn’t I?”

J’onn said nothing, debating on how to answer this. His hesitation was all Kara needed to know.

“Don’t lie. I know I did. I knew it right after I did it. I am no different than Astra and Non. I was able to finally let loose on an enemy and I enjoyed it.”

“You are very different tun Astra and Non. That wasn’t an innocent you hurt, Kara, it was a beast, a wild beast that needed to be put down. I wish it hadn’t been you but it was. You did what you did and you took it too far but understand this. If you continue down this path, that creature won’t be the last time you take a life. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared to kill your aunt if it comes down to it?”

Kara was going to answer yes but hesitated. 

“I don’t know, J’onn.” she admitted.

The girl started softly crying and J’onn walked over, sitting by her on the couch.

“Just for once, can I?”

Kara nodded her head and the Martian changed forms, his natural form emerging and wrapped the blonde in his arms.

“It is going to be okay, Kara. I don’t know how but I swear to you, it will be okay. We will do what you can’t if it has to happen.”

“I am sorry. I know I haven’t been fair to you. I am just so scared. J’onn, if something happens to any of them that is it for me. You understand this, right?”

“And if something happens to you, they would be just as devastated. Kara, they need to feel they are doing their part. The same as you feel this is your mission, they feel it too.”

“I should have never gotten involved in their life.”

“Yes you should have. They are your family and without them, you never would have been found. Clark could have gotten sick, died. I believe in fate and fate is not always kind but you becoming a part of that family was kind. That is what family is, Kara. You go to war for each other. If you have an enemy, they have an enemy. That is what it is to love. Never regret that. I will keep them safe and out of harm’s way, I swear to you. I just want me and you to not be at odds. We may very well need each other one day and I need you to understand I am not your enemy.”

“I know J’onn. I am sorry for breaking into your home and attacking you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Thats just the way you say hello to everybody. I would expect nothing less from you.”

Kara snorted and then laughed. She almost reached for her glasses before remembering she hadn’t worn them tonight. 

“Clark is going to be asking questions soon. He already has but he won’t be put off much longer. Especially when he is going to a new school being called a new name. What am I supposed to tell him?”

J’onn took a deep breath, having thought of this before and not coming up with many good answers.

“It depends on whether you hate Jor El more than you love Clark. I know you don’t. All I can think is to tell him what he needs to hear Kara. When he is older you can tell him the whole truth if you think it necessary, but for right now, he has just turned 6. Just tell him what he needs to hear. Tell him what great heroes his parents were, both your parents. Thats my suggestion, but the decision is yours.”

Kara nodded and sat in J’onn’s arms for the next hour, neither alien saying a word, lost in their own thoughts, worries and hopes for a future that could be. Finally Kara stood and J’onn walked her to the door without a word. He watched out his window as her motorcycle roared to life and sped off towards her apartment. He also noticed the circular hole in his window next to the latch where Kara had cut the glass with her fingernail. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Clever girl.”

The Martian went to bed but as always hardly any sleep came to him. Not only was he haunted by the past but a future involving a dead blonde Kryptonian, Non standing over her.

That Friday, Alex was not happy but Kara insisted.

“I don’t like this, Kara. You know we should stay away from Luthors.”

“Lena is different and you know it, Alex. She needs friends, we need friends…”

“We can find friends who aren’t related to Lex and Lionel Luthor.”

“She needs real friends who aren’t out to use her. Besides she may introduce us to more celebrities. Its not like Lex is going to be there.”

“I don’t want to know more celebrities. I want you safe and that family is a danger to you.”

Kara laughed while Alex found no humor in the situation.

“Of all the aliens on this planet that want to see me dead, you think that family can touch me? C’mon Alex, lighten up. You always want me to go out more. This is us going out. We wouldn’t be able to get into this club without Lena. Are you wearing your red dress? If not I want to borrow the heels you wear with it.”

Alex let her borrow the damn shoes, feeling very bad about this. She had no reason not to trust Lena Luthor but she also had no reason to trust her. All in all, it was a bad situation but Kara had texted Barry Allen a couple times this week and if Lena could help further break her out of her shell then it was worth the risk she supposed. At least that is what she would keep telling herself.

The two met the socialite who Alex admitted was quite brilliant in her own right, at the club, one that her and Kara never would have gotten into regardless. Lena was waiting with her bodyguards in a limo and stepped out as soon as the two girls arrived. She greeted Alex pleasantly but once again focused completely on Kara afterward. The Luthor children had an obsession with her blonde sister.

The club was loud and very crowded but they were escorted to a private room in the back. Alex was offered a drink but declined. Not only was alcohol not conducive to her training, she also had a very long flight tomorrow. She had only flown with Kara a few times, never very high and never far. Tomorrow while the sun was still set, the two would take off to Antarctica to begin scouting for places to build the Fortress Kara was certain would be necessary.

Alex begged off and headed to the dance floor, Kara following so of course Lena went as well.

It was during the third song that Alex had been caught staring at the short haired blonde beauty by the bar. To her relief and excitement, the girl smiled back and approached her.

“Hi?”

“All you had to do was say your name, but staring is just as obvious. I’m Teel.”

“Teel? Really?”

“Yes, why?”

“Ive never met anyone named Teel before.” Alex admitted.

“Now you have. Want a drink?”

“No, she doesn’t.” Kara told the woman, appearing out of nowhere. “I will be glad to get you both drinks but she won’t take anything you have to offer.”

Alex was mortified for a moment, wondering what had gotten into Kara. Her sister seemed upset, no, she was angry. Kara had seen Alex flirt with girls before. It had never been a problem.

“Are you her mother?”

“No, I’m the one who is wondering why there are quite a few pills in your pocket. Something tells me they aren’t Tylenol. I’m betting they dissolve in liquid as well. Am I right?”

“I’ll have my guard alert security.” Lena told her, walking up behind Kara. The woman called Teel moved quickly, nearly running out of the building. Alex calmed herself, wondering how close a call that had been.

“Remember what Dad said. Never take a drink from someone we don’t know, not even a Coke, right?”

“Thank God you saw that.” Alex whispered, knowing that Kara would hear her.

“I’ll always look out for you. Always. Come dance with us.”

Alex allowed herself to be pulled out to the dance floor but couldn’t get the incident out of her mind. How stupid had she been? 

“Forget it. Nothing was going to happen. You will always be safe when I am with you.” Kara told her, picking up on Alex’s mood. “We protect each other, right?”

“Yeah. You ready to call it a night? We have to be up in a few hours.”

Kara agreed and moved to say goodbye to Lena.

“Thanks for having us. It was fun.” she told the brunette.

“I had a blast. I am sorry about what happened with your sister. It was amazing you saw that. How did you know?”

“I saw her reach into her pocket earlier. When she pulled her hand out I could see the tops of the pill packages.”

“Amazing. You are certainly observant. No small town innocence in you. Here I was, hoping I could open your eyes to the wonders and dangers of the big city.”

“I lost my innocence a long time ago.” Kara told her. “Every one except my family is someone I can’t trust.”

“Lunch this week. Let me show you that I can be trusted. I will ditch my bodyguard, just the two of us, like Metropolis.”

“And Alex.” Kara added.

Lena took a look at the still shaken girl standing by herself. “I have a feeling your sister doesn’t like me very much. Just one lunch?”

Kara nodded. “I’ll text you Monday. I need to get her home. I need her safe. I will talk to you later. Thanks for a great time.”

The next morning, the two sisters woke up at 4 AM, only five hours from the time they left the club. Alex could hardly sleep so Kara lay with her while thinking of ways to track down the blonde who liked to drug young girls. At 5 AM, Kara could not help but smile.

“You look freaking adorable.” she told her sister, who actually resembled a stuffed bear. Her thick jacket and very thick pants and boots covered her thermal body suit Connolly had given her. A very thick parka covered that with a hood and face mask, including goggles. The gloves were electric keeping her hands warm.

“Can we please leave? I am about to get heat stroke in this thing. Where is your cape?”

“I can’t carry the backpack with the tent and heater and wear a cape, Alex.”

“You can’t fly worth a damn without it!”

“I can too. So I don’t make tight turns without it. It won’t be a problem because I am flying in a straight line. As long as the GPS stays on, we should be good. I hope I can get my arms around you with all this thickness. You just told Mom and Dad we were going camping, right?”

“Yes, I neglected to tell them we were going to camp in Antarctica. Knowing how much I hate camping they are probably suspicious. Dad is still upset thinking you are upset. You two have some serious dependency issues.”

“Nothing that pertains to this moment. This is going to be a great adventure. You are a scientist and this place is one of the greatest untouched research opportunities in history. You should be excited. Hang on to me and keep your legs hooked to mine. I want you facing me. My arms will be under you and your arms stay around my neck. We are going to be moving fast. I’m going just over the cloud bank so we won’t be seen. If you have trouble breathing, yell at me and we can take a break, drop lower.”

“Kara, you have never flown this far or that high.” Alex reminded her…again.

“Which is why I am so excited that you get to share this with me. In all seriousness Alex, if you want to stay, I understand. It is not going to be a great place to hang out.”

“I’m fine and you aren’t going without me. I would suggest wearing white when we get there. Your black wetsuit tends to stand out.”

“I know but it won’t freeze. Okay Wendy, think happy thoughts.”

The two were a three hundred miles out over the ocean by the time the sun came up. Kara used her vision to look for planes and boats and steered well away from them. Alex did her best to hold on tight and not vomit. The experience was like nothing she had ever felt before. Two hundred miles from the continental shelf, she asked Kara to stop. The two stood in the air and Alex flipped over. Seeing what was below was an awe inspiring experience. Kara dipped low and the two skimmed the waves, then went higher so Alex could see the clouds, storms developing far away, a pod of whales Kara picked up with her vision. They took a moment to fly above the massive creatures, causing them both to laugh, neither having felt this much joy in a while.

Finally they were over the main body of Antarctica and Alex was very glad she had dressed as the equivalent of a polar bear. The chill in the Southern Hemisphere was horrible. The wind must have been biting because she noticed Kara, while determined, was accumulating ice in her hair. Her eyes were also glowing, most likely to keep her tear ducts from freezing. 

The two sisters flew around the continent for an hour or so until Kara saw what she was looking for. They landed on solid frozen ground and Alex could feel the cold even through her heavily layered boots.

“Valkyrie Dome. At least twenty miles from the Dome anyway. What do you think?” Kara asked.

Alex took the GPS Connolly had given her and was impressed. The thing did work though she suspected the cold would wear down the batteries quicker.

“It is where we talked about. The ice needs to be at least two miles thick.”

“It is, or should be. Hard to tell even with my vision. I don’t like it being out in the open.”

“Are there flight paths through here?”

“No,” Kara admitted, “but you never know when a research chopper might fly by.”

“True. What about that cliff over there? Is it a glacier or a landmass?”

Kara checked it out, searching with her vision up and down for a few minutes.

“Solid, rock and Ice. Should be easy enough to carve inside. Deep enough that the crystals will have room to spread and assimilate into the surrounding area. It wouldn’t be seen from above and if we camouflage it right, a person couldn’t see it from the ground. It is part of the dome but not the front part. Not much research has gone on with the Dome but it is a point of reference for lost flights. In a storm no one could get to it anyway. I like it. Lets go camp on the other side of the dome and we can see how hard it will be to carve.”

Kara slung the backpack, over her shoulders once again and picked up Alex, the both of them flying towards the Dome and beyond. Once there, Kara shook the ice out of her hair and slipped on a white jacket and jogging pants over her wetsuit, while Alex set up the tent. As soon as the small low tent was set up, Kara looked carefully and told her findings to Alex, who calculated the right spot to hit. Once it was decided, Kara swung, knocking a doorway into the frozen mountain.

“There is an open spot inside. I won’t have to carve very much.” Kara noted.

“Its not open, it is filled with million year old ice.” her older sister pointed out. “You are still going to have to hit…” Alex stopped for a moment, seeing the smile on her sister’s face and her glowing eyes.

“You are about to jump start global warming, aren’t you?” 

Kara nodded and unleashed her heat vision, melting the ice and turning the water to steam. She stopped every few moments, describing what she was seeing. After five hours, Kara had made good headway into the side of the mountain and it appeared stable, a natural air pocket formation carved by a glacier thousands if not millions of years ago. Deciding they had enough done today, more than expected, the girls retired to the tent. That night the wind howled and temperatures dropped even greater but it did not bother Alex in the least. Kara sat up all night while Alex rested her head on the pillow in her lap. Her eyes glowed the entire night, heating the tent much more effectively than the space heater would. She was pleased. The blonde had hoped to find a site today for the fortress she planned to build. She had not only found the perfect spot but with Alex being her guide, had made headway into carving out the area. This may not take as long as she had suspected.

It was hours later that Kara saw a vision that stunned her, nearly took her breath away.

“Alex!” she whispered, the girl waking immediately, very warm in her thermal suit. She had thought she would freeze without her jacket but the pallet and no doubt Kara’s eyes had kept her cozy. She wondered if her little sister got any sleep and doubted it.

“Hey, good morning. You didn’t sleep, did you?” she asked, realizing her head was still in Kara’s lap where she had lain down for a moment the night before.

“Forget about that. Get your outer layers and boots on. Hurry!”

The brunette became nervous. 

“Are we in danger?”

Kara annoyed and not wanting to waste time, moved quickly and with only a few jerks Alex was dressed.

“Seriously, I hate it when you do that. Now what?”

Kara unzipped the tent and dragged her outside. What Alex saw took her breath away. The sun was rising over the ice and the colors being displayed were amazing.

“There are periods here where the sun does not rise or  sometimes doesn’t set for a few weeks but can you imagine living without this? Have you ever seen a more beautiful sunrise?” Kara asked, voice filled with awe as she took in the sun rays, skating across the ice.

Alex grabbed her hand.

“No, I don’t think I ever have, little sis. You think my life would be better without you but you are so wrong. I flew across the Pacific yesterday, was feet away from whales in the middle of the ocean and now I am seeing a sunrise at the bottom of the world. I can’t imagine life without you Kara. Only you could pull this off.”

“Only we can pull this off, Alex. I can’t believe it is so beautiful. One day I have to figure out how to get Mom and Dad here.”

“Yeah, they would love it, but this one, this one is all ours. So we have our spot, construction has started and I think before the semester is over we can have this done. What are we going to call it?”

“Call it?”

“Yeah, every Fortress has a name.”

Kara looked at the sky, now turning red, reminding her of Rao. She listened for miles and heard nothing. They were completely alone.

“Its ours and only ours. I think we should call it…Solitude.”

“Fort Solitude doesn’t sound great. How about Fortress of Solitude?” The older sister suggested.

Kara smiled. It sounded perfect.

“I like it. The Fortress of Solitude.”


	34. Paranoia

Do not own CW or DC characters.

 

 

**Chapter 34 Paranoia**

“Why won’t you come out with Lena and me? You say you want me to have friends and she has done nothing to you.” Kara pointed out again. Her and Lena had developed quite a pattern of clubbing on Friday nights after sneaking away from Lena’s bodyguards. Alex had accompanied them a few times but usually begged off.

“Because Lena is your friend. She doesn’t have to be one of mine, Kara. It’s okay.” Alex told her, leaving out the part about not trusting a Luthor, any Luthor.

“It’s not as fun if you aren’t with me. What if I lose my cool? Who is going to calm me down?”

“You can always call. Besides, I have a date tonight.”

This caught Kara by surprise. They had been here nearly an entire semester, a week away from the Christmas break and Alex had shown no interest in dating.

“When did you plan a date? I haven’t heard anyone ask you on a date.” Kara pointed out before realizing what she said. Alex caught it immediately of course.

“Hear? Why would you hear someone ask me on a date? Please tell me you aren’t listening to me all day.”

“Of course not! I just check in on you. You haven’t been taking any drinks you didn’t fix yourself, have you? Who is this girl? What is her name? Where did you meet her? How long have you known her? Why haven’t I heard about her before?”

Alex shook her head, recognizing that she should just give in or Kara would never let this go.

“Fine, her name is Andrea, she likes Andi. We have a genetics lab together. We have been chatting off and on all semester and she finally asked if I would like to go out tonight.”

“Go where?”

“Thats my business, Kara. I do not get involved in whatever you and Lena are up too nor do I read the text messages you and Barry Allen send each other all day and yes I know about it.You should be happy. Aren’t you always telling me I should get out?”

“I didn’t think you would actually do it! Where are you going? I will stay in the background like I always do and make sure everything is on the up and up.”

“No, you will not. You and your friend go have fun. Don’t be out late. I want to try out this new thermal suit and hang gliding helmet tomorrow. It is disturbing how much I am beginning to enjoy these trips to the coldest, most barren place on Earth.”

Kara shook her head, remembering. “I forgot to tell you. We aren’t going to the Fortress tomorrow. I have a better idea. You know how Mom and Dad swear the DEO building is secure?”

“Yeah…” Alex admitted, not liking where this was going.

“We are going to prove it isn’t. We are going to enter and leave undetected. I almost have a plan worked out. We can go over it tomorrow morning and make our move tomorrow night. Then that will prove to Dad that the building is not secure. He wouldn’t risk Mom and she wouldn’t let him go alone. Problem solved.” Kara finished, proud of her reasoning.

“You realize how many federal laws we would be breaking? Forget about the law, they are carrying Kryptonite bullets! I guarantee they are. We could both be killed!”

Kara was a bit disappointed, thinking Alex would be on board.

“Aren’t you the one who gets mad at me when I do something risky without you? This is me including you. If you don’t want to, I understand. It’s no problem.”

The blonde walked off to their bedroom, Alex hot on her heels.

“You are going whether I go with you or not, aren’t you?”

“Of course not. We are a team. If you think it is too dangerous then we don’t go. I personally think we can outsmart them. Either of us is smarter than anyone they have in that building and together…but it doesn’t matter. We can hang out. Maybe if your date goes well tonight you can go out again tomorrow night.” the younger sister suggested.

“Kara there is lead in every one of the walls.”

“Which is why I wouldn’t do it without you. Two sets of eyes are better than one. But you are right, its a dumb idea.”

“Do you have any idea how mad Dad would be? Especially if we got caught and not killed. J’onn would keep us in a holding cell until Dad got there. You know he would. Dad would be furious at J’onn for exposing you to Kryptonite, he would be furious at you for doing something so dumb and furious at me for going along with it. You would have to move back home, wherever this new home is. When Mom gets mad at you, you throw puppy dog eyes her way and she folds. When Dad gets mad at you, you go nuts. I’m sorry to use that term but you do Kara. He will put a 24 hour guard on you to make sure we don’t have a repeat of your actions after the last argument. Then he is going to lock you in your room. You are going to have to take correspondence courses. You are going to be like the crazy relative in the 1800s that was kept in the attic.”

“Okay, first of all, lay off the mental health accusations. I am perfectly, somewhat, mostly sane. I admit I have my moments, but by the strictest legal definition I am perfectly, mostly sane. I admit my last reaction to mine and Dad’s argument was extreme but I was emotional and he had said very harsh things about me after making a sudden shocking announcement he knew I wouldn’t be happy with. You had been giving me grief about Streaky scratching the couch and with Barry leaving town I was in a heightened emotional state. This little act may seem crazy but If it shows Dad how dangerous that place is and as an added bonus he is angry at Henshaw…J’onn for holding me with Kryptonite then it is worth moving back in with them. Besides, I wouldn’t. I am 18 and on scholarship. I can do as I want.”

Alex actually laughed. It looked as if Kara seriously believed that.

“You are such a Daddy’s girl, you hurt yourself and go into a deep depression for days if you think he is upset with you. Guess what. Kara? He is going to be upset at all involved! He and Mom will still come to work for the DEO, if nothing else to have more of a say in what goes on with the escapees. Your scholarship does not pay for rent. That's paid by our parents and I for one do not want to move back in with them or you to move in with them for that matter. This is not going to happen!”

Kara took a deep breath and nodded her head. 

“You are right Alex. It is a dumb idea. Thank you for pointing it out to me. I need to get ready. I got dibs on the shower.”

Alex sat on the bed, cursing in her head while Kara took her sweet time in the shower. The older sister did not feel any increased heat in the bedroom or hear Kara squeal, grunt or any other slight sound she may have made over the shower. At ten minutes, Alex knocked on the door then went inside, the door as always unlocked. The room was steamy but had none of the dry heat associated with the use of heat vision.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yep.” Kara answered, turning off the shower. Alex tossed her a towel and the blonde stepped out. As usual, Alex casually checked the shower for any signs of blood, no matter how small and glanced at Kara’s fingernails. As usual, Kara casually pretended not to notice. It was a routine they had established over the years and the Kryptonian had long since given up on trying to talk Alex out of it. It used to be Eliza that entered the bathroom between five and ten minutes nearly every day. Kara had gotten used to taking quick showers to avoid her visits. 

Once dressed, Kara looked at Alex and smiled, not being bothered by the frown on her big sister’s face.

“You are breaking into that place, with or without me, aren’t you?”

“You know it. You should stay out of it though. No point in Dad being mad at both of us. I will just go to extra therapy sessions. You can’t use the not guilty by insanity defense like I can.”

Alex shook her head, loving Kara’s dry wit and hating it as well.

“Then I suppose we should have fun tonight before we go to the Federal lock up tomorrow. Hey do me a favor and don’t listen to me tonight, okay?”

Kara looked hard at her sister.

“Then how am I supposed to know if you are safe? This city is dangerous. We weren’t here two weeks and someone tried to drug you. There is crime everywhere and aliens for that matter. I can smell them. Their scent lingers. I am not sure if they are Rozz escapees or some of these refugees J’onn talks about but we can’t take that chance.”

“And I am more equipped to handle any of those dangers than any other person besides you. I’ll have my gun on me. I want to be…alone with her. I want privacy. I will text you every hour, just a short text letting us know the other is okay but no listening, please?”

Kara frowned, not liking this but agreed. Alex needed alone time. Instead of coming with her and Lena she wanted to go on a date. This was a good thing.

And Kara hated it.

Checking her outfit, a pair of stone washed skinny jeans and a simple white tee, tied at the bottom over her belly button and black boots, the blonde threw on her red leather riding jacket, kissed Alex on the cheek and left the apartment. Forgoing the helmet, she kept her glasses on and broke several speed limits on the way to Lena’s luxury penthouse. Kara had been inside it twice and admitted it was amazing if a bit cold. It reminded her a bit of her chambers on Krypton. The bedroom for the bodyguard who wasn’t standing outside the door was a bit much though. Apparently one was always at the door and one always slept inside. Lionel Luthor took no chances with his daughter’s safety.

It was Kara’s job to take chances or at least aid Lena in her quest for a dangerous life.

Pulling up to the high rise apartment complex, Kara called her only friend who was not her sister.

“Hi Kara.”

“You ready? Need more time? Should I pull the fire alarm again?”

“No…I’m sorry. I was about to call you. I can’t go out tonight.”

“Oh…okay. No problem. Maybe I will take a ride to the beach and check out these restaurants on the water you were telling me about. Didn’t you say there was a pier with a ferris wheel?”

“Yeah…that sounds like fun. I could use a break from clubbing.”

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, noting that Lena seemed reluctant about not going out tonight.

“It’s Lex. I know, you can’t stand him but…”

“He doesn’t want you around me, right?” the blonde guessed, wondering when that would become an issue. She was surprised it took him this long to figure out who Lena’s play partner was.

“Thats just it. He wants us to be friends. He is glad. Its just he arrived an hour ago without warning. I hate to leave him. I know you don’t like him. He really is sorry Kara. He has asked me several times if I knew of a way he could apologize. I have told him to leave you alone and give you privacy. I suppose he was hoping to see us together and apologize himself but I know how you feel.”

Kara took a breath, fighting back the urge to scream. She would have rather Lex forbidden Lena from seeing Kara. In that situation, Lena would of course defy him because Lena hated to be told what to do by anyone. By playing the nice guy he was making it hard for Lena not to help him.

“Lena…if you want, he can come with us tonight. Or I suppose we can go with him since I am sure he has several bodyguards. I will be nice, I promise. If he is really sorry, I suppose I can let it go.”

“You mean it? Seriously? I don’t want you upset. We can always go tomorrow or Sunday.”

“I mean it, Lena. I suppose we won’t be taking my bike tonight?”

“I doubt we would all fit. Lex rented a Mercedes E Class convertible. You can drive. I know you love speed. Park your baby in the garage. I swear it is secure. Then come up and we can take that drive down the waterfront. I know a perfect restaurant on the Boardwalk, great cheeseburgers and crinkly, crunchy fries and its near the Pleasure Pier amusement park over the water.”

"Lex Luthor eats cheeseburgers?” Kara asked doubtfully.

“You wouldn’t have guessed I did before you knew me. He really is just an everyday guy once you see under all the crap the media puts on him. You won’t regret getting to know him, I promise. Come up, you can help me decide on what shoes to wear with these jeans.”

Kara did park in the garage, after a call from Lena Luthor to the guard gave her permission. She found a spot right next to a silver Mercedes E Class convertible. She admitted it was a beautiful car and looked forward to seeing what it could do on the highway along the beaches. If she had all night she could take it to Coast City, but she had a breaking and entering to plan in the morning. Taking out her phone, she snapped a quick picture and forwarded it to Barry, thinking he would get a kick out of it. On the way up, he called her.

“Please tell me you bought or rebuilt that car.” he greeted her.

“No, if I were to restore a convertible it would be a 69 Corvette, or at least a 68 or 69 Shelby GT Mustang.”

“Have I ever told you how hot it is that you know so much about cars? Especially considering how little I know about cars. I miss you.”

Kara’s heart warmed at hearing that. She missed him too. Despite her assertion that she would cut it off rather than lead the boy along, Kara couldn’t seem to do it. She nearly considered running to Central City a few times and pretending she had taken a train. She hadn’t but it was close. 

She missed being kissed even if her experience did not last long enough for her taste.

“I miss you, too. You know it is okay if you see other…you don’t owe me anything. Barry. You are handsome and in college and probably…”

“Kara, I know I don’t owe you anything. I just happen to want to spend my free time talking to you. I would come see you over the Holiday but I can’t find a train that goes to North Carolina and plane tickets this time of year are a little out of my budget. I did buy you a gift though. I just need you to text me your address so…”

“Barry, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” he argued. “So whose car is that? I can’t imagine there are many $40,000 cars sitting in public.”

“Try $62,000 without options. Lena’s brother is in town to see her. We had plans to go out tonight and she asked if he could come along. He rented this car. I suppose a minivan wasn’t going to work for him. I don’t know why he got a convertible. Its not like he can feel the wind blowing through his hair. Ouch, that was rude, wasn’t it? Forget I said that.”

“Lex Luthor? You are going out with Lex Luthor tonight?”

“No, I am going out with Lena and her brother is tagging along. I am driving that car. He will be in the back with who knows how many bodyguards following us, I guess.”

“I thought you couldn’t stand that guy?”

“I couldn’t, I can’t. But I am giving him another chance, trying to be cordial for Lena’s sake. Alex is out on a date tonight and I don’t want to be alone. I think after our last encounter he will behave himself. If not, then I am done with him. Lena is kind of my only friend outside Alex who is kind of in a different category being my sister and best friend. Basically Lena is the only friend I have ever made outside my family.”

“Oh really? What about me? Don’t I count as a friend?”

Kara stopped walking, trying to figure out how to answer.

“I think if you lived here, or I lived there you would be the guy I would want to be my boyfriend. As it stands you are the guy I wish lived near me and was my boyfriend. But I would never hold you back Barry. We are hundreds of miles apart.”

“You aren’t holding me back from anything. I guess I should talk to you later. If things go badly, could you call me? Or call me anyway tomorrow? I just want to hear from you.”

“Yeah, I will call you. Good night Barry.”

“Good night Kara. I’ll be sitting here, not thinking about the fact that the girl I am crazy about is hundreds of miles away hanging out with a genius billionaire.” he told her, trying to laugh it off but Kara caught the jealousy in his voice. It surprised her. No one had ever been jealous over her before.

“I’m out with Lena. He is just tagging along. I will tell you in the morning if he still lives. Good night Barry.”

Lex greeted her cordially enough, Kara doing the same but retaining a bit of coldness. She took him in and saw there were not many changes in him since she saw him last year. Still handsome, still bald and still had an air of incredible arrogance despite his well planned casual dress. The light blue tee and white sport coat reminded her of Miami Vice reruns she had watched and she did her best not to laugh thinking of Don Johnson with Lex’s scalp.

Lena and her ate double cheeseburgers and had milkshakes, laughing as they often did about mundane things they found hilarious. Lex sat in silence, smiling but not offering much in the way of commentary. Kara was pleasantly surprised by that. She also wondered about the very thin, tall, short haired, vaguely oriental woman who he called his bodyguard and assistant, standing in the parking lot. If Kara didn’t know that she could crush the woman with her finger, she may have been nervous. This Mercy Graves obviously did not approve of Kara, judging by the looks she was receiving, even from a distance.

Lena ran off to gather more cotton candy for the three and Lex was left alone with Kara for the first time that night. Both were looking out over the ocean from the Boardwalk.

“Thank you for not holding me against my sister. I haven’t seen her have as much fun with anyone ever. I thought my stupidity may have ruined that. I am glad it has not.” he told her, surprisingly. Kara never thought Lex Luthor would admit to being stupid. She shrugged her shoulders.

“I told you before, your sister is cool. I like hanging out with her. She hasn’t tried to look into my background or ask me questions about my dead birthparents that I don’t feel like talking about.” Kara told him pointedly.

“You are right. I realize it is too late to change your opinion of me Kara, but I need to apologize regardless. I had no right, I was an absolute ass.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed sincere and he was correct. He was an absolute ass. Of course, she had only met him a few times. Alex and her parents thought the Luthors were some sort of devils but Lena wasn’t. Maybe she should give Lex a break.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to let him off the hook.

“Okay. Apology accepted. Nobody is perfect I guess. I did threaten to kill you.”

“No, just to beat me.”

“Right, but it would have been to death. I’m not good at stopping once I have started.” Kara told him with a devious smile.

No kidding, was Lex’s main thought, remembering the video and the alien remains that had been brought out of that garage storage room. Perhaps some sort of anger management counselor would be needed when he had her where he wanted her, by his side and under his influence.

“One thing I will not apologize for is noting you are extraordinary, Kara. I do hope we can be friends eventually and you won’t just put up with me for my sisters sake. We do have some things in common after all.”

Kara laughed a bit and unconsciously adjusted her glasses. 

“What is it we have in common, Lex?”

“We both have sisters we love greatly and would do anything to protect. I am betting we both know what it is to be different. To feel like an outsider. I could imagine starting your life over would have been difficult and I am sure Lena has told you what being a Luthor can be like. You never really feel a part of the world around you. It can get lonely if you don’t have family. At least I think so. So we both hold on to the family we have.”

Lex left out the absolute hate he had for his father.

 

Kara could see his point. Her and Lena had conversations about this before. Lena loved her adopted father and brother and despised her mother but to the world at large she felt she was an object most of the time, not a person. A very expensive object, protected at all times by security. It was only when she snuck off with Kara that she felt truly alive, truly herself.

“I suppose we might be friends one day, Lex.” Kara told him, deciding to give him a break for Lena’s sake at least. “But I have a feeling your bodyguard does not approve of me. She has been sending death glares my way all night.”

“Don’t worry about Mercy. She is paid to look at everyone like that. I will have a talk with her.”

“Don’t bother. I’m not scared of her. She can look all she wants.”

Lena returned with cotton candy and relief that Kara had not killed her brother, meaning he had not said anything stupid.

“Okay, so we have done the ferris wheel, carousel, what else? I can’t believe I am going to eat this cotton candy after all the calories I have consumed. Kara, what are we going to do now? Your call.”

“Isn’t it obvious, Lena? We are going to do what we always do. We are going to leave Lex’s bodyguard in the dust and see if that Mercedes can really go faster than my bike. I found a private runway twenty miles from here. Its abandoned. I think it was used for private planes but my guess is when the neighborhood became industrial the airport closed up.  I picked the lock last weekend and put my own lock on it. What do you say Lex? Think we can slip away from your bodyguard? If not I understand. It can be a bit dangerous to take a genius on a high speed joy ride at an airport.”

Lex chuckled, enjoying this. Yes, this alien had a definite wild streak and was devoted to his sister if she was giving him a chance. It was working out perfectly. Lex may not be able to beat aliens to death but manipulating people to do what he wants, human or alien, was a skill he had mastered. He was also very good at playing the long game. With enough time, he always got what he wanted, something his father would find out one day.

“I think I can handle it but I am going to insist I at least get a chance to drive once, Kara. You shouldn’t get to have all the fun.”

“Yes! Me too.” Lena agreed.

“Fine, but Lex has to pull off the escape. His bodyguard seems a lot more alert than yours, Lena.”

“Alert.” Lena said with a bit of bitterness. “That is one way to describe Mercy Graves. I prefer heartless bitch, but alert is as good a description as any.”

Lex ignored his sister’s statement, very aware of how she felt about one of the deadliest weapons in his arsenal. Mercy, of course, was listening to everything, due to the bug he had placed in his pocket that fed right into her earpiece. She knew what she had to do. Lex also knew that as dangerous as Mercy was, if she screwed up his plans, nowhere would be safe for her. As such she was very well paid and had every reason to be loyal.

“I am afraid there are no fire alarms to pull here, or reports of cars on fire or feeding bodyguards laxatives in burritos as you both have done. Have I missed any of you two’s other legendary escape tactics?”

“The laxatives were all Lena.” Kara quickly pointed out. 

“Come on Lex. You are always so proud of how much smarter you think you are than me. Give it a shot. Get past the great Mercy Graves.” Lena challenged. Lex laughed to himself, thinking how much Mercy must love hearing his sister talk about her. It was fine. Mercy wasn’t paid to be liked.

“I’ll be right back.” Lex told them and headed towards the Pier's restroom. Neither girl could see him and figured he must be taking care of business while trying to rise to the challenge. Neither were expecting the uproar that soon followed.

“Hey, some bald guy fell off the pier! He is drowning!” a young man shouted. Another young girl screamed for someone to help the poor man. Mercy having heard this, rushed from the parking lot to the water’s edge.

Lena moved until Kara grabbed her hand. Lex was running from the other side of the restrooms towards them.

“Amazing what you can make people do with a hundred dollar bill. Lets go!”

Kara smiled to herself, listening to Mercy Grave call for a lifeguard, not seeing Lex under the waves. Kara reached the car first and squealed out. By the time Mercy noticed the car moving, it was too late.

“Okay, I admit, that was cool, big brother. You almost gave me a heart attack though!”

“Lena, you know I’m a great swimmer. Mercy apparently didn’t. So how far away is this airport?”

“Twenty miles. We will be there in ten minutes.” Kara answered, then checked her phone while driving 75 miles an hour down the coast and climbing. No texts from Alex.

She watched the road closely, looked ahead for police but opened up her hearing, taking in the millions of sounds of National City.

 

Systematically, just as Dante had worked with her, Kara began categorizing them and discarding them. She rid herself of the motors, the tires on pavement, the screaming from inside houses, the water flowing in the sewers below the city. She began eliminating voices, by sounds, deep voices gone, young children’s voices gone,male voices gone, scratchy voices gone. She began eliminating heartbeats from the thousands of voices that remained that were in Alex’s vocal range. Eventually, in less than a minute since she started trying, Kara found the voice and distinct heartbeat she was looking for. Alex. She had her, now she just had to listen for a bit to make sure she was okay. What she heard had her worried immediately.

Alex was breathing hard. Was she fighting? Running? Towards something or from something?

Why was she…someone was near her, another heartbeat, rapid and loud. Was she fighting?

Alex moaned.

Kara listened harder and heard…

“Oh God yes.”

Both Lena and Lex jumped in their seats when Kara turned up the radio and her face turned red.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“Yep. Doing great. Just couldn’t hear the music. Everything is fine now. Hold on, we are going to open her up.”

The next morning Kara was up way before Alex, considering her older sister didn't arrive back until 3 AM.

The blonde made breakfast and played with Streaky while waiting for her sister to wake. Kara thought of asking her why she didn’t text like she said she would. If Kara had done the same to her, Alex would have had Connolly and probably the entire DEO looking for her.

Plus Alex had that girl’s perfume all over her. Not that Kara cared but it was a first date!

“Screw this. You need to get out, Streaky. Want to take a ride?”

The kitten didn’t seem to have an opinion one way or another so Kara dressed quickly and tossed her into her backpack with a squeaky rubber mouse. Leaving a quick note for Alex, Kara took the scenic route downtown and checked out the DEO headquarters, circling it a few times. She then took a route farther out, just past the city up a somewhat small mountain. It was more of a rise but plenty big enough for her needs. Once at the top she let Streaky play on the sandy ground and peered in the distance. As she thought, Kara had a perfect view of the desert. She saw everything but even with her sight, it took her a moment to find the small black domes that were barely above the desert ground.

“Looks like it used to be a ballistic missile launch site repurposed into an alien prison, Streaky. That would be a lot harder to break into. I would have to tunnel and probably never get the dirt out of my teeth and hair. Streaky, I have to ask you a serious question. Do you think because I talk to you I am nuts?”

The kitten just meowed.

“Yeah, there are a lot of other reasons why I am nuts. You would only be a reason if you talked back. I wonder if I can teach you what scram means in Kryptonese. You still wouldn’t care, would you? We are going to have to get you spaded soon. We have enough females in heat in the apartment already. I’m not upset. I really am not. But she didn’t even text me. She could have been seen by some alien that recognized me with her and been taken. Someone could have tried to drug her again. How well could she really know this person? Pretty damn well apparently. At least I hope so. But why have I never heard about her before? Am I the only one who isn’t entitled to any privacy?”

Kara sat on the ground, petting Streaky but keeping her eyes on the DEO desert site. She was particularly interested in the comings and goings of trucks and helicopters.

“Want to bust into the DEO with me tonight? Nope, I will probably not be stealthy since I have a weird, unnatural and probably unhealthy desire to talk to you all the time. Maybe you could replace Jess? You won’t tell me how dumb my ideas are. Okay, she hasn’t done it but if I told her about my plan to break into the DEO she would definitely not be on board. She can be kind of a pain about breaking the law. Probably the whole FBI thing. I used to be like that but since I found out my family were the biggest mass murderers in the Universe things like breaking and entering don’t seem that bad. Oh, I killed a Vrang the other day. I’m trying the complete honesty thing with myself, at least when talking to you. I killed him. It wasn’t an accident either. A couple million more and I might catch up to the House of El body count. One thing we both know though, Streaky. This is a hard world and doesn’t have a whole lot of mercy. You have to take care of your own, no matter what it takes.”

Kara’s phone buzzed and she expected a text from Alex. Instead she saw a text from Barry Allen.

“Oh crap, cat! I was supposed to text Barry this morning. Screw it, I’m going to call him.”

Kara did call, grateful that her phone had reception all the way in the middle of nowhere. Of course she was on very high ground.

“Good morning.”

“Hey, I was just wanting to say hi, texting for no reason…just…’

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you this morning, Barry. I wasn’t feeling great and have been kind of in a daze all morning.”

“No, its cool. You don’t have to call me. I was just wondering how horrible it was with Lex Luthor. It was horrible, right?”

“Yeah, but he stayed quiet and in the background for the most part. He didn’t hit on me or ask me private questions and I didn’t have an urge to strangle him, so it went okay. It was mostly me and Lena hanging out on the Boardwalk. We did take the Mercedes out to the airport I told you about.”

“Oh yeah? How fast?”

“!70.” Kara told him proudly. “I think I could have gotten a little more, but it was a rental and Lena is breakable.”

“Uh…so are you. You are kind of more important to me than she is.” Barry reminded her. Kara kicked herself for forgetting that she was supposed to be breakable too.

“Yeah, but I’m a lot tougher. What are you going to do today?”

“Nothing much. My foster father wants to watch the game at CCU today so we will probably go, then I will meet some friends and hang out. Nothing special. Same thing every weekend. Maybe I should transfer to NCU. The weekends wouldn’t be so boring.”

Kara stilled for a moment, thinking he was serious. Her first feeling was joy then quickly followed by terror at the thought of him being so close to creatures like Vrangs.

“Yeah, probably not a good idea to transfer your junior year. I bet your foster father would not approve.”

“If he met you, he would understand. I know I couldn’t but its nice to dream. So what plans tonight? You and Alex going camping again?”

Nope, not the usual camping in Antarctica tonight. Tonight she planned to break into the headquarters of a federal bureau tasked with hunting and killing aliens like her.

Rao, my life is so screwed up, Kara thought. I can’t bring Barry into this. I have to stop talking to him.

“Nope, just going to hang out at the apartment, watch Netflix or Hulu probably. Finals are next week so Alex is probably going to be studying. Us artists have a somewhat less stressful academic experience than fast track geniuses like her. I better go wake her up. I left her asleep in the apartment.”

“Oh yeah? Where are you at? The beach?”

“No, the desert.” conducting surveillance on a DEO black site, “Its really beautiful this time of day. I’ll text you tonight. You can let me know how the game went.”

“Talk to you later, Kara.” Barry agreed and hung up.

The blonde took a deep breath and a last long look at the DEO headquarters. The phone in her hand showing her what she could have had and the black domes miles away showing her what she did have in her life.

“Lets go Streaky. I have a burglary to plan.”

At the apartment, Kara was glad to see Alex was up and in one piece. She hadn’t been drinking by the smell of her. Kara had a particular ability to scent out alcohol, probably by her continued presence in clubs with Lena.

“Good morning.” Alex greeted her, coffee cup in hand.

“Hey, have fun last night?” she asked casually.

“Oh yeah, it was…I didn’t text you. Oh my God, Kara I am so sorry.” she told her worriedly. Kara brushed it off.

“Alex, don’t be ridiculous. I was acting way overprotective. You are a big girl. You don’t need to text me and let me know you are okay.”

“I know, but I told you I would, and I am sorry…”

“Alex!” Kara snapped, then calmed herself. “I said it is okay. No big deal. As long as you had fun.”

Alex was taken back by the tone of Kara’s voice. Before she calmed herself, Kara usually had a moment where she let her true emotions show and Alex knew Kara was mad and she also knew Kara would never admit to it. She decided it would be best to move on and hope she relaxed enough to talk to her during the day.

“Yeah, I had fun. What about you? What did you and Miss Luthor do? What club was it this time?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “We actually didn’t go to a club. We went to the boardwalk, the amusement park, ate some junk food and just relaxed by the beach. It was really beautiful. It was nice.”

Something in the way Kara was speaking set a warning bell off in Alex’s mind. Kara was holding something back and she knew if she asked Kara if she had a panic attack or anything else happened right now, Kara would snap. One thing Alex was an expert at, was handling Kara’s shifting moods.

“So…I guess we need to talk about tonight?”

“What about tonight?” the blonde asked, opening her backpack and Streaky nearly flying out of it. The kitten was not a fan of enclosed spaces apparently.

“You took the cat for a walk? Nevermind. You know what I am talking about. You wanting to break into the DEO?”

Kara shook her head.

“I thought about it a lot last night and it is a dumb idea. Dad has made his mind up, Mom probably has too or he wouldn’t go for it. Nothing is going to stop them. If I prove how dangerous the building is, he will just be angry at me for doing it, angry at you for going with me and do it anyway. It won’t prove or change anything. Nothing good can come from it.” she told her sister, doing an excellent job at faking resignation.

Alex was the one who knew Kara best but she could still be deceived because at this moment it looked like she was being sincere.

“Seriously? Because I had our excuses all worked out.”

“Nope, I’m serious. I am thinking I am going to hang around and paint today. I took some photos of some of the piers last night and want to get them onto canvas or at least start.”

“Wow. Okay, I am really glad. I had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Thank you, Kara.”

“Hey, like you said, dumb idea. You know how I can be in the spur of the moment.”

Alex looked carefully at everything, her posture, her hands, the way her eyebrows moved, her jaw and whether it was clenched. Everything seemed fine. Kara was just relaxed, fixing a bowl of cereal.

“I’m thinking of inviting Andi over. She wanted to meet you. How does that sound?” Alex tried. Kara slightly shook her head.

“I think she should come over but the two of you could probably use some alone time. Its a little early to introduce her to the crazy relative in the attic, right?”

Alex tensed immediately. Kara saw and smiled. “It was a joke, Alex. I am probably going to call Lena and see if she wants to go back to the boardwalk. I want to sketch with pencil. Have fun, enjoy yourself. You haven’t had a chance to all semester and its about time. I’ll be home around midnight or so.”

Alex let it be and made her call. Kara did not listen and had no desire to. Instead she acted as natural as possible, while her mind went over everything she had seen at the DEO downtown building, both above and more importantly below.

At five o clock, Kara had parked her bike in a city garage and changed in a convenience store bathroom. Decked out in black spandex running tights, her black riding boots and a black turtleneck sweater and gloves, she felt she was ready to go. The black wool mask would be all she needed to place on her head when she reached the inside. Instead of heading towards the building or waiting for dark, she walked almost a mile away and found a manhole she had spotted earlier. Double checking with her X ray vision, she was assured that the drainage tunnel led right under the DEO headquarters.

Kara hopped into the drainage tunnel but hovered above the knee deep water. Her boots were waterproof but she did not want to leave traces of smelly water in the DEO. Laying out she flew to within a couple hundred feet and stopped before a slight turn, pressing against a wall. There was a camera in the tunnel. Placing the mask over her head, she debated whether she should disable the camera.

“I have to disable that camera.” she decided then looked again. “No, if I can slide against the wall at the very top, above the field of its vision, I can slip right over it. It is going to be tight. Worse case is it catches me and I abort the mission. All it will see is a masked figure in black walking in the tunnel. If I get questioned, I can blame it on Batman. I really need to meet that guy one day. I like his style. I also really need to stop talking to myself.”

Kara did move to the top, laid out as if one with the wall, her side inches above the camera angle. She had gotten very good at moving in complicated ways with her flight. She didn’t really need the cape but liked the feeling it gave her, the security.

She skirted just above the camera, her feet barely missing the top. Luckily the camera was focused down the tunnel and not moving. The blonde looked ahead, once again hovering over the water. She saw no more cameras, but did notice a laser just above the waterline. Stupid, since Kryptonians could obviously fly.

But the DEO was not looking for Kryptonians. Kryptonians would not try and break in undetected. They would crash right through the place and level it. Kara knew there was an electric barrier at the top but the side of the building seemed open.

Moving ahead she found what she was looking for. A spot just under the first floor basement. The concrete was thick, about a foot, but doable. She just had to figure out how to quietly remove a foot of concrete.

“I guess it would be too much to hope there would be a manhole that opened right into the building. Its fine. You got this, Kara.”

The girl took her fingers and began grinding into the concrete. Rather than breaking off a huge chunk with a very big swing causing a loud boom, she used her fingers to chip away a large square, It took her nearly an hour, an hour in which she stopped every few minutes to listen for alarms or voices rushing towards the large basement. Once done, the concrete square was in her hands gently and quietly. 

Floating into the hole, she quickly checked and saw no cameras. Placing the concrete block on the floor, she had accomplished her first task of gaining entry.

Her X ray vision showed cameras in the next room but rotating. It was a simple matter for her to move quickly across the room without the camera noticing. She continued this path through the underground room until she reached what was surprisingly a nuclear reactor.

“So this is how they power the holding cells. Mom and Dad are going to work in the equivalent of a nuclear power plant.” 

The blonde saw an AC vent and floated up, glad to see it was large enough to maneuver in. She pulled the vent off and slid in, doing her best to fit the vent cover with the stripped bolts on top and cornered to appear still latched from below if anyone should look. 

It was a simple to check the vents and find what she needed. Kara never intended to break into the DEO to prove to her adopted parents how unsafe it was. She simply wanted information. A work station in an office below her as being used. Kara watched the woman in the small nearly subterranean office type away. 

She waited.

And waited.

After two hours the female agent looked at her watch and stood up, gathering her belongings. Once out of the office and door closed, Kara slipped inside.

The work station was in the process of powering down and she stopped it just in time. It was password protected though. Since the woman had never stopped typing, Kara never saw her type the password.

Taking a chance, she turned off the lights and looked hard at the keys. The obvious keys had the most oil, the A, S, E were most commonly used. Other keys stood out though. Deciding she would concentrate on five letters plus A and E, Kara began a systemic typing, guessing passwords and different combinations at what would be amazing speed.

Until the system locked for fifteen minutes when she was wrong on the tenth try.

The blonde froze, listening for an IT nerd to sound an alarm but nothing happened. Deciding she did not have fifteen minutes and then perhaps longer since there were thousands of possible combinations, she slipped out the door, watching the camera at the end of the hall move up and down the hallway. Once again slipping under and away was easy, and she continued to the next floor. Kara found a broom closet across from an office that was occupied. She watched again, seeing through the male agents back. He stood up, hopefully to go to the restroom. 

Kara was in luck. The man returned and typed in his user ID and password. Another two hours went by and it was now nearing midnight. The man packed up and exited the office. Kara slipped out and opened his door as soon as he was gone. No one locked anything around here surprisingly. Why would they? This building was secure, right?

Using the ID and password, Kara got in easily. She began searching the databanks, ignoring the personnel files, the mission reports, training files, purchasing files and lab supplies folder. She found the higher security files and using some information she had found online posted from the best hackers in the world, started trying different backdoors inside. Kara knew Vivian set up this system but she would have been more focused on information not getting out than being used. 

Unfortunately for her the man who worked here did not have higher level clearance. She used Dante’s last name and first initial for a user ID, based on what the previous occupant’s sign on had been.

Password?

If there was one person outside of her family that Kara knew very well it was Dante.

Awanita

Access granted.

Kara nearly snorted out loud.

“Figures he wouldn’t want the one who wanted him. He would rather have the woman who told him never to return. Focus Kara.”

The security levels were a gold mine. She had what she wanted in seconds.

Fort Rozz prisoner profiles.

Reading through them quickly she was surprised by what she found.

Out of the 896 prisoners, 792 died on impact. The Kryptonians had not been exposed to sunlight during the crash and Fort Rozz's short time in the solar system. The cells did not have windows so they were depowered. Though the Fort survived relatively intact, the sudden jolt, slammed most of the prisoners into walls and floor. Most died from bodily or head trauma. 

There was a list of those bodies recovered and the list of those missing. Astra and Non were among the missing of course. So were 27 other Kryptonians. Kara searched the desk and luckily found a flash drive, downloading all the information on the aliens.

Next she checked the captured or killed file. She was surprised to see the names of ten other Kryptonians, Astra and Non not among them of course. She continued to move through the files until she came to one that sent a chill down her spine.

Kara Danvers.

With a shaking finger, Kara clicked on the file. She saw multiple sub files. Jeremiah Danvers, Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers, Clark Kent/ Danvers, Kara Kent/ Danvers.

Under the file with her name, there were several documents.

Psychological evaluation. Powers, strength level, speed measurements. 

Kara opened up the psychological evaluation, now feeling very warm rather than cold. She felt as if her blood was boiling. It took all her self control not to destroy this place.

The document with her psych profile was shrouded in symbols, none making any sense. They must be encrypted. There had to be a key, some way of opening it.  The other documents were the same.

Kara had to know what Jessica had told J’onn and who knows who else. Did Dante tell them of her feelings for him, did Connolly tell them every conversation he and Alex had ever had? Had they all been played from the beginning?

“Damn it! Why can’t I get this to clear? There is no way some human computer system is going to keep me from decrypting it. Is this some damn Martian code?”

Shaking, not from fear but anger, Kara put the files on the flash drive and logged off. She had everything they had on her and her family. Once the documents were decrypted she would find out how screwed they were and decide from there who she had to kill to protect her loved ones.

If she couldn’t decrypt them, once the Fortress was operational, Kelex could.

Kara took the small drive and slipped it into the top of her wool mask, preparing to leave. She had what she came for. Her worst fears had been confirmed. Her existence had not been kept a secret, her therapy sessions, the training she had done, it was all recorded. Protected well but it existed. That was enough. She would not let them know this knowledge. Not yet.

Once she found what she needed, she would strike. At who was the question. The blonde decided it was time to leave, no matter how much she wanted to destroy this place. She had to retrace her steps out, had to go back to the bathroom where she had stashed her clothes and phone on top of a ceiling tile. Then she would work on uncovering her find.

**Metropolis**

Lex Luthor sat in his high rise office, sipping Vodka and looking out over his domain. He was in a very good mood, having returned from a very successful trip to National City only hours ago. Mercy walked in and he didn’t need to ask her. If she was bothering him this late, it was good news.  
 ****

“Your guess was right, sir. The GPS chip I put on her bike after the three of you left was well hidden and has worked as you suspected.”

“It wasn’t a guess, it was a deduction. Kara works in conjunction with a government agency that cleaned up her kill. She isn’t working with them though because she never goes into any office building. But she circled that building last night after she left and this morning. She also was in the desert for two hours this morning. The only thing out there is an old nuclear missile silo my father believes is being used by an organization called the DEO. This building must be connected. It was only a matter of time before she went in. Surveying that building, she gave us a map with a big red X. So now we know the DEO does exist and where its two headquarters are. We also know that while she knows them she does not work for them. I am assuming they are her only support though. She broke in tonight?”

“Yes sir.”

“Thats my girl. I am assuming she did so undetected?”

“No alarms were raised.”

“Beautiful. Were you able to pull any files?”

“No sir. The system is beyond my skills. Whoever is handling cyber security for them is very good. However, the system is more focused on keeping information from getting out. It was simple to place something inside.”

“And Kara downloaded it?”

“Yes. She downloaded the file I planted.”

“All it had were the topics I gave you, correct?”

“Of course. If she tries to open up any part, for instance the psychological profile, she will only see encrypted files. There is no actual information there, just lines of code. If someone were to try to decrypt the documents, the code is programmed to appear as if it self destructed. All she will believe is they had something on her but never know what.”

“Excellent work Mercy, as always. She now thinks they are studying her, even her psychology, but she will never know what they know.”

“They know nothing. They had nothing at least.” Graves pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter. The doubt is there. She will not trust them. It will always be there. If we added information, she could learn it was false since it is information we do not have. Simply throwing it out there is all it takes. She is an alien who attacks other aliens, has been living under an assumed identity, wears glasses that protect her from facial recognition. She is paranoid, Mercy. She is going to need help and in less than two years, she is going to trust me, not them. Go home for the night. I’m going to sit and enjoy my small victory today.”

“Yes sir. Enjoy your night.”

Mercy left, leaving a very satisfied Lex Luthor.

“Its a matter of time, Kara. Soon I will be the only one you can trust.” 

 


	35. Father Daughter relationships can be complicated

Do not own DC or CW characters. 

 

 

**Chapter 35**

**Father Daughter relationships can be complicated**   
****

 

Kara hated leaving her kitten with Dante but she was not going to drive her bike across the country again. Alex’s butt couldn’t handle it. She didn’t want Streaky locked in a mini prison cell in the cargo hold of a plane and if she left her in their apartment they may no longer have a couch, plus they would have to ask someone to check on her everyday and Kara did not want to give them an excuse to come and go as they pleased. So Dante's place was the only option. She acted as if nothing was wrong, not even Alex knew what she knew, but Kara was seeing the world through new eyes. The one man she trusted besides her adopted father no longer seemed trustworthy. 

She would not tip her hand. In the past, Kara may have broken down the door to his apartment, demanding answers, threatening everyone around her. Not this time. She had been played for a long time and who knew what reaction they would have if Kara just confronted them. Would they go after Alex to make her do as they wanted? They already had Jeremiah and Eliza in the fold and no doubt every bit of research ever done on Clark. What else did they plan? The sad thing is, if J’onn had just come out and asked Kara if he could study her in exchange for setting her loose against Non, she would have allowed it, meaning they wanted her for something else. 

The psychological evaluation disturbed her the most. She had told Jessica things she never would have dreamed admitting aloud in the past. She told her things Alex didn’t know. She told her everything. Jessica always swore no electronic copies of their sessions existed. Now Kara wondered. She had never thought to check her and Alex’s room for listening devices. Had they been there for years? The men on Connolly’s teams certainly had hundreds of opportunities to plant them. Were there cameras? Wouldn’t Kara have noticed? Perhaps, but she hadn’t been looking. She should have. She let her guard down because she felt safest in her home. That was where she was weakest apparently.

Landing in Raleigh finally, not even the sight of her mother and father waiting for them with her little brother could take Kara’s mind off what she had found. She had so much to do this trip, so many conversations to be had, not the least of which was one with Clark. She had promised him last week that she would give him answers when they were all together and still hadn’t decided what answers to give him.

Eliza rushed both girls, wrapping them as best she could in her arms. Jeremiah took his turn as well, though he noticed a bit of tension from Kara. The two had talked since the disastrous therapy session but things still needed to be said and he knew this. He had hoped she had calmed over his and Eliza’s decision but that may have been wishful thinking.

Once the group arrived home and Clark rushed upstairs and back down with all his art projects to show his sisters, the atmosphere relaxed a bit in regards to Kara. She had wondered what sort of reception she would get from Clark. He seemed pleased to see her. 

Kara at times missed the early years, the first year of his life and the time when she first arrived. She was the most important person in his life. Their time here was a nightmare until they met Alex and difficult for a while afterward. It was still difficult for Kara. But then, the first year of his life, she was the most important person in his universe. It was her hand that fed him, she was the one who stayed up at night and sang to him when he was sick. She changed every diaper, let him gnaw on her finger when a new tooth bothered him. 

That was the last time Kara felt solely responsible for someone else. Since then she had been a responsibility to others.

Once Clark was done regaling them with his artwork and tales of the first grade, Kara casually looked around the house. At least she hoped to appear casual. In actuality, she was looking everywhere, X raying the walls, the light fixtures, checking under the phones, the furniture, carefully inspecting frames on the wall. 

She could find nothing. No cameras, no hidden bugs, nothing that indicated they were being spied on. Had the devices been moved when Kara and Alex moved?

“Want to tell me what is going on with you?” Alex asked, asking into the bedroom to find Kara crouched on the floor and looking under her bed.

The blonde shook her head. 

“After Clark goes to bed, we can all talk outside.” she finally whispered.

Alex was immediately nervous. Kara never asked for them all to talk. Even when she hurt herself, she asked Jess to do it. Alex nodded in agreement and went downstairs to help her mother with dinner, anything to take her mind off what was sure to be no good coming.

Dinner was calm, Kara smiling at the right times, laughing at the right times and saying the right things. It was a perfect performance by Kara, one Alex had seen many times, too many times. Her bubbly alien was not bubbly at the moment, no matter how she acted.

After dinner and a movie, Transformers since Clark got to pick, the girls laid the little boy down. Before the lights were out he asked Kara the question she had been dreading.

“Kara, tomorrow are you going to tell me what adoption means?”

The blonde looked at Alex, resigned to her fate.

“Yeah Clark. Tomorrow evening after dinner. I will explain everything to you. I promise. Sleep well, Little One.”

Kara walked into the living room, Alex behind her, to find Jeremiah and Eliza waiting for them both.

“I suppose we should talk about what to tell Clark tomorrow night?” Eliza suggested.

Kara shook her head.

“We have bigger problems.” the blonde told them. “We all need to talk. Lets go outside. I am sure the house is safe but we can’t take any chances.”

The three followed her outside, away from the house to the edge of the cliff.

“Kara, what is going on?” Jeremiah asked.

“I need you to listen to me, all of you. This is important.” Kara pulled the flash drive from her pocket.

“What is that?” he asked, hoping it was some report for school she wanted them to look over but knowing better. Kara thought the house was being watched, listened to, or both. It wasn’t the first time, though her bouts of paranoia usually only lasted an hour or so before Eliza would walk the house with her and assure her no spy devices were present. Kara did not suspect the DEO but had heard stories about General Lane from Dante. In her mind he was the same as Henshaw and very much alive. Every time a military helicopter from the base in Raleigh flew near the house, and near could be fifty miles away, Kara became extremely paranoid.

“I found it in the DEO system. It contains files on all of us, including one on me that had reports on my mental health.There are records of my powers, speed, strength, everything they have been studying about me for years. They have lied to us. They have files on you as well.”

Eliza took her daughter in, saw the manic look in her eyes even in the dark, lit only by a full moon.

Alex rubbed her forehead, grimacing. While she had been hanging out at their apartment with a girl, Kara had done what she said she wouldn’t do. She had broken into the DEO.

“What exactly do these files say, Kara?” Jeremiah asked. “What information is in them?”

“I don’t know. They are encrypted and I can’t break the code yet. I will though.” she told her father confidently.

“So the titles of the files were normal but the content is hidden behind some sort of code? Why would…”

“I used Dante’s user ID to get in. He had access to this and I am sure the rest of them do as well. Whatever it is, it is important enough to keep hidden behind a bunch of random symbols. This is serious. They want you both with them. They want to know what you have on Clark, what they can’t get to in your safe. Don’t you see? The identities, the help against Henshaw, J’onn taking Henshaw’s place and now he wants you two? The way they kept someone in Midvale all those years, bringing in a psychologist? They have had us in their control from the beginning! I need help, I need someone who can unravel this code and then I need to strike. We can’t let this stand. They are as dangerous to us as Astra and Non are.”

Jeremiah took a deep breath.

“Lets calm down a second, Kara. You are jumping to a lot of conclusions. Maybe we should just ask J’onn to explain…”

“He reads minds! Who nows what else he can do? He says that is all, but we don’t really know that do we? He may be able to manipulate minds. He said he couldn’t read my mind but how do I know that is true?”

“Kara, how did you get this information?” Eliza asked. “Were you alone at Dante’s apartment and his laptop was open? Does he have access to the DEO mainframe from his apartment?”

“Thats another good point, Mom. Why did Dante move in so close to us? All of them have a legitimate excuse to be in our building all the time.” she pointed out, evading the question.

“Because they want to protect you, Kara. Now answer the question. How did you get this information?” her Dad ordered.

“Does it really matter?” the blonde asked.

“Yes, it could matter a lot.” Jeremiah told her.

“I broke in, undetected. It wasn’t hard. I found a terminal in an office and once the agent left I helped myself. I guessed Dante’s password and …”

“You broke into the DEO?! Do you have any idea how stupid that is?” Jeremiah yelled. “The one place that has weapons that can kill you, the one place that is staffed with agents that would not hesitate to kill you and you thought you would break in and steal information from their system? Damn it, Kara! Alex, were you along as well?”

“No. She talked about it, I told her it was a dumb idea and she agreed. This is the first I am hearing about it. I admit, I probably would have gone along if she insisted to keep her from getting herself killed. She wanted to prove that the place wasn’t secure so you wouldn’t let Mom work there. This was your real reason, wasn’t it Kara? Stealing information?”

“I needed to know the information they had on the Fort Rozz prisoners. There aren’t as many as I suspected and fewer Kryptonians. They have also captured or killed at least ten Kryptonians. I think there are somewhere around 17 left but a lot of species are very dangerous. I have heard of many of them before when I was a child. Once I had the information…”

“I could have gotten that information for you!" Jeremiah shouted. "That is why we are going to work for them, so we know what is out there, what you are going to be facing and figure out a way to stop it. What were you thinking? First with the burning yourself again, something you haven’t done in a very long time, after letting an alien hit you, and now you are sneaking around government agencies where you could easily be killed? Damn it, Kara! How the hell can I keep you safe if you keep doing crap like this?” 

"I don’t need you to keep me safe! How many damn times do I have to tell you that?! I can handle myself! It is my family I am worried about. Do whatever the hell you want with this drive! Ask the Martian so he can brain wipe you! Do whatever, but I am done! Yes, I took a risk but it was an important one, one that had to be taken!”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“Would you both calm down?” Eliza tried. Jeremiah and Kara had arguments before, but never as bad as this. She wanted to yell at Kara too, but doing so would do no good right now. 

Alex for her part stood very still, eyes wide, watching the two go at it. Like Eliza, Alex had seen the two disagree but never to the level of voices being raised.

“I have the information. Find someone who can decode it or don’t. I know enough. It exists and it shouldn’t. That is all I need to know. I was close to trusting J’onn, I really was. But this? He has my name in that place? That is as dangerous as me breaking in.”

“You don’t even know why this was there. It could have been billing information for your psychological services, it could be information they needed for your ID when you first arrived.”

“I had that ID before J’onn took over. They were in the Navy when they gave us those documents!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you know nothing of what is in those files but you are jumping to conclusions!”

“Thats it! I have had it! Why can’t I ever impress you!?”

All three of them were shocked by the question. It was so sudden and Kara’s face went from anger to desperation and tears.

“What are you talking about?” Jeremiah asked.

“I did this for all of us! I found information that could save all of us. I am building a damn fortress so we will all have a safe place if the world goes to hell. Everything I do is for this family, but you can’t be proud of me, can you?”

“Kara, I am always proud of you.” the man told her quietly.

“No you aren’t. She can’t take care of herself. She needs to be at home. She has too many horrible things inside her! Remember that? I do! I remember every word. Kara can't handle National City. Kara can't handle a job. When am I ever going to make you proud? Zor El hated me. He didn’t even tell me he loved me on the runway! I wanted to be a judge and that was it! I barely saw him after that. I drew pictures and made sculptures but nothing I did impressed him! I have done everything you asked but it isn’t enough. I ask you to stay away from the DEO and you go right to work for them! If I was a scientist, would that make you happy? I can do that. I can get a PhD in five years and that is only because the semesters take so long.”

“Kara, please…”

“No! If you want me to be like Alex, to study what she studies, then tell me! I’ve always tried to do what you want! What does it take for you to be proud of me?”

“I am proud of you!”

“No, you aren’t. Yeah, I took a risk but it paid off and instead of thanking me you are yelling at me! I tell you not to trust them and you are rationalizing its existence. Nothing I do…you will never be able to let me do what I have to do alone. I can’t take care of myself, right? You think this matters?!”

Kara took off her denim jacket and raised her forearm. With her other hand she used a finger nail to make a thin cut down her forearm.

“This doesn’t matter! This is just blood! Its all it has ever been! It heals, it goes away. It does not matter! Yeah, maybe I don’t cope so well but you try living a life where you are always lacking. The only reason I am alive is because my mother bargained with my bastard uncle. I wasn’t enough. I couldn’t be trusted. My parents didn’t even send food for me! Now I am going to have to lie to Clark, sit there and tell him what heroes his parents were! It makes me sick but I am going to have to do it. Will that be enough?! Will you be proud of me then?”

“I am proud of you, I am always proud of you, Kara.” Jeremiah tried. “Please don’t cut yourself.”

“Stop worrying about this! This is nothing! It makes me remember I exist. By the way, the Vrang I fought? I killed him! I did it on purpose. I didn’t just paralyze him, I killed him. Are you proud of me now? I saved a woman but you are going to tell me I didn’t have to kill him, right? You are right, I didn’t. I am just like my blood, this blood!” she finished putting her arm in front of his face. She threw the flash drive on the ground.

“I’ll be back to tell Clark the truth about his heroic birthparents tomorrow.”

Taking her phone out of her jeans pocket, she crushed it in her hand. The blonde ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped, not dropping but rocketing off, the boom blowing all three of them back a few steps. 

“Kara please don’t leave.” Jeremiah begged and dropped to his knees. Alex wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“She will be back. Don’t cry.”

“If she doesn’t kill herself. I should have listened. I shouldn’t…I don’t know.”

“Jeremiah don’t put this on yourself. Kara is…Kara. She will be back.” Eliza told him, wiping her eyes and hoping it was true. All that was left tonight was to go back to the house. With no way of contacting her, they had no choice but to wait. Her and Alex would sleep, her in the living room, Alex in her room if Kara slipped into the window and Jeremiah would not sleep, wandering the house as he always did when Kara was upset.

Kara for her part, was an emotional wreck and flew fast, her t shirt nearly ripping from the wind shear. Her mind was a mess, all over the place.

She thought of Barry Allen, the sweet guy, the handsome guy, the only guy she had ever kissed or danced with or held hands with. She knew she couldn’t have him. She thought of her father Zor El. She would tell him about her lessons in law and though he smiled and patted her head he never asked questions. He kept one sculpture she had made on his desk but what of the pictures she had drawn? Kara finally stopped when she was 5, realizing they weren’t going anywhere in his office or bedroom. He never said anything about her stopping. 

Her mother loved her but her mother didn’t trust her. Her mother broke the law, sent Kara off alone to take care of Kal El with no warning. Betrayal. Hate. It was all she had known from her blood.

Her family, all of them knew they were all going to die and told no one.

What did her Aunt Astra know? Was that why the woman hated the House of El and her and Alura had a falling out? Did Aunt Astra find out and have to be shut up? Why had she killed those people on Krypton? Why did she kill those people here?

Why did Kara feel no remorse over killing the Vrang? Was her family even capable of feeling remorse?

Of course she was. She felt remorse over the woman and baby she let die. She let them die. Kara had not visited their grave this year, instead she was living on the other side of the country, causing more death.

Now those she thought closest to her had betrayed her. Dante, the blonde admitted to herself that she was not sure if she could even trust him. Had he played a little girl who had a severe case of hero worship? Who would have done anything for him? J’onn, had his daughters really died as he said, did he have daughters? How did he escape? There was much she didn’t know about him. She felt they were in a better place but was that what he wanted her to feel? He hadn’t been surprised when she was at his home. Of course he wasn’t. He knew what her reaction would be to finding out about Jeremiah and Eliza working for him. He had expected her and controlled the conversation. He was a mind reader. He knew how people thought, whether he could read hers or not.

Kara flew with no destination in mind until she saw the lights far away and headed towards them.

Metropolis.

The girl went high, higher than the lights of the city but lower than air traffic. She found what she was looking for not long after entering the city. A neighborhood that looked as if it had seen better days.

The blonde landed in an alley. Somewhere, a crime was happening, someone was in trouble, someone needed help. Kara needed to be that help. She needed to know she wasn’t only destruction and death or even disappointment.

She walked slowly, narrowing her hearing to only a mile around her. In Gotham she would have run into twenty crimes being committed by now. Of course the Bat may be reducing those numbers. It was only 11 PM. Perhaps Metropolis criminals had a later start.

She continued to walk for twenty minutes, listening, looking, doing anything to keep her mind off of Jeremiah. She didn’t even want to think what Eliza and Alex must be thinking right now. She was sure they were furious with her. 

No matter what she tried, Kara could never seem to keep her emotions in check, especially her temper. What she said to Jeremiah was not fair but he did not or would not understand. She had placed them all in danger when she came to them and had been trying to keep them out of danger since. Yet they stubbornly refused to go along with her efforts.

Kara saw a man across the street hurrying along, looking all around. His paranoia matched her own, but she wasn’t surprised, This was not a great neighborhood for someone who was not invincible.

His appearance did not catch her eye but the sound of his heart did.

Hearts actually. Two of them, beating in rhythm with each other.

Unless humans had developed a new condition that allowed for two hearts to be in the same body, this man was obviously an alien.

Slowing and following from a distance, she waited for him to make some sort of move, commit some atrocity. Instead he continued walking and with a last look all around, went into what looked like an old subway entrance. Kara carefully approached and saw it was a subway entrance, one that had not been used in a very long time. The lock and chain had been snapped long ago.

Quietly, as quietly as possible considering the groaning of the rusted door, Kara slipped in and followed the sound of the two heart beats in the distance. She turned on an abandoned track and moved, not walking but hovering over the ground to not make any sound. Around a corner she heard a door open and music. The music quieted down after the door closed again but it sounded like a type of Jazz? The alien must have his lair here. Remembering that not all aliens were Fort Rozz escapees, Kara had to approach this just right. She would look into the room and see what he was up to. If it was harmless, no humans or innocent aliens in harms way, Kara would leave him alone, no matter how much she wanted to fight. When she turned the corner, to her surprise, the alien with two hearts was not there but another was. This was a rather large Valeronian standing in front of a door on the side of the track.

Kara tried to see behind the wall but a side view showed her that many parts of the wall had lead in them and what she could see, had quite a few life forms in it but not how many or what species.

Kara felt bold and at the moment, very reckless. This could be the main base of the Fort Rozz escapees. Had fate led her here tonight? Would she be recognized if Astra and Non weren’t there? Could she…

The blonde stopped thinking and decided to act, walking confidently up to the Valeronian. He looked down on the tiny blonde in confusion at first. She appeared human but humans often ran away screaming when seeing someone like him in a dark tunnel. She was either psychotic or brave.

“Something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, I want to go into the room. You are in my way.”

“What is the password?”

Kara kicked the side of his knee, dropping him to both knees and grabbed his head with her hands on both ears, squeezing hard.

“The password is let me in or I turn your head into mashed potatoes.”

“Good enough!” the alien squeaked.

Kara let up and the man stood, trying to not let the pain in his knee or his skull show on his face. “All you had to say is you were a Kryptonian. I would have let you in. You look a little young to be here. Does your boss know you are here? I don’t want trouble with her.”

“My boss?” Kara asked.

“That kind of strength, you are a Kryptonian. I’ve never heard of a Daxamite on this planet and the only Kryptonians were Fort Rozz prisoners. I figure you must work for Astra. We don’t want trouble here. She agreed to no recruiting. We are neutral here, got it?”

“Yeah, I got it. No, my boss doesn’t know I am here and I would like to keep it that way.”

Kara thought of a way she could ask where Astra was without making it obvious that she didn’t know where Astra was. Before she could, the man opened the door.

“Welcome. No worries, we preach discretion.” 

Kara walked into the very loud room, that resembled many of the seedier bars her and Lena had visited on a whim occasionally. The only difference is this bar was filled with every type of alien she knew and many species she didn’t know. The entire bar did not go silent as she feared, though a few males did eye her. Kara walked confidently inside and headed straight for the bar. Perhaps she could get some information there.

“What can I get you?” a large, robust man with green scales asked. He was wearing an apron and Kara hoped something underneath.

“Uh, actually I don’t have any money. I heard about this place and didn’t believe it could be true.”

“Its true. What race are you?”

Kara looked around, wondering if anyone could hear her. The bar was half full and no one was pressed against her but she didn’t want to say her race. If she didn’t this scaly guy might try and kick her out and if she did he would assume she was with Astra and try to kick her out or worse, tell Astra. Her best bet was honesty she supposed. In for a penny and all that.

“I’m uh…” Kara decided to look at the fishy guy and let her eyes glow. His large, black eyes widened.

“Keep those put out girl!” he whispered. “If anyone asks, you are an Infernian. Don’t use your real name. You are the blonde Astra has been looking for, right? Rumor has it she has been after you for six years. Do you know who she is?”

“Yeah…why is she looking for me?” Kara asked, feigning surprise and placing her glasses in her back pocket.

“You tell me. She has been looking for a Daxamite teen girl since Rozz crash landed. Rumor has it that the girl isn’t really Daxamite but Kryptonian. I don’t want to know your real name, especially if the rumors are true and it is what I think it is but you need to leave. She has a bounty on you. $100,000 to whoever brings you to her unharmed. Death to anyone that hurts you. You must be pretty important to her and I can bet every alien on this planet knows who you really are and either wants to kill you or collect.”

Kara’s face did not reflect surprise telling the bartender he was right.

“If that is the case, why aren’t you calling her right now?”

“Because I wouldn’t turn anyone over to that cold hearted bitch, much less a child, even if she is your aunt… look my name is …you couldn’t pronounce it. I go by Charlie on this planet. I’ll give you a drink, act natural, don’t look around the club and then casually leave. Once you are out the door, move fast and don’t come back…damn it. Looks like you got trouble.”

Kara didn’t turn around, but did notice Charlie was standing straight up and backed away from her. She felt a man behind her, could feel him bend over and then he whispered in her ear. 

“Hello stranger. Or is your name Kara? Not many young girls who have an exact human anatomy hanging out in alien bars. I checked your anatomy when I walked in if you are wondering. Very nice.”

Kara slid off the stool and stood to the side of the man. He was handsome, slightly taller than her, blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing the black uniform of the Kryptonian military. He wasn’t built heavy, thinner but muscular. He would be hard to handle. Despite the situation she was in, Kara felt very calm. 

The bar had quieted. When a Fort Rozz escapee entered, especially a Kryptonian, patrons tended to leave.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Tyn Ex. So it is true. The girl Astra is obsessed with is Alura’s daughter. You look like your mother but have your father’s hair. The House of El saved you. I bet Jor El’s brat too, right?”

“Where is Astra?” Kara asked.

“Building her Myriad toy, where she always is, when she isn’t looking for the young girl everyone pretends isn’t her niece. The metals on this planet are lacking but we are making decent headway. You may find out soon. There are two ways this can go.”

“Do tell.” Kara told him, slipping her glasses out of her back pocket and placing them on the bar.

“The women in Fort Rozz have been lacking. You come with me willingly, I take you to Astra and you agree to be my mate. The second way this can go is simple. You resist, I beat you into submission and take you to Non. He is anxious to find you for his own reasons. Giving you to him without Astra’s knowledge would go very far for my rank when the new order is established. I don’t want to see him get his murderous hands on a beauty like you, so you will come with me willingly, right?”

Kara nodded. “You forgot about the third way this can go.”

“A third way?”

“Yeah, I kill you before you can talk.”

Kara unleashed her heat vision, blowing her opponent to the entrance of the bar. Aliens scrambled, recognizing that two Kryptonians were about to fight and wanting no part of it.

 

Tyn stood, eyes glowing, with a smile on his face. He unleashed his own vision, only to be countered by Kara’s. The two walked towards each other. Once in range, deciding that she wouldn’t overpower his vision, Kara struck, the blade of her hand going into his throat. Both visions stopped and a kick sent the criminal Kryptonian through the door, onto the abandoned subway tracks. With the door open the patrons rushed the exit and ran.

Tyn grabbed his throat and tried to breathe. Seeing the cocky blonde standing with a grin in the bar infuriated him. She was not supposed to know how to fight!

He flew towards Kara, who barely dodged. The two unleashed freeze breath, neither overpowering the other. Deciding this would be a physical battle, Kara attacked first, just as she had been taught since she was 13. A chop to the side of his neck did little damage, but the girl took a shot to the eye that dropped her in pain. She felt like her eye socket had been crushed. Kara had felt much pain since coming to Earth but had never been hit that hard by another person. Another strike followed, busting her lip. 

The next strike was caught, Kara flipping him to the ground and punching the back of his head. A knee in his back, she unleashed her heat vision into the back of his skull, causing him to scream. He jumped up in pain, throwing her off. Tyn turned towards her and she attacked, a kick to his chest sending him into a wall followed by a series of body shots, cracking his ribs. He landed an uppercut to her jaw and a hook into her ribs. She heard them crack but not break. 

Kara headbutted her opponent, splitting his nose. Her left eye was swollen and she doubted heat vision would be of use without causing her extreme pain and this could be a distraction. Deciding to even the playing field she remained close and slammed an elbow into his eye socket. Picking him up by the neck she jumped to the ceiling then slammed him deep into the floor.

Tyn shakily stood up, one eye swollen shut and swallowing blood from his nose. He had never been hit this hard since being on Earth either. This was supposed to be easy, he was lucky. He had found the prize and what a prize she was. He would be in Astra’s good graces and have a hot mate to top it off. Now he was fighting to stay alive. Somehow the daughter of Alura Zor El had learned to fight like a soldier. He didn’t have time to think about her different techniques. He simply began swinging blind. He felt a blast of freeze breath, sending him back into a wall. As he stumbled off, he felt himself bent over backwards, feet on the ground and eyes looking at the ceiling. He also felt Kara’s arm wrapped around his neck and bending him back. 

The once proud warrior and devoted follower of his General and her husband had been brought into an indefensible position by the privileged daughter of a judge and a scientist.

He had only one chance to live. To beg.

“Please don’t kill me. No one…I will tell no one, I swear!”

Kara didn’t look at him. She kept her arm tightly around his neck and looked ahead. Her beautiful face was stone and she was strangely very calm.

“Your life ended when you saw me.”

Kara moved his body up and twisted, hearing and feeling his neck snap. She let the body drop and listened for a heartbeat. Hearing none, she relaxed further. He was dead.

The exhausted, emotionally numb blonde walked to the bar and had a seat on the one stool that remained standing next to the one section still in one piece. Charlie slowly walked out the back.

Taking a look at the wreckage and the dead body he shook his head.

“Where did a girl like you learn to fight like that?”

“I had to learn. I didn’t have a choice.”

The bartender nodded in respect and put a glass in front of her. He reached under the shelf and pulled out a bottle, pouring her a glass.

“Aldebaran Rum. It will work. You look like you could use one. And a few pounds of frozen beef.”

“Thanks Charlie. Sorry I destroyed your bar and killed a guy.” the blonde told him, downing the drink in one turn.

“No worries, It happens once a week at least. Look, take the bottle and get out of here. Aliens tend to stay away from the Rozz guys, but they do talk. Its only a matter of time before Astra or Non are here. Go and I will cover for you.”

Kara nodded her head, seeing the wisdom in his words and also liking the way the rum was making her feel.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Tell them what you saw. They will torture you and others if you don’t. The heat vision and freeze breath signs are dead giveaways. The blonde hair. Tell them whatever you want. But do one favor for me, please. Tell them you talked to me before this happened and I said I live in Metropolis.”

“Yeah, I can do that kid, so long as its a lie and you get out of this city.”

“I will.”

Kara took the bottle, took her glasses and walked out, not glancing at the body of the dead Kryptonian. Once on the street, she ran quite a ways before stopping by a park. She stumbled over to a bench next to a pond and sat, enjoying the bottle. She could imagine one drop would be fatal to humans and didn’t know how long she would have this feeling but was enjoying it none the less. By two AM the bottle was gone and Kara decided she should be too. Taking to the sky, she went high above the air traffic lanes and looked all around. She thought she saw Gotham and North Carolina was always just behind it, flying towards the North star. The stars weren’t helping her tonight. She kept seeing two of each of them.

By four AM, after Kara had missed North Carolina twice, she finally landed in the backyard and hopped up to the roof. The second she slid the window closed behind her, the light came on and Alex was standing there.

“Oh my God.” the older sister whispered. Kara looked like hell. Her left eye was completely shut and she had blood all over her face. Her lip was also badly split.

“Kara? What happened to you?!”

“Went to a bar, got drunk, killed a Kryptonian from Rozz. No wait. I killed him then I got drunk. Yeah, thats the way it went. Did you know there are alien bars? I didn’t. I had some Alderaan Rum. No wait, Alderaan got blown up by the Death Star. They must have gotten some out before. No, its not a real planet. Anyway it sounded like Alderaan and tastes like diesel. I wouldn’t recommend it for you humans. Us aliens, we are a different breed of weird.”

“Lay down sweetie. I’m going to tuck you in and then run in terror and grab Mom and Dad. I can’t scream because Clark really doesn’t need to see you like this but yeah, I am screaming on the inside. Just lay here, please?”

Kara collapsed on the bed, face first. Alex rolled her over and could definitely smell what must have been some sort of super strong alcohol on her breath. Running downstairs, her father who was standing by the front window did not need to guess. He ran up the stairs while Alex woke her mother.

Jeremiah came in and saw Kara sitting up now but swaying. Her face was a mess.

“Hi Daddy. I didn’t do this to myself. Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Kara, what happened? Who did this to you? Were you attacked with Kryptonite? I need to know.”

“Nope. No Kryptonite. Not your DEO friends this time. Guess what? I found an underground alien bar in Metropolis. It was so cool until I destroyed it. I met a fellow Kryptonian who knew my lovely aunt and uncle.”

“He did this to you? Do you think he followed you? Do we need to leave? I’m going to pick you up, okay? I’l get us somewhere safe.”

“Nope, he didn’t follow me. I would never lead someone like that to my home. When will you get that I can protect you? I sent him to Hell. I snapped his neck, then I got drunk. I am so grounded, aren’t I?” she asked nd began giggling.

“Move Jeremiah.” Eliza ordered, rushing to her daughter’s side. “I don’t want Clark to wake up and see this. Carry her to the car and Alex and I will take her to Raleigh to the Hanger. She needs a solar lamp.”

“Nope, Not going anywhere Mommy. I flew a lot tonight. I missed the damn state twice. I am finally home and I want to stay here.”

“Kara, you are hurt. Your eye, who did this to you?” the mother asked.

“Timmy but he isn't a problem anymore. I want to go to sleep.”

“Kara? Jeremiah, why don’t you step outside?”

“I am not leaving her like this.”

“And I need to undress her and see how much damage… oh My God.” Eliza finished, lifting Kara’s tee and seeing the deep purple bruising around her abdomen. “She could have internal bleeding, look how her ribs move when she breathes. I think a few are cracked at least. I need to figure out exactly what she drank. It could be hampering her healing abilities. I need to undress her Jeremiah. I will let you know when you can come back up.”

“Come on Dad.” Alex prodded him, gently pulling him away. Once he was out of the room the girl knelt next to her sister and cried openly. She thought back to the bundle of joy Kara was, the first time she tried chocolate, the first time she actually swam after so much practice with Dante. She remembered the two having mini food fights at lunch together, the joy on her face when she sang in choir. Her wide eyed wonder at their first Christmas, the way she looked at the decorated tree.

“Kara, please come back to me.” she told her.

“I’m right here, Alex.” Kara mumbled, half asleep. “I’m not going anywhere. I fought a Kryptonian tonight. He wanted to mate with me. I killed him instead. I doubt he wants to mate with me anymore. I wish you could have been there. You could have used your new blaster.”

“Kara, are you having trouble breathing?” she asked.

“Nope. Just want to sleep. I think tomorrow I am going to be the most grounded 18 year old in the Universe and I need my rest to deal with it.”

“I would like it if you stayed up. Do you think you could eat something or does your lip hurt to badly? It seems to be closing up.” Eliza asked.

“I’m actually not hungry for once. My stomach doesn’t feel so good. I think the Rum doesn’t agree with me. I’m seeing two of everything. Do you think its because I got hit in the head several times or from the gasoline I drank?”

“Both.” Alex answered, pulling off her sister’s jeans. There didn’t appear to be any bruising on her legs at least. Her skin was still impenetrable. Both females helped Kara sit up and changed her into a nightshirt. Jeremiah was finally able to come in but Kara had passed out, her snoring reaching new heights. Eliza took a wet towel from Alex and began cleaning the blood off her face.

“She flew to Metropolis, found an alien bar, got into a fight with a Kryptonian, killed him then got drunk. Only my little sister.” Alex said, stroking her cheek.

“I can’t believe this.” Jeremiah said, almost in disbelief. “I should have just listened to her, not defended them. She could be right but whether she was or not I still shouldn’t have just…I can’t believe this. She had to kill again. She could have been killed. She could have been taken and we never would have known what happened to her. We can’t even call Jessica right now because that will probably set her off.”

“I looked at the flash drive.” Alex told them quietly. “It does appear to be some sort of encryption but the file names are what I don’t get.”

“What do you mean?” Eliza asked.

“Under Kara it has her listed as Kara Danvers Kent. Same with Clark. They gave us the backstory. They know Kent is fake. Why in the hell would they name the file Kara Danvers/ Kent? Plus psychological evaluation? Kara has never had one of those. Why not name it therapy notes or sessions? An eval? Shouldn’t we all have a file titled psych eval or therapy sessions? Plus it mentioned strength and speed but no files on her heat vision or freeze breath? Her heat vision is as big a weapon as her strength and speed. As crazy as this sounds, I think someone saw her do something very fast or very strong and planted these files for her to find. I bet the DEO doesn’t even realize they are there.”

“Who would have known that she was going to break into the DEO?” Eliza asked.

“Maybe they didn’t. Maybe whoever did this did it a long time ago. Kara has been looking over the DEO main building a lot lately. She drives by it all the time. She is concerned it isn’t secure. Maybe whoever saw her do these things is still watching her and figured she would break into the building eventually? Its not like it wouldn’t have been there for only a short time. Until one of the guys looked into it, they may never have known. I am willing to bet as stupid as those file names are that code is just that, code. Nothing underneath. Why make the titles of the files stand out but hide what is inside them? This is a set up. I know it. Someone is watching her and screwing with her head.”

Jeremiah rubbed his forehead.

“Until she heals and sobers up, we can’t really talk to her about anything. I’ll sit up with her. You two…aren’t going anywhere, are you?” he guessed.

Both women shook their heads. Alex eventually went downstairs and brought an ice pack for Kara, though she had no idea if it would do any good. The swelling in her eye went down and her lip healed, By 7 AM the bruising on her abdomen was gone and she was breathing easier. Eliza examined her ribs and none felt broken.

Kara woke at 10, Alex next to her in bed. Her head felt like it had been split open and the light seemed especially bright this morning, so much it hurt her eyes. Thinking of her eyes, one eyelid felt really swollen.

The past nights activities came rushing in on her, the fight with Jeremiah, the flight to Metropolis, the bar…

The fight.

She killed him. She had killed again.

Kara bent her head over the bed and vomited, from the thought of his neck snapping and the massive amount of alcohol still in her stomach.

“You are so cleaning that up.” Alex grumbled. 

“Kara! Oh you are up…oh yeah, you are definitely cleaning that up. I’ll bring you some towels.” Eliza told her, turning and walking right back out.

Kara sat up slowly, her head swimming.

“Do I look as bad as I feel?”

“How bad do you feel?”

“Like I got into a brutal fight, had the hell beat out of me, then got drunk.”

“Yep, you look as bad as you feel. You are an idiot. How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time? Really Kara?”

“Please not now, Alex. Stop yelling. My head hurts.”

“I’m not yelling.”

Eliza walked back in with the dry and wet towels. Despite her assertion that Kara would be cleaning up her own mess, she was on the floor helping her.  Alex grabbed a trash can in the event Kara would need to upheave anymore of her stomach’s contents.

Once the mess was cleaned, the three women sat on the bed, Alex on one side and Eliza on the other.

“So, where is Dad? Probably trying to undo the adoption papers huh?”

“I doubt that. He has been up all night with the rest of us. He had a call to take. I think we need to sit downstairs and have a talk. All of us, need to talk calmly and rationally without yelling, don’t we?”

“I don’t think Clark should hear this." Kara told them. "Not until I talk to him later and I don’t have it in me right now.” 

“He is playing with his car outside. Your eye looks better but it is still yellow and slightly swollen around. Can you see out of it okay?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. Its fine. I felt like I had a golf ball behind my eyelid last night but now it feels fine.”

“Okay, take a shower, brush your teeth. I am going to assume you aren’t hungry, so we can all talk. Maybe we can go outside so you can wear sunglasses until your eye is completely healed, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

While Kara took a shower with Alex and Eliza hanging out in the hall, Jeremiah had taken a call, a call from a very secure phone he had in his possession.

“What do you want?”

J’onn was surprised by Jeremiah’s tone but shouldn’t have been. He guessed his theory was right.

“Please tell me you know where Kara is?”

“Yeah, she is in her bed sleeping in. Is there a problem? She isn’t up for a conversation this morning.”

“Jeremiah, many of the aliens I helped find places to live, reside in Metropolis. One called me last night. There is a bar in an abandoned subway tunnel. Apparently there was some Kryptonian on Kryptonian violence last night. Pretty big brawl between a hardened Fort Rozz escapee and a tiny blonde Kryptonian girl. It had heat vision, freeze breath, flying, punches and kicks that shook the walls of the tunnel. The amazing thing is, he heard the little blonde girl not only won, but snapped the escapee’s neck. What happened, Jeremiah?”

“Nothing I am going to talk to you about now. You have some other things to answer for J’onn. Once I talk to Kara, I plan to talk to you, even if I have to come to National City. If what she suspects is true… I will talk to you later. Kara is fine and that is all you need to know right now.”

Jeremiah hung up and walked back in the house. Kara was coming down the stairs in her pajamas. She had a pair of shades on but he knew the bruising and swelling had gone down.

The man rushed over to hug her. She stiffened, not sure of the reception she would get but relaxed when he began running his hand through her hair and over her scalp. He always did this when he worried about her or wanted to make her feel better. Even after Kara had stopped having panic attacks during storms he would still let her sit in his lap and run his fingers through her hair while it thundered outside.

“Don’t ever leave me, us, like that again, Kara. Please don’t ever do it.”

“I’m sorry. Everything I said…”

“I’m sorry for what I said too. Come on, lets get you some water. A lot of water and then we can go sit in the backyard.”

Once the four had taken their seats, looking out over the ocean and watching Clark play with his remote control car, Alex decided to break the silence.

“Kara, I am not saying what you found is not legit. I can see how funny this looks, but hear me out. There are some weird things about these files. Can I tell you my thoughts without you getting angry? Because if you are angry I will dump saltwater on your head tomorrow morning and make sure most of it gets in your mouth. Understand?”

Kara did and Alex began to outline her questions about the file names and topics. Kara listened with an open mind and understood Alex’s points.

“I get that Alex but how would someone know to plant that at the DEO? Who would even know about me except someone inside the DEO?”

“Kara, you could have been seen when you fought the Vrang.” Eliza pointed out.

“Who would have seen that and not said anything to the police?”

“There were video cameras in the garage.” Alex pointed out.

“That were erased.I had my glasses on anyway. My face was distorted. You know that, Alex.”

“Maybe someone saw the video who knew your face was distorted and what it meant. Someone looking for proof of aliens. Someone who would have the resources to hack security feeds, seen video of you before, heard a rumor about a creature that looked part wolf.” She kept going. Something was on the edge of Alex’s mind. Then it hit her clearly. “Someone who looked into your background and knew your fake last name was Kent. Someone who would put that name on a file for no reason. Probably thinking you faked your own name and the DEO didn’t give it to you.”

“Lionel Luthor.” Jeremiah guessed.

“Worse, Lex is the one who looked up Kara’s background. Lionel may know that aliens exist but Lex probably knows everything his father knows. Lex must have seen video of you in the club that night after we left. He would have noticed your face…”

“What club?” Jeremiah asked.

“Not now Dad. I’m thinking.” Alex told him, brushing it off before she had to answer that question.

“Alex and Kara saw Lex in the VIP club on the second floor of the Symposium last year, Dear.” Elia covered quickly.

“Oh, Okay. But when were they there at night?”

“Jeremiah! Can we focus?” Eliza asked sharply. The crap she covered up for her girls still boggled her mind.

“If he or Lionel had hacked that video before the DEO could erase it, all they would know is you are strong and fast and might have other powers but not what they are.” Alex realized. “But how would they know when you were going into the DEO? I didn’t know, which is another issue the two of us will discuss, so how would the Luthors? It couldn’t have been there long. The files on Fort Rozz prisoners must be accessed regularly. They files with our names would be right next to them. How would Lionel or Lex…Kara?”

Kara bent over her in her chair, head in her hands.

“That Friday night, I told you Lena and I went to the Boardwalk. We weren’t alone. Lex was in the city and came with us.”

“You had talked before you went out about breaking into the DEO but never said anything to them, right?” Alex asked to be sure.

“Lex? Didn’t I forbid you from seeing that boy?” Jeremiah asked.

“No.”

“It was understood. I am forbidding you from seeing that bastard.”

“Kara, I know you wouldn’t say anything to Lena and certainly not Lex. But don’t you and Lena usually take your bike?” Alex asked.

“Lex had rented a car. We took it. We left my bike in…”

Alex picked up her phone and dialed Dante.

“Dante? Hey I need you…yeah, I know the cat likes to claw furniture. Listen I need… Its a few scratches, stop making a big deal…Dante! I need a favor. Its very important. Go to the garage and check Kara’s bike for a tracker. It could be anywhere. Call me back when you are done.”

“So lets talk about leaving me out of the loop on hanging out with Lex Luthor.” Alex suggested.

“You were busy. You had your own thing going on and Lena didn’t want to leave him. He acted okay.”

“What did you do the next morning Kara?” Eliza asked.

“I drove to the desert and watched the DEO desert base from about fifty miles away. Then I circled the DEO building downtown a few times, planning my route underneath it through a drainage tunnel.”

“So…” Alex started then stopped when her phone rang. On the other end was a pissed off Dante.

“Who the hell was tracking her?” he asked angrily.

“Probably Lex Luthor. There is more to this. We all need to talk. If you guys can come to Midvale tomorrow that would be great.”

“I will be there.” he told her and ended the call.

“There was a tracker on your bike, Kara. While you left the bike in the garage at Lena’s, Lex must have had someone put it on your bike. If you circled the DEO a few times he could have taken a gamble and had it placed on their server. If you didn’t break in, the worst that would have happened is the DEO found it and deleted it. I bet he knows nothing of importance except that you are probably a strong and fast alien and could have other powers but he doesn’t know what they are.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Jeremiah whispered.

“We are going to think about this logically and talk to J’onn…”

“He is purposely screwing with her head, Eliza! He spied on her, manipulated her, planted false evidence for her to find! I am going to kill him.”

“No, you aren’t Dad.” Kara told him. “I will handle it.”

“You won’t either.” Eliza told her. “Both of you need to stop flying off the handle. Kara, can we talk about last night without you becoming upset? I realize you were in a heightened emotional state but flying into the night, in the dark, landing in Metropolis looking for trouble and finding an alien bar? Then you had to kill him? I understand you couldn’t let him go but you shouldn’t have put yourself in that position. Then you drank alcohol? You had never had anything like that. You didn’t even know what effect it would have on you. Seriously Kara, this behavior has got to stop. You are also getting a Straight Talk phone to replace the one you destroyed last night.”

“A straight talk? But my playlists and apps and contacts…I can save the memory card and…”

“You can get a new phone when you learn to control yourself. Until then you are seriously grounded. No more going out on Friday nights with billionaires daughters, no more alien alcohol, and you are going to have sessions everyday. No matter how emotional you were, you cannot just fly off into the night, find underground bars, start brawls and then get drunk. You flew home injured and drunk! It is a miracle you made it home. You could barely see straight and had only one good eye. You could have been hit by a plane.”

“I didn't start the brawl. He used his X ray vision to see what I looked like under my clothes! He told me that. He said he would either take me to Astra if…oh wow. I can’t believe I almost forgot. I asked him where Astra was and he said she was working on her toy, something called Myriad. He said the metals on Earth were lacking but they were making progress.”

“Progress? Sounds like we definitely need to let the DEO know about this.” Jeremiah decided. “Regardless we are not angry that you got into a fight or even that you killed him. Okay,I don’t think any of us are not angry but it is because of your lack of good decision making.I wish you didn’t have to kill him, Kara. But what we are upset about is you putting yourself in a situation where these things can happen. You have got to think more logically. You aren’t a killer, not in your heart. I know what you said about the Vrang but last night…could you not have ran?”

“I was afraid if I let him live and one day he hurt one of you, I would never forgive myself.”

“Enough.” Eliza told her. “You are grounded until I say differently. I have tried to be supportive and understanding but every time you become emotional instead of being an adult and talking about your issues, you fly off the handle. You may be 18 but you are still my daughter. Unless you plan to be moving in with us when we go to National City, I would strongly suggest you stop acting like an impulsive brat. You don’t want us hurt? What do you think we felt like when you arrived last night, looking half dead? Do you not think that hurts?”

“Yes.” Kara whispered.

“You could be in Astra and Non’s hands right now and we never would have known, never would have found you or realized you were taken until it was too late.”

“I know.” Kara mumbled, looking at the ground.

“And your father is very proud of you, we all are. I realize you were trying to help but you did it in a very reckless manner. You are too smart to be acting like this. If you had begun trusting J’onn as you said, then why did you need to sneak in the information? Did you even ask him for it or did you assume he would doctor it? If you were beginning to trust him why think he would doctor it? Dante would not have gotten it for you?”

“I wanted to…show them that I didn’t need them, I guess.”

“Kara, you can’t keep things like this from me.” Alex told her. “Someone, and I would bet my life it is Lex Luthor, is trying to mess with your head and we both know it isn’t hard to do. You should have told me about him. I thought we were a team?”

“We are but you have your own life Alex and I didn’t want to worry you. Maybe I would have told you if you had texted me like you said you would Friday night.”

“Okay, so you are mad about that.”

“No, I am not.”

“Yeah, you are. You are right, if the situations had been reversed, I would have been furious but I would have told you I was furious, instead of acting like it wasn’t a big deal and keeping more secrets from you. Why didn’t you tell me Kara? We always tell each other everything.”

“I don’t know Alex. I should have.” the girl told her, wanting this conversation over so she could focus on what she had learned and what she suspected. Alex made very good points about Lex but would Lex stoop that low?

Yes he would, Kara decided. The more important question for her was Lena. Did Lena know and help? Did the only friend she had ever made betray her? Was everyone out to get her or no one? 

Clark had apparently gotten bored with his car and was walking towards them, intending to ask Kara why she was wearing sun glasses and wanting some himself. Jeremiah noticed.

“I think I would like to speak to Kara alone and then we can all get together after lunch and have a talk with Clark. Its probably time. Does that sound okay, Kara?”

“Yeah.” she told him, sounding resigned.

“Good. Lets go to the beach.”

Jeremiah stood up and took her hand. The two began the journey to the ocean’s edge in silence. The conversation that would come would not start until their feet were in the water.

 

 

 

 


	36. Truths and Lies

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 36 Truths and Lies**

The father and daughter walked hand in hand, bare feet barely in the cold water but neither seemed to mind the temperature. They hadn’t said a word, both lost in their own thoughts but knew one of them would have to break the silence.

“Can I see your eye?” Jeremiah finally asked. 

Kara slowly took the sunglasses off and looked at him with a bit of embarrassment. 

“The swelling is gone. Only a bit of yellow. You should be completely healed in a few hours.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. “I wish it would stay for a couple days. It would remind me of how stupid I am, every time I look in a mirror.”

“Don’t do that.” he told her softly. “You are not stupid. You are impulsive and reckless but not stupid. Never that.”

“Thanks.” she whispered, though she didn’t believe him. “I screwed up last night, and the night before. I shouldn’t have broken into the DEO. I shouldn’t have flown off last night…”

“Kara, please stop. I think we covered that at the house. I wasn’t innocent in the whole thing either. I didn’t bring you out here to talk about that. I just wanted to set some things straight. You seem to have gotten it into your head that I am not proud of you.”

“I didn’t mean that.” she told him quickly.

“Don’t lie to me, Kara. We have always been honest with each other, right?”

“Yes, I guess so. You have anyway. I’ve kept some things from you over the years, things I have done to myself, things I wanted to do…I never lied but I haven’t told you everything.”

“And you think I don’t know when you are holding back? I can read you like a book. A favorite book I enjoy reading over and over again. I didn’t know Zor El obviously. I can’t speak of him. I don’t know what it was like growing up there for you. I have formed some ideas over the years but I have no real way of knowing. What I do know is since you came into our lives, you have been mine. There has never been a time I haven’t been proud of you.”

Kara laughed softly, but there was no humor in it.

“What about when I tried to kill myself? When I was snapping my fingers? Cutting myself, burning my arms and sometimes my legs? All the times I lost my temper, or didn’t get out of bed for days because I let depression beat me? You were proud of me then? When I couldn’t sit through a storm, no matter how small without having a panic attack?”

“Yeah, even then, because I knew you were fighting. You never stopped fighting. I knew you would get back up. Its who you are. You never stay down, Kara. You have been to some very low places in your heart but you always come back. Do you know the first night you slept at our home, when we slept on the roof, I didn’t sleep at all? I lay there and listened to you breathe. I knew my life would never be the same. Not just because of two new children either. I suddenly had this daughter next to me, another girl I would kill and die for. You kind of came out of nowhere and blew me away. You changed all our lives. I also knew you were going to have so many challenges. I had a pretty good idea from the rock demonstration of how terrible what you had gone through had been. I knew it would not be easy, for any of us. Nothing worth having is ever easy. You mumbled in your sleep a few times, and I told you it would be okay. I told you that I would protect you, that no one would harm you. You were safe.”

“I slept all night. It was the first time since I arrived on Earth that I slept all night with no nightmares.” she remembered. “I couldn’t believe you were there with me when you laid down.”

“When you went to school the first day you were so scared and so was I. I wanted to keep you inside, protect you from the world. I knew you would be talked about and worse, I knew you would hear everything. But you took it, you came home with a smile. You made the best of it.”

“That was because Alex got me through it.”

“Yeah, because that is what family does. We get each other through things. If I had a fight, if I had people after me, or people that I had to fight before they hurt others, would you want to help me?”

“Of course. Always.”

“Then why would you think I love you any less than you love me?”

“I don’t know.” she answered quietly and looked out over the ocean.

“Those three girls on Clark’s first soccer team, the ones Alex never could get to play. They  sat through every practice and game and picked flowers. You asked the grounds keeper to make sure he didn’t cut the wildflowers on the sidelines so they would have bouquets to give to their mothers after the game. You sat with them every game and sang with them, compared bouquets, braided flowers into their hair. Those girls smiled at every game. They smiled the whole time.”

“Alex wasn’t exactly impressed with my coaching skills.” Kara remembered.

“I was. You were so good with them. I remember watching the news, that horrific night when you had run off to Gotham. I was scared out of my mind. I kept imagining you having a panic attack and suffocating or losing your powers because you couldn’t breathe and burning to death. But as scared as I was, every time firefighters would come down and news casters reported fire escapes suddenly being cleared, a ladder being called for to rescue trapped kids and nurses and … I guess that would be obvious but yeah, despite being terrified, we were all pretty proud of you.”

“I had a panic attack right after.”

“But not before and not during. You fought a battle in that hospital and you won. You never thought twice about going. You didn’t think about what could happen to you. You knew people needed help and you went.”

“I got lucky I guess.”

“No, they did. I have every picture, sketch, painting you have ever done, even the ones you got rid of because you thought they weren’t perfect. The ones you thought you threw away, I rescued from the trash, straightened them out and have them in a box I keep hidden in my closet, so you wouldn’t find them and try to throw them away again. I still go through them at times. I loved how you would let Clark help you make a new sign for each one of Alex’s games, the joy on his face, even if he did smudge most of it and more paint got on you than the cardboard. I know you think he doesn’t love you as much as Alex but he does. He idolizes both of you. I know you don’t like him bringing up your problems but what 6 year old would even care? He does it because he loves you so much. Speaking of soccer, I don’t think I have ever told you how proud I was of you during Alex’s try out.”

Kara looked away from the ocean and met his eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t know what you did, but you did something. I knew, Eliza knew, that Alex wasn’t popular, and we both worried about those other girls trying to push her around. But they didn’t. They even made a point to stay away from her. I am not sure what you did, I probably don’t want to know, but I know you were looking out for her.”

“She has spent every moment since I have been in her life, looking out for me.”

“When you convinced Alex to sing at that first concert, I was proud of you. Only you could have talked her into that. I am proud of the smile you put on in public, even when you don’t want to. That takes bravery. Kara, I worry about you, I get scared for you a lot. Yeah, I want you at home with us so I can be there for you. Yes, I think Alex is a little better equipped for now to handle living in National City but you have been doing well. Just because I worry does not mean I am not proud of you. It means I love you. I’m kind of weak too. Eliza tells me all the time I have to give you some space, let you grow on your own but that scares the hell out of me. I need to get better at it. But don’t ever think I am not proud of you. I am proud of all my kids but what you have overcome, it takes a brave heart and an amazing soul. You …I can’t speak about your birth father but if he wasn’t proud of you then he was an idiot. Only a fool wouldn’t be proud of you.”

Kara sniffed a bit and stopped walking. Both of them looked out over the ocean. 

“You aren’t just saying that are you? Because I know I have done a lot of things you aren’t proud of.”

“You have done some things I wish you hadn’t. But that doesn’t mean I am not proud of you. Please never think that. What you did at the DEO was not a good decision but you did it. You pulled it off. I never want you to do something like that ever again but unbelievably you broke into the headquarters of a black ops agency and stole information and they still don’t realize it. I have to say Kara, as much as I hated you doing it, telling J’onn you did it and watching his strong jaw clench in anger to hide his embarrassment is something I am looking forward to.”

Kara let out a genuine laugh. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see his face too…but…do you really think Lex Luthor planted it there?”

The man took a deep breath and did not answer right away, taking a few seconds.

“I don’t believe the DEO had it there. I believe it was planted. As much as I want to blame Lex Luthor and I think, I believe he did it, we have no way of knowing for sure. If he did and I think we have to go under the assumption that he did, then he is trying to play a very dangerous game. I don’t think his sister has any part of it but I do think he will exploit your friendship with her for his own gains. I do think Lionel Luthor is dangerous to us and I think Lex from what I know is more vicious than his father. I would never make you stay away from a friend but I do have to ask you to stay away from Lex Luthor. His showing up, your bike being tracked and a false file sloppily put on the DEO mainframe…those are three big coincidences. I know you think the same. I also think we can’t do this alone. We have to make a decision. Its actually your decision because we will follow you. We need to know who to trust. If we decide to trust the guys, Connolly, Dante, J’onn, then we need to do it. We can’t be questioning them constantly. We are going to have to give them the benefit of the doubt. But whatever we do we have to be united in this.”

“What do you think, Dad? I’ll do what…”

“No. Kara, this is your decision. I can’t make it for you. You are the one who has to believe in them or not. I’m good either way but we either need to be one, or cut them out completely. It is your choice. We will go along with whatever you are comfortable with.”

Kara nodded her head slightly. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

“You can have whatever you need. What I need you to understand Kara, is that I love you, I will always love you and I am always proud of you. There has never been a time I have not been proud of you. I need you to believe that. Even if we disagree, that will never change.”

Kara hugged her father tightly, burying her head in his chest.

They slowly walked back to the house, where Eliza was in the kitchen heating up pizza for lunch. Kara noticed her hands shaking while she pulled down paper plates from the cabinet.

“You okay?” the girl asked. “Your hands are shaking.”

Eliza shook her head and rested her hands on the edge of the sink, bent over slightly.

“Am I okay? Kara, what would you think if Clark or Alex had done what you did last night and came home looking like you did? How would you feel?”

Kara said nothing. She knew exactly what she would feel. Terror and anger.

“I’m sorry. I promise to never do it again.”

“I know, but my nerves are a bit shot, okay.?  I told you that I wouldn’t buy you a new phone. Of all the stupid things to say but that is what popped in my head. I didn’t know what else to say. I…I lay on the couch, wondering if I would ever see you again then I woke up to a nightmare. You scared the hell out of me, so I guess right now, no,  I am not okay. I know I am supposed to be supportive and…but you scared me. So its going to take a bit for the shaking to stop.”

“What can I do? I don’t want you mad at me. I can’t take it when you are mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you, Kara. Okay, I am mad at you but I am mad because you had me so worried. While you were sleeping it off this morning I stayed in the bathroom because everything I tried to eat came back up.”

“So I can’t do anything to make you not mad at me? I guess Alex…”

“Kara stop. Come here.” Eliza opened her arms and Kara rushed into them.

“You are my precious girl. Even when I am mad, I still love you. I realize things with the DEO and this move have you shaken and we haven’t handled it well but you can’t keep acting like this. You are going to get yourself killed and you are going to have to kill other people. I don’t want you to have to do that, Kara. I know why you have but you have too pure of a soul for that. I want you to try and stay out of situations where you have to kill. It is going to eat at you eventually. I don’t want that for you. If you have no choice that is one thing. You had no choice last night and as far as that Vrang, I can understand the need to vent all this rage you have been holding back but you are going to have to hold back when you can. Try to stay out of situations where you are forced to do something like that. Did you even know that was a bar last night? Did you think? What were you going to do if you walked in and it was full of Rozz prisoners and they all recognized you?”

“I don’t know.” Kara admitted. “Fight, I guess.”

“Do you know what it would have done to us if you disappeared forever? It would tear us all apart, Kara. You aren’t just taking chances with your own life. We are all connected to each other. If one of us is harmed then we all are. Remember that, okay?”

“I will.”

“I love you. I am sure Alex wants to have an in-depth discussion with you but we should probably eat and then talk to Clark. I will talk to him if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t ask you to. Just tell me what you want me to say.”

Kara shook her head. “I knew this day would come. Its on me. I can handle it.”

A quiet lunch was had, no one really talking. Kara could tell Alex was off and she imagined she had one more round of apologizing to do but Clark had to come first.

Kara asked Clark if he would come into the living room so she could talk to him.

“Are you going to tell me what adoption is?”

“I’m going to tell you everything. I am going to tell you why I have powers, where we are from and how we came to be here. It is going to be difficult for you to understand and accept but I will tell you everything.”

“I want to know.” he assured her. 

The family had seats but Kara and Clark sat on the floor.

“Okay, I am going to tell you where we are from. This is a secret, the biggest secret we have. If you ever tell anyone we could all be in great danger, so I am trusting you. Can you handle this?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“I hope so. Adoption means that when a child’s parents die, or can’t take care of them, then another set of parents takes the child and makes them their own. You and I are adopted. Our first parents died. When you were only a year old, we came to live here. Mom and Dad took us in, they took care of us. They have been our Mommy and Daddy since.”

“So I wasn’t born, I mean Mommy didn’t have me?’

“No, they chose us. They loved us so much they took us in, took care of us, gave us everything we could ever need and more.”

“So I had a different Mommy and Daddy when I was born?”

“Yes. Like I said, they died.”

“And they were the same Mommy and Daddy you had?”

“No. My Daddy and your Daddy were brothers. You were my cousin. After you were born I took care of you. Before we go further there is something I need to tell you. You know what aliens are, right? You have seen cartoons, where people are from different planets?”

“Like funny looking monsters?”

“Sometimes. But some aliens look just like people. Clark, me and you, we weren’t born here on Earth. We were born on a planet called Krypton.”

Clark stared at her for a moment.

“Seriously?” he finally asked. Kara let out a laugh at his ernest look.

“Yeah, seriously. That is why I can fly and have those lasers that come out of my eyes and can move so fast.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Clark. I am being very serious. I said I would tell you where we are from and I am not lying to you.”

“So where is Krypton? How did we get here?”

Kara took a deep breath.

“Something bad happened to Krypton. The planet exploded. Its not there anymore. Our parents sent me and you here to Earth in a spaceship. When we landed, we didn't know anyone. I couldn’t speak English, we didn’t have a place to live and sometimes we didn’t have food to eat. That is when Alex found us. She brought us to Mom and Dad and they adopted us. They chose to become our parents. They didn’t have to but they loved us a whole lot. They took care of us, they did everything for us. When they adopted us, I became your sister and so did Alex.”

“How old were you?”

“I was 13.”

Clark sat on the floor fidgeting with his fingers for a moment and no one said anything.

“You remember our first Mommies and Daddies?” he asked finally.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t they come with us, in the space ship?”

Kara looked at Eliza. She was smiling at Clark proud of how he was handling things but there was also a tension. Kara had to tread carefully. She knew what she would say in the next few minutes would be tricky and she had a decision to make. Only it wasn’t really a decision at all.

“Because, our parents were scientists like Mom and Dad. They stayed on Krypton to try and stop the planet from blowing up. They wanted to save everyone but they couldn’t. They tried really hard. They were…they were heroes.”

Clark sat in silence for a while longer. Jeremiah and Alex watched Kara closely. Neither could believe what she had just said but once again, they, all three, were proud of her. Kara was always strong no matter what she thought.

“What were my first parents names?”

“Your father was called Jor El. Your mother was Lara. My father was named Zor El and my mother was named Alura. Your name was Kal El. My name was Kara Zor El.”

“Jor El and Lara? What were they like?”

Kara felt her stomach turning. She felt like she did this morning, having an overwhelming urge to vomit.

“They…they were the best people. Like I said, they were heroes. Your father was a…a great man. Your mother… they loved you very much. They were smart and brave. People looked up to them, kind of like they look up to our Mom and Dad now.”

“Oh…okay. But you said you had powers because we came from another planet. Why don’t I have powers?”

“You will one day.” Kara told him gently. “Have you been smelling things you don’t usually smell? Have you been seeing farther than you normally do?”

“Sometimes.”

“As you get older, you will have more powers, probably the same powers I have.”

“Are they going to make me…nevermind.”

Alex groaned and rubbed her head but it was fine. Kara expected this.

“Clark, I was 13 when we left Krypton. I remember everything. It wasn’t…nice. I have a lot of bad memories and sometimes, a lot of times, I have bad dreams. For a long time I was very angry about what happened. I was also sad. Sometimes I hurt myself because I was angry but I didn’t have anybody to be angry with. So I took it out on myself. Sometimes I still do. When I was your age, on Krypton parents were very strict. When you were told to do something, you did it without question. That is why I sometimes can be bossy. I forget that you are different, that you have spent nearly your whole life here. Clark, there is one more thing you need to know.”

“Is it good or bad?”

“Its bad. Remember I said it was very important to keep this a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“We aren’t the only people from Krypton on Earth. There are others and they are not good people. They didn’t like our parents because our parents were good people and heroes. They can’t find us, they never will and you will always be safe. But me and Alex, we are going to arrest them all one day and put them back in jail where they belong.”

“Alex? Does Alex have superpowers?”

“No, but she has a pretty cool laser gun and can kick a lot of bad guy’s butts.”

Clark looked at the floor then crawled into Kara’s lap, surprising her.

“I am sorry you remember all that. It makes you sad, doesn’t it? Is that why you sometimes scream at night? Because you have bad dreams?”

“Yeah,” she admitted, her eyes misting, “thats why Clark.”

“Why don’t you call me Kal El?”

“Because your name is Clark Danvers. Mom and Dad are our parents. They are your mother and father and never forget that. We would have been lost, alone, hungry, if not for them and our big sister. We are a family and we are called the Danvers. Now this is important too, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You know how you are never supposed to lie? There are some things you are going to have to lie about, Clark. If anybody ever asks you, then you tell them our parents died in a fire when you were a baby and Mommy and Daddy adopted us. That is all. You are going to be moving to National City to be closer to me and Alex in a few weeks and no one should ask you but if they do, that is all you are going to tell them.”

“Okay. I promise I won’t say anything.”

“I know you won’t. You are a good boy. I am so proud of you. I always have been. I am sure you are going to have more questions and when we are alone you can talk to any of us about them.”

“Okay. Can I go play?”

“Yeah. I love you, little one.”

“I love you too, Kara. Thank you Mommy and Daddy for being our Mommy and Daddy.”

Eliza wiped her eyes and grabbed the boy in a hug. 

“Thank you Clark. You have made us so happy. You and your sister both have. Go play, I will be out there in a minute.”

Clark, needing no further encouragement ran outside.

“Its easier when they are young. They still have open minds.” Kara mused.

“Like I said Kara. I am always proud of you.” Jeremiah told her. “That couldn’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t, but it was what he needed to hear. He can never know the truth, about the Codex, about Jor El, Lara and my father destroying a planet, he can never know anything about that. No good will ever come of it. It will only hurt him. If it has to hurt one of us, I would rather it be me every time.”

Eliza sat on the floor next to Kara, and wrapped her arms around the girl.

“I’m pretty proud of you too, Kara.”

“Does that mean you will buy me a new phone and I’m not grounded?”

“God no, you are grounded for the next century, but I am very proud of you. I suppose we should watch the little guy play. “

Alex and Kara agreed and stood. Kara told everyone she had to go to the bathroom first. Looking at the faces of those around her, she sighed heavily.

“Which one of you is coming with me?”

“I am sweetie. Its okay.” Eliza told her and followed her to the bathroom. After what Kara just had to do they were not leaving her alone for a while.

Alex did not appear to be angry that night, instead working on the bogus files. She was sure if there was a way to decrypt them she would find it. The longer she worked on it the more convinced she became that this was no encryption. It was just random code. Kara begrudgingly agreed, not because she was upset that they hadn’t betrayed her but because she felt like a fool for thinking they had, being suckered by Lex Luthor.

“So I guess you are pretty mad…” Kara tried.

“Not now. You don’t need anyone else hammering you. Its over with and I never want to think about what could have happened, what did happen to you, again. You know how I feel. No reason to keep beating you over the head with it. I should have texted you. I was caught up and…”

“Stop Alex. Don’t apologize for having a life. I don’t want that.”

“I could have taken five seconds to check on you, to let you know I was doing okay. I guess I have just gotten so used to you hanging out with Lena that I forget that you might have…”

“Stop. I am not your responsibility. It was dangerous, breaking into the DEO. I didn’t want you to be in trouble or worse get hurt or killed. Thats the only reason I didn’t tell you.”

“I have trained for six years to do dangerous things that can get me killed so we can do them together. Me and you, we always come first. If I asked you to stay away from Lena, would you?”

Kara did not think long. She knew the answer.

“Yeah, I would.”

“I wouldn’t ask that but I know you would because we come first. Same with whatever girl I happen to be with. We come first. You and me. Don’t fight anymore aliens without me, understand?”

“Yeah, same goes for you.” Kara told her jokingly.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. It won’t happen again. I promise. You know I never break my promises to you.”

Alex silently conceded. Kara did not break promises. At least promises not involving hurting herself.

“I’m used to a lot. We have been through some pretty tough things together. We have gotten through them together. I’ve just never seen you…hurt by…”

“Someone other than myself?” Kara guessed. Alex looked at her and nodded slightly. Kara saw her sister’s eyes were becoming wet.

“And your eye…I thought…I thought you might have internal bleeding and I didn’t know what the hell you drank. Your ribs were broken and you weren’t breathing that well. It scared me, Kara. I was really, really scared.”

“I know. It won’t happen again.”

Alex hugged her and went back to her work, blinking away the threatening tears. Neither said much more that night, lost in their own project of trying to decrypt something that wasn’t there to decrypt in the first place. Kara wanted to make sure nothing was there and Alex wanted to prove to Kara nothing was there. Since computer science was neither’s area of specialty, it was unlikely either would make much headway.

The next morning, after a big breakfast, thanks to Kara’s returning appetite, they had guests, more guests than they expected. J’onn, in Henshaw’s skin and all of Connolly’s team were present. Kara became tense seeing them all here and began scanning them for guns.

“Have a seat gentleman. You know where the fold out chairs are.” Eliza told them. 

Kara nearly asked them to disarm but thought better of it. She didn’t feel weak, Clark did not look sick so there was no Kryptonite in those clips. That meant she could disarm them all in a second if she needed to.

“So what happened? Who put the tracker on Kara’s bike? Alex told Dante it was Lex Luthor? Why would he do that?” J’onn asked. Kara looked at Jeremiah, who explained the events of the last few days.

J’onn was not happy.

“So not only did you break into our headquarters but you led Lex Luthor right to our door?” he asked the blonde.

“You are in the middle of National City. You have a balcony. You have FBI agents going in and out all day, dressed in head to toe black. You seriously think anyone looking would have a difficult time?” she countered.

“It is still against the law…”

“So what? You are going to arrest me? I’d like to see you try.” Kara responded, getting angry as she often was when challenged.

“Lets calm down. Kara honey, its okay. Please don’t fry him.” Jeremiah asked, mindful that Kara had an explosive temper and J’onn had no sense of self preservation. “Lets forget the fact that an 18 year old girl broke into your high security building undetected and stole data from your system. Frankly, you should be embarrassed. As far as talking to her about the foolishness of the act that is our place, not yours. You might want to learn from what she did and tighten up your own home.” 

J’onn grudgingly asked Jeremiah to continue. He became angrier the longer he listened. However the word Myriad placed his anger on the back burner, instead focusing on anxiety over what a Myriad toy could be.

“I suppose first I need to know a few things.” Connolly spoke up for the first time. “Kara, do you believe that file was planted or that we have been studying you?”

Kara looked at her parents then at Alex, She didn’t see an answer in any of their poker faces. She supposed like Jeremiah said, it was on her.

“Lex would have to have been incredibly smart to do it. He had to have been watching me for a long time. The tracker could have been put on my bike by Lena’s bodyguards because they were upset about the two of us sneaking off. I…I don’t think you keep a file on us. I hope not.” Kara finished.

Connolly shook his head.

“Kara could we talk alone? Just for a minute? Just between me and you.”

“I don’t think…” Eliza started.

“Its okay Mom. Lets go outside.”

The two walked outside towards the cliff, out of hearing distance from the house even if someone walked outside.

“So you broke into a high security government compound, stole something, waited a day, found a bar, killed someone and then got drunk. I’ve had weekends like that. If I wasn’t so worried about you I would be proud. I never wanted you to have to kill anyone, especially when you were 13, but I knew the day would come where you had to, especially if you got involved with this Fort Rozz business. You went looking for trouble but once it found you, you did what you had to do.”

“You aren’t upset?” Kara asked. Connolly shook his head.

“I would be a hypocrite if I was. What went down is between you and your parents. Thats why they are your parents. I even get why you did it. When you have had bad things happen to you, especially by the people who were supposed to take care of you, like your Kryptonian parents, it makes it hard to trust anyone, doesn’t it?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, not meeting his eyes.

“I have my team, selected by me and molded into a family. They are the only ones I completely trust. You have the Danvers. They are the only ones you completely trust. But things are going to have to change for both of us, Kara.”

“I know. Dad said we either trust you completely or cut you out.”

“He is right. Its your decision. I can stand here and talk for an hour on why you should trust us but nothing is going to change the feeling in your gut. You either do or you don’t. Have you ever read Stephen King’s Dark Tower series?”

“You know how I feel about horror novels. I haven’t picked up anything with his name since I accidentally read half of the Shining.”

“These aren’t exactly horror novels. I’m not a big fan myself but there was a belief system in the books, called Ka. Its kind of like fate. A Ka Tet is a group of many from all walks of life coming together as one as fated to face a great challenge. The question you have to ask yourself is if we are going to be a part of that. We can be many acting as one, or we can stick to our own circles. Its your decision. I’m going to leave you alone for a while. Think about it and when you come back, we can talk about Myriad, or you can ask us to leave. Your call. I personally think we have a better chance working together against Astra and Non but that is up to you. Either way, once you make a decision that is it. We won’t question each other again. If you trust us, you trust us. If not I understand and it has been an honor working with you and your sister.”

The man left her staring at the ocean, a view that had become so engrained in her she had taken it for granted until she moved to National City.

Trust. Trust a Government agency, or trust only her family, no one else.

Had it just been Kara, she wouldn’t have anything to do with them, whether she trusted them or not. She felt she would be better on her own, finding and taking out Rozz escapees one by one. But Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex were determined to be in this fight. If she said no to the DEO, would her adopted parents work for them anyway?

No, they wouldn’t. They would do what she wanted, or didn’t want in this case. But Alex wouldn’t. Alex needed weapons, she needed Kryptonite, she needed a team.

But it all came down to one thing. Did she trust them? She had trusted Zor El and Alura. She had trusted Astra despite her husband. She had been betrayed by them all in her mind.

Dante had been strangely silent during the conversation. He hadn’t even looked at her. Did he know she doubted him? Of course he knew. It must have hurt him. 

Connolly was right. When you have been betrayed by those who were supposed to look out for you, trust was hard to come by. His mother had killed herself in front of him. He would know.

Kara took a deep breath. Like all the decisions in her life, she had to hope for the best. Many of her decisions had been wrong but some had been right. The most important right decision she had ever made was coming back to Alex after she had left when her parents found out about her. She trusted then. This team had been with her nearly her entire time on Earth. They killed for her.

Walking inside, she saw that everyone was waiting, expecting an answer.

“I suppose we should talk about Myriad.”

A collective breath was let out in the room. Even J’onn broke his customary frown to give way to a look of relief.

“Yes, we should.” he finally said. “Any ideas Kara? Have you ever heard about it, maybe as a child?”

“As you know I wasn’t told much about anything as a child. However, if she is having problems finding metal, it must be something huge that needs to go into space or contain a large amount of power. They originally based in Fort Rozz and I am guessing it would have been perfect for them. They are most likely trying to rebuild something like it again. Alex and I will have access to all Kryptonian data banks soon. We have been building a Fortress in Antarctica.”

“Antarctica?” Eliza asked, trying not to groan. 

“Yes, we camp out there on Saturdays. Its been fun.” Alex told her mother.

“The area is carved out. Once I place the crystals where they need to be, the Fortress will build itself in the space I have made. I believe in the crystals there should be technology, such as a Kelex and of course Jor El’s hologram. If anything is known about Myriad, it will be there.”

“Wait a minute. Thats what you meant by building a Fortress?” Jeremiah asked. “Those crystals can just have flying robots pop out of them?”

“Yes. Kryptonian crystals were how we stored many things, knowledge, power, technology for space travels. The military needed to save space, make ships smaller. The crystals can break down physical objects and store the atoms inside then regenerate them when asked. The Fortress is almost ready. We will be activating the crystals when we return after the Holiday.”

“You are both grounded. Antarctica?” Eliza complained.

“Whoa.” Alex told her, stopping that line of thought. “You never once said we could not camp in Antarctica. You cannot ground us for something you never said we couldn’t do.”

Eliza looked at Jeremiah who shrugged his shoulders. 

“She has a point.” the man admitted.

“Fine. From this point on, if you two leave the country without letting me know first you are both severely grounded and moving in with us. Do you both understand?”

“Got it.” Alex agreed.

“There is another way to find out what Myriad is. I can ask Astra.” Kara told the room.

That shut everyone up.

“You think I am going to allow you to go near her? Kara, seriously.” Eliza told her.

“You don’t have to allow me near her. J’onn can use one of those phones that are impossible to trace. I can go somewhere far away from National City. Deliver a phone with my number to the bar I destroyed. Leave it with the bartender with instructions to get it to Astra and call me. She won’t be able to resist. It sounds like the alien population on this planet knows who I am anyway. I can talk to her, ask her to stop, and I can also tell her that Non is trying to find me behind her back to kill me. If nothing else I can cause a rift between the two of them. Best case scenario we can track her phone. Even if she isn’t at her base, we can block out some places. If she is in Europe it is unlikely that she would fly to the US to call me. Plus if the Fort Rozz guys regularly frequent a bar in Metropolis, they must be near there.”

They all were lost in their thoughts for a moment. Finally Jeremiah voiced the biggest concern.

“Kara, how would you handle hearing her voice? Please think hard about that. Could you handle it without having a breakdown? You haven’t heard her voice in a very long time.”

“I stared down Jor El. I can handle her on the phone. If it gets too much I can always hang up. Jessica can be with me, you can all be with me. You can also fake some background noises, something she could hear that would give her an idea of where I might be and set a trap.”

Kara’s sister and parents did not look happy about this.

“Can we wait and see if you find anything out at this Fortress?” Eliza asked. “I think you should only call her as a last ditch effort. You have to see the potential damage, Kara.”

Kara did think, using her head instead of her heart that was normally ready for action. She had to admit that she did not know how she would react.

“Fine. We set up the Fortress when we get back and if there is no information there, we go with my plan. Agreed?”

Everyone in the room reluctantly agreed, none happy but seeing the wisdom in the plan unless Kara suffered a complete breakdown from hearing Astra and by extension, her mother’s voice again.

“Kara, I would like to be able to visit this Fortress.” J’onn told her.

“Fine. Give me and Alex access to the DEO and I will let you visit my clubhouse with me. You show me yours and I will show you mine.”

“Kara, please never say that again.” Jeremiah asked.

“I cannot just give an eighteen year old access to the DEO.” J’onn argued.

“Call us interns for all I care. We will even dress like black is the only color on Earth. Those are my conditions. You want to play in our ice castle, We play in your alien prison.”

J’onn shook his head but he really did want to see the information banks of Krypton. Apparently Kara could have access to the DEO whenever she wanted anyhow.

“I will work something out. Anything else you want since we will be working together?” the Martian asked.

“I need a new unlimited data service plan, with an I Phone 7…”

“Kara!” Eliza scolded, dashing the girl’s hope. 

“Never mind. We won’t have much time. It could be years, months or days before whatever weapon she is working on is ready. I am going to have to draw them out. Alex and you can all watch my back, but this starts now.”

“College…” Jeremiah started.

“We can still go to college. Its not like we are going to do it full time. I just have to be seen, I have to get them to converge on me. If Astra doesn’t budge, we have to do something and I am the only target that will bring her out.”

“No, you stay out of the public limelight. We work together then you have to maintain secrecy, the same as we do.” J’onn argued.

“I will unless it becomes necessary. We may work together but my opinion matters too. I won’t take orders from you. We are teammates, I am not your subordinate.”

J’onn said nothing, knowing that arguing with her would do no good. Kara was happy to see this. Then Connolly had to ruin her mood.

“Kara, you are sure you want to become this involved? You can concentrate on college, enjoy life for a few years. We do have some idea of what we are doing. We have captured or killed…”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the numbers.” she told him, causing Hawk to snicker. He still couldn’t believe the brass ones on this kid.

“Then there is a price you are going to have to pay Kara. It may be one you don’t want to pay.” the man told her.

“There is no price I won’t pay to keep my family safe.”

“Lex Luthor is watching you. If you become general knowledge one day, everyone is going to be watching you. The Government, A.R.G.U.S. the military, you are going to be watched. You are too, Alex. Eventually someone is going to figure out who you all are when you go public. Jeremiah and Eliza can be kept in relative secrecy working for the DEO and so can Alex if she decides way in the future that is what she wants. But everyone else you bring into your life, is in danger.”

“I don’t plan…oh.”

“You need to cut ties with Barry Allen. Anyone you and Alex bring into your lives is a potential target that can be used to hurt you or use you.” he told her. “Its a lonely existence, Kara. Once again, are you sure?” Connolly asked.

“Now wait a minute,” Jeremiah argued. “All she has done is text the boy…”

“And my calls could be monitored." Kara told him. "I text him off my regular cell phone and I guarantee if Lex can plant information in the DEO server he can read my texts. Anyone I talk to is in danger. I need to stop hanging out with Lena. I don’t believe she has anything to do with his plans but it is still a weak spot, a way to have access to me. Nothing is more important than taking down whatever Myriad is and stopping them. I understand, Connolly.”

“Okay, thats settled. If you guys want help moving after Christmas let us know.” he offered. The team and J’onn rose and walked outside, leaving the family in the living room, with a lot to think about. Dante returned a minute later.

“We flew a chopper down here. Here is your cat. She can tear up furniture here.” He opened a backpack in his hand and with a vicious screech, Streaky jumped out, saw Kara and climbed up her body until she was hidden safely in blonde hair. Dante turned and left without a word, letting Kara know he was furious with her.

Outside, the men stood around their rented black Expedition with J’onn who had a rented Chevy sedan.

“I have to go back. You men scout out this bar, do not enter and take as many photos as you can of suspected escapees. If you see any targets and think you can safely follow, engage away from the bar. I don’t want the place closing down.”

“Ten four.” Connolly responded.

“And under no circumstances are any of you to engage Lex Luthor. He is too high a profile target right now. Do not, under any circumstances have any contact with him. Do we understand each other?”

“Absolutely J’onn. The time isn’t right but he will get what is coming to him, just not right now.” Connolly assured him. 

J’onn drove off, seeming satisfied, leaving the five alone.

“So we are going after Luthor, right?” Webb asked.

“You are damn right we are.” Connolly told him. “Get Vivian to give us a lay out of the Luthor Corp building and his main residence. I want everything on Mercy Graves and whoever else is in his security detail. We are going in tomorrow night. We are going to make him wish he had never heard the name Kara Danvers. We all know what we have to do. Standard entry, take down and torture. Lets get to the Hangar.”

That night after a quiet dinner, Kara lay in bed, thinking if she could actually handle talking to Astra, even if it was only over the phone. To hear her voice, her mother’s voice, she didn’t know if it would send her into a panic attack, bring her to tears or make her incredibly angry. She had to hold it together no matter what, if this happened.

Alex was in the shower and she thought Clark had already fallen asleep. She was surprised when he walked in.

“Hey Kara? Are you up?”

“Yes. Is everything okay?” she asked, wondering if he had more questions and what lies she would have to tell now.

“Yeah.” the little boy turned on the lamp by her bed. “I talked to Alex tonight about when I was adopted by Mommy and Daddy. She told me how she found us.”

“Oh really?” Kara asked, very alert.

“She said after we landed that we were in a lot of danger. She told me that you protected me, that you had always taken care of me since I was born. She told me you stayed up and didn’t sleep so I could. She said you went hungry but made sure I ate. She said you put me behind you when she found us because you wouldn’t let anyone get near me.”

Kara did not say anything. There was really nothing for her to say.

“She said you have always protected me. Were you hungry? You didn’t have food, did you?”

“It was okay. We survived.” she told her little brother.

“She said you were dirty but kept me clean. You sat in the rain because you used my blankets to keep me dry.”

“I would do anything for you, Clark.I have loved you since the day you were born. Before I met Alex, you weren’t just my cousin, you were the only friend I had. I remember your first tooth, your first word, your first step. You have always been mine.”

“Thank you.” Clark told her, sitting on the bed and hugging her tightly. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

A sob came out of Kara’s throat before she could stop it. Clark was not bothered by the hot tears running down her cheeks into his hair, or the chocked sobbing that continued. Kara could not stop herself, the memories of those first few horrible days on Earth hitting her hard and fast. She held onto the little boy as tightly as she could without injuring him.

“I love you, Kara.” he whispered in her ear. 

Even through the tears and the quick breaths she managed one sentence.

“I love you too, Little One.”

 

 


	37. The summer house is completed

Do not own CW or DC characters

 

**Chapter 37 The Summer House is Completed**

Lex Luthor woke from a restless sleep, not sure exactly what had caught his attention. He lay on his stomach but even in the pitch black room, he could feel eyes on him, as if he was being watched. Holding his breath and listening he could hear the feint breathing next to his bed. Mercy would never watch him sleep.

Still pretending to sleep his hand slowly moved to the headboard where an emergency alert button was placed underneath.

“Don’t bother. We gave Mercy the night off. Whatever you are paying her and her boys is too much. Why don’t you get up and move to your desk? I think we have a few things to talk about.”

Lex opened his eyes, his mind going through a million scenarios, from kidnapping to murder. He and his father had many enemies.

But thinking about the timing, it was obvious who these people were. The DEO.

And Lex knew they could do nothing to him. He felt more confident and slid out of bed, moved past the man in all black, hiding behind a black mask and strolled to the desk in his room, sitting in his customary high backed chair. He also noticed the man was not alone. Three other figures dressed in black were also present behind him. They were deeper in the shadows, difficult to make out but he knew they were there.

“What can I do for the DEO?” he asked confidently.

“First, can I see your right hand?” Connolly asked.

“My hand?”

“Yes, if you would put it on the desk, palm down, I would appreciate it.”

Lex smirked and placed his hand as directed. “The palm is supposed to be up if you want to read it.”

Connolly slammed a knife through the top of the hand, pinning it deep into the oak desk. Lex’s eyes widened and he said nothing, staring at the knife that had magically appeared through his hand.

Then the pain hit him and he screamed.

“I don’t need to read your palm to know your future, Luthor. The more you scream and move, the more it is going to hurt. Now stop crying. You are going to answer some questions. If you are a good boy I will take out the knife. If you aren’t you can take it out yourself when I am gone. Are you going to be a good boy?”

Lex nodded his head furiously. Connolly grabbed the knife and ripped it up. The man screamed once more until a towel was stuffed into his mouth by one of the other agents.

“When you can stop screaming, you can use that towel to wrap your hand. I placed it in a spot that will not bleed much but the tissues damage is going to take a while to heal. You may want someone else to sign your documents for a bit.”

Connolly waited for Lex to calm down and wrap his hand.

“Do I have your attention now?”

The man nodded, tears still leaking.

“Good. You are probably wondering exactly who I am, so you may have your furious vengeance on me one day. People in your position know me as the Sandman.”

Luthor’s eyes widened.

“So you have heard of me? Good. I did tend to make a name for myself in certain countries. Kind of one of those urban legend monster stories, only I happen to be real. So lets talk about why you have been planting falsified files on Kara Danvers and her family on the DEO server, why you had a tracker placed on her bike and are having her watched. Go ahead, if you think you can talk without blubbering. If not take your time. I have all night and an active imagination. I’m sure we can find some other ways to encourage you to talk.”

The man pulled his mask off, but his features were still difficult due to the black face paint he wore. Lex was frightened and as usual when frightened he became angry.

“You know why! She doesn’t trust you. If she did, she wouldn’t have broken into your building. She needs someone to trust and that person is going to be me. She called you out, did she? She is never going to trust you again. Even if you come up with some story painting me as the bad guy, I will turn it around. She is friends with my sister. She is going to trust me.You are just another government agency looking to use her for a weapon.”

“I see. So you want her to be your weapon, is that it?”

Lex shook his head, pain and fear beginning to give way to anger.

“I have much bigger plans for her than that. You simple minded government agencies see an alien weapon, an easily manipulated teenage girl who is emotionally damaged, probably has severe anger management issues, correct? You people never think long term. You, Henshaw, Eiling, Waller, you think you are all smart but you are just fools playing an age old game.”

“And you play a new game, is that it? You really think she is going to trust you? That is what you want her for? A personal super powered bodyguard?” Connolly asked.

“She is beautiful. She is going to be a Luthor one day. My perfect wife, the perfect weapon. I don’t just want her for her power. I like the girl next door look. It gives investors confidence. She is a gift that fate has brought me and you idiots in the DEO won’t stand in my way. I’m curious, how much have you studied her? Do you think it is going to be hard to have sex with an alien? I plan to find out.”

Connolly clenched his jaw to maintain control. He hoped the ones behind him would as well, but if they lost control, so be it. Just another mess to clean up.

“Uh huh. So you think what? She finds your planted file, we tell her its you and you claim you are being set up by us and you are the only one she can trust? You going to set her up with bodyguards like your sister has? Or are you just going to keep using the guys who are following her already?”

“You are in black ops. Whoever is pulling your strings must be a master at manipulation. Henshaw, or Lane, right? You aren’t in my league. It shouldn’t be hard. You men dress in black, even inside your headquarters. What innocent girl is going to trust you? What paranoid 18 year old who thinks she has to break into your headquarters would believe anything you say?”

“I think she can see through you. Maybe you aren’t giving her enough credit.”

“Credit? Just so you know my room scrambles all recording devices. If you are hoping to record this, I promise you, she will never hear it. Turning her away from you will be easy. You threatened me, you assaulted me. You said you would take out anyone she was close to. For instance, Barry Allen. She seems sweet on him. Kid looks like he might have an average future. Be a shame if something happened to him, something that had government hit squad all over it.”

“So you kill a kid she likes who lives far away, then what to set us up and then what? Go after her parents?”

Lex actually laughed despite the pain in his hand.

“God no. I want her under my control, not absolutely out of control. Thats the difference between you and I. You kill everyone, I kill the right people. You may torture me, but you won’t kill me. You would have done it already. Is this some conversation to warn me off? Despite your best efforts, a knife wound is not going to dissuade me.”

 

“Just a conversation.” Connolly told him. “You can’t exactly call the police. We have already downloaded enough from your servers to put you and your father away for life. Stealing from investors, insider trading, FDA trials with falsified test results. Under the table arms deals with North Korea and Pakistan. Thats treason, Lex. You and your father have been bad boys. Lets not forget breaking into official government servers. Is your sister involved in this? Is she part of your master plan?”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Lena knows nothing except she likes Kara Danvers. That fondness is a great help but also a sign of fate. She is going to be mine. She is an idiot child. She acts tough, but has no idea about the world. Anger, depression, paranoia, all are signs of a emotionally traumatized person and those people are so easy to manipulate. All you have to do is show them a bit of love and trust and they will do whatever you want. I was serious about any studies you have conducted. Everything is where it is supposed to be, right?”

Connolly grabbed him by his neck and dragged him over the top of the desk, tossing him on the floor.

“Get up.” he told the man, calmly.

Lex staggered to his feet.

“Just so you know, if anything happens to Barry Allen or anyone she knows, I am killing your sister before I come for you. We understand each other, Lex? I don’t play by any governments rules. I play by my own.”

“You stay away from my sister!”

“You behave and I will be glad to. If Barry Allen even has a car accident you aren’t involved in, I am still coming for Lena. I will make you watch.”

“You think I frighten that easily? You won’t go near my sister! I am going to have Kara. It may take five years but I will have that girl eating out of my…”

Lex’s rant was cut short when a fist hit him from the side. He dropped to the ground and one of the figures in black who had stood behind Connolly, was on top of him. He felt his jaw break, his head was taking multiple shots. The agent stood up and kicked him in his ribs. He could swear the person was screaming in rage and it sounded like a female’s voice. That was his last thought before he passed out. 

Connolly pulled Alex Danvers off the unconscious man, before she killed him, or broke her foot on his bald head.

“Time to go, team.”

The two remaining figures in black stood still for a moment, Jessica rubbing Kara’s shoulders. Connolly pulled Alex out, hoping she could regain some sort of control before they met her parents at the hotel. He had worried about Kara losing it but Alex is the one who had snapped. He understood, he wasn’t far off himself.

Once inside the large van, driven by Webb, the four took off their masks. Kara was softly crying and Alex was still enraged. She had never wanted to kill someone as badly as she wanted to kill that slime.

Once they arrived, Jeremiah and Eliza exited the hotel and entered a new van that was now being driven by Ty Gavin. Alex, Jess and Kara slipped into the back with them.

“Vivian, all cameras for ten mlle radius blacked out?” Connolly asked, grateful that no one seemed to notice on the mostly abandoned streets his group in black changing vehicles.

“No, I left them all on. Even have a few closeups of your beautiful face. I can’t stop random people noticing figures dressed in black with face paint on so please be as discrete as possible. Follow the route I am sending to GPS and you should stay blacked out until you reach the location of the chopper. Dante has it prepped and ready to fly back to Midvale. Lex hasn’t even called 911 yet. What the hell did you do to him?”

“He is probably still unconscious. Let Dante know Alex may need some ice for her fist and foot. Connolly out.”

“Kara, are you okay?” Eliza asked.

“He planned to kill Barry and blame it on the DEO.” she whispered. “He talked about me like I was some idiot he could manipulate and I guess he was right. I…”

“Kara, don’t. You decided to trust the right people. It is going to be okay. You aren’t as easy a target as he thought.” Jess told her. “I was very proud of how you held it together. That couldn’t have been easy. Alex, how is your hand?”

“Worth it.” she answered.

“We will get it looked at when we reach Midvale. I can take you to Raleigh.” Jeremiah offered.

“My hand isn’t broke. HIs jaw is and some of his ribs. I should have…”

“You did fine Alex. That was a warning shot. He will stay away and I am betting never report this, probably pass it off as a mugging. He doesn’t want our attention.” Connolly told her. 

“I just want to go home. Is Clark okay? Have either of you talked to him tonight?” Kara asked her parents.

“We spoke to him twenty minutes ago. He and Dan are playing Mario Cart and he has won three out of four races so far. He will probably still be up when we get home.”

Kara and Alex slept together that night, Streaky tangled in Kara’s hair as usual while Kara held an ice pack over Alex’s hand. Clark had fallen asleep just before they arrived home at 1 AM so slept in. The entire house slept in.

Eliza and Jeremiah watched the girls closely. Alex had been greatly upset by what she had heard and informed them all while Kara was in the shower. Luckily it was a quick shower, meaning Kara had not done anything and wanted to avoid being walked in on. The parents watched both girls but they seemed to be lighter. Even Kara seemed more relaxed than usual.

The week went by quickly, Clark finally being released for his shorter winter break and the family began preparing for their last Christmas as full time residents of Midvale. They would still be here during summers for trips and holidays but after the New Year, the move began.

Two nights before Christmas, Kara stood by the edge of the cliff close to where her cave was. No matter where she was, or what Fortress she was building, she would always consider this hole in the ground, hers. It was where she met Alex, where she discovered so many foods, where she learned her first words of English, where she tried to sleep, tried not to think about what was coming next. It was hers.

As she stood by the cliff she did what she often did, almost every night before she went to sleep. She ran through motions of fighting styles slowly and then sped up. She kept her eyes closed but in her mind it was always the same. Sometimes it started with Henshaw or Astra, sometimes Jor El but she always ended up battling Non in her head, preparing for the day she knew would come.

After a series of spin kicks, perfectly executed, her leg extended at shoulder height while standing on the tips of her toes on her plant foot, twirling like a dancer, she stopped and took a deep breath.

“Hawk is like a bull walking over broken glass and tin cans. Ty can’t stop mumbling quietly to himself, constantly humming. Webb and Connolly are nearly completely silent but you are a ghost, Dante. No one is as quiet as you. Still, you can’t stop your heart from beating. Are you going to say hi or continue observing my technique?”

The man stepped out from behind a tree. No one without Kara’s vision would even see him in the dark.

“Why?” he asked. That simple word conveyed everything he wanted to know.

“I never said I didn’t trust you. I didn’t trust the DEO…”

“Don’t lie to me, Kara! What have I ever done to give you reason not to trust me? Tell me!”

Kara looked out over the darkening ocean, flinching at the accusation in his voice.

“I don’t know. Nothing I guess. You never told me my mother and father were coming to work for the DEO. Why not?”

“I was asked not to by your father. He wanted to tell you.”

“But your loyalty is always to me, right? Unless its something you think will make poor unstable Kara go nuts.”

“He asked and I agreed. It wasn’t my place. So that is it? I didn’t tell you about your Mom and Dad because they asked me not to and that was enough for you to make me your enemy? What about the years we have spent together? The hundreds of times we have gotten in that little cave and worked on your heat vision? I always trusted you. I let you spar with me, trusting you wouldn’t put a fist through my chest. I would do anything for you and that is how you show me your thanks? I would have gotten any information you wanted from the DEO. I would have given you the entire lineup of Fort Rozz. All you had to do was ask!”

"Yeah, I know.” Kara told him quietly. “What do you want me to say? I made a bad decision, I got played, I couldn’t control my emotions and could have gotten killed. I screwed up Dante. Don’t talk to me anymore. Move out of my building. Hold it against me forever. Of course if I told you to leave and never come back, I guess my name would have been your password, right?”

Dante said nothing, seething on the inside but trying to remain calm.

“Is that what this is about?”

“No, I am completely over that. I have been for a while. I just don’t understand why you would be hung up on a woman who told you to get lost a long time ago. But that is just the way you are. You hang on to lost causes like me. I wish I hadn’t jumped to the wrong conclusion. I wish I hadn’t been played by Luthor. I wish I didn’t have to cut off contact with Barry because he could be harmed or killed just from talking to me. Anybody I get close to can be harmed, killed. Alex is in the same boat I am. I still wish at times, that I had died on Krypton. But this is the life I have been given. It would be a great life if I didn’t have all this other stuff in my head. If Rozz had never landed. If it was just me and Clark and Alex, Mom and Dad taking care of us, no government agencies, no danger. I am sorry, Dante. I think you know what you mean to me. I made a mistake.”

“I don’t want an apology. I want to know why.”

“I don’t know why. I’m not really in the mood for self reflection. I listened to Lex Luthor not long ago, talk about me like I was an idiotic, easily manipulated, basket case piece of meat, a possession he wanted to add to his trophy case. He wasn’t even that far off the mark. Maybe I don’t truly trust anyone outside of my family. You don’t trust me completely.”

“I have always trusted you completely, Kara. Since the first day in that cave I have trusted you.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

“Like you said, you don’t want an apology, you want answers and I don’t have any. You think I like to live the way I do? Do you think I like being afraid, paranoid, constantly angry and depressed? You think I like being the freak who is 18 and can’t go to the bathroom by herself because my family is afraid I will hurt myself? You think I like the nightmares? Christmas morning is in two days and I am going to have so much fun. I am going to watch Clark open presents and see Alex’s face when she sees what Dad and I got her. But even then, do you know what is in the back of my mind? All day, all night, Astra and Non are never far from my thoughts. I am constantly running battle scenarios in my head. I am constantly wondering how I can get better, faster, deadlier. I wonder why I feel absolutely no remorse despite the fact that I have killed twice and neither time I didn’t have to. I’m sorry Dante. I do trust you. I don’t know why I doubted you, everyone, but I did. I’m as far from perfect as a girl can get.”

“Kara, I just…I…”

“Its okay. Don’t be around me. We can work together and that is it. Or not. I won’t hold it against you.”

“I just want to know. For the first time since I met you, I felt you locked me out, you left me out of something big. We have always been there for each other. Do you know why I picked you up in Gotham that night? I was coming back from the mission, flying the chopper to the Hangar and heard what was going on in Gotham. I knew, I knew in my heart that you would be there so I kept flying. I asked Viv to triangulate your phone and found you. I knew you would be there because I know you, Kara.”

“Then you know why I question everything. There are only three people that I will never question. I trust you, I trust you all, but when I found out that Mom and Dad were coming to work for the DEO, you all fell outside of my circle. You of all people should have known how I would feel about that!” Kara suddenly shouted.

“I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my place.”

“You could have made it your place! You locked me out! You could have tried to talk the Martian out of it. You could have told my parents it was a bad idea! I wanted them safe and you have brought them deeper into this!”

“It wasn’t me.”

“Yes it was! It was all of you, and no one talked to me about it. You want a reason? That is your reason! You say you are loyal to me but that isn’t true. You are loyal to them first so when I found what I found, I considered you as part of them and you are. There, happy? There is your reason. I have three people on my team and you people are taking two of them and I have no doubt Connolly, probably all of you, want Alex when she graduates. Then what? I am forced into working with a Government full of people like Henshaw and Lane. I am betting there are worse than those out there. I should be separating myself from any form of government and those around me are getting deeper in bed with them. I said I would trust your team and I will. But if you know me as well as you think you do, then you know my reasoning.”

“It doesn’t sound like trust to me, Kara. It feels like you have given yourself no other option.”

“One day, the DEO will be asked to kill me. It is going to happen. They will take Mom and Dad and Alex out of the equation eventually or use them as hostages but they will come after me. Do you know what would happen if a tank fired a shell at me from fifty feet away? Absolutely nothing. My cape wouldn’t even tear. You think the Government is going to let that stand? There is only one thing that can harm me and the DEO has it in bulk. Do not think for one instant that this will never happen. The US Government believes it runs the world and makes decisions for the good of the entire Earth. That arrogance is pervasive in the Government. I won’t be controlled so I will be a target. How can I trust anyone, Dante? They will come after my family first. I have to look out for them while trying to stay alive myself, so I can do what Lane can’t. So yeah, I am always scared, always paranoid and will never fully trust anyone working for the Government.”

“Then I will quit.”

“Why?! You don’t love me! You don’t owe me any loyalty! Why? What does it matter to you?”

“Because when I give my loyalty to someone that is it for me. I have given my loyalty to you and expect the same in return! If you had doubts about them you could have come to me!”

“You are them!”

“No I am not! I am my own person! The only reason I am still involved is because you need someone on the inside looking out for you and your family so you don’t have to be worried about them all the time. I can kill anyone planning on taking you down before they even attempt. This damn job puts me in the best position to protect you just like it does your parents. We are doing this for you, so would it kill you to say thank you instead of treating me like the enemy?”

“I never asked you to look out for me!”

“You never will have to! That is what loyalty is! Right now, Kara. Make your decision. I don’t give a damn what you told Connolly, I want to know, me and you. Do you trust me or not? I won’t be doubted. I have done nothing to deserve that. The others I understand but not me!” 

“I told Connolly I would trust you all and I meant it. No more doubts. Why isn't that good enough for you?”

“You know why.”

Kara turned away from him. “I gave you my reasons. It won’t happen again.”

Kara stared at the black ocean until she heard him walking away. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. The sound of his heartbeat eventually faded. Walking slowly back to the house, she took the time to straighten up and appear perfect. She would smile, a genuine smile, and enjoy watching her family. She would try not to wonder how many of these moments they had left. The best home she had ever had, wouldn’t be lived in soon. It would be empty and it wasn’t right. They were all in the whirlwind, all trying to save the world, a job that should have been solely her's.

She took a couple deep breaths and walked in with a large smile. Her family was eating cookies and watching a Christmas Story on TNT.

“Fresh cookies? Please tell me Stinky didn’t eat them all?”

“I set you some back, sis. They are under a paper towel  on the table. You doing okay?” Alex asked. Kara assured her she was, meaning she hadn’t cut herself. It didn’t stop all three of their eyes roaming up her arms and checking the fabric of her white tee. Kara ignored it as she usually did and they acted like they hadn’t done it as usual. It was a sign of love and one that almost comforted her if it didn’t remind her of so many bad things and how different she truly was. The cookies were where Alex said they were, hot, fresh chocolate chip. Alex walked in for a refill of milk.

“Want to know one of my favorite Christmas memories?”

“Every meal we have ever eaten on Christmas?” Kara guessed.

“Nope. I loved Kara’s salt cookies.”

The blonde dropped her head in embarrassment. It was only the second Christmas she had been on Earth and considering what she had done to herself at the cabin the year before, she was determined to make up for it. She even learned to bake.

“You accidentally made sugar cookies with salt and not sugar.” Alex reminded her, as if she needed reminding. “Clark had the first one. He stayed away from cookies for nearly a year after than but he would not say they tasted bad. He didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Yeah, hard to forget. Not a great Christmas memory.”

“Depends on how you look at it. I saw a 2 year old who would do anything to make his big sis happy, even pretend a salt cookie was tasty. What about you? What is your favorite Christmas memory?”

“Maybe the first Christmas at the cabin. Christmas Eve night we slept almost under the Christmas tree. I couldn’t stop staring at it. I had never seen anything so beautiful. But I think the second Christmas here, was probably the best, salt cookies aside. It may have been the first time I really felt like this was my home and not a place I was staying. You were my family, my real family, but the house…I don’t know. I was watching Dad play with Clark on the floor and you and Mom were nerding out over something in her microscope. For a few minutes, I felt absolutely comfortable, not a care in the world. I felt warm. It was the first time I realized that if some magical doorway opened up and I was given the chance to go back to Krypton, to have a life there, I wouldn’t do it. There was no way I would leave. It just hit me that this was my home. It felt really good.”

“Yeah, I think I noticed. You did seem a lot more relaxed after that. Hey, I wasn’t sure if I should give you this until Christmas or after or now, but while you were shopping with Mom today a package arrived for you. Its from Barry.”

Alex pulled a small box out of her nightstand drawer and handed it to her sister, who suddenly had shaking hands.

“I was doing my best to forget about what I had to do.” Kara said, taking the box.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes I do, Alex. Our lives are going to be complicated from now on. Anyone we become close to is someone that can be used against us. I won’t do that to him. He deserves better.”

Kara slowly opened the box. Inside was a necklace, a gold bolt of lightning hanging from it. There was also a note.

Merry Christmas,

I saw this and thought of the one girl I know who loves speed. A lightning bolt seemed appropriate. I wish I could be with you. I am hoping to have enough saved for a trip back to National City before school starts again. Can’t wait to see you.

 

Barry

“Its beautiful.” Kara whispered looking at the 14 carrot gold necklace that must have cost him quite a bit, especially a broke college student.

“Yes it is. What are you going to do?”

Kara stared at the necklace for another moment and closed the box. 

“Can I borrow your phone? The one Mom picked me up today sucks. I can barely text on it because the letters are too close and too small and the sound quality…”

“Yes, you can use my phone. Do you want me to stay with you?” her sister asked. Kara shook her head.

“No. I am just going to do what I do best. I am going to lie and hurt someone I care about.”

Alex handed her the phone and walked out of the room. Kara dialed the number she had memorized. He answered on the first ring.

“Hey, good to hear from you. You have kind of been MIA for a few days.” Barry told her as a greeting.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Some…things have happened. I got your package. The necklace is beautiful.”

“You had to have it. A girl who loves speed as much as you do has to have a lightning bolt somewhere on her. How is being back home? Your parents still planning on moving to National City?”

Kara steeled herself. She would not break down. It was better this way.

“Barry, I have to send the necklace back to you. I can’t accept it.”

“Uh…okay. Is something wrong with it?”

“No, its perfect. Its just…you know how I have told you before I have anxiety problems, right?”

“Yeah…”

“My problems are worse than just anxiety. I have to…I have to go to a treatment center for a while. I need to get some help I can’t find on my own. I don’t know how long I will be gone. It could be a year or more.”

“Okay…Kara, its okay. It is nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m not going anywhere. I realize we aren’t officially dating, we have only had one weekend, but…”

“Barry, I think we should stop talking to each other. My therapist, she thinks I need to concentrate on me right now. I don’t know how long I will be gone and the thought of holding you back is going to drive me crazy…er”

“Kara, you aren’t…”

“Barry, please stop. I am sorry. I really like you but it is better this way, for both of us. I will mail the necklace back after Christmas when the Post Office reopens.”

Barry said nothing for a few moments and Kara figured she had said enough.

“Keep it.” he told her suddenly, before she could say goodbye.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can. I bought it for you, I want you to have it. I will leave you alone, give you all the time that you need. You won’t hold me back, but just know if you ever need someone to ride on the back of your bike, I am always going to be there. Whether I ever hear from you again or not, it belongs to you. Wear it and remember me, okay?”

Kara wiped her eyes and held back the sob that was wanting to break free, her chest burning instead.

“O…okay Barry. Hey, thanks. If I am never able to be with you or anyone again, you gave me that weekend and it was magical. It was a dream I never thought I would have. Thank you so much, Barry Allen.”

Kara hung up before he could say bye. She didn’t want to hear those words. She slipped out the window and sat on the roof, the necklace in her hand rubbing the lightning bolt. She heard Eliza behind her but didn’t turn.

“Hey precious. How are you? Thats a dumb question, isn’t it?” she asked, sitting behind Kara and wrapping her arms around her, legs on both sides. The blonde leaned back into her adopted mother and relaxed.

“I could have loved him.” she whispered. “I think I really could have. Its never fair, is it?”

“Sometimes it can be. This will be over one day. We will win. We have each other and that is all we need. We have had a lot of challenges and beat them all. We will beat this one too and then, you and Alex can have normal lives without looking over your shoulders all the time.”

“She should have that now.”

“Not until you have it as well. We are a family, Kara. We always have been and we won’t be divided.”

“I really wish you would not go to work for the DEO.” she tried.

“And I really wish you would let them do their job and live your life, be happy. But since you won’t Jeremiah and I are going to be in the best place to help you. We probably won’t be there forever. Once these people are defeated we will do something else. We all will, even if I have to drag Alex away.”

Kara shook her head.

“Mom, I really have a bad feeling. I think I can win, but I don’t know if I will survive. If I don’t you have to promise me you will stay strong, for Alex and Clark. Never let Clark do what I plan to do. Just keep him safe. Keep both of them safe.”

Eliza shook her head. “I can’t do that Kara, because what happens to you will happen to me. So you better survive if you want everyone safe and happy.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll try. I…I really think I could have loved him.”  she said once more. Eliza said nothing, just holding her as she often did when Kara was upset. As much as she hated her adopted daughter being upset she loved holding her. It was times like this that Kara actually let herself rely on others instead of pretending to be stronger than her fears and worries.

“I need to go write. Then I should probably take a shower. I hate to say this but you should probably stay in with me.”

Kara was flexing her fingers.

“I’ll always be wherever you want me to be as long as it is by your side. Let me know when you are ready and we can talk while you shower. Maybe you can serenade me.”

Two days later, Christmas morning had arrived. Clark waded into his usual pile of toys with relish, Jeremiah wishing they would have waited until National City because there would be so much more to move. Seeing his face was worth it though.

Kara was surprised at her gift.

“A Fender?!” she half asked and half shouted. The shiny blue electric guitar was out of the box and in her hands in a second.

“Amp is in the shed.” Jeremiah told her. “As an added incentive to make sure you visit our sweet beach house often, we have a separate garage. I made it sound proof so you can play as loudly as you want and even open it up on nice days and play looking at the ocean. It should take you what? A week or two and you will be an expert.”

“Thank you both so much!” Kara shouted, moving at a blur to hug both of them. 

Alex looked around, wondering where the hell her gift was. Jeremiah walked to the safe and brought out a wrapped present.

“Thought it might be better to keep this in the safe in case Clark got curious.”

Opening the gift quickly, becoming very excited by the size and weight of the box, she was still surprised when she found a Glock G24 inside.

“Oh my God.” she whispered. Her parents had never bought her a gun. Ever.

“Yeah, it isn’t as fancy as your laser gun but I figured since you aren’t in soccer anymore maybe some combat shooting competitions might take care of that urge to compete. This is supposed to be one of the best guns for that.” her father told her

“It is. Thank you so much!”

“We aren’t done. Since Kara’s death trap seemed to pacify you both in high school we never bought you a car…” he started.

“You bought me a car! Wait, what kind of car?” she asked, hoping it had under two hundred thousand miles on it.

“No we didn’t buy you a car.” Eliza told her. “But Kara has assured us that you are competent on a motorcycle so there is what used to be one in the shed. Your sister says she can have it fully restored for not much money before we go to National City.”

Alex didn’t wait for anyone, jumping over the couch and running for the back shed. Of course Kara beat her there.

The blonde opened the door and Alex saw her.

“A 2013 Ducati Monster Diesel.” she whispered. “Or it used to be.” she added, noting the bent frame and dented gas tank, the back high rise seat barely hanging on and shattered headlight. The engine also looked worse for wear.

“It had a few minor problems. Once again the owner and insurance company gave up on it and Dad picked it up as a parts bike from a junk yard. Cost a thousand but I already have everything I need. Give me two weeks and it will be perfect.”

“Oh thank you God,and Kara and Mom and Dad.” she shouted, practically jumping on her little sister.

“How did you convince them to let me…”

“I told them if you were able to handle a blaster a bike shouldn’t be a problem. Just please be careful.”

Alex heard the click of a camera and tuned to see a smiling mother and father. Eliza had a camera in her hand, watching the two jumping up and down in each others arms.

“Did that used to be a motorcycle?” Clark asked, running up with a remote control drone in his hand.

“Yes and it will be again.” Kara told him. “And she will definitely treat her better than the last owner. I will start working on it first thing in the morning. Dad rented out a paint shop for me December 28 and I will have the engine running and the frame straightened to perfection. We just need to talk about designs and colors and we are set.”

That night, the girls were able to relax, their kitten sleeping between the two of them on the couch. They were alone in the living room, everyone else retired from a long day and a big meal.

“So, you really think you can have the bike running before we head to National City?”

“Yep, probably by the end of the week. I knew what I wanted to do to it the minute I saw it online. She is going to be amazing.”

“So…when do you want to finish out summer house?” the older sister asked.

“January 2. Good way to start the new year, don’t you think?”

“Depends on how much we have to destroy. I’m a little scared Kara. Seeing things from Krypton has never been good for you.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’m not sure there are any other dirty secrets I couldn’t know about. I need to disable certain machines, set up security locks based on DNA, retinal and voice scans. Passwords…there are going to be a lot of security measures. If J’onn really wants to see it and I have no doubt he will, he can visit with one of us.”

“And couldn’t he just phase through when he learns the location?”

“Yes, but to operate the databanks he will have to be solid. Once that happens Kelex will destroy him or anyone else who manages to get past security.”

Alex shook her head in disbelief. “You mean your flying, super robot has weapons as well?”

“Of course.” Kara told her as if it should be obvious.

The week went by quickly, Alex watching and trying to help Kara rebuild the bike from a black wreck to a black beauty with a small solid red streak across the gas tank. The engine was amazing and Alex had to force herself not to speed with Kara and her parents watching.

January 2nd arrived and the girls debated how to get permission from their parents to fly to Antarctica. Alex dressed in her thermal suit in the event Kara was able to pull this off.

The both waited until the dryer door was closed. Kara stuck her head in the washroom as soon as her mother turned the dryer on.

“Hey Mom, Alex and I need to go to Antarctica. We will be back in the morning.” she said quietly, knowing Eliza hated the very old and loud dryer.

“What?”

“Alex and I are going to Antartica.” Kara said quietly,”We will be back” she said a bit louder, then quietly, “tommorrow.”

All Eliza heard was they would be back just as Kara wanted.

“Okay, be careful on that bike.” she told the blonde and turned back to the basket of clothes ready for the washer, She also was glad she would be getting a new dryer in National City. This one was way too loud.

 

Alex left a note on the counter, thanking her mother for giving them permission to spend the night in Antarctica and the two left quickly Kara flying them off as the sun was setting.  It took them four hours to make it there and once again, Alex was sore all over.

“Man, these trips are killing me.” she grumbled. Kara tossed the well worn backpack to the ground and they began setting up the tent. Alex checked her phone and saw 16 missed calls from her mother and two texts telling her that she and Kara were going to be literally grounded.

“Here I am, freezing my ass off in the worst place on Earth and she is grounding me. To hell with that, she gave us permission. Right?”

Kara shrugged it off. “I’m already grounded. Doesn’t matter to me. The alien alcohol probably has me sentenced to life. You are on your own.”

“Thanks Sis.” the brunette grumbled. “There isn’t cell service so once we get this done, we should probably fly back instead of spending the night.”

“Yeah, I know. You have to face the music. Just hide your phone and you will be okay.”

Kara and Alex walked slowly into the area that Alex had been surveying and Kara had been carving out over the past few months. Alex couldn’t help but be amazed at the space of the area. It was still rock and ice but it was a huge hall the size of a professional football stadium. Kara had only almost crashed it in on itself three times.

Taking the bag of crystals from their hiding spot under some snow, the blonde selected the core crystal and walked to the middle of the hall, Alex by her side. Kara couldn’t help but keep her hand from shaking. This was it and if it failed the knowledge of her planet would be lost forever. She had no care for Jor El’s AI but she needed the information on different aliens and their weaknesses and other tech she thought might be available.

“Here goes everything.” she whispered, holding Alex’s gloved hand and with the other slamming the central core crystal into the ground. The tip hit and the crystal shown brightly. Both girls smiled until the ground started shaking as the crystal sunk into the rock floor, as if it had turned to pure energy.

“We should probably wait outside.” Kara suggested nervously.

“Yep, great idea.”

She grabbed her sister and the two were outside in seconds. The cliff that hid the Fortress was shaking but the rock and ice seemed to be holding. The shaking went on for thirty minutes, in which time the tent was set up and Alex was inside, out of the elements. Kara used her vision to watch what was going on, fascinated by the technology. She had never actually seen a crystal capable of storing inorganic matter operate before.

Once the shaking stopped, Alex carefully stepped out of the tent.

“Did it collapse on itself?”

The blonde shook her head and took Alex’s hand, walking inside. Alex gasped at what she saw.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Kryptonian architecture.” Kara told her. The crystals had grown but there were also wide holo screens, keyboard banks, statues, larger crystals and structures and four small covered beds. Alex saw what looked like small incubators and a bed with what looked like a solar panel over it. Kara’s eyes immediately lit up and the incubators and beds were gone.

“Guess I know what those were.” Alex told herself. 

Then she saw the clear case with the suit in it. It was obviously built for a tall man, a deep blue with a red house of El symbol on the front, and red boots along with a red cape that resembled Kara’s.

Before Alex could ask what it was for, the floating robot she had heard about long ago was in front of the two.

“Kara Zor El.” Kelex greeted them. “Is English acceptable?”

“Yes English is acceptable. Call me Kara. The name of the House of El is not to be spoken in these halls after today. I am the master of this Fortress. You may consult the AI if you need verification.”

“You had been given primary custody of the crystals five years ago. My protocol is to follow your commands. I understand the limitations and changes to the primary instructions. Shall I rebuild the harvesters and growth matrixes you disintegrated?”

“If you ever rebuild those I will disintegrate you. Understand?”

“Yes Kara. What are your wishes?”

“We have much to do and not much time. You will begin stabilizing the temperature of this environment while not effecting the outside. I want the mean temperature set at 74. How powerful is the power source for the Fortress?”

“The power source will function for 5012 years, at which time it will need to be recharged.”

“Fine. Are you able to replicate material from Krypton?”

“Yes.”

“I am going to give you designs I have drawn. I want three outfits, one black Kryptonian military suit, one with a skirt and one with pants, similar to the one in the case. I have brought a cape for the suit with the skirt. I want another made for the suit I want you to build with battle armor. I need it to protect me from heat vision blasts, at least in the chest. Both will have our houses symbol on them. I want it prominent. There will be no doubt about this target.”

Kara pulled out the drawings she had made. Alex took a look before she showed them to Kelex.

“Wow, I love the boots.”

“I know, cool right? I should be a fashion designer.”

“You won’t be able to because if Dad sees you flying around in this skirt he will kill you.”

“No, he won’t.”

“Its short.” Alex told her.

“Its not that short. Besides I am basically wearing a long sleeve one piece bathing suit under it. Its not like I am wearing lacy underwear.”

“He isn’t going to like it. Are you going to leave your legs bare? I think it looks cool but you want this so people will trust you. It looks pretty and optimistic but every news reporter in the world is going to try and get shots up your skirt. Just saying.”

Kara sighed, frustrated. “Fine, I’ll add an inch to the skirt but that is it. I can wear some sort of bare leggings underneath even it if will take an extra second to dress.”

“The long pants with armored boots and top look cool. Complete bad ass. Why the black though?”

“Just in case I feel like getting dirty or need a stealth mode.” Kara took out her glasses from inside her flight jacket.

“Kelex I need different pairs of these but I am going to need a hologram caster on the top as well, behind the ear pieces. I want my hair to be brown, sort of a chestnut if possible. It can’t be blonde while the glasses are on.”

“I understand.”

“You are changing your hair color?” Alex asked, surprised.

“It will be necessary. A pair of glasses won’t work for a secret identity. I really don’t even like the change in color and glasses by themselves  but I will be damned if I am wearing a mask like the Gotham City freak show. Okay, from what I have seen he looks pretty badass but still, not for me. At least the hair color will help. When I take the glasses off I am back to sunny blonde. It will work. I think. So long as I can keep up the geek charade instead of bitter angry psycho.”

“Not a bad idea.” Alex admitted. She had seen her sister make many facades for herself over the years. Kara was an expert at deception. Unfortunately this was the case when it came to self harm as well.

Kara handed another drawing to Kelex.

“This is for Alex. You will also answer to her or anyone she shares DNA with, understand? Other than Kal, her parents, and the two of us if anyone comes in this Fortress alone without one of us present you will destroy them.”

“I understand. You wish this suit to be made of Kryptonian material?”

“Thats why I gave it to you. Keep up Kelex. Padding over vital areas. Plug into this worlds’s information sources and study ballistics of the weapons here. I know it will be impenetrable but I want effective but flexible armor over her vital areas in the event she is shot. I can’t have her bones broken. Face mask over the entire head, I also want an exoskeleton suit made, power it off the same source of the Fortress. Make very sure it does not harm her in anyway. I will bring you her weapons. She will need holsters for them on her legs and slots for Kryptonite swords on her back. The exoskeleton needs to ehance her speed and strength, not detract from it. Make it sleek, not bulky.”

“I understand.”

“The suit in the case is for Kal when he is older?”

“That was the primary purpose. Protocols have changed. Shall I destroy it since he will no longer be the ambassador of Kryptonian culture and leader of a new race?”

Kara took a moment then shook her head. “No, he may need it one day. Leave it as it is, just in case.” In case she died was what Kara left out.

“My boots have heels but I want them to have grip as well.”

“The bottoms are flat soled. How shall I do this?”

“You just popped out of a crystal after being in there for decades. Figure it out. I am going to need small communication devices that I can use to contact you at anytime no matter where I am on the planet. Alex will need one as well.”

“I understand, Kara. It will be done in less than one Earth month.”

“Fine. Lets go over the security protocols and have them…are those statues of Kal’s parents?” she asked, noticing the columns for the first time.

“Yes.”

“Get rid of them. If they are load bearing make them straight columns. Jor El shall never be in this Fortress. Download any information he has that the databanks do not have and wipe the AI out. Once this is done I have some questions about Astra, Non and something called Myriad.”

“I understand. Before we begin, I have an original secondary protocol that was not put in place by Jor El but afterward. It was hidden in the library of knowledge and was to be shown the first time you entered the Fortress. Shall I erase that protocol as well?”

Alex groaned while Kara stood perfectly still, not wanting to know but already knowing.

“What…what is the protocol?”

“I have a message recorded from your mother before you left Krypton. Would you like to see it?”

Kara looked at Alex who shrugged. “If you do you are going to two therapy sessions a day instead of just one. But I back you. I always do.”

Kara reached out her hand which Alex took.

“Fine. We will go over security and all information on Myriad but first, show me the message.”

Both girls stood waiting for Kelex to return with a hologram projector. It lit up and Kara saw the familiar face for the first time since the shuttle bay on Krypton.

“Mother.” the girl whispered.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of visual information. The trick with her glasses turning her hair brown is from the comics. I’ve seen Melissa with brown hair and like with everything she looked great. The suit with battle armor that Kara is talking about is the one from Injustice 2 which I think looks totally badass. The first is obviously her SG outfit from the show which will be primary of course because SG wears a skirt and cape. Its one of the things that makes her cool. The black we have all seen but we won’t see it in the story much if at all. Like I said, take the first season of SG and throw it out the window. Alex’s bike is the same bike Oliver Queen rides when he is suited up as the Arrow in seasons one and two if you want to google that for a visual.


	38. With all her strength

**Do not own DC or CW characters**

 

**Chapter 38 With all her strength.**

Alex squeezed Kara’s hand and chanced a look at her face. She expected to see tears, but instead Kara just looked blankly at her mother with no emotion. Alex took in the woman, having never seen her before. She had seen her likeness in Kara’s drawings but to see her nearly real, as if she was really standing there was shocking. She seemed clearer than Jor El’s hologram had been.

“Kara, my brave daughter. By now you have become the woman I knew you would grow up to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect Kal El, your destiny is not tied to his. There is no correct path in life. You will lose your way many times. What’s important is that you find your way back to the brave girl you always were. Be wise, be strong, and always be true to yourself.”

The hologram disappeared.

“Thats it? Thats all she has to say? Some pep talk? Wipe the message, Kelex.” Kara ordered coldly.

“No!” Alex shouted. “Do not wipe that message or I will take you apart myself!”

“I must follow…” the robot started before Alex struck Kara in the back of her head. 

“Tell it to stop now! If you never want to see it again that is fine, but you aren’t destroying it!”

Kara took a breath and hoped Alex hadn’t broken her hand. Alex knew Kara hated it when she slapped the back of her head.

“Disregard that order Kelex. Keep it.”

“This is just like when you wanted to flush your mother’s necklace. You make these quick decisions that you might regret the years from now or even tomorrow. Use your head!”

The blonde’s shoulders dropped.

“Kelex forget what I said about the temperature being 74. I think 55 would be better.”

“No! It stays at 74, Kleenex. Kara, stop playing.”

The girl cracked a grin and nodded. “Fine, 74 it will be but I am dropping it five degrees every time you slap my head. Kelex, tell me about Myriad.” 

“Myriad was a weapon designed by the Culuon Vril Dox…”

“Brainiac 13?! Damn it!” Kara shouted. “Is he here on Earth?”

Alex had just seen Kara watch a message from her long dead mother without showing any emotion. The fact that she was freaking out about this Dox guy worried her greatly. The thought of Non made her angry. She sounded very frightened right now.

“I am not aware of him being on Earth. After he was exiled from Yod Colu, he along with another Coluon who called herself Indigo, traveled to Krypton in an attempt to annihilate the planet’s inhabitants. He believed Yod Colu would face an annihilation by what English speaking humans would call the Multitude. His goal was to eradicate life on Krypton so he and other alien races could inhabit the planet, use its core for power and launch a counterattack against the Multitude.”

“Okay…what did the weapon do?” Kara asked.

“The weapon was a large space deployed object that connected all the satellites circling Krypton into a mind control device. After he was stopped, Astra attempted to steal the plans for Myriad. She did not know that Krypton’s destruction was irreversible. She believed if the populace could be controlled, the wasting of resources would stop and the planet could be saved. Her and her followers killed many in an attempt take the plans.”

“So that is why she wanted it and was sentenced to Fort Rozz. Why would Brainiac 13 want a mind control device if he wanted us annihilated?”

“In a strong enough setting, the Myriad signal would conceivably be powerful enough to kill every being, natural to a planet. The signals act as a conduit to the brain. Aliens from other worlds would be safe, Kryptonians dead.”

“And if it is being built here on Earth?”

“Then it will most likely be used for the control or destruction of humans.  Mind control would be complete, taking away any individuality. In its highest setting their deaths will be silent but painful. Each human would understand what was happening. They would endure a severe pain inside each of their skulls, worsening until the…”

“Okay, we get the idea. How was it defeated on Krypton?” 

“Your father retrofitted a phantom drive as a Phantom Zone projector to eliminate the main conductor ship of Myriad.”

“My father? He saved Krypton?” Kara asked doubtfully. “But if it was going to be destroyed then why bother?”

“The ship carrying you and Kal El had not yet been completed. He and your mother wiished you to be as old as possible to deal with the challenges of Earth. As a result, at your mother's orders, he purposely slowed the making of the ship, forcing Jor El to wait a year after Kal El’s birth to send you away. They were nearly too late.”

Kara and Alex thought of this for a moment, trying to digest what they had learned. Up to this point in Kara’s history she had found out nothing good about her parents. Now she had, but the reasons seemed wrong. Selfish. And yet they did what they did for her to live. Both girls shook themselves out of their thoughts and back to the business at hand.

“My ship, mine and Kal’s ship, it had a phantom drive, correct? It had to have.”

“Yes.”

“Will it be strong enough to destroy the main hub of Myriad if one is built?”

“That depends on several factors. The size of the hub, the power of the satellites it will use, the materials it is made from and the remaining power of the phantom drive.”

“Astra and Non had planned to use Fort Rozz as the main hub. It has been destroyed with a nuclear explosion. What sort of material would they need to rebuild a new hub? Would they even know how?”

“I am not familiar yet with the metals and elements of this word. It would take an extremely strong, resilient metal, resistant to extreme heat, along with several large rocket propulsion systems. The device must be in orbit to link all the satellites.”

“So even if my phantom drive would not work as a bomb, I could use a nuclear weapon or perhaps retro the drive into a Phantom Zone projector and send the device there before it is used.” Kara mused.

“That is plausible.”

“Okay then. At least we know how to defeat this thing.” Alex told her, relieved. It seemed easy, find it and blow it up before it exits the atmosphere.

“True but if we nuke it before it leaves the atmosphere, the fallout could kill millions. If we send it to the Phantom Zone we risk opening a singularity and having all Earth sucked into it as well.”

“Your father did it without sending Krypton to the Phantom Zone.” Alex reminded her.

“I’m not as smart as my father. Few people were.” the blonde reluctantly admitted. Whatever failings Jor El may have had in comparison to Jeremiah in the father department, the man was brilliant. Smarter than anyone, even her and her adopted family. The two brothers were without a doubt the most intelligent Kryptonians on the planet, even if they were responsible for its destruction. 

“Jor El may know. His face may be gone but the information in his AI is safely downloaded. Kelex, you said Vril left his planet to go to Krypton. After he failed on Krypton what became of him?”

“it is unknown. His fellow conspirator, Indigo, was captured and sentenced to Fort Rozz. There is a high probability if Myriad is being built on Earth it is due to her having downloaded the plans into Rozz’s central computer for anyone to find.”

“Meaning he could be anywhere in the Universe but she is likely here on Earth. She would have access to everything. The DEO mainframes, Norad…”

“She is not all powerful.” Kelex added. “She was stopped on Krypton and captured by a cybernetic net, surrounding her with viruses. She cannot bypass any security measures that she wishes. She is powerful, but she is not god like in ability.”

“Okay, so this Indigo is like a hacker?” Alex asked, trying to keep up and realizing it didn’t matter if Kara spoke English or Kryptonese, she was still lost. Biology was more her thing.

“No, she is basically a living computer. Some of their kind were used to run Krypton in the past before they were deemed too dangerous. She can be anywhere there is a wifi signal if she wanted, but my guess is she is busy rebuilding Myriad. Astra wouldn’t trust her but I guarantee Non would work with her. Members of the Brainic clan are strong, possibly as strong as I am. They are difficult if not impossible to physically kill but their form can be torn to pieces and their code trapped.”

“Great, mind controlling devices that cause brain aneurysms, mass genocide, nuclear explosions, possible black holes and evil, super strong living computers. Anything else we need to know about Kleenex?” Alex asked.

“My name is…”

“If she wants to call you Kleenex she can. Speaking of characteristics, I need you to study the vocal patterns of an English actor named Tom Hiddleston. You are to begin using his voice from this point on. If I am going to die one day with you in my ear, I at least want to hear his voice.”

“Whoa! Can you make it sound like Scarlett Johansen? At least some time, like when it is talking to me?” Alex asked.

“No, my robot, my sexy voice. Build your own if you like.”

“Jerk. To think I let you wear my underwear when you first got here.” the brunette mumbled.

“Kelex, make sure the Fortress and any devices we or the DEO use are secure against Indigo. Also make this Fortress impervious to any outside signals such as Myriad. Develop neural blockers that will counteract the device, as many as you can. I don’t know when it will be ready, I don’t even know if she can use it, but we need to be ready. I want all scenarios studied and planned for. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Kara. I understand perfectly. Whatever you wish, I will make happen.” the voice of Tom Hiddleston told her, causing the girl to smile for the first time all night.

“You work fast, Kelex. I like it. I will be back next weekend for the com devices and expect to see progress on Alex’s exoskeleton suit and my outfits.”

The two walked out, Alex slower, wanting to spend a bit of time looking around. This place was unbelievable and they had hardly seen any of it.

“Don’t you want to look around?” she griped.

“No, I want to get home and tell our parents how sorry I am for acting like I have been, beg forgiveness for us taking off with hardly a word and stop any worry for our safety they may be feeling. We will be back here soon. It will always be here. Unless the entire continent blows up. Then it is going to be on the bottom of the ocean but I am sure Tom, I mean Kelex can fix that too.”

“You are seriously thinking about calling him Tom, aren’t you?”

“I thought about Jack or Noah but I really need to stop being so emotional. I’ll probably stick to Kelex. Lets pack up and head back. As soon as we are in cell phone range, I will stop in air and you can call Mom.”

“I can’t believe you are making him sound like Hiddleston. You do know that Loki was a bad guy, right?”

“But he was so good at it.” Kara whispered then shook her head. She didn’t need to focus on that right now.

Alex noted that even after the message from her mother, the blonde seemed more confident. It had nothing to do with her mother and she supposed her little sister would deal with that in her own way out of the blue like she normally did. This Kara had a plan, she had tools and she saw hope. She had often said that she felt no matter how hard her and Alex had trained, she always felt they would be outgunned. Maybe that wouldn’t be the case now. Even if it wasn’t true, if it gave Kara purpose she was thankful.

Five hours later, an hour later than the usual time since Kara had to fly over and around a massive storm system, the two landed in the yard. Eliza and Jeremiah were waiting for them on the porch. They looked a bit annoyed but not angry.

“You seriously think that little game you played was me giving you permission, Kara, Alex? It may have been cute when you and Alex played that as children but…”

Eliza’s rant was cut off when Kara wrapped her in a tight hug, surprising the woman.

“I love you so much.” she told her adopted mom. “Both of you. I am so sorry for the way I acted and the things I have done. I love you and I never want to hurt you or Dad, ever.”

The blonde walked in leaving Eliza and Jeremiah standing, speechless for a moment.

“I admit thats a new tactic, but I like it. What happened?” the mother asked her oldest daughter.

“The Fortress is up and running, we found out what Myriad is, we have a robot probably named Tom who floats and she saw a hidden message from her mother.”

Jeremiah closed his eyes, nearly hitting the speed dial button for Jessica Ryan.

“Don’t. The message didn’t say anything bad. It was actually kind of sweet but Kara didn’t seem to have a reaction to it except slight disgust. She told Kleenex to erase it before I talked her out of it.”

“She is going to have some…who is Kleenex?” Jeremiah asked.

“Sorry, Tom. She even has it using Tom Hiddleston’s voice. I don’t get her thing with Loki. He's a bad guy.”

“But so good at it.” Eliza whispered then shook her head. “Okay, so she said nothing about her mother?”

“Just that after she began planning for Armageddon that she wanted to get home to you two quickly and tell you how sorry she was for the way she had been acting.”

“Oh…well we can’t ground her anymore since she is already grounded. You however…”

“Was given permission! It is not our fault if you can’t hear over the dryer! Besides, considering what we learned, you should both be thankful. There is actually somebody out there that Kara is…maybe not terrified of but yeah…she seemed pretty freaked. Something called Vril Drox I think. She called him Brainiac 13. We don’t know where he is but his side kick is on Earth and was in Rozz.”

“Thats not good. I need to go talk to her, try and feel her out.” Eliza told Alex.

Alex was left standing with her Dad, who still looked upset. Once Eliza was gone up the stairs, he pulled his daughter away from the house.

“So what is Antarctica like?” the man asked, any facade of being upset gone as soon as his wife was out of hearing range.

“What?”

“What is it like? To be there? I read the sunrises are amazing. Does this suit have one of those built in warmers? What does the Fortress look like?”

“Uh…” Alex tried to understand what was happening. Away from her mother her Dad actually seemed excited.”It’s…cold. I mean yeah, the suit keeps me warm. The Fortress is going to stay 74 degrees apparently. I have no idea how that is possible but I don’t exactly know how a flying robot who can hook into the internet and copy speech and sound in seconds is possible either. Hell I’m not even sure where all the computers and monitors, how they popped up, where they were…”

“Whoa, there are computers?”

“Yeah, and a couple statues of Jor El and Lara.”

“Oh…thats not going to go over well.”

“Something tells me they will be gone or the robot will be when Kara returns. She has him making her clothes I guess for when she goes off to war or whatever. He is making me something too, but I am not sure what that is all about.”

“When is she going back? I think I should go with her. If she gets really upset…”

“You are in no way equipped to handle it as well as me or Mom. You just want to go to Antarctica. The flight there isn’t easy. It is hell on the back and legs. I am going to be walking extremely stiff for the next few days.”

“Worth it. I will figure out some other way. I have to see this Fortress.”

“Why? I can just take pics for you.” Alex offered.

“Because its more than just a building or a cave I guess. Think about it. Until now all we have ever heard about Krypton were the stories Kara told and the pictures she has drawn. But there must be records on those servers. Maybe videos.”

“Videos of what?”

“Clark’s first tooth, his first words, pictures of Kara as a baby, or even a toddler, her first steps. We could see her room…I know it seems stupid Alex, but think about it. All the childhood photos of you and Clark that we have, we could have some of Kara too. I would love to see a photo of her with her front teeth missing. Can you imagine how cute she would have been? To see a real smile, free of worry and fear? Just the carefree smile of a little girl? I bet there might be a video of her first steps if these robots were constantly with the kids. Her first word, playing with toys, crawling, you get the idea.”

“Wow. I never thought of that.” Alex admitted. “You think it would bother her if we wanted them?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremiah told her. “But it doesn’t hurt to ask. All these years I have wished I could have seen her growing up, as a baby, a five year old, a ten year old, anything. I never thought we would get the chance but it would be something. Now we have that chance."

“Remember with Kara it could hurt to ask. Her parents…her first parents will likely be in them, at least some. I hope some. Alura anyway.”

“Yeah, but I am sure this Kleenex can do something about that. But she could also have pictures of her Mother. She may want that one day Alex. This could be huge for her.”

“Don’t worry.” Alex told him. “I am sure you will see it soon. Kara is a smooth flier. No turbulence. Maybe you can buy an old airplane and fix it enough so she can carry us…forget it, I was joking!” Alex practically yelled, seeing the light go on in her father’s eyes. “Okay I am going to see how Kara is doing. You dream about ice castles and your youngest daughter flying you in a broken down old plane.”

Upstairs, Kara strummed her guitar, already becoming quite good and listened, slightly amused at Jeremiah’s excitement about her baby pictures. It was true that nearly every event of her life was most likely in Kelex’s memory and she supposed if he wanted photos she wouldn’t turn him down. Kara actually had a lot of good memories growing up there before her world was destroyed and wouldn’t mind seeing them. At least some of them. She actually had no idea how she would react. Eliza had given her time but she supposed the woman’s patience was at an end because the mother walked in without knocking. She never knocked now that Kara thought about it. Knocking would give the girl time to cover up, if she had been doing something harmful to herself. It was easy for them to forget that Kara heard every heartbeat and breath and knew where they all are at all times.

“Hey. How are you?” she asked, sitting on her bed while Kara sat in the open window frame gently strumming.

“I’m great. I am picking up this guitar quicker than I had hoped. I was worried I would break strings, but so far I am good.”

“You sound good. So this Fortress…Alex said there was a message from your mother?”

“You are my mother. But yeah, I get what you are saying. There was. It was... I don't know. She apparently didn’t think I would ever find out about everything that had gone on. She probably never guessed even Jor El’s AI would admit to it.”

“What was it like seeing her?”

“It was…it hurt. No matter what, no matter how angry I am, a part of me still misses her. I still remember what it felt like to be in her arms, after a quake had especially scared me or I was frightened at night. I was afraid of the dark until I was eight years old. Silly I know, but I was."

“There is nothing silly about that. I was scared of the dark until I was 18. Truth be told, I still don’t like it. I like to see a little light when I wake up. Seriously Kara, talk to me. How are you?”

Kara smiled but continued looking out over the ocean.

“It really, really hurt. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. I forgot her voice. Her and Astra they were identical but they didn’t sound the same. Not quite. I don’t know. It hit me out of nowhere. I…she didn’t say she was sorry. She didn’t answer any questions I would have had. I’m not sure what she was thinking. Did she hope I didn’t know everything or did she just not want to talk about it? It was confusing and it hurt, my chest hurt, my stomach felt weird, my head hurt. I wanted to grab her but I don’t know if it was to hug her or shake her or both. Then I wondered why didn’t my father send a message? Did he really hate me? I think he might have. He probably didn’t hate me but I don’t think he loved me. Not the way Dad does.”

Eliza patted the bed so Kara sat her guitar down and sat next to the woman, leaning into her.

“She loved you, Kara. He had to have loved you. It would be impossible to be your parent and not love you. Even Astra, as twisted as she is, had made finding you her top priority. I pray she never does but I know that one day you are going to find her. That is going to be the most difficult thing you will ever face since you left Krypton and that is saying something.”

“If I don’t stop her she will probably kill every human on the planet. I am having the Fortress prepared with neural blockers and some made for you and Dad in the event she pulls this off. The portables will give me time to get the four of you to the Fortress. I don’t think she is close to being ready. I am not sure she can even find the material or she is having to process it herself…”

“Kara stop. Forget about her plan for a moment. Seeing and hearing your mother hurt, but didn’t it make you feel a bit good?”

Kara swallowed though her throat was dry. She didn’t want to say it.

“All I felt was betrayed. I wanted to feel good, I really did. But she stood there calling me her daughter and how proud she was of me and I wanted to scream. I wanted to ask her what the hell she was thinking. If she knew what I had become. Her brave daughter had turned herself into a weapon because she had no other choice. I had so many questions and I guess it hit me that no matter what, she is dead and I will never get those answers. Its going to be a hole in my life. I wish I had never seen it to be honest.”

Eliza nodded her head, sad, but understanding. Perhaps in a few years Kara would be able to watch it again, and be happy, feel joy. But right now the pain even after nearly six years of being on Earth was too raw.

“What would you like for dinner? I’m sure flying that far must make you hungry.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I could eat a few pizzas.”

“Great. By the way, we need talk about this grounding.”

“I’m not grounded anymore?” Kara asked excitedly.

“No, you are.” Eliza told her,dashing her hope. “I don’t want you going out on Friday nights with Lena anymore. It is too dangerous, Kara. I know she has done nothing but you know…you know.”

“Okay.”

“I really think you and Jessica need to meet at least for a little bit everyday until things are back somewhat under control. You were doing a lot better before you graduated and so much has happened in a short time, fighting and the move itself, being in a new setting, I think you are falling back on some behaviors that you had moved past, right?”

“Yeah.” the blonde admitted.

“So everyday for a while, until we can get a handle on the self harm and anger okay?”

“I don’t know if I will ever get a handle on the anger. It has always been there it seems. It’s like a permanent part of me.”

“You have more emotions than anger. You have love. You have a lot of it. But the paranoia is something else we need to work on, right?”

“It’s kind of hard when every alien on the planet is looking for you, plus a billionaire genius is trying to manipulate you.”

“I can understand that.” Eliza told her. “Being alert and cautious is always a good idea. But the overwhelming paranoia has got to stop. You let it cloud your judgement too often.”

“Okay.” Kara reluctantly agreed, but wasn’t sure how that would be possible.

“So that being said, I think those conditions are enough, especially playing with the rich and famous of National City on Friday nights. Tomorrow we will buy you a new phone. If you crush this one, you are keeping that piece of junk you have forever, or buying your own, got it?”

The blonde finally smiled. “You are the best.”

“I’m a pushover. I know you don’t like that phone and I want to be able to get a hold of you whenever I want. I love you, Kara. You never doubt this, do you?”

“No.” the girl told her. “I never doubt that. Jor El may have believed that there was no God but me being here with you all, has proven to me that there has to be something looking out for me. I don’t know what the rest of my life is going to be like, how long or if I will be okay once I do what needs to be done. But I know I have you, Dad and Alex. As long as I have you three backing me, I don’t think there is anything I can’t do. Just promise me you will be careful.”

“You promise the same. I suppose you need to visit your new Tom next weekend?”

“I just need to get some clothes being made and com links so Alex and I can stay in touch with Kelex at all times. I suppose next Monday you two will be starting at the downtown office?”

“Yep. You and Alex are going to start as interns then as well. Thats what J’onn is going to tell the other agents. You won’t have to be there all the time but it will give you access. Having interns is a bit strange in a black ops agency I would guess, but J’onn said Dan would handle all complaints from other agents. I doubt there will be any complaints.”

A week later, the move had been completed, Kara had made her extremely fast overnight trip to the Fortress and had her items. She planned to work with Connolly and Alex the next weekend so Alex could get used to the new suit. Kelex had followed directions but she still felt like there could be upgrades. She had told him a month though, so what he had in a week was impressive.

That Monday, Director Hank Henshaw showed the Danvers around the DEO main building, introduced them to their coworkers and lab techs who would be under them and showed them their individual labs. Clark had started in his new school, a very nice one that met Kara and Alex’s approval. He looked adorable in his uniform, which irritated him greatly. The two girls had two weeks left in their break, so figured this was as good a time as any to begin their so called internships.

An hour after Henshaw had taken their parents on the tour, the two girls were escorted inside by Jack Webb. The man was taken back by Kara, noting her hair was a darker brown and her eyes were brown as well. Apparently the glasses he had heard a bit about, worked. It was very strange not to see a blonde haired, blue eyed Kara. The man was always amazed at how good she was at playing the nerd and thought in a different world she would have been perfect for undercover work.

“Good morning girls. We need to go to Human Resources so badges can be made. Don’t worry, Kara, there isn’t going to be a picture of either of you on the badges, just a bar code. You cant have one taken with your glasses on and I never want any record of either of your faces in the DEO. Then I have assignments for you both.”

“Assignments? This internship is a cover so Kara doesn’t have to break into your place. We aren’t actually doing any work.” Alex told him quickly.

“You are going to like these assignments, trust me.” Webb told them.

After what seemed like forever in human resources, the two were led to an underground area, Kara had not had time to explore. This was a gymnasium. In the middle were all manner of free weights, which Dan Hawk was currently grunting with. On the walls there were doors opening up to what Alex assumed were sparring rooms.

“Kara, if you will wait here for a moment, I will show Alex her first assignment.”

“If I am going to be working out shouldn’t I change?” the brunette asked.

“No, jeans are perfect. When you are out there, you won’t have time to change. No reason to treat anything different here.”

Webb led Alex into the room and she was surprised to find a female agent waiting for her.

“Agent Cameron Chase, meet Alex Danvers, new intern. She has security clearance and will be working with you when she is able to be here. She is going to work with you on hand to hand combat. Until the two of you are used to each other, use gloves and mouth pieces.”

The blonde woman, who Alex couldn’t help noticing was beautiful, shook her head.

“I am sorry, sir. I am supposed to teach a college intern how to fight?” Chase asked.

“God no. Your hand to hand combat sucks, Chase. You are a great shot and have bravery and smarts but you aren’t much of a fighter yet. Alex is here to help you.”

Chase turned red from embarrassment and a bit of irritation. No, she was very irritated.

“This kid is going to teach me?”

“You don’t look much older than me. Do your parents know you are out playing secret agent?” Alex asked.

“Chase, this girl has trained with Jason Connolly since she was 14. She is his protege. He has taught her to fight, to shoot, to use a variety of weapons. She is going to help you. If you want to ever get into the really wet missions, you are gong to listen to her. Alex, Cameron, have fun. Alex don’t hurt her too badly. She needs to learn how to fight not take a beating.”

Webb walked out leaving the two girls alone.

“You really learn to fight from…him?” Agent Chase asked, looking at the 19 year old with more respect now.

“Connolly? Yeah. He is friends with my parents. Why?”

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. “I… and other agents heard he is untouchable.”

“He can be touched hard.” Alex assured her. “But it isn’t easy. Lets get started and I can show you how. We should start with just a basic fight. Show me what you got.”

“Shouldn’t we put on sparring equipment?”

“I don’t know, Agent Chase. Do the aliens put on sparring equipment before they attack?”

Alex answered her own question by moving quickly, striking Cameron in the jaw and knocking her to the ground. The younger girl circled her slowly.

“Get up, Chase. I promise you by the time my internship is up, you are going to be glad to see me go.”

Down the hall, quite a ways from the main sparring room was a separate door Webb led Kara too. He poked his finger with the tip of his knife and placed it on a key pad next to the door, jutting out from the wall. Next he placed his face against a screen above the key pad.

“Retinal scanners and DNA check. I am the only one who has access to this room in. Not Henshaw, not Connolly, not Dante. If you ever attempt to rip the door off a trigger activates and the light bulbs in the ceiling shatter.”

“Okay… is there a reason for this? Mom didn’t threaten me this much to make sure I didn’t peak at my birthday gifts.”

“Because your birthday gifts didn't have the potential to kill you. The other guys have had more contact with you while you were growing up, Kara. I wished I had been able to spend more time with you but I was usually stuck running this thing for Director Henshaw. As such, I am the only one who can do what needs to be done. That being said, I am the one person who won’t tip toe around your issues. If you even think about hurting yourself or worse in this room, I will take you down and drag you from it. You will never enter again. There is a metal detector as we walk in. If you have any metal on you, take it out now. You won’t need any weapons or any kind of metal inside.”

Kara shook her head, trying to figure out why Jack Webb was talking to her like this. Was there Kryptonite in the room?

“Whatever you say, Jack. The only metal I have on me are my keys. I will leave them on the floor.”

The blonde dropped her keys and Webb opened the door, motioning for her to walk in first. Kara did, noting that the room was lit up in a soft red, not bright but enough to know the lightbulbs were very different.

She could also feel the affects almost immediately. It was not the sickening feeling she got from Kryptonite. This was much, much different. She had not felt like this in a very long time.

“What is this?” the girl whispered.

“Dante insisted if we captured your aunt, that she not be exposed to a Kryptonite cage that kept her sick. As a result, we had our geek squad develop a red sun room. I am assuming since you are asking, that you can feel the difference.”

Kara nodded her head, still in somewhat shock. Webb pushed her gently from behind, causing her to stumble a few steps.

“My powers, my strength, they are gone? For good?” she asked, a bit too excitedly for Webb’s taste.

“Not for good. Once you are back in a yellow sun, or at least out of this, you are back to normal. Since it has become obvious that you cannot help but get into fights, you need to know what it is like to get hit as hard as you were in Metropolis and still battle. You did great. Now I am going to make you better, get you out of fights without so much damage. For the first time in your life you will be able to spar with me and not hold back. Eventually we will bring in Hawk to practice fighting larger aliens and others to simulate fighting multiple enemies at once. We can do this every day if you want, or once a week, whenever. As long as we aren’t on a mission, I am ready to go.”

“Thank you.” the blonde whispered.

“Kara, if I even suspect that you are holding back, letting me strike you, I will end the session and you will never use this room again. You aren’t going to be able to get a hold of a power source that can replicate this. You won’t even know how we did it. Maybe you can figure it out but you won’t, because outside of here you need your powers to defend your family. That said, I am not going to be your tool to punish yourself for whatever you believe has been your fault since you landed here. Do we understand each other?”

Kara nodded quickly. “Why won’t Dante train me?”

“You have learned all you need to know from him. Plus, he refused to hit you. Since you broke into my building and made me look like a fool, I have no such problems. Are you ready to start? We are going to take it easy at first. I have no idea how strong your joints and tendons are, so we are going at half speed first.”

“No. I need to see Alex and my parents in here now.”

“You think I am leaving you alone in here? How stupid…”

“I’ll stand in the hall! Please get them now.”

Jack looked at her for a moment. She seemed really…happy?

“Wait outside.”

Kara waited in the hall for five minutes before Alex and her adopted parents ran up.

“What is wrong?” Jeremiah asked immediately, then realized Kara was smiling, actually smiling a real smile.

“Open the room, please Jack. Hurry.”

“I haven’t had the chance to explain to them about this room.” Jack said, hoping he wouldn’t get yelled at much. “I am the only one who has access to this room. It has a retinal scan and DNA check and no one else is allowed in.”

“Open the damn door, Jack!” Kara practically shouted.

The man did and stood back, watching the four enter. Kara grabbed Alex as soon as they were inside and wrapped her in a hug, for the first time in her time on Earth, able to hug someone as hard as she wanted and feel a hug in return.

“Thank you so much. I love you.” she whispered in her sister’s ear.

“You can feel this, can’t you?” Alex muttered in slight awe. Kara did not appear sick but she was not as hard as before. 

“What is this?” Jeremiah asked Webb, shocked at what his daughter was doing, what she was feeling.

“He can explain later. Hug me. Both of you. Hug me as hard as you can.” Kara begged. The two obliged and when they had her and Alex in their arms they realized, for the first time, Kara was feeling human contact as well as they could. The girl squeezed each of them so hard the veins in her arms and neck stood out. 

Webb stood at the door, and then stepped into the hall, wiping a tear away himself. It was a private moment between a kid who had not been able to feel a strong hug in a very long time and the people she loved the most.

Sparring could wait till tomorrow.

The next day, Kara, still riding a high, prepared to go to the beach with Alex who was also feeling pretty good. The previous day had been emotional. Hugging, being hugged by Kara so hard, the tears of joy that ran down her face. Real joy, something not seen on Kara often.

 

“Want to go train later? We can go all out against each other now. Want to see who is better, big sis?” Kara challenged, a large grin planted on her face.

“I will never hit you and I know you wouldn’t hit me. You just want an excuse to be in that room again.”

“Can you blame me? Thats fine, I will soak up plenty of rays today. I can’t believe I am actually wearing the bikini I bought. If Dad sees me…”

“It wouldn’t be good but he is at his new job and we are going to be at the beach, far away. Now change, so we can jet.”

Kara moved to do just that until her phone rang. It was Eliza.

“Hey Mom.”

“Kara…I need you at Clark’s school, quickly. He is holding his ears, he won’t stop crying, saying something about too many sounds and the smells. He is dizzy…”

“Calm down, I am on my way. Please ask him not to say anything to anybody but you. Tell the teacher something.” she told the woman, already moving. It was daytime so flying was out. The Ninja it would be.

“I told her he has epilepsy and is having a seizure. I am trying to get him to leave but he says the sounds are worse outside.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Kara told her, hanging up the phone and turning to Alex. “Its Clark. I have to go.”

Kara ignored Alex running after her, the blonde only focused on getting to Clark. Alex saw that she was not going to catch up and grabbed the keys to her own bike.

After the longest ten minute drive, stopped by every red light it seemed, Kara finally made it to the private school, not far from the DEO.

Running inside she was thankful the classes were in session and children were not crowded around the principle’s office. She used her X ray vision and saw Clark curled up in Eliza’s arms on the floor. Without waiting for admittance from the secretary she walked quickly into the room and dropped down beside her little cousin.

“Clark, its me. Open your eyes.” she whispered. Clark cracked one eye open a bit.

“Kara? Is it always like this for you?” the little boy asked, breaking her heart.

“I will help you learn to control it. It isn’t easy, it wasn’t for me, but you are going to have me. We can do this.”

“I keep seeing through things. The noises, its like the sound got turned up on everything and everything stinks.”

“Not everything. The bad smells are just easier to focus on, Little One. Listen to me. Open your eyes but don’t look at anything too long. Keep moving your eyes all around. I’m going to pick you up and take you to Mom’s car. It is going to be loud when she starts it up but that is okay, because when I pick you up, listen to my heart beat. Put your ear to my chest and just focus on my heart beat. Count them and don’t stop. Alex does this a lot to help me calm down. Until we can get you someplace easier to handle, you are going to have to be brave and listen to my heart. Understand?”

The boy nodded his head and practically jumped into Kara’s arms, while trying to hold Eliza’s hand. Alex arrived seeing her worst fears realized. At least he hadn’t had a dose of heat vision. 

“Is his skin…” Alex started then remembered to whisper.

“It can still redden. He isn’t completely…” Eliza told her, not needing to say the last part.

“Alex I need you to go home and bring my black flight suit Kelex made to Mom’s house. I also need the backpack with as much canned food as you can pack. Frozen meals work as well. Please hurry.”

Alex did hurry, not liking where Kara was going with this but understanding a bit.

She arrived thirty minutes later at her mother's with a black long sleeved suit and boots and a very heavy backpack.

“It’s still loud.” the boy whimpered. He was now in Eliza’s arms listening to her heartbeat.

“What should I do, I mean we do, Kara? How did you handle it?”

“I handled it painfully because I didn’t have another option. He does. I need to take him somewhere I can control the amount of sound, starting with nothing and building it slowly up, exposing him to different sounds. It could take a while, maybe two weeks to a month. I need to take him to the Fortress, Mom.”

“Let me get some warm clothes and clothes for us then…”

“I can’t carry you both and the back pack. I need to take him.”

Eliza and Alex looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Kara and Clark had not been gone from Alex since that day the two had run off after Eliza and Jeremiah found out about her.

“Kara.” Eliza started.

“He is in pain. The flight there is going to be bad enough but it is better than anything here. Once inside I can make it perfectly sound proof. Its the only place I can take him that won’t hurt him.”

“But…what about you?” Alex whispered.

Kara shook her head.

“Mom, you told me five years ago to trust you. You said that you would protect us and you have, all of you have. I realize I have given you a lot of reasons not to trust me but right now I need you to. He needs you to. I can help him, I’m the only one who can. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I know you would never let him be harmed. It is you I am worried about, surrounded by all those memories of Krypton…”

“I need you to trust me, trust that I will be okay. Please.”

Alex looked at the ceiling wanting to scream for being in this position but unable to since Clark was flinching at even a whisper it seemed. Eliza needed to make a decision. She should call Jeremiah to help but he had no idea what was going on yet. She had only been focused on Clark when the call came and since.

“Please Mom. Trust me.”

Eliza nodded and smiled at the girl.

“I will. We need to get him some warm clothes for the trip and a few days. I suppose you can have clothes made there?”

“Yes,” Kara told her, relieved, “thank you.”

“I trust you, Kara. We all do. Help our little boy.”

 


	39. Fashion Critics and Killer Whales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again for visuals the armored costume talked about is from Injustice 2. The rest are outfits SG has worn at different times in different mediums, the show, comics and animated shows and movies

**Do not own CW or DC characters.**

 

**Chapter 39   Fashion critics and Killer Whales**

The two siblings touched down in front of the hidden white door to the Fortress of Solitude, the blonde in her black flight suit made of Krytponian material and the little boy curled up in her arms buried under heavy layers of sweaters and a thick jacket. Kara did not bother to put him down, instead brushing snow off the cliff wall where the control panel was located that would allow entry. A light beam scanned her from head to toe and then focused on her eyes. She placed her finger on the screen for DNA confirmation and the giant door slid open. Once inside with the door closed behind them, she relaxed and placed Clark on his feet on the floor.

“Whoa!” the boy practically yelped, using his feet for the first time in hours.

“You okay?” Kara whispered. A whisper is all she would be able to use at this point and it would still feel like church bells going off inside his head.

“Yeah, feet fell asleep. So this…” Clark stopped talking, taking in the massive and beautiful fortress…” wow. So this it the place.”

“This is the place.” Kara told him. “How do your ears feel?”

“Once I got used to the wind, it was better. It sounds much better here. I can’t hear anything but us…no wait, there is a buzzing.”

On cue, Kelex flew in front of the two.

“Welcome back, Kara. It is good to see you as well, Clark.” Kelex greeted them.

“Whoa. You really do have a flying robot.”

“We do.” Kara corrected him.

“Why does he sound like Loki?” the boy asked.

“They all sounded like Loki on Krypton. Let me show you around. There is a lot of this place I haven’t even seen yet. Kelex, I need the entire place soundproofed and your voice is going to match mine, a whisper. Clark is beginning to come into his powers and his senses are overwhelming him. Absolutely no sound from the outside. Clark, are you hungry? I can heat up some canned vegetables or some frozen meals.”

“Not now. I want to see everything…whoa.” he finished, getting dizzy.

“Keep your eyes moving, Clark. Don’t focus on one thing too long. Use your hearing to focus on one sound and your vision to take everything in. If you look to hard you are going to see through a lot of things, so just relax.”

“Got it. I think.”

“Kelex, we will be staying here for some time. He will need sets of clothes, go with typical Kryptonian day wear. We will also need a bed of a sort. Make the top very soft and the pillow of medium firmness.

“Of course, Kara.”

Clark watched the robot fly off in awe.

“How are we surrounded by ice, but it is warm in here?” he asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders. 

“On Krypton, we could keep massive amounts of inorganic matter stored inside crystals. Once the crystals were activated this place was built. It is basically like a family compound on Krypton but smaller and much, much stronger. The technology is the same and thousands of years beyond what Earth has developed. This is a good thing. Too much technology can be a bad thing.”

“Is that why Krypton blew up?”

Kara looked at him blankly, in her mind trying to determine how to answer this.

“Yes, it is part of the reason. Our planet became too clever for its own good. We tried to power our technology with radiation from the planet’s core. We made a mistake and the planet destabilized then collapsed in on itself and finally exploded. It happened very quickly.”

Kara walked and Clark followed quickly, grabbing her hand and putting a smile on her face. She could not remember when it had been just the two of them. Probably right before they went back to Alex after she ran. Neither said a word, taking in the beautiful structure, the crystals and different designs that swirled above and on the walls. The blonde was very glad that Kelex had gotten rid of the statues of Jor El and Lara.

They walked past the large monitors and the desks with keyboards in a language Clark did not recognize. Behind the large screens were the cases, glass cases with mannequins inside them.

“Whoa.”

“I’m getting that a lot from you today.” Kara chuckled. “Glad I can finally impress you.”

“That suit. Whose is it?”

Kara noted his eyes were glued to the dark blue, large suit with the red cape and boots.

“That is yours, one day.”

“Really?! When?”

“When you can fit into it.” she told her little cousin. “It will be sooner than I will like.”

“You really think I will be that big?”

Kara nodded her head. “One day you will. One day, when you have all the same powers I do you, may want to wear it. You can be the greatest hero this world has ever known. You can show them what it is to use great power for the betterment of others. You can be an ambassador for peace, a savior to the human race. Or not. You owe this world nothing, Clark. What you do or do not do with your gifts is completely up to you.”

“I want to help people!” he told her excitedly.

“I know you do because you are a good boy and just like our mom and dad. But there is more to it than just helping people. When people can see what we can do, they will be afraid because they cannot control us. Life isn’t always simple. I wish I could tell you that we can use our powers for good and the world will love us. It isn’t always the case though. I will find out before you do. If they fear me, I will be the one to deal with it. You will be safe. I will always keep you safe. This Fortress is the one place in the world that no one can touch us. Not even a nuclear bomb could destroy the Fortress. Once inside we are untouchable. There will never be a need for you to fear anything.” Kara promised.

“What is with the S in the upside down triangle?”

“Its not an S. On Krypton, every house or family had a symbol. We adopted this symbol thousands of years ago. On Krypton it meant hope.”

“Hope?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh…okay. Whose …are these for you?”

Clark took in the numerous glass cases with mannequins inside.

“Yep. Those are all mine. I had Kelex make them for me. I designed them. What do you think?”

“I think Dad is going to flip if he ever sees you in that skirt.” the boy answered honestly. “Why do you have so many and I only have one?”

“Because a woman needs options. I plan to wear this one the most.” she told him, pointing to the case holding the blue top and red skirt.

“Thats cool looking. I like this one though!” the little boy told her excitedly. “What is it for? It looks like armor.”

“It is, at least some of it is.” Kara looked at what she considered her battle armor, the one she would wear if all hell broke loose and she had to go to war against multiple enemies. The suit was blue, even the boots blue except for the feet which were red. The shoulders had golden armor over them which led down to a gold House of El symbol back dropped in red. There were no sleeves under the shoulder pads but red gloves were present. The blue material covered her neck as well. On her legs, just below the hips were three inch wide golden circles around her thighs. “That is the armor I plan to wear into a major battle should I ever find myself in one.Glad you like it. I am pretty proud of them.”

“I bet its tight on you, isn’t it? Hey, whats with this one? Its just a long sleeve blue sports bra and a short blue skirt. This skirt is shorter than the red one. You are going to be so grounded. And this one?” he pointed out, moving to the next case. “This is just a white sports bra with that symbol on it and…is that a denim mini skirt? I can’t wait to see Dad’s face when he sees you in this. Its going to be worse than that time you and Alex tried to sneak out wearing those black dresses to go to that club in Raleigh.”

“You were supposed to be asleep, you little brat. I still can’t understand how he got the jump on us. All my powers and he still caught us. I told Alex we should have gone out our window. Anyway, the others are just for fun. Like I said, the blue one with the red skirt is the one I will wear most of the time.”

“Okay…where is the rest of this one? Its just a blue one piece bathing suit…”

“How are your ears, Clark?” Kara interrupted.

“What? Oh, fine. They feel better in here. Flying was really cool. The wind gave me a headache but being up there, I opened my eyes a few times and saw the ocean. It was so cool.”

“Would you like me to start singing NSync songs very loudly?”

“No.”

“Then stop criticizing my wardrobe. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, do we have any frozen pizza?”

“Yes, we do. I can heat it up in a second. Kelex, could you please set up a table and chair of some sort, not made of ice. Not all of Clark’s powers have surfaced.”

“Yes Kara.” Kelex acknowledged from the other side of the Fortress.

“So he just does everything you tell him too?”

“He better unless he wants to become a very advanced toaster. Lets eat and we can call Mom and Dad to let them know we made it.”

"How are we going to call her?”

“Trust me, okay?” 

Clark did sit on the crystal like bench in front of the crystalline table top and consumed his pizza quickly, then another. Kara wonder how far off the rest of his powers were considering his increased appetite. He was nearly a blur eating the pizza but still moving at somewhat human speed.

“Kelex, please connect us to Danvers cellphones, the secure DEO issued ones. Make sure any attempts to listen in, including the DEO, are scrambled.”

Soon, on the large screen, were three faces in three split screens, each staring into a cell phone from National City.

“Thank God. You made it safely? How is Clark? How are you?” Eliza asked quickly. Clark winced a bit and put his hands over his ears.

“Kelex set the volume on every communication on this side to as low a volume as possible.” Kara told him, chiding herself for not remembering.

“He is okay as long as we are quiet.” Kara whispered. The system picked up the audio and increased it on the other side. “and so am I.”

“Has he eaten?”

“Yep. He just had…”

“I’m right here.” Clark told his mother grumpily. “Yes, I ate. The pizzas were really good. It was a cool trip. I was a little sore from holding on for so long and its weird to see Kara dressed in all black but this place is so cool! There really is a talking flying robot here who sounds like Loki and does everything she tells him too! Its like a robot butler.”

“I suppose Clark isn’t bothered by his own voice.” Jeremiah asked, desperately wanting to reach through the phone and grab both of them.

Kara shook her head. “My own voice never bothered me. I am going to let him sleep tonight and tomorrow we start. I will have him ready to come back to the world in no time. It will be like we never left.”

“It feels like you two have been gone forever and it hasn’t been six hours yet.” the mother told her. “Alex knows the way. Maybe we can get a helicopter, one of our friends can fly us to you.”

“I doubt it.” Alex grumbled. “The weather forecast is calling for major storms over the next week. No one is going in or out who can’t fly herself. Streaky is seriously mad you are gone. She is starting to tear your pillow.”

“We are good. We will check in every day, I promise.” Kara assured her. “And no medical procedures on my cat, Alex.”

Jeremiah cleared his throat. “Uh, Jessica was wondering if you could call her tonight? And every night after that, when Clark is asleep.”

Kara picked up on his anxiety immediately. “I will. Nothing will change. Every night, I promise. It will be okay, Dad.”

Jeremiah gave her a weak smile and was glad the cell phone was on a flat surface. His hands had been shaking since Eliza gave him the news and would not stop. He didn’t want Kara to think he didn’t trust her, but would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared to death at the moment.

“Thanks Kara.” he told her gratefully. He would still have nightmares probably. He went to work with the intention of obtaining a sliver of Kryptonite and begin development on a serum to make Kara and Clark immune to its effects. He had barely began his work when Eliza had called and informed him of the happenings of the morning. Now his two youngest were in Antarctica, out of his reach, Clark hurting and Kara being brave but most likely scared as well. 

The four talked for a bit, Clark telling them stories of the Fortress, the crystals and the suit he said would one day wear, which none of the three encouraged him to talk about. 

“You should see all the outfits Kara has. I mean bathing suits because there aren’t much more to them than that. She does have a couple with short skirts and one with really cool armor that is really tight on the mannequin but there is this one with just a sports bra like Alex wore in soccer and…”

“And that is enough.” Kara interrupted. 

“I’d actually like to hear more about these costumes. Skirts? Bathing suits?” Jeremiah countered.

“And we will talk about it later but the sooner we get started, the sooner we can be back home. We have some time to work tonight after, all it seems. Say good night, Clark.”

“Yeah and there is one that is just a really small white t shirt with the bottom cut off and a really small denim mini…”

Clark’s rant was cut short when Kara’s hand clamped over his mouth and the feed was turned off.

“New rule Little One. What happens in the Fortress of Solitude stays in the Fortress of Solitude. That includes any outfits I may have designed, okay?”

“Sorry.” Clark mumbled, Kara’s hand still over his mouth. She smiled at the little guy and carried him to the center of the Fortress, where they both sat on the ground.

“Okay we are going to start slow tonight before you go to bed. Kelex, open the Fortress to all audio at 25%.

Clark tensed at first, listening to the high winds of the South Pole storm racing over the Continent.

“Okay, focus on the sound. It is wind, high wind. Grab onto it and really listen. Can you hear anything else?”

“No. The sound hurts.”

“I know, believe me I know. Now I want you to consciously turn it down, just like you are turning down a radio, but you are going to use your mind instead of fingers. Relax. Breathe slowly. You know the sound is there but it hurts so you are going to turn down the sound and listen for something else.”

“Your heartbeat?”

“No, I want you to try and find something out there, something underneath the sound of the wind.”

Clark closed his eyes, his face tense and teeth gritting. Kara was proud he hadn’t stopped yet when he heard the wind. She hadn’t realized how bad the storm had gotten.

“I hear rumbling.”

Kara listened and heard it as well.

“And splashing?” he guessed

“Shifting Ice is falling into an underground lake, probably a hundred miles from here. Very good. The less sounds there are, the easier it is to pick them up from hundreds of miles away. There aren’t many if any places like this on Earth. One day you will be able to cut through thousands of different sounds and find the ones you want. Its how I check on you, Mom, Dad and Alex during the day. When I want to, I can hear you no matter where you are.”

“Even if I was in another country?”

Kara thought about it.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had to listen more than fifty miles but I can hear cities just over one hundred miles, just like you can hear the rocks if there aren’t a lot of other sounds.”

“How do we know how far we can hear?”

“We keep testing ourselves, Clark. We keep pushing ourselves to be better. I still don’t know how fast I can fly or run for that matter. I know that every time I think I have gotten as fast as I can, I go faster the next time. The only way is to keep pushing ourselves to be better, stronger.”

“Better for what? Why do we need these powers? I don’t want to hear all this.”

“Kelex, cut outside audio.”

Once the sounds quieted, Kara took her little cousin in.

“I don’t want these powers either. I don’t want you to have these powers. But there are others who have these powers and want to use them for evil. I have to use mine to stop them. You have to control them, so they don’t control you. You don’t have to fight, ever. That is my job. I protect you and I will protect our family. To do that I have to constantly push myself to be faster, stronger, better.”

“But you are strong. I don’t know anyone stronger than you. Dan said not even the Martian can beat you.”

“Yes but the bad people I talked about, they are as strong as I am. It can’t always be about strength. I have to outsmart them too. You on the other hand, may want to use these powers to help save people one day. Or you may just want to be able to heat up a frozen pizza in seconds. Either way, you have to learn to control them. You have a good attitude and I know how smart you are. You are going to have a lot easier time than I did.”

“You think so?”

“I know it.” she assured him.

“Were you scared when we first landed? You had your powers all at once, right? Did they scare you?”

Kara didn’t have to think of that time or think much at all.

“I had never been so scared in all my life, Clark. The only thing that kept me sane, that forced me to deal with the senses, is I had to take care of my best friend.”

“Alex? I thought we didn’t meet her until later.”

“Yeah, but you were my first best friend. My only friend really.  You helped keep my mind off things. You took your first steps at a farm. It was the first time I ever ate food on Earth. Want to know what I ate?”

“What? Pizza?”

“Nope, an onion.”

The little boy stared at her, waiting for the punchline. When she said nothing he realized she was being serious.

“You don’t mean onion rings, do you?”

“Nope. I was so hungry, I dug it out of the garden. Then the owner came home and we hid in the barn. He had a lot of raw potatoes in there. I ate a bunch of them and squished some up for you to eat. All you kept telling me all the time was Kawa hungry, Kawa eat. You had quite the appetite, little boy.”

“What else did we do?”

Kara regaled the boy with selected stories from her first week on Earth, including him tapping on a porto potty door which he found hilarious. Soon the excitement, the exhaustion and everything else he had dealt with in the past 24 hours caught up with him and Kara took him to the back of the Fortress, pleased to see that Kelex had designed a bedroom with a bathroom. She guessed the water came from the frozen ice surrounding the Fortress. She really did not want to know where the waste went.

After laying a passed out Clark in bed and draping a sheet over him, she walked back to the main monitor and had Kelex patch her into Jessica’s phone. The woman was relieved when Kara’s face popped up on the screen of her phone judging by her face.

“Reporting for therapy from the bottom of the Earth, doctor.” Kara told her.

Jessica was surprised. The playfulness in Kara’s voice was not something she expected. Instead, she thought she would be dealing with a scared, panicked Kara who was freaking out over her cousin.

“I am glad to see you. Everything has gone well? How is Clark? Do I need to add him to the rotation?”

“No, he is going to be okay. He showed some skill tonight in just the bit we practiced. He did good. He loved flying and I think he will like the X ray vision once he gets used to it. The Fortress is becoming homey, even have a shower and toilet now. I pray Kelex is using Kryptonian technology and breaking down waste on a molecular level, but I am too afraid to ask.”

“You seem to be doing good?”

“I am. I know Mom and Dad and Alex are worried but we will be okay.” Kara told her confidently.

“Uh huh. And you? Are you okay?”

“I’m not going to hurt myself, if that is what you are asking.”

“I just want to know if you are okay, in regards to all aspects, physically, emotionally, intellectually. Are you? Because from the sound of your voice, you seem to be handling this well.”

Kara almost laughed. If anyone beside Alex could tell Kara’s deception in regard to her moods by the sound of her voice it was her long time therapist.

“I am. I know its horrible that this has happened, I wish it never had, but… but for the first time since he called Mom…Mommy, I feel needed again. It is refreshing to be the one taking care of someone instead of the one being taken care of. I probably shouldn’t be that happy. I know Mom and Dad are worried.”

“And they always will be whether it was you or Alex there, they are going to worry. But I think this will be good for the two of you. How are you handling being around so many reminders of Krypton?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “The reminders are always in my head. The Fortress is just a place where the knowledge of the planet is stored. Its not like I am seeing a red sun out the window and the ground is continuously shaking.”

“Okay. We haven’t had a chance to talk about your Mom’s message. Shall we?”

And they did, Kara and Jessica talked for the next two hours before Kara feigned tiredness and begged off for the night. She checked on Clark, happy that he was still deeply asleep and moved back over to the main control board. Kelex floated beside her. In her lowest whisper Kara and her new partner Loki, began planning.

“How advanced are the satellites of this planet?”

“Centuries behind Krypton.”

“Have you tracked down Indigo?”

“No. She could be physically outside the internet. If that is the case her digital signature would be gone.”

“Okay. Right now, continue running scenarios for possible construction materials and power sources, base of operation sites that Myriad could be built. How difficult would it be to hook up to every camera in the world?”

“Can you clarify what you mean by every camera?”

"Cell phones, desk top and lap top computers, traffic cameras security cameras, spy plane video, weather and spy satellites, Google Earth, web cams at tourist spots. I think we can develop a system that will allow us to look anywhere in the world at any time. We could possibly use facial recognition to cover this entire world. Earth may be behind Krypton but nearly this entire planet is connected in a digital manner. I want to be able to use it whenever. Astra has to be getting food somewhere, shopping, blending in, going to the bathroom, something. She has to be out there somewhere and we are going to find her.”

“By using this technology, you would be essentially spying on the entire human race.”

“Yeah and if I can use the information to save them they can thank me later. It won’t come to that. I have no desire to spy on 99.9 percent of humans. Only the ones I need to keep an eye on like Lex Luthor. He destroyed my privacy and I am going to destroy his.”

“As you wish. While familiarizing myself with the planets technology I couldn’t help but notice a database like the one you have requested is near completion. I have blocked off the Fortress from any digital signal as you instructed, so we are secure.”

“Someone else wants to be able to see everywhere at once, civil rights be damned? Must be the NSA or ARGUS.”

“No, it is being built by a company called Wayne Enterprises. It seems the owner of the company, a Bruce Wayne, is building the device in secret, unknown to even his advanced software engineers. He is calling the project Brother Eye and details are kept on his private server.”

“Wayne? The billionaire from Gotham? Why would he give a damn about spying on anyone? Wait…Gotham right? Kelex access the latest news articles about a vigilante in Gotham being called Batman.”

“Done.”

“Are there any interesting trends in his latest news stories that perhaps weren’t there in the beginning? For instance has he stepped up his game, I mean…”

“I know the definition of stepping up his game. I have become acquainted with Mr Hiddleston’s voice and while watching interviews and movies picked up many catch phrases. Indeed, the Batman has been seen in a vehicle of unknown make and model for the past six months. It is apparently a very high tech armored automobile. There have also been rumors about a black, bat shaped UFO flying around Gotham City at night as well.”

“High priced tech needs a rich guy paying the bills. Or is the rich guy getting kicks himself? As long as I am going to be here, we may as well get some work done. Give me everything about Wayne from his childhood to present. Have him tracked all day, every day and night. I want to know if he is meeting with this Bat guy or if he is the Bat guy. There has to be a connection.”

“Any reason why?” Kelex asked.

“I said to get familiar with the vocal patterns and languages, not to question me.” Kara snapped, then calmed herself. She knew these robots were given a certain amount of AI latitude to try and guess their owners requests before the requests are made.

“Sorry Kelex. Yes, I am about to go public in a big way and I want to know who the players are. I am going to start this in National City. There is a lot of desert around that I can lead an alien to, so civilians won’t be harmed in a Kryptonian death match. Also, the higher concentration of suspected activity and the headquarters of the DEO are there. But in the event I need to go to other cities, I want to know who the players are. I won’t be hunted. People are going to try and find out who I am ,why I am here, what am I doing and why is there suddenly an alien war going on. I want to know who may be interested in using me for their own gains and who I can perhaps count on as an ally. The two main power players in National City from what I can determine are Cat Grant and Maxwell Lord. I want to know everything about them. No doubt Cat Grant will want to find out all she can about me. Max…I may have to pit him and Lex against each other.”

“You will have them fight each other? How will you make this happen?”

“I had thought of beating the hell out of Lex the next time I saw him. But I can’t think like that Kelex. I’m 18, but I have to think like I am older. I have to think like my DEO buddies. Its not always about who is more powerful. Lex can only play me if he thinks I don’t know I am being played. If I go along with his game, I can take him out at the right time. Meanwhile if Max Lord becomes a problem, I can ask Lex to use his power to counter Lord’s. Have two billionaires fight it out while I take care of business. Then I can let Lex know that I am on to his game. But laying out my knowledge right now for a momentary satisfaction of smashing his face is dumb. I have to be more strategic. Everyone, Dad, Dante, J’onn, even Alex has told me I can’t win on rage alone. I have to think. This is me thinking.”

“This is a dangerous strategy, pitting two unknowns against each other with no control of the outcome. Max Lord may not be an obstacle.”

“The man is incredibly egotistical. The idea of a girl saving people while wearing a skirt is going to grate on his manhood. He will try to villianize me. Cat Grant will prop me up but Grant alone can’t counteract an immoral man with money. It takes another immoral man with money to do that. We…I can’t play dumb anymore Kelex. I have prepared my body, honed my powers, but I have to think bigger. Alex has my back in battle. The DEO can provide back up, Mom and Dad can get me any information I need about the Fort Rozz escapees especially their weak points but that may not be enough. Someone like me going public, I am going to shake up everything humans ever thought about themselves, their planet, their religions and their place in the universe. They are going to see what I can do and either love me or hate me. If I want to be loved, I have to get on the good side of Cat Grant and probably the Daily Planet on the East Coast."

“Why would humans not want to be helped?” the robot asked.

“Because a lot of humans would rather die than accept help from someone who is stronger. If they see someone jump into a river and pull out a person stuck in a submerged car they call that person a hero. If they see me lifting a car out of the river and into the air I am going to scare them.  Not all humans are like my adopted parents and sister. Most are ruled by fear for most of their lives. I have been ruled by fear, hate, anger, guilt, but they simply worry about what they cannot hope to understand or control. Some countries will hate me because they don’t allow woman to show their faces or even their ankles. Those guys are going to really love me. Some humans may appreciate me, applaud me, but never think they are not frightened of me. Okay Kelex, lets get to work on our own little Brother Eye. Think of a better name for it too. I’m going to go cuddle up to my little boy.”

“Of course Kara. Call out to me if you need anything.”

I need a real life, was Kara’s first thought. She tried not to think about what she just did, but it was hard. All the sleepless nights Kara had worried so much about the coming battles, rescues, reactions from the public, she had guessed all she would need to give her a huge edge was in those crystals. This was why she had to set up the Fortress before she came out. The first time the public saw the cape and skirt nothing would ever be the same again for anyone.

The world would change forever and so would she.

Kara slept well that night next to Clark. She slept so well she didn’t notice the boy had gotten out of bed and was not in her arms.

She heard his voice immediately of course, talking to a very quiet Kelex and panicked for a moment. He was in front of the main monitor. Kara moved quickly, changing into a set of casual clothes resembling the ones she arrived on Earth in and then found Clark. He was also wearing similar clothes and slippers so she supposed Kelex had prepared the necessary garments. What she did not appreciate was what Kelex was showing Clark and her eyes glowed red, preparing to fry her robot butler. Clark noticed her fist though.

“I made him! Don’t hurt him Kara, please? I didn’t want to wake you because you were sleeping so good and I was bored.”

“What are you looking at Clark?” Kara asked quietly, wondering what damage Kelex had done.

“I just wanted to see what my first Mom and Dad looked like. Thats all.”

“No recordings or AIs, Kelex?” she asked, eyes losing their red tint.

“None as you instructed, Kara. I simply showed him images captured in my time of service on Krypton. I have not nor could I, gone against your mandates.”

“What mandates?” Clark asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about. I… so you could have asked me, Clark. I would have shown you pictures.”

“I know, but you were sleeping. Why were you so mad that Kelex showed these to me?”

“I wasn’t.” Kara lied. “I was just afraid he may have shown you violent footage of our planet being destroyed. I don’t want you to ever have to see that. It is frightening.”

“I promise I didn’t see anything violent. So they were my first Mom and Dad?”

Kara took the figures in, schooling her face and not letting her disgust for Jor El show.

“Yes, that is Jor El and Lara Jor El.”

“I kind of look like him, don’t I?”

“You are nothing like him.” she said quickly. almost a hiss. Seeing the surprise on her cousin’s face, she took a deep breath. “I mean you do have some of the same facial features I suppose, but I think you look a lot more like your mother.”

“I guess. Do you have any video, like my first word or my first step?”

“I told you that your first step was on Earth at a farm, Stinky.” she reminded him.

“I have his first word recorded, Kara” Kelex offered.

Kara thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Show him his year on Krypton, highlights only.”

Kara sat on the hard chair and Clark sat on her lap since it was softer than the hard chair but not by much. The two watched the screen, Clark seeing the Kryptonian landscape through Kelex’s eyes for the first time.

Clark was fascinated. He heard his first word. Kara.

Because Kara was alone with him.

He saw his first tooth, crying, running fever and Kara allowing him to chew on her knuckle to make him feel better. He saw himself trying baby food for the first time, Kara feeding him and laughing when he spit food on her. A series of events from his life were played and one thing he noticed was consistent.

“You are in every one of these, Kara.”

“Like I said, you were my best friend.”

“But where were my mother and father?”

The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I told you, they were always working on a way to save the planet.”

“And you took care of me.” he finished. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

“One of the best times of my life was taking care of you, little one. Kelex, show him the beauty of Rao as he rose and shined his light over the world. Show him the temples and Council chambers of Argo City. Show him the Kandor landscape. Show him the best of Krypton.”

“Only the best?” the little boy asked.

“The best is all that is worth remembering.”

After Clark had his fill of the scenes of Krypton and Kara mouthed to Kelex that he was never to show Clark anything without her permission again, the two began work for the day. The first part was dedicated to his X ray vision, setting up various obstacles with numerical displays Kelex set up and finding the correct number. It wasn’t easy, as he looked through the numbers to the outside of the Fortress many times and then had to back his vision up so to speak. He managed to look her in the eyes and not see through her. That afternoon they worked on sound, separating sounds from a city landscape that was gently piped over the Fortress. This was much more difficult and even at a low setting in volume, he quickly developed headaches. To her relief and concern, he got over the headaches very quickly. Almost too quickly.

They only took breaks to eat, watch an hour of television Kelex pulled up and to talk to their parents and Alex. After Clark went to bed, Kara contacted Jessica every night.

Tonight, after a week of hard work, Kara found herself alone while Clark slept and not tired at all.

"Kelex, bring up the message from my mother but only her image. I don’t want to hear her voice.”

Without comment from the robot, Alura’s image was in front of Kara. The blonde took her in, memorizing her features without comment. Kara said nothing for ten minutes, just looking at her mother.

Finally she shook her head. 

“I hate you.” the girl whispered and motioned for Kelex to cut the image, then retired to bed herself. Since her and Clark had been in the Fortress together, to her surprise Kara slept well, not having any dreams, or at least dreams she could remember in the morning. 

That afternoon while Clark and Kara worked on listening at one hundred percent to the outside world, Kelex interrupted, telling her that Alex was on their personal com device and wanted to speak to her. Kara rushed to the main screen and pulled up Alex’s cell phone camera.

At least she thought it was Alex.

“Surprise!” Alex shouted, most of her hair chopped off and only hanging shortly past her ears.

“Who did that to you?” Kara asked, shocked. Alex noticed.

“You don’t like it?”

Oh crap was Kara’s main thought.

“Like it? I freaking love it! I mean who did that, what stylist? Whoever he or she is did an amazing job!”

The relief on Alex’s face was obvious so Kara assumed she bought it.

“I’m glad you liked it. I needed a change, I guess. This headgear you want me to wear doesn’t really lend itself to long hair and it isn’t like yours. Mine actually gets split ends and stuff. I wanted to wait until you got back to run it by you but I just thought I would go for it. So you really like it?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m just used to us having the same hairstyle for so long and now…we don’t. Its really cool though. Really you.”

“Now that we have that red room we could cut your hair. Mom is pretty good with scissors. Maybe we can match again!”

“No! I mean, not right now. I think its good that we are different. I should probably keep my hair the way it is. Its easier to put up in a bun and then let down when I need to be her, flying her I mean. With the glasses changing the color of my hair and eyes, seeing it long and flowing and very blonde will make a good disguise. If I shorten it, a mask wouldn’t even make me discreet.”

“Good point. But it would grow out…wait, you are talking about doing this soon, right?”

Kara nodded her head, doing anything not to cry over Alex’s hair. “I think we need to strike before they make any headway. I have gotten a lot done while Clark sleeps. I need to bring you here to show you but I can’t leave Clark alone here for 8 hours or 8 seconds. He woke up one morning before I did and figured out that his mother had basically nothing to do with his upbringing…he hasn’t said anything and I wouldn’t be saying anything but right now he is focused on a bunch of penguins playing thirty miles away.”

“He can hear that far?”

“Farther I suspect, if he puts his mind to it. I can hear much farther. I’ve never tried to stretch my hearing out here but I am pretty sure I can hear voices from a whaling vessel quite a ways off and voices from McMurdo. Station.”

“Kara that is incredible. We are so far away from there…wow.”

“But the continent is so quiet. I wish you were here.” Kara told her. She was beginning to have separation anxiety herself.

“So do I. The storms have died down. Dante thinks he can get us there, me, Mom and Dad. But he wasn’t sure if you would want him to have the location.”

Kara thought of it for a moment. 

“The location doesn’t matter to me. I told J’onn I would bring him so he can certainly know. No one can get in regardless who we don’t want. Unless they have Danvers DNA, retinas and faces this Fortress is not opening up for anyone. They have to be brought in by one of us.”

“So thats a yes?” Alex asked excitedly.

“Yeah, he is listening to sounds at 100 percent now and getting good at turning them down and tuning some out. I am so proud of him. He is also getting really good at using X ray vision in varying degrees. He will need more practice but he can control it. I want to keep him here for a few more days. I suppose you can all come down then and I will fly back or under you all.”

“Really? Yes! Mom and Dad are going crazy about you two not being around. Supposedly Dad has yelled at every lab tech working under him. Mom threw a microscope across her lab because she couldn’t get a magnification right.”

“Aren’t they the ones always telling me I should control my temper?”

“When they lose their temper they snap at people and break microscopes. When you lose your temper, things get destroyed on a larger level, Kara. Plus the occasionally fatal bar fight?”

“Good point. Don’t bring J’onn. Tell him he can come later but I want it to be just the two of us, me and him and you if you want to be here. Maybe in two weeks, okay?”

“No problem. And Dante can come in?”

“I’m surprised he wants to.”

“Kara don’t.”

“No, its fine. Hey I got some news for you about Batman. Kelex figured out who he is and where he operates from.”

“Batman? Seriously?”

“Bruce Wayne. There is an underground cavern under his mansion and he has serious tech there. He also has almost the same capabilities as we do for spying on people all over the world.”

“Wow…wait we can spy on people all over the world?”

“Yeah, but lets keep that to ourselves. Right now it is constantly running, trying to find Astra or Non. If Dad has any pics of Fort Rozz escapees I can load them into the system as well. Kelex has the roster but not all the photos. Astra can’t hide forever.”

“Okay, wow. Just let me…okay. I’m excited. I have to go to class then head to the DEO and tell Mom and Dad the good news. They are going to be relieved. I don’t think any of us could have waited a few more weeks.”

“Yeah, we miss you all badly. Let me know when you are coming exactly. It will be a good time to test the locks and make sure they allow them in. Talk to you tonight. Love you.”

Kara finished her goodbyes with Alex and found Clark staring at the wall, eyes closed and a frown on his little face. He was concentrating so hard.

“How are you doing?” she asked quietly. The little boy grinned.

“I think I got it. I can hear the penguins but there is also something in the ocean. I think it is far away though.”

Kara closed her eyes and listened.

“Yes, you are hearing a pod of Orcas.”

“Orcas?”

“Killer Whales.”

“Shamu?”

“Yes, Shamu, only these aren’t cruelly kept in tiny pools in horrible conditions for the enjoyment of people. These are free, happy and very far away. from Sea World” Kara was struck with an idea. “Open your eyes and get dressed. We are going out.”

“Out? Of the Fortress?”

Kara shot off and was back quickly, dressed in her black suit, holding a white set of clothes for Clark, including a thick white coat and boots.

“Dress. Its 11 below zero out there. I have a ski mask for you to wear also. We are taking a field trip.”

Five minutes later Kara exited the Fortress with Clark in her arms.

“Its cold.” the boy stated.

“You want to go back inside, or put on more clothes?”

“No, I’m good. So what now?”

“I want you to look hard, and listen hard. Look and listen as far as you can. Can you see or hear anything?”

Kara did the same then watched him.

“I can hear the penguins, the waves, some rocks just fell near here. No, its far away. I hear…people? But they are that way. I can’t see them.”

“Good. The rocks are about twenty miles South of here. The people are from a research station at least five hundred miles from here.”

“I can hear that far away?!”

“Yes, sometimes. If you open ourself up and there are very few sounds then yes, we can hear a very long way. Especially if the wind is carrying the sound. But in the United States, especially in big cities, the noises on top of each other limit our hearing. We have too much to pick through and it takes a lot of practice to tune out some sounds until you work your way to the one you want. This will come in time. What I wanted to get control of here is for you to be able to deal with sounds without your head hurting. What we will listen to and practice for the next few days is dealing with the sounds you will hear in National City and at school. You are doing so good, Clark. I thought we might have some fun. You feel like flying?”

“Yes!”

“Also Mom and Dad and Alex will be here in a few days so we have to work hard to be ready, right?”

“They are coming here? How?”

“A helicopter. What you will be flying back on and I will be flying under you to make sure you are all safe. We are going to work on listening for the helicopter when it leaves and see how far out we can detect it. Alex will have her com, in so I will know exactly where they are at all times. If they get in trouble I can rescue them but I bet Dante will get them here with no problems.”

“Cool. Lets fly!” he told her, forgetting for a moment about helicopters and trackers and his parents. The boy had been thinking about the sky since Kara landed with him at the Fortress. She picked him up from behind so he faced away from her and took off, searching the area for everything. Seeing and hearing that it was safe, she shot over the land, close to the ground while Clark howled with joy. He certainly wasn’t afraid of flying. Once they reached the ocean, Kara slowed down.

“Use your vision to see through the murky waters. Find the Killer Whales.” she suggested.

Clark wrapped his feet around Kara’s legs from behind so he was laid out and peered into the dark waters. Though it was a beautiful day the water was a deep blue and hard to see under. Instead of just looking, he listened.

“We need to move ahead, that way. Go and I will tell you when to stop.”

Kara did as he ordered, enjoying this. Though she could only see the back of his head, she could picture that look of gleeful mischief on his face. It never failed to warm her heart.

“Stop! There!” he pointed towards the water. “They are going that way. There are four of them and one is a baby!”

“Good job, Little One. Want to follow?”

“Yes!”

So the two did and after ten minutes, they were rewarded. The Orcas surfaced and began skimming the tops of the waves, allowing the two to nearly touch them. Deciding Eliza would not be happy if Clark slipped and was eaten by a Killer Whale, Kara shot them up into the sky and headed back for the shore. Once they met land again the two began circling the coastline, finding penguins. Sitting on the cliff, the duo watched the furry creatures play while Clark laughed at their antics, almost losing his breath at times. After an hour of watching, Kara figured she had pushed the warmth of his suit to the limit. Eliza would definitely not be happy with him getting a cold.

If he could get a cold anymore.

Landing in front of the Fortress door, Kara had an idea.

“Hey Clark, would you do something for me?”

“Of course. Want me to see something else? I can do it. Maybe I can see where those voices are coming from.”

We should take it slow on that. Using X ray vision and seeing that far seems like a more advanced skill. I want you to look up to the sky and close your eyes.”

Clark did as instructed.

“Okay, now calm yourself down, slow your breathing and tune out all the sounds around you except my voice.”

“Okay.”

Once he seemed relaxed and his heart slowed down, Kara whispered to him.

“Imagine the Earth falling away from you. Imagine feeling light, light like a feather. You are standing and the Earth goes away. Can you imagine it?”

“Kind of.”

“Really try to feel it in your mind, Clark. Imagine yourself as light as a feather. You can feel the ground underneath you and then it is gone but you remain.”

“Okay, I can imagine it. Is this supposed to help me fly? Because I know I can’t fly yet.”

“Oh yeah? Open your eyes and don’t panic. I’ve got you.”

Clark did open one eye carefully, then both and then they widened. He was thirty feet above the ground. Kara was at eye level with him but not holding him.

“I did this?”

“Yeah, you did. You have a strong mind to go along with that strong heart, Clark. I am so proud of you.”

“I can’t believe this. I’m standing on air! This is amazing!” Clark threw himself at Kara, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly.

“I love you so much, Kara. Thank you, thank you for everything.”

“You are doing all the work, kid. Thank you. You are making me look good. Mom and Dad might be proud of me thanks to you.”

“They are proud of you. They say it all the time at home. But thank you. I’ve watched more videos when I wake up before you. I know the only times I really saw my mother were when she told you what to do in the mornings. You took care of me. You were always there.”

“And I always will be. Lets go inside.”

“Sure…how do I get down again?”

A few days later, as Clark sat surrounded by the noises of National City being filtered into the Fortress including a random school bell, he jumped excitedly because he had picked up a new sound. Kara was waiting for him at the console with a knowing grin.

“What have you heard, my Padawan?”

“A helicopter!”

“And what does that mean?”

“That Mom and Dad are here and they may have something besides frozen pizzas and canned vegetables to eat!”

“Alex packed the backpack. There isn’t exactly anywhere out here to grocery shop. Stop complaining.” Kara chided him, then turned back to the monitor. “That blip you see is them. Alex is going to be contacting me soon, I bet. Go get dressed in something besides those pajamas. You had some clothes when you came here in the bag.”

“But these are comfortable.”

“Alex will call you the Karate Kid. Go change.”

“Okay. You didn’t tell them I could fly did you?”

“Nope. You can show them. But remember the most important thing we talked about.”

“If I ever get mad to close my eyes and not open them if I feel something…weird.”

“Thats right. I don’t want to rush that but it is the most dangerous power we have and the most difficult to control. So if you ever become angry or scared, close your eyes. Then we can begin working on it when it is safe.”

"Got it, coach.” he told her with a salute.

An hour later per Alex’s instructions, the Danvers were admitted into the Fortress without Kara’s help, relieving her. Now she just needed a plan for them to get here in a hurry and they would always have a safe place to hide. Clark rushed his parents and Alex rushed Kara and the two were quickly switched. Eliza and Jeremiah had talked to Clark everyday but it did not stop his rapid fire recap of everything he had done since he arrived.

Dante stood in the back watching everyone. As always his eyes landed on Kara, trying to figure out what storm was behind those blue eyes. Kara was like the weather in the Midwest. Calm one minute, grey and raining the next and then a possible tornado running over the landscape. Today she seemed relaxed, happy, even smiling genuinely. The time away had been good for her. Clark was doing well also. He noted that he kept glancing at her. He had bonded with her. For once, Kara and him had something in common that only they could experience together. He had no memory of Krypton. In Athletics, Alex and Jeremiah always took the lead and in mothering Eliza ran that department. Dante suspected Kara had felt cut out of his life many times but would never admit it. Now she had something only the two of them would know. She also had someone to share her gifts with, to teach as she had been taught.

It looked well on her. The man would be lying if he said he was not still stung by the lack of trust she had in him. But after some time with her away he realized that it was just Kara. Kara was wild and untamed, her greatest strength and her greatest weakness. She may play the meek one but there was so much conflict in her soul fighting a constant battle in herself. It hurt but that was part of being in Kara’s life. She only truly trusted the four people she was with now. She may trust others, but her heart was only set on them and nothing and no one would ever change that. Not even him.

Eliza walked over to Kara, seeing her standing by the monitors while Clark floated for Alex and Jeremiah. 

“You did an amazing job, Kara. Every time I think you can’t make me prouder you go and prove me wrong.”

“I didn’t hurt myself.” Kara told her quietly.

“I know. I can see it in your eyes. Jess said you called her every night before bed.”

“Yes, I told you I would. I should be worried, upset that his powers are emerging but I would be lying if I said I haven’t enjoyed the time we have spent together. It will be difficult to go back to the real world.”

“You will have us. You always will. Do you want to move in with us, stay close to him?”

Kara shook her head. “I need to protect my kitten from Alex. He will be fine. He is so much stronger than I ever was.”

“You don’t seriously think that? I’m not saying he isn’t strong but Kara, what you did, how you learned to use your powers, what you went through alone. You are the truly strong one. When you took him he was scared, terrified and in pain. Now he is laughing, able to handle voices, looking at things without getting dizzy. You are amazing.”

“Thanks.” she offered gratefully. “Who has Streaky?”

“Dan. She apparently misses sleeping in your hair since she has tried to crawl into mine twice. I hope he doesn’t crush her accidentally. So have you been sleeping?” 

“Yeah…”

“Kara, where is Kleenex?” Jeremiah asked, practically running up to her.

“Uh, I told him to stay back. I didn’t want…”

“Klenex, get out here!” Jeremiah hollered, glad to see a smiling Clark didn’t flinch. The robot in question appeared quickly.

“Hello Dr. Danvers. I am Kelex.”

“Holy crap, he does sound just like Loki.” the man muttered to himself. “I need access to Kara’s childhood…”

“Jeremiah! You need to ask her…” Eliza began to chide.

“Its fine." Kara assured him. "There is a monitor in back and to the right. Use that one. Kelex will print out anything you need or store it on a drive. He is getting quite adept at manufacturing this planets technology with the 4 D copier he has built into the operating system. I need to show Alex and Dante a few things. Kelex, show him whatever he wants.”

Eliza picked Clark up in her arms and the two followed an overexcited Jeremiah to the monitor in the back of the sprawling room. Dante and Alex stayed with Kara.

“Okay you two, Dante I am trusting you not to talk about this to anyone. I will let everyone know when I feel it is necessary.”

“You are trusting me? Because…”

“Dante, please don’t. I’m trusting you. If you don’t want me to or want to have another argument go look at photos of me without my front teeth. This is important. Do you want to know or not?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Justin, say hi.”

“Hey girl.” a voice from the monitor replied.

“Oh you have got to be kidding! You have another AI sounding like Justin Timberlake? C’mon Kara.” Alex griped. “I can’t get one Scarlett or at least an Angelina?!”

 

“I will think about renaming it. Its better than Brother Eye. Thats what Bruce Wayne calls his. What you are looking at is a system that gives me access to every camera and microphone in the world that is hooked up to any type of phone line or wireless signal, satellites included. Despite this, there are many places to hide but Astra and Non will pop up eventually. At least we know where they aren’t. They could be in the Congo for all I know.”

“Hold on, Bruce Wayne has a system like this?” Dante asked.

“Yeah. Helps out his vigilante work quite a bit I would imagine. He doesn’t appear to use it often.”

“Vigilante?”

“You didn't tell him?” Kara asked, looking at Alex. 

“You didn’t tell me you wanted him to know.”

“Bruce Wayne is Batman. Don't tell anyone else, not even Mom or Dad, okay?"

Dante’s eyes widened. “How…how is that…wait, this AI, machine computer whatever the hell it is. Do you know what an invasion of privacy this sort of thing is? You can literally hack into anything, listen to any call, track any GPS, search for faces…Kara…”

“Are you going to lecture me about how this is morally wrong?”

“I was actually going to congratulate you. This robot set it up?”

“Yep. If I want I can look straight into the DEO security cameras. I have them protected from Wayne by the way. Wayne is smart but he doesn’t have Kryptonian technology. Our residences are also protected, not just from Wayne but from someone I need to speak to all of you about.”

“This Brainiac Alex mentioned?”

“Yes, or at least the one called Indigo. Justin has not been able to find her. This concerns me. We need to contain her. She is Non and Astra’s biggest weapon. Without her, I suspect there is no Myriad.”

“What about the other one? Brainiac 13?”

Neither missed the shiver that Kara had. Alex saw her reaction the first time and apparently this Brainiac creature still freaked her out.

“Look I don’t want to think about him. From the stories I have heard he wouldn’t work with anyone much less Kryptonians. Indigo will do so because she needs them to survive. Brainiac is basically the boogeyman. The only thing I could think that would be as bad as him coming to Earth would be General Zod somehow be still alive and coming to Earth. I really don’t like to think about either scenario. Alex and I will have access from anywhere in the world to this database as needed.”

“Kara?” Tom Hiddelston’s voice called.

“Yeah Kelex?”

“Why does everyone call me Kleenex?”

“Its a term of endearment.”

“It does not seem to fit the definition of…”

“Do you need something besides complaining to someone?”

“Your father did not want to yell your name due to Clark’s sensitive hearing. He has some questions about the designs of your costumes.”

“I told you to store those under the floor!” she whispered harshly.

“You also told me to show him what he wants to see. I followed your orders.”

“Damn it! Okay, you two have fun. Check out Wayne’s bat cave. Justin pull up Wayne’s underground lair. I’ll be back.”

Kara walked slowly off to face the fashion music, leaving Alex and Dante alone.

“This place is…impressive. All this came from a bag of crystals?”

“Yep. I’m still having a hard time believing it. This database she has…Dante it is almost god like in ability. If the government had something like this and the public found out the fall out would be…”

“I know, but I trust Kara. She won’t abuse this.”

“I know. It just blows my mind. I knew Kelex had skills but that little floating toaster can do some amazing things. Yet she is scared of Brainiac and I don’t even want to know who Zod is.”

“Problems we will deal with if they ever make themselves known. Screw Wayne. If he wants to get himself killed in Gotham that is his business. We need to start looking at areas Justin can’t cover. Kara is right, they could be in the Congo for all we know.”

“I don’t think it matters. When we get back, she is going public Dante.”

“She isn’t ready! She said after college!”

“And her aunt and uncle are building a machine capable of killing all humans. Do you really want to wait? She is going to draw them out and we take them down. Thats always been the plan.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I wish she would wait but she won’t. So that means I back her.”

“Even if she isn’t known as Kara Danvers, her life, the world, it is all going to change, Alex. I don’t think she is ready for the ramifications of being who she is in full view of the world. Elements of the Government know about aliens and they fear them.”

“Which is why being in public doing good deeds is important. It will engender the public’s trust and show she isn’t bent on world destruction. She may be the only thing standing between aliens and world domination. She is doing this, Dante. I have to get myself ready, we all do.”

As Dante came to terms with the idea that an 18 year old emotionally disturbed girl was about to change the world, become in essence the first and perhaps only superhero this world would ever know, the girl in question was facing an uncomfortable situation.

“What is this? Because it looks like…Kara, really?” Jeremiah asked, pointing to the glass cases storing her costumes.

“But, I kind of like the white tee. If it was longer it wouldn’t have…”

“No! Absolutely not. Why are all the skirts so short?”

“The red one isn’t. Besides when I kick I cant have a long skirt in the way.”

“Why wear a skirt at all then? Whats wrong with the suit on that mannequin. By the way the mannequin  is too big. That suit is skin tight on it.”

“The mannequin, like all the others are to Kara’s exact dimensions.” Kelex informed the irritated father.

Kara dropped her head waiting for more critiquing. Hearing none she looked up and realized her father wanted an actual answer while Eliza and Clark tried not to laugh behind him.

“The armor is for instances where I have to go to war against multiple enemies. I can’t wear it in public on an everyday basis. It makes me look like a sunny blonde warlord. The red skirt isn’t that short and the top is tight but it has to be. You don’t want a loose top catching wind and flying up onto my face, right?”

Jeremiah walked to the others. “No, no and hell no.” he declared.

“Yes sir. So the blue top and red skirt is okay?”

“What happened to my little girl who didn’t like tight jeans?” he asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“I got over it?”

Eliza did laugh out loud at that, causing Jeremiah to turn and give her a very irritated glance.

“Take those two with you. If you ever wear these others…you can’t bend over in that denim skirt without …I mean really, Kara?”

“Sorry. They were just ideas I was trying out.”

“I thought you said you were wearing all of them because you needed options and Daddy would be cool with it or he could get over it?” Clark reminded her.

“I don’t remember saying that. Why don’t we go to the top of a mountain and I can throw you off, see how good you really are at flying?”

“I don’t remember you saying that either now that I think about it.” Clark quickly agreed. “It must have been Kelex who said it.”

Jeremiah dropped his head, giving up. Kara wouldn’t wear these others and if she did…she wouldn’t.

“Show me what else you are storing around here while Kleenex prints out my photos. By the way baby girl, you looked adorable with your two front teeth missing.” he told her, his arm wrapped around her.

Kara showed the family the rest of the Fortress, a lengthy process and after a couple hours, decided it was time for them all to go home. Kara retrieved Alex’s updated suit and grabbed two of hers, leaving the others for a later date, since Jeremiah was watching her very closely.

It was time to go home. Soon the world would meet its first superhero and Kara would come face to face with Astra and Non, no matter how many Rozz escapees she had to go through.


	40. Supergirl

**Do not own CW or DC characters.**

 

 

**Chapter 40- Supergirl**

 

_From the personal journal of Dr. Jessica Ryan_

 

Notes from therapy session 3-17

Kara continues to make improvements in some aspects of her life. Since coming back from Fortress and time with Clark she has appeared more calm and confident. The reckless behavior that rose when she first moved to National City has seemed to lessen. She has reported no instances of self harm or suicidal thoughts since her return.

Kara is still intent on trying to manipulate Luther and use him to her advantage, despite warnings of loved ones not to. She disagrees that she is too young and emotionally fragile to play head games with someone in his league. This can only cause harm. Despite her desire to please her family, in particular her father, she has become more stubborn, believing her decisions are being done for the good of everyone. She believes protests from others are either a sign of a lack of faith or needless attempts to protect her. Therefore she is determined to follow through on whatever she feels is necessary. Her sister can no longer talk her out of reckless actions and instead follows along to protect Kara from herself, which will place them both in danger.

Kara has indicated she will be making public appearances soon when the right time presents itself. In my opinion she is in no way ready for the consequences of this action, even if taking out the fallout from the escapees who wish to kill or capture her. She is not ready to face her Aunt and Uncle. She is not ready for the pressures and scrutiny the world will place on her and should she fail to save someone, could easily slip back into self destructive behavior or suicidal thoughts. Kara has not had a panic attack in over a year and believes these are past her. She refuses to acknowledge that all the underlying problems are still there waiting to surface with the right triggers. She has spent her time on Earth doing everything she can to blend in, even hide in the background of life, staying away from attention. Now the world’s attention will be on her. This is in itself could be a trigger that brings about more self destructive behavior. New concerns have been added, such as a red room she is obsessed with and the discovery of alien bars and alien alcohol. Substance abuse had never been a concern in her case before. If the pressure of National City is too much, may begin discussing with all involved Kara moving back to former location. The instability of moving to National City has caused her to fall back to behaviors she had made headway in beating and has given rise to more reckless, dangerous and potentially deadly actions.

Since returning from Fort she has been friendlier and seemingly more light hearted. Not going to college this semester may have something to do with this. She has spent most of the day in the Red Room at base, training against multiple opponents or at home, staying in communication and searching for targets using her new toy. The knowledge and technology she possesses combined with her raw power gives her almost god like ability without the maturity to handle it. I believe right now she is experiencing a calm before a storm that she is not aware is coming. 

Kara confessed that she had asked her new toy to find Barry A. Barry A was found in a Central City coffee shop along with a female identified as Iris West. She saw he was smiling and cut the feed. Kara claimed she was happy he had moved on and appeared happy. I do not believe this is the case but getting her to admit that it isn’t is futile. She has also been spying on Luther despite my numerous suggestions not to attempt to play games with him.

The biggest concern with Kara going public is her temper. Her rage would be a more apt description. When I first met her, her face was vulnerable, sad, even when seemingly happy and she cried often. Over the years, her tears have lessened but her eyes have hardened. She has grown into a beautiful young woman but her smile hides the repressed emotions she has bottled up inside her. She has killed twice with no remorse. She feels tremendous amounts of guilt over the death of the mother and child when she was 13, over surviving Krypton while so many others died, over the lives lost because of the prison she believes she brought here and lives lost because of her birth family. Yet in regards to her enemies, she feels absolutely nothing but hate and attacks with no mercy, intending to kill. If she is forced to kill her aunt the damage will be catastrophic. While she has never had a dissociative personality, the two sides of her psyche are becoming more extreme. The farther apart she splits, the greater chance of a violent episode in public. It is more important now than ever that she control herself. Therapy continues every night and family therapy every third night. Focus will remain on anger management and discussing her mothers message with her, something Kara has refused to elaborate on besides our talk on the first night at Fort.

**National City DEO downtown headquarters**

Kara Danvers hit the floor face first, her lip busted and nose cracked, blood trickling down her face.  
 ****

“Stop!” Webb yelled. “Lights off!”

The red glow of the bulbs overhead gave way to soft UV rays. Kara’s nose and lip healed nearly instantly.

“Leave them on!” Kara shouted, picking herself up. “How am I going to learn to continue fighting when injured if you keep giving my powers back to me every time I get hurt?”

“Your form is horrible. I told you if you…”

“Rao Jack, I’m not letting you beat me on purpose! You have a little more experience than I do. Sorry if I keep getting hit!”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem fighting that Kryptonian in the bar.”

“I used everything I had. Speed, heat vision, freeze breath, everything. I was also fighting for my life. In here all I have are my skills in sparring that are worthless since I have never been able to go at someone with full speed. Give me a break okay? I’m not getting beat on purpose!”

Webb took her in, the anger on her face, the determination, the blood. He had hit her twice in the face and flinched each time but didn’t believe she had let him. He had to be sure though.

“Lights on!”

the voice activated red lights shown once again and Kara felt slightly dizzy before composing herself. She stepped slightly forward, arms hanging loosely by her sides, giving away nothing. It was a technique invented by Bruce Lee, no extra movement, no standing on traditions, just quick, brutal street fighting, designed to take an opponent down quickly. This combined with Krav Maga and Kara and Alex Danvers fighting philosophy was complete. Defeat your enemies quickly and permanently. Do not stop until they are unable to offer any sort of counterattack. 

“Okay, everyone in this place thinks you and Alex are interns screwing around in the combat rooms. You Kara Danvers, are about to stop coming here, at least once you come out flying on television. You need to be able to coordinate with us so that means when you dress in these stripper clothes, as your father calls them, you are going to be in the DEO quite a bit. You have kept a low profile, glasses, the hair, not many people pay attention to you. Plus, I have kept you in only certain areas where there are minimal personnel. That being said I don’t want anyone to know you are the girl in the cape, so put this mask on.”

Webb tossed her a black ski mask, which she dutifully donned. He opened the door and four DEO agents she did not recognize, not that she knew any outside of her own special forces team, stepped inside.

“Gentleman, this is a potential recruit. She believes she is ready to take down multiple opponents and said most of the agents here are jokes when it comes to fighting. No holds barred, no gloves or protective gear. When I say stop you stop immediately. Is that understood?”

The men quickly agreed they would stop.

“I was talking to her, gentlemen. If you underestimate her, she will kill you. She may kill you anyway so good luck. Begin.”

The four did begin, but none seemed to take more than a few steps. They surrounded her, two in front and two in back, but none made a strike. Whether it was because they were asked to gang up on a small girl or they didn’t want to be first was unclear.

Kara decided to make the first move, turning and delivering a thorough kick to one behind her and an arm bar on his friend. She tossed the agent over her shoulder into the other two who were rushing, sending all three back. The first one she struck tried to stand and she sent an elbow to his temple while he was rising, knocking him unconscious.

One down, three to go.

The three men just saw their teammate knocked out. Before they could take their eyes off him, Kara attacked again, punching one in the throat, landing a lowered fist into the next man’s groin, and striking the third’s eye socket. The speed which she moved was incredible, no hesitation in her movements, no sloppy footwork. She had memorized these battles in her mind, gone over and over the movements, nearly everyday in her head since she was 14. They had become second nature to her. 

The man holding his throat and gasping for air was kneed in his nose, sending him to the mat for the last time today. He would wake up much later in the infirmary.

Two remained, one with a rapidly swelling eye and one doubled over. Performing a perfect spinning leg sweep, the unfortunate bent over agent completed his fall to Earth. A kick to his ear while Kara remained low, taking him out of commision.

Kara smiled behind her mask at her one remaining opponent. He looked at the three on the ground and back at the small masked girl in black.

“Can I give?” he asked, only to be met with six quick strikes to his chest and a kick to his stomach, followed by a kidney shot. He grabbed his side and screamed, before Kara grabbed the back of his head and slammed him onto the mat, face first. 

She stepped back and took in her former opponents.

“Did I kill them?” she asked worriedly, seeing all were at least asleep, and three of the four bleeding.

“If you did, they deserved it. Pathetic. You did well. I like the aggression and the initiative to make the first moves. I wish Alex would have been able to do that. I beat the the hell out of her this morning. She may have a cracked jaw…”

Kara screamed and struck, her fist only finding air. She swung wildly and felt her wrist grabbed and her arm bent to the point of breaking. She was brought to one knee by the man who had her arm locked into a submission hold.

“Amazing. You just took out four agents, trained by me, in less than a minute. I say one little lie about breaking Alex’s jaw and every bit of discipline, form, intelligence leaves you. You attack, all rage and no brains. Five years of training and one little comment causes it all to go away and you turn into a clumsy idiot fighting at a bar.

“You didn’t hurt her?” Kara gasped through the pain.

Webb let her arm go.

“Nope. I would never do the things I do to you if I didn’t know you could heal in seconds. Kara, you need to keep your head. You may see Alex hurt one day and losing yourself into rage is going to do her no good. You are fighting to win, not for revenge, so keep your damn emotions out of it. Discipline is the only way you win. You are going to be goaded. Non is going to say things to you, things that will anger you. He is going to call you a privileged little spoiled girl, say things about Clark I bet. He will threaten the boy, threaten your family. He is going to see how strong you are mentally and emotionally. He will try and make you cower in fear. That worries me because its easy to do right now. You always said you wanted to be a target, draw them out of hiding? They are coming, kid. You are going to get what you want. You have decided you are strong enough to take the fate of the human race on your shoulders. I hope you really are strong enough. Cold and disciplined, always thinking while losing yourself as well in your training, not emotions, Kara. You have to remain cold when fighting or he has won before he even hits you once."

“I will. I promise, Jack. I am ready. You just caught me by surprise.”

“Yeah, that can’t happen. Fights are all about surprise and you know this. Okay kid, get out of here while I try and wake these idiots and determine which ones need a hospital or can just go to the infirmary here.”

“No, I’m not ready. I have more. One more round.”

Jack looked closely at her, trying to determine if she had any ulterior motive. Deciding she probably didn’t, the two faced off again, trading strikes and blocking each other’s kicks until Kara broke into his guard and raked his face with her hand.

Jack grabbed his cheek, that was now stinging from the four small gashes on his face, delivered by Kara’s fingernails.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, irritated.

“I hit your face. Its not like its the first time.”

“You didn’t hit my face, you clawed at it. When you hit, hit! Are you going to cut Non’s cheek? If you break into my guard break my eye socket, not claw my face once. At least go for the eyes if you want blood with your nails.”

“Sorry Jack.” Kara told him, schooling her face. “I guess I am tired. I’m going to see Mom and Dad before I grab Alex and we get out of here. Tomorrow?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Depends. We might have a lead we need to check up on. I think we found an alien bar right here in National City. You and big sis feel like doing some field work tomorrow night?”

“Yes!”

“I will let you know, tomorrow. Get out of here. You did okay today, except for your little emotional outburst of sloppiness. Be happy and relax.”

Kara walked out, hating the feeling of leaving the red rays, as her strength came immediately. She no longer felt hot, was no longer sweating and her heart rate went back to its normal place. She felt once again as if nothing on this Earth could phase her, as if she were a robot instead of a person, no more effected by physical sensation than Kelex.

She made her way to her mother’s lab, pleased to see Eliza was in Jeremiah’s lab. Walking to the cabinet, she found what she was looking for, a DNA collection kit. Taking the swab and collecting Jack Webb’s blood from under her fingernails, she secured it quickly in her pocket before Eliza returned.  
 ****

Kara had given much thought to the red solar rays. She wouldn’t be able to replicate the device without studying it. She was always watched in the room because only Jack’s DNA could open it.

Jack’s DNA and the red sun room were her’s now. Kelex had already made a replica of his eye after hacking into the red sun room but he could not replicate DNA.

Problem solved. Jack goes in a mission, Kara enters the room and examines bulbs, sends specs to Kelex and she has her own red sun rays.

After a quick word with her mother and father assuring them she was okay, she moved back to the training rooms to grab Alex. The girl spent a ridiculous amount of time training this Agent Chase who Webb saddled her with. Alex seemed to enjoy being around the young agent so perhaps she could be a friend to her big sister. The blonde hoped so, Alex needed friends she could relate to.

Opening the door to the training room without bothering to X Ray it first, to say she was caught by surprise would be an understatement.

For once, Chase had Alex pressed against a wall.

It was not a maneuver Kara was familiar with, one that involved legs wrapped around each other and lips meeting aggressively.

“What the hell!?” Kara shouted, surprised.

Both women looked at her, springing apart from each other. Kara immediately got over her shock and embarrassment took over. Face on fire, she looked down and backed up.

“I…sorry…I was just…I am heading home and…yeah…I will see you there, Alex…later! Whenever you aren’t…yeah…sorry I didn’t knock…not that there is anywhere to really knock. That…there should probably be a lock on these doors…”

“Kara, please don’t say anything to Mom and …” Alex started.

“Are you serious?” Kara asked. “You think I would ever dream of telling them something like this? I love you, I don’t want to see you dead! She is a damn agent! Do you know what they would do if they found out?”

“Yeah…we got caught up in the moment and…”

“And she is going to die from some untraceable poison or incurable disease if Dad finds out about this. Lock the door! Come to our apartment, but c’mon Alex, you are begging to be caught. Just…yeah, I’m going home. If you two want alone time later let me know and you can have our place, alone, away from a base full of secret agents and our parents!”

“Thanks…I should probably come too.” Alex admitted.

“Uh, you may want to compose yourself a bit, Button your shirt and…wow. Okay I will wait for you in the parking garage.”

The two girls did make their way home an hour later and relaxed not saying a word. Kara sat in the open window sill with her kitten in her lap and Alex sat on the couch flipping channels absentmindedly. Finally she could not take the silence.

“Okay, say something.” the older sister ordered. Kara stopped gazing out over the city and looked at her sister with a grin.

“Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought.” she told her sheepishly.

“About what you saw?” Alex guessed.

Kara shook her head. “No, you making out, being pushed against a wall…nope, not lost in thought about that. I tend to not pay attention in the past or now when you are having…intimate moments.”

“Does it freak you out?” the brunette asked, voicing one of her greatest fears. Kara had known for years that Alex was gay of course, even seen her with girls but never to the extent she walked in on today.

“Freak me out? No, it makes me jealous. Ever since that red sun room and feeling like…like I did on Krypton, has sort of fired up my imagination. I had thought I couldn’t for so long and now its…it could be possible, but…of course I can’t let anyone in my life because they would be in danger and…oh Rao, you are lucky. Seriously, do you know what I would give to feel that with anyone? I wouldn’t even be picky at this point! Wait, how old is she?”

“23. Been with the agency for 3 moths, recruited by Jack, right out of college. Supposedly she is a great shot and her Dad was some legendary CIA agent. Bachelor’s degree in abnormal psychology, great investigative instincts but her hand to hand sucks.”

“Her hands look like they knew what they were doing.” Kara pointed out. “Seriously, if anyone finds out she could be fired. Be careful.”

“I will…whats wrong?” she asked, seeing Kara’s face concentrate, listening to something out in the city. Kara put a finger up.

“Clark…stop listening without permission.” Kara said out loud. 

“I don’t care that you found our voices, it isn’t your business what we are talking about. You do not get to spy! Wait how long have you been trying to find our voices? Thirty minutes? You sorted through the noise…I am so proud of you! No, of course I can hear you fine. Why would I listen to Connolly’s house tonight?”

Kara’s face turned red for the second time that day.

“No! Do not listen to them. They are not fighting. I don’t care how many swear words they use. Do not even think about trying to look! No, she isn't beating him, just do not listen to them…I know they are very close, focus on the sound of waves. That always helped me sleep. Focus on waves and only waves. Do not listen to…don’t even mention Mom and…stop it! Okay, concentrate on TV or something. Stop eavesdropping. Its rude.”

Alex continued to watch, impressed with Clark’s mastery of his hearing and concerned that he knew enough to cause her parents to ask questions.

“I know Justin can spy on everyone in the world but I am not doing it, am I? I also don’t listen into other peoples homes if I can help it. Neither should you. Clark there are private things…don’t argue with me about practice. I am proud you found our voices, but I taught you those things so you could drown sound out, no listen to people. You might not like what you hear and don’t even think of looking inside some else's house. Have you found the DEO yet?”

Alex shook her head. Of course, Clark would ease drop with his new powers. The kid always was too nosey for his own good. She just hoped he didn’t see or hear anything that would scar him for life.

“Work on finding it during the day, seek out Mom and Dad’s voices. I can hear them, they are on their way home. Do not mention anything Alex and I were talking about, ever. Stop listening to us. If you want to practice call me and we can hang up and talk. Love you too.”

Kara stilled for a moment until she must have heard something that made her happy.

“He turned the TV on.”

“You can seriously keep track of Mom and Dad at the DEO and hear him?”

“Yep. I have them dialed in and heard him saying Kara and Alex, loudly. It was hard to miss. Okay, so you and Agent Chase huh?”

“Not a big deal. Just having some…fun.”

“Fun that could get her fired. She doesn’t seem the type who would risk her professional career for fun.”

“Yeah well, I think after our scare today the fun is over. So bum, enjoying having the semester off?”

“You have no idea.” Kara admitted. “By the way, Jack mentioned some possible field work we might participate in tomorrow night.”

“Sweet!” Did he say what?”

“No, but does it matter? We can start doing something. I feel like I am going crazy sitting here waiting.”

Alex laughed at the disappointment on her face. “So go save the day. Isn’t that what you wanted to do?”

“Yeah, but I need the right opportunity. If I show up at a bank robbery the police are going to wonder who I am, what I am and why I am there. If I just show up at a random car wreck, people are going to wonder why I am getting involved if I am not an emergency responder. I have to be known before I show up at rescue scenes like that. I can’t get blasted for not only what I am, but what I am doing. It has to be something big, something only I could handle to give me an excuse to get involved.”

“Plane crash.”

“Yeah, something like that but not as extreme.”

“No, I just got a news alert on my phone. A plane is about to crash. Its lost power to two engines. 747 and headed for downtown National City. If it crashes in downtown, the loss of life would be…the Fire and Police are trying to evacuate the area but there isn’t enough time.”

“I can’t catch a plane!” Kara shouted.

“Why not?”

“Its not that easy! Planes are delicate! If I try to just stop it in mid air it will crumble…”

“Whats the worst you can do? They are all going to die anyway,” Alex encouraged, while running scenarios in her head, trying to figure out how to catch a speeding, pressurized tube without crushing or decompressing the aircraft.

“Okay, I can do this?” Kara questioned, then zoomed to their room and exited again. Alex hoped Kara was wearing the blue and red and not one of the others. Her sister was about to change the world and she really did not need a suit that would get her more grounded.

Clicking on the television and placing her com in her ear, the special one Kara had made just for her, she figured out that her calculations were not needed. Loki was on the job.

Kara flew in a near panic, trying to stay calm. She was wearing her suit, one of her suits, and she had only tried them on in the Fortress. Now she was actually flying in one, not in the dark but in the light of day, towards a doomed airliner.

“Kelex, you better answer.” she ordered.

“I’m here, Kara. What is the problem?”

“The problem is a loaded 747 with two engines down, heading out of control towards downtown National City. I need to stop this from happening. Options?”

“To limit loss of life, I would recommend using your heat vision to rupture the fuel tanks on the jet, causing an explosion and limiting deaths on the ground. The deaths of the passengers must be treated as a foregone conclusion.”

“Not an option. We are saving everyone.”

“The odds of a successful…”

“Never tell me the odds, just how to do something. Can a 747 fly on 2 engines?”

“Theoretically but if it is having difficulty getting to an airport it is likely the pilots have lost all control.”

Kara saw the aircraft flying towards her, in slow motion to her. She moved faster, thought faster and this always caused the world around her to slow down. She saw the grim determination of the pilots and the barely hidden despair.

Flying to a stop above it, the plane picked up speed in her vision as she lost focus. The blonde chased the plane from behind and could tell by its rate of decent, speed and trajectory it would indeed crash right into the business and social hub of the city.

“Kelex? Can I get underneath it, grab onto it and lift it up?”

“You will most like push your hands into the underside and the plane will buckle around you. Any sudden stop in speed will kill the passengers and destroy the plane.”

“Okay, give me something! I’m running out of time.”

“I’m thinking.”

“You are thinking? You are the most advanced computer on this planet, how the hell is it taking you this long?”

“You want a scenario that involves no loss of life. I can only give you the most probable, but not guarantee no loss of life.”

“Give it to me! I have maybe 40 seconds to do something!”

 

“You will have to fly under the aircraft, get to the strongest point, between the wings. Match the speed of the plane while flying in a standing position.Use your hands to gently nudge the underside up and level out the plane then guide it into a canal behind downtown. If you can manage not to puncture the hull, it should float. I wold recommend the center front landing gear. Of course there is a bridge and there is absolutely no way to avoid that but the civilians downtown would be safe and the passengers have a chance at swimming from the wreckage even with the possible hull breaches from the wings snapping off on the bridge.”

“Fine, I will figure something out. I’m under it now.”

Kara flew under the fuselage and gently placed her hands under the plane. The material began to buckle and tear.

“Try flying in front of the plane backwards but with some pressure on the front, perhaps slowing the momentum, then back to the middle, leveling it out. If you place to much pressure on the nose the whole plane will crumble however.”

“Damn it Kleenex, she can barely make turns with her cape and you expect her to do that?” Alex complained, speaking up for the first time.

“I can do this.” Kara decided, trying to convince herself. She could hear everything, the burning metal, the heartbeats and cries of the passengers, the prayers being said. She heard chaos in the streets of the city as people realized they had to run for their lives. Closing off her hearing she shot to the front of the plane and touched the nose, falling back and only placing a bit of pressure. She could tell the plane was slowing somewhat and if it slowed much more it would drop from the sky, straight down. 

She didn’t have time to appreciate the comical looks of the pilots as they gawked at the little blonde girl who was suddenly in front of their plane.

Slipping back underneath, she found the landing gear bay, and punched through the compartment, graabing the strong steel, it molding around her fingers.

“Landing gear retracted inside and I have a firm grip on the steel supports. Will it hold Kelex?”

“Odds are against it, but at this point you really have nothing to lose.”

“Alex, have you been working with him on sarcasm?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Tom’s movies are a bad influence. If you can’t do it Kara, then back off. You can rescue people on the streets, maybe put out…”

“I got this.” Kara assured her, becoming more determined the closer she got to the city. Sheadjusted her grip on the incredibly durable steep usually relied upon to land the aircraft safley.  The plane had lost momentum but was still flying at a high rate and she had fifteen seconds. 

Kara lifted and felt the plane buckle around her. There were new screams and she knew the pressurized tube was bending around her. Still, she held onto the steel with her hands and began moving up, slightly and then more urgently, praying to whoever would listen that the plane would not break apart.

She heard the metal cracking, but kept pushing, slowing the plane and lifting it higher.

The plane stopped buckling. Kara closed her eyes then opened them when she didn’t hear screams of people falling out. She was gently and slowly flying the slightly bent 747 towards the downtown area. She began slowly lifting higher and the plane barely cleared Catco Tower. Cat Grant, who had refused to leave, stood on her balcony, mouth open, watching a small girl holding up and flying a 747 above her building.

“The plane has decelerated and by some miracle it has not broken apart." Kelex told her. "I would recommend you place it down as soon as possible. The hull is still under considerable strain.” Kara looked around and saw the closest open spot in National City. The baseball stadium was being used but everyone in it was looking up, players included. Kara gently guided the plane down and was glad to see the players had enough sense to run from the field.

Twenty thousand fans and the players watched the eery sight. The plane that reached from home plate to nearly the centerfield fence was gently sat down. It jerked a bit as Kara walked out from under it, but all in all it was a silent affair.

Kara Danvers found herself in a baseball stadium, next to a passenger airliner she had just caught, surrounded by thousands of people and not one of them were saying a word. Even the passengers inside the plane were trying to come to grips with the fact that they were safely on the ground.

Kara should have been happy, elated. She had pulled off something even her robotic butler didn’t think was possible.

Instead, she felt every single eye on her. Despite her resistance to temperature, she began to sweat. Her eyes were wide and she looked around, looked for any place to hide but she couldn’t. 

She had done it. There was no going back. She would never be able to hide again, not truly.

“Kara, I think there are enough photos of that symbol on your chest and your pretty face. Time to leave.” Alex ordered, watching live coverage and seeing that the TV station covering the game now had golden shots of the miracle girl. She also saw her sister had a deer in the headlight look. If Kara had a panic attack now, the results would be catastrophic.

“Kara! Fly now!” Alex snapped, trying to get her attention.

It worked. Kara closed her eyes, shook her head, and with a sonic boom, was high in the air. She kept climbing until she was well above the cloud cover.

“Kara? You okay? Didn’t pull any muscles, right? This would be a bad time for a panic attack. You have never had one in the air before and we probably shouldn’t see what happens, right?”

Kara, nearly a mile above the ground, heard Alex but was not focusing on her. Instead she looked at the city below. She knew she couldn’t be seen but it appeared to her as if all of National City was looking at her, pointing to the sky.

“What have I done?” the girl whispered.

“Saved about ten thousand people at least. Lets celebrate with pot stickers. Fly home to me and we can party, or just eat ice cream and watch reruns of stupid shows. Just come home, Sweetie. I’ll take care of you. It is going to be alright.”

“Alex, what have I done?”

“What we planned Kara.”

“They are all looking at me. They are scared of me. I bet the Air Force will be looking for me soon.”

“They are not scared of you. People are trying to figure out who you are, but that is all. The news channels are already wondering if you are an angel. Come home and you will see no one is scared of you.”

“I can’t come home. Its daylight. If anyone sees me fly into our window, our building, they will know.”

“Okay…okay…” Alex told her, trying to keep her calm. “The desert. Fly like you are going to the DEO base. Remember that small mountain, the one we said was more like a dirt hill? Its on the side of the road, right? Fly there. Stay over the clouds and then drop straight down. Go on the far side of the mountain away from the road. I will be there in an hour with clothes. Land, stay hidden and make sure no one is watching you. If they are, let me know and we can find another spot. I’m leaving now.”

Forty five minutes later Alex found Kara under a rocky outcropping hidden from the desert road, shaking. She handed her a bag with her favorite jeans, boots and a Midvale High Soccer tee. Once Kara put on the glasses and her hair turned to a dark shade of brown, she seemed to relax. She adjusted the earpiece a bit and her hair became even darker.

“You done, Elvira?”

“Too dark?”

“Maybe a little. Lets get home. Mom and Dad are going to meet us there with Clark. They are pretty proud of you. So am I.”

“I would still be in that baseball field, getting interviewed by police or passed out on the ground if not for you.”

“That's one of the many great things about me. Lets go. You are actually still shaking and since it is my bike, you get to ride on the back this time.”

**Metropolis- Daily Planet**

Perry White was excited, dumbfounded and angry. He was excited that whatever had happened in National City would probably be the story of the century, if not all of history. Thousands saved by an impossible act witnessed by the millions watching on TV and those on the ground. Impossible for the act to be a hoax.   
 ****

He was dumbfounded because despite seeing it over thirty times since it happened, he still couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl was blonde, maybe 5’8, possibly 120 lbs and couldn’t be a day over 19. She had picked up a 747 in mid flight, no, mid crash, and gently landed it in a damn professorial baseball stadium. It simply wasn’t possible and yet it happened.

He was angry because it happened in Cat Grant’s back yard, literally over her building. He was scrambling to find out what happened and she no doubt had reporters from the Tribune, her magazine and her television stations scouring National City, looking for this kid.

“Lane!”

“Yes Chief?” the eager young girl asked. She was new, fresh and had tremendous drive but little experience. Something told him though that a young girl may be more comfortable talking to someone closer to her age rather than an older reporter.

“Take that new kid, whats his name, Olsen? Yeah, Olsen. I’m giving you a shot here, Lane. Find out who she is and how she did that. I want her life story, I want pictures, I want her damn autograph. I want her before Cat Grant finds her. Understand?”

“You want …me? Really?” she asked excitedly.

“You want to be big one day it doesn’t get bigger. You get the story the world is going to remember you. You don’t and you are going to sit through watching Cat Grant name and brand this girl into her product. If Cat gets her claws into an impressionable kid like her, she will control her. Flights in an hour. We won’t let Grant beat us. Go!”

Lois ran through the press room, grabbing Olsen who was still watching the replay being shown around the world over and over.

“Can you believe this, Lois? Look at her. She is what 17 or 18? Whats with the S? And the whole outfit, she was ready for this. She dressed to be noticed.”

“She could have saved the effort. She could have worn a potato sack down and the world would have noticed her. Pack your bags, Olsen. We have 55 minutes to get on a plane to National City. We are going to find her."

“We won’t have trouble. A girl like that who dresses like she does, wants to be noticed. She wanted to be seen. But she didn’t stick around.”

Lois caught his meaning.

“She wanted to be seen but not by the public so much. That symbol, she didn’t wear it accidentally. She wanted it to be seen. Why an S though? Unless its not an S. It is kind of drawn weird. Screw it, time for theories on the plane, Olsen. Lets move. We have the story of the century to tell.”

**CatCo**

Cat Grant paced in front of her desk before addressing the crowd gathered in her large office. Present were every investigative reporter on her payroll from all her media outlets.  
 ****

“I want to know who she is in the next hour. We have her face, she dresses like a caped cheerleader for Team USA. This cannot be hard to find. I want the science department to work out the physics of what she did. I want to know how a person can fly, how a 747 can be carried and gently sat down in a damn football field.”

“Baseball…”

“Does it matter?! I saw her fly over my head. This was no hoax. Everything has changed. Every news outlet in the world is sending teams to National City, to my turf. No one gets to her before we do. I want marketing working on a name for her, until we get a real name. Call her…I don’t know, figure it out, bring me some proposals in the next hour. We will have her named by the morning press releases. Go!”

Cat walked out to her balcony for a moment before getting to her own work. She was still a reporter at heart and a damn good one. She had no doubt her old mentor and tormentor Perry White had a team of freelance reporters already on commission in National City and was no doubt flying a team across the country now. Cat would not be beat on her own turf.

Her eyes drifted up, to where not three hours ago a 747 that could have destroyed her building was instead guided by a tiny girl over all the skyscrapers to the one safe place to land with no damage. Cat saw the girl clearly, hard not to in that outfit. The girl was focused, even a bit worried but determined. One of the things absent from her face was strain. 

The weight of that plane was nothing to her. She was more focused on not tearing it apart than paying any mind to the weight she must have been lifting. Smart kid.

How strong was she? She caused a sonic boom when she lifted off from the stadium. Her face before she took off may have looked blank to some, but Cat recognized it. Despite the attention, this was a girl who was not used to it nor wanted it but nearly realized it too late. Cat had her own anxiety issues, who wouldn’t growing up with her mother, and this girl had the look of someone who just realized what she had done and had no idea how to deal with it.

“Who are you, child?” the woman whispered. “What are you?”

Whatever she was, a girl who could lift a 747 and fly at supersonic speed was not attacking the public. Instead she saved thousands and didn’t stick around for the praise.

Flying and super strength. The stuff of comic books. Cat had heard it before in urban legends. One she had heard not long ago, something about a …girl…who had…

Gotham City Children’s Hospital. The legends told about the girl who held up a support beam, lifted a large beam off a fireman, who one Captain swore could fly before he was told by his superiors to shut up.

She sent a text to her Gotham outlet to reinterview the fire fighters who claimed to have been saved by the mystery girl.

Her clothes. She wore a cape. Was it why she could fly or was it to help her control her flight? No, a girl as strong as that wouldn’t need a cape to fly. If she had the strength she most likely flew with no help either.

The material never tore. She maneuvered all over a plane with blown engines and her clothes were never torn by the wind shear.

What material could stand up to that activity?

The S. Was it an S? Close enough.

Cat picked up her cell phone and dialed marketing.

“George? I want every news affiliate we have asking who is Supergirl? That is tomorrows headline for the Tribune. I also want it immediately online and on the news. Who is Supergirl? Not who is the Super girl. It needs to say who is Supergirl, super and girl one word. Why? Thats her name now. Get a trademark on it, that triangle and S she wears associated with the name Supergirl.”

Cat walked inside and called her assistant over, a bumbling fool in her opinion, but the girl could multi task.

“I want her picture passed around by everyone who works in this building and is not a reporter. Tell them to hit the local college hangouts, the campus itself, Malls, look over year book photos of high schools around National City. Check the boardwalks. She is beautiful. Someone has to know her. Tell anyone that can find an actual name and location, verified, will be getting quite a large reward. This is a race to find her first and I will not lose.”

**Myriad Construction Site**

Astra and Non watched the large monitor, the coverage playing the same scene over and over. Astra soaked in the sight of her grown niece, the face she had dreamed of for so long.  
 ****

“Any chance of passing her off as a Daxamite is gone. She has displayed that symbol quite proudly on her chest. Everyone not afraid of you will be after her now, if not for the bounty, then for revenge or ransom from you.” Non told her.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I will simply fly to National City and appear in the sky. She will find me. I finally know where she is. I am so close.”

“Everyone knows she is the daughter of Alura!”

“I don’t give a damn! If they touch he,r they die horribly. She will soon be under my protection.”

Non laughed, causing Astra to grab him by his throat. It didn’t take the smile off his face.

“You don’t get it, do you? She knows you are on Earth. Tyn would have told her. She didn’t want to come to you. She killed him instead. Where did she learn to fight, to kill? She snapped another Kryptonian's neck!  She knew there were other Krytponians on this planet, knew where Tyn was from and killed him. She is wearing that symbol in full view of the world. She is obviously under the Governments control. Who else would have taught her to fight?”

“I don’t know! But I know she will come to me!”

“That cape,it was one of those blankets Lara always insisted Kal El be kept in." Non continued. "He is alive. She knows about other aliens, I guarantee she knows about Rozz, and she has Krytponian technology. That shameful skirt she wore was obviously manufactured by our technology. What else does she have that she has shared with the humans? She is a danger to us. Of course she is calling out to you but it isn’t because she needs rescuing.”

“She needs me!”

“She didn’t need you to kill him. She handled that on her own. The spy we sent to investigate the Gotham City Hospital report never returned. Fort Rozz was blown up less than two weeks later, with a nuclear blast, no less. She is working for them or with them and if she has access to Kryptonian technology she likely knows why you were in Rozz.”

“She has been obviously frightened by you! She would have come to me. I would guess Tyn threatened to bring her to you. Have you been offering a bounty behind my back, husband?”

Non closed his eyes and relaxed when Astra took her hand off his throat.

“No dear. My loyalty has been and always shall be to you. I am simply stating facts. She is dressed in a manner which would anger Kryptonians. She displays the symbol of the House of El, no doubt knowing about Fort Rozz and setting herself as a target. She wants to be hunted and she wants you to come after her. She likely wants us both. I am sorry to say this Astra but she is baiting you.”

“Kara is not her mother. She…”

“Kara Zor El is not your little niece you left on Krypton. This one is very much like the rest of her family, a cold blooded killer.”

“You don’t know that. She could have been defending herself. He could have threatened to hurt her.”

Non let out a breath, knowing no amount of arguing would do any good.

“So I suppose you will fly blindly to National City? Draw more attention to our race? Shall we go public before Myriad is ready?”

“No. Send out word that any alien attempting to harm her will be put to death immediately.”

“By her no doubt.” Non muttered.

As much as he hated the House of El, the man grudgingly admitted he was impressed with the manner in which she dispatched Tyn. She had every opportunity to escape. Instead she deliberately put him in an indefensible position and purposely snapped his neck, leaving no doubt. Whether it was the government or she taught herself, she definitely had skills. “Perhaps we should hire an outside consultant to approach her? Someone who will work for money alone, not loyalty or have cause for revenge. He can attempt to capture her. If he succeeds you will have her. If he fails we know for certain that she is our enemy.”

“If he harms her, you will both be dead.” Astra countered.

“Would you like her to be with you? Until you can determine who has influenced her and what she thinks she knows about you, some harm may have to occur. It isn’t like she can stay injured.  Either you walk into a trap or she is brought to you. Which shall it be?”

Astra took her eyes off the monitor and turned back to Non who feared for a moment that she would choke him once again.

“Who is this consultant who you believe can bring her to us alive? What race is as strong as a Kryptonian on this planet?”

“I have heard reports that our soldiers have had contact with a Czarnian.”

“They are all dead.”

"Except for the one who killed off his race. Remind you of the brothers El?”

“You expect me to let loose Lobo on my own blood?!”

“When he is given a job he completes it. If he is hired not to kill her, he will not kill her. But we both know the Czarnian has taken down strong opponents. She cannot match him in experience.”

“He is psychotic. Worse than psychotic.”

“If you hire him to bring her to you, he will die before failing. If you order her not to be killed or disfigured, he will not. He honors his contracts. Its either that or send one of our soldiers, knowing they will attempt to kill her or walking into a trap yourself. What will it be?”

Astra look one last time at her niece. The smile was gone from her face and her eyes looked tired. The joy that had been a constant feature of her face on Krypton was gone. Kara knew. Astra bet she knew everything about her crimes. She also suspected Kara knew nothing of the House of El’s role in allowing the destruction of Krypton to occur. Kara had to be made to understand and to do that she needed the girl here.

“Find and hire this Lobo. If she is killed so are you.”

“It will be done.” Non assured her and walked off. Kara Zor El cared for humans. She had just saved thousands. Once she rejected Astra, his wife would have no choice but to treat her as an enemy and she would be Non’s. He would take great pleasure in killing one of the two remaining members of the House of El.

**National City- Kara and Alex’s apartment**

What should have been a celebratory event was much less so. Kara sat curled up on the couch, practically melting into Alex and surrounded by her parents and brother watching the news. She tried to listen to every attempt to find her, every theory on who or what she was. So far no one was close and she hoped a pair of glasses and different hair would be effective. She also tended to blend the background, unnoticed. All these things would help. Vivian was keeping track of the internet chatter as was Kelex. Kara still couldn’t shake the feeling that reporters or worse, Fort Rozz escapees would be invading the apartment any moment. She refused to consider letting her parents and brother stay the night and would have sent Alex away if she thought she could get away with it. Instead they told her how proud they were of her and left her almost asleep in Alex’s arms.  
 ****

Once the two sister had been left alone, Kara let her fears be known.

“Did I make a mistake, Alex?”

“No, you averted a major disaster. You acted like the hero you are.”

“The world will never be the same, will it?”

“Nope,” Alex agreed. “Its going to be better. It has you now, no longer hiding, out in the open and able to save people whenever you are needed. You are going to make the world a better place, Kara. I knew you were special from the moment I laid eyes on you. You have never disproved my first impression.”

“I’m scared, Alex.”

“Of what?”

“Everything.”

Alex nodded her head and squeezed Kara tighter.

“So am I, Kara. But this? This is what you are. A savior, a symbol of hope. We can deal with the bad guys later. Right now, tonight, lets just enjoy the world knowing how amazing you are.”

“Thanks, for getting me out there. I think I was going…”

“I will always be in your ear during rescues and at your side during fights. No matter what, you will always have me. I swear, Kara.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her sister and desperately wished she were in the red sun room at the DEO.

“I’m tired. I’m going to take a shower and turn in. Will you sleep with me tonight?”

“Of course. I will also be in the bathroom with you. I worry and I love. You were amazing Kara and I think in the morning you will realize that. But right now, you need me.”

“Thanks…” before Kara could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door. She tensed immediately then relaxed when she saw who it was. Walking over, she opened the door and allowed entrance to J’onn Jonzz aka Hank Henshaw.

“If you came to yell, I am throwing you out the window.” Alex promised.

J'onn shook his head.

“I just wanted to make sure you were both okay and tell you how proud of you both I am.” J’onn gently pulled Kara into a hug and she let him, relaxed that there was not going to be a fight.

“Between the downtown streets, the workers in the buildings, the drivers on the street and of course the passengers, it is being estimated that you saved close to ten thousand people. If you have any nightmares tonight, rub that into whoever’s face. I’ve never seen anything more impressive. Good night you two.”

J’onn left the apartment, leaving Kara and Alex speechless. J’onn admitting pride? Kara really had pulled off the impossible.

“Lets get ready for bed. I have a feeling it is going to be a long week and I have class in the morning.”’ the older sister reminded her.

Kara showered then waited for Alex to exit the shower. It was a routine both had done many times over the years, but recently only during major life changes for Kara, moving, starting college and now becoming the first real superhero the world had ever known.

Despite her worry, the blonde slept soundly all night. It was in the morning, after pulling Streaky out of her hair and noting that Alex had woken up already, that things turned badly. Alex had breakfast ready and a newspaper on hand. She handed the paper to Kara, trying not to cringe. Kara took one look at the front page of the Tribune and dropped the paper back onto the counter after seeing the large headline.

Who Is Supergirl?

“I can’t believe they are actually going to call me Supergirl.” she mumbled.

“I’ve always been partial to Super nerd? Should I call Cat Grant and suggest she uses that?”

Kara shook her head.

“No point. Its out there now. I may as well get used to it. I am Supergirl.” 

 

 


	41. Fall Out

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

**Chapter 41- Fallout**  
****

 

**_Central City- Jitters_ **

 

Barry Allen sat in the same booth he always sat with Iris after the two met up after class. Normally the man was excited, happy, brimming with news of some new scientific discovery that Iris had no hope or interest in understanding. Today the girl was having trouble gauging her best friend’s mood. She had thought he would be excited, beyond excited. Since Christmas though, Barry Allen had lost some of his light. Iris knew he had been crazy over a girl he met in National City and she knew he had stopped talking about her all the time. He even seemed pained the few times she brought this Kara girl up, so she stopped. Whoever this girl was, she was the first girl Barry had ever shown true excitement over. He had girlfriends in the past but when he came back from National City not even Joe’s disapproving lecture could wipe the smile off his face. Her Dad finally gave it up, seeing there was no bringing him out of his good mood and back down to Earth with a lecture. Learning he had spent the weekend with a nice girl instead of chasing werewolves cooled her father’s irritation as well.

Now it had happened. Less than 24 hours ago, on the West Coast, what Barry had talked about forever, what he swore was true, had been proven. The impossible happened. Joe West could not tell Barry he was crazy or chasing dreams any longer.

But instead of excitement, he seemed a bit shocked then somber.

“Barry, would you snap out of it? This is amazing! Look at her! Everything you have ever said about how the impossible could be out there, all the stories…”

“If she was a yellow ball of lightning, that would help.” he muttered. “But this isn’t going to prove my Dad’s innocence.” 

Barry Allen saw the picture on the news, the one being plastered all over TV screens around the world. It was a face he spent one glorious weekend with and he had memorized. No pair of glasses would change that. 

So much made sense now.

“Maybe she knows a ball of lightning?” Iris suggested, hoping to get some excitement out of him.

“She would have told me if she had. Thats what Dante meant.” he mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing. Talking to myself. She uh…I doubt a girl who can do that, who saved all those people, knows about lightning storms that can kill people in their homes with a knife.”

Barry thought back to the weekend, where he first met her, her friends, the special forces team, everyone being protective over her even though she didn’t seem to need it.

She hadn’t been surprised about the girl who was saved from the werewolf. He bet she was the one who saved the girl. He also suspected she was the girl from Gotham City. Dante had told him that he was right, that there were things in the world that could not be explained. He also told him if he knew of something that could help he would let him know.

Meaning none of them, Kara included, knew anything that could help him. She would have told him.

So much became clear when he saw the footage for the first time. Barry knew, but watched it three more times, making himself acknowledge it. Her eyes, the small scar inside her left eyebrow, her build, her hair. He never could understand the contradictions in her. The scholarly girl who was an MMA fighter with a core made of steel and loved motorcycles. The anxiety issues…she knew this was coming. She had a suit made. Barry had wondered what had happened, what could make her go away for a year. He was afraid she may have attempted suicide or had a nervous breakdown or something. Instead she was preparing.

Kara Danvers, the living embodiment of the impossible, had been preparing to make herself known in public and did not want anyone in her life who could be in danger.Those guys hanging around, former Seals, her parents…how much of what she told him was true? She had been adopted. He didn’t think she had actually lied to him about anything. She just hadn’t voluntarily given out information. There was no reason she should. She barely knew him.

“Yeah, I get that, but the fact that someone like her exists, anything could exist, Barry. Dad can’t tell you that you are wrong now. I wish I knew who she was.”

“I doubt she wants to be known if she didn’t stick around to sign autographs.” Barry pointed out. 

He saw her face like the rest of the world and the general public may have thought they were looking at a stoic young woman. He saw the edge of anxiety she exhibited the one time they began talking about her parents deaths.

“Probably not, but she could make a fortune. A friend of mine on Facebook said Cat Grant is sending people all over NCU trying to find a name. She said the rumor is a pretty big reward, like pay for college and grad school reward, is going to the one who can identify her first and provide proof, name, address, all that stuff. I bet there are kids racing each other to name her. What about you? You had your weekend romance in National City. You didn’t happen to see a pretty flying blonde? You could say goodbye to the student loans, Barry.”

“I’ve never seen anyone who looks like her in my life. I would remember.” he lied.

Iris nudged Barry’s elbow.

“You okay?”

The man nodded. “Yeah, I should probably get to the library before it closes. Talk to you at home.”

“Oh look! They are zooming in on another shot of her.” Iris told him. News stations had been digitally examining every pixel of video looking for any clue.

“How many more ways can they look at her?” he asked, irritated and wanting to be alone somewhere near a television. 

“Yeah, but they picked up something new. It looks like she is wearing a gold chain under her suit. The cape covers most if it up but you can kind of see the chain peaking out one of her shoulder straps…think it might be a halo necklace? Maybe she is an angel.” Iris suggested.

Barry looked closely and did see it. It was only a bit of chain showing but he knew it for what it was. For the first time that day, he smiled.

“No, not a halo. A girl who took off as fast as she did and caused a sonic boom, I would bet this girl loves speed. My money is on a lightning bolt. See you later.”

**Metropolis- Luthor Corp**

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves sat in his office and watched the news along with the rest of the world. Lex was extremely impressed. He knew she was strong and fast but this took it to a new level.  
****

“We didn’t know she could fly.” Mercy commented. “Who knows what else she can do? It is too dangerous to manipulate her Lex. Especially if the Government has already gotten their hooks in.”

“They don’t, Mercy. Do you think if the DEO controlled her they would ever let the perfect alien weapon off its leash to save a plane and a few thousand people? Would they let her dress in such an attention grabbing manner? They aren’t controlling her but they want to. Nothing has changed.”

“I disagree. Everything has changed. Everyone knows her now. She can’t hide.”

Lex scoffed.

“You have not spent much time around her. Lena wouldn’t even recognize her like that. If she had, she would have called me by now. Kara Danvers slouches, she wears her hair in a tight bun or pony tail, she squints constantly behind those glasses. She blends into the background. If anyone would recognize her it would be Lena.”

“You don’t know that Lena hasn’t. Are you sure the DEO has not gotten to her?”

“I would hope her security team is more prepared than you were.” he pointed out, raising his bandaged hand. “Lena said Kara told her she wouldn’t be going to school this semester and hadn’t heard from her since.”

“No one has until now. We know nothing of where she went after Christmas. She disappeared for three weeks off the grid right after you were attacked by the DEO and then appears in National City saving a plane? Where is she now? This is not right, Lex. We are missing something. Perhaps we should step back and observe, see how things play out.”

“And allow the Government to get her more into bed with them? I have to move soon. I can handle this. Next week I am going to National City to visit her. Please try to hire competent men so I am not assassinated by the DEO before I enter her apartment building. Remember, my father is not as fond of you as I am. If I die, you are unemployed.”

“I know my job. The DEO will not surprise me again.” she told him sharply, her pride still wounded.

“Then we should have no problem. The DEO may have forced her hand as they are forcing mine. I cannot learn anything until I determine how under their thrall she is. For now, increase Lena’s security detail, unnoticed by her. Double it. I will take as many chances as I have to with our lives and gladly end my father’s but we take no chances with hers.”

“Yet you encourage her to befriend Kara Danvers.”

“Kara cares for my sister. She is not the danger, the DEO is.”

**National City**

Alex and Kara finished off another pint of Ben and Jerry’s, Alex eating half of one and Kara going through the other half and the previous 2 pints.  
****

“I can’t believe you. You always eat all the brownie chunks! You can’t leave a few for me? Its like you perform surgery. Somehow you eat all the brownie chunks from top to bottom while leaving the ice cream behind.”

“I learned my surgical skills from my nerd sister who made me dissect frogs constantly.” Kara told her.

“Okay, my turn for the movie. I’m thinking…”

“Don’t do it.”

“Yeah…”

“Alex…”

“Aliens!”

“No! I hate that movie. All of them! Those things are disgusting. That drool and the small head in the mouth with the little mouth and face suckers and the goo dripping…no, gross. Pick something else or I’m not heating up a pizza. You can wait thirty minutes for it in the oven.”

“Okay…don’t want to watch anymore news coverage? See if they have come any closer to finding out the identity of Supergirl?”

“No, I can hear if they have.” Kara told her.

“You are listening over the whole city?!”

“No, every TV in this building is set to the news. Even ESPN is saying something about getting the 747 out of the stadium. Apparently the owner of the team is willing to pay me a million dollars if I will pose for a photograph with it, then take it to the airport.”

Alex was about to laugh until there was a knock on the door. Kara checked it quickly.

“Wow. Mom and Dad are usually talking when they are on their way up to see us.” Kara commented. “They were quiet this time. Must be serious.”

“What do they usually talk about?”

“The plan of course. One of them is usually going to try and covertly check me for dry blood under my nails, and Dad is going to engage us in conversation about some minor thing while Mom goes to the restroom. On the way there, while Dad keeps my attention diverted away from the bathroom, she checks my sheets for blood, our laundry to make sure we are doing it, under our beds to see if we have been dusting or if cobwebs are present and if our toothbrushes have been rinsed thoroughly because you have always had a problem with that. It congeals at the base.”

“Does not!”

“Does so. Then once she is happy with her quick inspection, keeping in mind she never actually uses the restroom, she comes out and will ask us about school or art or research while Dad says he wants a drink but is actually checking our fridge to make sure we are eating vegetables and fruit and then checking our cabinets pretending to look for a glass and making sure the canned vegetables are actually being eaten. He also checks the date on the milk because he knows I won’t get sick and you never bother to look so we could potentially drink bad milk on the few occasions we want cookies instead of ice cream. Oh and they both check in as many spots as they can manage to see if I have any alcohol hidden.”

“Alcohol?”

“Yeah, they figured since I found it once, I can find it again. Mom is worried I will take something and overdose and they won’t know how to treat me.”

“Really? They do this every time?”

“It varies. I’m beginning to understand now why they never would have stayed in Midvale. They have a serious case of empty nest syndrome and we even left a bird in the nest. Clark is probably going to have to share a dorm room with both of them.”

Another knock on the door.

“I suppose we should let them in?” Alex guessed.

“Before they kick the door in.” Kara agreed, moving across the loft and opening the door. Both Eliza and Jeremiah were glad to see Kara looked quite relaxed.

“Hello Sweetie, how are you today?” Eliza asked, kissing her on the cheek.

“Better. Alex is trying to get me to watch Aliens with her.”

“Alex! You know that movie scares Kara!” the mother scolded, while Kara stuck her tongue out at her very annoyed sister.

“Stop babying her. She doesn’t get to pick every movie. I can only watch tragic love stories so many times before I am ready to direct and star in a horror movie as the villain.”

“So we, everyone at the DEO, have been watching the news all morning.” Eliza started, “and we think we should all talk about what is next.”

“You sure you don’t need to go to the bathroom first?” Kara asked.

“Yeah Dad, you want me to get you a drink or would you prefer to get it yourself so you can check the expiration date on the milk?” Alex added.

Both parents looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Why don’t we talk first? Then we will conduct our inspections. I guess since our attempts at doing it discreetly were unsuccessful we can spend more time on them.” Jeremiah told the girls.

“I can fly to the South Pole by myself in two hours or less. You really think if I wanted to hide alcohol, I would put it somewhere you could find?” Kara asked, slightly amused.

“I think no toothbrush in the world could get the smell of that stuff off your breath.” Eliza reminded her. “But no, we are not looking for alcohol. I know you would not do that to us…again. Right Kara?”

“Yes Ma’am.” she quickly agreed, looking down. “So…what is next?”

“Press.” Jeremiah told her. “They haven’t had a manhunt this big since Bin Laden. They aren’t going to give up trying to find out who you are. The hair and glasses, I know you are good at blending in the background Kara, but we have to do something to get them off of you.” 

“So what is she supposed to do? Sign Kara Danvers autographs?” Alex asked. “Speaking of, I suppose Clark…”

“Is safely back at school, still under the name Clark Kent. Even if you two are discovered, the only Danvers that can be electronically traced are you and Kara, as requested.” Eliza assured her. “That being said, of course you can’t give autographs. But you can make it clear to some of the media that it is important your identity remain secret. Give them an interview alone, answer a few questions like we talked about.”

Alex wasn’t sure about this plan. “Talk to what reporters?”

“J’onn said Lois Lane has been sent by the Daily Planet.”

“Lane? That bastard’s daughter? I’ve been talking myself out of killing him based on his friendship with Henshaw, for years.” Kara told them, then realized what she said and stopped speaking immediately. Both parents did their best to hold comment.

“J’onn said Lois and her father are not close. Their relationship is not good. Defending you in print would be perfect. She would defend you just to spite him.”

“Okay. So one Newspaper. Doesn’t seem that bad.” Alex agreed.

“We think two. At least two outlets. The Daily Planet is big and so is Cat Grant. We think if you talk to her and Lois Lane at the same time, maybe get them on the same page, then we can kind of control what information is out there and focus more on what you are doing and not who you are.” Eliza reasoned.

“Uh huh. And what information should she tell them? Should she tell them she is indestructible and can blow up tanks with a look or lift an aircraft carrier out of the water?” Alex asked. “What about other aliens? Do we let them know about that? How is that going to effect the world view? The idea was for the public to see her doing what she does and base opinions off of that. It is not give out free information unless it is needed, that could cause a world wide panic.”

“Right. We have given it some thought. We think the best…” Jeremiah started before Kara raised her hand to stop him.

“Just ask J’onn and whoever else, if they would like to come over or we can go there and talk about what he thinks we should say.” she suggested. Both parents looked at each other, realizing they had been caught.

“Kara, we don’t want you to think he is manipulating you." ELiza promised. "We went to him when we found out Cat Grant was offering rewards because I don’t want you hunted by citizens and…”

“Mom, its okay. I knew this was coming and planned to talk to him about it anyway. The press are going to have questions and I am going to have to give some answers. He has probably thought about this and we are all on the same team. Ask him over.”

Both parents looked at her, seeming to expect more.

“What?”

“We were just waiting for the part where you threaten him. That usually comes at the end.” Jeremiah reminded her. Kara shook her head.

“Like you said, we are with them or not. I said we were, so we are. We are going to have enough enemies soon. We have to be on the same page. You want me to call him, so he knows he isn’t walking into a trap?”

“No, he would probably be more concerned if he heard you ask him nicely. I’ll handle it.” Eliza offered, now very worried about Kara’s state of mind. She had never agreed to listen to…it didn’t matter. They were all in uncharted territory. Perhaps Kara was finally figuring out that she couldn’t do this on her own.

An hour later, a cautious Hank Henshaw entered Kara’s apartment, let in by Jeremiah. He took a seat in the love seat across from the family on the couch.

“So, Jeremiah and Eliza said you might have some questions about what I think you should tell the media? I would rather hear your ideas Kara. If there are any major problems…”

“J’onn, can just tell me what you want me to say?” Kara asked.

J’onn looked around the apartment, looked at Alex, her parents and then back at Kara.

“Thats it? You will say what I want you to say?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yeah.”

“Oh…I uh…really? I wasn’t really prepared for this.”

“Then why the hell did you come over?” Alex asked.

J’onn looked over at her. “I figured I would listen to what you two wanted to do, find out if any of it is catastrophic to national security or what we want known in regards to the escapees and then Kara and I would argue until we came to some sort of tenuous agreement or she strangled me.”

“Not in the mood to argue, J’onn. I’ll admit the reality of dealing with the press was something I never gave much thought to. One of my goals is to help people. Our shared goal is to take down our enemies before they take us down. I don’t want one goal screwing up the other. I want this done as soon as possible. Things are about to heat up. You know it, I know it, the Rozz prisoners know it. Plus, I don’t want the entire alien population of the world who are living in hiding to be put at risk. There are a lot of them out there who just want to be left alone. I know the feeling.”

J’onn tried not to smile. It wasn’t hard. He was in too much of a state of disbelief over Kara not prepared to go to verbal war with him. She seemed calm, maybe a bit anxious but he guessed she was feeling a lot of anxiety and fright right now and hiding it. She needed direction and was finally willing to take it from anyone, not just Alex and her parents.

“Okay, so Cat Grant and General Lane’s kid?”

“Yep.” she agreed.

“I would suggest you tell them you are an alien. They will want to know if more are on Earth. I would lie, tell them you are not sure. You have never met one.”

“Okay. If they attack me in public I can have plausible deniability. Got it. What about my powers? What should I tell them?”

The man thought of this for a bit. He had thought of it quite a lot, but hadn’t come to a decision. He figured Kara would do what she wanted anyway, so didn’t worry about it. After so many years dealing with Kara, it was the least stress inducing tactic.

“If you are attacked in public, and it is likely, people are going to eventually see your heat vision. They will also see your freeze breath at some point. There is no point in hiding it. The only skills I would not let on is your X ray vision and very heightened senses.”

“You don’t think the military will start hunting her if they see her heat vision?” Eliza asked. “If they do she will have to defeat them. Then she just started a war with the US Government and we have to move to Russia. Its cold in Russia, J’onn. We will if we have to, but I’m just saying, it's really cold.”

“But the military wouldn’t screw with her anymore.” Jeremiah pointed out. “If they decide to make an issue of it, let it be known to the President that she has had offers from foreign powers who are interested in granting her citizenship. So what if it isn’t true? It will remind the US that they don’t control her and it would be best not to try. She would always have other options.”

“I will tell the President tomorrow that we sent out a message to you. He knows about Kryptonians. He knows about Kryptonian senses, he knows everything. If we tell him you are not part of that crew, that you are willing to give us intel and help in the fight he will keep the military off of us. Honestly, as much as Lane is going to hate this, the President is going to love it. Its an election year and he is very behind in the polls. Supporting a blonde superhero wearing the colors of the flag can’t hurt.”

“I don’t want to help him. Its the first election I can vote in and I am not voting for him.” Kara told the Martian. “If he expects an endorsement, he can send the military after me. I’ve already got my Marsdin tee shirt and a sticker for the bike.”

“It would probably be best for you not to conduct many interviews and definitely stay out of political discussions.” J’onn suggested, now imagining Kara Danvers in a political advertisement for Olivia Marsdin. “Nothing can split a populace as quickly as political stances.”

“Okay, so we can set this up for tonight. Honestly, I screwed up. I hadn’t planned to stand there and let my face be recorded in detail. I …froze.” Kara admitted.

“It’s okay, honey. You did a great thing, saving all those people.” Eliza assured her.

“Thanks Mom. J’onn, I am working with you here. We are going to be a team, I will let you see my Fortress, we aren’t going to have any…okay, not many, secrets from each other. So I need something from you.”

J’onn noted that Kara was looking him in the eyes now and seemed more determined.

“If it is in my power and it will assist the mission…”

“Cut the disclaimers, J’onn. In my time at the Fortress with Clark, I did a lot of research while he slept. It turns out that there were mentions of Mars in the Kyrptonian databanks. The planet was called something else by us of course and it had been thousands of years ago when we visited, but Krypton did have knowledge of Martians. I am not saying you lied to us. I never asked and you were never obligated to tell us. But I know you can do more than just read minds and shape shift, right?”

J’onn looked at the other three in the rooms and felt he was under the spotlight quickly. He also wondered if Kara had been saving the threats for now.

“I have never done anything to your family’s minds, Kara.”

“I know.” she agreed, surprising him again. “I researched all the signs, thought of instances where my family exhibited any symptoms and could find none. J’onn this is important. Can you plant false memories and erase other memories?”

“You can what?” Alex asked, very alert as were her parents.

“It is not something I like to do, but yes, I have that ability. I haven’t used it since I influenced some of the Joint Chiefs to promote me to Admiral, so I could have access to more of the world.”

“Okay, then I need you to do it again. Like I said, I didn’t plan on standing there like a statue to be gawked at. It happened though. Kelex has been listening to everything Luthor has said in the past 24 hours. He is planning to come to National City next week, attempt to manipulate me.”

“And your mother and I have said multiple times you do not need to play games with him.” her adopted father reminded her.

“And I agree.” Kara told them, full of surprises today. “I thought I did, I thought I could handle it but it is going to be too much. Lex doesn’t think Lena knows. Lena has sent me five texts this morning asking me to call her. I haven’t. She knows. Lex, Mercy Graves and Lena are the only ones who have seen me enough to know I am the girl on TV. J’onn, I don’t need more enemies to deal with. Lena will eventually tell Lex. I need you to wipe their minds, all three of them, of any knowledge of me. Make them forget they ever met me or Alex. Kelex is wiping any electronic information they may have of me, even my number from Lena’s phone. I need you to make it so they think they have never met me.”

No one said a word, for a few minutes, J’onn closing his eyes, deep in thought and the rest trying to digest what Kara wanted.

“Kara, I can’t guarantee that nothing will ever come back. Bits and pieces…”

“If you can’t, I understand. I can kill Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves. Lena will blame it on someone else. I’ll make sure of…”

“No! Stop talking about killing people, Kara!” Alex shouted. “As much as I would like to, we just can’t kill Lex Luthor because he is an ass. Believe me, I wish we could. You are better than that, better than him.”

“This is war, Alex. Better doesn’t matter. I have to do what needs to be done.”

“If any of us become like him or Lane then we have lost this war already, Kara.” Eliza told her. “We will win, but we will do this right. You aren’t a killer. You have to kill in battle, that is understandable, but we won’t be planning anyone’s murder, even his. Understand?”

Kara said nothing.

“Kara! Do you understand me? I won’t let you become this.”

The blonde nodded her head, a bit ashamed. She didn’t want to kill humans, but he was a danger to her family. She couldn’t play games with him. What lengths would he go to control her?

“I’ll do it.” J’onn agreed, if nothing else to get the conversation away from planning murders. “I can handle Lena after I leave. I will fly directly to Metropolis afterward and deal with Lex and his bodyguard.  They will forget any contact they have ever had with the Danvers family, I promise.” the Martian told her. “There is one other person who will recognize your…”

“Stay away from Barry Allen.” Kara told him quickly. “He would never reveal me. He just wouldn’t.”

‘He has been looking for proof of the impossible.” Alex reminded her.

“Nobody touches Barry. If he was going to say anything, he would have already. He wouldn’t. Stay away from him, J’onn.”

“You have my word, and you know I have never broken my word to you, Kara.”

Kara nodded her head. “I know J’onn. It is why I am trusting you now. We win or lose together. No turning back.”

“I never wanted this for you.” he told her quietly. “But I will not leave you alone with this. I will let you know when it is done. Good luck with the Press. I understand Cat Grant is quite the handful.”

Later that evening as Cat Grant sat at her desk, having a drink after yelling at her entire senior staff for not having found any leads, her phone buzzed. The caller ID showed an unknown number, strange since her service was secure and only known to people who would never give her number out. She thought of ignoring it, her mood was too foul to talk. The only consolation she had is no other outlet had any information. Small comfort though. Deciding she needed someone new to yell at, Cat did answer the phone.

“What is it?” she answered.

“Its the girl you are looking for. I want to meet.” a distorted voice answered. It was obvious some modulator was being used.

“Of course you are. How much would you like to be paid for this meet? Turn that toy off. I won’t tell you what my favorite scary movie is.”

Cat heard  a sigh on the other end of the phone and surprisingly the voice did seem that of a young girl.

“Fine, happy? I don’t like horror movies, I wouldn’t ask you what your favorite was. You can put that in the article if you wish.”

Cat was surprised by that response. What sort of prank was this?

“If you are her, come to my building. Stand in front of me and levitate. I need proof before I meet a random caller.”

“I won’t meet you in your building and be swarmed by your army. I will meet you, alone. As far as proof, I am calling you on your very private cell phone, am I not?”

“Parlor trick. Try again.”

“I don’t have to. Either you will meet me or you won’t. I understand if you are scared. I have others who will jump at the chance and take risk to meet me. I don’t want money, I just want to talk. Yes or no. If its no, I have other calls to make.”

Cat said nothing for a moment, debating this in her head. If she brought someone and this really was her on some off chance, then she would see anyone she brought from the night sky. If this was her and Cat missed the chance…

“Time’s up.”

“No wait! Where?”

“There is an abandoned warehouse by the wharf district. Its on the corner of Benson and Seagull. Be there at 11:00 tonight.”

Cat laughed. “You really expect me to meet you alone in an abandoned warehouse at night? I am neither Woodrow or Bernstein and without your little voice thingy you do not sound like Deepthroat.”

“Then I guess unlike Woodrow and Bernstein, you won’t be winning a Pulitzer. Be there or not, alone. By the way, I saw you for a split second as I was saving your building and your life. Those were nice shoes you were wearing. Miu Miu, correct? I used to watch a lot of Housewives of Beverly Hills. See you tonight.”

The call ended, leaving Cat Grant speechless for once. The girl noticed her shoes? Of course, it shouldn’t be a surprise that a girl who could fly would have a photographic memory after a split second look. A girl like her, anything could be possible. Including the chance that she was walking into an ambush by a super powered teenager who did not want rewards offered for her identity.

It didn’t matter. Real or not, trap or not, Cat Grant was not going to miss this opportunity.

Near the NCU campus, Lois Lane was beginning to get very frustrated. No one would talk around campus to the Daily Planet. Cat Grant’s reward offer had these kids throwing names of every blonde they knew towards the Catco website and refused to give any interviews on possible information to other outlets for fear of losing out on a small fortune.

“This is it, James. The only place where anything unusual has occurred since class started at NCU. The so called werewolf serial killer. The last victim reported being held here then rescued by some unknown force, but heard a female’s voice behind her. The serial killer has not struck since then.”

James agreed it was strange but seemed to be grasping. The girl who reported the incident had been traumatized obviously. What she reported to the police could have been a delusion caused by the stress of her situation or a way to deal with what she had been through. Most likely the girl had escaped on her own and blocked most of the experience out. Of course, the video of the incident had been mysteriously erased.

“Yeah, this is it. A parking garage. Thats gonna help a lot, Lois.”

Lois looked at her photographer, annoyed. “We trace her movements. She was walking by here. Where was she coming from? Where was she going? How did she know? Its the only lead we have.”

“She was coming from campus. We already suspected she is a college student, Lois. Maybe we should go back to campus, try and find anyone who…”

“You Lois Lane?”

The two turned around and saw a kid, maybe 20 years old, obviously a college student. Lois, for a moment, hoped that someone legit had sought them out and not Cat Grant.

“Yeah, I’m Lane. Who are you?”

The kid handed an envelope to the woman.

“Some girl paid me $100 bucks to wait for you here. Said you would show up and be looking at the first floor of a parking garage, standing around like an idiot, waiting for an answer to magically show up. She said to give you this.”

James took the envelope quickly.

“Who gave you this?” Lois asked, pulse beginning to quicken.

“Didn’t get a good look at her. She was wearing shades and a ball cap. She had short dark hair and said she would be watching and know if I took off with the money. She was kind of small but scary so there it is. I’m out of here.”

The kid began walking off, Lois considering following him until James placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You need to read this.”

_Lois Lane,_

 

_I heard you were smart. I guessed if you were smart enough to trace me to this location you deserved to meet me face to face. Be at the Warehouse on the corner of Benson and Seagull at 11:00 PM tonight. Come alone. You get one chance at this._

 

_Her_

“So we aren’t going, right? This could be any crazy person.” James told her, knowing better. He wasn’t disappointed.

“There is no way in I am not going to be there. She said alone. If I show up with a photographer, she will scram. I can’t spook her off, James. You are going to have to stay back.”

“No, Lois. This girl flew and carried a 747 like it weighed nothing. There is no way in hell you are going alone.”

“I’ll keep a gun in my purse.” Lois told him, shrugging it off in her excitement.

“Lois…no. We go together or I am following you.”

Lois looked at the tall, muscular man and saw an alpha male. The last thing that she needed screwing this up.

“Fine, get a long range camera, find somewhere across the street and do not be seen. If you can get a shot of her exiting the street or flying out, take it. Under no circumstances are you to enter that warehouse or I will shoot you myself, understand?”

“Yeah, got it.”

At 11 that night, a car pulled up and parked in front of the large, dark warehouse and Cat Grant stepped confidently out, her heels clicking across the pavement as she made her way to the warehouse. Inside she saw a girl, but definitely not the one who she expected.

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

Lois for her part was shocked, thinking James had disobeyed her order and entered in spite of her. To see Cat Grant there, left her a bit shaken and unsure.

“Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I am meeting an anonymous source here so if you could…leave?”

Grant instantly tensed and wished she had brought something to throw at the brat. The Daily Planet? What game was the girl playing?

“I am sure you know who I am and you know I don’t back down for Perry White’s new toy. Run back to Metropolis and pick up his laundry or whatever other duties you perform for him. I have a meeting here and was told to come alone.”

“So was I. Guess she wants to talk to both of us.” Lane told her, standing her ground. Yes, Cat Grant had not been White’s favorite reporter. The tension between the two was legendary, even more so after Cat left and started a media empire that gave her far more power than an editor of a newspaper. She owned television channels, newspapers, a global magazine. Cat Grant had fought her way to the top, leaving Perry White behind. If she wasn’t a competitor, Lane would have admired the woman. But Lois did work for the Daily Planet, the most read newspaper in the world in print and on the net. She would not back down.

“You were both invited by me. I am assuming you can get along for the next half hour or so?” a new voice said, a young voice Cat had heard on the phone. Taking the blonde in, it was obvious she was as young as she sounded and looked in the photos. Instead of her attention grabbing outfit she wore a pair of faded jeans and a pink hooded sweatshirt, the hood up over her hair. Her face was partly hidden in the darkness and under the hood. What struck both women was her size. She was small, 5’8 and thin, perhaps 120 lbs after eating a large meal. Though she did not appear large on TV, the idea of this girl lifting a 747 or even a large barbell over her head was boggling.

“So it’s you.” Cat said, taking the lead and determined to guide this interview and beat Lane to the press. She could be live on television around the world in minutes. Lane had to wait until the paper was issued the next morning or her story was edited by the control freak White and placed on the net. “Or is it? How do I know you are who you say you are?”

Kara took the two women in, feeling a bit of humor despite her nerves. They were obviously not happy the other was here and they were also not fond of each other. She doubted Cat had ever heard of Lois Lane.

Kara let her eyes glow in the darkness and rose twenty feet into the air. She unleashed her heat vision at the floor between the two women, causing both to jump back.

“Good enough?” the blonde asked.

“I’m convinced.” Lane agreed quickly.

Kara landed back on the ground softly.

“You said we would be alone.” Grant reminded her.

“No, I said for you to come alone. I never said we would be alone. I would expect a woman like you to understand technicalities. But perhaps only you will get an interview, Miss Grant. Miss Lane has broken the rules.”

“I don’t know…”

“Lois?” the voice of James Olsen, stopping her denial. Both women turned and saw James Olsen behind them with his hands in the air. Behind him was a strange sight, neither women expected. A young woman with a gun, it almost appeared to be some sci fi gun from a movie was standing behind him, with the aforementioned weapon pointed at the back of his head. She wore a dark copper body suit, and even a face mask. Her neck was covered in some sort of flexible silver armor that covered her shoulders as well. The long gloves she wore seemed to be made of the same metal or material. It was impossible to tell without close examination and neither woman seemed inclined to ask for an inspection at the moment.

 _“He is a photographer?”_ Kara asked her sister in Kryptonese.

_“Yes. He had a fancy new camera, very long range scope I would guess, across the street. I watched him set up. Lane is hot.”_

_“You aren’t going to throw her up against a wall like Agent Chase, are you?”_

_“Do you think she would be into it?”_

“I’m sorry, could the two of you speak English so the rest of us can keep up? Have your sidekick send the Daily Planet children away and lets get to business. I have news to tell the world. Since you asked to meet me, you want your story told and know I am the woman to tell it. If you are worried about the East Coast, don’t. I influence media around the world. Your story will be told.”

“Screw you lady. Look he would have just followed me anyway. I didn’t want him here and I told him to stay outside. He wouldn’t listen but if you send me away his death is going to be on your hands because I will murder him. Your sidekick won’t have to kill him.”

 _“He would have came along anyway whether she wanted him to or not. This feels like Deja Vu.”_ Kara pointed out to her big sister.

_“Shut it. We should have brought more backup. Grant may be up to the same. I’m going to take a stroll. Want me to take the kids outside?”_

_“No, leave them. How does the suit feel?”_

_“I like it. I can’t believe this armor is flexible. Its incredible. I need some practice fighting in it. This face plate is weird. I wonder how you could stand wearing glasses now.”_

_“You get used to it quickly. It won’t impede your lateral vision and will protect your forehead and the sides and back of your skull…”_

“I hate to agree, with Grant but English would be nice. What language are you two speaking again?” Lane asked.

“Sorry, we were discussing your fates. I am not her sidekick either. Don’t say it again or else.” Alex told her.

Lois turned to look at the short haired brunette.

“Or else what?”

“Uh…” Alex looked towards her younger sister who shrugged her shoulders. It was a valid question. “Or… I will knock you both out and drag you outside.” she decided on.

“Lois, maybe just don’t call her a sidekick anymore.” James suggested.

“Enough! What is your name?” Grant asked Kara.

“According to you, I am Supergirl. You have been offering rewards for my identity. I have no doubt the Daily Planet and other news networks are far behind in that plan. It needs to stop. If I don’t already, I will have enemies. If my identity is known it puts my family at risk.”

“Why don’t you wear a mask like you side…friend? Your face is well known.” Grant pointed out.

“And yet no one could identify me. If you stop the manhunts I will give you both my story, stay in touch. If I ever talk to the media, it will be to the two of you. No photos, and no more searching for information I am not willing to be released.”

“That isn’t the way the press works, Supergirl.” Cat told her. “The subjects of stories don’t control the content.”

“Maybe, but if you want anything, its the way this is going to work. If you don’t like it, leave now.”

When neither women moved, Kara began.

“I arrived on Earth when I was 13 years old. I was born on a planet called Krypton. The planet exploded, everyone died except me. My parents sent me here in a ship so I could live.”

“You’re an alien?” Lane asked, surprised.

“And you catch on quick. Was it the part about being born on another planet that clued you in?” Alex asked her.

“Yes. I am an alien.”

“Are there others here like you?” Cat asked.

“I have never seen any other aliens.” Kara lied.

“Did you come alone?” the older woman continued.

“Yes.”

“What other powers do you have? How much weight can you lift? How fast and far can you fly? What were those beams that came out of your eyes? Can you do anything else?”

“Which would you like me to answer first?” Kara asked Cat.

“All of them, if you please.”

“I want to know where you have been since you landed here. Why now? Why that plane? Why haven’t you been helping people since you arrived?” Lane added.

“I was taken care of by humans. They asked that I get a drivers license before I flew anywhere and I agreed.”

“Lane if you are going to stay then stand there, be quiet and listen. Maybe you might learn something. Anything is possible. What 13 year old alien refugee is going to dress in a costume and start catching planes as soon as she steps out of her space ship? You cannot be this stupid.”

Kara decided the only way to do this was to lay everything out.

“Look I can fly as far as I want. How fast? Pretty fast. I have never been clocked on radar. How strong am I? I have no idea. I haven’t found anything I couldn’t lift yet. The heat vision I have can range in temperature. I can heat up a frozen pizza in seconds or melt a car in seconds. I can also use my breath to freeze the moisture in the air. It is strong enough to freeze any object and blow a person back. Thats it. Thats all I got.”

“I see. Did you have these gifts on your home planet?” Cat asked, her mind racing. The Government would be terrified of this child.

“Yes.” Kara lied.

“So you consider yourself to have mastered these gifts?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think the public will fear you?” Cat asked, wondering how naive the girl was.

“I know they will. I can only be judged by my deeds. I won’t apologize for what I am or who I am. If the public cries out that they do not want my help, I will fade back into obscurity. I only want to help.”

“Why?” Lane jumped in. “Why would you care about helping humans? You can do anything, be rich, famous, why bother saving people? That plane was not the first time you have done it, is it?”

“No, I have saved people before. I have also failed to save people before. I do my best to make sure that never happens again.”

Alex internally groaned. Once again, Kara was thinking of the ones she didn’t save, the woman and baby in that car.

Cat caught the sadness in the girl’s voice. This was no naive child. She was realistic and…more. There was a grey cloud about her. A deep depression under her voice.

“Your family, your people, your world. You were thirteen. How have you dealt with that? Off the record, right Lane?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.”

“Not very well. I don’t want to see it happen again.”

“I see. Back to the record. You were the girl firemen talk about in Gotham. The one who saved many in the Children’s Hospital?”

Lois and James looked at each other, neither having suspected that. Cat Grant definitely knew her stuff.

“Yes, that was me.” Kara admitted after seeing Alex in the back, nod her head.

“What is with the S on that outfit you had on?” Lois asked.

“Its not an S. On my world it was a symbol. It meant hope. It was adopted by my family as our coat of arms.”

Cat took her in, mind racing on what she could do with this girl. Yes, she would be feared by many but she could also be more. More than even this kid herself realized. Her story, heartbreaking, tragic but despite this, saving people, hiding behind urban legends, saving children, not out for glory. She could be what this cynical world needed.

Or the thing to tear it apart.

“Who is your friend with the ray gun?” the woman finally asked.

“No one who is ever to be written about. She stays out of this. She watches my back. She protects me while I will try and protect the world. If there is any information on her in any print then neither of you will ever hear from me again. Anderson Cooper will become my new best friend.”

Cat smiled, liking the moxie on the kid. She may have seemed small and young but there was a heart of steel in her. She was not meek.

“And the Government? What if they ask you to become involved in military action on behalf of the US?” the woman continued.

“I will not become involved with military or political disputes. I am not a weapon of any Government.”

“Who do you support in the upcoming election then?”

“Marsdin, all the way.” she spit out before she could think. Cat smiled, knowing how to catch her now. Spring questions she isn’t expecting and she talks. 

Alex shook her head in the back. Kara lifted her hands in apology. _“She surprised me!”_

_“You wanted to play head games with Luthor and Cat Grant is able to take you down with random questions? Count to at least five before answering.”_

_“You want to try this? You always wanted to be my agent. How about a press agent?”_

Seriously, what language is that?” Lois asked again.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Its the language of her home world. I suppose your friend, or sister perhaps? Is she an alien as well?”

No and that is the last question you ask about her or this is over.”

Kara was beginning to think it should be over regardless. She had given out all the information she wanted known and While Lois was obviously new, Cat Grant was an interviewing super villian. It was easy to see how she got to where she was in the world.

Then her ears perked up. She had heard the sound before but cleared it out. Hearing a motorcycle was not unusual, even one with a large engine. But now the motorcycle was heading directly toward the warehouse at a high rate of speed. She looked through the wall and saw trouble. A very large man on a very large bike was not stopping, heading straight for them. The door to the warehouse crashed open and the bike stopped. A man of some sort, most likely an alien, definitely an alien, stepped off. He was large, easily over seven feet tall and weighed over 300 lbs at least.

“Take them out the back, now!”

Alex didn’t wait, grabbing Olsen and pushing him towards the door, Lane and Grant following. The girl kept her gun on the monster that was now stepping off a very big Hog while backing up to make sure the press was gone.

Kara took in the creature, muscular and quite frightening and tried to determine what species this was. She had never seen one like him. While he appeared humanoid, the sheer unbelievable size of his muscles and height, along with the grey skin and red eyes topped by long black hair gave her a clue he wasn’t human. He was wearing black pants and heavy black boots but no shirt, leaving her to wonder how many people he had scared the hell out of on the way over.

“Something I can help you with?” she asked, tense and ready for a fight. Her nerves were gone, the discomfort she felt when talking to the reporters disappeared. She had an enemy to fight, a big one and Kara knew what she had to do. It was simple.

Destroy him.

“I have tracked bounties across the galaxy but never had as easy a time finding a target as you, kid. A few drones in the city listening for Kryptonese to be spoken and I had you. Glad you still use your language.”

“You’re a bounty hunter? After me?” the blonde asked.

“Names Lobo. I hail from Czarnia.”

“I was told as a girl the Czarnians were all dead. Killed by a scourge of robotic insects set loose…”

“Yeah I know. Who do you think made the robots? I got bored having the planet to myself and came out looking for adventure. A lot of off world criminals like to hide out on Earth. Its a good place to make a living.”

“And you have a bounty on me?” Kara asked.

“Yep. Got hired last night after your little plane stunt. Your Aunt and Uncle want you brought to them. I’m not allowed to kill you. Contract says so, but I can hurt you. That gives me a lot of leeway. So why don’t we make this nice and easy? No need for you to get hurt.”

Kara shook her head. “Are you stupid? I don’t give a damn how big you are, you really think you can beat a Kryptonian on Earth?”

“Not normally, but since you have been nice enough to hang out in an enclosed dark environment at night, I figured I may as well shed a little light on your life.”

The bounty hunter reached behind his back and grabbed a sphere tossing it into the air. It hit the ground and red rays lit up the warehouse. Kara felt the loss of power instantly.

“Feeling a bit more like the daughter of a Judge and scientist now, huh? Don’t make this harder. I don’t like to hurt women and kids but a contract is a contract.”

“I’m just as dangerous without my powers.” the blonde told him. “I’ll see my aunt and uncle soon but it will be on my terms. Leave now and live. Stay and I will kill you. This is your only warning. I am trying to stop killing all my enemies but I am not great at controlling my temper in a fight.”

Lobo laughed, liking the guts on this girl. “Fine, we do this the hard way.” 

He walked over to his bike and pulled out a coiled chain, with a blade on the end. Taking the blade off, he replaced it with a small metal bat. The bounty hunter quickly tossed the chain towards her, planning to hit her mid section and knock the air out of her, most likely shattering a few ribs that could heal later. 

Before the metal end could make contact, a blast of energy struck it, sending the chain flying back at him. Another blast of energy struck the glowing red ball on the ground, and just like that, the red light was gone. 

Lobo reached behind him and grabbed another red solar grenade off his belt. He tossed it in the air and it was destroyed before it had a chance to hit the ground. Alex stepped next to Kara with her blaster in hand.

“I can do this all day big boy. Kara, you feeling strong?”

“I feel pretty good right now.” the blonde admitted. “I gave you a chance. Your death is not on me.”

The girl attacked, ramming into his gut, faster than he could see and sending him through the hole he had made entering. Lobo sat up on the street and felt twin beams of incredibly hot energy hit his chest. Knowing the source was Kara he tried to find her until one eye was struck by a beam from the blaster the masked girl was carrying.

Kara grabbed his neck and tossed him back into the warehouse. This time the man saw her coming, flying low towards him and struck, catching her in the jaw. Though he felt as if he hit an immovable object like a mountain and was certain some knuckles broke, the strike did send her to the high ceiling.

Instead of falling, Kara stayed glued to the ceiling, looking down. He winked with his one good eye and she saw the other heal, as well as the burn marks on his chest.

“I’m betting I can heal as fast as you can. Tell your human I can do this all day too.”

Another bolt hit his ear this time, slapping his head to the side. Lobo was definitely hurt by this shot. Whatever weapon the kid had, she was very good and it was very strong, tearing through the tissues of his ear canal. Turning in the direction of the gun toting human to take her out, he should have been watching Kara at the top of the ceiling. She was not dazed by his punch and with a scream shot straight down onto him. The bounty hunter hit the ground face first and then was turned over. He never saw the fist come down over and over again, just a pink blur and a screaming blonde straddling him. He felt his nose shatter, felt his skull crack and then his cheek bones.

For the first time in a very long time, Lobo wondered if he could heal faster than he was injured. Kara kept swinging, the creatures forehead beginning to cave in. Finally she unleashed her heat vision at full strength into his head. Alex moved towards the exit, due to the intense heat. 

Lobo saw nothing but felt everything. He had always assumed he was immortal, impossible to kill. He had never imagined a scenario where his head would be burnt to nothing. His sight was gone, the beams going directly where his eyes had been. He heard the girl screaming but it wasn’t in pain but anger. Eventually the pain gave way to darkness and he was no more.

Kara finally let up on the heat vision, seeing his head was gone and she was just breaking concrete now. If the bounty hunter could still heal himself, she would have a lot of respect for him. 

Instead what remained of his body, lay there in a headless, beaten and charred heap.

“So that happened.” Alex said to herself. “Bet you are glad I had your back tonight, huh?”

The blonde nodded her head. “Yeah, thanks. You saved me. I can’t believe Jack made a big deal out of the red sun room and this guy carries grenades of it. You like the suit?”

“You and Kleenex did good. I kind of wanted black though.”

“Black is good for night but what about during the day? The dark copper will help you blend into urban settings and the desert during the day and still be dark enough to cover you at night. The metal is non reflective and can dim with the light. It will work. That gun is awesome. Great shooting.”

“Of course. How is the jaw? He knocked the hell out of you.”

“It stunned me but nothing broke. He was strong but slow. He healed fast. I had to take out his brain. We didn’t exactly have cuffs that would hold him.”

“I know. I would have killed him if you hadn’t. So we are going to totally jack his bike for parts, right?”

“Big time. He tried to kidnap and hurt me, probably kill you, his bike is ours.”

So, I guess you just officially wiped out the Czarnians. Astra and Non won’t walk into a trap but they will send others after you. But… look what  I found on his bike.”

Alex offered a cell phone to her sister. 

“Want to bet his employers number is on there?” she asked her little sister.

Cat Grant, Lois Lane and James Olsen ran back in, having seen most everything from the safety of the parking lot behind a car. None knew what to say at first, taking in the young girl, straddling a huge body with blood on her face and in her hair, sweatshirt nearly burned off from the heat, her blue top underneath and the corpse’s head completely gone and cauterized at the neck.

Kara looked at the three.

“So that wasn’t part of the interview. If we can keep this to ourselves, I would appreciate it.”

Cat Grant shook her head. 

“This is exactly the kind of thing the public can’t see! You look like a crazed, serial killing cheerleader in one of those high school slasher movies. We are definitely going to work on your Public appearances and how you fight in view of others. Beheadings, burning bodies, screaming while beating a monster to death, these are unacceptable. Children are going to have nightmares if they see this on television. I have a trademark on Supergirl, not Psycho Girl. We have a lot of work to do.” the older woman chided.

It was obvious to Cat that this kid was going to need a lot of help, help she would give. Reporting on the symbol of hope for the world would be much more inspiring than reporting on the scary, blonde, flying menace who gave children nightmares.

“You said something about never seeing any other aliens?” Lane reminded her. “I am afraid I am going to need a little more info.” 

Kara looked at Alex, hoping maybe she would shoot the three of them and Eliza would not blame her. Alex saw Kara needed help and stepped in.

“You want more info? Fine. She has a cat. It tears up our couch. She also eats all the brownie chunks out of ice cream before she passes the carton over. She puts plates in the sink without washing off ketchup first and it hardens. Its a pain in the ass to wash after that. She never changes the cat litter, even though she brought the flea bag home. She snores, loudly. She color coordinates all of her clothes in our closet. She also hates horror movies and thinks Rose murdered Jack after the Titanic sank. She has an obssession with Tom HIddleston and Justin Timberlake. What else do you want to know?”

Kara shook her head, now engrossed with the phone in her hand.

“Questions can wait. We will meet again. I have a call to make now. Its a family matter.”

**Metropolis Luthor Residence**

“Mercy! Get in here now!”  
****

Mercy Graves moved quickly into Lex’s home office.

“Yes Mr. Luthor?”

“There is a problem, a big problem. I just got off the phone with Lena. I asked her if she had spoken to Kara and she asked Kara who? They got to her somehow. We have to get to National City, tonight. Call the airport and have my jet…did you call me Mr. Luthor?”

Lex turned and saw his long time assistant and bodyguard’s eyes glow red. She reached out and touched his head.

J’onn left the man lying on the floor. He would wake up in the morning and like his sister and bodyguard, have no memory of ever meeting Kara or Alex Danvers.

 

 

 


	42. Conversations

 

**Do not own CW or DC characters.**

 

**A/N About ten chapters to go.**

 

**Chapter 42 Conversations**

“So this is new.”Jess told her, hoping to break the ice Kara seemed to have around her. “I never dreamed you would be comfortable enough to have a session in a DEO headquarters, especially the ultra secret, high security, desert compound. You doing okay?”

Kara nodded her head.

“Kara? You said you wanted to talk. Talk to me? Are you upset because you had to kill that thing?”

Kara shook her head. She had not said much since her and Alex landed in the desert, followed by the retrieval team bringing in the body and Connolly’s men and the girls parents an hour afterward. Eliza had brought her and Alex clothes to change into. Apparently Kara’s sweat shirt practically disintegrated due to being near the heat she was emitting from her eyes. Now dressed in one of her standard plain white tees and light stone washed jeans. Jess knew Eliza brought that outfit on purpose.

“I…” the girl tried and stopped.

“Is it just everything? So much happening at once? I realize this has got to put a tremendous amount of pressure on you.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders.

Ryan took a deep breath and jumped in.

“It's the phone right?”

The blonde finally nodded her head in agreement. “When Jo…Director Henshaw gets here, Vivian and somebody named Vasquez are going to try and trace the call. Kelex is as well on my end. But I am going to have to talk to one of them, keep one of them on the phone for at least a minute or so. Thats how long it usually takes in the movies. I’m going to hear her voice…or his. I don’t know which is worse. But…I heard my mother’s voice but it was a recording. I knew she was dead, I have accepted that for a long time. Astra is still alive. This won’t be a recording I can turn off if it gets too much.”

“And you are scared, afraid you can’t handle it? That is understandable.”

“But I have to do it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“If I can’t talk to her Jess, how am I ever going to fight her? Either of them?”

“Maybe you aren’t ready yet. Maybe you hold off the others while the DEO engages her. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You have never understood that. You owe this world nothing.”

Kara smiled a bit but looked at the floor, stretching her legs out from the chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“No one else can. It has to be me.”

“It has to be you to fight your Aunt and Uncle? You truly believe that?”

“I don’t know if there is a god, multiple gods, a sun god, a spiritual plane or absolute darkness, nothingness, when we die. I do know that when Astra dies, I have to be the one to send her there. It is what she would want in a weird way. I also want to be the one to kill Non. I’ve been scared my whole life it seems. Scared of not meeting my parents expectations, scared of not being perfect, scared of Non. Since I arrived here I have been scared of Clark dying in the wild, both of us starving to death, scared of the animals of this planet, scared of Hank Henshaw, scared of Non and Astra again, scared of all the monsters that I brought to this planet. I have been scared of seeing another woman’s face when she realized her and her baby are going to die. I am scared of losing anyone I love, scared of being a disappointment, scared of letting them all down. I am scared of being abandoned even though that makes no sense.”

“There is nothing wrong with that, Kara. Being scared does not make you a coward.”

“I know. But Non, he is one thing I can deal with. He is one thing I am scared of that I can actually beat, actually do something about. I can make him no more. For once, fear wouldn’t rule me. For once I could put an end to it myself.”

“I can understand that. But the first goal, the most important goal, is to save the human race, correct? So towards that end, does it matter if it is you or not? Isn’t the important thing that he is stopped, no matter what? Have you considered that they may be taken alive?”

Kara shook her head.

“They would kill themselves before that happened. I am so tired of being scared. I’m even scared of what I am becoming, what I already am. Sometimes, like tonight, I want to fly to Midvale and hide under my bed, or go to my cave and enjoy the darkness, the silence. Sometimes I still want to forget I exist. But if I don’t stand up for the world, who will? There is no one. If the DEO would have run into that monster tonight they couldn’t have stopped him. There was no Kryptonite bullet that would have hurt him. He was incredibly strong, smart, and healed in an instant. It took every bit of power in me to crush his skull and burn his head to nothing. If not me, then who?”

“I don’t know, Kara.” the doctor admitted. “But I am glad you are strong enough to do this. You saved thousands, you stopped an unstoppable monster, you faced Jor El and took control of the crystals, giving the human race a huge advantage with your Fortress and its knowledge. You have been doing what needs to be done despite what you want to do since you arrived here. Its okay to do what you want to do sometime. It doesn’t always have to be you.”

“If you say so, Jess.” Kara told her, knowing the woman meant well. But it did have to be her. She didn’t want it. Yes, helping people made her feel good, something she hardly ever found and when she did she clung to those things. But the rest?

“The first thing I ever killed was a bear. I was appalled, sick. I couldn’t believe what I had done. I had never hurt anything, much less killed anything. I didn’t mean to, but I did it anyway. And then later on I did it again and that time I meant to. Then in Metropolis, I…think I almost enjoyed it. I told myself I did what needed to be done but that night, Dad and I had a major fight and I flew to Metropolis looking for something, anything I could destroy. I found it. What have I become, Jess?”

“You have become two things in my opinion. You have become a kind, empathetic soul who only wants to help others, ease suffering. You have also made yourself into a soldier. You have been trained by soldiers and you have placed yourself into that state of mind. The missions comes first, do whatever it takes to win, even if it means killing enemies or potential enemies. I would like to place the blame on them but you and Alex both put yourselves in this state of mind and they all too eagerly guided you both there. Maybe none of you meant this but it still happened. But what you don’t seem to understand is that you don’t have to be a soldier to win this war. Soldiers have been fighting it for years and yeah they have had some victories but also a lot of losses. This world doesn’t need a super powered soldier to save it. It needs a hero and like it or not, that part of you that wants to help people, that makes you that hero, if you allow it. Eventually, you are going to have to decide.”

“Decide what?”

“If you are Kara Zor El, avenging angel of Krytpon, bringer of destruction to her enemies, or if you are going to be Kara Danvers, Supergirl. The one who uses her powers to inspire people, to see the good in others and themselves. To see that not everyone with great power abuses it. You can’t be both. You can win this war as Kara Danvers, Supergirl, but you cannot inspire the world as Kara Zor El, soldier.”

“So I should stop? Stop killing those who…what was I supposed to do tonight? What about Non? He won’t just give up, live in a cell…”

“I’m not saying you can’t do what has to be done. I am saying you can’t constantly define yourself by these things. Just think about it.”

“I will.” Kara told her and moved to stand. Jess stood with her and reached out her hand.

“Could I shake the hand of the woman who saved ten thousand lives?”

“Of course.” Kara gripped her hand lightly and gasped when Jessica squeezed her in a tight grip. Jerking her hand back, the blonde began rubbing it and flexing the fingers.

“I go to the range three times a week. Gives me a strong grip. You are strong but not quite there. The fighting in the red room is doing wonders for your tendon strength but in handshakes it looks like I can take you.”

Kara did not bother getting angry, instead reaching in the top of her shirt and pulling out the tiny red cylinder she had in her bra.

“I noticed when they brought the body in that he still had two grenades left and one had been tampered with. Is that the bulb, I guess?” Jess asked.

“I’m not giving it to you. Its ridiculous. Jack wants to protect his red sun room like its some toy chest I’m not allowed to play in. He doesn’t have to live with this, I do. I can be rid of it in a second and my powers will return if I need them. There is no reason I don’t have a right to this. I took it from him. Its mine.”

“You really believe that?” Jess asked her.

“I don’t need this to hurt myself. I am not suicidal. If I want to feel normal for a while, why can’t I? Its my decision. My body, my powers, my life, my decision.”

“If you believe that then why are you hiding it? Why don’t you just tell everyone? Are you back to keeping secrets from your sister and parents?”

Kara’s face reddened, from embarrassment or anger she wasn’t even sure. Throwing the bulb to the ground, she stomped on it.

“Sometimes I really hate you, Jess.” Kara muttered.

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if you didn’t sometimes hate me. I bet your parents are done checking Alex over for any possible scratches. Probably time for you to give them the same opportunity.”

After Alex had been given a full exam by a worried mother and given a blow by blow to a very proud Connolly, she wandered around the facility, never having really seen this place in detail. It was just as depressing as she imagined it. She noted Kara walked out, red in the face and a poker faced Jess behind her. Jess caught her eye and nodded. Alex relaxed a bit.

She really had not wanted to be the one to call Kara out on taking that bulb. Maybe it would be worse now but while she could hurt herself with her powers she could accidentally kill herself without them. The idea of Kara holding a steak knife to her arm to cut… the brunette shook her head, wishing that image away. After walking around the main hub of the facility a few times and trying to figure out a way to the holding areas, many of the agents snapped to attention as Jo…Director Hank Henshaw entered the building. He went straight to his office where Connolly gave him a rundown of events. Alex waited and as soon as Connolly walked out, she was inside.

The Director seemed surprised to see her but smiled none the less.

“You two can’t go a day without getting in trouble. You saved your sisters life and helped take down a very bad man. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. So I think we need to talk.”

J’onn let out a deep breath. He had been grateful Kara had not attacked him when she found out the extent of his powers. Now he wondered if Alex had her gun on her and Kara’s anger management problems weren’t contagious.

“What do we need to talk about, Alex?”

“How did it go with the Luthors?”

“The have no idea who you or Kara are.”

“Good. Impressive power you have there. After I found out about them I wondered what else you might be hiding. I spent a little time with Kleenex in my ear.”

“Why would you stick a Kleenex in your ear?”

“You know who I am talking about. Kara found out that the reason she had never heard of Mars was because it was called something else by Krypton. Makes sense, I suppose. Mars was a name given by humans referring to the Roman God of War. What did you call your planet?”

J’onn said something Alex could not hope to pronounce or spell.

“So you just adopted the Mars title when you showed up here, then.”

“It seemed easier. Most of the off worlders who had been here longer knew it as Mars and our kind as Martians.”

“Thats cool. Krypton called your planet Midshushla.It was Kryptonese for red planet inhabited by green idiots. Thats a loose translation of course.”

“That is a lie.” J’onn hoped.

“Keep telling yourself that. I learned some pretty fascinating things about your race, J’onn. You can do more than assume the appearance of human’s and phase through walls, can’t you?”

“You already know that I can fly, read minds and influence…”

“Not what I am talking about. You can become any form you want. Animal, plant, blend against a wall or the floor by flattening yourself out. You have complete control of your entire body’s molecular structure, correct? You could be a T Rex if you wanted to be.”

“Yes. I have not had a reason to do these things in a long time. I assure you I have never impersonated a dinosaur.”

“But the clothes you wear, your armor and now, the DEO issued clothes. They change with you.”

“Yes…”

“So basically you are forming the clothes with your molecules.”

“That is correct. I don’t see the point.”

“The point is every time we see you, you are basically naked. Tell me thats not true Director Henshaw. Tell me I haven’t been seeing you naked all these years.”

J’onn opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He kept trying, mouth opening and closing until Alex closed her eyes.

“Oh God, its true. He is naked. Okay, I need to go support my sister while she makes a difficult call. Put some clothes on. Real clothes, please.”

Alex walked out, leaving J’onn still speechless. After a moment, Connolly walked inside.

“Something you need to see in the holding cells.”

“Is there a problem with containment?”

“No, the problem is Kara’s Czarnian won’t stay dead. We had to move him out of the morgue to a containment cell. What do you know about these bastards?”

“Nothing other than stories.” the Martian admitted.

“Well, his head is growing back. Doc thinks this race may store their memories, personalities and consciousness in their DNA. If that is the case, the only way to truly kill this thing is too burn him to nothing. His damn heart is even beginning to slowly beat and I have no doubt once his mouth and nose are back he will be breathing. I’ve never seen anything like this and that is saying something.Even Kryptonians stay dead once the nervous system is gone. You want me to incinerate him?”

“What cell are his remains in?”

“D 6. The strongest cell we got. Promethium reenforced, only opening is the slot, with electricity surrounding it, in the event he can break it somehow. I gather he is not as strong as Kara since she tossed him like a rag doll but until we know more, I don’t want him in a fishbowl.”

“A wise decision. Kryptonians have bent the metal but none have been able to punch or tear through in our experiments. It somehow remains nearly indestructible but malleable at the same time. No heat vision has melted it. I wish we had more.”

“The Krpytonite and red sun radiation are enough.” Connolly told him. “I think we should talk to this guy once he regenerates before Kara has to make a call. Maybe he would be willing to give us the location if we negotiate with him?”

“He doesn’t know. There is absolutely no way Non or Astra met him where they are building Myriad.”

“Can’t hurt to try.”

“And are you going to get into the cell with him?” Henshaw challenged.

“Nope. Pretty sure he would tear my head off, as much as I would like to hurt him for attacking my girls. I think Kara could talk to him though. He is going to respect her. She beat him. A guy like that, something tells me it would go a long way.”

“He is a genocidal maniac.”

“And you know every type of maniac has some sort of code they hold on to, no matter how sick it is. He told her he had to honor a contract and couldn’t kill her. Its worth a shot.” Connolly pointed out.

“Fine, you tell the family. I’m sure Kara will do it. I would be careful not to try any food or drink offered by Jeremiah or Eliza for a few months.”

The family listened to Connolly’s thoughts and ask expected Kara was for it and everyone else was against it.

“I want to talk to him. Please Mom, Dad. If he can give us information…”

“He can hurt you.” Jeremiah argued.

“No, he can’t. We all know this. I’m going to talk to him. If he can’t tell me the location then I will make the call and we can try and trace it. But if I can avoid it, I have to try. I understand you want to protect me, but I can handle this.”

None of the three had anything to say. If they said no, Kara would think they didn’t believe in her and if they said yes and she was injured they would be a party to it.

“Your decision, sis. I’ll have my gun outside the cell if you need backup again.” Alex told her.

“How long until he regenerates?”

“At the rate he is growing, maybe by morning or mid afternoon. I have no idea of his mental state though.” J’onn told her.

“Then we wait.” Kara told him. “I would really like to go home, I am sure Clark is worried. He is probably trying to listen in right now. A night of rest would be nice before I speak to him or make the call.”

“Going home seems like a great idea.” Eliza told them all quickly. “Girls would you consider sleeping over at our house? Like you said, Kara, Clark is probably worried.”

“I was attacked tonight. There is absolutely no way I am coming to your home before this is over. If we are tracked again it will be our apartment and we can handle it. Thank you though. I will call Clark before I go to bed. Promise.”

The next morning, Kara was up early, having only slept a few hours the night before. Alex was still in bed snoring. Apparently combat agreed with her. The blonde slipped out of bed quietly and went straight to the desk where she kept her journal and began writing.

_Some mornings I wake up and want to save the world. Other mornings I want to break it. Take my loved ones and leave this planet, take them to a paradise, some of the planets I grew up hearing about or researched. To hell with this world. I should turn on the TV and see what Cat Grant is saying about me. I should check the online edition of the Daily Planet and find out if Lois Lane has presented me as a vicious killer. Instead I find myself not caring. I am supposed to write in this journal when I feel the urge to hurt myself. I don’t know if I do or not this morning. I am surrounded by love, the love of my family, but outside of that circle I am surrounded by pain. Pain I inflict on myself, pain I inflict on others, the constant anger inside me that burns my heart, that makes me feel nothing at times and searing pain at others._

_I know I will have to face many realities today. The realty of how the majority of the world reacts to me, the reality of speaking to Astra, asking her why she cowardly sent a genocidal maniac to bring me to her against my will. Why she has done what she has done and what she is planning on doing. I can no longer hide behind what will happen in the future. The future is now._

_Kelex believes because of the solar energy my cells metabolize, my self healing factor will prevent me from aging once I reach my prime physical form. I am immortal in theory. This cannot stand. I have goals. My first goal is to save the world from my genocidal blood My second goal is to impart as much knowledge as possible onto Clark so he will be ready to take his place in history one day. My third goal is to grow old and die. I do not consider this suicidal. It is simply the way life should be. I will not stay young while those around me age and die. I will share their fate. Once this is done, I will try to help the people of this planet if they wish but only for a while. I will in essence retire. I will keep red solar rays in touch with my body at all times to prevent my cells from metabolizing the solar energy I feel every day. I will die one day, be it in battle or by natural processes. I am a goddess on this planet, all powerful, immortal, beyond human reach, and the only thing I want to be is an artist, one who can capture beauty and restore beauty to that which is broken, like I wish someone could do for me. I would like to sing for people, be looked at for something other than my powers, not have to hide in the shadows or behind glasses. I want to dance, ballet, tap, anything that could be a challenge if only I didn’t have my powers. While I have written this, I sliced my rib cage with my fingernail. I know you will read this Alex. I am sorry. I know it is no excuse but I need to remember I am not a machine, before I become one and talk to the last living being I share blood with and tell her if she does not change her path I will be forced to kill her. If she makes me do it I will never forgive her or myself, but I will do it. It is the only way._

Kara closed the journal, checked her ribcage and as always, the scratch, the hard red line and droplets of blood she inflicted on herself were already healing. She took a shower and by the time she was out, Alex was ready to go in, having been standing against the door. Without a word the blonde dressed, walked into the living room and saw the journal had been put back into the desk, meaning Alex had read it straightaway and had no doubt been outside the bathroom feeling for a temperature change from the normal warm humidity to a searing heat.  She didn’t bother to look at the paper or turn on the TV. Alex walked out, ready for the day and hugged her then the two were on their bikes and headed to the DEO compound in the desert. Once they arrived Dante and Hawk were present at the door and informed her that Lobo had miraculously regenerated and somehow his memories and consciousness were intact. Eliza and Jeremiah were waiting for them along with J’onn. Kara didn’t say a word as she followed Director Henshaw to the holding areas and her parents and Alex joined the rest in the control room, monitoring the microphones.

Kara noted most of the cells resembled fishbowls in a way. Almost like the cage Hannibal Lector was kept in. 

“How do they go to the bathroom?” she asked.

“Cell floor drops into the ground. Separate area buried in rock and Kryptonite laden in the Kryptonian’s case.”

“Must be a hell of a sewage system.” Kara mused.

They arrived at a door, obviously different than the rest. This was made of metal, no glass at all, a small covered slit that Kara imagined was to deliver food.

“I’ll be listening to his mind. If you get in trouble, I will be inside, revealing myself be damned. The only one monitoring this feed are my men and your parents. If he doesn’t want to talk, leave. No point in prolonging a long shot.”

“Got it.” 

Kara looked up at the camera and the door unlocked. She moved in a blur, entering and closing it behind her, locking the two together. In the light he was even larger, despite lying on the floor with his hands folded behind his head.

“I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up. Working with humans, huh?” 

“I needed an army to stop my aunt’s army. They had one. It seemed like a good match. Besides, alien, human, we all are sentient beings. Doesn’t really matter what race we are. Lobo, you said? I suppose you know me since you had a contract.”

“Kara Zor El,  Daughter of Alura and Zor El and niece to Jor El and Lara. Sorry to hear about your planet. Must have been rough. Are you seeing anyone?”

Kara shook her head in bewilderment. She hadn’t expected that question. 

“I…what the...why would you ask that?”

The large man sat up but stayed on the floor, looking at the blonde with a devious grin.

“That was the closest I have ever come to dying. If you had burned my whole body we wouldn’t be talking. You are perfect, amazing. The look in your eyes when you were hitting me, yeah, gorgeous. Just wondering if you had a mate. Because me and you, girl, the fun we could have. The adventures, the epic sex…”

“Enough!” Kara shouted, trying to get that thought out of her head.

“Why not? Not like any human could hold up to you. May as well give me a shot. You like short guys or guys with shorter hair? I can get a haircut. It just came back to this length because thats what is was before I got burnt.”

“You are a genocidal monster. You killed your entire species. They were peaceful. Why would you do that?”

The large man shrugged his shoulders. “Call it a science experiment. I wanted to see if I could do it. Our race was peaceful, hardly ever argued. As you can guess I was born different. I don’t know why and I don’t much give a damn. I am what I am. I am a killer, same as you. We both know what it is to enjoy the thrill of the kill. Last night wasn’t your first rodeo.”

Kara fought back a shudder. The homicidal maniac who committed genocide was impressed by her. What had she become?

“Who and what I am is none of your business. You had a contract on me. Who placed it? Non or Astra?”

“Non at Astra’s request. Least that is what he said. I got a call from Astra threatening all sorts of tortures if I killed you. I see where you get it from. Non seems like an uppity little man. Maybe I take him out and hook up with your aunt since you aren’t interested. Kickin ass across the universe by myself gets lonely at times.”

“So Astra did know. I don’t suppose you would tell me where you were to take me? I guess I will have to torture you for this information or burn your body starting at your feet and continuing up?”

Lobo laughed. “Your pillow talk must be epic, Sweetie. No need. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Let me fulfill the contract and I will take you there. I always honor my contracts.”

“Then why aren’t you attacking me now?” the girl asked.

“Because I can’t beat you in here and force you anywhere. I’m not mindless, girl. Quite the opposite. You think I am mad you beat me? Nah, that was nothing personal. Let me fulfill my contract. You come with me, your human’s follow us, I’ll even give them directions. Once we get there, my contract is fulfilled and I fight with you against those guys. We could have a blast. Your skinny friend is a great shot. These guys obviously got tech. It could be a hell of a first date.”

“You would do that? Turn against them?” she asked, ignoring his flirting.

“I’m not with them. I was hired to do a job. If I get a chance to complete the job, I have to try. If they die, the contract is null. None of this is personal. Yeah, I would fight by your side, provided you agreed to give me a shot. One date. I know this great Dolphin watching tour in Texas, Gulf of Mexico, I bet you would love. You do like dolphins right? I love dolphins. Most pure creatures in the universe and they can beat a shark to death. Beautiful.”

“How about you just tell me where you were supposed to meet them and maybe we let you out one day to go back into space?”

“Whatever. I will escape eventually. No help needed. I can tell you where but it isn’t going to help. If there is one place I guarantee they ain’t, its going to be where I was supposed to drop you off. Yeah, they may have a lot of so called soldiers there, maybe your aunt will even be there but I doubt it. I was supposed to take you to an underground subway tunnel in Metropolis. I am pretty sure you know the one. I guess it was you that killed the Kryptonian. You made some aliens think twice about collecting the bounty on your head. Not just your aunt either. A lot of aliens from Rozz abandoned her and went on their own. They all wanted to be the one to torture and kill you. I guess they figured after that, you weren’t so easy a target. You are probably thinking of using my phone to trace her. Her number is under client 16. Be careful. She can track you as well as you track her. My phone is pretty hard to follow, but I won’t say it is impossible.”

Kara nodded her head. “I suppose I should thank you, but honestly I was hoping you would stay dead. You purposely murdered an entire race. How can you live with yourself?”

Lobo laughed. “Like I said, we are what we are. I’m a killer, but that doesn’t make me a bad guy.”

“Yeah, it does.” Kara countered.

“Then what does that make you?”

“A very bad person, one who is about to wipe out the rest of my race. Maybe we aren’t that different after all, but I have a very difficult time living with myself. I hope that makes enough of a difference between us.” Kara told him and walked out. J’onn was waiting for her.

“Don’t ever compare yourself to that monster again, Kara. You are nothing like him. I can imitate your voice. You don’t have to make this call.”

“Yes I do, J’onn but thanks for the offer.”

Twenty minutes later the Danver’s personal special forces team, Director Hank Henshaw and the Danver’s minus Clark Kent who was at school, were in a private communications room. Kara held her shaking finger over the contact. Feeling Alex’s hand on her shoulder, she touched the contact and waited for an answer. She didn’t wait long. The phone only rang once and Kara heard a voice she had not heard in years.

“Do you have her, unharmed?”

“I killed him.” Kara told her aunt.

She heard no sound on the other end, except a sharp intake of breath.

“I killed him. You put a bounty on me, $100,000 to whatever alien brought me to you. Did you know Tyn told me Non had a bounty on me for anyone who brought me to him without your knowledge? Did you know? He wanted to torture and kill me. Did you know?!” Kara finished, voice raised to the point of a scream.

“Little one?”

“Never call me that! Never! You put a bounty on me. Those who didn’t know I was alive, know now. A lot of them don’t want your damn money, they just want me dead! Was that your plan, Astra? You are too much of a coward to kill me yourself, so you hoped others would?!”

Alex began rubbing her shoulders as best she could. Usually touch calmed Kara, but there was no calm now. She had thought Kara would be emotional, sad, but should have known better. When faced with a multitude of negative emotions, Kara always chose anger.

“Kara, please. I did not want that. I have been looking for you since you landed. Please talk to me. I threatened death to anyone who tried to harm you. You didn’t come with Tyn because he threatened to take you to Non. I understand now.”

“You understand nothing. I wouldn’t have come to you anyway. You are a murderer. You killed on Krypton and you killed here to try and find me. You made me what I am today. This is because of you and your murderous husband!”

“That is not true Kara! You do not understand what happened on Krypton, how much was kept from you. If you would let me explain, you could see…”

“What? That you determined the only way to save the people, to stop the power from the core being used was to take a device, a weapon created by a monster? Vril Dox, Astra? He is… he wanted to use that weapon to wipe out our race!”

“And I wanted it to save it. If I could have controlled the populace, stopped the wasting of…”

“It was already too late! Krypton was already doomed!”

Kara heard nothing, allowing herself to catch her breath. She could almost hear Astra’s heartbeat through the phone if she listened hard enough.

“Kara, that isn’t true. I could have saved…”

“Krypton was doomed before I was born. Jor El and Zor El miscalculated what the power drain would do to the core. Their father, Lara, they were all involved. Mother knew about it and helped them cover it up. They lied to the council, told them it was a magnetic polar shift but they knew. No one else did. They knew the planet would explode. There was nothing Myriad could have done.”

“Kara, you don’t know what you are talking about.” the woman said, shakily.

“Jor El’s AI told me. I know everything. I know all the sins of the House of El and there are many. I know my grandfather, father, aunt and uncle ushered in the destruction of our planet and lied to everyone. I know mother broke the law she swore to uphold, that she was a liar. I know everything.”

“If they knew then why did your mother sentence me to the Phantom Zone when her sins were much greater?!”

“Maybe she was trying to save your life. I don’t know why. I do know that you are trying to build that device on another planet, this planet! What is wrong with you? Has Non gotten you so much under his thrall that you have truly turned into a monster like him or were you already a monster and I just didn’t realize it?”

“Non has nothing to do with my decisions, Kara. He follows me and I am no monster,”

“Like he followed you when he was offering positions of power if I could be taken to him secretly? That man is a monster and so are you. What gives you the right to control this planet’s populace? To kill them?” Kara asked, beginning to pace and focusing on not breaking the phone.

“This planet is in danger, the same as Krypton. I am doing this for you. I can turn this planet into something beautiful, stop potential war, all war! Bring the nations together, end pollution, scourging the Earth for power and polluting the skies! I can make this planet what you deserve. I am doing this for you!”

“And what about over population? Do you plan to kill a percentage of the population? Half maybe? Keep the other half as slaves? You are selfish, cruel, the same as Brainiac, the same as your husband. I will stop you. I swear you will have to kill me before I allow this to happen.”

Non watched Astra on the phone, her heart racing, her cheeks coloring with anger and tears streaming down her face. She may be upset with him but he could pass it off as Tyn’s lies. She needed him and the slightest excuse would set her off him. 

“Really? You would side with the humans over your own blood?”

“My blood is sick, twisted. You, my parents, my House. Meet me, bring Non’s dead body and cease building Myriad. Show me you aren’t what I think you are and we can talk.”

“I cannot kill my husband. Rao forbids it.”

“There is no Rao! Its a story, told to children and perpetuated over a lifetime! There is no god. There is nothing. Only the living and they have a right to live. This is not our planet! How many people does my blood have to kill before we are worse than Brainiac? Or are we already? Stop this madness or I will stop it. If you make me kill you I will never forgive you. I will curse your existence for all eternity. I will bury you in the ground and let you decay.”

_“You will do as you are told, Little One. I realize you have been traumatized but you will not speak to an elder in this manner.”_

_“I have no elders. I do not answer to you. I do not answer to anyone. Only myself and my conscience. I will speak to you like the murderer and criminal you are, not the_ _honorable warrior you once were.”_

Astra took a deep breath, calming herself. She should have found Kara sooner. She had changed, she had been alone, been traumatized and for the first time Astra wondered if Kara would ever be the same or if she had lost her forever.

“You were not sent alone. Where is the son of Jor El?”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Kara told her immediately.

“Kara, he would be welcome, if you just come to me…”

“He is dead! He didn’t have our powers! I had no place to live, no place to go! We slept outside, hiding! They sent us no medication or food. He became sick and I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t let the humans have him! I did the best I could but I failed! He died because I couldn’t take care of him! I burned his body. It was all I could do! He was innocent! He never did anything wrong. Out of all of us he was the best of Krypton and he died because of me!”

“Kara, that was not your fault. You should not have had the burden put on you.”

“Shut up. You know nothing of burdens. You are my greatest burden. Your answer to problems is to take over peoples minds and turn them into slaves, kill those you deem unworthy. You are no better than a Vrang. You even let Vrangs live. Thats pathetic.”

_“Do not speak to me that way!_

_“I will speak to you as I wish! You and your husband are murderers! You want to be slave owners. You are a blight on this universe and if you had any decency you would kill yourself! I hate you! I hate all of you!”_

_"Stop speaking to me this way! I am your elder! I am the only blood you have left. I am your mother now! You should have come to me years ago. All you had to do was fly. You knew I was here on this planet, didn’t you?”_

_“_ Yes I knew you were here, I knew you escaped Rozz and make no mistake, you are not my mother.”

No one in the room had said a word, listening to Kara’s emotional outbursts and hearing the shouting on the other side of the phone. The girl had tears in her eyes but they were tears of anger, quickly evaporated as her eyes glowed then stopped and glowed again. At the mention of Kara saying Astra was not her mother, no one expected what happened next. The phone was taken from her hand by Eliza.

“Listen to me, you are not to ever say you are her mother. I am her mother! You have done nothing but hurt her. The more she learned about you the more hurt she became. You will never lay a hand on my daughter or I swear I will see you dead! Do you understand me? She is mine!”

Kara recovered quickly from her paralysis and took the phone.

“Astra? Astra?” Kara cursed in her head when she realized the call ended and sat the phone down quietly.

“Why did you do that? She knows about you now.” Kara whispered.

“She could have found out easily enough anyway. I have been waiting to say that for years. I’m sorry Kara. I shouldn’t have. I just…”

Kara pulled the woman into her strong arms and Eliza broke down.

“I’m sorry. I have had nightmares for years, nightmares where you leave us for her. I know I shouldn’t but…I’m sorry.”

“Hey, its okay. You are right, she could find out about any of you if she finds me. We just have to keep being vigilant.”

“She had to know you were mine.” Eliza sobbed, clinging onto the girl tightly.

“She knows and if she doesn’t I will make her believe it. I have to let you go now.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I have work to do.”

“Kara,” J’onn stepped in. “They are still working on pinpointing the trace. We need to wait.”

“Kelex?”

“Yes Kara, she is at an abandoned fall out bunker once operated by the US Government in Idaho. I can guide you there. The structure is quite large and deep underground. Impossible to tell how many are inside but the signal definitely came from just outside the entrance.”

“Looks like my tech is once again better than yours, Director. I have to go.”

“You go and they win!” J’onn told her.

Kara stopped before flying away.

“I need to take them out, Director. What if they move again?”

“We have the location of the Myriad construction site and you want to race there without backup? If you die, not only do they move, we lose you. You can’t take them alone.”

“They will hear choppers coming from miles away.” Kara pointed out.

“I know, but we don’t have to strike now. She probably thinks you have no tech. Maybe she does. If she thinks you traced her she will wait, see if she hears anything, or wait for you to arrive. Perhaps she leaves but she won’t lose another construction site unless she is absolutely sure. If we hang back, watch the area with satellites and don’t attack right away, we can formulate a plan, one that stops this once and for all. If we attack right away we suffer losses, she runs anyway and we're back to where we began. If nothing else we can track her with satellites now that we have a place to find her.”

Kara thought about this. Every instinct in her was screaming to go after the woman right now, find her and Non, find the their followers and unleash hell on them. 

But looking at Eliza in Alex’s arms, a wreck, Jeremiah wringing his hands, begging her with his eyes not to go and the looks of fear on the others, If she went they would follow and fly right into a trap if she could not defeat them the Kryptonians. Kara looked up at the ceiling, taking several calming breaths.

If she didn’t go, she would have to deal with the emotions of what just happened. Fighting was easier, much easier.

Dropping her head, she nodded slightly.

“That makes sense, Director. We wait, we watch and we plan how to strike. I should get my family home. Call me when you have a plan.”

Everyone looked at her suspiciously. Kara noticed.

“No lies, everyone. I am trying to be an adult here, follow a lead, be a team player. You are right. My family needs me tonight and I need them. We can meet tomorrow and talk more about this when Alex is done with class. I’ll be with Mom and Dad all night if anyone is worried about me sneaking off. C’mon Mom, lets go to your fancy beach house and make Dad grill, okay?”

Alex mouthed a thank you to Kara which she acknowledged with a wink and the family made their way out.

“So that wasn’t a complete disaster.” Connolly mentioned once the family had left the building. “If we wanted to piss her off, Kara succeeded and Eliza provided the icing for the cake.”

“It is not a surprise.” Dante told them. “I suspect like all parents who adopt a child, they have always had that doubt. I would guess Eliza has always had that fear, the fear that Kara would go to Astra one day. They all have fears. Kara fears being abandoned, Alex fears Kara killing herself, and Jeremiah and Eliza fear for their children. An outburst like that was not unexpected.”

“What do you fear, Dante?” Hawk asked his old friend, curiously. They often talked of such things in the past but it had been a while. 

“I fear what happens if we don’t kill Astra before Kara finds her and has to do it herself. I also think it is time we considered bringing in a specialist, someone who has great knowledge of bunker busting bombs.”

“You want to nuke the fall out shelter?” Webb guessed. “We don’t even know if that would kill the Kryptonians. Plus that shelter was built by NORAD in the 80s. It was designed to survive a direct hit by a nuclear missile. If we just destroy the progress they have made on Myriad what good would it do? We would be back to where we were when we blew up Fort Rozz.”

“We don’t nuke it. We design some way to fill that place with Kryptonite particles. The attack has to come from high above at night. Once it does, we light the place up with UV rays outside.As they come out we attack, work our way in. Stay loaded heavy for other aliens. We attack enmasse, everything we got and we win.”

“You light that place up with red rays and fill the inside with Kryptonite, Kara can’t help.” Ty pointed out.

“Exactly. If anyone escapes she can handle them from a distance. Alex can’t be a part of this. She isn’t part of the DEO in any real capacity. Alex won’t know, Kara can be called at the last minute when it is impossible for her to go inside, we take the place, kill them all end this.” Dante concluded.

J’onn shook his head. “Its a good idea but Kara has been doing something I never imagined the past couple days. She has been trusting us, following our lead. If we do something like this, that is over. She has to be a part of the planning. We won’t go ahead without her. We owe her that.”

“We end this before she has to kill her own aunt.” Dante stressed.

“No, we don’t. Quit again if you want to but I won’t do something like that to her. She has been trusting us and I am trusting her. Before we bring it up, lets figure out who we need to talk to, who we can bring in and if the idea of breaking a missile into a missile proof bunker is even feasible. It is isn’t, then we have no plan to consider.”


	43. Saving the Day

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

**Chapter 43 Saving the Day**   
****

 

The storm had occurred suddenly. A giant Supercell forming right outside the small town of New Baydon, Oklahoma, population 9,270. Concerned citizens going about their daily lives at work, at school, at home, were standing outside nearly frozen in horror, watching the tornado form just outside the town. Oklahomans were no strangers to tornadoes, quite the opposite in fact, but this one was different.

This tornado was a monster and growing before their very eyes. Though every person over the age of 15 had seen a tornado in their life, none had ever seen an F 5  appearing as if the devil had placed it there. The town had no warning, other than a siren five minutes ago. It had been a beautiful morning. Now it was a nightmare.

Fire Chief Jim Hozier stood by his emergency vehicle, having little time to debate a horrible decision. Have his Fire Department continue to try a futile evacuation or send them out of harms way so they could conduct rescue operations? The nearest emergency responders outside of his were twenty miles away.

The tunnel moved into the outskirts of town. He knew the country on the edge and the far lying houses were being torn to shreds. He could hear it and see the debris cloud swirling around the huge tornado.

“Are you the Chief?” a voice asked him, over the wind and rain. How anyone had gotten this close or would even be out was confusing. He turned around and saw…her.

“It's you. What…what are you doing here?”

“I was tracking the storms. I’m not a big fan of storms and watch Weather Channel a lot. I was just in Kansas trying to…can you evacuate the town?”

“No. People are running for cover but the outskirts have…you need to get underground!”

“I didn’t fly from Kansas in ten minutes to hide underground. Get your trucks and ambulances to safety. They are going to be needed.”

The blonde girl, hair slicked by the rain and a determined if slightly dirty face wearing the brightest colors, levitated in front of him, eyeing the storm. Her skirt, cape and hair moved with the high winds but she did not move in the air, as if she were standing on solid ground on a beautiful day.

“Where are you going?”

“To try and stop that tornado.”

The blonde was gone and the man stood still, despite the terror around him, watching the red streak head straight for the giant black funnel.

“She is going to die.” he whispered. Grabbing his radio he ordered whatever men he had in vehicles to move the vehicles out of the path of the storm. Taking a last look at the tornado that was nearly on top of him, he got behind the wheel and drove off, having seen no sight of the blonde.

The girl in question was in front of the black funnel cloud.

“Kelex? Alex? Anyone got any ideas on how to stop a tornado?”

“I’m watching the Storm Chasers on the Weather Channel.” Alex told her. “I would recommend getting away. That thing is an F 5.”

“Not an option, Alex, this town is about to be destroyed. Kelex, if I fly in the opposite direction fast enough can I counter the vortex?”

“On a small scale tornado it would be possible. However, this one is an EF5. It appears to be a mile at least in diameter. You would not be able to build that much speed around the moving object. The wind speeds are anywhere from 300 to 500 miles an hour and It is moving forward at 14 miles an hour, not sta…”

“Thank you Kelex! I need ideas!”

“Freeze it.” Alex spit out.

“That won’t work.” Kelex countered. “The odds…”

“Talk to me Alex. Kelex, shut up. Freeze what?”

“Tornados are a result of cold air colliding with the warm air that spins upward. Get inside that tornado and make the warm air on bottom going up, cold.”

Kara figured at this point, she had nothing to lose. The hero blocked out the sounds around her, the destruction, the exploding power lines and transformers and instead landed in front of the tornado. Though it was large it was spinning at incredible speeds. She stood fifty feet in front of it, not moving while the rest of the world tore to pieces around her. Taking a deep breath, she blew.

The air out of her mouth was hard and below zero perhaps close to absolute zero. Kara had not practiced this as much as her heat vision. She knew how to use her breath in a fight but unlike heat vision which she used for menial tasks, she had never experimented much with this power.

To her surprises she was able to continue blowing longer than she would have thought her lungs could have capacity for. She finally felt a bit winded and took another deep breath before the F5 ran into her. She brought her heat vision to the forefront just a bit, glowing her eyes and burning any dust and debris that landed in them, but kept blowing, standing in one spot as the storm moved over her. She did note that the funnel was slowing and as the great wall passed her. She found herself in the eye, took a last polluted breath and blasted her freeze breath straight up, chilling the warm air in the center and breaking up the storm. Though the winds did not stop, the funnel cloud lost its form and a series of downdrafts occurred, sending debris crashing to the ground. 

Kara took it all in, seeing it in slow motion. The tornado had broken up but the sky was grey and dirty, rocks, wood, asphalt, trucks, one car, a roof and two cows, hit the ground around her. It seemed like the entire edge of town had been vacuumed up, placed in a blender and dumped. The dust in the air and the supercell cloud overhead made everything seem unreal, as if she were living in some post apocalyptic world.

Soon there was no sound at all. The debris cloud dissipated and she was left in the street, thousands coming out of their storm cellars, interior rooms of businesses and homes and staring at the destruction around her, standing in the middle of it.

Fire trucks raced to the scene and the Fire Chief Kara had spoken to moments before, pulled up next to her.

“How the hell did you do that?!” he asked. “Are you okay?”

Kara turned to him and tried to smile then dropped her head and crossed her arms.

“I froze it. My breath is really cold and strong. I changed the temperature of the warm rising air and it broke up.” she explained quietly.

“Holy…you can do that?”

“I guess so.” she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. “I can help with rescues. I can see through solid structures to find people, hear people calling for help from far away and lift pretty much anything you need me to. If there aren’t any other tornadoes from this cell, we can get started.”

“Uh huh.” Hozier said, looking at her in awe. She couldn’t be older than his daughter.  “Yeah, my guys will keep us informed of any new storms. I think everybody needs your help right now.”

“Where do we start?” Kara asked, never having been part of rescue operations before.

The Chief took a breath, still trying to calm his racing heart.

“I guess with your eyes and ears…you tell us.”

“Follow me then. I’ll stay low but I can see more area in the air.”

Kara was in the air soon enough and talking to Alex.

“You doing okay?” the older sister asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” the blonde asked.

“I was. Maybe you have lost track of time but class is over. Good job stopping…”

“Good idea. We really need to have a talk with Kelex about what we expect from him.”

“Kara…you have been in the Midwest all day, surrounded by storms. How are you doing?”

“Okay. Counting prime numbers backward from ten thousand quite a bit, but I am okay. Hold on, I hear some cries.”

“Just be careful. Keep a look out for flying objects heading towards you. Kelex will alert you to any small objects flying at high speeds but other aliens could attack you from the ground.”

“I’m being careful. I’ll be back in time for dinner… maybe breakfast actually.” she finished, looking over the ruined small town. Over half of it was safe but the parts that were hit were demolished.

Kara landed near a flattened house where she had heard the noises. Fire trucks pulled up in the yard as she peered through the remains of the structure.

“Three made it to the basement. One…one didn’t. I can lift the debris off. It shouldn’t hurt the structural integrity of the basement. What do you think?” she asked the fireman who was staring at the girl with wide eyes. News of her had reached the entire world two days ago, Cat Grant reporting constantly about her conversation with the alien and the Daily Planet running her picture on everything they could think of, papers, online, billboards. But no one had seen her since saving the plane. Now here she was, in Oklahoma and she had just stopped an F5 tornado.

“Yeah…thats a house…but you did catch a plane I guess.” he finished.

“The body of a female, I think it might be the mother. She is near the cellar door but…she must have been getting her children in. The three who are safe are all children. We need to move the mother’s body first. No child should see that.”

Kara began working and the firefighters who had began taking out extraction tools placed them back in the truck as she moved through the remains in a blur. Soon enough the house was spread out, what was left of the roof had been moved and she was standing in the middle, looking down at a body.

As Kara suspected, it was a middle aged woman. She motioned to the emergency responders who brought a stretcher and carried the woman’s body to a waiting ambulance for cover.

Kara opened the cellar door and saw three very scared face, two young girls, no older than Clark and a young boy, perhaps 4.

“Where are Mommy and Daddy?” the first girl asked, not even noticing that a caped blonde was helping pull her out of a hole in the ground.

“Your Mommy had to go to the doctor. Was your Daddy home?” Kara asked.

The girl nodded, big tears forming. “He was trying to open the windows but Mommy told him it wouldn’t work and to come with us. Then he screamed and she said he was gone. Then the door closed and we heard this noise. I tried to get us out but I couldn’t get the door to move. Is Mommy and Daddy going to be okay? Where did they go?”

Kara lifted the girl into her arms and passed her over to a waiting firefighter who had heard and began walking off with the child. Kara was glad because she had absolutely no idea what to say to her. The other two said nothing, seeming shocked beyond words, eyes dead, as if they had hidden inside themselves to escape the horrible reality of what was going on. The teen had experience doing that herself. 

Looking around, seeing the children dirty, homes ruined, her breathing picked up as did her heart. She moved quickly, looking for an escape then leaned on the back bumper of a police car.

“Calm down, calm down, calm down. They need you, Kara. Don’t lose it. Keep it together, calm down.” she whispered over and over.

“Are you okay?” 

Kara recognized the voice of the Chief she had first spoken to.

“Yes sir. I am ready to go to the next. Just needed a moment.” she told him, once again trying to smile and failing.

“You take all the time you need, young lady. I know this is horrible but that thing was about to do triple the damage. Thank you for being here.”

“Of course sir. I’ll get back in the sky.” Kara told him then was off, in the air and listening for more cries for help.

It was morning before the work ended with one last recovery. Outside of the city, a tree contained the remains of a car in its branches, picked up and flung a half mile from the nearest road. The emergency vehicles were parked around the tree but no one had an idea how to get it down. The vehicle was intact for the most part but the frame was bent around the great trunk. 

Kara arrived and flew up, eye level with the vehicle. Inside were a young girl in the back and her parents in front. It was painfully obvious none were alive. She gently moved the car out of the tree and sat it on the ground below. Ripping off the back door, Kara reached in and closed the little girl’s eyes. Pulling her gently out, Supergirl cradled her in her arms and carried her to the back of a waiting ambulance. No one made comment of the tears in her eyes and while the responders were very glad to have her, many wished someone her age had not had to see this destruction and death.

A click caught her ear, a soft one, from nowhere nearby but she recognized it for what it was. There were many things Kara Danvers, alien in hiding, did not like in the past and cameras pointed at her that did not belong to her family were at the top of the list. She looked sharply and saw James Olsen, telephoto lens in hand, standing a hundred yards away under tree cover.

James for his part had gotten a shot of the Supergirl crying over a dead child in her arms. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. He had taken several pics but that one hit him hardest. She looked so young, fragile, and so tired. So much more vulnerable than the powerhouse in the pink sweatshirt that beat a monster to death. Here in the daylight, surrounded by grief and destruction, he saw a new side to her, a side the world should see.

Kara had other ideas. Appearing in front of James in a blink, the man actually jumped back.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Hey, whoa. Its me, James, remember? We met the other…”

“I know who you are, Jimmy. You are the guy who followed Lois Lane without my permission. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I…you said you didn’t mind press. Lois was writing some great things about you. When we saw you yesterday take out that tornado we jumped on a plane. We were hoping to get an interview. Word is you were tracking a storm in Kansas and then made it here in ten minutes? Does your friend I’m not allowed to talk about watch the news for you or do you have some sort of…”

“Jimmy, look around you.” Kara interrupted, “I have seen the bodies of eight children and twenty six adults, many of which had children who are orphans now. Do you really think I want to do an interview?”

James took her in and dropped his head a bit.

“Look, its important the world see the good you are doing.”

“No, its important that the good gets done. There are emergency medical tents in town and shelters are being set up in churches and need more volunteers. Go to town and help. There are more important things to do than take pictures of me, Jimmy.”

“Okay, you are right. I’m sorry, okay?” the man told her, backing up. “By the way, I like James.”

“I like Jimmy and I can lift a 747. Want to guess which one of us is going to win that argument?” she asked, feeling a bit of humor in these dark 24 hours.

“Jimmy it is. I will be in town…helping. Stop by and say hi at least to Lois. No questions. She likes you. You beat a large monster from Hell’s Angels to death. You are kind of her idol now.”

James Olsen took off at a jog, grinning despite her correct assertion that there was nothing to smile about on this day. She thought pictures of her doing good were not important. She had no idea how wrong she was. These were the photos that showed her true self. The girl who would change the world, give hope to the hopeless, just as she was doing now. He had followed her for an hour and saw how the other emergency responders took to her, how they worked with her and the kindness both showed the each other. Within a short time, you would think they had known her forever. She kept their spirits going. She would do the same for the world, and he would be the eyes of the world watching, Lois and he grudgingly admitted Cat Grant, would be the mouth speaking. They would be the ones to tell her story.

Kara never did stop to say hi to Lois. Once all the trapped had been rescued and the bodies recovered she flew straight to the DEO roof downtown. Ty Gavin let her in from the rooftop and she showered, changed and headed straight to the red sun room where Jack and Alex were waiting for her. Jack opened the door and Kara and Alex entered. Alex sat against a wall and Kara curled into her, not crying, not upset, just wanting to be held. They stayed like that for three hours until Eliza and Jeremiah decided they wanted time with her too. 

The family went to the beach house after work, Kara picking up Clark from school on her bike which he loved, and upped his cool status with his classmates and sat in front of the television, watching NCN, Cat Grant’s parent station. On it, the Fire Department Chief was being interviewed. Kara thought she recognized a newscaster from NCN and definitely noticed Lois Lane bullying her way to the front. Though young, it was obvious Lois backed down to no one.

“Chief Hozier,” Lois started, “you worked closely with an alien today. Did you have any apprehension or fear? Did she appear threatening in anyway?” the reporter asked. Lois already knew, she had seen the photos James had taken but wanted it on the record.

“An alien? I spent two tours in Iraq. I saw her cry over dead children today. She is more human than a lot of people I have known in my life. There was no fear or apprehension. She broke up a storm that was about to kill thousands more, placed herself on the line and stayed behind to help us with search and recovery.  I’m sure a lot of people will be asking that question to others but I won’t answer it again. There is no fear.”

Lois smiled, getting the answer she wanted. NCN’s field reporter asked about any conversations he may have had during the day and was told about the need for blood donations, the location of rescue shelters and called for assistance from nearby counties in the clean up that was still to come. It would take months, maybe a year for this town to recover but it would recover.

Kara, once again did not watch the news coverage. She had not read one article about herself since she came out. Her parents and sister did though. As expected, most of the media and public were positive about her appearance and actions. Lionel Luthor proclaimed himself correct on his theories of aliens and offered her any assistance she might need in the future. There were those who were negative however, just as Kara suspected there to be. One of those, Maxwell Lord, was dealing with Cat Grant on live television. Or she was dealing with him.

Cat for her part, had him exactly where she wanted him. He had been outspoken at a press conference he had called himself, to give his opinion of the alien flying around the United States.

“Mr. Lord, Max, you don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

“Of course not.” he told her with his trademark grin that was almost a smirk, the arrogant bastard.

“You called a press conference yourself, demanding that Supergirl reveal her identity, and state her intentions. What gives you the right to do this? Do you believe because you are rich, she is obligated to do as you instruct her?”

The grin was gone from Max Lord’s face.

“I am a concerned citizen of this country. She is a teenage girl who has great power. Power humans could not begin to deal with. She has said she is an alien but vague on the presence of others like her. She is operating without any guidance or oversight. She appears to be barely old enough to drive, yet she is speeding across the US in the air. Who does she answer to? The public sees a pretty blonde girl saving people in a bright skirt and cape. How do we know she even looks like that? Do we know the capabilities of what she can really do? Do we know how she stopped an F 5 tornado? No one is asking these questions. The media, including your outlets are hailing her as a savior, yet we know nothing about her. The Government is denying all previous knowledge of aliens. I believe if she has nothing to hide, then she should come forward, speak to the public herself and not through intermediaries who paint her as the second coming.”

“So if she were older, you would feel better? Or perhaps a male? Do you believe a teenage girl to be incapable of making good decisions?” Grant asked.

Max shook his head. “The second anyone criticizes her, they will be labeled anti feminist. She is apparently beyond reproach. It is a no win situation for anyone concerned about the damage she could do if left unchecked.This is dangerous for everyone, world wide.”

“And yet the polls since her first sighting have been overwhelmingly positive.” Cat pointed out, ready to spring her trap.

“I am not denying she has done good works, saved thousands of lives, however I believe this can blind the public to the danger that she could pose. She was spotted following storms in Kansas and less than ten minutes later was in Oklahoma. Not even a jet can move that fast.”

“Perhaps another poll is in order to decide the public’s opinion if she should answer to men like you?”

“I am not saying she should answer to me but she should answer to someone.” Max stressed. “Besides, the polls are conducted by the media, and the media will promote her. The results would be skewed and slanted towards whatever agenda they, or you, may have.” he finished, challenging the woman.

“Perhaps an unbiased review? If the public agrees with you they should support your views. If the public does not, I would recommend they stop buying your products. Would that satisfy you, Max? You have said your peace, she has made her case with her deeds. Now the public you sell to can make their feelings known without any media involvement. Is business not an American way of determining public opinion?”

Maxwell Lord sat, unmoving and silent. He had attacked Cat Grant’s credibility to objectively report on the girl he saw as a threat and she had just struck him in the worst possible way. 

Having nothing else he could say, the man stood up and walked off set. 

By the next afternoon, his company’s stock had dropped 62% and continued falling. The Board of Directors forced the man to apologize to Supergirl in public, a veiled apology, saying while he remains concerned, he did appreciate the good work she was doing and would like to thank her publicly. Lionel Luthor fed fuel the fire, calling out businessmen like Lord as those who believed themselves above others, who should be answered to and offered the services and support of LuthorCorp to the one known as Supergirl in any capacity once again.

While the media firestorm continued across the globe, the girl at the center of the debate was in her apartment, playing with her cat and singing along to Rent on the TV. Alex finally gave in and began singing Take me or Leave me with Kara and the two danced around the apartment, a small kitten chasing them.

Finally with Alex tiring herself out, the girl’s crashed on the couch and turned the TV on. To Kara’s consternation, Alex flipped it to CNN.

“Oh wow.” the older sister mumbled.

“What are they saying about me now? Does Max Lord want me to become his maid, or is Lionel Luthor inviting me over for dinner?” Kara joked.

“Not about you for once, believe it or not. Besides, I don’t think Max Lord can afford a maid right now. There is a huge fire on the docks in Metropolis. Some chemical factory blew up and the fire is spreading to the nearby refineries.”

Kara tensed immediately. In the recent past, when she thought she had gotten over her fear of fire, and particularly explosions, she wanted to be a fire fighter. After her experience in Oklahoma, being involved in a major disaster held little appeal to her. Still, she knew she had to go.

“I can be in Metropolis in an hour.” Kara guessed and moved to change. Back in a second with uniform in a bag so she could change on the roof of the building, she was stopped at the door by Alex.

“I didn’t bring that up so you could go. Oklahoma and Kansas were bad enough. If they attack you in Metropolis we have no way of backing you up.”

“You can’t handle the speed I am going to be flying at Alex. The windshear would make it impossible to breathe.” Kara argued.

“We know Rozz guys hang around Metropolis. Its dangerous.”

“I have to go. If I see trouble I will outfly them, lead them into a trap here. Trust me. I have to go. If that fire reaches the tankers the damage to the environment would be catastrophic.”

With a kiss on Alex’s cheek, Kara was in the air ten seconds later, moving at unreal speeds, even by her standards. The girl still felt had still not maxed out her speed, growing faster as she grew older. She had not been timed since she left Midvale and realized perhaps it was time to find another training ground near National City.

An hour and twenty minutes later, slow by her estimate, she had arrived in the gleaming city and found the large cloud of smoke easily enough. She took a look from overhead and saw the fire department had the massive blaze contained in one space at least but they could not fight it forever. The edge of the circle was near the water, firefighters being backed up and soon would have to retreat or die, leaving a parked supertanker sitting vulnerable.

Kara landed next to the docks, surprising the firefighters who none the less continued to fight the inferno. The blonde spied a man with a Captain’s badge, directing the efforts and approached him.

“How can I help?” she asked, not bothering to introduce herself. The Captain looked at her shocked. She looked younger in person than she did on TV, smaller in stature than he imagined. In his mind, he saw her as being 7 foot tall with the muscles of Hercules. Everyone had seen her on television but few had sen her close. What he saw was a thin girl, perhaps 18 years old.

“I…I have no idea. We have to get this blaze stopped. If it hits the moorings, Metropolis is screwed.”

“Can the ship be moved?” Kara asked.

“No, something that heavy takes to damn long to start up. The sailors barely got the loading lines unhooked and the crews are holding the fire off from the oil refinery.”

“Kelex, can my freeze breath douse this fire?” she asked, stepping away a short distance.

“No, it cannot. The chemical factory that appears to have been the start of this blaze produces a product that contains large amounts of Potassium and Sodium. While your freeze breath will change the air into ice, the moisture would evaporate on contact with the fire. Any water would cause the reaction to worsen. You could in essence feed the fire.”

“Could I move this tanker?”

“Is it fully loaded?” the robot asked.

Kara took a look with her X Ray vision.

“Double hulled, half loaded.”

“A half loaded tanker weighs approximately 70,000 tons. You could conceivably push or lift this amount of weight, however due to your size, your hands would break through the hulls rather than push the tanker. Lifting it without the ship breaking in half around you is impossible.”

“Okay, what else do you have? Alex, are you listening?”

“I got nothing.” the girl admitted. “Pick up a hose and start spraying foam.”

“I have an option.” Kelex offered, sounding quite proud. “The fire is for the most part stationary, a half mile in diameter. In this case you can fly around the area fast enough to form a vortex, making a vacuum and depriving the entire area of oxygen. Any firefights inside the circle would be possible killed if their oxygen supplies run out and could potentially be sucked into the vortex.”

“Great.” Kara mumbled.

“Hey, who is Kelex?” the Captain asked, having listened to Kara’s half of the conversation. The blonde took a deep breath and wished she hadn’t. The smells and fumes were horrible.

“I can put out the fire, but you are going to have to trust me. You are going to have to pull your crews back.”

“Pull my crews back? We are the only thing standing in the way of this thing spreading over the industrial district.”

“And we both know you can’t fight this fire and win. Trust me, or lose firefighters and the fire? I understand if you can’t. If I were you, I wouldn’t trust me either. I can do this though.”

“How?”

“I’m going to make a vortex, in essence a vacuum. If your firefighters keep their masks on they can still breathe but there is a chance they could be sucked into the air.”

“You…can’t do that. Thats impossible.”’

“You would have said the same thing two weeks ago about catching a 747 or stopping a large tornado. Your call, Captain. Soon neither of us will be able to do anything. I’m asking you to have blind faith in me, sir. I know that isn’t easy.”

The Captain took a look at the blaze. He knew he would lose firefighters today if this didn’t stop. An ecological disaster of epic proportions was about to occur that would cause a mass evacuation of Metropolis, people running from deadly fumes with no order leading to more death and injuries.

“Everyone pull back. Retreat at least two hundred feet from the blaze, or as far back as you can go. Do it now!” the Captain barked into the radio. Kara nodded to him and took to the sky.

The man had seen many things in his twenty years of service with the Metropolis Fire Department, some unbelievable, some miracles, but what he was seeing now took it to another level. 

The red streak blew past in the air, just over the flames and continued building speed. Soon a circle of red was seen flashing around, then so fast it appeared to be a stationery circle then a tube growing from the ground. The red circle rose and the fire that had been in front of him began to fall back and rise with the bright red funnel that was now circling the half mile area of the blaze. Soon there was a tornado of fire in the air then gone, all but the red streak remaining. 

Supergirl slowed and the red streak disappeared, her form becoming more distinguishable. The blonde landed next to the Captain and then fell back to the ground on her butt.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, while firefighter stood around looking at the caped hero in awe.

Kara laughed a little and held her head.

“Believe it or not, I am dizzy. Wow. Just need a second. Head rush.”

Shaking her head, she stood up and checked over the area.

“Did we get it all?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah. We got clean up. Looks like the blaze got…snuffed out. Thanks.”

“Glad to help. I have to go.”

Kara took off without another word, straight into the air until she heard a familiar, barking voice.

“I know you can hear me! Get down here!”

She stopped mid air and spied Lois Lane on the ground, Jimmy next to her, pointing a damn camera at her. She wondered how bad her public perception would be if she used her heat vision from here to burn his camera.

It would probably diminish her approval ratings she decided. Plus Eliza would have a long talk with her about controlling her temper. Ironic since she is the one who exploded on Astra with more vehemence than Kara had.

“I am going four blocks away in an alley. We will be alone. Find me.” Lois ordered.

“Bossy thing, isn’t she?” Kara mumbled.

“Let me guess? Lois Lane calling for you from the ground? Screw her, come home. I want to go to the range and you can keep me company.” Alex told her through the com.

“I told her and Cat Grant they would get exclusives in exchange for calling off the manhunt. I suppose i should talk to her.”

“Whatever. You need to get back to National City as soon as possible so you have backup.”

“It will just be a few minutes. Listen in, in case she asks me a question I won’t know how to answer.”

Seeing Lois standing in an alley with her bodyguard photographer, the girl landed quickly, hoping no one would have tracked her descent from the sky for a few minutes.

“Good day, Miss Lane.”

“I admit, the tornado thing was cool. How did you do it?” the reporter spit out, foregoing greetings.

“I flew around the fire, fast enough to form a vortex, snuffing the oxygen out of the air.”

“You can fly that fast?”

“Apparently.” the blonde answered.

“Wow. Okay.”

James Olsen lifted his camera. 

“I am about to shove that camera up your…”

“Kara!” Alex shouted. “Play nice.”

Kara calmed herself. “No close ups please.”

“Put the camera down, James. So how does it feel to be a hero? Stopping natural disasters, blazing infernos, airplane crashes, preventing ecological nightmares?”

“The Metropolis Fire Department kept that blaze from spreading. They fought it for hours before I arrived. They are the heroes. I need to go. Take care Miss Lane.”

“Call me Lois. Please? What you have done, its been incredible.”

“Thank you, Lois.” Kara told her, for once hearing sincerity in the reporters voice.

“So what can I call you?”

“You have been following Cat Grant’s lead and calling me Supergirl in print. I suppose that will have to do. You may want to step back.” Kara told the two. They did as directed.

“More.” Kara suggested. The two complied but were still blown back as she launched into the sky, a boom following her, and was out of eyesight in less than two seconds.

“That girl can move.” Olsen muttered.

“Did you get any good shots?”

“Just a red blur circling the fire. Got a few of her talking to a Captain. You want to interview him. He is the one she was talking to before she pulled off a miracle.”

Lois agreed and the two set off to continue following the story of the century through witnesses eyes.

Three days later Kara sat on her couch, watching Streaky play with a ball of yarn and enjoying chocolate cake. The blonde was irritated and bored. She did not watch the news, did not listen to the voices of citizens. Instead she waited for dark. Clark had been begging her to take him flying at night and Kara agreed to do so on the first night of the new moon, in complete darkness, a short distance over the water. He still liked to levitate in the house and his strength had not grown. Jeremiah would be having a discussion with him soon about not being able to play sports due to what could happen if his strength appeared suddenly. Kara was very glad she wouldn’t have to take part in that discussion. The boy loved soccer and baseball.

The blonde placed Thor in the Blu Ray player, prepared to get her fill of Hiddleston for the week. She debated calling her adopted mother and asking her over to watch with her, but Alex would be home soon and loved Natalie Portman almost as much as Kara obsessed over Hiddleston so she wouldn’t watch alone for long.

Kara had begun to hate being alone. Not a social person, this college experience meant absences from Alex. Looking back on her time on Earth she never realized how much time the two spent together. Now, with no friends, through her own decisions and no sister for a large part of the day, the hours began to feel very long with no one but her cat to talk to. When Kara was alone her thoughts wandered, she reflected on many things, worried about many things and an idle Kara was not a happy Kara. Too much time and she could feel the depression set in. The girl tried to watch news coverage of herself but still felt anxiety whenever she saw herself on TV.

Jessica had begun coming in the mornings but their sessions only lasted an hour. More than that and depression would definitely set in. So she found herself alone and bored.

And isolated. Kara hated feeling isolated. She always had her family to stem off the feeling. Now Jeremiah and Eliza were at work, Clark and Alex were at school and she was alone.

“Kelex?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“What is your progress on the weapons?”

“Progress is slow. Maintaing the power source without risking an explosion is trickier than expected with the alloys of this Earth.”

“Alex needs those weapons.”

“She would benefit more so from weapons that do not have spontaneous explosions occur, correct?”

“Stop being  smart ass, Kelex.”

“You are the one who instructed me to study Tom…”

“I get it! Has Justin or the DEO made any progress on the bunker?”

“There has been no movement at the suspected building site. No one coming in or out.  There are feint electrical signatures inside, but nowhere near the amount needed for a large scale construction operation. It is possible that Astra could have taken Fort Rozz’s cloaking technology and used it to mask her location. If she suspected you are working with humans, the bunker could be a trap, designed to kill any humans with you.”

Kara groaned, not having thought of that. “I’ll talk to Hank about it. Have Justin continue monitoring the area. Whatever satellites he needs, use them. Also develop a complete geological map of the area. If I want to tunnel in from below, I want the quickest route. Rock would be better than sand.”

“I understand.”

Kara debated calling J’onn to see if he had made any progress, knowing he hadn’t if Justin couldn’t. Instead she decided to make a new friend.

“Kelex, connect me to Cat Grant.”

Cat Grant answered the phone in her office immediately. In the past she would have ignored any unknown callers that didn’t go through her assistant. The fact that her entire phone system was bypassed told her this could only be one person.

“Cat Grant.” the woman answered and was rewarded with the young voice she would never forget. The girl who performed miracles.

“Hi Cat. Can I call you Cat? I call Lois, Lois and I wasn’t sure…”

“Cat is fine. What was your name again?”

“Nice try. So…what are you doing?”

The question caught the woman off guard.

“What do you mean, what am I doing? I’m directing a media empire that is following your exploits. The most important question is what are you doing?”

“Watching TV and playing with my kitty. She is a cutey. Not much of a conversationalist though. Have you ever seen Thor?”

“What is a Thor?” the woman asked, trying to figure out what this was all about.

“Its a movie, based on a comic…never mind. Hey you know a lot of famous people, right? Have you ever met Tom Hiddleston?”

“No…”

“Justin Timberlake?”

“No…”

“What about Angelina Jolie?”

“I have actually met her. She is…different.”

“Yeah I kind of guessed that. The girl in the mask with the gun? She is a big Angelina fan. So…”

“I’m sorry, why are you calling me?” Cat asked again.

“I’m bored. My…partner is off doing…stuff and I am at home, bored. Believe it or not, I don’t have many friends…any friends outside of my partner. She is busy so that leaves Lois or you. Something tells me you have met more famous people than Lois so I thought I would give you a call. What other famous people have you met? No wait, who is the weirdest famous person you have met? Like you wouldn’t expect them to be weird but they are actually total freaks?”

“Kelly Ripa,” Cat answered immediately. “Supergirl, if you are bored, why aren’t you out saving people?” Cat asked, beginning to realize the teenage superhero had just called her to literally chat.

“No one needs saving that I know of right now.” Kara pointed out.

“There are always people that need saving! There are crimes happening everywhere. I suspect you live in National City since you respond much quicker here. There are robberies, gang violence, hostage situations occasionally, car chases…”

“And if I get involved in police business and someone dies, what will you write about me then, Cat?” 

“That…you shouldn’t have involved yourself, most likely. But are you going to base your decisions on who to save in response to public response?”

“Why not? Aren’t you the one who told me I had to be careful how I acted in public?”

“I meant you shouldn’t beat people to a pulp and burn their heads off. You can control yourself, can’t you?”

“Sometimes.” Kara told her. “But why take the chance? All it takes is one slip up and Max Lord is back in business. By the way, thanks for that. It was awesome.”

“Believe me, I enjoyed it. I have hated that smug bastard for years…” Cat stopped talking, realizing she was being drawn into a conversation with the teenager. “Look, you can become involved. Just do what you do with the fire departments. Ask if they need help. If not, you can leave and if anything happens, I will blame the police department for not allowing you to help.”

“Can we please not talk about work? Hey, I got a great idea! I have some other costumes I designed that I’ll be wearing soon. Some people have criticized them but I think they look hot. If I emailed you the designs could you take a look, give me an honest opinion?” 

Cat sighed, realizing despite the massive amount of work she had, there was no getting away from this conversation.

“Fine. My email address…”

“Just sent it. Should be in your inbox now. If I can get past your phones, do you really think I need your email address?”

“How do you do that?”

“Magic.” Kara jokingly told her. “What do you think?”

Cat looked over the costumes. The background behind the mannequins was obviously erased, meaning she kept these somewhere other than wherever she lived. Cat doubted she would have her outfits on mannequins in the open of her home.

“I think the one with pants and armor makes you look like the very young dictator of a small European country no one has heard of before. The others…are you serious? Young women, young girls are already looking at you as an idol, a symbol of power and what they could be. Earths mightiest champion is a teenage girl, not unlike them and she is saving people in a skirt. It is very symbolic, but these skirts here, I would expect to see them on a low priced call girl on a budget. If you bent over, James Olsen would get the shots of his career and probably keep the pictures for himself.”

“So too short?”

“Why one Earth would you wear a bathing suit and a cape? Did you run out of material to make a skirt for the one on the end? Remember whatever you do, whatever you wear, you are going to have young, impressionable girls, looking up to you. If you dress as a sex object, they will follow. Is that what you want?”

“Everybody is a critic.” Kara muttered. “No, I don’t want that. Point taken. But the armor one stays. That is my go time suit. If you ever see me wearing it, run for cover because something bad is coming.”

“Then save the world as you, not dressed as some image you hope will convey strength, decking yourself in armor. This world needs hope, not more soldiers. You have to show the love in your heart, not just the strength you possess.”

“I’m not good at showing or dealing with emotions.”

“I could tell that by your eyes and tone of voice. You have been through something horrible. But you love your family, the humans who took you in? You love your sister and yes only a sister would have stood by your side in the face of that monster. I have problems with anxiety as well. We both have to play a role, portray ourselves as strong to hide the scared person inside us. But I saw you cry over the body of a dead child. Don’t hide who you are. I have a feeling you are something beautiful. Let the world see it.”

Kara shook her head and was about to steer the conversation back to famous people when she heard it. A voice, on a different frequency, one humans would most likely not hear, calling her name.

“Kara Zor El, I know you can hear me.” a grizzly male voice told her.

“Cat, I am going to have to get back to you. Something has come up. Thanks for the chat, call you later.”

Kara ended the call and silenced the com in her ear.

“Only a Kryptonian could hear this. You are in National City. You live here, I know it. Meet me at the Caulder Power Plant outside the city, daughter of Alura. We have business. Come alone.”

Kara grunted, frustrated, and clicked the TV off. Thor would have to wait.

“Kelex, have Justin look in on the power plant, the jerk just mentioned.”

“The power plant is abandoned. No cameras are working in the vicinity. It is outside of the city, no nearby neighbors. Would you like me to send blue prints to your phone?”

“Don’t bother. Open communication with Alex and J’onn.”

Kara changed into her standard uniform, Cat’s opinion about her armored one fresh in her mind and informed her sister and the Director what was going on.

“Come near but stay back. If I see others or am about to get beaten I will let you all know to converge. I don’t want to scare this guy off. Technology to pull off a message at that frequency and knowing Alura, he definitely spent time on Rozz and probably has information we need.”

Both sister and Martian reluctantly agreed, Eliza and Jeremiah standing behind the monitoring station at the DEO, anxious at having their daughters going into battle once more. Connolly and his team loaded up and Henshaw took his place in the control room, knowing it would do no good. Connolly would do what he wanted anyway, but Henshaw liked to portray to his other agents that he had some sort of command of his elite agents.

Kara waited until the DEO was in the air and Alex had changed and was on her bike, heading towards the site. Once everyone was in position and the blonde determined there were no enemies in the surrounding area, she landed.

Kara had no idea who or what to expect. This guy had chosen his location well, the buildings lined with much lead.

“I’m here. Daughter of Alura and all. Come get your furious vengeance, big guy.” she taunted.

Kara listened and heard his heartbeat easily, behind a wall in the back of her. She waited for movement and when he jumped, the girl slid to the side, avoiding his kick. 

Taking him in, Supergirl was immediately disappointed.

“A Valeronian? I thought this would be a challenge. I ran into one of your kind at a Metropolis bar. Folded quick. You are strong but you aren’t in my league.”

“I am Vartox. Your mother ruined my life. I am not afraid of you, girl. You can be hurt, killed. Kryptonians think they are invincible on this planet. You aren’t.”

“My family ruined a lot of peoples lives. I can take a pretty good guess that yours was ruined before she ever met you. Bad life choices, maybe? Not hugged enough as a child? Surrender now and I take you into custody, you tell me everything I want to know, including the location of Astra and Non. You do this and you live.”

“You threaten me? I’ve killed a Kryptonian on this Earth already. He looked down on me as well.”

“Could I get his name so I can scratch him off my hit list?” the blonde asked. She heard Ty snickering in the background and knew he had this alien lined up for a shot from five hundred yards away.

The Valeronian pulled the large glowing axe from his back. Kara felt serious heat from it and doubted her heat vision would have an effect without a lot of effort. He tossed the axe towards her and she watched it slowly moving end over end. Once it reached her, the girl grabbed it by the handle and threw it back, this time the axe spinning horizontally and slicing through the alien’s left leg, cutting it off just above the knee cap.

Vartox fell with a scream. It had happened so quick he had not had time to process it. The last time he had thrown his axe at a Kryptonian, it had taken the man’s head off.

Kara walked up and stood over him, arms crossed.

“Looks like the heat from the axe didn’t completely cauterize the wound. I’m trying to be a better person, to stop killing if I don't have to. Hold on a bit and I will handle the blood loss.”

She unleashed her heat vision at the stump on his leg, unable to keep a smile from her face at his screams.

After he stopped screaming and the DEO chopper had landed, Kara walked to the axe on the ground. It had a bit of weight to it. It would be too heavy for Alex to use so she tossed it to another friend.

“Here Dan. Stumpy claims this can kill a Kryptonain. Have fun.”

Dan Hawk smiled, looking at the newest weapon in his arsenal.

“Thanks kid. I’m really glad you didn’t kill yourself at your birthday party. This is the best gift I ever got.”

He walked away, leaving Alex and Kara speechless.

“He is really not good at expressing his gratitude.” Alex finally mumbled.

“Its actually probably the sweetest thing he has ever said to me.” Supergirl admitted.

An hour later Kara stood over the one called Vartox according to Rozz records while he lay on a med bay stretcher, arms cuffed to each side.

“Is it true that women bow to men on your planet? I heard that when I was a child.”

The man said nothing, anger and pain coloring his face.

“Yeah, thats what I thought. This has to be one of the worst moments of your life. Its about to get even worse. You are going to tell me everything you know or I will burn every inch of your body until you look like a one legged lump of charcoal. You know me, you know what I have done and you know what I am capable of now. You may not fear death but you are going to fear dying in the manner I plan for you, if you do not give me what I want.”

Connolly and Kara were left with the prisoner behind a closed and locked door. Eliza and Jeremiah stood outside, worried about Kara, about what she was doing but understanding it would be done. They were proud she had not killed the bastard but now wondered if their pride was too early.

The two walked out after 52 minutes.

“We didn’t have to torture him. He talked. Team meeting in conference room.” Connolly told them. Jeremiah put his arm around his daughter and walked with her to the secure room.

As soon as everyone was settled, Connolly began.

“He doesn’t know where Myriad is being built but doubts it is in Idaho. It is in North America, and he had heard it is underground but not where. After we nuked Fort Rozz, he was one of those who split from Astra. The bunker in Idaho is most likely a staging area or fall back spot.”

“I think Astra purposely directed my trace, and yours, to that bunker.” Kara told the room. “No movement in or out for a week, means she probably set a trap for us. Something she thinks will kill you all when we would rush to investigate.”

“And you?” J’onn guessed. Kara shook her head.

“Not me. My guess would be explosives. Humans trapped underground, the whole place wired to blow, it would make the most sense.”

“Unless it was Non who directed the call to that location and not Astra. If he assumed Lobo would be beat, he could have gotten Astra’s phone before hand and had it directing all calls to that location, at least as far as traces go. He could have laid a trap for you, Kara.” Jack pointed out.

No one said anything for a moment until Kara broke the silence.

“We have to find out why. Why there? It could have been anywhere. There may be clues left over, it may be legitimate. It could contain soldiers, biological entities, who knows what.” Kara told them. “The more I have thought about it, Myriad would not be built in a bunker. It has to be launched. Why build it under one of the strongest places in the world and risk damage when it lifted? It is buried under soft ground somewhere. This place has another purpose.”

“And you can’t see inside it because a Nuclear fall out bunker is going to be completely lined with lead.” Dante reminded her.

“I’m not saying it isn’t a risk but what isn’t? We can’t do this in complete safety. I will rip the door off, go inside and check for explosives. I also need something to check for viruses that may be left. You are all going to have to trust me. If I see any aliens or danger I will fly out immediately and we all regroup. You know I am fast enough to get away.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” the Martian pointed out.

“Look, I am trying to be a team player. I called you before this pathetic fight. I have waited to go into that bunker for a week, but my patience is running thin. I am going in. You can all back me up, outside. I’m leaving now. Whoever wants to follow is welcome. Alex…”

“I’ll be on the chopper with them.” the older sister told her immediately. Kara nodded her head, not surprised in the least. Jeremiah also indicated he would be going to her great irritation but she said nothing. 

Kara arrived at the location twenty minutes later and hovered over the area. She hovered for four hours until the sound of the DEO’s largest transport chopper arrived after a refueling stop halfway across the country.

She landed with the disembarked agents, her father and sister. She was grateful that Alex had at least worn the suit Kara had made for her.

“Load up.” Connolly ordered. “Kara, no playing around. If something looks strange, you run or fly out of there. Promise?”

“Yep. I’m good.”

The blonde walked up to the door alone and ripped it open. She noted the hinges had been smooth so it had definitely been opened since the eighties. Hearing nothing, she moved further inside.

The team outside waited, having no contact with her since she was underground.

After thirty two minutes, Alex had lost patience.

“Screw this, I’m going in.” she whispered, Dante agreeing and running with her and Jeremiah towards the entrance. Connolly shook his head in frustration as the rest of his team followed suit.

“I am so glad I still get to give the orders and not a 19 year old girl.” he mumbled and ran to catch up.

The team slowly moved into the base then quicker, hearing no sounds at all. They watched for trip wires, cameras, anything, but it was apparent this place was abandoned.

So where was Kara?

Spreading out into the various rooms of the cavernous bunker, Alex screamed, sending them all to converge on her location. They found her standing over Kara. The blonde had some sort of alien entity attached to her. It almost resembled a plant but had tentacles wrapped around her, one wrapped around her throat. Hawk grabbed it, trying to pry it off and the tentacle squeezed. Surprisingly Kara’s throat was squeezed and her breathing was cut off.

“Stop!” Jeremiah ordered, kneeling next to her. He felt her pulse and without physical contact, the tentacle had loosened on her throat. She was unconscious but alive.

“We need to get her to the DEO. Some of you need to stay and see if there are more.” Jeremiah ordered. “If there are, I need one, dead or alive, to study. If there aren’t…just search.”

Ty and Webb picked Kara up by the shoulders and feet and rushed her out.

Alex stood in shock, watching her sister being taken out and wondered for the first time in a long time if she would ever wake up again.


	44. All She Ever Wanted

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 44 All She Ever Wanted.**

Dr. Hamilton was not sure what was going on. She knew Connolly’s team had gone on a mission, but taken no back up. Director Henshaw was directing the mission from the secure desert facility and she was on duty in the downtown medical bay. If at all possible, medical emergencies were transported to the downtown facility due to its superior medical ward. Henshaw had called her and told her to wait outside then hung up. By the time she reached the front of the building, a DEO SUV pulled up and escorted her at break neck speeds to the desert facility. Hamilton noted that the electrical grid was charged and ready for activation. This was usually only done when a Kryptonian attack was suspected. The facility had a large electric barrier around it, strong enough to hurt a Kryptonian, giving agents time to procure Kryptonite weapons, even if the Kryptonians broke the field. 

Once inside, Director Henshaw met her at the door and practically dragged her at a run towards the emergency bay. This was a sealed off wing, making her suspect that an agent had been exposed to an alien virus.

“Director Henshaw! Could you tell me what is going on, please?”

The man took a deep breath and looked at her. Hamilton’s night became even stranger. For the first time since she had known him, Hank Henshaw looked scared, even terrified.

“Dr. Eliza Danvers is on location. She is researching a parasite that has attached itself to one of our…assets. She has pictures but the asset will be here soon. The parasite is the size of her torso, definitely alien, tentacled and every attempt to pull it off of her has caused her to react violently, her heart beat escalating, throat being squeezed and cut off from air. Her blood pressure drops. The strange thing is, the creature has not penetrated her body. It hasn’t even broken through her uniform. The only touch it has are the tentacles holding it to her.”

“Okay. Has Eliza found the type of parasite we are dealing with?”

“She is looking. We haven’t found anything yet. Look, the asset…I guess you have been watching the news?”

“Yes…”

“Its Supergirl. She has been working with us, trying to find information on where the Rozz escapees are. She has taken out two on her own, including one Kryptonian. We thought we had found others tonight. She went in first to make sure it was safe for our team. When she didn’t come back out, they went in and found her.”

Hamilton said noting for a moment, trying to soak this in. She had been as surprised as the rest of the world with the girl’s emergence. Not because of her being an alien of course. Hamilton knew everything there was to know about aliens. She was shocked because this blonde teen was the first alien she had seen not trying to harm humans and actually saving them.

“How long…”

“It doesn’t matter.  What matters is we keep her alive until Dr. Danvers figures out a way to get this off of her or even what it is. We cannot use red sunlight because her strength may be the only thing saving her from death. Same goes for Kryptonite.”

“So I can’t use any drugs requiring injection. Any drugs at all, actually.”

“Yes. You should also know that both Danvers and their daughter Alex may be distraught. Kara is the adopted daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. This is not well known in the DEO and I would like it kept that way for as long as possible. I expect your discretion.”

“Of course.” Hamilton assured her. The woman liked the Danvers and had admired this Supergirl, even if she was suspicious of the girl’s true motives. Knowing that she had been raised by the Danvers made things clearer to her. She also remembered that while their daughter Alex had been an intern there had also been another very shy blonde that had accompanied the Danvers a few times. The girl had worn glasses and had much darker hair than Supergirl but she was obviously the same.

“I can’t find anything!” Eliza practically shouted, walking in. “Get the table ready, I need a cellular scanner, pulse ox, the one from my lab and a solar bed. Why are we here? I have what she needs downtown!”

“This area is more secure. If this is a ploy and the Rozz prisoners try to attack with Supergirl out of commission then we will be able to defend everyone better here, Supergirl included. What you need is being flown here and will arrive in six minutes or less. K…Supergirl is eight minutes out.”

“Her name is Kara.” Eliza told Henshaw then turned to Hamilton. “You ever tell anyone her name I will murder you.”

Dr. Hamilton believed her.

Hamilton’s surprise continued when a stretcher with the brightly garbed heroine was rolled in, Dante in back, Connolly in front and Alex and Jeremiah on either side. The surprise was Connolly and Dante. She had seen both men, sad, angry, worried, but she had never seen them scared. They were obviously very scared right now and with good reason. What appeared to be a large, tentacled, alien plant was on top of the girl. 

Hamilton had never seen anything like this and had absolutely no idea what to do.

Agent Chase was also present, annoyed once more that the college freshman who she had become enamored with and was likely the reason she would eventually be fired, had been allowed on a mission, something Chase had been denied in her time in the DEO. Not just a mission but one of the missions. The missions where only Connolly and his team took part of. Considered by Director Henshaw to be too dangerous for regular agents and Alex Danvers had gotten to be a part if it.

But judging by the look on Alex’s face, Chase’s annoyance was gone. Alex looked sick, terrified and the girl on the stretcher was…Supergirl?

Thoughts of the shy sister who had caught her and Alex in the training room entered her mind. But her sister had dark hair and…

and an alien wouldn’t have difficulty changing hair color in an instant.

Alex’s sister was Supergirl, the one the world was talking about.

Once the door was closed, leaving Hamilton, the Danvers, Henshaw, Connolly, Dante and Henshaw alone with Kara, Jeremiah began, seeming the most calm on the outside.

“Eliza, what have you found?”

“Nothing!”

“Calm down Mom.”

“How the hell can I calm down?!”

“Because being upset won’t help her! She is alive and she is going to stay that way. Dr. Hamilton right?” Alex asked.

“Yes Alex?”

“Do me a favor and get out until we call you back in. Its important but I can’t explain why. Just do it.”

Not one who took orders from 19 year old girls, Hamilton found herself moving immediately. 

Once the door was closed, Alex pressed a button on the nearly invisible com in her ear.

“Kelex, get Justin to break into this camera, scan it and tell me what the hell it is.”

“He can do that?” J’onn asked, disturbed.

“Don’t judge, He is the reason other people aren’t doing the same thing to your organization. I couldn’t get a good pic of this damn thing on the way here because it was dark. Kelex?”

“Closest translation, Black Mercy, a plant developed and harvested by the galactic criminal Mongul and sold to weapons traders. Some were kept in isolation on Fort Rozz in the event of a prisoner going insane and having to be disposed of mercifully. The plant attaches itself to a host and taps into their bio aura. By placing the victim into an illusion of a perfect reality, the plant grows stronger, feeding off the brain’s electrical impulses until the energy is gone and the hosts becomes in essence, brain dead.”

“Okay, how do we get it off?”

“The only way for a Black Mercy to detach is for the host to force it off, changing the brain waves it is feeding the creature. The host has to realize the illusion that the perfect dream world if you will, is false. Once it is realized to be false, the brain waves of the host change and the Black Mercy is repelled.”

“No other way?”

“Not without causing her to have a complete psychotic break and possible brain death regardless. Both host and plant must separate themselves together.”

“It can strangle her. How can it be this strong?”

“I do not know.”

“How is she supposed to know it is false if everything is so perfect?”

“Not many have survived. Those that have in the past report realizing their life was too perfect. Taking into consideration the therapy sessions I have listened in on with Dr, Ryan when Kara was at the Fortress with Clark, it is likely that she will fight to remain in her dream world until it is too late. As of this moment, by protocol you are in command of the Fortress, Alex Danvers. What is your wish?”

“I wish for you to give me an answer on how to get this damn thing off my sister without killing her!”

Kelex said nothing for a moment, leaving Alex to think he was silent as he usually was when he had no ideas. She was surprised when he spoke up again.

“I have an idea. It is very dangerous, but may work. I believe I can use technology I have here, repurpose it and match your brain waves to Kara’s. In essence you would enter her perfect dream state. Since it is her perfect world, you would have no problem falling under the illusion. You can attempt to convince her it is not real. If you are still in sync with her brain waves should she die, you will also die.”

“Get the equipment ready. We are leaving now. We can be there in…probably eight hours. How long would you say she has, Kelex?”

“In most cases the plant has fed off all brain activity between 24 and 36 Earth hours of becoming attached to a host.”

“Dante, arrange a jet. We need to get to the South Pole.” Alex told him.

“I could have a refueling in the air from a Galaxy, land at McMurdo and take us in by chopper. Its the fastest way but will still take ten hours.”

“Then get moving.” Jeremiah ordered.

The next hours were the longest of the Danvers life. Even longer than the hours after Kara had been carried back from Gotham City by Dante, longer than the night she had left in a rage, only to come back drunk and beaten. They sat around her, all touching her someway. Eliza had tried to talk to Clark calmly but had to pass the phone to Jeremiah. The boy didn’t understand why Dan Hawk was staying the night and his parents weren’t home. They had planned to have dinner at Alex and Kara’s place and Kara was going to tell Clark what it was like to catch a plane. All his friends had been talking about what a hero his sister was and he had kept the secret but desperately wanted to tell the world his sister was Supergirl.

Being reassured by Jeremiah that everything was fine, he asked to talk to Alex. Alex took the phone hesitantly.

“Hey Stinky.”

“The bad guys got her, didn’t they? Tell me the truth, Alex. Is she hurt. Is Kara hurt? Is she…Alex, tell me.”

Alex’s heart broke listening to Clark sound so scared. He and Kara always had differences in opinion, Kara thinking Clark should do what he was told immediately, no questions, no hesitations as she had when growing up and Clark wanting to be a typical kid. Clark had seen her burn herself, knew about the depression, the days Kara refused to get out of bed, the days she was followed into the bathroom, the nightmares. But throughout it all, Kara was always his hero. He loved her deeply, and the two had become closer now that Clark understood more about what Kara had gone through, what she did for him. Now he worried she was being taken away.

“Clark, something…Kara is not hurt, but she could be sick. We found some bad guys, but they weren’t home. Kara found something and it is making her sick I think. But we are on our way to the Fortress now and Kelex knows how to make her better.”

“You promise. Alex? Promise me. Promise me she will be okay.” he begged.

“I promise you, Clark. I am going to make sure she is okay. Don’t forget to make Dan drive you by our place so you can feed Streaky. Change the litter box too or make Dan. Have fun at practice. Things are going to be fine.”

“I don’t want to go to practice. Call me when she is okay.”

The runway at McMurdo was empty, not a soul in sight. Alex supposed there must have been someone in air traffic control but other than that, the base was dark and very, very cold. They wind cut through the group as they hustled Kara’s stretcher to a large helicopter, already warmed up for Dante.

An hour later they landed in front of the cliff. Connolly and Dante took the ends of the stretcher and began following the Danvers up the narrow path to the entrance of the Fortress. Alex had never attempted this in the dark with only a small flashlight and howling wind in blizzard like conditions. It didn’t matter. Nothing was going to stop them from getting to that Fort. Alex briefly thought this Black Mercy may have frozen but it was still moving, tentacles sliding over Kara, including her throat.

“Kelex, I don’t have time to do the retinal scan and DNA. Open the damn door.”

“Kara has placed security…”

“Kelex this is Alex, you know my voice. I am in charge. If it isn’t me you are more than welcome to disintegrate me once we are inside. My parents are with me as well as Dante and Jason Connolly. Open the damn door and shine a light.”

“As you wish.” the robot responded, moving to a stop in front of a shocked Alex. He turned and shined a light on the path, leading them into the open door of the large cavern. The group followed him to the center where two hard crystal slabs were next to each other with multicolored crystals in between them.

“Who will be going into Kara’s…”

“I am.” all three Danvers told him, then looked at each other.

“Every time she has wanted to run, I have brought her back.” Jeremiah argued. “I won’t come back without her.”

“I am her mother. I can talk to her and…”

“And you both know I have to do this. I found her once and I can do it again. Kelex, how does this work?” Alex asked,leaving no room for doubt.

“You will lay on this table and Kara on the other. I will be using the crystal in the middle to connect your brainwaves. If it appears Kara is going to die, I can safely disconnect…”

“You do not bring me out unless she comes out as well. That is a direct order that will not be broken! Either we both come back or neither of us does. I don’t plan on dying today. I will bring her back. We are short on time so lets do this.”

Jeremiah held Kara’s hand while Eliza held Alex’s. Alex gave her mother a wink. 

“No big deal. You know she does what I say.”

“One of us…”

“I’ll get her. I always do. Just hold onto us. We will be right back.”

Alex saw a small crystal being placed on Kara’s forehead and then Kelex placed  similar one on hers. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Alex opened her eyes and found herself in a very familiar place, one that she had many of the best moments of her young life. She was in the house in Midvale, her true home. Her room was the same, the two beds side by side with a night stand between them, the docking station and speakers for her and Kara’s I Pods. The window with the gorgeous view, Kara’s canvas and brushes next to it. Taking it all in, she did notice some changes.

The drawing Kara had done on her first day of school, of Alex finding her and Clark in the cave was no longer framed on the wall. Pictures adorned the dresser, pictures of Alex and Kara in places only Alex had visited with her parents before Kara and Clark arrived. Alex had removed the pictures from the dresser without comment, noting how many times Kara had looked at them with longing and replaced them with pictures of the two of them. These pictures showed a much younger Kara, one she only recognized in the photos obtained from the Fortress of Solitude.

She looked under Kara’s bed and the sketch book, the one which she drew out her worst nightmares to share with Jessica, was not there.

Alex heard nothing, no movement downstairs but continued to explore quietly. Her parents room was exactly how it always had been. Clark’s room was the same as it was five years ago, the bed Alex knew Kara had set up instead of her father, the toy chest and mobile over his baby bed. This mobile had no rocket ships but birds of all colors flying above where he would lay.

So where was he? Where was everyone?

She moved quietly downstairs but it did no good. The stairs creaked as they always did. When she reached the living room, the changes were obvious. Pictures of the children were on the mantle above the fireplace and on the walls and desk. Vacations Alex had been on included pictures of a younger Kara now. There was a picture of her mother holding Alex as a baby, a picture of her mother holding a toddler size Clark and a picture of Eliza with a newborn baby in her arms, nearly bald except for a light fuzz of blonde hair.

“Oh Kara.” Alex whispered. How many times had the girl wished she had been human, wished she had spent her whole life here? After her suicide attempt when she turned 14, she had told Eliza that she wished she would have been her daughter from birth.

The kitchen was the same, pictures drawn by Kara on the refrigerator. Photos of Alex winning a science fair trophy with Kara smiling beside her, pictures of soccer teams that included both girls, hung by magnets covering the appliance.

“Hello?” Alex said loudly, wondering if anyone would be here. She knew she was in Kara’s head so where was Kara?

“If Clark has a baby bed, Kara would be thirteen or fourteen. If she isn’t here she will be at the beach or the cave.” Alex reasoned. “Looks like I am taking a walk.”

Stepping outside, her suspicions of Kara’s age were confirmed, not seeing Kara’s beloved bike in its parking spot in the drive.

The walk was familiar and fast. It freaked Alex out, how real this all was. The feel of the sun, the feel of the breeze, the scent of the ocean, birds chirping in the air, the grass under her feet. It was so vivid and life like. It was nearly impossible to imagine that it was not real.

Alex reached the cave first and to her surprise she found there was no cave. No depression in the ground, no hole farther along that allowed a bit of light into the damp structure. It was just gone. She didn’t ponder on this long, instead jogging towards the beach. It was the only place Kara could be.

And she was. Her whole family was there, Alex included. Kara sat a ways off alone on a large rock smoothed by the tides that she always favored, wearing the blue one piece suit Alex had given her the first time they visited the beach. Alex saw her younger self in the waves, holding Clark, her father next to them and her mother reclined on a beach chair, watching the three with a book in one hand.

In Kara’s hand was her sketch book. She was drawing, a large grin on her face, watching the family playing in the water.

“Kara?” Alex called softly, walking towards the young child. Kara looked at her, a genuine smile on her face. There was no sadness there, no constant anxiety in her eyes that never quite went away. Alex had never seen this natural smile. 

It was beautiful.

“Hi. Do I know you?”

“I’m…my name is Alex. Do you remember me?” she asked her. Kara frowned for a moment, just a second really, but soon her smile was back in place.

“Like my sister? You sort of look like her. Except she would never cut her gorgeous hair. That's her in the water. We braid each other’s hair all the time. How do you know me?”

“You said you liked my hair.” Alex mumbled before shaking her head and focusing. “I…I just do, I guess.”

“Oh. My picture was in the paper last week! I won an art competition in Raleigh. They hold it every year and I guess this was my year. My sister and I play soccer. Maybe you saw us there. She is really good. I kind of suck but its fun to play. I love to run. I fall a lot mostly though. I’m not really that graceful or athletic, I guess but I do my best."

Alex shook her head and sat beside the girl.

“No, we have met before. If you think hard, you will remember me.”

Kara’s smile faded a bit, but it was still present. The worry Alex had become accustomed to was returning to her eyes.

“I sing a lot. Have we met at a fair? I sang the National Anthem at the Midvale Spring Festival. Mom thinks I could be a professional singer one day but I like art better. Okay, I can’t decide. Maybe both, right? Anything is possible.”

“Yeah, I guess anything is.” Alex told her. 

Kara laughed at something in the water. Alex took a look and saw Jeremiah had dunked her younger self now that he had Clark in his arms.

“They are going to want me to go out soon, but I wanted to draw this first. I love days like this. I like to capture them forever on paper, you know?”

“That is your family?”

“Of course. Me and Mom are the blondes in the family. We get picked on about it but blondes have more fun. Thats what Mom has always told me.”

Alex’s stomach felt queasy. This was Kara’s perfect world. She had grown up here, her entire life. She was Eliza and Jeremiah’s daughter. No adoption, no Krypton or powers or spaceships crashing. No DEO or Fort Rozz. Just the family of five living by a beach house in Midvale, North Carolina and enjoying a summer day.

“Kara, can I ask you some questions?”

Kara looked at her suspiciously.

“I should probably go swim or keep Mom company.”

“Please? Just a few questions so you can figure out how I have met you before?”

Kara hesitated, looked back at her family then at Alex and gave a shy, nervous smile.

“I guess, but I can’t take long. Mom is going to want to put sun block on me. I burn easily.”

“Do you know someone named Kal El?”

Kara stiffened and clenched her jaw.

“Nope. Thats kind of a weird name. Do you go to Midvale High? I have never seen you in town before.”

“Does Krypton mean anything to you?”

“Are you on vacation?” the girl asked, deflecting. “Do you have family here? I’ve lived here my whole life. I bet I know them.”

“What about Alura? Zor El? Astra, Non, Kelex?”

The girl stood up, smile gone from her face.

“Look weirdo, I don’t know what your game is, but you need to leave. I’m going to my Dad. He is protective and doesn’t like me talking to strangers. I am trying to be nice here so I would suggest you go away.”

Kara began walking off. Alex knew she had to stop her. If she got near her family, she would fall farther into the delusion.

 _“May Rao’s countenance shine on you!”_ she told her quickly in Kryptonese.

Kara stopped walking and turned slowly back to the older girl.

“What does that mean? What language is that? Spanish? I don’t speak Spanish. I only know English.”

_“Kara, I need you to listen to me. None of this is real. You have been attacked by something called a Black Mercy. It is killing you. The only way to save your life is to reject this fantasy. I know it seems real but you cannot fall for it. You know this language. You will always know this language. You dream in this language. When you talk in your sleep it is in Kryptonese. I know you understand me.”_

“I…I…I don’t understand you. I have to go. Leave me alone. Go speak your weird language to someone else.”

“You do understand me. This isn’t your life, Kara. It isn’t ours, not anymore. You are 18 years old. You have saved a lot of people. You have these great powers and you could do anything with them and all you want is to help people. Those people still need you. We need you, me and Mom and Dad. Clark needs you. Who is going to teach him how to fly or sing him to sleep?”

“Shut up!” the blonde yelled, throwing her sketch book on the sand. “Leave me alone! I’m getting my Dad!”

“Our Mom and Dad are standing over us at the Fortress of Solitude, worried right now, worried that you won’t come back. You promised you wouldn’t leave me? Remember? After you tried to…after you tried to kill yourself on our birthday, you promised that you wouldn’t leave me. I need you, Kara.”

“You are not my sister. My sister is there, in the water, where I should be! Go away! You don’t belong here. You are not Alex!”

“You like Colby, right? You told me that one night, you said if you could have a boyfriend you would want someone like him. You color coordinate your underwear and t shirts in our drawer because you have some weird obsessive compulsive thing about colors. You even have your jeans hung in the closet from lightest to darkest denim. How would I know that if I wasn’t Alex?”

“You broke into our house. I’ll tell Dad.” she threatened.

“You don’t like horror movies but clowns scare you the worst. You also close your eyes whenever snakes are on TV but you deny being afraid of them. The Bermuda Petrel is your favorite bird because you think it flies the most gracefully and you like the black cap on its head because it covers its eyes and looks like a mask.”

“Stop.” Kara told her, begging quietly.

“You hate thunderstorms but you love rain showers. You never got to go outside on Krypton during the rain because it burned but here, you like to walk in the rain, as long as there is no thunder and lightning. Spiderman is your favorite comic book.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I can because I am your sister. I know everything about you. I know that you sleep on your right side, but if you are really tired you sleep on your stomach and your head tilts to the right, because even after all this time you are still afraid of your eyes being in my direction when we sleep. You know that is not me out there. I am your sister but this, this is not real, Kara.”

“Yes it is!” the little girl screamed.

“Mom wanted to get you a pet bird when you were 16 but you hated the idea of something being kept in a cage that belonged in the wild. You hated cages, all cages. They…I’m sorry Kara…they remind you of what Hank Henshaw wanted to do to you and Clark.”

“Please don’t do this.” she begged, beginning to become very frightened.

“I don’t want to, but I have to. I can’t lose you, Kara. I won’t let you die.”

“Just leave me alone. Alex is in the water. I want to swim with her. Dad taught us to swim when I was 4. I had to doggy paddle and wear those stupid blow up rings on my arms and legs because I kept sinking. I had that pink bathing suit with the blue flowers. She picked on me because I had to wear a nose clip, but she had to wear ear plugs and couldn’t hear anything.There is a picture of it in our photo album. I will show you if you will just stop pretending to be her.”

“That never happened, Kara. God, I wish it had. I know this life is better, and I wish it was real but it isn’t. Dante taught you to swim. The first time you got into the ocean you tried to drink the water. You were mad at me because I didn’t warn you it tasted horrible and then waves were crashing over your head. You remember that.”

“My Dad…no…he taught me! You aren’t real! You are not my Alex!”

“I am, Kara. You know I am. I wish this was real, I really do, but it isn’t.”

“So if I walk over to my family you think they won’t be there? You think I am imagining them? They are right there!”

“None of this is real. We are inside your head. They will talk to you, you can touch them but they aren’t real.”

“They have to be.” Kara told her. “This has to be real. Why do you think it isn’t, Alex?”

“You know I am Alex.” Alex whispered, relieved she had made it this far. “I am 19. We go to college. You and I, we fight bad guys together and people have started calling you Supergirl. Remember?”

“Just stop. Just shut up! Maybe you took some bad medicine or something. Maybe I did and this is some weird dream. You love me. If you were my Alex why would you do this to me?”

“I’m not, Kara. Someone else, something else is doing this to you. If I can’t bring you back, you will die.” 

The little girl looked back longingly at her family. Eliza was waving at her, calling her over.

“Whats wrong with that? Maybe this is Heaven? If it is, I don’t want to leave. Please Alex, don't make me remember. The water is so beautiful, look how happy Clark is. Mom is happy, she…Dad wants us to swim. We can even go fishing with him later. This is good. I don’t want to remember.”

“You do remember, Kara. I won’t let you die. I know your life has a lot of pain but it has love to. We love you. Clark, Mom and Dad, we all need you. I need my best friend, my little sister. I can’t let you die, Kara. You are too strong to give up. You have always been a fighter. No matter what life threw at you, you always fought back. You never stay down, ever. There were times I thought you would give up, that you would never come back but you always did. You always do. You are so strong. You have to fight this. I know it hurts but you have to. You can’t just give up.”

“You convinced me we could catch the Tooth Fairy when I lost my first tooth.” Kara told her. “We set a trap, remember? We used Dad’s fishing net and that string with cans on it. We worked for like an hour on that trap and Mom walked into it. She was so mad at us. Dad was laughing though, even when he kept snagging her hair in the net, trying to get it off of her.”

“That never happened, Kara.”

“It had to, Alex! It just had to. It happened. It was real and funny and we talk about it all the time!”

“I wish it had. I wish with everything in me that all of this had happened, but it didn’t. You know it, Kara. If you will just believe it, admit it isn’t real, we can leave. You will wake up, we both will. I’m not going back without you. I told you, I will never leave your side. If you die, I die. I don’t want us to die, Kara. We need to go back. How is Mom going to explain to Clark that we are gone? He needs us.”

“Look at this, Alex!” Kara shouted and held up her arms.

Alex gasped, seeing the scratches and deep cuts rising up on her previously flawless skin.

“Kara…”

“My face! There is blood on my face, isn’t there?! I can feel it!"

It was true. The many times Kara had scratched her face during panic attacks, they always healed but they were there. Now they were visible, angry, red gashes.

“What is wrong with me?” the little girl asked, her arms and legs beginning to redden then blacken due to burns. “Why would I do this to myself? I look like a monster! Who does this to themselves, Alex? What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” the older sister told her, kneeling in front of her and pulling her into a hug. “Nothing is wrong with you, Kara. You have had a difficult time dealing with things. Sometimes you don’t handle it in the best way…”

“Look at me!” Kara screamed, jerking out of Alex’s arms. “It hurts! Why…I wasn’t hurting before you came! My arms won’t stop bleeding now! I wasn’t hurting and now I am! Look at me!”

Alex saw this was true. Her sister was going through a repeating cycle, as if every burn and cut she had ever given herself was reappearing then disappearing. Then her right index finger snapped and she fell to the ground, trying to scream but unable to make a sound, her face making her agony clear.

“Kara, look at me! I know it hurts, God, do I know it hurts you. I am so sorry, but this isn’t you. Not anymore.”

“I’m a killer.” she whispered, and before Alex’s eyes, Kara was back. Her Kara, dressed in her favorite jeans and a Midvale High Soccer t shirt with Alex’s number on the back of it. Her eyes were so blue and watery, they shined.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Yes I am. I am pain. I hurt myself, I kill others. I’m a weapon. I decided to become a weapon. My life is nothing.” the girl whispered. “I have blood all over me. My blood, others, its all I am.”

“That is not true! Look at me, Kara! You are everything to me! Mom and Dad, Clark, you are everything to all of us. We need you because of who you are. Not for any other reason. You are love.”

“I have blood all over me. Its on my hands and I can’t wash it off. It doesn’t even matter anymore. I don’t deserve to live. So many dead because of …”

“Of the House of El. Not you! Kara, look at me. Let’s go home, okay? We can sit on our couch and play with your flea bag kitten, eat ice cream. Our life isn’t all pain, Kara. We can go on a road trip on our bikes. Remember how much you loved building our bikes? We were going to take them to Coast City during Spring Break.”

“Look at what I have done to myself. I look like a monster. My finger hurts, I can't feel my arms, my legs are burned. If I stay I die? You can go back though. I can push you out of my mind. I can have this. I just have to beleive. I can have you. You are right over…”

Kara turned and saw they were gone, her mother, father, her big sister and little brother were no longer on the beach.

“They are gone. Its all gone. Its not real. Why couldn’t it be real?” she asked quietly.

“I wish it was. I wish we had grown up our whole lives together but the years we have had, the years we still have, those are real and they are not pain.”

“I have to go back, don’t I?” Kara asked, standing up and staring at her burnt arms.

“Yes, we do. But I will be with you, just like always. Mom and Dad, our real Mom and Dad want us to wake up. You want to be with them, right?”

Kara nodded her head. “I have to go back. I don’t want to. Can’t they come here? Can’t they be where we are?” she asked her, desperation obvious in her voice.

Alex brought her in, wrapped her in her arms and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were staring at a high crystal ceiling in the Fortress of Solitude. She felt Kara’s hand in hers and turned, relieved to see the creature sliding off of her and Kara’s eyes open.

“Kelex, burn that thing.” Jeremiah ordered. As soon as it was safely away, sliding on the floor, Kelex unleashed a laser, disintegrating the monster.

“Kara? This is Mom. Can you hear me?” Eliza asked, stroking Kara’s cheek. Kara did not look at her, just lay still, staring at the ceiling.

“Kara, please say something.” Eliza begged.

“I am fine.” Kara told her in a flat voice. “I want to go home.”

Alex slid off the table she had lain beside her sister on.

“Kara, its okay.”

“I want to go home.” she repeated.

“Okay, sit up and we can go home. Do you want me to carry you?” her father asked.

The blonde shook her head slightly and stood on her own. Her face was blank and she made no eye contact with anyone.

“Who did this to me?”

“You…we think Astra or Non, maybe both, set a trap for you in the bunker. You were attacked by a parasite, one that gained access to your brain waves and placed you in an illusion while feeding off the electricity your brain generated. It would have eventually killed you.” Eliza told her.

“Okay. Can we go home now?” Kara asked again.

Alex looked at Dante and he and Connolly went off to prepare the chopper. 

“Dr. Danvers, or Dr. Danvers…or Alex, whoever is in charge, I would like to examine Kara for any lingering effects.” Kelex told them.

“I’m awake, I am in charge of my faculties and I am in charge of you.” Kara told the robot. “If I need any other examinations, I will tell you Kelex. Until I request it, keep your medical advice to yourself.”

“As you wish, Kara.”

“Kara, it may not be a bad idea…” Jeremiah tried.

“I want to go home. Can I have a moment alone with Alex first?”

Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other then hugged the girl and walked off, holding each other. The two sisters were alone.

“So you saved my life…again. Thanks.” Kara told her.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You saved me. Thank you.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Mad? I’m furious, but not at you. Astra, Non, one or both set a trap for me. It doesn’t matter who knew what. I am done with this. We aren’t going to wait for those cowards to come out of hiding. We are going to find that base, destroy Myriad before it ever launches and then its over. I have weapons being made for you, but we are going to need more. They have an army and we need one too.”

“The DEO…”

“No. Not the DEO. Connolly and Dante, Hawk, Webb, Ty, they can be involved, but not the agents. I need the Martian Manhunter more than I need Hank Henshaw leading a bunch of ill equipped agents. We are going to take the fight to them, wipe them all out, off the books and in the shadows. The public shouldn’t be afraid of all aliens because of the actions of a few.”

“We don’t know where they are. Kelex has been looking everywhere.”

“Forget technology. It isn’t working. I’m going to hire a bounty hunter who knows how to find aliens and knows how to fight. I know just where to find one.”

“Kara, no. That guy…”

“Is a murderer, yes. He has done horrible things but he has a code and I would sell my soul to the devil right now if it means they die. He will take us and our team to where he was supposed to take me. If any Rozz prisoners come for me we ambush them. If not, his contract is still fulfilled and I hire him. He said he would fight with us. I believe him. If you hadn’t been there he would have taken me out. He has experience and despite his looks is very smart.”

“Dad is not going to be happy.”

“He really isn’t going to be happy with the rest of my plan. I need more fighters, all the fighters I can get who want to protect others. I need a billionaire who has a lot of tech and isn’t afraid to stand up to anyone if it means protecting people.”

“Kara…are you sure?”

“Yes, I think we need to take a road trip to Gotham. Its time we met the Batman. But first, take me home. I need to see Clark.”


	45. Deals with the Devil

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 45 Deals With the Devil.**   
****

“Why are we having a family meeting three days early?” Jeremiah asked worriedly. “Kara, I know what you went through, I can’t imagine but have you hurt…”

“Its not about that. I haven’t hurt myself, gotten drunk, gotten into a fight or been unwilling to get out of bed.” Kara promised. “I just…Alex thought it would be a good idea for us to talk about this with Jessica present so she could…”

“Referee.” Alex told them, earning an annoyed look from the younger sister.

“So we are going to talk about something that could potentially make Jeremiah very angry and want Jessica to be an intermediary. I think that is a wise decision.” Eliza surmised.

“I don’t. I realize our last…disagreement did not go well but I don’t think we need someone to mediate our talks, Kara. You and I have always been…Kara, I think we can both control our…more emotional…”

“Tempers.” Alex clarified.

“I do not have a temper. Just because I might be a bit overprotective…”

“You both have temper issues when you disagree lately.” Eliza agreed with Alex.

“We do not. One time! That was it. Now suddenly we need Jessica to …”

“I want to hire Lobo to find the Myriad base.” Kara blurted out.

“Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind?? He tried to kill you! No way in hell are you going near that…”

Jeremiah stopped speaking as he noticed the four females were giving him a very pointed look.

“Okay, you are right. Sorry. But I almost lost you two days ago Kara. We all did. Your mother and I could have lost both of you. Forgive me for being a bit on edge.”

“I know. I’ve been on edge myself. But I need both of you to listen to me. I have a plan, but I need some help. I have a plan to end this, once and for all. Part of that plan is needing him.”

Eliza took a deep breath, not happy with this at all. However, after preaching to Kara for the longest about controlling her temper and Eliza herself losing her temper with Astra, the mother was determined to remain calm.

“Jeremiah, lets listen to Kara first, then we can all discuss this calmly.” she ordered in the form of a suggestion.

“Of course. I am calm. I am the definition of calm.” he agreed, lying very well.

“I am also going to contact the Batman.” Kara added, since Jeremiah seemed calm.

The man stood up and began pacing the room, fists clenched.

“Okay Kara, I am listening. You need a genocidal maniac and a freak vigilante. Go on.” he told her, continuing to pace the room and taking slow deep breaths. “I am calm.”

“You don’t look calm.” the blonde pointed out.

“I am calm.”

“You don’t look calm.”

“I am as calm as I can get.” he admitted.

“Jeremiah, sit down.” Jess told him. The man looked hard at her then did as instructed.

“Okay. My hope that she would come to me when she saw me on TV didn’t work. She is sending others, ones who don’t know where Myriad is. My technology, I have eyes and ears everywhere in the world and I can’t find her. Lobo found me in less than 24 hours. The two of us followed by Alex and Connolly’s team will go to the place he was supposed to bring me. Once he does that, his contract is fulfilled. If any of Astra’s army is there, we take them out, maybe get information.”

“And you go against this guy as well as Kryptonians.” Jeremiah pointed out.

“Nope, he will fight with us. Like I said, I will hire him. He honors his contract. He has some weird sense of honor thing. I don’t pretend to understand him, but I know if he gives me his word, as he has said he would do, then he will fight with us.”

“Provided you go on a Dolphin watching tour with him.” her father reminded her. “You are not going anywhere with him.”

“I said hire, not sell myself. He will work for money.”

“And the Bat freak?” her father asked. “Where does he fit in?”

“The DEO cannot be officially involved in this mission. I need J’onn, the real J’onn, and not Henshaw. Connolly’s team, J’onn and Alex, they can fight. But I need more. Batman has tech, a lot of tech. I have watched a lot of his video. He is an amazing fighter and unknown to the public, he also has someone backing him up, someone who stays in the shadows. He isn’t bad either. Batman will fight with us because he wants to protect the innocent.”

“He is a vigilante.” Jeremiah told her. “He takes justice in his own hands.”

“So do I.” Kara countered.

“No, you are a hero. You and Alex both are.”

“Dad, I hunt prison escapees.”

“Who have been convicted.”

“Not to death sentences though. Batman, as far as I know, has never killed anyone. I do. You can’t call me a hero and him a villain in the same breath.”

“You save people.” the father argued.

“Yes, I try. He saves people in his own way too. He isn’t crazy, at least any crazier than I am. He seems to be quite sane, driven, focused and disciplined.”

Both parents looked at her for a moment, trying to read between the lines.

“You know who he is.” Jess said, being the one to bring it up.

“So do Alex and Dante. I haven’t told anyone else and I won’t.”

“You won’t tell me?” Jeremiah asked.

“You hate him.” Alex reminded her father. “Telling you is the last thing…”

“With good reason.” Jeremiah told her.

“I am sorry Dad, I know you love me and worry, but you can’t call him a terrorist and vigilante and call me a hero. I am tired of everyone telling me I am not this or I am not that. I know what I am, what I could be, what I should be, but right now I am a vigilante. I am probably worse, because I have no intention of taking any of my enemies in alive. If it happens, it happens, but my first goal in a fight is to take down my enemies permanently. I need him, his tech and his skills. I need the two of us to come to some sort of agreement. We may have different methods but our goal is the same. He will help.”

“How? Only Connolly’s team knows and has the weapons that can kill Kryptonians.”

Kara and Alex said nothing, letting the silence speak for itself.

Eliza groaned.

“You cannot seriously consider giving him Kryptonite, Kara. He could consider you a danger to the human race and try to kill you when we are finished with Rozz.”

“And he could wonder if I am going to kill him once I have gotten what I need from him. I can handle myself. I know who he is. He won’t betray me because he knows I could do the same to him. Giving him something that makes him feel more secure and gives him a chance would probably be enough to show him I am not his enemy.”

Jeremiah shook his head. “Or get you killed.”

“Alex can be killed any number of ways. She is constantly in more danger than I am. Let me talk to him. If you are really against this plan, I won’t do it, but at least consider it. Look on the bright side, he may get killed himself, Dad. Wouldn’t that make you feel better?”

Jeremiah actually laughed. “I don’t want anybody dead, besides…them. I don’t like the idea of the DEO having Kryptonite and after this is over, Dante, Connolly and I have a plan to get it out of their hands, put it somewhere only we would have access to it, in the event it is ever needed again. If he has it, there is going to be Kryptonite that can hurt you, still in the world.”

“What plan? You know J’onn will…”

“Go along with it. He better.” her father finished. 

“Then we can keep it at the Fortress.” Kara offered. The looks of her family told her that wouldn’t be happening.

“Seriously, everyone. Why do you treat me like I am suicidal? I am not going to kill myself!”

“Would you want us to keep plutonium in our house? We don’t want you keeping it in yours.” Eliza reasoned, in a tone that cut off any further argument.

Kara decided that was a battle she would fight another day. “So what do you think of my plan?”

“A Martian, five special forces soldiers, an intergalactic bounty hunter, a gun for hire and a masked vigilante who has a fetish for bats, plus you two against the remainder of the Fort Rozz army, including at least seven Kryptonians.” Jeremiah summed up. “As opposed to all of us and the DEO against the same army. I don’t like either, but what you are saying does make sense. I am very against this Batman and wish you would consider telling me his identity in case he tries anything but… you are right. The team you want to use is better than the DEO agents who go into the field. Connolly hardly uses them except for minor threats. Says he doesn’t want their deaths on his head. It would also negate the involvement of other interested parties such as the President, ARGUS, General Lane and others I have learned about. What do you think, dear?”

Eliza looked at the two girls and saw the skinny 14 and 13 year old sisters who were inseparable. They were no longer those ages but it seemed they would always be to her. Alex and Kara, taking the weight of the world on their small shoulders constantly.

“I trust the two of you. If you believe this is the best way, I will back you. But, please…be careful.”

“We know what we are doing. Alex is completely on board with this and she wouldn’t be if she thought it was a bad idea. Right Alex? Tell them you are completely on board with this.”

Alex planted a fake smile on her face. “I am completely, mostly, kind of, sort of on board with this. This isn’t the worst plan she has come up with. Honestly, its pretty bad, but Kara went through four DEO agents without her powers and knocked them all out in less than a minute. They would just get themselves killed.”

“Exactly.” Kara agreed, annoyed that Alex had not expressed 100% support. “Alex has spent a lot of time in close physical combat with Agent Chase. Would you say she can fight very well, Alex? For that matter is she physical at all? How strong is she? Have you had a chance to grapple…”

“I 100% support Kara’s plan. Its a great plan. No way this doesn’t work.” Alex amended, causing Kara to finally smile.

“Okay, so we can talk to J’onn about it." Jeremiah decided. "He is coming over tonight for dinner. I’ll just grill more and invite everyone else. Alex, would you take my car and pick Clark up from school?”

“I’ll get him on my bike.”

“Take my car.” Jeremiah countered.

“Kara picks him up on her bike all the time!”

“Because if Kara hits a pot hole she can lift him up and fly with him, instead of possibly exposing you both to broken bones and road rash. You drive your bike alone or with Kara. Do I need to remind you of how against you having your own bike I was?”

Alex and Jeremiah continued to argue, walking out of the room, leaving Eliza and Kara alone with Jessica. The therapist excused herself to go home and have a drink in celebration and relief that a massive explosion of Kara’s anger and Jeremiah’s overprotectiveness had not occurred.

“So that went better than I hoped.” Kara told her.

“You have been quiet since…that thing.” the mother started. Kara nodded her head.

“I asked Alex…to tell me what she saw.” Eliza admitted. “I should have asked you but I didn’t know if you would want to talk about it and I was worried. She…If I am overstepping, or you don't want to talk, but if you ever do, Jessica isn’t the only…”

“It hurt. It hurt so bad. It was like being shown every good thing you ever wanted, everything you ever wanted, placed into your hands for a moment and then ripped away. Of all the things I have ever done or had happen to me, I think that was the worst.” 

Eliza moved from her chair and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

“I’m not going to cry. I won’t. I am going to get better. But that…I want to kill them both so badly. I want them to feel the pain I felt but nothing I can do to them will equal it.”

Eliza ran her hand through Kara’s blonde hair and brought her to lean on her shoulder.

“I know, but once this is over, Kara, that hurt is still going to be there. Defeating Astra and Non won’t magically make your problems go away. Killing them won’t make you feel any better. If you can take them alive, you have to Kara. You are better than they are.”

“Maybe I am, but …I don’t know. I just want to win. I know it won’t make anything better. Maybe I won’t have to live in fear of them all the time. But what they did, whoever did it, I will tear them to shreds. Mom, I am so angry, even I am scared. I am willing to make a deal with a monster to beat them, to make them suffer. I don’t even think I have been this mad when Henshaw tried to take us and I attacked him.”

“Just don’t lose yourself, Kara. You are my baby. This isn’t your perfect world but you are still my baby girl and always will be. I love you so much. You need to talk. You can’t stay quiet. Talk to me, your father, your sister, Jessica, anybody. Don’t keep this bottled up. That kind of anger can only hurt you worse.”

“How can I be worse?” the girl asked in a soft voice.

“Kara, I love you. I have dreams too sometimes where I have you as a baby, I do your hair in little ribbons when you are  toddler. Ever since we got your childhood photos from Kelex the dreams have come more and more. I love those dreams but I also thank God for the reality because the reality is I get to have you. I wake up and maybe it isn’t the life we would have scripted out but it is our life and my children are in it. We still have each other. So thats not so bad, right?”

“No.”

“I know being shown, feeling how real it was, had to be…I can’t imagine. But what we have, right now? It isn’t perfect but I think in a way, what we have gone through has bonded us in a way that no other family can have.”

“In my dream, I was clumsy. I played soccer and fell down a lot. I got sunburned easily. I smiled. I was afraid of nothing. I was safe. I didn’t hurt myself. I had lots of friends, Alex and I both did. I sang in front of people, I competed in art competitions. It wasn’t just the world I was in. I had a whole life, memories of a life that never was. You do know, one day I am going to walk away from these powers. If I survive this, one day I will figure out a way to give this up, to live like everyone else, to grow old.”

“Here I am, not wanting to grow old and you are looking forward to it.” Eliza joked. “Yes, I know you will, Kara. I want you to. Once this was over, if you want to walk away from being this superhero forever, I will support you. I have told you over and over again, you owe this world nothing.”

“Thank you for understanding. I know you all worry I will kill myself or …I don’t know. I won’t though. I think I would be a lot better if I could just live life, without all this other crap. If I could forget that I even know how to fight, that I could maybe get a headache and use Tylenol to make it go away.  It sounds stupid…”

“It is not stupid. As far as dreams and goals go, that seems to be a pretty good one. I will be honest, Kara, I hate this plan of yours. It scares me to think of you in league with a monster and this guy who swings around Gotham beating people up, but if you think it is the only way, I support you. I believe in you.”

“You do? Really?”

Eliza was surprised.

“Kara, I have loved you, worried about you, been so proud of you, frightened out of my mind for, you but I have always believed in you. I have watched you through times I thought would destroy you, make you completely withdraw from the world and yet you always come back, saving people, making a difference, loving your family and the friends you allow in your life. Your good heart is what separates you. Your compassion for others, your ability to love, that is what makes you a hero.”

Kara wrapped her arms around the woman tighter and laid her head in her mother’s lap.

“Any compassion I do have, I learned it from our family.”

“I think you were born with it. You really do not give yourself enough credit. Close your eyes and let me hold you a while longer before J’onn gets here and the two of you yell at each other.”

“J’onn will go along. He will trust my judgement.”

“Oh sweetie, he is going to explode. Our house may be covered in green goo before the night is over.”

Three hours later, Eliza’s prediction nearly came true. He didn’t explode physically but the usually stoic man erupted.

“No! Absolutely not! This is ridiculous! That man is a criminal and a prisoner of the DEO. I will not release him.”

“You have no grounds to hold him.” Kara pointed out.

“Grounds?” J’onn asked. “He attacked you!”

“And I am not pressing charges.”

J’onn stared at her for a moment, while Ty tried not to laugh out loud in the back of the room. No matter what, whenever his buddies and the Danvers got together, it was never boring.

“Who said you had to press charges?”

Kara smiled, having given this much thought.

“You don’t have evidence to hold him. You capture aliens who have posed a threat but what then? Do they not have any rights? The Rozz escapees were already sentenced. But the rest? On what grounds do you hold them? If an alien was committing burglaries, would he be held in the DEO for life? Human’s aren’t given life sentences for burglaries. Have you ever considered a court hearing for these criminals? I have killed, stolen, assaulted the former director of the DEO. I haven’t been arrested. For that matter, what is the penalty for an alien impersonating the Director of a Federal Agency? You have done a lot for the aliens of this world, helped them hide, let them live in safety, live as normal lives as they can. So you obviously believe they are equal to humans, have a right to life. Why do they not have the same rights as humans?”

“Wow, she got you there.” Ty admitted, then bit his fist to keep from laughing out loud.

“He…no we don’t have a system. The aliens we have, tried to kill people or succeeded in killing people.”

“They still deserve a trial.” Alex agreed.

“How am I supposed to do that? I have enough trouble keeping Lane out of our business. If I approach the President with this, he will send Lane in to take over.”

“My point is, you have no reason to keep him locked up if I am not pressing charges.”

“How about the fact that he killed his entire race? What about that?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I never said he was a good guy. He never claimed to be. But you really have no jurisdiction over Czarnia. You weren’t there, you don’t know the facts of the case. He could have been brainwashed…”

“He was not brainwashed!”

“The point is, the DEO does not have jurisdiction over the entire universe. With the exception of me, you have no proof that he committed a crime. You think I want this? You think I want to have to rely on trusting him? I don’t but you know this is better than taking your agents to their deaths.”

J’onn stood up from his chair and paced the room. Taking a deep breath he looked at Connolly.

“What do you think about this?”

“Its the most reckless, irresponsible plan I have ever heard and we are probably all going to die. I think its a great idea. We have a better chance with these guys than with the DEO. I am not crazy about adding this Bat Guy in. I sure as hell do not want him to have Kryptonite.”

“I have watched him.” Kara told the group. “He can fight, like we can. I doubt I could take him without my powers honestly. He is brilliant and he has a mind for combat. He is anything but reckless, cold, calculating but not reckless. There is no point inviting him if he doesn’t have what he needs to fight Kryptonians. I want a list prepared of the aliens still loose from Fort Rozz who we believe may still be with Astra. I want him to know their powers, what we could face, everything. If he tries anything after this is over, Alex can shoot him. I doubt his armor can handle a shot from her hand gun. Also all of you need Kryptonite weapons.”

“If we use Kryptonite against them, there is the possibility that you could be effected as well, especially if it is in a closed in area.” Dante pointed out.

“Thats why I won’t be there. While you guys are taking the Fort Rozz guys out, I will be fighting Astra and Non.”

Dante shook his head. “Both? You are not prepared for that.”

“I have been preparing my whole life on Earth. Lets make this happen guys. I need to talk to Lobo, make sure he is on board. Then Alex and I are heading to Gotham City.”

The next morning Kara was up early, meaning as usual she had slept perhaps two hours the night before, the rest of the time talking to Clark from across the city and assuring him the plan he eavesdropped in on was safe and she and Alex would be okay. Once she had sang him to sleep, effective now, even if they were miles apart, she listened to Alex snore then toss and turn, mumbling through a nightmare. The girl got into her older sister’s bed and held her till the mumbling stopped then rose with the sun up.

She flew to the DEO in her bright uniform, catching the eyes of a few National City residents and continued moving towards the desert base. A quick call to Connolly who had gotten no sleep the night before and she was allowed access. The young woman wasted no time, moving to Lobo’s cell and walking in, shutting the door behind her.

The large man sat up from the bench he had been sleeping on and smiled.

“I was too irresistible to stay away from, right?”

“I figured you would have escaped by now.” Kara told him.

The bounty hunter shrugged his shoulders. “No point. I knew you would be back. You need me. Let me guess, you want me to take you to the meeting spot, call Astra and fulfill my contract then you are going to hire me to fight the escapees with your band of humans. Am I close?”

“Partly. I am hiring you to find the construction site of Myriad. I want your help in raiding it. We kill everyone inside and destroy the technology.”

“I think I am in serious love right now.” the man admitted. “But since I am betting the Dolphin Watching tour isn’t on the table, what are you offering?”

“Freedom, for one. As for the other, how much do you want?”

Lobo stood up and looked at the ceiling, then began pacing.

“You want me to fight anybody after you at the meeting spot, then track down a secret base full of galactic scum like myself, report back to you with the location then take part in an assault to wipe them all out. Got that about right?”

“Perfect. What is the cost?”

“I want two things, actually. The first, up front is a dollar.”

“A dollar?” Kara asked, thinking he was joking.

“The exchange of money locks the contract in place. I am yours until they are all dead or at least captured and contained. The second thing I want is a power source, after this is over. I am betting you have access to a lot of Omegahedrons. I need one. I kind of crashed my ship when I landed here. I have it stashed in the Andes. I got it fixed but need a power source. If I repair mine, there is a good chance it will explode, the kind of explosion that starts wars. You give me that, I head to Warworld. Earth is getting kind of boring, at least until I met you. I need more challenging jobs and Warworld is usually the place to find them.”

“Warworld?”

“Thats what the English speaking aliens call it. I’m not sure what it is called in Kryptonese.”

“Its called hell. Fine, we have a deal. You will be released immediately. Your bike is waiting for you. Have your weapons ready and we leave in two days.”

Kara reached into her boot and pulled a dollar bill out, one of twenty she kept rolled around her phone. 

The Czarnian took it and shook her hand, his enveloping hers completely. 

“We have a contract. It will be a pleasure working with you, Kara.”

“This is not about pleasure. This is about reckoning.”

Lobo noticed something in the girl’s eyes. He had seen the hate, anger in them, while fighting her and their first conversation but something was different. The Bounty Hunter was very good at reading people.

“Something happened to you. Something since the last time we talked. Something that has finally broken through, allowing you to do whatever is necessary, even work with a man who committed genocide. What was it?”

Kara had no reason to answer him, no reason to tell him anything about herself. Still, she found herself talking.

“I traced Astra when I used her phone to talk to you. She must have guessed I would trace her because the trace led me to an abandoned fall out bunker in Idaho. I went into investigate and was taken by a… Black Mercy. That is what I was told. I had never heard of them on Krypton but they were kept in Fort Rozz. She set me up to die.”

Lobo’s face hardened.

“Black Mercy? Alien plant, tentacles?”

“Yep.”

“That is a coward's weapon. Your aunt wanted you alive. I have no doubt either Non messed with her phone or there is an entity around her that wants you dead. Non did this.”

“There is a Coluan working with them. A member of the Brainiac clan.”

“They used a Black Mercy and are working with Coluans? I swear my loyalty to you. We will destroy them. No coward who uses one of those creatures deserves life.”

“Do we, Lobo?”

The man shook his head. “You do. As far as me, I don’t give a damn. I set out to destroy something, I do not fail. Let me out of here and we will hunt together, Kara.”

Kara nodded her head and the two walked out of the cell together, Lobo collecting his bike, after agreeing to meet her in two days at the warehouse they first battled.

Returning home, she was glad to see Alex was still asleep and opened the window, sitting in the window sill and strumming her guitar, singing quietly.

An hour later Alex was up, standing in the doorway and listening to her sister play.

“Nice song. I’ve never heard you play it before.”

“Arsonist’s Lullaby.” Kara told her.

“Don’t you ever tame your demons, but always keep them on a leash.” Alex mused. “Appropriate.”

Kara smiled. “I am about to unleash my demons soon, Alex and there will be hell to pay. Make sure your fight suit doesn’t have any rips. Tonight we fly to Gotham. We have one more demon to recruit.”

**Gotham City**

Bruce Wayne sat in the main living room, in front of his ward and friend, going over building plans. Dick Grayson had been with Batman since he was 14. Bruce trained the boy, keeping an eye on him, hoping to give him the same discipline that had allowed him to seek justice instead of becoming a killing machine he could easily become. He recognized the look in the boy's eyes when his parents were murdered. It was the same look Bruce had when he looked in the mirror. Now 18, Dick was much lighter than Bruce, more good natured. Bruce and Dick had found his parents killer when the boy was 16, taken the man to justice. Dick had some sort of closure and Bruce envied him in a way.   
 ****

Now the two sat, examining blue prints of the suspected hiding place where the most dangerous, evil man he had ever encountered may be. The so called Joker. The man whose past Bruce knew nothing about. The one who kept coming back, who saw himself as another side to the Batman’s coin. The man so vile he bombed a children’s hospital.

The front doorbell rang and both men immediately tensed. No one should have been able to get close to the house, without Alfred opening the electrified gate and without setting off the entire laser grid motion sensors around the large mansion.

“Alfred don’t…” Bruce tried, but it was too late. He heard the door open and debated suiting up, or telling Dick to suit up while he dealt with the problem. The hesitation was all Alfred needed to deliver the news.

“Two young women are here to see you. Alex and Kara Danvers.”

“How did they get past security?”

“I don’t know.” the man told him dryly. “I am as curious as you are. They appear very young, perhaps not old enough to drink.”

The Batman looked at his ward with a raised eyebrow. “Friends of yours Dick? You gave out the security codes?”

“I’m kind of offended you would ask that and kind of flattered you think I would have two girls ready to go out with me…or stay in. But nope, not me.”

“Ask them what they want and instruct them to leave. We have work tonight. They can make an appointment through appropriate channels.”

Alfred walked out and a minute later walked back in, looking a bit shaken.

“Sir, one of the girls, the blonde one, said to tell you that Supergirl needs to speak to Batman.”

Bruce’s face remained calm, stoic even, but Dick did not try to hide his thoughts.

“We are so screwed.” the boy whispered.

“I suppose we can’t stop her. Bring them in, Alfred.”

“Thank you sir.” the man told him. “I doubted my ability to defeat her in hand to hand combat. Or yours I might add.”

A moment later the two young girls were there, Bruce and Dick both standing, not knowing what to expect. Bruce was taken back by how young they both looked. He had studied this Supergirl, every video he could find of her. Unfortunately what he had was what the News stations had. To his irritation, Brother Eye could not find her on facial recognition anywhere in the world. He could not see or break into the DEO system, who dealt with aliens for the first time ever. She was a mystery, one that concerned him greatly. She had been helpful, performing miracles. There were already churches being set up in smaller countries and a few in America and Canada who were building religions around the teen. He saw an alien girl who could destroy the world if she wished.

But up close, he just saw a girl.

“Supergirl?” he asked. The blonde nodded.

“And you are?” he asked, looking at Alex.

“Alex Danvers. Her sister and the person who will shoot you if you try to harm her.”

“I see. This is my ward, Dick Grayson.”

“Yes, the man in the shadows,deepr shadows than yours, helping you out.”Kara surmised. “If you are wondering, and I am sure you are, your super computer, Brother Eye, the machine that gives you almost godlike access to the planet, that can invade anyone’s privacy, is not better than mine. I am impressed by your technology but have been watching you, even inside your cave. Only my sister and the man who trained me, know your identity.”

“I see. Why have you been watching me? I won’t bother denying what you know to be true. You have obviously invaded my privacy.”

“Like I have no doubt you have been trying to do with mine. We need to talk.”

Bruce remained calm but his mind was moving quickly, going over dozens of scenarios he could try and defeat this girl and finding none that were feasible. She had technology, alien technology that countered and defeated his and god like powers. His only option was to play this out, see where it went.

“I wasn’t aware you became involved in police business. What has a lowly vigilante like me done to catch your attention?”

“May we sit?” she asked.

Bruce nodded his head and the four sat, Alfred trying to discreetly make his way to the underground cave.

“I know you are more than a lowly vigilante. I am a vigilante as well.” Kara told him.

“According to the press, the politicians of the world, and even some newly formed cults, you are a savior of the human race, the second coming, the goddess on Earth.”

Kara did not bother to hide her irritation at those claims. She was well aware of them.

“I think you of all people should know, we are not who we appear to be in the light when the night falls. I need your help.”

This caught both men by surprise. He saw the sincerity on the blonde’s face. He also noted that despite the warm temperature outside, the short haired brunette was wearing a leather coat and he had no doubt some sort of weapon was underneath it in easy reach. He also doubted it fired bullets.

“So how can I help you?”

“I am going to tell you my story. I won’t tell you the names of my adopted parents or information that pertains to my Earth family. Alex fights by my side, watches my back, as I imagine your ward does, but they are under false names and you won’t find them. What is your name?” Kara asked, looking at Dick Grayson.

“DIck. Or Richard. You can call me whatever you want.” the ward told her quickly, fascinated by her. He knew he should be wary, cautious of her power. He knew Bruce was very concerned about her. All he could think at the moment was she was even more beautiful in person.

“Quiet Dick. Kara has a lot to go over and time is short.” Alex snapped.

“Like I said you wouldn’t be able to find them, anything about my family. They live under assumed names, and Justin protects us from nosey intruders.”

“Justin?”

“My Brother Eye. I am going to tell you my story. I am going to trust you because I believe you are a good person, that we have the same goals. You also have as much to lose if your secrets are known as I do. You actually have more to lose. Are you interested in hearing this?”

Bruce nodded his head, very fascinated. She was throwing him off. He had expected the worst when the two girls walked in but she seemed sincere.

Kara began. She told him of her arrival on Earth, leaving out Clark’s presence in this world. She told him about Fort Rozz, she even told him about her family from Krypton, going into detail about Astra and Non but not revealing the sins of the House of El. She told him about being hunted, about a Martian and his friends saving her. 

Kara continued, confirming his suspicions that aliens were and had been on Earth for a long time. She also told him briefly about the problems she had, the anger, the guilt and the desire to atone. To Alex’s irritation, she told him about the mother and child she failed to save.

After the information was give, Alex pulled a memory stick from the inside of her coat and handed it to the man.

“Here is the information about all the Fort Rozz escapees still alive. It contains information on their powers and weaknesses. It will give you everything you need to know to help us raid this base and defeat them all.”

“Defeat?” Bruce asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders.

“I realize you don’t kill. I do, when necessary. If you can take them alive, be my guest. But if one of them gets up and hurts my friends and especially my sister, one you could have killed, I will end you. This is no game, Bruce. These men and women cannot be locked in a normal prison. They will not hesitate to wipe out the entire human race if given the opportunity. But make no mistake, I will kill my aunt and uncle or die trying. If you fight with us, do not get in my way.”

No one said a word for a minute, the two men in deep thought and the two girls watching them closely. It was Dick that broke the silence.

“I never thought I would meet anyone like you.” he told her.

“An alien?”

“No, someone with more issues than Bruce.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kara found herself laughing, to the shock of her sister. Bruce did not bother to hide his annoyance.

“So let be clear on this. You want me and Dick to accompany, you, your sister, five Special Forces soldiers, a Martian and an intergalactic Bounty Hunter who is most likely insane into a base we know nothing about, filled with violent alien criminals with possible unknown powers in an attempt to destroy a machine being built that could control every mind in the world?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds crazy.” Kara admitted. “But yeah, essentially that is what I am asking.”

“I’m in.” Dick spoke up immediately. Alex rolled her eyes. The man had not taken his eyes off her sister since they walked in and he wasn’t always looking her in the eye. Her father would love this one.

Bruce shook his head. “Kara, I assume I can call you this since you seem comfortable calling me Bruce…”

“You would prefer Mr. Batman?” she asked. Bruce ignored her.

“How exactly are we supposed to fight the Kryptonians?”

“You will be told…” Alex began before Kara interrupted.

“The DEO has weapons that can harm, sicken, even kill Kryptonians. If you agree you will be receiving a delivery tomorrow in an armored car. Its a substance called Kryptonite. You will need to make as many weapons as you can manage as soon as possible.”

“Thats it? You are just going to give it to me? I suppose you will want the weapons back…”

“You keep them.”

“Kara…”

“No Alex, we agreed.”

“I didn’t.”

“Agree to what?” Bruce asked.

“I want us to be friends, Bruce. I know about your childhood. Now you know about mine. But you will never fully trust me. You are scared, scared of what I could do if I went out of control, correct?”

The Batman said nothing, waiting for more.

“I am going to give you what you need to kill me. I am going to trust you not to. I know I can trust you because you are an honorable person. I have known many honorable people and I have known scum and can tell the difference. I also know those closest to me will not be able to do what needs to be done if I ever lose control. If you have this, you wouldn’t be afraid of me, would you?”

“And I could be a threat to you.”

“No, you  could be my partner. The two of us have the same goals. You protect this city, try to make it better but with your influence, our technology together and our shared goal of wanting to protect humanity, we could do more together than apart.”

Bruce looked at Dick who may as well have literally been drooling over the blonde alien. He had certainly not expected this tonight. The worry he had over aliens was still there but this girl seemed sincere and she was trusting him of all people, someone she had never met. Judging by the look on her human sister’s face, her family and friends were probably very much against this.

“No one but you two and the man you spoke of know my identity?”

“He won’t tell anyone.” Kara assured him. “Neither will we. I won’t even tell my Dad. He thinks you are a terrorist and a psycho.”

Bruce did laugh, surprising the hell out of Dick.

“You certainly are honest, Kara.”

“I haven’t always been. I’m not perfect, anymore than you are. Far from it. We are both willing to go to extreme measures to protect the innocent. My measures are more extreme than yours at times. You want honesty? When I fight a real enemy, a strong enemy, I hold nothing back. I never do. I lost my world once and I won’t lose this one. We both have our demons, Bruce. Alex does and if Dick is hanging around you, I would imagine he has his as well. We both are trying to atone, want to put an end to violence, evil on this planet. We will never succeed completely but neither of us will stop trying. Outside of the five men I mentioned and the Martian, My sister and I have no back up. We can’t rely on the Government. We have friends in the DEO, but you know what the Government brings. Amanda Waller, Samuel Lane, Wade Eiling, I can go on but I don’t have to.”

“I think we should work closely with her…I mean them.” Dick told his mentor.

“Dick, shut up.” Bruce told him, rubbing his forehead. “Kara, I will work with you. If for nothing else, because of what you have done. I believe Cat Grant. You saved those children, those nurses, the firemen in the Children’s Hospital, didn’t you?”

Kara said nothing, telling Bruce all he needed to know.

The man reached out his hand.

“Partners.”

“Partners.” Kara agreed, shaking his hand. “Now since we are all going to be one big happy team, Alex wants to see your cave. I can see it fine and have seen it before through your security cameras and computer cameras. I also probably need to fix some bugs in Brother Eye that could open back doors to your system if a really good hacker ever cameafter you. And that car you have down there? I can add a hundred more horsepower to it and make the center of gravity more stable without adding weight.”

“You can?”

“I got here in a space ship. I have a pretty good mind for machines.” Kara told him.

“I’ll show you around. Anything you want. Want to see the mansion?” Dick asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Grayson, why don’t you just lay on the floor and let her walk over you. We can sight see later. We need to get back.We are going to Metropolis tomorrow with the psychotic bounty hunter. While we are away, I would suggest you take the Kryptonite that will be delivered and figure out a way to not get killed. Also, you are probably going to need a bigger suit.”

“What do you call yourself, Dick? The media hasn’t gotten a good enough shot of you to name you yet. Its coming though.” Kara asked.

“I uh…Bruce calls me…Robin?”

“Robin? Where the hell did that come from?” Alex asked.

“My parents…they were…we traveled with a circus. They…we were acrobats. They used to call me Robin in the show.”

Kara nodded her head. “I can understand that. But if you ever want a change let me know. I’m thinking something darker. Night Hawk? No, that doesn’t sound right. I’ll think of something.”

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm, intending to do her best to pull her out the door before she became even more infatuated with the pretty boy. Dante, Barry Allen, Dick Grayson. No one would ever accuse Kara of having a type.

At the door, Bruce had one more question.

“The costume. Why the bright colors? Not exactly great for stealth.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I went to the Halloween store but they were all sold out of vampire costumes with bat ears.” 

The blond held her sister from behind and the two shot off in the air, leaving two men, completely off their game and frazzled.

“So, still concerned about her?” Dick asked.

Bruce surprisingly shook his head. 

“She is sincere, probably has more issues than both of us put together. Anyone who has gone through what she has and still has the empathy to love a family and help others, it is a miracle, Dick. She could be…she could be what we aren’t. Something for the world to look to, fighting evil in the light, while we fight in the shadows. I haven’t felt this much relief in a long time.”

“Did you see her eyes? Have you ever seen eyes that blue? I think she liked me. Do you think she liked me?”

“Dick?”

“Yeah Bruce?”

“Shut up.”

**Metropolis**

 

Kara and Lobo walked side by side through the abandoned subway tunnel leading to the alien bar Kara had once snapped a Kryptonian’s neck at. Connolly and company as well as Alex to the brunette’s irritation, were outside the subway entrance, waiting for a signal from Lobo or Kara that Astra had arrived or there were Rozz escapees in the bar. They had weapons hot, loaded with Kryptonite, even Alex to her disgust. If all hell broke loose Kara would be in the middle of a battle with Kryptonite flying around.

The two aliens stopped five hundred feet from the door of the bar, far enough away that the doorman couldn’t see them in the dark.

“You ready for this, kid?”

“For a long time now.”

Lobo took a deep breath, grabbed a very large rifle he had taken from a dead Dominator who insulted him once, and with his other hand dialed his phone.

“Kara.” the voice of Astra answered.

“Nope. The guy who you hired to bring her in. She can’t exactly talk right now. I have her in a case lit up by red sun rays, sleeping. She is alive as part of the deal and she is where you wanted her. The contract is fulfilled.”

“Kara said you were dead.” Astra told him, shaken now.

“I’m hard to keep dead. Isn’t that one of the reasons you hired me? She is a vicious one. You should be proud. Took my head off. She should have paid more attention though. I got her here. Deal is done.”

“You hurt her, didn’t you?” Astra asked, threatening tone obvious.

“Part of the contract. Any means necessary, short of death.”

“I will be there soon. Do not leave her.”

“Not part of the deal. I get her, I bring her here. Its on you now.”

Lobo ended the call and looked at his young partner.

“Want to head into the bar, see if there are any escapees? I don’t want to get hit from both ends.”

“I don’t know. I destroyed this guy’s bar once. I would hate to do it again.”

Lobo shrugged his shoulders.

“Your call. I work for you now. I don’t want to go without you. Its better if we stick together. I take one end of the tunnel, you take the other.”

“Thats fine. Maybe we should check out the bar. We just won’t get into any fights unless we absolutely have to.”

Kara and Lobo walked past the doorman who didn’t even bother to ask for a password. The sight of these two scared him and everyone knew who the blonde was, even before she started wearing a skirt and cape. Honestly between the two he wasn’t sure who scared him worse.

The entire bar quieted down when the large bounty hunter and the blonde half his size walked in. Kara saw Charlie at the bar and heard him whisper a curse word.

“My name is Kara Zor El. You all know who this is. We are going to have a drink. If anyone has problem with me, say it now so I can kill you quickly and enjoy my night.”

No one said a word, but everyone stood up and practically ran out, Charlie included.

“You know how to clear a room, kid. Looks like drinks are on the house. Want one?”

“No, yes, very much but I won’t. We need our heads clear. Things could get very violent, very quickly.”

Lobo agreed and the two sat at a table, both chairs turned to face the door, the Czarnian’s rifle aimed at the entrance.

They sat and waited.

And waited.

After two hours, Kara still saw no one in the tunnel. No one outside the entrance, no soldiers, no aliens at all.

They waited another three hours before Kara called it.

“You have my number. Call me when you find them. Good luck.”

“You too kid. Watch your front and back. I won’t take long to find them. I’ll show you a little sweat and grunt work can beat your fancy computer any day.”

The two walked out and Kara scanned the skies once more, then met up with the team in hiding and they left.

Kara should have scanned father to the East. 

Astra was in the sky, watching everything. She had seen through the layers of pavement and concrete, watched the girl she desperately wanted to hold for years, sitting with a gun for hire, waiting on her, prepared to fight her. Astra had brought no one, told no one. 

But now the time for games was over.

Kara would be with her, she would be made to understand. Astra would be all she had left. She would have no one else to turn to. Making a quick call, she followed from a great distance, easily tracking the group. She followed the to the airport, watched Kara fly under the plane that was carrying her humans. As she suspected, the plane touch the ground in National City.

Astra heard her fellow Kryptonians near and ordered them off until she made contact. Once she found Kara and the other female land near an apartment building and ride motorcycles in the garage, she took off for the middle of the city. Closing her eyes and opening her hearing, she listened.

Astra hated the nosies and smells of cities but had become accustomed to them over the years. Like Kara, she could single out sounds, voices, separate a single voice from the millions around her.

She found what she was listening for in ten minutes.

The voice of the woman who claimed to be her Kara’s mother.

Following it was easy. She heard the names Alex, Clark and Kara spoken many times between the woman and a man.

It was a nice house, right on a beach, a beautiful spot. Astra landed softly and kicked the door in.

A dark haired man stood up, while a blonde haired woman sat in shock on the couch.

“So you are the woman who dared to claim my little one.” Astra said, looking Eliza over, anger barely concealed.

“Mommy, Daddy?” a voice from the top of the stairs called out. A little dark haired boy ran down to see what the noise was.

“And the son of Jor El lives. Kara has become a very good liar.” 

“Stay away from him.” Eliza shouted, running in front of Clark.

“I had planned to kill you both slowly with as much pain as possible. First I think I will let little Kal El know what kind of man his father was. Then I will deal with the two of you and make him watch. A planet, an entire race died because of your horrible, cowardly father. You don’t remember loss. You will learn all about it now.”

 

 

 


	46. Family Reunion

Do not own DC or CW characters

**Chapter 46 Family Reunion**

 

 

Kara sat next to Alex, the two trying to digest what had happened the last couple days, neither really watching the TV. A news station reported a Supergirl sighting, flying over National City but none had seen her on the ground, saving the day in the city or any other city. Questions were being raised, was she gone? Had she done what she came to do? People who had formed churches based on her, had followers in the streets, praying to the skies. The governments of the world worked tirelessly to find her, the United States included. Hank Henshaw had told the President that the Kryptonian would assist the DEO but had no idea who she actually was. Lane, Waller, they would not rest until they found out. Unfortunately if they came close, their entire cyber network would be wiped clean by Kara’s supercomputer and tiny robot butler.

“So when is your next outing?” Alex asked.

“Not until this whole thing is done.”

“That could be a while…”

“Shhh!” Kara ordered. She heard it, one of three voices her mind had become attuned to, one that stood out above all the others in this city.

“Kara, help!”

“Clark.” the blonde whispered.

“What?”

“Call Connolly and tell him our parents home is under attack. Astra is there! Get Dante to launch the drones!”

“What…drones?” Alex asked but Kara was already gone, the shattering of glass telling her as much. She never saw the blonde move and the girl didn’t even bother to open the window.

“Oh no.” Alex picked up her phone, dialing Connolly and ran out, towards Dante’s apartment, hoping he was home.

At the Danvers beach house, Eliza and Jeremiah stood in front of their little boy as Astra took her time, walking around the living room.

Everything she saw infuriated the woman more. There were pictures on shelves, pictures of her Kara, as she was when she landed, pictures of the girl and this so called sister of hers in different locations, alone or with these three present. Vacations, school, sporting events. A framed photo of Jeremiah and Kara looking through a large telescope.

Astra took note of the pictures of Kara at different ages, watching her grow in the past five years.

These should have been her memories. These years, the last of Kara’s childhood were given to these humans.

She heard the boy call Kara for help. The boy, all that was left of Jor El, the man who stood for everything wrong with Krypton.

“Kara is at her residence, little Kal El. The city has millions of noises. I doubt she can hear you. No, we are going to spend a little time alone. I am going to educate you, on the history of our planet, my planet, my home that your father and uncle destroyed!”

“Don’t speak to him.”

“Shut up woman! You won’t be speaking soon enough.”

“You are a liar. My parents tried to save Krypton. They were heroes!” the little boy shouted.

Astra looked at the boy and realized he believed this.

“You are the bad guy. You are the one who scares Kara. She told me about Krypton…”

“Then she must have lied to you. Krypton was destroyed because of the House of El. Kara knows this. She told me the truth. She loves you for some reason so she lied to you. Did she tell you your mother and father were heroes? Really? They destroyed a planet! They are responsible for millions of deaths! Your family, your blood!”

“Shut up!” Eliza screamed. 

Jeremiah pulled Eliza behind him and she attempted to pick the boy up. Grabbing for him while keeping her eyes on Astra she found nothing but air.

Instead a small streak shot across the living room in the air and collided with Astra. 

The woman did not move but Clark did, dropping to the floor with a crunch, screaming and grabbing at his shoulder where he had struck her.

“So fragile. It is a miracle, a testament to Kara’s skill that you didn’t die when you first arrived. Watch carefully, Kal El. You can feel the loss of your parents they way I felt the loss of my world and my daughter!”

Clark screamed, sitting up, eyes lit and beams flaring out, striking Astra in the abdomen. The women was shoved back a few feet, but then reached into the beam and almost grabbed him cutting the vision off. Jeremiah fell in front of the boy and Astra’s hand found his neck. Tossing the father away, Clark tried to bring the red vision back, tried to hurt the woman but nothing he did worked. He wasn’t angry now. Now he was scared. HIs mother was next to him on the floor, his Daddy was rolling around on the ground shaking his head and the bad guy, the bad woman, the one who gave Kara nightmares, was standing over him and his mother.

Her eyes were glowing.

“Please let him go. Kara will never forgive you if you hurt him.” Eliza told her from the floor.

“Kara has been brainwashed by you and your friends in the military. You turned her against me.”

“Fine, kill me, but don’t hurt him! Don’t make him watch. You have given Kara nightmares since she landed! Do you have to do it to another child?”

Astra looked at the woman on the ground, covering the son of the man who killed Krypton and decided that yes, she did want him to have nightmares.

“He isn’t a child. He is the son of Jor El. Jor El was a monster, so he must be as well.”

Astra’s eyes lit up, and she tried to focus on not killing the woman too quickly. This would be slow. First the woman, then the man, then she would scar the boy. She would mark him as a reminder that his days were numbered.

Had she not been so focused, she would have heard the sonic boom, seconds behind the blonde streak, moving like a missile towards the residence.

Kara did not stop, never slowed down, crashing through the back of the house and tackling Astra, sending them both out onto the beach with a ground shaking boom. Eliza looked at the hole in her wall, the spot Astra had just been seconds ago and back to Clark. The boy was scared, his shoulder was hurt, and his eyes were glowing off and on like a flickering candle.

“Jeremiah?”

“Get to the safe room.” the man whispered. Eliza, satisfied he was alive, picked Clark up and ran, putting him in the lead lined room below the house. Running back up, she tried to grab Jeremiah but he was already in front, watching the fight on the sand. 

Connolly and Jessica ran up, rifle in his hand and handgun in hers. Eliza recognized them as DEO weapons that carried Kryptonite.

“Don’t shoot Kara.” the mother told him.

“There are others around, there have to be. Vivian, are the drones in the air?”

“ETA 72 seconds to your location, fully loaded.” she confirmed.

The man peered into the sky, trying to see in the darkness of the cloudy night.

“Take them silent above the skyline.” he whispered

The Martian Manhunter landed next to the group.

“J’onn take these two into the safe room under the house and protect them. Clark is there.” Connolly ordered.

“I’m not leaving her.” Jeremiah told the man.

“You can't help her and will distract her. Follow me now, let her do what needs to be done without worrying about you. Your son needs you.” the Martian told him and practically shoved the man towards his home. When Jeremiah fought, J’onn lifted him by the waist and moved him inside quickly. Jessica  dragged Eliza away, leaving Connolly on the beach. He kept an eye on the sky, watching for glowing eyeballs and keeping an eye on the battle that had now reached the water.

Seeing nothing in the sky and not able to tell what was going on with Kara and Astra due to the speeds, he stood ready for whatever might come.

Kara was in a blind rage. She had seen Clark ram Astra, seen the woman pick her father up by his neck and sling him across the room, seen her prepared to kill her mother. She felt Astra’s ribs crack when Kara hit her in the side and drove her into the soft sand outside. The blonde swung and kept swinging never letting up or holding back. People from miles away could hear the booms her swings caused. The ground was shaking, and Astra’s face was bleeding.

Then the woman hit Kara with her heat vision. A shirt burst into her forehead, momentarily blinding her with the light. Taking hold of one of Kara’s arms in a downward swing, the general flipped her niece over, putting her back on the ground. An elbow to Kara’s nose, shocked the girl senseless for a moment.

Astra stood over Kara, looking down on her beautiful niece. She had longed to see this face since before she was sentenced to Rozz and here she was, an enemy, one who humans had turned against her. As painful as it would be, Kara would have to be taken by force and be restrained until Astra could talk to her calmly, make her understand. This wild beast was not her Kara.

“Kara, stop fighting. It is okay now. I have you. There is no need…”

Astra’s attempt at calm was interrupted when Kara’s leg swept hers. She fell until she was struck by the blonde’s fist, sending her back in the air. Kara followed, grabbing her hair and slamming her back into the surf.

The young girl straddled Astra, who was face down in the water. 

“You touched them! They are mine! Stay away from them! You aren’t my aunt, my mother, you are nothing!”

Astra forced her face out of the water, only for it to be pushed back down. Her niece was attempting to drown her.

Kara held tight, but the woman’s entire body rose in the air and twisted, sending the girl into the surf. Kara twisted in the knee deep water, finding a fist flying towards her. She dodged and flipped Astra into the water on her back and unleashed her heat vision towards the woman’s eyes. Astra countered and the two were locked in a battle of wills, less than two feet away from each other.

The heat evaporated any water near them, the water actually seeming to flow around the area the two fought, as if reserved for them alone. Because of the steam of the evaporated water, neither Connolly nor Jessica could see the two, only a vapor cloud lit up by a very bright light, a small sun in the middle.

J’onn and Jessica ran out, J’onn still in his Martian form.

“Anybody else up there J’onn?” Connolly asked, beginning to back up. The heat from the battle in the water was becoming too intense to be near, even from their distance.

“I can make out figures in black. I hear no thoughts. They are all Kryptonians.” the man responded. A squeal of tires, told the trio that reinforcements had arrived. Dante and Alex ran from the side of the house.

“Alex got check on your family and keep them safe.” Dante ordered.

“Kara is out…”

“Do as you are told! Protect them or she can’t do what needs to be done!” the Cherokee yelled. Alex did so, staying in the ruined doorway to keep her parents and brother behind her and Kara in front. Ty and Hawk arrived, Hawk carrying a missile launcher with him.

“I’m loaded with K RPGs.” the large man told his commander.

“Vivian, are the drones above cloud cover?”

“Yep, no movements towards them yet.”

“What are they waiting for? I know they hear them.” Connolly wondered.

“My guess, is Non is holding them back or Astra told him too.” J’onn suggested quietly, armored up and ready to fight. “And they most likely are too absorbed in the fight to notice or just don’t give a care about drones, thinking they can’t be hurt in the air. There missing comrades were all taken or killed with no witnesses. It is unlikely they know why.”

In the water, Kara and Astra both screamed, Astra trying to force Kara’s beams back without injuring her and Kara trying to turn Astra’s brain to dust.

“Calm down! I am not your enemy, Little One!”

Hearing that title enraged her more. The power flared, hotter than Kara had ever produced and the sea continued to turn to steam farther out, water not evaporated, now boiling.

Taking a chance, Astra locked her leg around Kara and flipped her over. The blonde’s heat vision stopped instinctively as it always did. If Kara was not focusing, she always stopped its power. It was ingrained from years of training, a practice to ensure she always hit what she was aiming for and nothing accidentally.

Despite the military training of Astra and the special forces and martial arts training of Kara, what occurred next was nothing short of a street fight, both women standing their ground and swinging wild looping punches, striking each other, hard enough that the sand trembled.

Kara felt two ribs cracked give but paid no mind. She had felt it before and could fight through it. Astra knew her cheekbone was likely crushed and her nose broken. She had a tremendous headache from the power the two exhorted. She understood the only way to take Kara would be to knock her out.

What Astra had not banked on was Kara’s skill. She knew her niece had learned to fight but in so many different manners and with so much power, caught her by surprise. It was easy to see how she had killed the other Kryptonian. Kara landed three shots for every one that Astra managed. Kara’s face was bloody and bruised but Astra knew hers was worse.

In effort to stop the onslaught she used her freeze breath, blowing Kara back onto the shore. The blonde hopped up and Astra struck her with a blast of heat vision in her chest, burning her remaining shirt off. Under her shirt, Astra saw the symbol she hated, the blue top with the red House of El symbol on it. Kara wiped blood from her lip and sneered at the woman.

“I’ve been used to heat vision blasts for years. There is nothing you can do to me that I haven’t done to myself.” she told her aunt and walked slowly towards her, looking for an opening.

“Kara, you need to calm down and talk to me. Come with me. I will leave these humans and your cousin alone, I swear.”

Kara smiled but there was no joy.

“Leave with you? You don’t seriously think I am going to let you live? You touched them. You hurt them. You threatened to kill the only family I have left. I am going to slaughter you. Then I will do the same to your coward  husband.”

Kara unleashed her heat vision, into Astra’s chest this time, instead of her head. The woman, not expecting the angle of attack, covered her chest and dropped to a knee.

“Hurts doesn’t it? Have you felt pain since you landed? I have. I have gotten very comfortable with it. When is the last time you hurt, Astra?”

“What has happened to you?”

“I am what I have to be. Your journey ends here. You died when you touched them.”

“I won’t kill you, Kara.”

“I know.” the blonde told her confidently. “I’ve been preparing for this for too long to lose to you. I have fought you in my dreams, fought you in my head awake, almost every day. I became what I am to end you and Non. I will end Myriad. We won’t destroy another planet. I will not allow it!”

Astra looked at Kara and for a moment did not recognize her at all. She had the face of her niece, the eyes, but behind those eyes was a monster she had never seen before. A look she had only seen on war hardened soldiers who had fought for too long.

Kara attacked once more, moving at incredible speeds even Astra barely saw and landing the blade of her hand in the general’s throat and a follow up strike to her ear, then a kick to her solar plexus spinning the woman around.

On the beach, Alex had left the house to stand by the others. None of them could see exactly what was going on, she had no idea who was winning but kept her gun trained anyway, hoping to get a clean shot at Astra.

“Non. He is coming down.” J’onn whispered. 

The others saw a flash of light hair and then it was gone, colliding with the Green Martian in the air. Non swung but J’onn phased through him, striking the back of his head.

“That is not your fight. It is between the two of them.” the Martian told him, finally seeing him face to face after so many years.

“A shifter? From the red planet, perhaps? This DEO gets more and more interesting.”

J’onn did not comment, instead enlarging his form, nearly as tall and monstrous as the White Martian’s he loathed. A very sharp talon that he now possessed swiped across Non’s chest, hitting him hard and slashing the man. Non blasted his heat vision but the Martian was no longer there, now behind him and striking his head, sending him to the surface. Before the man could stand, J’onn had him from behind holding him in place with his eyes towards the sky.

“Connolly, now!”

Connolly opened fire, a Kryptonite bullet speeding towards Non. The Kryptonian sensed it and jumped, legs in the air and forcing him out of the Manhunter’s grip. The bullet struck J’onn in the chest. Non kicked the Martian in his back and flew off, out of sight.

J’onn reached into his chest and pulled the bullet out, giving a pointed look to Connolly who shrugged his shoulders.

“You should have held him better.” the man offered and turned his attention back to the two females circling each other on the beach.

Kara and Astra had locked eyes, after breaking apart once again, neither ready to make a move, wanting the other to strike so a counterstrike could be performed.

“If I have l truly lost you forever, they won’t have you either, Kara. Come with me and they will be safe.”

Kara said nothing, walking slowly in circles, eyes glowing brightly, hands at waist level, mind going through hundreds of scenarios in her mind in seconds.

“Kara? Talk to me.”

“We said everything we needed to say on the phone. You have injured them, threatened them, threatened me. You are going to die. I will not let you leave.”

“I am your family, Kara. Remember when you were sick? When you had fever? Who was always there when you woke up? Who kept you cool when you were awake, seeing things that weren’t there? Who held you during the quake that destroyed the power source and plunged your compound into darkness? Who told you it would be okay, that you were safe?”

“You did.”

“Exactly.”

“But you aren’t her anymore and I am not that little girl who was scared of the dark. Those people ended with Krypton. You are too dangerous to be left alive.”

“I want to save this planet!”

“You just threatened a six year old boy and told him you would kill his parents in front of him! You think you are a savior? You are sick, twisted! I want to remember you as you were. I want to remember me as I was. But this? This is unavoidable. You want to take over this world and I won’t let you. You want to touch my family and I will not allow it. One of us has to die.”

“Kara, please don’t make me kill you.”

“I’m not making you do anything. Your choices are your own, just as mine are. Don’t worry about it. I promise you will not be killing me.”

“Kara…”

Kara took advantage of Astra beginning to speak to strike, an uppercut into her jaw sending her up and then back down with an elbow to her forehead as Kara followed. 

Astra swung, Kara dodging behind her then caught the arm, twisting her body and bending her aunt backwards.

Astra’s eyes looked at the dark sky and the blonde face above hers. She tried to move but couldn’t. If she dropped her weight, Kara would still have control of her. She couldn’t stand up in this position, couldn’t even reach Kara’s face. She was completely defenseless.

“Kara?” Astra asked, seeing the blonde warrior had tears in her eyes, even as she had one arm wrapped around Astra’s neck.

“I really am sorry. If there is an afterlife I hope you can understand. I don’t want to do this, but I have to. Its the only way to ensure that you never harm another human again.”

“Kara,please, I love you…”

Kara lifted her body and twisted, hearing the familiar snap that she had heard once at a Metropolis bar. She felt the body go limp, but held it for a moment.

“I love you too.” she whispered.

Kara gently laid the body on the ground and closed Astra’s eyes.

Then she heard that voice, the voice she heard as a girl and in her nightmares.

“You traitor. You killed your blood.” Non whispered from high above.

“You are next.” she shouted. “You are next, Non! I swear on Rao’s flames, I will kill you! You are dead you coward! My face will be the last thing you see before I incinerate you!”

The man spoke softly to the seven Krytponians in the sky.

“Finish them all.” 

Non then took off into the night, leaving his army to do the dirty work.

Kara panicked, looking at her sister, her friends, knowing her family inside the safe room, was not safe from these seven.

“They are attacking. Use the drones! Fire the missile, Dan! Connolly, order the drone strike!”

“Get inside the lead room now, Kara!” Connolly ordered.

“No time…” Kara started and then saw the streaks moving down from high above. The drones and their payload were up above and they wouldn’t use them until she was safe? Kara looked quickly, too quickly for any human to see and saw the slight gleam. She dove for her com that had been in her ear and was now lying on the sand.

“Kelex, take control of the drones and release the payloads now!”

The Kryptonians flying towards the ground, stopped. They had heard the sounds of drones flying slightly overhead but paid them no mind. The DEO was most likely using them for surveillance and they were all watching the great General Astra fighting the daughter of Alura and Zor El.

Now they paid mind. Missiles were flying down from above at a high rate of speed. When they were one hundred feet above them, three missiles exploded and a haze of green fell from the sky.

The seven Kryptonians immediately felt nauseas and lost power, falling to the ground hard. The green dust was everywhere, a Kryptonite blizzard had surrounded the area. Non’s army stood, most having broken bones from the fall but all conscious. They turned towards the humans and tried to move towards them. 

Ty grabbed Kara and lifted her to her feet, trying to force the girl inside and to safety. Kara, though sickened, grabbed a knife from Ty’s belt and ran towards the Kryptonians, screaming in rage. J’onn stopped her, tackling the girl and lifting her in his arms, phasing them both into the safe room. He lay her down on the table and Kara passed out.

Outside, the humans wasted no time continuing Kara’s attack, firing their weapons. Alex did not need Kryptonite. In their weakened state her gun fired a compressed light bolt clean through one Kryptonian’s head. She stood still, not moving, gun still raised while the Seals around her cleaned up, killing the rest.

Alex did not know how long she had stood there, arm raised, until she felt Connolly’s hand gently pushing her arm down.

“I killed her. That…it was a woman, she was a woman. I killed her. I…her head…”

“You did what you had to do. That woman would have killed your family, you, all of us. You did what you were trained to do. You protected your family. Are you okay?”

Alex nodded her head, trying to wake herself from the hazy state she felt. Once her brain began to catch up to reality, she looked around. Despite the darkness on the beach, the bit of moonlight showed her the sand was glittering with green.

“Kryptonite! Kara was out here! Is she….” Alex cut off her enquiry and ran for what remained of the house. There was a giant hole in the back where Kara had flown through and one in the front where she had driven Astra out. The glass that did remain had shattered from the sonic booms and the force of the blows being exchanged.

The older sister ran straight to the staircase behind a door in the kitchen, one that led to a safe room, lined with lead. Alex had no idea about these Kryptonite bombs and drones but apparently Kara did, no doubt due to Justin unlocking all the DEO’s secrets.

Once down below, she opened the door and nearly screamed. Kara was on a table, J’onn, Eliza and Jeremiah over her, and her sister was having a seizure.

“Alex!” Clark cried. “Kara is sick!”

“What happened?”

"She was outside when the Kryptonite…those bombs were designed to saturate the atmosphere around the target area with Kryptonite particles. She has them in her now.” J’onn explained.

“Why the hell did you detonate the missiles when she was still out there?” the father wanted to know.

“We didn’t. Her robot took over our drones on her orders. She launched the missiles. She saved everyone, Jeremiah.” J’onn told him.

“And now she is dying! How can I get this out of her? Will it wear off?” the man asked. “Eliza? What do we do?”

“If she inhaled it, then it is in her blood, her lungs, it will have to burn out but her vitals…we don’t have time, Jeremiah. It is killing her from the inside.”

Clark ran to Alex and jumped into her arms, keeping one arm tucked into his side.

“Please make her better. Please don’t let her die. Please Alex, you can do something, you always do. You always make her better.” the little boy mumbled.

Alex looked at her sister, wearing the top of her blue suit, her shirt burned off, the jeans she had been wearing no more than ragged cutoffs now. Her eyes were opening and closing, rolling around, jaw clenched.

Finally the seizure stopped. Alex almost screamed again, thinking Kara was dead, but she was still breathing.

Breathing with a lot of difficulty.

“Her pulse is weak, Jeremiah.”

The man had a stethoscope out and was listening to her lungs.

“She is filling full of liquid.” he told his wife.

“It is in her blood…” Eliza started until Kara began another seizure, this time causing them all to jump back and Clark to close his eyes.

“Jeremiah…I’m sorry but we have no choice.” the mother told him.

“I haven’t tested it on a live subject! We were going to do that next week. I can’t give it to her without knowing what it could do to her!”

“Jeremiah…my baby is dying. I know it will work. You have been working on it non stop, the only thing you think about. I believe in you. It will work. Its the only thing we have!”

“There has to be another way.” the man mumbled.

“There isn’t! She is filled with this green… we don’t…I don’t want to either but she is dying.”

“No she isn’t!” Clark yelled, catching Eliza by surprise. She should have paid more attention to what she had been saying around him but the woman was panicking.

“Eliza, what about a blood transfusion from one of the inmates, maybe we could flush it out of her system…”

“There is no time! Jeremiah, I believe in you! She does too.”

“If I am wrong and it kills her how can I live with myself?”

“She is dying.” J’onn whispered. “That dust, it isn’t something you can just pull out like a bullet or a shard. Jeremiah, if you have something, please try it. I can hear her heartbeat slowing.”

The man ran upstairs and was back shortly, a plastic case in hand. Opening it, he pulled out a syringe and vial. Preparing the syringe he tapped on Kara’s very soft forearm and then moved his finger to her neck.

“Carotid artery will get it through her quicker.” he explained to no one in particular. Of all the things he had ever been through, including Hank Henshaw’s raid on his house and Astra’s attack tonight, nothing scared him as much as what he was about to do right now.

The man plunged the needle into Kara’s artery and injected the serum. 

J’onn held her down for another ten seconds until he seizure stopped. Kara lay still once again.

Alex finally worked up the courage to ask.

“Dad, what did you just give her?”

I’ve been working on a serum, an advanced form of the protein Granulocyte, modified to work with Kryptonian DNA, hopefully. It is going to promote the growth of her white blood cells in the same way the human version helps fight radiation poisoning on bone marrow. I widened the scope, placed a few hundred thousand more modified platelets, packed it with potassium…”

“You made a Kryptonite radiation sickness treatment.” Alex figured out.

“No, I …I decided to take it farther. I didn’t want just a treatment, I wanted an immunity booster. I wanted to make sure she was not effected by Kryptonite, ever. From autopsy reports on other Krytponians I figured out that they are nearly identical to us except on a cellular level. As long as there is nothing prohibiting her cells from metabolizing the solar energy like red sun rays or Kryptonite, she can’t be harmed. To be honest, I’m not sure if she wasn’t affected by Kryptonite or red solar energy, if she would need to eat or even breathe.”

Kara watched her father’s trembling hand, brush hair off Kara’s forehead.

“She has to eat and breathe. She gets hungry, she passes out from panic attacks.” Alex reminded him.

“It was her mind’s way of protecting itself.” Jess guessed. “If she couldn’t take the fear her mind would make her lose conscience to protect her.”

“After the fire in Gotham her pulse ox…”

“Was at a level that would have killed a human in minutes. We helped her come back quicker with oxygen but she would have gotten there on her own.” Eliza explained. “How many times have we said her appetite is dependent on her mood? She gets hungry, she needs sleep and she needs oxygen to feel better but as long as the sun is shining on her, she won’t be affected by hunger or lack of air from a physical standpoint.”

Alex shook her head. “Forget that. Her breathing, it sounds better. This is great, Dad! You have made her immune to Kryptonite!”

“I hope.” the man mumbled. “I haven’t even tested this drug on any of the Kryptonian prisoners. We were going to keep one in a red sun cell and try it on him. Yeah, I know, testing on live subjects is wrong, but I couldn’t find any Kryptonian rats and I sure as hell wasn’t giving it to my Kara without knowing if it worked.”

“And it worked.” Alex told him, relieved, ignoring the part of her mind saying anything could happen over the next 24 to 48 hours.

“Is Kara going to live? Did you make her feel better, Daddy?”

“She is going to be fine, son. We just have to watch her. I gave her a new medicine and we aren’t sure what it will do to her.The next couple minutes, hours, and days are going to be very important. If her breathing clears up, we need to get her to the DEO headquarters.”

“You are all coming to the DEO base, downtown. Better medical facility and none of you are leaving until this is over. Non got away. He sent his men to die and fled.” J’onn informed him. “But as long as he has aliens left in his army, you are all going to be protected in the DEO.”

Neither parent bothered to argue, Eliza instead pulling out a stethoscope to listen to Kara’s lungs. Truthfully, as much as she hated having Kara in any Government facility not at full strength, she wanted her husband and children safe and that was one of the safest places in the city, if not the world and they were surrounded by friends, family really.Non would also be less likely to attack the downtown base than a base in the middle of nowhere.

“The fluid seems to be lessening. I think it is working Jeremiah.” she told him, taking a deep breath.

“We need to get her moved. We need equipment, blood work, everything. I have to know I didn’t just kill my daughter.”

“You just saved her Dad.” Alex assured him but Jeremiah could not be cheered. This whole evening had been a nightmare. He had to check on Clark. He had given the boy a quick examination even with the fighting going on outside, checking his eyes for damage, feeling if his collarbone was broken or just cracked. The little guy had been so tough, trying to make his eyes light up to protect them until Eliza finally convinced him to stop before he passed out. He gritted his teeth when Jeremiah checked the bruising, he tried to sneak out and help his sister. Then Kara had been brought in, beaten and bloody, green Kryptonite dust all over her. The moment J’onn placed her on a table she began having a seizure. Eliza was nearly cut, not realizing there was still a knife clutched in Kara’s hand for some reason.

An hour later, a convoy pulled into the underground parking garage of the DEO downtown. Connolly escorted his team inside. Hamilton was waiting for him.

“Where is Director Henshaw?” the man asked.

“He is on his way in.” Vasquez assured him. “ETA five minutes. He was at his apartment when the call came in.”

“Good, threat level Red. All agents carrying green ammo, neural blockers for the guards, anyone doesn’t have clearance, shoot first, ask questions later. This place is a fortress now and we are at war. Do not let me down, people. Rios! Yeah, thats your name, right? Get a team together, civvies and loaded. Talk to every neighbor of that house, anyone who lived on the beach and put Federal jurisdiction over any police or fire responding. Talk to them all, make them understand they saw a meteor shower and to not touch anything covered in green dust. Tell them its radioact…I don’t give a damn, just make something up. You! Agent… tall guy, crew cut?”

“Yes Commander?”

“Take more tall guys and go to that house, Agents Gavin and Webb are standing guard over a house with a lot of dead Kryptonians inside. Take a van, bring the bodies.”

“Yes sir!”

Dan Hawk followed the family with Kara in his arms and a wide eyed Clark in Alex’s arm. He had never been to the DEO.

“This is where Mommy and Daddy work?”

“Yep.”

“Is this where the girl you kiss works…”

“Clark! What did Kara say about listening in to others conversations?”

“Don’t do it and if I do don’t talk about it.”

“So lets stick to that, okay?”

“She is going to be okay, right?”

“Yeah. We just have to keep happy thoughts in our heads.” Alex assured him.

“Should we pray?”

The big sister stopped for a moment, deciding how to answer.

“Clark, it can only help and we need all the help we can get right?”

The little boy nodded his head.

“But first Mom and the doctor are going to check your shoulder. I understand you flew into the bad lady?”

“I tried to knock her down but couldn’t. Then I tried to make my eyes get hot because Kara said if I was mad it might happen. I was mad but then she pushed me and I was…I was scared. I couldn't do it.”

Alex shook her head. “There is nothing wrong with being scared. She was a scary lady. She was mean and you did everything you could do, more than you had to do. You bought Kara some time to get there.”

“You and Kara never get scared.”

Alex gave him a sad smile.

“Sweetie, I wish that was true. We get scared a lot. But being brave doesn’t mean you don’t get scared. It means you get scared and do what you have to do anyway. You were very brave tonight Big Guy. A real Superman. Lets go check on our sister.”

“Alex, what did that lady mean? She said my father killed a planet. She said he killed Krypton. What does that mean?”

The girl closed her eyes, and felt very cold inside.

“Clark, someone like her, she is evil and filled with hate. She was Kara’s mother’s sister. Her aunt. Kara’s mother had to put her in prison because she hurt people very badly. She killed some people. She was mad she went to prison. Don’t worry about what she said. She is gone now.”

"Can she come back?”

“No.”

“Because Kara killed her?”

Alex said nothing, wishing once again that her little Munchkin was not so full of questions. The kid was a natural born reporter.

“Yeah, Clark. Kara made sure she could never get near you or our parents ever again. Lets go check on the both of you.”

The boy’s questions ended and he was placed in a room to be examined by Eliza and a nurse who assisted Hamilton. An X Ray machine was brought in and Alex stood in the hall between Clark’s room on one side and Kara’s on the other. Jeremiah was drawing blood, he had several monitors, running samples, and she had never seen her father so pale and shaken. He was sweating even thought it was 70 in the med rooms.

“Are you okay?” a soft voice asked from behind.

“Oh! Oh yeah…Cam…Agent Chase. Yes, I don’t need medical attention, but thank you.”’

“Cut it out. No one is paying attention. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had to…I killed a…I never had before. It just surprised me”

Chase shook her head. “You should be going to college parties, not shooting aliens and making out with Federal agents.”

“I’m exactly where I am supposed to be, doing what I am supposed to do.” Alex told her immediately.

Chase sighed, watching Alex watch Kara asleep.

“You really, really love her, don’t you? You all do.”

“Problem with that?” Alex asked sharply.

“No, I think its great. I just don’t understand…I hope one day you will tell me your story. Your real story.”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Right now, all that matters is my little brother and little sister are going to be okay. Nothing else is important.”

“There is talk, some people were watching satellite feeds. The lights were bright but…did your sister really kill their general?”

“Yeah, she did. Only one more Kryptonian escapee. We take him, a Coluan and about 20 aliens out and we save the world. Piece of cake. I need to check on my dad. He needs water.”

To the family’s relief, Clark’s collarbone was not broken or cracked.

It had been though. A series of X rays taken five minutes apart showed where a crack had been healed over and over the course of twenty minutes even the feint sign of the crack was gone. After twenty minutes the X ray would not work. The bruising was gone and the little hero announced himself as feeling very good and wanting to be with his sister. His skin was soft and he wasn’t as strong as Kara or much stronger than normal but he became stronger when he needed to the night before. Strong enough to make Astra notice him. Now it seemed to be gone, thankfully.

So the Danvers family converged in Kara’s tiny little room, surrounded by glass while Hank Henshaw and Dante stood outside, neither man’s eyes leaving the blonde on the bed. Jeremiah looked worse than hell, desperately needing sleep now that the adrenalin of the night had worn off somewhat but wouldn’t leave the lap tops monitoring every function of Kara’s.

At 5 AM, her bruising healed completely. Bones were shifting in her face slightly and her abdomen moved strangely, letting the family know that Kara’s ribs may have been broken and were realigning and healing. At 7 AM, the IV in the brachial artery popped out of her skin, which quickly hardened.

At 8:02 Kara’s eyes opened.

She saw a very concerned and tired family looking at her.

“Everyone is okay? Clark?” she asked, voice a bit raspy.

“Everyone is safe.” Eliza assured her.

“I thought I was dying. It hurt, my lungs were burning and I couldn’t think.”

“Thats what happens when you detonate Kryptonite bombs over yourself, idiot.” Alex told her.

“They were coming. We had seconds. If they hadn’t stopped to look for the missiles they would have killed you all before the Kryptonite had a chance to work. Clark? Are you okay, baby?”

The boy nodded his head and hopped off of Jeremiah’s lap, moving to the corner of Kara’s bed.

“Can I hug you now? I couldn’t last night because of all the wires and stuff. I’ve been up almost all night. I think I slept…”

“Clark, are you okay? Did she…”

“She is dead?”

Kara nodded her head. Eliza moved to pick the boy up and usher him out. Kara stopped her.

“No use stepping around the issue. I know what I did. I made the decision. I will live with it. Could someone hand me a trashcan?”

Alex did so quickly and Kara turned away from Clark and vomited in the receptacle.

“Does your…Eliza take a sample of that to your lab, have…”

“Its fine, Dad. I just feel really hung over. What did you do? How did you keep it from killing me?”

“I…had no choice Kara. You were dying. I didn’t want to take the risk…”

“Dad,” Kara stopped him. “Calm down. Just tell me.”

“I had been working on a serum, an antidote and immunity booster using…”

“He made you immune from any harm caused by Kryptonite exposure.” Alex finished. Her little sister’s eyes widened.

“Kryptonite won’t hurt me?” she asked with a lack of excitement to her family’s chagrin.

“We don’t know that.” Jeremiah told her. “It took care of the Kryptonite in your system, but I don’t know how long it will last. I think with regular injections, if it can be proven safely, you may be immune. I don’t know the limits though. Shards could still hurt you. The dust was burned out of your system but if you are hit…Kara, I just don’t know. I don’t even know what this drug will do to you in the long term. I wasn’t going to suggest this until I knew it was perfectly safe and tested hundreds of times. I didn’t have a choice.”

“You saved my life.” she told him. “Are you okay? Your neck is bruised.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. You are going to have to stay in bed a few days. We will get you a room that doesn’t have windows for walls but you need to stay in bed. Your mother and I have a lot of tests to run. We are going to have to get your blood so we will be taking walks to the Red Sun room, but thats it. As far as Kryptonite, you always act like it can kill you. Always.”

“I get to treat you like you treated me when I had the flu, Kara. Can I force feed you chicken soup?” Alex asked playfully. Kara smiled but it quickly vanished.

“I didn’t see her. In Metropolis. She must have followed us, across the whole country and I didn’t see her. You were almost killed because of me. My worst nightmare since I came into your lives and it almost happened because I was too stupid…”

“Stop. That was not on you. You had a good plan but she was a step ahead. She was a General.” Eliza reasoned. “You saved us. No more blame games, Kara. This is no different than when you were thirteen. We faced the worst and got through together, okay?”

“Was Non killed?”

“He told his army to attack and ran.” Jeremiah told her bitterly.

Kara nodded her head, not surprised. “All the other Kryptonians are accounted for?”

“Yep. He is the only Kryptonian left. Quite a few other aliens but the only Kryptonian is Non now.”

“Have the bodies been recovered?” the blonde asked.

“We have our forensic squads processing them for any clues to where Myriad might be. After that, the bodies are usually burned from what I understand.” Jeremiah told her. “Kara…what would you like done with Astra’s body? Are there prayers or…”

“Burn it with the rest of them. My aunt died on Krypton. That monster was my enemy and she can be treated like the rest. I’m kind of tired. You want to take a nap with me, Clark? Maybe Mommy and Daddy can go get some sleep too? I bet if I slide over Alex can cuddle up. You up for it?”

Clark nodded his head and moved into her side. Alex debated laying down with her, considering her sister did just vomit but it seemed to be out of her system.

“Sleep, you two. I will wake you up if she starts to feel funny.” Alex promised. Both parents reluctantly agreed and kissed Kara on the cheek. They would go to their labs, call Jess and tell her about Kara’s lack of a real response to killing Astra and lay on the couch, hold each other to stop the shaking.

The two sister were now alone in bed with Clark, who as usual, draped himself on top of Kara.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“You said my first parents were heroes, but that lady who attacked us said they killed Krypton. Why would she say that?”

Kara  looked at him, his beautiful eyes, his shaggy dark hair, the way his eyebrows moved closer together when he was really concentrating or listening.

“Because bad guys lie, Clark. Thats one of the many things that make them bad. They lie and they kill.”

Alex looked at her sister and knew she wasn’t talking about Astra. Kara saw herself as a bad guy. No matter what she did, she would never see herself as a hero, not in her heart, unless Alex could convince her some day.

“Hey Alex?”

“Yeah, Kara?”

“If we find out that Kryptonite really doesn’t work on me anymore, or for a while…or… you get the idea.”

“Yeah?”

“We probably shouldn’t tell Batman.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “It will be our secret.”

 

 

 


	47. Laying Down the Law

Do not own DC or CW characters

 

**Chapter 47 Laying down the law**

The two had left in the dark and arrived at the Fortress in the dark. It would be a month before a sunrise graced Antarctica, perfect for sneaking in a Martian in green form.

J’onn watched Kara’s face being scanned by a light he had not seen before in the ice. She brushed snow off a rocky frozen wall and placed her finger on a small depression in it.

The large door that J’onn would have sworn was a natural part of the mountain  slid open. The Martian and Kryptonian walked in, one as if she owned the place, which she did, and one very cautious, taking in the sheer impossibleness of a place like this existing.

“Relax J’onn, nothing in here bites.” Kara told him, amused at the look on his face.

“I’m just trying to take it all in. Its amazing. All this from a bag of crystals.”

Kelex flew in front of the two.

“Welcome back, Kara. And you must be J’onn Jonzz of Mars. A pleasure to meet you face to face,so to speak.”

“He really does sound like Loki.” J’onn muttered.

“Kelex, take J’onn’s eyes, facial recognition for his the scanners and a DNA sample. He will have access to Justin and be able to enter the Fortress as he pleases.”

“Shall I place him in the command sequence?”

“Yes, he will be number four.”

“Number 4?” J’onn asked, trying not to flinch when Kelex poked his finger, very hard.

“Yep, if I go down, Alex has control, If both of us go down, Mom and Dad have control and we are going to hope they can be on the same page. I would have never heard the end of it if I placed one over the other. If all Danvers are out of contact or unable to take command of the Fortress it reverts to Dante and then you.”

J’onn nodded his head. “I suppose as far as places go, I am pretty high up.”

“You will have access to the mainframe as you wish. I should probably introduce you to Justin.”

J’onn followed her to the middle of the large chamber they were in and saw a circular machine, twelve foot high and a monitor and keyboard in front.

“Good morning, Justin.”

“Hey baby. How are you today? I was wondering when I could see that face again to go along with that voice. Being here with Kelex gets a bit monotonous.”

“Is that the singer you were so obsessed with when you were fifteen?” the Martian asked, amused. 

“I was not obsessed and he is a musical genius.” Kara told the man.

“Elvis, the Beatles, James Brown, they were musical geniuses. This guy was a pop star.”

“Is a pop star and it is a legitimate form of music. Unless you want to be locked out in the cold while I take care of business, I would suggest you do not criticize guys who I admire but am not obsessed with.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. So this is the computer that sees the world. How does it work?”

“I have no idea about the inner workings. Kelex built it and it can basically use every phone in the world, every camera, every recording device, security cameras, computer and wireless signals to present a clear map of the civilized portions of the world. Areas like the Congo, Sahara, the uninhabited rain forests of South America and so forth can’t be seen obviously, but he can access weather and spy satellites to give me an overhead view of those areas. It also has facial and voice recognition, so if you have a recording and picture of an enemy you want to find, he or she is pretty much guaranteed to be found, unless he is in a hidden part of the world.”

“Which is where the Myriad main hub is being built.” J’onn guessed.

“Yep, which is why I needed a bounty hunter, to go where Justin can’t see. What I don’t understand is why Metropolis is key. Every Kryptonian I have encountered has been in or near Metropolis, even the one Jack took down in Gotham after the fire. Astra moved so quickly to Metropolis to find me. She didn’t fly from the Sahara Desert.They have to be near.”

“Perhaps they have their own Kryptonian technology to counteract yours, or anyones for that matter. Your machine may be light years ahead of Earth technology but that doesn’t mean it is better than theirs.”

Kara nodded her head. “I suppose that is right. Batman has something like this, so it isn’t like this is unheard of. Astra could have been hiding from the Government but she had no way of knowing that I would have access to a machine like this. Unless… it isn’t a machine she had, but a living machine. If Indigo is with them, if she is going to be the main CPU in Myriad, it would be well within her capabilities to counter any  devices that could trace the prisoners.”

“The Coulan? It is possible. Have you come up with any strategy to defeat her?”

“I’m working on it. Her physical form can be torn apart but to truly stop her we have to catch her when she is in electronic form. She can also shape shift, I am sure, and is strong, perhaps nearly as strong as a Kryptonian. I will have it figured out.”

“I have no doubt. If you need someone to bounce ideas off of, I am here.”

Kara laughed softly. “You kind of always have been. No matter what I threw at you, you just wouldn’t go away. Do you know the real reason I never liked being around you? You reminded me too much of what I had lost. I saw you and knew what you had lost. I did my best to forget everything but it was impossible. Every time I saw you, I couldn’t take my mind off of it.”

J’onn patted her shoulder. “That is understandable.”

“Yeah, but really not a good excuse. You saved everyone from Non. You took a huge risk, showing up in your green form, and taking on a man who could have burnt you in a second. Thank you.”

J’onn shrugged his massive shoulders. “You never have to thank me. We are in this together. Besides, it isn’t like one blast of heat vision would have killed me.”

This surprised the blonde. “I thought you were susceptible to fire?”

“I am, if burned enough, but simply striking me with heat vision for a few moments wouldn’t hurt me. It would take a lot of power and effort.”

“Oh…I always assumed that any…”

“I know. I let you assume that. I figured you would be more comfortable with me if you thought you could defeat me at anytime. Not to say you couldn’t, but it wouldn’t be easy. I am a pretty formidable foe.”

“As Non found out.” Kara admitted. “So I promised you, I would bring you here. Just make sure you use the front door and don’t phase inside. Kelex has to have facial, ocular and DNA confirmation or he will continue attacking and the little guy packs quite a punch. Alex and my parents can get in on voice recognition alone as I understand Alex did when I was brought here recently. But Kelex still scanned her face, eyes and voice before he let her in. He just went outside to meet her and perform the task himself.”

“I understand. So you are here to pick up some weapons for Alex?”

Kara nodded her head. “That and a few more items. I wanted to bring you here for another reason though. I’m not sure if you will want to see it but I wanted you to have the choice. If you don’t want to see it, believe me I understand. But watching the recordings of Krypton that Kelex showed Clark, made me realize how much I missed seeing the beauty of the planet, when it was unblemished.”

“I would be glad to watch with you, if that is what you want.”

“No, seeing it once was enough for now. I told you that Kryptonians visited Mars thousands of years ago.”

“Yes…”

“Like every other expedition, Krypton kept great records. I had Kelex prepare the images and video we had of the planet. The pyramids, the temples, the cities, everything I could find. Anyway, he had quite a bit, so I thought maybe we can sit in the back by that large screen and watch it. I know it isn’t the same, but the planet, I don’t know. You can watch alone if you want or not at all. I just…”

“I want to see it.” the Martian told her immediately. “And I would like it if you would watch with me. I know you are in a hurry to get back…”

“Non isn’t attacking the DEO, especially with his Kryptonians dead. My family is safe there. We have time. I would be honored to watch with you.”

The two sat side by side on a crystal bench, watching the large monitor. J’onn took in everything, soaked up every detail of the way his planet used to look, his people joyous, without worries as they once were. The White Martians had not risen to the surface, their murderous race in its earliest stages below the surface. None of them knew their people would be wiped out, herded like cattle into camps and burnt to nothing.

“The landscape is so beautiful.” Kara whispered. She looked at the Martian and saw what she believed was a tear falling from his red eye. “Are you okay?”

“I am perfect, Kara. Thank you for this.”

“I kind of owe you a lot. It will always be here. You have access to come anytime. This is your place as well, whether I am with you or not. Your home will always be here, J’onn. I’m going to pack the things I came for. Take your time.”

Kara kissed the Martian on his cheek and walked off, leaving him alone with his home. Once she returned, backpack in hand, she sat with him for another hour, watching the Kryptonian delegates being shown the great pyramids on Mars. Only the remains of one still existed today. Several smaller pyramids were shown as well.

“Why were they built? I have never understood why they were built on Earth. Obviously as tombs but why those formations?” Kara asked, walking back over with a large bag in hand.

“You could think of them as cellular towers. They made our telepathic communication with the entire planet, stronger. They served as gathering points of psionic energy and spread the energy out with more ease across the planet. Our ancestors visited Earth many years before this and attempted to communicate with humans. I believe they got the idea from us but I am not sure.”

“Who knows? Maybe in a thousand years humans will be able to communicate using telepathy.” Kara mused.

“I doubt it. To be connected to your race like that, would require too much honesty. There would be no secrets, no duplicity in speech. The Earth would have to be one, one language, one belief system, one government. There could be no wars, no lust for power over others. Wealth would be a thing never heard of because everything would be shared. Martians evolved as a single entity and split into a multitude but were still connected as one. To hurt others would be to hurt yourself. I do not believe humans as a species are capable of this. They are passionate in their beliefs, political, moral, religious and their actions, helping others or conquering, some feeding their brothers and sisters and others who will murder them for $20 in a wallet.”

Kara agreed with this. Despite the love she had been shown by her human family, she was very aware that not all humans were like them. Hank Henshaw taught her that. She learned it in school, listening to the children and teenagers in high school, constantly bullying, or gossiping about others. She saw the wars that humans waged, the weapons, the civil wars in smaller countries, the genocide. 

Krypton may have had one religion and one government but they had their secrets too. Astra and Non, Jor El, her father, even her mother, all had huge secrets or murderous impulses in Astra and Non’s case. She had heard rumors in the hallways about General Zod and his brutal methods in dealing with races deemed dangerous to Krypton. Almost every planet she could think of would not be able to handle telepathy. Perhaps Czarnia, but one evil born, led to the deaths of a species, just as lone humans had caused genocide, war, poverty. 

“Your people were special. I cannot imagine another world that would be able to live like that. To live in perfect harmony and peace. I cannot imagine having it and losing it. I am sorry J’onn.”

“Thank you. Thank you for this. Could I ask a favor of you Kara?”

“Of course.”

“Stop having your metal Loki take over my equipment and use the weapons on your commands. Would it help if I said pretty please?”

Kara looked at him, not being able to hold back a smirk. 

“You realize my metal Loki and my super computer that is bringing sexy back are the reasons the DEO is cut off to Batman, ARGUS, the military…”

“Kara? Stop taking control of my weapons.”

“Okay.” she agreed. J’onn was suspicious of course.

“Okay? Just like that?”

“You seem so surprised when I agree with you.” Kara observed innocently.

“Yes. This is true. With good reason, I might add.”

“I took control of those drones because you were all going to wait until I was safe and it would have taken too much time. Alex, Clark, my parents, they come first. Those Kryptonians were strong enough and fast enough to kill you all before the Kryptonite would have been released. They must be protected J’onn. No hesitation. We are soldiers, right? The mission is what matters. Keeping them alive is of the most importance and comes first in the mission. All humanity needs to be protected from Myriad but they are priority. We are and always will be soldiers but they aren’t.”

The Martian shook his head slightly. “Keep telling yourself that, Kara. I told Lane when I kicked him out of the DEO five years ago that I didn’t need soldiers, I needed fighters. We are warriors, all of us. We fight a war to bring peace but we do not thirst for battle. I would like to look a bit more. Will you give me a tour?”

“Sure. To be honest, I am not sure I have seen it all yet either. Lets take a look.”

The two aliens did spend the next few hours exploring the Fortress and its beauty and the sheer amount of knowledge it held staggered his mind. Setting off and timing their entry into the US at dark, they made it back to National City by eight in the evening the next day.

Kara waited until Hank Henshaw had reported for duty and then visited herself, so her mother and father could take blood and examine it for hours to see what the serum had done or was doing to her. Kara for her part felt fine and as soon as Jeremiah gave the word, she would be allowed in a room with a small piece of Kryptonite to see its effects on her, if any. That was for a later date. 

First she had to find Alex.

Asking around, Kara learned Alex was in the weight lifting room. Strange since Alex never lifted weights, preferring body weight exercises but perhaps she had decided to add some mass to her thin frame. Walking into the room she realized Alex had added mass, about 130 pounds of blonde mass to her frame.

“Rao! Alex! Seriously? The door isn’t locked! Chase you are going to get fired it you get caught! What…put your shirt on Alex!”

The two women scrambled off the weight lifting bench, Chase standing and Alex rolling off to the ground in her haste to grab her shirt.

“Kara! You are back! Nice trip?” her sister asked with a huge grin from the floor.

“Not as nice as your’s has been.” Kara told her, closing the door. “What is it with you two?”

Cameron said nothing, red in the face but Alex just shrugged her shoulders.

“You said you didn’t care…”

“I don’t care if you are… yeah… a federal agent. I care about the fact that you two seem to do it in a Federal building all the time in rooms with no locks! Can’t you find anywhere else to do it? Somewhere you can’t be caught?”

“It's cool, Kara. Our mutual friend is watching the cameras and would have locked the door if anyone came down who wasn’t you.”

“You thought I wanted to walk in on this?”

“No, but our mutual friend refused to bar you access.”

“Oh…okay. That makes…wait a minute, you are using our mutual and very talented, intelligent friend to help you find spots to get your freak on. Really?”

“Like you don’t use him to look in on Barry Allen sometimes.”

Kara said nothing for a moment, deciding to let it drop. 

“Who is this mutual friend?” Chase asked. “You told me you were tight with that goth girl that works off site.” 

“Yeah, we are. Vivian. Still it would probably be best not to mention this to her.” Kara suggested then turned to walk out. Alex caught up with her in the hallway.

“Hey! I am sorry I brought Barry up. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean it to be…I shouldn’t have.”

“Its fine, Alex. You are right. As much as I say I won’t invade anyones privacy unless the fate of humanity is on the line, I have looked at him a few times, just from security camera footage. He seems happy. I’m glad. He never would have had that, mixed up in this. He could have been a target and hiding in the DEO like you all have to do. It was for the best and always will be.”

“It doesn’t have to be, Kara. This will be over soon. We can move on, like we always talked about.”

“And do what? Still want to be archeologists? Or circus clowns? Because you seem to be at home here. If I give up this superhero business when it is over will you go to Medical School or into research like you wanted to when we first met?”

“What are you talking about? I could do a lot of good here. You could do a lot of good for the world. Why would we give it up?”

Kara looked at the ground, then lifted her head. “Come with me to the locker room. I have something for you.”

The caped Blonde walked quickly, Alex trying to keep up. Once they were inside, Kara snapped a lock off a locker and opened it, pulling out a large duffle bag.

“Did you just break into someone’s locker?”

“No, its mine. No one was using it. I got a lock with a key and threw away the key. I snap it off and weld it back together when I leave. No chance of anyone picking the lock.”

“But it still has tumblers…”

“That I disengaged. A lock that doesn’t open, perfect for keeping alien gear.” 

Kara pulled out Alex’s suit, a replica of the bronze one she already had.

“This has a flexible exoskeleton in it, very thin wires through the torso, arms and legs. You won’t notice them but once you are wearing it, they will be activated by your body heat. As long as Agent Chase is around, it should only take a few seconds. The threads will provide you with approximately 100 pounds per square inch in your strikes and about 200 in your straight kicks to your already existing power. It will make you run faster, but I can’t help with upper body strength. It was either power the shoulders and torso or the arms and legs. You will run faster but not that much faster. Basically it is giving you just a little something extra without being invasive. Now the weapons.”

Kara handed a long sword to her sister, one with a three foot blade.

“Its made of the same metal the cell was made of to hold Lobo. Kelex has it incredible sharp. Keep it in the scabbard because it will cut its way out of any bag you put it in. Only the material of our suits seems to hold it. The little guy did good. There is also a K Bar knife that will have a slot at your lower back. The scabbard for the sword is built in as well. You need to practice tumbling with it on. It will hold upside down so that means a twist to pull it out. This two foot baton expands and when it does, the ends are full of light compressed under enough dark matter that it becomes very solid and very strong. It will emit compressed light every time it strikes something. The frame is light weight and practically indestructible. If you hit someone hard enough you will crush their skull. Just…”

“I get it. Are you okay?”

“Of course. Why?”

“You just don’t seem…okay.”

“Long day and night of flying. I need some sleep.”

“Cool, lets keep this stuff packed up and we can check it out at home. That gun looks really cool.”

Kara shook her head. 

“You are staying here. I can stay here if you want but if Non is watching, I may be able to draw him out if he sees me alone.”

“And you think I am going to hide here while you use yourself as bait? What about you needing sleep?”

“I will sleep with one eye open. I always do. Is Streaky still in Mom’s lab?”

“No, she got kicked out when she tried to eat a lab mouse. She is in Dan’s office.”

“Okay, practice with the sword, staff and knife. I will go over the specs of the guns later…”

“No. You either stay here or we both go home. We watch each other’s backs. Who is going to watch your’s if you are fighting Non and a horde of other alien criminals attack you. He won’t hesitate to fight dirty.”

“Fine” the blonde conceded. “I will stay here. But tomorrow I have to go home. You need to go to class with back up and I will do what I do. Superheroing stuff or something like that.”

“In National City?”

“Depends on how badly I am needed elsewhere. I’m not going to stop doing what I do because of him. He has always been a threat.  I guess you should show me where a bed is. I really do need some sleep.”

Alex placed the bag in her locker and guided Kara back to her hospital bed.

“Are you serious? I’m fine!”

‘Dad’s orders. He was pacing the entire time you were gone, worried about you. He wants tests run everyday, until we know what effect that serum may have had.”

“I’ll sleep here but no wires are to be attached to me.” Kara kissed her sister’s cheek and lay down as soon as she left. Kara tried to sleep but despite her exhaustion, could not. Every time she closed her eyes, the girl saw Astra, looking at her, begging her not to do it. She heard her mother’s voice asking her why, felt Astra’s body going limp in her arms, saw the realization in her eyes that Kara was going to kill her.

Giving up as soon as she heard her parents, Clark and Alex’s breathing indicating they were asleep, the girl got out of bed and donned the red skirt and cape. She made her way to the roof, surprised to see Ty there, decked in black, rifle at the ready.

“Uh, what are you doing?” she asked

“Getting ready to plant a bullet between Non’s eyes if he shows his face. Bigger question is what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be getting some rest?”

“Can’t sleep. Thought I would fly around, see if anything was going on.” Kara told him. “You know I don’t need much sleep.”

“Yeah, you do. I wonder if you go to that red sun room if a sleeping pill would help you? Maybe I oughta ask your Daddy about that. How come you can’t sleep? The fight?”

“What else?”

“You did what you had to do, Kara. She made her own choices. She could have approached you a hundred ways instead of threatening to kill your parents in front of your little brother.”

“I know.” Kara admitted, having thought of this. “Doesn’t make it easier I guess. I would do it again, no regrets, but it still hurts.”

“Damn girl, have I ever told you how proud I am of you? A few years ago you would have said it does not make it any easier and sounded like a robot when you was saying it. Now, you wouldn’t know English is your second language. Vivian used to do the best impression of you…out of love of course. Nothin but love.” he assured her.

“Thats okay. I considered dressing like her for Halloween one year so we are even. I can’t sleep without seeing Astra, feeling her neck breaking, hearing her tell me she loved me. No matter how many techniques I learned, it seems like breaking a neck is my go to finishing move.”

“It does tend to end a fight quickly. You did what you had to do, Kara. Any of us would have done the same thing. I have killed a lot of people. I hated killing every one of them. Even the truly bad dudes, it still stung me. I felt a bit of my soul leave with every bullet I fired, every target I hit. But I did it, because when it comes down to it, in a war, its your people or theirs. You chose your people over them and even over yourself. Things we are involved in, they affect us. We can’t be the same as those people in the city. Their biggest worry is the mortgage, or the wife or the girlfriend or hoping the wife doesn’t find out about the girlfriend. Us? Seems like we got life or death decisions every single damn day. I am sorry. None of us ever wanted this for you. We should have killed them before you ever got here. We tried, Kara. We looked everywhere, captured anyone we could and used any means necessary to get them to talk. Your aunt covered her tracks well. We should have been better.”

“Ty, its okay. Its not your fault, any of your faults. I had to be the one to do it. It was always going to be me. Call it fate I guess or some god’s sick sense of humor. I knew when I learned she was a killer that it would happen this way. It always had to be me. I’m going to go for a flight. I will call you if I need back up. I would appreciate it if we could keep this to ourselves.”

Ty took a look at the skinny little girl she would always be to him. The scared kid, the one with so much guilt. He would always remember the tiny thing slicing her own arm open with her fingernails.That part never went away, but she wouldn’t kill herself now. Not since she had a mission. Jess would have to keep her sane afterward, but now she was focused.

“Get outa here. They gonna freak when you ain’t here in the morning. I’m telling them I saw you leave but couldn’t stop you. Your Mom and Dad can be kinda scary when it comes to you and Alex.”

“Yeah, I know. I will try and make it back before morning.”

Without another word, Kara took off, slowly, in no hurry and with no destination in mind. She knew eventually she would have to sleep, have to answer to the ghosts that lived inside her head, but not right now. Tonight she could make it without sleep. Maybe a few hours here and there. 

She still had to find Non. Then what? Once he was gone, everything she had prepared herself for, trained herself for, was over. Her demons would no longer walk the Earth. Instead they would all live inside her head. What would be next if she did survive?

Kara had no idea.

Flying around the city offered her no answers so she found a nice landing spot and stood, taking  in the lights and the quieter sounds at night.

At 9 AM, Cat Grant strolled into her office. As usual when she exited her elevator, she was followed, first by her assistant with a latte and then a wake of editors in different departments coming in slowly as she settled in. This morning she took her coffee, sat behind her desk and fired up her desktop but a flash of red caught her eye. Looking to her left, towards her balcony, she saw the one she had named Supergirl, standing there, looking out over the city. The girl had her arms on the balcony rails and was leaning over, one knee slightly bent and looked very comfortable.

“You…whatever your name is. Do not let anyone in my office until I say otherwise.”

“Miss Grant?” the assistant asked, very confused and not having noticed the caped blonde on the balcony.

“Do not question me, do as you are told and leave my office. I will call you if I need you. Go back to surfing the internet while pretending to work.”

The assistant hustled outside, leaving the woman alone. She stood up and confidently walked out to her balcony. Of course the blonde didn’t turn around, so Cat walked up next to her. Even from the side view of her face, something was obviously different. This young kid, because that was what she was, seemed tired, morose a bit, even defeated?

“You could have made an appointment.” Cat mentioned quietly.

“I’ll leave if you want. I was flying around last night and this seemed like a good place to stop. My family has been texting me all morning, so I am in enough trouble. I’m not ready to face the dressing down yet.”

“Are you not allowed to fly after curfew?” Cat asked, half teasingly and half seriously, wishing she knew what this girl’s home life was like, anything more than she already knew.

“It’s been a rough couple days. I should have been resting but couldn’t sleep. I imagine you know how that is.”

Cat nodded her head slightly. Perhaps she would get information today instead of questions about celebrities and costume choices.

“How rough has it been? You haven’t been seen in three days. There was a meteor strike a few days ago. No one was injured but I would expect you would have been there.”

Kara said nothing, looking out over the sea and spying a pair of dolphins jealously. They were so free.

“I can’t really talk about where I have been.”

“Off the record, then. You obviously want to talk about something with me. There are a lot of rooftops you could sightsee from. Where have you been?”

Kara took a long look at the woman then back to the ocean. Cat figured she would get nothing so was very surprised when after a few moments the girl spoke.

“I don’t talk to many people easily. I hate talking to most people if I don’t know them. But the people I am comfortable with, those I just meet and feel like I can speak without having an anxiety attack, they have all been hurt, somehow. I thought about this last night. They have either lost a parent, both of them or have some other issues. Take Lois Lane. She hates her father. I don’t know much about you but I would imagine you went through hell getting to where you are.”

“It has not always been easy.” Cat admitted carefully.

“Off the record?”

Cat sighed. “You need to talk to someone or you wouldn’t be here. I will never report anything you don’t want reported. Despite what many in the industry, and my detractors who call me a trash talk show hostess at heart, I have integrity. So talk to me.”

Kara shook her head. “I have a therapist. I have loving parents and a sister I am very close to and I have stood here all night waiting for you. I have no idea why.”

“Because I’m me of course. Lets start with your name since we are off the record. I am Cat Grant. You are?”

“Linda Lee Kent.” Kara replied immediately, holding back a smile, and offered her hand.

Cat took her hand impressed by the girl’s grip, not that she shouldn’t have been.

“That isn’t even close to your real name, is it?”

“Not even on the same planet.” the blonde admitted. 

“Then try again.”

“Karen Starr.”

“Thats not real either, is it?”

“Just because I’m paranoid doesn’t mean they aren’t all out to get me. That's what I have always told my parents.”

“So where have you been the last few days?” the older woman tried.

“Off the record, I suppose you figured out that there are other aliens on this planet. There are also some from the same planet I am from. They were not friendly. One of them, my aunt, my mother’s twin sister, had been looking for me since they crashed here. She found my adopted family and tried to kill them. I stopped her, snapped her neck and then bombed the rest of my fellow species with a substance that could kill us all. I had somewhat of a near death experience, but was saved by my father. I have been recovering.”

Cat stared at the young girl for a moment.

“Did you say you snapped your aunt’s neck?”

“Yeah,” the girl told her with a sigh, “it wasn’t like I just went up to her and did it. She was as strong as I was. She was a criminal before she landed here and she threatened my family. We fought and I won. I’ve also been recruiting people to help me fight the one remaining Kryptonian on this planet who is also my uncle, plus an organic, in a way, computer bent on killing the human race and a dozen or so alien criminals from around the universe. Once I go through them, I should be done.”

Cat looked at the girl for a moment.

“Back on the record, what have you been up to the past few days?” the woman asked quickly.

“I watched a lot of Netflix. I caught up through Season 7 of Murdoch’s Mysteries and am through Season 5 of Death in Paradise. Its a show on BBC, really funny. Its about this…”

“Stop, stop. My God, you can ramble. Off the record then. How many aliens are on this planet?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. 

“Thousands. Aliens have been on Earth for centuries, maybe back thousands of years, even a hundred thousand years. Most of them, practically all of them just want to be left alone. The ones I am having to deal with were kept in a prison that existed in a timeless Phantom Zone near my home planet. When the planet was destroyed, my ship was trapped there for decades, at least two, and somehow it piggybacked onto my ship and landed on Earth before I did. Want to know the best part? My mother was the judge who sentenced them all there.”

Cat gazed out over the city silently, trying to digest what she had just learned. The woman finally shook her head.

“You have the most interesting life. I thought my life was exciting but you have me beat. You said that S on your chest was your family’s coat of arms. I am guessing you wore it, in all its brightness, to draw these criminals out of hiding. To make yourself a target?”

“Something like that.” Kara admitted. “No, exactly like that. I enjoy helping people, I do. I would do it even if these creatures were not out there. I have to end this, and I have to do it quietly. The aliens of this world who are peaceful should not be hunted because of the actions of a few. As far as the symbol, it isn’t just a target. I guess maybe I am hoping to bring some honor to it. It was once revered on our planet. But I learned things, things I can’t forget and maybe for once my house can save a planet just because it is the right thing to do.”

“I can see that. Why did I agree to go off the record again?”

“Because I never would tell you this on the record and you have to admit, someone as curious as you has to be excited to learn all this.”

“Yes, very excited. I won’t have nightmares about evil alien escapees trying to destroy mankind now. I suppose that bogus meteor strike the Government claimed was…”

“The result of a Kryptonian Death match and my near death experience.”

“I see. You said you had a therapist? Please tell me that is true? For all of our sakes. If you don’t, I can recommend several very good ones.”

“I have had a therapist since I was 13. I’m not sure how much good it has done. No, its done me a lot of good. I would have killed myself a long time ago…there was a time I would have panic attacks when I heard thunder.”

“So this army,” Cat continued, trying not to focus on how bad it would be if this girl lost control of herself, “where do you find people who are willing to go after these prisoners? I suppose they are like that nightmare you killed at the warehouse?”

“Funny you should ask. I didn’t kill him.”

“I saw you smash his head into bone chips and then burn off the remains.” Cat reminded her.

“I know, right? He survived, grew back his hair and everything. He is going to fight these prisoners with me. One of my team anyway.”

Cat looked hard at the girl for any signs of sarcasm. 

“You beheaded him and he wants to fight by your side?”

“He is into that sort of thing, I guess. Even asked me on a date. Not really my type.”

“So you don’t date seven foot demons?”

“I tend not to.” Kara admitted. “Or anyone. I keep people away from me for the most part. Its safer that way. No one can touch me, nothing can hurt me, so if you were the Government how would you stop me?”

“I would go after the ones you love.” Cat realized.

“My family…they have been in danger since they took me in. That is bad enough without bringing others into it. Thats why I never use my real name among other things. I am sure you have to be wondering why you can’t find my identity since I don’t wear a mask. It would drive me nuts. You never will. I have quite a few tricks and am good at blending in.”

“Wonderful, just like the serial killers who were deacons at their church and volunteered for charities. And the future? I will go ahead and assume you will win. What then? Will the world ever hear from you again or will you fly off into the sunset?”

“If the world wants me, I will be there…for a while. Then I am retiring.”

“Retiring?”

“From being this Supergirl you have branded me as. I know of a way to get rid of my powers, to grow old, to live life the way it is supposed to be lived. I have a plan. I will do my best to atone, but I have my limits. You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself turned into the villian. I would prefer to go out on top and have peace for the remainder of my life. To be left alone to grow, to live normally, like I dreamed about as a child.”

“And does a career figure into this superhero retirement plan?”

“I don’t know.” Kara admitted. “I really have no goals right now beyond saving the world. Once that is done…who knows? Maybe a circus clown or an archeologist. Maybe I will come work for you. Need a bodyguard?”

“If I have to deal with my incompetent assistant much longer I may need a new one. This one is close to being charged with corporate espionage. She is so inept, one would think she was working for my competitors to bring down my company from the inside.”

“I have a feeling working for you could be…stressful.” Kara told her, trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

“Not if someone is strong enough. Speaking of CatCo, I am having a launch party for you. We are publishing a magazine highlighting your saves, the photos of you, interviews with heads of state and religious leaders on how your existence is changing human knowledge and beliefs about their place in the universe. I would like you to be there.”

Kara did laugh, before she could hold it back.

“A party? You named me Supergirl. That is tough enough to swallow. Listening to people debate my existence and whether it effects them is the last thing I want to do. Not going to happen.”

Cat was not about to give up. “I sense some disapproval about your name. You wear a big, strangely shaped S on your chest. You have superpowers, super strength, super speed, you can fly. What exactly should I call you? Do you have anything better? ”

“Absolutely!” Kara told her quickly. “What about…S…no…how about…no that would be lamer. Okay, I don’t have anything better. Couldn’t you have called me Superwoman?”

“You are barely old enough to vote.” Cat countered.

“Thats fair.” the blonde admitted. “I’m curious, how much money are you going to make off my symbol and this name?”

“A lot. Tell me your real name and I will keep it secret and we can share the proceeds.”

“Really? No, I don’t believe you would ever reveal anything I tell you off the record but knowing more than you need to can put you in danger. It could put your family in danger. You have a son, right? I read that somewhere. If you want to report on me, do it from afar. Its best that way. I definitely won’t be coming to any launch party.”

Cat nodded her head. “Thats too bad. There are going to be a lot of celebrities there.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr.”

“I don’t care.”

“Tom Hiddleston…”

That caught Kara’s attention.

“You said you didn’t know him.” the girl reminded her.

“I did some research, watched Thor, the Avengers, etc. Tacky CGI orgies in my opinion, but yes I am familiar with him now. It wasn’t hard to get him to agree. You are quite famous. The chance of meeting you…”

“You told him I would be there?!”

“I mentioned there was a good chance. I guessed I would hear from you again. I understand Lois has been bullying you, yet you come to me voluntarily. So…still can’t make it? Its in two weeks. Plenty of time to fight your alien war and then relax with a party.”

“Two weeks? I’m not sure.”

“Regardless, the party will be a smashing…oh, look at this.” Cat stopped, looking at the alert on her phone. “A hostage situation at the Museum of Natural History.”

“A museum? Who takes hostages at a museum?”

“Apparently there is a rather large diamond on display. A group of armed men have taken over the place but a silent alarm alerted police. Instead of a clean getaway they are holed up inside with hundreds of hostages.”

“I don’t get involved in police business.” Kara told her quickly.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of suggesting that…oh my.”

“Oh my? What oh my?” the girl asked.

“There was a first grade class inside having a field trip. Those poor children must be so frightened. I couldn’t imagine what they are going through.”

“A first grade class?” Kara asked quietly.

“There is gunfire between the police and the criminals. I hope no officers are shot. It would be a shame for lives to be lost, children without parents. I am sure the police can handle this though. As you said, it is what they do, not your problem. Of course considering how brazen these criminals are to do this during the daytime and the number of gunmen, I can guess these men are professionals, not typical…”

“Okay already! I’ll go but if they tell me to stay out of it, I am staying out of it.”

“Of course, that is a wise decision. If you really think this is for the best, then you should go. It is entirely up to you.”

“Yeah? Because it doesn’t seem that way.”

“I didn’t go to your balcony to lounge around. Do as you must, Supergirl.”

Kara rolled her eyes and shot into the sky, the blast of wind, causing Cat to stumble a bit. Despite almost falling over, she could not stop smiling. She had a news team and many cameramen to get to the Museum.

Kara flew into the sky above cloud cover and looked down on the Museum. What she saw disturbed her.

“Alex?”

“Yes? Planning on coming back anytime soon? Maybe get some actual sleep?”

“I need you to suit up. Hostage situation at the Museum of Natural History. Wear it under your clothes. You are going to need to blend in until I can get you to the roof and they are heavily armed. I can handle the main room with the hostages but there are four gunmen in the back entrance and one on the third level. The back entrance, basement entrance and front entrance are wired to explode if there is a breach. When I drop you off on the roof. Take care of the guards and the third level. I am going to come from below the first floor and do my best to take the gunmen near the hostages all out without killing them.”

“On my way!”

“Wow.” Kara mumbled to herself. “Give her a robbery and she forgets all about arguing with me. Okay, here we go.”

Supergirl broke from cloud cover and descended quickly, hitting the ground outside of the police tape, standing with the rest of the gawkers who were now staring at her.

The police also noticed her, the ones who didn’t have guns trained on the building. Kara moved towards the rope, the crowd parting for her. She heard it’s her quite a bit, one person called her a devil and three called her an angel. Four said she was really hot in her skirt.

“Can I be of any assistance officer?” she asked the black clad, older man who seemed to be in charge of a SWAT team.

“Its you.”

“Yeah, it's me.” Kara agreed. “I just took a look from above. The back, basement and front entrances are wired, enough to kill any officers trying to get into the place.”

“How would you know that? You can really see through walls?”

“Yep. Five on the first, hostages crowded in the back of the main atrium. Four gunmen covering the back entrance and one on the third level. The second level seems secure.”

“Bring the teams back!” The officer yelled into his radio. “The doors are wired! Abort!”

Kara relaxed a bit, glad a SWAT team wasn’t about to be torn to pieces.

“See anything else?” he asked.

“Yeah, a drainage tunnel underneath the Museum. I can bust into the first floor from underground, stand between the hostages and the gunmen and take them out quickly. The ones in the back and on the third level will be taken care of. I have a partner I can drop on the roof. She will be able to take the others out quickly. She does that. I come up through the floor and disarm the men inside.”

“You will get killed. I know you are strong but those guns are…”

“I’m bullet proof, missle proof, bomb proof, pretty much everything proof. I can move faster than they can see. If they do get a shot off I can block it from hitting any hostages. Thats it, the best I got.”

The man thought of this for a moment. If he relied on her and she screwed up, it would be on him. Of course she did catch a 747 and stopped a tornado.

“Can you put my officers on the roof?”

“I only work with my partner. She is more than capable of taking out multiple opponents silently. Your call. Say the word and I won’t bother you again.”

The man walked off and consulted with the senior officer on scene who had not taken his eyes off the girl who couldn’t be older than his daughter. He could imagine the trouble his kid would get into with this Supergirl’s powers. What would this kid do? He had two choices. Trust her or become involved in a prolonged hostage negotiation that placed the hostages in more danger every minute it went on.

 The man nodded his head and the SWAT commander told Supergirl the news. Kara took a deep breath. They were trusting her. Now she had to earn that trust. Walking through the crowd she reached the street and took off in the sky.

You here, Alex?”

“Just pulled up on the backside of building a block away. Suiting up now. The new mask feels weird.”

“The eyes have infrared along with monitoring and Kelex can see what you see. What weapons did you bring?”

“This expandable staff that glows? Not sure what that is all about really. My blaster and my Glock, and the incredibly sharp knife Kelex made.”

“Use the staff. It is filled with compressed light that will pack a punch on contact. You hit someone with it, they are out for a while. I suppose we shouldn’t kill anyone since this is our first outing and all.”

“You think if I pull this off Cat Grant will throw me a party?” Alex asked innocently.

“You were listening?”

“No, she has already began advertising it. How do you want to play this?”

“I’m giving you a lift to the top then I am going under. Once you clear the bad guys in the back, I take out the ones in the front. I disarm the bomb and we have pizza.”

Alex was about to respond when Kara swooped in and lifted her up, leaving Alex feeling as if her stomach had stayed on the ground. On the roof, Supergirl looked her older sister over.

“Don’t hesitate to kill if you have to. I will deal with the fallout. You stay alive.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me do what I do and you do what you do. Soon as the area is clear, they are all yours.”

Alex moved quickly to the access door at the top and jammed her knife through the handle, twisting it and opening the door. Taking out her expandable baton that turned into a glowing staff she quickly and silently moved to the third level. The man standing at the base of the stairs never heard her as she slid down the railing and kicked the back of his head. She felt the power in the suit that Kara talked about and was fairly certain she had made harder contact than ever before. He dropped like a stone. Catching his rifle with her foot before it hit the ground, she gently laid it down and continued to move.

On the second level, she spied the armed men in front, the frightened hostages in the back and was glad to see they were focused on the door. Sliding down the railing again, she twisted off before hitting bottom and ran before the hostages could see and give her away. Deciding to go for boldness and speed instead of stealth, she ran into the entryway in the back, using her staff, for fear of accidentally shooting the bomb at the door. The men were surprised to say the least, seeing the copper and armor clad thin girl running in, swinging a staff of light. 

Alex went low, taking out the legs of four men and proceeding to reenact her treatment of Lex Luthor’s head on them. A few grunts were heard but nothing major until her boot struck one man’s ribs and he screamed. She dropped to a knee, landing an elbow in his eye and knocking him out, but the damage had been done. The ones at the front were alert now.

“I hope you are ready, Kara. Now would be a good time to make an entrance.”

The men in front did hear the scream and thought for a moment the back had been breached. Hearing no explosion, the leader silently ordered two men to the back and take a look. Neither man made it far before the marble floor exploded in front of them, a figure in red and blue flying out and hovering over them.

Kara landed quickly and moved, grabbing the two men in front of her by the arms and tossing them out the windows of the museum into the street beyond. One man fired at her, the bullet striking her harmlessly. Another fired, more in panic. The heroine caught this to avoid a deflection into a hostage.

Using her heat vision on the guns, she swept over all three, melting them in less than a second and clipped all of their knees. Taking two by the collars she threw once more, their bodies jointing their comrades outside through the shattered window.

One remained. He pulled a handgun from behind his back and aimed.

“It’s you.”

“I get that a lot.” Kara admitted. “Put down the gun or I will break every bone in your body and look cute doing it.”

The man showed no signs of doing this, so the blonde helped him out, taking the weapon and breaking it in her fist.

“Do you want to catch a ride outside like your friends or would you rather be knocked out here?”

“Wh…what?”

Kara nodded to Alex who struck the back of the man’s head, sending him into darkness.

“Think the guys outside are still alive?”

“Probably. Okay Manhunter, disarm the bomb.”

“Manhunter?”

“I can’t call you Martian Manhunter so Manhunter it will be. Should I call you the Girl Wonder?”

“I would never hurt you, Kara, but if you ever call me that, I will kill your cat.” Alex threatened. “And I am not disarming a bomb. That is more your thing. If you need a body taken apart or put back together call me. I’ll be making sure the hostages stay calm.”

Alex walked away towards the hostages who were still in shock, looking at the hole in the floor, the red and blue clad blonde and the woman in a strange suit and very strange armor.

“Everyone calm down. Supergirl is going to disarm the wires on the bombs and you can all leave in an orderly fashion.”

“Yep, just gonna disarm this bomb. Lets see… hey Manhunter, take them to the back, just in case for some reason that wouldn’t be my fault, I screw this up and cross the wrong wires.”

Alex agreed with that sentiment and led the twenty two hostages to the back she had recently cleared, pleased to see the bad guys were still out cold and she wouldn’t have to waste ammo on any of them.

Kara was left with a problem.

“Okay, this shouldn’t be a problem. We figured out how to turn the Phantom Drive into a Phantom Zone projector, so…yeah. Doesn’t look too complicated…for an art major who dropped out after one semester.”

Outside, the police had the men thrown out the windows in custody. After five minutes the doors to the front opened up and Supergirl stood in the entryway.

“The hostages are coming out.” she told the men. “Gunmen left inside are unconscious.”

Stepping to the side, the hostages did come out in an orderly fashion, by running and screaming. Alex moved back to the roof inside while police rushed in from the front past Supergirl to the unconscious robbers in the back.

“So that went better than expected.” Kara told the SWAT commander who had walked up to her.

“Thank you.” he told her gratefully and offered his hand which she took with a light grip.

“Thanks for trusting me. Maybe we can work together in the future. The bomb in the back is still active. I didn’t want to push my luck with two of them. Might want to call in your bomb squad. I should go.”

“Thank your partner for us as well.”

“Are you kidding? I’m telling everyone I did this on my own.” Supergirl told him with a wink and was rewarded with a smile. Without another word, she shot to the sky, picking up Alex from the roof and carrying them both to the DEO base in the desert.

“Connolly has your bike and clothes. Not bad, Alex.”

“Not to bad yourself. My entry was much more subtle than yours.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I needed a shock and awe element for my plan to work. The National City police are grateful for your help.”

“Grateful? That was awesome! We went in and I got to…and you came up from underground and…it was awesome. All we were missing were bad guys with bad accents, a hundred more floors and running barefoot on broken glass and we would have totally went Die Hard on them. So what’s next?”

“Uh, excuse me?” an agent interrupted before Kara could answer.

“Yeah?”

“There is someone out front to see you. The large Czarnian with the red eyes? He has a skull on the front of his bike now. We are pretty sure its fresh. Anyway, he said he needed to talk to the hot blonde in a skirt with severe anger management problems. We think he is talking about you, but that is in no way a comment on your hotness or emotional state. Just his words.”

Kara looked at her sister, all joy from her eyes gone now and answered her question.

“Looks like Myriad is next, Alex.”


	48. Preparations

**Do not own DC or CW characters**

 

**Chapter 48 Preparations**

The DEO agents stood in the large open area of the underground desert facility, staring at the seven foot monster with a goatee, grey skin and red eyes. He had found a shirt today, but it did little to hide the large muscles he was not afraid to exhibit. The man, or monster, was smirking, as he always seemed to be. Lobo acted as if he was in on a joke only he knew and perhaps he was.

There she was, Lobo noted, in all her red and blue glory. Kara Danvers had entered the room, her sister in the Kryptonian battle armor beside her, hand on the butt of the gun that burst his ear drum once. Lobo was very interested in the bag Kara was carrying.

“Ladies. Been playing cops and robbers I see. I hear it has been an interesting couple of days.”

Kara shook her head, annoyed that he was so comfortable here but a small part enjoying the nervousness, even fear of the DEO agents surrounding him.

“Not here. Lets take a walk.” Kara told him, the two girls walking past the monster as if his sight did not affect them one bit. Of course it didn’t. The sisters had taken him out before and had no doubt they could do it again if needed.

Lobo winked at an attractive red headed female agent, motioned for her to call him and followed.

Outside the trio walked for ten minutes, far enough away from prying ears.

“Kelex, are any listening devices active?”

“Nope, you are clear to talk to the psycho.” the tiny robot responded.

The blonde looked at her sister.

“He is getting way too good at picking up the nuances of the English language.” 

Alex shrugged her shoulders. She may have been working with Kelex in her spare time on his speech, but Kara didn’t need to know that.

“What have you found?” the blonde asked.

“Canada of all damn places. In the wild between Toronto and Sudbary, under the damn ground with a reenforced tunnel that will walk you straight to the main hub of Myriad, under Lake Huron, the Georgina Bay. Its perfect. The hub is large but covered by deep water and the woods cover the entrance to the base. The green land is too damn rough for the average hiker to travel. If they do, they wind up dead and the body somewhere else. No listening devices, no cell phones, no satellite pics. Considering they got Indigo covering the electronic interference, it isn’t a surprise that your tech couldn’t find it.”

“How did you find it?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“Easy. I figured like you, most Kryptonians had been showing up in Metropolis. They had to be close. I managed to hang out at the bar enough that no one left when I walked in. They were pretty tight lipped until a few days ago. Some Fort Rozz guys abandoned Non. Rumor spread like wildfire. Kara Zor El had killed the remaining Kryptonians and her aunt, the great General Astra. You went from the hunted to being the hunter in a few days time. You are now the boogie man aliens tell scary stories about to their kids. Nice job, Beautiful. Everyone is scared of you now. Some of the guys said Non is going through with Myriad. A few hard core holdouts remained, probably about ten, maybe fifteen. I am not sure of all the species. I guess the deserters are running, hiding from you. The hub is made of a metal, I am sure like the one that cell I was held in was made of.”

“So I can’t break in from the outside.” Kara mumbled.

“Nah. The problem with that metal isn’t the hardness, its the flexibility. It will bend with your strikes and go back to its original form. Like hitting through silly putty. I like silly putty. Do you like it? Ever played with it? I found it before I came to this planet, only it was made from the eyes of a …”

“Lobo, can we please stay on point?” Kara asked, not wanting to hear that story.

“Right. Look the thing is about a month away from completion. Word from some of the defectors is Non is going to attack National City, try and take over some guy named Max Lord’s satellites. Only problem is a lot of them think you probably live in or around National City and want nothing to do with it.”

“How do I get in? Fight my way through the tunnel?” Kara asked.

“Yep. We can handle it. There is a power core in the middle of the ship. You overload it and it will blow the place from the inside. The shell will still be on the bottom, probably with a few holes in it but the tech will be wiped out.”

Alex shook her head. “How in the hell is she supposed to get to the middle of this thing, fight Non and probably Indigo and then destroy the power core? She isn’t getting stuck in a massive explosion.”

“She would survive.” Lobo countered. “I’ll do it if you want. Doesn’t matter, but I have a better idea. I realize you are all used to her using superpowers but let's try something else. We kill Non and Indigo, everyone else, then set some explosives next to the power core, set a timer for say thirty minutes, stroll outside, sit on the shore, maybe grill some steaks and watch the waterworks when it goes up. Should be a hell of a show. The force of the explosion inside should at least cause a few water spouts.”

Kara and Alex looked at each other, neither wanting to admit it was a good idea neither of them had thought of.

“I guess that could work.” Kara grudgingly admitted. “We attack in two days. We will meet somewhere in Metropolis and all move at once. Alex and I need another day to finish our plan for Indigo.”

Alex handed him a card. “Call this number. Once you do, we can reach you and you can reach us.”

“Sounds great. Should give me plenty of time of get my gear ready. So we taken all those loser agents or just the ones who know how to fight?”

“Just the ones who know how to fight. I don’t want others getting in our way.” Kara told him.

She reached in her bag and brought out an Omegahedron, handing it to Lobo.

“I said after the job was done.”

“In case I don’t make it. I know you won’t take off or betray us. You have a very strange way of looking at life but you do have a code. I want you to have it.”

“Thanks kid.” he told her gratefully.

“Don’t thank me. If I die I want to make sure you get the hell off this planet.” Kara told him with a sweet smile.

“I knew you were falling in love with me. Don’t get fatalistic. Non isn’t anything compared to Astra. His army is running and he knows his plans are in trouble. He has a Coluan and thats about the biggest weapon in his arsenal. If you got a way to take her out, the rest is just us kicking ass and to hell with the names. Non is all yours.”

“Non is no joke. Astra most likely held back with me. That was her mistake. He won’t make the same.” Kara pointed out.

“You can take him. You aren’t Alura’s daughter anymore. The aliens on this planet are scared of you. They could care less what your mother did to them. They are more concerned with what you are going to do with them.”

“I’ll be ready. I’ve got some recon to do. Could you call that number and give as much information as you know to a guy on the other end about the coordinates? Once he has it, I will get a good idea about what we are facing.”

“No problem. This guy have a name?”

“He’s a tiny robot maid that sounds like Tom Hiddleston.”

“Loki? Love that guy. My kind of scum. See you in two days, Kara. Oh, and you are welcome.”

The two sisters watched Lobo leave, both impressed by the sound of his bike.

“Why did he say you were welcome?” Alex asked, as soon as he was out of sight.

“I have no idea. Weird guy.” Kara told her, not mentioning the fact that she saw him move quickly, tossing the red solar grenade into the bag when she pulled out the Omegahedron. He knew what she wanted it for. Somehow he knew.

Kara supposed they may not be that different after all.

“Lets go inside. You have to be burning up in that suit. Connolly should be here shortly with your bike. You were great today.”

“Thanks for inviting me. For trusting me.”

“I always will, even if you scare the hell out of me.”

Alex shrugged her shoulders. 

“You know what would be cool? If we had like a team of people like us. People with superpowers or really good fighters. We could come up with a cool name, maybe have a secret headquarters…”

“Alex, we have a team. A guy with a bat fetish and a lot of tech, a former acrobat turned vigilante, five Navy Seals with a death wish, a Martian who can turn into a T Rex and an alien bounty hunter who commits genocide as a science experiment. What else do we need?”

“How about Super Fr…”

“If you finish that I will turn your bike back into the pile of metal I found it in.”

“I’m shutting up now. Stay away from my bike or your cat could be next.”

The two girls eventually made it back to the DEO office downtown, Kara and Alex sealed off in the basement in case they crossed the wrong wires, while Jeremiah and Eliza worked on the weapon that would weaken Indigo before Alex could finish her.

In theory.

That night, Kara did lay down in the sick bay bed and slept all night, no dreams, no nightmares, just closed her eyes and blessed darkness until morning. She saw Alex, Connolly and Hawk off to school, trying not to laugh at the image of Hawk sitting in Alex’s genetics lab and proceeded to continue research on Coluans before finding Webb to spar. Her plans were derailed when she received an alert from Kelex.

“Yeah?” the girl grumpily answered, reminding herself to make a habit of remembering to take the com out when she slept.

“I received an email from Cat Grant. She said she urgently needs to speak to you.”

“How did she get my email address?”

“You sent her an email with your uniforms. She replied back. You told me not to let your communications be traced. An email can be responded to whether the sender knows the IP or not.”

“Oh…that makes sense. Email her back, tell her I am preparing for an alien war and will talk to her hopefully in a few days, unless I am dead.”

“She was very urgent in her request. It was stated this was a matter of upmost importance and time sensitive.”

Kara rolled her eyes and walked to the locker room, taking off her pajamas, not giving a damn about the agents who had seen her walking the Federal building in them and putting on her red skirt and blue top. A quick good morning to her mother, father and little brother and she was gone with a promise to return shortly.

Minutes later she landed on Cat Grant’s balcony and knocked on the glass door.

Kara was immediately concerned. Cat was not her usual self judging by the look on her face. The woman always had a look of supreme confidence, bordering on arrogance and appeared unfazed by anything or anyone around her. Now she looked tired and worried.

“You emailed? I’m kind of getting ready to finish off the rest of the evil army bent on destroying the human race so I can’t really do robberies today. By the way, there was no first grade class in that museum.”

“I…received a request. I usually dismiss all public requests to assistants, interns, execs in PR, you get the idea. This one came to my attention however. I have stayed up all night deciding if I should tell you this. Honestly I still don’t know. I do not know if you can handle this…”

“I’m Supergirl, remember? I can handle anything, including hostage situations where imaginary first grade classes are in danger.”

“This is a bit more serious. A woman named Patty Tyler contacted me. Actually she contacted our charity foundation and was passed on to me. She works for the Make a Wish Foundation. I suppose you know what that is.”

Kara nodded her head slightly, not liking where this was going.

“There is a little girl, she doesn’t have much time. She has …she wanted to meet you before she…I am sorry, but I couldn’t justify keeping this from you. I don’t think you should go. You are what, 18 or 19? Too young for…”

“What hospital is she in?” the blonde asked.

“St. Vincents. Supergirl…”

“You swear to me, right now, that you will never reveal my identity. Swear to me, Cat.”

“What? Why…”

“Swear to me. I am trusting you here. Swear to me.”

“I swear, even if I find out, I will never reveal it.”

“Then my name is Kara. If we are going to spend a lot of time together and I suspect we will, I don’t want to be called Supergirl when we are alone.”

“Kara.” Cat whispered. “Its a beautiful name.”

“Call the lady back, tell her I will meet her at the service entrance to the hospital. All cameras on me will be turned off in the hospital. I can handle that. I will be in plain clothes with a ball cap on, riding a black motorcycle. I can change into my uniform on the floor. I don’t want anyone else knowing about this. I won’t make a spectacle of this girl.”

“I understand…Kara. Are you sure? Are you sure you can handle this? I saw you after Oklahoma when you found that little girl…”

“I have to handle it. Who would I be if I didn’t go? If you insist on calling me a hero in print, I have to act like one. Call this Patty. I will be there in an hour, no, thirty minutes.”

Thirty minutes later, after a quick stop at her apartment for a change of clothes, backpack and motorcycle she arrived and in the back a rather nervous looking woman was present. The cameras did not record her thanks to Kelex, placing them on a continuing loop where she walked but Kara still kept her head down, hair in a ponytail and cap pulled low.

“Are you Patty?”

“Yes…you are …her?”

“Yes. Take me too her.” 

The woman did not waste time, hurriedly walking inside.

“She doesn’t have much time. She is…she is in a bad way. Her parents are alone with her.”

“Wait. If she doesn’t have much time…should I intrude on that? On her being with her parents?”

Patty shrugged her shoulders. “The parents were really hoping you could make it, but didn’t have their hopes up. The girl has studied your pictures over and over again. I didn’t think an actress could have pulled this off.”

“Then lets go.” Kara told her, walking by her side. 

They arrived on the fifth floor, the pediatric word.

“Her name is Arianna. She is ten and has Leu…”

“Okay. Please ask her parents if they want me to come in. I will be in the bathroom changing. Also ask the head nurse to clear the wing as much as possible. I don’t want this girl’s…situation to turn into some publicity stunt for me. Okay?”

“Of course. Give me five minutes. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. I will knock when they are ready.”

Kara walked into the bathroom, changed in seconds and vomited in the toilet. Taking some water from the sink, she did her best to wash her mouth out and prayed to whoever or whatever was listening that she would be strong enough for this. The knock on the door came too soon.

She unlocked the door and saw Patty who told her it was fine. The two walked three doors away. 

The blonde slowly opened the door into the brightly lit room. Inside was a bed, a beautiful dark skinned girl, very thin and wearing a bright blue head scarf over her bald head with a red symbol Kara knew well, emblazoned on it. The parents turned and took her in, smiles on their faces but Kara knew the sorrow they were hiding. She had seen it before, when a mother tried to be strong for her child but knew they were going to die.

“Hello.”

“It’s really you.” the girl whispered. Her eyes lit up, despite the obvious tiredness behind them. The small nasal canulla delivering oxygen had been removed and placed on the side of her bed. No wires or IVs were attached to the child. Medical interventions were finished.

“Yeah, you are Arianna?”

“You know my name?”

“Yep. Can you keep a secret?” she asked, taking a chair next to the bed  across from girl’s parents.

“Yeah.”

“My name, my real name is Kara.” she whispered. “Ariranna is a lot cooler though. I heard you wanted to meet me?”

“Yeah…thanks. I just wanted to …you are really her?”

Kara stood up, walked to a small cabinet and poured a glass of water. Walking back to the girl she gently blew into it. The water turned to ice, causing the little girl’s eyes to widen.

“Thats how you beat the tornado! I watched on TV.”

“Yeah, that was pretty scary.” Kara admitted.

“I’m scared.” the girl told her. 

“I know. Thats okay. We all get scared. But you are going to be…”

“I’m dying.” Arianna whispered.

Kara choked back a sob. Of all the times she had thought she could not feel pain unless she did it to herself, this was one time she was wrong. The burning in her chest would not go away, only worsen.

Not knowing what to say, she held the little girl’s hand.

“Are you an angel? I know you said you were an alien, but you look like an angel.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I am not an angel. Just a girl born on another planet.”

“Do you think there is a Heaven?”

The teen closed her eyes for a moment.

“Can I tell you a story?”

Arianna nodded.

“Recently, I almost died. I was in this place and it was…it had to be Heaven. I couldn’t stay there but I wanted to. I wanted to more than anything. It was Heaven. Everything was perfect, everybody was happy. No one hurt there. There was no pain or sickness. It was the most beautiful day you could imagine and it would never go away. I know there is a Heaven. It is so beautiful, Arianna. I have seen it, been to it.”

The girl coughed violently, sitting up in bed. Her mother rubbed her back until she calmed. Laying down once again, she looked back at Supergirl.

“My little brother came in earlier. I told him I loved him.”

“Thats good. I have a sister and a brother here on Earth. I have parents on Earth. Its important that we tell them we love them.”

“He was sad. I don’t think I am going to see him again.” the girl admitted.

Kara shook her head. “You have to believe, Arianna. You have to believe that we are all going to see our loved ones again. They are never gone. You will never be alone. You will be with them and they will be with you, even when you are in Heaven. Love does not end. Where you are going, it is going to be so beautiful, just like you.”

Arianna smiled at her and blinked slowly.

“I’m getting sleepy.”

“Let me leave you to visit with your parents. I bet your mother and father want to hold your hand and I am getting in their way.”

“No! Would you please stay? Just until I go to sleep?”

Kara nodded her head. “Yeah. I am going to stand in that corner. You talk to your parents but I will be here, just over there, okay? I am not going anywhere.”

Kara stood up and nodded to the parents who were smiling through heavy tears. She walked to the corner of the room and stood, watching the two adults take their little girl’s hands. She did not listen to what they were saying, concentrating on anything else she could hear. Kara did keep her eyes on the little one. Thoughts of those she had loved once and were now gone were flashing in her head. Astra’s face looking at her, telling her she loved her. Despite how twisted she had become Kara believed her. Astra had loved her. Her mother had loved her. Despite what had happened, the love had been real. It had to be.

After ten minutes of talking to her parents who were trying so hard to be strong, Arianna closed her eyes. A wail from the mother a few moments later told Kara all she needed to know. A nurse walked in and Kara slipped out, going to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out, Patty was waiting for her.

“Thank you. You have no idea what that meant to her. I…I had seen you on TV but had no idea how really young you were. I won’t ask again. Nobody should have…”

“If you need me again, contact Cat Grant. Only you. Maybe there are some days I can come up here and visit some of the other kids if they want to see me. As long as we can do it quietly. I don’t want media knowing about this. What happens here is…sacred.”

“Yes it is.” the woman agreed. “Let me walk you out.”

Kara stepped out, moving automatically, not thinking, just wanting to get away. Once she was on her bike she had intended to drive straight to the DEO. Instead she passed it and kept driving. For over an hour, she just rode, trying to clear her mind, not thinking about anything but what she had just seen. She had just seen parents lose a child and it felt like she had burned herself again only more raw. She wondered if her mother had sounded like that after her and Clark’s ship left the bay.

The blonde didn’t realize she had stopped her bike until she was nearly to the door. Opening the heavy, tall wooden door, Kara walked in, up the aisle and slid into a seat. Looking around her, she was impressed by the architecture. Old cathedrals always fascinated her, reminding her so much of the temples of Rao on Krypton.

“Are you here for Confession?” a voice in the aisle asked her. She looked up and saw a young man in black with a white collar. He had a full head of blonde hair and youthful eyes. She suspected he couldn’t be older than 30.

“No, I am not Catholic and it would take too long. I just…I don’t know why I stopped here.” the girl admitted. “I’ve never been in a church here before.”

“You mean National City or Earth?” the young priest asked. Kara looked at him sharply.

“Sorry, but you have been causing waves in my social circles. Even in casual clothes you are hard to miss. You are the most famous face in the world after all.

Kara quietly laughed. “I usually am pretty good at blending in, avoiding attention. I wear disguises. I am so good I could walk in here tomorrow and you wouldn’t recognize me. I just don’t have it in me today.”

The priest nodded and slid in next to the girl.

“Perhaps you need someone to talk to?”

“No.” she told him, shaking her head. “I…have people to talk to. Its just been a trying day and it isn’t even Noon. I am good though.”

“You have been crying since you walked in. You still have tears on your cheeks. Haven’t you noticed?”

Supergirl wiped her eyes. “I guess after crying so many years it just goes unnoticed. For a supposed superhero, I cry a lot.”

“Showing emotions can be a strength. Never be afraid to cry. Maybe if more people cried in this world, it wouldn’t be such a bad place. Are you sure you don’t want to talk? Even if you aren’t part of the tribe, I keep what is said to myself. Perks of talking to a priest. You can tell us anything and we can’t say a word.”

“I thought that was only in the confines of Confession?”

The man was surprised and chuckled. 

“And you said you weren’t Catholic.”

“I studied all religions when I arrived here. I found them fascinating. When I was a girl, on my planet we worshiped our sun. I believed our god was the sun in every cell of my body. But my illusion was shattered later on. For a long time now, I have believed there is no god. Nothing but the living, good and evil, right and wrong, and once we are gone, we are gone. I told a dying girl this morning that there was a Heaven. Did I lie to her?”

“What do you think?”

Kara looked at the man, surprised.

“This is the part where you tell me there is a Heaven.”

“I could tell you that over and over.” the priest admitted. “What good would it do? What it comes down to is what you believe. That is all that really matters. I can’t make you believe something. Deep in your heart, you know what you believe. We can compare different religions or the views of believers as opposed to non believers all afternoon. Humans have been doing it since the first caveman erected a statue and kneeled in front of it. None of that matters. Faith is what is important. A person needs faith. But the basis of faith is belief. My only suggestion to you is to believe in something. Find what is in your heart and let it be your guiding star. If you do that you won’t be wrong, no matter what else anyone says. Just have faith in that.”

“Can I ask what your thoughts are? I hear people all over the city and on television, even though I try not to. Am I the savior of the human race or the AntiChrist?”

“I think you are a girl who is doing the best she can with what she was given to help others. Thats all anyone could expect from you, no different than anyone can expect of all of us. We all have to do the best we can no matter what. If it means feeding a homeless person, volunteering at a shelter, standing up for a kid being bullied or catching a 747, we all do what we can. It's the only chance this planet has of becoming something wonderful. Some say it can never happen. I believe that it can. If nothing else we can’t stop trying, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I should go. Thank you.”

Kara stood up and moved into the aisle, walking quickly. She needed to prepare. She could search her soul later for what she believed in. Right now, she had a fight to prepare for. The fight with Astra had been sudden. Kara had flown in blind panic, fought her, not having time to think about it. This time she did and her mind would not quiet. Arianna, Non, Astra, her mother, they were all racing in her head on a continuos loop.

“Oh, Supergirl?” the priest called.

“Yeah?”

“Next time you are here, we are taking a selfie. It will elevate my standing in my social circles. I'm also going to tell the world you are Catholic. It will be on my Facebook page. My bishop is going to be so jealous.”

“I’m not a Catholic.” she reminded him, grinning despite herself.

“Are you going to call a priest a liar? Good luck and stop by anytime if you need a quiet place to think. The church is always here. Do me one favor. No matter what you believe in, don’t stop. Its making the world better.”

Kara gave a small smile and walked out to her bike. She needed to see her little brother.

While Kara was having a difficult morning, Alex was having a frustrating one. It was hard enough to concentrate in class, knowing what she would be facing tomorrow  and itching to be training. Still she had to maintain her classes. Having two bodyguards or backup as they pretended to be, was frustrating as well. Connolly wasn’t bad, other than getting many lingering looks from her female classmates.

Hawk seemed to attract attention though. Being 6’9 with a bodybuilder’s physique squeezed into a tiny chair, tended to do that.

Dan kept a watch, walking the perimeter of the food court with a double cheeseburger in his hand while Connolly and Alex ate sandwiches at a small table, away from the crowd.

“You ready for this?” he asked, not needing to say what this was.

“Of course. I’ve been training for this for five years. You have been training me. You know I am.”

“Yes.” he agreed. “Physically, you are ready for this. Mentally, are you ready?”

“You think I’m not?” she asked, trying to laugh it off but failing.

“I think you are, but what I think doesn’t matter. You killed that Kryptonian on the beach. How have you been handling it?”

“She was a threat to my family. I would do it again.”

“I know you would.” the man agreed. “I asked how you were handling it. Kara has done many things in the recent past that she has had to do and we both know that while she has no problem doing it, she doesn’t handle it very well. I want to know how you are feeling about it. Have you talked to Jess?”

“No. The first time you killed in a battle, did you talk to someone?”

“Yep. Lance Corporal Micheal Tonlin.”

“Oh…really? What did you say?”

“I asked him if he had seen what a great shot that was.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Of course you did.”

“I asked that because I didn’t want to think about what I had just done too deeply. Jess says I internalize so much stuff if I was popped with a needle the explosion would be catastrophic. You don’t have to be like that. Its okay to talk about it. Its okay to kill because it needs to be done but not feel good about it.”

“You want me to talk to you…”

“God no! I suck at emotional stuff. Thats why we have a psychologist on government payroll dedicated to your family. Talk to her about it. But right now, I need to know you aren’t going to freeze.”

Alex tossed her salad fork on the table and glared at the man.

“I will do what needs to be done. I always have and I never freeze.”

“Okay, I just had to ask. I’ve been with you for hours every week over the last five years, teaching you everything I know because I believe in you. If something happens to you because I didn’t train you correctly thats on me and I don’t want it to be on me. You don’t have to do this thing with the computer thing. One of us can do it. I can do it.”

“No you can’t. I made the weapon and I will use it. Follow the plan. Besides, since you refuse one of our Kryptonian outfits, you can be pierced. This woman…thing, can shape shift, probably turn her arms into blade, Terminator style. I mean the Judgement Day movie.”

“My favorite.” Connolly admitted. “Maybe I shouldn’t have trained you so well. The fact is, you are good enough to do this. I wish you weren’t. I never intended for you to be. I wanted to teach you some basic strikes, how to handle a gun, stuff like that but never to the level I took you.”

“Then why did you?”

“Loyalty.” he told her.

“Loyalty? You did it because you are loyal to me?”

“Nope.” he answered and took a bite of his sandwich. “Your loyalty. Every time I thought I should hold something back I kept thinking if I did, you would jump into a situation anyway. You have tremendous loyalty, Alex. That can’t be taught. You were loyal to a couple alien kids after knowing them for a few minutes. But when the DEO raided your home, that was when I figured it out.”

The man took a bite of his fries and saw he had her attention.

“Ty set up and Dan and I had the woods. As soon as Ty fired, we came out, Dante and Jack entered through the upstairs to clear the house and Dan and I mowed down the rest. But I had to stand there in cover for about thirty very long seconds waiting for Ty. What I saw was a very angry young woman. Kara was resigned, ready to give herself up if it meant saving you all but you, oh no. You were looking for someway to hurt them. You weren’t looking to run. You weren’t going to leave her side and the first opening you had, your 70 pounds of skin and bone was going to try something, anything. I kept coming back to that. Does she really need to know this move? Better teach her, because she is going to get herself in some crap one day whether she knows it or not.”

“I guess I’m not good at giving up on anything or anyone I love. Its probably why Kara is agreeing to this. She knows I would go after Indigo or Non myself and she wants me to have a plan instead of running in blindly.”

Connolly agreed. “Thats what I am thinking. I do want you to think about something. That loyal person you are, the one who won’t leave a sister behind, even outgunned and outmanned and outsized, that is the fighter you need to be. You have a great suit. I love it. It should keep you safe. You have a laser gun, a regular old handgun, a Kryptonite sword, a staff that I’m not sure how the hell it works, but I am pretty sure it can break concrete. You got this suit that makes you a little stronger, a little faster. Thats all great, but those are toys.”

“Yeah, toys that make me better.” she argued.

“Nope. They are toys for you to use. Don’t forget you are still the girl who can kick ass all on her own. These things you have are great, but don’t rely on them. You are the fighter you are because of the work you have put in. You put that work in because you have amazing loyalty. Its what drives you. You aren’t fighting to save the world, you are fighting to save Kara if she gets in too deep. Just keep it in mind. Don’t rely on weapons. You are the weapon. Anything goes, fight as dirty as you can. You understand? Your mind and your heart, those are your weapons. The rest are just useful toys.”

“Yeah, I got it…I think. Sometimes, I’m really not sure if you even know what you are talking about.”

“You do have a fair point. Talk to Jess if you need to. Killing someone isn’t easy, even if they do deserve it. It is necessary, but it can weigh on some people.”

“Some people? Not you?”

“Are you kidding? I killed the guy who delivered the paper this morning just for target practice.”

“Sure you did, tough guy.”

“Just so you know, no matter what happens, I am damn proud of you. So how many more hours of class do we have to sit through? Or we can skip and go to the range? Maybe spar a little? Play Call of Duty?”

“You had me at Call of Duty. Lets go.”

As the sun began to set, the Danvers sat down to eat in Jeremiah’s lab. Everything had been set, all the plans, weapons checked and rechecked. Kara had spent the afternoon playing video games with Clark, enjoying being in his presence. He soothed her, kept her calm and focused. She was doing what she was doing to keep their family and this planet safe. Clark had been elated to have all her attention that afternoon. He knew what was coming, what was going to happen. His hearing had been growing stronger as had his mastery of it. He still accidentally saw through things but recovered after a few seconds without falling down. So to have time with his big sister meant a lot because he knew she had a lot on her mind.

Seeing as there was no hiding anything from Clark, the family talked about tomorrow.

“So you guys will be set up in a safe house in Metropolis that Vivian has secured. Kelex will feed you communications.” Kara told her worried parents. “I’m flying to Gotham tonight to talk to Batman. You guys will meet us at the safe house at 10 AM, you leave here at 4 AM so get plenty of sleep, especially you Clark.”

“Yes Mom.” he told her sarcastically. Kara ignored it.

“Do you have to go tonight?” Eliza complained.

“Yes, I need to give him the coordinates, go over the plan, check out his weapons and take him to the launch point for the attack. I will be fine.”

“Let me go with you.”

“No Alex, we talked about this. You need to keep watch on the experiment. If it doesn’t grow the way you hope, we are going to have to come up with another plan.”

They continued eating their pasta from some Italian restaurant that delivered, in silence. As everyone was finishing up, Jeremiah asked another question that was on his mind.

“So…have you decided on what suit you are going to wear tomorrow? Its not going to be the bathing suit one or the blue skirt thing, right? Or the denim…”

“Going with the red skirt, Dad. I know its the one you hate the least.” she told him, grinning.

“I don’t hate them all…okay, I would rather you not wear most of them but I actually like that one. You look cute in it.”

“Just the look I was going for in an alien battle.” Kara agreed.

“I thought you were going with the battle armor?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head. “I thought I was, but when I k..beat Non, he is going to be beat by a girl in a skirt. I’m not a soldier so I am not going to dress like one, even if the outfit looks totally bada…”

“Kara, language.” Eliza reminded her.

“Even if it looks really awesome. Maybe for a special occasion sometime, but I am fighting as me tomorrow.”

“So you are about to leave?” Alex asked, knowing the answer. Kara would be across country in an hour, maybe two if she took her time. She wouldn’t be near the DEO, Jessica, Alex, her Mom and Dad, no one who could calm her down or be there for her. She had been pleasant with Clark but Alex still suspected something was up. She had an unusual heaviness to her eyes, a sadness that had not been there until Alex returned from class. Perhaps she was coming to grips with Astra’s death…with killing Astra. Alex doubted her sister had time to take it all in. Once this was over, once Non and Myriad were dead what then? Once the mission was over how would Kara process everything?

That was all their fears though none of them spoke about it outside of therapy.

“Look, I should probably go. Before everyone arrives tomorrow I wanted to tell you all…thank you. I’ve met quite a few humans since I landed, listened to millions more and there is no one, no one but you three who would have put up with all the crap I put you through, all the danger I brought to your life. Every bit of joy I have felt since I landed has been because of you all. I wish I wasn’t as screwed up as I am, but you loved me anyway.”  
 ****

“We love you anyway, you mean. Nothing changes tomorrow. When this is over we can enjoy some peace. That is all that matters and you are going to be fine.” Jeremiah told her.

“Alex…”

“Stop Kara. We aren’t doing this. We are going to win tomorrow. No time for speeches just in case we don’t make it. We are, end of discussion. Be careful tonight. Call me when you get there, okay?”

“Yeah.” she agreed and hugged her tightly.  “I love you all. Clark, be safe. I love you.”

“I’m sorry.” the boy told her, surprising them all.

“Sorry about what?”

“This. Everything. I’m not dumb. I know a lot of stuff must have happened, stuff you don’t want me to know. You shouldn’t have to fight all the time to protect me. Its because of something my first parents did, isn’t it? That is why that Astra lady wanted to kill me, right? All these bad guys, its because of something that happened on Krypton and you are having to fix it. I don’t want you to get hurt, Kara. We can wait. If we wait, I can help you. I’ll get stronger and we could do it together.”

Kara knelt down next to her little cousin, her brother in every way.

“Listen, none of what is happening is your fault. None of it. I have to do this now, because I can’t have threats to you in this world. I swore when you were a baby that I would always protect you and I will, until my last breath. One day you will be strong but right now, right now I am going to do this. I won’t let you be harmed. What happened on Krypton, maybe I will tell you one day when you are much older. Its nothing that matters now.”

“My first parents, they weren’t heroes were they? You never talk about them. When I ask, you don’t want to talk about them. You didn’t want me seeing pictures of them. You never talk about yours. What did they do, Kara? Why do you hate them?”

Kara let out a breath and looked around the room. Seeing no answers she knelt in front of the little boy.

“I don’t… Clark, they were people. They made some mistakes, some bad ones but they didn’t mean to. I just have to fix those mistakes. What happened there doesn’t matter because this is our home, this is our family. Don’t worry about the past.”

“You do.”

“I do it so you don’t have to. I’m going to fix this, I am going to make sure no one can harm you again and then I will feel better. Thats all I ever wanted for you. Just to be happy. So try for me, okay? Be happy and have faith. We can do this, and it will all be behind us.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you to, Clark.”

Kara walked out quickly, before she decided to go with plan B involving building a ship and flying everyone to a new system. This planet was Clark’s home, Alex’s home and hers. She would be damned if Non ruined it. She would not run.

Kara left, leaving the four remaining.

“Kara is still sad.” Clark told them.

“Kara isn’t sad, she is just focused.” Alex assured him.

“No, I listened to her today when she left. She met that Cat lady. She found out a sick girl wanted to meet her so she went to the hospital. I was on the balcony and saw her a few times. She went to the hospital. She was talking to the girl. The girl told her she was dying. Kara stayed with her until the parents started crying. I think the girl died.”

The three Danvers looked at each other but there was nothing to be said. They had all suspected something was more wrong than usual with Kara but thought it was about Non.

“Clark, you need to promise me to stop listening to Kara when she isn’t here.” Alex finally told him.

“There are bad people out there. I have to know if she is in trouble.” he argued.

“Kelex will let us know.” Jeremiah assured him. “Promise me, no more listening to Kara, okay?”

“Okay. I promise. I just want her to be okay. Is she ever going to be okay?”

The three looked at each other, hoping they wouldn’t have to be the one to lie to the boy. Seeing no one step up, Eliza assured the boy that Kara would be and hustled him off to the locker room for a shower then to bed. 

Alex and Jeremiah stood up and moved towards their project, arms around each other.

“Did you ever thought it would come to this when I told you about Kara and Clark?” Alex asked her father.

“No, I didn’t. I thought it would come to this the night Kara found out about Astra and that prison. Seeing her at the cliff, all that hurt, those beams shooting off into the sky…that was when I realized it would come to this, one day. Thats why I never tried to stop the training, never would have stayed in Midvale while you two fought here. I would do it all again. Even with all we have gone through, I wouldn’t change a thing, besides Kara punishing herself for things that aren’t her fault. I wish you weren’t going tomorrow, but I know why you have to. You are my daughter. I would expect nothing less.”

“I love you, Dad.” Alex whispered and kissed his cheek.

**Gotham City**

Kara landed in front of the door, changed out of her costume in a blur, wearing the clothes that had been in her pack and rang the bell. Alfred answer, smiling this time as opposed to the confusion he showed last time.  
 ****

He stepped aside and Kara entered the large foyer.

“Good evening, Miss Danvers.”

“Hi Alfred. No need to be formal. Kara works.”

“Miss Kara?”

“No, I was thinking, just Kara.”

“I still call Mr Wayne, Master Bruce.”

“I don’t judge. Whatever you guys are into…oh, the old school, got it. But really don’t call me miss anything, please. If you need a title you can call me DJ Funky Fresh Princess.”

Alfred sighed. “Kara it is then. Shall I show you to Master Bruce, Kara?”

“That would be great. I see he is in his man cave…or vigilante cave…does he really call it the Bat Cave?”

“He doesn’t really call it anything. Dick is the one who insists on calling it the Bat Cave or Bruce’s palace of brooding. Master Bruce is fond of neither of those. This way.”

Kara followed the man to a large fire place in a room she had not been in, which included the majority of the house. Touching a series of bricks that Kara memorized, the fireplace slid over and a metal elevator door opened.

“What do you do if you really want to light a fire?”

“We don’t.” Alfred told her with a smile. He was not fooled. She may act like a typical teenager and look like one but he had seen those eyes in two men before. They were eyes filled with darkness, eyes that had seen the dark side of the world and would never be the same for it. Hers were harder than Dick’s. She and Bruce had much in common, at least on the inside. Both good people, trying to fight demons without becoming one themselves. She had her family, Bruce had Dick and himself.

The elevator ride was short and when the door opened, Kara stepped out, noticing that Alfred stayed in. Watching the door close, she walked into the nearly empty space filled with tech, machines, weapons and one man working on some sort of grappling gun in the middle.

“Hey.” she greeted him. Bruce turned and stood up, offering his hand.

“Its good to see you again.” he told her sincerely, even smiling.

“You too. So we need to talk.”

“Thats never good.” he told her.

“Actually it is good. Most of the Kryptonians that were left were killed three nights ago. Killed by…me and my friends. Only one is remaining and I plan to take him out myself…so good news, one less problem to worry about. A lot of the aliens have left him so the force we are going to face is much smaller, but I have no idea how much smaller or what aliens remain.”

Bruce stared at the girl for a few moments and crossed his arms.

“I’ve spent the last 48 hours building Kryptonite weapons.”

“Yeah…”

“I built a Kryptonite suit.”

“Really? Cool…”

“It wasn’t easy.”

‘My Dad loves working on projects. He does a lot of science projects with Alex and he and I built a telescope one time. I bet you and Dick bonded while working together, right?”

“DIck is useless when it comes to building anything.”

“Oh…but isn’t this good news? A lot less super powered enemies to fight. So this is a good thing, even if you have wasted a lot of time.”

Bruce dropped his head and then smiled at her, motioning towards a chair near his work bench.

“Why don’t we have a seat and you can tell me what has gone on since the last time we spoke.”

The two sat and Kara caught him up to date on Lobo, the battle on the beach and finding the location of Myriad.

Bruce said nothing for a few moments. The cheerfulness Kara had tried to portray when she walked in was gone. The more she talked the more he saw her true self.

“You had to kill your aunt. I am sorry, Kara. No one should have to… I am sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter now. All that matters is ending Non and making sure this thing stays a dead shell on the bottom of Lake Huron.”

“Of course.” Bruce agreed. “One question. When you detonated these Kryptonite bombs over yourself and the other Kryptonians why weren’t you affected?”

“I was. I breathed it in as well. I almost died but…my father is a bio chemist. He specializes in making treatments for rare diseases. My Mom researches theoretical life forms that can survive in hostile environments or she used to. She has written dozens of paper on the genetic makeups of…okay, off point. Like I said, I almost died but my father had been working for years on a drug for me. It was a cure and an immunity booster. He wasn’t sure it would work, but I was dying and I guess they figured they had nothing to lose. So anyway, I am now apparently immune to Kryptonite. At least for now. We really have no way of knowing if it is permanent or temporary. But yeah…so there is that. If Non gets by me for some reason you are going to need those Kryptonite weapons. Alex has some as well and my friends have ammo made of Kryptonite so the place should be glowing green by the time it is over.”

“I see. You told me to keep the Kryptonite in the event you ever lost control and I needed to do what your family and friends could not. I guess its a good thing I trust you.” he told her, surprising the girl.

“You trust me?”

“Yes. That doesn’t come to me naturally but I trust you. Nice work in the bank. It would be nice if I could ask the police to let me take over cases. Unfortunately, they are not as cordial with me.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe one day they will get tired of not catching you and just ask you to do the job for them. How funny would that be? They could have a spotlight on top of the police station and every time the people in Gotham saw it, they would know that once again the Gotham City Police can’t do their job and need Batman to clean up the mess. No, I can’t imagine they would ever do that. I would think the police would be too embarrassed.”

“No, I can’t see it either. Then again I never thought I would meet a teenage girl who could lift a plane. So Metropolis tomorrow?”

“I’m thinking you can meet us in Canada if you want. We attack at night. You are a bit noticeable during the daytime, especially in Metropolis and you won’t want your identity to be known so plain clothes are out.”

“A fair point.”

“Also I have a bag upstairs. In it is a black spandex suit. Wear it under your regular suit. It is made of the same material mine is. It is completely impenetrable to blades, bullets, fire. If you get shot it will hurt like hell but the bullet won’t enter you.”

Bruce was surprised. “You are serious? Where did you get that material?”

“Its what my suits are made of. I come from a planet that literally was light years ahead of Earth in technology. We had very strong fabrics. Our clothes were designed to last forever, limiting the need for constant wardrobe changes, Fashion was not a big deal on Krypton. Everyone had basic clothes we wore. Of course we had different colors but outfits lasted. Of all the things Krypton had, our fabric was one of the best. I also have a suit for Dick. I made some enhancements and left the cape off. He used to be an acrobat. I can’t imagine a cape would aid him in that.”

“Our capes can actually help us glide in the event of a fall.”

“I’ll catch him then. I also have something else in my bag. It’s a small light grenade. It won’t blow up but it does produce solar rays mimicking the red sun of my planet. If it touches me or I am in a dark room and it is the only light present my cells won’t be able to metabolize the sun’s light and I would be powerless. I’ll be leaving it with you in the morning but I need it tonight to study it more. I am in the process of replicating it at the Fortress of Solitude.”

“Fortress of Solitude?”

“You don’t get to judge. I don’t need to remind you that we are sitting in the Bat Cave, do I Batman?”

Bruce crossed his arms and stared at the girl for a moment before asking the question that had been bothering him the most.

“You gave me Kryptonite. You are now giving me another means of killing you. Kara, do you have reason to suspect that something could happen, that someone could brainwash you, or control your mind? Is there something out there that could make you lose control?”

“I don’t think so.” she admitted. “The Martian can’t read my mind. Its just…people like us, Bruce, we have a lot of power. We also have a lot of darkness. If we don’t hold each other in check who will?”

The man nodded his head slowly.

“So to stop you, all I have to do is hold a red light to your skin or trap you in a dark room with only red sunlight. How am I supposed to do this exactly?”

“You’re Batman. You will figure it out. I can’t do everything for you, Bruce. I’m kind of tired and plan to crash here tonight. I’m going to find a room and make myself at home. You should probably get some sleep to. You have spent 48 hours making useless weapons, after all.”

Kara walked off, leaving Bruce alone. Despite his annoyance couldn’t help but smile. Only Kara Danvers had that effect on him. The smile went away when he thought about the fact that she was deflecting. When this was over, she would have to face everything. All the demons she had been keeping at bay because she was able to focus on the mission would hit her. He knew the same would happen to him one day if he lived long enough. The mission was all that kept his demons away, kept the sight of seeing his parents gunned down in front of him from taking him over. Perhaps they could help each other in more ways than just crime fighting.

Kara was greeted at the top by Alfred, grabbed her bag and was escorted to a room he had prepared for her. Leaving her alone, Kara waited until the man was downstairs and went down to the Bat Cave, before she left her room. Four doors down, she knocked on Dick Grayson’s room. He answered wearing only a pair of shorts, clearly not having expected to see her tonight.

“Whoa! Its you. I…uh…wasn’t expecting you. I figured you would call us and we would meet somewhere.”

“I needed to drop off some things with Bruce and you. May I come in?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course. What is in the bag?”

“A couple of things.” Kara told him, dropping the bag on the bed and opening it up. She pulled a black suit with a blue chest piece, designed as wings, stretching from shoulder to shoulder. She handed it to him, along with a mask, boots and two batons, like he had never seen before. She had them made in the same manner as Alex’s staff, compressed hard light under a light weight nearly indestructible polymer that could change in strength as needed.

“I’ll show you how these work later. You are familiar with Eskrima  sticks, right?”

“My favorite weapons.” the man admitted, taking the dark, light weight, but obviously extremely strong batons, in his hand.

“The torso has light weight body armor under it, very thin. The entire suit is like mine and Alex’s, impossible to breach or pierce. You can add to it as you want or not wear it at all. Its up to you, but I wanted you to have it. If you are going to fight aliens with us you should at least get some alien toys, right?”

“Yeah, right. Thanks.”

“No problem. By the way if you ever want to give up Robin, I think NIghtwing would be great. Kind of goes with the suit. Totally up to you of course.”

“Nightwing…I like it.”

“Its a lot cooler than Supergirl.” Kara told him. “There is one thing I need from you. One favor I need. If you can’t or don't want to, I understand, okay?”

“Okay…you gave me a kick ass suit. I’m pretty sure I will do it for you, whatever it is.”

“I don’t know you. I am not in love with you. To be honest, I don’t know if I will ever love a man or even want to. There was a guy once…but I had to let him go so he wouldn’t be hurt by this life. I will always have to stay away from him or he could be a target. But in case I die tomorrow I don’t want to…I have always wanted to know…I’ve never…”

“I get it.” DIck told her, serious now, understanding what she was asking. “Are you sure?”

“One time. Just once and we never talk about it again. Can you do that?’

“One time and we never talk about it?”

“Thats the deal. If you can’t I understand. Its not fair of me to ask…”

“Hey, calm down. I’ll do whatever you need. I understand, I get it. I have thought I might die a lot over the years and those regrets, the things you wanted to do and never got to…yeah, Kara. I get it. One time, between us, and I will never tell anyone.”

“Thanks.” she told him, eyes watering. She was frightened but had to know, just once, in case this didn’t work out in her favor, what it felt like. Walking to the door she flicked off the lights, made her way back to the bed and activated the red solar grenade Lobo had slipped to her that morning. 

Red sunlight filled the dark room, as Kara Danvers prepared to experience another first on what could be the last night of her life.

 


	49. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the story. Those of you who have left comments I deeply appreciate them. I would love to know what all of you thought after this chapter. This was a difficut story to write and I know it can be difficult to read. I am in the process of writing the sequel on FFnet that picks up 6 years from now and is a Flash/Supergirl pairing called Seeing Red under Speedforce1229. I am 23 chapters in and figure it will be about 46-50. After that I have the third and final story of the the Survivors trilogy to write. Figure another five months to finish Seeing Red then I will post the edited version here. If you want something fun that has practically zero angst I have started Thunder and Reign on this site, a Thor/ Supergirl crossover that absolutely no one asked for but I had to write for my own entertainment.
> 
> Also I will begin posting edited chapters of Call Me Kara on here as I can. I write on a Mac and for some reason when I cut and copy ot FFNet words get chopped off or blended together, so it is easier here to edit.
> 
> Okay, drop me a line and let me know what you thought and again thank you to those who have commented and left Kudos.

 

**Do not own DC or CW characters.**

 

**Chapter 49 The End**

“He said he would be here? You are sure you gave him the right time and location?” Alex asked once again. The two sisters were a half mile away from the tunnel, or cave as it was, that led under the lake and apparently into a large, for lack of a better word, spaceship.

“Yes. Relax, he will be here. Even if he isn’t, we don’t need him.” Kara told her. She secretly hoped the man showed up soon. While Alex was somewhat concealed in her suit and of course her DEO hotshots and Martian in the form of Hank Henshaw blended into the surrounding dark scenery, her and Lobo tended to stand out. 

The team was spread out,scouting the area but not entering yet. There was quite a bit of foliage, trees, bushes and uneven ground for a full frontal assault. As soon as the entire group assembled, Kara planned to take flight burning a trail straight through the forest and any aliens in front, while her team battled outside. From that point, Alex would ride on the back of Lobo’s bike he swore could go over any terrain into the cave with Kara, while the agents cleaned up outside and then followed her in. Explosives would be set all around, including the core if Non wasn’t near it. If he was, after Kara killed him, she would plant the explosives and everyone would walk out, relaxing while Lake Huron exploded. It should have been easy. Non barely had an army left.

So of course, he hired mercenaries. Khunds, not the most dangerous species in the Universe but one of the strongest. If they swarmed Kara, she would waste precious time getting to Non and delay Alex getting to Indigo.

Connolly had his team prepared, finally in his natural environment. While Henshaw may have been director and Jack had taken on quite a few administrative duties, he was finally in his element. No baby agents to coddle, no trying to determine if an alien was peaceful or had murderous intentions. This was simply him and his team, blending into the surroundings as night fell, prepared to spring upon an unsuspecting enemy and kill them, then infiltrate an enemy base. Simple and if he was honest with himself, fun. His mind was not on Kara, or Alex, not on determining new ways to kill Kryptonians. This would be a bloodbath and if there was anything he was good at, it was spilling blood.

“Kara, it appears the Batman has arrived. I believe he will be making the initial attack. Shall I open communications?” Kelex asked.

“Yes.”

“Good evening Kara.” Bruce Wayne’s voice sounded in her ear.

“Where are you? I’m ready to light this place up.”

“Is Alex riding with the monster?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. You, your sister, the monster and Dick will follow me into the tunnel. Do you see anyone in it?”

“Its winding a bit, a large rock wall between the cave end and the main hub. The hub is huge but I can’t see inside very well. Lead in quite a few places, I guess. Probably recently added. He may not be expecting us, but he has taken precautions. There is a greater force outside but the inside looks mostly deserted. Come to our position and you can all follow me in.”

“Save your power and prepare your team. Be ready to move in twenty seconds and follow me. I will get you inside.”

“That wasn’t the plan!”

“New plan. I trust you, now trust me.” the Batman told her. Kara looked at her sister and rolled her eyes, then heard it. Above her, coming quickly towards their location, there appeared to be a giant bat. Only it was a jet, one that was heavily armed.

“J’onn?” Kara called.

“I am ready.”

“Alex, put your pack on. Stay alive, please.” Kara begged. Her sister winked but it was lost behind her mask. Alex hopped on the back of Lobo’s bike and waited.

“Now, J’onn.” Kara ordered.

The Martian, five hundred feet in front of and to the right of her position unleashed a mental attack, causing sever pain in the twenty two Khunds outside.

At nearly the same time, the forest lit up, shells from the silent jet overhead, blowing trees away, strafing those on the ground and a final bomb dropped as the plane passed over head, the woods lighting up and clearing a fiery path to the cave. Both sisters watched the jet swoop up over the cave and then loop backwards behind them. It appeared the craft would crash until the wings folded upward and thick tires opened underneath, completing the transformation from jet to all terrain vehicle. The ATV never stopped, hitting the ground perfectly and continued moving as a large gun suddenly mounted on the top began blasting the path towards the cave entrance. Both girls watched in shock until the ATV passed them, followed by a whooping Nightwing on a bike with very thick tires.

“I love this guy’s style.” Lobo said with a smile, and took off behind Nightwing with Alex on the back. Kara shook herself out of her surprise and followed, flying and looking side to side, hitting any Khunds she saw with strong heat vision that burned through them immediately.

Once inside, the group followed Batman’s ATV, which continued blasting at guards and finally approached the door.

“Kara, I am out of ammo. Its all you now.” Bruce informed her.

Kara needed no further encouragement, flying through the twists and turns and having a sense of deja vu, remembering Connolly taking her to the Nuclear Fall Out bunker when she was 14, trying to navigate the quick turns in the air, over and over again until she completed the course without hitting a wall. She was just as precise tonight and unleashed her heat vision, over Batman, and the two bikes, blowing the security door wide open. She landed inside the main hub and knew her strange team was behind her. She always imagined herself doing this alone, or with Alex. Now her and her sister had a DEO team of friends and a Martian outside fighting off additional hostiles, an intergalactic bounty hunter and a couple of vigilantes with cool toys inside with them.

The five stood in place, trying to decide which way to go. The room was empty but hallways ran in front and to the left and right. Kara stood in place, looking over the structure. Now that they were inside, it was apparent the lead was only on top to prevent X ray vision from seeing inside.

“There is a control room to the right. Go up four levels and you will find Indigo plugged in. She is controlling the ship and its probable defenses. Non is in the middle, near what I think is the power core. Hostiles are coming from above into the left hallway.”

Kara grabbed Alex and hugged her tightly.

“If it doesn’t look like it will work, run. Promise me.” she told her sister.

“I got this.” Alex assured her. “Do what you do and I will do what I do. Kill the bastard. End this. Then we can go to clown school.”

The blonde nodded and flew in a straight line without looking back. Alex and Lobo took off to the right, Lobo with a huge rifle pulled from the holster on his back. Batman looked at Robin…Nightwing now, and ran towards the hostiles coming towards the right.

Outside, the war continued. J’onn Jonzz, the last Green Martian, phasing hands into Khunds and ripping hearts out, Dan Hawk swinging the axe Kara had given him and the rest using explosive hollow point rounds. The surrounding fire and confusion made it easier for the team. The Khunds may have been hired to guard Myriad but had expected no real threats, much less an assault of this magnitude.

“J’onn, Dante and I are going in.” Connolly yelled over to the Martian, running towards the entrance with explosives on their backs and hoping a stray shot did not hit their packs. 

Inside, Kara had made it to the room in the center of the compound, kicking open the steel door and walking inside, not rushing this time, taking her time and looking over the area.

There he was, on the other side of the glowing blue power core, standing in black, his trademark sneer on his face.

“I am impressed. I had thought you may be stupid enough to come alone. Smart, but not very honorable, is it?”

“Says the man who sent others to die while he ran. Coward. It's all you have ever been. You hired Khunds? You are getting desperate. Or did you think your Coluan would save you?”

“I do not need saving from you. Those men were instructed to grant you entrance should you have found this place. Soon, Myriad will be complete, ready to rise over these waters, take a trip to true North and wipe out the human race, make it a utopia for aliens seeking refuge. What the United States was meant to be for the unfortunate of this planet. The Governments of this word are truly pathetic. It is a miracle mankind has lasted as long as it has. Its a shame you were so old when you arrived. When one spends the majority of time around a race, the brain waves can pick up a certain pattern based off those around him or her. I am certain your’s cannot. You will never truly be a human. Young Kal EL however, he will most likely die with the human race. Fortunately I have the chance to end you today.”

Kara wasted no more time talking, speeding across the room, ready to strike. Before she could lay a hand on Non, the creature morphed, a white demon in its place at least eight foot tall and slammed the girl to the ground.

“Your recruitment of a Green Martian gave me the most wonderful idea.” Non’s voice told her, now on the other side of the room. “I want you dead, he wants the last Green Martian dead. Here you both are. Lets see if a Martian talon can cut you as your friend cut me.”

A hook finger lifted Kara up and stabbed her chest, only to be unable to pierce the material. Surprised caused hesitation and hesitation was all she needed, slamming her head and shoulders into the monster, flinging him against a wall.

She continued to swing, her fist moving in a blur not even the Martian could see. The White Martian let his form give way, his molecular structure softening and wrapping around her arm. A blast of heat vision, stunned the creature, leaving it to slide to the floor. Kara never let up, keeping the heat on the creature. In near panic the Martian reformed and struck, hitting her jaw and sending her against the wall, following with several strikes of its now reformed arms and legs. Kara was pinned, trying to block, but the close contact made it difficult. She finally slammed a knee up, sending the creature into the ceiling and slid to the floor, using her heat vision as he fell towards the ground. 

The Martian hit the floor and stood, beginning to smolder. Kara tried to break his neck, grabbing and twisting him over her shoulder. He would not break, his bones becoming flexible.

“Damn Martians.” the girl muttered to herself, and barely ducked a backswing by the creature.  She caught a follow up kick in the gut and hit the ground on her feet, rushing him once again and pinning the creature to the floor. Unleashing her heat vision where his eyes were, she did not let up, knowing if these creatures were telepathic like their green counterparts there had to be a brain in there somewhere.

The White Martian did his best to push her off, but the young Kryptonian kept pressure on him, straddling his chest, knees digging into the floor and hands on his shoulders. Kara kept up the heat, watching it go through various incarnations of its many forms it had taken, finally ending with Non. She burned through the face and saw the brain, the focal point of every living creature …except Lobo.

The Martian screamed once more as her beams cut into his brain like a scalpel and sliced it in two, burning the easily deconstructed organ easily now. As soon as the creature was gone, no noises, no heartbeat and no brain, she released the pressure. Before she could celebrate her minor victory, twin beams struck her chest and sent her flying across the room into the strong wall, pinning her, burning her. Though her suit protected her, the heat was blistering her skin underneath. The beams moved to her throat then quickly up. Kara countered with her vision quickly but was already pushed back, the beams out of her eyes barely countering Non’s. He had her on the defensive, pinned, tired and just trying to survive. The White Martian had served its purpose. 

Non screamed and his heat vision stopped, allowing Kara to slide down the wall in a sitting position. She took a look to see what had made the man scream.

Non was pulling a green, glowing bat shaped blade out of the back of his leg. Ripping the blade out his leg, a trail of blood following, the Kryptonian tossed it to the side and looked across the room. Kara followed his eyes and saw the Gotham City Bat, another green, bat shaped throwing star in his hand.

"You didn’t think I wasn’t going to use at least one of my toys, did you? I did spend two days making them.” Batman reminded her. 

Kara slowly stood and took a deep breath.

“Thought I would level the playing field. You got this?” Wayne asked.

“Yeah, I got it.” Kara told him, eyes back on Non who was still holding his bleeding leg.

“Have fun, Supergirl. See you outside.”

Batman was gone, leaving the two enemies alone.

“No more games, Non. No more Martians, no more tricks. Take your time, heal your leg. When you are ready we are going to do this. You and me, the way it was always meant to be.”

While two combatants were in a Kryptonian death match, Alex and Lobo were making their way towards Indigo. Lobo pulled Alex back before she turned a corner, to avoid the laser beams that streaked down the hallway.

“I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Don’t get stupid on me now. Listen for steps ahead. If someone or something is coming, don’t give them a clean shot.”

Alex nodded, annoyed because she could have been injured before she ever got to Indigo. The suit would have protected her but the blast would have definitely sent her flying and knocked the wind out of her or broken bones. She took a knee and peeked around the corner. To her disgust she saw Vrangs, at least six.

“Vrangs.” the girl told Lobo and peaked around, gun first and fired. Alex struck the first one in his knee and aimed higher when he dropped, taking him out with a headshot. Ducking back to her corner to avoid the fire that was now raining down the hall, turning that path into a death trap.

Manhunter waited for a lull in fire, stood up and fired again, striking one in the abdomen before another fresh round of shots thundered.

“Too bad we don’t have a garbage disposal to jump into.” she mumbled.

“Put a couple buns on the side of your head, wear a white dress with no bra and you may be my go to fantasy. You should shoot some more.” the monstrous man suggested. Alex turned once again and fired, several times, not sure if she was hitting anything or one. She did notice that reinforcements had arrived and spied some Khunds.

“This place is crawling with mercenaries. We don’t have time for this. We need to find another way but until we get control of this place Kelex doesn’t have the floor plans. Without Kara’s X ray…”

“I got it.” the bounty hunter told her, stepping directly into the hallway, large rifle in his hand.

Alex watched the man taking shot after shot, but he continued firing. He didn’t even budge. Soon the sound of his massive plasma rifle and laughter was the only sound to be heard. 

Alex stepped around the corner into the hallway, now littered with at least fifteen smoking bodies, some in pieces.

“You could have done that? Why the hell did you stand there and watch me shooting?”

Lobo shrugged his massive shoulders. “It was cute. You looked so determined, I couldn’t ruin the moment. Lets go deal with a Coulan. No time to sightsee.”

The two moved quickly, avoiding lifts and taking the stairs. Lobo led the way, breaking the neck of one Khund on its way down. No matter how strong the Khunds were, they were no match for the bounty hunter. Reaching the top floor, they found a very large door blocking their path. Alex handed a metal box with a display panel on top to Lobo.

“Not until its time.” she reminded him. Pulling out her own small weapons from the bag, she nodded to the Czarnian who fired his plasma rifle at the lock, blowing a small hole in the door. 

Alex slowly walked into the room. It was larger than she imagined. Checking the screens surrounding the place it was obvious the hub was pinpointing satellites orbiting the Earth, planning which ones to use. And in the middle of the room, sitting in a large chair and attached to the ship by several data cords was the blue Coluan.

“Welcome to Myriad. I expected Astra’s niece. You are?”

“Kara’s sister. You are going to have to deal with me. Nice set up you have here.”

“I am in control of the ship. As soon as it is functional, it is mine to launch, mine to master. It was my weapon, my idea, made reality.”

“Please, it was your Daddy’s idea. If you were any kind of Coluan you wouldn’t have gotten trapped on Krypton and sentenced to Rozz. So you want a fighting chance or should I just start shooting this entire room and see what sort of damage can be done to your Daddy’s toy?”

The data cords released quickly and in a flash, Indigo had Alex by her neck and began squeezing. Thankfully for Alex, the armor protecting her neck did not give. Indigo’s hand turned into a blade and stabbed her abdomen but the material held as did the light body armor underneath. Alex felt her air leave her, but was not surprised. It had happened before in numerous training sessions. She could fight without air. Taking the small globe in her left hand, Alex activated it, a low hum filling the room. The lights went out as did the screens. Indigo grabbed her head and stepped back, trying to come to grips with what just happened. The only light let in was from the windows on either wall and the hole in the door Lobo had just blown open.

“EMP. Small, not big enough to take out the station but just right for taking out your surrounding electronics. You can’t escape.” Alex told her.

“You think I want to escape? You think you are stronger than me? The backup power will be on momentarily. You will be dead long before that happens.”

“Yeah, thats why I brought another gift for you.”

Taking the small glass container in her right hand, Alex slammed it into Indigo’s head, under her nose. The creature stepped back, its head clearing but feeling something else. Something she had not felt in a very long time.

“What was that?”

“Computer science was never my thing. I’m more into biology. One thing I have learned about Coluans is hygiene. You may be a living computer but your organic tissue is very sensitive to viruses. Its why Vril Dox l keeps his little skull ship so clean inside and never leaves it. I just gave you a concentrated virus. Its a mild strain of influenza. I have had my flu shot this year. What about you?”

Indigo felt the virus spreading throughout her organic tissues. Looking for an escape route, she could find none, the wireless signals and digital paths in the control room all dead and blocked by security systems outside. It would take at least five minutes for the system to reboot after a minor EMP blast.

Feeling the effects of both the electronic and biological attack, Indigo attacked regardless. She was still stronger than this thin human. That was her thought until a blaster bolt struck her in the gut, sending her flying back. A glowing staff swung towards her, catching her in the jaw. A kick to her head and she was on the ground.

Trying to shift her arm into a blade, Alex easily dodged the slow limb and beat the woman over the head once again with her staff then fired another shot at point blank range into her eye.

Indigo screamed and kicked out, catching Alex, sending her across the room. The living computer stood up, going for the exit, body breaking down and looking for any digital outlet she could find to escape into.

Alex fired once again, striking her knee and dropping the woman.

“You have no idea how screwed you are, do you? I have read that Coluans are impossible to kill, at least the binary parts of you. I think we are going to test that theory. By my count, I still have about three minutes before the system reboots. There is no escape.”

Lobo entered the room, metal box in hand.

“Are you ready? When can I plug this in and take over the ship? The signal is active and feeding to the DEO.” the man asked.

“Get that out of here!” Alex screamed, seeing Indigo’s eyes widen. The blue Coluan jumped, turning into binary form and fed herself into the box.

Once she was inside, Alex slapped a button on top of the box and hit the ground.

Opening one eye, she looked up to see a very annoyed Lobo standing over her.

“Why are you on the ground? You said this would work. 100%  guarantee.”

“It was more like a strong 85%. Kelex, can you hear me now? Did it work?”

“I am in the ship. Indigo’s control is no longer blocking me.”

“Did it work?!”

“Yes. The miniature Phantom Zone projector has been successful. All readings indicate when Indigo entered into the projector she was sent to the Phantom Zone. I would recommend turning it off now. Eighty five percent is 27 more precent than I gave of this plan working. Excellent design and execution. Indigo is floating in a timeless void now. She cannot pass back through.”

Alex let out a deep breath and switched the box off. It had worked. Kara and her had toyed with the idea of a small, contained Phantom Zone projector for months, working in the DEO basement whenever they could. Knowing that a Coluan could never truly be killed, the only effective strategy was to put her in a place she could do no harm. Fort Rozz may have no longer been there but the Phantom Zone certainly was. Reverse engineering the Phantom Drive from Kara’s pod  hadn’t been easy but it was the only way they could think to stop a Coluan. As science fair projects went, with her little sister’s help, she had once again taken home the prize.

“I could have beaten her while you ran in here with the potentially life ending toy. You okay?” Lobo asked.

“Yeah, I am fine. A little sore but nothing broken. I know you could have done it. Not the point. I wanted to be the one to beat her.”

“Why?”

“I just had to.”

Lobo nodded his head in understanding and respect. He had just seen an 19 year old human take out a Coluan. That was pretty hardcore in his book.

“I need to find Kara.”

“No, we need to plant explosives and get the hell out of here. She trusted you to get the job done, now you are going to trust her.”

“I do trust her. I also know I’m not leaving this ship without her. I can wait alone if you want to leave.”

“Or you can help us set explosives.” Connolly suggested, running behind her, Dante at his side. They both were bloodied but nothing seemed life threatening.

“You guys okay?” Alex asked doubtfully.

“Never better. Enemy force outside are all dead. Most fun I have had in years. Ty is covering the entrance from any more hostiles getting in or out. Hawk, J’onn and Jack have the other side. Once Kara finishes him off we can all set the ones around the core and get the hell out of this place.”

“You make it sound simple. Anybody seen the Bat guy and his sidekick?” the girl asked.

“Last I saw, those two were scaling into the engine room, disabling it, just in case he gets any ideas about launching early.” Connolly told her. “I am sure they will be fine. He has a damn plane that turns into an armored ATV. He can take care of himself. Lets move.”

“No, take big ugly with you. I’m going to find Kara. I will stand outside the door but if he wins I am killing that bastard. I have Kryptonite bullets.”

Alex took off at a run, Kelex now fully operational and guiding her movements.

“Did she just call you Big Ugly?” Lobo asked the Seals.

“Pretty sure she was talking about you.” Dante told him. “Connolly, take Big Ugly with you to plant explosives. I’m not leaving her either. I’ve stuck with her all these years and I plan to be there when she ends it.”

Dante took off at a run, following the sound of Alex’s footsteps, leaving Connolly and Lobo staring at each other.

“I don’t think you are that ugly.” the man told Lobo.

“Really?”

“Not really. You are ugly as hell. Make Hawk look like a damn super model. Pick up those explosives and lets get to work.”

Inside the power core room, Kara and Non stared at each other, her catching her breath and him waiting for his leg to heal. which was slower than expected. That damn blade had cut deep.

“You haven’t thanked me for the gift I left you. I know the Black Mercy was gone. I imagine you fell for my trick and traced that call to the bunker. Indigo did good work. Astra never knew. She never suspected you would trace a call. She never could see you as anything other than her innocent little niece. I knew better. I knew you would try to trace the call, I knew you would be stupid enough to go in by yourself. I understand you, Kara. I don’t like you. I despise you and your family. Your family were traitors to Krypton and you are a traitor to your blood. Giving you paradise before death was the more mercy than I ever planned to grant you. Still, I understand the monster you have become. You have shown the true colors of the House of El.”

Kara walked slowly towards the man, keeping her body angled towards her enemy as she had been taught, remaining focused.

“You cannot defeat me.”

“I have a trail of bodies that say differently.” Kara told him, inching closer, wanting her hands around his neck to shut him up.

“The Vrang? A joke. Tyn? He was not expecting you to be able to defend yourself. You surprised him. Astra never fought to kill. Even towards the end she tried to spare you. That was her mistake. Had her heart been in the fight, she would have slaughtered you, child. Do you have any idea how much she loved you? She searched for you from the moment she discovered you had landed. She spent more time searching the world for you than she did leading the army or building Myriad. You were her sole focus, her obsession.”

Kara moved quickly, striking at his head and hitting a wall when Non moved. She swung back, only to find air. The man was across the room.

“You are fast, but not fast enough. Where were we? Oh yes, your beloved Aunt Astra, the one who wanted you for a daughter, the woman who was prepared to protect you against all aliens on Earth, claim you as her own child. She was even willing to take the spawn of Jor El, if it meant having you. Astra never understood. The girl she loved died on Krypton, didn’t she? All that was left was the monster she had become. Oh how she loved you, Kara. You were her greatest treasure.”

“Stop talking about her.” Kara told him quietly, moving slowly towards the man.

“Why? Feeling guilt? You killed her in cold blood. There was never any doubt. Then you proceeded to wipe out the rest of our race. Now it is down to the two of us. Who deserves to live, you or I? Who will carry the blood of our people? The same blood that destroyed our home?”

“Kal El will carry our planet’s blood. He is the only innocent and I killed her to make sure he stayed safe. I will kill you as well.”

“And here I was, thinking you were fighting to save the human race.”

“I am fighting for my family.”

“You are a monster.”

“Yes, I am.” Kara agreed. “So are you.”

“I am a warrior.”

“Pathetic coward.” Kara countered.

“Coward? Funny, because I remember you being the coward on Krypton. Do you remember? Of course you don’t. If you thought about it you would. Argo Fever, remember? It ravaged you. Astra and your mother waited on you hand and foot. Kelex was not good enough for the House of El princess. Astra was called away for short periods of time and I was left to wipe your sweaty forehead. I let you burn instead. Oh how you moaned and squealed, tried to hide under the covers from monsters were not there. I gave you real monsters. I sat next to you and whispered in your ear, every torture, ever manner I wanted to kill you. You listened to it all, saw it all. I made you look me in the eyes. Poor little Kara. You were so frightened of me after that. You did not remember, only as more of your delusions but from that moment on, I could see it in your blue, innocent eyes. You knew what I would do to you and your family given the chance.”

Kara stopped moving, visions filling her head. Memories. It was true. She had never felt comfortable around the man, but after that illness something had changed. She had been scared of him, afraid to be in the same room with him.

“How many nightmares have you had of me since then? How many of your dreams have I invaded? I suspect Myriad is done. I can’t hear screams so I assume somehow you have neutralized Indigo. Your humans and your pet Czarnian are planting explosives throughout the ship. They are loaded with that green substance you unleashed on our people. I have other ways out. It would be difficult to defeat me underwater. Have you discovered that we do not need to breathe?”

“You won’t be breathing soon enough. Stop talking. I came here to end you, not to talk.”

“You came here to face your demon. I tried to give you a merciful death before. I will not do the same now. How could you ever live with yourself? What you have done? You killed the woman who loved you most, who would have laid down her life for you. The one who wore your Mother’s face. She worshipped you, held you on a pedestal higher than your own parents did and you snapped her neck. She told you she loved you with her last breath, knowing you were going to kill her. She still loved you. Death is too good for you. Consider yourself fortunate.”

Kara tried to remain focused but a parade of images ran through her mind. Her mother on the runway, Eliza brushing her hair with her hands after she tried to kill herself. Her father’s impersonal smile, Jor El, telling her she was no better than a bodyguard for the Codex.

Astra telling her she loved her and the feel of her neck breaking in Kara’s arms.

The blonde screamed and flew towards the monster, Non unable to dodge her this time. Her speed was amazing, faster than he had thought. He quickly found himself pinned, a flurry of elbows in his face, striking his nose, eyes, an uppercut into his jaw. A blind kick sent Kara back, giving the man room.

She charged again into a blast of freeze breath, slowing her down and making her vulnerable to a punch that echoed through the ships and sent her sprawling to the ground.

“As I suspected. You aren’t a fighter, you are an animal. No better. A monster like the rest of your family, dressed like a Daxamite whore, thinking you are better than you really are.”

“Calm down, Kara.”

The voice was outside the room, a voice she knew as well as her own, the one who had meditated with her, trained her, stood by her side through everything. Dante was there, just outside. She listened and heard Alex’s heartbeat next to his. Another was there, J’onn’s strange slow heartbeat. She had no doubt they would be inside in a second if she faltered. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Don’t show him a soldier. Show him the hero you are, Kara.” Alex told her. She could not see them but knew they were there, just on the other side of that metal door. Having her back as always and as always letting her do what needed to be done.

Kara took a deep breath and focused on the man in front of her. She walked up to him, not charging and kicked. Non blocked but he was not prepared for the follow up strike, a straight jab, followed by a kick to his thigh, then lower to the knee, a chop to the throat and a palm to the ear, striking his most vulnerable places. They may not need to breathe but not being able to was an unpleasant feeling. Twisting underneath him, she slid arm to arm, side by side with him, flipping the man to the ground and following with a punch that cracked the metal beneath his head. He pushed her off, but she floated in the air and charged back down with another strike. Kara turned into a blur, the motion of her strikes just a steady line of blue sending echoes through the ship as her fists connected with Non’s body.

Picking up the man by his throat she tossed him away and let loose her heat vision. Non was struck in the face and screamed, covering his head with his hands and curling onto the floor. Kara advanced, her red vision never stopping.

Non screamed again, rolling over the floor, blindly feeling for anywhere away from the girl’s vision. He had been struck before, Astra made a habit of it, but never to this degree. Grabbing a console, he threw it in the direction of the girl. The distraction was enough to give him a moment to counter, trying to strike her as well. Kara’s beams blocked his and she advanced, having him right where she wanted him. Kara focused, slowly moving forward. The two stood across from each other, the power core between them like the heart of a great beast.

This was not how she imagined it. She had dreamed of snapping his neck, but they were locked on a battle of heat vision, neither able to break without injury. Kara stepped around the large core moving forward, while Non retreated. 

As she closed within ten feet, the girl knew she had him. She felt every bit of power he had, and knew it wasn’t enough. For the first time since she entered this room, Kara Danvers was certain she would win. 

The blonde continued to close in, Non grunting with extra effort but having no effect. She reached out and placed her hands on the sides of his head and screamed in his face, unleashing every bit of pain, fear and anger inside her. She watched his eyes explode, her beams burning his brain, the limpness of his body as he died and only her hands on his head holding him up. Kara did not stop, letting him fall but continuing  to blast into the space his eyes once were. Finally she ended the assault, pulling the power back into herself. 

She was standing over Non’s dead body, his skull unrecognizable, smoke leaving the spots his eyes had once been.

It was over.

She looked around, looking for anything and of course she found Alex there along with her friends. She didn’t see the masked vigilantes or the bounty hunter but the ones who mattered the most, her family, the guys who had stood by her no matter what, and her sister who had walked into this underwater hell with her and fought and defeated a Coluan, something not many could say, much less a human. She knew Alex had won because no matter what she promised, Alex would not back down or run, ever. If she was here then Indigo was gone.

“Its over.” she said, to them and to herself.

Kara had imagined this moment in her more optimistic thoughts over the years. She thought she would feel incredible joy, some sort of elation, relief, at least some relief.

Instead she felt nothing. It was over, they had won, but how much had been lost? Alex’s childhood, her previous life, the planet she was born on, her parents jobs as researchers, now working for a Government organization. Had she lost her sanity along the way? Of course she had.

Alex walked up to her, pulling up her mask. The two wrapped each other in a hug.

“Is it really over?” Kara asked quietly.

“Yes it is. The nightmares can stop now.” her older sister assured her. Kara doubted the nightmares would ever stop but she did not argue. Her goal had been realized. Clark was safe, Alex was safe, her family was safe and by extension the world. They had all succeeded.

“I don’t know what to do now.”

“That's simple. We save the day. We will do it together. I’m still not going to leave you.” Alex needlessly told her.

“I know. Lets go. I want to blow this place up and burn his body outside. I want to see it gone.”

Hawk picked up Non’s smoldering body and followed the girls outside. Dante had an arm wrapped around her. Everything he never wanted for her as she was grew up had come to pass, but at least he knew he had prepared her to not only survive but win.

Connolly and Jack remained behind, setting up explosives around the power core, Jack managing to open up a panel and place a large packet of Plastique underneath the blue globe.

As Kara and Alex walked outside, they saw Batman and Nightwing almost one with the dark trees behind them. Lobo was standing beside them, smoking a very large cigar with a wicked grin.

Ty walked out of cover, rifle still in his hand.

“Non’s men are all dead?” Kara asked.

“Everyone.” Batman assured her.

“I thought you didn’t kill.” Kara reminded him.

“I make an exception for aliens.”

“Oh…thats…wait. What the hell?”

Bruce Wayne actually smiled.

“Present company excluded of course…except maybe this guy.” he finished, jerking a thumb at the guy who made Bane look small.

Hawk dumped Non’s body on the ground.

“The living computer?” Batman asked.

“Living in the Phantom Zone.” Alex confirmed. “Honestly, I can’t believe that worked.”

“I knew you could do it.” Kara told her.

“No, I mean the machine. A small Phantom Zone projector? We should probably have Kelex carefully deactivate that thing. Of course I was going to beat her. I never doubted that. The flu strain worked. That was a wild guess. The records were right though. She did not react well to the virus.”

“Something to think about if the worst happens and Brainiac ever shows up here. Biological warfare.” Kara decided. Between that and a larger Phantom Zone projector, perhaps they wouldn’t be as helpless as she had feared.

“I thought you might need this.” Ty told her, offering a can of gasoline. “I always come prepared.”

Kara took it gratefully and poured it over Non’s body. A short burst of heat vision and everyone stood back, watching the former soldier and mad man burn.

No one said a word, but stood in a circle, those who had been there from the beginning and those who had recently joined the strange family of heroes. Once only bones were left, Connolly handed Kara the detonator for the explosives inside.

“Once the signal activates the tunnel will collapse followed by the explosions around the ship, ending with the power core. With luck the explosion will be contained but we should probably back up into Batman’s driveway.” he told the teen.

“Would someone take his bones back to the DEO and incinerate them?”

“Of course. We are going to burn all these bastards outside before we leave and take the remains back to the DEO.” Hawk assured her.

The group backed up into the burnt out path Batman had made on approach. Kara handed the detonator to Alex.

“You beat him, Kara.” Alex told her. “End it.”

“And you beat her, destroyed Myriad and once again, like always, you never left my side. You carried me here, Alex. End it for us.”

“Together then.”

Alex placed her hand over Kara’s and the detonator. The two pushed the button down, an anticlimactic click. Nothing happened at first, a few seconds passed and then a loud boom, catching both girls by surprise. The entrance to the cave collapsed and they listened to a series of booms, muffled by the water but all over the place. Finally the charges under the power core blew and with a loud crash, the top of the ship actually lifted out of the water, holes in its top and Kara imagined the bottom. Water filled the Myriad hub and it sunk back into the dark waters.

“Its deep enough that it won’t be seen from overhead planes. We will send teams out here discreetly to confirm that the tech was all destroyed. Its over, kids.” Jack told them. “Go to your parents and brother. I told them we succeeded, but I am betting they want to get their hands on the two of you.”

Both girls nodded but held still for a moment, holding hands and watching the large metal object sink slowly to the deep bottom of Lake Huron.

Supergirl then walked up to Batman and offered her hand.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” he told her, not letting her know how hard her grip actually was. “I have a feeling we will be working together in the future, Kara. I am looking forward to it. We have to keep trying, right?”

“Thats all we can do. Keep trying and hope for the best.”

“I will see you soon.”

The Dark Knight walked off to his ATV, probably preparing to drive off then transform back into a jet and fly home. Nothing surprised Kara about this man’s toys.

Dick gave her a longing look and then winked, following his mentor.

J’onn pulled Kara and Alex into a large hug.

“My girls.” he whispered. 

“J’onn, when we are back, there is something we need to talk about.” Kara told him quietly.

“I know. I felt him. I tried to combat him mentally but you were physically beating him worse than anything I could do. I have never seen them on Earth but if there are more we will deal with it, together.”

“Here you go kid.” the Czarnian offered,handing her what looked like a very small cell phone. “No matter where I am in the universe, this beacon will find me quickly. You need me, hit it and I am here. No charge for you or Princess Leia here.”

“Take care of yourself, Lobo.” Kara told him.

“I survived a beating from the most powerful person in the universe. What is the worst that can happen?”

The girls continued staring at the fire around them and the water. The final evidence of the ship slipped completely under, no more bubbles rising from the lake.

Kara turned around and looked at the men who had trained her, looked out for her, stayed by her side even when she pushed them all away.

“Thank you.” she told them. None of them said a word, smiles their only response. Dante walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

“I will always be here and you will always trust me, right?”

“I will never doubt you again. I swear.”

Alex walked up behind Kara and wrapped her arms around the Blonde’s waist. The two girls took off slowly, leaving Myriad, Non dead,Indigo trapped and the past behind. An hour later, they arrived on the roof of the safe house. A smiling Dr. Ryan opened the door and their mother, father and little brother were waiting for them.

“We did it. Its over.” Kara told them before breaking down. The family grabbed each other, Clark wrapping his arms around Kara’s waist. She bent down and met her little brother’s eyes.

“Its over. The bad people are gone. You are safe. I told you me and Alex would take care of it, right?”

“You won’t have anymore nightmares?”

“No. The nightmares are all gone. I’ll be fine, I promise. We both will, all of us will be fine.” Kara told him, while the four around her wondered if it would be true.

The blonde took in her family, the humans that had taken her as their own, despite the hell she put them through.

“Don’t.” Jeremiah stopped her, already knowing. “Don’t thank us, don’t say your grateful. There is nothing to be grateful for. We are a family, you are ours and we do everything together. There is nothing to thank us for.”

“Maybe I could apologize for all the…”

“Don’t you dare.” Eliza told her, stopping her inspection of Alex and mentally preparing her inspection of Kara. “You will never apologize for being in our life. You are our daughter. Now change out of that uniform, put the pajamas on in your bag and meet me in the bathroom. Alex, if you could shed this skin tight armor I would appreciate it as well. I have no doubt you have bruising all over your torso. I can tell by the way you are walking.”

The girls did as ordered and Kara slipped out first, letting Alex be looked over. Kara knew she herself was fine. She had healed on the flight over and as far as fights went, she had sustained less damage in this one than any other. Only some slightly puffy cheeks a cut on her lip that healed in minutes. Her head hurt from the power she had used. The elation she thought she would feel was still not present.

Jeremiah and Jessica were waiting for her. Kara heard Clark in the kitchen and had no doubt he was listening to everything.

“You okay? Pass inspection?” her father asked.

“I haven’t been inspected yet. Mom is looking over Alex. I am fine. She seems fine but you know how tough she is. She won’t admit to feeling pain.”

“Neither of you will. Are you okay? Because you don’t seem okay.”

The girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

“He is dead. They are all dead. We did it. We saved the world without the world ever knowing it was in danger. Everything I have lived with, every fear of fighting Astra and Non,and now its over. Its done. But I don’t feel…anything. Relief I guess, but I thought I would be happy. Now, I guess I am wondering what is next. I honestly never gave much thought to my life after this.”

“I guess that depends on you.” Jeremiah told her. “You can continue to be the symbol of hope, continue saving people, helping those who can’t help themselves. You can be the Guardian Angel of this planet. Or you can just be Kara Danvers. She is pretty wonderful. One of my four favorite people. You don’t owe anyone anything, Kara.”

“I don’t know if I do or not, but I know I can’t stop yet. I know I am needed. I guess I just don’t know what else I want to do. It hasn’t sunk in yet. I killed my aunt. I killed the last of our kind. Only Clark and I remain. If I continue doing this Superhero stuff, Clark , you, Mom, you could all be targets. Alex won’t leave my side meaning she would be in danger. What if…”

“What if you stop thinking of us as targets and think of us as a family, a team? Whatever you girls want to do, we do it together, okay? The rest will take care of itself. Have faith in our family, Kara.”

“I will, I promise. As far as right now, I just want to go home, home to Midvale for a few days. I need to be in my real home.”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Jeremiah agreed. “As far as what is next, I can offer some suggestions that aren’t really suggestions. Since you have missed this semester, we already have you signed up for summer school, books bought. Alex is taking extra classes as well…”

“Wait, I have to go back? Isn’t it soon? I did just save the world.”

“And now you go back to class. You promised you would go to college remember?”

“Yes.” the girl grudgingly admitted.

“And we continue therapy three nights a week at minimum.” Jessica happily told her.

“Why three times?” Kara asked.

“To process everything that has happened to you. To deal with the issues you still have. They haven't gone away, Kara. To deal with what you will continue to see if you continue this Supergirl thing. Dead people, people injured, burned possibly, maybe murdered. The world may look to you for the best but you are going to see the worst it has to offer. So we start back up next week. Classes start in two weeks. It should be fun. Actually, it is going to be incredibly hard, but that is what we do, right? If it was easy, anybody could do it.”

“Fine.” Kara agreed.

Inside the bathroom while Kara’s immediate future was being planned for her, Eliza checked over Alex, pulling up her shirt and seeing bruising on her abdomen.

“No broken ribs? Don’t lie to me.”

“Nope. The suit and body armor did great. Just some bruising. I have no doubt you will be scanning me as soon as possible to check for any internal bleeding but I am good.”

Elia dropped her daughter’s shirt and took her in.

“The mini Phantom Zone projector actually worked, huh?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. Of course it worked.”

“And the virus worked?”

“Like we thought it would. Enough that I could beat the crap out of her and make her look for any chance to escape.”

“So in the past two weeks you have fought a battle against Kryptonians on a beach, stopped a diamond robbery and entered an alien ship, trapped one of the most fearsome creatures in the Universe…

“I shot some Khunds and Vrangs also. I know I killed one. They really do look like werewolves with sideburns you would see in the Seventies.”

“And you watched out for your little sister. Like I have always said, if you need a badass, find a biologist.”

Alex laughed, her first real laugh since before the raid had started, perhaps days before. While Kara may have felt empty perhaps, Alex felt twenty pounds lighter. She never realized how much worry she carried inside until the mission was done, Non and Astra dead and the world and more importantly her parents, sister and brother were safe.

Giving her mother a tight hug she walked to find a bed and cuddle with Clark. Maybe Kara would join them if she wasn’t afraid of nightmares tonight.

“Want me to get Blondie in here? You know she won’t admit to any pain.”

“I know, but she is my baby so yes, I would like her in here. Sleep good. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

Three days later the family of five was back in Midvale, Jeremiah preparing to grill and Alex and Kara taking Clark on a walk. It was warm enough to swim  but they had a different destination in mind. Kara pushed the large boulder away, revealing the opening and walked inside, Clark following and Alex in the back. 

Alex bumped her head on the same rock she always did.

“This is it?” the little boy asked, fighting the urge to  hold his nose.

“Yep,” Kara confirmed. “This is where Alex saved us. If not for her, we may still be living here.”

“Stop Kara.” the older sister chided. Kara sat on the rocky floor with Clark and told him the stories of their time in the cave. They had come far and Kara wondered, not for the first time, where they would be now, if she had run when Alex found her. None of those scenarios wee very good.

“This was also the last place you ever ate beets. Alex banned them after she smelled them. I don’t know why, I just wanted you to see it. To see where we were and where we are now. Always appreciate our parents and big sister. We survived because of them.”

The boy nodded solemnly and leaned into Alex, who proceeded to tell him where the nickname Stinky originated from. Clark found it amusing then thought better at the idea of Kara changing his diapers.

“Are you going to keep being Supergirl?” he asked when they stepped into the fresh air.

“Yeah, I guess I am. For now. One day I will quit, I may move back here or wherever I can talk Alex into moving. I have four years to talk her out of a career as a vigilante and DEO agent.”

“Thats good. The kids I go to school with think you are awesome! I…I haven’t had an easy time making friends at school.”

“I’m sorry, Clark. Maybe if you tried a different school…”

“So I told them Supergirl would be at my birthday party and they are all coming! You won’t have to sign many autographs, just a few and maybe some pictures. You can do that, right? I told Mom you already agreed to it. The party is going to be on the beach and I was thinking you could swoop in from the ocean…

“Clark, stop.” Kara told him, before he ran out of breath. “Of course Supergirl will be there.”

‘But…in your costume, right?”

“Yeah, definitely in my costume.”

“Sweet! Can we please get out of here? It really stinks even outside the cave and I am having a hard time blocking this out. “

At the house, Kara sat upstairs in her bedroom, holding her phone and gazing out over the ocean.

“Call him.”

Kara didn’t need to turn around. She knew Alex had been there. She always knew where her big sister was.

“Call who?” she tried.

“You know who. Non and Astra are gone. The prisoners are all detained or dead. Those that aren’t, are scared of you. He probably knows who you are and hasn’t said anything. Call Barry, ask him out. Its not like you can’t be in Central City in fifteen minutes.”

Kara shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter if they are all dead. I…I mean we, will always be targets of somebody. Maybe Luthor discovers my identity again. Maybe Max Lord decides to control me by taking a loved one. What about A.R.G.U.S.? What about Lane? Its for the best, Alex. The lives we have chosen require sacrifice. We have both sacrificed a lot and much more will be required.I won’t insult you by asking if you are sure. I know you are, but lets face it, normal got destroyed a long time ago. It is better if he isn’t in my life. I have to cut off all contact, stop looking in on him, stop torturing myself. Bringing him into my life would be the cruelest thing I could do. We both know that.”

Alex had no response to that, sadly knowing Kara was right. If this was the path they chose to follow, personal relationships with outsiders would cease. It would be too dangerous for everyone involved.

“Time to eat. Dad grilled a whole chicken for you. I guess he hoped your appetite would be back. You won’t want him disappointed, right?”

“No, I suppose I better focus. Eating that much delicious food isn't easy.”

“You haven’t written in a journal. How have you felt?”

“Not cutting myself. I have no desire to feel pain anymore. My demons are dead. I should probably stop torturing myself.”

Kara was not lying. Over the next two weeks, she did not harm herself. The feeling of joy she had expected never came but the nightmares went away. Instead of nightmares something worse occurred. She dreamed of talking to her mother, to her Aunt and all the conversations led to one question they both continually asked of her. Why? Kara gave different answers every time but the looks of disappointment on their faces never went away. The nightmares scared her but they were over quickly. The conversations seemed to last forever.

Listening to Alex toss and turn, having good dreams she imagined, since Kara heard the name Cameron spoken multiple times, she decided to do something. Anything. She needed an escape again. This time she did not go to the bathroom, but instead dressed and moved towards the garage and her bike.

A half hour later, the crowd at the only alien bar in National City fell quiet, as Kara walked inside, wearing black boots, faded jeans and a well worn riding jacket. Eventually whispers started up but Kara ignored them, finding a booth and sitting down. A few people walked out of the bar quickly, hoping she hadn’t seen them.

One Khund escaped the massacre at Lake Huron. One single sentry, guarding the perimeter when the battle began, had hidden rather than fight. He saw Kara burning Non’s body. He told a friend and the story reached the ears of nearly every alien on the planet.

A dark skinned, thin female with a pleasant smile approached the table with an order pad in hand.

“Hi, I’m Megan.“

“Hi Megan.” Kara offered, trying to smile and failing.

“Is it true? Are you…Kara Zor El?”

“I used to be. That girl died on Krypton. I think just Kara works now.”

Megan nodded her head. “I know all about leaving your past behind. So Kara, what can I get for you? Hot wings? We have burgers on the grill in back and…”

“I need something alcoholic that doesn’t taste like diesel.”

“I think I can handle that. I have a few ideas.”

Kara smiled at the girl, briefly wondering what species she was or if she as human as she appeared.

“Whatever you bring me, make it strong.”


End file.
